


When Light and Dark Collide

by Honey_Baby_Bee



Series: The Draé Legacy [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: All Toovees are fearful, Everyone is a little OC, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Force Bond, Family Relationships - Freeform, Flirty Smuggler, Force Bonds, Mando'a, My First Fanfic, Non-Sexual Slavery, Sith, Sith being Sith, Slavery, Star Wars: The Old Republic Spoilers, huttese, multiple POVs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 70
Words: 375,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6679240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Baby_Bee/pseuds/Honey_Baby_Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allura Draé was taken from her family and sold as a slave, ten years later she’s ‘freed.’ However, her family has never given up on her and are still searching for any signs that she’s alive. Even going as far as splitting between two sides that are forever at odds. This is her and her family’s story. All characters are a bit different than in-game. Story vaguely follows the story-line of Sith Inquisitor, Jedi Knight, Bounty Hunter, Smuggler, Sith Warrior, Imperial Agent and Republic Trooper. Switches points of view.<br/>:) Hope ya'll enjoy it. Sorry for any mistakes.<br/>~New Chapter is Ch. 70 , Jessi's PoV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freedom - Allura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE SITH INQUISITOR  
> The power of the dark side  
> grows. The SITH EMPIRE has  
> won a major victory against the  
> Galactic Republic and its Jedi  
> guardians, conquering and  
> enslaving many new worlds.
> 
> With a fragile peace in place,  
> the Empire sends its slaves to  
> the ancient Sith stronghold of  
> KORRIBAN, hoping to unearth  
> relics of vast power that can be  
> used to dominate the galaxy.
> 
> One slave, powerful with the  
> Force, has been released from  
> servitude and forced to master  
> the dark arts of the Sith or die  
> trying....

=-=-=-=-=-=

Allura

         The shuttle ride to Korriban from the Imperial ship, was by far the nicest trip I’ve had since I can remember. No malicious slaver whipping me for falling, only thing similar was the fear radiating off everyone, even the guards. Apparently dealing with force-sensitive slaves was a stressful job. I had to fight the smile that threaten to show, as the shuttle landed. I was the third off, wanting to get a good look at my new surroundings. _Orange, the sky, the sand, the old monuments, the mountains, the only thing that’s not is the modern additions. I hate sand, and by the end I’ll probably hate the color orange. No wonder Sith are trained here, the hatred and darkness is inescapable._ I am brought out of my musings by a cloaked figure knocking into me, I realized that he was the last to get off the shuttle so I hurry to the Overseer.

         “Ah the last one to arrive is finally here. I hope you don’t think you’re special,” Overseer Harkun remarked as I joined the group. “It would be a shame if freedom went to your head, or if you somehow got the idea you didn’t need to pass your trials to become Sith.” the arrogant overseer continues to the rest of the group, “Lord Zash has tasked me with sorting through you gutter trash, to find one worthy of being her apprentice and I intend to do just that.” Terror is rolling in waves off my fellow acolytes, _I wonder if he knows he’s only making us stronger._ Harken’s smug look falters, when he notices purple sparks surrounding me, he visibly swallows. “The rest of you cutter trash know you first assignment, begin while I catch up our latecomer,” his smug look coming back as he sees them scatter. When the last one is gone of sight, Harkun closes the distance between us. Griping my chin, he forces me to look at him, his revulsion plainly clear, “Just because you are young doesn’t mean your tests will be easy. Your first assignment, slave, is to travel deep within Ajunta’s tomb and earn Lord Spindrall’s favor. If you survive, meet me in my office in the Sith Academy” He harshly lets go of me, and I quickly leave to calm myself.

         As I head down the ramp, I see the tomb I’m meant to enter but between me and the entrance, are hundreds of worm-like creatures with horn-like legs and their circular mouths containing hundreds of teeth. “There called k’lor’slugs.” Startled, I look frantically around, to see a young woman heading towards me. She is what all female slaves want to not be, gorgeous. Sandy blonde hair in an intricate braid, piecing blue eyes, and a perfect curvy figure. She smiles at me, _gosh even her smile is perfect._ “My name is Thea, and I didn’t mean to alarm you. I just saw you looking at them and sensed your confusion. Are you also going in Ajunta’s tomb?” She says curiously looking at me. After hearing her imperial accent, I can breathe again knowing she isn’t in my group. She has been taught to hold herself with confidence and poise, things no one wants in a slave.

         I find myself returning her smile shyly, “Yes, I am. I’m looking for Lord Spindrall.” With that she brightens, “I’ve heard crazy things about him so I wish you luck. I’m going in to get my war blade. What’s your name?” she brightly asks me.

         “Allura,” I cautiously respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter summary is the opening crawl...  
> ==========================  
> 1-7 introduces the 7 main characters  
> 8-35 Starting Planet  
> 36-57 Capital Planets  
> 58-... Taris (R) and Balmorra (E)  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	2. First Steps - Talia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JEDI KNIGHT  
> It is a dark era for the  
> Jedi Order. The Sith Empire  
> obliterated the Jedi Temple on  
> Coruscant and slaughtered  
> many of the Republic's brave  
> defenders during the last war.
> 
> The surviving Jedi have  
> withdrawn to their ancient  
> homeworld of TYTHON, where  
> they take advantage of a  
> fragile peace to train a new  
> generation of guardians for the  
> galaxy.
> 
> Now a new hope emerges. A  
> young Padawan strong in  
> the Force journeys to Tython's  
> dangerous wilderness to  
> complete the final Jedi trials  
> and become a Knight of the  
> Republic....

=-=-=-=-=-=

Talia

         _Ah Tython, beautiful mountains, trees, green grass and tons of Jedi history._ I shake my head when I hear my twin, Thea, mumbling about Korriban. _It was her choice. She thought being Sith would bring us closer to finding our baby sister._ I try to send her uplifting thoughts but it’s not helping, too much hatred and darkness surrounding her. I wish her luck with hiding and protecting her light. When we reach the Masters’ Retreat, a remote meditation temple on its own island, the captain starts the landing process. As soon as I step foot on the landing platform, I see a familiar face but not the one I was expecting. “Ah, Welcome back to Tython, Padawan Talia. I’m sorry that your mom isn’t here to greet you but Master Satele needed to talk to her.”

        “Derrin Weller, I haven’t seen you since Mom said you were ready for your trials,” I exclaim as I run to hug him. I can sense his awkwardness, I pull back and look at him oddly, “You’re acting as if a hug can kill you, Der.” He coughs, a nervous tell “Sorry Talia, I wasn’t expecting you to hug me. Um, anyway your former masters praise your combat skills, they say you’re becoming an expert duelist. The Jedi Council will be assigning you a new Master to oversee your final trials.” _Oh, he’s trying to act like we didn’t grow up together. Fine, have it your way then._ He continues, “You’ll be tested in ways you can’t even imagine. But when you leave Tython, you’ll know what it means to be a Jedi Knight. More importantly you’ll know yourself,” with that he looks down, _interesting._ “There’s a speeder wai...What? I’m getting an emergency signal from the Gnarls.” Derrin runs to the holo terminal, “Hello? We got you signal. What’s wrong?” An injured Bith Padawan limps into view speaking in his native language, “This is Unaw Aharo. Flesh Raiders are attacking the Gnarls outpost, armed with blasters.”

        With that my blood runs cold _,_ the Flesh Raiders are humanoid in general form, but have razor-sharp teeth which helps them strip bones and they have two stumpy eye stalks coming from the sides of their box-shaped head. _They’re violent without weapons, with I don’t even want to think of the damage they could do._ “How can we help?” I hastily ask, seemingly bring Derrin from his daze, “We need every trained fighter we can get, and you more than qualify.” _Oh lovely, exercise._

        While I’m on the speeder to the Gnarls outpost, I can see at least a couple hundred Flesh Raiders, I try to help as much as I can when I land. Leaping to the nearest foe knocking them down and lashing those who run towards me. The adrenaline rush from the heat of battle is exhilarating. By the time I’m panting, the Flesh Raiders numbers are visibly smaller. *Beep, Beep* I take out my personal holo, “Yes?” Derrin appears crouching with his hand to his chest. My heart stops, _if he got hurt how many others are_. “Of course, you’re fine. I knew you would be,” he says though the pain, “A Padawan saw a cave the Flesh Raiders were coming out of. I would help you but I got hurt saving a group of Padawans.” I sigh, “Give me the coords and I’ll be there has fast as I can.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derrin Weller is younger than in game.  
> ==========================  
> 1-7 introduces the 7 main characters  
> 8-35 Starting Planet  
> 36-57 Capital Planets  
> 58-... Taris (R) and Balmorra (E)  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	3. A New Planet and Friend - Jaida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE BOUNTY HUNTER  
> THE GREAT HUNT begins. While  
> the Sith Empire and the  
> Galactic Republic scheme  
> against each other, a bloody  
> contest rages in the frontier  
> systems.
> 
> Mercenaries from across  
> the galaxy compete for  
> the privilege of entering  
> a dangerous manhunt where  
> they must capture or eliminate  
> the most notorious and elusive  
> targets.
> 
> In the polluted swamps  
> of HUTTA, a tough young  
> gunfighter teams with an aging  
> bounty hunter to secure  
> an invitation to this deadly  
> struggle for fortune and  
> glory....

=-=-=-=-=

Jaida

        _Hutta, one place I’ve never wanted to go. Braden, why did you have to choose this dust ball?_ I silently ask myself as I try to hide among the other shuttle passengers, bumping into young male Rattataki with a long-range rifle on his back. “Sorry,” I shyly say, playing with my ring on my right hand. I’m surprised to hear him politely respond in a Dromund Kaas accent, “It’s no problem.” As I take in his appearance, I notice subtle imperial traits that he’s trying to hide. _A new uncover agent, interesting._ “So what brings such a young beauty to Hutta,” he continues.

       Smiling I politely say, “Oh, the Great Hunt.” He looks at me stunned so I continue, “What?! I’m a pretty good shot.” He grins “I bet.” He winks at me. _Yep definitely an agent, charming and flirtatious._ I give him a timid smile in return. After the shuttle lands I ask, “So where you headed?” Flashing me a half smile, he replies “Poison Pit cantina.”

       “Hey, that’s where I’m going, not following me are you,” I banter. He smirks appraising me, “I would love that. But sadly I’m not, have to check in with my family.” I nod, hearing it as _check in with Intelligence._ “Well we’re going to the same place, makes sense to go together,” I say. We’re almost out of the Spaceport when we start hearing blaster fire. When we’re finally outside we see we’re in the middle of a turf war. _The Hutts are almost as bad as Sith._ “Well, the gentleman in me definitely won’t let a beauty like you walk into a war unattended, so I’ll join you.”

       “After you check in, I’ll help you find something to blend in a bit,” subtly hinting that I know. I can tell he’s panicking, so I motion to his clothes. To reassure him more I smile kindly to him, “I grew up in Kaas City.” _Which is true, plus being force-sensitive helps with me read people, and have seen plenty of spies growing up._

       “And don’t worry I’m good with secrets.” _That’s an understatement. My family is masters of secrets._ Mom is a Jedi Master and on the Jedi Council, while Dad is a Sith Lord and member of the Dark Council, how they had five daughters, _and haven’t killed each other yet_ , is a miracle. Talia and Thea are the oldest, I’m in the middle, then Cheyanne and the youngest, Allura. When I was eleven, Dad’s ship was attacked and boarded by Pirates, the only thing they took of value, Allura. Seven year old Cheyanne tried to protect her, and now has cybernetic implants around her right eye as a result. Dad was trapped in the bridge when he finally got out, I’ve never seen him so furious. That was ten years ago and we’ve been searching for her ever since.

       As we head to the cantina, I ask, “So what’s your name,” he gives me a weary look, “What I’m putting my life in your hands, and I don’t get a name?” to which he softly responds, “Ash’adath. Yours beautiful?”

       “Jaida. Your name fits you, but I think I’ll call you Ash.” I flash him a smile so he understands. “Jaida,” he repeats, “an exquisite name, Jai. So why are you heading to the cantina.” I notice the nickname and reply, “Meeting my team.” As we split ways at the cantina I wink at him, “Shouldn’t be too long but wait for me. I wouldn’t want to go anywhere without my protector.” And as I walk away, I see him smirk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know Rattataki's look exactly like humans but have chalk-white skin and bald heads.  
> There might be a possible romance between Jaida and Ash'adath.  
> ==========================  
> 1-7 introduces the 7 main characters  
> 8-35 Starting Planet  
> 36-57 Capital Planets  
> 58-... Taris (R) and Balmorra (E)  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	4. Smooth Landing - Cheyanne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE SMUGGLER  
> Anarchy rules in the frontier  
> systems. While the Galactic  
> Republic struggles to recover  
> from its conflict with the Sith  
> Empire, reckless mercenaries  
> profit from the interstellar  
> turmoil.
> 
> ORD MANTELL, a world ravaged  
> by civil war between  
> pro-Republic citizens and  
> separatist extremists, has  
> become a lucrative destination  
> for free traders.
> 
> Now, a daring captain-for-hire  
> has come to deliver a cargo of  
> weapons to the combat zone,  
> flying a swift freighter through  
> a deadly barrage of separatist  
> attacks....

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Cheyanne

        _Great, just freaking great. Land a cargo ship, full of weapons, to Ord Mantell. I said, a piece of cake. Yeah, nope should have listened to Mom. Now I’m flying my ship through a warzone. A freaking WARZONE. I_ maneuver through some oncoming missiles, _Phew, barely missed that one_. Than so more, _Okay that was close, a little to close, if I wasn’t a natural definitely would be wounded right now. Oh thank the stars, I see where I’m landing. Oh crap, dang it, we’re going way to fast. Woah, another successful landing. Okay just breathe, no need for panic attacks here, nope no way._ Out of the corner of my eye, I see a man heading to my ship. _That must be Skavak. Yep I see the distinctive tattoo, don’t know what it’s meant to be but whatever. Stars, he looks better than he did in the holo._ _No. Stay focused, this is a drop and go. Okay drop and go, maybe I can convince him to with me. “Cheyanne, you are not going to do any such thing,”_ both my parents’ thoughts come through. It my panicked state I must of broadcasted my thoughts, oops _._ “ _No worries,”_ I think, _“not going to actually do it.”_ Being in a family of strong force-sensitives, has its downsides.

       As I open the airlock, I see Skavak causally leaning on a pole right next to the ramp of my ship, with a smirk on his face has he checks me out. _Definitely hotter up close._ His hair is almost blackish brown and flows to the start of his shoulders and frames his vivid blue eyes. “That was some fantastic flying there, Captain. Though I’ll admit I’m surprised you landed,” he say smugly. I roll my eyes at him, he grins “Let me give you your payment and show you where you can wait while Cor and I unload.” He waits for me before going into the hanger. When we’re inside he hands me my credits and I ask, “So why all the shooting?”

       “Just a much of Separatists wanting Mantell to leave the Republic.” Suddenly a man comes running through the door, “Ah, there you are Corso. The Captain and I were starting to worry,” Skavak says winking at me. “Sorry Skavak, but I just saw the Seps blow up a Walker, carrying Republic troops.” The man says trying to catch his breathe. He’s handsome with brown hair that almost reaches down his neck, with a couple of stands of hair in his face, captivating blue eyes, with a few scars on his forehead, nose and left cheekbone, adding a rugged look. ”While then that’s my cue to leave,” I say bringing the attention of the men back to me, “if you’ll kindly unload my ship. By the way, I didn’t catch your name?” I ask the newcomer. “Oh um Corso Riggs, ma’am,” he replies with his southern drawl. _He’s gentlemen and a looker, Skavak might have some competition._ ”And there might be a problem with leaving, they’ve also taken over three anti-air towers.”

       Skavak looks troubled and almost yells “Why didn’t you start with that?!” he shakes his head and looks at me, “Well Captain looks like you’ll have to destroy those towers.” I sigh, “Know of a fast way?” “Yeah, shoot them. I have no clue where they are though. Do you, Corso?” We both look at Corso, who has been strangely quiet, catching him appraising me. I smile when he visibly swallows. I may be seventeen, but that doesn’t mean I don’t have a figure. After a while Skavak coughs, “Oh um yeah, just here in Drelliad Village,” Corso says after being caught, “Good luck, Captain.” As I’m heading out the door I hear a slap, _poor Corso_.

       When I see the destroyed walker, I wander over to it. It seems that the door is jammed, I yell “Hello, anyone in there?” just loud enough for those possibly locked inside to hear with an added bang. I hear a responding bang and a muffled “Yes.”

       “Oh thank the Stars. Okay, hang on.” Finally, after some Force working and blaster shots, I manage to get the door off, with some help from those inside. I hear a soft surprised, “Cheyanne?” and look over to see a female Cathar trooper staring at me. Took me some time to recognize her, but sure enough there stood my best friend, Jessi with her pale tan fur, dark brown ears, her tan face darkening the closer you get to her electric blue eyes. “Oh my stars, Jessi!” I exclaim running to her for a hug.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corso's look is based off of a in-game customization.  
> Cheyanne is a major flirt.  
> Jessi's look is loosing based off of a Siamese cat  
> ==========================  
> 1-7 introduces the 7 main characters  
> 8-35 Starting Planet  
> 36-57 Capital Planets  
> 58-... Taris (R) and Balmorra (E)  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	5. Seeing Orange - Thea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE SITH WARRIOR  
> The Sith Empire tightens its  
> grip on the galaxy. The  
> Galactic Republic and its Jedi  
> defenders lie weakened and  
> vulnerable after the Empire's  
> successful military campaign.
> 
> With a fragile peace negotiated,  
> the Empire sends all potential  
> Sith to undergo cruel and  
> deadly trials at its Academy on  
> the harsh planet KORRIBAN.
> 
> Today, one of the Empire's  
> most promising young warriors  
> has been secretly summoned  
> by an influential overseer to  
> face the dark side trials much  
> sooner than expected....

=-=-=-=-=-=

Thea

       As I get off my personal shuttle, I wince at the horrid Korriban wasteland. _No matter how many times I’ve been here, I hate it. So I can understand Dad despising Dark Council meetings. I prefer Dromund Kaas’ dreary weather than this, which is really saying something._ As my eyes become accustom to the harsh light, I see Overseer Tremel impatiently waiting. Even from here I can sense how anxious he is. “Overseer Tremel, why the acceleration of my trials?” I respectfully call as I walk closer. He calms slightly with my presence. “Ah my dear Thea, I hope your journey here was uneventful. And I am sad to say Darth Baras is closing in on who his new apprentice will be, an impure rat by the name of Vemrin.” _Father warned me that his old friend was getting obsessed with pure blood, if there is such a thing._

       “Well, he hasn’t meant me yet so his judgment is off,” I confidently reply. Tremel smiles smugly, “No my dear he has not. But to secure his favor, we must get you on equal footing. Even though you are by far more powerful than Vemrin, he has been here longer and has a Sith war blade.” He stops when he sees my smile. “So I know my trial.” He nods and as I head out of the room says “When you’re done meet me in my office in the Academy.”

       As I exit the building, I notice a young girl walking down the ramp and staring at the k’lor’slugs. She has light brown hair tightly pulled in a twist bun. _She confused. There’s something about her presence that’s familiar but I can’t figure out what_. “Their called k’lor’slugs.” She jumps, _oops I frightened her._ Now she’s on the defensive and cautiously looking around. When she finally sees me, I notice there is a look in her blue green eyes, my mom’s eyes. Anger flares within me I know that look, it’s one I’ve seen in slaves, and she barely looks fourteen. She’s wearing a red tunic with black pants, acolyte’s clothing, then I notice the sparks of purple force lightning, and a training blade on her back. _My father told me a lord was looking for an apprentice from Force-sensitive slaves. She’s old enough to be my sister,_ where did that thought come from. But with her age, power and eyes she definitely could be. My baby sister is the reason I’m even being trained as a Sith, she was taken about ten years ago at the tender age of four. Mom was even amazed at her Force ability.

       I attempt to ease her with a smile, “My name is Thea, and I didn’t mean to alarm you. I just saw you looking at them and sensed your confusion. Are you also going in Ajunta’s tomb?” Upon hearing my accent she calms. She turns a little shy and starts acting like the child she is. I mentally add slavery to the things I want to change about the empire. She gingerly returns my smile and tentatively says, “Yes, I am. I’m looking for a Lord Spindrall.” _I wonder if the lord Dad was talking about is Lord Zash, she’s the only I know who would respect him enough._ “I’ve heard crazy things about him so I wish you luck. I’m going in to get my war blade. What’s your name?” I say trying to open her up and find out why she’s familiar.

       I almost stop breathing when she replies, “Allura.” _Could it really be her?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==========================  
> 1-7 introduces the 7 main characters  
> 8-35 Starting Planet  
> 36-57 Capital Planets  
> 58-... Taris (R) and Balmorra (E)  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	6. First Assignments - Ash'adath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE IMPERIAL AGENT  
> It is a pivotal time for the Sith  
> Empire. Having secured an  
> uneasy truce with the Galactic  
> Republic, the Empire now  
> seeks allies among the neutral  
> systems.
> 
> The foul planet HUTTA is the  
> Empire's latest target, but  
> its wealthy and corrupt crime lords  
> refuse to take sides in the cold  
> war between Republic and  
> Empire.
> 
> To tip the scales, Imperial  
> Intelligence's latest shadowy  
> operative has been dispatched  
> to Hutta under command  
> of the Empire's mysterious  
> spymaster....

=-=-=-=-=-=

Ash’adath

        _ _My first assignment and I am panicky, way to show that I’m ready for this.__ I’m trying my best not to stand out as Imperial, but with my nerves I’m sure someone will notice, I just hope they’re trustworthy. __Trustworthy, a word the academy and Intelligence tried to wipe. I can hear Keeper now, “No one who exists is trustworthy. Trust is a figment of our imagination, which leads us to our downfall.”__ A body knocking into to me, drags me from my thoughts. I hear a timid, “Sorry.” I look up to see a young woman my age, playing nervously with a ring on her right hand. She’s quite beautiful with caramel blonde hair tied up in a bun with bangs framing her face, and gorgeous blue green eyes. “It’s no problem,” naturally comes out, and causes her to curiously look at me. Takes me awhile to figure out why, __dang it I spoke with my Imperial accent. Sidetrack her fast,__ my training screams, “So what brings such a young beauty to Hutta.” __Flirting, best way to sidetrack someone,__ I think sarcastically.

       She smiles at me, _s_ _ _tars she’s gorgeous.__ I’m so captivated by her smile, I almost missed her reply, “Oh, the Great Hunt.” __Wait, what? A breathtaking woman like her, a bounty hunter.__ Apparently I have a stunned face, because she exclaims, “What?! I’m a pretty good shot.”

       “I bet,” I flirt back with a wink, getting a timid smile in return. We fall silent until the shuttle lands and she asks, “So where you headed?” “Poison Pit Cantina,” I easily reply. She turns around and with a teasing voice, “Hey, that’s where I’m heading, not following me are you.” __Hook, line and sinker, take that seduction instructor.__ Taking time to consider her, I reply shaking my head, “I would love that beautiful, but sadly I’m not, have to check in with my family.”

       “Well we’re going to the same place, makes sense to go together,” she says, tilting her head. I'm just about to answer when I hear blaster fire. _ _Why must my first op be in a war zone?__ I look over at her, __time to see if she's really a good shot and if my combat instructors know anything.__ “Well, the gentleman in me definitely won’t let a beauty like you walk into a war unattended, so I’ll join you.”

       Thankfully Jiguuna’s guards are keeping the roads clear, so we don’t have to blast our way through. I have a tiny panic attack when she says, “After you check in, I’ll help you find something to blend in a bit.” __How does she know,__ apparently my nerves show, because she motions to my Imperial looking clothes. “I grew up in Kaas City, and don’t worry I’m good with secrets,” she smiles reassuringly.

       We’re heading inside the cantina when she asks, “So what’s your name?” __Should I tell her? I haven’t gone by my name in years.__ I glance at her, __she looks trustworthy. Yeah give very cute girl your name,__ my mind says mockingly. “What I’m putting my life in your hands, and I don’t get a name?” __Well she does have a point and she doesn’t have to know it’s my real name,__ “Ash’adath,” I say rather quietly and continue a bit louder, “Yours beautiful?”

       “Jaida,” __A beautiful name for a stunning woman.__ “Your name fits you, but I think I’ll call you Ash.” I look at her _ _.__ “Jaida,” I repeat committing it to memory, “an exquisite name, Jai.” Throwing in a nickname for her, “So why are you heading to the cantina.” She brightly replies, “Meeting my team.” __Ah, a new hunter.__ As we split ways, I catch her winking, “Shouldn’t be too long but wait for me. I wouldn’t want to go anywhere without my protector.” As I smirk as she walks away, __maybe this won’t be so bad after all__.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==========================  
> 1-7 introduces the 7 main characters  
> 8-35 Starting Planet  
> 36-57 Capital Planets  
> 58-... Taris (R) and Balmorra (E)  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	7. New Squad, New World - Jessi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE REPUBLIC TROOPER  
> Chaos grips the Galactic  
> Republic. Influential star  
> systems break away from  
> the millennia-old alliance,  
> angered over the Senate's  
> treaty with the Sith Empire.
> 
> On the planet of ORD MANTELL,  
> civil war erupts between loyal  
> Republic citizens and violent  
> separatist extremists waging a  
> campaign of terror against  
> their own people.
> 
> Now, an elite young sergeant  
> from the Republic's famous  
> HAVOC SQUAD has arrived to  
> help defeat the separatists  
> and restore peace to this  
> war-ravaged world....

=-=-=-=-=-=

Jessi

       _Nineteen and a member of the most decorated Special Forces team there is, Havoc Squad. Working with famed Commander Tavus, Captain Zora, Lieutenant Bex Kolos, Lieutenant Vanto Brazen, and Lieutenant Ryler Dorant. The best of their respective fields, while I’m still just a sergeant._ My shuttle lands and for the first time in a long time, I see new surroundings. Lt. Kolos is here to meet me and escort me to the rest of the squad. Our mission is to recover the ZR-57, a powerful bomb which was stolen by the Mantellian separatists. He salutes in greeting and I’m trying to act more confident than I feel. I try giving myself a prep-talk but it’s not really working. I think Kolos notices because he tries to reassure me, “Relax, things are going to be fine. You can call me Gearbox, by the way. You’ll love being in the squad with us, we’re basically like a big family.” I smile at him appreciatively. At the academy I would always be told “you need to be more refined” now “it’s calm down, relax, you take things way to seriously, etc.” _It’s like make up your mind people!_ As we walk to the APC, there’s a ship doing crazy maneuvers, I watch it in awe. It reminds me of my friend Cheyanne and dang whoever that is, is an amazing pilot. Gearbox notices me staring off in the distance and smiles, “Good memories?”

      “Yeah I do. My best friend and her sisters would fly like that for fun and to give their mom a heart attack. Of course with their father on board,” I reply with a smile. He chuckles, “You talk highly of them.” I give a sad smile “Yeah, they were like family to me especially since my own essentially disowned me. They were the perfect family, but even they had their heartbreaks.” He looks at me questioningly when we’re seated inside so I continue, “when I was nine, their youngest daughter was taken by Pirates and we believe sold to the Empire as a slave.”

      Emotion coloring my voice, “She was only four at the time.” Great, now I feel my eyes starting to tear up, _oh very professional, Jess. Show how strong you are by sobbing._ But I need to finish so he understands, “That’s why I wanted to join the Military, to possibly free her and to prevent this from happening to other families.” I look at him and he looks disgusted. “I’m sorry,” I say, now looking at my furry brown hands and occasionally wiping away any tears that fall. Out of the corner of my eye, see him look at me with sympathy, “Don’t be sorry, you’ve found something to fight for. Something that will hopefully never leave you.”

      Suddenly, an explosion happens and then another, then blackness. It feels like seconds later that I’m being shaken. “Sgt. Tae, are you hurt?” Gearbox nearly yells in between curses, at least it sounds like yelling. “I’m not really sure, Gearbox.” “Oh, thank the stars. I thought we lost you Sgt. and I was just starting to like you,” he smiles which I return as he helps me up. “The door is sealed shut, we can’t get out quite yet,” he says as I take in the destruction and fall back down. The APC had nine people inside, and Gearbox and I were the only survivors. _Two out of nine._ Gearbox looks at me as the tears begin anew. He’s looking at me like he's never seen someone so innocent in the middle of a war, “It’s never easy seeing others die while you get to keep living.” I smile sadly at him replying, “That’s why you start living for all those who have fallen, and fight for all those still living.” He searchingly looks at me as I get up and start collecting nametags. *Bang* “Hello, anyone in there?” Gearbox and I look at each other, both wondering if it’s an ally or an enemy. After we silently agree it’s worth the risk, Gearbox bangs something against the wall and I yell, “Yes!”

      The reply is immediate, “Oh thank the Stars. Okay, hang on.” We hear blaster shots and rustling, so both Gearbox and I help as much as our taxed bodies allow. Finally we’re free, I look to see who our rescuer is and to my shock I know them. “Cheyanne?” I uncertainly call. She turns around, and sure enough it’s her. She has her curly light brown hair in a loose braid going over her shoulder but still has those big blue doe-eyes. “Oh my stars, Jessi!” she cries running towards me for a hug and from the corner of my eye, I see Gearbox looking at me questioningly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted my Trooper to have a personal reason for joining the Military and have to deal with her emotions during her missions.  
> So there's all the main points of view.  
> May the 4th be with you! :)  
> ==========================  
> 1-7 introduces the 7 main characters  
> 8-35 Starting Planet  
> 36-57 Capital Planets  
> 58-... Taris (R) and Balmorra (E)  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	8. A Lunatic's Approval - Allura

=-=-=-=-=-=

Allura

     My name seems to have shaken Thea, because she freezes. “You okay?” After a while, she answers, “Yeah, I’m fine. Want to work together, I mean since were both heading there anyway.” I grin, still not sure of my fighting skills, “Yeah sure, safer in numbers right?” She brightens, “Well, let’s go.”

 _Man, did I make a good decision,_ I think as I watch her leap to attack yet another group of k’lor’slugs. We make a pretty good team, I zap them with my lightning and she pounces finishing them off. The power she has, makes me glad I’m her ally in this. It’s seems like hours later when we’re finally entering the tomb.

     “Oh fun, more of them and looks like we’re going to be up against some tomb raiders up a head,” Thea calls back. _I can’t tell if she’s lying or actually excited._ “Most likely they’ll be all dead, by the time I’ll get there. So it’s more you than me.” I yell causing her to turn around and walk backwards grinning at me. “Your loss then. I don’t know about you but I want to see how many I can take out,” then as soon as the last word is out of her mouth, she leaps into a large group of k’lor’slugs. Hitting them with such ferocity, that it takes them awhile to realize they’re being attacked, even after four of them lay dead at her feet.

     “Well, lookie here boys, we got ourselves some pretty ladies,” one of the tomb raiders called to the others as we approach, catcalls soon follow. “I don’t think you know who you’re dealing with, do you?” Thea snidely says. I look over at her and there is a look of revulsion. “You think pretty highly of yourself don’t cha. You see we didn’t come to Korriban, without knowing how to fight Sith like you. But we ain’t gonna kill you straight off, we’re goin have some fun first, ain’t that right boys.” Dozens of agreeing shouts follow. With no warning, Thea pounces him and slices his throat then looks at the rest, daring them.

     Four do, and as Thea turns to face them, four others start coming behind her. I yell, “No!” and concentrate all my emotions into a bolt of lightning, instantly killing all four and causing the rest of the raiders to run for their lives. As I stood exhausted, Thea looks at me awed, saying, ”Well it looks like you learned a new trick but it took a lot out of you.” I’m too tired to speak so I just nod as I sit down. She sits down next to me wiping the blood on her hands onto her black pants, “Good idea, I’m assuming our first trials are going to contain more fighting,” and we fall into a peaceful silence. After about 10 minutes, we go deeper into the tomb.

     “This is it. Do you want to do our trials separately, then meet here after?” Thea asks when we get to a room with three different hallways. When I nod, she points me in the correct direction. My hallway opens into a large room with six Acolytes training on dummies and a raised platform with a hooded man kneeling in front of two statues. _That must be Spindrall._ As I approach him, he says without turning around, “Slave, welcome to my humble hole. You are here for your trial, yes?” he pauses as he faces me. “To learn the ways of the Sith from a doddering old man in a tomb? And hopefully to return to your master with the mark of my approval,” he smiles, “but first a trial of blood.” _Oh fun. Thea was right, more fighting._ He motions to the center of the room.

     Suddenly the six other Acolytes stop and walk towards me. _Killing other students, I should have known._ Four of them kneel preparing for their turn _._ I kill the first with lightning, _by far my favorite thing of being Sith,_ within his first step closer. However I wait until the second is closer, before kicking him hard enough to break his neck. Two more come at me, I easily block their attacks before killing them simultaneously with lightning. Terror radiates from the last two so I decide to have a little fun with them.

     I face one so my back is to the other, making him think he has a chance. I duck the first’s sad attempt at Force lighting, and place a timely hit on his hands, breaking them before saying, “If you want to use Force lightning, you have to use all your emotions, like this,” striking him with a lengthy bolt that encases him with an electrical field, slowly killing him giving the last one time to strike me. He does, making the mistake to hit me with his training blade, I drop the now dead body and use the Force to block his blade with my hand while striking and breaking his ribs then running my blade though his heart. Malicious laughter follows, “Good, thank you for freeing me from those filth, Acolyte. You were wise to feel and use their terror against them. You have earned my attention and judgment. Now, go. Return to Harkun and nurture your hatred for him, and use your fear of him to grow stronger. He may raise his fist to strike, but it is Lord Zash who will determine where the blow will land.”

     As I turn to leave, I see Thea waiting for me with an amused look.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==========================  
> 1-7 introduces the 7 main characters  
> 8-35 Starting Planet  
> 36-57 Capital Planets  
> 58-... Taris (R) and Balmorra (E)  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	9. The Cave - Talia

=-=-=-=-=-=

Talia

      The cave is thankfully was close by, as I enter I feel a dark presence. _What the in the blazes?! There can’t be Sith here, or Mom and the Council would have felt them. “But the dark side can blind them. Remember when I told you of the return of the Sith, the Jedi didn’t see us until we let them.”_ “ _Thanks Dad that really helps calm me.”_ I can hear him laughing though the bond as I go deeper into the cavern, killing any Flesh Raiders I come across. _And least one of us is having a good day._ I turn and see a large chamber with a gap leading to another cave. In front it, I hear a voice, “Stop struggling, Padawan. Your life was over as soon as you sent foot here.” Looking for where the voice came from, I see a human man talking to an injured Unaw Aharo. To which he replies, “You are Jedi. Why would you kill me?” The man crosses his arms, “Because the order must evolve and you are weak.”

      “Step away from the Padawan,” I calmly say approaching them. He turns to face me, “Hmm. You are… dangerous. You killed my soldiers.” _I’d prefer not to, but killing innocents forces my hand._ Unaw says, ”He commands the Flesh Raiders attacking us.” _Should have known, there’s something off about him besides the darkness within him._ Two much larger Flesh Raiders flank the man. He cockily says, “Not attacking—cleansing. And we’ve only just begun.”

      “Lay down your weapons, I don’t want to hurt you,” I plead. He laughs, “The old order is dead. Long live the new order,” igniting a blue lightsaber. The two Flesh Raiders are quick but are easily handled. _Lovely now to fight a lightsaber. “You are stronger than he is, concentrate!”_ Dad says. I silently recite _“_ _There is no emotion, there is only peace_ _”_ _,_ and I meet his blade. Though the short fight, I study his moves. He’s trying to make up for his lacking form with aggression, but he’s opening himself to attacks. I push him, seeing even more flaws in his training and use them to my advantage. He doesn’t surrender even when he knows he’s losing. It ends when I land the killing blow. _Why did you force my hand,_ I silently plead as his lifeless body falls. My family sends uplifting thoughts to ease me because this is the first actual life I’ve taken.

      “That was amazing. I thought we were dead,” Unaw exclaims. “You two alright? What happened here?” says a voice I recognize, Master Orgus Din. “This Jedi attacked us, Master Orgus. He was sick… confused.” Unaw says motioning to the man’s body. “Thank the Force that you’re both safe,” he says before kneeling to examine the body, “This man’s no Jedi—at least, not one of us.” He picks up the lightsaber. “There is something oddly familiar about this,” as he examines it. I sigh, “Well, that’s reassuring.” Orgus chuckles, “You held off all these attackers by yourself with only a practice saber. Impressive, Padawan Talia.” I smile but solemnly say, “I followed my instincts, that’s all.” He nods, “They serve you well.” He turns facing the gap, “This battle is over, but we still need to prevent any more Flesh Raiders from entering the training grounds.“ He raises his hand, calling on the Force causing a cave in, “Now, Unaw I’ll get you to a med center. Talia, you seem alright enough to travel alone. Report to the Jedi Council.” _“I know you don’t feel comfortable leaving yet,”_ Mom says _, “but you’ve done all you can._ “Of course, Master Orgus. I’ll see you there.”

      The Flesh Raiders numbers have greatly decreased, finally allowing somewhat safe travel to the Jedi Temple. When I reach the outpost, I take a speeder to the Temple. Upon arriving at the Temple, my holo beeps again and I answer it, and am surprised to see Master Satele Shan. “Padawan Talia, I’d like to speak with you privately before we meet with the others.” I nod and head to her private meditation room and chambers, a route I’ve basically memorized. Satele is the leader of the Jedi Council and Mom’s best friend. When I reach her chambers, I feel the peace that always surrounds her. Entering I see her meditating and sensing my presence she rises. She carefully walks toward me softly saying, “Your mom told me that you’ve just taken your first life.” _Should’ve figured, they tell each other everything._

      “He forced my hand,” my voice cracking as the first tears fall. She wipes them away and tightly hugs me, letting her serene aura soothe me. “Taking a life is never easy, whether you are forced to or not. But do not let the grief consume you,” she says rubbing my back. After I calm, she pulls away saying, “Shall we go meet the others?” I nod, not trusting my voice, she gives me time to collect myself before saying “You go first, there is still something I must do.” I take big calming breaths as I go up to the Council Chambers, a big circular room with enough chairs for the masters in the Council and in the center a larger holo terminal.

      Entering, I see that three of the eight Council members are off world, but are attending via holo. Orgus, Togruta Master Bela Kiwiiks, and Master Alena Draé, my mom, are discussing what has happened. “I searched the Temple Archives. This Force user leading the Flesh Raiders never received Jedi training,” Master Kiwiiks states. A young woman next to her, replies, “Then the Sith have found us. Shouldn’t we get ready for them?” Master Orgus shakes his head, “Calm yourself, Padawan. We can’t be certain of anything, yet.” Mom joins saying, “But we’ve all sensed a growing darkness—perhaps it’s finally revealed itself.”

      “I’m sorry to interrupt, Masters. But even though the man was seduced by the Dark, he said the Order was weak and needed to be rebuilt. Forgave my assumption, but that doesn’t sound like a Sith Lord to me,” I interrupt. “Ah good you’re here. This is Master Kiwiiks’ extremely vocal Padawan, Kira. And I’m sure you remember the others,” Orgus says while motioning to the others. Mom and Masters Kiwiiks and holographic Syo Bakarn smile, while holographic Masters Tol Braga and Jaric Kaeden nod. “Am I the only one who doesn’t know who this,” Kira asks offhandedly. “Our apologies Kira, sometimes we forget not everyone knows her. This is Padawan Talia, the one who protected the training yards earlier today,” says a new voice.

      Kira gulps, “I didn’t know you were there, Grandmaster Satele,” the Masters chuckle. “It’s no problem, Kira. Now to the problem at hand, the Temple’s safety is unexpectedly threatened. The Flesh Raiders were a disorganized primitives before today,” Master Satele says walking to her chair and sitting down. ”The man leading the Flesh Raiders probably wasn’t working alone,” Orgus replies. “Much of Tython remains unexplored, and we have few resources to spare,” Mom adds.

      “I’ll handle it—with the help of my new Padawan,” Orgus answers followed by shocked gasps. “Orgus, you haven’t taken a Padawan since Coruscant,” Kiwiiks declares. “The Force is strong in her, stronger than I’ve seen in decades,” Orgus reports. Satele says, “I can think of no finer Master to complete Talia’s training, Alena?” Mom looks at me and smiles, “I agree.” Then everyone looks at me, I turn and face Orgus, slightly bowing “I’d be honored, Master. But I’ll complete my final trials once we’ve dealt with the Flesh Raiders.” Kiwiiks looks at Kira saying, “That is what you should aspire to, Kira.” Everyone smiles and Orgus addresses me, “Go to my chambers, I’ll meet you there.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many of you are probably wondering why it was Satele who comforted Talia, it mostly happened because it works with what happens in game and Alena can't show her attachment to her daughter. Plus I wanted Satele to have a caring motherly feel to her, and not the emotionless Jedi she is in public especially since she has known Alena since they were younglings, and *spoilers* she is a mom.  
> And yes, I'm going to use younglings because if you think about it, the other races may not call their offspring 'children' so younglings covers all of them.  
> Kira will be described better in a later chapter since she'll look a bit different than in game.  
> ==========================  
> 1-7 introduces the 7 main characters  
> 8-35 Starting Planet  
> 36-57 Capital Planets  
> 58-... Taris (R) and Balmorra (E)  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	10. Bounties and Pirates - Jaida

=-=-=-=-=-=

Jaida

      “We’re almost set up. See if you can’t get that security network running,” Braden says turning to talk to a young woman who is facing him and standing in front a large Holo web terminal. _That must be Mako._ Her brown hair is cut in a bob with bangs framing her face and green eyes, and has a high tech implant around her left eye. She replies, “Sure thing! We’ll be,” she pauses as she sees me, “hey now…” Braden turns around, “Hey, indeed—the main attraction is here. This is Jaida, whom we’re pinning all our hopes on.” _Yeah, don’t put the pressure on me or anything._ “Best shot I’ve ever seen and nerves of steel. She’s Great Hunt material alright,” he continues, “What do you say, hunter? Ready to meet your team?” I smile, “My team… I like the sound of that.” Braden grins, “Let’s do things official-like. This is Mako, the little genius I told you about. She provides intel and tech.” Mako nods, “Hope you’re as good as the old man says.” Braden lightly shakes his head, and continues, “And of course you remember Jory. He handles the heavy lifting and provides security for our little base of operations.”

      “Feel free to make us all incredibly wealthy and famous,” Jory says in his native language. I roll my eyes, _typical Jory._ “Down to business, we’re here because the Great Hunt has been called. Every Bounty Hunter who’s won a Great Hunt went on to massive glory and riches,” Braden finishes. “Here’s what I know so far,” Mako begins, “The Great Hunt has two groups: the Mandalorian elite and the freelance bounty hunters sponsored by influential crime lords.” _So that’s why we’re here._ “So who are we getting sponsored by?” I ask Braden, already knowing it while be a greedy Hutt. “Nem’ro the Hutt,” Braden answers, “and I have just enough pull to get you an introduction.” He turns to the little cyborg “Mako, scan for every bounty in the area. I want the nastiest, most brutal, untouchable scum you can find.” She turns and begins searching the holo web, while Braden continues, “We need to get you situated as a big-time hunter, at least as far as the locals know. Then we contact, Nem’ro. Mako will plant rumors about your off world exploits, but you have to take down someone impressive—and local—to sell that reputation.”

      “Found something! Check this out… Vexx: Corellian, champion quick-draw artist, wanted for robbing fifteen Imperial military pay stations.” Mako exclaims. “Of all places to get credits, why would a sane being rob an imperial pay station,” Jory says shaking his head. “Perfect. This Vexx is either a madman or a glory hound—and he’s obviously dangerous,” Braden says. Mako continues, “Says here Vexx has a safe house in the bad part of town, right in the heart of the madness. That’ll be fun.” I groan, _oh perfect._ “Go check it out,” Braden says ignoring my response, “maybe Vexx left something behind that will help us locate him.”

      I turn to leave and say, “He better have.” Walking back through the cantina, I see Ash leaning against a wall waiting for me. “You said it wouldn’t be long,” he says has I approach without his Imperial accent. “Sorry, I had to find my first bounty. Where are you off to next,” I say, seeing that he still has his rifle on his back. “I just have to go talk to a family friend,” he says with a shrug.

      “Fun, I have to go raid a safe house, wanna join?” He grins, “Sounds fun.” We head outside, Ash’s “family friend's” house isn’t that far from the cantina but about four of Nem’ro’s rival's soldiers, are standing in front of it. We easily kill them before they can even shoot. “Can you wait out here,” Ash’adath asks. I smile, “Of course.” He heads in, and I watch for any nearing enemies, a couple of minutes later Ash comes out slightly upset, mumbling about fixing an idiot’s mistake. I softly chuckle, “Problems?” He groans “Yes, but first let's raid that safe house.”

      Finding the safe house was easy, getting inside took a little more work. Vexx had left four henchmen inside for a datapad. _A waste I’d say, not the data, just a waste of living assets._ ”Want to meet my team?” I ask Ash, “I have to bring them this datapad, then we can work on making you fit in.” He nods, and follows me back to the cantina.

      “I’m just saying I wanna go on some missions, my blaster aim is pretty good. Anything’s better than sitting around with you and our gear. No offense, bug guy” Mako tells Jory, who says, “None taken, little one. You are young and still crave adventure.” On seeing me Mako exclaims, “Hey, look who’s back! Who’s your friend?” Ash smiles, “I’m just someone, she met on the shuttle.” She looks at my questioningly, I shrug, “Anyway… I found this datapad, it was definitely overprotected.” Mako smiles, “I’ll take a look, and I’m Mako.”

      “Well, look who’s in a generous mood today,” Braden says joining the group. “Hey, Braden! How was Nem’ro’s palace? Are we getting our hunter in to see this Hutt?” Mako asks brightly, not even turning around. “I’ve laid the groundwork, but we’re not there yet. What’ve you got, Mako?”

      “I cracked the encryption on this datapad, in record time! Check out that last entry…” Mako excitedly says, heading him the datapad. “Our boy, Vexx, keeps detailed records. There’s a receipt here for a shuttle ticket he brought for today. We’ll have to move fast!” Braden says after reading it, “Only the boldest make it into the Great Hunt, and Vexx is a bold target. What do you say, Junebug? You ready to take down Vexx all by yourself?” He turns to me, “Oh definitely, Brae!” He rolls his eyes, “Bring back Vexx’s ID tags as proof you’re the one who got him. Anything else, is yours.”

      “Good luck, Jaida. Speed and accuracy be yours. We are all depending on you,” I hear Jory say as Ash and I leave. In the hall, I motion Ash to follow me and head to my room. Once inside, I start going through my belongings to find a package that someone gave me. As I continue searching, Ash asks, “So is in safe in here?” I nod, I searched it after arriving to the cantina. “So what do you have to do?” I ask.

      Pointing to himself, “The Red Blade needs gifts to bring to Nem’ro.” I try, and fail, to suppress a laugh, “They got stolen, didn’t they?” He glares at me. “I take that has a yes, then. Ah, I found it.” I exclaim as I toss the package towards him. He examines it and raises an eyebrow. “It’s an outfit for you. Someone apparently though I was a guy,” motioning to it. He opens it and grins, and points to the refresher. I roll my eyes, “You can talk you know? And yes, you can change in there.” After a few minutes, he comes out, “The Red Blade approves.” He’s now wearing a long tan jacket with white shirt, black pants and boots, looking very much the pirate he is “Let’s go get my gifts and you, your bounty!”

      The walk back to the Spaceport was thankfully uneventful. Deciding to do mine first, we go to where the shuttle is taking off, only to be met with dozens of henchmen. Ash rolls to the nearest cover and opens fire while I use my jet pack to avoid shots, while shooting them with my blaster and occasional rockets. When the last one falls, we run to the landing pad to see Vexx working on the ship. I motion for Ash to stop after we get up the ramp, silently saying ‘I do this myself.’ He nods and goes to relax on a nearby pole.

      “Huh, what’s this? A lawman of sorts? Never thought I’d see the day dashing Vexx would get cornered by a brute enforcer.” I snort, “I don’t think ‘dashing’ is the word your looking for.” I hear Ash chuckle behind me. “Ah, but I know something you don’t. Vexx is not or ordinary, run-of-the mill thug. Oh, no.” _Okay seriously this talking in third person is giving me a headache._ “Vexx is the galaxy’s greatest quick-draw artist. Vexx can shoot your ears off so fast you won’t even hear yourself scream.” _Not how they work but I’m not going to argue,_ I smirk, “So show me,” I let him reach for this blaster first, before grabbing mine and shooting his hand before he can reach it. ”Cheater,” he says and I roll my eyes. _Really Braden this is a bold target?_ The following shootout ends in a minute when I take the final kill shot, he’s dead before he even hits the ground. I check his body and carefully take his ID tags, and whisper a soft prayer for him, then stand and face Ash, “Ready to get your gifts back, Blade?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never like the way they had Mako look and since she's seventeen I wanted her to look it. So I mixed the original character design with a in game customization.  
> 


	11. Problems - Cheyanne

=-=-=-=-=-=

Cheyanne

     After I let go, I notice a man staring at us, “Oh sorry, you are?” He chuckles, “Lt. Kelos, you can call me Gearbox, I’m part of your friend’s new squad.” I see the Havoc Squad logo on his white armor, _she’s part of THE Havoc Squad now. Why didn’t she tell us!_ She notices my expression, “I tried to holo you.” I glance at her and see her slightly frowning, “oh Jess, I’m so sorry! This ‘job’ has been sidetracking me.” She tilts her head to the side, “That was you, wasn’t it? Evading all those missiles!”

     “Yeah, it was. However my ship and I are grounded until I destroy the Sep’s new anti-air towers,” I say with a sigh, “by the way the missiles that destroyed your walker came from there.” Gearbox pulls Jess aside, and after a minute or so, she heads back over to me, “Well guess I’m coming with you!” As we start walking to the village, a young Sergeant motioned for us to come over. He salutes Jess, “Sergeant Blyes, sir! The separatists inside are jamming our communications, and we’re in need of reinforcements.” I can feel Jess’ annoyance of being called sir, but she still politely responds, “Since I’m heading in there anyway, I’ll destroy those towers you just stay here and protect your men.” Blyes nods, “I’ll do what I can, sir!” As we walk away, Jess is lightly growling. I chuckle, “Don’t like being called sir, Jess?”

     “Yeah, just makes me feel like I’m not a woman anymore just because I wear a uniform and carry a big gun. I can’t even tell you how many men I’ve ‘scared away.’ Sometimes I wonder if I’ll ever get to settle down and raise a family.” I shake my head and put my arm around her shoulder, “For one you’re still young and two if those ‘men’ were actual men they’d know how lucky they are to even get your attention.” She slightly smiles, “Thanks Chey, I’m glad I have you. You’re the only one I can be myself with.”

     A blaster shot whizzes by barely missing me, so I quickly roll to the nearest cover and opening fire. Jess is still standing and firing her Blaster Rifle, looking at her I can see why she’s part of Havoc, a pure look of determination and her delicate braids blowing it the wind. The separatist are either full of themselves or complete idiots, because they had everything out it the open and a grand total of four people protecting each thing. Within 10 minutes we destroyed all the missiles, jammers and towers. Just has we were leaving the towers control room my holo beeps, “Yes?” Corso appears “Captain, you there?” I groan, _why does this seem like more problems?_

     “We’ve got trouble at the hanger, separatists are trying to bust in. We’re giving them a warm welcome, but we could use a hand!” _Just lovely,_ I look at Jess who nods, silently saying I’m coming with. “We’ll be right there!” He raises an eyebrow when I said ‘we’ but otherwise makes no comment then without warning the call dies. Jess and I share an alarmed look and run to the hanger.

     When we get there, there’s about 10 separatists inside but no Corso or Skavak. I find the closest cover and nod to Jess then we both open fire. Within a minute the coast is clear. Worried, I go farther in the hanger and find an unconscious Corso. I motion to Jess, who on seeing him, “Wow, he’s attractive.” I nod in agreement and kneel down to wake him. When he comes to, I hear my ship’s engines roar to life. I run to the hanger doors, just to see my ship fly off, Corso comes up behind me, “It’s Skavak, he brought the Seps here then knocked me out, then apparently stole your ship and the blasters. Wait,” he starts patting himself trying to find something, “that son of a Hutt, stole ‘Torchy.’” Upon seeing my raised eyebrow, he clarifies “’Torchy’ is my BlasTech ALT-25 blaster pistol.” _Really why does such a handsome guy have to name his guns?_

     Corso’s holo beeps, “Oh, look who it is?” he answers it “Hello, Skavak, stole anything lately?!” Skavak appears chuckling, “Hey Cor, glad you’re still alive.” I slightly growl, “Skavak, you better land my ship now.” Skavak turns to face me, “Sorry Captain, no can do. Besides why should I be afraid of a little girl who’s never heard no?!” I tighten my fists to prevent me from hurting him, “The reason you should, Skavak, is because when I catch you I will make you wish you were dead.” He covers his heart, “I’ll believe it when I see it, Captain. Now good day, thank you for the ship, the blaster, and a full cargo bay.” And with that the call ends. _Oh great, how am I going to explain that I lost my ship._ Jess puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. Corso looked wearily at Jess, “Corso, this is Sgt. Jessi Tae, my best friend.” Jessi grins, “Hi! Chey, I’m going check in with Gearbox,” leaving with a wink.

     “So your friend’s with a trooper, interesting… If you want to find Skavak, you’ll want to talk to my boss, Viidu in Fort Garnik,” Corso says once he sees the door close after Jess, “I’ll let him know you are coming.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the ship is stolen, who would have thought!  
> And really why does Corso have to name his weapons!? Am I the only one who like 'Oh Corso wants to talk!' then just hears him go on about weapons he has named. I'm sorry Corso but that's not a way to get in my Smugglers heart (or mine), though I do adore the southern charm! (Oops that turned into a rant)  
> Anyway hope you're liking it so far!  
> Have an awesome Mother's Day!  
> ==========================  
> 1-7 introduces the 7 main characters  
> 8-35 Starting Planet  
> 36-57 Capital Planets  
> 58-... Taris (R) and Balmorra (E)  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	12. Getting a Warblade - Thea

=-=-=-=-=-=

Thea

      _Even if it is her, do I just tell her “Hey, I’m your sister! We’ve been searching for you since you were four!” Yeah right, like she’d believe me._ I hear a soft, “You okay?” Takes me awhile to respond, “Yeah, I’m fine. Want to work together, I mean since were both heading there anyway.” She smiles brightly, “yeah sure, safer in numbers right?” I return her smile, “Well, let’s go.”

     As I leap to attack yet another group of k’lor’slugs, I’m struck with how much of a team we make, with her zapping them and I leaping to finish them off with a few slashes. Even though she started off not knowing her abilities, she definitely has an affinity for lightning. We sort of came to a silent agreement that I’d lead and she’d follow. When almost a hundred or more k’lor’slugs bodies litter the ground, we finally enter the tomb.

     As we head to the first floor of the tomb, I see more enemies. “Oh fun, more of them, and looks like we’re going to be up against some tomb raiders up a head,” I call back sarcastically. “Most likely they’ll be all dead, by the time I’ll get there. So it’s more you than me,” she yells, I turn around and walk backwards smiling at her. Dad’s advice of acting like a true Sith, to hide that I follow the light, comes to mind, so I reply,“Your loss then. I don’t know about you but I want to see how many I can take out,” punctuating the end with a leap into a large group of k’lor’slugs. I kill four before they even realize they’re being attacked, _stars have I missed this, being able to fight without fear of greatly injuring the other._

     “Well, lookie here boys, we got ourselves some pretty ladies,” one of the tomb raiders called to the others as we approach, catcalls soon follow. I can sense their intentions. I try to talk them out of it, though I wouldn’t mind if they ignore it, “I don’t think you know who you’re dealing with, do you?” I see Allura look at me. “You think pretty highly of yourself, don’t cha. You see we didn’t come to Korriban, without knowing how to fight Sith like you. But we ain’t gonna kill you straight off, we’re goin have some fun first, ain’t that right boys.” Dozens of agreeing shouts follow. _No one will hurt my sister ever again._ My emotions got the better of me, and I pounced killing him instantly then dare the rest.

 _Come on, show me how you’ve killed Sith._ Four raiders go on the attack, as I face them, hear Allura scream, “No!” I turned just in time to see her instantly kill four raiders with a single bolt, causing the rest of the raiders to run for their lives. I can feel how much that took out of her, but doesn’t make it any less impressive, ”Well it looks like you learned a new trick but it took a lot out of you.” She nods as she sits down. I walk next to her and sit down, wiping the blood off my hands onto my pants, “Good idea, I’m assuming our first trials are going to contain more fighting.” We fall into a peaceful silence. _I’m getting protective of her._ After about 10 minutes, we go deeper into the tomb.

     “This is it. Do you want to do our trials separately, then meet here after?” I ask when we enter a room with three different hallways, four if you include the one we just came from. She nods, I point her in the correct direction, then head to where the war blades are kept. When I enter the room I can see the blades in the center. Cautiously I walk to where they’re held, _what’s the challenge in this?_ Then when I pick up my new blade six droids activate.

     I smirk, _let’s see how last I can defeat ancient droids._ Leaping to the droid, I disabled it before any of them have time to attack. _This is a lot easier than it should be,_ as I disable the last one. As I head up the stairs to exit, two more droids activate, after those two are done, two more droids activate, _okay this is just sad. I just hope Allura is having as easy of a time,_ instead of just waiting I go in the direction I pointed her, getting there just in time to see her face off against two Acolytes.

     She knowingly faces one so the other is behind her, _she’s playing with them_. She ducks the first’s attempt at lighting, and strikes his hands, breaking them before saying, “If you want to use Force lightning, you have to use all your emotions, like this,” striking him with a lengthy bolt that encases him with an electrical field. Then the last one attacks, she drops the apparently dead body and blocks his blade with her hand while striking with her saber breaking his ribs, then running her blade though his heart. _Wow she’s definitely learned a few things since we meant earlier today._ Malicious laughter follows, “Good, thank you for freeing me from those filth, Acolyte. You were wise to feel and use their terror against them. You have earned my attention and judgment. Now, go. Return to Harkun and nurture your hatred for him, and use your fear of him to grow stronger. He may raise his fist to strike, but it is Lord Zash who will determine where the blow will land.”

 _I definitely wouldn’t mind her being my sister, but I want to learn about her before I get my hopes up that she is._ She notices me when she turns to leave.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==========================  
> 1-7 introduces the 7 main characters  
> 8-35 Starting Planet  
> 36-57 Capital Planets  
> 58-... Taris (R) and Balmorra (E)  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	13. First Cover - Ash'adath

=-=-=-=-=-=

Ash’adath

     I enter one of the backrooms that has a large holo terminal show casing a Twi-lek dancer. After some slight rewiring, Keeper appears and I stand at attention, “Secure transmission established. We may speak freely, Agent; prepare to receive your orders. You were chosen for this operation because of your exemplary performance during training. Imperial Intelligence needs agents capable of working independently in the field. Now you apply your training to the real world. Nem’ro the Hutt and his organization run Jiguuna and you’re in town to convince Nem’ro to supply the Empire. We need to know what Nem’ro and his advisors are thinking before we can act. I want you to obtain access to the inner circle. And that will require a cover identity, so drop the Imperial accent. One of our contacts—an alien named Jheeg—has prepared one for you, and will pass along the details, we will speak after he has briefed you. Keeper out.”

 _I wonder what my cover will be, probably so kind of criminal._ As I get back to the cantina I notice Jaida isn’t here yet. _I could always use the time to get familiarize with Hutta’s culture._

     After a while, I see Jaida enter the cantina, “You said it wouldn’t be long,” speaking without my accent. “Sorry, I had to find my first bounty. Where are you off to next,” she replies. “I just have to go talk to a family friend.”

     “Fun, I have to go raid a safe house, wanna join?” _Sounds better that what I’m doing_ , but I smile “Sounds fun.” Thankfully where I’m meeting Jheeg isn’t too far away, but there are four enemy soldiers in front. We easily kill them before they can even shoot. “Can you wait out here?” I politely ask. She smiles, “Of course.” As I head in I hear, “You. You are here softly, from the Empire. I am Jheeg. I am expecting you. I have your new identity.” _Oh this will be fun,_ “Go ahead, enlighten me.”

     “You know the Red Blade? Small-time pirate. Rich. Mysterious. No one knows true species, gender, color.” _I was right, criminal... pirate all the same really._ He continues “I planted rumors, made Nem’ro think the Red Blade is coming to visit—enjoy Hutt palace, do business. You will be the Blade. No one will doubt you.” I cross my arm, “Sounds too easy, what’s the catch.” He starts looking nervous, “Real Blade bring tribute to friends; bring presents, brides. Real Blade is far away, now, exploring the outer rim: won’t cause trouble. Only one concern: I arranged tribute for Nem’ro, gifts imported from Empire, but there was—interference?—at spaceport.” I groan, “Where is it?” He shuffles nervously, “Gang steals from dock. Dangerous men, unaware of us. Nem’ro’s tribute taken. But I saw everything—I observed well, yes? I have proposed solution: you quickly eliminate gang members. Only method to recover girts, remove witnesses.” _Lovely, killing people because someone messed up,_ “So let me get this straight I’m your clean-up crew?” He nods, “Yes, my job is to watch and speak, not protect cargo. We will speak after you recover gifts.” _Now I see why most Imperials frown down on us aliens._ Apparently I’m mumbling to myself when I leave, because Jai softly chuckles and asks, “Problems?” _O_ _h don’t even get me started,_ “Yes, but first lets raid that safe house.”

     Finding her safe house was easy, getting inside took a little more work. Apparently whoever she’s chasing left four henchmen inside, after the last one is dead, she picks something up off the table, when she turns around she asks, “Want to meet my team? I have to bring them this datapad, then we can work on making you fit in.” I nod, and follow her back to the cantina.

     “I’m just saying I wanna go on some missions, my blaster aim is pretty good. Anything’s better than sitting around with you and our gear. No offense, bug guy” a young female cyborg tells a male Nikto, who says, “None taken, little one. You are young and still crave adventure.” On seeing Jaida she exclaims, “Hey, look who’s back! Who’s your friend?” I smile, “I’m just someone she met on the shuttle.” She looks at Jai with one eyebrow raised who shrugs and says, “Anyway… I found this, it was definitely overprotected.” The girl smiles, “I’ll take a look, and I’m Mako.”

     “Well, look who’s in a generous mood today,” says an older man joining the group. “Hey, Braden! How was Nem’ro’s palace? Are we getting our hunter in to see this Hutt?” Mako asks brightly, not even turning around. “I’ve laid the groundwork, but we’re not there yet. What’ve you got, Mako?”

     “I cracked the encryption on this datapad, in record time! Check out that last entry…” Mako excitedly says, handing Braden the datapad. “Our boy, Vexx, keeps detailed records. There’s a receipt her for a shuttle ticket he brought for today. We’ll have to move fast!” Braden says after reading it, “Only the boldest make it into the Great Hunt, and Vexx is a bold target. What do you say, Junebug? You ready to take him down all by yourself?” He turns to Jai, “Oh definitely, Brae!” He rolls his eyes, “Bring back Vexx’s ID tags as proof you’re the one who got him. Anything else, is yours.”

     “Good luck, Jaida. Speed and accuracy be yours. We are all depending on you,” the Nikto says as we leave. In the hall, Jai motions me to follow her and heads to down a hallway stopping in front of a room. Once she unlocks it and heads inside, she starts going through things. Trying hard not to appreciate the view, I ask, “So is it safe in here?” She nods still searching, but after a while asks, “So what do you have to do?”

     I point to myself, “The Red Blade needs gifts to bring to Nem’ro.” She chuckles, “They got stolen, didn’t they?” I glower at her. “I take that has a yes, then. Ah, I found it,” she exclaim as she tosses me a large package. I raise an eyebrow. “It’s an outfit for you. Someone apparently though I was a guy,” she says motioning to it. I open it and smile pointing to the refresher. She rolls her eyes, “You can talk you know? And yes, you can change in there.” In the refresher, I inspect the clothes a little more, black pants and boots, a white button up shirt, a black leather belt, and a long tan jacket. After I change, I say exiting the refresher, “The Red Blade approves. Let’s go get my gifts and you, your bounty!”

     Since we decided to do Jaida’s bounty first, I let her lead. She takes us straight to dozens of henchmen. I immediately roll to the nearest cover and open fire while I notice Jai using her jet pack to avoid shots, and shooting them with her blaster and occasional rockets. When the last one falls, we run to the landing pad to see Vexx working on the ship. She motions for me to stop after we get up the ramp, silently saying ‘I do this myself.’ I understand and nod before going to nearby pole, and leaning against it, close enough to hear what’s going on.

     “Huh, what’s this? A lawman of sorts? Never thought I’d see the day dashing Vexx would get cornered by a brute enforcer.” Jai snorts, “I don’t think ‘dashing’ is the word your looking for.” I chuckle, _cute Jai_. “Ah, but I know something you don’t. Vexx is not or ordinary, run-of-the mill thug. Oh, no.” _I have to hand it to her, she’s patient and looks intimidating._ “Vexx is the galaxy’s greatest quick-draw artist. Vexx can shoot your ears off so fast you won’t even hear yourself scream.”

     Jai smugly says, “So show me,” I watch as she allows him to reach for his blaster first, before grabbing hers and shooting his hand before he can reach it. ”Cheater,” he says. The following shootout ends in a minute when she takes the final kill shot. _She’s definitely impressive._ She kneels to check his body and carefully removes his ID tags, she leans closer to the body whispers something before she stands and faces me, “Ready to get your gifts back, Blade?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==========================  
> 1-7 introduces the 7 main characters  
> 8-35 Starting Planet  
> 36-57 Capital Planets  
> 58-... Taris (R) and Balmorra (E)  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	14. Getting the Job Done - Jessi

=-=-=-=-=-=

Jessi

      When Chey notices Gearbox, she immediately lets go “Oh sorry, you are?” I shake my head as he chuckles, “Lt. Kelos, you can call me Gearbox, I’m part of your friend’s new squad.” Her eyes widen as she sees the Havoc Squad emblem on his white armor. I try to explain, “I tried to holo you.” She looks at me, “oh Jess, I’m so sorry! This ‘job’ has been sidetracking me.” _I should’ve known it was her_ , “That was you, wasn’t it? Evading all those missiles!”

      “Yeah, it was. However my ship and I are grounded until I destroy the Sep’s new anti-air towers,” she says with a sigh, “by the way the missiles that destroyed your walker came from this village.” Gearbox pulls me aside, “We need to destroy those missiles, so no one else gets hurt. Can you handle that Sgt. Tae?” I smile, “Yes Sir!” and head back towards Chey “Well guess I’m coming with you!” As we start walking to the village, a young Sergeant sees us, well me, and motions us over. He salutes me, “Sergeant Blyes, sir! The separatists inside are jamming our communications, and we’re in need of reinforcements.” _Sir, really!? Do I look like a man to you!_ But instead I politely say,“Since I’m heading in there anyway, I’ll destroy those towers you just stay here and protect your men.” Blyes nods, “I’ll do what I can, sir!” As we walk away, I’m lightly growling. Chey chuckles, “Don’t like being called sir, Jess?”

      “It just makes me feel like I’m not a woman anymore just because I wear a uniform and carry a big gun. I can’t even tell you how many men I’ve ‘scared away.’ Sometimes I wonder if I’ll ever get to settle down and raise a family.” She shakes her head and puts an arm around me, “For one you’re still young and two if those ‘men’ were actual men they’d know how lucky they are to even get your attention.” _There’s my positive best friend,_ I slightly smile, “thanks Chey, I’m glad I have you. You’re the only one I can be myself with.”

      A blaster shot whizzes by barely missing her, so she rolls to the nearest cover and opens fire, while I’m do cover fire. The separatist must not have any military training, because they had everything out it the open without any men on watch. Within 10 minutes, we’ve destroyed all the missiles, jammers and towers. Just has we were leaving the towers control room Chey’s holo beeps, “Yes?” a man appears “Captain, you there?” In response she groans, _Must be something wrong._

      “We’ve got trouble at the hanger, separatists are trying to bust in. We’re giving them a warm welcome, but we could use a hand!” She looks at me and I nod, silently saying I’m coming with. “We’ll be right there!” He raises an eyebrow when he hears ‘we’ but otherwise makes no comment then without warning the call dies. We share an alarmed look and run to the hanger.

      When we get there, there’s about 10 separatists inside but no sign of the man who called. Chey goes to the closest cover and nods to me then we both open fire. Within a minute the coast is clear. I stay behind as she goes farther in the hanger, until she motions to come. On seeing him, “Wow, he’s attractive.” She slightly blushes and nods in agreement while kneeling to wake him. When he comes to, we hear ship’s engines roar to life. Chey runs to the hanger doors, while I help the man up he basically ignores me and follows her, “It’s Skavak, he brought the Seps here then knocked me out, then apparently stole your ship and the blasters. Wait,” he starts patting himself trying to find something, “that son of a Hutt, stole ‘Torchy.’” Upon seeing Chey’s face, he clarifies “'Torchy’ is my BlasTech ALT-25 blaster pistol.” _He knows his guns._

      His holo beeps, “Oh, look who it is?” he answers it “Hello, Skavak, stole anything lately?!” Skavak appears chuckling, “Hey Cor, glad you’re still alive.” Chey growls, “Skavak, you better land my ship now.” The man, Skavak, turns to face her, “Sorry Captain, no can do. Besides why should I be afraid of a little girl who’s never heard no?!” I shake my head, _he has no idea who he’s messing with._ I watch as Cheyanne tighten her fists, “The reason you should, Skavak, is because when I catch you I will make you wish you were dead.” He covers his heart, “I’ll believe it when I see it, Captain. Now good day, thank you for the ship, the blaster, and a full cargo bay.” And with that the call ends. Her normal confident posture, crumbles slightly, so I place a reassuring hand on her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. The man we helped looks wearily at me, “Corso, this is Sgt. Jessi Tae, my best friend.” I smile to show I’m friendly, “Hi! Chey, I’m going check in with Gearbox,” leaving with a wink.

      When I get to the APC, I see Gearbox has been trying to work on it, “Gearbox, mission complete.” I startle him “Geez Tae, you surprised me. That’s good, there’s just a few things I need to do but you need to go to Fort Garnik immediately.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jessi is proud to be a woman and wants to be recognized as one, hence getting irritated at being called 'sir.'  
> ==========================  
> 1-7 introduces the 7 main characters  
> 8-35 Starting Planet  
> 36-57 Capital Planets  
> 58-... Taris (R) and Balmorra (E)  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	15. Second Trial - Allura

=-=-=-=-=-=

Allura

     “Thought we were meeting in the other room?” I ask in greeting, as I walk up to Thea, who smugly replies, “I was wondering what was taking you so long, didn’t realize that you like to tease those you kill.” I roll my eyes, “Whatever, come on I’m getting tired of this tomb, let’s go surprise our Overseers!” She chuckles when I twirl at the end, “How old are you, Allura?” I face her, “Fourteen, and you?” She gives me a sad smile, “Twenty-three.” I tilt my head to the side, “So how long have you been Sith?”

     “Officially ten years, before that I was trained by my parents.” _Her parents must have been gifted to hide her from being trained earlier._ Í look at her, “I was a slave since I was four and the pirates who stole me, sold me for some easy credits.” Her fists tighten as we go, “Do you remember your family at all?” she asks in a strained voice. “Somewhat,” I answer truthfully, _no one has ever asked me that before._ I continue, “I know I was with a couple of my sisters and my father when I was taken, and my two oldest sisters were trai...” I stop when memories start flooding in. I’ve tried so hard not to think of my family and I never thought I could remember more.

     My sisters’ names come to mind, _Cheyanne and Jaida, the two who were with me on Dad’s ship. Talia and Thea._ I stop following her then, looking at her with newly opened eyes. _She could easily be her. She’s old enough, has Dad’s blue eyes and blonde hair she was always proud of. But why is she Sith, her and Tali were training to be Jedi, much to Dad’s dismay._ Then I hits me _that was before I was taken. What if she trained as a Sith to find me?!_ “You okay, Luna?” Thea asks facing me. With that nickname I know it’s her, I run and tightly hug her “Oh my stars, Treea!” When she hears her old nickname, she energetically returns the hug, “We thought we lost you, but we never gave up looking.” She slightly pulls away, “May I?” After a brief nod, I hear her voice in my mind, _'Hi Luna.'_ I look at her, and she sends me a calming feeling, _‘don’t be alarmed, sis. This is how our family stays in touch.'_ Hopeful, _'Ca_ _n I talk to them?'_ She smiles, _'_ _ _Ratiin__ _ _1__ _ _! Always!__ _'_ She carefully shows me how it, the Force bond, works as we continue to head to the Academy.

     Warily with reassurance from Thea, I reach out to my family. I feel their shock though the Force, but they don’t start all it once. _'St_ _ars, I’ve been so worried about you, and I can’t wait to give you the biggest hug!'_ Tali’s voice comes though. Jaida’s voice comes next, _'_ _Hey baby sister, glad we finally found you!”_ and one of the voices I’d been anxiously awaiting begins, _'_ _Luna, I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you.'_ I send a calming aura to her, _'_ _t_ _ _here wasn’t anything you could have done, Chey or even you Jai. I’m just glad you’re alive.__ _'_

     Then my parents’ begin as we ascend the final staircase. _'Oh_ _my baby, it’s you! It’s really you,' Mom,_ as feelings of her love and comfort come over me. _'My_ _sweet ladybug, how much I’ve missed you,'_ Dad sends his love and strength. I’m trying not to be emotional, physically but hearing my parents’ voices almost breaks me. _'Mom!_ _Dad! I love you so much! I’m sorry I stuck on your ship, daddy! I wanted to surprise you.'_ I stop as tears threaten, _it would not be smart to cry in the Sith Academy. 'Oh sweetie, have you carried that around all this time?'_ both of them say together. _'We_ _forgave you long ago, we just wanted you back safe and sound. And here you are, now focus on what’s ahead.'_

     I enter the Academy long side Thea, who smiles at my stunned face as two Imperial guards kneel as we enter. _'Everyone_ _should have bowed to you before this, with who our family is and_ _all,_ ' Thea’s voice says. She wishes me luck as we split to go to our Overseers. When I reach Harkun’s office, I see that I am once again the last to arrive, which he doesn’t seem to miss “Ah, the last one. Always the latecomer. Now we can see what the hermit thinks of you slime. Hm. Acolyte Kory. Step forward, please.” As soon as please came out of his cruel mouth, I knew what was about to happen and braced myself as she did has he asked. “Yes, overseer” she timidly answered. “You are a weak, pathetic rodent and even a lunatic like Spindrall can see this. And that means…“ Harkun stops has he summons lightning killing her slowly and letting her screams power him.

     When her lifeless body falls he continues as if nothing happened, “Meet our newcomer—Ffon Althe. This is real Sith strength,” he raises his hand and makes a tight fist, “and he will tear you apart and crush your bones, slaves.” I face Ffon assessing him and chuckle, “He will try. But he’ll find me to be tough to beat.” Harkun and Ffon glare at me, and I can taste the nervousness of the four slaves turned Acolytes. “Step this way, slave. I want to speak to you privately. The rest of you—get out of here. You know your trials. You too, Ffon. Spindrall awaits.” And as the others leave, he closes the distance between us again.

 _I’m starting to think he might be attracted to me if he continues this._ Gripping my face again forcing me to look at him, “Now, listen to me. Spindrall is a lunatic. His approval means nothing. You are filth and you will die. Is that clear?” I smirk, “So if he means nothing why are you risking you favorite to him?” enjoying his rage that I earned Spindrall’s favor. His grip tightens bruising my chin and neck, “Now, your second trial. Lord Zash has requested a special trial for you, which you will no doubt fail.” _So that’s why he hates me, Zash has singled me out._ ”Go to Inquisitor Zyn in the jails. He will fill you in on the details—so don’t keep him waiting slave,” he hastily lets go of me like I burned him. As I leave, I reach out to Thea, _'Are_ _you finished yet?'_ I feel her chuckle, _'Ye_ _s sis, now I have to go to the jails.'_ I breathe a sigh of relief, _'Same_ _here, however I don’t know where it is.'_

     “Well, it’s a good thing that you have me then,” Thea says aloud. When she sees me her face lights up, but on seeing the newly forming bruises her eyes darken. As she walks toward me, motioning to my face, _'Did_ _your Overseer do this_?' I nod, and she narrows her eyes where I came from. _'I_ _f he ever does that again, tell me and I’ll show him what his hands are good for,'_ she darkly says. _'She_ _isn’t the only one,'_ Cheyanne and Jaida join in. _'When_ _I find who your Overseer is, he’ll know the full wrath of a Dark Council member and father.'_ Trying to appease them, _'I’m_ _fine. I’ve suffered worse.' Ut-oh,_ now besides feeling their anger, I feel the anger of the normally calm, Tali and Mom. Before their questioning and poking around can begin, we’re at the jails. I calm them, _'I_ _have my trials to complete. Besides it’s in the past anyway.'_ It works, but that doesn’t stop the memories. Thea and I share a nod, going our separate ways once again.

     “Acolyte Allura!” a rather large man, who must be Inquisitor Zyn, says brightly has I enter, “You’ve arrived and not a moment too soon, this pathetic lifeform is giving me a headache. You were raised as a slave but must discard those traits and learn to control others.” Zyn stops and motions to the man on an interrogation table, “So we have a test subject for you, a driveling excise for an Acolyte. Alif has seen an ‘unsanctioned murder’ of a fellow student but refuses to give up the murderer. That will be your job, and I must say I look forward to seeing you work.” He ends with a smirk seeing the purple sparks surrounding me.

     Walking towards the terrified Acolyte, strengthens my hatred of being in a similar situation. On seeing me come towards him, “Nnnggh… please don’t hurt me. I don’t know anything.” My anger flares, _how dare he lower the name of Sith with begging._ I shock him earning a scream, “Please, stop I’m… I’m telling the truth.” Earning a second slightly more powerful jolt, “Dang-it, he’ll kill me if I tell.” Another slightly lengthy bolt, “Fine, I’ll tell you just don’t kill me,” he screams. “His name is Esorr Kayin, I saw him murder the other outside the library on the second floor.” He breathes a sigh of relief as I walk back to Zyn who says, “You don’t have to tell me—I heard the name loud and clear, though I sorely wish I hadn’t: Esorr Kaylin. Remarkable work by the way, so gratifying to watch. Return to Harkun, while I deal with Alif.”

     I leave the jails quickly, trying to stop the memories and ignore the guilt of what I just did. _'You_ _go ahead, Luna. I’ll meet up with you after.'_ I hastily return to Harkun along with the others, “Well, well, well. I had been looking forward to cutting another one of you down, but it looks like I’ll be spared the pleasure. Unsurprising, Niloc has gone missing. Also unsurprisingly, Ffon has passed his first trial,” with a glare at me, “it will be only a matter of time before he tramples you all underfoot.” Ffon faces me a rising his fist, “I’ll tear you apart where you stand, slave!” I roll my eyes, _you will try._

     “Patience Ffon—an accident in the tomb is much more convincing. Now the lot of you know your next task—go I want to speak to Ffon and our latecomer.” The remaining three exit swiftly, leaving me with two smug men. Harkun motions us closer to his desk, “Now, slave—Zyn says you handled yourself expertly and as much as I find this difficult to believe, Lord Zash is satisfied with his assessment.” Narrowing his eyes continues, “Undoubtedly, Zyn helped you in some way—but you will not have his help on the next trial. Tomorrow you and Ffon will have trials of intellect—trials that will test your ability to apply your understanding of the Force to solve problems.” Ffon interrupts, “You don’t expect a slave to be a match for me in intellect. I’ve been trained under the greatest teachers since...”

 _Oh what a cry baby,_ “Calm down, Ffon. I certainly do not expect this slave to be a match for you. That’s why you will have separate trials.” _Oh, of course wouldn’t want the baby to get hurt._ I chuckle, “Oh don’t worry about your precious baby, I’m sure his greatest teachers prepared him for anything.” I smirk when they both growl at me, _they make this way to easy._ Harkun stands trying to be authoritative, “Ffon, you will go to the Library on the second floor of the Academy and translate the following texts for Lord Zash,” as he hands him a datapad, Ffon bows, “Yes, Overseer.” As he leaves, Harkun turns to me, “Slave, deep in the ancient, monster-infected tomb of Marka Ragnos, there is a holocron filled with dark secrets and encased in a great stone monument. No one has figured out how to release the holocron from its stone prison in over a thousand years. You will bring it to me or you will die.”

 _Oh lovely an ‘impossible’ task for a little insignificant slave._ Thea is waiting for me as I leave Harkun office, “Have you been assigned where you sleep yet?” Now puzzled, “No, I think slaves sleep outside,” when I say slave, her face darkens. “Well for one you are not a slave, and two I have quarters so you’ll be sharing with me,” her face brightening at the thought of sharing her room with her long lost sister. I smile at her, “Well, aren’t I just lucky to have met you.” She puts her arm around me, “yes Luna, we all are,” giving me a side hug, leading me to her chambers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
>  Mando'a  
> 1) Ratiin - always  
> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=
> 
> ==========================  
> 1-7 introduces the 7 main characters  
> 8-35 Starting Planet  
> 36-57 Capital Planets  
> 58-... Taris (R) and Balmorra (E)  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	16. Preparing - Talia

=-=-=-=-=-=

Talia

     The way to Orgus’ chambers is the same as going to Mom’s, leaving my mind to wander. _The new Padawan of Master Orgus Din, something no one has been for ten years since the Sacking and Treaty of Coruscant._ It was the same time, Allura was taken. Thea and I were training with Mom on Alderaan when she, Syo, Satele, and others were taking part in the Peace Conference. I still remember feeling all the lives the Sith took in the attack, then simultaneously feeling Dad’s anger and rage that Allura had been taken, and seeing a regaining consciousness Jaida and an injured Cheyanne. Allura had snuck aboard Dad’s ship when she was meant to be going with the other younglings to Coruscant. Luckily she did, because all those she would have been with were murdered in the Sacking.

     Now inside Orgus’ chamber, I sit on one of the meditation stools, trying to calm myself. After a few minutes, I hear the doors open and a chuckle, “I see that you’re trying to emulate your mom. I never understood how she could meditate for so long without falling asleep or dying of boredom.” I rise giggling, “Well you haven’t changed, Master.” He smiles, and motions me closer, “I have known you since you were born, dragon. So no need to be so formal.” I go into his open arms for a long awaited hug, “Sorry, Uncle. It’s hard to turn off sometimes.”

     “I know. So on to the official mumbo-jumbo, Padawan Talia, I give you for access to my personal supplies and tomorrow I want you to visit the Twi’lek village to find out what they know of the Flesh Raiders’ recent activity.” I nod, and he continues, “Great work out there today, Unaw would have been killed if not for you. Sleep well, morning comes early.”

     Taking that I have been dismissed, I head across the hall to Mom’s chambers. As soon has the doors close behind me, I’m pulled into a tight hug. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be there to greet you, cyar’ika1. Satele is worried about the Empire, and this darkness that’s blinding us.” She pulls away and I can see the worry in her blue green eyes. Since Mom is a Jedi Master, she can never show her emotions much like Satele and the other Masters, always being the perfect personification of the Jedi Code. And because I am her daughter, she is not allowed to show any sentiments to me or my sisters.

     She motions me farther in, and sits on one of her couches and pats the floor in front of her. “Are you doing better after talking to Satele?” Once I’m seated on the floor, she undoes my braided bun letting my sandy blonde hair fall. As her fingers free my curls, she uses the Force to call a hairbrush from her bedroom and hums as she brushes my hair. No matter how old my sisters and I get, she always does this, her way of reminding herself that her daughters are safe.

     Suddenly we look at each as a new presence enters our mind. Investigating I search it, surprised that it’s my little sister’s aura. _Allura!_ I start _'S_ _tars, I’ve been so worried about you, and I can’t wait to give you the biggest hug!'_ Jaida’s next, _'_ _Hey baby sister, glad we finally found you!'_ Then Cheyanne, _'_ _Luna, I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you.'_ And for the first time in ten years, we hear her voice, _'There_ _wasn’t anything you could have done, Chey or even you Jai. I’m just glad you’re alive.'_

     I hear Mom gasp, only now trusting it’s her _'Oh_ _my baby, it’s you! It’s really you.'_ Then Dad’s strong voice _'My_ _sweet ladybug, how much I’ve missed you,'_ I can feel Allura’s love for us, has her voice breaks, _'Mom!_ _Dad! I love you so much! I’m sorry I stuck on your ship, daddy! I wanted to surprise you.'_ She stops, and we all send her our love. _'Oh sweetie, have you carried that around all this time?'_ Mom and Dad say together. _'_ _We forgave you long ago, we just wanted you back safe and sound. And here you are, now focus on what’s ahead.'_

     I turn to see tears falling down Mom’s face as her resolve crumples. I sit next to her on the couch, and take the hairbrush from her hand while undoing her bun letting her curly dirty blonde hair free and humming a song she’d sing to calm us. Silently I reach out to Satele, to let her know Mom needs her. Almost seconds later the doors opens, “Oh, Alena! What’s wrong?” as Satele and Orgus see her sobbing. As I know Mom won’t say anything, “Thea found Allura!” Satele gasps and looks at Orgus who rubs his face with his hand, then using the Force lifts Mom and takes her into the bedroom. Satele hovers for a minute saying, “We’ll take care of her. Go to sleep, Tali, you’ve had a long day.” I rise and give her and Orgus a hug then go to Mom’s side kissing her cheek and whispering, “Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum2, Goodnight Mommy!”

     I head to my chambers, thankful to be alone in my old rooms. Beginning to prepare for bed, I go into my refresher to begin my bath, _one thing my family all uses to remove stress, even if Dad doesn’t admit it._ Going back into my bedroom I light the candles around the room and gather my night gown and slippers. Once I’m relaxing in the bubbly water I touch Thea’s mind, _'I_ _can’t believe you found her!'_ She sighs, _'S_ _eriously Tali!? You have no respect for personal bounties! I could have been doing something personal!'_ I chuckle, _“You_ _forget that we can only feel emotions and thoughts you allow us too. And besides if you were doing something ‘personal’ we’d know anyway,'_ I tease, laughing when I hear her grumble. _'Oh_ _relax Treea, you know we’ve blocked those thoughts and emotions from coming through. We only know those thoughts when you broadcast it like Chey did earlier today.'_ She giggles, _'Thankfully_ _I missed that, was too worried why Tremel asked for me. Which is who I’m with right now, so talk to you later!'_

     I’m brushing my teeth when I feel Thea’s anger, focusing on her I hear, _'Did_ _your Overseer do this_?' Alarmed I ask Thea, _'What’s_ _wrong?'_ She growls through the bond, and shows us Allura’s bruised face. _'I_ _f he ever does that again, tell me and I’ll show him what his hands are good for,'_ she darkly says. _'S_ _he isn’t the only one,'_ Cheyanne and Jaida join in, then Dad, _'When_ _I find who your Overseer is, he’ll know the full wrath of a Dark Council member and father.'_ Allura tries to soothe them, ' _I’m fine. I’ve suffered worse.' Wait what!?_ Before we can question her she hushes us, _'I_ _have my trials to complete. Besides it’s in the past anyway.'_ I can feel her emotions getting the better of her.

     Done with preparing, I unmake my bed and groan when I feel the softness of the bed. _I’m more tired than I thought. Tomorrow will be a fantastic day! 'Goodnight, I love you all,'_ I say as my eyes slowly close.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
>  Mando'a  
> 1) cyar’ika - sweetheart  
> 2) Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum - I love you forever  
> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=
> 
> I thought Treea was a good nickname for Thea. I'm not so sure about 'dragon' for Tali, I think that will just be Orgus' nickname for her. And don't worry just because the girls already know some Mando'a, Torian will still teach Jaida and her sisters. Why they know it will be answered in the next posting!  
> Hope you're enjoying it so far! Let me know what you think! :)  
> ==========================  
> 1-7 introduces the 7 main characters  
> 8-35 Starting Planet  
> 36-57 Capital Planets  
> 58-... Taris (R) and Balmorra (E)  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	17. A New Reason - Jaida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've been enjoying thus far! :)  
> This chapter has some feels btw!

=-=-=-=-=-=

Jaida

       The Blade’s gifts were just a bit farther from Vexx’s hanger, so we were there in a less than a minute. There was only a handful of guards and we left none alive to protect Ash’s cover. I help him gather the gifts together and silently leave the hanger. I cover Ash as he goes back to his ‘family friend’s’ house. Once he’s inside with the gifts, I keep a look out. After a few minutes an alien leaves, a couple minutes later Ash comes out. He sighs, “Well now I just have to meet Nem’ro.” I chuckle at his expression, “Come on let’s give my team the good news then we can head there together.”

       “Yeah, I guess we can do that,” Ash say as we walk towards my team’s room. I notice something is off, “I have a bad feeling about this.” Ash looks at me questioningly, as we turn the corner and I freeze, my hands covering my mouth to keep me from sobbing. “Hey Jaida,” Mako says behind me than before I could stop her looks in the room, where Braden and Jory lay lifeless. “Someone is going to pay for this,” Ash says, going farther into the room to move the bodies and cover their faces. Trying to control myself, “Come on, Mako, we need to find who did this.” Mako wipes her tears away and nods, “You’re right, in fact I’d just finished setting up the security holos before I left. We can see who did it!” Ash rolls his eyes as Mako and I run to the terminal. She looks at me surprised when I start helping her, “What? I’m no ‘hacking genius’ but I can do basic things.” She grins, “Awesome, I can always use help!”

       All of us stand by the table where the footage will project. Four people appear, Braden, Jory and their murders. We hear Braden’s voice, “Move, and you’re dead. Now, if you know what’s good for you, you’re gonna back out nice a slow.” One of the men answer “Oh, I know precisely what’s good for me. Winning the Great Hunt won’t merely be good—it will be splendid. When I win, the entire galaxy will know the name Tarro Blood—and I’ll charge extravagant fees for my services. Won’t I, Sedyn?” He turns to the other man who answer like a pet, “The highest in the galaxy. Only the filthy rich will be able to afford you.” Mako and I crack up, only stopping then Braden speaks again. “Tarro Blood? I’ve heard of you. Nearly got crippled by the other Mandalorians at the Great Hunt ten years back.”

       The one calling himself Tarro Blood slightly growls, “Ah yes. That. An unfortunate bit of history. This time, I plan to win. Of course, that will be simpler if my competition doesn’t include rivals beyond my fellow Mandalorians. The Twi’lek vibroblade master from Ord Mantell? Gone. The Chiss droid builder fond of explosives? Gone. That just leaves your protégé to remove.” Jory joins in, “Then your mission is a failure. Your quarry is not here—and now revealed, your hunt has failed!” Tarro chuckles, “You misunderstand me. The rules forbid killing competitors before the allotted hour. Thus, the promising up-and-comers I mentioned are very much alive. I simply eliminated them as threats. And how does one slow a charging gundark, Sedyn?” Sedyn laughs and recites, “Blast his legs out from under him!” Tarro smirks, “Destroy the upstart’s so called crew. I’ll be in the cantina, innocently unaware.” Braden and Jory didn’t even have time to grab their blasters.

       “That scum! He didn’t even have the guts to kill them himself. He had his lackey do it, the coward!” Mako says once it’s finished. “The big-mouth running the show claimed he was Tarro Blood. He’s a big shot even for a Mandalorian if I remember right,” I begin, “He was major news when he started out. Rumor says everyone united against him when he tried the Great Hunt.” Mako looks at me impressed, “Wow, that’s right! Apparently, he crossed his fellow Mandalorians. No one knows exactly how or why, but everyone sure knows the results. Blood barely survived elimination from the Great Hunt last time. He was out on his back for years. Major squash you know?” Ash shakes his head, “And now he cheats.”

       “If Blood’s determined to win the Great Hunt,” Mako continues, “our best bet of catching up to him is getting you into that competition. The thing is, Braden spent all our credits getting us here. We’re stuck on this stupid planet.” I smirk, “I have some ‘friends’ who can help out, besides I have more than enough credits.” Ash bumps into me and joins in, “Not to mention you have the legendary Red Blade on your side.” Mako looks wide eyed at him, “Seriously! This is great, he can help sell your reputation!” she exclaims has she runs to give Ash a hug. He chuckles, “Anything for a couple of beautiful ladies,” he winks at me, “Well, I better get to work! Have a good night.”

       Mako squeals once he leaves, “Oh my stars, you know The Red Blade!” _Oh, Ash what have you done._ “Yeah I do, come on let’s give Braden and Jory the funeral they deserve.” She nods and we head out to see what Hutta offers for funeral arrangements. _How do I tell Mom that her brother is dead?_ Just as I decide to tell her, I feel an old presence. I freeze, _Allura!_ Tali greets her first _'Stars, I’ve been so worried about you, and I can’t wait to give you the biggest hug!'_ I chuckle, even training as a Jedi Knight, she’s still the same. I go next, _'Hey baby sister, glad we finally found you!'_ trying to remain unemotional _._ I can feel Cheyanne’s anxiety, I reassure her, _'L_ _una, I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you.'_ And for the first time in forever I hear her voice, _'_ _There_ _wasn’t anything you could have done, Chey or even you Jai. I’m just glad you’re alive.'_

       I hear Mom hesitantly say _'Oh_ _my baby, it’s you! It’s really you.'_ Then Dad’s strong voice _'My_ _sweet ladybug, how much I’ve missed you,'_ Allura’s voice breaks, _'Mom!_ _Dad! I love you so much! I’m sorry I stuck on your ship, daddy! I wanted to surprise you.'_ She stops, and we all send her our love. _'Oh sweetie, have you carried that around all this time?'_ Mom and Dad say together. _'We_ _forgave you long ago, we just wanted you back safe and sound. And here you are, now focus on what’s ahead._ _'_

       Once the connection ends, I hesitantly reach out back out to my parents. _'Something_ _wrong, Jaida?'_ they both answer. _'Yes!'_ My inner voice cracking, _'B_ _raden and Jory were killed an hour or so ago.'_ I stop as the reality of their deaths dawns on me. I feel their shock, _'Are you alright?'_ I hold back a sob, _'_ _Physically, yes. Emotionally, no. They were killed because of me, because I was entering the Great Hunt.'_ Mom crumples, and Dad ever the strong one, _'Y_ _ou know they’d do it all over in a heartbeat. Winning the Great Hunt was your Uncle’s biggest dream, you know that?'_ I smile slightly, _'Yeah,_ _you’re right, Daddy as always.'_

       Mako curiously looks at me, “You okay?” I nod, “Just figuring out how to tell my sisters’ our uncle is dead.” Stunned she looks back at me, “You’re his niece?” Not trusting my voice, I nod. “Oh my stars, he talked about your family all the time but I never connected that you were his niece.” I smile sadly, “Braden was always proud of us but never told anyone our names for our ‘protection,’ he’d say. Now I have to win the Great Hunt to honor him and Jory.” Mako smiles, “Yeah that sounds like Braden alright. He’d always brag about knowing important people.” I chuckle, “He did, his little sister and her husband. Now come on it’s getting dark, let’s give them one heck of a sendoff!” She sobers slightly, “Yeah, they’d like that.”

       I hire a ship captain to take the remains to Dad, since he knows how they’d want to be remembered. “Nu kyr’adyc, shi taab’echaaj’la1, we are family forever,” I whisper as the ship lifts off, then I feel Thea’s anger, _'Did_ _your Overseer do_ _this?' Thea_ growls through the bond, and shows us Allura’s bruised face. _'If_ _he ever does that again, tell me and I’ll show him what his hands are good for,'_ she darkly continues. _'S_ _he isn’t the only one,'_ Cheyanne and I say together, then Dad, _'When_ _I find who your Overseer is, he’ll know the full wrath of a Dark Council member and father.'_ Allura tries to soothe us, _'I’m_ _fine. I’ve suffered worse.'_ Before we can question her she says, _'_ _I have my trials to complete. Besides it’s in the past anyway.' No, now is not the time to tell them, I’ll save that until tomorrow._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
> Mando'a  
> 1) Nu kyr’adyc, shi taab’echaaj’la - not gone, merely marching far away  
> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=
> 
> I never liked the lack of an emotional response from the BH then they saw Braden and Jory dead. Like seriously your mentor is dead on the floor and all you say is 'Someone is going to pay for this,' really?!  
> So the reason the girls know some Mando'a is because of Alena's side. Her and Braden's parents were Mandalorians.  
> And Ash trying to be Jai's Knight in 'Shining Armor!' I adore him!  
> ==========================  
> 1-7 introduces the 7 main characters  
> 8-35 Starting Planet  
> 36-57 Capital Planets  
> 58-... Taris (R) and Balmorra (E)  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	18. Meeting Viidu - Cheyanne

=-=-=-=-=-=

Cheyanne

      Leaving the hanger I spot Jess so I run toward her, “So where you headed to next?” She faces me, “Meeting the rest of my squad in Fort Garnik, you?” I grin, “I’m going there too! I’m meeting Corso’s boss, who hopefully he’ll help me find Skavak,” growling slightly at the end. She chuckles “Well, come on then!”

      Along the way, Jess and I share recent stories of my misadventures and her missions. It made me realize just how much we’ve missed in each other’s lives and made me wonder what my sisters have been up too. On reaching Fort Garnik we nod farewell as we go our separate ways. The warehouse Viidu runs isn’t that far from where Jess was going.

      “Welcome, Captain! I’m Viidu. Corso told me we’ve had a rough day. How about a drink to wash away our worries? “ handing me a glass of some sort of brandy, “Here’s a toast to my favorite things… the best collection of art works and exotic beverages in the whole system. And here’s to the stupid separatists who destroyed it all. Between them and that backstabber Skavak, I am thoroughly ruined!” he pauses as he downs a glass. “The blasters Skavak stole in your ship belonged to Rogun the Butcher. As employers go, he’s not the most forgiving.” I gulp, “Should I be terrified just because he calls himself ‘The Butcher’?” slightly afraid of the answer. “He’s killed enough people to fill a convoy of bulk freighters, and now we’ve crossed him.” _Kriff, a convoy of bulk freighters!_ He continues, “Rogun bought those blasters to protect his business from the separatists. When he finds out what’s happened, guess who dies first?” Trying to lighten the mood, “Skavak?” he chuckles “Nice one Captain, but no. That’s why we need to find that son of a Hutt! And to do that you need to talk to Reki, who’s an expert on separatists. Problem is he’s stuck behind a Republic blockade. Troops have his village surrounded while ‘contain’ the separatists there.”

      “Hold on right there, the separatists control a village?!” I exclaim. _Holy kriff, how long has this been going on for?_ “They have sympathizers in every village, helping them hold towns they take over. Traitors. I’m friendly with the Republic commander in charge of the blockade, he can get you in and out of Talloran, but first you need to prove you’re on our side.” _Lovely, more target practice,_ with my nod he continues, “I’ll pull together a survival kit. You smuggle it to Reki, and he’ll tell you a way to find Skavak.” I smirk, “Sounds like fun! See you in a bit, Viidu!”

      As I exit the warehouse, I see Jessi mumbling to herself. “What’s wrong, Jess?” as I speed walk towards her. She looks up at me, and I can feel her irritation, “Oh, just a Lieutenant who thinks just because I’m young and new to Havoc, I’m a rookie!” she ends with a growl. Seeing that she’s on a rant, I let her continue “He’s coordinating Havoc’s mission, and since I’m a Sergeant I have to follow his orders to the letter. Plus I have a camera on my armor so he sees everything once I’m outside the fort.” Even though she’s irritated with how he treating her, I can tell that it’s because she respects him and wants to impress him. I give her a knowing look and when she stutters and blushes, I know I’m partly right. _She likes him! Oh, this will be fun!_ “So if you’re done fawning over your coordinating officer,” making a show of swooning to which Jess covers her face, “where are you off to next?” She peeks through her fingers, “Talloran Village.” I grin, “Same, guess we’re going to be permanent traveling buddies if this keeps up!”

      On our way to Talloran I freeze, Jess notices and turns around, silently asking what’s wrong? My eyes tear up as I recognize the new presence in our family force bond. Jess walks closer to me, and I whisper, “Allura! I feel Allura!” She gasps and covers her mouth. Tali is the first to say anything _'_ _Stars, I’ve been so worried about you, and I can’t wait to give you the biggest hug!'_ Jaida’s next, _'Hey baby sister, glad we finally found you!'_ trying to be tough _._ I know I should say something but there are so many things to say I don’t know to begin, but with a reassuring arm of Jess and comforting thoughts from Jaida, I begin with _'_ _Luna, I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you.'_ I start sobbing when I hear her voice trying to convey her love and forgiveness, _'There_ _wasn’t anything you could have done, Chey or even you Jai. I’m just glad you’re alive.'_

      Mom hesitantly says _'_ _Oh my baby, it’s you! It’s really you.'_ Then Dad _'My_ _sweet ladybug, how much I’ve missed you,' '_ Luna’s voice breaks, _'Mom!_ _Dad! I love you so much! I’m sorry I stuck on your ship, daddy! I wanted to surprise you.'_ She stops her emotions getting the better of her, and we all send her our love. _'_ _Oh sweetie, have you carried that around all this time?'_ Mom and Dad say together. _'We_ _forgave you long ago, we just wanted you back safe and sound. And here you are, now focus on what’s ahead_ _.'_

      Jess holds me to calm me, she pulls away slightly “You found her, so now it’s time to forgive yourself.” I wipe my tears and nod. _She’s safe, now I need to focus on the job and getting my ship back._ We didn’t stop all that far from the blockade, with a nod they let us inside. After a couple brief fire fights, I can feel Thea’s anger, _'Did_ _your Overseer do this_?' Thea growls showing us Allura’s bruised face. _'If he ever does that again, tell me and I’ll show him what his hands are good for,'_ she darkly continues. _'She isn’t the only one,'_ Jai and I say together, then Dad, _'_ _When I find who your Overseer is, he’ll know the full wrath of a Dark Council member and father.'_ Allura tries to soothe us, _'I’m fine. I’ve suffered worse.'_ Jess looks at me when I growl, I hold up a hand as Allura continues, _'_ _I have my trials to complete. Besides it’s in the past anyway.'_ “I’ll tell you later,” she nods before replying “I have do this alone, see you tomorrow?” I nod and go inside the only warehouse in the town, quickly finding Reki, he’s sitting in between two distraught women.

      “You’re certainly not a resident here, and you’re no separatist. You must be the hotshot freighter captain Viidu described over the holo. He failed to express how beautiful you are, though. Color me impressed.” I smile, considering him as the two women get up a walk away, “He definitely forgot to tell me you were handsome and charming.” He’s definitely attractive, young with short brown hair, a slight mustache, intense green eyes, and a fantastic body. He smirks, “It’s too bad you’re not staying longer Captain. I would love to get to know you better,” he ends with a wink. _I’m starting to like Ord Mantell more all the time._ “You never know how long it will take for me to get my ship back,” walking closer to him. He’s eyes darken “Well, I’ll help all I can,” pulling me on his lap.

      I straddle him, running my hands down his muscular chest while I lean in to him, whispering in his ear, “I’m told you’re the expert on separatists, and I happened to be searching for one.” He swallows, “I am, but what you’re looking for is a dangerous place.” I ghost his lips with mine, “I like dangerous.” His grip tightens, “I’ll have to teach you the code I used. It will take a long time and be extremely boring.” I kiss a path to his ear and whisper, “We’ll find something to entertain us.” He pulls me into a bruising kiss, then gripping my legs gets up and walks us into his empty bedroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reki is younger and isn't 'with' the woman like he is in game.  
> I never understood why Reki wasn't a flirt option.  
> ==========================  
> 1-7 introduces the 7 main characters  
> 8-35 Starting Planet  
> 36-57 Capital Planets  
> 58-... Taris (R) and Balmorra (E)  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	19. The Jails - Thea

=-=-=-=-=-=

Thea

     “Thought we were meeting in the other room?” Allura asks as greeting, as she walks towards me. I smirk, “I was wondering what was taking you so long, didn’t realize that you like to tease those you kill.” She rolls her eyes, “Whatever, come on I’m getting tired of this tomb, let’s go surprise our Overseers!” Doing a twirl at the end, chuckling I ask, “How old are you, Allura?” Facing me, “Fourteen, and you?” _She is my sister’s age_ , responding “Twenty-three.” She tilts her head to the side, “So how long have you been Sith?”

     “Officially ten years, before that I was trained by my parents.” She looks me like she’s deciding whether or not to trust me. I almost forget to breathe when she says, “I was a slave since I was four and the pirates who stole me, sold me for some easy credits.” I tighten my fists, “Do you remember your family at all?” I ask trying not to be too hopeful. “Somewhat,” she answers, “I know I was with a couple of my sisters and my father when I was taken, and my two oldest sisters were trai...” she stops midsentence.

     I don’t think anything of it until I notice she’s no longer following me. She’s looking as if this is the first time she’s seen me, _what if she’s remembering me._ “You okay, Luna?” I almost face palm when my sister’s nickname slips out. Then suddenly she runs and tightly hug me, “Oh my stars, Treea!” _It’s her! It’s really her!_ I’m struggling to not broadcast it, “We thought we lost you, but we never gave up looking,” then slightly pulls away, “May I?” After her nod, I enter her mind, _'_ _Hi Luna.'_ She looks at me startled I send her a calming aura, _‘don’t be alarmed, sis. This is how our family stays in touch.'_ My heart breaks when she asks, _'Can_ _I talk to them?'_ I smile, _'_ _Ratiin! Always!'_ I show her how the Force bond works, as we head to the Academy.

     She hesitantly reaches out to our family, and we both feel their shock, thankfully they don’t start all it once. _'_ _Stars, I’ve been so worried about you, and I can’t wait to give you the biggest hug!'_ Tali begins. Then Jaida _'_ _Hey baby sister, glad we finally found you!'_ Chey is nervously trying to find what to say but settles on, _'L_ _una, I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you.'_ I focus on their emotions when they finally hear her voice, _'There_ _wasn’t anything you could have done, Chey or even you Jai. I’m just glad you’re alive.'_

 _'_ _Oh my baby, it’s you! It’s really you,'_ comes Mom’s voice, I look over at Allura and see her fighting back tears. I’m tempted to wrap an arm around her when Dad speaks _'My_ _sweet ladybug, how much I’ve missed you,'_ My heart breaks when I hear her voice cracking, _'_ _Mom! Dad! I love you so much! I’m sorry I stuck on your ship, daddy! I wanted to surprise you.'_ She stop when her tears threaten to fall. _'Oh sweetie, have you carried that around all this time?'_ Mom and Dad say together. _'We forgave you long ago, we just wanted you back safe and sound. And here you are, now focus on what’s ahead.'_

     We enter the Academy together, I smile when I see her stunned face as two Imperial guards bow. _'Everyone should have bowed to you before this, with who our family is and all.”_ I wish her luck as we split to go to our Overseers. When I enter Tremel’s office, there are two men waiting for me. “Hey there, acolyte. Hold on a moment. Let me get a look at you,” the smaller of the two start, “Hmm. So you’re Overseer Tremel’s secret weapon, huh? Impressive, to be sure. Afraid the old man waited too long to make his move, though. I’m Vermin, and unlike you I’ve fought and bled for everything I have. I demand respect.”

     Unimpressed, “I’m Thea,” stepping closer and continuing, “Just because you demand respect doesn’t mean you have it. You have to convince people respect you, not force them. And yes, I may be earlier than expected but that doesn’t mean I got here easily.” He scoffs, “Please. Everyone knows what Tremel is doing. If he had made his move a year ago, when I first arrived, you might’ve had a chance. But now—too little too late.” His friends cuts in, “This is ridiculous, Vermin. Let’s just kill her and hide the body.” Vermin rubs his face,  
“We’re not on Balmorra anymore, Dolgis. There are rules. Traditions. We’ll leave the shortcuts to Tremel and his last pathetic hope here.” I roll my eyes, “Don’t underestimate me, Vermin, it may be your downfall.” _It will be his downfall._ He chuckles, “We’ll see about that. Coming, Dolgis?”

     Dolgis nods, “Be right there, Vermin.” Then as Vermin leaves, walks closer to me “Listen to me you useless priss. Acolytes aren’t allowed to murder each other. But accidents happen. It isn’t murder without witnesses. No more warnings. Vermin’s the alpha monster here. You go after Vermin, you die!” then leaves. _Oh lovely, glad Tremel gave me a warning._

     Going farther into Tremel’s office, I see him and his daughter, Eskella, talking. On seeing me he stops “Good, you’ve returned. You seem to be in one piece. Tell me, how do you like your new blade?” I smirk, “It will serve me well in the coming trials.” Eskella interrupts, “What are you doing, Father? I only just got my warblade, and I’ve been here six months.” I sigh, “Good to see you too, Ella.” She gives me an evil look, _she still hates me._ “Don’t even start, both of you! I have no idea what happened between the two of you but get over it! We are going to be a team in this!” ending with a warning look to Ella.

     “Eskella, go finish your training for today. I need to speak with Thea privately.” She rolls her brown eyes, giving me a look silently saying ‘we’ll finish this later’ as she leaves. “You still haven’t patched things up have you?” he asks me. I look at him, “Apparently not, I’ve been trying to, believe me, but I don’t even know what happened.” A lie really, she hates me because I have her parents love, and she thinks she doesn’t and I’ve tried to fix that. Right then Tali touches my mind, _'I can’t believe you found her!'_

     I roll my eyes, _'Seriously Tali!? You have no respect for personal bounties! I could have been doing something personal!”'_ Tremel smiles knowing what’s going on, as my twin continues amused, _'You forget that we can only feel emotions and thoughts you allow us too. And besides if you were doing something ‘personal’ we’d know anyway,'_ I mumble causing her to say _'Oh relax Treea, you know we’ve blocked those thoughts and emotions from coming through. We only know those thoughts when you broadcast it like Chey did earlier today.'_ I giggle, _'Thankfully I missed that, was too worried why Tremel asked for me. Which is who I’m with right now, so talk to you later!'_

     Refocusing Tremel is in front of me amused, “Done yet?” I look down, “Yes, sorry! Talia is just excited that we found Allura.” I look up, and see his stunned face, “You found her?” I smile, “Yes, we did. As it happens she’s here on Korriban.” He swallows, “That innocent young girl is here?” I nod, he closes his eyes and rubs them with his right hand. “Then I can’t wait to see her. Now, I thought I heard Vermin’s voice in the adjacent chamber before you arrived. Did he make his move so soon?” I shake my head, “He was just testing the waters.”

     “Hmm. If he didn’t attack, he must not fully comprehend the threat you are. We can work with that. But first your next trial, I have summoned some off world prisoners, your task is to judge them and decide their fate. Go to the jails speak to Jailer Knash then return to me after you have passed judgment and I will assess your choices.”

     Walking to the main room, Allura touches my mind, _'Are you finished yet?'_ I chuckle, _'Y_ _es sis, now I have to go to the jails.'_ I’m close enough to hear her sigh of relief, _'_ _Same here, however I don’t know where it is.'_

“Well, it’s a good thing that you have me then,” I say aloud scaring her. On seeing her face me, I smile then my eyes rest on newly forming bruises on her face. As I walk toward her, I motion to her face, _'Did your Overseer do this_?' when she nods, I narrow my eyes and when I’m asked what's wrong, growling I send a mental picture of Allura’s face. _'I_ _f he ever does that again, tell me and I’ll show him what his hands are good for,'_ I darkly say. _'She isn’t the only one,'_ Cheyanne and Jaida join in. _'When I find who your Overseer is, he’ll know the full wrath of a Dark Council member and father.'_ She just makes thing worse when she says, _'_ _I’m fine. I’ve suffered worse.'_ After realizing her mistake tries fixing it, _'I have my trials to complete. Besides it’s in the past anyway.'_ We nod as we part ways.

     As I enter I hear, “One more chirp from you, little bird, and you’ll regret it.” Then “Chirp. Chirp, chirp” then a scream of pain followed by, “ow! Jerk. If you don’t like that just say so. I can do other animals too. Dire-cat, frog-dog, Kowakian monkey-lizard, you name it.” And as I walk in I see it’s a young blue female Twi’lek with a shock collar on her neck. _Oh I hope she’s not part of this trail, she’s about my age!_ The guy who’s been shocking her, notices I’m there just as he’s about to shock her again. “You. I’m Jailer Knash,” he begins. I roll my eyes and the girl covers her mouth to hide her amusement. He continues, “I run these cells and slave pits. You’re the acolyte Tremel sent for the test, right? Hrmph. He thinks highly of you.” Trying to stop myself from making a snarky comment, I politely say “Yes, I am!” He put a hand on his hip, “You should know this situation is highly unusual. Normally, an acolyte goes off world for the interrogation. Overseer Tremel had these three shipped in for you.” _I hope no one else is noticing, I don’t want Tremel to get hurt._ He continues, “He thinks you’re the next coming of Exar Kun. But you ought to know, Tremel ain’t the only paying attention to you.” I swallow, “and who might that be?” He chuckles, “You’ll find out soon enough. Now these three prisoners have been transferred here for your inspection. You gotta interrogate them as needed, and then decide their fate. The convicted are usually executed or given a trail by combat to see if they’re worthy. Whatever you decide, you’ll be to one to carry out the sentence.” _Trial, Judge, and executioner. Lovely._ “Makes sense to me. Shall we get started?”

     “Hrmph, right. Let’s start with this one on the left.” The female in the cell exclaims, “You freaks aren’t getting anything new out of me. Just do whatever you’re gonna do.” I walk up to the cell, “You can talk to me or to the inquisitors. And I promise, I have a much sunnier disposition.” _Can’t believe I said that with a straight face!_ “Get lost. I’ve been through this routine. I already know all your inquisitors by name.” Knash chuckles, “Impudent to the last. As I was saying, she was sent to kill an Imperial spy in the Yavin system. Throughout her torture, she maintained that she was hired anonymously.”

     “Get it through your damn head. I had no idea he was Imperial, and I don’t know who hired me!” She cuts in. “So you don’t deny trying to kill him?” I ask, she shakes her head, “Interesting.” Knash cuts in, “Now you must decide—execution or trail by combat. Which do you choose?” I smirk, “Neither, free her and put her in Imperial Intelligence.” Turning I study his reaction, “An interesting choice, Acolyte.” I turn and walk to the next cell containing an older man. “Please. I am a fellow Sith, judge me with an open mind and grant me trail by combat. I beg you.”

     I don’t even let Knash speak before Force choking the old man and snapping his neck, I hear the Twi’lek gasp. I feel Allura leave the jail touching her mind, _'You go ahead, Luna. I’ll meet up with you after.'_ Behind me, Knash chuckles, “Good. I won’t have to look at his sad weathered face anymore. Thank you. This last prisoner is a bit of a puzzle. He’s called Brehg, and he’s a jittery little wretch suspected of supplying forged documents to Republic agents, but keeps saying he’s innocent even though torture.” I rub my face, _why did Tremel want these prisoners!?_ “Keep interrogating him,” I say tiredly hearing Tremel saying, _“l_ _eave no stone unturned.”_ “You’re an interesting one, kid I can see why people are keeping tabs on you. Head back to Overseer Tremel, see what he thinks of your choices.”

     I hastily leave whispering apologies to those last two prisoners, hoping they can forgive me. I basically run to Tremel’s office, only stopping just outside to catch my breath, and slowly walk in. Thank the stars I did, because I walked in on a conversation between Tremel and a apprentice. “Is that everything?” Tremel asks, I can feel his irritation. The apprentice replies, “Everything Lord Renning was able to obtain, yes.” Tremel sighs, “Then run back to your master in the beast pens, before I cut you in half.” I chuckle, as the apprentice basically runs out with his tail in between his legs, “Problems, Uncle?” He groans “No, just dealing with idiot Lords and their equally idiotic apprentices. I received Knash’s report. Choosing the best decision every time, even more importantly, Darth Baras would approve of your choices. I’m proud of you, come on give your uncle a hug!” I smile and go directly into his opened arms. I smile when he whispers, “I know your dad is proud of you as well!” I pull away slightly, “Thank you that means a lot to me, that I made you both proud of me.” He smiles, “We are always proud of you, Treea!” He lets go and I step away, “Now your next trial is in the Tomb of Marka Ragnos, it requires you to slay his Beast deep within its chambers. But that is tomorrow’s trial, go rest to your chambers and rest, my dear. Tomorrow will be a big day! Sleep well!”

     I smile as I leave, even with him as my overseer he is still the same. Since I can still feel Allura’s presence I decide to wait for her. On seeing her, “Have you been assigned where you sleep yet?” She frowns slightly, “No, I think slaves sleep outside.” The moment she said slave, I thought of that poor Twi’lek girl still in that cell, probably getting shocked by that jerk of a jailer. “Well for one you are not a slave, and two I have quarters so you’ll be sharing with me.” I smile at the thought of sharing with my sister. She smiles, “Well, aren’t I just lucky to have met you.” I put my arm around her, “yes Luna, we all are,” giving her a side hug, leading her down the hall to my chambers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Eskella and Thea have some history together and we finally meet Vette!  
> Hope ya'll are enjoying it so far. Sorry for the late update.  
> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
> Mando'a  
> Ratiin - always  
> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=
> 
> ==========================  
> 1-7 introduces the 7 main characters  
> 8-35 Starting Planet  
> 36-57 Capital Planets  
> 58-... Taris (R) and Balmorra (E)  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	20. First Meetings - Ash'adath

=-=-=-=-=-=

Ash’adath

     The gang stashed the gifts just a bit farther from the hanger we were in. They left only a handful of guards, so it doesn’t take long to kill, recover and go. As soon as we gather the gifts, we head back to Jheeg. I don’t even have to tell her not to follow me in. On seeing me enter, he begins “All witnesses eliminated? Gifts recovered?” I nod and hand them to him, He continues, “I will examine. Good. Many things Nem’ro want, things Nem’ro likes. Once Nem’ro has gifts, all his suspicions go away. You become a pirate. You become Red Blade. I contacted Imperial handlers. As assured, yes? The call is arriving now.”

     “Jheeg, from this point forward, operational security will be at a premium. You will not contact us from this terminal again,” Keeper’s voice comes from Jheeg’s holopad on the desk. He lowers his head, “Yes. Leaving for your privacy. I will await contact.” Once he’s is gone I walk towards the holo terminal in the room where Keeper appears, “I understand you corrected Jheeg’s mishandling of the situation, Agent. We’ll now proceed. Your next task is to access Nem’ro’s inner circle. Present yourself to the Hutt as a fellow gangster—the Red Blade—and offer him Jheeg’s gifts. One of the gifts is implanted with a listening device, which we will use to monitor conversations within Nem’ro’s palace. Our primary goal is to find weaknesses in Nem’ro organization. Even if the Hutt won’t join us, we might influence his lieutenants. Talk to Nem’ro and his men. Determine who we can turn and how we can sway them. We will be listening.” I smirk, “In that case I better watch what I say.” Keeper chuckles, “I expect my ears can handle it ‘Blade.’ Contact me from the cantina once Nem’ro has his ‘presents.’ Keeper out.”

     I leave as soon as Keeper disappears. “Well now I just have to meet Nem’ro.” Jaida chuckles, “Come on let’s give my team the good news then we can head there together.”

     “Yeah, I guess we can do that,” I reply smiling at her. As we walking towards the room, she groans, “I have a bad feeling about this.” Puzzled I look at her, as we turn the corner and she instantly freezes covering her mouth. “Hey Jaida,” Mako says behind us than noticing Jaida's stance looks in the room. Looking in the room myself, I see Braden and the Nikto dead on the floor. I look back at the girls to see them both holding back tears. I growl “Someone is going to pay for this!” then I go farther in to move the bodies and cover their faces, for the girls’ sake. Jai shakenly says, “Come on, Mako, we need to find who did this.” Mako nods, “You’re right, in fact I’d just finished setting up the security holos before I left. We can see who did it!” I internally laugh as they run to the terminal. Mako gapes at Jai when she starts helping her, “What? I’m no ‘hacking genius’ but I can do basic things.” Mako grins, “Awesome, I can always use help!” I roll my eyes at them.

     We all go stand by the table where the footage will project. Four people appear, and we hear Braden speak, “Move, and you’re dead. Now, if you know what’s good for you, you’re gonna back out nice a slow.” The men he’s talking to are wearing a full set of armor, minus helmets, one of them answers “Oh, I know precisely what’s good for me. Winning the Great Hunt won’t merely be good—it will be splendid. When I win, the entire galaxy will know the name Tarro Blood—and I’ll charge extravagant fees for my services. Won’t I, Sedyn?” He turns to the other man who answer like a parrot, “The highest in the galaxy. Only the filthy rich will be able to afford you.” The girls giggle a little, not like I blame them really the guy sounds like a trained pet. They only stop when Braden speaks again. “Tarro Blood? I’ve heard of you. Nearly got crippled by the other Mandalorians at the Great Hunt ten years back.”

     ‘Tarro Blood’ slightly growls, “Ah yes. That. An unfortunate bit of history. This time, I plan to win. Of course, that will be simpler if my competition doesn’t include rivals beyond my fellow Mandalorians. The Twi’lek vibroblade master from Ord Mantell? Gone. The Chiss droid builder fond of explosives? Gone. That just leaves your protégé to remove.” The Nikto cuts in, “Then your mission is a failure. Your quarry is not here—and now revealed, your hunt has failed!” Tarro chuckles, “You misunderstand me. The rules forbid killing competitors before the allotted hour. Thus, the promising up-and-comers I mentioned are very much alive. I simply eliminated them as threats. And how does one slow a charging gundark, Sedyn?” Sedyn laughs and recites, “Blast his legs out from under him!” Tarro smirks, “Destroy the upstart’s so called crew. I’ll be in the cantina, innocently unaware.” They didn’t even have time to grab their blasters.

     “That scum! He didn’t even have the guts to kill them himself. He had his lackey do it, the coward!” Mako says once it’s finished. “The big-mouth running the show claimed he was Tarro Blood. He’s a big shot even for a Mandalorian if I remember right,” Jai says, “He was major news when he started out. Rumor says everyone united against him when he tried the Great Hunt.” Mako exclaims “Wow, that’s right! Apparently, he crossed his fellow Mandalorians. No one knows exactly how or why, but everyone sure knows the results. Blood barely survived elimination from the Great Hunt last time. He was out on his back for years. Major squash you know?” Joining the conversation, “And now he cheats.”

     “If Blood’s determined to win the Great Hunt,” Mako continues, “our best bet of catching up to him is getting you into that competition. The thing is, Braden spent all our credits getting us here. We’re stuck on this stupid planet.” Jai smiles, “I have some ‘friends’ who can help out, besides I have more than enough credits.” I add, accidentally bumping into Jai, “Not to mention you have the legendary Red Blade on your side.” Mako looks at me wide eyed, “Seriously! This is great, he can help sell your reputation!” She runs to give me a hug, _yeah this mission isn’t bad at all_. I chuckle, “Anything for a couple of beautiful ladies,” giving a wink to Jai, “Well, I better get to work! Have a good night.”

     Nem’ro’s Palace is unmistakable. It’s by far larger than any of the other buildings in Jiguuna. To get to the throne room you have to go through a packed large cantina complete with a live band and skimpily dressed Twi’lek dancers. After a lot of weaving in between drunk patrons and narrowly escaping a gorgeous Twi’lek, I finally reach the entrance chamber to the throne room. With my excellent hearing I hear a feminine voice say, “The pirate’s on his way. Security droids say he’s armed, but he won’t be trouble.”

     “Let’s hope not,” another voice says, turning the corner the two talking see me approach. “Here he is now,” the man tells a young female Rattataki with black tattoos on her face. _Well you don’t see many of women like her in Hutt space._ She replies, “I’ll go tell the boss,” without even sparing me a glance. Feeling slightly insulted I hear the man talk into a comlink, “This is Karrels. Tell the throne room that the Blade’s arrived.” Karrels greets me with a nod, and starts walking farther in the room. He continues, “When Nem’ro shows, stay at least five meters back and don’t come up unless you’re called. One wrong move and you’re a pile of ash.” I smirk, “You worried I’m going to cause trouble?” He shakes his head, “Just going over the rules you’ve got a reputation, and we don’t want any problems.” Going into the throne room he brings me before the Hutt. Karrels bows to him, “Allow me to present Nem’ro the Hutt, the illustrious crime-king of Jiguuna.”

     Nem’ro makes a pleased sound “So, the Red Blade finally comes to visit the house of Nem’ro. Great honor comes to the both of us. You are younger than I imagined... but youth is good in a business partner. Ha! Now let us see if the legends of the mighty Blade’s generosity are true. What have you brought me and my clan?” I slightly bow to him only to show respect and in my most arrogant voice reply “Trinkets, great Nem’ro. Nothing more.” Nem’ro makes clicking sound, “I do not care about trinkets, little pirate.” I smirk when Karrels says, “Not bad. Nem’ro—the idols here are real aurodium. The cloth looks like...” Nem’ro interrupts him, “I see, Karrels. I see.” He surveys me again, “Mmm. You are an impressive creature, Blade. You may conduct your dealings on Hutta with my approval. Now, experience the luxuries of my palace. Enjoy my slaves, and wallow in opulence!”

 _This is easy,_ “I’d be honored, great Nem’ro.” Nem’ro nods, “Good let me introduce my advisors. You have already met Karrels Javis: any business you have you may discuss with him and this is Toth’lazhen...” But before he can finish, the Twi’lek Toth’lazhen interrupts, “Nem’ro we have little time for guest right now. Security reports that Fa’athra and his clan have stuck at our shipments again.” I’m startled when the Hutt screams in agony, “Jiguuna is mine! Hutta is mine! Fa’athra knows he defies the laws of the Cartel! I will destroy everything Fa’athra treasures, and…”

     Thankfully Karrels pulls me away, leading me to Nem’ro’s personal bar before I hear anything else, “Looks like your audience with Nem’ro is over. You’ll have to forgive the interruption. I’ve been working for that Hutt since he killed my gang when I was thirteen. Trust me—you can’t talk to him when he like this.” _That’s an understatement,_ as we sit down “I can see that, was that Fa’athra’s men attacking outside?” Karrels groans, “They’re everywhere now, it seems like. I take you’ve already had a run in.” I chuckle, “Yeah, you can say that, but my friend and I live for that sorta thing.” Karrels looks around, “And where is this friend, Blade?” I smirk, “She’s a bounty hunter. Her and her friend, Mako, have a few things to do tonight or else she’d be here with me.”

     Karrels looks at me, “We’ve been hearing a lot about a bounty hunter lately, your girl?” I chuckle, “Yeah, she’s been wanting to enter the Great Hunt, and apparently I don’t have enough clout to enter her under my name. So since I was heading here to Hutta, she came with.” He smacks me on the back, “Sure that’s the ‘only reason’ she came with.” _Oh I wish,_ Karrels continues, “I’d love to help but we only sponsor the boldest!” I smirk, “Have you heard of Vexx?” Karrels looks at me, “Yeah a champion quick-draw artist, why?”

     “Because my girl killed him earlier today, here in your spaceport. Watch for yourself if you don’t believe me,” putting the holo-recording of it, in front of him and hitting play. When it stops, “I’m going to need proof that she did.” _Jai’s going to owe me for this._ “Here,” placing his ID tags I ‘borrowed’ from her earlier in his hand, “I watched her find and kill him. So if you don’t believe the evidence, trust me. She’s the real deal! Oh and I’m going to need those back, she doesn’t know I took them.” He raises an eyebrow, “You took it from her?” I raise my hands in a surrender pose, “She didn’t want my help. She wanted to earn it herself, and not because she’s ‘Blade’s girl’.”

     Karrels claps me on the back, “My kind of woman. Come on, I’ll show you where you’ll be staying, but don’t bring your girl inside until Nem’ro meets her tomorrow morning.” He takes me back though the main cantina then turns down a side hallway to a large door, “These are your chambers, Blade. Enjoy the palace as long has you are here.” Upon entering the room, I see a holo terminal by a desk and a bar filled with beverages. On the other wall, couches line the walls, with a space where the door to the kitchen is. In front of the couches is another holo terminal showing a recording of a female Twi’lek dancer. Walking though I check for any listening devices while looking at the décor. Entering the bedroom, I see a large bed covered in rich silks with metal bedside tables and a metal trunk at the foot of the bed. There are only two doors, the one I just entered and the one leading to the refresher. As I head to the refresher I continue my bug search. _They must have spent a fortune on this refresher,_ having a sanisteam shower, a large ripple bathtub, an effuvial rinser, and sanitizer along with the normal toilet and sink. After checking everywhere, I go back to the front room to the desk and sent a message to Jaida and telling her to meet me here tomorrow morning. _Good now I can see if the sanisteam shower is any good._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we met Kailyo, Karrels, and of course Nem'ro the Hutt.  
> ==========================  
> 1-7 introduces the 7 main characters  
> 8-35 Starting Planet  
> 36-57 Capital Planets  
> 58-... Taris (R) and Balmorra (E)  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	21. Introductions and Meet Ups - Jessi

=-=-=-=-=-=

Jessi

     “So where you headed to next?” I hear Cheyanne yell has she walks away from the Hanger, I face her, “Meeting the rest of my squad in Fort Garnik, you?” She smiles, “I’m going there too! I’m meeting Corso’s boss, who hopefully he’ll help me find Skavak.” Growling at the end, making me chuckle “Well, come on then!”

     Along the way, we share recent stories of what we’ve been doing the last two years. On reaching Fort Garnik, we nod a farewell as we go our separate ways. Entering the barracks, I see a young private who on seeing me runs to greet me, “Excuse me, Sergeant? Uh, sorry to interrupt, but you’re the new member of Havoc squad, aren’t you? I’m Farn, sir, Private Farn. It’s a real honor to meet you! Ord Mantell is my first post, I can’t believe I’m here at the same time as Havoc Squad!” _I remember my first posting out of the Academy. I was so excited._ “And you’re so… or wha-what I mean to say is that I wasn’t expecting you to be a young woman, sir. Ma’am. Sergeant.” I chuckle, “Why is that?” He swallows, “With your record and achievements, sir, I was expecting an older man not a... Um beautiful young woman.” Flattered, “It’s okay, I get it all the time and ma’am is fine.” _Not the beautiful part normally._ He continues “If, uh, if you don’t mind me asking, ma’am, what’s your mission here? Why would Havoc Squad be sent to Ord Mantell?” _Ah curiosity_ , I smile “We’re here to recover a powerful weapon the separatists stole from us. Now if you excuse me, I better get inside.” Walking away I can see his stunned face, _always keep them guessing,_ at the door to the command center, “It was a pleasure meeting you, Private Farn.” I see him grin as he walks off.

     Entering, I hear Commander Tavus say, “Yes, so if we focus our efforts on M-sector, I’m certain that…” He stops when he sees me, “Sergeant! Welcome, welcome!” I walk up to him and salute while he continues, “Good to have you here, we’ll all excited to have some new blood in the unit. As you know, I am your commanding officer.” Motioning to a green female Mirialan, “This is Wraith, my second-in-command and the squad’s infiltration and assassination specialist.” She nods, “Sergeant.” _For some reason I get the feeling she doesn’t like me._ Tavus motions to a young male Zabrak, “This is Fuse. He’s young but don’t let that fool you he’s an expert with every type of explosive in the known galaxy.” Fuse swallows, “Oh, um, yes, hello Sergeant, hello. Good to meet you.” _I can tell I’m going to like him._ I smile at him as Tavus continues motioning to a male cyborg with implants on his jawline, above his right eye and a cybernetic eye, “And this Needles, a medical genius, particularly adept at synthesizing powerful new combat stimulants and adrenals.” Needles salutes when Tavus say his name and bows when he says, “Perfection is my art, Sergeant. It will be my honor to help you perform at your very best.” I nod and politely smile, _he’s an odd one but it takes all sorts._ Tavus continues, “And of course to you already met Gearbox so that’s everyone.” He turns addressing the others now, “People, this is the new sergeant I mentioned. Sgt. Jessica Tae ranked first in the Academy in Forward Assault, Search and Destroy and Advance Recon.” I slightly blush, suddenly thankful I have fur that hides it and that Tavus is pacing. He turns back to me, “It’s good to have you, Sgt. Tae.” I stand confidently, “I’m eager to work with the best of the best!” earning smiles from Tavus and Fuse, and a smug smirk from Wraith and Needles.  
“Now, the reason we’re here. A Republic transport carrying among its cargo a ZR-57 orbital strike bomb, crashed in northern Avilatan six days ago. Recovery unit sent a team, but they were too late. Separatist forces had already stolen the transport cargo, including the ZR-57, and fled.” I cut in, “Someone on our side must have tipped the Seps off.” Tavus smiles and nods, “We’ve been thinking the same thing, but we don’t have time for a mole hunt. Recovering that bomb is priority one.” He nods to Fuse and I pay him my full attention, “The ZR-57 is... well is serious hardware, you know? I mean, it can pretty much vaporize this whole island. So we’d better get it back or, well, boom.” My heart drops, _the entire Island!_ I look at the map we’re in front of, _by the stars, all those people!_

     “We’re investigating several leads to the bomb’s location, but the one l’d like you to look into, Tae, comes from a Republic Spy named Bellis,” Tavus states. I nod, _I’m working alone?_ “Bellis reported making an important discovery, but he’s in too deep to leave for a full report. Instead, you’ll rendezvous with Bellis in a nearby village called Talloran. Bellis will meet you in a small alley. Find out what he’s discovered, then return to the base immediately. Understood?” I nod, “Yes, sir.”

     Tavus points behind me, “I have one last introduction to make.” I turn and am shocked to be staring at a male Cathar. He has red and tawny fur, a scar on his left cheek, and striking green eyes. _Wow, I forgot how attractive Cathar men are._ Tavus continues, “This is Lieutenant Aric Jorgan.” He gives me a sharp salute which I return as Tavus continues, “an operations officer from the Republic’s Ord Mantell Infantry Command. Since we’re on individual mission to search for this bomb, Lt. Jorgan is coordinating our efforts from here within the mission room.”

     “All right, Sergeant. I’ll be overseeing your op through the camera mounted on your armor. So I see what you see. It’s activated when you leave the fort.” He startles me by walking closer, almost in my face, “I’ll make this completely clear, rookie—when you’re in the field what I say goes. Period.” To keep myself from growling as I look up into his face, “You don’t have to worry about me, Lieutenant!” He slightly pulls back, “The other members of Havoc have proven themselves on dozens of ops, Sgt. Tae. You haven’t. Just make your way to Talloran, meet with Bellis, and find out what he knows without screwing anything up.” Tavus cuts in, “Good luck in Talloran, Sergeant. Dismissed.”

     With a parting salute, I leave mission control, barely containing my anger. _How dare he call me a rookie! They wouldn’t have placed me on Havoc if I didn’t have the skills necessary! Thinking he knows me because I’m young, I’ll show you rookie!_ “What’s wrong, Jess?” pulls me out of my internal rant. I look up, _thank the stars Chey’s here._ “Oh, just a Lieutenant who thinks just because I’m young and new to Havoc, I’m a rookie!” ending with a growl, “He’s coordinating Havoc’s mission, and since I’m a Sergeant, I have to follow his orders to the letter. Plus I have a camera on my armor so he sees everything once I’m outside the fort.” She gives me a knowing look and I blush, _dang it why does she have to know me so well. Irrational attractive Cathar Lieutenant._ “So if you’re done fawning over your coordinating officer,” she makes a show of swooning to which I cover my face, “where are you off to next?” Peeking through, “Talloran Village.” Chey smiles, “Same, guess we’re going to be permanent traveling buddies if this keeps up!”

     On our way to Talloran Cheyanne freezes, noticing I stop and turn around wondering what’s up. Then her eyes start tearing up, alarmed I walk closer to her, and she whispers, “Allura! I feel Allura!” I gasp covering my mouth, _they found her! I can’t believe they found her!_ Knowing I can’t ask her what happened, since I’m being observed. I can tell that she’s struggling on what to say to her baby sister, I put a reassuring hand on her arm. When she starts sobbing I hug her tightly, whispering positive things but knowing she’s not listening to me but her family. I’m still rather jealous she has a strong bond with her family, being able to talk to and feel them always. When all of us were younger her and her sisters would do the same with me but I asked them to stop when I went to my first post, not wanting them to see what I had to do.

     After a while I know the connection has broken, so I pull away slightly telling her “You found her, so now it’s time to forgive yourself.” She nods and wipes her tears. We’re not all that far from the blockade, when we get there they see me and nod letting us through. After a couple brief fire fights, on entering the village I can I hear Cheyanne growl, looking at her I can tell she’s talking with her family and something has happened, but before I can ask she holds up a hand then a few seconds later, “I’ll tell you later.” I nod in understanding than say “I have do this alone, see you tomorrow?” after receiving another nod, we part ways.

     It doesn’t take me very long to find the alleyway I’m meeting Bellis in but looking around I don’t see anyone. I stand patiently for a few minutes, before noticing some drying blood, _oh I have a bad feeling about this._ I go closer to inspect the blood, I groan when I see a blood trail that’s at least a couple hours old. Following it, I run across a poorly covered body. _Oh, please don’t be Bellis!_ I silently beg as I kneel down to get the man’s ID tags. I groan rubbing my eyes, _this will not be fun._ My holo beeps, _Let me guess Lt. Jorgan_. When I answer, I see I’m right, “Great, Bellis is KIA. That’s some fine work, Sergeant. Do you think you could’ve taken a little longer to get to the RV point?” Stopping myself from growling, I politely say, “With all due respect, sir, he was dead before I even got to the Fort.” He narrows his eyes at me, “and why do you think that?” I know it’s a challenge but I still respond, “His body is cold besides the fact that there’s dried blood.” He covers his face “We need that info, Sgt. Tae. If he followed procedure, Bellis should’ve left a coded recording of his discovery in his field box, hidden some inside his home in Talloran. Remember if separatists know Bellis was a spy, they may already be searching his home or waiting to ambush Republic agents as they come. Stay alert. You have to find that field box from Bellis’ house before the separatists do. Double-time it!” _Duh captain obvious,_ “Roger that.”

     “Jorgan out.” I easily find Bellis’ home. Upon entering I see a woman making dinner, when she sees me, “Excuse me? What are you doing in my house? Is there no limit to your nerve… you barricade the town, you break into people’s homes…” She stops what she’s doing and walks closer to me continuing in a whisper, “Are you insane? You’re going to blow my husband cover! Storming in here, in plain view—what are you thinking?” _Blazes, he had his wife with him?! Why didn’t Jorgan warn me!?_ _How do I tell her that her husband dead, then convince her to give me the box and find somewhere safe?_ I swallow, _this is going to be fun._ Using my sincerest voice “Ma’am, May I ask what time he left?”

     She looks at me slightly puzzled, “about four hours ago, he said he was waiting for someone.” I close my eyes, “You may want to sit down ma’am.” She looks at me and I can already see the tears, “He’s dead, isn’t he?” I nod and she breaks, falling to the floor sobbing. I carefully help her back up and escort her to the couch, “I’m so sorry for your loss, ma’am. I wish I could have been here earlier and saved him.” I find some tissues handing her a couple, then get up to get her a glass of water. Walking back into the living room I notice holopics of their wedding and life together, “How long were you married? If you mind me asking, ma’am.” She looks up as I hand her the glass and sit next to her, “A couple years ago, we were just planning on starting a family when they took over the town. And call me Lin, ma’am makes me feel old.”

 _That’s why he became a spy_ , she continues, “You’re not like other soldiers, since you’re here comforting me when I know there is other things you need to do.” I chuckle sadly, “Well I didn’t come here to notify you because I was never told he was married. I was sent here to get his field box, but I don’t feel comfortable leaving you here grieving.” She gives me a sad smile and places a hand on my arm, “Thank you. I’ll go look for your box, just wait here.” As she gets up to look, I place a hand on her wrist, “Pack things as well, I’m not leaving you here.” She’s about to reply when there’s a bang at the door, “Go somewhere safe, Lin, I’ll handle this.”

     The separatists’ break in right as she leaves, so I immediately open fire. Once they’re dead, I grab the irreplaceable items I see, knowing that there are more seps coming. Running to where she is, I hurriedly ask, “Is there a back exit?” She nods and points down another hallway. “I have everything,” Len says holding up the box and a few irreplaceable items, but breaks into tears as I hand her the other items I picked up, as well has Bellis’ ID tags, causing her to tightly hug me “Oh, thank you!” When I hear more seps I pull away and motion for her to go, following and covering her exit. We sneak through the rest of Talloran and make in to the blockade, where I’m surprised we aren’t stopped.

     The way back to the fort is thankfully uneventful. I leave her where other refugees are, where she gives me another hug “oh, thank you so much!” giving me the box. As I start to walk away, she pulls me back, “What is your name?” I smile, “Sergeant Jessica Tae, but Jessi to my friends.” Before I turn to leave again, she grabs my hand and puts something in it, “For everything, Jessi.” I nod and put whatever it is in my pocket. Back in the barracks, I go straight to the mission room and place the box roughly on the table directly behind Jorgan. As I’m heading back out, he says, “About time, Sergeant.” I quickly turn around, noticing that he still hasn’t moved. I march in front of him, “Next time warn me when I have to notify a family,” then I promptly leave heading to my quarters.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've met Aric Jorgan!  
> Lin and Farn will show up again :)  
> Am I the only one who thought Fuse was adorable?! lol Sorry Aric :D  
> ==========================  
> 1-7 introduces the 7 main characters  
> 8-35 Starting Planet  
> 36-57 Capital Planets  
> 58-... Taris (R) and Balmorra (E)  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	22. The Impossible Trial - Allura

=-=-=-=-=-=

Allura

     After an amazing night sleep, I look around Thea’s chambers. They’re quite peaceful compared to the harshness of Korriban, the décor is quite a bit like a Jedi Temple, with serene colors and calming scents. “I hope you don’t mind the décor, reminds me of home and Alderaan,” she says entering the room, seeing my awed face. I smile at her, “I can tell.” She brightens, then motions to the room she just left, “the refresher is through those doors and whatever is in my closet is yours to choose from.” I basically run to the doors, and gasp when I see the beauty of it. It has the same style as her chambers but with added waterfalls and candles. I race to the giant tub and start a lavender bubble bath. I hear a tender knock at the door has the water fills, and using the Force I open it revealing Thea holding some towels, she sets them on the counter and quickly leaves.

     I can’t remember the last time I was allowed to actually bathe. Normally the slavers would just spray us down with water like animals whenever our stench got unbearable. And I was never allowed to for fear they would like what they see. I tentatively scrub myself revealing my skin again. The soaps Thea has, soothes and softens my skin while removing the years of calluses and scars. Just as I’m about to wash my back, Thea knocks again causing me to swallow knowing what she’ll see when she enters. I hear a sob behind me, “Oh my stars Luna, why didn’t you tell me?” I feel her walk in farther, getting something then feel her soft hands on my back washing away the old blood from my last whipping, revealing the barely healed slashes. “What happened?” she asks fearing the answer.

     “I had talked back to my master, the punishment for which is flogging. He had barely started the lashings when one of the ladies who raised me stopped him, her punishment was instant death. I got so angry with him, I killed him with lightning. That’s how they learned I was Force sensitive before I always hid it. That same day I was sent to an Imperial ship bound to Korriban, that was two days ago,” my voice coming out emotionlessly. “Her name was Camille. She had just lost a son when I joined their group. She and her husband made it their job to protect me.” Her hands leaves my back and I hear her walk over to the counter then head back and kneel beside the tub. Her fingers tentatively take my hair out of the bun, then summons a glass which she fills with water then pours it beginning to wash my hair. “Then it seems we have a lot to thank them for.”

     Once my hair is washed and conditioned, she rinses it with cold water then proceeds to dry my hair, “This should help your natural curls… at least that’s what Mom, Talia and Cheyanne say.” I giggle, “What’s happened since I left?” She chuckles, “Tali is training to be a Jedi Knight and is on Tython with Mom. She just got assigned to her last master, ironically Master Orgus Din. Jaida is working with Uncle Braden as a bounty hunter, trying to enter the Great Hunt. Cheyanne is a flirtatious smuggler. If you remember Jessi, she’s a Republic trooper now. Mom and Dad have been trying to keep everything under control.” I shake my head, _amazing what happens in ten years._ “No doubt you've felt Grammy and Grampy's death. Papa and Gram are, well, doing what they do best.”

     Now putting other products in my hair and styling it into a partial up do, she continues “And out of our family, you have probably heard about the ‘Sacking of Coruscant’ and the so called Treaty. And what you might not have known is if you hadn’t stuck on Dad’s ship that you’d be dead with the other younglings. The Republic and Empire have been in a Cold War since, neither side willing to break the ‘Treaty of Coruscant.’ The Jedi lost many good Knights and had their temple destroyed so they retreated to Tython to rebuild and study their heritage.” I motion that I’m done, and she pauses summoning one of the towels then holding it in front of her for my privacy and wraps it around me. “And this is my closet,” as she opens another set of double doors and heads inside. Walking towards it tightly holding my towel, I gasp.

 _Her closet is huge! Someone could get lost in here!_ Apparently I said that aloud because she laughs, “Yeah I know. Wasn’t what I really wanted but being the daughter of one of the most powerful Sith in the galaxy has it’s perks. Thankfully only my quarters here and our family’s strongholds’ has this size closets filled with the fashions of the planets it resides on. But as soon-to-be apprentices to Sith Lords, we also have our share of armor and Sith apparel. Thankfully most everything here shrinks or grows with you, Nano tech. Choose what you want!” I stare at her a bit, has she runs her hands over the different fabrics causally picking out things, then I wander through picking out an outfit then getting dressed.

     Looking in the mirror I’m surprised by what I see. Instead of the disgusting slave I once was, is a fierce young woman wearing a black top stopping just above the end of her sternum, a black skirt with slits on both sides showing off a bit of her thighs, knee length black leather boots, and black leather gloves that reach her upper arms. As I walk out I grab one of the black hooded cloaks that sits on the edge of my shoulders, fastening it and raising the hood. Thea whistles as I enter, and I look over at her. She looks very intimidating, with a black strapless corset, skin tight black pants with fitted black leather gloves that reach her upper arms and fitted black leather boots that go slightly past her knee. I shake my head at her, “You’re going to make men not be able to focus around you, Treea.” She smirks, “That’s the idea.” I roll my eyes as she continues, “Looks like you have the same idea though, sis,” ending with a wink. “Oh hush, come on let’s get this over with.”

     We eat quickly eat breakfast that she prepared then get everything together to leave. As we leave I notice the sun still hasn’t risen yet and no one is out and about. Thankfully though, the speeder is ran by droids and always running. As we reach the speeder, Thea says “We want to go to Wilds Laboratory it’s the closest to the Tomb,” I nod. The droid must have heard Thea because it didn’t even ask just points to a speeder. “So what do you have to do?” I ask on the ride. “I have to kill Marka Ragnos’ beast. You?” _Figures it would be something easy like that,_ “I have the ‘impossible’ task of retrieving an ancient holocron that no one has figured out how to acquire in the last millennia.” Thea looks at me wide eyed, “He really must not like you.” I chuckle, “That’s an understatement, Lord Zash has singled me out pretty much ignoring his favorite. And I’m beginning to think he finds me attractive.” With a questioning look from Thea, I clarify, “Whenever we are alone, Harkun closes any distance between us and forces me to look him in the eyes.” Thea looks at me sympathetic, “Well can I be there when you enter his office dressed like that? Oh, I almost forgot Tremel wants to see you!”

     I smile, remembering all my attempts to annoy my father’s closest friend, “How is he doing?” She smiles, “He’s still the same, even though he’s my overseer.” _Of course he is, like Dad would have his daughter be taught by anyone else._ I give her a duh look when we reach the Lab. She rolls her eyes and points to a tomb entrance on the other side of the valley, “Well, there is where we’re going! Doesn’t look like there is anything between us and there, but we might want to tread carefully. There’s some troops that have gone crazy where we’re heading.” I swallow, _can nothing be simple?_ The walk to the tomb entrance is uneventful, since everything is still asleep and not expecting two acolytes to come through.

     Entering the tomb, we follow the only path that leads to a large chamber with two hallways not including the one we just left. We split to do our trials, Thea going to the right and me to the left. As I head up the couple flights of stairs, I enter a slightly bigger room than I just left in the center of which as a massive pyramid with a platform built to its top that glows red. _That’s where the holocron must be._ Walking up the platform, I contemplate how to open it deciding to start with the Sith Code. I cite it aloud, “Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory my chains are broken. The Force shall free me.” As soon as I finished, I looked the glowing top _no that would be to easy._ I kneel down before it then getting an idea, quickly rise and cast Force lightning at it, the monument shudders then opens revealing the holocron. _Really?! I was expecting something harder._

     I pick up the holocron carefully and slip it into my bag then head back. On entering the chamber we separated in, Thea is nowhere to be seen so I enter the other hallway going lower into the tomb the deeper I go. Reaching the end, I see Thea fighting a beast three times her size. Ironically it seems like Thea is winning though, slashing the beast’s feet then avoiding his returning attack, _she’s tiring him_. After a minute she leaps onto his back and deals the killing blow. Suddenly a shockwave runs through the Force, Thea closes her eyes and I exclaim, “I don’t think you should have done that!” She looks at me a nervously laughs, “Yeah, I think I’m noticed now.”

     We hastily exit the Tomb, thankful the crazed slaves and soldiers are no match for us. We tear our way back to the Lab, and ask for a speeder back to the Academy. We are both silently pondering in the speeder back. When we land, the Academy is buzzing with life. _“Let’s turn yours in first, Luna. I have a feeling mine won’t be so good,”_ through the connection I can feel her anxiety. I nod and lead her to Harkun’s office. Thea goes to lean on a wall close enough to hear, as I go and stand in front of Harkun in-between Ffon and the three remaining slaves, blocking Harkun’s view of Thea. He stops when he sees me taking in my appearance, “I told you not to return until you had that holocron, slave, and the others have barely woken up.” I can feel Thea’s anger with his disrespect towards me, I sent her reassuring thoughts.

     “I thought you said that this was a trial of intellect, and well I was expecting a challenge,” smirking as I hold the holocron out. He narrows his eyes at it, “I strongly doubt that a mere slave could remove something the strongest Sith couldn’t. I bet you took that from the library!” Thea coughs, bringing attention to her, “I’m sorry Overseer Harkun, but it seem like you are saying that my friend here is lying.” Harkun swallows when he sees Thea enter and stopping next to me, “My apologies, Acolyte Thea. I didn’t know we were graced by your presence.” I raise a questioning eyebrow to Thea, _“I didn’t know he knew respect!”_ I hear Thea chuckle through the bond.

     Harkun gives me a dark look, “I’ll deal with you later. Now, I believe it’s time for another demonstration. Gerr, step forward.” I prepare myself and alert Thea for what will happen next. The man next me says, “Yes, overseer,” it an emotionless voice as he walks forward. I’m stunned when Harkun says “Ffon-kill him.” The pureblood Sith steps in front of him but staring at me, “With pleasure, overseer.” Gerr turns to run away but is shocked within a few steps towards the exit, then Ffon grabs his training saber dealing the killing blow. Thea stares at Gerr’s body, and I’m sure if she had the ability to use Force lightning it would be surrounding her right now. I caution her not to say anything, which she heeds but stares darkly at Ffon. Then Harkun states while never removing his eyes from me, “Let Gerr be an example to you. Ffon destroyed him easily, like he will destroy all of you. Are there any other objections?”

     “Yes, there is Overseer. I want to know why you to see fit to treat us like animals then attack us when we bite back,” I state causing Thea look at me awed. Harkun walks toward me, “You better watch it, slave.” I look up at him defiantly, “Can you think of a better insult than slave? Because it’s beginning to lose its touch.” Harkun’s jaw tightens, “Now, the rest of you know your next trial. Go. You, Mutt—stay here.” He smirks when he sees my eyes narrow, _just wait until you learn who you insulted, Harkun. Just you wait._

     I nod to Thea, she sighs and gives Harkun one last dark look. Once everyone is out of sight Harkun closes the distance between us “Now, mutt—you think yourself pretty clever getting that holocron, don’t you?” I look him in the eyes and smugly say, “I really am the best!” He growls, “You are lucky Lord Zash finds you useful. Now, for your trial: the last, darkest secrets of Tulak Hord are buried in his tomb. Lord Zash wants this text. But the final resting place of the dead lord is not easily trespassed. You will not be the first to die there.” I roll my eyes, “Yes, yes, yes…you send me into a tomb to do the impossible, hoping I die, and I come back and prove you wrong.” He growls, “Shut up, slave. I’ve had about enough of your mockery. Do not come back here until you’ve gotten the text from Tulak Hord’s tomb. Out of my sight, slave!”

     I meet Thea right outside Harkun’s office, “Come on let’s see what’s next.” Thea leads me to Tremel’s office, and upon entering we’re met with a large man. Thea blocks his view of me as he speaks, “Well look who’s here. Remember me?” Thea’s jaw tightens before she answers, “You need to move out of my way, Dolgis.” The man, Dolgis, smirks and crosses him arms, “I put myself in your way, buddy. On purpose.” I have to physically stop myself from laughing. “Notice anything interesting? No witnesses. No witnesses means no rules.” Thea groans, _“Whatever happens let me do this alone.”_ Dolgis continues, “No more shortcuts. No more special treatment. You’re just gonna be another dead failure on Korriban.” I roll my eyes, _oh please like my sister will be killed by the likes of you._ Dolgis falls to the floor after a minute of fighting, “No! Hold up, hold up! Look I was wrong. What they’re saying about you… totally true. So… strong. I don’t wanna die!” Thea crosses her arms, “Then don’t cross me again, this will be your only warning. Go before I change my mind!” I have to hold back a laugh as he runs away, “I can’t believe you let him live.” Thea shrugs, “Maybe with any luck he’ll tell his friend Vermin not to trifle with me, but I doubt he’ll listen. Come on, let’s go.”

     Tremel has his back to us as we enter Thea starts, “I don’t think I should have killed the beast, Uncle.” He chuckles sadly, “You are right! In my haste, I made a slight miscalculation, one that sadly has lost us our invisibility. The beast of Marka Ragnos was a great source of dark energy on Korriban and its death sent a tremor in the Force, which no doubt you felt,” He finally turns around, “Ah my dear Allura, look how much you’ve grown!” he exclaims on seeing me, giving me one of his bear hugs. When Thea coughs “Oh right, as I was saying Darth Baras felt that tremor and has become aware of you. He demands an audience.” Thea swallows nervously, “I’m not ready!?”

     He nods understandingly, “I know but we have no more time. I am sorry I failed you Treea,” She looks up startled. “You haven’t failed me, Uncle. You never could,” she says giving him a tight hug. “Go now, don’t keep him waiting. Allura you stay here with me.” She nods and before she leaves gives me a hug, then Jaida touches our minds. Thea and I look at each other as we hear her say, _'U_ _ncle Braden and Jory were killed yesterday. I’m sorry it took me this long to tell you but I was trying to figure out the best way to say it and arrange for their burials. Hope you can forgive me!'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==========================  
> 1-7 introduces the 7 main characters  
> 8-35 Starting Planet  
> 36-57 Capital Planets  
> 58-... Taris (R) and Balmorra (E)  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	23. Finding the Enemy - Talia

=-=-=-=-=-=

Talia

     A gentle knock wakes me, opening the door with a wave revealing Mom. I sit up suddenly, “Is everything, alright?” She just waves me off sitting next to me on my bed, “I’m sorry about last night, cyar’ika. Jaida told me that Braden was killed yesterday.” I gasp, trying to hold back the tears that threaten, “Is she alright?” She holds me, “No she isn’t. She blames herself for what happened. Apparently Tarro Blood, a fellow Mandalorian, killed him and Jory to prevent her from entering the Great Hunt.” I close my eyes, “She’s not going to, right?” Mom chuckles, “You know Jaida, now she feels she must win for Braden and Jory. A true Mando, my parents would be proud and I know Brae is,” she pauses to wipe her tears. _Taro doesn’t know the family he just angered._

     I pull away looking at the chrono, “I better get started…” I pause looking at her but she nods, back to being an emotionless Jedi. “Good luck today, Tali,” and with that she is gone. Slightly put off, I begin getting ready for the day, putting on my white sleeveless shirt, fitted tan pants, a pair of fitted tan leather knee length boots, and a light brown short sleeved hooded cloak belted at my waist. Then looking at my holomap, I head for Kalikori Village. The village surprisingly isn’t far from the Jedi Temple. When I get there I head to the center building, where the Matriarch resides. Upon entering I see three Twi’leks, two green females and one orange male, noticing the large gold diadem on the oldest female, I assume she’s the Matriarch.

     I bow in respect, “Greetings, Matriarch Sumari. Master Orgus Din has sent me to help you fight the Flesh Raiders.” She puts her hands on her hips, “So the Jedi finally deign to recognize my people’s suffering? How noble. Nothing to do with the attack on your training grounds, I’m sure.” I internally groan, _this won’t be easy._ Using my sincerest voice, “We never understood they’re danger until yesterday and for that I am deeply sorry.” She basically rolls her eyes, “and now you seek help form the people you once ignored.” I look down, _oh yes guilt trip the Jedi, very helpful._ “My scouts have tracked the Flesh Raiders for months. Watched them grow in strength. I will share what we’ve discovered, but only if you agree to protect my people. We… we suffer…” She heads holding her head the other female says, “Mother, you need rest. Let me carry this burden for you.”

     I look up at them, I reach out through the Force sensing her illness, “I will do all I can.” Matriarch Sumari softly says, “Thank you! This is my daughter, Ranna Tao’Ven. She and Scout Chief Moorint here will speak for me. I must attend to… other matters…” I bow in respect as she and her daughter leave. “Personally, I don’t care why you’ve come—as long as you destroy the Flesh Raiders,” Moorint says as he watches them leave then walks closer to me, “Ever since they got their new weapons and gear, they hunt us like animals. The enemy has a camp in the valley nearby. My scouts say the Flesh Raiders store their weapons and other tech in a cave.”

     “If I can find that gear I could bring it back here for you to use, and hopefully losing their supplies will slow the Flesh Raiders,” I state. “That is an excellent idea, Jedi…?” Ranna says coming back in the room. “Talia Draé.” She looks at me amazed, “You’re related to Master Alena Draé, aren’t you?” I nod, “She’s my mother.” Now both of them are looking at me, _maybe I shouldn’t have said that._ “Interesting… anyway how do we get in there, Moorint?” Ranna asks. “If I remember right, you’ll need an access card from one the leaders,” he say trying to tear his eyes away from her. Who upon him finishing says, “Good luck, Master Jedi.” I bow, “Talia, please. I hope your mother gets well soon.”

     The valley the scouts found is only a short distance away, _now to find that cave._ Ironically it’s easy to spot, since the most Flesh Raiders is protecting it. Killing any Flesh Raiders I come across, I easily reach the entrance. The Flesh Raiders are quickly dispatched and I enter. There’s only a couple dozen inside which I quickly silence, leaving a massive Flesh Raider in front of a large metal door. _They definitely didn’t make that!_ After getting the access card I open the door, and go directly to the weapons stash and prepare to transport it to the Twi’lek village. Suddenly I hear a series of beeps and I look around to see a blue and grey astromech droid, ‘T7 = glad to see Jedi! // T7 = captured by Flesh Raiders + needs rescuing.’ I chuckle, “Don’t worry, little guy, I’ll get you out of here.” The droid makes a series of happy beeps, ‘Jedi = T7’s hero // T7 = Jedi reconnaissance droid // mission parameters = scout wilderness + identify hazards // T7’s restraining bolt = faulty + malfunctioning // T7’s sensors = unable to detect Flesh Raider ambush //.’ I smile, “Good thing the Flesh Raiders don’t eat droids.” T7 makes another series of beeps, ‘// T7 = simulated deactivation + used spy camera // T7 = recorded Flesh Raiders allies //’ then projects a holo version of the meeting.

     “Teach our soldiers how to use these weapons. Train them on the Twi’lek invaders,” a cloaked figure says to the man I killed yesterday who says, “When will we strike against the Jedi?” The hooded figure raises a hand, “Patience, Callef. The Jedi will fail when our army reaches full strength.” I swallow, _the man I killed was Callef._ ‘// T7 recording = useful // Jedi take T7 to safety + remove restraining bolt//’ I chuckle and walk towards it, “Never understood the need for restraining bolts, anyway…” as I kneel down to remove it. ‘// restraining bolt removed = increased T7 scanning range // Flesh Raiders = in big trouble now // T7 = ready to roll!’ I chuckle “Okay then, let’s get moving.”

     When T7 and I reach the Matriarch’s building, there is an angry green Twi’lek arguing with Ranna and Orgus, “She died in my arms. You should’ve seen what those filth did to her.” Ranna sighs, “I’m sorry, Saylew. We all share your loss.” Saylew continues, “For every one of us the Flesh Raiders butcher, we should kill ten! No a hundred!” Orgus shakes his head, “Will that restore your loved one to life?” Saylew faces him, “Don’t lecture me, Jedi. My wife is dead! Our people, slaughtered! Where were you then?!” I cut in, “Nothing I say will make you feel whole again, but we truly are doing everything we can.” He continues just as angry, “What about slaughtering those animals!?” Before he can say more I cut in, “If we did that, none of us would be any different than them, would we? I know you are hurting, but that is not the answer!” Ranna gives me a thankful look. “Come now Saylew, they have things to discuss,” she says walking him out.

     “Well done, hopefully he will listen to that!” Orgus says once they’re gone. ‘// T7 = salutes Master Orgus // T7 reconnaissance report = ready for delivery//’ I smile down at the droid, “Teeseven was captured by the Flesh Raiders. You’ll want to see the holorecording he made.” Orgus nods, “While I deal with the droid, talk to Ranna. I think her people are ready to help us, thanks to you. You’ve made quite the impression on her!” I bow respectfully, and walk towards Ranna. On seeing me she begins, “With the weapons and technology you brought from the Flesh Raiders, my people can defend themselves. You risked your life to help us. My people haven’t had a champion for some time.” I smile, “You are welcome, I hope they will help.”

     Ranna returns the smile as Moorint walks up, “They will, Moorint go head and share what we know.” He nods staring at her, “My scouts report that the Flesh Raider forces are gathering in strength. They already control the mountains around us, and now they’re invading the ruins of Kaleth. My men spotted them at the remains of an ancient shrine—close to your Jedi Temple.” Orgus walks over and joins in, “Kaleth was a great city of Force users. Its ruins hold powers we still don’t understand.” Moorint puts his hand on his chin, “The Flesh Raiders are looking for something there.” Orgus nods in agreement, “We can’t let them find it. Drive back those Flesh Raiders immediately, Talia. I have to take this droid back to the Council. That hooded figure in the holo—I know his voice. The situation is worse than I thought. Do whatever it takes to push the Flesh Raiders out of Kaleth. I’ll send you reinforcements as soon as possible.” I nod, “I’ll hold the line until they arrive, Master.” Orgus grunts, “Good, now if you see that hooded figure from the Holo, do not engage him. Now get going.”

     I take a speeder from Kalikori to the outpost where we have a research camp for Kaleth. The Ruins of the city are littered with old reprogrammed droids and Flesh Raiders. After many fights, I reach the ruined shine where a massive Flesh Raider Ravager Chieftain is standing. When I approach it says, “Jeehd-ay…” _um what?!_ “Did you just call me ‘Jedi’?” to which he just laughs and Force pushes me backwards, _oh lovely they talk and use the Force now!_ As soon as the push ended, he calls other Flesh Raiders and yells, “Kill Jeehd-ay!” Then they charged me which I avoid with a Force leap, killing most of the other Raiders when I land. Once it is me and the Chieftain, I hit his back causing him to swing his saber. I block the hit with mine then quickly strike his legs. _He may be huge but he’s not agile like me,_ as I roll between his legs and strike his spine and legs systematically causing him to fall then breaking his neck with a Force enhanced strike to his neck.

     Even though it was a rather short one sided fight, I nearly fall to the ground. I hear footsteps running to me, and Master Kiwiiks almost yelling, “Orgus sent us. We came as soon as we could. Talia, are you alright?” I nod, “One of the Flesh Raiders I just fought called me ‘Jedi.’ He could use the Force.” Kiwiiks sighs, “That’s troubling. If the Flesh Raiders are learning the ways of the Force, it won’t be on the side of light.” Kira looks around, “You sure made a short work of this bunch. You ever leave survivors?” I look around as well, “I always try. Normally it doesn’t pan out.” She realizes what she just said and closes her blue eyes, “Hey, I didn’t mean anything by that. Mouth gets ahead of my brain…”

     I smile reassuringly, “It’s okay Kira, none taken.” I look over and see Kiwiiks kneeling down to remove something from the Chieftain, “This Flesh Raider carried a holocron. Thousands of years old, from the looks of it. Orgus was right. These natives are more advanced than we realized. They’re learning how to fight us.” I nod solemnly, “Master Orgus thinks he knows who’s behind it.” Kiwiiks smiles, “I gathered as much, but he had no time to explain before sending us here. I wish we could stay, see this through—but Master Satele has ordered us and Alena to Coruscant on a special mission.” Kira cuts in, “All those bad feelings the Council’s been having? She thinks the Republic capital is the source.” Kiwiiks walks closer to me, “I’m sorry to have to leave you, Talia, but the danger has passed and I know you will figure this out. These surveillance monitors will keep watch on Kaleth. Place them around the ruins. The Temple can then monitor any future incursions by our enemies.” I nod, “Maybe we’ll get lucky and find their leader.” Kiwiiks rolls her eyes then slightly bows “May the Force be with you, Talia.” I return the bow, “And with you, Master Kiwiiks.” I pause and the same to Kira, “and with you as well, Kira.” She looks rather shocked but nods and follows her Master.

     I go around Kaleth and placing the cameras angled in four different directions. Then my holo beeps answering it Orgus appears, “I’m on my way back to the Twi’lek settlement. Meet me there soon as you can.” I slightly bow, “Of course, Master. I’m on my way now.” He nods, “Find me at the Matriarch’s compound. Orgus out.” I quickly head to the outpost and grab the speeder I arrived on to go back to Kalikori village and directly head to the compound, finding Orgus working on T7. On sensing my entrance he starts, “Kiwiiks told me what you found in Kaleth—a Flesh Raider who used the Force. She thought he was learning things from an old holocron. I wish that were true.” He shakes his head, “The man who attacked you yesterday? His lightsaber had a familiar aspect. This droid’s holorecording confirmed my suspicions.”

     T7 lets out a series of sad beeps and sort of hangs his head, ‘// T7 = sorry for bringing bad news //.’ Orgus continues, “The hooded figure in that recording is Bengel Morr. He was my Padawan—but he never completed his training.” I swallow already knowing the story. Bengel was in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant when the Sith destroyed it. “But he could never have done this, Master!? I remember him being gentle and kind!” Orgus gives me a silencing look, “He was strong in the Force,” _had to be if he survived that_ , “but what if surviving twisted his mind?” I bow my head as Ranna walks over, “Apologies for keeping you waiting. Our people’s Matriarch—my mother—is dying.”

     I cover my mouth with my hand to stop my gasp, “I’m so sorry. Will you be alright?” She looks down, “I wasn’t expecting to lead our people for many years. My scouts have identified a Flesh Raider command base in the mountains. It’s protected by an energy shield. The shield’s power generator is hidden on a different mountain, in a well-guarded cave network.” I can tell she is hurting but working through it, trying to be the leader she will shortly become. “That command base is probably coordinating all the attacks in the area. I need to get inside there. Talia, up for knocking out that power generator?” I nod, “When have I ever let you down?” Orgus half smiles, “First time for everything—not that I’m worried.”

 _Real confidence booster!_ ‘// Important secondary mission = perform high level scan of enemy forces // Mountain paths = too dangerous for T7 //’ I look at Orgus who has his thinking face on, “Hmm. See if you can give the droid an opening to gather more intelligence.” T7 beeps excitingly ‘// T7 = give Jedi head start // follow when path is clear //.’ As soon as T7 stops Orgus begins, “That energy shield is your top priority. Knock it out fast as you can.”

     I leave as soon as he’s finished talking, to start hiking up the mountain. I easily spot the cave and quickly head inside, surprisingly there isn’t very many guards just large ones. Moving though I find the controls for the Shield, and as soon as I shut them down, a holo of Nautolan Bengel Morr projects from the consol. “Hmm. You must be the Padawan who slaughters my people. Your misguided attacks change nothing. Your time is over.” _Orgus was right, it is him!_ “Hello, Bengel. It’s been a long time since I last saw you. Oh, Orgus is looking for you.” He puts his hand on his chin, “Hmm, you know me but that makes no difference, you will still die! And Orgus won’t find me. I’ll find him. You executed my apprentice Callef. I can feel his death on you. I spent years training him. He was a good man, a principled man. Proud of yourself?” I shake my head, _the man I knew is gone._ “Pride is no factor in this, Bengel. He left me on choice.” His jaw tightens, “There’s always a choice. You should’ve surrendered to the inevitable. Every so-called Jedi on Tython is going to die. That’s a promise. Our entire order is weak. You’ve done nothing to stop the Sith Empire’s advances.” I close my eyes, “Let go of this anger, Bengel. Let us help you.” He shakes his head, causing his head-tresses to fly, “Help me become a coward, like you? I’m the only true Jedi left in the galaxy. Enjoy this little victory. It’s your last,” and with that he disappears. As I run back to the village, Jaida touches my mind, _'_ _Uncle Braden and Jory were killed yesterday. I’m sorry it took me this long to tell you but I was trying to figure out the best way to say it and arrange for their burials. Hope you can forgive me!'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we meet T7-01, Ranna and Moorint! :)  
> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
> Mando'a  
> cyar'ika - sweetheart  
> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=
> 
> ==========================  
> 1-7 introduces the 7 main characters  
> 8-35 Starting Planet  
> 36-57 Capital Planets  
> 58-... Taris (R) and Balmorra (E)  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	24. Hutts & Bounties - Jaida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, so many things I want to write and not enough time!  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it!  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!

=-=-=-=-=-=

Jaida

     I wake up to the sound of my datapad receiving a message. Groaning I get up using the Force to begin me the annoying device and reading the message.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Jai

Come to my room in Nem’ro’s palace.

Blade

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

 _Well isn’t he important!_ I grumble to myself as head to the refresher for my morning shower. Dad, Chey and I are NOT morning people unlike most of my family. Chey only is if she wakes up next to a handsome man if she doesn’t only caf works. Dad never really is but a shower helps. I am only after I have a shower and caf, if I don’t stay the kriff away. Luckily I’m smart enough to always pack coffee with me, Chey not so much.

     I step out of the shower grabbing my towel and drying my hair then walk into my room to get dressed in some fitted light brown pants, grey tank top, black leather vest, black leather ankle boots and last my black leather belt where Braden’s blaster resides. Before I leave I make sure my armor is in my backpack, which I sling on my back. Then enter the refresher again to check my hair, just to end up putting it in a messy bun leaving my bangs to frame my face, I put on some eye-shadow and eye-liner so I don’t look dead and finish with some lip balm. _'S_ _ee Chey I tried!'_

     I hear her giggle, _'Sure_ _you did… Oh, look at this handsome man I woke up to!'_ she sends me a mental image of a young man my age with short brown hair, green eyes, and a slight mustache. I groan, _'Please,_ _tell me you didn’t!'_ I pause and try to cover my eyes as she remember certain things about her night, _like that will help. 'I did not need to see or feel what you did! Who is this poor guy?'_ She smiles looking at him, _'His_ _name is Reki. He’s from the planet I’m stranded on.'_ She groans realizing what she just said, but before she can say anything, _'What do you mean stranded on? What happened to your ship!?'_ She grimaces and says really quickly as I’m heading out of Poison Pit cantina, _'_ _It got stolen by this really hot guy named Skavak! And now Rogun the Butcher wants to kill me because I lost his blasters!'_ I stop and face palm, _'This_ _all happened yesterday?! Why didn’t you tell us?'_ She swallows, _'W_ _ell we just found Luna and I didn’t want to hear ‘I told you so’ from Mom and Dad.'_

     Now I’m outside and heading towards the largest building which must be Nem’ro’s Palace. _'Well, I can’t say much, I got Braden and Jory killed yesterday,'_ trying, _and failing_ , to not cry. Chey’s head drops on Reki’s bare chest has she starts sobbing, _'How_ _did you get them killed?'_ it’s my turn to grimace now, _'Do_ _you remember hearing about Tarro Blood from Uncle Braden?'_ I hear her soft _'Yes.'_ I swallow willing the tears to disappear as I enter the Palace, _'He_ _had his friend kill them to prevent me from entering the Great Hunt.'_ She gasps, _'You_ _aren’t responsible for this, that son of a Hutt is! And you’re still entering, right?!'_ I chuckle, _'Bal’ban_ _1_ _.'_ I hear a soft, “Babe, are you alright?” Then Chey quickly says, _'He’s_ _awake, I gotta go!'_ as she’s pulled into a tight embrace.

     “Hey Jai, you alright?” drags me out of whatever I was seeing, and I notice Ash’adath is in front of me looking at me worriedly. More so when I run into his arms, which he automatically closes when I’m inside them and he whispers, “Let’s move this somewhere else, people are staring.” I nod and he escorts me to his chambers with an arm around my waist blocking me from everyone’s view. Once the door closes behind us, he throws his jacket on the desk and takes my bag off my back then walks us to the couch. He sits down, “Tell me what’s wrong?” When I shake my head he pulls me onto his lap and almost pleads, “Please.” Looking at his worried face I comply, “Braden is my mom’s older brother, the only family she had left except for my dad and my sisters and I.” He pulls me closer and puts my head to his chest, “I should’ve known, with calling you Junebug and you calling him… What was it again? Oh yeah, Brae!” I smile and nod, feeling at ease in his arms.

     Deciding that since he trusts me enough I can be truthful with him, “Yesterday was an eventful day, we found my baby sister and my other little sister got her ship stolen and now as a crime lord who wants to kill her.” He swallows, “Yeah seems like there was plenty going on.” He pauses, “Wait, how many sisters does she have?” I silently chuckle knowing he just voiced his thoughts. He makes a pleased sound as I snuggle into him, “I’m the middle of five.” After a while he says to my hair, “So I talked to one of Nem’ro’s advisors about you.” He chuckles when I pull slightly away and look at him with wide eyes, “You’re meeting him today.” I let out an undignified squeal as I hug him tightly and kiss his cheek. As I get up he pulls me back, and whispers in my ear, “But the catch is they think you are my ‘girl’ and didn’t want to earn sponsorship because of that.” I give him a ‘so what’ look and whisper in his ear, “I don’t see a catch” before giving him a wink and moving to sit on the desk.

     There’s a knock on the door and Ash gets up staring at me. “Yes?” he asks opening it, “Oh it’s you Karrels. Come on in!” A large man enters with cybernetics around his right eye. Once the doors close, I walk to Ash’s side and put my head on his shoulder which he responds by putting his arm around me. “Karrels’ this is my girl, Jaida. Babe, this is the man I was telling you about, Karrels Javis.” I pick my head up and hold my hand out to shake his, “Pleasure to meet you, Karrels. I hope you’re taking good care of my Blade!” He chuckles, “I’m sure you’d straighten us out if we didn’t,” throwing Ash a wink. Ash smirks and smugly replies, staring at me intensely, “That she would.”

     “I would say get a room, but you’re already in one and Nem’ro wants to see you both.” Karrels says after rolling his eyes, “Follow me please.” As we leave Ash picks up his jacket. Going to the Throne room we have to go through a large cantina, I didn’t realize I was in when Ash found me. Upon entering I see two slave girls, one human and the other a Twi’lek barely dressed sitting provocatively on either side of the great Nem’ro the Hutt, who has a red eye and a white one. A male Houk says upon my approach, “Look boss—little woman come to beg for mighty Nem’ro’s attention.” Karrels coughs, as Nem’ro says in Huttese, “Be polite, Carnus. This bounty hunter has been sweeping the filth from my town’s lovely streets,” he pauses and motions to Ash, “not to mention she’s the Red Blade’s girl.” He continues, “Excuse him, he lacks manners. You stand in the court of Nem’ro. All you see in Jiguuna is under my authority. Welcome.”

     “Thanks,” I say slightly bowing feeling the giant slug eyes hungrily appraising me, which Ash doesn’t fail to notice. “Jarrels forgot to mention how soft you are, but I expect Blade only has the best.” Ash joins in, “You got that right! She’s by far the best bounty hunter I’ve seen, and I’m not just saying that because she’s mine. If you want to sponsor a Great Hunt winner, look no farther than this beautiful woman.” Ending holding me protectively against his side. I pull away from him, “Or if you don’t believe him, test me. I’d prefer to earn sponsorship than be freely given it.” Nem’ro chuckles, “I like her, Blade. Now leave us, I have business to discuss with her.”

     Ash looks at me, conveying his nervousness with leaving me alone with the perverted Hutt. I nod and mouth ‘I’ll be fine’ with that he turns to leave. “Hey Karrels, I’d like to talk to you if you’re free,” Ash says with a slap on Karrels’ back. “If you would excuse me, Nem’ro…” Karrels pauses and turns to me with a bow, “Jaida,” then turns and walks out with Ash. “Now hunter, you want to earn your sponsorship, I’ll give you that chance. I have targets here on wonderful Hutta that need eliminated. The first head you will bring me, is that of an Evocii—one of those useless, sniveling natives. The Evocii sold us this world for trinkets. Now they take up arms against their rightful masters. It’s disgusting.” _Yeah sure is!_ “One Evocii dares call himself Huttsbane. He raids my building and hides in the swamp village. Place his head on my floor.” _His head on your floor really?!_ “Head on floor, got it.”

     “Kill Huttsbane’s followers, too but leave their heads in the village. Go now,” Nem’ro says after chuckling. “Be careful little bounty hunter. Huttsbane once blasted into other palace. Killed pile of captains—murdered a mighty Hutt!” Carnus says as I turn to leave. I find Ash in the cantina still talking to Karrels. I walk up behind him wrapping my arms around his chest while I place kisses on his exposed neck, earning a groan from Ash and a chuckle from Karrels, “I’ll leave you two alone.” Ash turns around, “You know you should warn a guy before you do at?” I smirk, “Where is the fun in that, babe?” then turn and head towards his rooms, very aware Ash is following. Once the door opens he grabs me, lightly pressing me against the wall inside his room and traps me with his arms, “Now where are you planning on going?” I smile coyly moving my hands over his muscular arms before grabbing his jacket collar and kissing him as the door closes.

     He pulls away enough to place his forehead on mine slightly panting, “Well now that was… that was unexpected. Um…” I lightly kiss him again then get out of his arms, silently giggling at his flustered state. I go sit on the couch, “So I got my first target an Evocii named Huttsbane. Nem’ro wants his head on his floor.” He moves away from the wall as I continue, “What did you and Karrels talk about?” Ash sits down next to me and puts his arm protectively around me drawing me closer, “I told him that if there is anything he needs help with let me now. Turns out he’s losing Nem’ro’s favor because of this turf war, he asked me to recover some ore stolen by the Evocii. Oh and I ran into that old flame of yours, Dheno Rey, who thought I still owed him some credits. I set him straight…” ending with a pat on his blaster silently letting me know he’s dead. “So I guess this means we’ll be traveling together,” kissing his cheek again before grab my bag and walking into the refresher to put on my armor.

     As we’re heading to the Evocii village, I send a soft _‘thank you’_ to Dad for making sure I took tan armor. It’s helped me be able to sneak passed pretty much everyone. Ash is basically made for this as he stealthy moves right passed a group of gangsters, practically under their noses. Now we’re right outside the village where both Huttsbane and the ore is. Ash nods at me then goes to find cover to open fire while I find a good section of trees to duck behind if need be. I nod when I’m ready and together we open fire. About a dozen lay dead, as Ash and I collect his stolen ore. Thankfully we’ve already cleared the path to where Huttsbane is, allowing me to go inside while Ash keeps watch. Entering I find not only Huttsbane but an older Evocii as well, both with their backs facing me. I raise my blaster, mildly concerned as to why I’m shaking, “Hey there, sorry to barge in!” causing them both to jump and turn around. The younger one crosses his arms, “Nem’ro found someone with no morals to destroy my village. Are you proud of yourself? Filthy murderer! Will you butcher all the women and children as well?”

     Now I know why I’m not comfortable with this, “No I’m not! I’m only here for you!” The older man comes towards me, “Wait! Perhaps there is another way!” I look over at him still having my blaster point toward Huttsbane and nodding my head for him to continue. “The Hutts would slaughter us like criminals, when it is they who have taken what is not theirs.” Huttsbane say smugly, “Yes. This planet was home to Evocii long before the Hutts showed up.” _I really wish he’d stop talking, he’s making me want to press the trigger._ “You are a warrior. You must understand why we fight for our birthright.” I lower my blaster back to my side, “Hutts are fat, thieving slugs—no doubt about that.” _Not to mention perverted,_ thinking of the way Nem’ro was looking at me. The older one looks at the other, “You see, Huttsbane? Not all outsiders bow before the Hutts. You are here for Huttsbane’s head, but Nem’ro does not know one Evocii from another. Dead warriors’ heads all look the same to him…” Huttsbane interrupts, “You would desecrate our dead and give it to this… to an outsider?”

     “Won’t Nem’ro be suspicious when Huttsbane keeps raiding?” I ask, the older one smiles sadly, “From this day forward our young warrior will aid his people in the shadows.” Huttsbane growls, “No! There is no honor in breaking deals and butchering our own dead!” _He sounds like a child throwing a temper tantrum._ “Calm yourself, Huttsbane. I fear this outsider will beat you if it comes to battle.” _You got that right, old man._ “Today we must place survival above honor. Outsider, will you take the head of one of our fallen warriors as a substitute?” I nod, “I’d prefer to not bring a head at all but that’s not the job sadly…” The older one leaves to get my substitute then comes back with a round brown bag, looking at it I swallow. As I leave I turn back around, “I’m sorry about this. Good luck earning your freedom.”

     “All done?” Ash asks when he sees me exit, “Yeah, let’s get out of here!” On the way back to Jiguuna, Ash keeps looking at me. Just before we reach the walls, I stop which Ash instantly notices, “Are you alright?” I shake my head and he pulls me into him, “What’s wrong?” I shakily say, “I couldn’t kill him. When I walked in, he wasn’t even facing me… I raised my blaster to shoot but I noticed I was shaking… then he called me a murderer and asked if I was there to kill the women and children too… I just couldn’t… Does that make me a bad hunter?” I finish looking up at him. He puts my head on his shoulder and rubs my back “No, it doesn’t. It means you care and have a heart regardless of your career.”

     Ash keeps an arm around me as we continue, making in seem to everyone he’s protective. After entering the palace we split, Ash heading to Karrels to return the ore and myself going to Nem’ro. When I walk into the hallway leading to the throne room, a young green female Twi’lek stops me, “Hi, I saw you to come in earlier with the Red Blade. You’re Nem’ro’s new bounty hunter, right?” I smile, “Yep that’s me, I’m Jaida, you?” She smile, “I’m Juda, Nem’ro paymaster. Good luck in there, I saw how he was looking at you. Like he wanted to devour you.” I nod, _that’s for sure._ On seeing me enter Nem’ro says, “My little bounty hunter returns!” Carnus says, “She smell like dead savage!” and I drop the head on the ground. “Then it’s true. You kill the famed Huttsbane. Good, very good. Your next target will not be so easy to reach, though he shouldn’t put up much of a fight when you find him. How much do you know of what is happening here on Hutta?” I put my hands on my hips, “Looks like a turf war between you and another Hutt.” Nem’ro nods, “the upstart Fa’athra lays claim to things that are mine. He moves against my factories, sends his scum to make trouble in Jigunna. Some fools think Fa’athra is becoming a stronger Hutt than Nem’ro. One is Yalt, my ex-accountant. Yalt now works for Fa’athra at the factory in the Rust Yards. The accountant must die for his betrayal.” I smirk, “You want his head, right? Maybe on your floor?” _What did I sign up for?_ “You know me so well. But the head is not for me. After Yalt is dead take his head to the cantina. Yalt’s wife works there. She encouraged his disloyalty to me. Give Yalt’s head to her.” _Oh lovely!_ “Fa’athra protects Yalt behind a blaster proof security door, but someone small like you will find a way in. Go—show Yalt what it means to cross Nem’ro!” As I turn to go Carnus says, “See Juda when you want credits. She pay you for dead savage!”

     “Hey, I think I’ve got something for you,” Juda says when I walk towards her desk. I smile, “I was hoping you’d say that.” Juda smiles back, “Working women have to watch out for each other. Here you go credits for the head of Huttsbane. Good work there.” I nod, “Thanks.” When I enter the cantina Ash is nowhere in sight but oddly Mako is. “Hey Mako, what’s up?” scaring her. “Oh stars, seriously Jaida,” I try to hide my smile, “It’s not funny… Anyway I’m glad I found you, I have some information for you.” My face instantly becomes serious, “Did you find out more about the Great Hunt or Braden’s killer?” Mako smirks, “That and more, I’ve been busy. The man who killed Braden really was Tarro Blood, a big shot from Alderaan. After he washed out of the Last Great Hunt, Tarro spent years building up support with the Mandalorians. The Great Hunt is a Mandalorian tradition, Entry rules are different for their people. Since Tarro’s one, he competes with them to enter. Now he’s buying them off so they don’t gang up on him again.” I sigh, “I’ll avenge Braden no matter who I have to go through.” Mako smiles, “That’s what I like to hear, for now let’s concentrate on impressing Nem’ro and getting into the Great Hunt then we can worry about Tarro Blood.” I chuckle, “Of course, Mako. Getting in the Great Hunt is the only way to have a good shot at getting Tarro. Now come on, we have to find Blade.” Before we head out Mako says “Oh and earlier I was being followed by a bone-masked guy.” _Great what now?!_ As we head to Ash’s room I decide now is the best time to tell Talia, Thea and Allura, _'_ _Uncle_ _Braden and Jory were killed yesterday. I’m sorry it took me this long to tell you but I was trying to figure out the best way to say it and arrange for their burials. Hope you can forgive me!'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
> Mando'a  
> 1) bal'ban - definitely  
> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=
> 
> ==========================  
> 1-7 introduces the 7 main characters  
> 8-35 Starting Planet  
> 36-57 Capital Planets  
> 58-... Taris (R) and Balmorra (E)  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	25. Bluffs - Cheyanne

=-=-=-=-=-=

Cheyanne

     I wake up wrapped in Reki’s arms. I gingerly try to sit up without waking him to search for my bag I dropped when I walked in the safe house. Apparently someone brought it in last night because I see it sitting by the door. Knowing I can’t get it without waking Reki, I use the Force to bring me it. As I search for my datapad to send a message to Jess, Jaida touches my mind, _'_ _See Chey I tried!'_ sending me a picture of how she currently looks.

     I softly giggle, _'Sure_ _you did…'_ I smile, preparing to tease her, _'Oh, look at this handsome man I woke up to!'_ sending an image of Reki. I laugh when she groans, _'Please,_ _tell me you didn’t!'_ My sisters are all rather naïve when it comes to men and romance, however I know that they all have liked someone in their life. How I know this, well what else am I going to tease them about, I sent her snippets of my amazing night, giggling when she tries to close her eyes to prevent her from seeing in. _'I did not need to see or feel what you did! Who is this poor guy?'_ I smile looking down on him, _'His name is Reki. He’s from the planet I’m stranded on.' Oh crap, I shouldn’t have said that!_ _Hopefully she didn’t hear that right._ However she did, _'What do you mean stranded on? What happened to your ship!?'_ Grimacing I begin explaining really quickly hoping she won’t understand me, _'_ _It got stolen by this really hot guy named Skavak! And now Rogun the Butcher wants to kill me because I lost his blasters!'_ she stops what she’s doing, apparently heading somewhere and hits her head, _'This all happened yesterday?! Why didn’t you tell us?'_ I swallow nervously, _'W_ _ell we just found Luna and I didn’t want to hear ‘I told you so’ from Mom and Dad.'_

     I can feel her apprehension with what she’s about to say, _'Well,_ _I can’t say much, I got Braden and Jory killed yesterday.' What?! I lose ‘Lady Luck’ and the same day he’s killed!? Wait did she say it’s her fault?!_ Trying to reel in my guilt I ask her, _'How did you get them killed?'_ She’s not sure where to begin but she starts with, _'Do_ _you remember hearing about Tarro Blood from Uncle Braden?'_ Confused now I answer honestly, _'Yes.'_ She swallows, fearing my reaction, _'He_ _had his friend kill them to prevent me from entering the Great Hunt.' Stars! I thought my day was bad…!_ _'You_ _aren’t responsible for this, that son of a Hutt is! And you’re still entering, right?!'_ She lightly chuckles, _'_ _Bal’ban.'_ Apparently I’ve been crying on Reki’s chest and woke him up, because he says “Babe, are you alright?” _Ut-oh 'He’s awake, I gotta go!'_ as he pulls me closer to him.

     I pull away to look at him, _stars he’s gorgeous._ “I just found out that my uncle was killed yesterday!” is all I’m able to say before I break into tears. He pulls me to his chest rubbing my back, trying to soothe me “I’m so sorry, beautiful.” I say to his chest, “He gave me his old ship, ‘Lady Luck,’ last year for my birthday. That’s the ship Skavak stole.” His grip tightens a bit with that, “Then I will do all I can to help you get him and your ship back,” before bringing me in for a heated kiss.

     A knock on the door interrupts the kiss. “What?” he grumpily asks. “If you are done entertaining, Viidu is getting worried about the Captain,” comes a muffled voice. Reki groans and detangles himself from me to put on his boxers, “Sorry Captain, duty calls.” I smile enjoying the view before pulling him in for a kiss, “Cheyanne please. And how about a shower first.” He smiles wickedly dropping his partially on boxers, to pick me up and carry me into his shower.

     When we exit the refresher, two sets of clothes on his newly remade bed, mine from yesterday, washed and folded, and an outfit that looks like my size laid out next to it, a tan vest, a soft green tanktop, blue jeans, and brown leather cowboy boot and belt. “Apparently one of the ladies took it upon herself to make sure you had another set of clothes,” Reki says as he walks toward his bed. He picks them up to look at them and a tear falls from his eye. I walk to him and gently wipe it away, “What’s wrong?” he looks at me deciding rather or not to tell me, “Apparently it was my mom because these are my sister’s.” Not knowing what to say I reach for mine but his hand stops me, “Please wear them, they’ll do her no use now.” I look up at him and nod. As I dress he stares at me, his green eyes following every curve, smiling when he sees his marks. As he goes to get dressed as well, I put my original clothes into my bag along with my datapad, then find a mirror to cover up any marks not hidden by fabric or my hair.

     Reki walks in behind me wrapping his arms around my waist, his eyes taking in my appearance, “You look amazing.” I smile and tilt my head to kiss him. “Thank you for everything… I wish I didn’t have to leave but…” he nods and finishes for me as he walks me out of the safe house, “But you have to get your ship back, I know. If you ever find yourself here again don’t hesitate to call.” All I’m able to do is nod before he pulls me in for a breathtaking kiss, “Goodbye, Captain.” The way out of Talloran is clear and I quickly walk back to Viidu’s warehouse.

     When I enter the warehouse, a young woman with short dark brown hair and green eyes stops me, “You must be the freighter captain Viidu’s expecting. It’s a pleasure to meet you in person. I’m Syreena.” I smile, “Nice to see another woman around here!” She chuckles, “Likewise. Not many women enter our line of work, my father got me into this. He flew tramp freighters, but I never developed a taste for space travel, myself. Too dangerous for me. I heard about what happened with Skavak. Can’t say I’m surprised. I told Viidu not to trust that scoundrel.” _Sounds like she has experience._ “Viidu’s putting on a brave face for me, but I can tell he’s terrified. Is it bad? Should I be worried?” _Wait she’s with Viidu, really?!_ “It depends on how soon we catch up to Skavak,” I say trying to reassure her, _and hopefully those blasters._ I’m pretty sure she understands when she says, “Thanks Captain. Sorry for keeping you from your appointment. Viidu’s waiting in his office. I know he’s eager to speak with you.” I nod then head up the stairs to his office.

     Entering I see Viidu sitting at the large ornate table “There you are, Captain! Corso and I were starting to worry about you! Come join us for breakfast, don’t let this fine food go to waste!” when he sees me enter, pausing from eating his Corellian hotcakes and nectar. Corso shakes his head chuckling at Viidu “Boss, quit acting like that’s your last meal. Rogun the Butcher isn’t gonna kill you.” I smile at him, “Good to see you again, Corso.” He looks over at me and smiles, “Likewise. Looking forward to working together, Captain.” I feel Corso’s eyes take in my change of clothing, as I sit by Viidu and a plate is put in front of me.

     Viidu pulls my attention back to him after we’ve finished eating as both of us stand, “Nice work in Talloran. We’re getting somewhere with this hunt for Skavak. Reki told me he gave you a way into the separatists’ hideout. Said something about a secret entrance?” Corso joins us, “Always wondered how Reki could steal so much from Mannett Point and not get caught.” Viidu rolls his eyes, “Getting onto Mannett Point will be extra tricky. For one thing, you have to swim there.” As soon as he finishes Corso cuts in, “When the separatists invaded, they blew up the only bridge leading onto the island. Turned it into their private resort.” Then Viidu finishes, “You’ll be walking into the rancor’s den, Captain.” I shrug, “With how my week is going so far, it won’t be the worst that’s happened.” Causing both of them to look at me but other than that ignore what I just said.

     “If you download the separatists’ computer files onto this and bring it back here, we’ll handle the rest,” Viidu says handing me a datapad. “I’d rather go with you, Captain. My vibroblade’s pretty good for chopping separatists off at the knees. I call it ‘Hewie.’” _So he names all his weapons, lovely._ Viidu says exasperated “Forget about the separatists, Corso. I want that slicer kit here before the captain comes back.” Corso chuckles, “I’m on it, boss. Good luck at Mannett Point, Captain.” I nod as he leaves, Viidu shakes his head, “Last thing I need is Corso turning ‘one man army’ out there. Kid will just get himself killed for nothing. Separatists wiped out his family a couple of years ago. Corso took it personal.”

     “How did Corso wind up working for you?” I ask suddenly intrigued. “He started as warehouse labor, but he took to fighting like a Firaxan shark to water.” Syreena says behind, “Viidu, there’s someone named Rogun calling on the holo. He sounds upset.” Viidu groans, “Oh, that’s all I need! Stall him for me, sweetheart.” He pauses as she leaves, “Remember the plan: disrupt Mannett Point’s power relays, get inside Reki’s old home and use those schematics to enter the separatist base. When you’re in, slice into the separatists’ computer and download everything onto my datapad. Good luck.” I smile reassuringly, “Don’t worry everything will work out!” I yell behind me as I leave.

     I see Jessi as I exit “Hey Jess, where to off to in such a hurry?” I yell causing her to stop abruptly and run to hug me. Alarmed I ask, “What’s wrong?” She looks down, “Hard past couple of days. I’m going to be working with Wraith in Mannett Point.” I raise my eyebrows questioningly, which she gives me her ‘later’ face. _Well, she’s worked up!_ “I’m heading there too, wanna tag along?” she smiles “Yeah, but I’ll have to meet Wraith alone.” I nod, “I have to do mine alone as well.” We put our arms around each other as we head to Mannett Point.

     After the uneventful journey to the island, I shrug out of my vest and boots to put them into my bag, then doing the same with other things that might way me down, Jess takes off her armor and does the same. With a little Force working I have our bags lightly float above us as we swim across, luckily the water never gets really deep. Jess rolls her eyes as I set them down and get a light warm breeze to dry us before we put everything back on. We easily sneak into the town, carefully avoiding anyone who could spot us as we knock out the power relays. I nod my head in parting when I see Reki’s house. Once inside, I go straight to where Reki said he left his datapad easily using his code to decrypt it then unlock the secret doorway.

     After wandering through the passages, I find the exit heading to the separatist base. Once outside I kill the back entrance guards quickly so they don’t trigger any alarms then sneak to the computer terminals inside finding it easily and killing the two separatists in front of it then hastily plug in the datapad. I’m working on the terminal when a young man and a droid come out of one of the nearby rooms. “Come on, Foursen. Say it just like I taught you,” young man says who must be around my age. “The Republic lackeys will drown in lakes of fire and blood, master. Death to all who oppose the people’s will, master” the droid says in his emotionless voice. The boy sees me, “Hey there. We’ve had some trouble with the power relays, I need to check on the computer core. You mind?” then his droid says, “Master Gorry, I detect the presence of several non-functioning humans. Specifically, the bodies over there. Setting alert status red.”

     I pause what I’m doing to say, “By the stars! Republic troops have invaded our base!” _stars I hope that works!_ “Oh, no! Foursen, activate combat protocols! We’ve got to warn the others!” Gorry tells the droid who says “Master, my sensors detect no evidence of hostile forces.” I internally groan as I walk toward them and Gorry says “But that doesn’t make sense…” Hoping to prevent shooting him, “When was the last time you calibrated that droid’s sensors?” _Please work,_ I plead as Gorry says, “Not recently enough to take any chances. We need to put the base on alert and rally the men. Here, comrade. If you see any Republic lackeys, use this on them,” as he hands me something, “Let’s go, Foursen! There’s no time to waste!” Breathing a sigh of relief, I run as fast as I can to where Jess and I landed on. Seeing she isn’t here yet, I tentatively touch her mind reopening the old bond we had, _'W_ _here are you?'_ I can feel her shock as she sighs, _'_ _Go on without me, I’ll meet up with you at the fort!'_

     As I enter the warehouse I hear Syreena say, “Leave me alone, Bracco. If Viidu knew about this, he’d…” But she’s interrupted by a man’s voice, “Viidu? That blob can’t even protect himself. It’s only a matter of time before Rogun the Butcher punches your fat meal ticket for good. You’d better start thinking about the future, girl. When Viidu’s gone, you’ll need new friends.” As I get closer I see a Zabrak has trapped her between him and a shipping crate. I cough, “Well good thing she has me then!” As I lean against another crate, “You might want to watch yourself, word is that Rogun has his eye on her…” Syreena joins in, “That’s right Bracco. You don’t want to get on Rogun’s bad side.” Bracco swallows, “He’s already scoping out his trophies, huh? Figures. It just proves Viidu ain’t long for this world,” then he turns and leaves. I walk closer to her to whisper, “Are you alright?” She nods, “Yeah just frighten, and thank you. That was some quick thinking.”

     I smile, “Us girls, have to stick together. I’m just glad they brought it.” She shakes her head, “Bluff? It’s closer to the truth than I want to admit. What Bracco said was true—Rogun will kill Viidu if those blasters don’t turn up. I hope whatever you’re doing works out. More lives than yours depend on it.” I nod solemnly, “Don’t I know it. But everything will work out, trust me.” She smiles, “Hearing you say that, makes me believe it. I’ll be sure to keep out of harm’s way from now on.” I return her smile as I walk backwards toward the stairs, “Just remember if you do, give me a holo.”

     “Finally! I thought you’d never get back. Tell me you got those files!” Viidu exclaims when I enter the office. “Of course I do! I was just saving Syreena from some of your goons,” I state as I hand him the datapad. He groans, “Great, word must be getting out we’re in trouble. The warehouse boys smell the blood in the water.” Corso is standing next to him, “Want me to knuckle down on the staff, boss?” Viidu shakes his head, “Just keep an eye on them. If those idiots make another move against me, we’ll clean house. You did good, Captain. Corso found us a terrific little slicer kit, so we’re ready to decrypt that data.” I smile as he continues, “We’ll know where to find Skavak soon, but until then, I’ve got a special job that only you can do.” I sigh, “Let’s hear it, then.” Viidu grins, “We need to distract Rogun by giving him something he really wants—a canister of some special chemicals from a nearby village.”

     Corso looks at him surprised, “The ‘Big Boom Run?’ Are you kidding, boss? I can see it making Rogun’s day, but it’s blasted risky.” I smirk, “I like risky.” Corso gawks at me, “You don’t understand. Folks lose their arms and legs on this job. Heads, too.” Viidu sighs, “There’s a loopy scientist with a chemical that can supercharge artillery cannons-makes them do more damage.” Corso still tries to talk me out of it, “But it’s less stable than a drunk savrip on a speeder bike. Handle it wrong, and suddenly you’re little chucks of ex-captain.” Viidu shrugs, “Sure it’s tricky, but you’ve got the skill to get it here. Did I mention this run pays unbelievably well?” _When in doubt tell a smuggler about how many credits it makes, works every time._ I smile, “Worth a shot,” _was going to do it anyway but whatever._ “Fantastic. I won’t even haggle down on your fee. That’s how much I respect you. Trymbo is the scientist’s name. Got a place in Oradam village, I’ll let him know you you’re coming.” Corso sighs, “See me before you make that run, Captain. We should talk,” he finishes before he leaves.

     I meet Corso in the front room of the warehouse, “Captain, the Big Boom Run isn’t a stroll on the beach. You’ll need an edge to make it back alive.” He pauses as he pulls out a blaster, “This here’s a SoroSuub SSK heavy blaster. It’s cut for a quick draw and got a hair trigger. I call it ’Flashy.’ Flashy’s the first blaster I ever owned. I want you to have it.” Touched, “Thank you, Corso. I’ll take good care of it,” finishing with a light kiss on his cheek as I grab the blaster. As I pull away I’m blushing, normally not being this forward without being flirted with first. I shyly smile, “I should get going then. See you later, Corso.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we meet Syreena! :) I wanted to give Reki some more depth to him than someone she just has a one night stand with. And for all those who like him, don't worry he'll be back! :)  
> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
> Mando'a  
> bal'ban - definitely  
> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=
> 
> ==========================  
> 1-7 introduces the 7 main characters  
> 8-35 Starting Planet  
> 36-57 Capital Planets  
> 58-... Taris (R) and Balmorra (E)  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	26. Trouble - Thea

=-=-=-=-=-=

Thea

       I wake up before Allura to wash off the Korriban sand. I’ve hardly had to use my chambers here, only did when Dad was called to a Dark Council meeting. His chambers are a floor below mine with stairs connecting the two, so I can visit him without drawing any attention. We slept in what I claimed to be my bedroom, but there are many other rooms, a kitchen, dining room, living room with a large holo terminal, a large entry room with a small refresher, plenty of empty bedrooms with their own personal refreshers and closets, and rooms for training and other things.

       As I finish in the refresher and walk out I see Allura looking around the room, I’ve decorated all six rooms I use roughly the same. “I hope you don’t mind the décor, reminds me of home and Alderaan,” I say brightly. She smiles, “I can tell.” I return her smile and motion behind me, “The refresher is through those doors and whatever is in my closet is yours to choose from.” I laugh when she runs to the doors, opening them both before going inside. After a bit I tenderly knock at the door holding some fresh towels, when she opens to door I set them on the counter and quickly leave heading to make breakfast.

       The kitchen is one of my favorite rooms, maybe because growing up I always would watch our servants cook. I have my own but they are still in Kaas City, since acolytes aren’t allowed any. I finish preparing the hotcakes then tell my chamber droid to keep them warm and put together some fruit and a drink. I knock again only to tell her breakfast is about ready, when I don’t hear anything I open the door and freeze. Her back is covered in dried blood, I let out a small sob “Oh my stars Luna, why didn’t you tell me?” I carefully walk in farther, getting kolto and a wash cloth, then kneel down beside the tub to wash her back revealing over a dozen barely healed slashes. “What happened?” I softly ask not really wanting to know but needing too.

       “I had talked back to my overseer, the punishment for which is flogging. He had barely started the lashings when one of the ladies who raised me stopped him, her punishment was instant death. I got so angry with him, I killed him with lightning. That’s how they learned I was Force sensitive before I always hid it. That same day I was sent to an Imperial ship bound to Korriban, that was two days ago,” she says flatly as I put on the kolto. “Her name was Camille. She had just lost a son when I joined their group. She and her husband made it their job to protect me.” I get up to get the shampoo and conditioner Cheyanne insists I have, then kneel back down. Gently take her hair down freeing her curls then summon a glass which I fill with water to begin washing her hair, “Then it seems we have a lot to thank them for.”

       Once I’ve finished with both washing it and putting in conditioner, I rinse her hair with cold water then proceed to dry it, “This should help your natural curls… at least that’s what Mom, Talia and Cheyanne say.” She giggles, “What’s happened since I left?” I shake my head chuckling remembering everything that’s happened, “Tali is training to be a Jedi Knight and is on Tython with Mom. She just got assigned to her last master, ironically Master Orgus Din. Jaida is working with Uncle Braden as a bounty hunter, trying to enter the Great Hunt. Cheyanne is a flirtatious smuggler. If you remember Jessi, she’s a Republic trooper now. And Mom and Dad have been trying to keep everything under control.” I mentally add, _all because of you._ “No doubt you've felt Grammy and Grampy's death. Papa and Gram are, well, doing what they do best.” Chey and Jai started smuggling and bounty hunting to find any hint of Allura’s whereabouts. Jessi joined in the military to honor her grandfather and to prevent what happened to us from happening to others. Tali and I were being trained as Padawans before Allura was taken.

       Now I’m styling her hair into a partial up do, continuing “And out of our family, you have probably heard about the ‘Sacking of Coruscant’ and the so called Treaty. And what you might not have known is if you hadn’t stuck on Dad’s ship that you’d be dead with the other younglings. The Republic and Empire have been in a Cold War since, neither side willing to break the ‘Treaty of Coruscant.’ The Jedi lost many good Knights and had their temple destroyed so they retreated to Tython to rebuild and study their heritage.” I pause when she motions that she’s done and summon a towel as she stands holding it in front of me then wrapping it around her.

       “And this is my closet,” as I open the double doors and head inside. I smile when she gasps saying“Someone could get lost in here!”I laugh nodding my head, “Yeah I know. Wasn’t what I really wanted but being the daughter of one of the most powerful Sith in the galaxy has it’s perks. Thankfully only my quarters here and our family’s strongholds’ has this size closets filled with the fashions of the planets it resides on. But as soon-to-be apprentices to Sith Lords, we also have our share of armor and Sith apparel. Thankfully most everything here shrinks or grows with you, Nano tech. Choose what you want!” I finish, running my hands over the clothes picking out the ones I like.

I go for a simple black look, _because Sith never where color,_ that shows off some skin here and there along with my figure but allows me to move. I whistle when Luna walks out looking like an angel of death. She shakes her head, “You’re going to make men not be able to focus around you, Treea.” I smirk, “That’s the idea. Looks like you have the same idea though, sis,” ending with a wink. “Oh hush, come on let’s get this over with.”

       We eat and pack our bags for the day, still leaving before the sun has risen. I can tell Luna is worried that no one else is up and about yet, and apparently doesn’t realize the speeder is always running. “We want to go to Wilds Laboratory it’s the closest to the Tomb,” she nods trusting me. The speeder droid already has our speeder waiting. “So what do you have to do?” she asks while I pilot us towards the lab. “I have to kill Marka Ragnos’ beast. You?” She sighs,“I have the ‘impossible’ task of retrieving an ancient holocron that no one has figured out how to acquire in the last millennia.” _Whoa that’s harsh,_ “He really must not like you.” She nods chuckling, “That’s an understatement, Lord Zash has singled me out pretty much ignoring his favorite. And I’m beginning to think he finds me attractive. Whenever we are alone, Harkun closes any distance between us and forces me to look him in the eyes.” _So Harkun is her overseer, good to know._ I give her a sympathetic look, “Well can I be there when you enter his office dressed like that? Oh, I almost forgot Tremel wants to see you!”

       She smiles lost in memories, “How is he doing?” I smile, slightly giggling, “He’s still the same, even though he’s my overseer.” She gives me the ‘duh’ look when we reach the Lab. I roll my eyes pointing to where we’re heading to go, “Well, there is where we’re going! Doesn’t look like there is anything between us and there, but we might want to tread carefully. There’s some troops that have gone crazy where we’re heading.” She nervously swallows, and we begin our journey, which is thankfully uneventful.

       Entering the tomb, we follow the only cleared path leading to a large chamber with two hallways not including the one we’re just in. We split to do our trials, myself to the right and her to the left. My path heads me down to a much larger room with a large tablet in the center. I walk close to the stone tablet and as my hand touches it the room starts to tremble then I hear a roar and a huge terentatek comes charging me. Then it gets closer I leap over him slashing his back then landing with a roll as he turns and charges. I remember Dad telling me that Ragnos tortured it to make it powerful in the Dark side, having it become a Sithspawn. Knowing I can’t win by force, I decide to tire him out by hitting his feet making him charge me. I sense Allura watching me, as I continue and finally land the killing blow. Suddenly a shock wave runs through the Force, I close my eyes groaning, as Luna exclaims, “I don’t think you should have done that!” I look at her on the ramp letting out a nervous laugh, “Yeah, I think I’m noticed now.”

       We hastily exit the Tomb, where we fight crazed slaves and soldiers on the way back to the Lab. We are both silently pondering on the way back. When we land, the Academy is buzzing with life. _'_ _Let’s turn yours in first, Luna. I have a feeling mine won’t be so good.'_ She nods and leads me to Harkun’s office. I lean on a wall behind the other acolytes in the group, watching what happens. Luna stands in between a cloaked Sith, who must be Harkun’s favorite, and three large men. He stops talking to the others when he sees her, his eyes slightly widening as they rake down her body but sneeringly says, “I told you not to return until you had that holocron, slave, and the others have barely woken up.” H _ow dare him call her slave!_ I’m impressed that Luna doesn’t even bat an eye at the word.

       “I thought you said that this was a trial of intellect, and well I was expecting a challenge,” she smugly says holding out the holocron. I smirk, _that’s my sister alright._ He narrows his eyes at it, “I strongly doubt that a mere slave could remove something the strongest Sith couldn’t. I bet you took that from the library!” to prevent from growling I cough, bringing the men’s attention to me, “I’m sorry Overseer Harkun, but it seem like you are saying that my friend here is lying.” Harkun visibly swallows when I stand beside her, _good you should be nervous_ , “My apologies, Acolyte Thea. I didn’t know we were graced by your presence.” Luna raises an eyebrow, _“I didn’t know he knew respect!”_ I chuckle silently, _he does if he likes living_.

       Harkun gives Luna a dark look, “I’ll deal with you later. Now, I believe it’s time for another demonstration. Gerr, step forward.” Luna straightens bracing herself I internally groan, _he’s one of those that likes killing the failures in front of everyone_. The man next Luna says, “Yes, overseer,” it an emotionless voice as he walks forward. However I was not expecting Harkun to say “Ffon-kill him.” The hooded Sith, Ffon, steps in front of him but stares at Allura, “With pleasure, overseer.” Gerr turns to run away but is shocked within a few steps towards the exit, then the pureblood grabs his training saber dealing the killing blow. I stare at Gerr’s body too shocked, horrified, and angry to say or do anything. Luna cautions me not to do anything, but I can’t help but stare darkly at the murderer. Then Harkun states, “Let Gerr be an example to you. Ffon destroyed him easily, like he will destroy all of you. Are there any other objections?”

       “Yes, there is Overseer. I want to know why you to see fit to treat us like animals then attack us when we bite back,” Luna states causing me look her, _she sure has courage_. Harkun walks towards her, “You better watch it, slave.” I’m impressed once again as she looks up at him defiantly and says confidently, “Can you think of a better insult than slave? Because it’s beginning to lose its touch.” Harkun’s jaw tightens, “Now, the rest of you know your next trial. Go. You, Mutt—stay here.” He smirks, his eyes only on Allura so not seeing my fists tighten.

       I sigh when she nods to me, I leave after giving Harkun one last look, _just you wait Harkun._ I stop to lean right outside the door to his office halving my focus on what is going on behind that door and touching Dad’s mind, carefully making sure I don’t anger him. I chuckle when he exasperatingly says, _'_ _What is it, Thea?'_ I roll my eyes, _'Can’t a daughter just want to talk to her Dad?'_ He groans, _'You_ _only do this went you want something!'_ I growl, _'No, you’re thinking of Cheyanne, Dad!'_ He chuckles, _'Oh_ _yeah, I remember that now!'_ I frown, _'_ _Anyway I found out who Luna’s overseer is… and I want to make the empty chambers a crossed the hall from mine Allura’s.'_ He sighs, _'I’ll see what I can do. And who is this Overseer?'_ he ends with a growl. I smile, _'_ _Overseer Harkun. The Sith he’s preparing them for is Lord Zash.'_ He grumbles, _'_ _Well that makes sense, keep me appraised.'_ I smile, _'_ _Of course. I love you, Daddy.'_ He silently says, _'I_ _love you too, Treea.'_

       When Allura comes out I say, “Come on, let’s see what’s next.” As I lead her to Tremel’s office, I feel Dolgis waiting for me. Upon entering I automatically block his view of my sister as he speaks, “Well look who’s here. Remember me?” _I don’t have time for this,_ “You need to move out of my way, Dolgis.” He smirks crossing his arms, “I put myself in your way buddy. On purpose. Notice anything interesting? No witnesses. No witnesses means no rules.” I groan, _you really want to kill me now?!_ I tell Luna, _'Whatever happens let me do this alone.'_ As he continues, “No more shortcuts. No more special treatment. You’re just gonna be another dead failure on Korriban.” The fight is rather short and one sided. “No! Hold up, hold up! Look I was wrong. What they’re saying about you… totally true. So… strong. I don’t wanna die!” Dolgis says from the floor. I cross my arms, tempted to just end his miserable life but say “Then don’t cross me again, this will be your only warning. Go before I change my mind!” Luna looks at me, “I can’t believe you let him live.” I shrug, “Maybe with any luck he’ll tell his friend Vermin not to trifle with me, but I doubt he’ll listen. Come on, let’s go.”

       Tremel has his back to us as we enter, “I don’t think I should have killed the beast, Uncle.” He chuckles sadly, “You are right! In my haste, I made a slight miscalculation, one that sadly has lost us our invisibility. The beast of Marka Ragnos was a great source of dark energy on Korriban and its death sent a tremor in the Force, which no doubt you felt,” He finally turns around, “Ah my dear Allura, look how much you’ve grown!” he exclaims on seeing Luna, giving her one of his famous bear hugs. I roll my eyes and cough. “Oh right, I was saying Darth Baras felt that tremor and has become aware of you. He demands an audience.” _Kriff, this isn’t good_ “I’m not ready!?”

       He nods understandingly, “I know but we have no more time. I am sorry I failed you Treea,” _What?_ “You haven’t failed me, Uncle. You never could,” realizing why he’s saying that. “I’m proud of you, “he whisper in my ear as I hug him. When it ends I’m fighting back tears, “Go now, don’t keep him waiting. Allura you stay here with me.” I nod and give Luna a parting hug, then I feel Jaida touch my mind. Luna and I stare at each other as we hear her say, _'Uncle Braden and Jory were killed yesterday. I’m sorry it took me this long to tell you but I was trying to figure out the best way to say it and arrange for their burials. Hope you can forgive me!' Be strong, I can do this. I have to do this._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==========================  
> 1-7 introduces the 7 main characters  
> 8-35 Starting Planet  
> 36-57 Capital Planets  
> 58-... Taris (R) and Balmorra (E)  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	27. Jobs - Ash'adath

=-=-=-=-=-=

Ash’adath

     I wake up to the beeping of the holo terminal. Groaning, I get up and walk to the closet to get a shirt then answer the holo. Keeper appears smirking when he sees my appearance, “Hope you slept well, Agent. Good work yesterday, the listening device is working perfectly. We’ve already gotten a lot of new intelligence. It appears that Karrels is losing favor with the Hutt and he seems to be the most open to working with the Empire. Your next assignment is to improve Karrels in the eyes of Nem’ro. One other thing agent. This operation of ours has drawn the attention of a member of the Dark Council—Darth Jadus himself. The Council’s authority is second only to that of the Emperor. It’s a rare… honor for an intelligence operation to be overseen in this way. Keeper out.”

     After the call ends I head to the refresher to shower and get ready for the day since I’m expecting Jaida to be here any minute. However when I’m finished she’s not, so I head to the cantina for breakfast and to ponder what Keeper said. _Why would this op interest a Dark Council member? 'Maybe it’s not the op but you,'_ a voice says in my mind. I swallow deciding to just ignore what happened, when I see Jaida enter the cantina. _She looks amazing today…_ She wearing a black leather vest with a grey tank top underneath, fitted light brown pants that hugs her curves with a black leather belt where her blaster is and black leather ankle boots with her hair like it was yesterday but up in messy bun. It seems she’s in some sort of daze but still avoids hitting things, but she’s attracting a lot of attention and the look on her face has me concerned.

     I get up from the bar and walk towards her to stop in front of her, which she doesn’t even seem to notice. Getting rather worried now, “Hey Jai, you alright?” It seems to pull her out of whatever daze she was in. Then to my surprise she runs into my arms, which I wrap around her and whisper, “Let’s move this somewhere else, people are staring.” She nods and I lead her to my chambers, still having an arm around her to block her from everyone’s view. Once inside I take off my jacket and toss in on the desk then remove her bag to walk her to the couch on which I sit down. I look up at her, who’s still standing, “Tell me what’s wrong?” She shakes her head, to which I respond by pulling her onto my lap, “Please.” She looks at my face then with a sigh, “Braden is my mom’s older brother, the only family she had left except for my dad and my sisters and I.” I internally groan, _no wonder she acted the way she did yesterday._ Apparently I was too lost in my thought to realize I’d drew her closer so her head is on my chest. I breathe in, instantly smelling her vanilla and rain scent, “I should’ve known, with calling you Junebug and you calling him… What was it again? Oh yeah, Brae!” She nods smiling, _it feels right to hold her like this._

     She surprises me by continuing, “Yesterday was an eventful day, one of my older sisters found my baby sister and my other little sister got her ship stolen and now as a crime lord who wants to kill her.” He swallows, _that’s why she hugged me._ “Yeah there seems like plenty was going on.” _Wait how many sisters does she have?_ Apparently I said that out loud because she answers, “I’m the middle of five,” after snuggling closer to me. Knowing I better tell her what I did yesterday, but not wanting this to end, I say to her hair, “So I talked to one of Nem’ro’s advisors about you.” She pulls away slightly looking at me with huge doe eyes, causing me to chuckle, “You’re meeting him today.” Earning a hug and a kiss on my cheek, which leaves my skin burning causes me to instantly pull her back when she tries to get up. Knowing that there’s more to tell her I whisper in her ear, “But the catch is they think you are my ‘girl’ and didn’t want to earn sponsorship because of that.” She gives me a ‘so what’ look then whispers, “I don’t see a catch,” throwing me a wink as she moves to the desk.

     Thankfully there’s a knock on the door to keep me from walking toward her and kissing her. I get up to answer it, “Yes? Oh it’s you Karrels. Come on in!” I feel Jai by my side as soon as the door shuts putting her head on my shoulder. I don’t even realize I instantly put an arm around her waist until Karrels raises an eyebrow, “Karrels this is my girl, Jaida. Babe, this is the man I was telling you about, Karrels Javis.” She only picks up her head to shake his hand, “Pleasure to meet you, Karrels. I hope you’re taking good care of my Blade!” He chuckles, “I’m sure you’d straighten us out if we didn’t,” throwing me a wink. I’m starting to feel very protective of her I realize as I stare at her, “That she would.”

     “I would say get a room, but you’re already in one and Nem’ro wants to see you both.” he says after rolling his eyes, “Follow me please,” As we leave I pick up my jacket. Upon entering there are two slave girls, a human and a Twi’lek, barely dressed sitting provocatively on either side of Nem’ro. Both of whom are looking at me like a dessert. A male Houk says seeing Jaida, “Look boss—little woman come to beg for mighty Nem’ro’s attention.” Karrels eyes widen and he coughs as Nem’ro begins speaking, “Be polite, Carnus. This bounty hunter has been sweeping the filth from my town’s lovely streets,” he pauses and motions to me, “not to mention she’s the Red Blade’s girl.” He continues to Jaida, “Excuse him, he lacks manners. You stand in the court of Nem’ro. All you see in Jiguuna is under my authority. Welcome.”

     “Thanks,” Jai says as she bows. I’m tempt to shoot the slug as his eyes roam her body. “Jarrels forgot to mention how soft you are, but I expect Blade only has the best.” Feeling protective again, “You got that right! She’s by far the best bounty hunter I’ve seen, and I’m not just saying that because she’s mine. If you want to sponsor a Great Hunt winner, look no farther than this beautiful woman.” Ending holding her against my side. I have to stop the growl that threatens as she pulls away, “Or if you don’t believe him, test me. I’d prefer to earn sponsorship than be freely given it.” Nem’ro chuckles, “I like her, Blade. Now leave us, I have business to discuss with her.”

     My eyes threaten to narrow as I look at him, so I turn to look at Jaida wanting to make sure she’ll be comfortable alone with it. My jaw tightens as she nods and mouths ‘I’ll be fine.’ Remembering what Keeper wanted “Hey Karrels, I’d like to talk to you if you’re free,” I ask with a slap on his back. “If you would excuse me, Nem’ro…” he pauses and turns to Jai with a bow, “Jaida,” then we both turn to leave. As we enter the cantina a male Zabrak stops us, “Don’t be in such a hurry, Blade. Don’t you remember me? Your old buddy, Dheno Rey?”

     “Yeah, sure I do,” I nod to Karrels who heads to the bar then turn back to Dheno, almost growling, “Get out of my way Dheno, I’m doing busy with Nem’ro now.” His eyes narrow, “Yeah I’m hearing a lot about the Red Blade’s visit to Hutta—which puts me in a bind. You see, you don’t look like the Blade I know—the Blade who owes me credits.” My jaw tightens, _Dang it Jheeg, someone knows Blade!_ “Well, that’s unfortunate because as it happens I am Blade and I’m not giving you any credits. So move…” When I finish Dheno goes for his blaster. I avoid his shot while grabbing my blaster and shoot him in the forehead. The cantina patrons continue as though nothing happen as I go sit by Karrels. I wave over the bartender putting down a stick of credits, “Sorry about the mess.” He grunts and motions for someone to remove the body. Karrels chuckles, “Problems?”

     I groan, “Putting it mildly, Dheno apparently thought I owed him credits.” He shakes his head, “So you shot him? No there’s more to this story than that…” I put my head in my hands, trying to come up with a good answer. Finding one, “He was also an old flame of Jaida’s.” He nods understandingly, “Then I would have done the same. So what did you want to talk about?” I look at him, “I’ve been running out of things to do, and was wondering if I can help with anything.” He chuckles, “You need something to occupy your time as Jaida does things for Nem’ro, don’t you?” I nod and he slaps me on the back, “I normally wouldn’t do this but I saw how Nem’ro was looking at her and I like you to much to let you go in there to shoot him.” I look at him grumpily causing him to chuckle. “There’s a group of native Evocii that stole a recent shipment of ores that Nem’ro is mad at me for losing,” he grumbles, “Should keep you busy when you’re done meet me in my office.” I nod as Karrels continues, “She’s quite a woman, Blade. And I’m sure she can handle herself.” I sigh, “Yeah, I know. Doesn’t mean I can’t be protective though.”

     He smiles then a pair of arms wrap around my chest while placing kisses on my neck causing me to groan. _I sure wish that it’s Jaida,_ then I hear Kerrels chuckle, “I’ll leave you two alone.” Somewhat stunned I turn quickly around and sure enough it’s Jai. I swallow, “You know you should warn a guy before you do at?” She smirks, _Gods she’s gorgeous_ , “Where is the fun in that, babe?” then turns walking towards my room. I abruptly stand and follow her not letting her just walk away from that. When the door opens I grab her and pin her against the wall inside my room, “Now where are you planning on going?” She gives me a smile that makes my heart pound as she slowly moves her hands over my arms before grabbing my collar and kissing me fiercely.

     After a while I pull away placing my forehead on hers slightly panting, my lips burning from the kiss, “Well now that was… that was unexpected. Um…” She lightly kisses me then easily removes herself from my arms to go sit on the couch, “So I got my first target an Evocii named Huttsbane. Nem’ro wants his head on his floor.” I walk towards her trying my best to ignore my desire to kiss her senseless as she continues, “What did you and Karrels talk about?” I sit beside her, my arm automatically going around her drawing her closer so I feel the heat of her lithe body, “I told him that if there is anything he needs help with let me now. Turns out he’s losing Nem’ro’s favor because of this turf war, he asked me to recover some ore stolen by the Evocii. Oh and I ran into that old flame of yours, Dheno Rey, who thought I still owed him some credits. I set him straight…” ending with an involuntary pat on my blaster. “So I guess this means we’ll be traveling together,” she says kissing my cheek before getting up to grab her bag then walking into the refresher.

     She apparently had her armor in her bag because she walks out with her bag on her shoulder wearing a tan chest plate that her jetpack easily works with. Amazingly her armor helps her blend in with our surroundings once we’re out of Jiguuna. We reach the village quickly, I nod to her when we’re inside as I go to find cover while she searches for a safe location. She nods when she’s close to a dense growth of trees, letting me know she’s ready and we both open fire. Luckily the Evocii haven’t removed the ores from their original crates so they’re easily to spot. It just so happens that we’ve already cleared the path to where Huttsbane is, she goes on in and I keep watch protecting the shipment and her back.

     After about ten minutes or so she comes back out, “All done?” She nods solemnly, “Yeah, let’s get out of here!” I know there’s something wrong but I don’t know if I should ask her. Just before we reach the walls of Jiguuna she stops, “Are you alright?” She shakes her head and instinctively pull her to me, “What’s wrong?” Her voice quivers when she speaks, “I couldn’t kill him. When I walked in, he wasn’t even facing me… I raised my blaster to shoot but I noticed I was shaking… then he called me a murderer and asked if I was there to kill the women and children too… I just couldn’t… Does that make me a bad hunter?” She looks up at me pleadingly, I put her head on my shoulder rubbing her back to comfort her “No, it doesn’t. It means you care and have a heart regardless of your career.” _And it makes you even more perfect,_ my mind silently adds.

     I keep a protective arm around her as we enter, even going as far as giving anyone who tries to talk to her the evil eye, without her knowing of course. When we are inside the palace we split up, Jai going to Nem’ro and myself, to Jarrels. As I’m heading out the hall to Jarrels’ office I get stopped by the Rattataki woman from yesterday, “Slow down, Blade. Stay with me awhile—we haven’t had the chance to talk. I’m Kaliyo. Nem’ro puts me in charge of the good stuff: his guns, his troops…the safety of his little palace. You can spare some time for me, right?” I smirk, “I always have time for a beautiful woman.” She leans against the wall, “Good answer. People who say ‘no’ are never very interesting. You’ve got a nasty reputation, you know. I hear you went and murdered poor Dheno Rey in the cantina earlier. What was that about, Blade?”

     I cross my arms and lean on the wall beside her, “He thought I owed him credits, he thought wrong.” She somewhat pouts, “It’s too bad. He had a pretty face before you messed with it. Me. I’m betting you and Dheno had something else going on. You had a reason for coming to Nem’ro’s house—maybe money, maybe power. I like to think you’ll be trouble, Blade. You’ll be bloodthirsty. Treacherous. Because I could enjoy keeping an eye on a bloodthirsty, treacherous pirate.” I walk closer to her looking down on her, “I could enjoy being watched.” Her grey eyes look into mine, “Maybe we’ll get along after all. If you are trouble, take your time. I’d hate to stick a blaster to your head or a slave collar around your neck before I’ve seen everything you can do. That’s all I wanted to say. You can go talk to Karrels now.”

     “Stop me anytime, Kaliyo,” I whisper in her ear as I brush by her. I can feel her eyes follow me all the way to Karrels’ office. Inside his office Karrels is arguing with Toth’lazhen over the holo, “Fa’athra will not stop his mining operation. He’s going to keep tapping our gas pocket and cut our supply in half!” The red Twi’lek replies, “And then Fa’athra’s customers see that he can’t refine the gas like we can, they’ll return to us. What is the problem, then?” Karrels’ growls, “Don’t play dumb with me, Toth’lazhen. Fa’athra doesn’t need to steal our customers if he doesn’t leave us any gas to sell. And we can’t uproot him without help… Now excuse me I have another meeting.”

     After he hangs up, “Idiot. Sorry about him, Blade—‘legitimate’ business brings out the worst in us. Makes me miss actual crime, you know?” I chuckle, “Having problems, Karrels?” He looks up at me, “Not as much as you’ll have if Jaida saw your conversation with Kaliyo Djannis…” I sigh dropping my head as he continues, “Just watch yourself around her, she can be trouble… You’ve been around the galaxy a few times—what’s it like dealing with the Empire?” I tilt my head, “Not bad, they don’t ask questions as long as you do what they ask. Why?” Karrels shrugs, “You’re one of the last real independents. I admire you for that—but your kind is dying out. The Hutts have taken control of the gangs. And I think real soon, the Republic and Empire will want control of the Hutts—even if Nem’ro won’t believe it. So if we gotta pick a side. I wanna pick a winner… and I don’t see the Empire losing.”

     I nod, “Like it or not, the Empire does seem to be the future.” Karrels’ smiles, “I hope so—and not just because of business, either. My sons are free traders—they’re doing business in the Sullust system. It’s their first time dealing with the Empire, so I worry. I probably shouldn’t. Anyway did you find that shipment?” I motion behind me, “I have it right here—delivered as promised.” He grins, “Excellent, the fee’s been transferred to your account—you’ll have access by the time you’re back at your apartments. You earned every credit.” I nod in farewell and head back to my room where holo terminal is beeping.

     Sighing, I go to answer it and Keeper appears, “The operation is proceeding well, Agent. Thanks to your intervention, Karrels Javis will once again have Nem’ro’s ear. I took note of your meeting with Nem’ro’s security chief, Kaliyo. You handled yourself well. Still, be on your guard. We’ve identified her as a freelance assassin, enforcer and anarchist. She’s been attached to a dozen employers in half as many years, using several different aliases. She’s a wild card. She may prove to be liability, but she could also prove very useful. Watch her. On to more immediate concerns: Nem’ro operates a major shvash gas mine on Hutta. The Empire wants access to Nam’ro’s refined gas. Unfortunately, Fa’athra is tapping the same gas pocket as Nem’ro. We need to destroy Fa’athra’s operations in the Rust yards before Nem’ro’s grinds to a halt. You will go into the mining facility to place explosives in the drill shaft, destroying the equipment and collapsing part of the gas pocket. You’ll need to strip a uniform and credentials off the facility guards to pass the final security checkpoint. A working disguise is imperative. Your disguise might not hold up under close inspection, so avoid conversation. The explosives have already been delivered to your room. Once you’re finished, go back to Karrels Javis and make sure he knows what happened. Take the credit, if you like.” I nod, “Won’t be a problem, sir.” A slight smirk crosses his face before his face is back to being emotionless, “one more thing, Agent. Darth Jadus pays increasing attention to your work. He will reward success or failure appropriately, and I will not intervene. Report back after you’ve destroyed the mine and informed Karrels of the results. Keeper out.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to talk to Kaliyo! :)


	28. Ops - Jessi

 =-=-=-=-=-=

Jessi

     I wake up an hour before the sun rises. I get up to do my morning stretches with some music then go to the refresher for a much needed shower. As I exit I see that my new white armor with the red orange color markings of Havoc Squad arrived, so I quickly dress in my basic underclothes then put on it on. I smile at myself in the mirror before I leave to head to the cafeteria for breakfast. I’m amazed that it’s basically empty when I enter. _It’s nice to have something other than field rations,_ I think to myself as I dig into my meal. You can tell that the meals are made with men in mind. Just this meal consists of eggs, toast, ham, sausage, and fruit with caf and/or milk to drink, and that’s not even including what you can add to it.

     As I leave Jorgan calls me to mission control, I sigh and head over there. I can tell he’s a little shocked that I’m already wide awake and ready. “Good you’re here. I’m still decrypting Bellis’ data but Lieutenant Bazren has a task for you,” Jorgan says pointing to Fuse. “Oh, um, yes, we found an urgent lead a little bit ago. The perfect op for our new assault specialist,” after Jorgan walks off. “What’s the assignment?” I ask respectfully loving the assault specialist title. “Here’s what happened: This refugee comes into the fort, right? Not that unusual, but this guy says he knows about a separatist bombing—one happening today! All we got was his name, Mirru—‘cause he was thrown out of the fort before we could get to him.” I raise an eyebrow, “I don’t think throwing informants out is standard procedure.” Jorgan joins in from his computer terminal, “Bums come here every day, trying to trade ‘intel’ for credits. It’s bogus ninety percent of the time, so the grunts downstairs usually chase them off.” I look back at Fuse who has his hand on his chin, “I guess Mirru could be lying, but what if he does know about the ZR-57? We can’t take that risk.” I nod in agreement, “I’ll learn what I can.” He smiles, “Good, you’ll find him over in the refugee camp. Good luck, Sgt. Tae!”

     The refugee camp is easy to get to since that’s where I dropped Lin off yesterday. Mirru happened to be easy to find, a reddish orange Twi’lek covered in bruises. When I approach him, he backs up nervously “Oh no, not this again! What, you people didn’t have enough fun beating me up at the fort, you gotta come find me here, too?” I sigh, _this is going to be difficult._ He continues, “You’re nothing but a thugs in uniform, and your bosses are going to hear about it—your bosses’ bosses, all the way on Coruscant, you hear me?! You’re going down!” _I’m going to have to talk to Jorgan about how they treat this refugees. I just hope this isn’t common._ “I’m not here to hurt you, I promise. I’m sorry for what the others did to you, but I need your help! You said you had information for us earlier, I’m here to find out what you know.”

     Mirru smirks, “Oh now my information means something!? Well too bad! All the trauma I suffered I might have forgotten everything I knew about any separatist bombings.” I smirk, “I never said anything about any bombings. And here some kolto for your injuries. I know you’re mad at the soldiers but don’t let that anger kill innocent people. Please tell me what you know.” _When in doubt guilt trip._ He groans, “Okay you win… I saw the separatists hiding a bunch of bombs alongside this road heading to the fort for an ambush. I heard them say the bombs are timed to blow when some troop convoy is going past. I don’t know when, but it’s gotta be soon.” I smile at him and head him some credits, “Thanks, I’ll do what I can to stop what happened to you from happening to anyone else. Bye Mirru.”

     When she walks away my holo beeps when I answer Jorgan appears, “All right, Sergeant. I copied what Mirru said, and this bomb situation sounds like the real deal. I want you to locate the bombs and disarm them. A troop convoy is scheduled to move through there any minute now. So double-time it, soldier!” I nod, “Copy that!” There is only three bombs total and there easily disarmed, but I continue my search just in case there’s more. After covering the entire area I head back to the fort. As I enter the barracks Farn stops me again, this time somewhat hastily. “Sergeant! Sergeant? Excuse me, Sergeant?” he says as he runs in front of me. “Yea, Private?” I ask on seeing his panicked face. He swallows as I walk closer to him, “I’m very sorry to bother you, ma’am, but you’re the only person I could think to go to. All of the other officers I’ve met here are completely corrupt—all but you, ma’am. I know I can trust you.” I smile reassuringly, “I appreciate your trust, Private. Now, speak freely—what’s this all about?” He looks at me surprised, “It’s my CO, Lieutenant Virk. He’s scamming everyone in his command, and nobody does anything about it.” I close my eyes, _something else to talk to Jorgan about._ “Virk forces all of us to kick up to him to get safe postings. Credits, weapons, stuff we confiscate from the seps, everything,” Farn continues, “If you don’t play along, Virk assigns you to the most dangerous patrol routes on the island. It’s like a death sentence.” I grimace, “Corrupt officers give us all a bad name. Why hasn’t anyone reported him?” Farn looks down, “My buddy tried to report him. The next day he disappeared to Talloran, and the day after that, he came back in a box.” I lightly grasp his arm sharing my sympathies as he continues, “You’re in Havoc Squad, ma’am—you’re important. You could talk to someone who matters.”

     “I’ll inform my superiors about Lieutenant Virk’s activities immediately, Private.” He looks at me wide-eyed, “You—you will? Thank you so much. You are so… wow! Ma'am, you are amazing.” I shrug, “I just do what I can.” He salutes me, “I really appreciate it, ma'am! Thanks again!” As he leaves I turn and head inside mission control, where Commander Harron Tavus is waiting. “Ah, Sgt. Tae—good to see you again. Superb work on that ambush situation—adaptability like that is what Havoc is all about,” he says as he sees me enter. I smile, “Thank you, sir.” Jorgan walks up as Tavus continues, “I have other good news as well. Jorgan has finished reviewing the intel form Bellis’ field box. It’s given us a real breakthrough.”

     “Did Bellis manage to uncover the ZR-57’s hiding place?” I ask hurriedly. Tavus nods, “He did, Tae.” Then looks at Jorgan who begins, “Bellis discovered that the separatists have the ZR-57 securely inside their supply outpost on Mannett Point, a small island just off the coast.” Then looks back at Tavus who continues, “I sent Wraith ahead to reconnoiter the outpost, and she successfully located a secure area where we believe the bomb is stored. Judging by the dramatic increase in the number of guards and the complex security systems installed, we’re certain the bomb is there.” Stopping at looking back at Jorgan as he says, “Honestly, with security like this, Mannett Point looks more like an Imperial military base that a separatist hideout to me. I think the seps are getting a helping hand, Tavus.” Who folds his arms, “From the Imperials? That seems unlikely, Jorgan. Surely our spies would have discovered any Imperial involvement on Ord Mantell long before now.” I come to Jorgan’s aid, “The seps do seem to be unusually well equipped, Commander.” Tavus sighs, “We’ll discuss this later, back to the mission at hand. Wraith can’t breach the secured area of the Mannett Point outpost alone, so I’m sending you in immediately. Mannett Point Bridge is out of commission, so you’ll have to make an amphibious approach to the island. Oh, you will also need this,” Tavus hands me a comlink which I immediately put in my ear, “When you arrive, effect entry into the supply outpost and rendezvous with Wraith inside. She’ll give you further instructions at that time. Understood?” I nod, “Affirmative, sir. But first there’s a lieutenant named Virk running a bribery scheme with the men under his command.” Jorgan cuts in, “Virk? I know that guy. He’s a pretty pathetic officer, but nobody’s ever made any official complaints—none that I heard about anyway.” He looks at Tavus, “Jorgan and I will see to this. You get better get moving. Dismissed.” I give a parting salute then walk out.

     As I pass a warehouse I hear “Hey Jess, where you off to in such a hurry?” _Oh Cheyanne,_ I stop abruptly and turn to hug her. She pulls back, “What’s wrong?” as she pulls away. “Hard past couple of days. I’m going to be working with Wraith in Mannett Point.” She raises both eyebrows I shrug taking it as ‘tell you later’ she says “I’m heading there too, wanna tag along?” I smile “Yeah, but I’ll have to meet Wraith alone.” She nods, “I have to do mine alone as well.” We put our arms around each other, like we did as children, as we head to Mannett Point.

     After the uneventful journey to the island, Cheyanne shrugs out of her vest and boots putting into her bag, then doing the same with other things that might way her down, while I take off my armor and do the same. Chey has our bags lightly float above us as we swim across, rolling my eyes she makes a light breeze to dry us before we put everything back on. We easily sneak into the town, carefully avoiding anyone who could spot us as we knock out the power relays, she nods her head before she leaves. _The seps didn’t really think to hide their supply outpost. They assume since they control the island and no one will get in._ I easily get inside to meet with Wraith, who is working at at a terminal. On seeing me she states, “Sergeant. No time to waste. The bomb is behind a force field. We’re breeching it.” I nod “Just tell me what to do.”

     “I’ll disable the shield from here, you pass through and destroy its generator. When the generator is down, I’ll rejoin you.” I nod an affirmative, “Understood, sir.” She stops, “Then go.” _Yep, definitely doesn’t like me._ I quickly leave and find the generator room while running a crossed a room that has three injured soldiers. “Hold your fire! We surrender! We surrender!” the one standing, Jex by the name tag, says. One of them laying down, Grannin, says “Please! We’re all hurt—bad! We can barely walk!” I look around to find the person helping them, but there is no one, I lower my weapon to pace in front of them as they continue, “We won’t interfere or try to stop you—I swear it! We’ll just… we-we’ll walk out the door and never come back. Just please, let us live!” I grimace as the one who hasn’t spoken limps next to Jex, _I hate leaving wounded people._ I give them a couple of med packs saying “You can go, as long as you don’t cause trouble. Understood?” The three look at me surprised and Grannin says, “Really? You mean it? Thank you! Thank you!” Jex says, “You’re an honorable soldier. We appreciate it.” I nod, “There’s a lot more shooting to be done. Keep your heads down and move out.” Jex nods, “We’ll do that. Thanks again.”

     After shutting down the generator I enter the room that was shielded, only to find a large storage room with a single soldier and no bomb. The man, Separatist Officer Dalern says on seeing me, “What the—a Republic soldier? How did you get in here?” I confidently state, “In the name of the Galactic Republic, I order you to surrender!” He folds his arms, “Go ahead! Take me in, torture me! I’ll reveal nothing!” Wraith walks in and looks around as he continues, “The glorious separatist movement will never submit to your decadent, so-called Republic!” When he’s done she states, “Hm. No bomb.” Dalern exclaims, “That’s right! We’re three steps ahead of you. Three hundred steps ahead! The separatist movement is an unstoppable force, driven by the will of the people.” Wraith steps closer to him, “Enough.” Then looks at me, “Kill him?”

     “I’ll follow your lead, Wraith” trying to scare him. He falters, “The—the glorious… you don’t, you don’t scare…me… I…” I point my gun at him and he holds up his hands, “Wait, wait! The bomb! They moved it! They-they moved it! My commander came, he… we took the bomb down to the coast and loaded it onto a seaspeeder. I don’t know where it was taken after that.” Wraith cuts in, “Extensive security. Why?” He swallows, “It’s because… well… Saphrro, Vyru and Bol are here. Three of our greatest heroes who lead us in our glorious...” Wraith hits him he grunts and continues, “They’re, uh, they’re officers. Cell commanders. They run operations in different parts of Avilatan. They’re having a conference, relocating men to different cells. They’re…” Wraith shoots him before he says anymore, “They’re dead. Sergeant?” I swallow, “I’ll take care of them, sir.” Just as Jorgan starts talking on my comlink, “Saphrro, Vyru and Bol are priority one targets, Sergeant. And recovering their data on separatist cell locations and manpower is too good an opportunity to pass up. That data will be critical to learning the bomb’s movements before it’s too late.” And just as he stops I hear Cheyanne say, _'Where are you?'_ in my mind. I try to hide my shock and sigh, _'Go on without me, I’ll meet up with you at the fort!'_ the connection breaks. Wraith says, “You have your orders. Get the data. Kill the officers. Go.”

     For being three important people in the separatist movement they didn’t hide well. I walk into their meeting room as Bol is saying, “I’m telling you, I heard blaster fire. I think we’ve been compromised!” I pull my blaster as Vyru exclaims, “There! Intruder! Bol, call for back up, now!” Bol turns and looks at me as I state, “In the name of the Galactic Republic, I order you to surrender!” Bol yells, “Saphrro! Wipe the data, we can’t let it fall into enemy hands!” Saphrro yells back, “She’s one soldier, Bol! Kill her!” They open fire every shot missing me by a hair. The fight is rather short for being one against three, I shoot Saphrro in the chest instantly killing him then on to Bol and Vyru. Once the bodies’ drop I run to the terminal that Saphrro was in front of and copy the data then head back to Fort Garnik, where Jorgan and Needles are waiting.

     “Sergeant you’ve returned. Masterful work, eliminating the separatist officers. The beast has been beheaded,” Needles says on my entrance into mission control. “I’ll get the officers’ data out to the rest of Havoc right away. As for you, Lieutenant Dorant here has a special op already planned out,” Jorgan says once Needles finishes. “Earlier today, a man named Zak came to the fort from Oradam village seeking medical attention. Zak was suffering from acute radiation poisoning, causing catastrophic organ failure. His body was practically tearing itself apart from within—quite magnificent to observe.” I swallow, _definitely weird._ He notices my expression, “Anyway… as a day laborer, Zak performs pointless, menial tasks that would never involve any kind of radiation exposure.” Jorgan continues, “On the other hand, Fuse told us that the ZR-57 can leak significant amounts of radiation if handled improperly.”

     “Zak must have been near the ZR-57, knowingly or otherwise. I want the details, even if you must pry them from his dying husk of a mind,” Needles continues. I swallow, “Is that really necessary?” Jordan nods, “This is a desperate situation, Sgt Tae. We need that intel.” Needles continues, “The medics who treated Zak weren’t equipped to cure his condition—most of their supplies have been stolen by scavengers. However, if you were to retrieve the necessary ingredients to cure Zak’s affliction… I think you would find the offer of a cure very useful in gaining his cooperation. Given that Zak’s current medications can promise only a lifetime of excruciating pain, the potential for a full recovery should be an excellent motivator.” He stops and Jorgan continues, “Command knows exactly where the scavengers are—we just haven’t had the resources to deal with them. Here are the coordinates and a list of ingredients to retrieve. Any questions?”

     “Hit the scavenger camp, retrieve the ingredients to cure Zak’s radiation poisoning. Understood,” I say with a nod. “Once you’ve got the cure collected, you’ll confront Zak at his home in Oradam village and question him about the ZR-57. Nothing fancy on this one, Sgt. Tae. Just get the ingredients, get the intel from Zak, and then get back. Dismissed.” As I leave I look at the list that only has three items: an albozene pack, a vimidone pack, and a medical injector.

 


	29. Overseers and Lords - Allura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of posting, real life got in the way along with writers block.  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it! Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!  
> Happy June 1st!

=-=-=-=-=-=

Allura

     I try to stay strong as Thea gives me another hug then leaves to see Baras. After I know she’s gone I let my tears fall, Tremel walks to my side, “What is the matter, dear?” I turn to him, “Uncle Braden and his friend Jory were killed yesterday.” He pulls me into a hug, “I’m so sorry, but I don’t think that this will be the only loss this week,” I pull back to look at him questioningly. “Darth Baras will likely have me killed for my mistake, most likely by Thea’s hand.” I gasp covering my mouth, “He couldn’t… you’re Dad’s closest friend.” He nods solemnly, “That just makes my death more certain. Baras hates your father and will do anything to destabilize him.” I narrow my eyes, “Then he is an idiot if he thinks your murder will go unpunished.” Tremel shakes his head, “If your father does anything about he’d have to punish Thea as well and if he doesn’t, the others will find a way to exploit it as they will see it as a weakness.”

     “You know you remind so much of your mother. I was so shocked your father fell in love with her, someone the complete opposite of himself. Then I realized that she was his light in the darkness. So no matter what Allura, do not lose that light in you as you become Sith, never let the darkness over take you. I wish that you weren’t chosen to be Sith but alas that is what the Force desires,” he pauses swallowing and closing his eyes. “I was right Baras wants her to kill me, telling her that it will stop her from being punished along with me,” he says as he opens his eyes with a look of determination. I try to choke back a sob but it still gets out, which causes him to wrap his arms around me and tightly hugging me trying to reassure me. “Be strong, Luna. This is for the best, Baras will not doubt her loyalty to him if he knows she killed her father’s friend and ally.”

     “Allura please leave us,” Tremel states. I turn and see that Thea has returned, her face void of all emotion. As I leave, I look at her nervously hoping she isn’t going to go through with this, but her face and eyes gives away nothing. She doesn’t even look at me just stares at her overseer. I head out of his office, then nervously pace by the door, my eyes never leaving the door. After a couple minutes she comes out holding a severed hand, I swallow before looking up at her face but she reveals nothing. She just closes the door tightly and walks to the front room indifferently, she only pauses to make sure I’m following, then heads up the stairs to the second floor where the Lord’s and Darth’s have their chambers. On reaching a door on the far side she finally speaks, “Wait for me here, please. I don’t want Baras to learn about you yet.” She looks over at me as I nod, not trusting my voice, then she goes inside.

     After a while, she comes out wearing Tremel’s ring on her right hand has he did. “I have to go to the Tomb of Tulak Hord to recover shards of an ancient tablet for my Master,” her voice flat. I try to smile slightly, “I have to go there as well. Should we do this like we did the other trials?” She looks up at me and gives me a brief nod, and we silently fall in step as we leave the Academy. As in happens the tomb entrance is just right of the entrance of the Academy on the way to the shuttle pad. On entering we were stopped by a young soldier, “Pardon me, my lords, but I just wanted to let you know that the tomb is filled with k’lor’slugs and rebelling slaves.” He nervously swallows, “If I may ask, my lords, if you are going in would you mind killing their leaders as all their soldiers here are all protecting the tomb workers.”

     Thea looks at me, _“Your decision.”_ I nod, “We will take care of them since they are hindering the clearing of the tomb.” As we walk past him I pause, “Good work, Officer…?” He swallows, “Sergeant William Taylor, my lord.” Thea joins in, “Thank you, Sergeant Taylor, you’ve have made our trials a little easier.” Then we both nod in parting and go farther into the tomb. It just so happens that both of our trials are separated in three parts and are kept in the same room as the other’s trial. Our first pieces is in the Antechamber, which is the entrance, the other two are in the Archives and the Machine Vault through the Ruined Atrium, all in rooms with large tablets. My trial was copying the tablets and possibly translate, while Thea’s was collecting a dozen of broken pieces on a table. It was rather easy in comparison to our trials in Marka Ragnos’ tomb. Only thing that made it slightly harder was the K’lor’slugs and slaves, but they were easily handled. We finished within thirty minutes or so then headed back to the Academy, once inside we part ways. On entering Harkun’s office a blond women in red Sith apparel is leaning against a wall study the holocron I found, “Yes—yes. Remarkable. Magnificent.” When she sees me she pauses, moving off the wall closer to me “You—you, slave.” As she continues I look around unsure if she's talking to me, until she points at me “Wai—no, acolyte, you’re the one who brought me this magnificent holocron from the tomb of Marka Ragnos, yes?”

     “Yes, my lord. I found the holocron,” I say to hide my shock. “Unbelievable. One thousand years, buried in that tomb. Sith Lords passing it by. And then—the most unlikely person came along. Tell me—how did you manage it?” I honestly reply, “I shot lightning at it, and it opened.” Zash puts her hands on her hips, “Such a simple solution—why did none of us think of that? We must have thought too deeply on it, believed too strongly that it could not be done. Or perhaps we were simply not meant to open it. Your work so far—in bringing back this holocron and now the text from Tulak Hord’s tomb—has me intrigued. I am watching your progress eagerly. I have high hopes for you, Acolyte. Sky high.” I smile timidly, “I’m just glad I could help.” She returns my smile, “Good luck, Acolyte. Good luck,” then she turns to leave allowing me to go talk to Harkun.

     “I was just about to send Ffon off. What delayed you, slave?” I smile smugly, “Well, first Lord Zash stopped me to tell me how amazing I am, and then we got talking and I guess I lost track of time.” Harkun rolls his eyes, “Just like a slave to make up stories. Lord Zash would crush you like a gizka if you ever crossed her path. You’re not worthy of her presence.” _Just keep believing that, Harkun._ “Now did you collect the text from Tulak Hord’s tomb?” I cross my arms, “Of course.” His eyes narrow, “Give it here—no doubt it’s been badly damaged. It’s what we get for sending a careless lowlife to do a Sith’s job—isn’t that right, Ffon?” Ffon slaps his hands together, “What are we waiting for, Overseer? Why don’t we kill this wretch now?” Harkun smirks then turns to me, “You have a big mouth, slave, but no combat skills. I don’t want to see you again until you’ve satisfied the Korriban instructors.” _No combat skills?! Really, than how in the blazes have I stayed alive thus far?!_ He continues, “The training facility is on the second floor of the Academy and is usually reserved for the Dark Lords and their apprentices. This is not a promotion, and you are not to speak to anyone except the training master when you are up there, understand? You are not fit for their presence.” I roll my eyes, “You are starting to sound like a broken holo-recording, Harkun.” His eyes narrow again, “Get out of my sight now, slave.”

     I smirk as I turn to leave, _to easy._ Going up to the second floor, I sense the two remaining slaves in my group waiting for me in the training room, I groan closing my eyes then enter. “Hello there, friend. You remember my brother and I from downstairs—with Harkun, right?” the one called Wydr says. His brother, Balek, crosses his arms, “Sorry it had to be this way.” Once he’s finished Wydr continues, “We don’t like it any more than you do. Well—maybe a little more.” I look at both of them, “This sounds vaguely like a threat. What did I ever do to you guys?” Balek responds first, “I’m sorry, girl. I liked you, I really did.” Then Wydr, “But Harkun made us a deal, see. We kill you, we go home.” I raise an eyebrow, “You really think he’ll allow that? No one goes home in less it is in a box or as an apprentice. He’s using you!” Both their eyes narrow, “You think you can beat us both don’t you? Even though it’s two against one?!” I groan, “I’m trying to prevent you from throwing your lives away! You’ll be dead either way, in less you run!”

     In hindsight I probably shouldn’t have said that, because they both attacked me. The brothers were large and strong but not as nimble as myself. I easily avoided their strikes while simultaneously hitting their legs and arms causing one of them to drop their weapon which I pick up. When their legs finally give out, I have both practice sabers pointed at their throats, “I tried to warn you! Now leave before I finish the job.” They both raise and resume their attack, I internally swear before delivering the final blows. I sigh as their lifeless bodies fall, “Why didn’t you just run. You could be still alive if you had,” I say as I leave the room to return to the probably smug overseer. His back is to me as I enter.

     Harkun hides his apparent surprise at my presence, “Well, well. Look who shows up at long last. I half expected to hear you’d crossed some Dark Lord upstairs and finally got yourself killed. None of the others have shown up either. I assume they’re dead by now—which means you and Ffon are the last ones.” I cross my arms, “If you want me dead, Harkun, kill me yourself and stop passing it off to others. But you wouldn’t do that because I have Lord Zash’s attention, and it would cause trouble for you if you killed me yourself. Oh speaking of Ffon—he seems conspicuously absent.” His eyes narrow as he walks closer to me, “Watch yourself, slave. You only wish it, no—you took so long returning. I sent Ffon ahead. Your final trail will be to retrieve an ancient map from the innermost chamber of Naga Sadow’s tomb—which has never been breached in thousands of years. But before you get the map, you’ll have to awaken an ancient assassin called a Dashade that sleeps in the tomb. You cannot access the map without him, understand?” I raise an eyebrow, “Sounds rather simple, Harkun. Are you losing your touch?” He steps even closer to me, “I’m going to ignore that, slave. You’ll be competing with Ffon for this map. Whoever brings it back will be Lord Zash’s apprentice. The other will die. And Ffon’s already started—so my advice? Run, slave. Run.”

     A new voice joins in, “Ahem. One moment, please.” Harkun’s eyes widen slightly, “Lord Zash—what are you doing here?” Both of Zash’s eyebrows rise, “Overseer Harkun, are you implying that I—a Lord of the Sith—don’t have the right to go where I please within the Academy of the Sith?” I have to suppress a giggle at Harkun, who is now nervously shifting and looking down, “No, of course not, Lord Zash.” She looks at me with a smirk then looks back at Harkun, “Good. I saw the last acolyte arrive. I wanted to see the hopefuls off on their final trial. Where’s—um—what’s his—the red one, Ffon?” He looks up suddenly, “He finished his trial early, so I sent him on rather than keep him waiting for this…” He’s interrupted by Zash, “Pity. I just finished translating the wonderful text this acolyte,” she points to me, “brought from Tulak Hord’s tomb, and it’s most illuminating. I don’t know that the map can be retrieved without it.”

     I smirk looking at him, “Well, well, well. It’s a good thing I didn’t start running, isn’t it, Harkun?” For once Harkun doesn’t respond to me instead talks to Zash, “It’s too late. Ffon’s already left. You can’t just…” He’s interrupted again. “—Give one acolyte an unfair advantage over the other? Harkun, when has being Sith ever been about being fair?” She turns to me, “Now my dear acolyte, here is what you must do to free the Dashade. There are rods scattered throughout the tomb of Naga Sadow. These rods are the keys to the chamber where the ancient assassin is imprisoned. You will need to place the rods in the chamber door and electrify them. I don’t know exactly the reason—but it is clear that you will not be able to retrieve the map without the Dashade. But be careful he is very dangerous.” I nod and respectfully ask, “Is there anything else I should know about the Dashade?” She smiles approvingly, “it’s a Force-resistant assassin—I have reason to believe this one was placed in the tomb by Tulak Hord himself.” She turns back to Harkun, “I will return when both acolytes are back from the tomb. You will not do anything further to affect the outcome of the trail. Understood?” He nervously swallows, “Yes, Lord Zash.”

     “Good,” she pauses then turns back to me with a smile, “Good luck, Acolyte.” I give them both a brief nod before I leave and wait for Thea. After a while I see her with a blue female Twi’lek with a shock collar, when Thea sees me she motions for me to follow her outside the Academy, which I quickly do. “Hey, this is Vette, she’s going to help me retrieve Naga Shadow ancient lightsaber in his tomb.” Vette raised an eyebrow when she heard ‘help’ but otherwise says nothing. I smile at her, “I’m Allura, nice to meet you.” She looks at Thea, who sighs “Vette, you can answer freely. Anyway what is your trial?” I groan, “Unlocking an ancient Sith assassin, who is ‘likely’ to kill me, to retrieve a map inside Naga Sadow’s tomb.” Both of them raise their eyebrows at that and Vette giggles slightly, “And here I thought ‘working’ with a Sith wouldn’t be fun.” Thea looks at her “Hey, I take offence to that!” slightly giggling then looks at me, “Want to work together on this? We watch each other’s back?” I grin, “Sounds perfect!”

     The tomb is on the opposite side of Tulak’s, and is filled with failed acolytes and apprentices. _No wonder they failed,_ I think as Thea leaps to the nearest group as Vette opens fire and I use my lightning clearing the area. I watch their back as they activate a hidden switch in a statue, then we go down the left hallway to the first statue holding the Rod of Hate, one of the four rods I have to get to open the door the others rods being; Fury, Wrath, and Despair. We’ve become quite the team by the time we’ve reached activated and collected the rods. We go to the medic droid to sell everything we picked up from the fallen, then split ways myself going kiddy corner while Vette and Thea to across the hall.

     As I walk in I can see the assassin contained on the other side of the deep chasm in front of me. There is barely a ledge to go farther into the chamber where I have to destroy ancient droids in order to reach to the door to the Dashade. On entering the room I see four alters for the rods I picked up. After placing them I meditate in the center where I’m shocked by all four rods, the power of it brings me to my knees but I push through it and stand up to use the lightning from the rods to open the door where the assassin awaits. As I enter the Dashade speaks in his native tongue, “Ha! All the world conspires to mock me! Haha! Tulak Hord! I waited for you. I did everything you said! And this is what you send me? Ha! Fate is cruel to me, little one. But not as cruel as it is to you. You have made a terrible mistake.” I look around, “These were the instructions Zash gave me. I am to free you and you will take me to the map in the final chamber of the tomb.” The assassin continues, “I am Khem Val, servant of Tulak Hord, who was called Lord of Hate, Master of the Gathering Darkness, Dark Lord of the Sith. Together, Tulak Hord and I devoured our enemies at the battles of Yn and Chabosh and brought the entire Dromund system to its knees. And now I await his return.” I swallow, “I hate to be the one to break it to you, but Tulak Hord is dead.” Khem emits a low growl, “Dead? My lord why didn’t you come for me? I would have died with you—no, I would have slain death itself… As for you, you should not have come here. For I hunger—and I will devour you!” As he breaks free of the machine containing him and leaps in front of me, I slightly step back to prepare for the incoming battle. _If the Force won’t work on him, I need to me quicker than him._ However his slumber seems to have weaken him greatly, and the fight that should have been difficult was rather easy. “Ha! Defeated! Defeated! Why did you not come for me, Tulak? Why have you allowed your servant to be reduced to this? Fine, little one. In my great weakness, you have defeated me, so I must serve you—this is the law that binds me. But you are not my master.” I nod, “As you wish, Khem Val.”

     “Someday I will regain my strength,” he says as we head to the final chamber, that is blocked by debris which Khem destroys with ease. There are monsters between us and the map that is opened in the center of the next room. I try not to be overcome by the beauty of it as I collect it then we leave. As soon as we exit I see Thea playing with her new lightsaber and Vette rolling her eyes at her. They must have seen only me from the corner of their eye because Vette says, “Hey you’re done!” then she sees Khem, “Woah, is that the assassin you were talking about?” I smile and nod, “This is Khem Val! He was Tulak Hord’s Dashade assassin, but now his code of honor means he must serve me since I defeated him, until he regains his strength and devours me.” Thea whistles, “Well, it is an honor to meet such a great warrior, but I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t eat her. I am Thea and this is Vette,” who smiles and shakily asks, “You won’t eat me, right?”

     “No, I only devour Force-sensitives.” Thea and Vette look at each other, before Thea asks, “Do you like them alive or already dead?” I raise an eyebrow at that but let Khem answer, “I prefer to kill them myself.” He pauses to look to me, “but I feel like I’ll need my strength serving the little one,” making them both chuckle. Thea says pointing to where they recently left, “Well there is a dead acolyte in there we just recently killed. But if he is not to your approval, I bet we can find some more failed acolytes and apprentices.” Khem grunts and goes into the room where I follow him, only to sit and mediate to block the noises when he starts eating. He comes and stands by me when he’s finished, I look up at him, “You ready?” to which he nods, “Okay then let’s get out of this tomb.”

     We go meet up with Thea and Vette who brighten somewhat then we start to leave the tomb. As we near the exit, I pause and turn to Khem, “I think I should warn you that Tulak Hord died thousands of years ago, and much has changed since then.” He grunts and we continue out and head back to the Academy. Once inside Thea, Vette and I nod in parting and I lead Khem to Harkun’s office. Where we enter on him and Ffon, “I’m telling you, Overseer, it cannot be done. I went into the tomb, I saw the Dashade across the chasm, but I could not get to it.” Neither of them has seen us yet because their backs are facing us. “But the map! The map! Lord Zash is adamant—she will not take an apprentice without the map!”

     “I’m telling you, Lord Zash wants the impossible. No one is ever going to get that map!” I cough, “No one expect me.” Bringing both of their men’s attention to me, “The map! And—the Dashade! G—get that monster out of here this instant! And give me the map.” Ffon tightens both of his hands into fists, “No, it’s not possible! You wretch, you filth—you must have cheated somehow. How did you do it? How did you release the monster?” I cross my arm as Khem growls, “I am not a monster. I am Khem Val, servant of Tulak Hord, devourer of the rebels at Yn and Chabosh, consumer of the Dromund system. And I am hungry.” I smirk, “And he deserves your respect, as you are beneath him.” Khem looks at me, approvingly almost. “R—right. You—you must have cheated—you must have. You’ll pay for this.” Harkun walks as close to me as he dares before Kham growls, “Ffon! Patience. You will have your chance at this whelp—after you personally deliver this map to Lord Zash,” as he hits and steals the map from me. I look at Khem, “Eat them both, Khem.” He looks down at me then walks a bit closer to them, “With pleasure.”

     “Keep your pet at bay for just a moment, Acolyte. I would like to have a word with Ffon,” Zash says behind me as she walks into the room. “Lord Zash?” Ffon asks. “Yes, Ffon. Now where’s my map?” she states emotionless. “H—here, Lord Zash. R—right here.” As he hands her my map. “You found it for me, Ffon? How wonderful.” I cross my arms knowing better than to say anything. “Ffon tell me what happened, won’t you? You wouldn’t dare lie to me, would you? Because it would be a shame for me to discover that you lied to me. Now one more time—did you bring this map back from Naga Sadow’s tomb?” Ffon nervously shuffles, “I-I-n-no. No, I didn’t. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Zash turns to our overseer, “Harkun, you fool. In any other group for any other Lord, this young man would have torn apart the other acolytes to shreds. What were you trying to prove? That you could out smart me? That you knew better than me what kind of person I wanted for an apprentice? You fool!” Then she shocks Ffon with lightning then continues as his lifeless body falls, “There’s your pet Harkun. Clean this mess up.” then turning to me, “Apprentice—meet me in my chambers upstairs.” I slightly bow my head, “As you say,” then she leaves me with Harkun.

     “This is not the end. Without Lord Zash to save you, you’re nothing. I have connections that will hunt you wherever you go.” I roll my eyes, “Just face it—your star is dead. You have failed, you are nothing.” He growls, “Get out of my sight, Slave.” I turn around just as I reach the door, “Actually it’s Apprentice to you now, Harkun. Do keep up,” then I head out the door. “Hey, all done?” Thea asks as soon as I talk out the door. I smirk, “Almost, just have to talk to my Master,” causing both Vette and Thea to grin. “We’ll walk you there then. Then we can head back to my chambers for a much needed rest,” Thea says stretching.

     “Wow Lord Zash’s office is right down the hall from Darth Creepy,” Vette remarks as we get to her office. I shake my head slightly giggling, “You’ll have to tell me all about him later,” before Khem and I walk inside. “Ah, my magnificent new apprentice. Congratulations are in order, I believe.” Zash says from behind her desk. I smile, “Thank you for giving me this opportunity.” She chuckles, “You’ve earned it, my apprentice.” I walk up the few steps to her desk as she continues, “Now I was just looking over this astonishing map you brought back, and I can tell we have a lot of work ahead of us.” I tilt my head to the side, “What is this map of, exactly?” She smiles, “We can’t talk about it here—too many unfriendly ears. You must meet me on Dromund Kaas tomorrow. There we can talk more.” I turn my head thoughtfully, “Dromund Kaas. Got it.” She continues, “I will meet you in my chambers in the Citadel in Kaas City. There we can speak more freely of the work ahead—without the fear of unfriendly ears.” She stands and brings out an older looking lightsaber, “This is the lightsaber I had as an apprentice. I want you to have it,” as she tosses in to me. I ignite it and test how it swings, “I am honored.” She smiles, “Excellent. I’m glad you like it. It served me well. Now, remember. My chambers. The citadel. Dromund Kaas. It’s imperative that we get to work on this as soon as possible,” she says before she leaves, I follow her.

     She exits but before I can, three men walk in and I internally groan as they stop in front of me. The biggest one, who is in the middle, speaks, “Stop right there, Slave. Darth Skotia has a message for you.” I raise an eyebrow, “I am a Sith Apprentice. Show some respect or I’ll show you why I was chosen.” He raise to it, “Shut up, you insignificant worm. The message is this: you will not go to Dromund Kaas. Everything you’ve done here, everyone you dealt with—Lord Zash included—is insignificant. Darth Skotia has eyes and ears on Korriban. He knows what your master is up to, and he is displeased to say the least. On Korriban, Lord Zash may have her way. But on Dromund Kaas, it’s a different story. So you see, you have to die.”

     “Khem, what is it you do to Force users again?” I ask him never removing my eyes from the man. “I consume them and spit out their bones.” That scares the two smaller ones, “Um Ortosin-is that a Dashade? Maybe this isn’t such a good idea.” Ortosin exclaims, “Coward! Fight, you fools!” I sigh as they attack, _at least I can see how my lightsaber works._ Khem and I easily defeat them leaving their dead bodies on the floor. As we walk away Thea and Vette come in, “Oh stars I’m sorry. Vette and I went to the training room.” I raise my hand, “It’s fine… Khem and I easily handled them. Come on, I can’t wait to remove the Korriban sand off.” The girls chuckle then Thea asks, “Where you off to next?” I smile, “Dromund Kaas!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did Thea kill Tremel? And we finally have Vette, Zash, and Khem! :)  
> And we are finally off Korriban!


	30. Knights and Lightsabers - Talia

=-=-=-=-=-=

Talia

     On entering the Village, I can sense their loss, pain, and grief. _Matriarch Sumari is gone then. I hope Ranna is doing alright._ I quickly run to the Matriarch’s house and inside, where I see Ranna waiting. “I’m so sorry about your mother, Ranna. She seemed like a great leader,” I say on entering. She looks up, “Thank you, but how did you know?” I slightly bow my head, “I could feel your's and your village’s grief.” She sighs, “I am now Matriarch, something I thought I would be later in my life then at the age of twenty-four.” I tenderly grab her arm, “You know you don’t have to do this alone, right?” She smiles and nods, “You and your Master are a great comfort to me. Before he left, Master Orgus told me, 'There is no death, there is the Force.' He believes our essence lives on when we die and merges with the Force. I hope that’s true.”

     I smile reassuringly, “I know it to be, it is the only reason I myself I’m not grieving the loss of my dear Uncle who was murdered yesterday because I can feel him with me and I know your mother is with you as well.” Ranna looks up at me surprised, “Your uncle is gone and you are here helping us?” I nod, “I know it’s what my uncle wants, and I feel better helping others.” Suddenly someone runs in, “Matriarch! Flesh Raiders broke through our defenses. They did something to our crop fields! They dropped strange machines in the soil. When a scout approached them, he collapsed with sickness. He crawled away from the device and began to recover—but there are many more machines still out there.” I close my eyes then begin, “Tell your people to stay away from the fields. I’ll get rid of these things.” Ranna looks at me wide eyed, “Are you sure?” I nod and she sighs, “Than I owe you even more. Hurry to the fields. I fear we don’t have much time.” I nod then quickly leave.

     The fields are easy to spot because of a green haze covering the ground and it is right in front of the Matriarch’s home. I run over there quickly and see that there are only three of those machines releasing the gas. As I walk into the green haze, I feel weak, but I try to work through it. Eventfully I’ve disabled all three toxin mines then I make my way back to Ranna, who is standing on the stairs. “It is done, Ranna.” I say as I approach. She looks at me thankfully, “I saw how you suffered out there. What you did was more than brave—it was heroic.” I shake my head, “It was nothing, Ranna. Just helping where I’m needed.” She gives me a hug before handing me something, “Please take this as a token of my people’s honor.” I look at what she hand me, and it is similar to the headband the Twi’leks wear with symbols engraved on it, except it is made for a human. Touched, “Thank you, Ranna. This is very sweet.” She smiles, “You are welcome. We made this especially for you. Do you know what it means?” I nod, “Alema1 Tann2.” She smiles, “Any Twi’lek who sees it will know you are the ‘Champion of Hope.’ My mother was strong like you. It’s hard being alone with all this.”

     “I do not think you will be alone with this for long, Ranna” I say with a smile. She looks at me questioningly, “What do you mean?” I shake my head, “I feel that you will learn soon enough.” She looks puzzled but leaves it alone, “I better tell everyone the danger is over.” As she walks away my holo rings, answering it Orgus appears, “Finally put the Flesh Raider base out of commission. How are things on your end?” I swallow, “You were right, Master, it is Bengel. He contacted me, he said he’s going all this so he can destroy the Sith.” Orgus tilts his head, “Then he’s not Sith himself—good. If I can get to him, reason with him… At the Flesh Raider command base, I found coordinates to a number of secret camps—too many to send only Jedi Masters. One camp is in the ruins of Upper Kaleth. That patrol you fought earlier was head there. Now’s your chance to finish them off.” I nod, “Consider it done, Master. And I’m sorry I doubted you. But Master what if I run into him?” He looks thoughtful for a second, “If you do see him, retreat and contact me immediately. Be careful in those ruins, Talia. We haven’t explored them all. Contact me when your mission’s complete. May the Force be with you,” I smile and nod, “And with you, Master.”

     I take the same speeder I had earlier to the coordinates Orgus sent me avoiding any enemies along the way. Once I reach it, I notice it’s another cave, _they sure do like there dark places don’t they!?_ I sigh and head inside, where I see an injured Selkath Jedi Knight I run over to him. “Padawan, turn back. Leave this place—leave me. I am dying. Flesh Raiders in this ruin. More powerful than we’ve seen,” he says then I remember his name. “I will not that that, Laotah. And I’m not leaving you here either,” I state. “No. These Flesh Raider control the Force. Surveillance monitors picked up Flesh Raiders entering this ruin. Came to investigate. Shouldn’t have come alone.” I notice he is slightly slipping away I use the Force to heal him so his wounds will not kill him. He continues, “This place—strong in the Dark side. Flesh Raiders channel their hatred here, feed on the darkness. They grow powerful. Turn back. The enemy’s too strong. They have my lightsaber…” I interrupt him, “Sleep now, help will be here soon,” using the Force to put him in a healing slumber then I continue on.

     There is a great number of Flesh Raiders deeper in the cave but they are overconfident and easily taken down. The Flesh Raider that has Taotah’s lightsaber is easy to spot because he has it on, testing it. While he is distracted, I leap to him with a strong strike to his back. When I land I’m already rolling to evade his attack. I easily avoid his constant strikes, wearing him out then pick up my pace as his slows. The final blow is one to his head and he crumbles, I pick up the lightsaber then my holo beeps. Answering it, I see that it is Orgus, “The Flesh Raider camp’s out of commission, Master—but they were all Force users. They severely injured Knight Leotah.” He closes his eyes, “Just got a distress call from the Twi’lek settlement. They spotted Bengel Morr! Our forces are spread out dealing with the secret camps. We’re the only ones who can handle this.” I nod, “Then I’ll meet you there, Master.” As I return to the speeder, I pick up Laotah and place him on it, going straight to the Research camp for help then continuing on my way to the village.

     On arriving, I notice something is off but not because of Bengel Morr, I pretend to not notice it as I walk to Ranna’s home, where T7 is waiting with her. “Master Orgus responded to your distress call. I was to meet him here. What’s happened?” Ranna’s back is to me but I can sense her unease, “Nothing. We didn’t send any distress call. Things have been quiet here since you left. I haven’t seen or spoken to Master Orgus.” _She’s lying… Why is she lying?!_ ‘//T7 = scanning area // Stand by… // Confirmed // Master Orgus = not in settlement + not answering holocom //’ I look at him, “Master Orgus should’ve gotten here ahead of me.” ‘// T7 + contact Jedi Temple? //’ Ranna walks closer to me, “I’m sure it’s a misunderstanding. Your Master will turn up. Why don’t you stay a while? You must be exhausted.” _What did you do?!_ But before I can say anything, and dart is shot into my back and I black out. As I start regaining consciousness, I realize I’m on a bed and Moorint and two others are pointing ablasters at me behind them, a disabled T7. Ranna runs to stand in between me and Moorint, who’s now faltering, “Stop it! What are you doing?” He swallows and puts the gun away, “Matriarch, step aside. Handing over the girl’s Master wasn’t enough. This Padawan has to die.” I get up as he continues, “Bengel Morr refused your terms. This is to save our people!” I close my eyes, “This is not the way, either of you. Please tell me where I can find Bengel and you will no longer have to live in fear. Please, trust me! I want to help you!” All four look at me in surprise.

     “You’d still help us even after all this?” Ranna asks. I nod, Ranna looks to Moorint almost pleadingly and his resolve crumples. _I’m starting to second guess whether or not she knows Moorint loves her…_ He sighs, “Morr came to me. Said he’d end the Flesh Raider attacks if gave him your Master.” I grimace, “Then he changed the deal, what’s to stop him from changing it again?” They all look at which other almost like ‘Why didn’t we think of that?’ They all nod, “You are right. We are sorry, Alema Tann.” I smile, “I do not condone what you did but I understand. Learn from this mistake. Spend your lives atoning for this. All is forgiven, but please tell me where he went?” Moorint looks down, “He said the Forge.” I sigh and nod, “I’m not sure where that is. So can I help T7, he might know?” They all nod as Moorint says “You can do whatever you wish, Champion of Hope.”

     I walk to Teeseven and kneel down to help him, ‘// T7 = power failure? // Memory logs = missing time //’ I sadly say, “Bengel made a deal with the Twi’leks, they deactivated you. He took Orgus to the Forge, do you know where that is?” ‘// Jedi = saved T7 from memory wipe // T7 = grateful // Jedi Archive Droid A-4PO = detailed data on Forge //’ I smile down at him and get out my holo to call the Archive droid, “I am A-4PO, Jedi Archivist. How may I help you?” I slightly smile, “Transmit everything you know about the Forge to my droid T7, please.” A-4PO states, “That area is considered highly dangerous. May I inquire why you need this data?” I nod, “Master Orgus was taken there against his will by the Flesh Raiders.” The archivist exclaims, “By the Stars! What perfectly awful timing. The Temple Masters are all indisposed fighting Flesh Raiders. I will alert them immediately, but they may be unable to assist you. Transmitting data now…” T7 makes a series of beeps, ‘// T7 = receiving files on Forge // T7 = show Jedi the way // T7 + Jedi = go to Forge + save Master Orgus!’ I smile, _hold on Master we are on our way…_

     The entrance to the Forge isn’t that far from the ruins of Kaleth. However on the journey to the Forge itself, is a long one filled with Flesh Raiders. Thankfully none of them are much problem for Teeseven and I, so we get there in record time. When we get there, I see two large Flesh Raiders and Bengel Morr, who uses the Force to throw Orgus into the stairs leading to the Forge then on to the ground landing on his chest. I run towards Bengel who hasn’t faced me yet but says, “I sensed you coming. Your fear betrayed you.” My jaw tightens as he continues, “You’re weak, like my old Master. You will fall. With him.” He walks closer to me as I shake my head, “What happened to you on Coruscant? Why have you turned against the Jedi?” He emits a low growl, “Not the Jedi—the sick, spineless cowards that have taken their place. The traitors who let the Sith slaughter millions. You weren’t on Coruscant. You never saw our greatest cut down or watched the temple burn. I escaped that destruction to see my own Master surrender to the Sith. They exterminated us, and he gave up.” I shake my head, “You’re right I wasn’t but I did feel all of them die, all the younglings, Knights, and Masters. The Sith made us believe they wanted peace, but it was a ploy so they could attack Coruscant! They threaten to destroy the entire planet if we did not accept their terms. We did what we had to in order save lives, Bengel.”

     “And so must I… The Jedi Order must be reborn from ashes…” then he attacks with his two minions. His combat skills haven’t changed any since Coruscant. I realize since I would always watch him and Orgus spar, I already know his moves so I easily block every one of his attacks. After a couple of minutes he starts panting and getting frustrated that he has yet strike me while I’ve never once pressed an attack. “You are not going to win this, Bengel. Please see the error in your ways, come back to the light!” I exclaim as he falls to his knees. "You've won—why has the Force guided me to this defeat? You’re stronger than any Jedi I’ve known. You could redeem the Order and destroy the Sith. I understand. You were the weapon I came to forge.” I walk closer to him, T7, “Bengel please, you need help.” He turns away from me slightly, “Don’t deny the truth. Think—how else could you have beaten me? I have spent a lifetime learning the paths to power. That knowledge is now yours. Let me leave Tython and prepare the galaxy for your ascendance. I will deliver the gifts you need to claim your destiny.” I tilt my head to the side and use the Force to make him sleepy, “You’ll get the help you need, Bengel. Why don’t you go to sleep?”

     As Bengel falls asleep I run over to Orgus as he begins to get up, “Padawan… I must have you to thank for being alive.” I smile sadly, “Bengel is resting so that we can take him back to the Temple.” He pats me on the shoulder, “Just like your mother. I agree that he deserves a second chance, so thank you. The horrors he witnessed on Coruscant broke him—destroyed the gentle Padawan we both knew. You, however, faced a challenge beyond any trial I could assign. There’s nothing more I can teach you.” T7 makes a series of excited beeps ‘// Jedi = big victory // T7 = congratulates Jedi //.’ “All that’s left is for you to enter the Forge and construct your own lightsaber.” I slightly bow my head, “I’m tremendously honored.” He smiles, “There’s no substitute for the weapon you create yourself. Normally as you know, we have the Padawans gather materials themselves—but you’ve proven enough.” Then he hands me the necessary physical components for my first lightsaber, the rest will come from my mastery of the Force.

     I tentatively take them as T7 beeps happily, ‘// T7 = stay with Jedi + keep guard //’ and Orgus continues, “I’ll carry Bengel back to the Temple, meet me there when you’re done.” I nod and look up at the Forge then slowly head up the stairs. When I touch the forge I hear a small rumble coming from the surrounding mountains. Ignoring it, I place everything on the Forge, _this weapon will be a light in the darkness…_ then I kneel to mediate, using the Force to put to together my lightsaber. When I’m finished I stand and call it to me, just as I hear a roar from behind me. I turn and there is a large Jurgoran, a large green beast, blocking our way out. _The Forge Guardian... I must have awoken it when I touched the Forge._ It throws rocks at us as we go down the steps, so we have no choice but to fight the ancient beast. Using the Force I easily avoid the flying boulders and reach it igniting my lightsaber as I go. I one strike I bring it down to its knees then put my saber through its heart. Has it falls I apologize to it, then head back to the Temple.

     Once at the temple, I take T7 up to the Jedi Council chambers where Masters Satele and Orgus are waiting as the others attend via holo, minus Mom and Kiwiiks. “The Flesh Raiders are still a threat, but without Bengel’s leadership, they’ll be scattered and ill-equipped,” I hear Orgus say. Satele smiles when she sees me, “This temple could’ve been devastated. The entire Order is in your debt, Talia.” I smile slightly, “The enemy found weaknesses in our security. We have to guard against another Coruscant.” Orgus nods as Satele says, “Agreed—and now we have the concerns beyond the Flesh Raiders. Recent developments in the Twi’lek settlement demand a response.” Orgus cuts in, “Their Matriarch betrayed me to Bengel, but she and the others surrendered themselves to us for our judgement. Your doing, I understand. Good work.” Satele raises an eyebrow, “You know the Twi’leks, Talia. How do you recommend we proceed?” I look at her somewhat shocked, “We created instability by refusing to help them. We must change that.”

     “What happened to Orgus is almost unforgiveable,” Satele begins before Orgus says, “But if we do forgive—and work with them—it can only improve both our communities. This young Jedi captured a fallen member of our Order and saved this temple from destruction. I see no reason for her to remain a Padawan.” Satele nods, “Your bravery, heroism and sacrifice show great depth of character. You represent our best hopes for the future.” Satele pauses as she and everyone else stands, “You arrived on Typhon a Padawan, but you leave a Knight of the Republic. May the Force be with you,” I slightly bow and begin, “I promise to uphold every standard of the Jedi and Galactic Republic.” Teeseven excitedly beeps, rocking back and forth, ‘// T7 = requests permanent assignment to assist Jedi // T7 + Jedi = unstoppable //’ I look at him a chuckle, “This little droid and I have been through a lot. We’re a great team.” Satele smiles, “Then I see no reason why you shouldn’t stay together.” Orgus looks down then says, “We’re getting a priority signal from Coruscant. It’s Masters Kiwiiks and Alena…” then he puts the call on the large holo terminal.

     “Master Orgus… everyone… We’ve discovered a situation requiring further assistance. Our suspicions about Coruscant were correct,” Kiwiiks starts as Mom appears next to her and says, “The dark presence we have long sensed is strongest here.” I swallow, “What could be worse than a fallen Jedi attacking us?” Kiwiiks answers, “That’s what we need to find out. The security of the entire Republic is at stake.” Satele sighs, “This situation calls for our very best. Master Orgus, you and your former pupil should join Masters Kiwiiks and Alena on Coruscant.” Mom raises an eyebrow, “Come to the Senate tower as soon as you can. Masters Alena and Kiwiiks out.” Orgus turns to me, “No rest for us, Tali. Tomorrow morning take the first shuttle to Carrick Station than to Coruscant.” I nod, “Of course, Master,” with a wink.

     “Farewell. The Force will be with you—always,” Satele says in parting I bow to both of them then turn to leave. Once the doors close I lead T7 to my chambers. Once inside he excitingly beeps, ‘// T7 = excited to leave Tython // T7 = happy to have Jedi partner //’ I smile, “We make a good team, Teeseven.” He makes more beeps and rocks back and forth, ‘// Galaxy = dangerous place // Galaxy = needs Jedi + T7 //’ I chuckle, “They sure do!” ‘// T7 = many skills // T7 = eager to help //’ I pat him, “I get the feeling there’s tough times ahead. I’m glad you’re up for the challenge.” ‘// Jedi + T7 = start as soon as possible // Jedi + T7 = save the galaxy //’ I smile at him, “We sure will, Teeseven!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She finally gets her lightsaber and I think Teeseven is adorable.  
> Sorry for the really late update and any mistakes!


	31. Earning Sponsorship - Jaida

=-=-=-=-=-=

Jaida

     “So how did you meet the Red Blade?” Mako asks me as we start getting closer to Ash’adath’s room. I smile slightly, “A, interesting story, Mako. You know you’ve met him too?” She looks at me wide eyed, “Seriously! Wow, no wonder he didn’t want to tell me his name.” I chuckle, “Yeah, he’s very secretive. But once you get to know him you realize why he is.” When we enter, Ash is in front of a large crate putting things in his bag. “Hey Blade, where are you headed?” I ask once the door closes behind Mako and I. He closes his grey eyes and sighs, “I have some work in the Rust Yards.” He pauses as he gets up then notices Mako, “Hey, I didn’t think I’d see you here.” He eyes flick from me to Mako, “How are you both holding up?” I put a reassuring hand on Mako’s back, “Right now we’re trying to focus on getting into the Great Hunt so we can find Tarro Blood.”

     He nods understandingly then walks toward Mako to give her a hug, which she readily returns. After he pulls away, “So what is your next bounty?” I sigh, “I have to go to the Rust Yards,” I shiver in revulsion before finishing, “and find a former accountant of Nem’ro’s.” Ash looks at me with his head tilted, asking a silent question before he says “Well shall we go together then, love?” I chuckle as Mako looks at me with an eyebrow raised, “Why not! Mako, if you find out any more information on either Tarro or who you think is following you, do not hesitant to let me know. You’re part of my family.” She nods then gives me a hug before she heads back to Poison Pit cantina. Ash looks over to me, “You ready?” I nod and we leave.

     We are almost out of Jiguuna when we rent two speeders to go back a forth from the Rust Yards, wanting it to go as fast as possible. When we finally arrive at the Yards, Ash stops me before we go past the walls, “What did he ask you to do?” I bow my head to look at the ground, “He asked me to deliver Yalt, his former accountant’s head to his wife in the Palace cantina.” I hear him sigh, “Are you going to do that?” I shake my head and look up at him, “Honestly, I don’t think I can.” He smiles at me slightly, “Good… Come on, let’s get this over with,” I nod as we enter the Yards. The first thing we both must do is eliminate all the Guardian and Blasting droids in the area. I also have to disable all three generators, for some reason Ash needs a guard uniform which we find on the humanoid guards in front of the entrance to the building itself. Once we are inside, killing any other guards, we head up the stairs to the second floor where we part ways. Yalt’s room is the farthest one, inside his room there are five more guards, _it looks like he’s a prisoner here…_ I open fire with Braden’s blaster. The guards and Yalt were hiding behind a table they had flipped on seeing me enter. I approach the table once the guards are dead and it is just me and him. He’s shaking like a leaf and I have to suppress the sigh that threatens, “Calm down, Yalt. If I wanted you dead, I’d have shot you already.” He looks up at me surprised, “You aren’t here to kill me?” This time I do sigh, “Yes, I am. Nem’ro wants me to deliver your head to your wife, but I’m going to spare you both that fate.” I pause and tilt my head in consideration before I continue.

     “You’re a prisoner here, aren’t you?” He nods, “Fa’athra promised to pay me more credits as his accountant but he lied and imprisoned me here.” I smirk, “Do you still have access to Fa’athra’s accounts?” He nervously nods, _Hutts are stupid._ “This is what I want you to do, are you listening?” I look at him when he nods I continue, “Right now you are going to crash every one of Fa’athra’s accounts,” Yalt hurriedly gets up and does exactly that as I continue, “then you and your wife will get yourselves on the next shuttle off Hutta. It is imperative at you are not seen, and your wife leaves once I enter the Palace. She must look like she’s afraid for her life. Do you understand?” He looks at me with huge eyes, “Won’t Nem’ro look for us?” I shake my head, “He’ll be too happy Fa’athra’s broke to even care. Now go…” He messages his wife and runs out, just as I hear an explosion, I nervously reach out with the Force and breathe a sigh of relief when I feel Ash’s presence starting to walk away from where he went, I run to greet him. When I see him I have to do a double take, because he’s wearing the guard uniform we got. On seeing him, “What the blazes was that?” He smirks, “A job well done.” I roll my eyes, “Come on let’s get out of here before anyone comes to check things out…” We run to our speeders, where Ash removes his disguise then we go full speed to Jiguuna, only slowing inside the Walls then stopping at another speeder shop in front of the Palace, were we turn in the rentals.

     Inside Ash goes to the cantina’s bar to wait for Karrels and I head to Nem’ro. However I’m stopped in the hallway before I even reach Juda, by a female Rodian who I’ve been noticing staring at me all day. “Here is the fraud. Useless weakling Mako pretends is a bounty hunter,” she says in Huttese walking closer to me. I narrow my eyes, “That gives you three seconds to get out of my way.” She scoffs, “Think you scare me? You are nothing! Tarro Blood doesn’t want you in the Great Hunt. Smart person would take the hint. You’re not smart.” I stare her down, “One…” She puts her hands on her hips, “I hear all about your weak mentor butchered! Now you have no team, no support. Tarro Blood tells me I take you out, he makes sure I get in Great Hunt. Even if I have to let Blood win, just being in the Great Hunt is big honor.” I have to hold back from growling, “Two…” She smirks point at me, “I think after I go in Great Hunt. I come back and have a statue made of me stepping on your head.” My fists tighten, “Three…” She makes a fist as well, “The sponsorship is mine!” We both reach for our blasters, thankfully I’ve always had quick reflexes so I grab mine first and shoot her hand before she can draw hers. That causes her to give up on having a fire fight at instead goes for close quarter fighting. With my blaster in my left hand I hit her square in the face with my right, making her stagger back towards from the force of it before kicking her in her stomach causing her to curl inward then slamming my armored knee in her face causing her to fall to the ground. As I start to walk away from her, she tries to shoot me with her blaster causing me to turn around quickly shooting her between the eyes then continuing walking away from her lifeless body.

     “There she is!” Nem’ro says on seeing me walk in the throne room, “My spies say the Yalt’s wife left town as if all the akk dogs on Hutta were after her. I also saw that you crashed Fa’athra’s accounts. Above a beyond, bounty hunter. Truly powerful.” I smile, “I love you, too. Nem’ro. Really.” He smirks, “Hoho. I am far too much for you, little woman. I have one more, simple task for you. Something I need an outsider for. The traitor in my house is my own beast master. He plots against me and thinks I do not know. Go to the beast pits below and pull the alarm switch. When the beast master comes, kill him.” I cross my arms, “This better not be a trick, Nem’ro. Blade and I will not be happy with you,” then I leave, heading to Juda for my credits. She stands when she sees me, “You just get more and more impressive.” I smile, “Good to see you again.” She returns it, “You too, girl. Glad to see you’re doing so well. Here you go—credits for the accountant. Poor little Yalt with his bossy wife. See you soon, Jaida.” I nod then turn to leave. When I enter the cantina, I notice that neither Ash nor Karrels is around, so I go straight to the lift going down to the beast pit that’s directly under the throne room.

     On entering the pit I walk over to where I know the beast master resides. I pull the alarm like Nem’ro told me too then wait. A large male human comes to the gate, “You call me just like Nem’ro said you would. So stupid. Now I kill you and Nem’ro give me big reward.” I cross my arms, “Don’t count that reward just yet.” He smirks, “You think I not prepared? So stupid!” He pauses and I hear growls and roars around me. “Free the beasts!” he exclaims as the ceiling opens to the throne room so everyone can watch the entertainment. The first beasts are released, a huge k’lor’slug with two akk wolves run to me. _Oh am I glad I have a blaster,_ I try to stay as fall away from them as I can, while shooting them with my blaster and missiles concentrating on the two wolves first since they are faster once they fall I start working on the k’lorslug. “No, Clawbane the Indomitable!” the breast master exclaims once it’s body falls, then opens two other cages releasing two rancors and a large wraid.

     The rancors are easily dealt with leaving me with the large wraid, who despite his size doesn’t take many blaster shots and missiles, falling slightly after the others. “Boneshatter the Ruthless!” the breast master screams, “You have put this on yourself, hunter, release Fleshripper the Unkillable!” The last cage opens revealing a large beast that can barely fit though the cage door to attack me. The beast’s arms look made for throwing so I use my jetpack to stay out of his gasp while shooting him and when he gets to close for comfort, I use my flamethrower to make it move back. I use my jetpack to punch him where he is weakest causing him to fall lifeless to the ground! Behind me I hear the beast master crying over his pets, then growling, “I going to kill you myself for killing my precious beasts!” I sigh then get ready to face him. In comparison to his beasts the master is simple. I kill him easily with three shots, two in each shoulder then the final over his heart. Over me the audience I tuned out goes wild and I hear Nem’ro chuckling. _Yeah laugh it up,_ I think to myself as I return to the throne room above.

     “Mighty hunter! You killed terrible beasts from Hutta and beyond—and the beast master, too! Deception was the only way I could eliminate my beast master without upsetting things here.” I smirk, “That was the most fun I’ve had on this planet!” Nem’ro nods, “I am glad you enjoyed yourself, little bounty hunter. You may not enjoy this so much,” I silently groan, _why does this sound like bad news?_ “I did not expect you to survive the beast pits. Carnus said you would prevail, but…” Carnus interrupts, “I hear about little hunter kill spree in Rust Yards!” Nem’ro nods, “Yes, I should have listened to you and Blade, my friend. Now, what’s done is done.” I sigh, “You already gave it to someone, didn’t you?” Nem’ro looks back at me “Yes, I did. The sponsorship is just a token, a small holo with my authorization given to its bearer. Someone fierce and deadly on Hutta has mine. If you want it find him and take it! If you succeed, I win. If you fail, I still win. Either way the toughest parson on Hutta goes to the Great Hunt with my name! A representative of the Great Hunt will be here shortly. When he arrives, you would merely have to hand him my sponsorship token to enter. Now go to Juda for compensation regarding that whole beast master business.” I nod and leave to find Juda and see an impatient Mako in the corner, I motion her over has I go to Juda’s desk.

     “Nice to see you alive and well. That was really rotten what Nem’ro did to you. I’ve got a very large payment here for you, but it doesn’t say what for. Apparently that’s between you and Nem’ro,” Juda says as she gets up. I sigh, “He’s trying to make up for a mistake he made. Thank you, Juda.” She nods as I leave with a hand on Mako’s back. “So tell me about the hunter who has our token?” I ask her when we’re far enough away. I have to hold back a chuckle when I see her surprised face, “Come on, Mako, you’re the expert slicer how couldn’t you know.” She grins, “Actually I do. I know who and where he’s headed. I’ll tell you everything, but I’ve got a price…” At that I raise an eyebrow, “And that is?” She swallows nervously, “You know I’m great with information and Braden taught me how to fight. I want to go with you… on this hunt and whatever comes after.” I smile, “You think you have to ask Mako, really? Of course you’re coming with me, like I said you’re family.” She walks closer not really listening, “I’m good with a blaster, and Braden was like a father to me. It’s not fair that… wait, did you just say yes?” I shake my head and grin, she squeals “Thank you. Braden was awesome but he always tried to protect me too much.” I smile and hug her, “You’ll find out being protective comes with the family. Now come on, let’s go to the cantina and talk about this hunter.”

     “The hunter we’re after is named Rarsk,” Mako begins once we are sitting at the bar, “He’s a Trandosain and serious bad news. Burned a whole village alive on Dantooine.” I growl at that causing her to look at me I motion for her to continue, “I intercepted a transmission between him and get this—the bone-faced guy who was following me.” At my eyebrow raise she clarifies, “I figured that out just a little bit ago. Anyway… Rarsk is collecting on a bounty Fa’athra is holding for him. A Republic scientist or something. All we have to do is break into Fa’athra’s ridiculously well-guarded palace in the swamp, find the scientist ourselves and set a trap for Rarsk.” I chuckle, “Sounds fun.” She rolls her eyes, “Also in turns out that Fa’athra keeps interesting people on his payroll—and by ‘interesting,’ I mean they have prices on their heads.” I lean back crossing my arms and smirking, “Would be a pity if those got collected as well.” Mako grins and a feminine voice says, “You are definitely my type of people.”

     Just as she finishes, Ash leans on the bar beside me “Hey girls, this is my new business partner Kaliyo Djannis.” I turn a see a smirking female Rattataki, with black tattoos by her eyes and another coming from her mouth down her neck. “Pleasure, I’m Jaida and this is my cousin Mako.” Kaliyo nods in greeting and Mako looks at me with an eyebrow raised. I then turn back to Ash, “So what have you been up too?” He grabs my hand then pulls me in front of the band playing, “Dance with me.” The band just changed to a rather slow song and Ash pulls me close whispering, “Karrels was killed earlier, and Kaliyo and I are getting revenge.” I look up at him shocked and he runs a hand down my face then pulls me closer, “We’re going to Fa’athra’s palace, you?” He spins me after I say, “Same.” He smirks, “Well, looks like you haven’t lost your protector yet.” When the song ends I kiss him “Nope, doesn’t look like it,” before leaving with a wink. I hear him groan then run after me wrapping an arm around me, causing Mako to giggle. “So it looks like we’ll be going with Blade, Mako.” She grins and Kaliyo looks at me puzzled causing me to add, “I hope you don’t mind.” She shakes her head, “No problem, I’m interested in seeing you two work.”

     The four of us quickly travel to the edge of Jiguuna, where we reach get a speeder to ride to Fa’athra’s palace. His palace is surprisingly not far from the Rust Yards, once we are just outside the gates we stash our speeders and stealthily enter the walls, where Kaliyo and Ash silently snipe all the guards nearest our location. Mako motions to me whenever we are near a bounty, which we then take out together. After removing all three bounties, we move into the Palace itself, disabling cameras and killing all the palace guards that we pass. We reach the elevator and go down to the second floor, where Ash and Kaliyo go left while Mako and I go straight. We easily find the lab and kill the guards holding the scientist. “Stay back, I’ve got a… a… well, I guess I don’t have much of anything. Please, just tell me why I’m being held here?” she says when she sees us. “Mako? This our girl?” Mako scans her, “Yep, Republic Scientist Albea.” I smile at her, “Well it’s your lucky day. We’re here to stop the person who is coming to take you to the Empire. If you can just stay calm so we can protect you.” She swallows, “Please let me go, I’ll do anything to…” I hear a door close and motion for her to be quiet. Just as Rarsk walks in pointing a blaster at my head, “Hello, soft things. I see many Fa’athra servants are dead. Give me scientist female, and you will not join them.” I stand in front of her, “Sorry, just so happens that her family will pay extra if she’s able to come home alive and unharmed. So I’m going to have to decline that ‘tempting’ offer.” His reptilian eyes narrow, “You are stupid, even for soft thing. Rarsk will tear out your heart and feed it to a tiny rodent.” I roll my eyes, “Try it… I dare you,” just as I reach for my blaster. He has two mercenaries join him, which I focus on first while effectively covering both Mako and Albea. Once both fall lifeless to the ground, Mako and I effortlessly kill Rarsk. “Apparently he’s more of a talker than a fighter,” I say causing Mako to giggle as I loot his body.

     “That… that was brutal. But I owe you my thanks,” Albea says once we face her again. “Got that right, girl. We’re the heroes of the day,” Mako says smiling widely. “So… what happens now?” Albea asks. I try to smile reassuringly, “You go home to the Republic and try to forget this ever happened,” I reply. “Here, I’ve got an old hold-out blaster—just in case. Now get moving,” Mako says as she hands her the blaster. “Thank you again. Both of you,” she says before she runs out. Mako and I follow her out slowly keeping an eye out for Ash and Kaliyo. We run into them as we exit the palace, they both nod in greeting as we join them. Ash motions for me to fall back and talk with him letting Mako and Kaliyo lead. “So what happened?” he asks once we’re out of ear shot of the girls. “Nem’ro tricked me into fighting his beast master because he had already given away his sponsorship token. He apparently thought I wouldn’t survive it, I proved him wrong. Mako and I were just retrieving what was rightfully ours,” I state as my fists tighten. Once we reached were we stashed the speeders we head back to Jiguuna. In front of Nem’ro’s palace we sell the items we looted from Fa’athra’s people and return the speeders then head inside, where we once again split.

     As we walk into the throne room Mako gasps, “That’s the guy that was following me.” I put my hand on her to stop her from getting her blaster, “Wait a sec, Mako. I think he is the Great Hunt representative, listen…” as we walk closer to hear his and Nem’ro’s conversation. “Very well, Nem’ro. When the Trandoshan returns I shall… ah, I see we have a new player in the game after all.” Mako’s eyes widen as she exclaims, “Why were you following me?” Nem’ro chuckles, “Ha! Little Mako—so fiery!” The masked man replies, “Hunter, allow me to apologize if I spooked your young friend.” I nod and he turns to Mako, “I regret that I startled you, young woman. I was pursuing another quarry when we crossed paths.” I look to her and see her nod as he turns to address us both, “I am Gratta. It is my honor to represent the Great Hunt. I have been investigating possible malfeasance by one Tarro Blood.” Both Mako and I sigh but I let her speak, “I wish you would have gotten here earlier to catch him in the act.” The Kaleesh official replies, “I reviewed your security holo-recording and witnessed the murder of your teammates by Tarro’s men. While dishonorable, the attack wasn’t technically against the rules. Unless Tarro attacks another competitor, he cannot be punished.” I nod, “I understand, but my mentor the Mandalorian Braden Draé, is my uncle and,” I motion to Mako, “her father and we will do whatever we can to honor his death and revenge him.” Grataa nods, “I see… but know that he is also protected by the competition’s rules same as you. I shall continue to closely monitor Tarro Blood’s activities. If he breaks the Great Hunt’s rules, he will pay for it. I have remained here to give the Trandoshan, Rarsk, instructions for the Great Hunt. It seems this is no longer necessary.” I nod, “Rarsk is dead. I have the token to prove it.” If Kaleesh could smile he would be, “And thus, my instructions are now for you.”

     “You have my token and recognition as the most fearsome hunter on Hutta,” Nem’ro says once he is finished. “Indeed, you have proven yourself worthy of the Great Hunt. But the competition is only beginning. From here you must go to Dromund Kaas—the Imperial capital. These are your shuttle passes for tomorrow morning. You will take the first shuttle to Vaiken Spacedock then from there to Dromund Kaas.” Mako sighs I look over at her and see her eyes tear up as she says, “I see Braden could see this. At least now we can make his killer pay.” I pat her on the back, “Tarro Blood will get what’s coming to him, that’s a promise.” She slightly smiles, “You’re the best.” We both turn back to Grataa, “When you arrive on Dromund Kaas, seek the Huntmaster in the Mandalorian enclave. He will answer all your questions about the Great Hunt.” I nod, “Vor’e1 Grataa.” He bows his head, “It is my honor, Hunter.” Nem’ro cuts in, “Yes go to the Great Hunt and spread the glory of Nem’ro the Hutt!” Mako and I both face him bowing our heads slightly in parting before leaving.

     “So Mako Draé do you want a drink or heading back to the room?” I ask once we’re back in the palace cantina. “Actually can I stay with you in your room and we can talk?” she timidly asks. I smile, “Of course! Come on we have to head back to the Poison Pit.” Instead of walking to the cantina, we get on a speeder taxi that drops us off in front of it. I lead Mako to my room, then close the door behind us, “So?” Mako goes to sit on the bed, “I can’t believe that we’re in the Great Hunt! I remember Braden talking about it, it was his biggest dream.” I smile and nod, “That it was… he always wanted to join it himself but never got the chance. He was thrilled when I showed interest in hunting, wanted to teach me everything he knew.” Mako smiles, “Thank you for letting me in your family.” I sit next to her, “You became part of my family the day Braden found you. Now let's get to sleep, I feel like tomorrow will be a long day.”

 


	32. Separatists and Jobs - Cheyanne

=-=-=-=-=-=

Cheyanne

     Heading out of Viidu's warehouse, I see Jessi looking down at a datapad. I slightly chuckle as she almost runs into someone, “Hey Jess, head in the clouds?” She stops immediately and looks up then around, shaking her head when she sees me, “I’m memorizing a list, genius.” I smirk as I walk towards her, “What’s it for?” She rolls her eyes, “My next assignment… where are you off too?” I shrug, “Oradam Village for a job, you?” She half smiles, “Same. Going together?” I smile, “Always.” Once outside the fort, Jess and I get two speeders then ride to the village only stopping right outside Trymbo’s house, where I get off and nod to Jess.

     “You must be here for my husband. I’m Loonda, I told master Viidu he’s gone out fishing. Would you like a sweet flat cake instead? It’s fresh,” a sweet older woman says as I enter. I smile, “Sure why not…” After I’m finished, she says “If you don’t feel like waiting for Trymbo, the walk out to him is lovely. The beach is so relaxing. He’s at his fishing camp. He’ll be thrilled to have some company. Now excuse me, dearie—these Rodian peppers won’t cook themselves!” I smile, “Thank you, I’ll do that. Have a nice day!” As I walk out Jess says, “About time you came back out here, Chey. I was about to go in there and get you!” I chuckle, “Sorry Jess, I have to head near the volcano now.” I get back on the speeder and we get on our way.

     Once we get there, Jess goes where she needs to and I head to the Fishing camp. “Don’t—don’t stand there. That spot is reserved exclusively for my gundark friends. And you are clearly not gundark. Your ears are too small. Listen, do you smell that? There’s a pot of Alderaanian stew bubbling. But how could I smell it all the way on Ord Mantell?” Trymbo says as I approach. I close my eyes but don’t say anything as he continues, “Hmm… I do recall a man saying to expect a stranger coming for my chemicals. You seem pretty strange. Was he talking about you?” I nod, “Yes, he was.” He continues, “Have you been diagnosed with a terminal illness? Are you trying to avoid marrying someone? There are better ways to kill yourself you know. People haven’t had much luck getting my chemicals. Know why? Those Ugnaught assassins in the woods attack everyone who visits me.” He pauses then says, “What you really need is a precision teleporter, but a former assistant crashed my prototype into the sun. Good luck, my friend. If you should explode, please feel free to come back and tell me all about it. Everyone else has,” after he finally hands me the chemicals. I feel bad for him has I walk away and back to the speeders. “Hey Cheyanne, I have to go back to the village. See you back at the fort?” Jess asks as she approaches from whatever she needed to do. I nod, “Yep, sounds good. See you in a bit, Jessi.” I get on my speeder then head back to the warehouse.

     Viidu meets me on the warehouse floor, “Easy does it. I’ve got a storage unit here to stabilize the canister so it doesn’t blow. There we go…” Once he has it, I breathe a silent sigh of relief, “That may have been the craziest thing I’ve ever done.” He chuckles, “I bet you’ll get a lot of free drinks at the cantina telling this tale. Getting this chemicals saved our necks, Captain. Rogun will be too busy selling them to think about the blasters. Go head up to my office, Corso is already there.” I nod and go upstairs. “Hey Corso, I didn’t blow up in millions of pieces of ex-captain…” I say with a smile as I walk in. He chuckles, “I’m going to thank Flashy for keeping you alive, Captain.” I roll my eyes, “Flashy didn’t do a thing,” just as Viidu and Syreena walk in. “I’ve got good news and great news, Captain. We cracked the separatist computer files and found Skavak,” Viidu starts. “Babe, you promised you wouldn’t get so excited. It isn’t good for your heart,” Syreena says worriedly. He sighs, “Sorry sweetheart. But this is going to be great. Skavak won’t even see us coming! Hah!” I crack a smile while shaking my head, “Where is he? And he better still have my ship!” Viidu smiles, “Your ship and the blasters. Great, huh? We’ll get back everything he stole all at once. Skavak is taking the blasters to the separatist base. Those wackos built their headquarters inside an old volcano. Crazy, huh?”

     “What do you expect from foaming-at-the-mouth murderers? I wish that volcano would blow its top,” Corso says. I sigh, “That would hurt innocent people too, Corso.” Viidu cuts in, “Skavak’s delivering the blasters to a psycho named Dareg at the base. You need to get there first. When he shows, ambush him, grab your ship and fly back here. Easy, huh?” I smile, “You’re about to see a real hero in action.” He grins, “Make that two heroes. I’m not sending you alone. Take Corso with you, Captain. He knows more about blasters and vibroblades than anybody I’ve met,” while slapping him on the back. “I owe Skavak payback for taking Torchy. That was lower than low,” Corso says trying to hide his surprise. I smile at him, “It’ll be nice to have some backup out there.” He half smiles, “Glad you think so.” Viidu rolls his eyes, “Then it’s a deal. You two head for the separatist base, kill Dareg and ambush Skavak when he shows up. I got a bottle of Chandrilan brandy to open when you get back.” I chuckle, “Oh I’m definitely on board now.” Viidu chuckles, “I’d wish you two ‘good luck,’ but I don’t want to jinx anything. Just come back in one piece.” I nod and look to Corso, “Ready when you are, Captain.” I sigh then turn to leave.

     “Is your trooper friend gonna come with us?” Corso asks. “Honestly I don’t know, why?” I reply. He shrugs, “Just wondering. Don’t know if I can be at ease around her, with us technically breaking the Republic laws.” I sigh, “She’s basically my sister and she is more than the uniform she wears. Just give her a chance, Corso.” He nods right as Jess walks out with a worried expression. I anxiously run over to her, “What’s wrong?” She looks up and I can see her unease, “We’ve lost contact with my squad in a separatist base they have in a volcano.” I gasp, _no wonder she's acting this way._ Trying to be positive, I say “As luck would have it, we’re heading there too, so we’ll help.” Corso looks over at me as she swallows, “You will?” I nod and she hugs me, “Thank you! Come on we better hurry.”

     Thankfully we arrive at the volcano quickly and head inside the base. Corso whistles, “How in the blazes in the separatists afford this!?” Jessi says, “Jorgan was right, they must be getting Imperial help.” With the three of us, the separatists don’t even stand a chance and we quickly get to where Jess needs to go. We clear the room of all separatists before leaving Jessi in there alone. After a while she comes back out, “Almost done…” We climb higher into the base, removing any witnesses as we go, after three flights of stairs we finally reach where we all needed to go, and we separate with a nod. Corso and I head down the hall where Skavak is going to drop of the blasters. Once we’ve cleared the room we go to where Dareg and two others are, “You worthless criminal vermin. How dare you invade my fortress and murder my courageous brothers-in-arms?” I cross my arms, “I’m known for my daring. Now where’s my ship?!”

     “Now you’ll just be known as the idiot who came all the way here to die. You are guilty of crimes against the oppressed people of Ord Mantell. The sentence is death,” he says before the three of them start shooting. Thankfully with my fast reflexes, I’m able drop and roll to the nearest cover without being shot. The fire fight is brief, Dareg and other soldier fall before the last one surrenders. As we approach he throws away his blaster, “I surrender, I surrender! Please, I don’t want to die. I know why you’re here, and you’re wasting your time.” I quirk an eyebrow still holding the blaster to his head, “Oh really?”

     “We were tipped off. We knew about you before you even walked in here.” I put away my blaster as he continues, “Dareg was stupid to fight you. He got everyone killed when he should’ve just told you the truth. Skavak showed up a few hours ago to deliver the guns, but it was all a trick. He pretended to be on our side so he could steal some rusty antique droid from Dareg.” My eyebrows knit together, “That doesn’t even make any sense.” He nods quickly, “I know! Skavak helped us out a lot. We thought he was one of us. The droid was ancient—practically useless—but Skavak grabbed it like some big treasure and blasted his way out. He left in your ship. I don’t know where, but I can guess who does. Skavak has a girl at Fort Garnik named Syreena.”

     “It can’t be her,” I exclaim. “It’s true! Dareg talked to her on the holo all the time with messages for Skavak. She was our main contact. It was Syreena who warned us you were coming. If you want to find out where Skavak went, Syreena’s the one who knows. Please, let me go. I have a family back on the mainland. Please,” the man, Morant, practically begs. “Separatist scum killed my family, and I promised myself I’d bury every last one of you,” Corso says as he walks closer to him while raising his blaster. Morant swallows, “I—I’ve only been here a few months. I didn’t kill anyone’s family. I only ever followed orders.” Corso remains firm as he emotionlessly says, “Then I order you to die.” I have to cut in, “Are you sure about this, Corso? He seems sincere.” He looks at me still holding the gun to Morant’s head, “Sincerity has nothing to do with it. Every one of these motherless scum deserves death. I can’t just let him go home and pretend like nothing ever happened!” I shake my head and move closer to them both, “Would your family want you executing people? Have you be exactly like the people who killed them?” Corso looks back at me “My family were farmers, not soldiers.” Morant shakenly says, “Please, I swear to you I’ll never serve a man like Dareg again. I’ll just go home and take care of my family.” Corso’s jaw tightens and he lowers the weapon, “Get out of here before I change my mind.” He breathes a sigh of relief “Thank you,” than he runs as fast as he can.

     “Come on, Captain. We need to have a little heart-to-heart with Syreena,” Corso says once Morant is gone. I nod, “Lead the way.” As we leave the hanger, we see Jessi limping out of the opposite hanger. When she nearly falls, I run over to her exclaiming “Oh stars, Jessi! Corso help me with her!” I didn’t even need to ask as he’s already right by my side, “What happened?” She shakes her head, “My squad is gone. I’m the only one left.” I close my eyes knowing that there is more to the story because she’s being way to calm. “Corso, can you get her by yourself?” just has he easily picks her up bridal style. I have to hold back a sigh, “Good then I’ll clear the way back to the speeders.” Once we get to them, Corso places her behind me then gets on her speeder thankfully we get to the fort in record time.

     “Chey, I need to go in alone. I’ll tell you what happened later, okay?” Jessi says as she gets off, I nod and hug her while whispering, “Be strong.” As she leaves Corso and I head to the warehouse. As we go up the stairs, I hear Syreena talking frantically to someone. As we get closer I hear Skavak say, “I can’t believe you fried Viidu, sweetheart. So what if he caught you talking to separatists?” I look at Corso whose jaw tightens as we hear her say, “He might have turned me into Rogun, I had to kill him. Besides, now we can finally be together.” Skavak makes a unbelieving sound, “Yeah… the thing is, my cargo hold is full and I’m busy with work. I’ll holo you sometime, though. I promise.” Syreena slightly growls, “What are you talking about? You promised to get me out of here. I’ve done everything for you, Skavak!” He scoffs, “You did it for the money, same as me. The only difference is you’re not actually getting paid.” He looks up and sees both of us, he smirks looking at me as he says “I’ll see you around, darling.”

     “I’m not done with you yet, Skavak!” She exclaims as the call dies. I shake my head, “However I think he’s done with you, Syreena.” She jumps turning around, “Captain! Corso! When did you two get back?!” Corso answers shaking his head, “Enough to know you killed Viidu and were cheating on him with Skavak! I thought you had more sense than that, Syreena!” She sighs and drops her head, “I’m sorry, Corso. Skavak used me just like he did everyone else—that man could charm the armor off a Mandalorian. Rogun’s bounty hunters are on their way right now. We don’t want to be here when they arrive. I can help you find Skavak though.” I look at Corso, “Decision is yours.” He nods, “Tell us what you know.” She looks down, “Skavak took your ship and the guns to Coruscant. If you go now, he won’t know you’re coming for him. Here’s a couple of shuttle passes to Carrick Station leaving to Coruscant tomorrow morning. I’m sorry I wasn’t honest with you, Captain, like you were to me.” I walk closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder, “Don’t worry us girls all do crazy and stupid things, when we think we’re in love. Get out of here, Syreena.”

     She looks up surprised, “You’re just going to let me go?” I nod, “Despite everything, you are someone I consider a friend and I don’t let my friends get hurt. But please do us both a favor and get over Skavak?!” She giggles at that, “I’ll do that, Captain. After I give him a nice punch.” I smile, “Give him one for each of us and of course Viidu.” She sobers up with that and starts crying, “Oh stars, I killed him! I killed one of the only people who actually cared about me! I can’t leave until I bury him.” Corso walks closer then wraps his arms around her I swallow, “I’ll just leave you two alone for a bit.” Then walk out to go sit in the front room of the warehouse until Corso walks in.

     “Thank you for sparing her, Captain,” Corso begins once he sees me. “She and Viidu were the closest thing I had to a family since…” he stops unable to finish the sentence, but tries his best to continue, “And I couldn’t have hurt a lady, I was raised to tip my hat and open doors for them. You probably think I’m some dumb farm boy, huh? Head full of old-fashioned ideas?” I smile, “More like a dying breed. My dad always treats my mom and us girls like that, but also taught us how to fend for ourselves, in case no one else would. So I’m glad there’s another gentleman around in the galaxy.” He gives me one of his half smiles and my heart flutters, “Glad you think so, Captain. It’s not healthy for us to stick around and we don’t know how long Skavak will stay on Coruscant, either. So let’s hop on the earliest shuttle tomorrow and catch him while we can.” I tilt my head, “We?” He smiles, “I’m not bailing on you now, Captain. Besides my Torchy still needs rescuing.” I smile, “Well then we better get started.”

     Jessi is waiting for us as we leave, talking to a tall tawny Cathar male or should I say trying too because as we get closer I just hear him growling. “Hey Jess, who is this?” I ask as she sees us. “This is Aric Jorgan. He was coordinating our ops and now has been transferred under my command.” I raise an eyebrow, since I know she said he was a Lieutenant earlier. “I was… um… promoted to Lieutenant since I am the last remaining member of Havoc and Jorgan here was… undeservingly demoted.” He looks up at her and she swallows. I grin at her flustered state, “Hi, it’s nice to meet you. I’m her best friend, Chey and this here is Corso Riggs.” He nods, “I saw you working with Tae during her ops. You do good work for a smuggler.” I grin, “Why thank you, I think!?” Jess rolls her eyes, “So where are you going now?” I swallow, “Coruscant, Skavak took my ship to Coruscant. We’re taking a shuttle to Carrick Station then leaving for there tomorrow.” Jessi grins, “So are we!” then the four of us head to the Spaceport.

     Before we can get on the shuttle, two men get off and step in front of us. “Now this is what I call service. We step off the shuttle, and the bounty we’re here to collect is already waiting. Perfect,” says the Kel Dor in his native language. “I’m sick of being cooped up on starships, Xo’ru. I want to run around and shoot things for a while,” the Mon Calamari complains to the other. “Easy, Kindin. Greetings, gentle-being Captain. We are here on behalf of Rogun the Butcher. It seems he’d like a word with you,” Xo’ru says. “You must be Rogun’s bounty hunters,” I say with a sigh, “but I’m a little busy trying to get back the guns and my ship so if you could just come back later, in would be greatly appreciated.” Xo’ru crosses his arms, “No can do, so don’t make this difficult. We get a substantial bonus if we being you in alive.” I stop a moment acting as if I’m considering it, “Oh sorry, don’t think that can fits in my calendar. Rain check?!” Xo’ru sighs, “You should have just surrendered.” Kindin cuts in, “But I’m glad you didn’t!” The resulting fire fight was rather short but it was four against two. Kindin felt first with blaster shots to his body from yours truly and a well-placed sniper shot to his head from Jorgan. Xo’ru took all four of us to take down but we finally manage and quickly get in the shuttle before it leaves. On the station, Corso is basically ecstatic. I look at him curiously, “This is the best feeling… A sky full of stars… a new planet waiting across the galaxy… It never gets old.” I nod chuckling as we sit at a table in the station’s cantina, “That it doesn’t, I wasn’t aware you ever left Ord Mantell.”

     “You know that much about me, Captain? It’s a rare woman who can meet a man and know his whole life just by talking. When I came back to Ord Mantell, I thought that was the end for me. Thanks for giving me a way off, Captain.” I give him a small smile, “Cheyanne, please.” When he tilts his head, I clarify, “Captain is cute and all but if we’re going to be working together as partners or whatever, Captain is a little formal and sounds like I’m above you.” He smirks, “But what if I want you above me, Captain” I swallow. “Miss Cheyanne?” Thankful l look up and see one of our family’s droids standing by our table “A7, what are you doing here?” A7 is a protocol droid but is also very handy in combat. “I’m sorry to interrupt, young mistress. But Mistress Alena would like to speak to you, Miss Jessi and both of the young men accompanying you when you land on Coruscant. She also wanted to let you know that Mistress Talia is arriving here tomorrow and will be joining you on planet.” I perk up, “She is?!” A7 nods, “She has officially finished training.” I smile, nodding, before returning to the reason A7 is here, “Where are meeting her?” Corso looks at me confused as A7 says, “Mistress Alena has business in the Senate Tower, but she will also be staying at the ‘The Sky Palace’, young mistress.” I nod “Thank you, A7. We’ll meet her in the Tower.” I look over at Corso who looks very puzzled before I can say anything Jessi and Jorgan walk up.

     “Was that A7 I just saw?” Jess exclaims, I nod chuckling, “Master Alena wants to meet with all of us tomorrow and Talia will be joining us on Coruscant.” Jess smiles, “Well it will be good to see them both.” I nod “Yes, it will be.” I slap the table as I get up, “I don’t know about you but I need sleep.” Jess nods, “Definitely after my day. Rooming together, Chey?” I smirk, “We did only get two rooms for four. So yes, in less you plan on bunking with Jorgan or Corso.” She blushes and I slightly giggle, causing her to lightly slap my arm. “Okay boys, I hope you two can get a long because I have some overdue teasing to do,” I brightly say making Jess groan. The four of us head up the elevator to the rooms then Corso and Jorgan walk us to our door, “Good night, Jorgan, Corso.” They both nod but Corso adds a half smile and a wink, _Oh stars help me._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally off Ord Mantell!  
> Sorry it took so long.


	33. Darth Baras - Thea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, got carried away with writing other chapters.

=-=-=-=-=-=

Thea

     I give Allura another hug trying to control my emotions before I go speak with Baras. Dad sends me strengthening thoughts as I make the journey up the stairs to the Lord’s and Darth’s chambers floor. Just as I enter the hallway to Baras’ chambers, I run across four acolytes. “There. Teeno, I believe that’s the one,” says the only female in the group. “Really. All right. Hey, you!” the largest one, Teeno, says. “Careful Teeno,” she exclaims as they walk closer. “Come on, Phyne, I’m antsy for some action. You there! Are you the big shot they’re talking about? The one who’s been personally summoned by Darth Baras himself?” I nod as I cross my arms “Yes, that’s me.” Phyne swallows, “Please pardon my overeager friend. It’s just that we’ve heard so much about you.”

     “And we want to get in good with you,” Teeno says. “Teeno! What my blunt partner here means is that if you need anything or anyone, say, dealt with, we’d like you to consider us,” Phyne exclaims and ever the blunt one Teeno says, “She’s talking about Vemrin. We’ll kill him for you.” She groans, “Sorry, I should have had Teeno muzzled. So, what do you say? We know Vemrin tried to have you killed. Would you like him eliminated?” I slightly smile, “I’m preserving the pleasure for myself.” She nods, “Far be it for us to rob you of such an experience. Let us know if you need anything.” I think for a moment, “Well I’m always in need of sparring partners, the training dummies don’t offer up much of a challenge. If that interests you, I’ll be there in the late evening.” She smiles and nods as I walk by them. As I walk far away, I hear Teeno say, “What does that mean, Phyne?” She softly says, “It means she’s going to help us become better, and we’re going to have the most potent of allies.” I slightly smile as I walk in Baras' office before removing all emotion from my face as I hear Baras’ metallic voice speak to a group of acolytes, “Most of you will not return from this endeavor. If you die, you will be forgotten. If you give up, you will be killed. Now, out of my sight.” I lean up against the wall as they exit, overhearing one say, “I’ve got a bad feeling about this.” Vemrin scoffs, “You should. This is the end of the line for you, Klemral. Just make sure you stay out of my way.” Klemral sees me and smirks, “Look here, Vermin, I see the upstart but no sign of Dolgis.”

     “Klemral, Vemrin, you have been dismissed,” Baras says as he stands. “Yes master,” Klemral says before he departs. “I underestimated you by sending Dolgis. It will not happen again,” Vermin growls before leaving as well. “Are you having trouble with Acolyte Vemrin, supplicant?” My jaw tightens but I respectfully say, “Nothing I can’t handle.” He chuckles, “He is thoroughly capable of backing up his threats. Vemrin has paid his dues. He’s fought a deck stacked against him to get here. You, on the other hand… Tremel brought you here because of your father,” I hold back a growl that threatens as he continues, “Your warblade came early, prisoners flown in for your convenience, even a beast here on Korriban instead of off world in the wild. Your mind is soft, unhoned, undisciplined.” I look up at him defiantly, “My father has nothing to do with this. Look at me ignoring my heritage, and what do you see?” He growls slightly, “You do not even have a rudimentary understanding of what it means to be Sith! The first month of trials should be dedicated to Philosophy, conceptual tactics, understanding of the Sith Code. Recite the Sith Code for me, acolyte, and explain its meaning in battle, war and politics.”

     “Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me,” I say with emotion, “Conflict and passion is necessary in everything in the Galaxy. Through use of all our emotions, we work with nature and gain strength from it. With strength comes power and victory becomes easy to achieve. Unless victory is achieved, freedom is only an illusion. When one has freed themselves from everything that binds them, only then have they reached perfection. The Force is both our master and our slave.” When I’ve finished Baras is silent for a while, “Perhaps I was wrong. You have ability and understanding but still need grooming under the right instructor. I am your master now. Tremel’s unwillingness to adapt to the evolving Sith paradigm has made him a liability.”

     When he pauses I form a connection with Tremel sharing with him what he says next, “These are the actions of a traitor. Traitors are executed. I grant you immunity from punishment if you kill him.” I sever the connection as my heart beats faster, “As proof bring me his right hand.” I nod, “Of course, master.” If he wasn’t wearing that hideous silver mask I bet he’d be smiling, “Good. Now go. I’m sure Tremel is still in his chambers. Don’t return until you’ve killed him.” I nod then head back down stairs to Tremel. When I enter I see him hugging Allura, when he sees me he pulls away and states, “Allura please leave us.” She turns and sees me, I try to keep my emotions in check when I see the despair in her eyes. As she leaves she stares at me but I keep my attention on Tremel. “So he wants me dead then,” he says emotionlessly. I nod causing him to sigh, “Then so be it.” I look up at him, “Uncle, no. I will not kill you.” He closes his eyes and sighs, “This is in your best interest, Thea.” I shake my head, “No, it is not. I will not betray you or Dad. All that is necessary is that Baras thinks I killed you.” At that he raises an eyebrow, I smirk “All he asked for was your right hand with your ring as proof.” He smirks knowingly, “Well than it’s a good thing I have this,” as he ignites his red lightsaber then in one fluid motion cuts off his right hand. I gasp and he just grunts from the pain, “I think it’s time I went on that vacation I’ve been wanting to.” I hurriedly walk to him to make sure he is alright, “Treea dear, I’ve suffered worse injuries. Baras has no idea what an incredible apprentice he is getting. I’m proud of you and so are your parents.” I smile slightly as he gives me one last hug before he leaves through a secret exit in his office.

     I walk to wear Tremel was standing, then use the Force to make a powerful illusion of a terrible fight and Tremel’s lifeless body. Before I head out, I grab his severed hand. I hear Allura swallow before looking up at my face as I close the door tightly then walk to stairs, only pausing to make sure she’s not looking inside before heading up the stairs then to Baras’ chambers. I finally speak only now actually looking at her, “Wait for me here, please. I don’t want Baras to learn about you yet.” She nods then I head inside, “What’s this? The acolyte returns and with a bloodied weapon. I assume this means Tremel is no more. Give me his hand. Here. Take this one ring as a memento. Remembering the past can strengthen resolve and embolden the spirit. I am impressed you had the fortitude to destroy him. You know, he thought of you as family. How did it feel to betray him and your father?” _So that’s why he did it,_ “He trained me for many years. It was quite difficult, master.” He nods, “Nothing worthwhile is ever easy. Remember that. By embracing the Code and destroying Tremel, you have freed yourself from his shackles. And escaped his fate.” I nod, “I understand.”

     “That’s more like it. I had a feeling you’d be a fast learner. Now, there are sacred ruins in the tomb of Tulak Hord. The ancient inscriptions that once adorned the walls of each ruin lie in pieces. You will venture through the entire tomb, search all of the ruins, and bring me a shard from each of these inscriptions. You will do this or you will die. Vemrin and my other acolytes have already been sent. There are no rules regarding how they secure the shards, and they will stop at nothing. Fight your way through the tomb of Tulak Hord in the Valley of the Dark Lords, and bring me the shards from each ruined shrine, now go.”

     As I leave I put on Tremel’s ring, when I see Allura I state, “I have to go to the Tomb of Tulak Hord to recover shards of some ancient tablets for my Master.” She tries to smile, “I have to go there as well. Should we do this like we did the other trials?” I look up and give her a nod, and we silently fall in step as we leave. The Valley of the Dark Lords is just outside of the Academy so we enter the tombs entrance easily. “Pardon me, my lords, but I just wanted to let you know that the tomb is filled with k’lor’slugs and rebelling slaves,” a young soldier states as he sees us. He pauses to nervously swallow, “If I may ask, my lords, if you are going in would you mind killing their leaders as all the soldiers here are all protecting the tomb workers.” I look at Allura, _'Your decision.'_ She nods, “We will take care of them since they are hindering the clearing of the tomb.” As we walk past him she pauses to say, “Good work, Officer…?” He swallows, “Sergeant William Taylor, my lord.” I join in, “Thank you, Sergeant Taylor, you’ve have made our trials a little easier.” Then we both nod in parting and go farther into the tomb. It just so happens that both of our trials are in the same room as the others. The first piece is in the Antechamber, which is the entrance, the other two are in the Archives and the Machine Vault through the Ruined Atrium, all in rooms with large tablets. Allura’s trial is apparently copying the tablets, while I collect two shards of each shrine. We finished quickly then headed back to the Academy, once inside we part ways.

     On entering the same hallway as when I met Teeno and Phyne, the acolyte from earlier, Klemral, is waiting with two others. “You—you did it, didn’t you? You got the shards from the tomb, and you’re on your way back to Darth Baras.” I tilt my head slightly, “Of course.” He smirks, “That’s all I need to hear.” Then the three of them attack. I block the first acolyte’s attack with my warblade, then Force kick him breaking his ribs and he crumbles to the ground. Klemral and the other acolyte must have decided that their best chance is to work together, because they both circle me then attack simultaneously. I block Klemral’s attack with my hand using the Force to strengthen it while using my blade to block the other’s attack, then Force leap kicking them both in the face causing them both to collapse. Only Klemral gets back up to continue fighting, I let him tire himself out before methodically bringing him to his knees my blade to his neck. “You fought well, you should be proud.” He swallows staring at the blade cutting his neck, “Stop! I—I’m sorry. I made a mistake! I tried to get through the tomb, I barely got out. I figured better to ambush you and take your shards. But I see that’s just as futile. Vemrin is already inside with Baras, all the others died. You were my only chance. Now I’m doomed. I’ll never become Sith. Unless I return with the shards, Baras will have me killed.” I remove my blade and help him up shaking my head before reaching into my bag and removing one set of the shards. “Here, take these.” He looks at me shocked as I place them in his hand, “Come on lets go see our master.”

     “Ha, Klemral and the prodigal supplicant returns, both with the shards from the tomb. Superb. It seems your hopes have been dashed, Vemrin.” Baras says on our arrival. “Appearances can be deceptive,” Vemrin say crossing his arm and narrowing his eyes at me. “Klemral, leave while I talk to the other two.” He nods “Yes master,” giving me one a last look before leaving. “The tension is thick between you two. A great source of emotion to feed on. I wonder what will happen when it boils over. You two stand on the precipice of becoming Sith. But only one of you will have the opportunity to claim a special lightsaber and serve as my apprentice. I thought it would be you, Vemrin, but I’ve changed my mind.” Vemrin’s fists tighten as he exclaims, “What? I’ve done everything you’ve asked. Better than any of the others. The honor should be mine!” I bow my head “I’m sorry, Vemrin. I know how much you wanted this.”

     “Today, Vermin is every bit your equal but the Force is stronger with you, acolyte, and there is a power sleeping within you. It was a simple decision. Now Vemrin, go wait in my antechamber for your instructions. This instant!” Vemrin’s jaw tightens, but he does what Baras says. “Now, I hope you fathom how fortunate you are to be singled out. If you become my apprentice, the galaxy will bend before you.” I slightly bow, “I am honored, master.” I can sense his pleasure, “The lightsaber you will seek is old and powerful. It is housed in a forbidden cavern in the tomb of Naga Sadow where few Sith have ever set foot. Almost no one knows how to find the secret entrance. But there is a Twi’lek in the holding pens who was caught breaking in there.” _The girl I saw!_ “I hear she’s quite willful. Take her and make her show you the entrance to the forbidden cave.” I nod, “I will take care of it.” He nods, “Other acolytes seeking to complete their trails are sent to the tomb, where Academy laws are waived. They will try to murder you. This final test will determine if you become Sith. So, bolster yourself. To set foot in the tomb of Naga Sadow is to breathe in death itself.” I nod that turn to go back to the jails where I hear the Twi’lek say, “Ouch! Give it a rest, will you?”

     “I’m getting my fill of fun while I still can slave,” Knash says, “Ah, as if on cue, look who’s back. Word is you might become Darth’s Baras’ apprentice. Hrmph. Nice work, if you can get it. So I hear you’ll be relieving me of this Twi’lek. She’s a pain in the neck.” She laughs, “Ha! Who’s a pain in the neck? I’m the one wearing the shock collar.” Knash shakes his head, “Hrmph. Consider that a going away present, Twi’lek. Seems you might be useful for something after all—this acolyte is taking you into the tomb where we caught you.” She laughs again, “None of you can figure out how to activate the tomb statues to open the forbidden cavern, huh? You got some kind of business in that secret Sith chamber, do you?” I nod, “Yes, and I’d appreciate you help.” Knash cuts in, “Don’t bother being pleasant. Here, kid, take this shock control collar. I’ll set it to a higher level. Use it enough, she’ll show you the back door to her mother’s house.” She sighs, “I suppose I can play tomb tour guide. A lot of work went into cracking that nut, but I did it once, I can do it again. Just so we’re clear, I’m officially on strike when it comes to domestic duties.” I chuckle as Knash opens the cell letting her out. “Lead the way, I’ll show you the unlocking point throughout the tomb and then open the secret door for you.”

     “So what’s your name?” I ask after we leave the jails, stopping near the cantina. She looks at me stunned, “Vette.” I smile at her, “An interesting name. I’m Thea, and I’m sorry about all this. Is your neck still hurting?” She nods when groans, I dig though my bag coming a crossed some Kolto and hand it to her, “That should help.” She looks at me wide-eyed. “Come on, there’s someone I need to meet up with.” We head to the entry room where I see Allura waiting, I motion for her to follow me outside. “Hey, this is Vette, she’s going to help me retrieve Naga Shadow ancient lightsaber in his tomb.” Vette raises an eyebrow when she hears ‘help’ but otherwise says nothing. Allura smiles at her, “I’m Allura, nice to meet you.” Vette looks at me, I sigh “Vette, you can answer freely. Anyway what is your trial?” I chuckle as she groans, “Unlocking an ancient Sith assassin, who is ‘likely’ to kill me, to retrieve a map inside Naga Sadow’s tomb.” Both Vette and I raise our eyebrows and Vette giggles slightly, “And here I thought ‘working’ with a Sith wouldn’t be fun.” I looks at her “Hey, I take offence to that!” slightly giggling as well then look back at Allura, “Want to work together on this? We watch each other’s back?” She grins, “Sounds perfect!”

     Once inside the tomb, we start fighting the other acolytes and apprentices. Allura watches our back as Vette activates the hidden switches then we watch hers as she removes ancient looking rods. We’re starting to be a good team, the younger girls fight in the distance with Force lightning and blasters while I do close quarters by the time we’ve activated and gotten everything. We go the medic droid to sell everything we picked up from the fallen, then split ways Allura going kiddy corner while Vette and I go across the hall. On entering Vette says, “Hey this is it. The secret entrance to the hidden cavern is in here. Just let me get my bearings.” I nod then go stand in the middle of the room to meditate when I sense Vemrin’s presence behind me trying to ambush me. I turn abruptly with a kick to his stomach. He gets back up, “Take your time, slave. Just have the entrance uncovered by the time I finish killing your new master.”

     “You’ll do nothing of the sort.” His eyes narrow as he reaches for his blade, “My passions run deeper than yours. I am the true essence of what it is to be Sith. My legacy as suffered long enough. After today, you will be forgotten. It ends here and now.” I sigh, “You’re right, your legacy will end here and now in less you walk away!” He scoffs “It never will end,” then he attacks. Vette continues working as our blades dance. We are rather evenly matched until I notice and exploit his weaknesses, pushing him then relenting, slowing tiring him. When he starts panting, I quick up the speed of my hits each one strike damaging his already weak state. I push him until he falls to the floor then I step back. He stands with his blade on his back and holding his injured side, “Becoming Baras’ apprentice was my destiny. Did I come this far and overcome such adversity, only to be proven unworthy?” I look down, “Don’t be so hard on yourself, Vemrin. You have been a worthy opponent.” He scoffs, “Shut up! There is only victory or death. I refuse to live a… lesser life. Finish me. I will not accept mercy.” I sigh then kick him so he is on his hands and knees then strike him with my blade, instantly killing him. “Wow nice work,” Vette says. I try to smile, “Thank you, I guess. Have you found it?” She grins, “Um duh.” I shake my head at her as she continues walking up the only stairs in the chamber, “It’s right here.” She hits something in between two statues which then turn to face each other than pull away as the smooth panel between them starts moving down revealing the secret chamber. Vette just stands there looking very smug with her hands on her hips, “Um, you’re welcome!”

     I roll my eyes, “I was going to say great job Vette, but I think I’ve changed my mind on that.” Her lavender eyes narrow and I stick my tongue out at her causing her to chuckle. We walk inside where there are dozens of statues in different poses, Vette stays back as I continue walking farther in heading straight to the sarcophagus, staring at each statue as I pass feeling like they are watching me. Once I reach it I use the Force to remove the lid, finding the lightsaber next to a skeleton of Naga Sadow. The saber rises of its own accord before I call it to me, each it readily does flying into my awaiting hand. I ignite the ancient blade smiling when the red blade appears. Suddenly I hear a rumble from behind me. I groan, _of course Naga Sadow would have his tomb protected._ I turn just in time to see four of the statues crumble revealing strange creatures. “Um, did you know that was going to happen?! Because I didn’t?!” a frighten Vette exclaims bringing their attention to her. “Um no, I wasn’t expecting it but I guess I should’ve,” I call back making the creatures snap back to me. _Well, this is going to be something…_ I leap to the first, the force of the landing crumbling it as Vette shoots its back with her dual blasters. I motion to Vette, signaling that we take them together. I run towards them, running the red blade through one of them while blaster fire penetrates the other, leaving only one. I face it then Force jump behind it making it stumble as Vette shoots.

     I walk back to Vette slightly smirking, “Well, that was something.” She shakes her head, “You’re crazy.” I chuckle “Come on, Allura may be waiting for us already.” She nods then we leave the secret chamber which closes back up behind us. “I didn’t think Sith usually worked together?” Vette asks as we enter the room where we last was Allura. “They normally don’t, but I’m not your typical Sith either and Allura is my baby sister,” I say then we fall silent as I begin playing with my new lightsaber, while Vette rolls her eyes. Soon we see Allura and Vette brightly says “Hey, you’re done!” then we both notice the huge creature towering over her, “Woah, is that the assassin you were talking about?” She smiles then nods before motioning to him, “This is Khem Val! He was Tulak Hord’s Dashade assassin,” _whoa, that’s cool,_ “but now his code of honor means he must serve me since I defeated him, until he regains his strength and devours me.” _That not so much,_ I whistle “Well, it’s an honor to meet such a great warrior, but I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t eat her. I am Thea and this is Vette,” she smiles and shakily asks, “You won’t eat me, right?”

     “No, I only devour Force-sensitives,” comes his voice in his native language. Vette and I look at each other before I ask, “Do you like them alive or already dead?” Allura raises an eyebrow but Khem answers, “I prefer to kill them myself.” He pauses to look to his master, “but I feel like I’ll need my strength serving the little one,” Vette and I chuckle. I point back to where Vemrin’s body still lays, “Well there is a dead acolyte in there we just recently killed. But if he is not to your approval, I bet we can find some more failed acolytes and apprentices.” Khem grunts and goes into the room, Allura follows. “How many siblings do you have?” Vette asks after a while. “I’m the second oldest of five girls while Allura is the baby.” She whistles, “Lots of girls, I bet your dad just enjoyed that.” I slightly smile, “He didn’t mind. I think he was grateful he didn’t have a son to take after him.” She raises an eyebrow and I shake my head so instead she says, “I have an older sister, and I never really knew my father only was with my mother.” I look over at her, “I’m sorry.” She shrugs, “No big deal.” We both fall silent until they come out then we silently leave the tomb heading back to the Academy where Allura takes him to see Harkun, and Vette and I head to Baras’ chambers.

     “You! My father loved you and you murdered him!” Eskella exclaims, as she’s waiting right outside Baras’ office. “I can feel your anger that it was me that ended his life because you wanted to be the one,” I reply crossing my arms while Vette nervously swallows. “Now, now… I can feel the power coming off both of you, but you are blocking my acolyte’s entrance,” Baras’ voice says from behind her. Startled she turns “Darth Baras, my apologies.” He tilts his head observing her then looks back at me, “Go inside.” I lower my head then Vette and I hurriedly enter not even daring to look back. After a minute or so he returns, “I am beside myself. Not only did you get the Twi’lek to cooperate, but you completed the task and claimed the ancient weapon. Vermin was not in my chamber as I instructed. I take it he sought to stop you and claim your place.” I nod, “He tried and failed. Vemrin was nothing if not consistent.” I sense his pleasure, “Bravo. I see you may indeed become one of the strongest Sith in the galaxy. Your trials are over. You are now my apprentice.” I slightly bow, “Thank you, master.” I sense Vette’s unease and sent her a calming aura as my new Master continues, “Rise my apprentice. This is only the beginning. With you as my right hand, we shall strike fear into the Empire’s enemies. I must convene with the Emperor and inform him of your progress. This shuttle pass will take you to Dromund Kaas tomorrow. Meet me at the Citadel there,” he slightly pauses, I nod and he continues, “Take the Twi’lek slave as my gift. Do with her as you wish. If she’ll be of use, by all means, take her with you to Dromund Kaas.”

     “So master, what will you do with your new slave?” Vette asks after we’ve left I give her a silencing look. “We will discuss that later,” I try to harshly say as a group of acolytes walk by. “Come on let’s go wait for Allura and her assassin.” We reach Harkun’s office just in time to see Lord Zash walk out. She stops when she sees me, “Acolyte…” she pauses seeing my lightsaber, “My apologies, Apprentice Thea, I wasn’t aware you had your trials.” I slightly smile, “I just finished them, Lord Zash.” She raises a blond eyebrow, “So who is the lucky Sith to have you has an apprentice?” I slightly tilt my head, “Darth Baras.” Both eyebrows rise, “Well done! I wish I could speak with you more but many things to do. Oh, do give your father my regards!” I roll my eyes as she walks away causing Vette to chuckle. After a few moments Allura and Khem leave “Hey, all done?” I ask. She smirks, “Almost, just have to talk to my Master,” causing Vette and I to look at each other. “We’ll walk you there then. Then we can head back to my chambers for a much needed rest,” I say stretching.

     “Wow, Lord Zash’s office is right down the hall from Darth Creepy,” Vette remarks as we get to her office. Allura slightly giggles, “You’ll have to tell me all about him later,” before both of them walk inside. “Hey, let’s head to the training room. I want to test this lightsaber out a bit more,” I abruptly say causing Vette to jump then roll her eyes. “You and that dang thing. I never understood the thrill about those. Blasters are much better not to mention better for long distance,” she replies staring evilly at the saber resting on my hip. “Hey, you are just jealous because it looks cooler than a blaster,” I say matter-of-factly her eyes narrow. “I’m not…” she stops, I turn and walk backwards, “Are too…” I sing before entering the training room, where Teeno and Phyne are waiting. “Hello guys,” they both nod at my greeting staring at Vette. “Oh, this is Vette. Vette, this is Teeno and Phyne,” I say pointing at them. “Well, I have good news and bad news. Good news is I am Baras’ new apprentice, bad news is I’m leaving tomorrow for Dromund Kaas so this will be the only training session we’ll be able to have for a while.” Phyne gets up, “That’s great! So Vemrin’s really gone?” I nod “Yes, he decided that our rivalry will end only in one way. So shall we get started?!” They both rise then hesitant when I ignite my lightsaber. I chuckle, “Don’t worry, I’m using the Force to block the blade from cutting anything. See,” bringing my hand up then doing the same motion that Tremel did earlier, except my hand stays there. Three sets of eyebrows rise and I roll my eyes, “Come on.”

     When our training session starts, I’m suddenly glad I didn’t send them after Vemrin, they wouldn’t have even been a challenge for him. Half into it Klemral comes in, he chuckles at the sight, “So you fight lowly acolytes…” I look over at him and smirk, “And yet you still couldn’t beat me.” His eyes slightly narrow, and my smirk turns into a smile, “Stop taking everything personal. I’m just doing this for fun,” I say as I send Teeno softly flying into the opposite wall. “Besides you can always join in give me a challenge!” He smirks then grabs his warblade and joins, now making it three against one with Vette observing in the corner. Klemral makes it a bit more challenging but I can still easily fend the three of them off. After a while when they start panting I say, “I think that’s enough for today. I’m rather tired actually.” They all look at me skeptically, Vette chuckles. “Just keep training, perhaps even training together, and you’ll be amazing Sith and powerful allies.” Teeno and Phyne grin before leaving, while Klemral raises an eyebrow, “Ally, really? I see that you’re now an apprentice but why on earth would you want me as an ally?” I smile “Because I see your potential Klem, if you’d use your emotions for your own gain instead of letting them work against you.” He walks closer to me so I can see his grey eyes peering at me, “Is that what you do? Let your emotions control you?” He’s near enough that I could run my hands through his brown hair as he towers over me. “Yes,” I say in almost a whisper as I look up at him. His eyes stare at my lips as he swallows then leans closer. Just as his lips almost meet mine, a cough comes from behind him.

     He draws away quickly then looks behind him, where Eskella is standing tapping her foot impatiently. She motions for him to leave which he hastily does. She smirks obviously pleased “Well, here I was going to train but instead I found a mere acolyte and an apprentice about to share a heated kiss. I didn’t know Baras allowed such things. I wonder what he’d say.” I shake my head and turn to leave when I see Allura and Khem fighting and I run towards them, “Oh stars I’m sorry. Vette and I went to the training room.” Allura raises her hand, “It’s fine… Khem and I easily handled them. Come on, I can’t wait to remove the Korriban sand off.” Vette and I chuckle before I ask, “Where you off to next?” she smiles, “Dromund Kaas!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teeno, Phyne, and Klemral will be back...  
> Some slight romance for Thea... :)


	34. Change in Plans - Ash'adath

=-=-=-=-=-=

Ash’adath

     Once Keeper disappears I grab my bag and walk over to the newest addition to the room, a rather large crate that holds the explosives. Just as I’ve finished loading them into my bag the door opens. “Hey Blade, where are you headed?” Jaida asks just as I hear the door close. “I have some work in the Rust Yards.” I get up then notice that we’re not alone, “Hey, I didn’t think I’d see you here.” My eyes flick unconsciously from Jaida to Mako, “How are you both holding up?” Jai puts a reassuring hand on Mako’s back, “Right now we’re trying to focus on getting into the Great Hunt so we can find Tarro Blood.”

     I nod then walk toward Mako to give her a hug, which she readily returns. After I pull away, “So what is your next bounty?” Jai sighs, “I have to go to the Rust Yards, and find a former accountant of Nem’ro’s.” I look at her closely wondering why she shivered, but know better I say “Well shall we go together then, love?” Mako looks at her questioningly and Jai chuckles, “Why not! Mako, if you find out any more information on either Tarro or who you think is following you, do not hesitant to let me know. You’re part of my family.” She nods then gives her a hug before heading out. I look over to her, “You ready?” she nods and we leave.

     We rent two speeders before leaving Jiguuna, wanting it to go as fast as possible. When we finally arrive at the Yards I stop her, “What did he ask you to do?” She looks at the ground, _obviously something she’s not comfortable with._ “He asked me to deliver Yalt, his former accountant’s head to his wife in the Palace cantina.” I close my eyes as I sigh, “Are you going to do that?” She furiously shakes her head before looking at me, “Honestly, I don’t think I can.” I give her a small smile, “Good… Come on, let’s get this over with,” I nod as we enter the Yards. The first thing we do is eliminate all the Guardian and Blasting droids in the area, while also disabling all three generators for Jai’s bounty, while I look for a guard uniform. Once we are inside, we kill any other guards then we head up the stairs to the second floor where we part ways. The Drill Chamber is on the other side of the room across a narrow bridge with guards. Once I’m safely across I put on the disguise and walk over to the scanner, then go inside. Thankfully there’s no one inside the chamber so all I have to do is open the mineshaft then plant the charges and set them but before I can leave three droids appear to inspect the mineshaft. I destroy the two smaller ones first before I start taking down the larger one. Just as I leave the room the charges go off, I smirk as I walk away then feel an unusual sensation but before I can figure out what it is, it leaves then I see Jaida coming out of her room. She gives me a double take when she sees me, “What the blazes was that?” I smirk, “A job well done.” She rolls her eyes, “Come on let’s get out of here before anyone comes to check things out…” We run to our speeders, where I remove my disguise then go straight to Jiguuna, only slowing down inside the walls of the city then stop at another speeder shop in front of the Palace, were we turn in the rentals.

     Once inside I go to the cantina’s bar to wait for Karrels, while Jai goes to Nem’ro. After Karrels doesn’t show up I walk to his office, where I see him talking to Kaliyo in the hallway. “You’ll get all the gory details after I report to Nem’ro. Figure you can wait that long?” Kaliyo asks impatiently. “Looks like I’ll have to. But you don’t get…” Karrels starts before they both notice me. “Blade—nice you decided to come by, but I was just telling Karrels I can’t stay. I know you understand,” Kaliyo says with a smirk before walking away. “That girl’s a handful. But she’s good at what she does. I’ll give you that. Like I said earlier be careful around her. Anyway, I’m glad you’re here. Those explosions in the Rust Yards… you wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?” I lean against the wall smirking “Yeah, I decided to help your ‘legitimate’ business problems.” Karrels chuckles, “Figured you had something to do with it. Good work, Blade. Good work. I like a person who takes initiative. With Fa’athra’s mines broken down, we can increase production. Fa’athra’ll want revenge, of course, but we’ll be ready. Look I have something for you. You’ll like it—I’ve already sent it to your room. You’ve done good work for us: you deserve more than credits. Which reminds me—how long are you staying on Hutta?”

     “Not much longer, if everything goes right.” He smirks and nods, “Well, if you’re still around in a few weeks, I’d like you to meet my sons. They’ll be home from their trading expedition, and I think you’d get along. Think about it, is all I’m saying. Now get going—I’m sure you have other business to take care of,” he says with a wink before leaving the hallway. I shake my head chuckling while walking back to my rooms when I hear a voice I don’t recognize coming from my chambers “Come on, Luunti, we don’t have time to waste here.” Another voice, female this time, replies, “I’m going as fast as I…” That’s all she’s able to say as I walk in finding three guys plus her, who’s installing something in the bed. The biggest man says “Too late. Hey, there. You must be the Blade.” I say matter-of-factly, “You want what to explain why you’re in my room?” He crosses his arms “Well, we were paid pretty good for starters. Luunti here was installing a listening device before you interrupted. Someone wanted to know you were up to—but I guess that plan’s off, now.” I sigh, “You’ve made a mistake. You don’t know what you’re up against.” The man smirks, “No I think you’ve made the mistake, ‘Blade…’ Attack!”

     I groan then grab my blaster and shoot the closest person to me before he has time to react. I duck missing the first shots fired at me then roll to cover while grabbing my rifle, sniping the remaining intruders. When the last body falls, I call in a droid to clean up the mess before heading to Karrels’ gift. His gift turned out to be a pretty good knife and a silver necklace for Jaida, I smile then go to the holo to call Keeper. When he appears I stand at attention awaiting my next orders. “I understand Nem’ro’s shvash gas production is back on schedule, Agent. Excellent work. Keep it up, and Darth Jadus may loosen his grip on operations. However, I’m afraid… unforeseen circumstances have caused a problem.” I groan, “Nothing is simple, is it?” Keeper sadly nods, “Three days ago, Karrels Javis’ sons encountered a Sith apprentice in Imperial space. A dispute broke out leaving one dead and the other crippled. When Karrels hears that a Sith slaughtered his child, his sympathy for the Empire will evaporate. We can no longer use him to get to Nem’ro.” I slightly growl knowing what’s next, “So because a Sith can’t control their anger, means we have to kill an innocent man.”

     Keeper closes his eyes “I’m sorry, Agent. I know you were becoming rather close. The Sith do what they please. We don’t control them, and we don’t pass judgement. That doesn’t mean they’re right, or that we obey them without question—but we phrase those question carefully. We bind our time. Now, I have a plan to resolve our present dilemma, but first we need to remove Karrels out of the equation. I’m sending you an interference program on a computer spike. Go to Karrels’ suites in the palace. Activate the spike to black out his security monitors. You’ll be able to handle our situation without many eyes or ears. When Nem’ro’s people investigate, they’ll recognize the jamming program as Republic technology. Toth’lazhen already expects Fa’athra to seek revenge for the destruction of his mines. Our job is to show that the Republic helped Fa’athra kill Karrels. Once Karrels is dealt with, speak to Toth’lazhen about his suspicions. As Karrels’ friend, you’ll promise to do whatever it takes to find the assassins. We’ll speak more when Karrels is out of the picture and Toth’lazhen’s suspicions are aroused. Good luck, Agent. Keeper out.”

     When he disappears I slightly smile, _Keeper never really ‘ordered’ me to kill Karrels. So if I don’t, I’m not disobeying orders._ Before I leave I grab the data spike and make plans before heading to his suite, which is a little farther then his office. Once there I put the spike in the control terminal, then enter Karrels’ rooms killing the three guards. Karrels is surprised when I walk in, “What are you doing here, Blade?” I slightly smirk, “Saving your life and getting you out of this life. The Empire wants you dead because of some dumb Sith’s mistake and I’m not letting them finish the job. And sorry about the guards have to make this look legit.” He raises an eyebrow, “You heard about my sons’ attack?” I nod, “Friends with the Empire remember. One is still alive, crippled but alive and needing help. I’ve blocked the entire palace’s holo security monitors and have a way for you to sneak out of the palace and get off planet unseen. Everyone will believe you’re dead…” He tilts his head, “You’re going to scam the Empire for one man.” I smirk, “Just the Sith for a friend. Good luck, Karrels. Be save.” He gives me a hug and I slip some credits into his pocket then pat him on the back.

     Once he leaves I shoot up the place making it look like a major fight happened then make a fire to disguise the lack of a body burning the guards bodies as well. When everything has been thoroughly burned and is virtually unrecognizable, I work to remove anything I might have left behind then leave to head back to my rooms where I take a shower to waste somet time before heading to Toth. “Fa’athra murders my lieutenant? In my own house? How, Toth’lazhen? Tell me how Fa’athra does this!” an angry holographic Nem’ro says. “The slicers are examining the technology involved. They say…” Toth starts but is interrupted by Nem’ro, “Do not echo the slicers to me! Find out! When I tell you to find out how, you find out how! Do not disturb me until then! I must think on this.” Toth bows, “Yes, great Nem’ro.” The call ends, “You! Blade! I assumed you’d been disintegrated along with Karrels Javis. It seems I underestimated you.” I sadly nod, “I just heard about it. What happened?” He points at me, “I know you gave Karrels assistance in his attacks on Fa’athra. I suspect those attacks are what doomed him. But I respect your talents. If you wish to be part of the Nem’ro clan’s response to this incident—for your own safety and to avenge your friend—I would allow it.” My jaw tightens, “I’ll gladly help…”

     Toth nods, “This assault by Fa’athra is unprecedented, but we should not be surprised by his boldness, he hires more mercenaries and bounty hunters daily. Now I fear he has outside help. During the assault, our surveillance monitors were disabled using Republic protocols and technology. If Fa’athra had brokered a deal with the Republic politicians, we will need to answer his newfound strength. I must know for certain who is helping Fa’athra. Find out what I need, Blade—speak to your contacts and your ‘business partners.’ Find Karrels killers.” I nod, “Will do.” As I start walking out Toth adds, “Remember if Fa’athra thought Karrels was worth killing, your life may also be at stake.” I turn around as I continue walking, “Noted.” I head back to my room where Kaliyo is waiting “So, this is where you’ve been hiding. Nice. Is the blood on the floor fresh, or did that come with the room?” I chuckle, “Fresh. And not to sound displeased on finding a beautiful girl in my room, but what are to doing here?”

     She smirks, “You’ve been all over town, racking up quite the body count. And I know what you did to Karrels.” I sigh walking to the holo terminal and signaling Keeper. “You’re after something bigger than Nem’ro. I’m just not sure what, and why—but I want in on it,” Kaliyo says folding her arms, as I lean against the wall near the holo terminal. I smirk, “I’m sure we can work something out.” She smiles at me devilishly, “I knew we could get along. So where do we start?” Just as Keeper appears, “Allow me to respond to that.” That got Kaliyo’s attention, “Hmmm…what’s this, now?” as she walks closer to the terminal. “We know you who are Kaliyo Djannis. And we are willing to offer you a deal. I am Keeper. I represent Imperial Intelligence, as does my operative,” pointing to me, “We are aware of your activities on Rattatak, Ord Mantell, and Brentaal Four, as well as your… affiliations. You skills could prove useful, and we are willing to offer you a place in our ranks. You could become a very wall paid servant of the Empire.” She nods, “I’ve heard worse propositions.” She pauses to look at me, “What do you think, ‘Agent’—you want me on your side?” I look her up and down, “I don’t see why not—sounds like fun to me.” She smiles before putting a hand on her hip and returning her attention to Keeper, “I was looking to trade up anyway… and I’m guessing I can ride a ways before you break. Count me in. But call me a servant of the Empire again, and I’ll bust your face.”

     “Charming. We’ll discuss the details later. As for you, Agent… Toth’lazhen is convinced that Fa’athra is a major threat to business. Well done. Now we must bring Toth’lazhen prove that Fa’athra is getting support from the republic. The first step is to obtain a holo-disc from Fa’athra’s palace. The disc contains holo-recordings of all Fa’athra’s dealings: the Hutt is too paranoid for his own good. You’ll have to break into his achieves to get it,” Keeper states. And Kaliyo quickly replies, “It’ll mean lifting security codes off the palace overseers. Like you said—paranoid Hutt.” Keeper states, “Noted.” Then looks back at me, “Once you reach the archives, use this computer spike on the holo-disc. It will be altered to show Fa’athra meeting with Republic officers. Then, bring the forgery to Toth’lazhen.” I nod, “We’re in the endgame now then.” Keeper smiles briefly, “Correct, Kaliyo will accompany you on this mission and will act under your command. Keeper out.” I look over at her and smirk, “So you’re under my command now.” She rolls her grey eyes, “Last time I went to Fa’athra’s palace I had so many adrenals in my system I was coming down for a week. This should be entertaining.” Give her a half smile “Come on, I need to talk to someone before we head out.” She nods and follows me out to the cantina where I spot Jaida and Mako at the bar. We walk up to hear Mako say, “All we have to do is break into Fa’athra’s ridiculously well-guarded palace in the swamp, find the scientist ourselves and set a trap for Rarsk.” Jai chuckles, “Sounds fun.” Mako rolls her eyes, “Also it turns out that Fa’athra keeps interesting people on his payroll—and by ‘interesting,’ I mean they have prices on their heads.” Jai leans back in her chair crossing her arms, “Would be a pity if those got collected as well.” Mako grins and Kaliyo says, “You are definitely my type of people.”

     Just as she finishes, I lean on the bar next to Jai “Hey girls, this is my new business partner, Kaliyo Djannis.” Jai turns to look at her “Pleasure, I’m Jaida and this is my cousin Mako.” Kaliyo nods in greeting and Mako looks at Jai slightly shocked. Then Jai turns back to me, “So what have you been up too?” I grab her hand then pull her away from unwanted ears, “Dance with me.” The band just changed to a rather slow song so I take the advantage and pull her closer whispering, “Karrels was killed earlier, and Kaliyo and I are getting revenge.” She looks up at me stunned and I take the chance to run a hand down her face then pull her even closer, “We’re going to Fa’athra’s palace, you?” I spin her after she says, “Same.” I look down at her with a smirk, “Well, looks like you haven’t lost your protector yet.” When the song ends she surprises me again with a kiss “Nope, doesn’t look like it,” before leaving with a wink. I groan then run after her wrapping an arm around her narrow waist, causing Mako to giggle. “So it looks like we’ll be going with Blade, Mako.” She grins and Kaliyo looks at Jai puzzled before she adds, “I hope you don’t mind.” Kaliyo shakes her head, “No problem, I’m interested in seeing you two work.”

     The four of us quickly travel to the edge of Jiguuna, where we each get a speeder to ride to Fa’athra’s palace. His palace is surprisingly not far from the Rust Yards, once we are just outside the gates we stash our speeders and stealthily enter the walls, where Kaliyo and I silently snipe all the guards nearest us. Mako motions to Jai whenever they’re near a bounty, which they then take out together. After removing all three bounties, we move into the Palace itself, disabling cameras and killing all the palace guards that we pass, Kaliyo and I carefully removing the overseers’ codes from their bodies. We reach the elevator and go down to the second floor, where Mako and Jai go straight while Kaliyo and I go left. Kaliyo easily takes me to the archive terminal where I get to work before a Neimoidian interrupts us, “So Nem’ro’s little servants are here to raid the archives. A pity. If you’d raided the armory instead, you might have a chance of surviving.” Kaliyo smirks, “Hello Nohn. What brings you down here? Fa’athra finally order you check out the shooting?” Nohn says, “You misunderstand. While lowly thugs sapped your strength. I waited with these men,” motioning to the two human males pointing guns at us, “Fa’athra’s elite. Now, you are too weak to fight us.” Kaliyo sighs, “I like that about you, Nohn. You only bet on a sure thing.”

     “I like much about you, too. I am sorry the Hutts came between us. The Hutts—and Master Blade here, I presume.” Nohn says looking at me. I look at Kaliyo, “I take it you two know each other?” Kaliyo looks at me with a smirk, “Nohn wanted me for himself when I got to Hutta. He couldn’t afford me.” Nohn cuts in, “Unfortunately, she refused to join with Fa’athra—so now both of you must die. I will make certain your heads are sent to your home worlds.” I sigh as they attack. I roll to the nearest cover then snipe one of the elites as Kaliyo works on Nohn. When all three bodies litter the ground, I return to work as Kaliyo says, “I knew coming here would be a good time.” I shake my head chuckling, “Whatever you say, Kali.” She looks over at me but doesn’t comment on the nickname, “Better hope your boss knows how to make a convincing forgery. Of course, there’s going to be a bloodbath once Nem’ro and Toth’lazhen see what’s on the disc.” I give her look silently saying continue which she does, “If that disc really names all of Fa’athra’s business partners, it probably identifies half the people in Jiguuna. Merchants, gangsters, debtors—the usual scum. When Nem’ro gets a hold of it, he’ll want revenge on anyone who dared to go to Fa’athra behind his back. There’ll be bodies clogging the gutters for weeks.” I tilt my head, “What are you up to, Kaliyo? I wouldn’t think you’d care what Nem’ro does.” She smirks, “I don’t. But I thought you might.” She pauses as she walks closer to me, “If you’re feeling queasy, you could always erase the extra data and scratch up the disc. Make it look like only the doctored recording ‘miraculously’ survived the damage. So, we deliver Keeper’s forgery without the real data. Nem’ro doesn’t get his revenge spree. The risk is that Toth’lazhen figures out you erased the good stuff.” I smirk, “So erasing the data is risky. I though you enjoyed a little risk.” She smiles, “Who says I don’t? I’ll do the damage—we’ll see how far we can take this con.” I hand it to her then after a while she hands it back, “Now let’s get back to Toth’lazhen and see what happens…”

     We leave the palace then shortly meet up with Jai and Mako. We both nod in greeting when they join us. As we head back to the speeder, I motion for Jai to fall back to talk. “So what happened?” I asks once the girls are out of earshot. “Nem’ro tricked me into fighting his beast master because he had already given away his sponsorship token,” she says with a sigh, “He apparently thought I wouldn’t survive it, I proved him wrong. Mako and I were just retrieving what was rightfully ours.” Her fists tightening at the end. _Nem’ro is definitely not on my favorites list._ Once we reached the speeders, we head back to Jiguuna. In front of the palace, we sell the items we looted from Fa’athra’s men and return the speeders, then head inside where we split up. “Hello, Toth’lazhen. The Red Blade claims to have something to show you,” Kaliyo states when we find the Twi’lek. I give him the disc and after a while he says “These—these are Fa’athra’s archives! All his bargains, all his contracts are on this disc! A pity about the damage—but some of these recordings still function…” He takes out his holo, “Mighty Nem’ro! I have news of Fa’athra’s attack on the palace.”

     “I saw, foolish Toth’lazhen. I pay attention to what goes on in my palace, even when my mind is occupied. So Fa’athra is allied with the Republic and has employed Republic men to fight my clan.” I cross my arms, “Looks like I should have when to Fa’athra.” Silently letting him know that I know about his betrayal to Jaida. He chuckles, “The Blade thinks Fa’athra will win this! No—this is not the case. He involves the Cartel in politics? Then we will involve the Cartel in politics! We will make alliances. We will grow stronger.” Toth speaks up when Nem’ro finishes, “In return for your assistance, Blade, generous payment will be transferred to your accounts.” Nem’ro nods “Yes, you have done well by my house. You will be rewarded.” I slightly bow, “Thank you, Nem’ro but I was just helping revenge a friend.” He nods, “We are grateful for your assistance, Blade.” Then Kaliyo and I head back to my rooms where we contact Keeper. “The deed is done, Agent. Nem’ro is already contacting Imperial embassies, looking to establish relations, he’ll be eating out of our hands within the month. In the short term, our chemical and stimulant stockpiles will nearly double. In the long run, we’re a step closer to bringing all of Hutta under Imperial control. I’ll make my full report to Darth Jadus shortly. I expect he’ll be very pleased with our work. Our mission is now complete. You will take the first shuttle tomorrow to Vaiken Spacedock, then from there to Dromund Kaas. Once you are on-planet, report to Imperial Intelligence headquarters in the Citadel. I’ll debrief you there. Oh and do bring your bounty hunter friend, I wish to speak with her.” I nervously swallow then nod, “Of course, sir.” He turns to Kali, “Kaliyo—you will also report to Dromund Kaas. I assume Nem’ro won’t be surprised by your sudden disappearance?”

     “He’ll be hurt—but no one’ll be surprised that I left with the Blade,” she states. “And he’s certainly not the first employer you’ve walked out on. In any case, I’ll expect to see you both and the Hunter tomorrow. Keeper out.” I look over at her, “Walked out on?” She shrugs, “I might tell you about it sometime, but now if you excuse me I need my beauty sleep. Goodnight, Blade.” I stop her with a hand on her wrist, she looks down at it “My nickname is Ash, in case you don’t want to say Agent or Blade.” Still holding her wrist I pull her flush against me looking down at her then ghost her lips with my own making her shiver while raising my hand running it down her exposed skin on her face and neck. I suppress a smirk and whisper in her ear “Goodnight, Kaliyo.” Letting her go and stepping away to turn searching for my night pants while removing my jacket and shirt, I hear her groan as she quickly leaves.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Toth’lazhen got a nickname because I got tired of writing his name out...  
> Poor Kaliyo what is she going to do with Ash...  
> Do you like Kaliyo's nickname of Kali?  
> Let me know what ya'll think so far! :)  
> Positive feedback greatly appreciated!


	35. Surprises - Jessi

=-=-=-=-=-=

Jessi

     I’m still holding at the list as I leave the barracks wanting to make sure I remember what I need. I’m so focused on the datapad that only hearing Cheyanne’s voice brings my focus back to the real world. “Hey Jess, head in the clouds?” I stop and search for her, when my eyes find her I roll my eyes while shaking my head, “I’m memorizing a list, genius.” She smirks walking towards me, “What’s it for?” I softly chuckle and roll my eyes once again, “My next assignment… where are you off too?” She shrugs, “Oradam Village for a job, you?” I smile, “Same. Going together?” She returns the smile, “Always.” Once outside the fort, we get two speeders then ride to the village only stopping right outside a house that Cheyanne enters.

     I start getting mildly worried after she’s gone for ten minutes. Then after another twenty minutes she finally comes back out. “About time you came back out here, Chey. I was about to go in there and get you!” She chuckles, “Sorry Jess, I have to head near the volcano now.” She gets back on the speeder and we head over to where we both need to go. Once we there, we both leave the speeders and go our separate ways. I easily find the scavengers that stole the medical supplies. I open fire killing at least six scavengers, then loot the bodies finding only the albozene pack along with other stolen goods. Groaning I get up and search for more scavengers. I find a rather large group of them and open fire again, killing at least half before they return fire. Once they all fall, I once again loot the bodies finding this time: an albozene pack, two vimidone pack and several medical injectors along with other things. I put everything into my bag then put it on my back to head back to the speeders. Chey is already waiting by the speeders. “Hey Cheyanne, I have to go back to the village. See you back at the fort?” I ask as I approach her. She nods, “Yep, sounds good. See you in a bit, Jessi.” Then gets on a speeder as I get on the other heading to Oradam.

     I easily find Zak’s house as everyone is avoiding it. On entering I hear a man’s voice say “You, you’re a soldier, right? From the fort? Please help us. We’re really sick—my wife is dying.” He says looking down at a reddish orange female Twi’lek who says, “forget it… ungh…I’ll be fine. Zak, just get that soldier out of here!” I close my eyes “You are not fine. You were poisoned by a stolen Republic bomb.” Zak’s eyes widen then looks down at his wife, “What? You mean… Jaller, do you know anything about this?” She closes her eyes, “Quiet Zak. We don’t know anything about… ungh… anything.” Zak practically yells, “They’re the reason we’re both sick, aren’t they? You’re dying because of them!” Jaller groans “Zak, don’t. You’ll ruin everything. The movement…” Zak interrupts her, “The movement sold us out! They don’t care about us… they just care about their weapons and their secrets.”

     “No! I’ll never betray the movement! Never!” Jaller exclaims. “Ma’am, please don’t make this any harder.” I calmly state. Jaller shakes her head as Zak says “Sweetheart, they aren’t worth dying for. Think of me. I love you.” Her eyes narrow, “If you love me, Zak, you won’t betray everything I stand for. Please let me go.” Zak’s jaw tightens “Please sweetheart, don’t do this.” I sigh, “Use this injector. It’ll cure your radiation poisoning—both of you.” Zak looks at me stunned as I hand him the injectors, “R—really? Thank you. Thank you so much.” Jaller grunts, “No, Zak… not worth…” I interrupt her as Zak injects them both, “This doesn’t come with a charge, but I’d be grateful if you would tell me how you got sick.” She shakes her head furiously while Zak says, “Jaller and I helped move this really big crate. We got sick right afterward—I’m sure it’s what you’re looking for. We dropped the crate off at the stronghold—it’s the separatists’ main base.” I slightly bow my head “Thank you, I hope you both have a happy and wonderful life.” As I leave I hear Jaller exclaim, “I’ll never forgive you for that, Zak! You betrayed me!” I sigh and head back to my speeder when my holo beeps, answering it Jorgan appears. “Come on in, Tae. I copied everything—sounds like we’re gonna be hitting the seps where they live. Good work.” I slightly smirk, “What can I say I have a way with people.” For a second I thought I saw him roll his eyes “Yeah, I guess you missed your calling. Just hang on before you file for that transfer, we still got work to do. Infiltrating that mountain stronghold isn’t going to be easy. I’ve put out the call. Havoc is assembling immediately, so get back here on the double. Jorgan out.” When the call ends I’m slightly smiling, _did Jorgan just make a joke?_

     When I reach the barracks in the fort, I’m stopped by a male Zabrak. “I’m Lieutenant Virk. I think maybe you’ve heard of me? See, my boys here saw you having a chat with little Ensign Farn. I know he told you about my business, and I know you went and blabbed about it to some very important people. And now, I got a mountain of paperwork to do, hearings to go to, people asking questions—and I don’t like that.” I cross my arms, “Not everyone on Ord Mantell is interested in making you happy.” He shrugs, “Maybe not everyone cares, but the ones who want to make it home someday sure do. Wise up. This island is my little kingdom—I can make sure people live, and I can make sure they die. So you better believe that I’m going to make extra sure you come home from your next assignment in a box, Sergeant.” I suppress at eye roll, “Are we done here? Because I have important things to do, Lieutenant.” As I walk by him not even sparing him a glance, I slightly smirk as I hear him softly growl.

     Inside the mission room, I see only Lieutenant Jorgan waiting “Ah, Sgt. Tae, welcome back. Grab yourself a seat. You’re gonna be observing the op here with me.” I raise an eyebrow, “I take it the rest of my squad is already in the field?” He nods, “The rest of Havoc is infiltrating the separatists’ stronghold as we speak. Commander Tavus was very clear: Under no circumstances can I send you in to join them on this mission. I have to admit, I’m a little surprised. I honestly thought you were starting to come along, but I guess Tavus still isn’t convinced you’re ready for the big time.” I sigh and nod, “I trust Commander Tavus’ judgment, though I wish I could be there fighting by their side.” Jorgan gives me an approving nod, “Maybe next time, Tae. I’m sure…” a noise stops him midsentence. “Lieutenant, sir! We’ve got a situation here!” a technician says turning to face us both. “Talk to me, Ensign. What’s going on?” Jorgan states looking at the young man. “We’ve lost contact with Havoc Squad, sir! Comms, video, locators, everything. It’s like they’ve disappeared completely.” I nervously swallow as Jorgan exclaims, “That’s unacceptable, soldier! You get back to that terminal, and you get me Havoc’s status, now!”

     The Ensign swallows and nods, “Yes, sir!” then turns back around to the terminal. “Send me in, Lieutenant—they may need assistance,” I try to calmly state. Jorgan looks at me, “It’d be breaking Tavus’ orders, but if it comes to that…” The ensign turns around again, “Still no signal from Havoc, sir. I think we may have lost them.” I groan closing my eyes, _please be alright!_ Jorgan address everyone “All right, people, listen up. This mission will not fail on my watch. We are not gonna let that bomb get away again! Infiltrating that stronghold is a mission only Havoc Squad can pull off,” he looks at me, “Lucky for us, we have one Havoc trooper left! Sergeant Tae—you’re going in there. The ZR-57 must not remain in separatist hands. Is that clear?” I nod “Yes, sir!” He sighs, “We were hoping to get the bomb back intact, but we’re way south of a best-case scenario here. So here’s the new plan: We have the deactivation code for the ZR-57. We disarm the bomb—leaving the seps with nothing but a big, radioactive paperweight.”

     The ensign continues after him, “You’ll have to hijack the separatists’ comm system to broadcast the code. This data spike should do the trick.” Jorgan looks down slightly, “I never thought it’d come to this, Sgt. Tae. I don’t need to tell you what happens if you don’t pull this off.” I swallow, “I’ve never failed a mission before, and I’m not gonna start today.” He slightly smiles, “That’s what I like to hear! You have the coordinates for the seps base. I’m sure you can guess how much security they’re likely to have. Breach the perimeter, use the data spike on the comm terminal and shut the ZR-57 down for good. Thousands of lives are on the line here, Tae. We’re counting on you.” _Oh, no pressure or anything like that, no totally not._ I nod, “I won’t fail you, Lieutenant.” He nods, “Good luck, Tae.” And with that I’m dismissed leaving me to dwell on what could have happened to my squad. As I leave the barracks I hear running footsteps coming towards me, “What’s wrong?” _Cheyanne_ … I look up, “We’ve lost contact with my squad in a separatist base have in a volcano.” She gasps covering her mouth, before saying “As luck would have in we’re heading there too, so we’ll help.” I look over and see the guy from yesterday, Corso. I swallow, “You will?” She nods and I hug her, “Thank you! Come on, we better hurry.”

     Thankfully we arrive at the volcano quickly and head inside the base. Corso whistles, “How in the blazes in the separatists afford this!?” Looking around as well, I state “Jorgan was right, they must be getting Imperial help.” With the three of us, the separatists don’t even stand a chance and we quickly get to where the comm terminal is. Chey and Corso clear the room with me before leaving me alone to put in the data spike. My holo beeps, answering it Jorgan appears, “You did it, Tae! That was some top-notch soldiering… we’re all proud of you.” I nod, “Thank you, sir.” He grunts, “Looks like we’ve got a whole new problem. Not all of those guards you killed were seps. Imperial soldiers operating right alongside the separatists. We need to know how deep this connection goes. I want you to continue further into the base. Finding the rest of Havoc is now priority one. If they’ve been captured, they might be able to tell us more about what’s going on in there. If at all possible, you should also retrieve the ZR-57. It costs about forty million credits, so Command would probably like it back. But your squad-mates are the main objective now.” I nod, “If my squad-mates are here, I will bring them home.” He slightly smiles, “Good luck, Tae.”

     “Almost done,” I say as I rejoin Chey and Corso then we climb higher into the base, killing any Imperials and Separatists we see as we go up three flights of stairs where we all need to go. We split up only into two different hangers. As I walk into the hanger, I hesitate when I see my entire squad standing next to Imperial soldiers and the ZR-57. “Sergeant, I thought my orders were very clear. You aren’t supposed to be here,” Tavus says when he sees me. I hear a weapon being charged behind me, I slightly turn to see Wraith pointing her rifle at me, “I will take her.” I close my eyes as Tavus says “No, Wraith. Tae deserves to know the truth. I had hoped it wouldn’t come to this. I harbor no ill will toward you. You’re everything a warrior should be. But I’m afraid the Republic no longer values her warriors—even the very best among them.” I sigh, “You’ve fought the Empire for years—do you really think things are better over there?”

     “The Empire respects warriors, Sergeant. The Republic’s top officials, on the other hand, have decided to cast us aside. The truth is that no matter what they may say, the Republic Senate doesn’t actually believe it can win another war against the Empire. That makes you and I, a threat. Every Havoc Squad victory fires up people’s imaginations, fills them with pride—which means the bureaucrats can’t afford to let us keep succeeding,” Tavus states. “We are not fighting for the bureaucrats, Commander. We are fighting for the people they are meant to serve. The ones who can’t fight for themselves, the ones that need our strength and protection. We are fighting for freedom,” I emotionally say, pleading him, all of them to come to their senses. “If only you’d been with us longer, Tae, you would understand. You might’ve even come with us,” Tavus states shaking his head, “The Republic abandoned us. During a mission on Ando Prime, they simply left us to die. But I hope try to persuade you. Honestly, I hope you die with your ideals intact. The rest of us will never have that luxury.” I plead them one last time, “It’s not too late, Tavus. You can still turn back.” He scoffs, “Turn back to what? The Republic that wants me dead and gone? No, Sergeant, I think not.” Fuse brings my attention to him when he coughs. “Oh, uh, by the way, good work finding the ZR-57 for us. We were starting to worry that the separatists might, you know, waste our big present for the Empire,” Fuse states matter-of-factly. “But thanks to you, we can now present the Empire with this magnificent tool of destruction,” Needles says. I slightly smirk, “The Imperials won’t be very impressed once they realize the bomb is neutralized.” Tavus shakes his head, “A clever bluff, Sergeant, but it won’t help you.”

     “We’d better get a move on, boss. If we don’t break atmo in the next few minutes, every gun in the sky will have a clear shot at us,” Gearbox says to Tavus. “Time we were off. Colonel Vorr? Please give the sergeant the warrior’s death she deserves,” Tavus says just before five Imperials start shooting at me letting the traitors leave peacefully. “It’s been an honor serving with you, Sergeant Tae. Goodbye. I roll to the nearest cover with only a shot to my upper thigh, where I stick a kolto shot into it before watching the traitors’ shuttle leave the hanger. “You’ll regret this, Tavus. I won’t rest until I’ve taken you all down,” I state before returning fire to the Imperials. I work on the four grunts before directing my fire on the Colonel. The Imps weren’t all that bad of shots as I barely able to limp out of the hanger and into the hallway. When I nearly fall, I hear hurried footsteps run over to me and Chey’s voice saying “Oh stars, Jessi! Corso help me with her!” Who’s right by her side asking me, “What happened?” I shake my head, internally fighting on whether or not to tell her, “My squad is gone. I’m the only one left.” Chey closes her eyes and I know that she’s knows that there’s a bigger story had that but leaves it alone for now. “Corso, can you get her by yourself?” just has he picks me up bridal style, _A little warning would have been nice_. “Good then, I’ll clear the way back to the speeders,” Chey states, I’m surprised how much of a leader she sounds like. Once we reach them, Corso places me behind Chey then gets on the speeder I rode.

     “Chey, I need to go in alone. I’ll tell you what happened later, okay?” I tell Cheyanne as I get off, she nods and hugs me whispering, “Be strong.” As I walk into mission control I hear Jorgan say, “General, with all due respect, how can you do this? I’ve served with your Infantry Command for years.” _A G_ _eneral is here?_ “That’s enough, Jorgan, This wasn’t my choice. But a defection of this scale—someone has to swing, and the powers that be say it’s you.” A new voice says, most likely the General. “So I see bad news travels fast. What’s going on?” I cautiously ask. “Your squad full of traitors just destroyed my career, Sgt. Tae. Command can’t punish them, so they’re burning me instead,” an irritated Jorgan says. “You must be our last loyal Havoc member. I’m General Vander, Republic Chief of Operations for Ord Mantell. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you,” Vander says ignoring what Jorgan just said, “On behalf of the Republic and the people of Ord Mantell, I want to thank and congratulate you for your courageous actions in disabling the stolen ZR-57. Your heroic efforts saved countless innocent lives. In recognition of your valiant service, I hereby promote you to the rank of Lieutenant. Congratulations.” _Okay was not expecting that…_ “Thank you, sir. I’m honored.”

     “Now, Lieutenant Tae, as the last remaining member of Havoc, the duty of rebuilding the squad falls to you. Havoc is your command,” I swallow as he continues, “To get the process started, I’ve decided to assign Sergeant Jorgan here as Havoc’s first new member.” I look over at him, “It’ll be nice have you in the unit, Jorgan.” He folds his arms, “I’ll take the Havoc patch and the sergeant stripes if it means I get to grind them into Tavus’ face before we kill him.” We both look over to Vander as he says, “This is the best I can do for you, Jorgan. You’re a good man, and we need good people now more than ever,” He pauses as he starts pacing, “I don’t know what Tavus is planning, but he knows the inner workings of our military better than anyone. The destruction that he could cause is limitless.” I shake my head, “I won’t allow Tavus and the others to harm the Republic, sir.” He slightly smiles, “Just don’t underestimate them, Lieutenant. Tavus and his followers won’t be easy to take down. In any case, your work here is done. I’ve got a shuttle prepped-you’re going to Coruscant for your next assignment so both of you pack up. When you arrive on Coruscant tomorrow, report immediately to the head of SpecForce division, General Garza. She’ll be issuing your orders from now on.” I nod, “Understood, sir.” He slightly smiles, “You’d better get moving. Good luck to you both.” Jorgan and I walk out of the room together.

     Thankfully I was brilliant enough not to unpack anything, so I just take a quick shower and change out of my armor. When I walk out, I see Jorgan already waiting for me when we leave the barracks, but we stop to wait for Corso and Cheyanne. I look over at him, “I’m sorry about this, Jorgan. But I have to say I’m glad that it means I can work with you some more. To prove to you I’m not a rookie,” I say with a slight smile. He looks over at me but doesn’t say anything just continues growling. I sigh, “You realize that ignoring me isn’t going to solve anything, right?” He responds with a grunt, I groan, “Fine… whatever… just continue to ignore me and growl… Makes you appear very friendly…” As I see a group of people hurry by after staring at the growling Cathar. I fall silent until Chey and Corso come out of the warehouse. “Hey Jess, who is this?” Chey asks as she gets closer. “This is Aric Jorgan. He was coordinating our ops and now has been transferred under my command.” She raises an eyebrow, since I told her he was a Lieutenant earlier. “I was… um… promoted to Lieutenant since I am the last remaining member of Havoc and Jorgan here was… undeservingly demoted.” He finally looks up at me and I nervously swallow. I see Chey grin “Hi, it’s nice to meet you. I’m her best friend, Chey and this here is Corso Riggs.” Jorgan nods, “I saw you working with Tae during her ops. You do good work for a smuggler.” Her grin gets bigger, “Why thank you, I think!?” Causing me to roll my eyes, _so now he speaks_ , “So where are you going now?” She swallows, “Coruscant, Skavak took my ship to Coruscant. We’re taking a shuttle to Carrick Station then leaving for there tomorrow.” I grin at that, “So are we!” then the four of us head to the Spaceport.

     Before we can get on the shuttle, two men get off and step in front of us. “Now this is what I call service. We step off the shuttle, and the bounty we’re here to collect is already waiting. Perfect,” says the Kel Dor. “I’m sick of being cooped up on starships, Xo’ru. I want to run around and shoot things for a while,” the Mon Calamari complains. “Easy, Kindin. Greetings, gentle-being Captain. We are here on behalf of Rogun the Butcher. It seems he’d like a word with you,” Xo’ru says. “You must be Rogun’s bounty hunters,” Chey says confidently, “but I’m a little busy trying to get back the guns and my ship so if you could just come back later, in would be greatly appreciated.” Xo’ru crosses his arms, “No can do, so don’t make this difficult. We get a substantial bonus if we being you in alive.” She acts as if she’s considering it, “Oh, sorry don’t think that can fits in my calendar. Rain check?!” Xo’ru sighs, “You should have just surrendered.” Kindin cuts in, “But I’m glad you didn’t!” The resulting fire fight was rather short but it was four against two. Kindin felt first with blaster shots to his body from Chey and a well-placed sniper shot to his head from Jorgan. Corso and I focus all our fire on Xo’ru but it still took all four of us to take him down. After they both have fallen we quickly get in the shuttle. Once we arrive at the station, Jorgan and I split from Cheyanne and Corso.

     “So Havoc Squad. Best of the best. Can’t say I’m thrilled about the demotion, but it’s an honor to be here, ma’am,” Jorgan says once we’re sitting at a table on the station cantina. I smile at his use of ma’am, “I realize the circumstances weren’t ideal but I’m glad you’re with me, Jorgan.” He slightly smiles before he wipes it away, “A spot in Havoc was the least they could do. Four years at the Academy, seven years in the field, decorations, commendations… Would’ve made captain soon if Command hadn’t hung me out to dry.” I sigh, “We both know Tavus’ defection wasn’t your fault.” He scoffs, “Tell that to the brass when they need a scapegoat. But hey, water under the bridge, Command put me in Havoc to help you find Tavus and I intend to do just that. I’ve hunted Imperials from one side of the galaxy to the next. Used to command the Deadeyes—finest sniper squad in the Republic.” I half smile, “So I have a former Deadeye has a squad-mate, imagine that. Can’t wait to see what you can do, Jorgan.” He nods, “You won’t be disappointed. So you’re friends with a smuggler, how did you manage that?” I look up at him from my plate, “Cheyanne and I grew up together. Her family basically adopted me as their own which I was more than happy with. She only started doing cargo a year ago when she got her ship for her sixteenth birthday, by then I’d already graduated from the Academy and was in my third or four posting.” He chuckles “Wow, so why did you join the military?” I look back down, “Because of my grandfather, I joined Special Forces because of Cheyanne’s little sister. She was taken by pirates then sold into slavery when she was four. That was ten years ago and they finally found her yesterday.” A tear drops into my plate, and I try to compose myself before looking up.

     When I do look up, “I’m sorry about that. I’m usually better than this.” He shrugs, “It’s okay… understandable really, with all that’s going on lately.” I give him a slight smile, “Thank you, I think…” I look over at Chey’s and Corso’s table and see a silver protocol droid talking to them, _A7?_ _What is he doing here?_ I get up and motion for Jorgan to follow me just in time to hear Chey say “We’ll meet her in the Tower.” Once we’re closer I say, “Was that A7 I just saw?” Chey nods chuckling, “Master Alena wants to meet with all of us tomorrow and Talia will be joining us on Coruscant.” I smile, “Well it will be good to see them both.” Chey nods “Yes, it will be. I don’t know about you but I need sleep.” I nod, “Definitely after my day. Rooming together, Chey?” She smirks, “We did only get two rooms for four. So yes, in less you plan on bunking with Jorgan or Corso.” I blush and she slightly giggles for which I lightly slap her arm. “Okay boys, I hope you two can get a long because I have some overdue teasing to do,” she brightly says, I groan. The four of us head up the elevator to the rooms then Corso and Jorgan walk us to our door where Chey says, “Good night, Jorgan, Corso.” They both nod but Corso adds a half smile and a wink, I look over at Chey and see she’s blushing, _interesting._

 


	36. Travel and Memories - Allura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally on Dromund Kaas!  
> Sorry it took so long, real life can be a pain...

Travel and Memories

=-=-=-=-=-=

Allura

       “So this is where you and I will stay whenever we are on Korriban, Vette.” Thea says once we’ve entered her quarters, “You can pick any empty bedroom and you can decorate it however you please. You will have your own refresher and closet. Tonight you can either stay with Allura and I in my room or sleep in your own…” Vette looks at her surprised, “Really?! I can have my own room!” Thea hesitantly nods making Vette squeal “Oh, thank you!” Thea shakes her head, “Your welcome. Why don’t you go find your room and wash up while Allura and I make dinner?” Vette hastily nods and runs down the hallway to choose her room. I giggle, “I think I’ll like her... Khem you are free to do whatever you wish,” He grunts and leaves and I turn to my sister, “Um ok sis, what are we making for dinner?” She shrugs, “Have no clue!”

       “So did you kill Tremel?” I ask when we are alone in her kitchen. She looks at me “No, I didn’t. I couldn’t do that to him or Dad. Sorry if I made you think I did but I couldn’t let Baras know he’s still alive.” I nod understandingly, “So since you’re an apprentice now, what are you going to specialize in?” She smiles, “Sith Marauder, like Mom with wielding two lightsabers. You?” I shake my head, “You would. I want to be a Sith Sorcerer, work on my lightning.” She nods, “Figured you’d say that! You are pretty skilled with your lightning.” I smile at her, “Thanks!” She grins, “No problem. So let’s get cooking.” I nod and we start cooking dinner, for Vette and us. We finish by the time that Vette is finished with choosing her room and her shower then comes in to the kitchen, “Smells good, what are we eating?” I look over at her in the door, “Chandrilan pasta and wine. Why don’t we go eat in the dining room?!”

       After we’ve finished eating, Thea and I both go to wash off the Korriban sand before the three of us go to in Thea’s room. When I exit the refresher, I see that Vette and Thea are sitting on Thea’s bed talking and as I get closer I realize that Thea removed Vette’s shock collar, “So where are you two headed now?” Vette jumps and Thea answers with a smile, “Going back home to Dromund Kaas.” Vette tilts her head to the side, “Home?” Thea nods slightly chuckling, “It’s not really home but it’s where our Dad lives most of the time.” Vette’s eyes widen, “Most of the time?” I giggle joining them on the bed, “Our dad is a Sith Lord, Vette.” Vette gasps, “Really!?” We both nod and she squeals, we start laughing before Thea clears her throat, “Okay bedtime guys. We have an early shuttle tomorrow.” I groan “Oh, come on Treea, don’t be like that.” She gives me a stern look, making Vette and I climb under the covers of her bed, while she uses the Force to shut off the lights.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

       “Rise and shine, girls! Time to get ready to go!” Thea sings, Vette groans and grabs her pillow to block out her out. I shake my head and poke her making her giggle, _she’s ticklish!_ I look at Thea who knows my thoughts exacting and together we tickle her awake. “Seriously?! You guys are mean,” she exclaims once we’ve dragged her out of bed. Thea rolls her eyes, “Oh if that’s the case I won’t let you go through my closet then.” She looks at me with a smirk as Vette squeals, “I take it back then,” as she runs to the double doors leading to the closet. I roll my eyes, then I see my clothes from yesterday are washed and placed on the counter along with my lightsaber and a burgundy crystal, I look at Thea with an eyebrow raised. She smiles, “I thought you’d like a different color blade then the normal red. I squeal and run to hug her than going over to it and she shows me how to change the crystal. After we’ve all changed, Vette into a white shirt, tan pants, and black boots and Thea and I in our clothes from yesterday with black hooded cloaks, we exit the room to see that T3, Thea’s chamber droid, has made a quick breakfast for us. “Oh thank you, T3. I forgot to ask you for do that,” Thea says when she sees him. He slightly bows, “I live to serve you, Mistress.” Thea groans and Vette and I lightly chuckle grabbing our food to go, and I go search for Khem. As we leave Thea’s quarters, Thea and I put our hoods up while Vette puts on a long black jacket, the four of us quickly head to the shuttle that’s just outside the Sith Academy. The shuttle pilot stops us, “I’m sorry but this shuttle is only for the Apprentices of Zash and Baras and their respective crew.”

       Thea puts her hood down, and the man bows “My apologies, my Lady. I had no idea it was you.” Thea nods, “It’s alright, Officer Price,” she looks at me, “I’m sure you remember him, Luna but if not this is Matthew Price, one of Dad’s best pilots.” I have to hold back a gasp as his eyes widen before he slightly bows to me, “Pleasure to see you again, my Lady.” I smile, “You as well.” He looks up giving me a wink before turning to Thea, “Whenever you’re ready.” Vette looks at Thea who nods and starts walking toward the shuttle “Ready when you are, Price.” He nods and silently escorts us into the shuttle. Once we’re inside Vette whistles, “Nice shuttle!” Thea laughs nodding as Matthew states, “We are going to make a small detour. Jaida needs a ride from Vaiken Spacedock, she’ll have a couple of friends with her.” Thea nods then turns to Vette smiling, “You get to meet another sister of mine, Vette,” before looking at me “Lunabug, it’s going to be fine. You know that right.” I slightly nod as I sit down, “I’m just scared that I won’t be able to recognize her.” Thea sits down next to me putting a reassuring hand on my leg, “She hasn’t changed that much, Luna.” I scoff, “Just gotten ten years older. She’s what now… about twenty-one, since you and Talia are almost twenty-three.”

       Vette sits across from us looking puzzled just as the shuttle takes off. I sigh, “Sorry Vette. Khem. I should probably give you a little background on my life. When I was four, I was on my father’s ship with my sisters, Jaida and Cheyanne, when it was attacked by pirates. They took me away from my family and later sold me as a slave for some quick credits, I was ‘freed’ earlier this week.” Vette gasps looking at Thea, “That’s why you are so kind to me.” Thea sort of shrugs, “I would’ve been kind to you regardless.” I smile and nod as the shuttle lifts off then look over at Khem, “Enjoying yourself?” He grunts and I sigh, “Glad to hear it,” leaning back into the seat. Vette suddenly smiles, “So why were you blushing, Luna?” My eyes widen, “What? I-I wasn’t blushing!” Thea grins, “I’m pretty sure she’s right, I saw you blushing too. Does it have anything to do with an old childhood friend?” I look down to hide my raising blush making Vette exclaim “Oh my stars, it does!” I bury my red face in my hands “Oh, be quiet.” I hear a slap and know they just high fived. “Oh, by the way, Thea, what was going on with those two acolytes after your training session yesterday?” Vette asks, I raise my head in time to see Thea blush, “It was nothing.” I look over at Vette, “So give me the story.” She grins, “Well you know that Thea and I were in the training room, but we weren’t alone there was these acolytes waiting there, apparently for Thea to train them.” I raise my eyebrows at Thea as Vette continues, “Their names were Teeno, who’s a large man, and Phyne, a rather tiny women, then partly into the training session this guy comes in. Well after she beat all three of them, Teeno and Phyne leave to nurse their bruises leaving the man and us all alone. For a while the two of them are just talking, then he starts getting closer to her and just as they’re about to kiss, a young woman we saw earlier in Baras' chambers comes in and interrupts,” she stops her story apparently over before looking questioningly at Thea, “Who were they, by the way?”

       Thea groans, “Eskella Gryton, my Overseer’s daughter. She was my best friend when we were children.” I gasp, “Ella is becoming Sith?!” Thea nods sadly and I remember she said 'was'. “The man is Klemral, he's one of Baras' acolytes,” she continues then looking at Vette, “And he was not going to kiss me!” The Twi'lek smirks “Oh, he so was.” I roll my eyes then get up to talk to Matthew in the cockpit, “Hey Matt.” He looks up and pats the empty co-pilot seat “Hey Luna, sorry for being rather formal earlier but you know how Sith and Imperials treat each other…” I sit down “Yeah, I know. At least it’s better than how they treat slaves.” He looks over at me briefly as we go through hyperspace, “Your talking about that Twi’lek, aren’t you?” I shake my head, “No. I’m talking from…” I slightly shudder, “personal experiences.” He closes his brilliant blue eyes as we arrive at the spacedock then runs his hands through his black hair, “I much as I would like you to explain that, you and Thea need to go find Jaida and bring her here. She doesn’t know she’s getting her own personal shuttle, well, family shuttle.”

       “Don’t worry, I’ll tell you sometime,” I say as I get up giving him a kiss on the cheek before exiting cockpit. “Hey guys, we’re at Vaiken but we need to go find Jaida,” I state. Thea lifts up an eyebrow just as Matt says, “We’re almost at our landing bay.” Thea smirks, “So that’s where you went, to talk to our handsome pilot,” she ends with a wink. I groan, suddenly thankful that we’re landing soon. Choosing to ignore that, I turn to Vette and Khem who looks as if he hasn’t moved a muscle, “Are you going to come with us or stay here?” Khem stands just as we land and Vette states, “We go where you go,” with a smile. I nod then look at Thea, who says “Come on, let’s get this over with.” She then wraps an arm around my shoulder leading us to the airlock just as it opens. Once we get out of our hanger, I have to stop myself from gawking, everywhere you look is the Sith Empire's symbol and lots of red. I hear Vette sigh, “I guess the Empire doesn’t want you to forget you’re in the Empire.” I chuckle as Thea hushes her. Vette whispers, “Sorry…” Thea face palms “Come on, let’s find Jai before Vette gets herself killed,” earning a glare from the Twi’lek. After making a full sweep of the Station, and talking to our respective trainers, we head to the center of the station where the cantina is. Just as we sit down, I feel drawn a group that contains two Rattatakis and two female humans, I get up and walk closer to them. As I get closer the pull is stronger, I slightly close my eyes to figure out why I'm drawn to them. With my eyes closed I see a familiar light around the taller human and a lighter recognizable one around the other. I open my eyes to see that the young male Rattataki as his hand resting on his blaster of his hip. I slightly smile as I carefully approach, “Hello Jai.” The taller human grins, “I thought that was you, Luna,” as she comes to hug me. After the hug ends, the man tilts his head, “Know who this is, Jai?” My sister chuckles, “Of course, Ash. This is my baby sister Allura.” He half smiles before walking to my side and going into a light bow as he grabs my hand “Pleasure to meet you, my Lady,” then he places a light kiss on my hand. His posture stiffens again as Thea, Vette, and Khem join.

       “This is my sister Thea,” Jaida says before giving her a hug, “and I see you have made some friends on Korriban.” Thea chuckles, “The large Dashade is Luna’s,” she places a hand on Vette’s shoulder, “and this is Vette. And it’s a pleasure to meet all of you.” The man pulls Jai off to the side as the young woman with an implant around her left eye walks closer. “Hi, I’m Mako.” I smile before tightly hugging her only getting go then Thea joins in as well. “I’m Kaliyo Djannis,” says the Rattataki woman just as Jai and the man rejoins. “I guess that just leaves me. I don’t really have a name anymore but you can call me Ash, like your sister does,” he says with an arm wrapped around her just as Thea’s holo beeps. She sighs before answering it and Matt appears. “Apologies, my Lady, but I have a holo call for you.” She groans, “Who is it?” He lightly chuckles “Darth Talon, my Lady. I asked her if it couldn’t wait until you returned to the shuttle or even when you were on Dromund Kaas yourself but she said that it was a matter of importance.” Thea face palms, “Put her through, Price.” He nods then his image is replaced with that of a woman with long curly auburn hair and brilliant electric blue eyes. “Ah, good Price was able to reach you,” she begins with a soft yet demanding Imperial accent. She looks around, “Well I was going to lecture you on why you hadn’t let your father or myself know about your trials or your rise from Acolyte to Apprentice but it seems that you have your hands full. Now I am just calling to make sure that you and your companions come to meet with your father and I, before anything else.” Thea nods, “Of course.” Talon smiles then turns to me, “It’s nice to see you again Allura,” before she disappears and the call ends. Thea grumbles and I can only pick up a few word here and there as all of head to the shuttle, “Not what I was wanting to do… the annoyingly persistent woman…” I slightly chuckle shaking my head, “Who was that, Jai?” She smiles, “Oh yeah, you probably don’t remember her, do you?” _Yeah, I do remember her._ I’m about to answer when Thea says, “She’s lucky she can forget that woman. I wish I could.” Jai chuckles, “Treea! Be nice! That is a powerful Sith Dark Lord!” before turning to me, “Talon is one of Dad’s apprentices and our ‘Aunt’ Mia. Don’t let Thea fool you, as I know she adores her greatly.” I roll my eyes and nod, as Mako and Vette squeal before looking at each other then breaking into laughter, causing Kaliyo to roll her grey eyes.

       Matthew is waiting for us outside the shuttle smiling when he sees us enter the hanger. He slightly bows to Jai as he says “Lady Jaida, it’s nice to see you again. And…” he pauses when he looks at Ash, who smirks “Hey, Matt.” He rolls his eyes as he walks towards Ash, and they grasp each other’s forearms in greeting, “Hey is right. Didn’t think I’d run into you here.” Ash smirks, “I met Jaida here on the shuttle to Hutta,” as he wraps an arm around her. “Okay, you two know each other how?” Thea asks slightly offhandedly. Matt looks over at her with a smirk, “We graduated from the Imperial Academy together a couple of months ago. Of course that was before cocky Imperial Intelligence Agent here got his first mission.” Ash scoffs, “I was not cocky!” Matt raises an eyebrow, “Really? You weren’t? So that wasn’t you who said, and I quote, that ‘only the best get chosen for Intelligence gathering’?” Jaida chuckles “Yeah, that sounds like Ash,” earning a hurt face from Ash who still has an arm around her. Once we are all seated inside the shuttle, Matt heads to the cockpit motioning for me to follow him, which I do with a nod earning winks from Thea and Vette.

       He pats the copilot seat like he did earlier this time asking, “Do you remember how to fly?” I crack a slight smile and nod “As much as I learned before I…” I stop before saying anything else but he nods understandingly. “I guess the Force sort of helps with that, huh?” I giggle nodding, “That it does,” as my hand almost automatically go to the correct places and I help him fly the shuttle. He shakes his head causing his jet black hair to fall into his face, “Should have known you’re still a natural.” I roll my eyes, “You almost sound jealous, Matt.” I see him look at me from the corner of my eye as he smirks, “I’ll admit there is many things I’m jealous about, but your flying ability isn’t one of them. Just so you know, I graduated first and with the highest honors of any of the other pilots. All my instructors called me a natural and a master of flying.” I scoff, “That’s because none of my family or myself was there to compete with you, so they wouldn’t know a natural if it bit them.” He slightly growls “Careful now that sounded vaguely like a challenge.” I smirk looking over at him, “That’s because it is.”

       “Oh, you are so on! Sadly we can’t now since we’re in the same ship,” Matt states. I smile, “So we just wait until we’re on Dromund Kaas. I bet Dad has two ships we can borrow for testing purposes of course.” He chuckles “Same old, Luna,” he says just as the shuttle leaves hyperspace. Now curious, “So how did a young Chandrilan become an Imperial pilot?” He chuckles, “Thought that I’d be a diplomat like my dad, huh.” I nod, “Something like that. But I guess my family is no longer the odd ball on Chandrila.” He smirks, “I was going to be a pilot for, well… home, but when your two sisters said that they were going to search for you here in the Empire I asked your dad if I could go to the Imperial Academy. It took him awhile to say anything, I think he was heartbroken that I’d be going against my family since he only agreed once my dad said it was okay. So long story short, I just recently graduated and your dad chose me for his fleet. This is my first actual assignment.” I nod understandingly “Well, the Empire is lucky to have you,” slightly chuckling at the end. He smirks “That it is,” giving me a wink at the end causing me to blush again. _What is going on with me? This is my best friend from home!?_

       The entire planet in front of us is wrapped in dark grey clouds. As we get closer, I notice that there is purple lightning coming from the clouds, _Force lightning around an entire planet?_ Just as I’m about to question that Matt says “Welcome to Dromund Kaas, Allura.” I help him land in the Kaas spaceport before we both get up and join the rest of the group where we hear Jaida say “It’s nothing dazzling, like Treea said. It’s just a huge rainstorm all year long, rather depressing actually.” _So the storm is normal!? Lovely._ “Not to mention rules, rules and more you guessed it rules.” Ash adds. “I thought you loved rules, Ash,” Matt says slightly smirking leaning against the wall dividing the passengers from the cock pit. Ash rolls his grey eyes “Well, aren’t you in a good mood today.” Matt smiles before teasingly punching him in the arm before all of us exit the shuttle. Thea puts an arm around me, “All we have to do now is check in at those consoles,” as she motions to dozens of machines lined up against the walls. “Thankfully this will be the only time we’ll need to do this,” Jaida states as she walks toward one with Mako. Just after Khem and I have checked in and are heading to the exit, a large man with two reptilian men stops in front of us blocking our exit. “My master! Isn’t this soft-skinned one the toy of Zash, the golden-haired lord?” one of them asks the large mechanical man. “Quiet, bodyguard. Save your hissing for your own kind. As for you slave, Darth Skotia is passing—best get out of his way,” the man, Skotia, says. “I’m sorry but I don’t know who you are talking to. You see I’m a Sith Apprentice and this here is my Dashade Assassin, so there are no slaves here,” I state emotionlessly. He slightly growls “Give your master a message for me: My eye is on her, and I know. Tell her that, I know what she’s trying to do here on Dromund Kaas. You and your master have gotten this far—but it ends here, slave. I alone have the key. Tell her that. You and your master have no future on Dromund Kaas or in the Sith Order. Tell her that. Now, get out of my way,” as he pushes by me. I scoff, _the nerve of some people! Thinking their higher and mightier than others it’s sickening._ I look up at Khem, “You probably couldn’t eat him, huh?” Khem nods, “More machine than flesh, bad for digestion.” I chuckle, “Yeah that it would be.”

       “Come on, Allura. We should speak to our ‘bosses’ before going to speak with Dad and Mia,” Thea shouts after everyone as checked in. Vette and Mako both groan once we’re outside. “You weren’t kidding about being depressing,” Mako sadly states. Vette nods, “Now I understand why Imperials are sticks in the mud. I’m even losing my chirpiness just landing on the planet,” Thea groans as the rest of us chuckle. “Come on guys let’s get some speeders and get to the Citadel. This storm is getting to me,” Thea finally says. We all nod in agreement and buy a speeder for each of us. Kaas City is rather far from its spaceport, as we pass a large Imperial outpost on the way to the city. As we get closer I can see the Citadel looming over everything, which I guess it should since it is home to the Sith Sanctum, Imperial Intelligence, and the Mandalorian Enclave. “We’ll see you later. Apparently Keeper wants a word with me then we’ll be heading to the Enclave,” Jaida says as Mako, Ash, and Kaliyo head to Imperial Intelligence while the rest of us go into the Sith Sanctum. The outside of the Sanctum has a huge Sith Empire Flag with red spot lights pointed at the building itself and a statue of the Emperor in front of it. When we enter I almost forget how to breathe, in the center of the huge hexagon shaped room, there are four large white holo symbols of the Sith Empire, red lights fighting against the black of the building, and a large platform to take you farther inside but other than that, it’s a shear top to death. It’s quite beautiful to behold, simple yet powerful. Zash’s chambers are on the far inside of the entrance, nicely tucked in the back, while Baras’ chambers are off to the left of the entrance.

       “Are you acquainted with a big, ugly, half-machine Dark Lord? He had a message for you,” I state as I walk to my Master, who’s sitting behind her desk. “Damn Skotia! What business has he, going behind my back, speaking to my apprentice! Trying to intimidate you, no doubt. Wretched monster. More machine than man and dangerously powerful. Ever since I arrived on Dromund Kaas as an apprentice, he’s made every effort to stand in my way,” Zash angrily exclaims. “He is flesh. He can be killed,” Khem states. “Ultimately, we cannot even begin the search for Tulak Hord’s ancient power with Skotia’s rattling breath on our necks.” I tilt my head to the side, “As Khem said he can be killed, we just have to find a way to do just that.” Zash smiles nodding, “Exactly. But it will be you who will kill him. I cannot be tied to his murder. Brazen power plays make the Dark Council nervous. But nobody will believe that a mere apprentice could defeat him. It’s impossible, and that’s why it will work.” I slightly grin, “It will be my pleasure.” Zash smiles approvingly, “I’ve begun to piece together the puzzle for his destruction—but some elements have yet to fall into place. Out in the jungle, a group of slaves has recently revolted. They were working on a colossal statue that has since gone unfinished. I believe he is hiding something of great importance near this statue. Get the archaeological plans to the area from one of the slaves and contact me by holo comm,” and with that I’m dismissed.

       When I walk out I see that a man in Imperial dress is waiting for me. He slightly bows, “Darth Marr wishes to speak with you.” I tilt my head and give him a curt nod before he leads me to Marr’s chambers which is on the highest floor. The guards on either side on the door stops us from entering. “No one is allowed in,” the taller one states before nervously shuffling out of my way and bowing, I walk forward only stopping when the guard stops Khem, “He wishes to speak to her alone.” I look back at Khem and nod before looking at the guards that don’t dare to even look in my direction. As I walk closer to the door, it opens of its own accord, and once I’m inside, the door shuts firmly. “Do not be scared child,” says a metallic voice. I look to see where the voice is coming from and see a rather large muscular man, wearing black and red armor with spikes coming from his shoulders and a rather emotionless helmet. He radiates darkness, fear and power. I quickly look away as he stands, “Come here, child.” I hesitantly obey stopping only a few feet in front of the powerful man. I nearly forget how to breathe as he walks closer and puts his gloved hand on my chin. “Look at me,” he states as he gently rises my head to look up at him. He tilts his head to the side as I’m refusing to look where his eyes are. He sighs and walks away with his gloved hands on his mask. Once he’s directly in front of his desk, I hear a hiss of air as he takes off his helmet and places it gently on the desk. I tightly close my eyes when he turns toward me, I still refuse to open them when I hear the sound of him walking back toward me. I almost jump when his ungloved hand touches my face gently.

 _'Open your eyes,'_ says my dad’s voice and I do as I'm told. Short brown hair that’s just beginning to grey and the same blue eyes Talia, Thea and Cheyanne inherited. “Daddy!” I exclaim as I hug him tightly. He chuckles “Oh my sweet ladybug, how I’ve missed you. I’m sorry I frighten you, I forgot you’ve never seen me in my full armor. Come now, I have something for you.” I pull away and see that he’s holding a dark silver package, I look up at him somewhat questioningly. “It’s a birthday slash congratulations present.” I grin as he hands me the package before motioning for me to sit, which I do before carefully opening it. Once I’ve removed all of the paper away, there’s a black velvety box that has inside a beautiful silver mask. I look up at Dad slightly speechless. He smiles, “Do you like it?” I nod furiously “Of course, Daddy. It’s perfect!” He helps me put it on then motions to a mirror so I can see how I look. The silver mask covers half of my face, only leaving my mouth uncovered but when I speak, my voice sounds deeper and richer than it is. I turn and hug him again, “Thank you!” He returns the hug, “I thought it was fitting for a daughter of Darth Marr and a new Apprentice.” After a while the door opens and Khem walks in as Dad rises to meet him. “You are Tulak Hord’s Dashade assassin, Khem Val. I am Darth Marr, a Dark Council member and your mistress’ father.” Khem slightly tilts his head, “You hold my master’s lightsaber.” Dad nods once, “I do.” Khem grunts then sits down next to me just has the door opens again.

       “Ah Junebug, I have something for you as while,” Dad says as he summons a rather large package to him. I turn and see a very puzzled Jaida. “You know that wasn’t necessary, right?” she asks as she sits down on my other side. Dad chuckles, “It’s not from me if you’re wondering,” as he places the box in front of her. She gingerly opens it, to reveal two beautiful blasters, their holsters and a note. She reads the note first, slightly crying and gasping at the end, “They’re from Uncle Braden!” I tightly hug her in reassurance as she carefully picks up one of the sleek chrome finished blasters testing it in her hand before exclaiming, “They’re perfect.” Dad chuckles, “Braden did always have a good eye with weapons.” Jaida smiles through her tears and tightly hugs Dad before removing the blasters and their holsters from the box and putting them safely on her belt while removing the one that’s already there. She hands her old blaster to Dad as he puts on his helmet and gloves before opening the door to reveal Ash, Kaliyo and Mako. “Enter,” he states in his emotionless deep voice. They all hesitantly obey before stopping a few feet away from us. He rises, “Do you know you I am?” Ash nods “Yes, my lord.” I can sense Dad’s amusement “Good,” he pauses as he turns to us, “Leave us.” I can feel their fear of being left alone with him, but Jai and I rise and slightly bow.

       “Of course,” we state together before the three of us leave Dad’s chambers. Jai and I cannot help but laugh a little bit once we’re outside in the hallway, Thea and Vette join us a bit later looking a bit tired. “Where have you two been?” Jai asks. Thea sighs, “Baras needed me to oversee a delivery for him, and let’s just say that I was needed.” Vette nods “Yeah, Darth Creepy was right about one thing.” Thea chuckles in agreement before asking, “Why are we all out here?” The tall guard from earlier states, “Darth Marr is speaking privately to a few of your companions. You are free to join them now,” just as the door opens behind him, Thea nods and leads Vette inside. As I enter I can see the three of them all sitting on a couch. “Miss Djannis and Ash leave us,” Dad says making them get up silently and walk out. He continues once the door closes behind them, “Agent Ash’adath Landis keeps interesting company, but I guess Ms. Kaliyo Djannis is ‘working’ with Intelligence now, much to my displeasure. Darth Jadus, Keeper and the Minster of Intelligence all think the benefits are worth the risks of having a known anarchist work for them. Anyway now who is your companion Apprentice Thea?” Thea chuckles slightly, “This is Vette. She was a slave briefly before entering my care.” Dad nods understandingly before Thea hugs him, “Hey Dad.” Vette to look at her stunned. “That’s your father!?” she exclaims. Dad chuckles “Yes, I am their father Vette.” Then he turns to Mako, “It is nice finally put a face to the girl Braden would brag about. He loved you like a daughter. I hope you know that. In fact I have something for you.” Just as he finishes, a door opens revealing the woman from the holo earlier, Darth Mia Talon. “Just as I have things for Thea,” she says joyfully motioning for Thea to follow her out. Dad shakes his head but just hands Mako the blaster Jai handed him before we left. Mako gasps and looks up to Jai, “You’re letting me have Braden’s blaster?” Jaida nods causing her to squeal, “Thank you!” Just as Ash and Kaliyo walk back in, Dad asks, “So what is your next tasks?”

       “Finding a bounty where the great colossus and slave revolt is,” Jai mumbles. I slightly giggle, “I have to find something to kill an un-killable man, at the same place.” Dad tilts his head to the side, “I know there is more to that but it is better if I’m ignorant, Vette and Ash?” Vette sighs, “It’s something to do with the Slave Revolt.” Dad scoffs, “I should have known Baras had something to do with it. The Sith, the Colossus is made to honor is Darth Vowrawn, a fellow Dark Council member and an ally of mine.” He’s lightly growling at the end. “Oh um, I’ve been requested to find out about a dissidence here on Kaas starting at the Colossus,” Ash says just as Thea walks out. “Looks like we’ll all be working together then,” she says with a smile. “Well then, I suggest you all get moving since you don’t want to be out in the jungles at night.” And with that we all make our leave back to where we left the speeder then ride to the Imperial outpost that’s on the other side of bridge from the slave camp. “Wow they weren’t kidding that statue is huge,” Mako and Vette exclaim before saying, “Jinx!” then breaking into giggles. “If those slaves were smart they’d have revolted before the statue is almost completed,” states an unimpressed Kaliyo, I nod in agreement. “All work together?” Thea asks after speaking with an Imperial. Jaida smiles, “Of course. Have to watch my sisters’ backs somehow.” I chuckle “They don’t stand a chance,” my fingers already giving off the cackle of Force lightning.

       The eight of us charge cross the bridge to the camp after hiding our speeders. Ash finds the nearest cover before he, Jai, Kaliyo, and Vette open fire while Thea leaps into the action with her two lavender lightsabers along with Khem, I stun the slaves coming in and Mako heals when needed. We slowly and efficiently carve a path, as I run into some remains with the plans I need and Jai finds a clue on her bounty. Jai sighs after emerging from a nearby tent “So guys, Mako and I will see you guys back at the cantina, we think we’ve found our bounty only he’s no longer here but in the city.” We all nod before I holo Zash, “Does this mean you’ve found them? You’ve found the archaeological plans?” I chuckle as I sent them to her via holo, “Of course.” She smiles, “Fantastic. I never doubted you. Now let me see… ah yes. How clever—here’s a chamber hidden under the colossus itself! I’d bet my complete collection of Naga Sadow’s Yavin Four writings that you’ll find what we’re looking for in this chamber. There should be a hidden entrance near the colossus. It looks like Skotia has an entire underground base. You’re looking for a tablet. It is the symbol of leadership of an obscure Trandoshan cult—the lizards believe it was a gift from their deity, the Scorekeeper. Skotia stole it and uses it to exert control over his Trandoshan bodyguards. Give them their relic, and his power over them will turn to vapor.” I chuckle, “It will be done.” She grins, “Good. The plans suggest that his apprentices guard this base. I don’t doubt they hold the keys to acquiring the tablet. Best kill them all to be sure.” As the call ends Khem who’s behind me closes a fist in front of me as he says, “Command me and I will devour them.” I turn to the rest of my group, “Guess I got my next task.” Thea chuckles, “I’ll help you out I’ve basically finished with my task for Baras.”

       The entrance was easy to find, then it was just going deep inside the cave until we’ve reached the entrance to the base. Upon killing all the guards both inside the cave and at the entrance to the base we finally enter Skotia’s bunker. The first thing I must do is reach the Security Station then destroy the three monitoring systems that’s located in three separate small circular rooms. The Security Station is in the front room up on a platform above us, so as Thea, Vette and Khem fight I run up the ramps leading to it and quickly disable it before it can alert anyone. After all the guards inside the front room are dead we move to the first monitoring system’s room. When all three stations are down and I’ve collected all the cards necessary, we head to the chamber that holds the Trandoshan tablet where a large man is waiting for us. He’s quite easily defeated, but as I collect the tablet he rises only to be killed with my Force Lightning and we make our leave. We run into Ash and Kaliyo on the way to our speeders where Thea returns to the Imperial she talked to earlier, then the six of us head back to the city and turn in our tasks to our bosses before night falls.

       “I’ve recovered the Trandoshan relic,” I state as I enter Zash’s chambers. She smiles, “Then we’ve both had success in our endeavors. But the Trandoshan bodyguards are only part of Skotia’s defense. His greatest weakness is that he’s mostly machine. The rogue Sith Lord Grathan is holding a cyborg expert named Dorotsech captive. He has developed a neutralizer for me, the kind that should destroy Skotia’s cyborg elements. Tomorrow I want you to find Dorotsech, get him to tell you where the neutralizer is and then silence him.” I slightly bow, “It will be done.” She nods, “I know it will be. Grathan’s estate is in the Jungle-interrogate the scientist. With any luck, Skotia will soon be out of our way. And then we’ll be free to pursue Tulak Hord’s lost power as we please.” As we leave Khem chuckles, “Ha. The power of Tulak Hord in the hands of a child. What mockery.” I glare at him as we run a crossed Thea, Vette, Ash, and Kaliyo all inside the Sanctum. Between Ash and Thea we easily find the cantina Jaida was talking about. “Ah, there you are. I was wondering where you all were,” Jai states when she sees us. Thea groans when she sees they’re eating basically a buffet. Jai grins “Hungry, sis?” Thea nods before sliding into the seat next to Mako as Ash sits next to Jai, who rolls her eyes. “Well come on everyone. Let’s eat then we’ll head to Dad’s stronghold for some much needed sleep. Sound good?” Jaida asks as everyone starts digging into the food on the table.

       When we’ve all finished, we head outside where a large speeder is waiting for us. “Young Mistresses, I am to escort you home,” a shiny chrome protocol droid states as we approach, “There is enough room for you three and your companions to travel in comfort.” Thea chuckles “Thank you, T1.” T1 bows before stating “I live to serve you, young Mistress.” Then he turns to me, “It is a pleasure to see you again, young Mistress Allura.” Somewhat shocked, “Th-thank you, T1.” It nods then Ash and T1 helps all us get inside the speeder. “How does T1 know who I am?” I whisper to Jai as we go. She chuckles, “He was Dad’s ship droid when you were taken. Dad switched him to this because he kept being ‘unprofessional’ after we lost you.” I nod distractedly as we approach the Marr Stronghold, which basically is a floating mansion. Vette whistles at the sight as Mako exclaims “Wow, this place is amazing!” Vette chuckles, “That’s an understatement,” slapping Mako lightly on the back. “If I lived here I’d probably never leave,” Kaliyo states then in an almost bored tone, “Tell me you have something worth stealing in this place.” Thea smirks, “Of course we do. But it’s impossible for anyone to steal.” Making the group chuckle as the speeder goes to land. In the front there is a huge platform, large enough to land a couple shuttles and a a few small ships on. There is a walkway leading up to the entrance that has green grass, flowers, trees, and water features. It’s the most colorful place I’ve seen on the planet. The inside is just as remarkable, the entry way is large with two curved staircases leading up to a balcony that overlooks the massive library. Chrome bookcases line the walls holding a mixture of old books and holocrons, while on the balcony is a sitting area.

       “Welcome to your home away from home, Luna,” Jaida says wrapping an arm around me. Thea chuckles then turns to address T1, “Could you show our companions where they can stay and freshen up, T1?” It bows “I’ll do so at once, young Mistress,” before turning towards everyone else, “If you’d please follow me, gentleman and ladies, I’ll show you to your chambers.” Mako, Kaliyo, Vette, Ash, and Khem all follow him leaving the three sisters alone. “Well, I was wondering when you were getting here,” a voice says from the balcony. I look up to see Matt leaning on the railing smirking. “Hey Matt,” Jaida and Thea say together before looking at each other. “We’ll leave you to show Luna to her room,” Thea says before they face me. “See you in the morning, sis. Have a good night sleep,” Jai says as she gives me a hug. “Yeah, and don’t stay up to long talking,” Thea begins as Jai walks walking away, “We’re going to have a long day tomorrow.” I chuckle and nod before giving her a hug “I love you too, sis. Goodnight!” She rolls her eyes before following Jaida up the stairs. “So I guess that just leaves you and me, Lune,” Matt says once they’re gone. I narrow my eyes at him, “I’m a little too old for that nickname, Prin.” He chuckles “I could say the same, now come up here and I’ll show you around.”

 

 


	37. Darkness - Talia

=-=-=-=-=-=

Talia

       I groan and stretch as I get out of bed, getting up before the sun rises to pack sparingly and get ready for the day. With my hair damp from my shower, I dress in my now clean clothes from yesterday and head to the second floor where a shuttle is waiting to take T7 and I to Carrick Station. The Station is the headquarters for the Republic Fleet, so it is well protected and basically the center point of travel. It has everything from supplies to trainers to a large cantina in the center. Since it’s rather early, the shuttle ride is silent until we arrive at the Station. I smile as I get off, looking at the familiar surroundings as I get on an elevator to go to the main floor, where Master Nimi, older male Mirialan, is waiting for me. “Ah Knight Talia, I know you are journeying to Coruscant but first, you must learn to focus your ability. You must choose which path you will walk. Your choices are either the path of the Jedi Guardian or the path of the Jedi Sentinel. See Master Cassa Hun when you have decided. Choose wisely, and let the Force guide you always.”

       And with that he just walks away. _Um, thanks?!_ I’ve always known which path I wanted since I saw my parents sparring together when I was little. Thankfully finding Master Hun wasn’t as difficult as I thought, as he was waiting in the combat training area for Jedi Knights. “Hello, you must be Knight Talia. For a minute there, I thought you were your mother, Alena,” the Twi’lek master begins, “But the eyes gave away that you are not. I assume you are here to choose your path. Guardians are known as the wall between the people of the Republic and their enemies. They always stand firm in the face of overwhelming odds and dare opponents to attack. Sentinels are known for their control and focus besides their art of using two Lightsabers. Many Jedi don’t get to choose this path because of the skill required. As of now there is only one Sentinel, and she is on the Council, your mother Alena. You however show great promise with it, which enables you to choose your path instead of having it decided for you.” I smile and nod, “Jedi Sentinel.” Master Hun smiles “Excellent, not only has our ranks grown but we’ve added a talented young Sentinel.”

       After he tests me, I leave to head to the cantina to finally eat. As I enter I see two familiar faces sitting with two unfamiliar male ones. I grin and walk towards them catching their attention. “Tali!” the smaller one squeals as she runs to me for a hug. I chuckle, “Hey Chey,” as I hug her tightly as the others get up. “Hi Tali, long time no see,” Jessi says as the hug breaks. “Stars Jessi,” I exclaim as I go to hug her smiling. I hear a cough from behind Jessi, so I break the hug to clearly see the two men. “So we’re all going to Coruscant. I’m going to find my ship,” Chey says before closing her mouth quickly as Jessi instantly says, “And I’m going because I’m now the CO of Havoc.” I slightly frown, “Congrats on the promotion Jess,” then I turn to my sister, “Why do you need to find your ship?” She swallows nervously as the male human steps in front of her “Hey, leave her alone.” I raise an eyebrow at Chey who groans, “Corso, it’s fine!” He raises his hands in mock surrender “Sorry, I just don’t know who she is and I don’t trust her especially if she talks to you like that, Captain.” She narrows her eyes at him, “She is my sister and a Jedi Knight, Corso, so she can talk to me however she pleases,” she exclaims before walking off. I sigh “Sorry about that. I forgot to introduce myself, more worried about my sister. I’m Talia Draé,” I pause when T7 bumps into me, “and this is T7.” I turn to Jess, “Is she alright?” She shrugs, “Her ship got stolen the same day you found Allura and…” I grimace, “The same time Braden was killed.” Jess nods as the men look at each other questioningly. When Corso goes to follow Chey, I stop him “I know you mean well, but when she is like this it’s best to let her cool down by herself.” Jessi nods “Yeah, following her will only make it worse. I’ve learned from experience.” I chuckle, “I remember that. She frighten you so much, you wouldn’t be anywhere near her for a good month.” Jessi furiously shakes her head, “Untrue! Oh, almost forgot this is Corso Riggs and this is my only squad mate, Aric Jorgan.” I smile, “Nice to meet to both.” Corso rubs the back of his head nervously “Sorry about what I said, I didn’t mean to offend.” I chuckle, “None taken I assure you.” He flashes me a timid half smile.

       Cheyanne comes back just after I’ve eaten, I stand up when she approaches giving her a big hug and whispering, “I’m sorry.” She returns the hug then pulls away, “Are we all set to go? The first shuttle should be here now.” Corso awkwardly gets up, “All set.” Chey looks to Jessi and Jorgan, “We’re good to go.” I smile at her, “I’m always ready.” Chey grins “Alright, let’s go.” The shuttle is waiting for us when we arrive, and we hurry abroad. The ride to Coruscant is slightly awkward and quiet, so we are all thankful when we land at the Spaceport. “So Master Alena wanted to speak with all of us,” Chey says. Puzzled, I look at her, _'_ _Why did you just call Mom that?'_ She bites her lip then tilts her head towards Corso and Jorgan. I roll my eyes nodding, “Okay so we’ll have to check in with Customs then we can head to the Senate Building.” I finish just as A7 walks up, “Apologies young Mistresses, but urgent matters have changed Mistress Alena’s plans to speak with all of you privately.” The silver protocol droid turns to me, “young Mistress Talia, you are urgently required. Something awful has happened and you are needed.” I nod “Of course, A7. Teeseven and I just need to go to Customs first.” A7 shakes his head “There is no need, I have already done so.” I sigh but nod, “Then lead the way. See you later.”

       ‘// Warning // Coruscant = big city world = easy to get lost //’ I chuckle as we follow A7 to the Senate tower, “We’ll be fine Teeseven.” ‘// Affirmative // T7 = keep Jedi safe //’ I nod, “You sure will, won’t you?” He beeps an affirmative making me smile, “You can call me Talia, Teeseven.” He beeps happily, ‘// Talia + T7 = great team //’ as we enter the tower. A7 leads us to Conference Room 2-Aurek, where Kira and the three Jedi Masters are speaking to Var Suthra, a Mon Calamari General, and a male human who’s slightly older than myself. “Ah, good you’ve arrived. I’m sure you remember General Var Suthra, and this here is Doctor Eli Tarnis,” Orgus states when I enter. “We’re discussing why the Republic secretly built a planetary-scale weapon without consulting the Jedi,” Mom states. “My work barely qualifies as a weapon. It’s the most humane military technology ever invented,” Tarnis states looking accusatory at the Jedi Masters. “With a single activation, the Planet Prison super-charges a world’s upper atmosphere, turning it into an enormous ion cannon. Any starship entering or leaving the planet will be completely disabled. Perfect enemy containment, without causalities,” he continues while analyzing me.

       “Have you tested that theory, Doctor? It almost sounds to good to be true,” I state trying to figure the man out. I have a natural ability of being able to sense others feelings, but I can’t feel Tarnis’. I’ve even been able to sense the most emotionless Jedi Masters’ feelings and emotions with some effort, but this is almost like he doesn’t have any. He sighs, “We were about to start field testing when this pointless debate started,” sending the Masters an annoyed look. “Earlier this morning the Planet Prison’s design files were stolen by common criminals,” Mom continues, ignoring the irritated young doctor. “I doubt the thieves even realize what they have. Besides, the data is encrypted,” Tarnis says after he sighs. “Our people are pursuing every possible lead,” Var Suthra states. “With all due respect, old friend, don’t you think it’s time the Jedi got involved?” Orgus politely asks. “Alena, Orgus and myself must speak with the Supreme Chancellor. You and Kira are going to be working to find those design files,” Kiwiiks states. I nod, “Of course.” A man runs in, “General, we have a lead on the thieves,” he states as he salutes. “This is Agent Galen with the Strategic Information Service. Agent, these young Jedi, Kira and Draé will assist you,” Var Suthra says before he and the Jedi Masters leave. “Two hours ago, thieves raided a military storehouse. They stole weapons, supplies and data files for the Planet Prison Project,” Galen begins, “The thieves’ leader slipped up—showed his face to a security camera. We identified him from our criminal database,” he begins up a holo image of the leader as he continues, “Vistis Garn, Rodian smuggler, staying with the so called Migrant Merchants’ Guild. Nasty bunch of criminals.”

       “Why would alien gangsters rob a military storehouse?” Tarnis asks the room. “They must know what you’re working on,” I state knowing that’s the only viable reason. “Impossible. It must be coincidence,” he states. _Nothing is ever a coincidence…_ Galen states, “The guild is a violent, well-armed criminal cartel, so invading their headquarters is something only a Jedi could pull off!” I nod as Tarnis says “Oh, dear. I really must go sit down. Excuse me…” I look at him curiously as he leaves the room, _there is something off about him…_ “Agent, let’s use your fancy security network to distract those gangsters. Give my friend and the thief some quality time,” Kira says with a smirk. “When you find Vistis, contact me. The data files are top priority, but try to recover anything else that was stolen from us. Good luck, Knight Draé.” I slightly smile, “Come on, Teeseven.” As we exit the room we run into Jessi and Jorgan, quite literally. “Oh stars, I’m sorry Tali. I was lost in my thoughts,” Jessi says, I can feel Jorgan’s amusement which disappears when Jessi turns to him, “Why didn’t you warn me?” He swallows and I cut in “It’s fine, Jess, really. Where are you heading in such a hurry?” She sighs, “It’s something to do with the Migrant Merchants’ Guild.” I slightly smile, “Same here.” Jessi smiles, “Good than we can travel together. Cheyanne and Corso are already near there if I remember right.” I nod the four of us head to where the city speeders are, pick a couple then head to the Old Galactic Market.

       When we get there I make a mental list of what I need to recover rockets, munitions, and weapons with the data files. When we pass the Dealer’s Den Cantina, Cheyanne and a very irritated Corso emerge. “Okay, what happened?” I ask. Corso looks at Cheyanne, “Are you looking to tell her or should I?” Chey scoffs and ignores him, “We have to go to the Migrant Merchants Guild headquarters and by the looks of it so are you four, mind if we tag along?” I slightly chuckle, “Of course not,” now wondering what in the blazes is going on between the two of them. Jessi and Jorgan have to go check in with someone to get more information on their assignment. So I have plenty of time to observe them, they’re both silent and stare at the other whenever they think the other isn’t looking. _'What_ _happened?'_ I ask her. She groans aloud, _'Cowboy over here doesn’t like a girl flirting with men who aren’t him.'_ I close my eyes just as Jess and Jorgan return, _'Oh_ _sis… why did you?'_ She slightly smiles, _'_ _The man started it! He’s attractive and well you know me… He flirted with me, I flirted back, Cowboy got upset then I got the idea to continue flirting to irritate him.'_ I sigh as we begin to head into the Guild’s territory, _'Am I going to meet this said man?'_ Her eyes widen, _'If you want too. But be warned he’s apparently a ladies man.'_ I chuckle, _'Aren’t_ _they always, sis?'_ Her blue eyes narrow, _'No they are not, thank you very much! Just attractive.'_ I nod as we begin to cross a narrow bridge where the Republic and the guild are fighting, _'_ _Whatever you say little sister.'_ As I am the only close quarter’s fighter, I leap to the largest group of guild members while Cheyanne shoots from the nearest cover along with Corso and Jessi, with Jorgan as a sniper and T7, our healer and support. We clear a path together until Cheyanne and Corso leave us to complete whatever they need to then Aric, Jessi, T7 and I continue until we reach the warehouse I need to enter to return the stolen materials. With a nod, I enter with T7 as the troopers continue on.

       In the front room are four of Vistis’ henchmen, which we silently kill before I search the room finding the stolen rockets. After putting them safely into my bag, we continue to head deeper inside. The second room of the left of the first, has two more men along with the munitions and weapons which just leaves a room that’s behind a large Security Door. I use the Force to open and move aside the door, revealing Vistis himself. “A Jedi—that’s all I need! Nothing personal, but I have to kill you!” Vistis exclaims in his native tongue as he grabs his blaster and triggers two turrets in the floor. I sigh then ignite my lightsaber while simultaneously leaping and destroying the first deployed turret as T7 disables the other allowing me to focus on the now terrified Vistis. The confrontation ends when I have my lightsaber to his blue throat. “Whoa, whoa! I give up! I only work for the guild part time. I’m not dying for them,” he says through his panting and I remove my lightsaber, “You here for something special, Jedi? Take anything you want. I’ll even help you steal it.” I shake my head and grab my holo to call my team, “Galen? I believe I found our thief.” He nods, “Get the stolen design files and hurry back. We’ve had a major security breach.” I groan, “I’ll be there shortly,” and end the call. “Hang on… you’re after those data files I lifted? I knew I should’ve charged more for that heist!” Vistas exclaims, “Let’s make a deal, huh? I have the data files, but the guild already decrypted them. I transmitted a copy to my clients. You want the people who hired me. I’ll tell you where they are—if you promise to let me go.” I sigh, “I’ll let you go, Vistis, if and only if you promise to straighten up your life and work with the law instead of against it, understand?” He nods, “I promise. Black Sun hired me. Them and the guild are rival syndicates, but I work both sides.” I shake my head, “That’s a good way to get yourself killed.” He shrugs, “Good credits.” ‘// Thief = irrelevant // Black Sun = real culprit //’ T7 beeps I nod in agreement. “Go Vestis, but I’m going to keep an eye out for you, so stay out of trouble because if you make any mistakes, I will be the one who gets you. Understand?” He swallows “Yes, Jedi.” I nod and hand him some Kolto just in case before turning to leave.

       “Oh, there you are. Thought you left already,” Jessi says as I leave the warehouse. I chuckle, “No had to get some information on some classified project, only the thing is I’m not so sure it’s classified anymore.” Jessi cocks an eyebrow as Jorgan exclaims, “Story for another time!” as more guild members come into view. We fight through them and head back the way we came just as a smiling Cheyanne and grumpy Corso exit the Dealers Den cantina for the second time. “Bout time you four finished!” Chey exclaims when she sees us, “Cowboy and I almost have our next clue on finding Skavak.” I look questioningly at Jessi, who shakes her head and whispers, “The man who stole her ship.” I groan as I turn to Chey, _'You mean to tell me that the guy you wanted to come with you on your ship, stole it?'_ Chey shuts her eyes tightly as she defeatedly says, _'_ _Yes…'_ I sigh “Come on guys, there’s a security breach I have to deal with.” Cheyanne chuckles as we all head to the city speeders and return to the Senate tower where Jess and Jorgan split to speak with the General over them, while Cheyanne and Corso explore the parks outside and T7 and I go talk to Galen. As I enter the conference room again, I see him speaking to a rather tall male human, who as a familiar aura around him. The man has a fair complexion with short brown hair, that’s sort of spikey and wearing a red leather jacket. I get closer trying not to over hear their conversion, just wanting to know why he's so familiar.

       “Ah Knight Draé, did you get the files?” Galen says when he spots me. I nod “Yes, but the thief already sent a decrypted copy to the Black Suns.” Galen looks at the man as he faces me, I swallow when I see he has hazel brown eyes with cybernetics around his left, _just like Mom’s godson, Theron, but it couldn’t be him, could it?_ “Theron, do you mind performing a full diagnostic?” Galen asks. _It could be a coincidence, Theron might be a popular name._ The man, Theron, smirks, “Sure thing. I, for one, am dying to known what’s in here.” Galen chuckles rolling his eyes then turns to me “Sorry, this is my annoying partner SIS Agent Theron Shan,” _Theron Shan?! It is him, Satele’s son!_ “but he’s the best slicer we have. You found our stolen military hardware. Good—we need it. While you were gone, kidnappers grabbed Tarnis.” I groan, “This is the most secure building on Coruscant. It’s full of guards,” I state still trying to wrap my head around what he just said. “Guards never stood a chance. Whoever the kidnappers are, they knew right where to hit us,” Galen continues. I close my eyes, _we have a mole._ “Kira led a security team in pursuit, but the kidnappers split up during the chase,” his holo beeps interrupting him. “Hang on. Signal coming in,” as he answer it. Kira appears ducking to avoid blaster fire, “Galen! I’ve got these creeps pinned down—but they won’t surrender!” ‘// Padawan Kira = in danger // Talia + T7 = must help //’ T7 fanatically beeps. I nod in agreement as Kira begins talking again, “Don’t know how long I can hold them!” then the call dies. Galen tries to call her back but nothing “Blast it!” I sent him a calming aura, “She needs backup. Tell me where to find her.” Theron is the one who answers, “Her signal came from the spaceport. The kidnappers may try taking Tarnis offworld.” I nod, “Thank you.” As I turn to leave, I hear Theron say, “May the Force be with you.” I have to stop myself from saying ‘and with you.’ _It really is him!_

       I run directly to the spaceport with T7 amazingly keeping up. When I enter the port, my comm goes off and I hear Theron’s voice say, “She’s in Docking Bay 84.” I nod and quickly enter the nearest elevator to the second floor then run to the bay. Entering I hear blaster fire and see a slightly irritated Kira, “Just in time. These guys get points for courage, but we’re a little outnumbered. There’s more than a few trigger-happy thugs in that docking bay.” ‘// T7 sensors indicate ‘more than a few’ enemies = accurate assessment //’ I slightly chuckle, “Well good thing there’s two Jedi and a very capable droid to help balance things out.” Kira smirks, “I’m liking you more and more as time goes on, Talia. The kidnappers are threatening to kill Tarnis, but they might be bluffing. I’m not even sure they have him.” I sigh “Well, bluff or not Tarnis is in danger.” Kira nods, “So how do we handle this?” I tilt my head to the side slightly, “We can’t risk them killing Tarnis so we’ll do the hard way.” Kira sighs, “Then you shouldn’t go in alone. I’m training to become a Jedi Shadow, so I can stealth becoming practically invisible. I can sneak in first, then when you attack, I’ll take a few thugs by surprise. What do you think?” I slightly smile, “I think it’ll work just fine.” She flashes me a smile before disappearing, I roll my eyes, “Show off,” I hear a chuckle then I look down at T7, “Ready to get to work?” he gives me an affirmative beep then we run farther in where I see eight gang members, I nod to T7 before leaping and igniting my lightsaber, to the closest group of four. My landing knocks two of them off balance and they crumble when T7 shocks them while I kill the remaining two before doing the same to the next group then run up the ramp to where the leaders are. As I’m about to enter the three gang members in front of me get knocked out by an invisible Kira leaving three others. I run in just as Kira falls out of stealth and gets shocked by one of the gang members, a fight ensues only ending once the two gang members are dead and I have my lightsaber pointed at their leaders neck and bring him to his knees keeping him there with the Force.

       “Agh! Jedi scum. I’ll kill you... someday…,” the leader, Zeer, says as Kira walks to my side. “Well, that was fun. I haven’t used it that long before!” I roll my eyes smiling, “You handled yourself like a true Jedi, Kira.” Kira grins, “Wait, I need a holo of that. I want to play it back for Master Kiwiiks,” before sighing, “No sign of Tarnis. Kinda puts a damper on things.” Zeer scoffs, “We were the decoys. Now you’ll never see your little doctor again.” Kira puts her hands on her hips, “Is that so? Give me a minute with this guy. I’ll make him talk.” I silently chuckle, “If nothing else, this’ll be entertaining.” Kira rolls her eyes as she sarcastically says, “Thanks for the encouragement. Thing is, we don’t need him to talk. Not when I can just read his mind…” then she kneels down to mediate. I silently chuckle, _she’s bluffing to make him talk._ “What? Stop that! Get out of my head! Get out!” Zeer exclaims, “The doctor’s in the Black Sun headquarters! Salarr has him! Just leave me alone!” Kira stands chuckling “I wasn’t reading your mind, but thank you for the information.” Zeer stutters, “Yo…you tricked me!?” I shake my head slightly smiling, “Smooth, Kira. Very smooth.” Kira grins then sighs, “Black Sun is a major crime syndicate. Whatever they want with Tarnis, we’d better save him quick. Me and my security detail will clean this up. Galen will want to hear about this.” I nod then head back to the tower.

       When I enter, Galen and Theron are speaking to Mom, Orgus, Kiwiiks and Var Suthra. “Doctor Tarnis is the least of our worries, General,” Galen begins. “The stolen data files had details, not only on Planet Prison—but every weapon prototype and research facility in existence,” Theron finishes. “Our most powerful experimental weapons, and Black Sun has access to them. How could this happen?” Var Suthra exclaims. “Easy, a mole. What does Black Sun stand to gain?” I ask slightly blown away by the news. “They could make a fortune selling our secrets to our enemies,” Galen says. “We must act quickly to secure these other weapons. Where are they?” Kiwiiks states. “Three offworld research facilities. Minimal defenses to give them a low profile. They’re vulnerable,” Var Suthra states sadly. “Master Kiwiiks and I will split up and protect two,” Orgus states. “And I’ll take the third one,” Galen says. “Then you and I, Talia, will have the fun part… rescuing Tarnis and the copied data files from Black Sun,” Mom says emotionlessly. “Kira will stay behind, too. With Galen leaving, her computer talents will be needed,” Kiwiiks says slightly smiling. “She can be impulsive, but give her a chance. You’ll make a good team,” Orgus says with a wink. “We already are,” I say smiling. “She struggles with emotional attachment, as many young Jedi do. Be mindful of that,” Kiwiiks states. “We should go now before the sun sets. May the Force be with us all,” Orgus says. I bow to them in parting as Var Suthra says, “I’ll escort you to your ships, my friends.” Then they leave, leaving only myself, T7, Mom, Galen, and Theron.

       “Before I go, I’m putting all resources at your disposal,” Galen says. Theron chuckles “And that includes myself. I’m going with you to a special tactical unit in Black Sun territory. Experienced security officers who have been fighting those gangsters for months. I’ll meet you at these coordinates tomorrow then we’ll head there together.” I nod then Galen continues, “Don’t underestimate the Black Sun gang. They enjoy killing and they’re good at it. Kira’s on her way. I’ll get her plugged into our security network before I leave. Good luck, Draé.” I nod and turn to leave then just as I’m almost out, “Talia. You can call me, Talia.” As T7 and I are walking in the hallway to leave I hear footsteps behind me then Mom says _'Talia, wait a moment.'_ I stop and let her catch up once she does, she says “Cheyanne and Jessi are at Sky Palace with their companions, Jess let me know as I heading back with the others. Want to head there together?” I nod and she smiles, “A7 should be here shortly,” then she whispers, “Hun told me that you chose to be a Sentinel. I’m so proud of you! And I also have something for you.” I smile, _same old mom._

       As we exit the tower, we see A7 waiting who bows as we approach then helps us inside the speeder. The ride to our Coruscant home, named ‘Sky Palace,’ is breathtaking as the home itself is ever moving in the clouds, only A7 or a member of my family can find it. It’s not really a palace per say but more of a mansion in the sky, complete with water features and exotic plant life. The interior is a mix between the serenity of a Jedi Temple and the comfort of our home on Chandrila. We land and go inside where we find a pacing Corso, an amused Jessi and a confused Jorgan, Mom chuckles, “So what’s going on?” Jorgan and Corso jump before grabbing for their weapons and aiming them at Mom, who just chuckles and with a wave of her hand makes the weapons fly out of reach of their owners. Jessi chuckles “Boys, I’d like to introduce Jedi Master Alena Draé, our host and Cheyanne’s and Talia’s mother.” Both men immediately freeze, Corso groans and Jorgan clears his throat and salutes her. “Good evening, boys. Sorry to startle you,” Mom says smiling before turning to Jess, “Jessi! I’m so happy to see you! Congratulations on the promotion and becoming the CO of Havoc. Though I’m sorry it came the way it did. I knew Tavus very well. I never thought I’d see the day he thought better of the Empire than the Republic.” I gasp, “He defected?” Jessi nods, “My whole squad did. Jorgan got demoted because of it while I got promoted because I was the last remaining member of Havoc.” I close my eyes then go give her a hug “I’m sorry,” I whisper. “So where’s Cheyanne? I didn’t see Lady Luck on the landing pad!” We have our own private landing dock that’s large enough to fit a couple private ships on, and a garage full of speeders. Jessi grimaces and I look down “Um, Mom… Lady Luck got stolen a couple days ago.” Mom sighs, “I warned her. But that doesn’t answer my question.” Corso clears his throat “Sorry, ma’am but Captain… um Cheyanne is preparing to head out in town.” Mom rolls her eyes, “Should have known. You are?” Corso closes his eyes and groans “Um, Corso Riggs, ma’am. I’m helping your daughter find her ship.” Mom nods “Well, I’m glad she has a young man, such as yourself, helping her. Force knows she needs it.” I slightly chuckle, “Is she going out to spend time with that man from the cantina?” Corso looks at me shocked “Yeah, she is… How do you know that?” I smile, “I have my ways,” I say before heading up the stairs to Chey’s room.

       I knock lightly on her door just to let her know I’m entering. Each of us have our own knock that lets the other sister know which one it is. “Oh, thank the stars it’s you! I need your help deciding what to wear!” exclaims a panicked partially dressed Chey. I chuckle, “Of course you do…” She narrows her eyes at me, “Come on and help me!” I roll my eyes and enter her large closet to pick out a few dresses then toss them on the bed. She squeals when she sees them and starts putting on a slightly revealing midnight blue dress, “How can a Jedi have such fashion sense when she only wears robes?!” I go sit on her bed as she goes to the mirror, “You know as well as I do that I don’t always wear robes. I just haven’t had an occasion to wear anything else with training and all that.” She grins and twirls, “So we’ll have to change that after my ‘date’ tonight.” I raise an eyebrow, “You seem very excited about a ‘date’ with a guy you were flirting with to annoy Corso.” She sighs taking off the blue one and switching to a sexy red one, “It started off that way but there is something about him that draws me in.” I chuckle shaking my head “My little sister, the romantic. You know Corso isn’t happy about this right?” She scoffs, “Cowboy can get annoyed all he wants but that isn’t going to stop me.” Just then her holo beeps, she runs over to it and answer it and a young man appears, “Reki!” The man chuckles “Hey beautiful, sorry to surprise you though I’m not.” Chey smiles and nods, touching my mind _'Can you leave, sis?'_ I roll my eyes and as I leave I hear her ask, “Do you like the dress?”

       I shake my head as I go to find the others finding them in the training room, minus Mom and T7. I roll my eyes and head over to Jessi, “So who is Reki?” Jessi stops mid hit, “I have no clue.” I must have asked a little loudly because Corso stops, I turn to him, “You know him?” Corso nods “Yeah, Reki is an old childhood friend of mine from Ord Mantell.” I sigh, “And how does he know my sister?” He grimaces, “That’s where her ship got stolen. She went to Reki for help.” I nod, “Thanks.” He looks down before looking back at me, “Why?” I shrug, “He just holoed her.” He groans and mumbles “Great, I have him to compete with now too.” I silently chuckle before heading to find Mom, who’s ironically in the mediation and yoga room. “Ready for your present now?” she says with her eyes still closed as I enter. “Sure why not.” She grins and rises, “Go to your room and I’ll bring it to you.” Suspicious “Okay…” and I slowly walk to my room that’s down the hallway from Cheyanne’s. I go sit on my bed and look around my room that I haven’t entered for a couple of years. I have holo pictures of my family through the years starting from when Mom and Dad married to just before the Sacking and Treaty of Coruscant, before Allura was taken to the last time I saw Dad, Thea, and Jaida to when Jessi left for the academy and her graduation. Other than that it matches my rooms on Tython exactly.

       After a few minutes, Mom enters carrying a wrapped package, she smiles sadly when she sees the holo of all of us with Uncle Braden. I’m struck with how we’re now the only family she has left “Mom, are you doing okay?” She looks over at me and I can see her tears, “I miss him.” I get up and walk towards her removing the package from her hands and tossing it on my bed then tightly hugging her, “I love you, Mommy.” She puts her head on my shoulder and sobs before standing up and clearing her throat, “I love you too, ad’ika1. Now open the present,” she says with a smile. I roll my eyes and walk over to it and gently remove the wrappings revealing parts to construct a second lightsaber and two ice blue crystals. I get up and give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, “Vor’e2, Mom!” She smiles, “Ba’gedet’ye3! Your father and I are very proud of you, Tali.” Just then Cheyanne comes in wearing the midnight blue dress from earlier with her curly hair down, “Hi Mom!” Mom turns, “Why don’t you look stunning!” Chey smiles, “Thanks Mom,” as she walks to her and gives her a hug. “I have something for you as well but it’ll wait until morning, I guess,” Mom says as she starts to leave, “Goodnight girls. Don’t stay out to long Cheyanne, or your friend Corso might get upset,” she says with a wink walking out the door, Chey groans. “She’s right you know,” I state earning a glare from her before she walks out. I chuckle then begin working on my lightsabers.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't help adding Theron into this chapter. I wanted the Draé Marr clan have some history with Theron before the SoR, since he is Satele's son and Alena's godson, besides the fact that I couldn't wait that long to introduce him.
> 
> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
> Mando'a  
> 1) ad’ika - can mean child, son, daughter, or in this case sweetie  
> 2) Vor’e - thank you  
> 3) Ba’gedet’ye - you're welcome  
> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	38. Almost There - Jaida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll are enjoying so far!  
> Happy July 4th! And Happy Birthday America! :)

 =-=-=-=-=-=

Jaida

       Morning came way too early for my liking, as I groan getting out of bed and shutting off my persistent alarm. I roll my eyes and chuckle when I hear the shower on in the refresher and Mako singing. _Lovely, she’s a morning person._ I order us breakfast then start packing leaving out what I’ll wear today, which is the same as yesterday since it’s been cleaned; fitted light brown pants, black leather vest, black leather ankle boots, my black leather belt the only difference is a soft green tank top instead of grey. When Mako exits the refresher I enter to shower, letting her have privacy to dress since she brought everything she has with her to my room. After my shower, the meal arrives and I make us both some caf before we eat. “Do you always drink caf in the mornings, Jai?” Mako asks drinking the caf like it’s keeping her alive. “Yeah, I do. Makes me a morning person,” I state chuckling. She raises an eyebrow, “This is amazing! I’ve never had anything like it!”

       “It’s Chandrilan coffee mixed with vanilla, a bit of chocolate, and peppermint.” My mom would make it all the time during the winter months back home on Chandrila. Of course she’d use hot chocolate for us kids and caf for the adults. Mako grins, “I love it!” I smile, “I’m glad,” just as my holo beeps, I answer it, and Ash appears. “Good morning, Ladies. Hope I’m not interrupting,” he says smirking. I roll my eyes “Morning Blade, and no you weren’t interrupting anything.” He sighs, “To bad. Anyway I was holoing to tell you that my business is finished here and I’m going to Dromund Kaas.” Mako smiles, “We are too!” Ash smirks looking over at me, “Seems like you just can’t stay away from me, babe.” I smirk, “You only have yourself to blame, you do to well protecting me,” I say with a wink. He smirks, “Then it seems like I’ve done something right,” his holo beeps “Sorry love, seems like I have another call. See you shortly at the spaceport.” I nod and end the call, “Ready to leave this dust ball?” Mako chuckles and nods, “Definitely!”

       Mako and I take a taxi speeder to the spaceport and head to the shuttle pad, showing our passes to enter. We get to the shuttle before Ask and Kaliyo, who come in a bit later slightly bloody and smelling like blaster fire. “Tough time getting here?” I ask sarcastically as Ash sits next to me with Kaliyo and Mako on our other sides. Ash sighs slightly chuckling as the shuttle takes off, “Just had a slight problem.” I raise an eyebrow, “Gonna clarify on that?” He slightly shakes his head, “Later.” I sigh and fall silent enjoying the sound of the shuttles engines gearing up for hyperspace.

       Within roughly half an hour, we land on Vaiken Spacedock. As we step out of the elevator Kaliyo whistles and Mako states, “Imperials are sure patriotic, aren’t they?” I chuckle and Ash says “Most of us are, Mako, but just be sure to keep that to yourself around the others. They don’t take sarcasm well.” Mako turns to look at him, “What?” I gave Ash a ‘should of just told earlier’ look to which he sighs, “I’m an Imperial Agent, Mako.” She gasps then squeals, “So much better than a pirate!” I roll my eyes, “Come on, let’s…” I stop as two people motion to us, one in an Imperial uniform the other in bounty hunter armor. “You’re Nem’ro’s champion, right?” the armored one asks. Ash folds his arms and steps protectively in front of me, “Depends on who’s asking!?” The man chuckles, “Cute… Hunter, I am Rally Master Merrk Kelborn. Your sponsor’s been rather insistent that his ‘investment’ is prepared to win the Great Hunt. I’ve arranged for you two meet two of my peers, specialists in their fields. They should give you a taste of how real hunters customize their kit to suit their individual battle styles.”

       “I’d rather be ready for anything,” I state crossing my arms as Ash and Kaliyo go speak to the man in Imperial dress. “Like you, weapons and armor have limits. Overloaded your systems, and the stress on your equipment may cause it to give out under pressure. Mastering combat takes practice and focus. Spread yourself too thin and you excel at nothing,” Kelborn states like his lecturing a child. _Guess I am a child in his mind._ “Makes sense,” I say with a nod, slightly defeated. I’m suddenly thankful that I had the bright idea of wearing my armor, when I see the two I’m supposed to meet is in the Mandalorian sector of the Station. “You must be the one the rally master called about,” the large one, Braum ‘Zakkeg’ Bourne, states when I approach. “Nice blaster, it’s a start. So what do you do with your free hand? Fix your hair, strike a pose, or is your arm so shaky you need two?” the smaller one, Gen Vizla, states.

       “I assume you’ve got a better idea,” I say, trying not to be too offended. “An empty hand’s wasted potential. Better off holding another weapon. The Great Hunt ain’t scoring on neatness; it’s kill or be killed. Better be ready to bring all you got when the time comes,” Gen says. “Noted,” I say with a nod. “Take what he says in moderation. He’s a ferocious, little son of a gundark who heard the best defense was a good offense and ran with it. Take pride in your equipment but don’t forget its limits. Or yours,” Zakkeg states after glaring at Gen. I hold back a chuckle, “Why don’t you show me what I need to improve?” Zakkeg puts his hand on his beard, the only hair the man has on his head, “Hmm. Decent gear for running Hutt errands, but it won’t get you far in the Great Hunt. Your armor should be a second skin—more comfortable than a warm bed. But thick, heavy plating takes practice and endurance to move in.” I smirk, “I’m not afraid of a little workout.” He chuckles, “Working a sweat is the easy part. It’s the blood and tears you should worry about. Time to appreciate solid defensive tactics—and pain, which you’ll have a lot of without them.” Gen joins in, “Give us a good show,” then they attack, two on one with Mako healing.

       “You’re a stubborn one, I’ll give you that. How’re you feeling? Tired of bleeding yet?” Zakkeg asks after we’ve finished. “I’m not entering the Great Hunt for the consolation prize,” I state, not even panting. “Nobody does. Remember that,” Zakkeg states. “You’re a natural with heavy ordnance. Head back to the rally master and get yourself loaded up to win the Great Hunt,” Gen says after removing both hands from his head. I nod, “Thanks for the lesson.”

       “My pleasure,” Zakkeg says before Gen says, “I’ll be rooting.” I smile and turn to leave heading back to Kelborn. “Back in one piece, more or less,” he says silently chuckling, “Most would have turned back or died before getting a pat on the back from Zakkeg or Gen.” I smile, “I think we all got along well enough.” He nods, “The only thing Zakkeg and Gen have ever agreed on is your chances of winning the Great Hunt. You’ll need to decide what sort of training will best suit your fighting style. Take a minute to look over your options.” I nod as he begins to walk away, back his fellow Mandalorians. “So what are you thinking of, Jai?” Mako asks as we wait for Ash and Kaliyo to return.

       “I was thinking of dual wielding two blasters, like a Mercenary, especially since I’m a pretty good healer. It can also give you a chance to be more aggressive,” I state as I begin to lean against the wall. Mako grins, “Goods like a good idea to me!” I chuckle then see our companions return, “Hey Ash. Kaliyo.” Ash walks over and kisses me “Sorry babe, had to choose my specialization.” Mako’s eyes light up, “What did you choose?” He smirks, “You’ll see.” I roll my eyes “Come on, guys. I need a drink,” then we all head to cantina in the center. As we get closer there is a young woman in all black Sith apparel that walks towards us. I lightly gasp when I sense that she has the same aura of my baby sister. She smiles, “Hello Jai.” I grin, “I thought that was you, Luna,” as I go closer to hug her. After the hug ends, Ash asks “You know who this is, Jai?” I chuckle, “Of course, Ash. This is my baby sister, Allura.” He walks to her side, going into a light bow as he grabs her hand, “Pleasure to meet you, my Lady,” then he places a light kiss. I roll my eyes, _ever the gentleman._ I notice his posture stiffen as Thea, a young blue Twi’lek, and a massive creature walks up.

       “This is my sister Thea,” I say trying to ease Ash as I give her a hug, “and I see you have made some friends on Korriban.” She chuckles, “The large Dashade is Luna’s.” _She has a Dashade?_ Then she places a hand on Twi’lek’s shoulder, “and this is Vette. And it’s a pleasure to meet all of you.” Ash pulls me off to the side, “You never told me your sisters were Sith!” I bite my lip bringing Ash’s attention to it, “I didn’t realize that would be a problem.” He sighs, “That’s why I couldn’t use Karrels to get Nem’ro to join the Empire anymore. A Sith attacked and killed one of his sons leaving the other crippled. And don’t worry he isn’t really dead, just had to make Nem’ro think so.” I gasp “Oh, Stars! Why didn’t you tell me earlier! And my sisters aren’t like other Sith, I promise.” He nods then we rejoin the group just after Kaliyo has introduced herself.

       “I guess that just leaves me. I don’t really have a name anymore but you can call me Ash, like your sister does,” he says with an arm wrapped tightly around me just as Thea’s holo beeps. She sighs before answering it and a man I haven’t seen in forever appears. “Apologies, my Lady, but I have a holo call for you.” She groans, “Who is it?” He lightly chuckles “Darth Talon, my Lady. I asked her if it couldn’t wait until you returned to the shuttle or even when you were on Dromund Kaas yourself but she said that it was a matter of importance.” Thea face palms, “Put her through, Price.” He nods then his image is replaced our ‘Aunt’ Mia Talon, a Darth and one of Dad’s apprentices. “Ah good, Price was able to reach you,” she begins with her soft yet demanding voice. She looks around “Well, I was going to lecture you on why you hadn’t let your father or myself know about your trials or your rise from Acolyte to Apprentice but it seems that you have your hands full. Now I am just calling to make sure that you and your companions come to meet with your father and I before anything else.” Thea nods, “Of course.” Mia smiles then turns to Luna, “It’s nice to see you again Allura,” before she disappears and the call ends. Thea grumbles, “Not what I was wanting to do… the annoyingly persistent woman…” Luna slightly chuckles as they lead us to our apparent shuttle, “Who was that, Jai?” I smile, “Oh yeah, you probably don’t remember her, do you?” Thea says, “She’s lucky she can forget that woman. I wish I could.” I chuckle and roll my eyes, “Treea! Be nice! That is a powerful Sith Dark Lord!” before turning to Luna, “Talon is one of Dad’s apprentices and our ‘Aunt’ Mia. Don’t let Thea fool you, as I know she adores her greatly.” She also rolls her eyes but with a nod, as Mako and Vette squeal before looking at each other then breaking into laughter, causing Kaliyo to roll her eyes.

       Dad’s newest pilot, Matthew Price, is waiting for us outside the shuttle smiling when he sees us enter the hanger. He slightly bows to me as he says “Lady Jaida, it’s nice to see you again. And…” he pauses when he looks at Ash, who smirks “Hey, Matt.” Price rolls his eyes as he walks towards Ash, and they grasp each other’s forearms in greeting, “Hey is right. Didn’t think I’d run into you here.” Ash smirks, “I met Jaida here on the shuttle to Hutta,” as he wraps an arm around me again, _I thought he’d be over me being his ‘girl’ by now. Unless…_ I smirk, _Oh he’s so letting it now!_ “Okay, you two know each other how?” Thea asks slightly offhandedly. Matt looks over at her with a smirk, “We graduated from the Imperial Academy together a couple of months ago. Of course that was before cocky Imperial Intelligence Agent here got his first mission.” Ash scoffs, “I was not cocky!” Matt raises an eyebrow, “Really? You weren’t? So that wasn’t you who said, and I quote, that ‘only the best get chosen for Intelligence gathering’?” I chuckle “Yeah, that sounds like Ash,” earning a hurt face from Ash who tightens his arm around me drawing me closer. As we head to the shuttle, he gives me an ‘I’m not finished with you’ look. Once we’re all seated inside, with Ash sitting next to me, Mako and Kaliyo sitting on either side of us, and Thea, Vette and the Dashade sitting a crossed from us. Matt heads to the cockpit motioning for Allura to follow him, and when she does with a nod, Thea and Vette wink at her.

       “So I don’t think we ever got your name?” I ask the Dashade. He grunts, “I am Khem Val, once the servant of Tulak Hord, now because of the law of my people I serve the little one until I regain my strength and devour her.” I whistle, “I’m honored to meet such a warrior, but don’t eat my sister.” He grunts then falls silent. “So you’re an Imperial Agent!?” Vette asks excitedly. Ash nods “Yes, I am.” Mako grins, “He’s also the pirate Red Blade.” Vette squeals, “Awesome!” I look over at Ash with a smirk, who looks amused by the two girls but then notices me looking at him and turns to me, staring at me intently. “Is there something going on between the two of you?” Thea asks with a slight smirk and knowing eyes. Ash looks away and smirks “Well, everyone in Nem’ro court knows her as Blade’s girl,” he stops to looks back at me, “So I’d like to think so.” I slightly blush and look away. Deciding that it’s time for a subject change, “So why did you two wink at Luna earlier?” I ask Thea and Vette, who both look at each other and break into smiles. “You’re so much like Allura,” Vette exclaims as Thea looks at me knowingly, “Luna likes Matt.” I roll my eyes “Oh, that’s all?! She had a crush on him when we were younger, but she just didn’t know it. Guess she hasn’t grown out of it yet.” Thea sighs, “Of course you’d know that,” as I smile and lay my head on Ash’s shoulder. When we come out of hyperspace, Vette whistles “Well, that was fast.” Mako smiles, “Should be. This is one of the newest and fastest Imperial shuttles there is.” Thea chuckles, “I’d ask how you know that but I’m pretty sure I know why already. So is this anyone’s first time to the dazzling Imperial Capital?” Mako and Vette nod as Kaliyo says, “Never had a reason to,” as we begin landing in the Kaas City spaceport, which despite its name isn’t in Kaas City. I roll my eyes “It’s nothing dazzling, like Treea said. It’s just a huge rainstorm all year long, rather depressing actually.” I smile sensing Allura and Matt. “Not to mention rules, rules and more you guessed it rules.” Ash adds.

       “I thought you loved rules, Ash,” Matt says slightly smirking leaning against the wall. Ash rolls his eyes “Well, aren’t you in a good mood today.” Matt smiles before teasingly punching him in the arm as we exit the shuttle. Thea and Allura are in front of us so I can hear Thea say, “All we have to do now is check in at those consoles,” as she motions to dozens of machines lined up against the walls. “Thankfully this will be the only time we’ll need to do this,” I say with an eye roll as Mako and I walk toward one. “Ugh, spaceports all smell the same. Engine exhaust, coolant fluid, and spacers who haven’t bathed in a week,” Mako exclaims as I check us in. I chuckle “Yeah, one thing that’s always the same no matter the planet.” Mako groans “Great, something to look forward to. Let’s get out of this stink. Whatever the rest of Dromund Kaas is like, the air’s gotta be fresher than in here.” I roll my eyes then head over to Thea who was talking to a very odd man, I can feel her irritation. “You okay?” I ask putting an arm around her. She tensely nods, “Was just speaking to one of Baras’ ‘loyal’ slaves,” she says with disgust. I grimace, “I always feel sorry for them.” She nods in agreement, _'Allura was one,'_ she says through the bond. I lightly growl, _Dad_ _isn’t going to enjoy learning that._

       “Come on, Allura. We should speak to our ‘bosses’ before going to speak with Dad and Mia,” Thea shouts after everyone as checked in. Vette and Mako both groan once we’re outside. “You weren’t kidding about being depressing,” Mako sadly states. Vette nods, “Now I understand why Imperials are sticks in the mud. I’m even losing my chirpiness just landing on the planet,” Thea groans as the rest of us chuckle. “Come on, guys let’s get some speeders and get to the Citadel. This storm is getting to me,” Thea finally says. We all nod in agreement and get a speeder for each of us. As we enter the city, Ash slows down and motions for me to do the same. “I should probably warn you, Keeper wishes to speak with you. I don’t know why, but he doesn’t ask of things lightly,” Ash says. I nod, “Well then seems like it would be wise to do as he wishes.” He gives me a slight smile as we reach the Citadel, the center of the Empire and Kaas itself. “We’ll see you later. Apparently Keeper wants a word with me then we’ll be heading to the Enclave,” I say as Mako, Ash, and Kaliyo head to Imperial Intelligence side.

       Imperial Intelligence is simple yet intimidating, and just as the name, it instills fear in the citizens of the Empire. Intelligence is just as the name says, they know about everything that goes on in the Empire and have the power to get things done unnoticed. The only thing the people fear more is the Sith and the Emperor, even Intelligence themselves fear them, as they are unpredictable and unnecessarily violent. As we enter I can sense the fear of the other agents, it grows as we walk farther inside where I see and sense the cause, Darth Jadus. He sits on the Dark Council alongside Dad and is over the Sphere of Imperial Intelligence. I have met him on several occasions but this is the first time I’ve seen and felt him this angry. I bring Ash’s attention to him, he nervously swallows and whispers, “Maybe Kaliyo and I should go up there first.” I nod only because I can already feel Mako’s dread of meeting the Sith. Ash and Kaliyo both walk up hesitantly, as Jadus speaks to Keeper, then turns and addresses Ash before walking towards us. I can feel Jadus’ amusement at seeing me but he only gives me a curt nod before leaving, and Mako and everyone else breathes a sigh of relief. After a few moments, Ash and Kaliyo turn and walk back towards us, “He wishes to speak with you alone. I’ll be in there after I change into uniform, then we’ll both speak with him.” I nod as he leaves, then I walk to Keeper’s office leaving Mako and Kaliyo to wait for Ash.

       “Enter,” comes Keeper’s voice though the open door, it closes behind me as soon as I enter. With his back to me, he presses a button and all electronics turn off immediately. “Really, was an ion charge really necessary?!” I exclaim making Keeper chuckle as he turns to face me “Of course, my dear. Now come here and give you grandfather a hug.” I chuckle and do as he said, as he continues, “Alarick told me that Allura has been returned to us and that Braden was killed. Zora and I are grateful that we have her back and that you are alive, but sorrowful that you lost your uncle. He was a great man and he trained you well.” After a while he groans, “I wish agents didn’t change so fast,” he grumbles as I let go and he straightens himself back to Keeper and turns around again.

       “Come in, Agent. Let’s talk. Kaliyo wait outside with Miss Mako Draé, please. One of the Watchers will handle your debriefing.” Keeper says his back to Ash. I turn and see that Ash is fully dressed in his crisp Imperial uniform; a white long sleeved button down shirt with a collar, black pants, black leather boots, belt, and gloves with his rank and decorations on the left side of his shirt. Everything on him is a bit tighter than it should be, bringing anyone’s attention to his muscular body. “We need to talk about my terms…” Kaliyo begins trying to avoid looking at Ash before being interrupted by slightly irritated Keeper, “I promise you, you’ll be well compensated. You can discuss the details with a Watcher.” She sighs, “If you say so. You three have a good time.” She walks out of the room and Ash walks to my side. After checking to make I’m all right, he turns to face the now amused Keeper “Worried I hurt her are we, Agent?” Ash swallows and nods once, Keeper chuckles “No, I wouldn’t harm her. Having you both work together made Nem’ro believe that he was really dealing with the Red Blade so well done,” Keeper pauses than turns to me, “I’ll not delay you any longer.” I nod then kiss Ash on the cheek before leaving to find Mako so we can go to the Mandalorian enclave which is on the other side of the Citadel.

       As we enter, we hear a older woman, with red hair in a mohawk, speaking to a fully armored Mando. “And then I told him, ‘You think that’s cold? You should see what I did to the Gamorrean.’ I never saw a Rodian run so fast in my…” she stops when she sees us approach “Oh. Sorry, sweetie, didn’t see you there. I’m Crysta Markon, what can I do for you?” Mako answers, “We are here for the Great Hunt. We've been sponsored by Nem’ro the Hutt.” Crysta smiles, “An all-girls hunting team? Good for you. How long you two been partners?” I look over at Mako, “Feels like Mako’s always been there to back me up.” Mako smiles as Crysta says, “Fantastic. Rare to see that kinda of solidarity in our business, you know? You probably ain’t gonna like what I’m about to tell you—but there’s nothing I can do about it, understand?” Our faces get serious as we nod, fearing what she’s going to say. “There’s one spot left open in the Great Hunt, and over three dozen hunters who got sponsorships.” Holding back a sigh, “It’s okay, I brought over three dozen rounds of ammo,” making both Mako and Crysta chuckle. “I’ll just bet you did. Hope you can back up that kinda talk. The Huntmaster himself will explain how we’re gonna sort things out. Head into the main room and show some respect.” I nod then enter said room, it’s rather loud with dozens of conversations going on at once, since the three dozen hunters are inside.

       “Quiet! Quiet, you dogs!” a bald man in front yells, quieting the room. “The Huntmaster is about to speak. Pay attention and show some respect for once in your lives!” then he looks to the Wookie who just entered. He begins to address the crowd, in his native language, “The Great Hunt is upon us! Many will hunt. Many will die. All will win glory and honor! Today, we have too many hunters. All must compete. Only one joins the Great Hunt!”

       “You heard the Huntmaster. You’re competing for the last spot in the Great Hunt by taking down three bounties on Dromund Kaas,” the Huntmaster assistant, Lek, says once the Wookie his finished speaking. A man next to me states, “You expect us to hunt here? With Imperials crawling all over us? And Sith?” I shake my head, “If you’re afraid to compete the spaceport’s thataway.” Lek chuckles, “Yes! That’s the spirit! For all you overblown, useless, no-talent cowards, we installed a handy exit door. Use it now. The rest of you—the real hunters—go see your handlers. They’ll get you oriented to the planet and assign you three unique bounties. Everyone who takes down all three of their bounties wins a spot in the final melee. Anyone who doesn’t get all three is out.” The man next to me, Q’kal, says, “Hunting on Dromund Kaas? That’s suicide. I’m grabbing the first shuttle out of here. I suggest you do the same, friend.” I shake my head, “I want into the Great Hunt, and this is the only way.” He nods understandingly, “Then watch your back. It’s not the jungles that are dangerous on Dromund Kaas—it’s the people. I’m done here. May your quarry fall before you, hunter,” then he leaves. “What are you standing around for? Back to your handler! That’s Crysta for you, new blood!”

       “A dozen cowards just scurried out of here—probably won’t stop ‘til Dromund Kaas is lightyears behind ‘em. You understand the basics, right? Three bounties, hardest targets on Dromund Kaas. Gotta get all three to qualify for the final melee.” I smile and nod, “This is the best job in the galaxy.” She chuckles “Oh, I like you. Your even crazier than the rest of these hunters. Let’s see who your first target is,” she pauses as she takes out her datapad, “Whoa, this can’t be right. You got enemies among the Mandalorians or something?” I groan as Mako says, “Just Tarro Blood, the Mandalorian who killed Braden. What’d he do?” I pat her on the back, while sending her a calming aura “We can handle it, Mako.” She nods as Crysta continues, “I wouldn’t wish this bounty on anybody. Gotta play the hand you’ve dealt, though. The target’s a Republic noble, name of Altaca. He got captured during an Imperial raid, brought back here and sold into slavery by mistake.”

       I groan as she continues, “Altaca’s slave group was building a big ol’ statue in the jungle. The slaves rebelled and took over the site. Nobody can get in there. We don’t even know is he’s still alive. If he is, the family will pay big. The slaves got themselves a tent camp near the statue they never finished. If Altaca’s still kickin, he’s probably somewhere in there.” I nod and turn to Mako, “Got all that?” She sighs but nods “Yeah, nothing like an impossible bounty to get us started, right?” I chuckle, “This is just the first, I can pretty much guarantee they’ll only get harder.” She groans, “They will now cause you just jinxed it.” I chuckle then turn back to our handler who’s smiling and hands me a small little gadget, “Now before you go, meet your new best friend—the S86k full-gauge carbonite armor upgrade,” I put it on my left wrist as she continues, “You can't shoot a fella with this while he’s springing around—it’s too slow to charge up. But once that fella ain’t resisting—say after a good long beating—the S86k will freeze ‘em for transport.” I nod as I test it then smile, “See you in a bit, Crysta,” then we turn to leave seeing Ash and Kaliyo leaning against the wall with a smirking Matt, “How long have the three you of been standing here?!”

       “Pretty long, but don’t worry, Jun, we only heard about a good hard beating,” Matt says with a wink. I narrow my eyes at him and softly punch him in the arm making him chuckle as he wraps an arm around my shoulder, “Always so serious, Jun. Come on, someone wishes to speak to you.” Then he leads all of us to Dad’s door which is guarded by two nervous Imperials. “Lady Jaida, Darth Marr wishes to speak to you now,” the taller one, Sergeant Maxwell, says as he moves aside but blocks any one from following me. When I enter, a helmetless Dad says “Ah Junebug, I have something for you as while,” as he summons a rather large package to him. Puzzled as to why he isn’t wearing his mask, I enter slowly and notice a young woman wearing a silver mask, _Allura._ I smile and go to sit beside her, “You know that wasn’t necessary, right?” Dad chuckles, “It’s not from me if you’re wondering,” as he places the package in front of me. I gingerly open it, wondering who it’s from, as I reveal two sleek chrome finished blasters, their holsters and a note, which I read first.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Junebug,

If you are reading this, something must have happened that I couldn’t give you these in person. I saw these and thought of you. I am extremely proud of you and I know that if you are still entering the Great Hunt, I know you will win for me.

Just remember you are and always be my champion.

Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum!1

Brae

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

I start crying at the end, “They’re from Uncle Braden!” Luna tightly hugs me to reassure both of us as I carefully pick up one of them up and test it in my hand before exclaiming, “They’re perfect.” Dad chuckles, “Braden did always have a good eye with weapons.” I smile and go tightly hug him whispering, “Thank you, Daddy!” Then I remove my belt to place on them on while removing Braden’s blaster, which I hand to Dad, _'Give this to Mako.'_ He nods then puts on his helmet and gloves before opening the door to reveal Ash, Kaliyo and Mako.

       “Enter,” he states in his emotionless deep voice. They all hesitantly obey before stopping a few feet away from us. He rises, “Do you know you I am?” Ash nods “Yes, my lord.” I can hear Dad’s internal chuckling, “Good,” he pauses as he turns to us, “Leave us.” I can feel their anxiety of being left alone with the Dark Council member, but we rise and slightly bow, saying together, “Of course,” Then we leave his chambers together. Once in the hallway we can’t help our laughter, as I look around to see that Matt as left.

       Thea and Vette join us a bit later looking a bit tired and smelling of blaster fire, “Where have you two been?” Thea sighs, “Baras needed me to oversee a delivery for him, and let’s just say that I was needed.” Vette nods “Yeah, Darth Creepy was right about one thing.” Thea chuckles in agreement before asking, “Why are we all out here?” Maxwell states, “Darth Marr is speaking privately to a few of your companions. You are free to join them now,” just as the door opens behind him, Thea nods and leads Vette inside. As we enter I can see the three of them are nervously sitting on the couch Luna and I were on.

       “Miss Djannis and Ash leave us,” Dad says making them get up silently and walk out. He continues once the door closes behind them, “Agent Ash’adath Landis keeps interesting company, but I guess Ms. Kaliyo Djannis is ‘working’ with Intelligence now, much to my displeasure. Darth Jadus, Keeper and the Minster of Intelligence all think the benefits are worth the risks of having a known anarchist work for them. Anyway now who is your companion Apprentice Thea?” Thea chuckles slightly, “This is Vette. She was a slave briefly before entering my care.” Dad nods understandingly before Thea hugs him, “Hey Dad.” Vette looks at her stunned. “That’s your father!?” she exclaims. Dad chuckles “Yes, I am their father Vette.” Then he turns to Mako, “It is nice to finally put a face to the girl Braden would brag about. He loved you like a daughter. I hope you know that,” he pauses looking at me, “In fact I have something for you.” Just as he finishes, a door opens revealing Mia. “Just as I have things for Thea,” she says joyfully motioning for Thea to follow her out. Dad shakes his head but just hands Mako the blaster I handed him. Mako gasps and looks up to me slightly teary eyed, “You’re letting me have Braden’s blaster?” I smile and nod causing her to squeal, “Thank you!” After Ash and Kaliyo walk back in, Dad asks, “So what are your next tasks?”

       “Finding a bounty where the great colossus and slave revolt is,” I mumble. Allura giggles, “I have to find something to kill an un-killable man, at the same place.” Dad tilts his head to the side, “I know there is more to that but it is better if I’m ignorant, Vette and Ash?” Vette sighs, “It’s something to do with the Slave Revolt.” Dad scoffs, “I should have known Baras had something to do with it. The Sith, the Colossus is made to honor is Darth Vowrawn, a fellow Dark Council member and an ally of mine.” He’s lightly growling at the end, and I elbow Ash into speaking before Dad breaks something. “Oh um, I’ve been requested to find out about a dissidence here on Kaas starting at the Colossus,” he says as Thea walks out. “Looks like we’ll all be working together then,” she says with a smile. “Well then, I suggest you all get moving since you don’t want to be out in the jungles at night,” Dad says looking directing at Thea and I, we both nod.

       We ride on our speeders to the Imperial outpost that’s directly a crossed the slave camp. “Wow, they weren’t kidding that statue is huge,” Mako and Vette exclaim before saying, “Jinx!” then breaking into giggles. “If those slaves were smart they’d have revolted before the statue is almost completed,” states an unimpressed Kaliyo as Thea goes to talk to one of the Imperials containing the revolt. “All work together?” she asks when she returns. I try my best to smile, “Of course. Have to watch my sisters’ backs somehow.” Allura chuckles “They don’t stand a chance,” as her fingers already have the cackle of Force lightning. I sigh, _of course she’s gifted with lightning._

       After we’ve crossed the bridge to the camp, Ash finds the nearest cover before removing his new rifle from his back, then he, Kaliyo, Vette and I open fire while Thea leaps to the nearest group with Khem, as Allura stuns the slaves coming in and Mako as our healer. We slowly and efficiently carve a path to the tents, which Mako and I enter to find clues on Altaca. “Hey Jai, look at this,” Mako says as she hands me a left behind datapad, which as a holo message on it. We attach it to the holo that was also left behind and play it, a Imperial noble woman appears. “My dear Altaca, when I got you message, I could scarcely believe it. We have found each other after all these years,” the woman says. “Oh, looks like a love letter—from an Imperial noble, no less. Juicy,” Mako exclaims. I groan, “This is getting weird. Why would an Imperial noble be writing love letters to a now slave, Republic one?” Mako nods, “That’s what I want to know.” The Lady continues, “It must have been the Force that brought you here to Dromund Kaas, my dear. As for your predicament, fear not. I have friends in high places—and for the right price, they have agreed to help me. When the slaves attempt their pitiful revolution, a man will come to you dressed in rags. He will bring you to me. I shall say you are my missing brother. We will be Lord and Lady Dak-Ah. I’m afraid I cannot get you offworld and back to your beloved family, but I promise to make your every moment here a joy. Our lifestyle will be the envy of all, and we’ll attend parties at the Nexus Room every night. Be ready to join me, my love.” Mako makes a disgusted sound “Wait, so the Lady is his lover, but now he’s posing as her brother? Disgusting.” I nod in agreement, “I’m with you there, Mako. Come on, let’s get our first bounty.”

       “So guys, Mako and I will see you guys back at the cantina, we think we’ve found our bounty only he’s no longer here but in the city,” I state as we rejoin the group, who all nod then Mako and I make our way a crossed the bridge “Just follow me, Mako, I know where we’re going.” She nods as we start our speeders. We easily get to the Nexus Room cantina, where we’re stopped by three Imperial troopers. “There, sir! Just as I said,” one of the men say. “That looks like her, all right,” their leader says, “Bounty Hunter, I am Sergeant Wallax of the Imperial Navy. You are commanded to hand over all of your weapons and gear immediately.” I raise an eyebrow, “Why? I haven’t done anything wrong. And I won’t hand over anything until you tell me what it is you like I have done.” His eyes narrow “Remember you’re an outsider here. I can shoot you just as easily as bring you in.” He growls at the end and his holo beeps. He answers and Tarro Blood appears. “Sergeant, Blood here. Have you completed my little errand yet?” I growl “Tarro Blood, at it yet again I see.”

       “Blast it! I told you not to call on this channel!” Wallax exclaims. “Oh, this is ridiculously tiresome,” Tarro says rubbing his face then points to me, “She’s still alive? What is wrong with you, Sergeant?” The other trooper cuts in, “Uh, sir? Who is that guy?” Wallax's jaw tightens, “Blood, I’ll talk to you later. Ignore the chatter, men. Let’s take this hunter in.” I scoff, “How about let’s not. As I was going to tell you earlier, before I learned who your informer is, I’m not an outsider. I am Jaida Marr, daughter of Darth Marr. If you don’t believe me, scan me for yourself.” The two men on either side of him nervously shuffle as they do exactly that then swallow before handing him the scanner. He closes his eyes and sighs as the men leave, “Then I’ll just have to this myself,” as he grabs his blaster. I shoot his hand before he raises it, “Are you sure you want to do this?” He growls and launches for a melee attack which I sidestep and shoot his knee, “You’re a loyal Imperial, don’t make me kill you for a cowardly Mandalorian.” He ignores my plea and goes for his knife, trying to stab me with it. I close my eyes and shoot him one last time, ending the so called ‘fight.’ I look over to Mako, “You okay?” She nods “Yeah, just amazed you gave him chances to give up, and he didn’t listen…” I nod looking back down at him, “That’s the fourth life Tarro will pay for. Come on, let’s deal with these nobles.”

       Lord and Lady Dak-Ah happen to be at a private party, which we crash then walk straight over to them. “Yes, may I help you with something?” Altaca, ‘Lord Dak-Ah’ asks as we approach. “Darling, please don’t speak to that filthy vagabond. It’s clearly not supposed to be here, and we shouldn’t let ourselves look like we approve. Come, let us get a drink,” Lady Dak-Ah says looking at anything but Mako and I. I roll my eyes, “Not much of a family resemblance between you and your ’brother.’” Altaca swallows, “We-we… we had, um, different mothers. Ya, ya, yes, that’s right. We’re only half-siblings… unless I’m misremembering.” Lady Dak-Ah sighs, “Stow it, darling. Just feel the smug knowledge radiate from her… we knew this might happen eventually.” Mako scoffs “Yeah, only so long you can keep dating your brother before something goes wrong…” Dak-Ah groans, “So you know our little secret. What does an insignificant creature like you want? What would make you dare threaten a noble?” I smirk “Oh, just to return ‘Lord Dak-Ah’ here to his family, who misses him greatly,” Mako chuckles.

       He gasps, “You told me I was trapped here! That I would have to forget my family! That this—this charade was the only way!” I silently chuckle as Dak-Ah says “Inside voice, darling. I may have exaggerated a bit, but hasn’t it been nice here? The parties, the late nights, the intrigues and such?” He scoffs, “You witch! Keeping me here as your plaything when I could have been home, with my sisters and dear mother.” Her eyes narrow “Ugh, you can be such a whiny pain. It’s a wonder you’re nobility,” she turns to me, “Let us make a new deal, bounty hunter.” I scoff “Oh, I don’t think so,” then I point to myself, “This vagabond is here for one reason and one reason only.” As I switch on the S86k and freeze ‘Lord Dak-Ah’ then the room goes crazy. “Silence! Okay! Everything is fine! Go back to your party!” I exclaim, using a bit of Force persuasion to return everything back to normal then move the now frozen Altaca outside to the speeders for transport back to the Mandalorian Enclave.

       “Hey there, hunter. Competition out there is something crazy. A couple of hunters died in the jungles. Big Trandoshan got arrested by the Imperials,” Crysta says as we enter and Altaca is sent off, “And you found yourself an unfindable Republic noble. His family was plenty generous with their live bounty. Your second bounty’s a bit of a mystery. Apparently whoever’s stacking the deck against you gonna keep right on stacking.” Mako sighs, “Hardly surprising.” I give her a small smile as Crysta continues, “What I got here is a classified, red-flag request from Imperial Command. No details, just flashy warnings and a contact: Admiral Fraabaal, Imperial Navy.” I groan, “This is going to be a tricky one.” Crysta nods, “You got that right. Here’s the slip, Fraabaal’s office is in the city, if you early you might get him before he leaves for the day. Go get ‘em!” I nod then lead Mako back near the cantina where the Imperial Navy offices are, quickly finding Fraabaal’s.

       “This is the office of Admiral Fraabaal of the Imperial Navy. Do you have business here?” Secretary Lieutenant Petrak asks as we walk up. I slightly pout, “Can’t I be here just to talk to you?” Mako snorts when he says, “Yes, well, um, Are you? Just here to talk to me, I mean? Oh, I see, you’re just making fun of me.” Mako slightly giggles, “I can’t imagine why he’d think you were making fun of him and his big important desk…” His eyes slightly narrow, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I am very busy.” I try to smile reassuringly, “I have a job slip from your boss. If you’d wouldn’t mind letting him know.” He scoffs, “I really couldn’t care less what you…” suddenly a holo Admiral appears, “What’s all that racket out there, soldier?” Petrak swallows, “There’s a quarrelsome individual here, Admiral. Rather dirty, too.” My eyes narrow at that, _and here I was just trying to be nice._ “Quarrelsome?” Fraabaal exclaims, “You’re as weak as you are stupid. I requested a mercenary from the Mandalorians. Send that person in immediately,” then he disappears. “Yes, sir! You may go in now,” Petrak states. And for a little pay back at being called dirty, I say “I’ll bet you get a demerit for that, Lieutenant.” Mako giggles “Heh, you’re terrible.” I smile and Petrik impatiently says, “The Admiral is waiting.”

       “Come in, mercenary, I apologize if my secretary caused you grief. He is of low birth, and his intelligence reflects it,” Fraabaal states as we enter, “I’m afraid many of our Imperial soldiers are hopeless with delicate tasks. This, of course, is why I asked for a professional.” I nod, “If it’s delicate you want, it’s delicate you get.” He nods in approval, “I have every faith in the Mandalorian enclave’s ability to get things done discreetly. My daughter has become something of a liability to me. I want you to kill her.” I swallow, “Okay…” He continues, “My daughter was born Force-sensitive and trained to be Sith. A great honor for our family. Unfortunately, my daughter’s master is Lord Grathan, a madman who is now disgraced in the eyes of the Dark Council.” I nod understanding where this is going, “So what your saying is you need her to have a new master or to be killed so that you and your entire family will be safe from the Council’s wrath.” He looks at me somewhat stunned “Yes, how do you know Sith politics?” I slightly smile, “I’m the daughter of one actually…” He nods, somewhat impressed, “You’ll find her in Lord Grathan’s estate. Goodluck…” Since we are dismissed we walk by Petrik, where I stop, “I was just trying to be nice you know, Lieutenant. I hope you have a good day.”

       Mako and I head to the cantina for dinner, after we’ve ordered almost everything on the menu, since we hadn’t eaten since Hutta, the rest of our group enters. “Ah, there you are. I was wondering where you all were,” I exclaim when they’re closer. Thea groans when she sees we’re eating. I smirk, “Hungry, sis?” Thea nods before sliding into the seat next to Mako as Ash sits next to me, I roll my eyes “Well, come on everyone. Let’s eat, then we’ll head to Dad’s stronghold for some much needed sleep. Sound good?” I roll my eyes as no one responds.

       When we’ve all finished, we head outside where a large speeder is waiting for us. “Young Mistresses, I am to escort you home,” T1, one of Dad’s droids, states as we approach, “There is enough room for you three and your companions to travel in comfort.” Thea chuckles “Thank you, T1.” He bows before stating “I live to serve you, young Mistress.” Then he turns to Luna “It is a pleasure to see you again, young Mistress Allura.” Allura who wasn’t expecting the droid to remember her says, “Th-thank you, T1.” He nods then helps Ash help all us inside the speeder. “How does T1 know who I am?” Allura whispers as we go. I slightly chuckle, “He was Dad’s ship droid when you were taken. Dad switched him to this because he kept being ‘unprofessional’ after we lost you.” She nods distractedly as we approach the Marr estate, home to Dad, us girls and Matt. Our grandparents live in a more secluded spot on Drumund Kaas. Vette whistles at the sight as Mako exclaims “Wow, this place is amazing!” Vette chuckles, “That’s an understatement,” slapping Mako lightly on the back. “If I lived here I’d probably never leave,” Kaliyo states then in an almost bored tone, “Tell me you have something worth stealing in this place.” Thea smirks, “Of course we do. But it’s impossible for anyone to steal.” Making the group chuckle as the speeder goes to land.

       “Welcome to your home away from home, Luna,” I state as I wrap an arm around her. Thea chuckles then turns to address T1, “Could you show our companions where they can stay and freshen up, T1?” He bows “I’ll do so at once, young Mistress,” before turning towards everyone else, “If you’d please follow me, gentleman and ladies, I’ll show you to your chambers.” Mako, Kaliyo, Vette, Ash, and Khem all follow him leaving us three sisters alone but not for long. “Well, I was wondering when you were getting here,” Matt says from the balcony. I roll my eyes, “Hey Matt,” at the same time as Thea. We both look at each other, formulating a plan. “We’ll leave you to show Luna to her room,” Thea says before we turn to face Allura. “See you in the morning, sis. Have a good night sleep,” I say as I give her a tight hug. “Yeah, and don’t stay up to long talking,” Thea begins as I start walking away, “We’re going to have a long day tomorrow.” I hear Allura say “I love you too, sis. Goodnight!” Then Thea joins me walking up the stairs. “So do you think this is going to work?” I ask Thea once we’re in the hallway. She shrugs, “Might work, I’m pretty sure that Matt likes her too. So we’ll just have to wait and see in the morning.” She stops by my door and gives me a hug, “Good night, Jai.” I smile, “Night, Treea.” Then I go inside my room to remove my armor and weapons, placing them on the shelf before getting my night clothes and heading into my refresher to wash away the long stressful day. _We’re almost there, Braden._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
> Mando'a  
> 1 Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum! - I love you  
> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	39. The Search Begins Again - Cheyanne

=-=-=-=-=-=

Cheyanne

       “So tell me what’s up,” I state once the door securely shuts. Jessi sighs then rolls up into a little ball on a bed, like she always does when she’s emotional so I can barely hear her say, “My entire squad defected to the Empire.” My eyes widen as I gasp “Stars, Jess! I’m so sorry. What you going to do now?” She moves her arms away, so I can see her jaw tighten as she darkly says, “Get them to come back or make sure they don’t harm the Republic.” I swallow and nod, deciding a subject change is necessary, “So Sergeant Jorgan’s pretty cute…” I smirk in victory when she blushes and stutters, “I… I have no idea what you’re talking about, Chey.” I scoff “Yeah, sure… and I’m a senator.” She snorts and starts giggling when I begin tickling her. “Fine, you win. Yes, he’s attractive… but I don’t think anything is going to happen between us,” she states, rather defeatedly at the end. I make an unbelieving face making her sigh, “He called me a rookie, Chey! Not to mention that my squad is the reason he got demoted or that I’m his CO now.” I roll my eyes “Oh, come on. Be positive here! Serving on the same squad will let you both get to know each other better. Then who knows he may fall obsessively in love with you, as Cathars do.” She smiles slightly before nodding, “I guess you’re right.” I frown slightly then tickle her again, “You guess I’m right!?”

       “Okay, okay I give. You’re right,” she exclaims I smirk in victory until she says, “So what about you and Corso?!” I blush and attempt to hide my face. She tilts her head before squealing, “You like him!? That’s adorable, Chey!” I groan, “There’s something about him that’s cute, that’s all. Not to mention that he’s a gentleman.” Jessi nods “Yeah,” then she looks at the chrono and gasps “Come on, we need to go to sleep!” I roll my eyes but get ready for bed anyway.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

       Jessi’s singing wakes me up along with the scent of freshly brewed caf and my datapad beeping. Jessi’s in the refresher getting ready for the day as I get up and stretch seeing that Jessi as brilliantly made me a cup of caf, as she knows I’m not a morning person. After I start on my caf, I start to read the new message.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

If you’re reading this, Captain, it means my luck ran out and yours didn’t. This holonet message was set on a dead man’s switch, so Rogun the Butcher or the separatists must have finally ended my horrible week.

Sorry I couldn’t stick around to help you square things with Rogun, but Corso’s a loyal kid. You can trust him to watch your back.

You don’t owe me any favors, but I’d appreciate it if you looked after my girl Syreena. And I hope you kill Skavak in a truly painful way.

See you in the Void,

Viidu

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

       Somewhat shocked I didn’t even realize that Jessi had come out of the refresher. She sings “Good Morning!” I jump, “Stars Jess! Don’t you know better than to scare me! You’re lucky I didn’t have my blaster handy!” She chuckles, “Sorry Chey, didn’t realize,” she sits down next to me, “Whatcha reading?” I look down, “A message from a dead friend.” She looks up at me sympathetically as I get up and go into the refresher to get ready for the day. After my shower, I exit the refresher dressed in my clothes I wore when I landed on Ord Mantell. “You okay, Chey?” Jess asks on the way down to the cantina. I nod, too emotional to trust my voice. The boys are already down and eating, Corso waves us over, “Good morning ladies,” Jessi politely smiles and I nod as we sit down.

       After we order, a pale yellowish green male Twi’lek dressed in a Republic uniform walks up. “Lieutenant Tae, I’m sorry to interrupt but I need to speak with you.” Jessi sighs but wordlessly gets up and follows him. I raise an eyebrow to Jorgan, who shrugs, “Probably something to do with being the new CO of Havoc.” I nod then ask, “You’re not mad at her, are you?” He quickly looks up at me and shakes his head, “Why do you ask?” I roll my eyes, “Because of how you were yesterday when we walked up.” He grimaces “No, I’m not mad at her. It’s not her fault.” I nod then slightly smile, “She’s something, isn’t she?” He looks at me questioningly and I sigh, “A perfect example of the ideal soldier, friend, and” I look at him as I say, “woman…” He chokes and his eyes widen as he slightly gasps, “I… I have… I have no idea what you’re talking about…” I smirk, “Sure… Well, I for one am glad she has you to watch out for her.” I flash him a smile then return to my newly arrived meal as Jess comes back and eats hers. I know better to ask her about it since to the military and Jorgan, I’m just a citizen of the Republic.

       After we’ve finished, I see Talia walk into the cantina. Considering she’s in her Jedi robes, which are meant to be unappealing, she looks amazing as always in a white sleeveless shirt, fitted tan pants and boots, and a light brown short sleeved cloak belted at her narrow waist. When she notices and begins to walk towards us, I get up and exclaim, “Tali!” and give her a long awaited hug. “Hey Chey,” she chuckles as she returns the hug as Jess and the boys get up. “Hi Tali, long time no see,” Jessi says once the hug breaks. “Stars Jessi,” Talia exclaims before huging her as well, making Corso and Jorgan cough simultaneously. I begin with, “So we’re all going to Coruscant.” Then without thinking I say, “I’m going to find my ship.” I stop immediately, thankful that Jessi continues after me, “And I’m going because I’m now the CO of Havoc.” My hope that Tali missed my slip, vanishes when she frowns, “Congrats on the promotion Jess,” then turns to me, “Why do you need to find your ship?” _Kriff,_ I swallow than just as I’m about to answer Corso steps in front of me “Hey, leave her alone,” Tali raises an eyebrow at me. I groan, “Corso, it’s fine!” He raises his hands in mock surrender “Sorry, I just don’t know who she is and I don’t trust her especially if she talks to you like that, Captain.”

       “She is my sister and a Jedi Knight, Corso, so she can talk to me however she pleases,” I say a bit harsher than I meant before walking off. I walk to the combat training area where a large Twi’lek with the same markings as the one from earlier, stops me “Sorry to interrupt you, Miss. But are you Captain Zora Tán?” I nod a little shocked, he continues, “I’m Sammo Kob. Word is that you have some trouble with Rogun the Butcher. You might not be surprised to know you aren’t the only one in that predicament. People like us need to stick together. I’ve got a pal, Lefty. He’d love to meet you, maybe show you a few new tricks to help to stay alive while you’re on Rogun’s hit list.” I slightly smile as he points me to where I’m going already, “Thanks.” He nods, “Don’t mention it. When your worth more, dead than alive it pays to make friends.”

       Lefty happens to be a male Arcona smuggler, “You’re that freighter captain who stirred things up on Ord Mantell. I hear you’ve got Rogun after you. My condolences. If you want to stay alive and retire wealthy, you need special training. I’ll give you that. I can make you into a real Gunslinger. Why fire one gun when you could shoot two? They find the best cover in a firefight and stay there, doing damage. Of course, so people prefer to be a Scoundrel. Make a sneak attack with a scatter gun from up close. Once you start training, you’ll need to be stick with it. So choose carefully.” I smirk, “As fun as being a ‘Scoundrel’ sounds. I like the idea of shooting two blasters.” He nods and hands me a spare, “Then we should get started.” After a while he says, “You’re a natural. I don’t think there’s anything else I can teach you.” I nod, “Thank you,” and toss him a credit stick before ending back to the cantina. Talia stands when she sees me and gives me a hug while whispering, “I’m sorry.” When I pull away, “Are we all set to go? The first shuttle should be here now.” Corso awkwardly gets up, “All set.” I look to Jessi and Jorgan, “We’re good to go.” Then to Tali who smiles “I’m always ready.” I grin “Alright, let’s go.” The shuttle is waiting for us when we arrive and we hurry abroad.

       The ride is silent, as I don’t really feel like talking much. However, when we land I say, “So Master Alena wanted to speak with all of us.” Tali looks at me strangely as she asks, _'Why did you just call Mom that?'_ I tilt my head towards Corso and Jorgan. She rolls her eyes but nods “Okay, so we’ll have to check in with Customs then we can head to the Senate Building.” Then A7 walks up, “Apologies young Mistresses, but urgent matters have changed Mistress Alena’s plans to speak with all of you privately.” The silver protocol droid turns to Tali, “young Mistress Talia, you are urgently required. Something awful has happened and you are needed.” I sigh, _of course there is._ Tali nods “Of course, A7. Teeseven and I just need to go to Customs first.” A7 shakes his head “There is no need, I have already done so.” I silently laugh as she sighs, “Then lead the way. See you later.” We all nod before her and the adorable droid, T7, follow.

       “I’m sorry, Captain,” Corso says when we’ve walked away from Jessi and Jorgan. I sigh “Corso, please just call me Cheyanne or Chey.” He tilts his head then shakes it, “No can do, Captain. So you better get used to it.” I groan “Fine, then I’ll just have to call you Cowboy. How’s that?” He smirks, “Whatever you say, Captain.” I close my eyes and groan as we walk to the nearest customs terminal, where I use my given name, Cheyanne Zora Draé, minus my real last name Marr then enter Corso’s as he walks to a large window overlooking Coruscant. He whistles, “Everything on Coruscant is huge. You see those city towers as we flew in? How many people you figure live in those? Millions?” he exclaims as I join him. I smile shaking my head, “She’s seen better days though.” He nods, “I heard the Sith Empire hit this planet hard, even knocked the Jedi Temple off its pedestal.” I frown slightly at that, tempted to say something but Corso doesn't notice and continues on, “Wanna find Skavak before we’re too old to shoot straight? We’re gonna need local help.” I sigh, figuring he has a plan, “Got someone particular in mind?” He smirks and nods, “I happen to know the perfect guy. There’s a gambler named Darmas Pollaran who keeps tabs on everything worth knowing about Coruscant. Good man. You’ll like him.” I smile slightly, “Worth a shot. Where would one find this Darmas?” He smiles, “Viidu always said if you look for a sabaac table surrounded by beautiful women, you’ll find Darmas, but I can narrow that down. I still have Viidu’s holofrequency contacts, and Darmas is one of them. Just me a second, and we’ll talk to the man himself…” as he pulls out a holo. After a few seconds, a man with blond hair appears “Corso, is that you? It’s been too long, you rascal. What brings you to Coruscant?”

       “A friend and I are in a real bind. Is there a place we can meet you?” Corso states. “Of course. Come to my private cantina booth. I’m here now, winning my tenth hand of sabacc against a very persistent Rodian,” He turns to face me, “Hope you don’t mind the occasional blaster fire; the cantina’s in a rowdy part of Coruscant.” I sigh, “I just came from a war zone. I’m used to blaster fire.” He nods, “Had a feeling you were more than a tourist.” Corso cuts in, “Keep your comlink channel open, Darmas. I’ve got some bad news about Viidu.” He nods then he disappears as Jessi and Jorgan walk up and together we head outside, with the Senate Tower in front of us. Jess motions to it as she says, “So we’re going in there and you’re going…?” I look at the data Darmas sent and groan, “To Old Galactic Market.” Jessi grimaces, “Be careful out there.” I nod, “Good luck to you both.” Corso looks at me as they walk away, “Is there something wrong with that area?” I sigh, “You’ll see.” He nods, “I’ll bring Darmas up to speed while we travel, Captain.”

       We take a city speeder to Old Galactic Market taxi terminal then head down the ramp to the concourse where the Dealer’s Den cantina is. We enter and a lavender female Twi’lek stops us, “Can I help you with something?” Corso’s eyes widen as he notices her and her dancers outfit, “Um… yeah…” I roll my eyes, “Yes, we’re looking for Darmas Pollaran. I heard he has a private cantina booth but I don’t know which one.” She smiles “Oh, your friends with Darm!? I’ll take you right to him.” Then she leads us, and Corso can’t remove his eyes from her as she walks. I roll my eyes, _Men._ When we enter his private room, there are three women hanging over Darmas and on the Rodian’s side is only his bodyguard. Their game finishes when Darmas wins and the Rodian just gets up and leaves. When Darmas sees us, he gets up and walks to the couches that’s in front of a large holo terminal then motions us over as the girls and dancer leave, with Corso’s eyes never leaving the dancer until she disappears. As I approach, Darmas rises and walks to me saying, “Forgive me for being so forward, but you’re more radiant than a Tatoonie sunset,” I blush as he grabs my hand and kisses it, “Darmas Pollaran, at your service.” I smile “Zora Tán, and I bet you say that to all the girls.” He shakes his head “Nonsense, my dear. I can’t remember the last time this dark cantina seemed so bright and lovely,” he ends with a wink and I can’t help but blush. “Give it up, old man. She’s not your type,” Corso says coming back to his senses since the dancer left.

       “Ah, Corso. Good to see you in person,” Darmas says as he grasps Corso’s upper arm then turns back to me, “Sorry to hear about Viidu. He was a man of refined tastes and a terrible card player. I’ll truly miss him. Life is like sabacc. The trick is to quit while you’re ahead and enjoy your winnings—exactly how I’ll spend my twilight years.” He gives me a wink as he sits down. I give him a shy smile, “I can’t imagine a handsome man like you living as a hermit.” Corso groans as Darmas grins, “Perish the thought. I simply have to convince the right woman to come with me. If you have any recommendations, let me know.” I lean on the holo terminal “Oh, I think I have one in mind,” Darmas smiles and winks before clearing his throat and standing, “Now, I know this isn’t a social call. Corso says you have troubles and I’m prepared to help.” I nod, “I have the feeling I’ll need all the help you can offer,” winking at the end. Darmas smirks and walks next to me to lean against the terminal as well “Good… Skavak is well known in the galactic underworld. He’s earned death sentences across the galaxy for everything from armed robbery to kidnapping. He’s known to be in the Sith Empire’s pocket, and he even cheats at cards. I’m only happy to help,” he ends with wink. I sigh, slightly shaking my head, “If there’s one thing I hate, it’s a card cheat.” Darmas smiles and runs a hand down my arm out of Corso’s sight “Oh, my… beauty, intelligence and fine moral values—what’s not to like about that combination?” I smile up at him and lightly bump into with my side as he continues, “Soon as Corso mentioned Skavak’s name, I alerted all my best informants. I’m getting some interesting leads.”

       “What did I tell you, Captain? Darmas can find out anything. We’ll have Skavak in no time.” Corso says staring at Darmas who hasn’t moved from my side. I smirk, “So it seems,” I look up at him as I say, “I just wonder if that’s the only talent he has.” He smirks his hazel brown eyes memorizing my face but stopping to stare at my lips, “I have many talents, beautiful,” then he looks at Corso as his hand caresses my back, “Skavak recently used the services of a data slicer named Kixi in the Migrant Merchants’ Guild headquarters,” he looks back at me, “Quite talented, I hear.” I sigh, “I’ll say this; the man has a way with women.” He lightly shakes his head, “I don’t think it’s a romantic relationship. Skavak doesn’t cavort with aliens—even near-humans like Kixi. Though she might be able to help you flush Skavak out of hiding. Be careful, though—the guild is well armed and doesn’t like outsiders. Now excuse me, darling, but there’s a Chagrian with more credits than sense. I really shouldn’t let him leave with all his money.” I sigh, slightly disappointed, “Well, then how about…” I pause as I go on my tippy toes to kiss him which he heatedly returns before I pull away, “a kiss for good luck.” He smirks than pulls me in for another until Corso coughs. I look over at him and he’s staring darky at Darmas “Come on, Corso, let’s find us a slicer.” He looks away briefly to nod at me then stares at Darmas until I’m out of the room then he follows.

       “Okay, what happened?” Tali asks as soon as she sees us come out of the cantina. Corso looks at me, and I can feel his irritation, “Are you going to tell her or should I?” I scoff then turn to the others, “We have to go to the Migrant Merchants Guild headquarters and by the looks of it so are you four, mind if we tag along?” Tali chuckles, “Of course not.” I can tell she isn’t going to drop it so when Jessi and Jorgan have to go check in with someone, I’m ready when she reaches through the bond. _'What happened?'_ She asks. I still groan, _'Cowboy over here doesn’t like a girl flirting with men who aren’t him.'_ She closes her eyes as Jess and Jorgan return, _'Oh sis… why did you?'_ I smile remembering, _'The man started it! He’s attractive and well you know me… He flirted with me, I flirted back, Cowboy got upset then I got the idea to continue flirting to irritate him.'_ She sighs as we begin to head into the Guild’s territory, _'_ _Am I going to meet this said man?'_ Slightly shocked I say, _'If you want too. But be warned he’s apparently a ladies man.'_ She chuckles, _'Aren’t they always, sis?'_ I slightly growl, thankfully not audible _'No, they are not, thank you very much! Just attractive.'_ She nods as we begin to cross a narrow bridge and rolls her eyes, _'_ _Whatever you say, little sister.'_ We clear a path together until we reach where Corso and I have to split off. When we get there I groan “Great, we need a clearance pass to get in there.” Corso chuckles, “Don’t worry, there’s bound to be somebody around here with a clearance pass. You ready for some more action, Captain?” I turn to him and drop my head to his chest then sigh, “I suppose.”

       We find one above the computer lab after killing about a dozen gang members. In my haste I almost walk right of the platform we’re on. Just as I’m about to fall Corso's arms wrap around my waist, “Careful now, Captain, that’s a long drop.” I nod, “Yeah, um, thanks Corso.” He chuckles and pulls me to his chest, “No worries, Captain, I’m here for you no matter what.” I close my eyes and try to walk away but his arms tighten, “Corso, you can let me go now.” I look up at him and see he isn’t even looking at me. I follow his eyes and lightly gasp, “We should probably move now,” as there is a large group of gang members walking our way. We both drop the floor and roll to the nearest hiding spot, where I keep an eye on the group thankful I had the forethought to remove the bodies of those we killed as they walk by. I nod when we’re clear, and we run quickly to the terminal where I put the pass into it. It beeps then raises the door and disables the alarms.

       I put a silencer on my blaster and kill every gang member inside with a shot to the head. We find Kixi pretty fast as she was trapped inside a force field which we disabled. “Been monitoring you on the security network. You sure know how to make an entrance,” Kixi says when we enter. “Guess we found our slicer—but why does this room look like a prison?” Corso states as he looks around. Kixi scoffs, “Because it is a prison. Thanks for noticing. Whatever issues your having with the guild, I’m on your side. I’m just a slave here,” the young dark green Mirialan says as she turns around. “Relax, we’re not here to hurt you.” I say, suddenly feeling protective of her as she looks around Allura’s age. “Then is there any chance you’re here to free me? Because I’m definitely ready to not be here,” she half exclaims, “The guild locked me up two years ago. Forced me to work for them. I’ll do anything to get out. What do you need?” I look to Corso, “We’re looking for a man named Skavak.” She smiles, “I knew that Corellian pig-lizard Skavak had ticked off the wrong person. No wonder he was in such a hurry. Skavak paid the guild to clean his identity record. They made me slice into the Republic’s main database and delete all his arrest warrants.” I grimace, “No wonder Skavak gets around so easily—nobody’s chasing him but me.” She shrugs, “He mentioned some Sullustan lawman giving him trouble. Sorry but that’s all I know about Skavak. Not sure how else to help you.”

       “How would you like a job offer to dirty up his record again?” I state crossly my arms. Kixi smiles, “You don’t even find to pay me. I saved copies of everything I erased from Skavak’s record. All I have to do now is transfer the data back… There easy. The minute he passes an identity checkpoint, it’ll trigger an alarm.” I nod then smirk, getting an idea, “Make it so no woman in the galaxy will ever touch him again.” Kixi's eyes light up in amusement as she nods, “I’ll register him as a plague carrier. Give him a nice case of Bothan Nether Rot. That’ll keep the girls away.” I smile, “Good! Come on, we’ll escort you out.” _Mostly because I can’t bear to have something happen to her._ She grins and enthusiastically follows us out, with me in the front and Corso is covering our exit. We split ways at the entrance to the cantina. Corso goes and heads inside, as I stay out to talk to Kixi, “If you ever need anything don’t hesitant to call me, okay? You need someone out there looking out for you!” Kixi smiles as I hand her my information and few credit sticks, “Thank you, you’re my hero!” She gives me a hug before walking away, I smile slightly as I enter the cantina then Corso and I walk into Darmas’ private room.

       “An informant spotted you leaving the Migrant Merchants’ Guild. I trust Kixi was useful?” Darmas says as we enter. I nod “She did a real number on Skavak’s identity record.” He chuckles, “On a world this crowded with people and technology, he can’t hide for long. My sources reveal Skavak is doing business with the Black Sun gang. A dangerous friendship for all sorts of reasons. Black Sun is notorious for keeping holo-recordings of all their meetings. No doubt they’ve preserved the highlights of Skavak’s visit.” I tilt my head in thought, “I doubt Black Sun just lets anybody to peek at their holos.” He smiles, “Black Sun fragments its recordings over several computers to prevent unauthorized viewing. You’ll have to assemble the relevant footage by accessing each computer. But that’s a job for tomorrow…” I looked at him “Oh, and what am I going to do until then?” He smirks and stands from the couch to walk over to me “Well, why not spend some time with me.” He caresses my face as he almost whispers, “I’d love to get to know you better.” I look up at him and tilt my head, “I guess that couldn’t hurt… What did you have in mind?” He smiles and leans down so his mouth is by my ear. “You’ll just have to find out, darling,” he whispers then he lightly kisses me before pulling away, “Meet at the Senate tower?” I nod smiling as he continues, “Excellent, I’ll pick you up in around,” he looks at the chrono, “two hours. Sound good?”

       “Sounds perfect,” I say before kissing his cheek and leaving with a silent Corso. As we exit, we cross paths once again with my sister, Jessi and their companions. “Bout time you four finished!” I exclaim, “Cowboy and I almost have our next clue on finding Skavak.” Tali looks at Jessi, who shakes her head and whispers something that makes Tali groan. _'You mean to tell me that the guy you wanted to come with you on your ship, stole it?' Crap, she heard that too?_ I close my eyes, _'_ _Yes…'_ She sighs aloud “Come on guys, there’s a security breach I have to deal with.” I chuckle as we all head to the city speeders and return to the Senate tower where the four of them enter and Corso and I walk through the parks in front.

       “So you seem to know Coruscant pretty well, Captain,” Corso says as we begin walking around the Memorial Park for fallen Jedi. I nod “I should, this is basically a second home to me…” I stop as we walk to a statue dedicated to two Jedi Masters. Corso walks up to it and reads, “‘In memory of two of our greatest Jedi protectors, who died defending the innocent.’ Wow, they must have been pretty impressive to have their own statue dedicated to them…” He stops when he sees my tears, “Are you okay?” I shake my head walking to him, and he wraps his arms protectively around me. To wrapped up emotionally, I don’t even hear Jessi and Jorgan join us until Jess says “Oh Chey, why did you walk here?” I look up and she sighs motioning to me to come here which I do, and she tightly hugs me as she says to the boys, “Our ride will be here soon.” Just as she finishes, A7 approaches in one of our family’s speeders, “Good evening.” I smile at the droid as he gets out and helps Jessi and I in the speeder, then I look at the unmoving men, “Are you coming with or do you have another place to stay?” That spurs them into both getting into the speeder.

       They are both silent on the way to the ‘Sky Palace,’ so I look back and see them both looking around in awe. I chuckle then turn to Jessi, who looks very much like I did earlier by the statue. I gently nudge her making her look at me, “What’s wrong?” She sighs and looks back down, “We passed my grandfather’s memorial on the way to find you.” I close my eyes, “I’m sorry, Jess. I didn’t know we even passed it.” She chuckles sadly, “That’s because you didn’t. Jorgan wanted to see the memorial of the fallen soldiers, and, well of course, General Theodore Tae was among them.” I hug her as well I can, “Did he know?” She shakes her head then looks back at the Cathar, “I think he still doesn’t…” I nod understandingly as only Jessi and my family know why I started crying because of the statue. When we land on the entrance to our floating family estate, A7 helps us out of the speeder and escorts us inside where he turns to the men. “Welcome to the Sky Palace! If you both would follow me please, I will give you a tour and show you where you’ll be staying while you are here.” They look over at us and I make a shooing motion.

       “So why has Corso been irritated every time you leave that cantina?” Jessi asks once the men are out of sight. I slightly smile, “Because he has competition.” She looks at me slightly disappointed, “I thought you liked him!” I roll my eyes “No, I said that there’s something about him that’s attractive. Not that I like him. Besides he looks like he’s the settling down type, and I down plan on settling down for quite some time.” _If ever…_ I silently add. Jessi nods, “Guess that makes sense.” I smile, “Thank you for understanding. Now if you excuse me I have to go get ready for a date,” as I get up and run hurriedly to my bedroom on the second floor. I smile when I enter. _It hasn’t changed a bit,_ my grandfather helped me paint it the yellow it is now. I’ve never changed it because it was our favorite color. The furniture is different, more mature then it was, but still fits the room perfectly. I have a large window that allows me to see the beautiful Coruscant skyline. Along the walls are holo pictures of our family through the years, I stare at the picture of my grandparents, Nickolas and Araina Draé, the Jedi heroes of Coruscant, sighing disappointed in myself for crying at their memorial statue and go shower.

       After a while of trying things on, I hear a knock on my door, Talia’s knock. She enters and I exclaim “Oh, thank the stars it’s you! I need your help deciding what to wear!” She chuckles, “Of course you do…” I narrow my eyes slightly, “Come on and help me!” She rolls her but enters my closet then tosses a few dresses on the bed. I squeal and start putting on a slightly revealing midnight blue dress, “How can a Jedi have such fashion sense when she only wears robes?!” As I go the mirror, she goes to sit on my bed, “You know as well as I do that I don’t always wear robes. I just haven’t had an occasion to wear anything else with training and all that.” I smile and twirl a bit, “So we’ll have to change that after my ‘date’ tonight.” She raises an eyebrow, “You seem very excited about a ‘date’ with a guy you were flirting with to annoy Corso.” I sigh taking off the blue one and switching to a sexy red one, “It started off that way but there is something about him that draws me in.” I hear her chuckle “My little sister, the romantic. You know Corso isn’t happy about this right?” I scoff, “Cowboy can get annoyed all he wants but that isn’t going to stop me.” Just as my holo beeps, wondering who it could be, I run over to it and answer, “Reki!” He chuckles “Hey beautiful, sorry to surprise you though I’m not,” his eyes raking over me as he smirks. I smile, _'Can you leave, sis?'_ I see her roll her eyes and as she leaves, I ask, “Do you like the dress?” He nods, “I wish I was the lucky man you were wearing it for…”

       “What if I am,” I say with a wink before taking off the dress. He swallows “You torture me, babe.” I smirk as I start redressing in the midnight blue dress from earlier, “I try,” before laying on my tummy on my bed, he swallows. “So, um, I was calling because Syreena told me what happened. I just wanted to make sure you’re doing okay.” I smile, “I’m doing as well as I can at the moment. I’ll be better once I get my ship back.” He nods understandingly “Yeah,” he pauses, “I heard Corso is with you. Is he the reason you look so gorgeous?” I shake my head “No, Reki, this isn’t for him. There’s a man here on Coruscant who’s been helping us out, and he wants to get to know the Captain.” He nods “Ah, I see. Well, I’ll talk to you later, Captain.” Before the call ends, I say “Cheyanne, please Reki. I’m tired of Corso always calling me Captain. I’ll holo you later,” hopefully… and for some reason I’m tempt to say ‘I miss you’ but Reki smiles, “Have fun, Cheyanne,” he ends with a wink. I smile to myself then continue getting ready.

       After I’m done, I look around the house for Jessi, and find her with Jorgan and Corso, “Hey guys.” Corso looks up first and visibly swallows, as Jessi looks up and smiles “You look incredible, Chey!” I smile at her “Thanks, Jess. I thought this was safe.” Jessi chuckles, “On you nothing is safe.” I lightly hit her on the arm with a smile before turning and walking to find Talia, who I find in her room with someone I wasn’t expecting to see, “Hi Mom!” Mom turns, “Why don’t you look stunning!” I smile, “Thanks Mom,” as I go to her and give her a hug. “I have something for you as well but it’ll wait until morning, I guess,” Mom says as she starts to leave, “Goodnight girls. Don’t stay out to long Cheyanne, or your friend Corso might get upset,” she says with a wink walking out the door, I groan. _Why is everyone on this Corso business,_ just as Tali says, “She’s right you know,” which earns a glare before I leave the room. I head to the entry way where Corso is waiting, he’s shuffling and when he sees me walking down the stairs he scratches the back of his head nervously, “I was wanting to tell you earlier that you look amazing. And I hope you have a good time tonight.” I give him a smile “Thank you, Corso,” before walking outside to a waiting house droid, A2.

       We reach the Senate tower just as the sun starts setting and Darmas is already there waiting. He grins when he sees me and stops A2 from helping me out of the speeder, wanting to do it himself. “You look breathtaking,” he states with a smile, as he helps me off. I smile up at him, “Thank you and so do you,” and he is, in a simple well-tailored black suit with a white button up shirt with the first couple of buttons undone giving just a hint to the well-toned body that lays beneath. He shakes his head, “Thank you, darling, but compared to you,” he kisses my hand still looking at me, “I am nothing.” I blush and look away shyly, he gives me a half smile, “I mean that you know. Are you ready?” I look back at him and see that he still hasn’t removed his beautiful deep hazel eyes from me, I blush again before nodding.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore Darmas, I don't know why. Anyway, this Darmas is twenty-seven, about a good ten years old than Miss Cheyanne, but she doesn't mind. She likes men with a little bit more life experience. ;)  
> And no worries we'll see Kixi again...


	40. Baras’ Task - Thea

=-=-=-=-=-=

Thea

       “So this is where you and I will stay whenever we are on Korriban, Vette.” I state once we’ve entered my chambers, “You can pick any empty bedroom and you can decorate it however you please. You will have your own refresher and closet. Tonight you can either stay with Allura and I in my room or sleep in your own…” Vette looks at me surprised, “Really?! I can have my own room!” I hesitantly nod making Vette squeal “Oh, thank you!” I shake my head, _poor girl,_ “Your welcome. Why don’t you go find your room and wash up while Allura and I make dinner?” Vette hastily nods and runs down the hallway to choose her room. Allura giggles, “I think I’ll like her... Khem you are free to do whatever you wish,” He grunts and leaves, the my sister turns to me “Um ok sis, what are we making for dinner?” I shrug, “Have no clue!”

       “So did you kill Tremel?” Allura asks when we enter my kitchen. I close my eyes tightly before looking at her, I can see her fear that I did. “No, I didn’t. I couldn’t do that to him or Dad. Sorry if I made you think I did but I couldn’t let Baras know he’s still alive.” She nods, and I can tell she’s relieved, “So since you’re an apprentice now, what are you going to specialize in?” I smile, remembering the first time Tali and I saw Mom and Dad sparring, “Sith Marauder, like Mom with wielding two lightsabers. You?” She lightly shakes her head, “You would. I want to be a Sith Sorcerer, work on my lightning.” I nod, slightly amused, “Figured you’d say that! You are pretty skilled with your lightning.” She smiles, “Thanks!” I return it, “No problem. So let’s get cooking.” She nods and we start cooking dinner. We finish by the time that Vette is finished with choosing her room and her shower then comes in to the kitchen, “Smells good, what are we eating?” Allura answers happily, “Chandrilan pasta and wine. Why don’t we go eat in the dining room?!”

       After we’ve finished eating, Allura and I both go to wash off the Korriban sand before going in to my room. I finish first finding Vette sitting on my bed messing with her shock collar. “Here, let me help you,” I state walking toward her. She looks up at me nervously before nodding, I smile slightly before standing behind her and removing the collar from her neck. She gasps, “What are you doing?” I chuckle “Well, since you are technically ‘mine’ now, I can remove it. Unless you want it back on…?” She shakes her head furiously, making her lekku fly, “No, it’s fine. You just surprised me is all.” She looks up at me, “Thank you.” I smile as I sit down on my bed, “You’re welcome, Vette,” just as Allura comes out, “So where are you two headed now?” Vette jumps and trying to not chuckle, I answer “Going back home to Dromund Kaas.” Vette tilts her head to the side, “Home?” I nod, slightly chuckling “It’s not really home but it’s where our Dad lives most of the time.” Vette’s eyes widen, “Most of the time?” Allura giggles while joining us on the bed, “Our dad is a Sith Lord, Vette.” She gasps, “Really!?” We both nod and she squeals, we start laughing before I clear my throat, trying to mimic Mom “Okay, bedtime guys. We have an early shuttle tomorrow.” Allura groans “Oh, come on Treea, don’t be like that.” I give her one of Mom’s stern looks, making both of them climb under the covers, I smile to myself before using the Force to shut off the lights.

_:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:_

       “Ally, really? I see that you’re now an apprentice but why on earth would you want me as an ally?” Klemral states as he raises an eyebrow. I smile up at him, “Because I see your potential, Klem. If you’d use your emotions for your own gain instead of letting them work against you, you’d be unstoppable.” He walks closer to me, so I can see his grey eyes clearly, “Is that what you do? Let your emotions work with you?” He’s close enough now that I could run my hands through his brown hair as he towers over me. He stares at my lips as I say “Yes,” in almost a whisper as I look up at him. He swallows then leans closer. His lips touch mine, and he timidly kisses me until I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back then he wraps his arms around my waist bringing me closer to him as his kiss becomes heated. I gasp when my back suddenly hits the wall, which he uses as an opportunity to explore my mouth. He picks me up with the Force and makes my legs wrap around him then pulls me closer, finally breaking the kiss as he groans. He pulls away slightly to rest his forehead on mine, I can see that his eyes are almost black as he smirks “Well then, maybe you should teach me.”

_:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:_

       I wake up with a start, my heart pounding from the vivid dream. I groan, still being able to feel the heat from his body. Realizing I’m in bed next to my baby sister and Vette, I quickly get up so I don’t wake them, then quickly run into my refresher. I go to the mirror, wondering why I’m disappointed that it was just a dream and why I had the dream in the first place. I had my fair share of crushes growing up, one of them being Mom’s Padawan Derrin Weller, but I’ve never had a desire to act on them. I run my hand over my lips, _how does it feels to be kissed… Is it anything like my dream…_ then sigh before looking at the chrono and seeing that it’s only three in the morning. I groan then I go into my closet to change into a purple tank top and dark grey shorts, putting my hair in a high ponytail. Since I’m no longer tired, I head out of my chambers to the training room on the second floor and find it already occupied, by none other than Klemral.

       “So what brings you up here so early?” Klemral asks with an eyebrow raised, as he pauses his beating on the poor training dummy and faces me. I groan _,_ “I couldn’t sleep, you?” trying my hardest not to stare at his lips or his bare sweaty chest. He smiles as he walks over to me, “Enjoying a quiet workout before I leave, Baras has tasks for me.” He pauses to nervously scratch the back of his head, “I’m sorry about earlier…” I bite my lip unsure of what to say as he walks as close as he was then so I decide to smile up at him, “Are you up to spar?” He smirks looking me over “Sure, I don’t see why not.” I walk over to where some training blades are and grab two of the same before turning around to face him, who has an eyebrow raised. “I’m going to be a Marauder,” I state matter-of-factly. He rolls his eyes, “Of course you are,” then he summons a second training to him and smirks, “Shall we?” I smile and nod, _this will be easy…_

       Klemral smirks then charges, I quickly avoid his attack then initiate my own to his back which he amazingly blocks, his back still to me. He swings his saber and I duck then roll to his other side landing a hit on his legs. One knee gives out, but he fights through it turning to face me. The next several minutes is just our blades dancing until both of us see an opportunity and take it. I knock the sabers out of his hands as he efficiently pins me to the wall of the training room, much like in my dream. “I’d say we’re pretty evenly matched,” I manage to say as we’re both panting. He smirks “Yeah,” then seeing our position he quickly moves away, “Um, see you around, apprentice.” I give him a slight smile, “Thea…” he returns the smile before leaving and I throw my head back to hit it against the wall, silently cursing my dream, Baras, Klemral, and the fact I’m disappointed that he didn’t kiss me yet again. I walk purposely to my chambers and go directly to my refresher to clean up. I sigh to myself, silently praying that I might cross paths with him again then I get dressed.

       “Rise and shine, girls! Time to get ready to go!” I happily sing, Vette groans and grabs her pillow to block out me out. Allura shakes her head and pokes her making her giggle then looks at me and together we tickle her awake. “Seriously?! You guys are mean,” she exclaims once we’ve dragged her out of bed. Unimpressed, I roll my eyes “Oh, if that’s the case I won’t let you go through my closet then.” I look at Luna with a smirk as Vette squeals, “I take it back then,” as she runs to the double doors leading to the closet. Luna rolls her eyes before seeing that her clothes from yesterday are washed and placed on the counter, along with her lightsaber and a burgundy crystal. She looks at me with an eyebrow raised, “I thought you’d like a different color blade then the normal red.” She squeals and runs to hug me before going over to it so I can show her how to change the crystal.

       After we’ve all changed, Vette into a white shirt, tan pants, and black boots, and Allura and I in our clothes from yesterday with our black hooded cloaks, we exit the room to see that T3, my chamber droid, has made a quick breakfast for us. “Oh, thank you, T3. I forgot to ask you to do that,” I says when I see him. He slightly bows, “I live to serve you, Mistress,” making me groan and the girls lightly chuckle before grabbing our food to go, and Luna searches for Khem. As we leave, Allura and I put our hoods up while Vette puts on a long black jacket, then the four of us quickly head to the shuttle. I’m slightly stunned that it is one of Dad’s shuttles that is waiting for us. As we get closer, I’m pleasantly surprised that Dad also sent a familiar face as our pilot.

       “I’m sorry but this shuttle is only for the Apprentices of Zash and Baras and their respective crew,” Matthew Price, our shuttle pilot states as we approach. Amused that he doesn’t recognize me, I put my hood down and he instantly bows, “My apologies, my Lady. I had no idea it was you.” I nod, “It’s alright, Officer Price,” then I look at my sister, “I’m sure you remember him, Luna, but if not this is Matthew Price, one of Dad’s best pilots,” trying to be impassive. I can sense both of their shock, as they were childhood friends, but they hide it remarkably well, Matt slightly bows to her, “Pleasure to see you again, my Lady.” She smiles, “You as well.”

       Out of the corner of my eye, I see him wink at her, causing Luna to blush, before he turns to me, “Whenever you’re ready.” Vette looks at me, as I nod and start walking to the shuttle, “Ready when you are, Price.” He nods and silently escorts us into the shuttle. Once we’re inside Vette whistles, “Nice shuttle!” I laugh, nodding in agreement as Matt states, being more informal then he was outside, “We are going to make a small detour. Jaida needs a ride from Vaiken Spacedock, she’ll have a couple of friends with her.” I nod before turning to Vette with a smile, “You get to meet another sister of mine, Vette.” Then I sense Allura’s apprehension “Lunabug, it’s going to be fine. You know that right.” She slightly nods as she sits down, “I’m just scared that I won’t be able to recognize her.” I go sit next to her, putting a reassuring hand on her leg, “She hasn’t changed that much, Luna.” She scoffs, “Just gotten ten years older. She’s what now… about twenty-one, since you and Talia are almost twenty-three.”

       As the shuttle takes off, I look over to Vette, who’s sitting across from us and looking very puzzled. Allura sighs, “Sorry Vette. Khem. I should probably give you a little background on my life.” She pauses minutely, “When I was four, I was on my father’s ship with my sisters, Jaida and Cheyanne, when it was attacked by pirates. They took me away from my family and later sold me as a slave for some quick credits, I was ‘freed’ earlier this week.” Vette gasps looking at me, “That’s why you are so kind to me.” I shrug, “I would’ve been kind to you regardless.” Luna smiles and nods in agreement before looking over at Khem, “Enjoying yourself?” He grunts and she sighs, “Glad to hear it,” leaning back into the seat.

       Vette suddenly smiles, “So why were you blushing, Luna?” I can feel her embarrassment as she says, “What? I-I wasn’t blushing!” I slightly smirk, “I’m pretty sure she’s right, I saw you blushing too. Does it have anything to do with an old childhood friend?” She looks down to hide her raising blush, making Vette exclaim “Oh my stars, it does!” She buries her now red face in her gloved hands “Oh, be quiet.” I look at Vette and we high five, before she looks at me knowing. I grimace knowing what’s coming before she says “Oh, by the way, Thea, what was going on after your training session yesterday?” However, I still blush, “It was nothing.” Allura, now pleased that the teasing as moved from her, says “So give me the story.” Vette grins, before going into the story, “Well you know that Thea and I were in the training room, but we weren’t alone there was these acolytes waiting there, apparently for Thea to train them.” Luna looks at me raising her eyebrows in a silent question, as Vette continues, “Their names were Teeno, who’s a large man, and Phyne, a rather tiny women, then partly into the training session this guy comes in. Well after she beat all three of them, Teeno and Phyne leave to nurse their bruises leaving the man and us all alone. For a while the two of them are just talking, then he starts getting closer to her and just as they’re about to kiss, a young woman we saw earlier in Baras' chambers comes in and interrupts,” she looks at me now her story is finished, “Who were they, by the way?”

       I can’t hold back my groan, “Eskella Gryton, my Overseer’s daughter. She was my best friend when we were children.” Allura gasps, “Ella is becoming Sith?!” I grimly nod, before continuing, “The man is Klemral, he's one of Baras' acolytes,” then looking at Vette, “And he was not going to kiss me!” She smirks “Oh, he so was.” Luna rolls her eyes then gets up and heads into the cockpit, most likely to speak with Matt. Vette and I share a knowing look before she asks, “So… would you have let him kiss you?” I groan, throwing my head back onto the head rest, “Really, Vette?!” I raise my head enough to see her nodding fanatically, I sigh, “I don’t know… Maybe…” I pause to think about last night (and this morning) and the feeling of disappointment and irritation that Ella had interrupted, not to mention my dream about what if… “I think all I should say is, that I was very disappointed that he didn’t.” Vette squeals, “I knew it! Do you think we’ll ever see him again?” I chuckle, “Maybe.” Then I think of what Ella said about what Baras would say and I groan but that doesn’t stop me from saying, “Hopefully,” I pick my head up to see Vette with a huge knowing smile on her face. _Oh, what have I done…_ Then remembering where we’re going, I quickly get Vette’s shock collar and toss it to her. She groans when she sees it, “Trust me, Vette, things will be a lot worse if the Imperials knew you’re not a slave…” She looks at it in disgust but puts it on anyway, I give her a smile, “And don’t worry I disabled it.”

       “Hey guys, we’re at Vaiken but we need to go find Jaida,” Allura states quite happily. I lift up an eyebrow just as Matt's voice comes thru the com, “We’re almost at our landing bay,” over the intercom. I smirk knowingly, grateful to have her to tease, “So that’s where you went, to talk to our handsome pilot,” ending with a wink. She groans then turns to Vette and the ever silent Khem, “Are you going to come with us or stay here?” Khem stands just as we land and Vette states, “We go where you go,” with a smile. I sigh “Come on, let’s get this over with,” wrapping an arm around Luna’s shoulder. Once we get out of our hanger I internally groan, _I hate this place almost as much as Korriban_ , with it’s annoying red decor and the Sith Empire symbol, _as if you could forget you’re in the Empire_. Vette sighs, “I guess the Empire doesn’t want you to forget you’re in the Empire.” I grimace, looking around to make sure no one overheard her as Allura chuckles and I begin to hush her. Vette whispers, “Sorry…” and I face palm “Come on, let’s find Jai before Vette gets herself killed,” earning a glare from the Twi’lek. After making a full sweep of the Station, and talking to our respective trainers, we head to the center of the station where the cantina is. Just as we sit down, Allura gets up and walks toward a group in a daze, I slightly smile sensing the cause, Jaida is here as well as another familiar presence, our adopted cousin Mako.

       Once Allura has walked to the group I motion for Vette and Khem to follow as I go toward them. In Jaida’s and Mako’s group, there is a male and a female Rattatakis. The male, gives off an Imperial air around him, though he is wearing what a pirate would, and is quite at ease until I approach. I silently chuckle, _of course Jai would manage to find an Imperial Agent._ The female seems to just be here because it pays, and doesn’t seem to alarmed that she is joined by two Sith. “This is my sister Thea,” Jaida says before giving me a hug, to reassure the agent, “and I see you have made some friends on Korriban.” I chuckle, “The large Dashade is Luna’s,” motion to Khem then I place a hand on Vette’s shoulder, “and this is Vette. And it’s a pleasure to meet all of you.” The Agent pulls Jai off to the side as our cousin walks closer. “Hi, I’m Mako.” Allura tightly hugs her only letting go then I go to hug her as well. “I’m Kaliyo Djannis,” says the Rattataki woman just as Jai and the Agent rejoins. “I guess that just leaves me. I don’t really have a name anymore but you can call me Ash, like your sister does,” he says with an arm wrapped around Jaida just as my holo beeps. Already figuring who it would be, I answer it and thankfully Matt appears, _maybe it isn’t who I think it is…_

       “Apologies, my Lady, but I have a holo call for you.” _Or not,_ “Who is it?” He lightly chuckles “Darth Talon, my Lady. I asked her if it couldn’t wait until you returned to the shuttle or even when you were on Dromund Kaas yourself but she said that it was a matter of importance.” _Lovely,_ “Put her through, Price.” He nods then his image is replaced with Dad’s apprentice. “Ah, good Price was able to reach you,” she begins with a soft yet demanding voice. She looks around “Well, I was going to lecture you on why you hadn’t let your father or myself know about your trials or your rise from Acolyte to Apprentice but it seems that you have your hands full. Now I am just calling to make sure that you and your companions come to meet with your father and I, before anything else.” Thankful I don’t have a lecture coming, I nod “Of course.” Talon smiles then turns to Luna, “It’s nice to see you again Allura,” before she disappears and the call ends. On the way to the shuttle I grumble to myself, “Not what I was wanting to do… the annoyingly persistent woman…” So I only hear Jai say, “Oh yeah, you probably don’t remember her, do you?” To which I answer, “She’s lucky she can forget that woman. I wish I could.” Jai chuckles, “Treea! Be nice! That is a powerful Sith Dark Lord!” before turning back to Allura, “Talon is one of Dad’s apprentices and our ‘Aunt’ Mia. Don’t let Thea fool you, as I know she adores her greatly.” I chuckle when Mako and Vette squeal then break into laughter.

       Matthew is waiting for us outside the shuttle, and smiles when he sees us enter the hanger. He slightly bows to Jai “Lady Jaida, it’s nice to see you again. And…” he pauses when he looks at Ash, who smirks “Hey, Matt.” He rolls his eyes as he walks towards Ash, and they grasp each other’s forearms in greeting, “Hey is right. Didn’t think I’d run into you here.” Ash smirks, “I met Jaida here on the shuttle to Hutta,” as he wraps an arm around her again. Confused on many different levels, I hear myself ask, “Okay, you two know each other how?” Matt looks over at me smirking, “We graduated from the Imperial Academy together a couple of months ago. Of course that was before cocky Imperial Intelligence Agent here got his first mission.” Ash scoffs, “I was not cocky!” Matt raises an eyebrow, “Really? You weren’t? So that wasn’t you who said, and I quote, that ‘only the best get chosen for Intelligence gathering’?” Jaida chuckles “Yeah, that sounds like Ash,” earning a hurt face from Ash who still has an arm around her. Once we are all seated inside the shuttle, Matt heads to the cockpit motioning for Allura to follow him, and when she does with a nod, Vette and I give her a knowing wink.

       “So I don’t think we ever got your name?” Jaida asks Khem, who grunts, “I am Khem Val, once the servant of Tulak Hord. Now because of the law of my people I serve the little one until I regain my strength and devour her.” She whistles, “I’m honored to meet such a warrior, but don’t eat my sister.” He grunts again then falls silent. “So you’re an Imperial Agent!?” Vette asks excitedly. Ash nods “Yes, I am.” Mako grins, “He’s also the pirate Red Blade.” Vette squeals, “Awesome!”, Ash looks amused by the two girls until he notices Jaida is looking at him with a smirk and turns to her to stare intently. _Apparently Allura and I aren’t the only ones who have a crush…_ “Is there something going on between the two of you?” I ask. Ash looks away and smirks “Well, everyone in Nem’ro court knows her as Blade’s girl,” he stops looking back at Jai, “So I’d like to think so.” She slightly blushes and looks away, “So why did you two wink at Luna earlier?” Vette and I share a knowing look, before Vette exclaims, “You’re so much like Allura,” Then I say matter-of-factly, “Luna likes Matt.”

       She rolls her eyes “Oh, that’s all?! She had a crush on him when we were younger, but she just didn’t know it. Guess she hasn’t grown out of it yet.” _I should of known,_ “Of course you’d know that.” Jai smiles and lays her head on Ash’s shoulder, which he looks very pleased about, and wraps an arm around her. When we come out of hyperspace, Vette whistles “Well, that was fast.” Mako smiles, “Should be. This is one of the newest and fastest Imperial shuttles there is.” I look over at her questionably before remembering that her implant connects her to the holo net, “I’d ask how you know that but I’m pretty sure I know why already. So is this anyone’s first time to the dazzling Imperial Capital?” Mako and Vette nod as Kaliyo says, “Never had a reason to,” as we begin landing in the Kaas City spaceport, which despite its name isn’t in Kaas City. Jai rolls her eyes “It’s nothing dazzling, like Treea said. It’s just a huge rainstorm all year long, rather depressing actually.”

       “Not to mention rules, rules and more you guessed it rules.” Ash adds. “I thought you loved rules, Ash,” Matt says slightly smirking leaning against the wall. Ash rolls his eyes “Well, aren’t you in a good mood today.” Matt smiles before teasingly punching him in the arm as we exit the shuttle. Allura and I exit first, “All we have to do now is check in at those consoles,” as I motion to dozens of machines lined up against the walls. “Thankfully this will be the only time we’ll need to do this,” Jaida says with an eye roll as she and Mako walk toward one.

       After Vette and I check in there is a man that waves us over and we cautiously do. “You’re the one, yes. Not like the scabs that exited the shuttles before you. You radiate power, lord. I bow before you,” the man states as we approach, “I’m Sunder Ghettz, I serve Lord Baras. He sent me to meet his new apprentice. And I made sure I was here on time, I certainly did. Yes, indeed.” I internally groan, “So, I’m met. Now what?” I hear Vette suppress a chuckle. “I’m just a slave who owes his every breath to the tolerance of Lord Baras. He said to introduce you to Dromund Kaas, and I take that seriously.” I nod, _it’s not like I’ve lived here or anything…_ “Lord Baras order me to encourage you to explore Kaas City before reporting to him. Imperials maintain the order, but they won’t both you. When you’re ready, Lord Baras will meet you in his personal chambers. You, uh, you will tell Lord Baras I was good, yes? That I served well?” I grimace, sensing his fear, “That I will, Ghettz.” He bows deeply then walks away as Vette says, “Wow, what a weasel. Dromund Kaas needs some pest control.” I grimly nod, “Not that it’s his fault,” my mind going to the recent whipping Allura had. I’m so wrapped up in my thoughts, I barely notice that Jaida and Mako join us. “You okay?” Jai asks as she puts an arm around me. I nod, “Was just speaking to one of Baras’ ‘loyal’ slaves.” Jai grimaces, “I always feel sorry for them.” I nod in agreement, _'Allura was one,'_ making Jai lightly growl.

       “Come on, Allura. We should speak to our ‘bosses’ before going to speak with Dad and Mia,” I shout after everyone as checked in. Vette and Mako both groan once we’re outside. “You weren’t kidding about being depressing,” Mako sadly states. Vette nods, “Now I understand why Imperials are sticks in the mud. I’m even losing my chirpiness just landing on the planet.” _Oh, Vette_ , as the rest of us chuckle. “Come on, guys let’s get some speeders and get to the Citadel. This storm is getting to me,” I finally state. Thankfully there is a speeder shop right in front where we get a speeder for each of us.

       Once we get to the entrance to the Citadel, Jaida says, “We’ll see you later. Apparently Keeper wants a word with me then we’ll be heading to the Enclave,” as the four of them head over to Imperial Intelligence. I slightly smile before Vette, Allura, Khem and I all enter the Sith Sanctum. I hear Vette lightly gasp, “Wow those lights, come in here and you get an instant headache.” Though she sarcastically whispered it, I can still sense her fear. Vette and I go to Baras’ chambers which are off to the left of the entrance. “Not a minute too soon. Your timing is impeccable,” Baras states with his back to us. Vette looks around, “Did it just get considerably colder?” she asks as Baras walks around his desk to us. “I see you decided to keep the slave. I hope she amuses you. I trust you’ve been acquainting yourself with your surroundings. Did my minion point you in the right direction?” _Minion?!_ “Yes, he did.” I can sense his pleasure and amusement then he looks at Vette as he says, “A probably beaten down slave is the only trustworthy creature in the galaxy,” Vette shrinks and I have to suppress a growl. I never really thought I’d want to kill my master as is the Sith way until Baras.

       “Your responsibilities will mandate contact with my various minions. Meet my directives, and you may do as you will to anyone you encounter, adversary or ally.” _The way he says minions almost makes me think of Darth Jadus and his intricate web of followers_ , “You can trust that I’ll use good judgement, Master,” I state. “I have painstakingly built a vast network of spies and operatives embedded throughout the Sith, Republic, and Jedi alike. I have fingers, eyes, and ears everywhere,” Baras continues as he turns away from us. _Yep, very much like Jadus…_ “Which am I to be—a finger, eye, or ear?” I can sense Vette’s amusement. “You’re my enforcer—deployed to protect my interests, intimidate my rivals and destroy my enemies. It’s time for your tenure to begin.” He pauses briefly, “A military starship is touching down at the Kaas City cargo port delivering a vitally important prisoner to me. You’ll meet Commander Lanklyn there and make sure he and his men successfully off-load this prisoner.” I nod, “It will be done.” I can tell he is pleased with that answer, “Good, now go.”

       Thankfully the cargo ports isn’t difficult to find and we enter quickly to see only three Imperial soldiers waiting for the ship. “All right, men, let’s hurry up and get this hunk of carbonite to its owner,” says the men’s commander, Lanklyn, just as Vette and I walk right behind him without him noticing. “Hey, Captain Oblivious—boo,” Vette says, very amused. “Oh, I—I didn’t see you enter. Lord Baras didn’t need to send a welcoming party.” I slightly smile, “He just wanted to make sure everything went as planned.” I hear a chuckle from behind us and a familiar voice say, “Or more like, he doesn’t trust me to complete it for him.” I turn and see Klemral, who slightly smiles, “Surprised to see me so soon, Thea?” I roll my eyes, “Hello again, Klemral,” just as I sense three men entering behind us with weapons drawn, I groan then reach for my lightsaber on my hip. “Not so fast. My master ordered that block of ice. So, step away from the carbonite man and no one ends up in a grave,” the leader states as I turn to face them igniting my lightsaber, and I sense another man in the corner with a sniper rifle trained at my head. “Your name?” I state. “My name is of little importance,” the leader says pointing his blaster to me as my lightsaber is still at my side, “I’m here to relieve you of your burden. Whether that includes your own lives as well, is up to you.”

       “Lookie lookie, if it ain’t Slestack. Your master be wanting the froze man, too, huh? Too bad for you. It mine,” says a large Houk. I turn to Slestack, “A friend of ours?” I can hear Vette chuckle at that. “To know TuMarr, is to hate TuMarr,” he says looking at the Houk. “That go true for you too, Slestack. If you don’t flee, this be like killing two stone with one bird.” Klemral and Lanklyn walk up beside me. “I’m such a fool. I’ll never doubt Lord Baras again. What do we do?” Lanklyn asks. I can feel both their unease, “Just calm down.” Slestack continues, “On their own, TuMarr and his lackeys wouldn’t be much of a fight.” The Holuk, TuMarr, growls, “You mouth always get you in trouble, Slestack. It about to chew off more than it can bite.” Enjoying the ‘debate’ between them, I add, “You going to take that, Slestack?”

       “Very amusing. I do relish the opportunity to rid the world of TuMarr and his drones. So I’ll be with you presently, instigator.” Slestack states. “Come on, boys, we smash the talk from Slestack’s big mouth now!” Then a fire fight breaks out, and giving the Imperials time to remove the Carbonite prisoner to Baras. As we exit with Klemral and myself blocking any stray blaster shots as the rival gangs kill themselves off.

       “Lanklyn and Klemral informed me of the ambush at the cargo port. Apparently, there are more eyes on us than even I thought. I have felt a disturbance in the Force. It leaves doom imprinted on my dreams—a grave and mysterious threat that could bring down my entire power base,” Baras states as we enter his chambers. “This frozen man is a top Republic agent, captured while investigating my most deeply imbedded spy on Nar Shaddaa—one of my ‘invisibles’.” _Well, maybe he isn’t so ‘invisible,’_ is what I want to say but I hold my tongue as he continues, “The Force grants me a vision of doom, and immediately, my untraceable spy—who has left no footprints, no trail—is almost exposed. It makes me furious. I must learn what tipped off the Republic agent. He is the key to uncovering the nature of this threat.” I grimace, _the poor man…_ “Now while I thaw the prisoner and painfully siphon every morsel of information I can from him, I have some concerns that require your special talents.” I nod, “Tell me what I must do,” since I really don’t want to see him ‘painfully siphon’ anything from the unfortunate agent. “No rest for the wicked, I guess,” Vette barely whispers at my side. “Go to the Imperial post in the jungles outside the city. Commander Pritich is stationed there. He has a seek-and-destroy task for you.” I nod, “It’ll be done before you know it.” He nods then turns to the thawing man, “I must tend to the torturing of this miserable Republic agent. Waste no time. I have more for you to do once this is complete. You are dismissed.”

       As we exit, I notice one of Dad’s men is waiting for us, who bows when he sees me, “Greetings Lady Thea, Darth Marr would like a word with you now.” I nod, “I’ll be right there.” He bows again before walking to do his other duties. Vette nervously swallows, “He’s a Dark Council member, isn’t he?” I look at her “Correct, Vette. Come on we don’t want to keep him waiting.” She nods and I can sense her nervousness as we travel to the second highest floor where Dad’s office resides only to find that Allura, who’s wearing a sliver mask, and Jaida are already there. “Where have you two been?” Jai asks. I sigh, “Baras needed me to oversee a delivery for him, and let’s just say that I was needed.” Vette nods “Yeah, Darth Creepy was right about one thing.” I chuckle then ask, “Why are we all out here?” Sergeant Maxwell, one of Dad’s guards, states, “Darth Marr is speaking privately to a few of your companions. You are free to join them now,” just as the door opens behind him. I nod and head inside with Vette following. As we enter, I can see Ash, Kaliyo, and Mako are nervously sitting on one of the couchs.

       “Miss Djannis and Ash leave us,” Dad says after everyone has entered. He continues once the door closes behind them, “Agent Ash’adath Landis keeps interesting company, but I guess Ms. Kaliyo Djannis is ‘working’ with Intelligence now, much to my displeasure. Darth Jadus, Keeper and the Minster of Intelligence all think the benefits are worth the risks of having a known anarchist work for them. Anyway, now who is your companion Apprentice Thea?” _Always so formal, calling grandfather ‘Keeper,’ and his daughter ‘Apprentice.’_ But I answer anyway, “This is Vette. She was a slave briefly before entering my care.” Dad nods understandingly before I go to hug him, “Hey Dad.” Vette looks at me stunned. “That’s your father!?” she exclaims. Dad chuckles “Yes, I am their father, Vette.” Then he turns to Mako, “It is nice finally put a face to the girl Braden would brag about. He loved you like a daughter. I hope you know that,” he pauses looking at Jai, “In fact I have something for you.” Just as he finishes, a door opens revealing Mia.

       “Just as I have things for Thea,” she says joyfully motioning for me. I sigh and enter her office, which is surprisingly designed in happy colors, which is an oddity in the Sith Sanctum. She smiles brightly at me, then wraps me in a tight hug “Oh, I am so proud of you, Thea! Becoming an Apprentice!” When she lets go she quickly motions for me to sit, which I do. Then she places a box in front of me causing me to look up at her questioningly. She smiles, “Open it, Thea!” My curiosity getting the best of me I open the box to find dozens of parts. I gasp looking back up at her, “Parts to build my own lightsaber!” She nods then hands me two lavender crystals, I squeal, “Thank you, Mia!” She chuckles, “You are welcome. The crystals come from Zora and the rest from me. I know how much you wanted to build your own like Talia will, but until then,” she hands me yet another thing, this time a lightsaber, “You can use the one I did during the war.” I hug her tightly whispering in her ear, “Thank you! This means so much to me!” She nods and watches me place my new crystals into my sabers. Once I’m done I rise, placing the sabers on my belt, and give Mia a smile before leaving. “Oh um, I’ve been requested to find out about a dissidence here in Kaas starting at the Colossus,” I hear Ash say. “Looks like we’ll all be working together then,” I say with a smile. “Well then, I suggest you all get moving since you don’t want to be out in the jungles at night,” Dad says looking directing at Jai and I.

       I internally groan, _'That was forever ago, Dad!'_ He chuckles, _'That it maybe, but you still need to learn from it…'_ I sigh defeatedly as we leave. We ride on our speeders to the Imperial outpost Baras mentioned. “Wow, they weren’t kidding that statue is huge,” Mako and Vette exclaim before saying, “Jinx!” then breaking into giggles. “If those slaves were smart they’d have revolted before the statue is almost completed,” states an unimpressed Kaliyo as I go to talk to the man Baras mentioned. “Commander Pritch—at your service, my lord. Lord Baras informed me you’d be paying us a visit. I’m prepared to offer you full assistance,” he says after bowing. I smile, “Aren’t you a good little soldier?” Vette chuckles. “Lord Baras has always found me so, lord. Permit me to update you on the situation here.” I nod and he continues, “There’s been much unrest in these parts recently, my lord—capped off by a violent slave revolt that has the surrounding jungles overrun with armed slaves. What no one knows is that Lord Baras orchestrated this insurgence to disrupt one of his rivals,” I have to hold back a growl, “and he wants his involvement kept secret.” I internally scoff, _of course he does… too bad his new apprentice just happens to be the goddaughter of this said rival, Darth Vowrawn._ His apprentice, Qet, is the one who wanted to secretly build this statue to honor him. “Now the slave captains who led the revolt are threatening to expose Baras’ involvement unless they receive more potent weapons,” Pritich continues, “Lord Baras wants you to kill enough of the blackmailing slave captains to make the others lose their resolve.” I grimace, “That would work, but they may regain their resolve and go through with it. Is there another way?” He thinks for a moment, “Well, I suppose. Many of the slave captains are former criminals with ties to the underworld. In fact, some have been selling their fellow slaves to the black market. If their followers found out, they’d be furious. If I had proof that they’re selling their own people back into slavery, I could blackmail the slave captains to stop blackmailing Lord Baras.” I have to stifle a chuckle, “Blackmailing blackmailers sounds poetic.” He nods putting his hands on his hips, “I bet they keep records of their transactions. If you rifle the slave captains’ footlockers and find proof, I’ll do what I can to use it against them.” I nod, “Just tell me where to look.”

       “The slave captains have their home base around the unfinished colossus,” Pritch states, “I’ll wait for any proof you salvage from their belongings.” I nod then Vette and I rejoin the group. “All work together?” I ask. Jaida tries to smile, “Of course. Have to watch my sisters’ backs somehow.” Allura chuckles “They don’t stand a chance,” as her fingers already have the cackle of Force lightning. After we’ve crossed the bridge to the camp, Ash finds the nearest cover before removing his rifle from his back, then he, Kaliyo, Vette and Jai open fire while I leap to the nearest group with Khem by my side, as Allura stuns the slaves coming in and Mako as our healer. We slowly and efficiently carve a path through the camp, unfortunately I do have to kill a few of the captains in order to reach their belongings, but at least I get the proof Pritch needs to prevent them from blackmailing my master again. And Allura and Jaida seems to find what they needed, when Jai emerges from a nearby tent. “So guys,” a rather disgusted Jai begins, “Mako and I will see you guys back at the cantina, we think we’ve found our bounty only he’s no longer here but in the city.” We all nod before they both leave and Allura holos Zash. I only hear Zash say, “Good. The plans suggest that his apprentices guard this base. I don’t doubt they hold the keys to acquiring the tablet. Best kill them all to be sure.” As the call ends Khem, who’s behind her, says “Command me and I will devour them.” Then Allura turns to the rest of us, “Guess I got my next task.” I chuckle, “I’ll help you out I’ve basically finished with my task for Baras.”

       The entrance was easy to find then it was just going down the cave until we’ve reached the entrance to the base. Upon killing all the guards both inside the cave and at the entrance to the base we finally enter Skotia’s bunker. I wait as Allura works with the Security Station then destroy the bases three monitoring systems. When all three stations are down, we head to the chamber that holds what she’s searching for then we leave, after pretty much killing everyone inside the base. We cross the bridge again, so I can speak to Pritch and give him the proof he needs. “My lord, you’re back. Did you find sufficient proof?” I nod, “Fortunately I had to kill some of the captains anyway, so I hope this helps to prevent this from happening again.” He slightly smirks, “Now I can threaten to expose the truth. If they don’t want to be torn limb from limb, they’ll stop blackmailing Lord Baras. I must say, my lord, it’s been inspiring to watch you work.” I politely smile at him, “Thank you. You’ve done well, Commander.” He nods, “Thank you, my lord. I’ll inform Lord Baras that the situation has been handled.” I nod before rejoining, Ash, Kaliyo, Allura, and Khem at the speeders then ride back to the Citadel.

       I instantly regret walking into Baras' chambers as he’s still ‘interrogating’ the “I—I don’t care what you do. Break my bones, burn my flesh—I’ll tell you nothing!” the SIS agent screams as we enter Baras’ chambers. I sent him a calming aura that will remove any pain he is currently feeling then tentatively touch his mind. _'Who are you?'_ he asks. _'I am a friend. I am sorry this happened to you. What is your name?'_ He groans, _'It’s not your fault I got captured. I’m Girk Sonosan.'_ I internally grimace, thankfully the exchange goes unnoticed by Baras has he is still angered by the man's earlier statement. “I will not be denied!” Baras exclaims not noticing us. “Ah! Argh! G—g—g—g—go s—s—s—s—s—spit, you m—m—m—monster!” Grik screams as Baras' lightning surges through his body, I have to applaud his strength to refuse the Sith Lord.

       “I didn’t know bodies could bend like that. I think I’m going to be sick!” Vette whispers as we get closer to see him. “Spare yourself. You shouldn’t have to see this.” I whisper back she shakes her head, “I appreciate it, but I’m not leaving you alone with that thing.” I chuckle but nod, thankful for the Twi’lek, making Baras aware of us. “Ah, apprentice, you’ve returned. Commander Pritch confirmed the slaves have been silenced. Good.” He looks back at Grik, “I’m still trying to extract the information I crave from this Republic agent. He’s much more resilient that anticipated.” I suppress the urge to say, ‘I thought you said you were good at this,’ letting the Sith continue his rant, “Even as I brutalize him, I twist the Force to keep him alive and feeling every sensation.” I feel Vette’s disgust as she whispers, “That’s the cruelest thing I’ve ever heard.” I nod in silent agreement as Baras continues, “I have another important task for you. It involves a renegade Sith Lord named Grathan. A particularly bothersome thorn in my side. Meet with my apprentice, Dri’kill Ba’al. He’s my covert operative in Grathan’s compound. Ba’al claims to have made a key discovery.”

       “Do you know the nature of this discovery?” I ask. Baras shakes his head, “Ba’al only communicates in predetermined signals. He was to find Grathan’s exploitable weakness, and today he sent the success signal. Grathan’s presence is useful to me, so I don’t want him killed, just crippled. Tomorrow you are to find out what Ba’al has discovered and do exactly as he instructs.” I nod, “It will be done,” then bow and leave before he has time to return to torturing Girk. We didn’t leave as fast as we should because we can hear Baras exclaim, “Tell-me-what-I wish-to-know!” and Girk’s screams as we exit. Once out of his chambers, I have to internally pull myself together before we rejoin Ash, Allura, Khem, and Kaliyo then search for Jaida and Mako.

       “Ah, there you are. I was wondering where you all were,” Jaida states when she sees us. My tummy growls then I see they’re eating basically a buffet. Jai grins “Hungry, sis?” I nod before sliding into the seat next to Mako as Ash sits next to Jai, who rolls her eyes. “Well come on everyone. Let’s eat then we’ll head to Dad’s stronghold for some much needed sleep. Sound good?” Jai says as everyone starts digging into the food on the table. When we’ve all finished, we head outside where a large speeder is waiting for us. “Young Mistresses, I am to escort you home,” T1, Dad’s droid, states as we approach, “There is enough room for you three and your companions to travel in comfort.”

       “Thank you, T1,” I say with a smile as he bows then states, “I live to serve you, young Mistress.” Then he turns to Luna “It is a pleasure to see you again, young Mistress Allura.” Allura who wasn’t expecting him to know her says, “Th-thank you, T1.” He nods then he and Ash help all us inside the speeder to take us to the Marr estate, home to Dad, us girls and Matt. Our grandparents, Keeper and Darth Zora, live on an estate outside of Kaas City, away from prying eyes. The Marr Kaas City estate is a lot like our home ‘Sky Palace’ on Coruscant and is definitely the one of the most beautiful places on Dromund Kaas. Vette whistles at the sight as Mako exclaims “Wow, this place is amazing!” Vette chuckles, “That’s an understatement,” slapping Mako lightly on the back. “If I lived here I’d probably never leave,” Kaliyo states then in an almost bored tone, “Tell me you have something worth stealing in this place.” I smirk, “Of course we do. But it’s impossible for anyone to steal.” The group chuckles as we land, but it’s true we have the same protections on this estate as we do on all our estates throughout the galaxy.

       “Welcome to your home away from home, Luna,” Jai says as she wraps an arm around her. I chuckle then turn to T1, “Could you show our companions where they can stay and freshen up, T1?” He bows “I’ll do so at once, young Mistress,” before turning towards everyone else, “If you’d please follow me, gentleman and ladies, I’ll show you to your chambers.” Mako, Kaliyo, Vette, Ash, and Khem all follow him leaving us three sisters alone. “Well, I was wondering when you were getting here,” Matt says from the balcony. Jai and I both say, “Hey Matt,” at the same time. We both look at each other, secretly formulating a plan. “We’ll leave you to show Luna to her room,” I state before we both turn to face her. “See you in the morning, sis. Have a good night sleep,” Jai says before giving her a hug. “Yeah, and don’t stay up to long talking,” I begin as Jai walks away, “We’re going to have a long day tomorrow.” Allura gives me a hug, “I love you too, sis. Goodnight!” Then I join Jai walking up the stairs. “So do you think this is going to work?” she asks once we’re in the hallway and out of earshot. I shrug, “Might work, I’m pretty sure that Matt likes her too. So we’ll just have to wait and see in the morning,” stopping at Jai’s door to give her a hug, “Good night, Jai.” She smiles, “Night Treea,” then enters her room.

       I go to my room down the hall from Jaida’s, and enter just in time for my holo to go off. Sighing, I answer it and a beautiful older woman with wavy grey hair and blue eyes appears “Thea dear, Mia told us that you have become an Apprentice!” I smile “Hello Gram, and yes I did. To Darth Baras actually…” Gram grimaces, “That man… I hope he is treating you well! I’d hate to have him need a lesson from an aged Darth!” I chuckle “Well, if he doesn’t, I can assure you I have no qualms about killing him.” She smiles and chuckles “Good, I’ve had it with that man. Especially with the number of times, he’s tried to kill Alarick, your mother, Vowrawn, and Escala.” I silently chuckle, though Gram ‘retired’ from the Dark Council to work on her research, she’s still the true definition of a Sith. “You can add Eric Tremel to that list now, Gram. He wanted me to kill him. I didn’t, of course, but I’ve made everyone think so.” She stops and looks at me then growls, “The nerve of him! I’ve heard he’s added two new apprentices besides you, my dear, and that Eskella is one of them. You must be careful, darling, I fear that Ella has let her jealously get the best of her.” I groan but nod, “How is Papa?” She looks away for a moment then he appears next to her still in his uniform, “Treea dear! I heard you’ve been up to quite a bit!” I chuckle “Of course, Papa, us Marr’s never do nothing!” He chuckles, “Good!” Gram rolls her eyes, “Anyway, my reason for calling was to tell you that you, your sisters, and your friends are coming here tomorrow.”

       “We’ll try to, Gram, but who knows what we’ll be required to do…” I state hesitantly. She sighs and Papa nods “Yeah, if things keep looking how they are, I’ll be busy for a long time.” Gram’s eyes narrows at that but she still happily says “Sleep well, Treea! We love you!” I smile, “I love you guys too,” then the call ends. I shake my head then prepare for bed before sitting in mediation to work on my new lightsaber.

 


	41. Sith - Ash'adath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long... But here it is!  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it!

=-=-=-=-=-=

Ash’adath

       Surprisingly I wake up before my alarm or anything else can, after stretching I go take one last shower in the sanisteam before I leave Hutta. I hurriedly get dressed and eat breakfast before holoing Jaida. When I do, Jai answers with Mako right next to her, “Good morning, Ladies. Hope I’m not interrupting.” Jai rolls her eyes “Morning Blade, and no you weren’t interrupting anything.” I sigh, comically, “To bad. Anyway I was holoing to tell you that my business is finished here and I’m going to Dromund Kaas.” Mako smiles, “We are too!” I smirk before looking at Jaida, “Seems like you just can’t stay away from me, babe.” Now it’s her turn to smirk, “You only have yourself to blame, you do to well protecting me,” ending with a wink. I internally groan, “Then it seems like I’ve done something right,” right as my holo beeps “Sorry love, seems like I have another call. See you shortly at the spaceport.” I answer the other call, rather irritatedly, and low and behold Jheeg appears, “This is Jheeg—I made you into Red Blade, yes? Very little time to talk, very bad news.” I groan, “What is it now?”

       “Blade—real Blade-is coming here. Very unexpected, very sudden. On a shuttle to Jiguuna right now,” Jheeg states nervously. “Well then, it’s a good thing that I’m leaving anyway. I’ll just meet him there then…” I try to calmly state. _What was Keeper thinking by ‘working’ with this guy!_ I end the call just as Kaliyo walks in. “Troubles, Blade?” she asks with a slight smirk, I roll my eyes “No, Kaliyo just a delay.” Thankfully we run into Blade before he exits his shuttle. “So. You’re the one who killed my men—the pretender who wants to be the Blade,” the large masked man says when he sees me. “And you are?” I ask matter-of-factly. “I’m the Red Blade, you worm—the real Red Blade. And you’ve got one chance to explain yourself before I burn a hole through your head,” he states after growling. I chuckle, “Now why would I do that?” He makes a noise before hitting me and grabbing his blaster. After a brief firefight, he gets a nice hole in his forehead, “You’re no longer the Blade now!” then Kaliyo and I head to our shuttle in another hanger.

       “Tough time getting here?” Jai asks sarcastically as I sit next to her with Kaliyo on my side and Mako on hers. I sigh, slightly chuckling, “Just had a slight problem.” She raises an eyebrow, “Gonna clarify on that?” I shake my head, “Later.” She sighs but falls silent as we enter hyperspace. Within roughly half an hour, we land on Vaiken Spacedock. As we step out of the elevator Kaliyo whistles and Mako states, “Imperials are sure patriotic, aren’t they?” Jai chuckles and I feel the need to say “Most of us are, Mako, but just be sure to keep that to yourself around the others. They don’t take sarcasm well.” Mako turns to look at me, “What?” Jai looks at me with a ‘should have told her earlier’ look making me sigh, “I’m an Imperial Agent, Mako.” She gasps then squeals, “So much better than a pirate!” Jai rolls her eyes, “Come on, let’s…” She stops as two people motion to us, one in an Imperial uniform and the other in armor. “You’re Nem’ro’s champion, right?” the armored one asks her. I unconsciously step protectively in front of her with my arms crossed, “Depends on who’s asking!?” The man chuckles, “Cute…” then turns back to Jai, “Hunter, I am Rally Master Merrk Kelborn. Your sponsor’s been rather insistent that his ‘investment’ is prepared to win the Great Hunt. I’ve arranged for you two meet two of my peers, specialists in their fields. They should give you a taste of how real hunters customize their kit to suit their individual battle styles.”

       “I’d rather be ready for anything,” I hear Jai say as Kaliyo and I walk over to the man in Imperial dress. “Commander Vasil Dorne, special attaché to the Ministry of Intelligence. I have twenty years’ combat experience plus twelve as a garrison commander. I’ve spent the last decade schooling Intelligence operatives. You will listen when I speak,” he says as we approach. “Paying attention, sir,” I state. “Good. Knowing how to lie through your teeth or slice computer files won’t keep you alive in the field. After reviewing your record, however, I’m prepared to authorize your entry into one of our combat specialization programs.” I tilt my head, “Why me?” He makes an approving sound, “Keeper’s either trying to kill you, or he’s prepping you for some real scum-holes. Either way, I’ll make you learn. You may specialize in sniping, shields and marksmanship, or stealth, technology and close quarters engagement. The quartermaster will get you started.” And with that I am dismissed and pointed to the Military training area of spacedock, where the quartermaster has me make a decision, Sniper, then we go to find Jai and Mako.

       “Hey Ash. Kaliyo,” Jai says when she sees us, I walk over to her and kiss her “Sorry babe, had to choose my specialization.” Mako’s eyes light up, “What did you choose?” Chuckling, “You’ll see.” Jai rolls her eyes, unimpressed, “Come on, guys. I need a drink,” leading us to the cantina in the center. Once we get there, a hooded Sith starts to approach us, I have an internal fight over whether or not to go into protective mode over Mako and Jaida so I settle for resting my hand on my blaster. Jai gasps, when the Sith gets closer, smiling and says, “Hello Jai.” I look over to Jai to see her smile, “I thought that was you, Luna,” then goes closer to her for a hug. Now being very curious, I ask “You know who this is, Jai?” She chuckles, “Of course, Ash. This is my baby sister, Allura.” I groan internally before walking to Allura’s side and taking the young woman’s hand, “Pleasure to meet you, my Lady,” then placing a kiss on her hand. I stiffen as three more join our group, another hooded Sith, a young blue Twi’lek, and a huge monstrous creature.

       “This is my sister Thea,” Jai says going closer to the other Sith and giving her a hug as well, “and I see you have made some friends on Korriban.” Thea chuckles, “The large Dashade is Luna’s,” then places a hand on Twi’lek’s shoulder, “and this is Vette. And it’s a pleasure to meet all of you.” Needing answers, I pull Jai off to the side, “You never told me your sisters were Sith!” She unconsciously bites her lip bringing my attention to it and the memories of kissing those lips, “I didn’t realize that would be a problem.” I sigh, “That’s why I couldn’t use Karrels to get Nem’ro to join the Empire anymore. A Sith attacked and killed one of his sons leaving the other crippled. And don’t worry he isn’t really dead, just had to make Nem’ro think so.” She gasps “Oh, Stars! Why didn’t you tell me earlier! And my sisters aren’t like other Sith, I promise.” I internally groan before nodding then we rejoin the group just after Kaliyo has introduced herself.

       “I guess that just leaves me. I don’t really have a name anymore but you can call me Ash, like your sister does,” I state with an arm wrapped around Jai just as Thea’s holo beeps. She sighs before answering it and a vaguely familiar man appears. “Apologies, my Lady, but I have a holo call for you.” She groans, “Who is it?” He lightly chuckles “Darth Talon, my Lady. I asked her if it couldn’t wait until you returned to the shuttle or even when you were on Dromund Kaas yourself but she said that it was a matter of importance.” Thea face palms, “Put her through, Price.” I have to stifle my surprise as he nods then is replaced a rather stunning Sith, who I can only assume is Darth Talon. “Ah, good Price was able to reach you,” the Sith begins then looks around “Well, I was going to lecture you on why you hadn’t let your father or myself know about your trials or your rise from Acolyte to Apprentice but it seems that you have your hands full. Now I am just calling to make sure that you and your companions come to meet with your father and I before anything else.” Thea nods, “Of course.” The red-headed Sith smiles then turns to the youngest in our group, “It’s nice to see you again Allura,” before she disappears and the call ends. Thea grumbles, “Not what I was wanting to do… the annoyingly persistent woman…” Allura slightly chuckles as they lead us to our shuttle, the three sisters all walking together locked in conversation. I hear Thea exclaim, “She’s lucky she can forget that woman. I wish I could.” Jai chuckles, “Treea! Be nice! That is a powerful Sith Dark Lord! Talon is one of Dad’s apprentices and our ‘Aunt’ Mia. Don’t let Thea fool you, as I know she adores her greatly.” _Just what have I gotten myself into?!_ My mind screams as Mako and Vette squeal before looking at each other and breaking into laughter, causing Kaliyo to roll her eyes.

       The familiar face is waiting by what I assume is our shuttle to Dromund Kaas. He slightly bows to Jai as she approaches and says “Lady Jaida, it’s nice to see you again. And…” he pauses when he looks at me. “Hey, Matt.” He rolls his eyes as he walks towards me, and we grasp each other’s forearms in greeting, “Hey is right. Didn’t think I’d run into you here.” I smirk, “I met Jaida here on the shuttle to Hutta,” wrapping an arm around her again, causing Matt to lift an eyebrow. “Okay, you two know each other how?” Thea asks slightly offhandedly. Matt looks over at her with a smirk, “We graduated from the Imperial Academy together a couple of months ago. Of course that was before cocky Imperial Intelligence Agent here got his first mission.” I narrow my eyes, “I was not cocky!” Matt raises an eyebrow, “Really? You weren’t? So that wasn’t you who said, and I quote, that ‘only the best get chosen for Intelligence gathering’?” Jai chuckles “Yeah, that sounds like Ash,” earning a hurt face from myself as I draw her closer before we head to the shuttle. Once we’re all seated inside, with Jai sitting next to me, Mako and Kaliyo sitting on either side of us, and Thea, Vette and the Dashade sitting a crossed from us. Matt heads to the cockpit motioning for Allura to follow him and she does with a nod.

       “So I don’t think we ever got your name?” Jai asks the monstrous Dashade. He grunts, “I am Khem Val, once the servant of Tulak Hord, now because of the law of my people I serve the little one until I regain my strength and devour her.” _Tulak Hord?_ Jai whistles, “I’m honored to meet such a warrior, but don’t eat my sister.” He grunts then falls silent. “So you’re an Imperial Agent!?” Vette asks excitedly. I internally groan before nodding “Yes, I am.” Mako grins, “He’s also the pirate Red Blade.” Vette squeals, “Awesome!” I chuckle at how similar the two of them are before noticing Jai is staring at me with a smirk so I turn to her staring intently. “Is there something going on between the two of you?” Thea asks. After some internal debate I look away and smirk “Well, everyone in Nem’ro’s court knows her as Blade’s girl,” stopping to look back at her, “So I’d like to think so.” She slightly blushes and looks away, “So why did you two wink at Luna earlier?” she asks Thea and Vette, who both look at each other and break into smiles.

       “You’re so much like Allura,” Vette exclaims as Thea looks at her knowingly, “Luna likes Matt.” I smirk, _this will be handy material,_ I think just as Jai says “Oh, that’s all?! She had a crush on him when we were younger, but she just didn’t know it. Guess she hasn’t grown out of it yet.” Thea sighs, “Of course you’d know that,” Jai smiles then lays her head on my shoulder. When we come out of hyperspace, Vette whistles “Well, that was fast.” Mako smiles, “Should be. This is one of the newest and fastest Imperial shuttle there is.” Thea chuckles, “I’d ask how you know that but I’m pretty sure I know why already. So is this anyone’s first time to the dazzling Imperial Capital?” Mako and Vette nod as Kaliyo says, “Never had a reason to.” Jai scoffs “It’s nothing dazzling, like Treea said. It’s just a huge rainstorm all year long, rather depressing actually.” I nod in agreement as we stand before saying “Not to mention rules, rules and more you guessed it rules.”

       “I thought you loved rules, Ash,” Matt says slightly smirking leaning against the wall, _course he comes out now._ I roll my eyes “Well, aren’t you in a good mood today.” Matt smiles before teasingly punching me in the arm as we exit the shuttle. The girls, minus Kaliyo, are in front of us as we get closer to check in consoles with Matt standing next to me and Kaliyo behind us. “So I’ll see you later, Ash, I need to return the shuttle,” he says pointing back to it. I nod then turn to Kaliyo, “We need to check in, Kali.” She looks at me and nods only speaking as I walk up to a console, “Surprises me how clean you people keep your spaceports. If this were Hutta, I’d be scraping alien gunk off my boots. Of course, if this were Hutta. I couldn’t be thrown in prison for spitting the wrong way. So come on, Ash, you going to welcome me to the Imperial homeworld?” I slightly chuckle “Welcome to Dromund Kaas, Kaliyo.” She smiles, “So glad you said it. I was starting to feel like I wouldn’t fit in. Anyway, let’s head down to the city. Keeper wanted to see us in the Citadel: I’m guessing it won’t be hard to find.” I chuckle “It won’t be; I can promise you that.”

       “Come on, Allura. We should speak to our ‘bosses’ before going to speak with Dad and Mia,” Thea shouts after everyone as checked in. Vette and Mako both groan once we’re outside. “You weren’t kidding about being depressing,” Mako sadly states. Vette nods, “Now I understand why Imperials are sticks in the mud. I’m even losing my chirpiness just landing on the planet,” Thea groans as the rest of us chuckle. “Come on, guys let’s get some speeders and get to the Citadel. This storm is getting to me,” Thea finally says. We all nod in agreement and get a speeder for each of us. As we start entering the city, I slow down and motion for Jai to do the same, “I should probably warn you, Keeper wishes to speak with you. I don’t know why, but he doesn’t ask of things lightly.” I’m rather surprised that she just nods “Well then, seems like it would be wise to do as he wishes.” I give her a smile as we reach the Citadel, the center of the Empire and Kaas itself. “We’ll see you later. Apparently Keeper wants a word with me then we’ll be heading to the Enclave,” Jai says to the others as Mako, Kaliyo, and I head to the Imperial Intelligence side.

       As we enter, my fellow agents are acting stiffly, afraid that the slightest motion might be their death. As we walk farther inside I see Jai becoming more cautious, then she points out the cause, a powerful masked Sith. I nervously swallow and whisper to her, “Maybe Kaliyo and I should go up there first.” She just nods then Kaliyo and I walk up hesitantly, as we hear the Sith’s words to Keeper, “This is not your domain, Keeper. It is mine. It has always been mine.” Keeper stands straight and tall “Of course, my lord,” not even the least bit bothered. “All you have built here; all you hope to control—it falls apart as easily as a human life. An hour ago, the Minister of Intelligence dropped to his knees and wept before me. You would do so, too, if not for the fear of being humiliated.” Keeper’s jaw tightens, “Your dissatisfaction is clear, my lord. It will be remedied,” Keeper states emotionlessly, “Now I am asking you—humbly—to leave. These people are suffering in your presence.” The Sith slightly growls as we finally approach, “I will leave my domain at the moment of my choosing, Keeper.” Then the masked Sith turns to me, “You, agent. You were the one sent to Hutta. Is that correct?”

       “That is correct, my lord,” I state trying to be as unaffected as Keeper, but failing. “I am Darth Jadus. You served me well in your dealings with Nem’ro. You will serve me well again.” My jaw tightens, “Of course, my lord.” I can feel Kaliyo nervously shifting behind me. Jadus chuckles then turns back to the older man, “Keeper—you will use this one. He will complete the assignment as I have instructed.” I can see Keeper’s jaw tighten once again, “He’s quite capable, my lord, but he lacks experience. A more seasoned agent…” Jadus slightly growls again ending Keeper’s statement, “I have made my decision. I wish for the situation resolved before I leave Dromund Kaas. See to it that my will is done.” Keeper breathes in deeply, “Very well. I’ll make arrangements.” Jadus nods before turning to leave, my fists tighten as he walks right by Jai and Mako. Finally, Keeper turns to me “Congratulations, agent. You’ve made a friend on the Dark Council. I don’t envy you.” I swallow “Believe me, sir—it wasn’t by choice.” I can see a flicker of amusement on Keeper’s face before it vanishes, “I imagine not. But there’s nothing to be done about it now. I want you outfitted and ready to leave as soon as possible. Grab your equipment from your locker and meet me in my office. Once we’re through with your debriefing, we’ll discuss your next mission. Oh and tell your friend, I wish to speak with her alone.” He finishes pointing at Jaida, I nod then turn to walk towards her and Mako.

       “He wishes to speak with you alone. I’ll be in there after I change into uniform, then we’ll both speak with him,” I state, she looks at me with a smile and nods before I leave to find my locker. After rows of lockers, I finally find mine and inside of which is my uniform; a white long sleeved button down shirt with a collar with my rank and decorations on the left side, black pants, black leather boots, belt, and gloves: and a package. After dressing, I put the package in my bag then go back to find only Kaliyo and Mako, “Where’s Jai?” Both girls jump before turning towards me, I suppress a smirk as the girls take in my uniform which causes Mako to swallow and Kaliyo to groan. Mako is the first to recover, “She left right after you did.” I tilt my head “Uh, okay well then why don’t we go to Keepers office then.” Mako nods and Kaliyo stays quiet. Once we reach Keepers office, I knock on the door.

       “Come in, Agent. Let’s talk. Kaliyo, wait outside with Miss Mako Draé, please. One of the Watchers will handle your debriefing,” Keeper states his back to us and I see Jai standing slightly behind him looking very comfortable in an Imperial Office. “We need to talk about my terms…” Kaliyo begins still avoiding to look at me before being interrupted by Keeper, “I promise you, you’ll be well compensated. You can discuss the details with a Watcher.” She sighs, “If you say so. You three have a good time.” She walks out of the room and I walk to Jai’s side then making sure Keeper didn’t hurt her before turning to face him. “Worried I hurt her are we, Agent?” Keeper states mildly amused. I swallow and nod making Keeper chuckle “No, I wouldn’t harm her. Having you both work together made Nem’ro believe that he was really dealing with the Red Blade so well done,” Keeper pauses than turns to Jai, “I’ll not delay you any longer.” She nods then kisses me on the cheek before leaving me alone with Keeper.

       “You were extremely effective in your mission. And I’m impressed by your efficiency. You used violence as a tool and not a crutch; not many agents find that balance so easily. As you will shortly find out, this isn’t glorious work. We’re sanitation workers—we clean up after the military and the Sith and do the jobs no one else will. Without us though, the Empire falls apart. So we do whatever is necessary-even if it thankless and ugly. You understand?” Keeper says the moment the door closes behind Jaida. I nod and Keeper walks to stand behind his desk before continuing, “Good. Now, as for your next assignment: One of the mandates of our organization is to eliminate dissidents and terrorists within the Empire. We’ve located one cell of radicals here in the capital, working toward the violent overthrow of our government. We must know precisely what these terrorists plan.” I cut in, “Do we know anything more about them? Their goals?” Keeper shakes his head, “Very little. They’re unsatisfied with Imperial policies, but they’re not anarchists or Republic stooges—at least so far as we know. We’ve intercepted chatter suggesting the radicals are planning a major attack soon, but we’ve only identified a handful of cell members. You will investigate the cell and obtain its plans. You’ll have two operatives assisting you and the full support from the Citadel.”

       “Who will I be working with?” I ask, Keeper gives me an approving look before pressing a button on his desk and saying, “Watcher Two? Please come to my office. Bring Kaliyo Djannis with you.” It doesn’t take very long for the two to enter behind me. I hear Kaliyo say, “’Watcher Two,’ huh? That’s a pretty name. Is it Twi’lek?” I hear a feminine voice say, “It’s Basic. Unlike many civilizations, the Empire teaches its children how to count. Watcher Two reporting, sir.” I turn slightly to see a rather beautiful woman with black hair and hazel brown eyes, and you can tell she’s been trained to go unnoticed with how she acts and her appearance. Out of the corner of my eye I see Keeper nod in acknowledgement before continuing, “Kaliyo will be your aide in the field. She’ll report to you and take your orders…since you seem able to handle her.” Kaliyo moves a bit closer to me as she whispers, “I’m making you look good agent. You should be grateful.” I slightly smile before bringing my attention back to Keeper. “Meanwhile, Watcher Two will be your liaison to base. She’ll stay in contact remotely and provide you with mission details.” Watcher Two walks to my side so I can see her clearly, “I monitored the operation on Hutta—very impressive. I look forward to working with you.”

       “As do I Watcher,” I state with a smile, her eyes widen a bit before she gives me a slight smile, “I’m the product of six generations of selective breeding. I can plot hyperspace routes in my head.” Keeper slightly smiles and shakes his head, “If you are done, would you sum up the present situation?” Watcher’s eyes still remain on me as she begins, “Our primary lead on the Radicals is at the site of a slave rebellion beyond Kaas City.” She pauses has her eyes wander over my uniform, “You’ve been outfitted with all necessary equipment already: once you’re in the field, signal me via holo and I’ll brief you in full.” I nod, “You said I’m heading into a slave rebellion.” She nods, “We have troops cordoning off the area, but you should still be on your guard. We’ll talk more on-site.” Keeper clears his throat bring our attention back to him, “Remember you’re not undercover. Identify yourself as an Intelligence officer if you need to—and use the fear that it creates,” he stops as he sits down in his chair, “You’re on Imperial soil now, Agent. Welcome home.” I nod and the three of us leave knowing we’ve been dismissed.

       I walk somewhat behind Watcher Two and motion for Kaliyo to go on ahead, she nods and leaves as I pick up my pace so I’m walking next to Watcher Two. She looks over at me rather surprised, “Agent… I’d thought you’d be starting the mission…” I give her a quick smile “Oh, I will. I thought since we’ll be working together, we should get to know one another.” Her eyes widen, “I already know all about you, though—I saw your whole performance on Hutta. If we talked and shared, you’d be the only one learning from the exchange. And that wouldn’t really be fair, now would it?” I smirk, “You think you know everything then?” She nods then swallows as I move closer to her and whisper in her ear as we continue walking, “There’s more to me and if you’re lucky we’ll both learn something.” She slightly blushes, “I should have everything ready by the time you reach the camp, Agent,” before hurriedly walking away.

       I decide that now would be a good time to get to know the others as Kaliyo rejoins me, so we begin walking around the room. I first stop at a male Duros, “I greet you respectfully, Ash’adath, and offer you welcome to Dromund Kaas. I am Lodenth Kashar. Can I assist you in some way?” I tilt my head, “Don’t you have some sort of code name?” He shakes his head, “No. I am simply Lodenth Kashar. Official policy restricts designations to Basic-speakers. Since I cannot speak Basic, they assume I cannot grasp the importance of a Basic designation. It pleases me that you are different. You can prove that some aliens truly love the Empire.” My jaw tightens, “Why would anyone doubt our loyalty?” Lodenth looks down, “Our Empire is founded on a bloodline of humans and Sith, and the Lords have always emphasized purity. However, we appreciate what the Empire represents, and we do our part to contribute. Now you must attend your business. Do not allow me to distract you further.” I nod and walk away going to another person sitting at a terminal, “Oh—hello. Sorry, I ah—didn’t expect you to come over. You’re the Field agent from Hutta, right? I’m—I’m Watcher Three.”

       “Pleasure to meet you Watcher Three,” I say slightly amused. “And you. Watcher Two said you’ve been performing admirably, especially for a junior agent. Not that I mean any disrespect—I’m not one to talk about seniority here. I’ve only been Watcher Three for six months. Surprised I even got a Watcher designation. If I can manage it, I’m sure you’ll get a title soon.” I nod, “No one’s ever explained how the designations work.” He chuckles, “Keeper assigns the categories. Watchers analyze data, monitor targets. Minders handle internal security. Ciphers are our infiltrators. You get the idea. The number is just to identify individuals—it’s not a rank, really. Of course, there’s only one Keeper. Anyway I should get back to work. I’m on surveillance duty, and I don’t want to miss anything.” I nod, “I’ll be seeing you,” then walk away to let him get back to work.

       The next person I go to is working on something, so I have to hear my throat to bring his attention to me, “You’re the new alien, huh? We’ll see how that works out. I’m Fixer Twelve. Used to be a field operative, but these days I keep this place running.” I tilt my head, “Why did you stop working in the field?” He chuckles, “Wasn’t by choice. I was a good agent until a Jedi shoved a lightsaber through my lungs. That’s service. That’s sacrifice. People here’ll tell you that the Sith interfere with our work, Keeper always fighting with the Minister of Intelligence—that sort of thing. Maybe they’re right—but it doesn’t matter. Our job’s to obey orders. Our job’s to deal with the enemy.” I look back at Kaliyo who is chuckling then turn back, “It’s that a bit extreme?” Fixer 12 scoffs, “The Empire has a lot of enemies, the Republic and the Jedi first up. We should be focus on getting them, not fighting one another. Remember that, and maybe you’ll last longer most new agents.” I nod “Thanks, it’s been good talking to you, Fixer.” He nods, “Yeah, you too.”

       Since that’s everyone, Kaliyo and I walk to the Mandalorian Enclave which is on the opposite side of the Citadel, where Matt is apparently waiting. Matt sees us and grins, motioning us over before pointing to Jaida and Mako talking to a woman with a red mohawk. I’m about to say something but Matt stops me and points to his ear, silently saying ‘just listen,’ “You can’t shoot a fella with this while he’s springing around—it’s too slow to charge up. But once that fella ain’t resisting—say after a good long beating—the S86k will freeze ‘em for transport.” Jai nods then says with a smile “See you in a bit, Crysta,” then they turn to leave finally seeing us, “How long have the three you of been standing here?!”

       “Pretty long, but don’t worry, Jun, we only heard about a good hard beating,” Matt says causing Jai’s eyes to narrow at him then she softly punches him in the arm making him chuckle as he wraps an arm around her shoulder, “Always so serious, Jun. Come on, someone wishes to speak to you.” Then he leads the four of us, out of the Enclave and into the Sith Sanctum where my entire being is screaming, ‘You don’t belong here.’ Matt takes us up to the second highest level, then to an impressive door which is guarded by two Imperials standing in front of it. The taller one addresses us “Lady Jaida, Darth Marr wishes to speak to you now.” I nervously swallow, hearing the name of one of the most feared Sith. I look over at Jaida but she just nods, walking up as he moves aside then blocks any one from following her as the door opens.

       When she disappears, I look questioningly at Matt who looks perfectly at ease just like how Keeper looked in front of Jadus. “Why does a Dark Council member wish to speak to her? We just got here!” Mako exclaims, Matt looks at her and shakes his head, “You don’t have to worry, Jaida will be fine trust me on that.” She looks at him pointedly “Oh, and you know this how man I just met?” He chuckles, “I grew up with Jaida and her sisters if you’re worried,” he stops and turns toward the guards, “Who else is in there?” The shorter one says, “You are not permitted to know, Price.” Matt lifts an eyebrow “Oh, really,” then walks closer to the guard who spoke, “I was handpicked by Marr himself, so you will tell me.” The taller one swallows, “Lady Allura and the Dashade,” before he looks over at his companion, “Darth Marr will speak with you now.” Matt looks back at us with a slight smile, “See you later,” before walking back down the hall.

       We hear a metallic voice say “Enter,” and we hesitantly step inside the Darth’s office, where a few feet away from us, Jaida, Khem, and who I’m assuming is Allura are sitting on a couch opposite of the said Darth who rises as we come to a stop, “Do you know you I am?” I swallow, _just landed on Dromund Kaas and I’ve already meant two Dark Council members_ , before nodding “Yes, my lord.” He nods, “Good,” then pauses as he turns to Jai and Allura, “Leave us.” I close my eyes silently begging for them not too as they rise and slightly bow, saying together, “Of course,” then leave his chambers together. Once the door closes behind them the room seems to darken. “Sit,” comes Marr’s voice and we instantly obey, sitting on the same couch the girls were on earlier, “For those who do not know, I am Darth Marr. I know that the three of you have been traveling with the women who just left, and I want you to know that I know who you are and I am watching you very carefully.” I look up, confused on why he’d care when he growls and faces me, “I have my reasons.” I swallow and nod, just as the door opens and the pressure in the room lifts as Thea and Vette, enter along with Jai, Allura, and Khem. I don’t have enough time to question why as Marr says, “Miss Djannis and Ash leave us.” Startled that he knows our names we instantly do as he says.

       “How do you think he knows our names?” Kaliyo shakenly asks once we are outside the office. I look over at her, “I have no clue. All I know is that he is over the Sphere of Defense of the Empire but why he cares about our traveling companions or us for that matter, I have no clue.” One of the guards clears his throat, “It is best for you to not talk about Darth Marr like that if you value your lives,” he pauses, “He says you can enter now.” We walk back into the room which seems surprisingly cheery and missing a person, namely Thea, and we hear Marr ask, “So what are your next tasks?”

       “Finding a bounty where the great colossus and slave revolt is,” Jai mumbles causing Allura to giggle, “I have to find something to kill an un-killable man, at the same place.” Marr tilts his head to the side, “I know there is more to that but it is better if I’m ignorant, Vette and Ash?” Vette sighs, “It’s something to do with the Slave Revolt.” Dad scoffs, “I should have known Baras had something to do with it. The Sith, the Colossus is made to honor is Darth Vowrawn, a fellow Dark Council member and an ally of mine.” He’s lightly growling at the end, and Jai elbows me signaling me to say something “Oh um, I’ve been requested to find out about a dissidence here on Kaas starting at the Colossus,” I finish just as Thea walks out. “Looks like we’ll all be working together then,” she says with a smile. “Well then, I suggest you all get moving since you don’t want to be out in the jungles at night,” Marr states. As we start leaving, the voice from earlier in the week comes back, _'Watch over them,'_ choosing to ignore it once again, I follow the group back to our speeders then ride to the Imperial outpost near the slave camp.

       I holo Watcher once we arrive and I’m away from the group, “Watcher Two here. I’m receiving your signal. Mapping your location now. Glad you made it through the jungle safely, agent. Ready to work?” I chuckle, “Always.” Watcher Two slightly smiles before continuing, “You may have noticed the chaos out there. There’s a slave rebellion going on, and you’re heading into the middle of it. Our analysts charged with monitoring the rebellion is with me. His name is Lodenth Kashar, he’ll fill you in on the details.” The Duros appears next to Watcher, “It is pleasing to see you again. I will do my best to meet expectations: I have been observing the revolting slaves and believe my knowledge may be useful.” I nod, “So how did the Rebellion start? What’s really going on?” He nods, “This rebellion began several months ago. The slaves—many of them aliens—were being used for construction, but they began fighting for freedom. They are now organized and armed. Their camp is entrenched around the construction site. So far, they have held up under siege.” Watcher continues, “Imperial Intelligence is leaving concerns about the rebellion itself to the military. You’re here for a specific slave—an alien named Jurithus. He was once owned by an anti-government radical who used slaves to carry messages to like-minded dissidents.” She stops and Lodenth starts, “My analysis suggests Jurithus kept copies of those messages encoded in his native language. You will need to interrogate the slave leader to find him.” I groan hearing the word ‘interrogate,’ before turning it into a sigh, “Have we questioned the slave’s former master?”

       “He’s gone—dead at the hands of an overenthusiastic agent. That’s why Minder Four is no longer with us,” Watcher Two states simply. “You were supplied at base with a medical kit and a syringe full of the SLV-16 serum,” Lodenth begins, “You must incapacitate a slave leader. Shoot him and inject him with the serum. He will awaken in a suggestible state, and he will tell you where Jurithus is.” I grimace slightly, “How does SLV-16 work exactly?” Lodenth answers, “Slaves on Dromund Kaas are conditioned to be susceptible to control technologies SLV-16 is our latest means of negating a slave’s willpower. The serum leaves the slave helplessly obedient for one hour. After that, his mind is free again. I will keep this channel open. As soon as you obtain Jurithus’ messages, I will download them and begin translating,” and with that Lodenth disappears leaving only Watcher Two, “Another reason why it’s useful to have aliens on staff. In any case, good luck.” I grimace, “I’d like to think we mean more than that.” Watcher closes her eyes, “Of course. I didn’t mean to offend. You should find your targets inside the camp. Take a slave down, apply the serum and locate Jurithus. This is the only way we can learn what the radicals are planning. Time’s running out, agent.”

       I rejoin the group just in time to hear Thea ask, “All work together?” Jai smiles, “Of course. Have to watch my sisters’ backs somehow.” Allura chuckles “They don’t stand a chance,” and I can see her fingers giving off the cackle of Force lightning, I swallow. _First time fighting side by side with Sith._ The eight of us charge cross the bridge to the camp after hiding our speeders. I go find the nearest cover before, Jai, Kaliyo, Vette, and I all open fire while Thea leaps into the action with her two lavender lightsabers, Allura uses her lightning on the slaves coming in and Mako heals when needed. We slowly and efficiently carve a path, and helping Allura and Jai find clues they need. Jai sighs after emerging from a nearby tent “So guys, Mako and I will see you guys back at the cantina, we think we’ve found our bounty only he’s no longer here but in the city.” We all nod before Allura holos her Master, I only hear her Master say, “Good. The plans suggest that his apprentices guard this base. I don’t doubt they hold the keys to acquiring the tablet. Best kill them all to be sure.” As the call ends Khem, who’s behind her, says “Command me and I will devour them.” Then Allura turns to the rest of us, “Guess I got my next task.” Thea chuckles, “I’ll help you out I’ve basically finished with my task for Baras.” Then they both depart as Kaliyo and I begin searching for a slave leader.

       We find one in one to the buildings deeper into camp, after a brief fire fight I incapacitate one before killing the others then drag the unconscious man to a chair nearby and inject the serum, quickly apologizing beforehand. When he comes to, the man starts mumbling “I’m running, chest hurts, something’s in my head. Rain’s coming down. Everything’s sinking into the ground.” Kaliyo grimaces, “Potent stuff—haven’t seen anyone zoned out like that since Nar Shaddaa.” I cross my arms as the man continues, “I thin—I think I know you, but I… I don’t remember anything. I don’t—I don’t know what you want. Everything hurts.” I close my eyes, “I’m looking for someone. Can you help me?” He nods furiously, “I can help you. Let me tell you. I don’t know what to do with my head. Please tell me.” I breathe out, “Help me find Jurithus and I’ll help you.” He looks up at me for a second, “Jurithus. Jurithus is gone. Days gone, now. It all goes so slowly, Jurithus burns and starts to look like our colossus. Incomplete…… Jurithus died in the jungle. I don’t remember why we were fighting. Jurithus died, I know that.”

       “You should be proud. You were fighting for your freedom,” I state simply. “I know that word. I don’t remember that word. Jurithus died with Sathun, and Rennith, and Avoira. All aliens. All friends. All fighting beside the foot of the statue. Jurithus is still there. If the beasts haven’t eaten him yet.” I nod, “Thank you.” He slightly smiles, “What should I think about now? I don’t know what to do with my head. I don’t know what to do with my hands…” I swallow, “It’s time to stop fighting. Go surrender yourself to the troops.” He nods, “The troops—I don’t know why I fought them. I’m going to them…” then he gets up and walks out. “Guess he didn’t have much dignity, but I wouldn’t want to be him when he wakes up,” Kaliyo states as we watch him leave before we go to the colossus. Ironically we find Jurithus’ body easily, and I search the body and find the datapad, I holo Lodenth. “I have downloaded all files attached to slaves datapad. Watcher Two has authorized me to translate the contents. It will take time, but I am already accessing names and locations,” he starts as soon as he answers. “Do you have any updates for me?” I ask, “The Watchers have not alerted me to any new developments, but they are currently in conference. However, Keeper requested that I transfer your call to him upon mission completion.” I swallow “Okay then, put him though.”

       “Agent. You’re to suspend all field operations immediately; you’re needed elsewhere,” Keeper states as soon as he appears. “Oh?” I ask a bit stunned. “Watcher Two is still your liaison to base, but I wanted to deliver these orders personally. Darth Jadus wants to speak with you. You will proceed to his chambers for an audience. You’ve met Darth Jadus, experienced his power. I suggest you treat him with respect and do as he asks.” Keeper pauses seeing my confused face, “I told you on Hutta that he would reward success or failure appropriately. It seems he’s decided now is the time. I hoped to save you from this, but there is nothing I can do. You will resume operations when this is finished. Keeper out.” I sigh before looking at Kaliyo who frowns “Well, that didn’t sound so good. Still, powerful men are the same across the galaxy. I’ll bet your life that whatever else Jadus is, he’s a powerful man, too.” I roll my eyes “Come on, Kaliyo, we don’t want to be late,” as we head back to the speeders running back into Allura, Khem, Thea and Vette. After Thea and Vette speak with an Imperial they spoke with earlier, the six of us get on our speeders and ride back to the Citadel.

       Jadus’ chambers are on the same level as Marr’s but are closer to the lift. When we enter a pale man stops us, “The female must remain outside. The master has not requested her presence.” Next to me Kaliyo breathes a sigh of relieve, “Looks like I’ll have to miss this one, then. Real shame.” I look at her, “You don’t have to go, Kaliyo. Listen…” She interrupts me “Ah, don’t worry about it. Now that I’m a loyal Imperial agent, who am I to defy the Dark Council’s wishes?” I sigh but nod as she turns to leave, leaving me with the pale masked man and several others besides Darth Jadus. “Come. Stand before me, and revel in the power of the Dark Council. Allow your body to betray you. Allow your blood to boil and your heart to slow. Everything that is not of the dark side will be purged-or it will be tainted. This is inoculation, agent. This is a sacred rite. You are privileged.” I swallow “It is an honor, my lord.” Jadus briefly nods, “It has been earned. This is your due reward. You proved yourself by outmaneuvering the Hutts. Now I choose you to exterminate the dissidents who would destroy our way of life. I sense your uncertainty—you wonder why I involve myself in this affair, why I take an interest in you and Imperial Intelligence.” My jaw tightens, “I wouldn’t presume to wonder. It’s not my place to question you.”

       “Many in the Dark Council hold themselves above the mundane business of the Empire. I believe this is a mistake,” Jadus begins, “I believe we must spread the ways of the Sith to the Empire entire—plant terror and hatred in every heart. I believe on the democratization of fear. But these dissidents threaten all process. Left unchecked, they would reduce our world to ash and raise nothing in its place.” I nod, “The dissidents will be stopped. Imperial Intelligence is already uncovering their plan.” I can almost feel his displeasure, “Do not underestimate our enemies. They are powerful and there are those who sympathize with them. People at the highest levels of government. I choose you for this assignment not only because of your past successes, but because you are new to your organization. Your loyalty is uncompromised. Do you understand?” I nod hesitantly, “Do you think there are traitors among us?” Jadus slightly chuckles, “Watch those around you, and trust no one. You will see the truth for yourself. I will leave Dromund Kaas soon aboard the starship Dominator. I will travel with thousands of dignitaries, diplomats and slaves, and show them the galaxy as I envision it. When I return, I expect the dissidence to have been purged. Kneel before me now, and I will ensure that you have the means to succeed.” I swallow before sinking to one knee, “I kneel before you, my lord.” I can feel his pleasure at my choice, “I have remade the pitiful creatures around you into my image. So shall I remake you into the vessel for my power. Now go from here, and return to your duties.” I stand bowing my head “Yes, Lord Jadus.” He nods once, “Remember what I have said. Remember that you walk the path to power—and remember that I am eternal.” And with that I am dismissed.

       “So I guess you weren’t punished then,” Kaliyo says when I enter the hallway where she is waiting. I chuckle, “Rewarded apparently.” She tilts her head “Oh, really?” I nod “Come on, I’m getting tired of the Sith Sanctum.” She nods in agreement and we go down the lift to the first floor, where we meet back up with Thea, Vette, Allura, and Khem. We nod to each other in greeting before going to find Jaida and Mako at the Nexus Room cantina. “Ah, there you are. I was wondering where you all were,” Jaida states when she sees us. Thea groans, when she sees the food, Jai grins “Hungry, sis?” She nods before sliding into the seat next to Mako as I sit next to Jai, who rolls her eyes. “Well come on everyone. Let’s eat then we’ll head to Dad’s stronghold for some much needed sleep. Sound good?” Jai says as everyone starts digging into the food on the table. When we’ve all finished, we head outside where a large speeder is waiting for us. “Young Mistresses, I am to escort you home,” a shiny chrome protocol droid states as we approach, “There is enough room for you three and your companions to travel in comfort.”

       “Thank you, T1,” Thea says as he bows then states, “I live to serve you, young Mistress.” Then he turns to Allura “It is a pleasure to see you again, young Mistress Allura.” A slightly stunned Allura says, “Th-thank you, T1.” He nods then I help him escort the ladies inside the speeder. I’m silent the entire way to the stronghold, that is until I see that it is a floating mansion unlike that I’ve ever seen. Vette whistles as Mako exclaims “Wow, this place is amazing!” Vette chuckles, “That’s an understatement,” slapping Mako lightly on the back. “If I lived here I’d probably never leave,” Kaliyo states then in an almost bored tone, “Tell me you have something worth stealing in this place.” Thea smirks, “Of course we do. But it’s impossible for anyone to steal.” Making the group chuckle as the speeder goes to land. “Welcome to your home away from home, Luna,” Jaida says wrapping an arm around the youngest. Thea chuckles then turns to address T1, “Could you show our companions where they can stay and freshen up, T1?” It bows “I’ll do so at once, young Mistress,” before turning towards everyone else, “If you’d please follow me, gentleman and ladies, I’ll show you to your chambers.” Mako, Kaliyo, Vette, Khem, and I all follow him leaving the three sisters alone.

       T1 takes us down a hallway on the first floor and stops, “This is where the five of you may rest. Each room is fitted with their own private secure holo terminal and refresher. I will be here to escort you to where ever you wish, for your safely as well as for my Mistresses and Masters safety. If you need anything, I am at your service. Have a pleasant night.” And with that the chrome droid does a slight bow before walking away. Khem grunts and turns to go inside one of the fore mentioned rooms, leaving me with the three women. We all look at each other before silently turning and walking to separate rooms. The lights come on as soon as I enter the room, I sigh before sitting down my weapons, holo, and bag on the dresser and moving to the bed. As soon as I do, my holo goes off. Sighing once again, I get up and answer it, “I’m here. What’s the situation?” Watcher Two appears, “We’re still working on full analysis of the slave’s files, but we have a new lead. Proceed to the Nexus Room cantina. I’ll brief you once you’re in place. And you might want to change, Agent.” I sigh but nod retrieving everything again minus the sniper rifle, “On my way.” I change into a black suit with a white button up shirt then turn to walk back out to find T1, who is surprising right outside my door. “Yes, Agent?” he states. “T1 can you take me back to the Nexus Room, it seems like I have more business to attend to.” He nods, “Will be my pleasure, Agent,” then motions for me to follow him.

       Once we’ve landed in front of the cantina, T1 says, “I’ll wait here for you as you won’t be able to return without me.” I nod before going inside. I feel vaguely unprotected without Kaliyo watching my back, or for that matter any of the women I’ve met this week. My holo beeps as soon as I go stand at the bar, answering it Watcher Two appears. “I’ve tapped into the cantina holocams, agent. I can see you from six different angles. We’re ready to go.” I nod, “Hopefully I don’t stick out too much,” winking at the end. She rolls her eyes, “So—Theovor Mindak is a genius inventor and entrepreneur working with the radicals. Unfortunately, Theovor is being sheltered by the Sith Lord Grathan. He turns a blind eye to Theovor’s ‘affiliations’ in exchange for weapon designs. Theovor’s daughter, Samara, frequents this cantina. She has access to his workshop in Grathan’s estate.” I nod understanding now as she continues “Samara Mindak is rich, young and willing to flaunt her advantages. She’s popular with the Kaas City elite, but hardly beloved—no meaningful connections or reputation.” Watcher's image is replaced with one a a pretty young woman with red hair, as she continues speaking “Our profile suggests she’ll cooperate if given incentives. I’ve located her in a private lounge; it’s up to you how you handle her. Once she’s told you how to reach her father’s workshop, head to Lord Grathan’s estate. Send us anything you find on Theovor’s computers.” I nod ready to get this over with, then turn to go up the lift where all the private parties are hosted.

       “Stop right there you weren’t invited,” one of the guards’ states as I approach. I smirk, “Of course I wasn’t. No one knows I’m home yet. Ash’adath Landis.” Knowing my name can get me most anywhere, and sure enough the guard swallows, “Go right on in, sir.” I nod, “Thank you.” As I enter, I look for Samara. Finally finding the red hair I’m searching for I walk toward her, seeing her speaking with a scrawny man. “What good are Mandalorians if they can’t escort a few trade shipments? It’s not as if we need them for the war,” the man, Obenth if I remember correctly, says trying to impress the lady. Samara gives him a bored look, giving me the perfect opening, “I’d say that the lady isn’t too impressed with that.” Samara turns around quickly “Well hello there, I haven’t seen you around,” as Obenth glares at me. I turn to her grabbing her hand as I do so then slightly bowing, “Ash’adath Landis at your service,” I state before kissing her hand. She blushes, “Samara.” I flash her a smile and her blush deepens then she turns to Obenth, still holding my hand, “It was enlightening to speak with you but if you’ll excuse me,” she says before pulling me onto the dance floor.

       “I know I should’ve asked first but I needed to get away from him,” she says as she wraps my arms around her waist and hers around my neck as the song begins to play. I smirk looking down at her, “I’m sure that’s the only reason you wanted to dance with me.” She looks up at me narrowing her green eyes, “And what other reasons would I have?” I chuckle, “Well, let’s see. I’m the only son of Ben’adath Landis, founder of Landis Industries,” she makes an unimpressed face, “And I rescued you from boredom.” She tilts her head “Oh, I can think of some others. You’re very handsome. You give off an ‘knowing me is dangerous’ vibe along with an in-charge look. So I’m thinking you must be military.” I chuckle, “So let’s say you’re right… would that be a reason?” She raises a perfectly manicured eyebrow tilting her head slightly, “Let’s see…” before she uses her hands to lower my head and kisses me heatedly. She breaks the kiss, “I’d say there's one more,” before pulling me somewhere a little more private.

 


	42. Jedi and Generals - Jessi

=-=-=-=-=-=

Jessi

       “So, tell me what’s up,” Cheyanne states once the door closes. I sigh before unconsciously rolling up into a little ball on a bed, “My entire squad defected to the Empire.” She gasps covering her mouth with her hand “Stars, Jess! I’m so sorry. What you going to do now?” The memory of a few hours earlier comes back, causing me to say, “Get them to come back or make sure they don’t harm the Republic.” And I know it will be one or the other, knowing the kind of damage they could do, and I’m sure as heck not going to let them. “So Sergeant Jorgan is pretty cute…” Chey states out of the blue, and I can feel myself blush “I… I have no idea what you’re talking about, Chey.” She scoffs “Yeah, sure… and I’m a senator.” I snort then Chey starts tickling me causing me to giggle uncontrollably. “Fine, you win. Yes, he’s attractive… but I don’t think anything is going to happen between us,” I state once she stops. Chey gives me an unconvinced look, “He called me a rookie, Chey! Not to mention that my squad is the reason he got demoted or that I’m his CO now.” She rolls her eyes “Oh, come on. Be positive here! Serving on the same squad will let you both get to know each other better. Then who knows he may fall obsessively in love with you, as Cathars do.” _And there’s my best friend,_ “I guess you’re right.” She frowns slightly then tickles me again, “You guess I’m right!?”

       “Okay, okay I give. You’re right,” I say surrendering until I get an idea, “So what about you and Corso?!” She blushes and attempts to hide her face. I tilt my head before squealing, “You like him!? That’s adorable, Chey!” She groans laying down on the bed, “There’s something about him that’s cute, that’s all. Not to mention that he’s a gentleman.” I smirk, hoping there is more than that, “Yeah,” then I look at the chrono and gasp “Come on, we need to go to sleep!” She rolls her eyes at me but gets ready for bed anyway.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

       I’m the first one to wake up as always so when I get up I make sure that I start a some caff, knowing Chey as well as I do. The blend I pick will take longer to brew but I have a good hour before Chey wakes up, so I don’t mind as I hate it anyways. Once I’ve started it, I change into some work-out shorts and a sports bra to head out for a stretch and a jog. After stretching in the comfort of the room, I exit running straight into a very firm chest of Aric Jorgan and fall back into the, thankfully, now closed door. Jorgan chuckles then holds his hand out to help me up, I grab it thankful he isn’t making a big deal about this. “So, um…” I pause taking in his appearance, he’s wearing a tank top and shorts. “Are you going for a jog?” I finally get out, cursing the fact that I am now blushing again. _This man is going to be the death of me._ He gives me a slight smile before nodding, “A run but yeah,” he swallows, “would you care to join me?” I give him a smile, “Sure.” He nods then steps back.

       The most of run was thankfully uneventful, no making a fool of myself and I kept up quite well with him considering. During one of our breaks Corso walks up in workout attire, “May I join you?” I turn to Jorgan who nods then both turn to me, I give Corso a friendly smile, “Sure, why not.” Both seem pleased with my statement, and the rest of the run was Jorgan and Corso talking about weapons. About thirty minutes until I know Cheyanne will be up, I say goodbye to the men and head back to the room to have a shower. When I step out of the refresher, I see that Chey is awake slipping her caff and looking at something on her datapad.

       Smiling to myself, I sing “Good Morning!” causing her to jump. “Stars Jess! Don’t you know better than to scare me! You’re lucky I didn’t have my blaster handy!” she exclaims once she's calmed down. I chuckle “Sorry Chey, didn’t realize,” as I sit down next to her, “Whatcha reading?” She looks back down at the datapad, “A message from a dead friend.” I look at her sympathetically as she gets up and enters the refresher. When she steps back out she’s fully dressed and we silently head down to the cantina until I ask “You okay, Chey?” She just nods, and I know she’s hurting about something but she’ll tell me eventually, hopefuly. The men are already down and eating, Corso waves us over, “Good morning ladies,” I give him another polite smile and Chey just nods. After Chey and I order, a pale yellowish green male Twi’lek dressed in a Republic Captain uniform walks up. “Lieutenant Tae, I’m sorry to interrupt but I need to speak with you.” I sigh but wordlessly get up and follow him.

       “Sorry I didn’t introduce myself, Lieutenant. I am Captain Jefris,” he chuckles as I hurriedly salute him, “Stand at ease.” He pauses to clear his throat, “Your achievements in service to the Republic and position as commanding officer of Havoc Squad have earned you, eligibility for advanced specialization training. This training will continue throughout your career and grant you access to the very latest in combat techniques and advanced equipment. Congratulations. You’re officially authorized to enroll in either the Vanguard or the Commando advanced specialization training program. Speak with your designated training officer to make your selection.” I nod, “If we’re finished, I’ll talk to my training officer right away.” He gives me a smile, “We’re done here, Lieutenant. Good luck in your choice and your future missions. Dismissed.” And with that I give him a parting salute and walk back to our table where my food just arrived at.

       Nobody asks me anything as I sit down to start eating, but I know that Chey is just dying to ask. After we’ve finished, Chey gets up and exclaims, “Tali!” and goes to give her sister a hug. “Hey Chey,” Talia chuckles as she returns the hug as the men and I get up. “Hi Tali, long time no see,” I say once the hug breaks. “Stars Jessi,” Talia exclaims as she tightly hugs me. When both men cough, Chey starts talking, “So we’re all going to Coruscant. I’m going to find my ship.” Knowing that she didn’t mean to say that, I'm quick say “And I’m going because I’m now the CO of Havoc.” Tali gives me a smile, “Congrats on the promotion Jess,” then turns to her sister now frowning, “Why do you need to find your ship?” I’m surprised that Corso steps in front of her “Hey, leave her alone,” Tali raises an eyebrow at Chey, in a silent question. “Corso, it’s fine!” Chey exclaims uncharacteristically. Corso raises his hands in mock surrender “Sorry, I just don’t know who she is and I don’t trust her especially if she talks to you like that, Captain.”

       “She is my sister and a Jedi Knight, Corso, so she can talk to me however she pleases,” Chey states before walking off. Tali sighs, “Sorry about that. I forgot to introduce myself, more worried about my sister. I’m Talia Draé,” she pauses when a little astromech droid bumps into her leg, “and this is T7.” She turns to me, “Is she alright?” I shrug, “Her ship got stolen the same day you found Allura and…” She grimaces, “The same time Braden was killed.” Surprised about that I just nod as the men look at each other questioningly. When Corso goes to follow Chey, Tali stops him “I know you mean well, but when she is like this it’s best to let her cool down by herself.” I nod furiously, remembering the time I’d gotten her mad at me, “Yeah, following her will only make it worse. I’ve learned from experience.” Tali chuckles, remembering as well, “I remember that. She frightened you so much, you wouldn’t be anywhere near her for a good month.” I furiously shake my head, “Untrue! Oh, almost forgot this is Corso Riggs and this is my only squad mate, Aric Jorgan.” Tali smiles at them, “Nice to meet to both.” Corso rubs the back of his head nervously “Sorry about what I said, I didn’t mean to offend.” She chuckles, “None taken I assure you.” He flashes her a smile.

       Cheyanne comes back just after Talia’s finished eating, so Tali stands when her sister approaches giving her a big hug. Chey returns the hug then pulls away, “Are we all set to go? The first shuttle should be here now.” Corso awkwardly gets up, “All set.” Chey looks to me and Jorgan and we say together, “We’re good to go.” She then looks at Tali, who smiles, “I’m always ready.” Chey grins “Alright, let’s go.” The shuttle is waiting for us when we arrive and we hurry abroad. The ride to Coruscant is slightly awkward and quiet, so we are all thankful when we land at the Spaceport. “So Master Alena wanted to speak with all of us,” Chey says. I smile as I know the two sisters are having a telepathic conservation, which ends with Tali rolling her eyes and nodding “Okay, so we’ll have to check in with Customs then we can head to the Senate Building.” And just as she finishes, A7 walks up, “Apologies young Mistresses, but urgent matters have changed Mistress Alena’s plans to speak with all of you privately.” The silver protocol droid turns to Tali, “Young Mistress Talia, you are urgently required. Something awful has happened and you are needed.” The young Jedi nods “Of course, A7. Teeseven and I just need to go to Customs first.” A7 shakes his head “There is no need, I have already done so.” She sighs but nods, “Then lead the way,” then turns back to us, “See you later.” We all nod before her and T7 follow the droid then the four of us split into pairs as we go check in.

       “Wow. You spend enough time on a backwater like Ord Mantell and you almost forget what a civilized planet is supposed to look like,” states as he looks around as I check us in. I turn around as he continues, “I did my officer training here, back before I was deployed to Ord Mantell. There was still a fair bit of reconstruction going on then, rebuilding things the Imperial destroyed. I still can’t believe the Empire managed to sack Coruscant back in the war. The capital of the entire Republic, and they raided it like some Outer Rim mudball.” I nod “Yeah, I remember that day. It was the worst day of my life. I had always thought that the capital would be better defended.” He nods, “The Republic committed its forces to engaging the Empire on outlying worlds. Defending Coruscant was an afterthought. Anyways we should get moving—don’t want to keep anyone important waiting.” I nod, before we walk over to Cheyanne and Corso, who just ended a holo, then together we head outside. As we walk toward the speeders, I hear Jorgan say, “I’ve been to Coruscant twice, but it still amazes me. We’re standing in the beating heart of the Republic.” Seeing the Senate Tower in front of us, I motion to it, “So we’re going in there and you’re going…?” Chey looks down at something and groans, “To Old Galactic Market.” I grimace, remembering the gangs that have since gained control, “Be careful out there.” She nods knowingly, “Good luck to you both.” As Jorgan and I continue on, he says, “The Senate tower, I’ve never actually been inside before. I’m looking forward to it.”

       “Yes, Senator Arnus, that’s exactly what I’m saying. I can assure you that I’ve seen no shred of proof supporting these rumors of a defection within SpecForce division,” we hear General Garza say we approach her office. “General, surely you understand, we need more than just your assurances in a matter of this…” the holographic Senator Arnus says before being interrupted by Garza, “My assurances are what you’re getting, Senator. They’ll have to be enough. Now if you’ll excuse me, I seem to have a guest,” as she sees us enter now. “But Gen…” the Senator starts before Garza ends the call. “Impeccable timing, Lieutenant Tae. I’m General Garza. It’s good to finally meet you in person,” Garza says walking out from behind the holo terminal. “It’s an honor to be here, General,” I state as I give her a sharp salute. “I have to congratulate you—surviving the ordeal on Ord Mantell took skill and courage. I’m impressed,” Garza states rather emotionlessly.

       I smile timidly, “Just doing my duty.” Jorgan looks over at me approvingly as Garza continues, “All the same, you got more done than most other soldiers would have in the situation. Sergeant Jorgan, I’m pleased to have you with us as well. General Vander holds you in very high regard.” Out of the corner of my eye I see Jorgan swallow and nod, “Thank you, sir. But General Vander has an odd way of showing his ‘regard.’” I bite my lip, _oh Jorgan…_ Garza continues,“Vander did the best he could for you, Sergeant. And I’d say a position in the Republic’s most decorated Special Forces squad is doing very well indeed. It’s regrettable about Tavus and the others. I knew they were upset, but I never imagined they would be so foolish as to defect. Nevertheless, whatever your former squad-mates once were to us, they are now extremely dangerous enemies of the Republic.” I nod, “Protecting the Republic from its enemies is our duty.” She smiles, “I’m glad I can depend on you to do what’s necessary, Lieutenant.”

       “So, let’s load up a strike shuttle and hunt Tavus and the rest of them down like the scum they are,” Jorgan says once Garza is finished. Garza chuckles, “I would very much like to give that order, Sergeant, but I’m afraid we’ve discovered some new information since you left Ord Mantell yesterday. Our intelligence shows that hundreds of other Special Forces soldiers have followed Tavus and defected to the Empire.” I groan, closing my eyes, _what has my squad started!_ Garza continues, “In short, Lieutenant, we have a catastrophe on our hands.” I state with my eyes still closed, “I can’t believe so many soldiers could abandon our cause.” I open them to see Garza nod grimly, “It’s a dire situation. But we aren’t out of options yet. We have one powerful asset that Tavus and his followers haven’t planned for,” I tilt my head wondering what she means, when she points to me, “You. Tavus believes you’re dead on Ord Mantell, and that Havoc’s deflection is still a secret. Right now, Tavus will be securing his armament and supplies. We need to cut those supply line while he isn’t expecting it.” I nod, “Makes sense to me.” She slightly smirks, “In the past, when Havoc needed supplies out of the normal Republic channels. They'd purchase the items from underworld groups here on Coruscant. I have units working to cut off these underworld sources, but two organizations are proving difficult: the Black Sun and the Migrant Merchants’ Guild.” I grimace, knowing their history, “I’ll take care of them for you, sir.” Jorgan grunts his approval and Garza smiles, “You’ll begin with the Migrant Merchants’ Guild. Out intelligence indicates that they’re supplying Tavus with a full platoon of advanced war droids. Your mission, in the broad strokes, will be to locate the droid shipments going to Tavus and destroy them.” I nod, “I’ll see it done.” She nods, “One of my people, Corporal Garrum, will meet you outside the Migrant Merchants’ Guild’s territory with the full operational details. These missions are critical, Lieutenant. Our future success or failure is contingent on how well-supplied Tavus and his followers are.” _Oh, so no pressure or anything,_ “I won’t fail.” She smiles approvingly, “Good. The safety of the entire Republic depends on your success. I’ll be observing your operations from here through your armor-cam. Good luck, Lieutenant—dismissed.”

 _I do not feel comfortable working with someone who can lie so easily. Did she not think that we heard her say she doesn’t have any proof of defections then tells us that hundreds have! I can already tell that this is going to be a long…_ my thought stops abruptly as I run into yet another person today. “Oh stars, I’m sorry Tali. I was lost in my thoughts,” I say, before turning harshly to Jorgan, “Why didn’t you warn me?” He swallows and Talia cuts in “It’s fine, Jess, really. Where are you heading in such a hurry?” I sigh, remembering the mission, “It’s something to do with the Migrant Merchants’ Guild.” Tali slightly smiles, “Same here.” Thankful that I won’t be going in alone, I return the smile, “Good than we can travel together. Cheyanne and Corso are already near there if I remember right.” She nods, then the three of us plus T7 head to where the city speeders are, getting a couple then head to the Old Galactic Market.

       When we pass the Dealer’s Den Cantina, Cheyanne and a very irritated Corso emerge. “Okay, what happened?” Talia asks as soon as she sees the mood of the two. Corso looks at Cheyanne, clearly irritated, “Are you going to tell her or should I?” Chey scoffs and ignores him, “We have to go to the Migrant Merchants Guild headquarters and by the looks of it so are you four, mind if we tag along?” Tali chuckles, “Of course not.” We all stop once again so I can speak with Corporal Garrum. “Lieutenant Tae! Corporal Garrum, sir! Ready to brief you on the Migrant Merchants’ Guild at your command, sir!” he starts as soon as we enter already giving me a salute. Suppressing a groan, I return the salute “Let’s get down to business.” Garrum nods, “Here’s the situation, sir. The Migrant Merchants’ Guild is a criminal organization comprised primarily of non-humans whose homes were destroyed by the Empire’s assault on Coruscant. They began squatting in this district and refused to leave when Republic security tried to push them out. There’s been an uneasy truce ever since.” I nod, _nothing new there,_ “What’s the op?”

       “General Garza informed me that your primary target within the guild is a cyborg inventor named Krel,” Garrum states, I internally groan as he continues, “Reports indicate that Krel’s strength and speed are at least triple the human norm with a genius-level intelligence to boot. Taking him down will be a real challenge, sir. Additionally, Krel has designed and constructed a full platoon of advanced war droids that we believe are intended for Tavus and the other SpecForce traitors.” Jorgan looks over at me, “A full platoon is a lot of firepower to lose. Tavus is really going to feel this one.” I slightly smile as Garrum continues on, “General Garza wants all of Krel’s war droids neutralized before they can be shipped out, sir.” I nod, “Take out everything that clanks when it walks—no problem,” I can see Jorgan slightly smile at that. “Krel has his war droids patrolling the Mirant Merchants’ Guild base. General Garza want them all found and destroyed,” Garrum states. I nod, “Consider it done.” Garrum slightly smiles, “That concludes the briefing, sir. Good luck and good hunting.”

       As we rejoin the group and head to the Guild’s territory, I hear Jorgan say, “Barricades, armed standoffs… it feels like we’re back on Ord Mantell, not the capital of the Republic.” I nod in agreement as I watch Tali leap to the largest group of guild members while Cheyanne shoots from the nearest cover along with Corso and I, with Jorgan as a sniper and T7, our healer and support. We clear a path together until Cheyanne and Corso leave us to complete whatever brought them here then Jorgan, Talia, T7 and I continue until we reach the warehouse Tali enters, we part with a nod. Further into the Guild’s territory we start running across the war droid containers and droids, which Jorgan and I each destroy whenever we run across one before entering the laboratory. As we enter there are two sentry droids and two technicians behind the front desk. Jorgan and I look at each other before opening fire and killing the techs and destroying the droids, then we turn right to destroy the droids in there and a large prototype war droid before going across the hall further into the lab. After destroying all the droids, we finally come across Krel himself and after disabling the force field, by destroying it.

       “Republic scum. Do you believe you can come here and destroy my creations without conscience?” Krel exclaims once he sees us, “When you die here today, your feeble Republic will learn what it means to meddle in my work.” I roll my eyes, “In the name of the Republic, I order you to surrender.” He scoffs, “Surrender? To you? Don’t be ridiculous. I could crush your skull with a single hand. You’re far to late—my plans are already in motion. Soon, the people of this world will be brought to their knees by my greatest creations. My masterpieces.” Internally groaning, I grudgingly ask “What are you talking about, Krel?” He smirks, “I have taken ordinary humans off the streets and implanted several of them with advanced cybernetic enhancements. Their abilities now rival even my own. The cyborgs’ enhancements are internal and undetectable. The subjects themselves don’t know who among them was augmented. And neither will anyone else—until it’s much too late.” I slightly growl, “I’m going to make you pay for hurting those people, Krel.” He chuckles darkly, “Fool. This cannot end in any way but your death. After you’ve been dealt with, I’ll release my creations back to their normal lives, to wait until my hidden programming activates.” Jorgan looks at me, “This guy is full of it. I don’t buy any of this.” I nod in agreement as Krel continues, “Once my masterpieces begin their work, the people of Coruscant will never be safe again.” My jaw tightens, “That’s not going to happen.” He chuckles then smirks, “You can do nothing to stop it. All you can do now is die. Destroy her,” then he has four guard droids attack us as well as himself. As soon as Krel falls dead, my holo chimes, groaning I answer it. “Come in, Lieutenant. I want you to move immediately and destroy the cyborgs that Krel created,” Garza states as soon as she appears, “We need to deal with them now, before they can disappear into the normal population. These situations are never easy—these people did not chose to be what they now are. But many more lives could be at stake. You have to eliminate Krel’s creations.” I close my eyes, “We can’t know for sure if Krel was telling the truth, sir.” I can see her jaw tighten, “Whether Krel was bluffing or not, these cyborgs are a risk we cannot allow. I’m giving you the kill order, Lieutenant. I take full responsibility for the consequences. Now get it done.” I internally scoff, _yeah but at the end of the day I’m still killing innocent civilians_ , “Killing these people is wrong and you know it, Garza.”

       “It’s right for the Republic. That’s our only concern,” Garza says, my respect for her vanishing by the nanosecond, “Garza out.” I stuff the holo away angrily, as Jorgan states, “This is a waste of time. We should be going after the traitors, not gunning people down just because some madman said they’re dangerous.” I breathe in deeply “I know, Jorgan, that’s why we aren’t. I don’t care what she says.” He looks at me approvingly, “Whatever we’re going to do, let’s do it fast.” I nod in agreement before heading to find where Krel’s locked these poor people up. “Stay back! The door is locked and sealed! You can’t get in!” says a feminine voice on the other side of the door, “We heard all of the fighting, and we heard you talking to that freak Krel! We’re not coming out until you swear you won’t hurt us!” I sigh, “Just open the door, let’s talk about this,” feeling like I’m talking to one of my siblings instead of a group of scared civilians. “But we’re not cyborgs!” comes another voice masculine this time, “I’d know if I was some half-machine freak! This is insane!”

       “You out there!” comes another man’s voice, “Listen—I’m not sure about these others, but I can assure you that I’m not a cyborg!” I sigh again and look at Jorgan who is frowning at the door, as the first man says, “What? Are you calling me a freak like Krel? I’m not a freak! Maybe you’re the cyborg, and you’re trying to trick everyone!” I groan, face palming, as the argument continues, “I am not! He spent far more time operating on you that he did on me, so if anyone is…” Thankfully the woman interrupts, “Both of you stop it! None of us are cyborgs! That’s all there is to it!” I close my eyes, “Prove you aren’t cyborgs, and I’ll let you go.” The woman answers this time, “What do you mean, ‘prove we aren’t cyborgs?’ You might as well ask us to prove we’re not rancors! It’s obvious, isn’t it? This is insane! Even if a few of us are cyborgs, would you really murder all of us just to be sure none of the cyborgs escape?” I groan and close my eyes, “You’re right… this is absurd. I can’t do this.”

       “Then you won’t hurt us? You’ll let us go?” the woman says. “Give me your names and identification numbers, and I’ll let you go,” I state, _better to be safe than sorry._ “What? So you can track us and kill us later? No way!” the first man exclaims. The woman, apparently the voice of reason, answers “If it gets us out of here alive, then it’s worth it. We’ll put the information on a data pad for you, soldier. Okay stand back—I’m going to open the door.” She pauses as the door opens and three humans walk out, and hands me a data pad, “Here’s the data, soldier. Thank you for sparing us. Let’s go home, everyone!” I give them a smile, “Stay safe out there.” The woman smiles, “Thanks again soldier. Farewell.” As soon as they walk away my holo chimes again and Garza appears, “Lieutenant! My orders were perfectly clear: eliminate Krel’s cyborgs.” My jaw tightens, “With all due respect, General, I could not obey those orders.” Her eye narrow slightly, “My orders are not polite suggestions, Lieutenant. You don’t choose to follow them—you follow them. When you are on a mission, you listen to my orders then your brain, then your heart. In that order. There’s no room for sentiment in our line of work. There should be similarly little room for it in you, or we’re doomed to fail.” My jaw tightens, “If we’re heartless, what separates us from the Empire?”

       “We are heartless so that the people of the Republic don’t have to be, Lieutenant. So that the Republic does not become the Empire. Always remember that. Return to my office now—we need to discuss your next assignment. Garza out.” I growl slightly as we exit the lab, _'we_ _have to be heartless so the Republic isn’t!' Oh, BUT esteemed General Garza WE represent the Republic, and if WE ARE heartless than so is our beloved Republic. Grandpa would be so ashamed of our Military now, heck even I am._ My train of thought ends, when I see Talia leave the warehouse she went into earlier “Oh there you are, thought you left already.” She chuckles sadly “No, had to get some information on some classified project, only the thing is I’m not so sure it’s classified anymore.” I lift an eyebrow up in a silent question as Jorgan exclaims, “Story for another time!” as more guild members come into view. We fight through them and head back the way we came just as a smiling Cheyanne and a grumpy Corso exit the Dealers Den cantina for the second time. “Bout time you four finished!” Chey exclaims when she sees us, “Cowboy and I almost have our next clue on finding Skavak.” Tali looks at me questioningly, then remembering that she doesn’t know who the man is, I whisper “The man who stole her ship.” She groans and I know she and Chey are having another 'talk', as Tali's groan becomes a sigh “Come on guys, there’s a security breach I have to deal with.” Cheyanne chuckles as we all head to the city speeders and return to the Senate tower where Talia, T7, Jorgan and I enter while Cheyanne and Corso explore the parks outside.

       “Ah, Lieutenant, I trust no more need to be said about your work against the Migrant Merchants’ Guild. Let’s move on to your next target: the Black Sun. A powerful organization composed of Coruscant’s most violent criminals,” Garza pauses as she begins pacing, “Black Sun has a wide network of sources providing them with the deadliest weaponry available, including a powerful nerve agent that they’re selling to Tavus in bulk.” I sigh silently, “We can’t let that nerve gas reach Tavus.” Garza smiles slightly, “A SpecForce sergeant, Jaxo, has carried out some advance reconnaissance of Black Sun’s headquarters. Tomorrow, you’ll rendezvous with her for a detailed plan of attack. We can’t risk any of this nerve gas failing into Tavus’ hands, Lieutenant. Use all necessary force. Dismissed.” I leave with a parting salute, before exiting her office. As we start heading to the front of the tower we run into, Jedi Masters Alena Draé, Orgus Din, and Bela Kiwiiks, a Togruta Jedi, along with a very familiar Mon Calamari, General Var Surthra. “Ah, what a pleasant surprise. I heard about your promotion, Lieutenant Tae, congratulations. Your grandfather would be proud,” Var Suthra states, though after I salute him, he chuckles and I turn to the Jedi Masters. “Master Alena,” I start after glancing at Jorgan, “I’m sorry we couldn’t meet with you earlier but I hope we see you at the Sky Palace.” She nods, “That I will. Have a good day, Lieutenant Tae.” I smile and give her a salute “You as well, Master Alena.” Then the three Masters and the General all continue on. I look at Jorgan who’s eyes followed the retreating figures, “Shall we go find, Cheyanne and Corso?” He nods “First, can we go by the memorial of the fallen soldiers.” I close my eyes tightly before nodding, “Sure.”

       The Memorial is on the right side of the Tower if you are exiting the Senate tower, and once we reach it I follow Jorgan though the Memorials, seeing them so many times at they just now cause tears to fall, so I pull out my datapad to ask A7 to come pick us up. I somewhat zone out as I follow, only coming back to reality when Jorgan stops and I run into him again, which he doesn’t seem to notice to busy staring at a statue of a highly decorated Cathar General. As I look at it closer, I can read ‘This statue is dedicated to one of the greatest Generals of the Great Galactic War: General Theodore Tae,’ a single tear falls down my face and Jorgan says “Um, I think we should get going.” I nod and we begin our search for Cheyanne and Corso, finding them, ironically, by the statue of her grandparents. Corso has his arms tightly and protectively wrapped around Cheyanne. “Oh Chey, why did you walk here?” she pulls away slightly to look up, and I can see the tears so I motion to come here, and she does and I tightly hug her as I say, “Our ride will be here soon.” Just as I finish, A7 approaches in a speeder, “Good evening.” Chey smiles adoringly at her family droid as he gets out and helps us both in the speeder. Once we’re both seated, we turn to look at our companions, still unmoving, so Chey says, “Are you coming with or do you have another place to stay?” which spurs them into both getting into the speeder.

       We're all rather silent on the way to the ‘Sky Palace,’ until Chey chuckles then turns and gently nudges me, making me look at her, “What’s wrong?” Sighing, I look back down before saying, “We passed my grandfather’s memorial on the way to find you.” I can practically feel her sympathy, “I’m sorry, Jess. I didn’t know we even passed it.” I chuckle sadly, “That’s because you didn’t. Jorgan wanted to see the memorial of the fallen soldiers, and, well of course, General Theodore Tae was among them.” She tries to hug me, “Did he know?” I shake my head then look back at Jorgan, “I think he still doesn’t…” I see her nod understandingly. When we land on the entrance to the floating family estate, A7 helps us out of the speeder and escorts us inside where he turns to the men. “Welcome to the Sky Palace! If you both would follow me please, I will give you a tour and show you where you’ll be staying while you are here.” They look over at us and Chey makes a shooing motion.

       “So why has Corso been irritated every time you leave that cantina?” I ask once the men are out of sight. I stare at her as she slightly smiles, “Because he has competition.” _Oh, Cheyanne_ , “I thought you liked him!” She rolls her eyes “No, I said that there’s something about him that’s attractive. Not that I ‘like’ him. Besides he looks like he’s the settling down type, and I don’t plan on settling down for quite some time.” I nod defeatedly, “Guess that makes sense.” She smiles, “Thank you for understanding. Now if you excuse me I have to go get ready for a date,” as she runs up to her bedroom on the second floor… I roll my eyes at her antics. _She’s 17 and still the same._ I decide to look around to see if I can spot any differences since I was last here, until I see both men returning “Hey guys, how was the tour?” They look at each other and Corso speaks first, “I haven’t seen anything like it.” Jorgan chuckles but nods in agreement. I smile “Yeah, I’d say this is one of a kind, which it is, sort of.” They both look at me questionally I chuckle, “Most of their strongholds are unique but this one as a twin and is made to be reminiscent of their childhood home but isn’t an exact copy.” The men nod then Corso asks, “Where is the Captain?” I raise an eyebrow and he blushes, “I mean… Cheyanne.” I smile, “She’s apparently getting ready for a date.” Corso groans, “She’s really going?!” looking at me pleadingly. I nod which causes him groans and begin pacing.

       He paces until Alena and Talia enter. Alena chuckles seeing the spectacle, “So what’s going on?” Jorgan and Corso jump before grabbing their weapons and aiming them at her, who again chuckles and waves her hand making the weapons fly out of reach of their owners. Which causes me chuckle “Boys, I’d like to introduce Jedi Master Alena Draé, our host and Cheyanne’s and Talia’s mother.” Both men immediately freeze, then Corso groans and Jorgan clears his throat and salutes her. “Good evening, boys. Sorry to startle you,” Alena says smiling before turning to me, “Jessi! I’m so happy to see you! Congratulations on the promotion and becoming the CO of Havoc. Though I’m sorry it came the way it did. I knew Tavus very well. I never thought I’d see the day he thought better of the Empire than the Republic.” Tali gasps, “He defected?” I nod solemnly, “My whole squad did. Jorgan got demoted because of it while I got promoted because I was the last remaining member of Havoc.” Tali closes her eyes then goes to give me a hug whispering, “I’m sorry.”

       “So where’s Cheyanne? I didn’t see Lady Luck on the landing pad!” Alena states once the hug is over, I grimace, not wanting to be the one to tell her. Thankfully Tali is the one, “Um, Mom… Lady Luck got stolen a couple days ago.” Alena sighs, “I warned her. But that doesn’t answer my question.” Corso clears his throat “Sorry, ma’am but Captain… um Cheyanne is preparing to head out into town.” Alena rolls her eyes, “Should have known. You are?” Corso closes his eyes and groans “Um, Corso Riggs, ma’am. I’m helping your daughter find her ship.” She nods, “Well, I’m glad she has a young man, such as yourself, helping her. Force knows she needs it.” Talia slightly chuckles, “Is she going out to spend time with that man from the cantina?” Corso looks at her surprised, “Yeah, she is… How do you know that?” She smiles, “I have my ways,” before heading up the stairs. Alena claps her hands together, “Well, gentlemen make yourselves at home. I assume that A7 has already shown you around?” They both nod, and she smiles brightly, “Excellent. I’ll see you all at supper,” she looks up the stairs and mutters, “hopefully,” before walking away.

       Once she’s gone both men relax. “She’s not that scary,” I say shaking my head before getting an idea, “Hey, why don’t I show you one of my favorite rooms.” They look at each before nodding, I roll my eyes then lead them to the training room and both men’s eyes light up. After we’ve all changed into our workout clothes and have started training, Talia comes in and asks “So who is Reki?” I stop mid hit, “I have no clue.” And I don’t, _um I guess I need to question her a bit more._ Then I hear Tali ask Corso, “You know him?” Now stopping my workout, I hear him say, “Yeah, Reki is an old childhood friend of mine from Ord Mantell.” I see Tali close her eyes, “And how does he know my sister?” Corso grimaces, “That’s where her ship got stolen. She went to Reki for help.” She nods, “Thanks.” He looks down before looking back up at her, “Why?” she shrugs, but I know she knows more, “He just holoed her.” He groans and I know both of us hear him mumble “Great, I have him to compete with now too.” Tali and I make brief eye contact before she leaves, and I can bet we’re thinking the same thing, _Corso has fallen for Cheyanne._

       My suspicions are further confirmed, when Cheyanne enters dressed in what she’s wearing for her date. She says, “Hey guys,” when she enters. And I can hear Corso swallow, as I look up and smile, “You look incredible, Chey!” She smiles at me brightly “Thanks, Jess. I thought this was safe.” I chuckle, “On you, nothing is safe.” She lightly hits me on the arm with a smile before turning and walking out. As she does, I hear Corso groan and punch his training dummy hard, mumbling under his breathe with every punch. Jorgan and I share a look, before I choose to say, “She’ll come around Corso. Just give her time and be there when she needs you.” Corso looks up at me and I give him an encouraging smile which he returns with a nod before walking out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==========================  
> 1-7 introduces the 7 main characters  
> 8-35 Starting Planets  
> 36-? Capital Planets  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	43. Darths - Allura

 

=-=-=-=-=-=

Allura

       “So, that’s the Marr estate,” Matt says once he’s done showing me around, “Of course there is one place I haven’t shown you yet. It happens to be my favorite place on the whole planet.” I roll my eyes at him, “For some reason I don’t find that surprising.” He narrows his eyes at me, “Come on then if you don’t believe me,” then turns down a hallway we haven’t explored yet and I grudgingly follow him even though it’s getting late. “So what do you think?” he asks smugly. The room is beautiful and peaceful, almost like a secret garden, or in this case woods. He chuckles at my expression, then motions to follow him as he goes in deeper. I swallow but follow him until he stops at a bench and sits down, “This is the center of the estate. I asked Marr why it's here, he chuckled and said this is where he fell in love. He tried to recreate as best as he could then made sure it would always be the center.” I smile, “When my parents would have any sort of argument, they’d always would in here to fix it. I never could understand why, but now it makes sense.”

       We stay there in silence awhile before he walks me to my room. “I’m glad you’re back,” Matt says as we arrive at my door, he pauses then kisses my cheek “Goodnight, Luna.” Slightly stunned, I manage to smile at him, “Goodnight, Matt.” He gives me a soft smile with a wink before turning and walking away. I go inside my room blushing, then stop once I see my room. The walls are painted with the crystal canyons and mountains one could see from our house on Chandrila, at sunset so the sky's a mixture of blue, pink, yellow, purple, and orange with hints of gold and silver. I can even hear the waterfall that ran by our house. The refresher is much the same, however at night with the two full moons and the stars. I smile to myself, before changing into my pajamas then sitting down on my bed to meditate on today, smiling when I sense everyone around me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

       I get up on my own, to use to needing to get up before the slave driver required me. After a quick shower, mostly to remind myself I’m free, I dress and wander to the kitchen. “Good morning, young mistress Allura,” T1 states when he sees me enter, “Breakfast will be ready shortly, though I do have to tell you that Agent will not be joining you. He,” the droid pauses, “had some business to take care of.” I raise an eyebrow at that but nod and head to the dining room where T1 delivers my breakfast, I thank him with a smile. “I thought you’d with be with Ash, Kaliyo” I state as Kaliyo walks in after everyone else. She looks at me confused, “Isn’t he here?” I shake my head as T1 answers her, “Apologies, but he left after I showed you to your rooms.” Jaida’s head jerks up, “He’s been gone all night?” T1 shuffles, “I, um, told him I’d stay to return him here after he left the cantina. He and his company left together.” I close my eyes then open them to flick between Kaliyo and Jai, who both have seemed to become frozen in place until someone’s holo chimes. It’s apparently Jai’s because she takes it out and sets it on the table before answering it and Ash appears. He looks around at everyone before looking back at Jai, “Good morning!” Jai doesn’t even look at him, he groans, “What’s everyone’s next assignment?” I look at Jai but it’s Mako who answers, “We have to go to Grathan’s estate.” I slightly smile at that, “So do I.”

       “Same here,” Thea adds. Ash grins, “So it looks like we’ll be working together then, because our assignment is in the same place.” Kaliyo and Jai cross their arms but Kaliyo says, “Oh really? When were you planning on telling me that…” Ash swallows, “Watcher called me last night to get the remaining information we’ll need,” he pauses as he looks behind him then a pair of arms wrap around him, he groans then looks apologetically at Jai, “I’ll meet you all at the Wall,” then the hands turn off the holo. I look up at Jai, who’s eyes are tightly closed when she opens them she looks up at Thea and I with a smile, _'I’m fine. It wasn’t his choice.'_ I sigh but I can feel her honesty, so I nod as Thea says, “Are you all ready to see a wall!” Vette and Mako look at each other before breaking into giggles, Kaliyo just looks bored, and the Dashade just grunts. “Let’s just get this over with,” Jaida and I say at the same time. We go outside while it’s still night in the perpetual rain, where T1 is waiting already with a large speeder, “I will be taking you wherever you need to, young mistresses.”

       All I’m going to say about the wall is that Grathan had to be scared of something to build it. True to his word a very unhappy Ash was waiting for us near the speeders, Thea, Jai, and I all share look as we can feel his disgust as he walked up, “Hey ladies, Khem, there’s a man who wants to speak with us.” We nod and Ash leads us to a hooded Sith “Ah, you come, good. I am the apprentice and voice of Darth Charnus. I speak in his name, and I would bargain for your services.” Thea is the one who responds, “Oh, and why does this require such secrecy, Sandor.” The Sith quickly glances up and he smirks “Thea, I heard you’re at my level now. Never thought I’d see the day that you’d be the apprentice to your father’s biggest rival.” Thea smirks, “Baras’ power structure is more rewarding than Father’s.” Sandor chuckles, “I’ll speak more to you later, Thea,” he pauses as he turns to the others, “I require individuals capable of gaining prestige in a society weaned on secrecy and madness. Individuals who can earn… respect, if not love. I need infiltrators to eliminate an enemy of the Sith. You would serve well,” he pauses again when I growl, “Our enemy is the Order of Revan—a cult of fools hidden at every stratum of Imperial society.” My growl stops immediately at the name Revan as he continues, “For years, the Revanite heretics have secretly recruited military officers, powerful Sith, wealthy mercenaries—anyone who can add to their power.”

       “So let me guess, you want us to join?” Jaida says interrupting him but he smiles and nods “Yes. Instead of following the Emperor and his Dark Council, the Revanites follow a long-dead Sith Lord tainted by Jedi ways.” I scoff at ‘tainted,’ thankfully Sandor is to focused on Jai and Thea to notice anything I do. But then again in his eyes I’m a just a slave who’s getting a taste of power, not the sister of the two women he can’t take his eyes off of. “If you can uncover the Revanite leader’s identity for us, my master will reveal him to the Dark Council. His destruction would be assured. All you have to do is join the cult. I can get you inside, but you must earn their trust.” Thea nods, “Of course.” Sandor smiles and hands tokens to Thea, Jaida, Ash and myself then continues, “They have a camp in the jungles. Earn an audience with their leader. When you have seen his face, return here and you shall have your reward,” we nod then walk away. “So shall we go see these Revanites then?” Jai asks as we all look where he was pointing and sigh as Thea says, “Might as well.” We have T1 drive us over there, where a hooded man stops us, “Did you lose your way in the jungle? You have my sympathies, but we can’t help. We have no food or water to offer. There’s nothing for you here, and strangers are not welcome in this place. You’d best be going.” Thea just shakes her head a shows him the token, then motions for us to do the same.

       “Ah, you do have the token. Someone must have had great faith in you to send you our way. Welcome to the Order of Revan, initiates. Welcome to your new life. This place is our haven, built by the Master and protected by the faithful. Here, we leave our duties to the Empire behind. This is where the Master guides us in the mysteries of Revan-the one who begin a Jedi, but grew into a Sith… and then something more.” He chuckles when he sees our confusion, “As a Jedi, Revan was a warrior who slaughtered armies. As a Sith, Revan was a teacher who trained a thousand dark apprentices. Eventually Jedi and Sith both turned on Revan. But instead of being destroyed, Revan was reborn. Revan was stripped of power, stripped of life, of memory—and left to rot. And still, Revan relearned the ways of the Force. The reborn Revan destroyed Jedi and Sith and came to Dromund Kaas. Although Revan’s life ended here, the Master preserved that life so that we may learn from it. Revan mastered the light side and the dark side—war and peace. We seek to walk the same path. Take part in our rituals. Learn Revan’s path to greatness. Succeed, and you earn the right to join us.” We look at each other before saying together, “Then we look forward to learning.” The man smiles, “Around you, you’ll find your new teachers—Revanites who have spent their lives recovering the works of Darth Revan. Speak to them. Complete the tasks you are given. When you are through, return to me, and the Master will give you your final lessons.”

       We nod and walk to a Revanite who motioned for us, “Come here. Come closer. You are among the initiates who wish to join our order—and this is good. But tell me something: You are here because of the Order of Revan. Are you ready to die for us?” We all look at each other, “I’m afraid we don’t quite understand,” Thea states. The man nods, “Consider carefully, for every Revanite must face a trial of death—just as Revan died at the hands of Jedi and Sith. Death freed Revan, left him unbound from all oaths and promises. It paved his road to rebirth. Will death free you from your past?” At our hesitant nods, he smiles “Before us is a path. Beyond the path is a cave—a cave dedicated to Darth Revan. Initiates fall on the path. Initiates are torn apart by things inside the cave. But initiates who reach the end are reborn. Remade.” We look at each other once again before nodding and the man chuckles, “Go. Free yourselves from the life you’ve made. The petty choices, the mistakes, the oaths sworn—all of it will be washed away.” And with that he leaves us. I swallow “Come on, let’s follow Revan’s path.” The path is rather easy to follow, and not a single beast attacks us on our journey to the cave but the cave itself is a different story.

       There’s a feeling of being watched every way I turn. I can feel the Force as if it’s tangible and it drags me toward a statue of a hooded man wearing a mask, Revan. I swallow as our group walks closer, and my sisters and I walk even closer before everyone kneels in front of him. As I kneel, fire appears to our sides and behind us, blocking our companions from helping or us from escaping. Then a man dressed exactly like Revan, who feels vaguely familiar, rises from the other side of the flames and walks towards us though the fire before everything goes dark. When I reopen my eyes, we are back at the Revanite camp and the man who sent us to the cave is sitting nearby with a large grin, “You return. Dripping with the blood of the womb, you are reborn.” I groan as I sit up from the hospital bed I’m on, feeling rather well-rested, he sees my confusion, “Your old life, everything you were—all of it is dead, buried inside that cave.” I nod, “What was that cave. It was…” I stop remembering the familiar man who walked through the fire, “strange.” He chuckles, “Darth Revan’s shrine. Every piece of Revan’s life that we’ve recovered is in that cave. It’s the last thing initiates see before dying. Tell me how it feels. Your obligations have vanished, your past no longer burdens you… how does it feel to see the world reborn?” Thea’s the one who answers, “Like the power of the Force flows through me.”

       “You’ve done well. And I’m proud that you’re begun your new life as Revanites—choosing allegiance to us first of all. Take this gift to guide you in your new life. It will remind you of what you’ve become. Leave now, and may the Force make you strong.” A pureblood female Sith motions for us next, “Come forward. Speak to me. We’re all students of Darth Revan, and I enjoy the company of initiates. I remember when I was like you. I remember my trials and the joy of killing in the Master’s name. You’re so fortunate.” My heart freezes as she talks about killing as if it was the joy of life, so I’m only half listening when she continues, “I’m Ladra. Once the personal assassin of a Sith Lord. I am now the serene protector of the Master and his students. I contemplate Revan’s teachings as I execute intruders and heretics. But I also guide initiates and help determine their trials. Every Revanite’s initiation includes a trial of the past—a rite to bind the initiate to Revan. Your rite will be very special. You will find the mask of Darth Revan—what he wore after becoming Sith. It’s powerful symbol of his greatness, long lost to us. The mask is in a collection of antiquities possessed by my former teacher, the Sith Lord Grathan. It must be freed from that heretic. Rescued in a rain of blood and death!” she exclaims, “Than I can give it a place of honor in the compound, so every Revanite can see it. Speak to Torrun, our curator. He’ll give you the spiritual guidance you need and tell you where the mask is. When your journey’s done, bring the mask to me. Good luck. Welcome the peace that comes with serving the Master.” We nod, thankful to get away from her, and go find Torrun. He is quite easily to find, studying scrolls in a tent not far from Ladra. His droid alerts him to our presence, ‘// T9-N9 alert = strangers approaching //’ making him look up from his work. He sighs moving away his work and standing, “What’ve we got here? I wasn’t expecting a visit from any initiates—but you’re welcome to stay and talk, in any case. I’m Torrun, devoted servant of the Master and student of Revan. What can I do for you?”

       “Hello, we are searching for Darth Revan’s mask,” I state with a slight smile, _relic gathering_ , “We were told you can help.” He groans “So, Ladra sent you. She wants me to ritually prepare you for contact with Revan’s mask, eh? A pointless ceremony. Ladra’s devoted to the Revanites. She’s also obsessed with that mask. Says it talks to her! She wants the mask to represent everything Revan ever was, but he wasn’t just Sith. Before his rebirth, he was both Sith and Jedi.” I grimace as Ash responds, “I could tell from talking to Ladra that she’s lost her mind,” the others nod in agreement. Torrun nods sadly, “I’m glad you noticed. There is a fine line between worship and mindless obsession. It’s tempting to seek answers in material objects. Ladra will use the mask to teach that Revan was a being of only darkness. I don’t want that mask becoming our order’s sole focus. Bring it to me. I’ll keep it safe among a few like-minded scholars.” I narrow my eyes at him, so he clarifies, “I do not want the mask for myself. I have no use for it—except for what it represents.” _Revan’s darkness…_ “I’m sure Ladra promised a grand reward for the mask. I can’t match it, but I can promise your initiation will proceed smoothly.” _He really just doesn’t want her to tarnish Revan’s name,_ I glance back at her and she’s laughing fanatically, I swallow looking back at the scholar, _I don’t blame him._ I give him a reassuring smile, “We’ll do what we can first we must find it.”

       ‘// T9-N9 reliquary database + activated // Mask of Revan + contained in a secure vault in estate of Lord Grathan //’ Torrun’s droid beeps at his master’s nod. Torrun looks up at us, “I don’t have to tell you to be careful, but… may the Force be with you. May it keep you strong and guide your return.” We all nod then return to T1 to return us to the wall where we continue on our original assignments finally entering into the Sith Lord’s estate. As if his wall wasn’t enough, he has acolytes, apprentices, guards, and droids to stop anyone from entering his estate, though they don’t do to well against five blasters, three lightsabers, a vibrosword, a blaster rifle, and a sniper rifle, not even including my lightning. There is a trail of bodies by the time we reach where Thea and Vette need to go, as Khem and I separate as well to go speak with the scientist. Khem and I kill the guards inside the Cybernetics lab with ease before entering where the scientist, Dorotsech, is. I can hear his pleas as we enter, “Please tell me Lord Zash sent you. Please. I can’t stand it here any longer. I don’t want to die!” I internally groan, _then you shouldn’t have worked with Sith! It only ends in death._ Wisely I keep my mouth shut, just giving him a pointed look making him swallow, “I finished what Lord Zash ordered. My finest work yet—though I don’t quite see what use of it is. Lord Zash commissioned this weapon against cyborgs—thing is most cyborgs are only ten percent machine. You’d need someone at least fifty percent machine for the neutralizer to do any real damage.” I smirk, _good thing my target is more than that then,_ “Thank you for the warning, I’ll keep it in mind.” He swallows, and I can tell he’s thankful I didn’t give him more information, “If you want it take it. It’s only a prototype, but I guess it’ll work if there’s one droid you really want to bash. It’s in the lab building, can’t be missed. But Grathan wouldn’t let me at the power cells I needed to power it. You’ll need to steal those off his droids.” I nod, “I’m supposed to keep you quiet, and I think you know what that means.”

       “No, please! Zash said she’d free me. I have a wife and children and an astromech droid… I have to live!” he exclaims. “Ha. Sniveling creature. Not even worth devouring,” Khem says behind me. “Please. Look, I’m an inventor, right? A damn good inventor. You let me live, I’ll invent you something. Whatever you want.” _Hmmm, whatever I want…_ “Hmmm, you may be of use to me yet. You have a deal, but you now work for me, got it?!” He nods frantically. “Good, you will find the path to the camp outside the wall safe from Grathan’s forces. You will go to the camp and look for a droid designated T1-K1. You will go to him and tell him you work for Lady Allura and he’ll take care of you. Understand?” He nods, “Thank you, mistress.” I close my eyes, “Don’t give me cause to rethink this. Now go,” then he runs as fast as he can out of the building. Behind me I hear Khem chuckle and I sigh, _I never going to get used to that._ Then Khem and I exit rejoining our group.

       Thankfully between the cybernetics lab and the main compound there are enough droids to disable so that I get plenty of power cells for the device, then we enter the main compound. We clear out the hallway leading to the lift before letting it take us down to the next floor where I start feeling pulled to the left hallway which I ignore, more focused on finding that device. When we defeat everyone in that first room, Ash and Kaliyo split off going to the right hallway as we continue to the hallway a crossed from the lift. When we reach the dead end, Thea and Vette separate going to the left and Jaida, Mako, Khem and I going right until the first room on the right and the two girls enter. Where the device is kept is at the end of the hallway, and after clearing the room I disable the electrical field protecting the device, which alerts Grathan’s Security droids that Khem and I destroy with ease, then we simply take the neutralizer and exit the room rejoining Jaida, Mako and a carbonize person. I give Jaida a strange look causing her to shrug before we return to the main room where Ash and Kaliyo are waiting and I feel that pull again this time following it.

       It leads me to a locked door, where I glance back to the others who are looking at me confused, I shrug then Ash goes to open the door. When the door opens and I have to stifle my gasp, up many steps is Revan’s mask. I hesitantly walk into the room, looking for defenses, before walking straight to the mask. Someone from behind me shouts a word of warning, but all I can hear is a voice saying, _'Allura.'_ As I get closer the mask starts vibrating until I’m directly in front of it then it begins shaking uncontrollably. I hear shouts and fighting but I can’t look away from the mask, until the shaking stops and it flies into my hand and everything fades into darkness.

_:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:_

When I awake, I’m standing in a field. _'Hello,'_ a familiar man’s voice says then a figure appears in front of me, wearing the same robes as the man in the cave minus the mask. _'I have been waiting for you.'_ My eyes widen, _'Revan!'_ He smiles, _'_ _Yes, and you are Allura Draé Marr. Light and Dark, much like me. Your path will be difficult, you will suffer more pain then I had to endure, but you will fare better than I.'_ He looks at me kindly, _'The Force will be with you always.'_

_:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:_

       “Allura, are you okay?!” I hear Jaida exclaim. I sit up quickly looking around, I’m once again in a medical tent. I groan then look at Jaida who looks very nervous, “What happened?” Her eyes widen and she looks at Ash who is sitting next to her looking worried. “We were hoping you could tell us,” he states after a while, “What do you remember?” I close my eyes, “I remember entering the room where the mask was. Feeling like it was calling to me. Watching it shake until suddenly it was in my hands, after that everything went dark.” I stop at that, not wanting to reveal that I saw Revan. Jaida and Mako look at each other worriedly as Ash says, “You lost consciousness. We tried to take the mask from you but you wouldn’t let it go, so I picked you up and carried you here. We haven’t been here long though if you are worried.” Then suddenly Thea and Vette run into the tent, “What happened?” Jai, Mako and Ash share a look before saying, “Revan’s mask.” I groan, “Can we please just take this to the camp,” motioning to the object that’s still in my hand. My sisters share a worried look before nodding. T1 takes us to the camp again where we return to Torrun, and I quietly hand him the mask before walking off to sit down but I hear Thea say, “Be careful with that, it did something to her.”

       They motion me back over to speak with a bald man, “More initiates? Huh. The compound’s getting less secure all the time. Still, I suppose the Master knows what he’s doing… and if you follow the ways of Revan, we’ll judge your worth. Revan didn’t work alone. Revan had allies—all walks of life. We’re no different. You want to join us, you need to face the men and women who got here first and who’ve proved that they’re loyal to the Master.” He smirks, “You need to show those in the Master’s inner circle that you understand Revan’s teachings. They’ll ask questions. You’ll answer. If they’re not satisfied, they’ll abandon the tests of wisdom and begin to test your strength. Revan didn’t suffer the weak. Your pilgrimage starts in the jungle—you’ll find your first guide there. He’ll determine whether your worth sending on to the rest. Be ready for anything initiate. The jungle’s dangerous, and so are the true Revanites.”

       The first is rather difficult to find but we do. “So. You have come. You who would join the Order of Revan. I am Morrun Dokaas, lord of beasts. I am Revanite, and I am Sith. What do you say to me?” the Chagrian male says as we approach. “It is an honor to meet you, my lord,” Thea states with a slight head bow. “Interesting. For decades, I have served the Master. He found me when I was a larva and saw that I was strong in the Force. Against the Empire’s traditions, he trained me. This is the way of Revan—to teach all species the path to power. Now you will answer a question—and you will answer well, or face the claws of my pets. Why do you think Revan trained aliens in the ways of the Sith? Why did Revan offer power to all seekers?” Thea closes her eyes, “Revan knew that servants are more useful when they’re powerful.” Morrun nods, “You answer well. You answer wisely. You speak like a true Revanite. You proceed on your pilgrimage and seek worth in the eyes of another.” Thea smiles, “Thank you.” He nods, “Seek the mercenary called Ceta Farr as she teaches her soldiers. Then shall your trial continue.” We all nod before we turn and walk away.

       “Takan! Have some of the men head into the city. They’ve earned a break from training,” says a Mandalorian woman to a man next to her. “Yes, Commander!” the man, Takan, says before walking off. “It’s good to see you alive—not everyone makes it past Morrun,” Ceta says as we approach her, “Raymon contacted me from the base—said you wanted to join our society. Is that true?” Jaida nods, “It’s true. We are seeking the approval of the inner circle.” She smirks, “I’m called Ceta Farr. I teach these mercenaries how to fight. My services to the Master is a matter of honor. Centuries ago, my clan fought Revan when we invaded the Republic with the rest of the Mandalorians. It was our privilege to battle Jedi. We lost the war over Malachor Five—but that was a privilege, too. It’s out of respect for Revan that I agreed to join the Master.” Jai nods, “Mandalorians honor their foes—respect a hard-earned victory.” Ceta looks at Jai carefully, “You’re not Mandalorian.” Jai shakes her head, looking at Thea and I, “Our uncle and grandparents were.” Ceta looks at the three of us, “Clan?” Jaida looks down and Thea answers, “Draé.” Ceta looks at her surprised but nods then looks at Ash, “I serve the order to ensure Revan’s name isn’t forgotten. Revan was a warrior, a leader, and deserves to be remembered. Since you’re not bound by honor, how do I know you won’t sully the Dark Lord’s memory? What can you do for the order in Revan’s name?”

       “I’ll learn all I can about Revan’s past,” I state bringing Ceta’s attention to me, she nods. “The order has enough warriors. You might be able to serve. You’ll need to speak to one more person before you head back to the compound. Find Major Pathel, he oversees security on the Wall.” I nod then we return once again to the Wall, hearing her say, “Glory to Mandalore… and glory to our Master.” We find Major Pathel easily, without anyone having to point us to him. “Come on over—there’s nothing to trouble us here, and we can speak freely,” he exclaims when we walk to him, “I’m Major Pathel, at your service. It’s always wonderful to meet new initiates—The Order of Revan needs all the dedicated young people it can get.” Kaliyo says, “You’re awfully cheerful, aren’t you?” He chuckles, “A necessary precondition of living on the Wall, I think. To keep healthy out here, one needs spirit! I don’t know how your other meetings went, but I like to conduct these interviews informally. No point making your life difficult, eh? Quite a few initiates—young officers, acolytes and the like—think our ‘secret society’ will help them become Moffs or Dark Lords. You’re not like that, I presume?” Ash chuckles looking at Jaida “No, we prefer to earn it ourselves not be given it.” He nods grinning, “Good. Not every initiate realizes that advancement in the Revanites does not guarantee advancement in the Empire—nor how dangerous being a Revanite really is.” I look of to where Sandor is standing in the distance, _oh I think we do,_ as he continues, “The Dark Council seeks to root us out. So how do we respond? How do we answer the Empires accusations of heresy?” Ash smirks, “We move secretly. We manipulate those in power.” Pathel smiles and nods, “Exactly. We work in the shadows to reform the Empire—but we don’t betray its ideals. That’s all I needed to make my judgment. I’m going to send a message to the compound. Raymon will be waiting for you.”

       “So you’ve finished the pilgrimage?” Raymon, the bald man, states as we approach, “Not bad. I don’t know what happened out there—it’s none of my business-but the inner circle approves of your initiation.” Ash smirks, “How often do initiates fail?” Raymon chuckles, “Honestly? If you can survive the pilgrimage, you’re probably a worthy initiate. But a lot of initiates don’t survive at all. You did good in this trial. Now, you’ll have to find someone else to show you the next stage of the journey.” Thea smirks, “Excellent. Our initiation will be over soon.” He nods, “Good luck. Every step brings you closer to the Master.” We return to the first man, the one who stopped us, “Well. You really made it, didn’t you? I’ve been hearing about your progress—hearing about your trials. Your initiation hasn’t been an easy one. But you've met the challenges and showed you can walk Revan’s path. Now you may undergo the final rite. The master will complete your lessons, and you’ll be welcomed as a full member of the Order of Revan. This is a great privilege. The Master reveals himself to no one outside the order. You may go to the Master in his chamber. He will be waiting for you. Listen to him. Obey him. Through the Master, you will know the path of Revan.”

       We were led to a dark empty tent that only contains a holo terminal. Once all of us are inside the tent, the door flips closed and a holo of a masked being appears. “You who have died and been reborn—stand before me now. You who have reclaimed the ancient past—stand before me now. You who have demonstrated power and wisdom to my followers—look upon the Master of the Order of Revan. This is the end of your initiation and the beginning of your true journey. You will walk the path of Revan forevermore. The enemies of the order will force you to move in shadows. But we shall keep your secrets safe—as you shall keep ours,” then suddenly the image disappears, and a feminine voices says, “The time for subterfuge is over. Know me for who I am,” as a woman approaches us, “I apologize for the deception, and for not meeting you sooner—but you must know how badly the Dark Council wants me dead. The Order of Revan threatens everything the Dark Council prizes.”

       “Why did you found the order in the first place?” Thea asks. “I stumbled upon the mysteries of Revan on Korriban, when I became a Sith. That started me down a terrible path. Revan came to Dromund Kaas after being reborn. Some believe Revan died at the hands of out Emperor. I believe otherwise. I believe Revan overthrew the Emperor and has sat secretly on the throne for three centuries. Aside from our order, only the Dark Council knows the truth.” Jaida scoffs, “You really think Revan replaced the Emperor?” The Master nods, “I do. It’s the only way the puzzle pieces fit. I have heard whispers in the Citadel. For decades, the Emperor has been in seclusion: The Dark Council no longer speaks with him. The only explanation is this: The Dark Council betrayed their leader and locked Emperor Revan away, seizing power for themselves. They seek to silence us because we know. My agents tell me that you met with a Sith named Sandor—a man who seek to destroy the Revanites. End his threat. Go to Sandor and tell him that you met the Revanite leader. Tell him that the leader is his own master, Darth Charnus. I ‘obtained’ the Sith amulet from Charnus,” she says as she hands it to Thea, “Give it to Sandor. He’ll believe you stole it from his master while among the Revanites. They will turn against each other. When this is done, though…when you’ve spoken to Sandor… you cannot return here. Sandor must never suspect your true allegiance. You must walk the path of Revan on your own. The path to power—the path neither Jedi nor Sith. May the Force be with you. May it make you strong.”

       On the way to the wall once again, we've all reached a mutual decision on what to do. “Ah, you’ve returned from having your ears filled with lies by the Revanites. I do not envy you the experience,” Sandor says as we get off the speeder, “Tell me now: Did you find what we need? Did you see the face of the leader?” Thea nods, “It was a man. I couldn’t learn his name, but he wore this amulet,” as she hands it to him. “Oh? Perhaps that will be enough. A symbol of rank, or affiliation, or…” he stops as he looks at it and his eyes widen, “This. I know this amulet! How did you obtain it?” Thea’s eyes widen, “It was in the Master’s tent. Sandor, what is wrong?” He shakes his head, “My apologies, Lady Thea. It’s just that this is my master’s amulet. Speak to no one of this. I will deal with my master myself.” Thea gasps covering her mouth with her hand but nods, “Of course I won’t. But this heresy cannot continue.” He nods “I agree, but that is all I can say for now.” We all give him a curt nod before returning to the speeder then returning, at last, to Dromund Kaas and the Citadel minus Jaida, Mako and their carbonite person.

       “Not a moment too soon, Apprentice. Tell me we were successful. Tell me you have the tech we need to destroy Skotia,” Lord Zash begins as Khem and I enter, her back to us. I roll my eyes, “I have the prototype.” She turns, “Fantastic. Magnificent. Perfect. Then the time to do the deed is now. Skotia is in his chambers as we speak. Be ready—even with the power you have over him, he will be a frightful sight.” She's practically bouncing, as Khem says, “The little Sith and I will feast.” I chuckle up at him, “That we will, Khem, that we will.” Zash looks at him curiously, “Set your nerves of cortosis; turn your fear into hatred. Remember—Skotia stands between us and glory.” I smirk, “I feel as though I’ve lived my whole life for this moment.” _An understatement really but who is she to know._ She smiles, “Good. Now, listen closely—this is how you will kill Skotia. The relic you found under the colossus is key to Skotia’s power over his Trandoshan bodyguards. Go to Skotia’s chamber and show them the relic. The Trandoshans should stand down, or attack him, or something—the confusion should be enough. This is the first step. With the bodyguards gone, you can get close enough to Skotia to use the prototype you stole from Grathan’s. But be mindful—Skotia may be more machine than man, but he’s no weakling in the Force. Killing him will still be a challenge.” I chuckle, “It wouldn’t be fun if it wasn’t.” Zash chuckles “Oh, I wish I could be there to see the contortions on Skotia’s malformed face when you destroy him,” she says dreamily until something beeps, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m due to make an appearance at a party in the Nexus Room cantina. Meet me there when you’re done.”

       Skotia’s chambers are a crossed from Baras’, _probably another reason she wants him dead…_ “Let’s get this over with, shall we?” I ask Khem as we reach the Darth’s door making the Dashade grunt. I sigh then head inside, the man-machine is sitting at his desk with his Trandoshan bodyguards on either side in front of the desk. “My master, the soft-skinned one, the toy of Zash approaches,” the one to my right says as I enter. “I see,” Skotia simply states, clearly irritated with his ’bodyguards.’ “What would you have us do, my master?” the same one asks, _if they survive this I might ask them their names._ “Nothing—yet,” he states, “What makes this slave so bold as to enter my chambers? Tell me, slave, are you insane or do you have a death wish?” I chuckle, “I do actually, yours…” I say with a slight smirk. “Heh. Skeesk?” he says looking at the one who’s been speaking. “Yes, my master,” Skeesh replies. “Kill her.” Skeesh nods, “It will be out pleasure, my master.” I scoff, “I believe this belongs to you,” as I remove the tablet. “The tablet! It has the tablet!” Skeesh exclaims, and I’m a bit hurt at being call 'it'… “Skeesh, my brother, what should we do?” the other asks, clearly confused. _Well, Zash got one thing right._ “It has the tablet. We must obey,” his brother replies, and I look down at it, the thing that made these two into slaves. They both bow to me, and Stokia states, “Heh. Clever. Zash must have stayed up many a might to think of that one. I suppose you’ll be sending my bodyguards away now. Or maybe you’ll order them to kill me?” I narrow my eyes at him, “I will do no such thing, Skotia. I will however ask them to let me handle this so that they,” I hand the brothers the tablet, “can return that to their people and be free.” I look at both of the Trandoshans, touching their minds, _'Let me do this for you. He has dishonored us both, but let me fight this battle.'_ The brothers look at each other before nodding and walking off protectively holding their tablet. Skotia stands now, “You shouldn’t have done that. The bodyguards—they’re nothing. Show,” as he rolls his shoulders, “But you subverted my authority—took my slaves from me,” I growl at the word slave getting angrier by the second as he walks menacingly around the desk, “And that—makes me angry. And killing you—will be over too soon.” _Same here, bud._ I can feel the tickle that lets me know that my purple Force lightning is surrounding me. He looks off into the distance then looks at me sharply, “No. I think you’re going to have to suffer first,” then his hands and eyes glow red and I smirk, _this will be fun indeed._

       He launches into his first attack, igniting his red lightsaber mid leap, his blade crossing mine as soon as he lands. He growls and I duck in time to miss Skotia’s next blow and allow Khem an opening to cut some of his cybernetics. I maneuver behind him as Khem takes Skotia's aggression, taking the opportunity to sever his connection to several implants on his back. Khem deals a blow to Skotia’s face, which causes the man-machine spit out blood. Taking his distract I use the prototype, and the fight doesn’t last much longer as both Khem and I land blows to his chest and back simultaneously. The prototype is making all of his implants overload, causing electricity to encompass his entire body, leaving him screaming on the ground. “What is this? How… did you… Zash! Zash! You’ve killed me……” I growl my anger only rising, “How does it feel to be killed by a slave, Skotia?” He grunts, “Mindless… you don’t know what Zash can do. Think-think of how many years she must have spent plotting my death. She will kill you. Just like…she’s killed… me…” as his life slips away. I scoff, “I know. I’ll be ready and waiting.” Then I turn walking out of my Master’s new chambers with Khem behind me.

       The party Zash is at, is in one of the private rooms filled with gossiping Sith Lords. Zash is easy to spot as she’s the only one not enjoying the party. “Well, when I heard she’d taken up with a Mandalorian. I was scandalized, just scandalized!” a female Sith Lord exclaims at Zash’s table. “A Mandalorian! Does nobody value Sith blood these days?” a male Sith Lord states, I roll my eyes. “I know. I know. Don’t you think so, Zash?” Behind me Khem says, “These prattling creatures call themselves Sith? The legacy of Tulak Hord is lost.” I nod, silently agreeing with his statement, _even the Jedi are better than this._ “I’m sorry, will you excuse me? I need to have a quick chat with my apprentice,” Zash says hurriedly. The woman says, “If you must. Now, as I was saying…” turning back to the man. “Thank the Emperor you’ve arrived,” Zash exclaims, “It doesn’t matter how much one drinks—these parties are just dull dull dull dull dull. I hope you’ve come to cheer me up.” I chuckle, “The plan worked perfectly.” Zash smiles “He’s dead, then. Excellent. You have performed magnificently, Apprentice. None of this would’ve been possible without you,” just as her holo chimes. She answers it and an older man appears, “Lord Zash.”

       “Darth Thanaton! I’m honored,” Zash exclaims. I bite my lip, “Don’t let me interrupt you.” She looks at me, “Don’t go anywhere just yet, apprentice. This call won’t take long, and I have some further instructions for you. As I said, my lord, I’m honored, but why call me?” The holo man growls slightly “You have nerve, Zash—nerve. But I thought you were smarter.” I have to keep myself from laughing when she says, “With all respect, Darth Thanaton, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” His eyes narrow, “Don’t play ignorant with me, Zash. Skotia’s dead, and you killed him.” My jaw tightens, refraining from correcting him, as Zash says, “Skotia? Dead? That’s the first I’ve heard of it. When did this happen?” I can feel the man's anger through the holo, “Just now, Zash—and you know it. What did you expect to gain? His position? His title? You know it doesn’t work that way. Where’s your discretion!” Zash scoffs, “Discretion! I’ve been at this party for ages. I may have had a little much to drink, but I’m fairly certain I haven’t murdered anyone.” I close my eyes, _best not think about that now,_ as she continues, “Though I have always fancied Skotia’s chambers—so much more shelf space.” I let out a little chuckle at that, _I knew it!_ “Zash! I don’t want to have this conversation by holo. Report to my chambers immediately.” Zash inhales “Yes, Darth Thanaton. It will be my pleasure.” I look at her slightly impressed after the call’s ended. She smirks, “Give me time to speak with Thanaton and then meet me in Darth Skotia’s chambers. And don’t worry—you’ve played your part, now it’s time for me to play mine. We did it, apprentice,” then she walks away.

       After wandering around Kaas City, Khem and I return to Skotia’s chambers where two men are investigating where Skotia died. “There! There she is! It’s Lord Zash’s apprentice. Surely she knows,” the one investigating the floor says as we enter. The other scoffs his back to us, “She wouldn’t tell us if she did.” From beside me, “More prattle. It hurts the ears,” Khem states, I silently chuckle as the one facing us says, “Still, it doesn’t hurt to ask, does it?” The other turns “Kirnon, let it rest.” Kirnon turns toward him, “I will not let it rest. Everyone knows Lord Zash was at the party when Skotia was killed, and yet everyone knows she killed him. She somehow devised a way of being in two places at once. If I let it rest, we’ll all be dead!” I smirk, “That’s why I’ll never tell her secrets.” The other one, finally turns to us, “Good idea. Don’t tell him anything, apprentice.” Then Kirnon says, “But I must know! Please, you must tell me-how did Zash kill Darth Skotia?” I smirk, “Lord Zash is innocent!” The other looks at Kirnon “Clearly, she’s not going to tell you. Let it rest.” Kirnon’s jaw tightens, “Fine, then. Fine. But I’m warning you, Calaverous—Lord Zash is becoming too powerful, too quickly. Since when has anyone in the history of the Sith committed a murder so brazenly, yet make it appear that she was somewhere else the entire time?” both begin walking away as Kirnon continues, “It’s enough to wake the Emperor, I tell you.” I chuckle shaking my head as we go farther into Shotia’s chambers where Lord Zash is waiting.

       “Perfect timing, apprentice. I just met with that insufferable Thanaton, and I have good news,” Zash says as we approach. “Everyone’s talking about how you killed Skotia,” I state with a slight smirk. “Good. Let them talk. They can’t prove anything—it’ll drive them mad. And my meeting went exactly as I planned. You would’ve been proud of me. I went in to a reprimand—but I emerged a Darth.” I smirk “Well, you’ve certainly earned it.” Her eyes narrow slightly but she’s smiling, “I did more than you realize: nevertheless, what’s important is that we are finally free to act. Remember the map you found on Korriban that pointed us to the power of Tulak Hord? The first piece of that artifact, that power, is here on Dromund Kaas. This piece is in the deepest chamber of the Dark Temple. Skotia always hoarded the key to the chamber like a Hutt hoards his credits. Now I have Skotia’s title, his chamber, his research and his key. He always said I would enter the Dark Temple over his rusting corpse. However, I won’t be the one to go into the Dark Temple—you will.” I groan internally but nod, “It will be my pleasure,” before looking up at Khem as he says, “Her breath stinks of Sith lies.”

       “Before I went to Korriban to choose an apprentice, a furious apparition awakened in the Dark Temple, implacable in its anger, murdering all who trespassed on the innermost chamber. But I had a dream. An apprentice of low origin humbled himself—or herself, as it happened—before the apparition, pacifying it. That’s why you and your peers were chosen.” I swallow nervously at that as she continues, “You must go into the temple and face the apparition, and when you do, I believe that your humility will be the key. Still, I want you to know—I’m not certain you’re the one from my dream. I fear I may be sending you to your death.” I slightly smirk, “If I’ve learned anything it’s that I’m hard to kill, Master.” She smiles slightly, “You have achieved the impossible. You retrieved the holocron on Korriban when no one else could—if that’s not proof of your destiny, I don’t know what is. Tulak Hord’s power awaits us both. We must not lose sight of this goal. Use this glyph to enter the innermost chamber of the Dark Temple. Humble yourself before the apparition, and bring back the piece of the artifact.” As we leave Khem says, “Even the great Tulak Hord did not tangle with spirits. Tread lightly, little Sith.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter, with Revan and killing a Darth. Her next chapter will be a bit different, because there are parts I part her to be in, but it will spoil another's story. So I'll post Allura's first like always, but update it when the other's story is posted.  
> ==========================  
> 1-7 introduces the 7 main characters  
> 8-35 Starting Planets  
> 36-? Capital Planets  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	44. Blinded - Talia

=-=-=-=-=-=

Talia

       The sound of a thunder, my favorite alarm, wakes me. I get up with a slight smile looking at my now finished lightsaber that matches my first perfectly, igniting them at the same time watching as two ice blue blades appear. A tear falls, as the crystals are my grandfather’s Nickolas Draé. Shutting them off, I dress for the day then head down to the kitchens where I hear Mom singing softly as she makes breakfast. I smile as she does a little spin going to one counter to another “Good morning, Mom.” She looks up at me with a huge smile, “Good morning, ad’ika1. Breakfast will be finished shortly.” I nod sitting down at the counter, “What are we having?” Mom’s back is to me as she says, “Hotcakes.” I squeal, “Yes!” making Mom chuckle as Jessi, Jorgan and Corso walk in. “Something sure smells good,” Corso exclaims. Mom smiles, “I’d sure hope so, Corso. Wouldn’t want to be ruining my best meal.” Jessi snorts, “Everything you make is delicious.” Mom looks at her appreciatively, “Thank you, Jessi,” as she puts plates in front of the four of us plus another with a cup of Mom’s special caff. I glance around not finding my toppings then look at Mom pointedly. She sighs and opens the fridge to get butter setting it in front of me then gets the sugar as I begin buttering my hotcakes. I grin at her when she places the sugar in front of me with a spoon, she rolls her eyes as I start pouring sugar on my buttered hotcakes. “Your father ruined you,” I hear her mutter as she returns to cooking, I grin.

       A bit later, Cheyanne walks in surprisingly happy for a non-morning person and I stare at her as she sits down next to me. She flashes everyone a smile, “Good morning!” then grabs the butter and sugar, doing the same as me. I groan “Please, tell me you didn’t?!” Cheyanne looks up at me, “I have no idea what you are talking about, my dear sister,” ending with a wink. “Oh, you know exactly what I’m talking about. So I’m asking, did you?” She smirks “No, I did not. I can be a morning person sometimes.” Jessi and I both snort, making the men stare at us confused and Mom and Cheyanne both start giggling. “If you must know, I came home at a rather reasonable hour, thank you very much,” Chey says after she recovers. Mom nods, “And he seemed very nice.” I look at both of them, “You met him?” She chuckles, “I did. I must say Cheyanne’s taste has greatly improved.” I look over to my sister to see her blush as she says “Yes, Ord Mantell did quite a number on me.” I sigh rolling my eyes, “So where is everyone heading?”

       “Jorgan and I have to go into the Black Suns territory…” a rather put out Jessi says. Chey smiles, “Same here.” Then they both look at me, “Same.” they both grin. After we've all finished, Jorgan and Jessi go upstairs to put on their armor as T7 joins the group. After Havoc returns, A7 drives us all down to the coordinates Theron said to meet him at. T7 beeps happily when he sees him and Theron cautiously walks to us, so I give him a reassuring smile, “Hey Theron, this is my sister Cheyanne, and her business partner Corso Riggs. And…” Theron finishes for me, “Lieutenant Jessica Tae and Sergeant Aric Jorgan of Havoc Squad. The two of you have been quite talked about lately.” Cheyanne gives him a smile, “It’s a pleasure meeting you, Theron. You’re helping Tali with her problem?” Theron chuckles, looking at me “Trying too.” For some reason I blush, causing him to smirk “Well, come on Tali.” I glare at him softly, to hide my reaction of him using my nickname and he chuckles.

 _This man is going to be the death of me_ , I think to myself as Theron shoots targets with his dual blasters. Trying to ignore him, I leap to the nearest group of gangsters. As soon as there’s one left his body falls, filled with blaster fire. I look around to find the cause to see a smirking Theron with his blasters up. When I glare at him, he winks, and I internally groan. Jessi and Jorgan are the first to separate from our group as they need to go speak with someone about their mission so the rest of us stay reasonably close by. “So how did the two of you meet the C.O. of Havoc?” Theron asks after a while. “We grew up together actually,” Cheyanne states with a smile. I look at her oddly, _normally she’d be flirting by now..._ Then it hits me, _the man from the cantina,_ _oh boy…_ Theron nods looking at me until Jessi and Jorgan rejoin us.

       After dozens of more fights, we finally reach the Republic Barricade where everyone follows us inside where even more gangsters are. After a two brief fire fights, we finally find the soldiers and they escort us to Sergeant Nidaljo. Everyone minus Theron and T7, stand back as I walk up to Nidaljo just as he says, “Corporal, get a kolto pack on that man. The rest of you, prep for evac.” Theron speaks first, “What’s happened?” I grimace when Nidaljo says, “Black Sun. They’re not a gang anymore. They’re an army. We were securing a perimeter around their base for you. They hit back with military-grade weapons. Killed six of my men.” Then the corporal says “Seven, sir. Jorin’s gone.” I have to close my eyes again to stop myself from getting emotional. “We’re not equipped for this fight—not anymore. We can’t help you.” I spread a calming aura, “No need to panic. We’ll figure something out.” Nidaljo says, “All due respect, you don’t have a clue what you’re up against.” I look up in time to see Theron’s jaw tighten as the Sergeant continues, “We’ve been fighting Black Sun for months. Now with new weapons and armor, they’re unstoppable.” ‘// Talia + T7 = stop the unstoppable every day //’ T7 beeps enthusiastically. “Look at us. We’re half-dead, and they didn’t suffer a single casualty. There’s no hope of victory,” Nidaljo continues after staring at T7. “If you surrender now, your soldiers will have died in vain. Is that what you want?” I state, “What about the man inside that base waiting to be rescued? You’d abandon him? This is a moment of truth, Sergeant. Do you give up and let evil win, or stand up and fight?” By the end everyone is staring at me and I can feel the pride of both Cheyanne and Jessi and the awe from everyone else.

       “I’ll go with you—but I won’t ask my men to follow,” Nidaljo finally says. The corporal rejoins the group, “You don’t have to. The Jedi’s right. We can’t let those scum beat us.” I frown slightly at ‘Jedi’ but I shake it off, as another soldier walks up, “Count me in. Always wanted to fight alongside a Jedi.” I smile at others as Nidaljo says, “You’ll need to take down the base’s security network so we can get inside. Once the network’s down, we’ll attack the back entrance. You take the front. We’ll rendezvous in the base.” I smile and nod, “Be strong, all of you. I’ll see you on the inside.” I turn to head out, hearing Nidaljo say, “Let’s double-time it, men! Move, move!” I smile slightly shaking my head, as we exit with Theron at my side. Once we're outside again, I can feel the dark presence so strongly I have to lean against a wall. Cheyanne is at my side immediately, “Tali?” I can feel her nervousness. “Can you feel it?” I ask, hoping I’m not going insane. She nods, “Yes! I’ve been trying to ignore it since we got here. You okay?” I nod “Yeah, I just have a bad feeling about this.” T7 beeps nervously and hardly leaves my side as we, Theron really, shuts down the network. Every once and a while, I feel Jessi’s, Cheyanne’s or at times even Theron’s eyes on me, making sure I’m alright.

       Once we reach Black Suns headquarters, my head feels like it’s going to split in two with just how muck darkness I feel. I try my best to help as we fight through the building, finding what both Jessi and Cheyanne need before we reach where Dr. Tarnis should be. I can feel their hesitance at leaving me alone, but I’m still surprised when they follow Theron, T7 and I inside leaving Jorgan and Corso to watch our backs. I freeze when I hear someone say, “Tarnis! We risked everything for you. Stealing those data files, faking your kidnapping… this is how you repay us?” Cheyanne’s eyes widen as Theron growls and I stare blankly at a wall, running the same line through my mind, _Tarnis is the mole?_ “You were compensated with enough weapons and armor to make Black Sun invincible,” I hear Tarnis says. The man scoffs, “Invincible? There’s a Jedi carving up my base!” I hear Jess and Chey chuckle at that as he continues, “This is your fault. We never should’ve trusted a Sith!” my blood freezes at that, and everyone’s eyes widen. “If a Jedi has come for you, Salarr, it wasn’t my doing.”

       “I thought your kidnapping was a little to convenient,” Theron says as we approach, Jessi and Cheyanne farther back. I can feel Tarnis’ emotions now, his hatred and anger, overpowering everything else, the emotions of a Sith. The hologram Tarnis smirks, “I would have preferred a more graceful exit, but…” he pauses looking at me, “your Masters forced my hand. I have no time for this nonsense. Finish your pointless battle. Coruscant’s fate is already sealed,” then he disappears. I hear a blaster charging behind me, a blaster shot then a body falling. I turn smiling slightly as the soldiers appear, and Nidaljo says “Surrender, you scum! We’ve got you surrounded.” And they do, Cheyanne and Jessi are behind him, Theron to his side, and the three soldiers plus myself and T7 blocking the only exit. “Nice of you to join the party,” I state with a smile. “Wouldn’t miss it,” Nidaljo says before Salaar exclaims, “Kill them all!” He yells so loudly that Corso and Jorgan join in the fight.

       “Can’t believe it! We just took down Salaar. Black Sun won’t forget that anytime soon,” Nidaljo states after the brief fire fight, “We lost some good soldiers, but this victory gives their deaths meaning.” I smile and nod, “Your men fought bravely. You should be proud.” Sergeant Nidaljo nods, “Thanks for leading this mission. Black Sun will have reinforcements coming soon. Any sign of the man you came to rescue?” Just then the holo behind us beeps and we all turn to see Kira, “There you are… we intercepted Salaar’s holocall to Tarnis. Can’t believe he’s a Sith!” Mom appears next to her, “But that’s not the worst news. The Planet Prison prototype here at the lab? A fake.” I groan as she continues, “Tarnis stole the real one.” From beside me, Theron growls “Have you traced that holocall?” Kira rolls her eyes, “Already working on it.” I can see amusement on Mom’s face before it vanishes, “We need you both back at the Senate Tower. Alena and Kira out,” then they both disappear. “Sounds like your work is just starting,” Nidaljo says behind me, “We won’t hold you up. Goodbye, Jedi,” as he salutes me. I smile, “Talia, please. Draé, if you must. It was an honor to work with you, Sergeant,” I pause turning to the other two soldiers, “and your men,” before the seven of us exit.

       “You go on ahead, Tali,” Cheyanne says once we’re outside the headquarters. Jessi nods, “There’s still things we need to do but your mission is too important to wait.” I sigh but nod looking at Theron, who says, “Shall we?” I roll my eyes at him before we make our way back to where A7 dropped us off. Once there, Theron gets his speeder to drive us over to the Senate tower, one where T7 can fit on comfortably and I have to sit behind Theron. “You might want to hold on to me, Tali” he says before we’ve even begin moving looking back at me. I raise an eyebrow “Oh, really and why is that?” He smirks, “I like going fast. But you don’t have to if you prefer to die.” I glare at him and he chuckles starting up the speeder, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” It’s only a few seconds into the ride that I wrap my arms around him and I can feel his smugness at his victory.

       He really wasn’t joking when he said he liked going fast, the entire ride was basically one huge blur. “Were you trying to kill us!” I exclaim, once we land in front of the tower. He chuckles as he gets off, “I didn’t though, did I?” smirking when he sees I’m still on his speeder, “Was that too fast for you, Jedi?” I glare at him as I get off his speeder shakily, only to end up falling. He catches me, bringing me straight to his chest, “You okay?” I nod hesitantly, trying to remember how to breathe as I feel electricity go through my body where he’s holding me. _Stop it, Talia! You are a Jedi and Jedi don’t do this! They don’t fall for people!_ I try telling myself and failing as another voice says, _Yeah. Except for Revan, Bastila, Tasiele, Satele, Mom, and I’m pretty sure Orgus. Not mentioning any others, we don’t know of…_ Theron looks unconvinced so to prove my point, I slightly push away from him, “See I’m fine,” only to fall and enter the same position. I groan “Okay, maybe I’m not fine. I’m probably still shaken by that overwhelming feeling of darkness.” I pause for a moment searching the Force, “Actually I can still feel it.” Theron’s grip tightens, “And my piloting skills probably didn’t help, huh!?” I chuckle at that, snuggling closer to him, enjoying the warmth, comfort, strength, and light he offers. We stay like that for a few minutes until I collect myself enough to pull away from him, “Thank you. I needed that, Theron.” He just nods then silently walks with me inside, occasionally glancing at me as we go.

       As soon as we enter the entry room, we’re ushered to General Var Suthra’s office, where we hear him say, “A Sith, working as my chief scientist! How can I defend the Republic if I can’t trust my own people? Tarnis’ entire engineering team vanished along with the Planet Prison. They’re all traitors, too!” We hear a sigh, and Mom’s voice calmly saying “Calm down, old friend. We don’t know that yet. Sith are masters of deception. So we can’t be certain of anything.” Var Suthra chuckles darkly, as we walk in, “I’m certain the Sith wants us dead. Tarnis will use the Planet Prison against Coruscant. He could trap us here forever. Paralyze the Republic by holding us hostage.” Mom nods in agreement before looking at me, “Tali, you’re our only hope of stopping that.” I nod, “I’ll stop him but I need to know where he is.”

       “That’s where I come in,” says a rather silent Kira, “I just traced that holocall we intercepted from the Black Sun base. Tarnis was communicating from down in sector 439.” Mom and I both groan as Theron exclaims, “Justicar territory!” Var Suthra nods grimly, “Tarnis knows we’re not welcome there. Justicars are paramilitary vigilantes. They took over a sector—cut ties with the rest of Coruscant. And they don’t like visitors.” I nod already knowing their story. Many of them are former Republic military who came home to find gangsters controlling most of the neighborhoods. All of them believe that the Republic abandoned Coruscant to crime, so they’ve decided to take things into their own hands. Mom nods as well, turning to me as Var Suthra says, “They are well-trained and armed, but they don’t concern me. It’s the Sith Lord I’m worried about.” Mom tilts her thinking then nods in agreement, “You shouldn’t face Tarnis alone,” she pauses looking at Kira, “Kira may only be a Padawan, but I sense she can help you greatly.” Kira looks up surprised, “Really?” and Mom’s nod she squeals before remembering her place, “Um, thank you, Master.” Mom chuckles, “Talia here is your new Master, Kira.” Kira and I both grin as I say, “Thank you!” with a slight bow as T7 beeps ‘// T7 = wait here // Kira + Talia = be careful + be fast! //’ I nod smiling down at the little droid, before remembering what Mom said, “What about you?” Mom sighs, “I must inform Satele of what’s happened, then Orgus and Kiwiiks.” I can feel Theron’s surprise at the mention of his mother, and I can tell Mom can too, as her eyes flick to him briefly as Var Suthra grunts in agreement, “Stop Tarnis before he uses the Planet Prison against us. The fate of the Republic rests on your shoulders, Talia. May the Force be with you.” He salutes as Kira moves to my side, “And with you,” then Kira and I walk out of the office.

       “So what do I call you? Master sounds a little formal since we’re around the same age,” Kira says as we walk out of the Senate tower. I chuckle, “You can call me Talia.” She grins, just as my holo chimes. When I answer it, Cheyanne appears “Where you off to next?” I roll my eyes, “Justicar territory, Chey. You?” She groans, “Have to go meet up with Darmas back at Dealer’s Den Cantina, and Jess says she going to be awhile.” I nod turning to look at my Padawan, “You want to make a small detour?” She tilts her head briefly before nodding, “Sure.”

       We meet up with Cheyanne, who's mumbling to herself until she sees us and waves us over to her and Corso, who both smell like fresh blaster fire. Chey grins when we approach then gives me a hug and I can feel Kira’s eyes flick from me to Chey until Chey turns to her. “I’m Cheyanne and this is Corso Riggs,” she says with a smile. Kira returns the smile, “Padawan Kira Carsen.” Chey looks at me questioningly, “Your Padawan?” Kira nods “Yes, I am.” Cheyanne's face lights up even more, and I start getting worried. Once a speeder comes, we have it drop us to the front of the cantina. When we get inside, a female Twi’lek dancer greets Cheyanne with a hug and Corso with a wink, then motions them to a VIP room. Chey nods then turns to Kira and I, “So Corso and I need to speak with Darmas about business first, then you’re joining us for lunch.” I roll my eyes, “We’ll be out here then…” Chey grins and practically runs into the VIP room.

       “So you know her how?” Kira asks once we’ve been shown where we can sit. I look at her, “She’s my sister.” Her eyes light up, “I knew it! Another thing I was wondering was how all the Masters know you?” I smile, “I’m Master Alena’s daughter, Kira.” Her blue eyes widen, “Really? That’s so cool!” I chuckle, “It has its moments.” Suddenly Kira smirks, “So did you know that Agent Theron couldn’t keep his eyes off you?!” My eyes widen, “I’m sure he wasn’t.” She looks at me and says sarcastically, “Sure.” We fall silent after that watching the cantina patrons until the Twi’lek from earlier walks towards us, “Darmas and his party is ready for you now.” We nod and get up before I whisper, “This will be interesting.” Kira looks at me questioningly so I add, “Chey likes him.” Her eyes widen but she nods, slightly smirking. As we enter I see Cheyanne sitting as close as she can to a man with blond hair and piecing hazel eyes who has an arm wrapped around her. Corso is staring darkly at the man, but his eyes quickly flick to her as she says “Dar, I’d like to introduce you to Talia and her friend, Kira.” The man raises and walks over who us both, grabbing my hand first and bringing it to his lips, kissing it, then doing the same to Kira’s. “Darmas Pollaran at your service,” he says with a smile then goes back to Chey’s side and draws her closer kissing her cheek, causing her to blush and Corso’s stare to darken. I look at Kira, who’s chuckling and mouths, ‘This will be fun.’ I nod before going sit in-between Corso and Cheyanne, to keep him from murdering the man, as Kira sits on his other side.

       “So what do you do, Darmas?” I ask trying to start a conservation with the man my sister as fallen for. Cheyanne groans as Darmas looks up at me, “Officially I’m an information gather. I know everything that goes on in Coruscant. Unofficially a fantastic gambler. I’d ask you but I tell from your lightsabers, that you are a Jedi…” I smile slightly, “I am indeed. And so is my mother…” I look at him, “However I’m a sister first,” finishing with a pointed look. Which causes Darmas to swallow, Kira to chuckle, Corso to smirk, and Cheyanne to glare at me. I gave him a sweet smile as I sent him a mental message, _'Don’t hurt her…'_ He swallows again and nods, pleased I let the conservation drop. After lunch is finished, I have to admit they’re an adorable couple but I keep that silent just like my approval of the man. He’s much better than Chey’s previous admirers.

       “Why don’t I give you beautiful ladies and Corso at night on the town,” Darmas says as he escorts us to where a speeder is waiting. Cheyanne’s face lights up, “Perfect! Can I bring a couple friends along?” Darmas looks at her grabbing her hand, “Anything you want, darling” Chey blushes smiling and kisses him on the cheek after he rises earning her a soft smile. He says goodbye with a handshake with Corso, a kiss on both Kira and mine’s hand, and a passionate kiss with Cheyanne that has Corso’s fists tightening to the point that I thought he was going to break his hands. As we’re on the speeder Chey’s holo chimes and Jessi appears looking very irritated, “So where are you heading?” Chey looks at me, “Tali and I are both going to the Justicar sector.” My eyes widen at that, “You’re going there why?!” not wanting my little sister anywhere near those men again. Chey sighs, “It’s for my ship, Tali, okay? I wouldn’t go anywhere near that place if I didn’t have too.” Jessi grimaces, “I have to go there too. We’ll see you there,” as she ends the call. Cheyanne doesn’t look at me until after the speeder drops us off and Jorgan and Jessi join the group. Kira’s eyes widen at the sight of Jessi, who’s looking around wondering why before saying, “Introductions are probably needed… I’m Lieutenant Jessi Tae and this is Sergeant Aric Jorgan.” Kira nods, “Sorry about that. I forget my manners some times. I’m Kira Carsen, Talia’s Padawan.” Jess nods “Well, nice to meet you. It’ll be nice working with two Jedi,” finishing with a soft smile and a light punch to my arm, “Now let’s get out of this place.” Chey and I both nod in agreement.

       Cheyanne is the first one who stops us, needing to go talk to someone and she exits mumbling about ‘cloudheads,’ I chuckle knowingly. “Are you finished yet?” I ask, hoping. She shakes her head, “Have to go to the Detention Center.” I frown until Kira says, “That’s where we’re headed.” I turn to her thankful for my Padawan, before looking at Chey, “Then we might as well go together.” She nods then heads in the correct direction and the fighting begins again. After a long run and dozens of fights we finally reach the detention center where Jessi and Jorgan continue on for their mission and we continue inside. And as we do so Cheyanne and Corso begin shooting out security cameras, I give her a ‘what are you doing expression’ and she shrugs and says, “I don’t want them to see our faces.” I nod letting her continue, because it’s reasonably smart. Then we split, because as much as I don’t like Justicars, they are better than a Sith. However, when we enter all we see are bodies everywhere with lightsaber wounds. I groan, feeling their fear before their untimely death then I see movement. I quickly run over to the heavily injured man, wanting to help him. “Uhh… Jedi? Thank the stars,” the man says, his arms trying to cover the wound, as I run over to him. “I don’t see a Planet Prison anywhere. That’s not good,” Kira says behind me before joining me next to the technician.

       “We’ve been such fools. Tarnis—he’s a Sith!” the man, Jonkan from his nametag, exclaims. “I’ve come to stop him. What happened here?” I ask, trying to heal his wounds as best I can. “Tarnis tricked us. Said you Jedi were going to shut the project down. Told us to bring the Planet Prison here. Keep it safe. Thought we were saving the Republic. We brought Tarnis the prototype. He turned on us. Killed everyone.” I swallow as he starting crying, “Hang in there. I’ll get you to a medical bay.” He shakes his head, “No time. Tarnis has the Planet Prison. He’ll use it. Prototype creates a massive heat signature when activated. Run a thermal scan. You’ll find Tarnis. Planet Prison needs time to build up power. Enough time for you to destroy it. Save Coruscant…” is all he is able to say before he joins the Force. From beside me, Kira says “Poor man. He didn’t deserve this.” I nod looking around at all the others, “None of them did.” She puts a hand on my shoulder as she says, “I’ll run a thermal scan from one of these terminals.”

       “Running the scan now… whoa, the technician wasn’t kidding. Something’s really lighting up. Tracking…” she’s silent until the terminal beeps and I walk over to her, “Here we go. Sector 167, coordinates 8863…” I groan at the same time she says, “Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me!” In any other circumstances, I would’ve laughed but given what this is, “I guess he likes the irony,” Kira looks at me slightly smiling “Yeah, going to the Jedi Temple ruins to get away from Jedi.” I smirk “Well, let’s not keep him waiting…” She nods slightly smirking too, “After you.” We run out of the room and straight into Cheyanne and Corso, literally. “Woo, slow down there, what’s the hurry?” Corso asks after helping both Cheyanne and I up. “We have to get down to the Works, Coruscant’s in trouble…” Kira exclaims after she recovers from laughing. Cheyanne looks alarmed as we all run out of the Detention Center, “What’s wrong?” I look at her at I can tell she’s panicking, she remembers that day as well as I do, but for her it’s way more traumatizing. “Tarnis, the Sith I’m after, is starting a device that won’t let anyone leave or enter the planet.” Her eyes widen “Oh, stars.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh... Cliff hanger...  
> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
> Mando'a  
> 1) ad’ika - can mean child, son, daughter, or in this case sweetie  
> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
> ==========================  
> 1-7 introduces the 7 main characters  
> 8-35 Starting Planets  
> 36-? Capital Planets  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	45. One Step Closer - Jaida

=-=-=-=-=-=

Jaida

       The sound of a body landing on my bed next to me is what wakes me up. I groan as I sit up and see a smiling Mako. “Good morning!” she exclaims. I groan again wanting nothing more than to lay back down and cover my face from the morning person, that is until I smell caff. I open my eyes and Mako grins holding the cup up so I can see it. “So I have done some research. Admiral Fraabaal’s daughter is Vereta Fraabaal. I found a big announcement when she was chosen as Grathan’s apprentice. She looks a lot like her father I must say,” she continues after handing me the caff and a datapad with Vereta’s picture. She does look very much like her father, same fiery red hair and blue eyes. I get up quickly getting an idea on how to remedy this situation without killing the Admiral’s daughter, going to my holo terminal and calling Mia, who answers quickly.

       “Oh, Jaida,” Mia says with her ever present smile. “Hello, Mia. I was wondering if you were still looking for an apprentice?” I ask as Mako joins me at the holo looking thoroughly confused. Mia chuckles and nods, knowing where this is going, “I am. Do you have someone in mind, my dear?” I smirk, “You know me too well. She’s currently Grathan’s apprentice but I don’t think she will be for much longer.” Mia’s eyes brighten, “Excellent! She may be able to help us remove that thorn with her knowledge. Bring her with you and I’ll speak with her. Good Hunting!” Mia ends with a wink and a knowing smile. Mako looks at me, “How does she know we'll have anything to do with it?!” she asks concerned. I give her a reassuring smile, “Because she knows me, Mako. Now what else have you got?” She frowns, “I don’t like you knowing me so well, ruins my surprises.” I chuckle, “Sorry cous.” Her eyes narrow but she goes to sit down, “So as I was going to say, was that it turns out, renegade Sith Lord followers rack up death marks like crazy. Lord Garthan’s top people all have prices on their heads.” I smirk, “Good to know. It’d be a shame to let those go to waste.” Mako grins nodding before making her face serious, “Stop making me like you!” I chuckle, “Sorry, Mako. You got to deal with it. Now come on, I think I can smell breakfast.” She smiles and we go to the dining room that T1 insists we always use.

       I’m surprised that Allura is already there eating, but she looks like she’s in her own little world so we sit down quietly then begin eating once T1 begins our plates. She only speaks once Kaliyo joins the group, “I thought you’d with be with Ash, Kaliyo.” _What?_ As Kaliyo says, “Isn’t he here?” Luna shakes her head as T1 answers, “Apologies, but he left after I showed you to your rooms.” My head jerks up, “He’s been gone all night?” T1 shuffles, “I, um, told him I’d stay to return him here after he left the cantina. He and his company left together.” My mind keeps repaying 'left together' until my holo chimes. I take it out of my pocket and set it on the table internally groaning before answering it and Ash appears. He looks around at everyone before looking back at me, “Good morning!” I can’t even look at him, he groans, “What’s everyone’s next assignment?” Mako thankfully answers, “We have to go to Grathan’s estate.” Allura answers next, “So do I.”

       “Same here,” Thea adds. I look up to see Ash grin, “So it looks like we’ll be working together then, because our assignment is in the same place.” Kaliyo and I both cross our arms but Kaliyo is the one who speaks, “Oh really? When were you planning on telling me that…” Ash swallows, “Watcher called me last night to get the remaining information we’ll need,” he pauses as he looks behind him then a pair of arms wrap around him, he groans then gives me an apologetic look and I can feel his unease with his current situation, “I’ll meet you all at the Wall,” then the hands turn off the holo. I tightly close my eyes, and I can tell both Allura and Thea are looking at me, so when I open them give them a smile, _'I’m fine. It wasn’t his choice.'_ Allura sighs and Thea gives me a ‘no you are not’ look but says, “Are you all ready to see a wall!” Vette and Mako look at each other before breaking into giggles, Kaliyo just looks bored, and the Dashade just grunts. “Let’s just get this over with,” Allura and I say at the same time. We go outside while the sun hasn’t risen yet, as if you could see it if it was, where T1 is waiting, “I will be taking you wherever you need to, young mistresses.”

       Surprising the wall seems to have shrunk but it is still impressive, even if the wall only covers a small distance of land. Ash is waiting for us near the speeders as he promised. Thea, Allura, and I all looked at each as we can feel his disgust as he walks up, “Hey ladies, Khem, there’s a man who wants to speak with us.” We nod and Ash leads us to a hooded Sith “Ah, you come, good. I am the apprentice and voice of Darth Charnus. I speak in his name, and I would bargain for your services.” Thea is the one who responds, “Oh, and why does this require such secrecy, Sandor.” I internally chuckle, as Sandor quickly glances up and smirks “Thea, I heard you’re at my level now. Never thought I’d see the day that you’d be the apprentice to your father’s biggest rival.” Thea smirks, “Baras’ power structure is more rewarding than Father’s.” Sandor chuckles, “I’ll speak more to you later, Thea.” then turning to address the rest of us, “I require individuals capable of gaining prestige in a society weaned on secrecy and madness. Individuals who can earn… respect, if not love. I need infiltrators to eliminate an enemy of the Sith. You would serve well,” Allura growls at that, “Our enemy is the Order of Revan—a cult of fools hidden at every stratum of Imperial society. For years, the Revanite heretics have secretly recruited military officers, powerful Sith, wealthy mercenaries—anyone who can add to their power.”

       “So let me guess, you want us to join?” I interrupt him. He smiles and nods “Yes. Instead of following the Emperor and his Dark Council, the Revanites follow a long-dead Sith Lord tainted by Jedi ways.” My eyes narrow slightly at ‘tainted,’ but thankfully Sandor takes it as disgust, “If you can uncover the Revanite leader’s identity for us, my master will reveal him to the Dark Council. His destruction would be assured. All you have to do is join the cult. I can get you inside, but you must earn their trust.” Thea nods, “Of course.” Sandor smiles and hands tokens to the four of us then continues, “They have a camp in the jungles. Earn an audience with their leader. When you have seen his face, return here and you shall have your reward,” we nod then walk away. “So shall we go see these Revanites then?” I ask before we all look where he was pointing and sigh as Thea says, “Might as well.” We have T1 drive us over there, where a hooded man stops us, “Did you lose your way in the jungle? You have my sympathies, but we can’t help. We have no food or water to offer. There’s nothing for you here, and strangers are not welcome in this place. You’d best be going.” Thea just shakes her head showing him the token, then motions for us to do the same.

       “Ah, you do have the token. Someone must have had great faith in you to send you our way. Welcome to the Order of Revan, initiates. Welcome to your new life. This place is our haven, built by the Master and protected by the faithful. Here, we leave our duties to the Empire behind. This is where the Master guides us in the mysteries of Revan-the one who begin a Jedi, but grew into a Sith… and then something more.” He chuckles when he sees our confusion, “As a Jedi, Revan was a warrior who slaughtered armies. As a Sith, Revan was a teacher who trained a thousand dark apprentices. Eventually Jedi and Sith both turned on Revan. But instead of being destroyed, Revan was reborn. Revan was stripped of power, stripped of life, of memory—and left to rot. And still, Revan relearned the ways of the Force. The reborn Revan destroyed Jedi and Sith and came to Dromund Kaas. Although Revan’s life ended here, the Master preserved that life so that we may learn from it. Revan mastered the light side and the dark side—war and peace. We seek to walk the same path. Take part in our rituals. Learn Revan’s path to greatness. Succeed, and you earn the right to join us.” We look at each other before saying together, “Then we look forward to learning.” The man smiles, “Around you, you’ll find your new teachers—Revanites who have spent their lives recovering the works of Darth Revan. Speak to them. Complete the tasks you are given. When you are through, return to me, and the Master will give you your final lessons.”

       We nod and walk to a Revanite who motioned for us, “Come here. Come closer. You are among the initiates who wish to join our order—and this is good. But tell me something: You are here because of the Order of Revan. Are you ready to die for us?” We all look at each other, “I’m afraid we don’t quite understand,” Thea states. The man nods, “Consider carefully, for every Revanite must face a trial of death—just as Revan died at the hands of Jedi and Sith. Death freed Revan, left him unbound from all oaths and promises. It paved his road to rebirth. Will death free you from your past?” At our hesitant nods, he smiles “Before us is a path. Beyond the path is a cave—a cave dedicated to Darth Revan. Initiates fall on the path. Initiates are torn apart by things inside the cave. But initiates who reach the end are reborn. Remade.” We look at each other once again before nodding and the man chuckles, “Go. Free yourselves from the life you’ve made. The petty choices, the mistakes, the oaths sworn—all of it will be washed away,” and with that he leaves us. Allura swallows “Come on, let’s follow Revan’s path.” The path is rather easy to follow, and not a single beast attacks us on our journey to the cave but the cave itself is a different story.

       There’s an odd feeling inside the cave, and it seems to have a great effect on Allura as she basically enters the cave in a daze and leads us straight to an ancient statue of Revan himself. I can feel the energy around the statue as our group walks closer, and my sisters and I walk even closer before everyone kneels in front of him then fire appears to our sides and behind us, blocking our companions from helping or us from escaping. Then Allura stares at something and passes out, we look around for the cause before we’re all shocked with Force lightning coming from the statue itself and everything goes dark. It feels like seconds later that I open my eyes slightly confused on how I got into a medical tent. I sit up looking around seeing that everyone else is here as well, along with the man who sent us to the cave. Once everyone is awake he begins speaking, “You return. Dripping with the blood of the womb, you are reborn.” I groan as I sit up from the hospital bed I’m on, feeling rather well-rested. The man continues, “Your old life, everything you were—all of it is dead, buried inside that cave.” Allura nods and answers, “What was that cave? It was…” she pauses, “strange.” He chuckles, “Darth Revan’s shrine. Every piece of Revan’s life that we’ve recovered is in that cave. It’s the last thing initiates see before dying. Tell me how it feels. Your obligations have vanished, your past no longer burdens you… how does it feel to see the world reborn?” Thea answers, “Like the power of the Force flows through me.” He grins, “You’ve done well. And I’m proud that you’re begun your new life as Revanites—choosing allegiance to us first of all. Take this gift to guide you in your new life. It will remind you of what you’ve become. Leave now, and may the Force make you strong.”

       A pureblood female Sith motions for us next, “Come forward. Speak to me. We’re all students of Darth Revan, and I enjoy the company of initiates. I remember when I was like you. I remember my trials and the joy of killing in the Master’s name. You’re so fortunate. I’m Ladra. Once the personal assassin of a Sith Lord. I am now the serene protector of the Master and his students. I contemplate Revan’s teachings as I execute intruders and heretics. But I also guide initiates and help determine their trials. Every Revanite’s initiation includes a trial of the past—a rite to bind the initiate to Revan. Your rite will be very special. You will find the mask of Darth Revan—what he wore after becoming Sith. It’s powerful symbol of his greatness, long lost to us. The mask is in a collection of antiquities possessed by my former teacher, the Sith Lord Grathan. It must be freed from that heretic. Rescued in a rain of blood and death!” she exclaims, “Then I can give it a place of honor in the compound, so every Revanite can see it. Speak to Torrun, our curator. He’ll give you the spiritual guidance you need and tell you where the mask is. When your journey’s done, bring the mask to me. Good luck. Welcome the peace that comes with serving the Master.” We nod, thankful to get away from her, and go find Torrun. He is quite easily to find, studying scrolls in a tent not far from Ladra. His droid alerts him to our presence, ‘// T9-N9 alert = strangers approaching //’ making him look up from his work. He sighs moving away his work and standing, “What’ve we got here? I wasn’t expecting a visit from any initiates—but you’re welcome to stay and talk, in any case. I’m Torrun, devoted servant of the Master and student of Revan. What can I do for you?”

       “Hello, we are searching for Darth Revan’s mask,” Allura states with a slight smile, “We were told you can help.” He groans “So, Ladra sent you. She wants me to ritually prepare you for contact with Revan’s mask, eh? A pointless ceremony. Ladra’s devoted to the Revanites. She’s also obsessed with that mask. Says it talks to her! She wants the mask to represent everything Revan ever was, but he wasn’t just Sith. Before his rebirth, he was both Sith and Jedi.” I look at Ladra as Ash responds, “I could tell from talking to Ladra that she’s lost her mind,” we all nod in agreement. Torrun nods sadly, “I’m glad you noticed. There is a fine line between worship and mindless obsession. It’s tempting to seek answers in material objects. Ladra will use the mask to teach that Revan was a being of only darkness. I don’t want that mask becoming our order’s sole focus. Bring it to me. I’ll keep it safe among a few like-minded scholars.” He pauses looking at Allura then says, “I do not want the mask for myself. I have no use for it—except for what it represents. I’m sure Ladra promised a grand reward for the mask. I can’t match it, but I can promise your initiation will proceed smoothly.” Allura nods, “We’ll do what we can, first we must find it.”

       ‘// T9-N9 reliquary database + activated // Mask of Revan + contained in a secure vault in estate of Lord Grathan //’ Torrun’s droid beeps at his master’s nod. Torrun looks up at us, “I don’t have to tell you to be careful, but… may the Force be with you. May it keep you strong and guide your return.” We all nod then go to T1 to return us to the wall where we finally entering into the Sith Lord’s estate. There is a trail of destruction by the time we reach the point where our group splits up for the first time, the Sith and their companions leave to speak with someone pertaining to their assignments, leaving the Agents and us alone. Ash keeps looking at me nervously, as if he’s scared I’m going to yell at him or shoot him and Mako’s eyes keep flicking between Ash and myself. Finally getting tired of it, I move from my position leaning against a wall to Ash’s side. He stiffens causing me to roll my eyes before wrapping my arms around him and whispering in his ear “Relax Blade,” then kissing his cheek as his arms wrap around me and he turns his head to kiss me. He breaks the kiss and leans his forehead on mine, and whispers “I’m sorry about that.” I give him a small smile, “Already forgiven,” with a quick kiss as I hear a cough from behind him.

       Ash groans but kisses me again before moving away from me, revealing chuckling Thea and Vette. “Sorry to interrupt but may I remind you we are in unfriendly territory here!” Thea says with a slight glare at Ash who can’t meet her eyes. “It was my fault, Treea, not his,” I state trying to stop from laughing. Thea looks at me and sighs. We’re quiet until Allura and Khem rejoin us then we continue on. When we enter the main compound, we clear out the hallway leading to the lift before letting it take us down to the next floor where all our tasks are. When we defeat everyone in that first room, Ash and Kaliyo split off going to the right hallway as we continue to the hallway a crossed from the lift. When we reach the dead end, Thea and Vette separate going to the left and Allura, Khem, Mako, and I go to right until we reach the first room on the right side, where Mako and I enter. Grathan ironically has his three top soldiers guarding our target, and for having such high death marks are rather easily defeated.

       “Oh, what have we here?” Vereta says as she sees us walk up the stairs to her, “You’re not even a Mandalorian, are you? When Lord Grathan’s spies said my father contacted the Mandalorian enclave, I expected they’d at least send me a real, live Mandalorian. I’m afraid I’m a tad disappointed.” I have to stop the growl that threatens but allow my eyes to narrow, _Mia is going to have her work cut out for her._ “What does it matter, really?” I finally say I can feel Mako’s amusement beside me. Vereta scoffs, “Wait—you don’t seriously think you can kill me? I mean, I’m Sith, and you’re just… whatever you are.” My jaw tightens as Mako scoffs beside me “Oh, we’ve got a true believer.” I slightly chuckle at as Vereta continues, “Then again, it makes sense—why would you come here if you thought you’d die? Apparently, my father isn’t the only one living in a dream world. You can’t kill a Sith, you silly!” I scoff, “You believe you’re invincible, little girl?” She shakes her head, “No, of course not. A more powerful Sith could kill me… or a really lucky Jedi, I suppose. Perhaps a bomb… but not some random bounty hunter.” I groan, _what has Grathan been putting into this girl’s head!_ But she continues, “You must be so crushed. Live and learn, I guess. Except, not in your case… sorry!” then she attacks.

       For all her posturing, her form is severally lacking, I would have been able to beat her weaponless but after a few correctly placed blaster shots she’s brought to her knees without landing a single blow to either of us. “Ow. What… I… I lost? I can’t lose. I’m Sith!” Vereta exclaims holding her injuries. “Someone’s been filling your head with garbage,” I state as Mako nods in agreement. “Wait! I can’t die like this… falling to some common bounty hunter!” I smirk, “Good thing you’re not,” as I spray her with the S86k, freezing her in place. Beside me Mako smirks, “We sure showed her!” I chuckle and nod in agreement, “We sure did. Come on, let’s go find the others and that mask.” She smiles and nods before we exit the room with a carbonize Vereta floating behind us running into Khem and Allura, who gives me a strange look when she seeing our ‘guest.’ I shrug before we return to the main room where Ash and Kaliyo are waiting and then Allura wanders to the left hallway, Ash and I share a worried look before following her.

       It leads to a locked large heavy metal then she looks at us somewhat blankly like she;s far away, she shrugs then Ash goes to the door, slicing it open. When it does, we see Revan’s mask floating in a containment field. Allura hesitantly walks into the room, most likely looking for defenses, before walking straight up to the mask. We carefully walk in as well, “Allura be careful! You don’t know what that can do!” I shout getting more worried by the nanosecond. She ignores my warning then we hear a chuckle, “Ah at last, we’ve found the intruders.” As I look at Allura who is staring at the mask, I hear Ash scoff, “You’re a little late, aren’t you?” The guard chuckles, “Seeing as you’re still here, no.” I look back in time to see three guards attack, and the four of us open fire as Khem runs in for the attack. Suddenly the ground shakes and the men we were fighting fall to the ground and I look back at Allura who’s on the ground as well but holding the mask. “Allura!” I exclaim running immediately to her side, checking for possible injuries but she has none. “Scan coming in,” Mako says from beside me, “What? That’s impossible! It says she’s fine but she’s unconscious!” Ash is now on my other side, “Is she alright? The guards are dead but from nothing we inflicted.” Mako nods handing him the scanner as I’m just staring at my baby sister, _I just found her! I can’t lose her again!_ “What could have done this?” Ask finally asks after reading her scan. I shake my head, tears gathering, “I don’t know…” then I spot the mask in her hand, I gasp “the mask!” Ash’s eyes widen then he trieds to remove it from her grasp to no avail, leading me to try using just a bit of the Force to help, but getting the same results. I look up at Ash, crying now, and he hugs me before picking her up and he carries her all the way back to the camp by the wall, as everyone else keeps an eye out for enemies and I prepare to let Thea know, _'Sis, something happened to Allura so we’re returning to camp.'_ I feel her alarm but she doesn’t ask anything knowing if I knew I would have told her.

       I keep glancing at her as we go, hoping she’ll wake but she never does. We go straight to the Medical tent, and lay her inside on one of the cots, much to the displeasure of the medical droids. When one of them threaten to speak, I shoot them a silencing look allowing my eyes to flash red before looking back at my sister, then the droid scurries away as fast as it can. After what seems like weeks, I see her eyes flutter then open. “Allura, are you okay?” I exclaim, Ash has to hold me back from enveloping her in a tight hug. She sits up quickly looking around, then groans before looking at us, “What happened?” _She doesn’t know!_ My eyes widen and look at Ash who looks just as worried. “We were hoping you could tell us,” he states after a while, “What do you remember?” She closes her eyes, “I remember entering the room where the mask was. Feeling like it was calling to me. Watching it shake until suddenly it was in my hands, after that everything went dark.” Mako and I look at each other worriedly, both thinking _it was shaking!_ just as Ash says, “You lost consciousness. We tried to take the mask from you but you wouldn’t let it go, so I picked you up and carried you here. We haven’t been here long though if you are worried.” Then suddenly Thea and Vette run into the tent, “What happened?” Ash, Mako and I share a look before saying as one, “Revan’s mask.” Allura groans, apparently not wanting more questions, “Can we please just take this to the camp,” motioning to the object that’s still in her hand. Thea and I share a worried look before nodding. T1 takes us to the camp again where we return to Torrun, Allura quietly hands him the mask before walking off to sit down and Thea says, “Be careful with that, it did something to her.”

       Trying not to bother Allura, we motion her back over to speak with a bald man, “More initiates? Huh. The compound’s getting less secure all the time. Still, I suppose the Master knows what he’s doing… and if you follow the ways of Revan, we’ll judge your worth. Revan didn’t work alone. Revan had allies—all walks of life. We’re no different. You want to join us, you need to face the men and women who got here first and who’ve proved that they’re loyal to the Master.” He smirks, “You need to show those in the Master’s inner circle that you understand Revan’s teachings. They’ll ask questions. You’ll answer. If they’re not satisfied, they’ll abandon the tests of wisdom and begin to test your strength. Revan didn’t suffer the weak. Your pilgrimage starts in the jungle—you’ll find your first guide there. He’ll determine whether your worth sending on to the rest. Be ready for anything initiate. The jungle’s dangerous, and so are the true Revanites.”

       The first is rather difficult to find but we do. “So. You have come. You who would join the Order of Revan. I am Morrun Dokaas, lord of beasts. I am Revanite, and I am Sith. What do you say to me?” the Chagrian male says as we approach. “It is an honor to meet you, my lord,” Thea states with a slight head bow. “Interesting. For decades, I have served the Master. He found me when I was a larva and saw that I was strong in the Force. Against the Empire’s traditions, he trained me. This is the way of Revan—to teach all species the path to power. Now you will answer a question—and you will answer well, or face the claws of my pets. Why do you think Revan trained aliens in the ways of the Sith? Why did Revan offer power to all seekers?” Thea closes her eyes, “Revan knew that servants are more useful when they’re powerful.” Morrun nods, “You answer well. You answer wisely. You speak like a true Revanite. You proceed on your pilgrimage and seek worth in the eyes of another.” Thea smiles, “Thank you.” He nods, “Seek the mercenary called Ceta Farr as she teaches her soldiers. Then shall your trial continue.” We all nod before we turn and walk away.

       “Takan! Have some of the men head into the city. They’ve earned a break from training,” says a Mandalorian woman to a man next to her. “Yes, Commander!” the man, Takan, says before walking off. “It’s good to see you alive—not everyone makes it past Morrun,” Ceta says as we approach her, “Raymon contacted me from the base—said you wanted to join our society. Is that true?” I nod, knowing it’s best if I answer her, “It’s true. We are seeking the approval of the inner circle.” She smirks, “I’m called Ceta Farr. I teach these mercenaries how to fight. My services to the Master is a matter of honor. Centuries ago, my clan fought Revan when we invaded the Republic with the rest of the Mandalorians. It was our privilege to battle Jedi. We lost the war over Malachor Five—but that was a privilege, too. It’s out of respect for Revan that I agreed to join the Master.” I nod, understanding, “Mandalorians honor their foes—respect a hard-earned victory.” Ceta looks at me carefully, “You’re not Mandalorian.” I shake my head carefully, looking at my sisters, “Our uncle and grandparents were.” Ceta looks at the three of us, “Clan?” I look down, unable to say it, but thankfully Thea answers, “Draé.” Ceta looks at her surprised but nods then looks at Ash, “I serve the order to ensure Revan’s name isn’t forgotten. Revan was a warrior, a leader, and deserves to be remembered. Since you’re not bound by honor, how do I know you won’t sully the Dark Lord’s memory? What can you do for the order in Revan’s name?”

       “I’ll learn all I can about Revan’s past,” Allura states bringing Ceta’s attention to her. Ceta nods again, “The order has enough warriors. You might be able to serve. You’ll need to speak to one more person before you head back to the compound. Find Major Pathel he oversees security on the Wall.” We nod turning to return once again to the Wall, as we hear her say, “Glory to Mandalore… and glory to our Master.” We find Major Pathel easily, without anyone pointing us to him. “Come on over—there’s nothing to trouble us here, and we can speak freely,” he exclaims when we walk to him, “I’m Major Pathel, at your service. It’s always wonderful to meet new initiates—The Order of Revan needs all the dedicated young people it can get.” Kaliyo says, “You’re awfully cheerful, aren’t you?” He chuckles, “A necessary precondition of living on the Wall, I think. To keep healthy out here, one needs spirit! I don’t know how your other meetings went, but I like to conduct these interviews informally. No point making your life difficult, eh? Quite a few initiates—young officers, acolytes and the like—think our ‘secret society’ will help them become Moffs or Dark Lords. You’re not like that, I presume?” Ash chuckles looking at me, obviously remembering what I said on Hutta, as he says “No, we prefer to earn it ourselves not be given it.” Pathel nods grinning, “Good. Not every initiate realizes that advancement in the Revanites does not guarantee advancement in the Empire—nor how dangerous being a Revanite really is. The Dark Council seeks to root us out. So how do we respond? How do we answer the Empires accusations of heresy?” Ash smirks, “We move secretly. We manipulate those in power.” Pathel smiles and nods, “Exactly. We work in the shadows to reform the Empire—but we don’t betray its ideals. That’s all I needed to make my judgment. I’m going to send a message to the compound. Raymon will be waiting for you.”

       “So you’ve finished the pilgrimage?” Raymon, the bald man, states as we approach, “Not bad. I don’t know what happened out there—it’s none of my business-but the inner circle approves of your initiation.” Ash smirks, “How often do initiates fail?” Raymon chuckles, “Honestly? If you can survive the pilgrimage, you’re probably a worthy initiate. But a lot of initiates don’t survive at all. You did good in this trial. Now, you’ll have to find someone else to show you the next stage of the journey.” Thea smirks, “Excellent. Our initiation will be over soon.” He nods, “Good luck. Every step brings you closer to the Master.” We return to the first man, the one who stopped us, “Well. You really made it, didn’t you? I’ve been hearing about your progress—hearing about your trials. Your initiation hasn’t been an easy one. But you met the challenges and showed you can walk Revan’s path. Now you may undergo the final rite. The master will complete your lessons, and you’ll be welcomed as a full member of the Order of Revan. This is a great privilege. The Master reveals himself to no one outside the order. You may go to the Master in his chamber. He will be waiting for you. Listen to him. Obey him. Through the Master, you will know the path of Revan.”

       We were led to a dark empty tent that only has a holo terminal. Once all of us are inside the tent door closes on its own and a holo of a masked being appears. “You who have died and been reborn—stand before me now. You who have reclaimed the ancient past—stand before me now. You who have demonstrated power and wisdom to my followers—look upon the Master of the Order of Revan. This is the end of your initiation and the beginning of your true journey. You will walk the path of Revan forevermore. The enemies of the order will force you to move in shadows. But we shall keep your secrets safe—as you shall keep ours,” then suddenly the image disappears, and a feminine voices says, “The time for subterfuge is over. Know me for who I am,” as a woman approaches us, “I apologize for the deception, and for not meeting you sooner—but you must know how badly the Dark Council wants me dead. The Order of Revan threatens everything the Dark Council prizes.”

       “Why did you found the order in the first place?” Thea asks. “I stumbled upon the mysteries of Revan on Korriban, when I became a Sith. That started me down a terrible path. Revan came to Dromund Kaas after being reborn. Some believe Revan died at the hands of out Emperor. I believe otherwise. I believe Revan overthrew the Emperor and has sat secretly on the throne for three centuries. Aside from our order, only the Dark Council Knows the truth.” I roll my eyes scoffing, “You really think Revan replaced the Emperor?” The Master nods, “I do. It’s the only way the puzzle pieces fit. I have heard whispers in the Citadel. For decades, the Emperor has been in seclusion: The Dark Council no longer speaks with him. The only explanation is this: The Dark Council betrayed their leader and locked Emperor Revan away, seizing power for themselves. They seek to silence us because we know. My agents tell me that you met with a Sith name Sandor—a man who seek to destroy the Revanites. End his threat. Go to Sandor and tell him that you met the Revanite leader. Tell him that the leader is his own master, Darth Charnus. I ‘obtained’ the Sith amulet from Charnus,” she says as she hands it to Thea, “Give it to Sandor. He’ll believe you stole it from his master while among the Revanites. They will turn against each other. When this is done, though…when you’ve spoken to Sandor… you cannot return here. Sandor must never suspect your true allegiance. You must walk the path of Revan on your own. The path to power—the path neither Jedi nor Sith. May the Force be with you. May it make you strong.”

       On the way to the wall once again, we've all reached a mutual decision on what to do. “Ah, you’ve returned from having your ears filled with lies by the Revanites. I do not envy you the experience,” Sandor says as we get off the speeder, “Tell me now: Did you find what we need? Did you see the face of the leader?” Thea nods, “It was a man. I couldn’t learn his name, but he wore this amulet,” as she hands it to him. “Oh? Perhaps that will be enough. A symbol of rank, or affiliation, or…” he stops as he looks at it and his eyes widen, “This. I know this amulet! How did you obtain it?” Thea’s eyes widen, “It was in the Master’s tent. Sandor, what is wrong?” He shakes his head, “My apologies, Lady Thea. It’s just that this is my master’s amulet. Speak to no one of this. I will deal with my master myself.” Thea gasps covering her mouth with her hand but nods, “Of course I won’t. But this heresy cannot continue.” He nods “I agree, but that is all I can say for now.” We all give him a curt nod before returning to the speeder then returning, at last, to Dromund Kaas where T1 drops Vereta, Mako, and I off at the office of the Admiral.

       “Reports of the raid on Lord Grathan’s estate are pouring in. I trust you were successful in your endeavor? My daughter Vereta is…” Admiral Fraabaal states as we walk in. I motion behind me, “In need of a talk and a new Master.” He breathes a sigh of relief, “You found a way, I assume?” I smirk having the carbonite block lean against the wall then walking over to it and starting the thawing process, “There is someone who wishes to speak with you both.” The admiral’s eyebrow raises “Oh, and that might be?” I slightly frown, “That’s a surprise but I am to take you both to them. Of course once Vereta is informed.” He nods “Well, the part I hired you for is done. I’ll inform her as there is other things we need to discuss. You can return to the enclave, here is your writ and I’ll call for you once we are ready.” I smile “Thank you, sir. Good luck.” He nods, “I’ll need it. Good hunting, hunter.”

       After leaving we go to where the speeders are parked, then after finding one of my family’s many speeders return to the Mandalorian enclave. Smirking I walk up to Crysta, “Second bounty is done. Just one more and I’m in the melee.” Crysta smirks nodding, “Right you are. And competition is heating up. That little green girl, Iopiane Ratle, finished all her bounties. Heard she poisoned an Imperial Moff!” Next to me Mako’s eye widen, “Lucky we didn’t get that one, not sure how we’d work it out.” I nod in agreement, knowing the punishment for that, as Crysta begins, “Now I ain’t allowed details on whatever you were scrappin’ for Admiral Fraabaal, but I got a clearance note says it was duly scrapped. Nice payday, too.” I grin, _I should for bringing her back to reality,_ but I say nothing letting her continue, “Here we go. Bounty three. I call it: Someone’s got a serious hate for my hunter.” I groan, knowing this won’t be good, as Mako closes her eyes as Crysta continues on, “Top secret crazy, red-flag covered. This one’s for a Captain Medle in Imperial Intelligence. No other information.” I nod, “If it’s for Intelligence it never does.” Mako looks at me worriedly, “Better not want us to poison someone……” I slightly smile trying to reassure her as Crysta says, “Stay careful, get this one done and don’t get yourself dead in the process.”

       As we go over to Intelligence, I can see Mako getting worried. I nudge her shoulder making her look at me and she asks, “What do you think it is?” I shrug, “I don’t know. I never heard anyone in Intelligence having the rank of Captain, so he must’ve been Military before being moved.” Her eyes widen slightly but she nods, becoming silent as we enter then go straight to Medle’s office which is right off the front room. Medle turns out to be a male human with a medium complexion and scars on his face. “What the—? Oh, right, the bounty hunter,” Medle says as he sees us enter from his desk, “Glad you could make it,” he stands both hand resting firmly on the desk in front of him, “You nervous, hunter? Parked in the middle of Imperial Intelligence and all?” I smirk, “Actually I was here yesterday. Speaking privately with Keeper, so no.” His brown eyes narrow and widen at the same time, “That’s some story, hunter. But Keeper doesn’t speak to just anyone. I could say one word or touch one button, and you’d disappear forever. Poof! Gone, just like that. Nobody would dare to ask what happened to you.”

       “Go head. Say the word and see what happens,” I state grabbing one of my blasters and pointing it at his head. He chuckles, “Ha! Nicely done. I like you, hunter, I really do,” he pauses as he walks around his desk, “I never signed up for this cloak-and-dagger stuff. I was a regular soldier. Then one day, I put together a covert op raid that goes a little too well and—bam! I’m in Imperial Intelligence. Look, what I’m saying here is the stuff that goes on in these hall is insane, and all of it is crazy hush hush.” I nod understandingly as he continues, “So what I’m going to tell you has to stay between the three of us. Got it?” I nod, “My price tag always includes the cost of discretion,” Mako nods in agreement. “Here the deal: There’s a huge Sith temple on Dromund Kaas. Used to just sit there being scary. Now the place is crawling with Sith sorcery, and it’s been ordered a no go zone for everyone. Naturally, we sent a team in. My commander led that team. Nobody came back. We can’t report any of them dead without reporting the mission—which puts me in a bind.” I sigh, internally groaning, “Why do I get the feeling I’m going to the temple?” He smirks, “Because you’ve got warrior instincts. Like me. If I can’t prove my commander’s dead, I can’t take over his spot—which means an ugly power vacuum. I’m hiring you to enter that temple and find the teams’ ID cards—especially my commander’s. I need those IDs to create more ‘acceptable’ deaths for them.”

       “What if this commander and his team are still alive?” I ask, already knowing the answer. “They’re not. And even if they are… they’re not. Understood?” I nod once, _I thought so,_ as he continues, “Make sure you find an Imperial commander named Gargun. Can’t imagine there will be more than one corpse in the temple wearing commander stripes. Grab all the teams’ ID cards and double time it back here. Quietly,” and with that we’re dismissed and he returns to sit at his desk. Just as we exit Intelligence my holo chimes answering, the Fraabaals’ appear. “Hunter, we are ready now,” the admiral says before ending the call. I look at Mako, “Hopefully this shouldn’t take long.” She nods and I can tell she’s worrying about what comes after; the Dark Temple. After returning to the enclave to get the speeder we go straight to the Admiral’s office picking them both up then return to the Citadel. Once there I stop in front of the Sith Sanctum and motion for them to follow me. As we walk through the Sanctum we hear buzzes about Lord Zash murdering a Darth Skotia but being in another place at the same time, puzzled I store that information for later. We reach the lifts that takes us to the upper floors where Dad’s and Mia’s offices are. I close my eyes, _I am deeply sorry about this, Aunt Mia,_ before stopping in front of Mia’s ornate door and knocking once. Mia opens the door immediately, “Jaida, darling you’ve arrived! Come in, come in! The hallway is just dreary.”

       Compared to Mia’s office everything on Dromund Kaas, minus her apartment and our estates, is dreary. Her office is painted with the soft sunset over the Alderaanian mountains and she has water features everywhere. The Fraabaals’ are silent and Mia looks over at me with a smile before directing her attention to them, “Please sit. We have much we need to discuss,” motioning for them to sit in front of her desk. “Oh and Jaida dear,” Mia says when she sees us trying to exit, “Stay please.” I sigh, giving Mako a sad look before going to sit on the couch Mia motioned to, Mako sits beside me with a smile. “So do the two of you know who I am?” Mia asks the two nervous Fraabaals. Vereta nods “Yes, my lord. You’re Darth Talon, apprentice to Darth Marr.” Mia grins, “Right you are. Now I have need of an apprentice, but for you I have some conditions.” Vereta looks at her father, “What conditions?” Mia smirks, “I want you to help me destroy your former Master, Lord Grathan…” Vereta’s eyes widen but she nods hastily, “It will be my pleasure.” Mia nods then raises, “Then I shall inform my Master I have found my apprentice. For the rest of today I want you to practice your sparring with,” she waves her hand opening the door to Dad’s office revealing another one of Dad’s apprentices, “him. Am I understood?” Vereta nods, not once removing her eyes from the newcomer.

       “Mia, I am not yours to command,” Donovan Drellik’s voice comes out loud and clear. Mia rolls her eyes, “Having someone else to practice your brute force on is as much for you as it is for me. Especially if you continue throwing me around like a rag doll,” with a pointed look at him. Donovan smirks, his blue green eyes revealing his amusement, “You are probably right,” he pauses looking over his new opponent, he sighs then looks over to me, “How long did it take you to beat her, June?” I gasp, trying to hide my amusement, “Why would you ever think that?” His smirk returns “Oh,” he pauses walking closer to her then pressing one of my blaster shots on her arm causing her jaw to tighten in pain. He looks back at me slightly impressed, “Because I can recognize your handy work. Well placed shot by the way,” he says shooting me a smile before return his attention to Vereta, “I’ll be in the training room a floor below us. Come down when you are ready.” Then with that he makes his leave, Vereta’s eyes following him until he’s out of sight, and she out appreciative sigh, “I could work with that…” I roll my eyes then look at Mia, silently asking ‘can I go now?’ She nods and makes a motion of ‘we will speak later.’ I groan but nod getting up and motioning for Mako to follow me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mia and Donovan have a different sort of rival apprentice relationship, more like competing brother and sister. And Donovan is an OC based off of a certain companion's Sith brother... :)  
> ==========================  
> 1-7 introduces the 7 main characters  
> 8-35 Starting Planets  
> 36-? Capital Planets  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	46. The Chase - Cheyanne

=-=-=-=-=-=

Cheyanne

       Darmas takes us to a very classy restaurant near the Senate tower, called the Spire. He parks the speeder in front of the giant glass doors, getting out almost immediately to beat the escort droid from opening my door and helping me out then he escorts me inside. The inside is breathtaking; it has a massive crystal chandelier that reflects prefect rainbows on the chrome walls. There’s a dance floor directly underneath the chandelier and glass tables surrounding it with plush cushioned seats. The server smiles in greeting, “Your table is ready Mr. Pollaran.” I look up at him surprised and he flashes me a smile before leading us to our table where he pulls out my chair first. After we both sit down a menu appears on the table causing Darmas to say, “Trust me on this, okay?” I nod and he orders for us both.

       We make small talk until we’ve finished eating our main course, then Darmas rises and walks over to me with his hand out, “May I have this dance?” I’m about to say ‘there’s no music’ right as a band steps out on to the stage and begins playing. I look up at him and nod, “You may,” putting my hand in his then he leads us to the dance floor. He pulls me close, placing my right hand on his shoulder and keeping the other firmly in his hand while putting his left hand on the small of my back, then begins the dance never removing his eyes from mine. I’m rather breathless after the first song ends because of the spins and dips, but I can tell I’m not the only one as he pulls us back to the table where our dessert is already waiting, he motions for a waiter then whispers something to him and the droid puts the dessert into boxes then hands them to Darmas, who takes him with a sharp nod and leads us outside. He puts the boxes down then pulls me to him, kissing me heatedly before leaning his forehead on mine, “I’ve been wanting to do that all night.” I smile up at him and kiss him gently before pulling away, “So have I,” with a small smile.

       “This is normally when I’d ask if you want to go back to mine but I think I’ll do things a bit differently,” Darmas says as the speeder pulls up and the droid puts the boxes inside. He helps me inside then gets in himself and starts the speeder, taking us to yet another place. This time it’s Tranquility Park, one of the few places that has plant life. Darmas leads me to a secluded part and gets a blanket from his speeder sitting it down on the grass and places the dessert boxes on it before sitting down himself then smiles up at me. I roll my eyes, kicking off my heels and join him before leaning forward and kissing him passionately. He groans but pulls away, “You are going to be the death of me.” I smile and bat my eyes innocently, “Oh, what am I doing?” His eyes narrow at me but he says nothing putting a box on my lap, I smirk then open it trying to eat as seductively as I can, which is apparently working because Darmas’ eyes never leave me and I can see his eyes darkening. When we’re both finished he hurriedly picks them up and tosses them then captures my lips with his with such force he pushes us both down into the blanket.

       We lose sense of time as the kiss deepens and continues until he pulls away and we’re both panting, “I hope you can forgive me, but I don’t want to rush this…” I smile up at him as he’s still hovering over me, “Same,” before beginning him back in for another kiss. This time when we part he gets off of me and offers his hand to help me up which I gladly take then we pack up, throw away the garage and return to his speeder. I guild him to ‘Sky Palace’ where I can see Mom waiting in one of the front gardens meditating. When we land I motion him over to her, which he hesitantly does. “Darmas, this is Jedi Master Alena Draé,” I state once we get over to her. Mom rises, vaguely surprised I’m home before sunrise. Darmas’ eyes widen and he does a makeshift bow, “Darmas Pollaran, ma’am. Um… Master Jedi.” Mom chuckles her eyes lighting up, “Alena is fine for now. Now come inside, I’ll have A7 get us drinks.” Just as Darmas is about to decline Mom adds, “I insist.” Darmas swallows and nods once, Mom and I share an amused look.

       “So you’re helping Zora find her ship?” Mom asks once we are inside and seated. “Yes, I am. Though Skavak has been rather difficult to track down for her,” he says causing Mom’s eyes to flash and she turns to me rather disapprovingly. I sigh, “I know. You told me not to trust a man who’s called, ‘Jackal of the Stars,’ and I didn’t listen.” Mom nods once, “Then next time I guess you’ll listen to me? Hmmm?” then she shakes her head, “But… that’s not you…” she ends with a smile before looking back at Darmas, “She enjoys taking risks whether or not those turn into a mistake. Don’t make this one of them.” She rises then walks out. I look at Darmas questioningly but he just shrugs and says, “I'd better go now.” I sigh but nod, “I’ll walk you out,” rising to take his hand and walk with him to the front door. He smiles down at me before kissing me, “I had an amazing time tonight.” I return his smile, “I did too,” before tiptoeing up to kiss him. He returns the kiss before pulling away, “You’ll have your work cut out for you tomorrow. Black Sun controls an entire sector of Coruscant. They’re thugs with the most horrible manners,” he pauses as his expression becomes serious, “Please be careful.” I smirk, “I’m always careful.” His eyes narrow, “I don’t know you well, but I know enough that you’re lying.” I chuckle kissing him again, “I’ll be careful for you, Dar.” His eyes soften, “Good. I’ll hold you to that. Good luck,” then with one final kiss he leaves and I dreamily head up to my room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

       I wake up surprisingly happy, to find a wrapped box on the trunk at the foot of my bed. I gingerly pick it up with the Force and set it in front of me. My eyes searching for any clue on what it is, then when I find none, I carefully unwrap it. Once all wrapping paper is removed, I open the box, revealing two identical blasters, I gasp recognizing them. They’re my grandmother’s blasters from before she was disowned. There’s two paper notes beside it. So I gently pick up the first…

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

This is to help you get out of those tight stops you always seem to get into. You are a lot like Braden, in that way but either way I’m proud of you, cyar’ika1.

P.S. Be careful with your new friend.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Confused, I move to the next message which I'm very careful with.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

My dearest Cheyanne,

If you are reading this, it means that means I am no longer around to give it to you, that I became one with the Force. I requested Alena to give this to you when she felt you needed them and me.

I want you to know that Gramp and I love you dearly and we are proud of you, always.

Love Grammy and Grampy

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

I silently let a tear fall as I hug the paper message to my chest, then setting it on my bedside table. I lay both blasters out with their holsters before going to get dressed then putting them on my belt so that they rest on both hips.

       I practically skip to the kitchen where I can smell breakfast. I can see and feel that Talia hasn’t removed her eyes from me as I sit next to her. So to add flame to the fire, I smile “Good morning!” then grab the butter and sugar in front of her. Tali groans “Please, tell me you didn’t?!” I internally smirk before looking up at her innocently, “I have no idea what you are talking about, my dear sister,” ending with a wink. “Oh, you know exactly what I’m talking about. So I’m asking, did you?” Now I smirk “No, I did not. I can be a morning person sometimes.” Both Jessi and Tali snort, Mom and I start giggling. “If you must know, I came home at a rather reasonable hour, thank you very much,” I state trying to stop my laughter. Mom nods, “And he seemed very nice.” Tali looks at us both, shocked “You met him?” She chuckles, “I did. I must say Cheyanne’s taste has greatly improved.” Tali looks over at me with an eyebrow raised, as I say “Yes, Ord Mantell did quite a number on me.” She sighs rolling her eyes, finally giving up, “So where is everyone heading?”

       “Jorgan and I have to go into the Black Suns territory…” a rather put out Jessi says. I smile, “Same here.” Then we look at the questioner, “Same.” I smile, then once we’re all finished eating, the guys ate like six plates stacked high with hotcakes, Jessi and Jorgan go upstairs to put on their armor as T7 joins the group. After they return, A7 drives us all down to the Black Sun Territory, where a feeling of dread seems to penetrate everything. There’s a man who’s apparently waiting for Talia. He is rather good looking. He has cybernetics around his left eye, styled dark brown hair with gorgeous hazel brown eyes. T7 beeps happily when he sees him and the man cautiously walks to us, I look over to Talia who’s giving him a reassuring smile “Hey Theron, this is my sister Cheyanne, and her business partner Corso Riggs. And…” the man, Theron finishes for her, “Lieutenant Jessica Tae and Sergeant Aric Jorgan of Havoc Squad. The two of you have been quite talked lately.” I narrow my eyes, looking at him and Talia, who’s acting a bit unusual, before remembering what Tali said yesterday about a security problem. So I flash him a smile, “It’s a pleasure meeting you, Theron. You’re helping Tali with her problem?” He chuckles, looking at her, “Trying too.” And I notice she blushes, _well this is different…_ Then when he says “Well, come on Tali,” she glares at him which causes him to chuckle. Jessi and I share a look, _what is going on here!_

       They both watch each other as we fight through the gang members, and I smile to myself as they seamlessly work together. Jessi and Jorgan are the first to leave to get further briefed on their mission when Theron speaks up, “So how did the two of you meet the C.O. of Havoc?” I’m the one who answers, “We grew up together actually.” Causing Talia to look at me curiously, as Theron nods staring at my sister until Havoc rejoins us. After dozens of fights, we finally reach the Republic Barricade where everyone follows Talia inside. After two brief fire fights inside, we finally find the soldiers and they escort us to the others. Havoc, Corso and I hang back as Talia, Theron and T7 walk up to the sergeant. I can feel, their vague irritation as the conservation continues until I feel a calmness that I know Talia is the heart of. We hear nothing until, Talia passionately says, “If you surrender now, your soldiers will have died in vain. Is that what you want? What about the man inside that base waiting to be rescued? You’d abandon him? This is a moment of truth, Sergeant. Do you give up and let evil win, or stand up and fight?” I smile, _that’s my sister._

       Apparently that convinces them, as they discuss a bit more than the three head back to us as the sergeant says, “Let’s double-time it, men! Move, move!” Once we’re out of the barricade, Talia leans against the wall instantly. Alarmed I go to her side, “Tali?” She looks at me as she softly replies, “Can you feel it?” I nod, “Yes! I’ve been trying to ignore it since we got here.” I want to add but it’s not effecting me that much, but I don’t instead, “You okay?” She nods, pulling away from the wall “Yeah, I just have a bad feeling about this.” T7 beeps nervously and hardly leaves her side, which I’m grateful for, as we remove the remaining gangsters and Theron shuts down the terminals.

       Once we reach Black Suns headquarters, Talia looks like death warmed over and Theron and I share a look, and I can tell he’s just as worried. Thankfully as we clear out the headquarters, I find the four holo-recording fragments we need and Jessi finds whatever she’s after. As we enter where Tali, Theron and T7 need to go Theron motions for us to follow after casting a nervous look at Talia. Jess and I share a look before motioning for the men to watch our backs then enter. As we do someone yells, “Tarnis! We risked everything for you. Stealing those data files, faking your kidnapping… this is how you repay us?” My eyes widen as Theron growls and Tali stares blankly at a wall. “You were compensated with enough weapons and armor to make Black Sun invincible,” a cold voice says, an involuntary shiver runs down my spine. The first man scoffs, “Invincible? There’s a Jedi carving up my base!” Jess and I chuckle at that as he continues, “This is your fault. We never should’ve trusted a Sith!” _A Sith, here!?_ My brain screams, the cold voice says, “If a Jedi has come for you, Salarr, it wasn’t my doing.”

       “I thought your kidnapping was a little to convenient,” Theron says as they approach, Jessi and I farther back, only there if they need us. The hologram Sith smirks, “I would have preferred a more graceful exit, but…” he pauses looking at Tali, “your Masters forced my hand. I have no time for this nonsense. Finish your pointless battle. Coruscant’s fate is already sealed,” then he disappears. As he was talking, Jessi and I manage to flank behind Salaar. After the call drops, I see a man holding a blaster to Tali’s head. Then just about as he’s about to shoot, a blaster shot pierces his body and he crumbles to the floor dead and three soldiers from the barricade appear as the sergeant says “Surrender, you scum! We’ve got you surrounded.” _Oh, we do,_ I think darkly. “Nice of you to join the party,” Tali states happily unaware of how close she was to death. “Wouldn’t miss it,” the Sergeant says before Salaar exclaims, “Kill them all!” He yells so loudly that Corso and Jorgan join in the fight.

       “Can’t believe it! We just took down Salaar. Black Sun won’t forget that anytime soon,” The Sergeant states after the brief fire fight, “We lost some good soldiers, but this victory gives their deaths meaning.” We go stand by Tali side as she says, “Your men fought bravely. You should be proud.” He nods, “Thanks for leading this mission. Black Sun will have reinforcements coming soon. Any sign of the man you came to rescue?” Just then the holo behind us beeps and we all turn to see Jedi by the looks of her appear, “There you are… we intercepted Salaar’s holocall to Tarnis. Can’t believe he’s a Sith!” Mom appears next to her, “But that’s not the worst news. The Planet Prison prototype here at the lab? A fake.” Beside me, Tali groans and I grimace, _that doesn’t sound good_ , as Mom continues, “Tarnis stole the real one.” On Tali’s other side Theron growls, “Have you traced that holocall?” The Jedi rolls her eyes, _I like her_ , “Already working on it.” I can see amusement on Mom’s face before it vanishes, “We need you both back at the Senate Tower. Alena and Kira out,” then they both disappear. “Sounds like your work is just starting,” the trooper says behind us, “We won’t hold you up. Goodbye, Jedi,” as he salutes her. “Talia, please. Draé, if you must. It was an honor to work with you, Sergeant,” she pauses looking at the two others, “and your men,” before we all exit.

       “You go on ahead, Tali,” I say once we’re outside the headquarters, not wanting her here any longer in her state. Jessi nods, “There’s still things we need to do but your mission is too important to wait.” She sighs but nods looking at Theron, who says, “Shall we?” And I can feel how he agrees with my unvoiced comment. Tali rolls her eyes but they leave together, and I smirk, “I’d hate to say it but it looks as if someone has a crush.” Jessi looks at me, “Which one?” I nod, “Exactly.” Jessi rolls her eyes, “Come on, we have work to do.” Corso and I manage to get to the holovault, easily and without drawing any unwanted attention, well that is until we enter. Corso and I share a look before I put on my silencers and we open fire clearing the way to where we’ll decrypt the recording. It takes a while for it to process, after I put the four fragments in the machine and start the program but finally an image appears, Skavak and a large male Cathar. “Well, well. The ‘Jackal of the Stars’ himself pays me a visit,” he begins crossing his arms. Beside me Corso’s eyes widen, “Who calls him that?” I chuckle silently, _everyone…_ but just shush him as the man continues, “Long time no see, Skavak. You must really need my help, huh?”

       “Urbax, buddy, you’re such a cynical guy. Can’t I just be paying an old friend a visit?” Skavak says trying to appear innocent. “You and ‘friends’ is the funniest thing I’ve heard all year. Get to the point before I stop laughing,” Urbax says clearly not laughing. “A lawman from the Outer Rim is sticking to me like a mynock on a power coupling. I need somebody to scrape him off.” I frown, _so Kixi was right about a lawman giving him a hard time._ “Lawman, huh? Sounds like that’ll cost double,” Urbax states. I smirk, _I like this guy. Well, I would if he wasn’t talking about killing someone._ “Whatever it takes. I’m in a rush to wrap up other business here. Besides, finding work for my friends makes me feel good,” Skavak states and I internally groan. _Why does he still have to sound so hot!?_ “Nice. So, where is this little parasite you want me to remove?” I growl at that. “He’s at a docking bay in the spaceport, and he’s alone. I’m sure he won’t give a burly scrapper like you much trouble,” Skavak finally says. “I guarantee he won’t,” Urbax says tightening his fist in front of him “Oh, and I’ll be wanting my payment in advance.”

       “Wouldn’t have it any other way, Urbax. You enjoy yourself,” Skavak says and the recording ends. “It might be this lawman knows how to find Skavak. We’d better try to save him,” Corso says from behind me, “Let’s go bust up that party at the spaceport, Captain.” I nod “I would help him regardless, Cowboy.” And with that we run out, heading back to where we’re were dropped off. We get a speeder to drop us off directing in front of the spaceport. We find the hanger easily because it’s the only one being guarded by gangsters.

       “This was fun, little mouse, but we’re done playing. Time to die,” Urbax says as we enter. I look at Corso whispering, “We got here just in time.” He nods as we hear someone speaking in Sullustese, “I am a designated officer of the Sullustan Constable Brigade. Drop your weapons and surrender, or I’ll be forced to discharge my weapon again.” Then Urdax says to someone, “I can’t figure out if this Sullustan’s deaf or just stupid.” I chuckle walking up behind him, “Do you see those ears? Sullustans have excellent hearing. He was just delaying for his backup to arrive.” Urbax turns toward his men growling, “I told you idiots to watch that door! Do I have to do everything myself?” then he faces us, “You don’t belong in here, little girlie. Better leave before you break a nail.” I roll my eyes unimpressed then smirk, “You see I’m exactly where I need to be, Urbax. You see that backup is me.” His eyes narrow as the Sullustan says, “Wait, upstanding citizen! Under Article 11607 of the emergency Service Laws, I hereby deputize you. These men are interfering in a criminal investigation.” I gasp, “I’m sure if we ask them real nicely, they’ll just leave.” Behind me Corso silently chuckles as the lawman continues, “I already encouraged these men to depart peacefully, but they failed to comply. It’s possible they don’t understand Sullustese.” I smirk looking at the obviously clueless Cathar and his men, “That or they're just stupid.” The Cathar growls and the fighting begins.

       I roll to the nearest cover and open fire killing the nearest gangsters easily but it takes all three of us to kill Urbax. “I am grateful for your assistance, deputy. I apologize for drafting you into service on short notice, but you performed admirably,” the Sullustan says after Urbax falls. “Sticking up for the little guy is what I do best,” I say with a smile. “I am considered tall for a Sullustan. My species averages one point five meters in height, but I have achieved one point six meters. I have not properly identified myself to you. I am Officer Miel Muwn of the Sullustan Constable Brigade.” I smile at him, “I’m just a simple starship captain trying to earn a living.” He nods, “Normally my reports require a full name and genetic record—but I suppose I can acknowledge you as an ‘unidentified innocent bystander.’ I have come to Coruscant pursuing a dangerous criminal named Skavak. He is wanted by the government of Sullust for high crimes. He stole a priceless relic called the Murustavan Ruby. My duty is to arrest him and retrieve it, even if I must act alone.” I slightly smirk, “I’m hunting Skavak, too. He stole my starship.”

       “Ah! I suspected your timely intervention here was not coincidence, upstanding citizen. This is good news,” Miel says slightly happily, “I propose we cooperate and share resources. Coruscant is large and… confusing. If I turn up any useful leads on Skavak’s whereabouts, I will contact you. Can I count on you to do the same?” I nod, “Of course, Miel. It’ll be the least I can do.” He nods once, “Your help with these lawbreakers was invaluable. I will contact the local security forces and file an appropriate report with them. Based on past experiences, local security will not ask many questions. I will continue my search for Skavak soon. I will not detain you further, upstanding citizen. Your time and assistance here is greatly appreciated. Good day,” and with that out new ally walks away. “Let us not be here when local security shows up. We don’t have time to answer questions,” Corso states once he is out of sight. I nod, rolling my eyes, “Let’s inform Darmas what we have so far.” As we make our way out of the busy spaceport, I holo Jessi. She answers quickly appearing rather irritated, “Not a good time, Chey.” I raise an eyebrow, “What’s wrong?” She frowns, “Have to smooth out some feathers. We’ll be a while.” I nod “Okay, take care.” She nods and the call ends.

       “What do you think that’s about?” Corso asks. I shrug, “Nothing citizens should know about, probably.” He nods grimly, “Probably.” I holo Talia next and she answers just as quickly, but is thankfully happier. “Where you off to next?” I ask as soon as she appears. She rolls her eyes, “Justicar territory, Chey. You?” I groan, “Have to go meet up with Darmas back at Dealer’s Den Cantina, and Jess says she going to be awhile.” Tali nods then turns to Kira, the girl from the holo earlier, “You want to make a small detour?” The red head tilts her head briefly before nodding, “Sure.”

       We wait by the city taxi speeders, and I sort of daze off until I see Talia and Kira appear. I give Talia a hug before turning to Kira, “I’m Cheyanne and this is Corso Riggs.” Kira returns the smile, “Padawan Kira Carsen.” I look at Tali, “Your Padawan?” It’s Kira who answers “Yes, I am.” _Tali is really moving up!_ Once a taxi speeder comes, we have it drop us to the front of the cantina. When we get inside, the Twi’lek dancer from yesterday greets us, and I’m surprised she hugs me and winks at Corso who blushs, before motioning us to Dar’s room. I nod then turn to the Jedi, “So Corso and I need to speak with Darmas about business first, then you’re joining us for lunch.” Tali rolls her eyes, “We’ll be out here then…” I grin and head inside to find two humans talking about me.

       “See? What did I tell you? It’s the captain from Rogun the Butcher’s bounty posting. Are we lucky or what?” the female red head says as she sees us enter. “I never doubted you for a second, lover. You’ve always been my luck star,” the man says looking down lovingly at her. “Ugh, you two make me sick. Hold it right there, Captain,” says a blond newcomer, I internally groan. “Is that a hairstyle, or did a womp rat die on your head?” I ask seriously, _can't believe I manage to say that with a straight face._ “Did you just… what… who do… shut up!” the blond man says, I internally smirk in triumph until he says, “Come on, you two. Let’s cremate this fool and get rich!” _Well, that obviously didn’t work about,_ “You kids run home to your mommas before I spank you.” The blonde’s eyes narrow “All right, that’s it. Let’s roast this stupid nerf-herder!”

       “Hold it, Scorch. There’s something about this captain. She might be more trouble than she’s worth,” says lover boy. “Not man enough for a real challenge? Don’t know what you see in this guy, Egara” the blonde, Scorch, exclaims. “More than you could ever show me,” the red head, Egara, says before looking at the other “Riloh, this bounty’s worth more money than we earn in a month.” He sighs, “Alright, lover—but stay behind me. I don’t want you getting hurt over a lousy stack of credits.” I groan, before getting another idea “Wait, who is this you’re looking for?” The three look at each other, “A smuggler that looks just like you, by the name of Zora Tán.” I widen my eyes, “I could see my life costing money, I mean I am the daughter of a Jedi, but you’ve got the wrong person.” They scoff so I continue, “My sister is right outside with her Padawan, and sure I bend rules a bit but having your family known as the Perfect Jedi, when you aren’t Force-sensitive could make anyone want to break out. But honest, my mom would die if I was this smuggler and as annoying as my family history is I won’t be the one to ruin it. Don’t believe me? Scan me,” Scorch rolls his eyes and Egara does exactly that. Her eyes widen as she reads aloud “Cheyanne Zora Draé, daughter of Jedi Master Alena Draé, and granddaughter of the Jedi Masters Nickolas and Araina Draé.” She stops at that, looking up, “We are so sorry. We’ll let you continue on.” The men both nod and the three of them walk out as fast as they can. Corso whistles, “Smooth talking there, Captain.” I shrug, “Sometimes bits of the truth work in your favor and also the reason I go by a different name when I smuggle, keeps my family safe.”

       “Having some trouble with bounty hunters, Captain?” Darmas says as we walk in. “I can’t help it if I’m popular with all the wrong people,” I say with a slight smirk. He chuckles as he rises and walks in front of me, “Don’t sell yourself short, darling. All the right people find you charming, too.” I smile up at him and kiss him in thanks before pulling away and sit down in the booth. He keeps his eyes on me as he walks around the table to sit on my other side, “I hear the Black Sun’s on an emergency recruitment drive, and you had an altercation at the spaceport. I take it my lead was worthwhile,” as he slips an arm around me bringing me closer to him. I sigh, “We have an ally, actually. But no matter how close I get, I still can’t catch Skavak. I need the best information you’ve got.” He nods, running his opposite hand up and down my thigh, “You’re receiving it, I assure you. These things take time,” just as something beeps. “Hold on, I’m receiving an alert from my network. This may be what we’ve been waiting for…” then he presses a button then holds his left ear and I can hear someone speaking. Then finally he nods, “Looks like your efforts have paid off, Captain. My informants just witnessed Skavak fighting someone and fleeing into Justicars’ territory,” I internally groan as Darmas exclaims, “We have him!” I try to perk up, “Did your informants say who Skavak was fighting?”

       “An alien of some sort, according to this report,” I groan, figuring it’s Miel as he continues, “Very peculiar. The Justicars don’t tolerate outsiders in their sector. Skavak must be desperate to risk his life going there,” Darmas states his arm somewhat tightening against me. “Believe me I know,” remembering my run in with them years ago. Darmas looks at me worriedly and I can see his mind trying to figure out reasons I would know, “My informants are a brother and sister named Jiik and Juul. They know where to find Skavak. I’ll tell them you’re coming after lunch.” I smile and nod “Oh, I have a friend that I asked to join us.” He sighs but nods motioning to a dancer to let them in. “Dar, I’d like to introduce you to Talia and her friend, Kira.” Darmas raises and walks over them and takes Talia’s hand first and kissing, before doing the same with Kira. “Darmas Pollaran at your service,” he says before returning to my side and drawing me closer then kissing my cheek, I blush. Talia goes to sit in between Corso and I while Kira sits on his other side.

       “So what do you do, Darmas?” Talia asks. _Oh, great! The interrogation begins…_ Darmas says “Officially, I’m an information gather. I know everything that goes on in Coruscant. Unofficially a fantastic gambler. I’d ask you but I can tell from your lightsabers, that you are a Jedi…” She smiles slightly, “I am indeed. And so is my mother…” looking at him, “however I’m a sister first,” finishing with a ‘if looks could kill’ look causing me to glare at her. She smiles sweetly and he swallows again and nods, now I’m perplexed but Tali drops the conservation.

       After lunch is finished, Darmas escorts us to our new speeder. “Why don’t I give you beautiful ladies and Corso a night on the town,” he says as we walk. “Perfect! Can I bring a couple friends along?” He looks at me grabbing my hand and kissing it like he did with Talia and Kira earlier, “Anything you want, darling.” I blush smiling then I kiss him on the cheek when he rises earning a soft smile. He says goodbye with a handshake with Corso, a kiss on both Jedi’s hands, and a long passionate kiss with me. As we’re on the speeder my holo chimes and Jessi appears still looking very irritated, “So where are you heading?” I look at my sister nervously, “Tali and I are both going to the Justicar sector.” Tali’s eyes widen, “You’re going there why?!” I sigh, “It’s for my ship, Tali, okay? I wouldn’t go anywhere near that place if I didn’t have too.” Jessi grimaces, “I have to go there too. We’ll see you there,” as she ends the call. I can’t look at Tali the rest of the ride and Havoc joins the group. Kira’s eyes widen at the sight of them causing Jessi to say, “Introductions are probably needed… I’m Lieutenant Jessi Tae and this is Sergeant Aric Jorgan.” Kira nods, “Sorry about that. I forget my manners some times. I’m Kira Carsen, Talia’s Padawan.” Jess nods “Well, nice to meet you. It’ll be nice working with two Jedi,” finishing with a soft smile and a light punch to Tali’s arm, “Now let’s get out of this place.” Tali and I both nod in agreement. I’m the first one to split of the group to go to the location Jiik and Juul should be at.

       “The captain, right? About time you got here! Thanks to you, the Justicars snagged my brother Jiik. Never should’ve tangled ourselves in your ‘cloudhead’ business.” I internally groan, _great one of them._ A ‘cloudhead’ is someone people in the lower levels call those that live above. They say it’s because the air is thin and heads are soft. They call themselves, ‘turfers’ because they’re near the ground and they really dislike ‘cloudheads.’ “I’m Juul. My brother Jiik and I were watching Skavak for you. Big mistake. Nothing but trouble,” Juul continues, “Things always go bad for turfers when cloudheads come down here. Never should have took this job.” I sigh, “Where did they take him? I'll help you turfers out, since you’re helping me.” Juul scoffs, “Makes you a real saint, cloudhead.” I groan, _this is making me miss being called captain all the time._ “Jiik and I were tailing Skavak when the Justicars came after us. Jiik stuck to Skavak. I drew the Justicars. I lost those helmet-brains easy, but they snagged Jiik and hauled him off to their detention center,” Juul continues, “Jiik knows where Skavak went, but he didn’t have time to spill it to me before they snagged him. So without volunteering you’d already have to help us. You want Skavak? Better prowl into the Justicars’ detention center and free my brother.” I sigh, “I’d do it without him having the information. Because it’s the right thing to do, not because I get something out of it.”

       “Once inside the detention center, you have to bash all the Justicar droid-eyes. That’s how they track intruders.” I nod, already knowing that. Droid-eyes are what turfers call security cameras. “If the droid-eyes aren’t rubble, the Justicars will know your face. You don’t want that.” I nod grimly, _sadly they already do,_ then she says, “Take this holotransmitter with you. I want to talk to Jiik as soon as you free him.” I nod again then head back out mumbling about ‘cloudheads,’ Talia chuckles knowingly. “Are you finished yet?” she asks, I shake my head, “Have to go to the Detention Center.” Tali frowns until Kira says, “That’s where we’re headed.” Tali turns to her before looking back at me, “Then we might as well go together.” I nod then lead the charge and the fighting begins again. After a long run and dozens of fights we finally reach the detention center where Havoc continues on for their mission and we continue inside. And as we do so, I begin shooting the droid—camera’s and Corso follows my lead. Tali gives me, her classic ‘what are you doing’ expression and I shrug, “I don’t want them to see our faces.” She nods knowing that’s reasonable then we split up. As we enter one of the rooms, I see Miel pounding on the force field keeping him locked up. “Upstanding citizen? Hello! Over here! Help me!” Miel exclaims when he sees us, I run over to him, “What happened?”

       “They are lawbreakers pretending to be peace officers. That is a severe offense under Statute 52974 of the Sullustan Criminal Code. The fugitive Skavak ambushed me down here and fled. The Justicars interrupted my pursuit and demanded I surrender. I did not want to harm people I believed were local authorites, so I surrendered and allowed the Justicars to bring me here.” I sigh, “I knew that was you. Did they hurt you?” He shakes his head, “Luckily, they forgot about me when they brought a male human in for interrogation.” I grimace, _great…_ “Come on!” as I deactivate his force field. Miel nods and limps out, “This is the second time you have come to my aid. I owe you a significant debit. I must rearm and renew my pursuit of Skavak. Thank you for your help, upstanding citizen. When I return to Sullust. I will file a Form 453391 and request an official commendation for your actions.” Just as I’m about to tell him to wait that I have information that might help, he walks out.

       “I… I feel like my insides are coming out,” Jiik says when we finally find him. Honestly he looks pretty good for being beaten up. “It’s not that bad but I have some kolto that’ll help,” I state. He smiles slightly, “Thanks…” I shrug, “No problem. Now let’s get you out of here.” I disable his force field then hand him both the kolto and the holo Juul gave me and she calls immediately, “Jiik? It’s me, Juul. Are you alright? What did those Justicars do to you?” I groan when Jiik says, “Hey, sis. Knew you wouldn’t forget about me. Who’s the cloudhead?” _Yep, missing captain…_ She holds her hand in front of her mouth like that will stop me from hearing, “The captain Darmas asked us to help. What happened when you followed Skavak? How come the Justicars snagged you?” He raises his hand waving it in front of him as he says, “Saw something I wasn’t supposed to. You won’t believe this, but I caught the Justicars trading supplies with the Empire.” I groan, “I sure hope not…” Juul turns to me, “Some turfers think a few Imperials stayed behind after the war ended. I always thought it was just stories to scare the kids.” Jiik nods grimly, “Skavak and the Imperials were laughing about something. Not sure what. The Imperials took Skavak into the Works.” I groan again “Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.” The Works is a big mess of power stations and old factories below this sector, and it’s not very friendly. “If Skavak dropped down to the Works, you may as well go home. You wouldn’t last five minutes,” Juul continues. “We’re pretty good. Bet we last ten minutes,” Corso says behind me. I roll my eyes “Not helping, Corso!” He chuckles “Sorry, Captain.” I look back at him narrowing my eyes before returning my attention to Jiik and Juul, “I’ve handled worse.”

       “The Works is nothing but toxic ruins and berserk droids. People who go down there don’t come back,” Juul says unimpressed. “I have a habit of surviving, Juul. Don’t worry,” I state unworried. “You’re a lot braver then I thought. Or dumber,” Juuk states slightly smirking. “I’d like to go home, now. This is the worst party I’ve ever been to,” Jiik states bring his sister’s attention back on him. She nods, “Remember the tunnel we found? Crawl in and come to the warehouse, I’ll hide you from the Justicars.” She hangs up, and he groans, “Great. I’m going to smell like rancor droppings for a week. Thanks for busting me out, Captain.” I smile at him, “No problem. Oh, here’s some credits for helping me and as an apology of getting you in this mess.” He looks at me shocked as I hand him some credit sticks “Wow, I haven’t seen this much in my life. Good luck down in the Works, Captain. You’ll need it,” then he limps out of the room.

       Corso is looking at me oddly once Jiik leaves. “What, Corso?” I finally ask, He shakes his head, “Nothing Captain.” I roll my eyes but make our leave before more Justicars come to investigate that is until a hurried Talia runs into me, knocking us both over. “Woo, slow down there, what’s the hurry?” Corso asks after helping both of us up. “We have to get down to the Works, Coruscant’s in trouble…” Kira exclaims once she recovers from laughing. _Wait, what?!_ “What’s wrong?” _It can’t be any worse than the Sacking, can it?_ I’m pretty sure it can’t be until I hear Talia say “Tarnis, the Sith I’m after, is starting a device that won’t let anyone leave or enter the planet.” _Oh, that’s worse…_ “Oh, stars.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
> Mando'a  
> 1) cyar’ika - sweetheart  
> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=
> 
> Sorry this took so long was prolonging the editing...
> 
> ==========================  
> 1-7 introduces the 7 main characters  
> 8-35 Starting Planets  
> 36-? Capital Planets  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	47. Apprentices - Thea

 

=-=-=-=-=-=

Thea

       The sound of dozens of song birds, my alarm, wakes me up as I had fallen asleep working on my lightsaber. I put the work in progress away to get ready for the day before going downstairs, where I run into Vette. “Good morning,” Vette exclaims chirpy as ever. I roll my eyes, “Good morning, Vette. Sleep well?” She grins, “Of course! The beds here are like sleeping on a cloud, like at the Academy but here I’m not afraid someone will kill me in my sleep.” I chuckle, “That got dark, Vette.” She nods grimly, “Yeah, it did. Dromund Kaas must be getting to me.” She stops stiffing the air then squeals, “I smell breakfast!” before running into the kitchen where she is shooed into the dining room. My sisters and Mako are already downstairs and eating when we walk in and T1 delivers our meal. We eat in silence until Kaliyo joins the group and Allura speaks, “I thought you’d with be with Ash, Kaliyo.” Vette and I both turn to the new arrival to see her confusion as she says, “Isn’t he here?” It’s T1 who answers, “Apologies, but he left after I showed you to your rooms.” My eyes widen and I look nervously at Jaida who asks, “He’s been gone all night?” T1 shuffles, “I, um, told him I’d stay to return him here after he left the cantina. He and his company left together.” I close my eyes tightly, hoping it won’t effect Jai, until a holo chimes. Apparently its Jai’s as she sets it on the table before answering it and Ash appears. He looks around at everyone before directing his attention to Jaida, “Good morning!” I internally grimace as I see that my sister can’t even look at him and give Ash a glare. Ash groans, “What’s everyone’s next assignment?” Mako answers, “We have to go to Grathan’s estate.” Allura answers next, “So do I.”

       “Same here,” I add, still watching Jai as she finally looks up at him. “So it looks like we’ll be working together then, because our assignment is in the same place.” Kaliyo and Jai cross their arms but Kaliyo is the one who speaks, “Oh really? When were you planning on telling me that…” Ash swallows, “Watcher called me last night to get the remaining information we’ll need,” he pauses as he looks behind him then a pair of arms wrap around him, he groans then gives Jai an apologetic look, “I’ll meet you all at the Wall,” then the hands turn off the holo. Suddenly I’m glad I’m not gifted with Force Lightning or else I’d have shocked Ash, as I can feel what this is doing to Jai who looks up at both Allura and I with an attempt at a reassuring smile, _'_ _I’m fine. It wasn’t his choice.'_ Allura sighs and I’m unconvinced but I move on, “Are you all ready to see a wall!” Vette and Mako look at each other before breaking into giggles, Kaliyo just looks bored, and the Dashade breaks his silence with a grunt. “Let’s just get this over with,” Allura and Jai say at the same time. We go outside while the sun hasn’t risen yet, as if you could see it if it was, where T1 is waiting, “I will be taking you wherever you need to, young mistresses.”

       Grathan built the wall to keep unwanted eyes from seeing what he does in his estate but since he's gone against the Dark Council, it’s where the base of operations to remove him is located. Ash is indeed waiting for us, as we get off the speeder. My sisters and I all share a look as we can feel his repulsion for his recent actions as he walks up, “Hey ladies, Khem, there’s a man who wants to speak with us.” We nod and Ash leads us to a familiar hooded Sith “Ah, you come, good. I am the apprentice and voice of Darth Charnus. I speak in his name, and I would bargain for your services.” _Sandor always liked sounding better than he was._ “Oh, and why does this require such secrecy, Sandor.” He quickly glances up surprised someone knows his name, then smirks seeing it’s me, “Thea, I heard you’re at my level now. Never thought I’d see the day that you’d be the apprentice to your father’s biggest rival.” I smirk, “Baras’ power structure is more rewarding than Father’s.” _Especially when I run it into the ground._ Sandor chuckles, “I’ll speak more to you later Thea,” as he turns to the rest of the group, “I require individuals capable of gaining prestige in a society weaned on secrecy and madness. Individuals who can earn… respect, if not love. I need infiltrators to eliminate an enemy of the Sith. You would serve well,” I hear Allura growl at that, “Our enemy is the Order of Revan—a cult of fools hidden at every stratum of Imperial society. For years, the Revanite heretics have secretly recruited military officers, powerful Sith, wealthy mercenaries—anyone who can add to their power.”

       “So let me guess, you want us to join?” Jai interrupts him. His eyes flick to her and he smiles nodding, “Yes. Instead of following the Emperor and his Dark Council, the Revanites follow a long-dead Sith Lord tainted by Jedi ways.” My eyes narrow at ‘tainted,’ but thankfully Sandor is more focused on Jai at the moment, “If you can uncover the Revanite leader’s identity for us, my master will reveal him to the Dark Council. His destruction would be assured. All you have to do is join the cult. I can get you inside, but you must earn their trust.” I nod, “Of course.” Sandor smiles and hands tokens to the four of us then continues, “They have a camp in the jungles. Earn an audience with their leader. When you have seen his face, return here and you shall have your reward,” we nod then walk away. “So shall we go see these Revanites then?” Jai asks as we all look where he was pointing and we all sigh before I say, “Might as well.” We have T1 drive us over there, where a hooded man stops us, “Did you lose your way in the jungle? You have my sympathies, but we can’t help. We have no food or water to offer. There’s nothing for you here, and strangers are not welcome in this place. You’d best be going.” I just shake my head, slightly amused, and show him the token motioning for the others to do the same.

       “Ah, you do have the token. Someone must have had great faith in you to send you our way. Welcome to the Order of Revan, initiates. Welcome to your new life. This place is our haven, built by the Master and protected by the faithful. Here, we leave our duties to the Empire behind. This is where the Master guides us in the mysteries of Revan, the one who begin a Jedi, but grew into a Sith… and then something more.” He chuckles when he sees our confusion, “As a Jedi, Revan was a warrior who slaughtered armies. As a Sith, Revan was a teacher who trained a thousand dark apprentices. Eventually Jedi and Sith both turned on Revan. But instead of being destroyed, Revan was reborn. Revan was stripped of power, stripped of life, of memory—and left to rot. And still, Revan relearned the ways of the Force. The reborn Revan destroyed Jedi and Sith and came to Dromund Kaas. Although Revan’s life ended here, the Master preserved that life so that we may learn from it. Revan mastered the light side and the dark side—war and peace. We seek to walk the same path. Take part in our rituals. Learn Revan’s path to greatness. Succeed, and you earn the right to join us.” We look at each other before saying together, “Then we look forward to learning.” The man smiles, “Around you, you’ll find your new teachers, Revanites who have spent their lives recovering the works of Darth Revan. Speak to them. Complete the tasks you are given. When you are through, return to me, and the Master will give you your final lessons.”

       We nod and walk to a Revanite who motioned for us, “Come here. Come closer. You are among the initiates who wish to join our order—and this is good. But tell me something: You are here because of the Order of Revan. Are you ready to die for us?” We all look at each other, “I’m afraid we don’t quite understand,” I state cautiously. The man nods, “Consider carefully, for every Revanite must face a trial of death—just as Revan died at the hands of Jedi and Sith. Death freed Revan, left him unbound from all oaths and promises. It paved his road to rebirth. Will death free you from your past?” At our hesitant nods, he smiles “Before us is a path. Beyond the path is a cave—a cave dedicated to Darth Revan. Initiates fall on the path. Initiates are torn apart by things inside the cave. But initiates who reach the end are reborn. Remade.” We look at each other once again before nodding and the man chuckles, “Go. Free yourselves from the life you’ve made. The petty choices, the mistakes, the oaths sworn—all of it will be washed away,” and with that he leaves us. Allura swallows “Come on, let’s follow Revan’s path.” The path is rather easy to follow, and not a single beast attacks us on our journey to the cave but the cave itself is a different story.

       There’s an indescribablefeeling inside the cave, and I can feel the Force like never before. Allura seems the most effected through as she enters the cave first, in some sort of daze then unknowingly leads us straight to an ancient statue of Revan himself. There’s an energy surrounding the statue as our group walks up the steps leading to it. I feel a slight pull telling me to go just a bit closer, and my sisters and I do before we all kneel in front of it. A fire appears around us, blocking our companions from helping or the four of us from escaping. My attention is torn to stare at Allura, as her eyes follow something that looks like a dark mist then passes out as it touches her. As she falls, the mist vanishes and the stones around us glow purple. I turn to look back at the statue to see that it’s eyes are glowing the same purple as the rocks then everything goes dark. It feels like seconds later that I open my eyes, blinking in confusion as I’m on a bed in a medical tent inside the Revanite camp. I sit up looking around seeing that everyone else is here as well along with the man who sent us to the cave. Once everyone is awake he begins speaking, “You return. Dripping with the blood of the womb, you are reborn.” I close my eyes testing for pain that doesn’t come as I sit up, feeling rather well-rested. The man continues, “Your old life, everything you were—all of it is dead, buried inside that cave.” Allura nods and answers, “What was that cave. It was…” she pauses and I can’t even imagine what she experienced, “strange.” He chuckles, “Darth Revan’s shrine. Every piece of Revan’s life that we’ve recovered is in that cave. It’s the last thing initiates see before dying. Tell me how it feels. Your obligations have vanished, your past no longer burdens you… how does it feel to see the world reborn?” I answer automatically, “Like the power of the Force flows through me.” He grins, “You’ve done well. And I’m proud that you’re begun your new life as Revanites—choosing allegiance to us first of all. Take this gift to guide you in your new life. It will remind you of what you’ve become. Leave now, and may the Force make you strong.”

       A female Sith pureblood motions for us next as we leave the tent, “Come forward. Speak to me. We’re all students of Darth Revan, and I enjoy the company of initiates. I remember when I was like you. I remember my trials and the joy of killing in the Master’s name. You’re so fortunate. I’m Ladra. Once the personal assassin of a Sith Lord. I am now the serene protector of the Master and his students. I contemplate Revan’s teachings as I execute intruders and heretics. But I also guide initiates and help determine their trials. Every Revanite’s initiation includes a trial of the past—a rite to bind the initiate to Revan. Your rite will be very special. You will find the mask of Darth Revan—what he wore after becoming Sith. It’s powerful symbol of his greatness, long lost to us. The mask is in a collection of antiquities possessed by my former teacher, the Sith Lord Grathan. It must be freed from that heretic. Rescued in a rain of blood and death!” she exclaims, “Then I can give it a place of honor in the compound, so every Revanite can see it. Speak to Torrun, our curator. He’ll give you the spiritual guidance you need and tell you where the mask is. When your journey’s done, bring the mask to me. Good luck. Welcome the peace that comes with serving the Master.” We nod, thankful to get away from her, and go find Torrun. He is quite easily to find, studying scrolls in a tent not far from Ladra. His droid alerts him to our presence, ‘// T9-N9 alert = strangers approaching //’ making him look up from his work. He sighs moving away and standing, “What’ve we got here? I wasn’t expecting a visit from any initiates—but you’re welcome to stay and talk, in any case. I’m Torrun, devoted servant of the Master and student of Revan. What can I do for you?”

       “Hello, we are searching for Darth Revan’s mask,” Allura states with a slight smile, “We were told you can help.” He groans “So, Ladra sent you. She wants me to ritually prepare you for contact with Revan’s mask, eh? A pointless ceremony. Ladra’s devoted to the Revanites. She’s also obsessed with that mask. Says it talks to her! She wants the mask to represent everything Revan ever was, but he wasn’t just Sith. Before his rebirth, he was both Sith and Jedi.” Ash responds, “I could tell from talking to Ladra that she’s lost her mind,” we all nod in agreement. Torrun nods sadly, “I’m glad you noticed. There is a fine line between worship and mindless obsession. It’s tempting to seek answers in material objects. Ladra will use the mask to teach that Revan was a being of only darkness. I don’t want that mask becoming our order’s sole focus. Bring it to me. I’ll keep it safe among a few like-minded scholars.” He pauses looking at Allura then says, “I not do want the mask for myself. I have no use for it—except for what it represents. I’m sure Ladra promised a grand reward for the mask. I can’t match it, but I can promise your initiation will proceed smoothly.” Allura nods, “We’ll do what we can, first we must find it.”

       ‘// T9-N9 reliquary database + activated // Mask of Revan + contained in a secure vault in estate of Lord Grathan //’ Torrun’s droid beeps at his master’s nod. Torrun looks up at us, “I don’t have to tell you to be careful, but… may the Force be with you. May it keep you strong and guide your return.” We all nod then go to T1 to return us to the wall where we continue on our original assignments finally entering into the Sith Lord’s estate. There is a trail of bodies by the time we reach the warehouse Vette and I need to enter. After sneaking past the guards inside we enter the room where Baras’ other apprentice should be.

       “You must be the operative Lord Baras sent. I thought he’d choose a stealthy assassin, not some senseless savage,” Dri’kill Ba’al says. I have to stop the eye roll, “I’ve been sent personally by him. So in less you think you know better, be silent.” I can feel Vette’s amusement as Ba’al growls, “You’re not talking to one of Baras’ Imperial peons. I’ll be working for Lord Baras long after you’ve worn out your welcome.” I chuckle internally _o_ _h, I think not_ , instead I clear my throat, “Is that so, well then we better get to work then. Wouldn’t want Baras to learn you can’t work well with others.” I smirk when his eyes narrow as he basically growls, “Grathan is a rogue Sith who boldly defies the Dark Council. Locked away here, he’s been untouchable. Baras wants to let him know he can be reached. And after a year undercover, I’ve discovered the way—Grathan has a son!” I raise an eyebrow, “Really!? That’s all you could find in a year!? Maybe in another year, you can find out his shoe size. And what makes you think he cares?”

       “He wears boots not shoes, smart mouth. I was assigned to find his weakness, and he’s kept his son a secret in order to protect him from his enemies,” Ba’al says after tightening his jaw. “Or he’s ashamed of him,” I state matter-of-factly. “What makes you think you know Sith Politics?” he asks clearly irritated. I smirk, “My bloodline.” He scoffs, “Clearly mud.” I can’t stop my growl or the Force hold on his neck, “Watch who you insult, Ba’al. It may be your last words, now if you excuse me I have a weakness to exploit.” Then with that I sharply turn and walk out of the room with Vette right behind me. I can feel her eyes flick to me as we go down the stairs silently as well as her nervousness. Once we’re out of earshot of anyone, I breathe in deeply trying to calm down then glance at Vette, “I’m sorry about that. Normally I have a better hold on my emotions.” She slightly chuckles, “It’s okay. He touched a nerve.” I nod, _that’s an understatement._ As we rejoin the group outside the warehouse I see Jaida and Ash wrapped around each other and Jai say, “Already forgiven,” with a quick kiss, I roll my eyes and cough.

       Ash groans but kisses Jai before moving away refusing to look at me, I chuckle, “Sorry to interrupt but may I remind you, we are in unfriendly territory here!” with a slight glare at the Agent. Ironically it’s Jai who comes to his rescue “It was my fault, Treea, not his,” I can’t help my sigh. We fall silent until Allura and Khem rejoin us then we continue on. When we enter the main compound, we clear out the hallway leading to the lift and I destroy the Elevator monitoring station before all of us go down to the next floor. When we defeat everyone in the first room, I destroy the monitoring station inside before Ash and Kaliyo split off as we continue farther inside to a dead end hallway, where my sisters and their companions go right and Vette and I go left.

       In the hallway I destroy the last monitoring station, leaving only the security door that his son should be behind, which he is but he isn’t alone. “Mother, a stranger approaches,” he states. I silently chuckle, _definitely ashamed._ I hear Vette mumble, “You don’t know the half of it, kid.” The Mother turns, “I can see that, Beelzlit. I am Ceilvanta Grathan! How dare you enter my son’s room uninvited. Who are you?” I look at her unimpressed, “Who I am does not matter as I am here for one reason only,” pointing to her son. Her red eyes narrow, “You’ll find that reason slightly impossible. My son may still be an acolyte but I am Sith and I will not let you near my son.” I close my eyes as they both get into their fighting stances, “Vette, let me handle this.” She glances at me but nods, “As you wish.”

       I ignite the lightsaber in my main hand in time to block Lady Grathan’s first strike as her son circles me. His first strike is to my back which I block with my second saber before turning a kicking him in the stomach sending him flying to the opposite wall, which he crumbles against. Lady Grathan growls and starts attacking furiously. I block every strike easily as she gives into her anger. Her slashes continue but each losing its power. I sigh, before flicking my wrist and sending her next to her son, “Now if you are through embarrassing yourselves. There’s something I must do.” Lady Grathan’s closes her eyes before looking at her son, who’s a groaning mess on the floor, “I have a proposition for you.” I force a dark chuckle, “You think you have a position to do so? Clearly I’ve won, so what makes you think I’ll listen.” She looks up at me, “A challenge.” I raise an eyebrow, “I’m listening…” She smirks in victory, “Kill my husband and I’ll make sure you’re richly rewarded.” I scoff, “As lovely as that sounds, I am only here to show he isn’t untouchable.” She laughs, “And you think Grathan cares if his son is lost?” _I told you, Ba’al._ “Let me tell you, he doesn’t. Everyone knows my husband cannot exist without his helmeted mask. So when you kill him, my son will replace him. He’ll publicly rant that his ‘son’ was killed. No one will be the wiser.” I cross my arms, “You’ve clearly thought this through,” I state not surprised. She nods, “I married him for power, a means to an end. Now I’ve grown tired of being under his thump.” _And if her son wears the mask, she’ll be the thumb._ I sigh, “I prefer a challenge.” She grins “Lovely! With this pass-card, you may enter his secret chamber. Deal with him and bring me his mask.”

       “My uninvited guest finally arrives. Your feelings betray you, youngest. I sensed your murderous intentions the moment you entered my sanctum,” Grathan states with his back to me. I scoff, “I haven’t betrayed anything.” He chuckles, “You have not, your slave however has. What’s more she’s revealed your accomplice—my loving wife.” I quickly glance at Vette before returning my attention to the masked Sith, “She sends her love.” I feel Vette chuckle as Grathan continues speaking, “Ceilvanta is a user, child. She’s obsessed with power. It’s one of the things that attracted me to her—but it’s outgrown its amusement. I am death itself, child. Come embrace the darkness!” He pounces as soon as he udders the last word, igniting his lightsaber mid jump. I block the strike easily, but the sheer power of it makes me stumble and his next attacks quickly follow. I breathe in deeply before going on the defensive. As soon his strikes lose their power, I go on the offensive testing his defense. After finding several weaknesses in his form, the speed on my attacks increases dramatically and I can hear Grathan struggling for breath. The final blow is my blade piercing his heart. Jaida touches my mind, _'_ _Sis, something happened to Allura so we’re returning to camp,'_ _as_ I collect his mask. I close my eyes trying to calm my worry as I return to the Lady of the House.

       “I sensed my husband's death. Lord Grathan is no more. What pleasure to think he suffered,” Lady Grathan exclaims as I enter. I internally grimace and I can feel Vette's disgust. I just nod and hand her the mask as the son says, “Mother, what does this mean? Am I truly to become the master of this house?” I close my eyes slightly chuckling, as she turns to him, “You will wear his mask and assume his identity. But you are not yet ready to rule, my dear. The voice will be yours but the words will be mine.” He nods, “I have longed for my father's death and the chance to claim his power.” I roll my eyes as I hear Vette mumble, “What is wrong with this place!?” I slightly chuckle as Ceilvanta turns to me again, “Yes, this is a great day. You have served us well, my new friend. And I don't care why you did it, as long as it's done. For appearance sake you'll still be unwelcome here. But today, my son and I have become your secret allies.” I nod and slightly bow, “Farewell. It's been a pleasure.” _I'll have to warn Dad and Vowrawn about this. They might be more unpredictable than Lord Grathan._ They both nod, and Vette and I turn to make our leave, returning to Ba'al.

       “I'm surprised you survived. So, is it done? Is Grathan's son dead?” Ba'al states as I enter his room crossing his arms. I smirk, “I wouldn't of returned, if it wasn't completed, Ba'al.” His brown eyes narrow, “Doesn't say much for Grathan's security forces if a clumsy clod like you was able to bang into his private chamber and off his son.” I chuckle, “I find your empty chatter amusing.” He chuckles darkly and I'm already anticipating his response, as he reaches for his lightsaber, “You'll find my lightsaber a bit sobering.” My main lightsaber is ignited before his, as he goes in for the attack. Despite his posturing he is surprisingly weak and I can easily match his two hand strikes with one hand, keeping the other behind my back. I play with him for a little while not going in for any attacks and meeting his blade with my own. “You really don't play well with others, do you?” I ask casually. His eyes narrow and his strikes become faster, but he's breathing to heavily to respond. I chuckle, _even with me increasing his anger he' s still weak. I've fought acolytes stronger than this._ Now getting bored, I stop fighting defensively and start returning strikes. His eyes widen in shock, as he tries in vain to block them now heavily panting. “Giving up yet?” I ask as he's missed two of my attacks. His eyes narrows as he says, “Sith never give up,” through his pants. I sigh defeatedly, “Then so be it,” before increasing the speed my strikes and ending the fight quickly with a final blow.

       As his body falls, Vette and I turn to leave running into two guards, They look at each other before smirking, “So you're the one who murdered the heir of Grathan. Our lord will reward us handsomely for your death.” I groan and look over at Vette who nods once, then opens fire on the second guard as I leap to the first. When they fall, we finally sneak out of the warehouse. Once we've escaped the estate I stop Vette, “Something has happened to Allura,” I raise a hand to stop her question as she opens her mouth, “I don't know what but Jai and Ash took her to the closest camp.” Her lavender eyes widen and I can feel her worry, she nods “Lead the way then.” I return her nod then we make our way back to the camp by the 'Wall' quickly finding the medical tent. Just as we enter, a medical droid stops me, “I'm sorry, my lord, but the tent is busy at the moment.” I give the droid a glare, “My sister is in there.” If droids could swallow it would, “O...of course, then you may go inside, my lord.” I stop it from leaving, “What was wrong with her?” The droid looks at the tent, “We never treated her as there were no injuries to speak of and her vitals were normal, but she is unconscious.” My eyes widen and I nervously swallow before sharing a worried look with Vette as we enter. Allura is on a cot but thankfully awake and Ash, Mako, and Jaida are sitting near her with Khem standing guard and Kaliyo leaning on a nearby pole.“What happened?” I ask. Ash, Jai and Mako share a look before saying as one, “Revan's mask.” Allura groans, apparently not wanting to discuss this, “Can we please just take this to the camp,” motioning to the object that’s in her hand. Jai and I share a worried look before nodding. T1 takes us to the camp again where we return to Torrun, and Allura quietly hands him the mask before walking off, leaving me to say, “Be careful with that, it did something to her.”

       Trying not to bother Allura, we only motion her back over to speak with a bald man, “More initiates? Huh. The compound’s getting less secure all the time. Still, I suppose the Master knows what he’s doing… and if you follow the ways of Revan, we’ll judge your worth. Revan didn’t work alone. Revan had allies—all walks of life. We’re no different. You want to join us, you need to face the men and women who got here first and who’ve proved that they’re loyal to the Master.” He smirks, “You need to show those in the Master’s inner circle that you understand Revan’s teachings. They’ll ask questions. You’ll answer. If they’re not satisfied, they’ll abandon the tests of wisdom and begin to test your strength. Revan didn’t suffer the weak. Your pilgrimage starts in the jungle—you’ll find your first guide there. He’ll determine whether your worth sending on to the rest. Be ready for anything initiate. The jungle’s dangerous, and so are the true Revanites.”

       The first member of the 'inner circle' is rather difficult to find, but after a long walk we finally see our first guide's camp. “So. You have come. You who would join the Order of Revan. I am Morrun Dokaas, lord of beasts. I am Revanite, and I am Sith. What do you say to me?” the Chagrian male says as we approach. “It is an honor to meet you, my lord,” I state slightly bowing my head. “Interesting. For decades, I have served the Master. He found me when I was a larva and saw that I was strong in the Force. Against the Empire’s traditions, he trained me. This is the way of Revan—to teach all species the path to power. Now you will answer a question—and you will answer well, or face the claws of my pets. Why do you think Revan trained aliens in the ways of the Sith? Why did Revan offer power to all seekers?” I internally groan closing my eyes, knowing the answer he wants, “Revan knew that servants are more useful when they’re powerful.” Morrun nods, “You answer well. You answer wisely. You speak like a true Revanite. You proceed on your pilgrimage and seek worth in the eyes of another.” I give him a weak smile, mostly glad that's over, “Thank you.” He nods, “Seek the mercenary called Ceta Farr as she teaches her soldiers. Then shall your trial continue.” We all nod before we turn and walk away.

       “Takan! Have some of the men head into the city. They’ve earned a break from training,” says a Mandalorian woman to a man next to her. “Yes, Commander!” the man, Takan, says before walking off. “It’s good to see you alive—not everyone makes it past Morrun,” Ceta says as we approach her, “Raymon contacted me from the base—said you wanted to join our society. Is that true?” Jai nods, “It’s true. We are seeking the approval of the inner circle.” She smirks, “I’m called Ceta Farr. I teach these mercenaries how to fight. My services to the Master is a matter of honor. Centuries ago, my clan fought Revan when we invaded the Republic with the rest of the Mandalorians. It was our privilege to battle Jedi. We lost the war over Malachor Five—but that was a privilege, too. It’s out of respect for Revan that I agreed to join the Master.” Jai nods understanding, “Mandalorians honor their foes—respect a hard-earned victory.” Ceta looks at her, “You’re not Mandalorian.” She shakes her head, looking at Allura and I, “Our uncle and grandparents were.” Ceta looks at the three of us, “Clan?” Jai looks down, unable to say it, so I answer, “Draé.” Ceta looks at me surprised but nods then looks at Ash, “I serve the order to ensure Revan’s name isn’t forgotten. Revan was a warrior, a leader, and deserves to be remembered. Since you’re not bound by honor, how do I know you won’t sully the Dark Lord’s memory? What can you do for the order in Revan’s name?”

       “I’ll learn all I can about Revan’s past,” Allura states bringing Ceta’s attention to her before the Mandalorian nods. “The order has enough warriors. You might be able to serve. You’ll need to speak to one more person before you head back to the compound. Find Major Pathel he oversees security on the Wall.” We all nod turning to return once again to the Wall, as we hear her say, “Glory to Mandalore… and glory to our Master.” We find Major Pathel easily, without anyone pointing us to him. “Come on over—there’s nothing to trouble us here, and we can speak freely,” he exclaims when we walk to him, “I’m Major Pathel, at your service. It’s always wonderful to meet new initiates—The Order of Revan needs all the dedicated young people it can get.”

       “You’re awfully cheerful, aren’t you?” Kaliyo says. The major chuckles, “A necessary precondition of living on the Wall, I think. To keep healthy out here, one needs spirit! I don’t know how your other meetings went, but I like to conduct these interviews informally. No point making your life difficult, eh? Quite a few initiates—young officers, acolytes and the like—think our ‘secret society’ will help them become Moffs or Dark Lords. You’re not like that, I presume?” Ash chuckles looking at Jai as he says “No, we prefer to earn it ourselves not be given it.” Pathel nods grinning, “Good. Not every initiate realizes that advancement in the Revanites does not guarantee advancement in the Empire—nor how dangerous being a Revanite really is. The Dark Council seeks to root us out. So how do we respond? How do we answer the Empires accusations of heresy?” Ash smirks, “We move secretly. We manipulate those in power.” Pathel smiles and nods, “Exactly. We work in the shadows to reform the Empire—but we don’t betray its ideals. That’s all I needed to make my judgement. I’m going to send a message to the compound. Raymon will be waiting for you.”

       “So you’ve finished the pilgrimage?” Raymon, the bald man, states as we approach, “Not bad. I don’t know what happened out there—it’s none of my business-but the inner circle approves of your initiation.” Ash smirks, “How often do initiates fail?” Raymon chuckles, “Honestly? If you can survive the pilgrimage, you’re probably a worthy initiate. But a lot of initiates don’t survive at all. You did good in this trial. Now, you’ll have to find someone else to show you the next stage of the journey.” I can't help my smirk, “Excellent. Our initiation will be over soon.” He nods, “Good luck. Every step brings you closer to the Master.” We return to the first man, the one who stopped us when we first arrived, “Well. You really made it, didn’t you? I’ve been hearing about your progress—hearing about your trials. Your initiation hasn’t been an easy one. But you met the challenges and showed you can walk Revan’s path. Now you may undergo the final rite. The master will complete your lessons, and you’ll be welcomed as a full member of the Order of Revan. This is a great privilege. The Master reveals himself to no one outside the order. You may go to the Master in his chamber. He will be waiting for you. Listen to him. Obey him. Through the Master, you will know the path of Revan.”

       We're led to a dark empty tent that only has a holo terminal. Once all of us are inside the tent door closes on it's own, and a holo of a masked being appears. “You who have died and been reborn—stand before me now. You who have reclaimed the ancient past—stand before me now. You who have demonstrated power and wisdom to my followers—look upon the Master of the Order of Revan. This is the end of your initiation and the beginning of your true journey. You will walk the path of Revan forevermore. The enemies of the order will force you to move in shadows. But we shall keep your secrets safe—as you shall keep ours,” then suddenly the image disappears, and a feminine voices says, “The time for subterfuge is over. Know me for who I am,” as a woman approaches us, “I apologize for the deception, and for not meeting you sooner—but you must know how badly the Dark Council wants me dead. The Order of Revan threatens everything the Dark Council prizes.”

       “Why did you found the order in the first place?” I ask, intrigued since I learned about Revan from my time as a Jedi Padawan. “I stumbled upon the mysteries of Revan on Korriban, when I became a Sith. That started me down a terrible path. Revan came to Dromund Kaas after being reborn. Some believe Revan died at the hands of out Emperor. I believe otherwise. I believe Revan overthrew the Emperor and has sat secretly on the throne for three centuries. Aside from our order, only the Dark Council Knows the truth.” Jai scoffs, “You really think Revan replaced the Emperor?” The Master nods, “I do. It’s the only way the puzzle pieces fit. I have heard whispers in the Citadel. For decades, the Emperor has been in seclusion: The Dark Council no longer speaks with him. The only explanation is this: The Dark Council betrayed their leader and locked Emperor Revan away, seizing power for themselves. They seek to silence us because we know. My agents tell me that you met with a Sith name Sandor—a man who seeks to destroy the Revanites. End his threat. Go to Sandor and tell him that you met the Revanite leader. Tell him that the leader is his own master, Darth Charnus. I ‘obtained’ the Sith amulet from Charnus,” she says as she hands it to me “Give it to Sandor. He’ll believe you stole it from his master while among the Revanites. They will turn against each other. When this is done, though…when you’ve spoken to Sandor… you cannot return here. Sandor must never suspect your true allegiance. You must walk the path of Revan on your own. The path to power—the path neither Jedi nor Sith. May the Force be with you. May it make you strong.”

       On the way to the wall once again we've all reached a mutual decision on what to do. “Ah, you’ve returned from having your ears filled with lies by the Revanites. I do not envy you the experience,” Sandor says as we get off the speeder, “Tell me now: Did you find what we need? Did you see the face of the leader?” I nod, “It was a man. I couldn’t learn his name, but he wore this amulet,” as I hand it to him. “Oh? Perhaps that will be enough. A symbol of rank, or affiliation, or…” he stops as he looks at it and his eyes widen, “This. I know this amulet! How did you obtain it?” I widen my eyes now concerned, “It was in the Master’s tent. Sandor, what is wrong?” He shakes his head, “My apologies, Lady Thea. It’s just that this is my master’s amulet. Speak to no one of this. I will deal with my master myself.” I gasp covering my mouth but nod, “Of course I won’t. But this heresy cannot continue.” He nods “I agree, but that is all I can say for now.” We all give him a curt nod before returning to the speeder then returning, at last, to Dromund Kaas and the Citadel minus Jaida, Mako and their apparent bounty, a carbonite person.

       When we enter Baras' chambers, we hear an enraged scream that carries and echos off the walls. I can feel Baras' anger like electricity in the air and poor Vette is visibly shaking. We find him pacing in front of the Republic agent, _Girk Sonosan._ “I cannot break him!” he exclaims. I have to hold back my amusement, “Is there a problem here?” Vette and I silently chuckle as he face-palms, “Who would ask such a question?!” He then Force throws an object into the wall next to us, shattering it into millions of pieces then almost growls, “Clearly there's a problem here.” Vette looks over at me and whispers, “Okay, I'm officially scared.” I barely nod in agreement as Baras turns to us, “This is impossible. An unknown power must be shielding this man, which only confirms my suspicions. This Republic agent is the key to unlocking the threat we face. I must harness my rage and frustration. They will lead me to an answer.” I cross my arms impatiently, “Is there anything else you require of me?” He chuckles darkly, “I will. The word has spread that Lord Grathan is incensed at the slaying of his secret son. I take it that was your handiwork.” I nod, “It was. However I do hope you won't need Ba'al again as he is otherwise disposed.”

       He tilts his head and I can feel his amusement, “Good, his uses was growing limited. My confidence in you is growing. Remember every Sith must attempt to orchestrate his own promotion. Now leave, I'll call you when I have your next task, Apprentice,” I nod motioning to Vette. “So what are we going to do?” Vette asks once we're out of Baras' chambers. I shrug, “Maybe eat then come back here?” My holo chimes, sighing I answer it and Gram appears, “There you are, my dear. Come to the Nexus Room cantina, there's a lovely party here and some people who wish to see you.” I close my eyes tightly before looking over at Vette, who looks vaguely excited. I sigh, “We'll be there.” Gram beams, “Excellent. I'll tell security to let you both in,” then the call ends. Vette is practically bouncing as we leave the Citadel, I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing at her. “You do realize that this is a Sith party right?” Vette's eyes widen a bit but she nods and continues bouncing, I shake my head.

       The party is rather easily found as it's in a private room of the cantina, the guards straighten when we approach. Their eyes narrow a bit when they see Vette but at my glare they look straight ahead moving away from the door, slightly bowing as I enter the room. Gram is the first to spot me and motions me over to her very familiar group . I look over at Vette, who swallows before looking at me, “You weren't kidding, huh?!” I chuckle “Relax, Vette. These Sith you don't have to worry about,” then I begin to walk over to them with Vette following cautiously. “Good to see you, Thea. Mia told me about your apprenticeship, congratulations,” Darth Vala says with a smile. I return her smile, “How are Audra and the others doing?” Audra is her oldest. She slightly smirks, “Doing rather well actually although not many of their fellow acolytes appreciate being beaten by mixed blood.” I slightly chuckle, “That's what they deserve for having those prejudices.” Vette looks at me surprised making me realize she doesn't have a clue as to who I'm talking to. “Apologies it seems I've forgotten my manners. Everyone is this Vette. Vette meet,” I motion to Vala, “Mia's older sister, Darth Vala or also known as Caitlin Nuruodo.” I motion to Gram, “My grandmother, Darth Zora.” Before I can continue the others cut in. “Darth Escala Morint,” says the oldest Sith pureblood in the group, my godfather's lover.

       “I'm Lord Bria Morit,” a young woman, who has the markings of the Sith pureblood “Oh, and Thea's cousin,” with a wink. I roll my eyes. Bria is Gram's grandniece, the only child of her only biological nephew, Darth Von Morit. Bria smirks before turning to her real cousin, another who has the markings of a Sith pureblood, who shyly begins, “I'm Apprentice Trisa Skye,” she pauses at Bria's pointed look, “and also Thea's cousin.” Bria grins and shares a look with the only male Sith 'pureblood,' who smirks before walking up to Vette and grabs her hand, “Lord Paxon Foyt,” then kisses it causing the Twi'lek to blush. His golden red eyes flick to me, “And you, my dear, look as beautiful as always.” I suppress a groan “Pax, it isn't going to happen.” He smirks, his eyes following my form, “One never knows.” Gram chuckles, “As entertaining this is, we have a few more people to introduce. This is Addy Tremel, Eskella's grandmother.” The older woman bows her head slightly before pulling me into a fierce hug and whispers, “Thank you,” in my ear. All I do is nod after she pulls away and begins speaking like that never happened. “Talking about Eskella. She's now an apprentice to Baras as well. Amazing how it seems the Force keeps tying the two of you together.” I nod somewhat bitterly, her face softens, “I'm sure she'll forgive you eventually, my dear.”

       Just as I'm about to respond a familiar man joins the group. “The utmost apologies, my lords,” Klemral says with a slight bow before turning to me, “May I have this dance, Thea?” I can feel my cheeks heat up slightly. I look around the group, all of them are smirking expect Paxton and Vette is giving me a knowing look. I swallow slightly, “Of course.” He smiles and takes my hand, and I can practically feel my family's amusement well minus Pax's. “You know we really should stop meeting like this,” Klemral states once we've reached the dance floor, “I'm beginning to think you're following me.” I rise an eyebrow, “Oh really?” He smirks putting my left hand on his shoulder and placing his right on my back bringing us slightly closer, “Yes really. Though I know it's just wishful thinking.” He stops his eyes flicking to the group he stole me from, “Who is that?” I look up at him, “My family and people I consider my family.” He raises an eyebrow, “I was meaning the pureblood staring daggers at me.” I slightly chuckle, “Lord Paxon.” He scoffs, “I've heard about him, very popular with the women.” I look up at him seeing his disgusted expression. He realizes what he said and looks down at me, I give him a reassuring smile, “He's tried more times then I wish to admit, but I also have the added argument of he's my cousin.” His eyes widen, “Seriously?” I nod, “His grandfather is my grandmother's brother so we're not closely related.” He nods, “But enough.” I nod “Anyway, I see you're an apprentice now,” motioning to the two lightsabers attached to his belt. Klemral smirks, “I am. That training session really opened my eyes.” I raise an eyebrow, “Which one?” He chuckles, “Both. So no one can say much about this,” as he leans down and captures my lips with his.

       Vette starts whistling before Paxton walks up, his red eyes flashing dangerously and punches Klemral so hard it sends him to the ground. “Get your unworthy hands and lips away from her,” I hear Pax almost growl. I groan and step in between them both and place my hands on Pax's shoulders, sending him a calming aura. I hear Klemral get up behind me, I glance at him quickly and see blood coming from his mouth. I grimace then look back at Pax, who's eyes have become slits as he growls. I close my eyes knowing the only thing that will work, then open them standing on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek. It startles him, as his eyes widen before he looks down at me with a smirk. I fight against rolling my eyes just as my holo beeps, I glance at Vette who rushes to my side and with a deep breath I answer it. Sunder Ghettz, Baras' slave from yesterday appears, “Lady Thea, Lord Baras has requested your presence.” I nod silently sighing and end the call, then look at Vette, “Ready to get our next task?” She chuckles, “Not really but it's not like we have a choice.” I nod in agreement, “My apologies, Lord Paxton, Apprentice Klemral, but it seems my master has need of me.” Pax nods, “I'll escort you, my lady,” offering me his arm which I grudgingly take.

       “I'm not sorry I punched him,” he says once we've left ear shot of the others. I sigh, “Why did you hit him anyway?” He gives me a 'are you serious' look before saying, “He isn't worthy of you.” I roll my eyes, “Oh really... you do realize you interrupted my first kiss.” He stops suddenly, “You've never kissed anyone before?” I look at him crossing my arms giving him a 'really' look, “Nope, and now probably never will...” He rolls his eyes, “Sorry, forgot about your upbringing,” talking about my time as a padawan, “and with your looks I doubt that was the last time someone will kiss you,” he grumbles as we begin walking again. As we enter the Citadel, we hear whispers of a recently transpired murder of a Darth. Pax and I share a look before walking to Baras' chambers. I thank him with a kiss on the cheek and whisper, “You really need to control your jealousy, Pax.” I pull away in time to see him frown before he grabs Vette's hand and kisses it again causing Vette to blush. He gives me a pointed look before sharply turning around and walking away. Beside me, Vette sighs “He's really something, isn't he?!” I roll my eyes “Believe me, Vette, he isn't worth it.” She looks at me questioningly and I shake my head causing her to roll her eyes and nod.

       When we enter, Baras is pacing in the front room. He stops when he sees us enter, “Excellent you are here. I've found one last possibility to break him. I thought it impossible, but perhaps there's a small chance you could pull it off.” He begins walking into his office. Vette and I follow as he continues, “Over a millennium past, the Emperor claimed Dromund Kaas and made the Dark Temple the epicenter of dark Force energy.” He stops behind his desk and pushes a button, bringing up a map of the Dark Temple's interior, “In the bowels of the temple, he conducted horrifying experiments that drained the knowledge and life essence from all the greatest Sith Lords of the time.” I internally grimace but let him continue, “They existed to serve their master—and that they did. He siphoned them to make himself immortal and all knowing. The Emperor created a device called 'the Ravager' that ate his victims' minds and delivered to him their greatest secrets. No one could withstand the Ravager's intrusion—even the strongest Sith Lords of the Empire confessed whatever the Emperor craved. The Emperor keeps the Ravager hidden in the Dark Temple, which has, in his absence, become a death trap. There's a good chance the horrors that await you will be too severe. But it's worth your life to me.” I internally groan, _That's reassuring_. He continues, “The legends describe a secret chamber in the depths of the Dark Temple where the Ravanger was encased. You'll know the device by its inscription. Be swift, apprentice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==========================  
> 1-7 introduces the 7 main characters  
> 8-35 Starting Planets  
> 36-? Capital Planets  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.


	48. All in a Day’s Work  - Ash'adath

=-=-=-=-=-=

Ash'adath

       I wake up in Samara's embrace, slightly surprised she's tightly wrapped around me. I try to detangle myself from her without waking her up, which thankfully I eventually do then go around her apartment picking up my clothes scattered around. T1 brought by my uniform and sniper rifle after he dropped us off here, which is apparently a good thing seeing as Samara decided to keep me to herself all night. After I take a much needed shower and dress, I grab my holo and decide call Jaida. _Jaida! Crap, what have I done!_ Closing my eyes, I reason that she probably has no idea about what happened, _hopefully._ Jai answers rather quickly and I can see that she's with her family. I look around at everyone before returning my focus on Jaida, “Good morning!” She doesn't look at me, and I mentally slap myself for being so stupid to think she wouldn't realize I wasn't there. Thea is glaring at me and I know that all of them know, and I groan. Deciding to get right to business I ask, “What’s everyone’s next assignment?” Mako answers for her and Jaida, “We have to go to Grathan’s estate.” Allura is the next to answer, “So do I.”

       “Same here,” Thea adds, thankfully now staring at Jai, who finally looks up at me. I sheepishly grin, “So it looks like we’ll be working together then, because our assignment is in the same place.” Both Kaliyo and Jai cross their arms, but Kaliyo is the one who speaks, “Oh really? When were you planning on telling me that…” _She's mad at me too?!_ I nervously swallow, “Watcher called me last night to get the remaining information we’ll need,” I pause hearing the door to Samara's bedroom open, I look behind me to see a nude Samara who walks toward me with a smirk that makes my heart pound. She wraps her arms around me and moves very tantalizing behind me. I unconsciously groan then give Jai an apologetic look, irritated with my attraction to the woman on the holo and the woman behind me, “I’ll meet you all at the Wall.” As soon as I've finished speaking, Samara's hands reach out a end the call. “I was wondering where you went,” she says in between kisses she places on my neck. I swallow, “Had to make a call,” turning around to face her which I so shouldn't of done. Her hands wander to my chest as she unbuttons my uniform with her nimble fingers. “Hmm. Good because we aren't done yet,” she says before pulling me in for a passionate kiss as she removes my shirt once again pulling me back to her bedroom.

       I groan as I put on my uniform again with help from a second pair of hands. Samara smiles at me in the bathroom mirror, “You're going to make a bad girl out of me. But I can't say 'no' to you,” as she runs her hands down my arms smoothing out the sleeves. She stands on her tiptoes whispering in my ear, “These are the codes to Daddy's workshop in Grathan's estate. Should get you in if you can get a guard's keycard. You have to visit me again if it works,” as she slips a small data card into my pocket. I turn to face her “Thank you, Samara.” She smiles running her hands up my chest, “I should be thanking you. You saved me from boredom and made my night unforgettable.” I smirk, “Anytime,” before leaning down and kissing her. She walks me to her front door, “Good luck,” kissing me for the final time.

       After getting a speeder, I go directly to the wall where a hooded Sith stops me once I arrive, “I've heard tales about you, Agent. I hope they are true.” I cross my arms, “Oh, and why is that?” The Sith chuckles, “I'll tell you once your friends arrive,” then he walks away. I slightly growl, _Sith thinking they're so high and mighty._ I return to where I parked my speeder and find somewhere to wait while watching the fog recede. “Hey ladies, Khem, there’s a man who wants to speak with us,” I stand once they arrive. Most of them nod and Kaliyo ignores me, I silently sigh before leading them to the Sith “Ah, you come, good. I am the apprentice and voice of Darth Charnus. I speak in his name, and I would bargain for your services.”

       “Oh, and why does this require such secrecy, Sandor,” Thea states crossing her arms. _They know reach other?!_ The Sith, Sandor, quickly glances up and smirks “Thea, I heard you’re at my level now. Never thought I’d see the day that you’d be the apprentice to your father’s biggest rival.” I look over at her slightly alarmed, _their father's a Sith too?!_ Thea smirks, “Baras’ power structure is more rewarding than Father’s.” Sandor chuckles, “I’ll speak more to you later, Thea,” he looks at her with a smirk before addressing all of us, “I require individuals capable of gaining prestige in a society weaned on secrecy and madness. Individuals who can earn… respect, if not love. I need infiltrators to eliminate an enemy of the Sith. You would serve well,” I hear a growl and I look around to see Allura staring darkly at him, “Our enemy is the Order of Revan—a cult of fools hidden at every stratum of Imperial society. For years, the Revanite heretics have secretly recruited military officers, powerful Sith, wealthy mercenaries—anyone who can add to their power.”

       “So let me guess, you want us to join?” Jaida states, crossing her arms, interrupting him. I slightly grimace, fearing the man's reaction but all he does is smile at her appreciatively nodding, “Yes. Instead of following the Emperor and his Dark Council, the Revanites follow a long-dead Sith Lord tainted by Jedi ways. If you can uncover the Revanite leader’s identity for us, my master will reveal him to the Dark Council. His destruction would be assured. All you have to do is join the cult. I can get you inside, but you must earn their trust.” Thea nods, “Of course.” Sandor smiles and hands tokens to the four of us then continues, “They have a camp in the jungles. Earn an audience with their leader. When you have seen his face, return here and you shall have your reward,” pretty much everyone nods then we walk away. “So shall we go see these Revanites then?” Jaida asks. We all look where he was pointing and sigh as Thea says, “Might as well.” T1 drives us over there where a hooded man stops us, “Did you lose your way in the jungle? You have my sympathies, but we can’t help. We have no food or water to offer. There’s nothing for you here, and strangers are not welcome in this place. You’d best be going.” Thea just shakes her head showing him the token, then motions for us to do the same.

       “Ah, you do have the token. Someone must have had great faith in you to send you our way. Welcome to the Order of Revan, initiates. Welcome to your new life. This place is our haven, built by the Master and protected by the faithful. Here, we leave our duties to the Empire behind. This is where the Master guides us in the mysteries of Revan—the one who begin a Jedi, but grew into a Sith… and then something more.” He chuckles when he sees our confusion, “As a Jedi, Revan was a warrior who slaughtered armies. As a Sith, Revan was a teacher who trained a thousand dark apprentices. Eventually Jedi and Sith both turned on Revan. But instead of being destroyed, Revan was reborn. Revan was stripped of power, stripped of life, of memory—and left to rot. And still, Revan relearned the ways of the Force. The reborn Revan destroyed Jedi and Sith and came to Dromund Kaas. Although Revan’s life ended here, the Master preserved that life so that we may learn from it. Revan mastered the light side and the dark side—war and peace. We seek to walk the same path. Take part in our rituals. Learn Revan’s path to greatness. Succeed, and you earn the right to join us.” We look at each other before saying together, “Then we look forward to learning.” The man smiles, “Around you, you’ll find your new teachers—Revanites who have spent their lives recovering the works of Darth Revan. Speak to them. Complete the tasks you are given. When you are through, return to me, and the Master will give you your final lessons.”

       We nod and walk to a Revanite who motioned for us, “Come here. Come closer. You are among the initiates who wish to join our order—and this is good. But tell me something: You are here because of the Order of Revan. Are you ready to die for us?” _Die for you? We don't even know anything about you..._ “I’m afraid we don’t quite understand,” Thea states. The man nods, “Consider carefully, for every Revanite must face a trial of death—just as Revan died at the hands of Jedi and Sith. Death freed Revan, left him unbound from all oaths and promises. It paved his road to rebirth. Will death free you from your past?” At our hesitant nods, he smiles “Before us is a path. Beyond the path is a cave—a cave dedicated to Darth Revan. Initiates fall on the path. Initiates are torn apart by things inside the cave. But initiates who reach the end are reborn. Remade.” We all glance at each other before nodding and the man chuckles, “Go. Free yourselves from the life you’ve made. The petty choices, the mistakes, the oaths sworn—all of it will be washed away,” and with that he leaves us. Allura swallows “Come on, let’s follow Revan’s path.” The path is rather easy to follow, and not a single beast attacks us on our journey to the cave.

       The cave seems to have a strange effect on the sisters, and a greater effect on Allura as she's the first to enter in some sort of daze then leads us straight to an ancient statue. _Must be Revan,_ my mind supplies as I follow the sisters up the stairs to the base of it. All of us kneel in front of it, and as we do so fire appears all around us, blocking our companions from helping or us from escaping. I quickly stand searching for anyway out, before turning to look at Allura who passes out. I try to run to her, but I'm being held in place. I can't even look around anymore then everything goes dark. It feels like seconds later that I jolt up, my body on high alert. Looking around for threats in what appears to be a medical tent, now thoroughly confused. Everyone else is here as well, which calms me more than it should, along with the man who sent us. Once everyone is awake he begins speaking, “You return. Dripping with the blood of the womb, you are reborn.” I hear Jaida groan as she sits up and I long to help her. The man continues, “Your old life, everything you were—all of it is dead, buried inside that cave.” Allura s the first to speak, “What was that cave. It was…” I look of at her as she pauses, “strange.” He chuckles, “Darth Revan’s shrine. Every piece of Revan’s life that we’ve recovered is in that cave. It’s the last thing initiates see before dying. Tell me how it feels. Your obligations have vanished, your past no longer burdens you… how does it feel to see the world reborn?” Thea is the one who answers, “Like the power of the Force flows through me.” _I don't know about that..._ He grins, “You’ve done well. And I’m proud that you’re begun your new life as Revanites—choosing allegiance to us first of all. Take this gift to guide you in your new life. It will remind you of what you’ve become. Leave now, and may the Force make you strong.”

       A female Sith pureblood motions for us next, “Come forward. Speak to me. We’re all students of Darth Revan, and I enjoy the company of initiates. I remember when I was like you. I remember my trials and the joy of killing in the Master’s name. You’re so fortunate.” I swallow, _she doesn't sound sane..._ “I’m Ladra. Once the personal assassin of a Sith Lord. I am now the serene protector of the Master and his students.” I internally scoff at 'serene,' as she's anything but. “I contemplate Revan’s teachings as I execute intruders and heretics. But I also guide initiates and help determine their trials. Every Revanite’s initiation includes a trial of the past—a rite to bind the initiate to Revan. Your rite will be very special. You will find the mask of Darth Revan—what he wore after becoming Sith. It’s powerful symbol of his greatness, long lost to us. The mask is in a collection of antiquities possessed by my former teacher, the Sith Lord Grathan. It must be freed from that heretic. Rescued in a rain of blood and death!” she exclaims, “Then I can give it a place of honor in the compound, so every Revanite can see it. Speak to Torrun, our curator. He’ll give you the spiritual guidance you need and tell you where the mask is. When your journey’s done, bring the mask to me. Good luck. Welcome the peace that comes with serving the Master.” We nod, mostly because we'll thankful to get away from her, and go find this Torrun.

       He is quite easily to find, studying scrolls in a tent not far from Ladra. His droid alerts him to our presence, ‘// T9-N9 alert = strangers approaching //’ making him look up from his work. He sighs moving away his work and standing, “What’ve we got here? I wasn’t expecting a visit from any initiates—but you’re welcome to stay and talk, in any case. I’m Torrun, devoted servant of the Master and student of Revan. What can I do for you?” I'm rather surprised that it's Allura who answers, “Hello, we are searching for Darth Revan’s mask. We were told you can help.” He groans “So, Ladra sent you. She wants me to ritually prepare you for contact with Revan’s mask, eh? A pointless ceremony. Ladra’s devoted to the Revanites. She’s also obsessed with that mask. Says it talks to her! She wants the mask to represent everything Revan ever was, but he wasn’t just Sith. Before his rebirth, he was both Sith and Jedi.” I can't hold back my response, “I could tell from talking to Ladra that she’s lost her mind.” Torrun nods sadly, “I’m glad you noticed. There is a fine line between worship and mindless obsession. It’s tempting to seek answers in material objects. Ladra will use the mask to teach that Revan was a being of only darkness. I don’t want that mask becoming our order’s sole focus. Bring it to me. I’ll keep it safe among a few like-minded scholars.” He pauses glancing at Allura, “I not do not want the mask for myself. I have no use for it—except for what it represents. I’m sure Ladra promised a grand reward for the mask. I can’t match it, but I can promise your initiation will proceed smoothly.” Allura nods, “We’ll do what we can, first we must find it.”

       ‘// T9-N9 reliquary database + activated // Mask of Revan + contained in a secure vault in estate of Lord Grathan //’ Torrun’s droid beeps at his master’s nod. Torrun looks up at us, “I don’t have to tell you to be careful, but… may the Force be with you. May it keep you strong and guide your return.” We all nod then return to T1, who takes us back to the wall, where we finally enter the Sith Lord’s estate. There is a trail of bodies by the time we reach where the Sith and their companions split off, leaving us and the Hunters alone. I can't help glancing at Jaida to see how she's taking my absence this morning, and I can occasionally feel someone else's eyes on me. After awhile, Jaida moves from her position leaning against one of our surrounding walls to my side. I stiffen slightly, which she rolls her eyes to before wrapping her arms around me and whispers in my ear “Relax Blade,” then kisses my cheek as I wrap my arms around her as well before turning my head to her and kissing her passionately which she returns. I break the kiss to lean my forehead on hers, thankful everything is alright between us before whispering “I’m sorry about that.” She gives me a small smile, “Already forgiven,” with a quick kiss just as someone coughs behind me.

       I groan, knowing it's probably Thea, but I still kiss Jai again before quickly moving away. “Sorry to interrupt but may I remind you, we are in unfriendly territory here!” Thea says. I grimace as I hear Keepers voice saying, 'A good way to get yourself killed agent.' Jai comes to my rescue as I can't meet Thea's eyes, “It was my fault, Treea, not his.” I hear someone, probably Thea, sigh and we fall silent until Allura and Khem rejoin us then we continue on. When we enter the main compound building, we clear out the hallway leading to the lift where Thea disables something and I internally curse for not thinking of that, before we go down to the level. When we defeat everyone in that first room and Thea disable yet another terminal, I find a keycard from one the guards on the floor, meaning it's time for Kaliyo and I to separate from the group, going down the right hallway.

       Kaliyo stops as soon as the sisters disappear from view, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall next to her. Clearly I was worried about the wrong woman, as she glares at me. “Mind telling me why you didn't and still haven't informed me of our assignment. I know I'm new to this whole working with someone business but it seems necessary to share what you know!” I grimace, “Sorry Kaliyo. It was a rather time sensitive mission, besides it required a bit of seduction.” She looks skeptical and frowns, “What and you think that bothers me? I have you know that I happen to be a master of seduction, probably even better than you, Agent.” I smirk, “Is that so?” Her grey eyes narrow, “I might show you sometime. Now what is our assignment...”

       “Getting information from one Theovor Mindak's computer,” I state matter-of-factly. Her frown turns into a smirk, “This might be fun.” I internally groan, not liking where this is probably going. She gives me a wink as I use the keycard and the codes Samara gave me. I enter first, finding Samara's father easily as he's pointing a gun to my head while being protectively flanked by two droids. “You! You thought you could take me by surprise, but you didn't!” He exclaims. “What do you want to bet this goes badly?” Kaliyo whispers from behind me so Theovor hasn't seen her yet. “Those were my daughter's access codes you used. Whatever you've done to her, I'll have my revenge.” I'm tempted to roll my eyes, “Calm down, Theovor. Samara is perfectly unharmed.” His eyes narrow as he scoffs, “Unharmed? Imperial Intelligence doesn't leave people 'unharmed.' You people took away my wife—stole her from my house one night and never told me what happened. My only daughter grew up to be worthless, and now you've taken her from me, too. I despise your kind.”

       Kaliyo steps away from me, “I don't blame you. But I can assure you the only thing your daughter suffered was a night with him.” I can't help my frown as Theovor's grip on his blaster tightens. I swallow, looking at Kaliyo silently asking, 'what the kriff are you doing?' She smirks before walking up to Theovor and lowering his blaster and whispering in his ear. His eyes widen as his eyes rake over her, and my hand moves unconsciously to my blaster. He shakes his head fiercely, and motions for his droid to turn off before pulling Kaliyo to him and kissing her hungrily which she returns letting his hands wander her. My grip on my blaster tightens as I fight the urge to shoot him for touching her. Kaliyo breaks the kiss to glance back at me with a smirk before kissing him again, this time both of their hands wander. I watch slightly impressed as she removes each one of his weapons without him realizing it then knocks him unconscious before grabbing her blaster and shooting him in between the eyes. She turns smirking, “Now that's how it's done, Agent. Now shall we get what we came for?” I narrow my eyes at her, “You could of warned me!”

       “Oh, what?! Don't like being the one in the dark?” She states, clearly enjoying herself, as she struts to the computer terminal. My eyes narrow as I follow her, “It's one thing for me to not tell you something, but it's completely different for you not to tell me.” She rolls her eyes, “Clearly...” I growl slightly, “I am your handler, Kaliyo” She crosses her arms, “So?” I plug in the device that let's Intelligence into his system harshly, as my irritation with her rises, “Meaning I am responsible for you.” She scoffs, “Like I need anyone.” I close my eyes briefly before pulling her snugly to me. I smirk in victory as her eyes widen but it disappears when she pulls my collar and kisses me harshly which I surprisingly return, releasing all our irritation with the other into it. My holo beeping makes us break the kiss, and it takes us a while to calm down and begin to breath normally. Finally I answer it, “Watcher Two here. I'm still working on downloading the contents of Theovor's computers—looks like blueprints, work he's done for Lord Grathan and,” she pauses looking at the screen in front of her, “Ah! Encrypted files, I should be able to decipher them if I cross-reference with the slaves' data-pad.” She pauses again, furiously typing into the terminal. She frowns after awhile, “Mm. I don't like what I'm seeing. There's a timetable, activity convergences, inductions of something big. Get back to base as soon as you can.”

       “What do you mean by 'something big?'” I ask. “Not sure yet. The encryption's good—good enough that I can't talk and think it through at the same time.” I frown, _that's not good_ ,“I have a few more things I have to take care of but I'll be there.” Watcher nods, “I'll see you soon, Agent. Watcher Two out.” Kaliyo and I share a look as the call dies then we exit, returning back to that first room where we left the others. Jaida, Allura, Mako and Khem rejoin us shortly after with a new addition of a carbonite woman, when Allura seems to go into a daze and begins walking down the hall, opposite to where Kaliyo and I just left. Jai and I share a look before following her. The hallway is much like the other only having a single door, but this one is a huge metal door. Allura turns to us briefly, with a rather blank look that's making me nervous, she shrugs clearly not seeing a problem and I go to a side panel to slice open the door.

       When the door opens, it reveal a massive room filled with many, what I can assume, priceless artifacts and to my surprise Revan’s mask floating in a containment field. Allura is the first to enter, as she hesitantly walks inside, looking for defenses, before walking directly to the mask. We carefully follow, “Allura be careful! You don’t know what that can do!” Jaida shouts clearly worried about her baby sister just as three guards enter. One of them chuckles, “Ah. At last, we’ve found the intruders.” I scoff, “You’re a little late, aren’t you?” The same guard chuckles again, amused, “Seeing as you’re still here, no.” The guards attack and the four of us open fire as Khem runs in for the attack. Suddenly the ground shakes and the guards we were fighting fall to the ground, beside me I see Jaida look back at her sister and exclaims, “Allura!” I glance back as I head to check the guards and see that Allura is on the ground. I grimace then return my attention to the guards who are dead, but from what I can tell from nothing we did. “The Force did this,” I hear Khem state behind me, I turn to him and see him staring at his current master who still isn't up. I swallow nervously, before running to Jaida's side, “Is she alright? The guards are dead but from nothing we inflicted.”

       Jaida just stares at her sister blankly, and I can't image what she's thinking or feeling at the moment. On Jai's other side, Mako nods and hands me the scanner. I stare at it for several seconds. No injuries, no signs of any trauma, life signs green a crossed the board. I can't wrap my head around it, “What could have done this?” Jai shakes her head and I can see tears gathering, “I don’t know…” her eyes widen as she gasps, “the mask!” My eyes flick to her hands, which is holding the mask. Not caring if it'll do the same to me, I try to remove it from her grasp. Nothing happen, her grip is like iron. Jaida tries next and I have half the mind to stop her, in case in hurts her but part of me knows better. She tries several times before looking up at me, tears freely falling, and I hug her before picking her sister up. I carry her all the way back to the camp by the wall, as everyone else keeps watch out of enemies.

       Jaida keeps up with me the entire time continually glancing at her. We go straight to the Medical tent and I lay her down inside on one of the cots much to the displeasure of the medical droids. Thankfully her eyes flutter then open. “Allura, are you okay,” Jaida exclaims and I have to wrap my arms around her to stop her from enveloping her sister in a hug. Allura sits up quickly looking around then groans before looking at us, “What happened?” _I have a bad feeling about this_. Out of the corner of my eye I see Jai look at me, clearly worried. “We were hoping you could tell us,” I state after a while, “What do you remember?” She closes her eyes briefly, probably trying to remember, “I remember entering the room where the mask was. Feeling like it was calling to me. Watching it shake until suddenly it was in my hands, after that everything went dark.” My eyes widen a bit when I hear that, “You lost consciousness. We tried to take the mask from you but you wouldn’t let it go, so I picked you up and carried you here. We haven’t been here long though if you are worried.” Then as soon as I've finished speaking, Thea and Vette enter the tent, “What happened?” Jaida, Mako and I share a look before saying as one, “Revan’s mask.” Allura groans, not that I can blame her with what she's been going through lately, “Can we please just take this to the camp,” motioning to the object that’s likely the cause of all this. The older sisters share a look before nodding and we have T1 takes us to the camp again where we return to Torrun. Allura quietly hands him the mask before walking off to sit down, and I can see how much this is bothering her as Thea says, “Be careful with that, it did something to her.”

       We try not to bother Allura, until we see someone else motion us over, a bald man, “More initiates? Huh. The compound’s getting less secure all the time. Still, I suppose the Master knows what he’s doing… and if you follow the ways of Revan, we’ll judge your worth. Revan didn’t work alone. Revan had allies—all walks of life. We’re no different. You want to join us, you need to face the men and women who got here first and who’ve proved that they’re loyal to the Master.” He smirks, “You need to show those in the Master’s inner circle that you understand Revan’s teachings. They’ll ask questions. You’ll answer. If they’re not satisfied, they’ll abandon the tests of wisdom and begin to test your strength. Revan didn’t suffer the weak. Your pilgrimage starts in the jungle—you’ll find your first guide there. He’ll determine whether your worth sending on to the rest. Be ready for anything initiate. The jungle’s dangerous, and so are the true Revanites.”

       The first guide is rather difficult to find in the jungle but we manage to find his camp. “So. You have come. You who would join the Order of Revan. I am Morrun Dokaas, lord of beasts. I am Revanite, and I am Sith. What do you say to me?” the Chagrian male says as we approach. “It is an honor to meet you, my lord,” Thea states with a slight head bow. “Interesting. For decades, I have served the Master. He found me when I was a larva and saw that I was strong in the Force. Against the Empire’s traditions, he trained me. This is the way of Revan—to teach all species the path to power. Now you will answer a question—and you will answer well, or face the claws of my pets. Why do you think Revan trained aliens in the ways of the Sith? Why did Revan offer power to all seekers?” Thea closes her eyes, “Revan knew that servants are more useful when they’re powerful.” Morrun nods, “You answer well. You answer wisely. You speak like a true Revanite. You proceed on your pilgrimage and seek worth in the eyes of another.” Thea smiles, “Thank you.” He nods, “Seek the mercenary called Ceta Farr as she teaches her soldiers. Then shall your trial continue.” We all nod before we turn and walk away.

       “Takan! Have some of the men head into the city. They’ve earned a break from training,” says a Mandalorian woman to a man next to her. “Yes, Commander!” the man, Takan, says before walking off. “It’s good to see you alive—not everyone makes it past Morrun,” Ceta says as we approach her, “Raymon contacted me from the base—said you wanted to join our society. Is that true?” I'm standing behind Jaida so I see her nod, “It’s true. We are seeking the approval of the inner circle.” She smirks, “I’m called Ceta Farr. I teach these mercenaries how to fight. My services to the Master is a matter of honor. Centuries ago, my clan fought Revan when we invaded the Republic with the rest of the Mandalorians. It was our privilege to battle Jedi. We lost the war over Malachor Five—but that was a privilege, too. It’s out of respect for Revan that I agreed to join the Master.” Jai nods again, apparently understanding, “Mandalorians honor their foes—respect a hard-earned victory.” Somewhat surprised both Ceta and I look at her as the Mando says, “You’re not Mandalorian.” She shakes her head, now looking at her sisters, “Our uncle and grandparents were.” _Well, that's news to me..._ Ceta looks at the three of them, separately, “Clan?” Thea is the one who answers, “Draé.” Ceta looks at her surprised but nods then looks at me, “I serve the order to ensure Revan’s name isn’t forgotten. Revan was a warrior, a leader, and deserves to be remembered. Since you’re not bound by honor, how do I know you won’t sully the Dark Lord’s memory? What can you do for the order in Revan’s name?”

       “I’ll learn all I can about Revan’s past,” Allura states bringing Ceta’s attention back to her, and I'm thankful as I have no clue what answer she wanted. The Mandalorian nods, “The order has enough warriors. You might be able to serve. You’ll need to speak to one more person before you head back to the compound. Find Major Pathel he oversees security on the Wall.” I sigh silently, _back to that 'wall.'_ As we turn to walk away, we hear her say, “Glory to Mandalore… and glory to our Master.” We find Major Pathel easily, without anyone pointing us to him. “Come on over—there’s nothing to trouble us here, and we can speak freely,” he exclaims when we walk to him, “I’m Major Pathel, at your service. It’s always wonderful to meet new initiates—The Order of Revan needs all the dedicated young people it can get.” Kaliyo says, “You’re awfully cheerful, aren’t you?”

       The major chuckles, “A necessary precondition of living on the Wall, I think. To keep healthy out here, one needs spirit! I don’t know how your other meeting went, but I like to conduct these interviews informally. No point making your life difficult, eh? Quite a few initiates—young officers, acolytes and the like—think our ‘secret society’ will help them become Moffs or Dark Lords. You’re not like that, I presume?” I chuckle looking at Jai, remembering what she said on Hutta not to long ago, “No, we prefer to earn it ourselves, not be given it.” Pathel nods grinning, “Good. Not every initiate realizes that advancement in the Revanites does not guarantee advancement in the Empire—nor how dangerous being a Revanite really is. The Dark Council seeks to root us out. So how do we respond? How do we answer the Empires accusations of heresy?” _This I know the answer to,_ “We move secretly. We manipulate those in power.” Pathel smiles and nods, “Exactly. We work in the shadows to reform the Empire—but we don’t betray its ideals. That’s all I needed to make my judgment. I’m going to send a message to the compound. Raymon will be waiting for you.”

       “So you’ve finished the pilgrimage?” Raymon, the bald man, states as we approach, “Not bad. I don’t know what happened out there—it’s none of my business—but the inner circle approves of your initiation.” I smirk, “How often do initiates fail?” Raymon chuckles, “Honestly? If you can survive the pilgrimage, you’re probably a worthy initiate. But a lot of initiates don’t survive at all. You did good in this trial. Now, you’ll have to find someone else to show you the next stage of the journey.” Thea smirks, “Excellent. Our initiation will be over soon.” He nods, “Good luck. Every step brings you closer to the Master.” We return to the first man, the one who stopped us, “Well. You really made it, didn’t you? I’ve been hearing about your progress—hearing about your trials. Your initiation hasn’t been an easy one. But you met the challenges and showed you can walk Revan’s path. Now you may undergo the final rite. The master will complete your lessons, and you’ll be welcomed as a full member of the Order of Revan. This is a great privilege. The Master reveals himself to no one outside the order. You may go to the Master in his chamber. He will be waiting for you. Listen to him. Obey him. Through the Master, you will know the path of Revan.”

       We were led to a dark empty tent that only had a holo terminal. Once all of us are inside the tent door closes and a masked being appears on the holo. “You who have died and been reborn—stand before me now. You who have reclaimed the ancient past—stand before me now. You who have demonstrated power and wisdom to my followers—look upon the Master of the Order of Revan. This is the end of your initiation and the beginning of your true journey. You will walk the path of Revan forevermore. The enemies of the order will force you to move in shadows. But we shall keep your secrets safe—as you shall keep ours,” then suddenly the image disappears and a feminine voices says, “The time for subterfuge is over. Know me for who I am,” as a woman approaches us, “I apologize for the deception, and for not meeting you sooner—but you must know how badly the Dark Council wants me dead. The Order of Revan threatens everything the Dark Council prizes.”

       “Why did you found the order in the first place?” Thea asks. “I stumbled upon the mysteries of Revan on Korriban, when I became a Sith. That started me down a terrible path. Revan came to Dromund Kaas after being reborn. Some believe Revan died at the hands of our Emperor. I believe otherwise. I believe Revan overthrew the Emperor and has sat secretly on the throne for three centuries. Aside from our order, only the Dark Council Knows the truth.” Jaida scoffs, “You really think Revan replaced the Emperor?” The Master nods, “I do. It’s the only way the puzzle pieces fit. I have heard whispers in the Citadel. For decades, the Emperor has been in seclusion: The Dark Council no longer speaks with him. The only explanation is this: The Dark Council betrayed their leader and locked Emperor Revan away, seizing power for themselves. They seek to silence us because we know. My agents tell me that you met with a Sith name Sandor—a man who seeks to destroy the Revanites. End his threat. Go to Sandor and tell him that you met the Revanite leader. Tell him that the leader is his own master, Darth Charnus. I ‘obtained’ the Sith amulet from Charnus,” she says as she hands it to Thea, “Give it to Sandor. He’ll believe you stole it from his master while among the Revanites. They will turn against each other. When this is done, though…when you’ve spoken to Sandor… you cannot return here. Sandor must never suspect your true allegiance. You must walk the path of Revan on your own. The path to power—the path neither Jedi nor Sith. May the Force be with you. May it make you strong.”

       On the way to the wall once again we all reached a mutual decision on what to do. “Ah, you’ve returned from having your ears filled with lies by the Revanites. I do not envy you the experience,” Sandor says as we get off the speeder, “Tell me now: Did you find what we need? Did you see the face of the leader?” Thea nods, “It was a man. I couldn’t learn his name, but he wore this amulet,” as she hands it to him. “Oh? Perhaps that will be enough. A symbol of rank, or affiliation, or…” he stops as he looks at it and his eyes widen, “This. I know this amulet! How did you obtain it?” Thea’s eyes widen, “It was in the Master’s tent. Sandor, what is wrong?” _She's a pretty good lair._ He shakes his head, “My apologies, Lady Thea. It’s just that this is my master’s amulet. Speak to no one of this. I will deal with my master myself.” Thea gasps covering her mouth with her hand but nods, “Of course I won’t. But this heresy cannot continue.” He nods “I agree, but that is all I can say for now.” We all give him a curt nod before returning to the speeder then returning, at last, to Dromund Kaas where T1 drops Jaida, Mako, and the carbonite woman off at the offices of the military before taking the rest of us to the Citadel.

       There's a rather serious feeling looming as we enter Intelligence, and sort of nervous energy. “Watcher Three. I need that linkup to the Dominator. If Lord Jadus wishes to observe, we must accommodate him,” we hear Keeper say as we enter. “Establishing hololink, sir. Dataflow is synchronized,” Watcher Three states. “Glad you found the time to pay us a visit, Agent. Take your place—the briefing starts now,” Keeper says as we walk up to him and Watcher Two. “I didn't realize I was late,” I state rather nervously. “Sorry, agent. It's been hectic,” Watcher Two says apologetically. “Lord Jadus. Are you receiving our transmission?” Keeper asks as Kaliyo and I go sit down at the briefing table. “I am. Proceed, Keeper,” Jadus states. “Very well,” Keeper says with a nod and begins walking over to the table we're all sitting at, “You all know we've been attempting to determine the dissidents' plan of attack,” he stops at the head of the table and leans over it, “Thanks to recent operations, we have the information we need. Unfortunately, the news is worse that we excepted. A major strike is imminent. The dissidents are targeting the ancient power conduits that run beneath the capital.”

       “Just how soon is 'imminent'?” I ask. “We believe the radicals are already on there way,” Keeper states sadly. “Their intention is to overload the power grid, causing a cascade failure that would detonate the power relay stations,” Watcher Two answers, “The resulting explosions would kill hundreds of people, and the blackout would leave us vulnerable to further attacks.” I grimace as Watcher Three asks “Sir, aren't all access points to the power grid under military control?” Keeper sighs, “All but one. The terrorists intend to access the power conduits through the Dark Temple.” Behind me Kaliyo says, “The 'Dark Temple.' That doesn't sound promising.” I chuckle silently as Keeper says, “I'll sum up for those of you unfamiliar with the history. The Dark Temple predates Dromund Kaas' colonization. It was sealed by the Sith during the city construction. When the Dark Council opened it some months back, they found it inhabited by Force-driven phenomena. Workers on-site began disappearing inside, controlled by unknown entities.”

       “But whereas we saw the Dark Temple as a threat to be contained, the dissidents saw it as an opportunity,” Watcher Two adds, “The temple rests directly above a key power junction. If the dissidents can push past the, ah, phenomena, they can access the grid.” Keeper nods, “These dissidents have been planning—they have supplies, maps, and weapons, and they're not counting on making it out alive. This is a suicide run.” I sigh, “That won't make things easy. They'll only fight harder.” Keeper nods, “We have security footage of dissidents heading toward the Dark Temple. A full squad of operatives will pursue...” Jadus interrupts him, “No.” Keeper closes his eyes, “My lord?” Jadus shakes his head, “There will be no squad. The Dark Temple is sacred ground and will not be unduly disturbed. My agent will go alone.” I close my eyes tightly and stifle my groan, “Are you sure about this?” Just as Keeper walks up to the holo terminal, “My lord, I strongly urge you to reconsider. If the dissidents succeed...” Jadus cuts him off again, “The spirits of the temple must not be disturbed—not by terrorists and not by Imperial Intelligence. One agent will suffice. My role here is finished. Do as I will, Keeper.”

       “Very well,” Keeper mumbles and the call ends. Keeper turns around, looking at me sadly, “Then the decision is made. You will go to the Dark Temple. Stop the radicals from reaching the conduits and detonating their charges.” I swallow, “There's no mission like a suicide mission.” Keeper nods grimly, “If you don't make it back, appropriate arrangements will be made.” Watcher Two clears her throat, “We'll monitor you as long as we can, but the temple blocks most transmissions. So just, ah—good luck agent.” I chuckle, “If I survive, you're buying the drinks,” adding at wink at the end. She smiles, “It's a deal.” Keeper sighs “Go on, agent. The Dark Temple is waiting.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a good and safe Halloween! 
> 
> ==========================  
> 1-7 introduces the 7 main characters  
> 8-35 Starting Planets  
> 36-? Capital Planets  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	49. Getting Somewhere - Jessi

=-=-=-=-=-=

Jessi

       I wake up before my alarm, fresh and ready for the day. Stretching I get up to put on some loose pants and shirt before going down stairs to the kitchen, running into both Jorgan and Corso on their way there. “Good morning! Did you sleep well?” I ask taking in that both men are wearing work out clothes. Corso smiles, “Yes. It's very peaceful here, with no war going on outside.” I chuckle “Yeah, I bet,” I pause smelling the air, “Smells like breakfast is cooking. Come on,” motioning for the men to follow. Sure enough Aunt Alena is cooking when we enter the kitchen and Talia is already there but no sign of Cheyanne. I grimace looking over at Corso slightly before he says, “Something sure smells good.” Alena smiles, “I’d sure hope so, Corso. Wouldn’t want to be ruining my best meal.” I snort, _yeah right_ , “Everything you make is delicious.” Alena looks at me appreciatively, “Thank you, Jessi,” as she puts plates in front of the four of us plus another with a cup of caff. To my side I see Tali glance around before looking at her mom pointedly. She sighs and opens the fridge to get butter, setting it in front of her then searches the cabinets for the sugar. Tali grins at her when she places the sugar in front of her a long with a spoon. And both Alena and I roll our eyes as we watch Tali pour sugar on her now buttered hotcakes. “Your father ruined you,” Alena mutters as she returns to cooking, I chuckle.

       Surprisingly Cheyanne joins us a bit later, walking in surprisingly happy for a non-morning person and I'm pretty sure both Tali and I are staring at her as she sits down on Tali's other side. She flashes everyone a smile, “Good morning!” then grabs the butter and sugar from her sister and doing the same. Tali groans “Please, tell me you didn’t?!” Cheyanne looks up at her innocently, “I have no idea what you are talking about, my dear sister,” canceling her innocent act with a wink. “Oh, you know exactly what I’m talking about. So I’m asking, did you?” Chey smirks “No, I did not. I can be a morning person sometimes.” Talia and I both snort, making the men stare at us confused and the other Draés' both start giggling. “If you must know, I came home at a rather reasonable hour, thank you very much,” Chey says after she recovers. Alena nods, “And he seemed very nice.” My mouth falls open a bit at that, and Tali is just as stunned, “You met him?” Alena chuckles, “I did. I must say Cheyanne’s taste has greatly improved.” Chey blushes before saying “Yes, Ord Mantell did quite a number on me.” Tali sighs, “So where is everyone heading?”

       “Jorgan and I have to go into the Black Suns territory…” I state. Chey smiles, “Same here.” Then we look at the questioner as she says, “Same.” Cheyanne smiles and we fall silent until we're all finished eating, the guys eating like six plates stacked high with hotcakes. After the males are finished, Jorgan and I head upstairs to put on our armor. “That was interesting,” Jorgan mutters as we go up. I look over at him questioningly but he just shrugs, I sigh as we separate into our rooms. After we return down stairs, A7 drives us all to the Black Sun Territory. There’s a man who’s apparently waiting for Talia. A male Human with cybernetics around his left eye, styled dark brown hair with hazel brown eyes and I can't shake the feeling that he's familiar. T7 beeps happily when he sees him and the man cautiously walks to us,as Talia says, “Hey Theron, this is my sister Cheyanne, her business partner Corso Riggs. And…” the man, Theron finishes for her, “Lieutenant Jessica Tae and Sergeant Aric Jorgan of Havoc Squad. The two of you have been quite talked about lately.” My eyes widen a bit wondering just how much this guy knows and how he knows. “It’s a pleasure meeting you, Theron,” Cheyanne states before asking, “You’re helping Tali with her problem?” He chuckles, looking at Tali, “Trying too.” I rise a eyebrow wondering what's going on, especially when I notice Tali blushes. Theron then says “Well, come on Tali,” she glares at him which causes him to chuckle. Cheyanne and I share a look, _this isn't normal._

 _We fight rather well with the seven of us. My curiosity gets the best of me, when I notice that Theron uses two blasters same as Chey, but he looks much more professional and clearly thinks before doing._ Jorgan and I are the first to separate, so we can speak with Sergeant Jaxo. “Hey there, you must be the new Havoc CO. I'm Jaxo. It's good to meet you,” the Sergeant, a young woman, states as we enter her base of operations. “Likewise Jaxo,” I state with a small smile. She returns the smile before going straight to business, “Your highly enviable task is to destroy a cache of nerve gas canisters that Black Sun syndicate is shipping to Tavus. The gas is called Trivoris. Scary stuff—one canister can cover a square kilometer, with one hundred percent fatality inside of ten minutes.” I grimace, “Do we have any way to safely deal with this stuff?” She smiles somewhat sadly, “Lucky for us, it's pretty easy to neutralize Trivoris—at least while it's in the canisters,” she holds up something, “The compound in this bottle renders Trivoris completely inert on contact. Just plug it into the canisters inside the Black Sun base, and the whole batch is history.” I nod, “Sounds easy enough.” She rolls her eyes, “Yeah, but you'll have to shoot your way past Black Sun's toughest enforcers to do it. You also have another objective. A few hours ago, a bright red case was moved into the Black Sun's base under heavy guard. If whatever's inside that case is valuable to Black Sun it's bad news for us. So your job will be to find the case and bring me it's contents.” I nod, “Consider it done.” Jaxo smiles, “One last detail: Black Sun has signal jammers throughout their base, so General Garza won't know to send help if you get in over your head.”

       “I'll be sure to stay alert,” I state. “I'm sure you can handle yourself, but I wanted to be sure you got all the facts,” Jaxo states, “Once you've taken care of the Trivoris canisters and nabbed whatever's inside that red case, be sure to meet me back here to confirm the mission results. Good luck, Lieutenant.” I nod before exiting rejoining with the sisters, Corso, Theron and T7. After dozens of more fights, we finally reach the Republic Barricade, where everyone follows Talia inside. After a two brief fire fights, we finally find the soldiers and they escort us to their CO. The four of us hang back as Talia, Theron and T7 go up to the sergeant. Their talk clearly isn't going well, since Tali is taping her leg, something she does when she's irritated then I feel a calmness that Talia has to be the heart of. We hear nothing until, Talia passionately says, “If you surrender now, your soldiers will have died in vain. Is that what you want? What about the man inside that base waiting to be rescued? You’d abandon him? This is a moment of truth, Sergeant. Do you give up and let evil win, or stand up and fight?” _I shake my head,_ _those soldiers don't know who they're dealing with._

       Apparently that convinces them, as they discuss a bit more than the three head back to us as the sergeant says, “Let’s double-time it, men! Move, move!” Once we’re out of the barricade, I hear Cheyanne exclaim “Tali?” I look back and see Talia leaning against the wall a few steps from the entrance to the barricade. I can tell something is wrong, as Cheyanne, Theron and T7 all look concerned and keep glancing at her as we continue on, removing the remaining gangsters as Theron shuts down terminals. Once we reach Black Suns headquarters, Talia looks horrible but she helps as much as she can nevertheless. Thankfully as we clear out the headquarters, I find the canisters containing the Trivous, neutralizing them, and finding the red case Jaxo mentioned which contains a single blaster. As we enter where Tali, Theron and T7 need to go, Theron motions for us to follow after casting a nervous look at Talia. Cheyanne and I share a look before motioning for the men to watch our backs then following them inside. As we do, we hear a man yell, “Tarnis! We risked everything for you. Stealing those data files, faking your kidnapping… this is how you repay us?” My eyes widen and I look questioningly at Theron, who's growling and Tali, who's staring blankly at the opposite wall. “You were compensated with enough weapons and armor to make Black Sun invincible,” a cold voice says, an involuntary shiver runs down my spine. The first man scoffs, “Invincible? There’s a Jedi carving up my base!” Chey and I chuckle at that, stopping just in time to hear what he says next, “This is your fault. We never should’ve trusted a Sith!” My eyes widen, as I look worriedly at Tali as she loses all her remaining color. The cold voice says, “If a Jedi has come for you, Salarr, it wasn’t my doing.”

       “I thought your kidnapping was a little to convenient,” Theron says as they approach, Cheyanne and I farther back. The hologram Sith smirks, “I would have preferred a more graceful exit, but…” he pauses looking at Talia, “your Masters forced my hand. I have no time for this nonsense. Finish your pointless battle. Coruscant’s fate is already sealed,” then he disappears. As he was talking, Chey and I manage to flank behind Salaar. After the call drops, there's man holding a blaster to Tali’s head. Then just as I'm about to warn her, a blaster shot pierces his body and he crumbles to the floor dead and three soldiers from the barricade appear as the sergeant says “Surrender, you scum! We’ve got you surrounded.” I raise my blaster, pointing directly at Salaar's head. “Nice of you to join the party,” Tali states happily unaware of how close she was to death. “Wouldn’t miss it,” the Sergeant says before Salaar exclaims, “Kill them all!” He yells so loudly that Corso and Jorgan join our little army.

       “Can’t believe it! We just took down Salaar. Black Sun won’t forget that anytime soon,” The Sergeant states after the brief, basically one sided, fire fight, “We lost some good soldiers, but this victory gives their deaths meaning.” We go stand by Tali as she says, “Your men fought bravely. You should be proud.” He nods, “Thanks for leading this mission. Black Sun will have reinforcements coming soon. Any sign of the man you came to rescue?” Just then the holo behind us beeps and we all turn to see Jedi by the looks of her appear, “There you are… we intercepted Salaar’s holocall to Tarnis. Can’t believe he’s a Sith!” Alena appears next to her, “But that’s not the worst news. The Planet Prison prototype here at the lab? A fake.” Tali groans and I grimace as she continues, “Tarnis stole the real one.” I hear Theron growl, “Have you traced that holocall?” The Jedi rolls her eyes, “Already working on it.” Alena sighs, “We need you both back at the Senate Tower. Alena and Kira out,” then they both disappear. “Sounds like your work is just starting,” the trooper says behind us, “We won’t hold you up. Goodbye, Jedi,” as he salutes her. “Talia, please. Draé, if you must. It was an honor to work with you, Sergeant,” she pauses looking at the two others, “and your men,” before we all exit.

       “You go on ahead, Tali,” Cheyanne says once we’re outside the headquarters. I nod in agreement, getting worried about her, “There’s still things we need to do but your mission is too important to wait.” Tali sighs but nods looking at Theron, who says, “Shall we?” She rolls her eyes but they leave together and as they walk away Chey smirks, “I’d hate to say it but it looks as if someone has a crush.” I look over at her, “Which one?” She just nods, “Exactly.” I roll my eyes, “Come on, we have work to do,” as we walk back toward the barricade where Chey and Corso separate from us, as we continue to Jaxo. “Hey, you're back! Was the op a success? Were you able to neutralize the Trivoris?” Jaxo asks, speaking quickly. I silently chuckle, “Mission complete.” She tilts her head, “How about that red case? Were you able to grab whatever was inside?” I nod, “Black Sun has kindly supplied this blaster to aid the Republic war effort,” I say with a slight smirk as I take out the blaster and hand it to her. Her eyes widen as she takes it, “I've never seen one quite like it. Must be some sort of new prototype. I'll take it back to Headquarters for analysis—maybe we can find out where Black Sun is getting their weapons. Guess we're through here, then. It's been fun, Lieutenant. I hope we get to run together again sometime.” I smile, “Same here.” Just as we walk outside the room, my holo chimes. Sighing I answer it, “Come in, Lieutenant. This is General Garza. A situation has developed with the Senate, and I need your help.” I groan, _this isn't going to be fun..._ “What can I do to help, sir?”

       “Despite my best efforts, four members of the Senate Defense Committee have learned about Havoc Squad's defection, and they want to know the specifics. It's an 'informal inquiry' for the time being. But you can bet it won't end there. I hate politics.” I groan, “I'm not sure sending me is in your best interests, General.” She tilts her head, “I don't have a choice, Lieutenant. The Senators have asked for you personally. You'll go to their office at the Senate tower immediately to testify in the inquiry. I'm barred from influencing your testimony, but I will remind you that the more information that becomes public, the harder our job becomes. The Senators are already waiting. Hurry back to the Senate tower and try to get this over with quickly. Garza out.” I groan once the call ends and Jorgan says, “As if we didn't have enough problems already....” I nod in agreement as we walk back to where we were dropped off. _You have no idea, Jorgan._ We get a taxi speeder to drive us to the Senate Tower where the fun begins. I nervously swallow as we enter and make our way to the office just as my holo chimes again. I stop answering it, “Not a good time, Chey.” She raise a eyebrow, “What’s wrong?” I frown, not looking forward to this, “Have to smooth out some feathers. We’ll be a while.” She nods “Okay, take care.” I nod and the call ends.

       “Lieutenant Jessica Tae, make yourself comfortable. On behalf of the Senate of the Galactic Republic, I want to thank you for appearing on such short notice for this informal inquiry,” the head of the committee, the senator from Garza's holo terminal yesterday, states as Jorgan and I enter the room. “I am Senator Arnus,” the Human male continues, “leader of this committee.” He pauses motioning to a female Mirialan, “Senator Voralla from Mirial,” then motions to one of the male Cathars in the room, “Senator Zorin Krasul from Anaxes.” The fourth member stands up, the second Cathar, and Arnus continues “And I'm sure you know our fourth member, Senator Ethan Tae from Chandrila.” I look over at my brother with a nod as Jorgan and I take a seat and Arnus continues, “And this is the second senator from Chandrila, Senator Elizabeth Price. She's here for special reasons.” The second familiar face looks over at me with a small smile, and I know what Garza wanted flies right out the window. Arnus continues “I assure you we will not hold you from your duties any longer than necessary, Lieutenant.”

       “The purpose of this inquiry,” Voralla begins, “is to investigate the defection of several members of Republic Army Special Forces squad number 326, code named 'Havoc Squad,' to the Sith Empire.” I swallow trying to calm my nerves as my brother asks, “Now, you recently served in Havoc Squad on Ord Mantell, Lieutenant. Is that correct?” I glance at Elizabeth knowing they're using this as a base line to see if I'm lying, “That's right.” Ethan continues, “While serving on Ord Mantell, all the members of Havoc Squad, excluding yourself, defected to the Sith Empire. Is that correct?” I close my eyes “Yes, my squad defected right in front of me. Told the Imperials to kill me.” I open my eyes to see that he's staring that the floor and Elizabeth swallows. “Now, did Commander Tavus or any of the other members of Havoc show signs of, say.... instability? Anger? Frustration?” Arnus asks this time. I look up at him, “Yes, they were all pretty angry at the Republic.” My mind replaying what Tavus said before telling the Imps to kill me. “Lieutenant, let us speak hypothetically: Do you believe that anyone serving on Ord Mantell should have seen this coming?” Arnus continues. I shake my head, “I don't think anyone could, sir.”

       “Commander Tavus and the others must have been quite subtle indeed,” Arnus states, “I have one final question, Lieutenant. What connection, if any, exists, between the events that occurred on Ando Prime and Havoc Squad's decision to defect to...” Voralla interrupts him, “Senator Arnus, I would remind you that the circumstances of Ando Prime are classified and occurred before the Lieutenant's involvement in Havoc,” she turns to me, “You may ignore that question, Lieutenant.” I look down to the surface of the table as I say, “Ando Prime was their main reason. They said that the Republic doesn't value her warriors anymore,” I look up now looking directly at my brother, “They felt that the Republic abandoned them.” I watch as his jaw tightens and I feel slightly satisfied, as that's basically what my family did to me. The Senators look at each other before Krasul says, “Your part in this inquiry is concluded. You may return to your duties now.” I nod and raise from my seat, Jorgan following me closely. Once we're outside the room, I lean against the nearest wall to rein in my emotions. Jorgan walks to my side, “I thought we weren't supposed to say too much.” I chuckle rather darkly, “I told her sending me wasn't a good idea.”

       “It's not like that would of helped anything with,” I stop just as the door to the office reopens and my brother and Elizabeth exit. “Oh, Jess,” Elizabeth exclaims before giving me a crushing hug which I gratefully return, Jorgan now looks thoroughly confused. “Hey Liz,” I say after the hug ends and I can breath again. Ethan clears his throat “Hey, little sister.” I narrow my eyes at him, “Really?! You've decided I'm your sister again!?” He grimaces and Jorgan's eyes widen, “You were never not my sister, Jess. I'm sorry if you ever thought so.” I growl “Lies, Ethan. You haven't spoken to me since I entered the Academy here on Coruscant. In fact not a single member of our 'beloved' family as even contacted me. So don't.” He looks down clearly ashamed as my rant continues, “You know who was there for me, the Draés. The family who lost their own daughter and parents in a single day. They were there for me even when I told them not to be. So don't you dare tell me that I've 'always' been your sister.” And with that I furiously turn and march down the hall away from him. As I'm further down the hallway I hear a slap.

       By the time I reach Garza's office I'm still fuming, and Garza can tell as she bites her lip and looks at Jorgan who's ironically panting, apparently I walked faster than I meant to.. _opps_. “It's good you've arrived, Tae. We have much to discuss. First, let me congratulate you for your work on the Black Sun operation. You did well disabling that nerve gas. Also, that prototype blaster you confiscated will teach us a great deal about the Black Sun's sources.” I nod stiffly, “Glad to be of service, sir.” She tilts her head, and I know she wants to say something about my testimony to the Senators but thinks better of it which I'm grateful for, as I'm likely to yell at her. I breathe in deeply, trying to calm down before speaking, “I'm sorry about my testimony, General. I know it doesn't make your job any easier.” She gives me a sad smile, “You did warn me though.” I nod, grateful, as she continues, “On to more pressing issues. My agents have discovered a vital new link to Havoc Squad here on Coruscant. Jek Kardan, one of the founders of Havoc Squad and Commander Tavus' former mentor, has been spotted on the city's lower levels. He's serving as an officer in a local vigilante group.”

       “Is Kardan tied in with the deflection, General?” I ask, somewhat concerned. “Kardan resigned his commission and disappeared after the debacle on Andro Prime. If he's turned up now, it can't be a coincidence.” I swallow and nod, “Tavus told me that Ando Prime was the reason for Havoc's deflection. What happened on the planet?” Garza looks down and starts pacing, “We sent Havoc to Ando Prime to cut off an Imperial offensive, but the enemy numbers were much higher than intel had led us to believe. When we tried to dispatch a extraction team, the Senate shut down the entire operation. We were 'causing an incident' and 'breaching the peace.' Bureaucrats. Havoc was left with no support and no way home. But it spite of insurmountable odds, Kardan led Havoc out of there alive.” I close my eyes, “Havoc was really betrayed by the Senate.” Garza grimly nods, “They were put in a terrible situation, Tae, but that doesn't excuse their actions.” I nod, “I know. I just wanted it to be untrue.” She gives me a sympathetic look, “Karden resigned as soon as he learned the truth, and Tavus took over the squad. They were never quite the same. What is important now is that we've discovered Jek Kardan's location. I want you to bring him in at all costs.” I nod once, “I'll take care of it.”

       “The vigilante group Kardan is working with is called the Justicars' Brigade. They control a large area of Coruscant's lower levels and are openly hostile to all outsiders,” Garza continues. I groan, already aware of how they do business. “Our surveillance shows that Kardan spends most of his time in the Justicars' main base. You will attempt to capture him there. Kardan is a crucial link to Tavus and the rest of the Havoc traitors, Tae. Bring him in, no matter what it takes.” I nod, “I'll have Kardan back here on the double, sir.” She smiles slightly, “I'm counting on you, Lieutenant. Dismissed.” I look at Jorgan as we exit the room, “I'm sorry about earlier, Jorgan.” He shrugs and I roll my eyes, then we walk to where you can rent speeders, get one we go straight into the Justicars' territory. Since I'm letting Jorgan drive, I holo Cheyanne.

       “So where are you heading?” I ask once she answers. She glances at Talia who is sitting next to her, “Tali and I are both going to the Justicar sector.” Tali’s eyes widen, “You’re going there why?!” Chey sighs, “It’s for my ship, Tali, okay? I wouldn’t go anywhere near that place if I didn’t have too.” I grimace, remembering the last time she was down there, “I have to go there too. We’ll see you there,” as I end the call. There's a new face when we rejoin with Talia and Cheyanne, the Jedi from the holo. She looks somewhat surprised, so I say “Introductions are probably needed… I’m Lieutenant Jessi Tae and this is Sergeant Aric Jorgan.” The woman nods, “Sorry about that. I forget my manners some times. I’m Kira Carsen, Talia’s Padawan.” I nod “Well, nice to meet you. It’ll be nice working with two Jedi,” finishing with a soft smile and a light punch to Tali’s arm, “Now let’s get out of this place.” The sisters nod in agreement, and we begin the fight through the Justicars.

       Cheyanne is the first to separate from the group, apparently needing to talk to someone so we sit a wait for her and Corso to return. When she does she's mumbling about something that makes Talia chuckle. “Are you finished yet?” she asks and Chey shakes her head, “Have to go to the Detention Center.” Tali frowns until Kira says, “That’s where we’re headed.” Tali turns to her before looking back at her sister, “Then we might as well go together.” Chey nods then leads the charge and the fighting begins again. After a long run and dozens of fights we finally reach the detention center where the Jedi, Cheyanne and Corso enter as Jorgan and I continue on to the main base. We walk into a conversation between Kardan and surprise, surprise, a Imperial Officer. “You listen to me, Karden. Helping you has already put my operation at risk. You will do exactly as I say, when I say, or...” Kardan interrupts him, “Or you'll what, Captain? I'm not one of your lock-stepping drones—this part of the op is mine. End of discussion.”

       “How dare you...” the captain begins. “Problems in the ranks, gentlemen?” I ask walking in holding my blaster to the Imp's head. One of the captain's men exclaims, “Intruders!” I roll my eyes, _no really?!_ “Put those blasters on the floor, soldiers. Nice and slow,” Kardan says pointing his gun at us along with the two other Imperials minus the captain. “Not going to happen,” I state matter-of-factly, aiming my gun a bit higher on the captain's body. “It's over, Kardan. You, the Imps, Tavus—you're all going down,” Jorgan says his own blaster pointed at Kardan. “Like the other soldier said, not going to happen. Now drop that weapon before...” he pauses finally noticing the insignia on our armor, “A Havoc badge? Is this a joke? No, no—you must be the new recruit Tavus told me about. So you survived after all. Can't say I'm surprised, honestly. Havoc always did recruit the best.”

       “I'm not interested in compliments from a traitor,” I state, fighting the urge to switch targets. “It's not treason when the Republic betrays you first, it's self-preservation,” Kardan says, “I'm impressed—I didn't think the old lady would send someone after me so quickly. After all these years, Garza still hasn't lost her edge.” The captain crosses his arms, “What are you waiting for, Kardan? Kill the whelp! Or do you lack the true resolve to fight for the Empire?” Kardan's eyes narrow, “My loyalty is to Tavus. Not to your empire, and not to anyone else. You want the trooper dead, you take care of it,” he puts his gun away, “I don't kill good soldiers. I'm heading down to the Works to make sure everything is prepped.” I look over at Kardan, “You won't escape me for long, Kardan.” He chuckles shaking his head, “Do yourself a favor and die now, soldier—before you get in any deeper over your head,” then he walks away and the two Imperial troopers step up as the captain exclaims “Open fire, men!” I roll my eyes and finally pull the trigger killing the captain instantly as Jorgan takes care of the other two. As soon as the last body falls my holo beeps, “Come in, Tae. Is it my imagination, or were those Imperial soldiers you just fought?”

       “No mistake, sir. These were Imperial commandos,” I state grimly. “Imperial soldiers, in uniform, operating on the lower levels of Coruscant—and Republic security knows nothing about it. Incredible. We need to learn more about this link between the Justicars and the Empire. If they're hosting our enemies, they might have some useful information for us.” I tilt my head, “Shouldn't I be chasing Kardan, sir?” She slightly chuckles, “We need to know where Kardan has gone before you can pursue him. All the more reason to search the Justicar base for information. Surveillance shows that the Justicars have their primary computer terminal in that base. Find the necessary card and activate that computer terminal. My technicians can then slice in and uncover everything the Justicars and Imperials have been up to.” I nod, “I'll take care of this immediately.” She smiles and nods, “Good. Garza out.” and with that Jorgan and I make our way back to near where we separated from the others heading to the computer lab.

       There's a couple dozen Justicars inside, but they don't stand much of a chance to us. After the last body hits the ground, Jorgan and I begin searching their bodies for a access card to their main frame. Jorgan is the one who finds it then we begin searching for their main computer, finding it in the largest room inside the lab. We then use the access card and set the holo on the terminal. “Good work, Tae. My technicians are accessing the Justicars' files now. Patrol schedules, supply manifests, prisoner records—Ah! Karden, you... I think we've found what we were look for, Lieutenant Tae. You have a new target.” I nod, “Just tell me who and where.” Garza smirks, “Kardan had the Justicars work with the Imperials to hijack and rebuild an abandoned Republic communications relay, down in a industrial area called the Works. Apparently, Tavus and his followers are using this relay to route all of their interplanetary communications. If we destroy it, the traitors will be completely cut off from one another.” I tilt my head, “Why would the traitors depend on equipment like this?”

       “They obviously can't relay on Republic channels,” Garza states, “and Imperial frequencies would be useless because we could trace their source. Tavus and his followers need this relay to keep us from overhearing their comm traffic. It's critical to their operations, which makes destroying it critical to ours. I'm sending Sergeant Mathin to bring you the explosives you'll need to destroy the relay. He'll rendezvous with you shortly.” I nod, “I'll meet up with Sergeant Mathin ASAP.” She nods smiling slightly, “One last thing, Karden didn't seem to mesh with the Imperials. I don't think he's as convinced of their supremacy as his proteges are. You're sure to find him guarding that comm relay. Kill him if you have to, Tae, but try to persuade him to surrender peacefully first.” I look at Jorgan, “I'll give it my best shot, General.” Jorgan crosses his arms as Garza says, “Please do, Lieutenant. Kardan's only concern is the safety of the former Havoc members. He may not be loyal to us, but he isn't loyal to the Empire, either. Convince him that it's in the best interest of Tavus' and the others for him to surrender. That's the best way to sway him.” I nod, “Understood, sir.” She smiles sadly, “I know Jek Kardan, Tae. Convince him that surrendering is the only way that everyone comes out of this alive, and we'll have him. Now hurry and rendezvous with Sergeant Mathin. You'll need those explosives regardless of what happens with Kardan. Good luck. Garza out.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we meet Jessi's brother and Matthew's sister.
> 
> ==========================  
> 1-7 introduces the 7 main characters  
> 8-35 Starting Planets  
> 36-? Capital Planets  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	50. The One - Allura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, sorry this as taken so long. I kept getting new ideas for fanfic stories, all Star wars btw, and there isn't enough time to do everything! Grrr....  
> Anyway hope you enjoy it! Happy reading!

=-=-=-=-=-=

Allura

            “Hey, where you going next?” Thea asks as she and Vette leave Baras' chambers. Jaida and Mako joins us before I can answer. “My next bounty is in the Dark Temple. Please tell me that I'm not going in alone,” Jaida says pleadingly. Thea chuckles, “If it's any consultation I have to go in as well.” Both sisters look at me and I smile slightly, pleased I won't be alone, before saying “Same.” Jaida sighs in relief, “Come on, we better find Ash and Kaliyo.” We find them surprisingly quickly as both are leaving Imperial Intelligence in a quite the rush. My sisters share a look before running to join them, with that I glance at the others before groaning and following them. Neither agent says a word until we're all in the family speeder, with all us staring at them questioningly. Ash is the one who speaks, “Kaliyo and I have to go to the Dark Temple immediately.” My sisters and I share a look before Jaida says, “So are we.” Ash closes his eyes and breathes in deeply before looking at the three of us in turn, “Please tell me you aren't going for me.” Jaida rolls her eyes, “We aren't.” Ash grimaces before nodding and we fall silent until T1 drops us off at Outpost Warden.

            The outpost is full of weary solders and curious scientists who know better than to go closer to the unseen Temple in the distance. On the path that leads to the Temple entrance are dozens of beings with glowing purple eyes blocking our way. Each one roars when they see us approach grabbing either a vibrosword or blasters. Each one is dressed in Imperial clothing and once were scholars, explorers, and the like. Each one losing their mind to voices that become stronger the closer you get to the Temple. “Dark Energies here. A good place for a feast,” Khem states from beside me. Mako chuckles darkly as another body falls lifeless at our efforts, “If I become like that, kill me.” Vette nods in agreement, “Being a slave is bad but not being able to control anything you do, I'd say is worse.” I chuckle silently in agreement as we move closer, finally seeing the Temple. It is massive, built in between two mountain sides and plunging the valley below it in darkness. The entrance is scattered with statues, all bowing their heads in fear or respect.

            As we enter, a shiver crawls up my back as the smell of death and rot permeate the surrounding air. Khem chuckles, causing my sisters and I to share a nervous look. Disembodied voices bounce of the walls surrounding us causing a state of paranoia. The path we take leads us up a curved stairway to the main chamber where eight statues rest in front of columns. Near the back of the chamber is a massive statue of a Sith pureblood. Everyone separates as soon as we enter, each going their own way to speed up our stay. The chamber that holds the artifact is up a spiral staircase behind the giant Sith. Once we enter the inner chamber the voices get louder but are still indistinct, and it feels like someone is following Khem and I to the chamber door though every time I turn, no one is there. The door opens revealing a raised platform where a single tomb rests. Khem paces in the doorway as I step onto the platform, still feeling like I'm being watched. Suddenly a blue masked man appears in front of me blocking me from the tomb. He raises his hands as he turns them into fists sending both Khem and I to the ceiling before dropping us. I get up automatically, my fingers sparking with Force lighting that I send directly to the man. I have to keep my jaw from dropping as it passes right though him. The masked man looks down as my lightning passes through his body before raising his left hand and Force choking me.

            After what feels like centuries of struggling for breath, the man speaks, “Yes—yes! I've been waiting for you.” With that the Force choke disappears and I crumple once more to the ground below as he continues, “I felt your movements in the Force, and they stirred me from my nightmare. I am still too weak to leave, but I knew if I made myself enough of a nuisance, you would eventually come. The Sith throw flesh endlessly at what they cannot control. And here you are, blood of my blood. Here you are.” I tilt my head, “You seem as if you were expecting me.” The man's head bows “Ah, you don't know me. As our family fallen so far that the daughter of my daughters does not know the name Kallig, the name so long revered in the annals of the Sith?” He pauses as he walks closer to me, “You are my descendant—by how many generations, I do not know—but know this: Your strength in the Force has awakened me from my stupor.” I close my eyes briefly, “What do you mean I awaken you?” The man chuckles, “When the weaklings of this planet trespassed my tomb, I rose, resuming my former life. This temple became my kingdom, and I was once more a Lord of the Sith.” He pauses pointing to the weapon on my hip, “But when you first grasped the hilt of your lightsaber, I knew my hour had come and gone—that your strength, not mine, would return our family to glory.” I swallow to keep my eyes from widening, “I'm going to return our family to glory?”

            “I was once one of the greatest Lords of the Sith. If I'd been wiser, I could have secured our family's greatness. But I let down my guard and was betrayed by a man called Tulak Hord, whom I once trusted as a friend,” the man, my ancestor, states. “And yet you speak as if alive. I would serve my master well to correct that,” Khem states growling at the Force ghost. “Ha! Your master is dead, beast. You serve the child of Aloysius Kallig now. Flesh of my flesh, you should teach your servant to obey.” I look back at Khem, “I'll deal with him as I see fit.” Lord Kallig chuckles, “Fair enough. I only caution you not to take obedience for granted. In restoring our bloodline to glory, you must not make the same mistake. Treachery is the Sith's endless game—one you must win. Beware your master, beware your apprentice. Never be taken by surprise. Do these things, and you will be unstoppable. But you have not come to see me: you have come for the artifact I managed to wrest from Tulak Hord before he died.” He walks to his tomb, “Take the artifact, but be careful—I know not what it does. Only that betrayal follows it everywhere.” I nod joining him near the unopened stone tomb, “I'll use caution.” Kallig nods, “Good. I hunger for the day when our power will be restored. We will meet again,” with that he disappears. I place my hand on top of the tomb and it slides off on its own accord revealing the remains of Lord Kallig and the artifact. I gingerly reach inside picking up the glowing purple box, just as my holo rings. Sighing I place the artifact in my bag and answer the holo.

            “Apprentice! Do you have the artifact yet?” Zash exclaims as soon as she appears. I slightly smirk, “You wouldn't want to spoil a surprise, now would you?” Zash chuckles “Oh, oh. You're teasing me, Apprentice. I cannot wait to see this artifact.” I smile, “Of course.” Zash nods, “Good, good. Oh, I can't wait!” then ends the call. As we return to the main chamber Khem grumbles, probably upset about serving his former master's enemy causing me to roll my eyes. “There you are,” Ash's voice rings out. I glance around spotting him leaning against one of the statues watching the entire room. I shake my head before walking to his side, “Where are the others?” Ash shrugs, “Finishing up collecting things.” I raise an eyebrow and he shrugs again as Kaliyo joins us, “Hey Sparky, anything good where you went?” I chuckle, lightly shaking my head, “No fighting where I went.” Kaliyo frowns, “Too bad, we got some rather good loot.” Ash rolls his eyes, “So that's what you were doing? Getting loot?” Kaliyo smirks but stays quiet just as Jaida and Mako rejoin the group.

            “Well, that was fun,” Jaida says once Mako and her stop walking. Mako gives her a classic 'Are you crazy' look, before rolling her eyes “It was anything but.” Jaida smiles and chuckles, slightly hitting our cousin, “I was being sarcastic.” Mako smiles slightly “Oh, that's what that was... Couldn't tell.” Jai's eyes narrow as she glares at her causing the rest of us to laugh, making Jai glare at all of us. Ash is the first to recover, “So where's Thea and Vette?” Jai shrugs, “I don't...” an aggravated growl interrupts her. We all search for the cause as an amused Vette and a very irritated Thea join us. “Your adventure didn't go so well?” Jai states calmly, probably trying to keep from laughing. Thea glares at her “No, it did not.” Vette rolls her eyes, “Nothing bad happened. Treea here is just upset Darth Creepy thought so lowly of her.” Thea's eyes narrow as she crosses her arms, “He thought this might be the death of me.” Jai's eyes widen, “Seriously?” Thea nods her head grumpily and Jai sighs as she puts a hand on our older sister's shoulder, “Shall we leave this place?” Mako and Vette nod enthusiastically as Kaliyo says, “Now would be good.” Ash chuckles as he nods, “After you ladies.”

            The way back to the outpost is uneventful as we removed all resistance as we were heading to the temple. We spot T1 waiting by our speeder with a every amused Sith pureblood male. He is very striking: blood red skin, piercing golden red eyes, and lustrous jet black hair. As the Sith walks up, I hear Thea groan, I look over at her curiously and I notice Ash tense up. “It's a pleasure to see you so soon,” the pureblood says in a silky Imperial accent as he grabs Vette's hand and kisses it. Thea crosses her arms, looking pointedly at him, “Why are you here?” He smirks, “I heard that someone fitting your description was heading to the Dark Temple, so Darth Zora thought it prudent that I see who it is.” Thea grimaces as Jaida speaks up, “Have we done anything wrong?” The pureblood's eyes flick immediately to her and he grins, “My my, Lady Jaida, had I known you'd be here as well I would have dressed better. And I must say, you are stunning, the thrill of the hunt suits you.” Jaida chuckles, “Thank you, Pax.” She pauses as her eyes land on me and Pax's eyes follow. The Sith tilts his head as he looks me over, then he questioningly asks, “Luna?” My eyes widen as I gasp and look to Jai and Thea for guidance.

            “My apologies,” the man says as he bows, “I didn't mean to alarm you, my dear. I'm Lord Paxton Foyt.” A second gasp escapes before I cover my mouth with both my hands, remembering the name, “How is Maeve doing?” My older cousin grins, “It is you! She's still an acolyte training on Korriban.” I smile up at him, “That's great to hear. Hopefully her overseer is nicer than mine.” My holo interrupts me and I sigh looking down at it, before answering it and Zash appears, “Oh, Apprentice! I forgot to tell you where to meet. I'm in Skotia's” she pauses as she smiles then continues “I mean, my chambers. Oh, and I have a surprise for you!” Once the call ends both Pax and Thea cross their arms and Jaida looks at me questioningly. I let my shoulders drop slightly, “I'll tell you on the way.” The three of them frown but nod understandingly as T1 ushers us to the speeder... “Skotia stood in Zash's path,” I begin as soon as our speeder leaves the outpost, “So to accomplish what we wished, Skotia had to be removed. He met his demise this afternoon by the hand of a former slave and her Dashade.” Pax whistles, “Impressive.” Just as Jai says, “So Zash didn't kill him per say, just had him killed.” I nod, “Correct. She was given Skotia's title and chambers.”

            “Looks like we've all had our fun today,” Thea says as we pass through the Kaas City Expansion district. I look over at her curiously but she shakes her head, 'It's best if you don't know.' I breathe in deeply and nod. We fall silent as T1 takes us through Kaas and back to the Citadel. Both the hunters and agents head off in the direction of Imperial Intelligence, as we enter the Sith Sanctum. “Fantastic, apprentice. You're just in time,” Zash begins with her back towards the door once she senses me enter, “Since you left for the Dark Temple, I've been reading and reading and reading. Skotia's chambers are a treasure trove of research. Who would've thought a man like that had such a curious intellect? It almost makes me regret that we had to kill him.” She pauses has she turns to face me before saying, “But let me see this wonderful artifact you found!” I slightly shake my head as I get and open my bag, bringing out the artifact my ancestor protected for so long. Zash's hazel brown eyes brighten as she smiles in delight, “Excellent. Magnificent. May I?” I nod handing Tulak's lost knowledge to my master. If possible her smile widens, and I see a gleam of hunger in her eyes before her mental defenses block it off.

            _She hungers for something but what?_ I ask myself as she continues speaking with a holocron in her hands. “It all begins here, apprentice. But tell me, how did you manage to pacify the apparition?” I rub the back of my neck, “Apparently, he was my ancestor.” Zash's eyes widen, “Remarkable! A slave's lost ancestor turns up in the Dark Temple, and I sense your incredible destiny doesn't stop there. I have been studying Tulak Hord's artifacts closely for some time, and at one glance at this one you've brought back confirms everything I've suspected.” She turns and walks away before continuing, “These artifacts will change everything, apprentice—you, especially. They will make you more powerful than you could imagine. I have foreseen it.” I tilt my head in thought, “What do the artifacts do exactly?” She smiles, “This artifact is one of five that together describe a peculiar ritual used by the great Tulak Hord when he conquered the Dromund system. Until we have all the artifacts, I cannot understand the full nature of the ritual, but I have foreseen that you alone will wield the ritual's power.” I nod, makes sense I suppose... “The artifacts are scattered across the galaxy; some hidden by Tulak Hord himself, and some wrenched from his hands by betrayers. Documents in Skotia's effects point to Balmorra and Nar Shaddaa, but I will need to do more research to locate the other two.”

            “I'll get started right away,” I state with a grin, knowing my eyes are probably lighting up with the thrill of collecting knowledge. Zash smiles in response, “I know it's not much to go on, but I will continue my work behind the scenes to get you more information. But first—I believe I mentioned a surprise earlier. If you're going to find these artifacts, you'll need a ship and so I have ordered you one. All you need to do is pick it up.” I squeal, “For me?” then cough trying to hide it, “You're too kind.” She looks at me sympathetically, “You've earned it. You'll find you'll your ship tomorrow at the spaceport,” she pauses as she hands me a datapad, “This contains the location of your own private hanger. I do however have a few rather personal questions to ask you?” I look up at her curiously, “What is that, master?” She smiles sadly, “I'm afraid Harkun never gave me any information on you when you became my apprentice.” I nod unsurprised, “He only ever called me slave, filth, or,” my fists tighten, “mutt.” Zash grimaces, “My apologies about Harkun.” I shrug, “He wasn't any worse than my master or overseers I had when I was a slave. But what questions do you have?” Zash closes her eyes before beginning, “Let's start with your name for one.” I smile, “Allura. I wasn't always a slave either, I was taken from my father when I was four by pirates who then sold me as a slave. I am now fourteen.”

            “Who is your father?” Zash asks, undoubtedly surprised. There is a cough from behind me, rather metallic in nature, then a deep metallic voice, “So many questions.” Zash's eyes quickly leave my face to look at the newcomer then she instantly bows, “My lord, I didn't realize we were graced by your presence.” There's a deep chuckle, “It's rather amusing seeing people behave normally then to see their reaction and response to me.” I'm tempted to turn around but Zash shakes her head. The Sith behind me chuckles again, “My daughter can turn around anytime she wishes too.” Zash's eyes widen and she swallows, “Of course, Darth Marr, I didn't realize her relation to you.” Dad walks to my side, “My oldest told me that you are to thank for reuniting us with her.” Zash nods timidly, “Unknowingly so, my lord.” Dad nods and I can feel him touch my mind, _'Be careful with her,'_ before he turns and walks out of the room. Zash immediately releases a sigh, “Well, that was unexpected.” She pauses to look at me, “You are even more remarkable then I thought!” I slightly smile, “I would've warned you but I didn't think you'd believe me.” She tilts her head as she smiles, “Well now I know to take you at your word. Now get going, for tomorrow the galaxy is yours to explore!” I smile at her before hugging her, “Thank you!” Her initial surprise wears off and she returns the hug, “You're welcome.” I break the hug, to slightly bow my head to her, before leaving with Khem as Zash exclaims, “Contact me when you reach each planet! Good luck, and good hunting!”

            “She will never command the power of Tulak Hord. Remember, little Sith, I am always hungry,” Khem growls as we exit Zash's chambers. I immediately spot Thea and Vette leaving Baras' chambers looking very pale. I run over to Thea's side instantly, “What's wrong?” Thea shakes her head as Vette softly says, “You don't even want to know.” My eyes widen as they flick back and forth from my sister's and the Twi'lek's blank faces. I grimace not wanting to know what happened anymore, as we walk out of the Sanctum and they both breathe in deeply. We run into Jaida and Mako on their way to the Mandalorian Enclave. “Hunt all done?” Thea asks, thankfully regaining her color. Jaida nods, “Yep, now to turn this writ into my handler then on to the Melee.” Mako grins, “Just a couple of steps left before we're in!” Thea smiles slightly, “Come on, we'll walk you there.” Jai smiles, “I was hoping you would. I haven't seen Ash, so I guess this will be a family thing.” My sisters and I all link arms as we walk Jai and Mako to the Enclave.

            We are stopped as soon as we enter by an armored Mandalorian, “I'm sorry but the Enclave is closed to all non-contestants.” Jaida unlinks our arms, “I'm a contestant.” The armored Mando chuckles crossing his arms, “Funny. Except we were told all contestants not here were dead.” Mako looks up, “But we're contestants! Who told you that!?” I can feel the Mando's frustration raising so I put a warning hand on Mako's arm, “A fellow Mando.” Jai groans rubbing her face, “Great, just great!” She removes her hand just as two more Mandalorians walk up. “Is there a problem here?” a familiar feminine voice asks. The first Mando uncrosses his arms, “Commander,” he pauses as he points to Jai and Mako, “These two say they are part of the Great Hunt.” The woman takes off her helmet revealing Ceta Farr, “Is that so...” she turns and looks at all of us, “then we should take them at their word. Have you asked who their handler is?” The first Mando shakes his head as Ceta's companion asks, “Who is your handler, aruetiise1?” Ceta glares at him as Jaida answers, “Crysta Markon.” Ceta smirks with that answer turning to the first Mando, “Let them in.” Her companion shakes his head, “Not just yet.” Ceta turns to him again, crossing her arms, “What are you doing, Aeron?”

            The man raises a hand silencing her, “Tion gar gai2?” Jai crosses her arms, “You first.” Thea's eyes widen as she looks over at her as the man chuckles, “You understand Mando'a. That's very unusual for a aruetii3.” Both my sisters’ eyes narrow as Thea states, “Our grandparents and uncle ar- were Mandolorians.” The man's eyes widen slightly, “Is that so?” He pauses looking over at Ceta who's glaring at him. He sighs, “I'm Aeron Draé, only son of...” Thea interrupts him, “Soren Draé, oldest and only son of Ciar Draé.” Aeron looks at her immediately, “How do you know that?!” Thea's face softens, “Braden Draé.” I can feel his shock through the Force as he turns to the Mando who stopped us, “Ceta will escort them where they need to be.” He only waits for him to nod before walking away. Ceta smiles, “Come on. Crysta must be dying to see you.” Jai smiles walking next to her as all of us finally enter the Enclave.

            “My apologies for that,” Ceta says as she walks us through the green, red, and gold hallways, “Daian meets well. Now I didn't realize you are in the Great Hunt. If I had, I might of been able to save you from all of that.” Jaida shrugs, “It's been that kind of day.” Mako nods in agreement, “That's an understatement.” Jai wraps an arm around her shoulders, “But we've made it.” Mako nods again as we enter a rather large room. A woman with a red mohawk squeals when she sees Jai and Mako, “You're alive! Some Mandolorian big shot named Tarro Blood said you were dead. They're about to start the melee without you!” Jai and Mako share a look as she continues, “All the other hunters who survived are already inside! Get in there!” Jai smirks, “Back in a flash.” The woman smiles, “That's the spirit!” Jaida turns to us as the red head walks away, looking at Ceta, “Is it okay if my sisters walk with me?” Ceta shrugs, “As long as they don't interfere.” Jai smiles turning to us, “Come on then...” Thea grins as Jai and Mako lead us down the left hallway, where we continue until it opens into a massive circular room with a raised platform in the middle, almost like an arena. You can barely hear anything besides the yells and calls of the Mandolarians that look down on the sandy platform. In the center of which is a man pacing back and forth as it seems he explains the melee to the contestants.

            Jaida looks back at us with a nod, “Stay here and don't interfere. Mako and I got this.” When Thea and I nod, they both walk up to the pacing man. The three of them talk until we hear the man yell, “Huntmaster, will you do us the honor?” As soon as the last word is heard, silence falls until it's eerily quiet. Thea and I share a look as we're leaning against opposite sides of the doorway, making sure we hadn't gone deaf. That is until we hear a Wookie yell, “Today, many hunters earn glory in death and defeat. One hunter earns eternal glory in victory. Good hunting to all!” My eyes widen as I take in the Huntmaster's meaning, _this is a fight to the death..._ I look worriedly at Thea who has a slight smirk as she stares up at the platform our sister is on, while Mako is standing off to the side. _'Everything will be fine, Luna. Have trust in me,'_ Jaida's voice says through the bond and I breathe in deeply. And as Jai speaks to a green Mirialan woman, the yells from the audience return.

            “Enough!” the man in the center yells quietening the audience again, “You hunters are the best that the galaxy's goons and thug lords could send us.” He pauses and I take the time to look at the five other hunters, only other human while the rest are aliens, none of which compare to her. “Now show us which one of you will join the Great Hunt! Fight!” the man yells after he's walked off to the side. Everyone grabs their blasters immediately except Jai, who lets the shooting begin, before grabbing something holstered to her back that she throws at the smallest competitor a small male Rodian, who instantly crumples as the other human falls filled with blaster shots from the Mirialan next to Jai. That causes the largest one a massive Gamorrean to charge her, which she sidesteps easily. The Gamorrean turns and charges her again, as she messes with something on her right wrist as the pig-lizard gains both momentum and ground. When he's a couple of feet in front of her, she stands up straight pointing her wrist towards him as flames engulf him. The Kel Dor hunter then sees her as a threat, turning his fire power on her instead of the Mirialan woman he was aiming at earlier.

            Jaida turns quickly causing his first shots to miss her by inches as she aims her left wrist towards him, peppering him with dozens of tiny darts that cause him to fall instantly. The Mirialan laughs, “Looks like it's just me and you left.” Jai smirks as she faces the green woman, “Looks like.” The woman raises her blaster confidently as Jai's blasters are safely holstered on her hips, pulling the trigger twice. It feels like time slows down as the blaster shots seem to freeze half way, and Jaida finally removes a single blaster. Time speeds back up, just as Jai sidesteps both shots and releases two of her own. Both of which hit their mark, two to the heart. The audience bursts to life as the Mirialans body falls. I see Jai closes her eyes before motioning for a whistling Mako to join her as the man, the huntmaster's assistant, walks back to the center of the arena.

            “The melee is over! One hunter remains!” He yells lifting Jaida's right arm into the air with his own as the crowd cheers. Jaida turns to us with a huge smile, winking at me, _'See told you to trust me!'_   I roll my eyes at her as she goes to retrieve something from her first kill's body. Then the assistant motions for Jaida to follow him which she does motioning for us to follow slightly behind as the arena empties. The assistant takes them both to an office on the other side of the room where we met the red head woman. He closes the door directly behind them, and the same woman motions us over. “Now who are the four of you?” she asks, then she notices our apparel, “You know Sith aren't allowed to compete, right? Against rules besides unfair.” Thea chuckles, “We were here supporting our sister.” The woman's eyes widen, “Is that so?” Thea nods and the red head smiles, “She sure showed them.” Just as an angry blonde Human male barges past us, almost sending me to the ground. “Hey! You aren't allowed in there! The Huntmaster is speaking to...” the woman yells as he gets closer to the Huntmaster's office. The man turns abruptly, “I don't care,” he basically growls. The woman's eyes widen as he continues stalking towards her, “I'm not going to let those two little rats ruin my win.”

            “You're Tarro Blood, aren't you?” Thea calmly states bringing the man's attention to her. He grits his teeth, “I am. You are?” Thea crosses her arms as she smirks, “Those little rats’ sister and cousin.” His blue eyes flash dangerously as he walks towards her, “Then I'll add you to my list,” he grounds out as he turns and barges into the Huntmaster's office. The woman whistles, “You dolls, might wanna watch out. Tarro's been making life difficult for your sister.” Thea's eyes are still glued to the door as she says, “Jaida can handle him.” The woman chuckles in agreement, “Oh, by the way, I'm Crysta Markon. I'll be your sister's handler doing the Hunt.” Thea turns to her and smiles, “I'm Thea Marr and this is Vette while...” I cut in, “I'm Allura Marr and this is my Dashade, Khem,” as I look back at the ever-silent monster. A growl silences us as Tarro angrily walks past and Thea yells, “Didn't get what you wanted?” We get a responding growl as he stalks off. Thea chuckles, “He's going to pay for killing our uncle.” Crysta's eyes widen, “He did what now?” Just as the man from earlier, Aeron Draé, walks up without his helmet revealing his short brown hair and light blue eyes.

            Thea instantly freezes when she notices him, closing her eyes and reopening them before gasping and covering her mouth with both hands. Aeron rises a single eyebrow before looking over at me curiously, I shrug. “I apologize for earlier. It was a surprise meeting all of you,” he states trying to get a reaction from Thea. She just nods and I notice she's fighting back tears. Alarmed I ask, “Thea is everything alright?” She nods mutely and I sigh just as Jaida and Mako leave the office, and Jai exclaim, “Oh my stars!” Now thoroughly confused I look at both sister questioningly. Mako breaks the silence, “You look just like Braden.” Both Aeron and I look at each other as we mouth, 'Oh.' I'm startle by a chuckle from behind Aeron, as an older Mando walks up stopping at the young one’s side. “I sent my son here to gather you all so I may speak with you, and learn what happened to my beloved cousin.” Thea swallows, “Of course, Uncle Soren.” The older Mando smiles sadly, “I'm afraid, my dear, I don't know you.” Thea and Jaida both chuckle sadly as Jai says, “Then we will enlighten you when we speak privately.” Soren nods understandingly before turning to his son, “Bring them to my tent once they are finished, then collect your sisters. I think we all need to hear what these young women have to say.” The young man nods and our 'uncle' departs.

            “Well, now that that's finished. I believe my hunter needs some information,” Crysta happily exclaims as Jaida walks over. “Did you see the fight!” Jaida says smugly. Crysta chuckles, “Are you kidding?! Of course! Plus, I got to brag to the other handlers, who are bug-eyed jealous. Sadly, I couldn't bet on you, you know how it is. But man, what a thrashing!” Jai smiles, “Glad you enjoyed it!” Crysta smirks before pulling Mako and Jai off to the side. “Guess we're not meant to hear,” Thea whispers. Vette chuckles in agreement as Thea's holo beeps. She answers it immediately and a worn-out Ash appears, “Are you finished?” Thea nods, “Basically, why?” He grimaces, “I just wanted to let you know, Kaliyo and I won't be joining you back to your estate.” Thea raises an eye brow, “Oh?” Kaliyo appears, “Yeah. Agent here has some 'personal' business to attend to.” Ash grimaces again, “I didn't ask for your input.” Kaliyo sticks her tongue out as he continues, “Will you let Jaida know...” Thea nods slightly laughing, “Of course, have fun!” Ash sighs, “Probably won't.” As the woman next to him exclaims, “I will!” Then the call ends as Jai and Mako rejoin us, “Who was that?”

            “Ash and Kaliyo...” Vette says once she's recovered from laughing and Aeron joins the group, “You ladies will follow me.” We nod before we all head outside, where T1 is apparently waiting. “Um, hello...” Aeron says slowly. “My master as insisted that I drive my mistresses wherever they need to go,” T1 states authoritatively. I have to pinch myself from laughing at the droid as Aeron says, “Okay...” Thea chuckles, “T1 will you take us to...” she looks at the Mando. “The Draé Camp, Chieftain Soren's tent.” The chrome droid nods, “Of course young mistress,” then helps us on, minus Khem and Aeron. The Draé camp is near the Kaas City spaceport but on the other side of some mountains, in a valley with a stream that separates the clearing where the camp is, from the forest that the entire planet seems to be covered with. The camp itself has walls lining its borders, with what seems like hundreds of tents inside the walls. In front of the largest tent is where our speeder stops and we all get off with help from Aeron and T1.

            “Ah good! You're here! Now come in sit, sit,” Soren states as Aeron opens the tent flap. We enter cautiously noticing two young women sitting on either side of Soren and one who appears to be their mother as Aeron sits down in between her and his father. Their mother has graying black hair and soft green eyes. The older sister has her father gray eyes and brown hair, where as her younger sister has white blond hair and practically silver eyes. “Don't be nervous,” Soren states seeing our unease, “this is my wife Amara and our daughters Senna and Amaia. And you've already met my youngest and only son, Aeron.” Thea nods before clearing her throat, “You understand our need for secrecy?” Soren and his wife frown slightly, “We do not, but we will except it is needed.” Thea closes her eyes, “You will if you care for family.” When she opens them, there's a new light of determination, “We are granddaughters of your Uncle Nickolas and Aunt Araina. Braden Draé is our uncle.” Soren's eyes widen as he coughs, “Truly?!” At Thea's nod, Soren rises quickly and wraps her in a hug, “I've always dreamt of correcting Father's mistake of disowning my uncle and his wife. But I never dreamed I'd have another cousin or any second cousins. This is wonderful. Now tell me more.” Thea chuckles, “Your cousin can,” as she tosses her holo into the center of the room.

            “Hello, my dear cousin,” Mom's voice says before she comes into view, wearing a silver and grey sleeveless top, grey fitted pants, grey gloves with silver accents that reaches her upper arms, and knee length grey boots with silver accents with her hair down. I have to bite my lip from saying anything as she continues speaking, “I am Jedi Master Alena Draé.” Soren's eyes widen, “A Jedi?! Then how did your daughters join the Empire?” Mom smiles tightly, “My husband.” Soren's eyes widen even more, “A Jedi breaking their code and marrying an enemy?!” Mom chuckles, “Something like that but if I tell you more, I'll need your secrecy.” Soren glances at his wife and children, who all nod, “You have it. Aliit sol'yc4!” Mom smiles, “Vor entye5. I have five daughters, three of which are in front of you. My second oldest Thea, my middle child Jaida, and my youngest Allura. My other two which you have yet to meet is Thea's twin sister Jedi Knight Talia and my second youngest Captain Cheyanne. Their father and my husband is Darth Alarick Marr of the Dark Council,” The five Draés gasp simultaneously. “Now you understand our need for secrecy,” Thea states breaking our cousins shock. They all nod as Soren stands, “And you have it. I will not be my father and destroy my family for gain.” Mom nods, “Thank you. As Braden probably told you, we lost my parents during the Sacking. What you do not know is we lost Braden a couple of days ago, as well.” This time Jaida stands, “Tarro Blood was trying to eliminate his competition before they joined the Great Hunt. So, he set out to remove the hunters by killing their team. Braden was acting as my mentor and Tarro had his friend kill him, leaving only his adopted daughter Mako alive as she wasn't there.” Soren's hand tightens into a fist before he pounds it into the table, “Are you sure?” Jaida nods, “We have Holos of the murder.” Soren grimaces and starts speaking fluent Mando'a that makes his wife and daughters glare at him.

            “He had asked favors of us when he announced he was joining the Hunt,” Soren growls out, gripping the table. Senna looks up, “I'm engaged to marry him. He had asked me where Uncle Braden was, saying he was going to ask him for permission as well since he was so close to our family. I'm the one who killed him, buir6. I told him where he was. I didn't know...” her voice starts breaking up as she begins crying and her sister and mother comfort her. “It is no one’s fault... only Tarro's,” Mom states looking sympathetically at her second cousin. Soren looks up at her, “We cannot break the engagement without a just cause or we'll start a Clan war.” Mom nods, “I understand; besides it is best if Blood is ignorant of our family connection.” Soren nods, “Agreed. We'll stay it contact.” Mom smiles, “You better!” before ending the call. Soren looks up at us, “Well, my cousins, we better get you home.” Everyone chuckles as both Soren and Aeron stand. “I'll escort them back home, buir.” Soren nods “Good,” then he walks towards us giving us each a hug before we turn and leave the tent.

            Aeron follows us on a speeder making sure we arrive safely. He hoovers as we get off the speeder with T1 then disappears once we're inside. Vette whistles, “Blood sure has them worried to be escorting us.” Jaida slightly chuckles, “Mandalorians can do lots of damage, Vette. Better to be wary then ignorant.” Thea chuckles as Vette looks at Jaida slightly confused, “That made no sense.” A man's laugh silences the Twi'lek instantly as Dad walks up without his mask, “Welcome to the Marr estate Vette.... Mako...” The slicer and Twi'lek share an alarmed look as Thea goes to hug him, “Hi Daddy,” causing both to jump. Jaida chuckles as she goes to hug him as well, leaving me for last. “Go change and shower. Dinner should be ready soon,” Dad states after giving me a hug. Vette and Mako squeal before running to their rooms causing Dad to roll his eyes before he shoos us away and we grudgingly walk up the stairs.

            A shower was very necessary after all the bloodshed of the day, so I walk out of the refresher feeling renewed and cleansed. I change into a simple purple tank top and black pants with some slippers keeping my feet warm. Then I skip to the dining room where to my surprise is an older couple sitting down on either side of Dad, who is seated at the head of the glass table. The older man smiles at me, his light blue eyes crinkling, “Good evening my little Lily.” I grin, remembering, before running into his open arms, “Papa!” Papa chuckles hugging me tightly then kissing my cheek. I turn to look at the woman, I now know is Gram, “Gram!” then hugging her tightly as well. Gram returns the hug whispering, “I knew we'd see you again!”   I smile and kiss her cheek, “Thank you for never giving up on me.” Gram's face softens as she places both her hands on my face, “I'll never will.” I give her a tearful smile and she wipes the tears away before hugging me again. We fall silent until everyone enters, who come in one at a time except for Mako and Vette. My sisters give Dad, Gram and Papa a kiss on the cheek before sitting down. “Ah, I wondered when the three of you'd get here. Didn't think you'd make us postpone dinner though.” Gram and Thea both glare at him, which Matt responds with a smug smirk as he sits down next to me. Dad shakes his head, “Saira and Edison appreciated having more time, and were rather thankful T1 wasn't around to prolong preparations.” Thea chuckles, “I bet. We were thankful to have him though, made missions go smoothly.” Dad smiles, “Good! Glad to know he was useful.” Gram glares at him, “I'll have you know T1 works remarkably well for his age, Alarick.” Making Mako and Vette burst into laughter. Dad looks at them slightly amused before turning to Gram, “Mother, I wasn't saying he wasn't...”

            Gram folds her arms narrowing her green eyes at him as she frowns. Dad nervously swallows, “He's a very remarkable droid, Mother. As been extremely helpful over his service.” Gram smirks triumphantly, “Good! Glad you understand my irreplaceable gift's value.” The table burst into laughter as two older Twi'leks enter the room. The male Twi'lek as a suit on that brings out his red skin. The female is wearing a long simple tan dress bringing out the intricate white tattoos on her lavender skin. “Dinner is ready, my lord” the male states bowing to Dad before motioning the woman forward. “Excellent Edison,” Dad states beginning to stand. Edison stops him, “No, my lord, let us.” Dad looks up at him and frowns, crossing his arms as both Twi'leks place plates of my favorite food in front of each of us. My eyes widen as the woman places mine in front of me and I instantly raise and hug her, “Thank you.” The Twi'lek slowly returns the hug as Edison walks towards us, “Soong okey-okey, Saira. Soong just Allura, doe chik youngee jee-jee lost7.” Saira tenses so I say, “Mee'm do pateesa8.” Causing my entire family to stare at me. Saira and Edison look at me alarmed, “Chuba understand doe shags language9?” I swallow, “Jee was wompa10.” The Twi'leks look at each other before hugging me, “Noah wompa deserves da life11.” I nod my head in agreement before sitting back down, very aware of my family's stares.

            Matt breaks the silence first, “So you know Huttese...” I look up to see everyone still staring at me, not touching their food. I swallow, “I do.” Thea and Jaida look at each other nervously before Thea asks, “Was one of your masters a Hutt?” I shake my head, “No. They aren't interested in Human children, like they adore Twi'leks of any age. They have no use for children. However, some in my group had belonged to Hutts and knew our overseers and Master didn't speak Huttese. So, they taught the young ones, so everyone could communicate with each other without our owners understanding.” As soon as I'm finished the lights above the table start flickering then one by one pop, plunging us in darkness. The only light coming from the purple lightning that dances across the clouds outside. Then we hear a chair scraping the floor as someone hurriedly stands up and exits the dining room. Someone sighs, “I knew I shouldn't have asked,” comes Thea's voice. “It's better he finds out now then later,” Gram states sadly, “however I wouldn't want to be whoever he's going to take his anger out on.” I grimace, not fully understanding what I caused until now, “I'm sorry...” I feel a hand on my back, “You never need to be sorry, Luna.” Gram rubs my back as she stands and I can see white Force lightning surrounding her opposite hand, which she uses to light dozens of candles that weren't there before. Once our dinner is once more visible, Gram sits back down, “Come on, eat it while it's warm.” Most everyone chuckles expect Matt who is still staring at me and continues to even when we all begin eating. Dad never rejoins us, and I start to feel slightly guilty for ruining our first meal together, which my family notices. “It's not your fault Luna,” Jaida says trying to calm me. “Yeah, it was my fault, I asked” Thea adds. Gram frowns at them as Papa says, “It's no one’s fault, girls.”

            After everyone has finished dinner, they start wondering off to do their own thing. Matt stays behind as I grab Dad's plate then follow my grandparents out of the dining room to where Dad's office is, with Matt following me. He leans against the wall as I enter the office. Inside, the room is still put together so this isn't where he let his anger get the better of him. Gram and Papa give me a soft smile after they've sat down next to a table with Corellian whiskey and crystal glasses. Dad is sitting behind his desk with his head between his hands, but hasn't noticed me yet. “Daddy...” I softly say, making Dad look up. “Allura, what are you doing here?” I give him a gentle smile holding up his plate, “You forgot to finish eating, so I brought it to you.” Dad smiles, “Thank you, Luna.” I return the smile then go over to hug him, “I love you, Daddy.” Dad chuckles, “And I love you.” I pull away from the hug to kiss his cheek before hugging my grandparents then leave the office.

            “Why didn't you tell me,” Matthew states as soon as the door closes snugly behind me. I sigh, “It's not something I really want to talk about, Matt.” He crosses his arms, “But I'm your best friend...” I close my eyes, “I thought you knew when I said I knew slaves’ treatment from personal experience.” I hear him breathe in deeply, “Yeah but not that kind of experience. When did you get free?” My jaw tightens, “Earlier this week.” His eyes widen, “What?” I sigh, beginning to walk down the hall though I slightly smile when I hear him run to catch up. “Please, tell me Allura,” he practically pleads. I grimace, “I don't think you want to know.” He stops us, “I do though. I care about you a lot, Allura. I want to know what you've had to go through.” I close my eyes, shaking my head until I feel Matt hands on my face then I gingerly open them. His blue eyes are staring at me intently, “Please Allura. Trust me. I want to know.” And I get the desire to kiss him, to make him stop wanting to know the nightmares that will forever haunt me. I fight the desire with the thought of _he's my best friend,_ before pulling away with a sigh and grabbing his hand. I can practically see his smile though he's behind me as I walk us to my room.

            Once we're there I sit down on my bed, “Are you sure you want to know?” Matthew nods as he walks to my bed to sit down after cautiously closing the door, “Of course I do.” I nod, trying to become emotionless so I won't start crying, “My overseer was yelling at a fewer older women who he thought moved too slow. So, he was preparing to whip them. Because I considered them family, I stopped what I was doing to help them go faster. The Overseer yelled at me to mind my own business, I yelled back saying that I was and that I'm quicker at this then what I was doing. That earned me a flogging. The overseer ordered a few of his guards to pull me outside and whistled for the other slaves to stop so they would witness it. They tied me to a pole and began,” I turn away from him and begin lifting the back of my shirt showing him the healing gashes. “He had barely started when Camille, a woman who treated me like her own, stopped him. She was shot multiple times by the overseer and his men,” I stop my mind flashing back to that horrible day. Remembering my own screams. “I became hysteric, yelling and screaming 'No' over and over again. I felt the ropes that they used to tie me with fall away and I stood up still screaming 'No.' I let my anger and hatred of the man fuel me and I became aware of tingle that I now recognize as Force lightning. I looked down and saw the purple electricity surrounding my hands but not hurting me then I looked up into my overseer's eyes, seeing the fear he reveled in giving others. I screamed one final, 'No,' as I raised both my arms and directed that energy to the monster in front of me. The power of it killed him instantly, and I crumpled to the ground sobbing as the guards began pulling me away. They stuffed me on a shuttle that would eventually take me and other Force-sensitive slaves to Korriban. Out of the six 'freed' slaves, I was only one to survive.” I slightly jump when I feel Matt's fingers softly trace the physical wounds of that day.

            “I'm sorry you had to go through that,” Matt says after a few seconds of silence. I shrug, “It wasn't the first time I was punished.” His hand stops, “I don't see any scars...” I chuckle darkly, “That's because my master didn't like his slaves scared.” Matt gets up and walks in front of me before crouching down so he's eye level with me, “Well that's over now and I'll do everything in my power to help you get past it.” I slightly smile at him before leaning forward and kissing his cheek. I pull away with a smirk, “Now I believe you had said something about being a natural...” Matt smirks as well, standing back up then takes me by the hand, pulling me through the house much like I did earlier. Once we're safely outside, we quickly find two small scout starships. As soon as we reach them, a loud voice freezes us in place. “Just what do the two of you think you are doing?” Dad's unaltered voice rings out. I grimace looking over at Matt who’s trying to act casual, “Nothing, my lord.” Dad growls as he raises an eyebrow, “Try again.” I clear my throat before softly saying, “Daddy.” He looks at me sharply, “Matt said that he was a natural at flying, and I just wanted to prove him wrong...” Dad chuckles, “Is that so?” Matt glares at me before nodding, “Yes, my lord.” Dad smirks, “Then be careful,” before turning around and heading back towards the house. “Oh, and Allura,” he states stopping and slightly turning. “Yes, Daddy?”

            “Make sure you show him Marr superiority,” ending with a wink and a smirk before continuing on. I smirk looking over at Matt, “Are you ready or are you going to forfeit?” He turns, narrowing his blue eyes, “Not a chance.” I smile, “Good. Get ready to be out shined, Prin,” as I close the distance between me and the ship. I can feel his glare as I climb inside the cockpit. I look back to see him walking over as I begin to get settled inside. As he climbs up, I raise an eyebrow, “Everything okay?” Matt smirks nodding once, “Of course. I just wanted to wish you luck.” I frown slightly narrowing my eyes, “Is that so?” He chuckles, “Yes, my lord.” I internally smirk, knowing he won't expect this before leaning forward and kissing him on the lips. He slightly startles but then his hands cup my face as he continues the kiss. I'm the first to pull away as I'm getting slightly light headed and when I look at him, he's smirking. “That was for good luck,” I try to state calmly. His smirk widens “I'm not so sure, Allura. Mine wasn't,” before walking toward the other starship with a wink. I roll my eyes before trying to steady my breathing and remain unaffected from the 'good luck' kiss I gave him as I put the helmet on. Matt's voice comes through immediately, “Ready for a show?” I roll my eyes once more, “I should be asking you that...” His laugh comes thru the com, “Knew you'd say that. But we'll soon learn who the natural really is.” He ends his sentence right as we both bring the ships to life. Thankfully, I've retained everything I remember from either being taught myself or overhearing it from Dad's lessons with my sisters, so leaving the ground is fairly effortless. Once we're both a couple meters up Matt's voice comes back through, “We probably should find somewhere else to fly so we don't frighten the citizens.” I chuckle as another voice comes thru, “Both of you can follow us back to Vaiken Citadel. We have plenty of space.”

            “And you both may stay there if you desire,” Gram's voice comes thru after Papa's, who sighs, “I'm sure they have...” His sentence gets cut off by a slap and I know Gram hit the back of his head. “Our home is always open to you both,” Papa says after a grunt, probably glaring at Gram. I chuckle, “Not that I don't want to spend time with you, but I shouldn't leave Khem unattended for long. He might try to eat someone.” I can feel Gram's curiosity, “Who's Khem, darling?” I swallow, “My Dashade.” Gram claps, “Oh, excellent! Ask him to come with us, I would love to unravel his secrets.” I grimace then split my focus to search for the Dashade, finding him in the training room, _'Khem?'_ He stops his assault on training dummy instantly _'Yes, little Sith?'_ I chuckle, sensing his surprise, _'I'm leaving the estate. My grandparents will take you with them so we will not be separated.’_ The Dashade grunts, _'That is wise, little Sith. We share a bond, but it is easily broken.'_ I swallow, slightly nervous, hearing his desire to kill me reverberating thru his mind, to be though with the thorn in his side. _'I understand,'_ I finally respond before reopening the channel to Gram and Papa, “He'll be coming with us.”

            “Excellent! We'll land and wait for him,” Gram's voice says thru the com. “Matt, you go on ahead and show Lily where the Citadel is,” Papa says. “Will do sir,” Matt states, “Luna if you'll follow me.” I glare at his general direction when he continues, “If you can keep up that is.” Papa sighs, “Can you wait to brag until you get there please?” Matt sighs, “I guess.” I chuckle sensing Khem exiting the estate, “He's here!” Gram claps as I see their shuttle land and Khem enter, “Well, you two have fun! See you at the Citadel!” As it turns out, Vaiken Citadel is very isolated but what does one expect of an Imperial Intelligence agent, former Cipher and Watcher, and his wife, a powerful former Dark Council member. Vaiken Citadel is located in a large valley surrounded by massive mountains. The compound itself apparently runs underneath as nothing is visible on the surface. There's a beautiful lake with a waterfall pouring into it from the mountain behind it. It's amazingly serene even with the rolling Force storm that hasn't stopped since this morning. As soon as we see my grandparents shuttle land, I hear Matt's voice “You ready?” I roll my eyes, “Are you?” Matt chuckles, “Always.” I roll my eyes again, “Let's just get this over with...”

             We fly over to where the shuttle disappears to get into our starting positions and I breathe in deeply as Matt counts done. _'Relax, Lunabug...'_ comes Dad's voice and I smile slightly as I look over a Matt, who've I've never seen so determined. I let go of my worry and unease, as Matt says, “Go.” We take off simultaneously, the com silent as the race begins. I roll my eyes as Matt does barrel roll then I close my eyes letting the Force be my guide and I slip into a meditative state. It doesn't seem that long before I hear Matt's voice say, “Okay, I think that's enough,” and I reopen my eyes to see the sky darkening. Matt leads me to the hanger Papa and Gram entered earlier, that's surprisingly well hidden and looks exactly like the mountain it is encased by, and he's the first to get out of the cockpit once we've both landed. I see him run over as I take off my helmet, surprisingly without his smirk. He climbs up as the cockpit opens, “I take it back, you're the natural.” I tilt my head, “Really?!” He groans as he climbs back down, “You don't even know what you did, do you...” I shake my head “Nope, I had my eyes closed...” His blue eyes widen, “You're being serious, aren't you?” I nod, “Sorry.” He sighs, “Great...” I smile sadly as I get out, “You were pretty amazing though,” I try to state matter-of-factly. He rolls his eyes, “But not a natural.” I groan, “You are, Matt. Stop being hard on yourself,” ending with a kiss on his cheek as a gold droid walks up.

            “Greetings. I am T9-Z4, beloved servant to Darth Zora. I am to escort you to her eminence,” the droid states after he bows. “If you'll follow me,” it states, more like demands, as it turns to walk away. Matthew and I share a look before following it. “Do not touch anything! These halls are dedicated to my mistress' achievements and are not to be touched by lower individuals such as yourselves,” T9 lectures us as he escorts us down a long hallway filled with artifacts. I internally scoff at the droid as he begins lecturing us on how to address his ladyship. Finally, we come to a stop in front of a beautiful frosted glass door. “This is my mistress' study. Be mindful of your tongue and everything in there is worth more than you,” T9 states smugly before opening the door where Khem and Gram are. “Mistress, I have brought the visitors as you requested,” T9 states bowing low. Gram turns at smiles at the droid “Excellent, T9. You may leave us now.” It bows again, glaring at us as only a droid can, before walking out. Gram chuckles, “I hope T9 didn't bother you too much.” Matt scoffs, “Only told us how worthless we are to his ladyship, a couple dozen times.”

            “He didn't?!” Grams voice comes in a slight gasp. “I told you, dove, he is only respectful to you,” Papa says as he walks in. Gram crosses her arms, “I still refuse to believe that.” Papa rolls his eyes before turning to us, “So who won?” Matt looks down as he mumbles making Papa very amused, “What was that now, Matt?” I see my best friend frown, “She did.” Papa smirks, “Of course she did. Marrs never come in second place,” ending with a wink. Matt groans, “Can we please talk about something... anything else...” Gram chuckles, “Of course, my dear. Did you know that Allura's Dashade, Khem Val, once served Tulak Hord. He fought in the ancient battles of Yn and Chabosh.” I chuckle “Bragging again, Khem.” The Dashade grunts, “I've devoured thousands of Jedi. Your fate will be no different.” I sigh, “Keep telling yourself that,” looking at the irritated monster before looking over at Gram who is smiling widely. “Oh, you are so fortunate, Allura, to have found an ancient and cunning Dashade such as he,” Gram states looking at me proudly, “I've also heard you found a great many treasures during your trials on Korriban. You must tell me about them sometime. But now, I fear you must go to bed. The life of a new apprentice is never easy.” I nod grimly and Gram smiles, “Come on, my dear, I'll show you where you may stay. Goodnight, Matt.” He nods before looking at me with something I can't name as he walks to my side. His hands cup my face again as he gingerly lifts my head then he kisses me briefly. “Goodnight Luna,” he says as he rests his forehead on mine, “and good luck.” Then he's gone and I'm still frozen in place until I hear Gram's clap “Well, that was unexpected.” I nod faintly, my eyes still glued to the place he was standing. Gram chuckles “Now come on, dear, time for bed.”

            When we exit, T9 is instantly at her side, “I can assist her, mistress.” Gram shakes her head, “I'd prefer to show my granddaughter her room. If you don't mind, T9.” If the droid’s eyes could widen they would, along with his mouth hanging open. I silently snicker, as the surprised T9 bows to her and then shockingly to me before walking off. Gram chuckles, then leads me up a flight of stairs to a sleek wood and chrome door, which opens on its own. My jaw almost drops at the beauty, the walls are a mountain scape much like the one outside but the sky is constantly changing. Gram must see or sense my awe because she smiles at me lovingly, “It's my favorite room too.” She kisses my cheek and hugs me tightly, “I'm so glad we got you back!” I return her hug gratefully, whispering, “Me too, Gram.” Just as she turns to leave, I stop her “Wait Gram. I'd like to talk about something.” She turns, her green eyes showing her curiosity, and I almost smile when I go to sit on the bed, “Today in the Dark Temple I ran across something I wasn't expecting.” She tilts her head as she comes to sit next to me, “What was that, dear?”

            “A Force Ghost,” I begin. Gram instantly gasps, “You saw one!” I chuckle and nod, “But that wasn't the part that surprised me. He said he knew me, Gram. He said he could feel me through the Force and that I was his blood, his heir to his bloodline and power. But how could that be?” Gram's eyes widen, “An ancestor of yours, remarkable! You said he, what's his name?” I look down, “Aloysius Kallig. He said he was once a friend and the greatest enemy to Tulak Hord.” She gasps again, “Truly remarkable. But he is not of our bloodline or at least mine and your grandfather's. The only line it could be is your mother's, but how I do not know. Did he say anymore?” I nod, “He said I'm the daughter of his daughters.” She places a hand on my back, “Interesting. I'll learn what I can, you go to sleep. You have a long day ahead of you, Miss Kallig.” I chuckle as she begins tucking me under the covers, “Goodnight, Gram.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally out of the prologue! Yea!
> 
> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
> ~ Mando'a ~  
> 1) aruetiise - traitors, foreigners, outsiders  
> 2) Tion gar gai – What’s your name?  
> 3) aruetii - traitor, foreigner, outsider  
> 4) Aliit sol'yc – family first  
> 5) Vor entye – Thank you  
> 6) buir – mother/father  
> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
> ~ Huttese ~  
> 7) Soong okey-okey, Saira. Soong just Allura, doe chik youngee jee-jee lost. - It's okay, Saira. It's just Allura, the dancing girl we lost. [young Allura would dance everywhere...]  
> 8) Mee'm do pateesa. – I'm a friend  
> 9) Chuba understand doe shags language. -You understand the slaves’ language.  
> 10) Jee was wompa. – I was one.  
> 11) Noah wompa deserves da life. – No one deserves that life.  
> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	51. A New Threat - Talia

=-=-=-=-=-=

Talia

            The four of us run into Jessi and Jorgan quickly after exiting the Detention Center. Jessi is nervously looking over at Jorgan as they approach us, both obviously unaware we're here until Jessi finally looks away. She begins smiling until she notices our serious faces then runs towards us, “What's wrong?” I grit my teeth as Kira says, “Tell you on the way.” Jessi frowns, “Neither of you are finished, are you?” Cheyanne shakes her head silently, making Jessi look at me alarmed as we all begin walking, “We have to go to the Works.” Her eyes widen as her eyebrow knit together, “So do we.” I nod then break into a run causing the rest to follow. I can feel Jessi's worried expression behind me and I hear her ask again, “What's wrong?” Kira answers again, “Coruscant's in trouble.”

            “How bad,” I hear Jessi ask. “Worse than the sacking,” Cheyanne states seriously. Jessi gasps and I feel her eyes wander back to me, “There are Imperial Soldiers here, do you think they are here because of that?” I shrug as we continue running, “I don't think so. It seems like Tarnis was working alone but I could be wrong.” I hear a chuckle, “Or more likely you could not be and it's just a coincidence.” The entrance to the Works is all the way back to where we land near where Cheyanne left to go speak to someone. This time, as we pass it's Havoc who separates, which gives as all a chance to breathe and for me to calm down. Once the troopers return we go directly down the elevator to the Works. All of us instantly start breathing thru our mouths as the smell is almost overwhelming. “What brings you down here?” a trooper asks who's leaning against the wall. Jessi walks up so he can see her Havoc badge clearly, “Our assignments. What's going on here, Sergeant?” I can hear the man swallow, “You might have problems getting thru. We're getting resistance from berserk repair droids and Imperials alike.” _Berserk droids?_ I look at the man curiously, “Droids are giving you trouble?” He flinches, “In a matter of speaking, yes. They've been down here so long without interaction with organics, they believe we're 'invading' and have been having suicide runs.”

            “My apologies... Are they blocking the way to the...” I pause to swallow, “to the Jedi Ruins?” The trooper looks at me instantly, “Why would you need to go there?” I look at Cheyanne who's gone pale, “There's a Sith with a weapon that can endanger everyone on this planet.” The trooper gasps, “My squad and I will do everything to help you get there safely, Master Jedi.” I slightly smile, “Thank you, Sergeant...” He salutes, “Sergeant Avery Carter, ma'am, um, master Jedi.” I chuckle, “I'm a Knight, but thank you. Gather your squad, Sergeant, the weapon is already arming,” Carter nods then salutes me again before walking off. Behind me Jessi starts laughing, “And here I thought I was the only one who makes people nervous.” I slightly laugh, “Apparently not, Jess. Come on, let's see what we can do about those droids while we wait.”

            Carter was right about those droids. As soon as one of them saw us, they immediately started walking towards us. The only indication of their intentions, a flashing red light on their chest that starts blinking more rapidly as they approach. The first one is only a few feet back before it explodes, thankfully giving me enough warning to put up a Force barrier blocking any danger to our group. As soon as the smoke clears, I see four more walking quickly towards us. I feel a hand on my back, causing me to turn to see who it is, Cheyanne. The explosion is making our ears ring, so instead of speaking she mouths, 'Let us handle it.' I nod understandingly, knowing if either Kira or I tried to fight the oncoming droids, they'll just explode. Cheyanne, Corso, and Havoc open fire, and I'm thankful I can't hear their weapons firing. Our hearing comes back just as a whistle sounds. I look around to spot the source, a squad of about ten troopers standing behind us. Carter walks up, “That was some nice handling. The boys and I are ready to protect our Republic, master Jedi.” I grin, “Good.”

            With the six of us plus Carters men we make short work of the droids and move quickly thru the tunnels of the Works. Cheyanne and Havoc separate of the group simultaneously, leaving just Carter's men and Kira. Kira and I share a look as we finally reach the end, where several speeders are waiting, thankfully each can carry a large number to the Temple Ruins. On the ride there, I have to hold my breath as the ruins of the temple begin to appear and I can see Kira's hand tighten. We land in the front entrance where the Sith ship plowed through dozens of columns coming to a stop feet away from the Jedi who were left in the temple. We still haven't found and reclaimed all of our fallen, many Jedi are too ashamed to return, to walk among the ancient halls we have claimed for generations. Walking through I can still feel their final moments, feel them each join the Force. There are several times when I think I see someone walk around a corner, only to have it be nothing, making me wonder if their spirits still linger here. When we finally reach the center of the temple, where the training grounds and parks used to be, is when the fighting begins. Imperial soldiers in groups of four, run in for the attack. Kira and I block their fire as the troopers’ open fire. It seems like Kira and I think the same, knowing to many have died in this temple. Once the fighting dwindles, I begin to concentrate all of my focus to finding Tarnis. I find him almost immediately and I groan aloud. Causing Kira to look at me, “What is it, master?”

            “He's in the old Council chambers,” I state with my eyes still closed. I hear her groan as well, “Great.” Despite all of the damage the Empire did to the temple during the sacking, they left the Council Chambers alone but destroyed the other four pillars. It was there that the younglings ran to escape the destruction of the temple, where several Jedi tried to protect them. As we all go up the elevator, I try to reign in my emotions. It wouldn't do well to fight a Sith whilst battling myself. The doors of the elevator open and reveal more Imperial soldiers which Carter's squad deals with easily, allowing Kira and I to move closer to the slightly ajar door that leads to the Council chamber. “I'm departing Coruscant now, Father. The Planet Prison deploys in minutes. The Republic will have no choice but to surrender,” Tarnis states confidently. “You return to me as a hero of the Empire, my son. Our victory is complete,” states an eerily familiar voice that nearly freezes me in place. “I wouldn't count on that,” I state more confidently then I feel as Kira and I enter and I see three others on the holo. One of them, a masked man, points directly at me, “What's this, Tarnis? A loose end? For shame.” I can feel Tarnis growing frustration and anger at the man, who must be one of his father's apprentices. Tarnis turns facing us now, and I notice his eyes aren't tinted with the Dark side. “Have you come to die, Jedi?” he states confidently, only his emotions saying differently, as he ignites his blood red lightsaber. I do the same, “Don't do this, Tarnis. You can still surrender.”

            “You'll forgive me if I don't offer you the same opportunity,” Tarnis states, but I can feel his shock that even now I'm trying to save his life. I close my eyes and feel my parents strengthening me, “I hope you're up to a fight, because you'll find I don't die easily.” Beside me Kira smirks, and I can feel her amusement and pride. Tarnis scoffs, though I can tell he's also amused, “You've wasted energy fighting petty criminals. You'll find a Sith much harder to survive.” His father cuts in, “Channel your rage, my son. Don't let this Jedi steal your moment of triumph.” Tarnis nods, “Your blood flows through my veins, Father. I cannot fail.” As soon as he's finished speaking, his blade moves and hits mine before raising it above his head as he sends violet Force lightning our way. I block it with my saber, letting it heighten the blade's power as I hear Kira's lightsaber activate. Once his lightning stops, I ignite my second saber and touch Kira's mind. _'Kira, we need to fight him together,'_ as I know both of us will over power him quicker than one. Kira seems to agree as she walks to my side, _'Ready when you are.'_ I nod and together we charge. I duck as she swings first and I go for Tarnis' legs. He blocks Kira's hit, but misses mine as it hits his leg, he screams and I close my eyes from being affected. The pain seems to strengthen him however as he speeds up his attacks. One of his Force lightning attacks hit my offhand, forcing me to drop my second saber but that doesn't help his chances. Kira and I work as one, slowly melting his offense and he goes on the defensive. Once Kira and I notice that, we begin speeding up our dual assault, crumpling his strength. The final blow comes when Kira lands a blow to Tarnis' spine while my blade goes simultaneously through his heart.

            “Jedi filth... you've killed my son!” the Sith in the center screams as his son's body falls to the floor. The Sith pureblood behind him crosses his arms, “She'll pay with her life, my master. I swear it.” His Master nods before returning his attention and hatred to me, “You've no idea what you've unleashed, Jedi. There's no place in the galaxy to hide from my wrath.” He stops then begins laughing, “I should have felt it sooner. You are Master Orgus' Padawan, aren't you? I can feel his influence in you, along with, ah,” he grins, “that of the two Council members who died in this very chamber, ten years ago. I am going to relish destroying you.” My hands tighten, “I don't fear you, Angral. Come find me whenever you like.” He chuckles, “Oh, I plan to. But first I will make your 'precious' Republic suffer unimaginable horrors. Billions will die, and you and your master will be to blame.” The apprentice on my far left, begins speaking, “We already control your secret weapon facilities. All that power is ours, now.” I internally smirk, thank you for that information. “My son's death will be avenged on the entire Republic– and you will bow down before I let you die.” I breathe in deeply, “Your grudge is with me alone. There's no need to involve the Republic.” Angral smirks, “Oh, but there is. As they die, you will suffer– and I want you to suffer before the end comes. Tell you pathetic Masters that Darth Angral has returned and this time there will be no mercy,” and with that the four of them disappear and I fall to my knees, _what have I done._

            “What does he mean by this time?” Kira asks, nervously looking down at me. “He was the mastermind behind the Sacking,” I state, trying to calm myself. She gasps, “Oh stars.” I nod rising and turning around and throwing my lit lightsaber into the project that started all of this. Kira whistles “Well, the Planet Prison is officially scrap metal.” I slightly smirk, “Well they didn't say how to stop it otherwise.” Kira chuckles and pats my shoulder, “Good point.” I smile as Carter walks in, “The Imperials have been removed, master Jedi. Is the planet secure?” I nod “It is, Sergeant.” He smiles “Good,” then turns around to his men, “We did it boys the planet is safe.” The front room bursts into cheers as I walk to Tarnis' body, his eyes still open. I kneel to close his eyes, whispering my apologies to him and saying a death prayer. As I stand, I use the Force to call my lightsaber back returning it to my belt, looking down until I feel Kira's eyes on me. She's looking at me curiously, “You don't like death, do you?” I look down at the body, “Death is a part of life and the Force. It's killing, I'm against.” I look back up to her as I finish to see her nod. “Who was killed here during the sacking?” she asks somewhat timidly. “My grandparents,” I state looking at the chairs they had occupied. I hear her swallow, “Oh.” I try to slightly smile “Come on, we should talk to Var Suthra and the council.” She nods in agreement and we finally leave the Chamber.

            The speeders only have enough power to return us to the Works, where Cheyanne and Jessi are anxiously waiting. As soon as I get out of the speeder, Cheyanne wraps her arms around me, “I thought I lost you, sis.” I close my eyes and return the hug gratefully. Jessi walks up next trying to force a smile, “Planet safe?” I nod silently and Chey and Jess share what I know is a worried look, then I collapse. Cheyanne screams, “Corso!” The brunette man is at my side instantly, picking me up as Cheyanne calls A7 to pick us up. They set me down on a nearby bench as both Chey and Jessi search for non-visible wounds. They find a couple, but it’s the one on my right hand and side that has them worried. I smile, “I'm fine guys, really. I just got hit with a little Force lightning.” I realize I shouldn't have said that when four sets of eyes widen. “A little what?” a familiar man's voice says. I grimace as he joins the group hovering over me. I hear him mutter what sound like a curse under his breath as he removes kolto from his bag. “Why are you here, Theron?” I ask rather softly. His eyes flick up to mine, “I was with Master Alena when she felt...” he trails off. I close my eyes, “Oh. Does she know everything?” He looks up at me concerned, “And that would be?” I shake my head, “You'd know it if she knew.” I see his eyebrows knit together as he looks up at Kira, before I close my eyes. I feel a large kolto patch being placed on my side and another on my hand as two arms pick me up. “I'll take her and Kira to the Tower,” says the owner of said arms, Theron. Cheyanne starts to protest but for some reason gives up, and I'm placed in a very different speeder then the one I was in earlier today. I open my eyes to see that I'm in the front seat of one of my family's speeders. I move gently to sit up so I can sit properly knowing Theron's desire of going fast. I slightly smirk as I see the buildings past by in a blur, “Still trying to kill us, I see.” I hear him chuckle as Kira says, “I'd like to live, thank you.” I look back to see Kira holding on to the sides of the speeder for dear life, making me chuckle. She notices and narrows her blue eye at me, “This is not funny.” I chuckle again, “Believe I know. Imagine be on a speeder where the only thing to hold on to is the insane driver.”

            “Hey, I'll have you know I am not insane,” Theron exclaims and both Kira and I smirk but there's a slight gleam to my Padawan's eye I don't necessarily like, the same gleam she had when she said that Theron... _Oh, no_... Kira eyes flick to me as she smirks knowingly. I turn around quickly, trying very hard not to place my hand on Theron's leg. Finally, the Senate tower comes into view and Theron slows before coming to a stop. He leaps out first and helps Kira out before coming to my door and picking me up. I grimace, “I'll have you know, it's my side that's hurt not my legs.” I look up at him to see him smirk, “While, Tali, you did collapse.” I narrow my eyes at him as I cross my arms as Kira starts laughing behind us. Theron carries me all the way to Var Suthra's office where Mom and the General are waiting with Galen, Orgus, Kiwiiks and Satele on holo. The Jedi Masters all gasp when we enter and I can see three hold themselves back, Mom, Orgus and Satele. Thankfully Theron sets me on a chair, Var Suthra pulled from his desk as soon as he saw us. “Planet Prison has been duly scraped, Masters, General,” Kira states as she goes to stand behind me. Satele nods, “Good, Coruscant is safe then.” I nod hesitantly, “But the Republic is not.” Everyone looks down at me, “How so?” I swallow, “Tarnis was here under instructions from his father,” I pause switching my attention to my master and my mom, “Darth Angral.”

            Satele looks at Mom instantly, and I see all color drain from her face. Orgus' hands tighten, “Does he know?” I nod, “Tarnis was on holo with him when Kira and I entered the Council chambers.” I grimace internally, pinching myself for saying that as Mom begins looking like death warmed over. Orgus' eyes close before flicking them to Mom then me, “Does he know who you are...?” I look down, “All he knows is that I'm your Padawan and was taught by...” my eyes flick to Mom as I continue, “by my grandparents.” Satele's eyes close and I know she's trying to soothe Mom. “I did however learn that they control all of our secret weapon facilities.” Galen, Kiwiiks and Orgus all share a look as Satele says, “We feared that.” Var Suthra clears his throat, “No one could see this coming– not even the Jedi Council.” Satele frowns, “We sensed it for weeks, General. If you'd told us of your secret project, we might have averted this disaster.” I hear Kira force down a chuckle, as the General faces me, “You are the hero of Coruscant and we're glad you're back. I've just gotten word that all Republic comm channels are being flooded with threats from that maniac vowing revenge.” Orgus frowns, “He was furious when the Emperor signed the treaty. Looks like he's back to finish what he started.” Var Suthra nods, “The Empire has formally disavowed Darth Angral's actions, saying he's gone 'rogue.' It's a lie, but the senate refuses to authorize a military response.”

            “For good reason,” Satele cuts in, “Neither the Republic nor the Jedi are prepared for another war. We would lose. Billions would die.” Var Suthra shakes his head, “And if the enemy turns our weapons against us, billions will die. Tarnis transmitted details of all our top secret projects to his father. We traced that transmission to the planet Ord Mantell. Darth Angral must have a base there. I need you to find it, Talia.” I cross my arms, “I will find him, General. He wants to kill all those people to get to me. I won't fail the Republic.” Satele sighs looking over at Orgus who looks proud but very worried. “Master Orgus senses greatness in you, and so do I. This mission is yours,” Satele states after looking at both Mom and Orgus. “Kira will go with you,” Kiwiiks says slightly smiling, “I sense you will do great things together.” I look up at Kira who's grinning, I chuckle, “We moved like one when we were fighting Tarnis.” Mom and Satele nod as Kiwiiks continues, “The two of you are forming a strong bond. Her training and protection now fall to you, Talia.” I nod, “Of course, Master. I will treat her as my own Padawan.” Kiwiiks nods as Orgus says, “She practically is.” Satele rolls her eyes, “I must inform the rest of the Council on these developments. Travel safely, young Jedi. May the Force be with you.” I slightly smile before bowing my head, “And with you.” Then Grandmaster Satele vanishes. “The three of us must be going as well,” Orgus states with a proud smile, “May the Force be with you, my Padawan.”

            “You as well Master,” I state before briefly touching his mind, _'No searching for Angral, uncle.'_ He chuckles aloud, “No promises.” I frown as he disappears and Kiwiiks begins speaking, “I am glad that you two are working together on this.” I look up to see Kira smile, “Thank you, master. May the Force be with you.” Kiwiiks nods, “And you,” then she disappears as well leaving Agent Galen. “Congrats on protecting Coruscant. If all goes well, I'll see you soon.” Theron is beside me so I can see him frown “Galen, what are you doing?” Galen smirks, “Doing my job, just as you are. I'll holo you when I find anything. Galen out,” and he disappears. Var Suthra puts his hands on his hip, “All I've ever wanted was to protect the Republic. I was stationed here when the Empire attacked Coruscant. Saw the Jedi Temple destroyed. All those Padawans, Masters, and younglings cut down..... I started these weapon projects in their honor.” Mom looks over at him, “I know, my old friend. The worst things come from best intentions, but we'll save the Republic and find another way to honor their sacrifice.” He nods grimly before looking put at me, “I already have one of our best starships coming for you. It'll be at the spaceport tomorrow.” He chuckles when he sees my eyes light up as Mom grimaces and mutters, “So much like your father.” I smile at that and T7 comes in beeping happily, ‘// T7 = will prep ship for takeoff //’ I chuckle at the little droid, “You just can't wait to be in space again, can you?” Everyone laughs when T7 does a little spin and a series of happy beeps. “There's civil war on Ord Mantell. It's a no-fly zone. Dock at the orbital station there and contact me and I'll give you any more information we've got. Good luck Talia, Kira and T7.” T7 chirps happily as we exit. Theron walks close by me in case I tumble again and Kira winks at me. As we begin to walk down the hallway heading back to the entrance I hear Mom's voice, “Now just where are you going?” I groan turning around, “I'm going to go see where Cheyanne and Jessi are.”

            She makes a tsking sound and I feel like a toddler again, “Wrong answer. If the three of you will help escort Talia to my office.” Kira chuckles, “Of course we would love too.” I frown, “That isn't necessary.” Mom rolls her eyes as she walks past, “You and I both know it is. If I don't heal it now, you'll never have it looked at and it will turn into...” My eyes widen, “Don't you even say it!” Mom chuckles “Good, you know what I'm talking about.” I glare at her as I'm forcibly led to Mom's office and I can feel my companions’ amusement. Once we're inside, Mom quickly closes the door, “If the two of you will block the door.” I groan “Mom, I'm not three!” That gets a laugh from Kira and Theron and I glare at them. Mom chuckles, “Oh don't I know it. You were easier to bribe then.” I groan, “Will you stop it.” Mom looks at me with an eyebrow raised as she walks to my right side then tilts her head in thought, “No!” I frown as she brings to lift of my shirt and she gasps, “What did this?” I grimace and mumble, “Force lightning...” She raises her blonde head, “What?” I sigh and look up at the ceiling as I say louder, “Force Lightning.” She tsks again, “You really should start learning Force healing or at least have a medic on your ship.” I sigh and let my head fall back as I have my left hand hold up my shirt so it's easier on her, “You act as if I always got hurt.” Mom chuckles, “Between you and Thea, it was.” I scoff, “I'll have you know Thea got hurt much more than I did.” There's a snort as Cheyanne and Jessi enter.

            “Lies,” my sister says crossing her arms, “Thea always ran to get someone to help you.” I groan, “Can we not do this.” Cheyanne smirks, “Oh? And why not?” she pauses as she sees Theron and her smirk widens, “Now I see.” Oh no, my mind practically screams just as Mom pulls my shirt back down, “Okay, that's all healed. Now for your hand,” as she gingerly picks it up and I feel the tingle of the Force she's using to heal me and within seconds the purplish bruise that was there disappears, “How's that?” I pick it up and test it, “Feels good.” Mom nods and starts flicking each of her fingers before turning to face her other daughter, “Now is there a reason you're here?” Cheyanne smirks, “Yes. A certain someone has invited me, Talia and Kira on a night in town. And I just wanted to extend that offer to you, Theron.” His eyes widen, “Me?” Chey nods, “Of course. You have helped Tali quite a bit, besides helping her save Coruscant. I think that deserves a celebration, don't you?” _Oh Cheyanne, what are you doing._ Theron nods hesitantly as Chey sighs turning to me, “Shouldn't he come, Tali?” I grimace internally, that's what. “That's up to him, sis.” She frowns and narrows her eyes at me so I quickly smile, “But I'd like it if he came...” Cheyanne smirks and has a troublesome twinkle in her eyes that always means trouble. _That didn't solve anything._ I look at Kira who's also smirks and I groan. Theron looks at me curiously then smirks, “Sure, I'll come. Need to keep an eye on Miss Dropsy,” ending with a wink. _Oh, what have I done!_ Cheyanne grins, “Excellent. How about we met here in front of the Senate Tower in,” she glances at the clock and tilts her head, “About four hours! Sound good?”

            “Sounds perfect,” Theron says, still staring at me so I give him a small smile which he returns. Mom chuckles, slightly shaking her head, “Now get out. You are interfering with my mediation time.” Cheyanne and I roll our eyes as we say “Yes, Mom.” That spurs everyone to go out, leaving the three of us, so Chey and I take advantage of that and kiss Mom's cheeks simultaneously. “You two be safe. Okay?” she says seriously after giving us both a hug. We look at her questioningly and she shoos us out, “Go, have fun!” Cheyanne and I share a confused look as the door closes. “So where are we going now?” Kira asks pointedly, staring at us with a smile. Theron shakes his head “Well, I've got to go. I'll see all of you tonight, I guess.” Cheyanne gives me a sly smile, “We'll walk out with you,” I groan silently so only she can hear and she winks. On the way outside, both Chey and Kira seem to have the same idea of keeping me next to Theron as one is behind me and the other in front. Once we're out of the Tower, Kira casually knocks me into the SIS Agent, who catches me and pulls me to his chest that same way he did earlier when we got back from the Black Suns' territory. Obviously pleased with themselves, Cheyanne and Kira lead the rest of our group unknowingly to the speeder.

            “Um, sorry about that,” I state after sending a glare at my sister and Padawan. Theron chuckles, “I'm strangely enough getting used to it.” I lightly hit him on his chest with my right hand which in hindsight I shouldn't have done because he catches it. He stares at it for a while before kissing it quickly. I slightly gasp, causing him to smirk, “I'll see you tonight, Tali.” I nod mutely and he flashes me a smile before walking to his speeder. Finally, I come back to my senses and run to the speeder. A7 helps me into the speeder and I sit next to a smirking Kira and Chey, who bumps into my shoulder as the speeder takes off. Cheyanne quickly turns looking at the two Cathars behind us, “Oh, I forgot to add that both of you are coming with us tonight.” Both Cathars begin to respond immediately but my sister cuts them off, “Neither of you have a choice in the matter.” Jessi groans as Jorgan crosses his arms and frowns and Chey turns back around smirking. The rest of the ride home is silent until Kira sees it, “Wow! That's impressive!” My sister chuckles, “Welcome to Sky Palace, Kira.” Kira looks around continuously as we land, afraid to miss one detail. Cheyanne and I share amused look as the young Jedi practically spins in a circle. “Come on Kira,” I say with a smile before turning to A7, “Can you please ready another room?” The protocol droid nods before walking into the house as Kira walks up, “I can't believe you live here!” I chuckle wrapping an arm around her, “Come on. I have a feeling Chey will want us to pick out dresses...” Sure enough as soon as we enter Cheyanne grabs Jessi and I by the hand and begins pulling us upstairs. Once the four of us are up, she pushes us slightly down the hallway as she says “Okay boys, you have three hours to relax and get ready. If you aren't finished by then, I'll make you be...” and on that note, walks back toward us.

            “Sit,” Cheyanne demands once we've entered her room, pointing at her bed. I groan, “Chey, I can get ready on my own...” I don't finish my sentence as Chey is glaring at me. I swallow “Okay, sis. What do you have in mind?” Beside me Kira chuckles, amused that a Jedi Knight is afraid of her younger sister. Cheyanne smirks, “We will pick out our outfits for tonight now, then you each will take a shower or whatever, then we will get ready together.” I hear a soft thud hitting the bed and look over to see Jessi laying down with her eyes closed as she says, “I'm pretty sure all of us are older than you, Chey...” I grimace and look over at Chey who is glaring at her best friend. She scoffs, “I know if I let you get ready by yourselves, you will find some reason not to go. And that is not an opinion...” Jessi and I sigh, knowing that's exacting why we want that, “Fine.” Cheyanne grins and claps, “Excellent,” then enters her closet. It's times like this, I see Gram in her. Parties and being in the spotlight however is normally where their similarities stop, well besides their thrill of exploring. Chey returns with a slightly transparent black knee length dress that she tosses at Jessi, landing on her stomach. She gingerly picks up her head to look at it before staring at Chey, “You are kidding me right!? You do realize that my fur is tan, right?” Chey grins and nods “Yep!” then returns to the closet as Jessi hits her head on the bed mumbling, “She's trying to kill me...” I chuckle, “At least she's not trying to hook you up with someone...”

            The Cathar groans and I start laughing, “She is, isn't she?” Jessi nods and I grin, “Who?” Jess opens her eyes to look at me pointedly and I understand. “Oh” I state, feeling slightly sorry for the Cathar, “At least he's cute.” I chuckle when Jess blushes, “So there's a reason she's pushing you two together. You like him.” Jessi sits up quickly and hits my arm, and I know I'm on the right track. I grin, “At least your parents won't bug you that he's not a Cathar.” Kira turns around now, finally figuring it out, “Jorgan.” Jessi groans as Chey exits the closet again and rolls her eyes at her dramatic friend, carrying a silky emerald green off the shoulder dress she holds up for Kira to see. The Padawan tilts her head, “For me.” Chey nods, “Of course.” Kira grins and raises holding the dress to her. It brings out the tan of her skin and her eyes, Jessi and I nod in approval. Kira then turns and faces the mirror before nodding and giving Chey a hug, “It's perfect...” Chey grins then turns to me, “You get to pick out mine.” I sigh and grudgingly get up and walk into my sister’s closet. She's programmed it to only show dresses met for a club, since that's more than likely where we are going. I flick through the dresses before seeing one that screams Cheyanne. It's a red strapless dress, that stops just above the knee and is rather form fitting. I pick out another dress as well, this one a blue and silver one that looks like stars that I'm hoping to wear, but I know she'll like. I place the red one down then walk back out. Her eyes light up and I chuckle holding up the dress, “Do you like this one...” She nods and I smirk tossing it on the bed, then use the Force to bring out the red one, “Or this one?” Chey squeals, rising from the bed to take it from my hands, “I love it!” I chuckle then use the Force to bring back the blue one. “What do you think?” I ask holding the dress up to me. The three of them grin as Cheyanne claps, “It's definitely more you than me!” I chuckle, lightly hitting her on the arm as she turns to face Jessi and Kira.

            “Time to get ready!” Cheyanne exclaims happily, “Come back here in an hour!” Just as she finishes there is a knock on the door and I go to open it, revealing A7, “Good evening young mistress, the room you asked to be prepared is finished.” I nod, “Thank you, A7.” The chrome droid bows, “I will show her to her room if you like, young mistress.” I look over at Kira, who's eyes widen as she nods. I chuckle turning back to the droid, “Yes, please. Thank you, A7.” He nods then turns to Kira, “If you would follow me, ma'am, I'll show you to your room.” Kira nods and enthusiastically follows the droid out into the hallway. Jessi shakes her head before leaving too. I look over at my sister, “I'm going to get you back for this you know...” Cheyanne puts on her 'innocent' face, “I don't know what you are talking about, Tali.” I sigh shaking my head before heading to my room. The first thing I do is take my lightsabers off my belt, setting them down on a newly placed desk filled with assorted lightsaber parts. I run my fingers over the delicate structure I created before going into the refresher to start a bath. As the water is filling I find my stash of bath fragrances, choosing a sweet pea fizzy. I put it in the bath then go around lighting all the candles I have scattered around. Lighting them all takes a while so the tub in mostly full when I finally enter.

            I basically lose track of time after I wash off the events of the day, just sitting in the smoothing water, trying to forget about what's happened. Mom's Force healing has removed all physical traces of the wound Tarnis caused, leaving only the emotional and mental wounds. I try to close my eyes to block Tarnis' blank face from my vision but it just strengthens it. I groan getting out of the bath as the water isn't as soothing as it was, not when my mind tells me it's the blood of the two men I've killed. I immediately take a warm shower after it, mostly to reassure myself that I'm clean. Then I dry myself off putting on my favorite bath robe and slippers then exit my room to go to Cheyanne's because I don't want to be alone. Just as I'm about to knock on her door it opens on its own and I see a pacing Chey with a towel wrapped around her. “Problems?” I ask somewhat amused. She turns to face me slightly glaring, “Not funny!” I shake my head silently chuckling as I go to sit on the bed, curling my legs under me.  “Are you okay?” Chey asks. I look up at her, seeing her concern. I shrug slightly looking back at the ground, “Tarnis was the second dark Force user I've killed.” Cheyanne moves towards me to sit down on my side, “There wasn't any other way, Tali. If there was you would have found it.” I try to smile but it becomes more of a grimace that causes her to hug me.

            We stay like that until Jessi and Kira walk in wearing comfortable clothes, surprised I look at the chrono and see it's been an hour. “Is everything okay?” Jessi asks concerned. Before I can answer Cheyanne says, “She is second guessing herself.” Both Kira and Jess frown before turning to me, “And why is that?” I sigh, “Everything is fine.” Jessi's frown deepens before it softens, “You had to kill the Sith, didn't you?” I nod, “I saw that one coming. It's just that Tarnis was following orders from his father...” I stop myself before saying his name. Jessi and Cheyanne share a look, “Who's is father?” It's Kira who answers, “Darth Angral.” Jessi sits on my other side instantly and I can see that she is shaking, so I wrap an arm around her. I look over at my sister who's gone pale, “Does he...” She's unable to finish but I already know her question. “He watched it. I have to go to Ord Mantell, apparently, he has a base there.” I look back at the Cathar who's growling, and Kira and I share a worried look before she speaks, “Havoc will join you.” I look over at my sister who nods, “As will Corso and I,” before clapping, “Okay enough depressing topics, we have to get ready.” Both Jess and I groan as we fall in the bed, and I can practically hear Chey's eyes roll.

            Surprisingly it takes the entire two hours for us to get ready as Cheyanne insists we do our hair and makeup. When we finally exit Chey's room the two men are waiting in the entry room. Both Corso's and Jorgan's eyes widen once they spot us, and Kira and I notice that they're mostly staring at Jessi and Cheyanne. Jessi despite all of her complaints looks like a Cathar goddess. The black dress is just transparent enough to hint at what lies underneath, and her hair is down for the first time in years with no braids, Cheyanne did curl it slightly though. The Cathar's makeup is soft just there to strengthen her natural beauty and bring attention to her piercing blue eyes. My little sister looks stunning in the dress I picked out, her hair in an elaborate up do and her make up is surprisingly soft as well until you reach her eyes. Kira looks beautiful as well the green of her dress strengthening the red of her hair that is curled. Cheyanne insisted that her and Kira do my makeup and hair, once I got into my dress, that has a very low back. Even more worrying is that they haven't let me see myself, even now they're blocking my sight of the mirrors we have in the entry way. Both of the men look very handsome, Corso is simply dressed in a collared grey button up shirt and black pants while Jorgan is wearing a simple collared button up white shirt and black pants.

            The men continue gaping at least a certain male Human does as Jorgan tries to look everywhere but at his commanding officer. The four of us women share an amused look before Cheyanne coughs, “You two ready to go?” That breaks Corso out of his daze, “Don't we still have an hour left.” I see Chey slightly frown from the corner of my eye “No, we're going to see Darmas.” Corso grimaces and begins mumbling under his breath as A7 walks up, “The speeder is ready, young Mistresses.” I look at the droid vaguely confused as my sister nods, “Excellent, A7. Do you mind being our escort tonight?” The droid shakes his head, “It will be my pleasure too. If you will follow me...” The family droid leads us outside to a completely enclosed luxury speeder I've never seen before. A7 notices my confusion, “It was a gift from a Darmas Pollaran.” Beside me, Cheyanne's face brightens as she exclaims, “It's beautiful.” The chrome droid bows, then opens the door motioning for us to enter.

             I see Darmas patiently waiting as we head to the Dealers Den cantina. His face breaks into a grin when he sees his gift approach. He is the one to open the door and Cheyanne is the first to exit running straight into the man's arms. Once the rest of us exit, he pulls away from my sister to greet us. “Hello again, my dears. May I say that both of you look stunning,” he states kissing both Kira's and mine's hand again, “I almost didn't recognize the two of you without your Jedi robes.” I chuckle, “Thank you for giving us an opportunity to forgo them, Darmas.” He grins, “My pleasure,” he pauses as he turns to face the Cathars, “Now I know I haven't seen you before, beautiful,” as he takes Jessi hand and kisses it, causing the Cathar to blush slightly and the male to emit a low growl, which neither Cathar notices. Darmas stands and returns to Cheyanne's side wrapping an arm around her as Cheyanne says, “This is my best friend Jessi and her... friend Aric.” Darmas bows his head slightly, “Pleasure.” He continues as he leads us inside, “Now would any of you fancy a game of sabaac?” Corso groans, “I should have seen that one coming.” Darmas chuckles, “There's a very confident spacer here that is in need of a reality check.”

            “I'll watch but I have a feeling the others wouldn't be interested,” Cheyanne states, pulling the man's attention back to her. Darmas grins looking down at her, “That will be prefect.” He pauses looking up at us, “It won't take long in less he's persistent and I'll inform Lara that your drinks will be on me.” Just as he finishes the lavender Twi'lek from earlier appears at Corso's side, causing the farmboy to begin blushing. “Ah, there you are Lara, I was just going to ask for you.” The Twi'lek, Lara, raises her eyebrows, “Oh?” Darmas looks at Corso with a smirk, “Yes. I'd like you to show Mister Riggs how we do things here on Coruscant. And My friends’ drinks will be on me.” Lara grins, her blue eyes flicking to the human male staring at her, “It'll be my pleasure, Darm.” Then she turns to the rest of us, “If you'll follow me, I'll lead you to a table.” I nod, beginning to get worried about Corso, who seems to have forgotten everything except the skimpy dressed, if you can call being barely covered 'dressed', Twi'lek. We follow her to a large cantina booth near the dance floor, before she motions for Corso to follow her. Jessi, Kira and I share a concern look, as he follows looking like he's in a haze.

            Thankfully she just leads him to the dance floor and has him wrap his arms around her. I grimace before looking away, turning to the others in my group. Jorgan looks as if he'd rather be anywhere else right now then sitting beside his CO, while Jessi is staring at him trying to figure out what's wrong. I sigh before pulling Jessi and Kira onto the dance floor. “Come on, let's actually have some fun tonight. I think we've earned it!” I state at Jessi's alarmed look. She sighs and nods as the three of us begin dancing. Unknown to the CO of Havoc but her squad member couldn't remove his eyes from her when she began dancing. We spend most of the next hour or so dancing, the three of us even pulling Jorgan on to the floor. We only stop when I noticed Cheyanne staring at us amused before walking towards us, “Theron is expecting us any moment now.” I nod then looks around, Cheyanne notices, “Where's Cowboy?” I internally grimace as Kira speaks up, “Last we saw him he was dancing with Lara.” Then I spot him, in a smaller booth with the Twi'lek on his lap as they kiss. Cheyanne follows my line of sight and lightly gasps, covering her mouth with her hand before turning and walking away. Jessi and I share a look, _well there goes Corso's chances._ Jorgan and a suddenly appearing Darmas pulls them apart, before we pull him away from Lara. I pour a glass of water on his face, to bring him back to his senses of course, which makes Kira and Jessi start laughing. Finally, Corso regains his mind, looking at us vaguely concerned before we pull him outside the cantina, where Cheyanne is wrapped around Darmas. I roll my eyes as Corso's fists tighten before hitting him upside the head, and motioning for him to enter the speeder before I kill him.

            Corso continues mumbling the entire way to the Senate tower where Theron is waiting. I have to bite my lip to keep from staying anything as he enters the speeder. He's wearing the same red leather jacket but with a dresser tight black shirt and black pants. Theron looks around at everyone before his hazel eyes land on me and widen slightly. I give him a timid smile, “Hey Theron,” to which he responds with a nod. Beside me, Kira smirks and moves over before patting the seat she just vacated, and I close my eyes as Theron sits beside me. He's rather stiff the entire ride to Desiréé, a fairly high class cantina and club. The place still takes my breath away when it comes into view, with its mirror like walls that are really tinted one sided windows. Once we land the men are the first to exit which help one of us ladies out of the speeder. Theron is the one who helps me, and as soon as our hands touch I feel that spark from earlier again. I look up at him to see if I'm the only one who felt it, but his face is difficult to read, but the entire way inside he never removes his hand from mine. The inside of Club Desiréé, is similar to the outside with mirror like chandeliers and floors. We follow Darmas and Cheyanne to a empty reserved booth near the dance floor and live band. Once we're all seated, a droid appears placing crystal glasses of white Chandrilan wine in front of each of us. I look questioningly at Darmas who smiles, “They give a complementary glass to everyone, my dear. Don't worry,” he pauses to face the SIS Agent next to me extending his hand to him, “Darmas Pollaran.” Theron nods as he shakes his hand, “Theron.” Darmas grins before turning to look at Cheyanne and grabbing her hand for their first dance. I look over at Theron who's staring at his hand curiously. I gently bump into his shoulder, “Everything okay, Theron?” He nods hastily moving is hand out of sight. I sigh before I'm dragged onto the dance floor by Kira and Jessi.

            “Is there a reason you aren't speaking to me, Theron?” I ask once I'm allowed a break and Kira and Jessi are dancing with men from the club. He looks at me quickly, “I'm not...” I cross my arms, “You haven't said a single word to me since you got in the speeder.” He swallows, closing his eyes, “I'm not meaning too, Talia. Just been thinking...” My face softens, “You're worried about Galen, aren't you?” He looks away just as quickly, “I know he'll be fine but it's not him I'm thinking about.”  I frown slightly, “Then what?” He swallows, “It's the mission as a whole.” I glance at him seeing him staring at the table, then I get an idea and rise from the booth, “Dance with me.” He looks up at me vaguely surprised and I slightly smile, “Enough thinking about work. This is a celebration, so dance with me.” He eyes move to my awaiting hand before he rises and takes it. He's the one to lead us to the dance floor, just as a rather slow song begins playing. He stands there a little awkwardly, unsure how he should handle dancing with a Jedi. I chuckle and place his right hand on my waist then place my left hand on his shoulder. He breathes in sharply as I move closer to him. “Just relax Theron,” I try to state calmly to remain unaffected by the man just inches from me, “Jedi are just like everyone else.” He nods minutely as I lean my head on his left shoulder and begin humming along with the song that's playing. Theron tries to escape once the song is over but Cheyanne pulls him back before he can make it to the table then pushes him back to me.

            “She's very controlling, isn't she?” Theron states once he is in front of me again. I chuckle, “Yes. And people wonder why I'm wary around her.” He chuckles as the song changes to a rather fast one. Feeling his unease with his current situation, I try to ease him into dancing normally, rather that means his hands on my hips or not. Eventfully he loosens up enough to begin treating me like he probably would any other girl. After a couple of dances, Cheyanne pulls me away when her favorite song comes on, letting the men and Kira relax. After the dance the three of us are laughing all the way to our table where Darmas instantly wraps his arms around Cheyanne, thankfully letting her give us a breather. That is until a woman with black hair, wearing a shimmery silver dress walks over to our table, “I thought that was you, Lieutenant.” Jessi's head shoots up to see who it is before smiling, “Hey Jaxo. What brings you here?” The woman Jaxo smiles, “My boyfriend as decided to stop hiding me.” Jessi tilts her head curiously, “Oh?”

            “Who are you walking to, babe,” the speaker instantly freezes when he notices exactly who his girlfriend is speaking to. Jessi's eyes widen as they flick back and forth from Jaxo and her boyfriend. “Well, aren't you a little hypocrite,” Cheyanne states glaring at the newcomer. Jaxo's eyes widen, “How dare you say such a thing!” Her boyfriend swallows as he places a hand on her shoulder, “It's okay, Ava, I deserve it. Hello Chey,” he pauses as he turns to me, “Talia.” I have to keep myself from standing and hitting the man, “It's been awhile, Ethan.” The Cathar swallows again “Jessi, may I speak to you for a moment.” Jessi frowns slightly before looking at the others and nods, “Suppose it wouldn't hurt.” The tan Cathar grins helping her out of the booth, before leading her and Jaxo to a different table. Theron whistles, “That was...” I sigh, “Difficult.” I hear Chey sigh, “Irritating.” Theron's eyebrows knit together, “I was going to say, Awkward.” Chey chuckles darkly, “I guess that works. He's lucky I didn't punch him in his senatorial face.” I chuckle, “You and me both.” The three men minus Jorgan look at us vaguely confused. I sigh, “That's Jessi's brother, Senator Ethan Tae.” Theron's and Darmas' eyes widen in understanding as Corso stares at us dumbly. Chey groans shaking her head before rising, “Dance with me, Dar.” The older man grins, “I'd be delighted to, darling.”

            Theron glances at me as they walk away, before clearing his throat, “Can I have one more dance before I go?” I look at him vaguely surprised but nod, he smiles and takes my hand taking us both to the dance floor. Once his hand is on my waist again, I place my hand on his shoulder and he intertwines our remaining hands. I stare at them as he draws me closer before I dare to speak, “You're leaving already?” Theron glances at me “Yeah, the Director will probably want me to update him and have me fill out paper work,” I sigh but nod in understanding. His hand tightens on my waist, “I'm glad I came though.” I look up at him with a soft smile, “So am I.” We fall silent until that song and the one after ends, but I need to hold back a groan as he pulls away. “Walk with me?” he asks somewhat timidly, holding out his hand. I smile before placing my hand in his and together we walk out of the club. Once we're outside, Theron stops and turns toward me with a smirk before he brings our intertwined hands up. Then he kisses my right hand again, staring at my face as he does. “Don't fall into anyone else's arms or I might get jealous,” he states with a wink as he walks closer to me. I blush and look away, only returning to look at him when he puts his hand on my face. His face is serious as he says, “More importantly don't get hurt.” Then he closes any remaining distance between us as his lips find mine. I immediately freeze until I feel both of his hands cup my face, and I begin melting into his soft longing kiss. He's the first to pull away, and I nearly groan at the loss of his closeness and lips. So, I pull him back, kissing him with the same level of emotion he did. A cough is what finally pulls us part and I groan seeing the source, my Padawan. Kira has the biggest smirk on her face as she leans again the outside wall with her arms crossed. Theron nervously swallows before leaning in to kiss my cheek whispering, “Good luck, Tali. May the Force be with you.” I give him a soft smile and a nod then he leaves, going to his sudden appearing speeder. Once he's gone, I turn to the smirking Kira slightly blushing rising a hand, “Don't start.” She chuckles, “Whatever you say, Master,” as she proceeds to make kissing noises as we walk inside running into Darmas and Cheyanne.

            “Where are the two of you going?” I ask crossing my arms, instantly going into older sister mode. “Oh, you know, around,” Cheyanne states looking up at the now nervous Darmas. He swallows, “I just got a holo that someone is insisting on playing a game of Sabaac with me. Chey here volunteered to be my cheerleader.” I frown, now glaring at my little sister until Kira says, “Come on, Master. I should get some training in tonight.” My frown deepens as I glance at the young Jedi, who's giving Chey a wink. _'Please Tali,'_ my sister practically begs over the bond, _'I promise not to tell Mom or Satele about that little make out session you just had.'_ I grimace, _of course she'd see that._ I grudgingly step aside, making sure to touch the gamblers mind repeating my earlier statement, _'Don't hurt her.'_  He nods then they both walk out to a newly arrived speeder. I sigh, looking at my Padawan, “Come on let's get the others and go home.”

            Jessi, Jorgan, and a very grumpy Corso are heading towards the door as we reenter, so Kira and I wait for them before turning around and walking back out and entering the new family speeder. On the way home, Jessi rests her head on my shoulder clearly drowsy from today. Once we land, I motion for A7 to carry the almost asleep Jessi to her room, which he does with a nod. The men silently walk into the house to do whatever it is they want, leaving me with a smug Kira. She knocks into as we enter the house where Mom is waiting with her arms folded. She frowns when we enter, “No Cheyanne?” I shake my head, causing her to sigh but I can tell she's slightly relieved. “Of course not,” Mom says before turning to the young Jedi beside me “Kira, do you mind if I talk to Talia alone.” I feel Kira's eyes on me before she answers, “Of course not, Master Alena.” Mom chuckles, “Alena is fine, dear. Breakfast will be served in the morning.” Kira nods then walks up the stairs slightly stopping to make a kissy face. I blush which Mom notices as her eyebrows knit together before she takes me by the hand leading me to my room.

            When we enter, Mom goes and sits on my bed. I shake my head, sighing as I grab my pajamas, going in my closet to change. When out back out, Mom is laying down. “What's wrong, Mommy?” I softly ask. She pats a spot beside her as she says, “I talked to my family today.” My eyebrows knit together as I go a lay next to her. Sensing my confusion, she continues “Well to my cousin who never knew I existed.” I sit up quickly to stare at her, “The son of the one who disowned Grammy and Grampy?” She nods, “The very same. Thea, Jaida, and Allura found him and his family today.” I grin, “That's wonderful, Mommy.” Then I look down at her to see her frowning, “Why aren't you happy?” Mom smiles sadly, “I'm am happy. Thrilled really, to be reunited with my family. But,” she looks at me and I can see tears threatening as she continues, “But your Father has learned that...” a sob interrupts her and I hug her tightly. Mom buries her head in my shoulder as she cries and I'm very scared of what's causing this. I haven't seen her like this since the day of the sacking. It takes her awhile to rein in her emotions to continue but she does, “He learned that-” her voice breaks but she tries to carry through, “He learned that Allura-,” she swallows, “that Allura was a slave.”

            I immediately pull away and I feel tears threatening “No, she couldn't have been.” Mom brings me back to her, hugging me tightly, “She was, ad'ika1. She was.” I start sobbing and Mom holds me tighter. “Do they know...” I ask somewhat fearfully. I feel Mom nod, “Everyone does except for Chey.” I close my eyes, now understanding why she was relieved to know Chey didn't come home with us, “I'll tell her, Mom.” I feel Mom shake as she says, “I don't know what this will do to her.” I nod in understanding, “But it'll be worse if we don't tell and she find out anyway and knows we didn't tell her.” Mom nods grimly before pulling away, and I look up to see her eyes slightly shining and a small smile, “So what was up with that kissy face Kira made?” I groan turning to fall face first into my bed, “Mom!?” She chuckles, “Theron?” I close my eyes before nodding and Mom laughs, “I was wondering what was up with the two of you.” I rise quickly to look at her, “What?” She shakes her head slightly, “He was just as worried as I was about you. Besides how he carried you inside or the way he looks at you. Both Satele and I noticed it immediately. That's how...” she pauses, “his father would look at her.” I cock my head to the side, storing the information that Mom knows who his father is, which shouldn't really surprise me. Then she smiles before kissing my forehead, “Goodnight, love. Gram wants to talk with me. See you in the morning.” Then with that she's gone leaving me to think about what she said.


	52. Finally There - Jaida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy April Fools Day everyone! The day you can't believe anything! lol but this...

=-=-=-=-=-=

Jaida

            Mako and I exit Mia's office quickly almost running to the elevator, fearing she'll call us back. When we reach the first floor, I easily spot my sisters, Vette, and Khem. After making our way over to them, I state, “My next bounty is in the Dark Temple. Please tell me that I'm not going in alone.” Thea slightly laughs, “If it's any consultation I have to go in as well.” Both of us then look at our baby sister, hoping and fearing her answer. Allura smiles slightly, “Same.” I sigh, somewhat happy we're going with her and none of us will be alone, “Come on, we better find Ash and Kaliyo.” I spot them immediately once we exit the Sith Sanctum, as both are leaving Imperial Intelligence hurriedly. Thea and I share a look before running to join them. Ash doesn't say a word in greeting, which makes me nervous. Especially the troubled look in his grey eyes. Neither Ash or Kaliyo says a word until we're all in the family speeder. Ash is the one who finally, and thankfully, breaks the silence, “Kaliyo and I have to go to the Dark Temple immediately.” My sisters and I share a look before I say, “So are we.” Ash closes his eyes and breathes in deeply before looking at the three of us one at a time, “Please tell me you aren't going for me.” I can't help my eye roll, “We aren't.” Ash grimaces before nodding and we fall silent until T1 drops us off at Outpost Warden.

            The outpost is surrounded in nervous energy, and I can feel each soldier individual fear of becoming like those who stand on the path to the Dark Temple, the ones that now have  glowing purple eyes. I feel sorry for them, having lost their ability to control themselves now losing their lives because of Sith sorcery. Mako stares at the bodies of those blocking our path, and I can tell she feels the same. As the Dark Temple starts coming into view, I hear Khem say, “Dark Energies here. A good place for a feast.” Shortly after Mako chuckles darkly as another body falls, “If I become like that, kill me.” Vette nods in agreement, “Being a slave is bad but not being able to control anything you do, I'd say is worse.” I remember the stories I heard about this place, the horror our beloved Emperor put people through inside these wall we will shortly enter. The Emperor stays here during his short and recently sparse visits to his Empire.

            As we enter, I can feel the excruciating pain of those who died to serve their Emperor's cause. Beside me, Mako shivers “I turned off my implant but I can still hear them talking.” She pauses as she turns to me, “Please if I go crazy don't leave me here.” I stifle a grimace, “I'd never leave you anywhere, Mako. Come on let's let this over with.” Just as I finish, I hear a dark laugh coming from the Dashade, my sisters and I share a nervous look. As we continue up the stairs, the voices I'm trying not to hear get steadily louder and I can feel the paranoia of the Force-blinds in our group. Thea and I share a concerned look before working together to protect them with the Force. The eerily silence is never broken even as we separate. Thankfully there really isn't many soldiers inside, most unable to make it this far. Mako and I try to remove them silently, not wanting to instigate the Sith, then loot their bodies for their tags. Commander Gargun is more difficult to find and we're forced to enter one of the room of the side. Thankfully we don't have to search many, finding him in the second chamber we enter.

            “What is this in front of me? Another worshiper?” Gargun states as we approach and I internally groan, his body and mind now 'owned' by an ancient Sith. Mako stifles a chuckle beside me as he continues, “Who braves the flames of the Altar of Horror to stand in front of Lord Barel-Slathborn, Lord of the Sith?” he ends with a muscle flex and a rather reckless pose that almost sends both Mako and I into fits of laughter. I glance at Mako, “Capetian Medle sent me to find you, Commander.” Mako bites her lip to keep her from laughing as 'Lord Barel-Slathborn' continues, “There is no 'commander' here and if there were, he would be my minion. Imperials serve the Sith Lords!” I slightly groan, “If you're not an Imperial commander, then what's that ID card for?” I ask pointing to both his commander stripes and ID card. “What madness do you speak? I have no...” Gargun begins before looking down, “Ah, that. It seems the ID of some Imperial commander I must of slain has stuck to my robes.” I frown, _robes? He's wearing a Imperial uniform._ “Do you wish to have it? A token of your visit with the great Lord Barel-Slathborn?”

            I have to hold back another laugh as I somewhat bow to the 'Sith Lord', “Oh, thank you, my lord! That's very generous of you.” I hear Mako stifle a laugh as Gargun speaks again, “It is settled then,” he pauses as he hands me his ID, “A token for you. Go forth and spread word to all who worship lesser lords. Lord Barel-Slathborn is mightiest among all mighty Lords of the Sith!” I shake my head as we exit the chambers surprisingly running into more crazy workers and soldiers. We silently fight thru them then begin searching for the others, it takes a while but we finally find Allura, Ash, Kaliyo, and Khem by one of the statues in the massive front chamber. “Well, that was fun,” I state happily once Mako and I get to them. Mako rolls her eyes “It was anything but.” I chuckle, slightly hitting her shoulder, “I was being sarcastic.” Mako smiles slightly “Oh, that's what that was... Couldn't tell.” I narrow my eyes as I jokingly glare at her causing Allura, Ash and Kaliyo to start laughing then I glare at them all. Ash is the first to recover, “So where's Thea and Vette?” I shrug, “I don't...” an aggravated growl interrupts me. We all search for the cause as Thea and a shaken but amused Vette join us. “Your adventure didn't go so well?” I state somewhat calmly, trying to ignore the emotions rolling off my older sister. Thea glares at me “No, it did not.” Vette rolls her eyes, “Nothing bad happened,” pausing as she glances at Thea who pales slightly, “Treea here is just upset Darth Creepy thought so lowly of her.” Thea's eyes soften even as they narrow and she crosses her arms, “He thought this might be the death of me.” My eyes widen, “Seriously?” Thea nods her head, rather grumpily and I sigh, somewhat understanding her irritation as I put a hand on her shoulder, “Shall we leave this place?” Mako and Vette nod enthusiastically as Kaliyo says, “Now would be good.” Ash chuckles as he nods, “After you ladies.”

            The way back to the outpost is uneventful as we removed all resistance as we were heading to the temple. We spot T1 waiting by our speeder with a very familiar Sith pureblood male. As he walks up, Thea groans and I can feel Ash tense up. “It's a pleasure to see you so soon,” the pureblood says in his silky Imperial accent as he grabs Vette's hand and kisses I, and look questioningly at Thea. I get more confused as I see her cross her arms, glaring at him, “Why are you here?” He smirks, “I heard that someone fitting your description was heading to the Dark Temple, so Darth Zora thought it prudent that I see who it is.” Thea grimaces as I ask, “Have we done anything wrong?” The pureblood's eyes flick immediately to me and he grins, “My my, Lady Jaida, had I known you'd be here as well I would of dressed better. And I must say, you are stunning, the thrill of the hunt suits you.” I chuckle, our cousin always enjoys flirting with us, “Thank you, Pax.” My eyes land on Allura who's curiously looking at the newcomer, Pax follows my line of sight. I can tell Paxton is curious as while, no doubt feeling her familiar aura, as he asks, “Luna?” Allura's eyes widen as she gasps then looks to Thea and I for guidance.

            “My apologies,” Pax says as he bows, “I didn't mean to alarm you, my dear. I'm Lord Paxton Foyt.” Allura gasps again and I know she's remembering now as she asks, “How is Maeve doing?” Our cousin grins, “It is you! She's still an acolyte training on Korriban.” She smiles up at him brightly, “That's great to hear. Hopefully her overseer is nicer than mine.” She finishes just as her holo rings, she sighs before answering it and a woman who must be her Master appears. “Oh, Apprentice! I forgot to tell you where to meet. I'm in Skotia's” she pauses as she smiles then continues “I mean, my chambers. Oh, and I have a surprise for you!” Once the call ends, I look questioningly at her, figuring out her Master is Zash the one who 'murdered' the Darth but was somewhere else entirely. Allura's shoulders drop slightly, “I'll tell you on the way.” I nod understandingly, knowing there are unfriendly ears everywhere as T1 ushers us to the speeder... “Skotia stood in Zash's path,” she begins as soon as our speeder leaves the outpost, “So to accomplish what we wished, Skotia had to be removed. He met his demise this afternoon by the hand of a former slave and her Dashade.” Pax whistles, “Impressive.” I grimace, “So Zash didn't kill him per say, just had him killed.” She nods, “Correct. She was given Skotia's title and chambers.”

            “Looks like we've all had our fun today,” Thea says as we pass through the Kaas City Expansion district. Both Allura and I look over at her curiously but she shakes her head, 'It's best if you don't know.' I close my eyes trying hard not to think what that monster Baras has had her do. We fall silent as T1 takes us through Kaas and back to the Citadel. Both Mako and I follow Ash and Kaliyo to Imperial Intelligence, which surprises Ash as he stops, “Why are you going?” I swallow, “To turn in our last bounty.” Ash's grey eyes flick to Mako, who nods. He groans, “What is it?” I look up at him, “You know how it is. Cloak and dagger, secrecy...” He frowns but nods wrapping his arm around me as we continue walking. I kiss his cheek before Mako and I reenter Medle's office. “You got the IDs! Fantastic!” Medle exclaims as we approach his desk, “Let me see...” he pauses when I hand them over, “that's Commander Gargun's all right. What was it like in the Dark Temple? I've yet to hear anything that didn't sound like pure raving.” I slightly chuckle, “You won't believe me about that place if I told you.”

            “Huh. Still wish I could have gone in myself. Would of saved me some unpleasantness,” Medle states. I internally grimace, my hands immediately aching to grab my blasters before he's finished speaking. He scoffs at himself, “Listen to me, 'unpleasantness.' I'm even starting to talk like a spy,” he pauses as he walks around his desk stopping right in front of me. “Hunter, remember when I said Sith didn't want anyone in the Dark Temple?” I cross my arms, “This isn't sounding too good.” Beside Mako tenses as she nods and Medle continues, “I wish there was another way to handle this. I really do. I can't risk the Sith ever finding out you went in their precious Temple—which means you're now a liability. I apologize. This isn't the way a fighting woman should die. Guards!” he exclaims and immediately two rush in blasters drawn. I sigh, before looking over at Mako and shaking my head. She frowns but steps aside as the first blaster shots are fired. I reach for two hidden knives in both boots, before throwing them both into the oncoming guards. Both knifes hit their targets and the guards fall unconscious to the floor below. To my left, I see Mako's eyes widen as both knives come back to my waiting hands. I put both back into their hiding places before quickly turning and kicking the Captain in his chest, knocking the air out of him. Intelligence hasn't done him any favors as by the time he's recovered I have both blasters pointed at his face.

            “Time to reevaluate, Captain...” I state calmly. Medle swallows nervously staring at the blasters before his brain realizes what I said and he looks up to me vaguely surprised, “What? I tried to kill you. Turning on someone who did their job is wrong. We both know it.” I nod, “Exactly, Captain. You're just doing your duty as well. I can't fault you for that. Let me walk out of here and no one will learn of this.” Medle's eyes widen as he nods, “Here's your writ. It tells the Mandalorians you did your job. And here's your pay.” I take the datapad from him, looking down at him, “Thank you, Captain. Call in a medic, your guards will need it.” He nods as he gingerly stands holding his chest, then walks behind his desk pulling out a drawer as he goes. I takes out a black leather case and sets it in front of me, and I look up at him questioningly. “Open it,” he states after a pained grunt. I do, and am rather shocked that it holds two beautifully crafted and intricate silver knives with gold accents and real priceless gems. My eyes quickly flick up to Medle, who's slightly smiling. “I'd told myself, I'd only give that away to a woman I'll marry, now I'm not even a man,” he states grimly before looking up at me, “I want you to have it. You're everything a woman should be. Wish I'd met you when I was still a man.”

            I gingerly close the case before walking about the desk and kissing his cheek, “You still are. This job doesn't define you, Medle. You'll find her one day.” He turns to face me, his face revealing his shock before he kisses me passionately. I somewhat lose myself in his longing kiss until I hear Mako make a sound, a mixture of a cough and an laugh. Medle pulls away, then places the case in my arms with a sad smile then points his head toward the door. I swallow but nod kissing his cheek again before walking out with Mako, putting the case into my bag. Mako keeps looking at me with a smirk as we walk toward the Enclave, where we meet my sisters and their companions. “Hunt all done?” Thea asks, looking rather pale. Deciding not to mention it, I nod, “Yep, now to turn this writ into my handler then on to the Melee.” Mako grins, “Just a couple of steps left before we're in!” Thea smiles slightly, “Come on, we'll walk you there.” I can't help my smile, thankfully to have them with me, “I was hoping you would. I haven't seen Ash, so I guess this will be a family thing.” My sisters and I all link arms as we continue to the Enclave.

            We are stopped as soon as we enter by an armored Mandalorian, “I'm sorry but the Enclave is closed to all non-contestants.” To stop myself from glaring at the Mando, I Jaida unlink our arms, “I'm a contestant.” The armored Mando chuckles crossing his arms, “Funny. Except we were told all contestants not here, were dead.” Mako looks up, “But we're contestants! Who told you that!?” I can feel the Mando's frustration raising, and I'm glad Allura tries to calm Mako before he explodes as he continues, “A fellow Mando.” Already knowing who, I groan rubbing my face with my armored glove, “Great, just great!” Sensing two vaguely familiar Mandos approach, I remove my hand. “Is there a problem here?” a familiar feminine voice asks. The first Mando uncrosses his arms, “Commander,” he pauses as he points to Mako  and I, “These two say they are part of the Great Hunt.” The woman takes off her helmet revealing Ceta Farr, “Is that so...” she turns and looks at all of us, “then we should take them at their word. Have you asked who their handler is?” The first Mando shakes his head as Ceta's companion asks, “Who is your handler, aruetiise1?” My fists tighten, which thankfully goes unnoticed by the Mandos as Ceta glares at him. “Crysta Markon,” I answer after I've calmed slightly. Ceta smirks with that answer turning to the first Mando, “Let them in.” Her companion shakes his head, “Not just yet.” Ceta turns to him again, crossing her arms, “What are you doing, Aeron?”

            The man raises a hand silencing her, “Tion gar gai2?” I internally grimace, apparently it didn't go unnoticed, but I answer, crossing my arms, “You first.” The man chuckles, “You understand Mando'a. That's very unusual for a aruetii3.” Both my and Thea's eyes narrow as Thea states, “Our grandparents and uncle ar- were Mandolorians.” The man's eyes widen slightly, “Is that so?” He pauses looking over at Ceta who's glaring at him. He sighs, “I'm Aeron Draé, only son of...” My eyes widen, it couldn't be, as Thea interrupts him, “Soren Draé, oldest and only son of Ciar Draé.” Aeron looks at her immediately, “How do you know that?!” Thea's face softens, “Braden Draé.” His shock is pliable as he turns to the Mando who stopped us, “Ceta will escort them where they need to be.” He only waits for him to nod before walking away. Ceta smiles, “Come on. Crysta must be dying to see you.” I smile, glad we're past that, as I walk next to her entering the Enclave, everyone follows behind us.

            “My apologies for that,” Ceta says as she walks us through the green, red, and gold hallways to the room Crysta is in, “Daian meets well. Now I didn't realize you are in the Great Hunt. If I had, I might of been able to save you from all of that.” I shrug, “It's been that kind of day.” Mako nods in agreement, “That's an understatement.” I wrap an supporting arm around her shoulders,  “But we've made it.” Mako nods again as we enter the room. Crysta squeals when she sees us, not noticing my company, “You're alive! Some Mandolorian big shot named Tarro Blood said you were dead. They're about to start the melee without you!” I knew it, Mako and I share a look as she continues, “All the other hunters who survived are already inside! Get in there!” I can't help my confident smirk, “Back in a flash.” Crysta smiles, “That's the spirit!” As she walks away, I turn to my family and Ceta, “Is it okay if my sisters walk with me?” Ceta shrugs, “As long as they don't interfere.” I grin now looking at my sisters, “Come on then...” Thea grins as Mako and I lead them down the left hallway, where we continue until it opens into a massive circular room with a raised platform in the middle, almost like an arena. You can barely hear anything besides the yells and calls of the Mandolarians that look down on the sandy platform.

            I stop slightly, turning to look at them with a nod, “Stay here and don't interfere. Mako and I got this.” When my sisters nod, Mako and I walk up to the pacing Huntmaster Assistant Lek just in time to hear, “-and the last hunter left standing joins the Great Hunt. Simple as that. All weapons are allowed, but you fight alone.” Mako's eyes widen at that as he continues, “No assistants,” Lek pauses, “And it looks like we have a latecomer!” Not even looking around until the sentence ends. “I just like to make a big entrance,” I state with a slight smirk. “Coming back from the dead is a big entrance all right,” he pauses before yelling, “Huntmaster, will you do us the honor?” As soon as the last word is heard, silence falls until it's eerily quiet. I toss Mako my bag as the Huntmaster begins, “Today, many hunters earn glory in death and defeat. One hunter earns eternal glory in victory. Good hunting to all!” I can feel Allura's alarm and nervousness as she picks up the Huntmaster's meaning. Trying to calm her, I reach for her thru the family bond, 'Everything will be fine, Luna. Have trust in me.' Just as I finish, the huntress next to me, a slightly older Mirialan woman, begins talking to me. “We all heard tales of your exploits, huntress. Perhaps I'll turn them into a song to commemorate your death,” the woman, Iopiane Ratle if I remember right, states. “I'll do the same. You prefer ballads or war chants?” I ask the woman who managed to poison a Imperial Moff, she scoffs. “I'd prefer to win,” she states cockily, “I'd wish you luck, but it wouldn't help. So, I'll just say goodbye.”

            I internally roll my eyes, same here, just as Lek yells “Enough!” quietening the audience again, “You hunters are the best that the galaxy's goons and thug lords could send us.” He pauses as he walks off to the side of the platform, “Now show us which one of you will join the Great Hunt! Fight!” The other five hunters grab their blasters immediately, I however wait until the shooting begins before grabbing a larger knife holstered to my back under the jet pack. After a quick glance at everyone, I throw it to the smallest competitor, a small male Rodian, who instantly crumples as the Human male hunter falls next to me. His body filled with dozens of blaster wounds from Iopiane. My attack on the Rodian, however causes the largest one, a massive Gamorrean, to charge at me in anger. I roll my eyes slightly as I sidestep it. He turns and charges again, as I calmly begin warming up my flamethrower on my right wrist as the pig-lizard gains momentum, ground, and confidence in his kill. I smirk when he's a couple feet in front of me as I stand confidently, pointing my wrist towards him as flames engulf him. The Kel Dor hunter then sees a threat in me as I've killed two while Iopaine only has killed one, and turns his fire power on me.

            I calmly and quickly turn as I see his shots come closer, letting them narrowly pass me as I aim my left wrist towards him, which releases dozens of tiny highly potent poison darts that cause him to fall instantly. Iopaine laughs, “Looks like it's just me and you left.” I smirk as I turn towards her, “Looks like.” The woman raises her blaster confidently as mine are safely holstered on my hips, confidently pulling the trigger twice. I can feel she's already celebrating her win as her shots meet the halfway mark and I remove a single blaster. Knowing what she was aiming for, I easily sidestep both shots while simultaneously releasing two of my own. As her shots hit the wall, her body falls lifelessly to the ground, her confident smirk still etched on her face. I close my eyes as I silently say a death prayer for the fallen before motioning Mako to my side as Lek walks back to the center of the arena.

            “The melee is over! One hunter remains!” He yells lifting my right arm into the air with his as the crowd cheers. I turn to my sisters with a huge smile, winking at Allura, 'See told you to trust me!' Then I walk over to my first kill's body to retrieve my knife before Lek motions for me to follow. After motioning my family to do the same, I follow Lek back to the Huntmaster's office where the Wookie is waiting. “Quite a show you put on. Blasted fun to watch. How do you feel, huntress?” Lek asks me once he closes the door behind us, so only Mako and I are inside with the two Mandalorians. “Feel like a million credits,” I state with a confident smirk. Lek chuckles, “Enjoy it. Things only get harder from here.” I nod as the Huntmaster speaks, “Let the huntress stand before me,” he pauses as I do exactly that, “She is honored beyond all common hunters. Let it be known that–“ a growl from behind me interrupts the honored Wookie. I turn to face the newcomer, my hands immediately going to rest on my twin blasters still holstered to my hips. I shake my head at Mako as she's about to draw her weapon at the intolerable intruder.

            “This is simply ridiculous. I mean, really—this needs to stop right now,” Tarro Blood states glaring murderously at me, “I object to this farce. This ignorant thug does not deserve to enter the Great Hunt.” My fist tighten on my blasters, “I am not ignorant, Blood, if I was you'd be staring at the barrel of my blaster right now. But I at least know I have to wait until the Hunt actually begins to seek your death, and I'll have the honor and courage to face you myself not send minions to do my dirty work,” ending in a growl. Tarro growls again looking up to the Wookie, “Her credentials are a lie fabricated by her little gutter rat of a sidekick,” he states plainly pointing to Mako before looking back at me and continuing, “She deserves no honors.” My eyes narrow as I walk closer to the seething Mando, glaring up at him, “The only one who deserves no honors is you, Blood. Had anyone else murdered lately?” I see his jaw visibly clench, and I smirk in silent victory as Lek speaks up, “We know this hunter's history, Blood. The Huntmaster has ruled.” Lek crosses his arms as Tarro virtually explodes, “You fools! This is a place of honor, a competition of elites. Mandalore will hear of this!” I cross my arms, “Let him. I what to see who he'll side with on the matter of honor.” He growls one last time walking even closer until our armor is almost touching, looking down at me, “Enough! Before this Great Hunt is over, I will have you skull in my hands!” making his hand into a fist before sharply turning and walking out.

            “Well, the Great Hunt just got way more interesting. Sorry to interrupt, Huntmaster. Please continue,” Lek states once the door as firmly shut behind the aggravated Mando. I turn to face the Wookie as he begins again. “The Great Hunt proves talent, resolve. Mandalore calls it to bring him the most skilled hunter in the galaxy. Each hunter will hunt the other's prey. Then each hunter hunts the other. At the end, there is no prey and only one hunter.” I nod understandingly as Lek speaks up, “I'll sum it up for you but without all the flowery stuff.... You'll be hunting targets spread across the galaxy. There will be at least one other hunter going after them, too. You not only have to take down your target, you have to find and eliminate the other hunters.” I nod, “So I either kill them or make them surrender.” Lek nods, “Surrender isn't typical, but it's accepted.” I nod again, knowing only the non-Mandalorians will only think to be the ones to even ponder surrendering. “Today you are truly the hunter, and all else is your prey. Welcome to the Great Hunt,” the Huntmaster states after a moment of silence. “Your handler Crysta will fill you in on the rest of the details. She's waiting for you,” Lek states as soon as the Wookie is finished, and being dismissed Mako and I turn to leave after she hands me my bag again.

            As Mako and I exit, I immediately stop seeing a younger image of Uncle Braden with the same short brown hair and light blue eyes. I'm unable to stop myself from exclaiming, “Oh my stars!” I can feel both the man's and Allura's confusion, but I'm unable to tell them anything. Thankfully Mako breaks the silence, “You look just like Braden.” They both look at each other, mouthing 'Oh,' just an older Mando chuckles from behind the younger one. The older one walks up stopping at the young one's side as he says, “I sent my son here to gather you all so I may speak with you, and learn what happened to my beloved cousin.” Thea swallows, “Of course, Uncle Soren.” The older Mando smiles sadly, “I'm afraid, my dear, I don't know you.” Thea and I both chuckle sadly as I say, “Then we will enlighten you when we speak privately.” Soren nods understandingly before turning to his son, “Bring them to my tent once they are finished, then collect your sisters. I think we all need to hear what these young women have to say.” The young man nods and our 'uncle' departs.

            “Well, now that that's finished. I believe my hunter needs some information,” Crysta happily exclaims as Mako and I walk toward her. “Did you see the fight!?” I ask, rather smugly. Crysta chuckles, “Are you kidding?! Of course! Plus I got to brag to the other handlers, who are bug-eyed jealous. Sadly I couldn't bet on you, you know how it is. But man what a thrashing!” I grin at the older woman, glad she's my handler, “Glad you enjoyed it!” Crysta smirks before pulling Mako and I away from the others. “Sorry, this needs to be rather secret, dear.” I nod and she continues, “Now the Great Hunt. I expect you want to hear about your targets. Here's how it's gonna work: First, you're getting a starship,” she chuckles when she sees my eyes widen, “More on that in a bit. One your ship's computer you'll access two holorecordings, both with specific details on who and where you hunt. Each target will have another hunter assigned to it. You have to locate that rival and take 'em out, too, in order to move on to the next. Now about your ship... there's a tradition for new hunters: You gotta steal one for yourself.” I slightly grin at that, “I can already tell this is going to be a blast.” Crysta chuckles and smiles, “That's what life is for a hunter! Now let's find you that perfect ship, yeah?” finishing with removing her datapad from her back pocket.

            “Gotcha. I know one that belongs to one of those so-called 'importer' types. Fast, smooth and roomy, it'll be landing in docking bay B-04 tomorrow morning. I'll pull together your holorecordings for the Great Hunt targets and transmit them when you hit space. Your first round of targets is on Balmorra and Nar Shaddaa.” I nod, “Thanks Crysta, glad to be working with you still.” Crysta smiles, “Me too, Jaida, me too. Good hunting.” I give her one last smile before turning around, noticing that my sisters just ended a holo, “Who was that?” It's Vette who answers slightly laughing still, “Ash and Kaliyo...” Finishing just as the young helmetless Aeron joins the group, “If you ladies will follow me.” We nod before we all head outside, where T1 is apparently waiting. “Um, hello...” Aeron says slowly. “My master as insisted that I drive my mistresses wherever they need to go,” T1 states authoritatively and I silently praise the droid. “Okay...” Aeron states, slightly shocked at the droid's boldness. Thea chuckles, “T1 will you take us to...” she looks at the Mando who says, “The Draé Camp, Chieftain Soren's tent.” The chrome droid nods, “Of course young mistress,” then helps us ladies on. It's a rather long silent trip to the Mandalorian camp, so I take the opportunity to speak with Mako. “Mako, you have a choice on whether or not to join us,” I begin, staring at her. Mako's eyebrows knit together, “Why's that?” I swallow, looking at my sisters and our unknowing cousin, “What you'll learn inside needs secrecy.” Mako's eyes widen, as she looks at me, “Does it have to do with your family?” I nod, “I know you are a part of it, but it mustn't be shared with anyone.” Mako nods, “My lips will be sealed, Jai.” I nod just as we land in front of the Chieftain's tent.

            “Ah good! You're here! Now come in sit, sit,” Soren states as Aeron opens the tent flap. We enter cautiously, vaguely aware of the others in the tent, Soren's two daughters and his wife. “Don't be nervous,” Soren states, “this is my wife Amara and our daughters Senna and Amaia. And you've already met my youngest and only son, Aeron.” Thea nods before clearing her throat, “You understand our need for secrecy?” Soren and Amara frown slightly as the Chieftain says, “We do not, but we will except it is needed.” Thea closes her eyes, “You will if you care for family.” When she opens them, there's a new light of determination, “We are granddaughters of your Uncle Nickolas and Aunt Araina. Braden Draé is our uncle.” Soren's eyes widen as he coughs, “Truly?!” At Thea's nod, Soren rises quickly, walking to her and wrapping her in a hug, “I've always dreamt of correcting Father's mistake of disowning my uncle and his wife. But I never dreamed I'd have another cousin or any second cousins. This is wonderful. Now tell me more.” Thea chuckles, “Your cousin can,” as she tosses her holo into the center of the room.

            “Hello, my dear cousin,” Mom's voice says before she comes into view, wearing her normal and favorite Jedi attire, “I am Jedi Master Alena Draé.” Soren's eyes widen, “A Jedi?! Then how did your daughters join the Empire?” Mom smiles tightly, “My husband.” Soren's eyes widen even more, “A Jedi breaking their code and marrying an enemy?!” Mom chuckles, “Something like that but if I tell you more, I'll need your secrecy.” Soren glances at his wife and children, who all nod, “You have it. Aliit sol'yc4!” Mom smiles, “Vor entye5. I have five daughters, three of which are in front of you. My second oldest Thea, my middle child Jaida,” when she calls me I bow my head slightly, “and my youngest Allura. My other two which you have yet to meet is Thea's twin sister Jedi Knight Talia and my second youngest Captain Cheyanne. Their father and my husband is Darth Alarick Marr of the Dark Council,” The five Draés gasp simultaneously. “Now you understand our need for secrecy,” Thea states breaking our cousins shock and silence. They all nod as Soren stands, “And you have it. I will not be my father and destroy my family for gain.” Mom nods, “Thank you. As Braden probably told you, we lost my parents during the Sacking. What you do not know is we lost Braden a couple of days ago as well.” Knowing they'll want to speak to the one who saw, I rise, “Tarro Blood was trying to eliminate his competition before they joined the Great Hunt. So he set out to remove the hunters by killing their team. Braden was acting as my mentor and Tarro had his friend kill him, leaving only his adopted daughter, Mako,” I state motioning to her before continuing, “alive as she wasn't there.” Soren's hand tightens into a fist before he pounds it into the table in anger and frustration, “Are you sure?” I nod grimly, “We have Holos of the murder.” Soren grimaces and starts speaking Mando'a curse words that makes his wife and daughters glare at him for such language.

            “He had asked favors of us when he announced he was joining the Hunt,” Soren growls out awhile after, now gripping the table so hard his white is white. Senna looks up, “I'm engaged to marry him. He had asked me where Uncle Braden was, saying he was going to ask him for permission as well since he was so close to our family. I'm the one who killed him, buir6. I told him where he was. I didn't know...” her voice starts breaking up as she begins crying and her sister and mother comfort her. “It is no one’s fault... only Tarro's,” Mom states looking sympathetically at her second cousin. Soren looks up at her, “We cannot break the engagement without a just cause or we'll start another schism.” Mom nods, “I understand, besides it is best if Blood is ignorant of our family connection.” Soren nods, “Agreed. We'll stay it contact.” Mom smiles, “You better!” before ending the call. Soren looks up at us, “Well, my cousins, we better get you home.” Everyone chuckles as both Soren and Aeron stand. “I'll escort them back home, buir.” Soren nods “Good,” then he walks towards us giving us each a hug before we turn and leave the tent.

            Aeron follows us on a speeder making sure we arrive safely. He hoovers, making sure we get inside safely before disappearing. Vette whistles, “Blood sure has them worried to be escorting us.” I slightly chuckle, “Mandalorians can do lots of damage, Vette. Better to be wary then ignorant,” repeating a saying Grammy and Grampy would always say. Thea chuckles as Vette looks at me slightly confused, “That made no sense.” A Dad's unaltered laugh silences the Twi'lek instantly as Dad walks up forgoing his mask, “Welcome to the Marr estate Vette.... Mako...” The slicer and Twi'lek share an alarmed look as Thea goes to hug him, “Hi Daddy,” causing both to jump. I chuckle as I go to hug him as well, thankful to be home. “Go change and shower. Dinner should be ready soon,” Dad states after giving Allura a hug. Vette and Mako squeal before running to their rooms causing Dad to roll his eyes before he shoos us away and we grudgingly walk up the stairs, though I'm thankful to get out of my armor.

            Entering my room, I immediately go to my desk, placing my bag on top of it before removing the case that Medle gave me. I set in down on the table then pick up my bag and drop it on the floor. Once I hear the thud of it settling I begin to removing all the weapons from my body, starting with the visible then moving to the hidden, setting each on my desk. Once they're placed I precede to my dresser as I begin removing my armor starting with the chest plate. Once all my armor is on the ground, leaving me in my tank top and pants, I get a change of clothes. Finally, I make my way into the refresher and into my shower. I allow myself a few minutes to stand under the warm water before beginning to wash my hair and removing the Dromund Kaas dirt and grim off my skin. Once the water begins getting cold, I grudgingly step out of the shower and dry off then put on my comfortable clothes. Once that's done, I begin brushing my hair before braiding it, the only way I get curls, then go down to the dining room.

            I'm pleasantly surprised when I walk it to see Gram, Papa, Dad and Allura already sitting down. I give Gram and Papa kiss on the creek in greeting before doing the same to Dad. Mako and Vette come in giggling, giving Gram and Papa a curious glance before Mako sits next to me with Vette on her other side. A few second later Thea walks in doing the same as I before sitting next to Vette, who's know curiously looking at our grandparents. Gram notices and gives her a soft polite smile, as Matthew walks in “Ah, I wondered when the three of you'd get here. Didn't think you'd make us postpone dinner though.” Gram and Thea both glare at him, which Matt responds with a smug smirk as he sits down next to Allura causing those of us on the opposite to smile knowingly. Out of the corner of my eyes, I see Dad shake his head, “Saira and Edison appreciated having more time, and were rather thankful T1 wasn't around to prolong preparations.” I smile at that, Saira and Edison were slaves given to Dad as he gained power. And though he freed them, they continued to serve him, now willingly. Thea chuckles, “I bet. We were thankful to have him though, made missions go smoothly.” Dad smiles, “Good! Glad to know he was useful.” Gram glares at him, “I'll have you know T1 works remarkably well for his age, Alarick.” Making Mako and Vette burst into laughter. Dad looks at them slightly amused before turning to Gram, “Mother, I wasn't saying he wasn't...”

            I hear a slight gasp from both the slicer and Twi'lek as Gram folds her arms, narrowing her green eyes at him as she frowns. Dad nervously swallows, “He's a very remarkable droid, Mother. As been extremely helpful over his service.” Gram smirks triumphantly, “Good! Glad you understand my irreplaceable gift's value.” The table burst into laughter as Edison and Saira enter, Edison in his favorite suit, Saiar in an old gift from Allura. “Dinner is ready, my lord” Edison states formally, bowing to Dad before motioning his wife forward. “Excellent Edison,” Dad states beginning to stand. The Twi'lek stops him, “No, my lord, let us.” Dad looks up at him and frowns, crossing his arms as both Twi'leks place plates in front of each of us, and I slightly smile recognizing the meal. Saira would always dedicate a day in the month when she would cook Allura's favorite meal after she was taken. It hurt Dad to have a reminder of his failure but he allowed it knowing it was her way of coping with their loss. Allura notices the meal instantly, and raises and turns to hug her, “Thank you.” I can see the alarm in Saira's face, as she hasn't recognized her dancing girl yet, but she slowly returns the hug as Edison walks towards them, “Soong okey-okey, Saira. Soong just Allura, doe chik youngee jee-jee lost7.” Saira tenses, her blue eyes moving to the girl in her eyes as tears slowly start to fall. Though they immediately stop when I hear Allura say, “Mee'm do pateesa8.” I freeze, staring at my sister then flicking towards Dad who seems frozen, his mind trying to process how his little girl knows Huttese. Saira pulls away so she can stare at her as Edison asks, “Chuba understand doe shags language9?” My heart drops when she replies, “Jee was wompa10,” and I watch all color drain from Dad's, Gram's and Papa's faces. The Twi'leks share a look before both hug her, trying to hide their tears, “Noah wompa deserves da life11.” My baby sister unaware that all of us know exactly what she said, nods and sits back down.

            The only one who doesn't know the language, Matthew speaks up, “So you know Huttese...” Allura looks up glancing at everyone before swallowing, “I do.” Thea and I share a worried and nervous look, before she asks the question that might very well break Dad, “Was one of your masters a Hutt?” I look over to see Dad's hand tighten into a fist as we await her answer. Allura thankfully shakes her head, “No,” and I breath a silent sigh of relief until she continues, “They aren't interested in Human children, like they adore Twi'leks of any age. They have no use for them. However, some in my group had belonged to Hutts and knew our overseers and Master didn't speak Huttese,” I watch as Dad's face gets red with silent fury, as Matthew's face lose all color. Allura doesn't notice as she continues, “So they taught the young ones, so everyone could communicate with each other without our owners understanding.” As soon as she's finished, the rage gets the better of Dad and he causes the lights above the table to start flickering then one by one pop, plunging us in darkness. The only light coming from the purple lightning that dances across the clouds outside. Then we hear his chair scraping the floor, as he hurriedly stands up and exits the dining room, not wanting to endanger his family with his all-consuming rage and guilt. Someone sighs, “I knew I shouldn't have asked,” comes Thea's voice. “It's better he finds out now then later,” Gram states sadly and I know she's nervously looking at the door, “however I wouldn't want to be whoever he's going to take his anger out on.” Allura speaks up, “I'm sorry...”

            “You never need to be sorry, Luna,” Gram states as she stands and I can see white Force lightning surrounding her left hand, which she uses to light dozens of candles that weren't there before. Once our dinner is once more visible, Gram sits back down, “Come on, eat it while it's warm.” Most everyone chuckles, expect Matt who is still staring at Allure and continues to even when we all begin eating. Dad never rejoins us, and I can feel how guilty Allura feels. “It's not your fault Luna,” I say, trying to calm her. “Yeah, it was my fault. I shouldn't of asked,” Thea adds. Gram frowns at her as Papa says, “It's no one’s fault, girls.” After everyone has finished dinner, we start wondering off deciding to enjoy ourselves while we're home.

Mako follows me to my room, slightly smiling. “So, I've doing research on our new ship we're getting tomorrow,” Mako exclaims, excitedly sitting crisscross on my bed. I roll my eyes, “Should of known. What are we getting?” Mako grins, “It's a D5-Mantis patrol craft and a large one at that.” I smile, “What should we name it?” Mako laughs, “You—want—to—name—it?” she asks in between laughs. I nod, “Yes.” Mako stops laughing, “You're serious! You're actually going to name a ship?” I roll my eyes, “Yes, Mako. It's tradition. I was thinking of 'Spirit.' What do you think?” She tilt's her head in thought, “I like it. Why is it tradition?” I shrug, “Our family has always named our ships, Dad's is 'Storm,' Mom's is 'Justice,' and Braden's was 'Lady Luck' which is now my little sister, Cheyanne's.” Mako looks up at me quickly, “Braden had a ship?”

            “Yeah, he did. He mostly used it during the war, got him through quite a few close calls. But he hadn't been using it much lately, so he gave it to Cheyanne for her sixteenth birthday last year. She's one of those 'importer' types now,” finishing with air quotes. Mako's eyes widen, “Is our new ship—?” hesitating on finishing the question but I understand. “No, hers is a XS Stock light freighter. Though I'll admit, I was slightly worried it was.” Mako tilts her head, “Why's that?” I slightly chuckle, “Her ship was stolen a couple of days ago.” Mako's eyes widen comically, so I continue, “But it was last seen on Coruscant and don't worry she'll find it.” She nods before squealing and I look at her slightly alarmed. She grins and hugs me, “We're in the Great Hunt, Jaida! We finally made it! Braden would be so proud!” I chuckle, returning the hug, “He would be,” then my holo rings. Sighing, I get up to grab it before sitting back down to answer it. Ash appears, “Hey beautiful.” Mako and I share a look before laughing, causing the Rattataki to frown, “Hey Mako. Why are the two of you laughing?” That starts the laughing anew, and it takes a while to calm down enough to speak.

            “What's on your face and head, Ash?” Mako finally asks before finding her mouth with her hand as she starts giggling again. Surprisingly Ash's face begins to redden and he starts mumbling, what I understand as Rattataki curse words under his breath. “Sorry. Forgot about them,” Ash finally says nervously scratching the back of his bald head. There are dozens of intricate black tattoo-like designs on his face, making him look like a fierce ancient warrior. Once the laughing subsides, I lift a single eyebrow, “What are they for?” Ash mumbles something under his breath that neither Mako or I catch, “Pardon?” He groans, “They're a sort of good-luck design,” then he mumbles the rest. “Oh, and why is that so bad, Ash?” I ask slightly amused that he's fidgeting. “It's not,” he finally manages to say before mumbling, “if you don't know what it means.” I frown, vaguely concern on why he didn't say the entire meaning of it, but before I can ask there's a knock at my door, Thea's. I slightly chuckle feeling the nervous energy of Vette, then glance at Mako who isn't really paying much attention to anything before I use the Force to open the door.

            “Finally,” Thea exclaims jumping on my bed, landing next to me before noticing Ash. She grins though, “Nice tattoos, Ash. What's the special occasion?” He grimaces, shaking his head, “Nothing important.” Thea frowns, clearly not thrilled with his answer but she lets it drop, turning to me, “Allura, Khem and Matt apparently left with Gram and Papa. What do you want to bet something is going to happen between the two of them?” ending with a slight shoulder bump. I chuckle, “I'd say highly likely.” Ash frowns, “Between who?” Mako rolls her eyes, “Allura and Matt, Ash, duh?” finishing just as Vette lands on top of both Thea and I, causing us to groan. “Oh sorry,” Ash says slightly blushing, “And I wouldn't worry about it. Matt never dated anyone during our years in the academy so I doubt he'll start now. Especially serving under Darth Marr.” Mako and Vette freeze, and Thea and I can feel their nervousness. We however just chuckle as Thea says, “Marr isn't that bad. Just because he's the most feared being in the galaxy besides our 'beloved' Emperor.” Ash scoffs, “Truthfully, I was scared when we were called to his office yesterday. He's scarier then Darth Jadus,” though he stops immediately after that, his face becoming pale. I chuckle, “Jadus is rather scarily, but only if you get on his,” bad side I was meaning to say. But I can't finish the sentence, not when a aggravated yell can be heard, so loud the walls shake. Thea and I share an alarmed look before hearing another worrying sound, a large crash and glass scattering. Quickly both of us get to our feet, somehow making sure the Twi'lek is still on the bed. “The two of you stay here, okay?” Thea practically all but commands before we're out the door.

            We immediately run to where we can feel Dad's Force energy, saturated in rage, anger and betrayal. We stop instantly, seeing Dad seething right outside his office, glaring down at thousands of broken pieces of both glass and crystal, his fists held so tightly they're white and you can see blood dripping on to the floor. Thea and I share a look before walking delicately thru the scattered pieces like it's a mine field. Both of us lightly place soothing hands on his left arm and shoulder, though we jump as he looks at us. Dad's eyes have lost their normal piecing blue color, now they are blood red with golden edges, his normal calm face with one of pure anger and hate but it softens when his eyes land on us. We watch, somewhat fearful, as he breathes in deeply closing his eyes. “I'm sorry to have scared you,” Dad finally says, his voice somewhat broken, then his eyes open they're his normal blue. “What happened?” Thea asks beside me. Dad breathes in again before turning around and entering his office, motioning for us to follow. We sit nervously on the chairs in front of his desk, as he goes to sit behind it, locking his hands together in front of him. “I just got word that,” he pauses as his fists tighten, “That Darth Angral has, without 'proper consent' of the Dark Council, proceeded with an attack on Coruscant.” Thea and I gasp, knowing that the rest of our family is there at this second. “The attack failed, of course, as a young Jedi Knight and her Padawan destroyed the weapon and killed Angral's son. However, Angral was watching and as began a one Sith war on the young Jedi.” Thea and I look at each other worriedly as Dad continues, “More to the point he has learned her identity, well as far as he’s concerned, as Orgus Din's Padawan.” I look over to see Thea crying softly and I know instantly who it is, our sister, Talia. However, I still have to ask in case it's not, “Tali?” Dad nods, “We've 'formally' stated he has gone rogue. But I fear this 'Cold War' might not last much longer.” At our head tilt, Dad clarifies, “Darth Vengean is thrilled with the idea of testing the Republic's strength, even though we are not ready for a renewed war.” Beside me, I hear Thea lightly growling causing Dad to lightly chuckle, “And I hear I thought you 'liked' his power structure.” Her eyes narrow, “I will when I tear it down.”

            “Oh, what was Baras done to you,” Dad states rather amused, “and I'm sure you'll have that honor. Now a little birdie told me that all of you when to the Dark Temple.” Thea groans “Pax told you, didn't he?” Dad chuckles but shakes his head “No, it was Mother. She's slightly worried and envious of you. She's been harping to me constantly trying to get me to allow her inside.” I snort, “It isn't all that grand.” Thea chuckles in agreement, “Even when you ignore the crazed voices.” Dad frowns, “You really went in there, didn't you?” Thea and I glance at each other before nodding, Dad groans, “Why must you have inherited Mother's curiosity.” Thea and I laugh before Thea says, “It's not us you should be worried about.” Dad closes his eyes, “Great. Allura inherited it, didn't she?” I look other to see Thea nod, “Most definitely. I think she's worse than Gram.” Dad groans again letting his head fall into the back of his chair, “Thank you, girls. I'll have someone clean up the mess, you two go back to relaxing.” Thea and I both nod then get up to leave until Dad says, “Actually, Thea, can I speak to you for a moment.” I look over at her to see her nod and I can feel her curiosity. I give her a soft smile before giving Dad a hug and a kiss on the cheek then doing the same to my older sister, which they both return.

            Mako and Vette are still talking to Ash over the Holo with their backs facing the door. I slightly smile getting an idea before jumping at landing on the two of them, much like Vette did earlier. Both girls squeal before turning to glare at me as Ash laughs. Ash is the first to speak, “So what was all that about?” and the girls’ glares turn into questioning ones. I sigh, wondering how to word this, “We found out someone is targeting my oldest sister.” And that we're almost at war, I want to add but don't, I need to be careful, especially around an Imperial Agent. Ash grimaces, almost like he could read my head, but I know he can't, “That doesn't sound good.” I nod grimly as the two girls move over and I fall onto the bed then they both get up, giggling. I frown as they both smile brightly, something's up... “We'll leave you the two of you alone,” Mako begins, with a mischievous look in her eyes. “Yeah, we'll see you in the morning, Jai,” an equally mischievous Vette finishes, then they're out the door. I turn back to Ash slightly frowning and very worried but Ash smiles, “I told them I wanted to talk to you alone.” Oh. “I haven't had much of a chance to talk to you lately. Too much activity.” I chuckle, slightly blushing “Yeah, to many things to do. The life in the Capital.” He nods in agreement, “So what's been happening with you?” I slightly giggle, “You're officially talking to a hunter in the Great Hunt.” Ash frowns, “Didn't you get in earlier?” I shake my head “No, there was too many hunters and only one spot in the Hunt. The spot I now have.” He grins, “Congrats. So, that's what you've been doing, completing things to get the spot.” I nod, “Basically. Five other hunters finished their three tasks, as well. But—” a sob catches me off guard and Ash's face softens. “They're not,” he pauses, searching for the right word. “It was a fight to the death,” I finally can say, through my tears. Ash closes his eyes, “Oh. I'm sorry.”

            “They didn't give me much choice it the matter,” I pause for a moment, “Actually I'm lucky all of them didn't see me as a threat until my second kill, but by then there were only two others left.” Ash whistles, “I wish I could've seen that fight.” I chuckle, “You were busy being an Agent, Ash. Though I'll admit, I wish you would've been there too.” He tilts his head, “Too?” I grin, “My sisters were able to watch and support me. I bet someone as holos of the fight.” He chuckles, “Yeah, I'll have to see. Are you alright?” I frown slightly, wondering how noticeable it is, “Yeah.” Now Ash frowns, “I know you're lying.” I groan, letting my head fall into my bed before picking it back up, “I'm fine, Ash. It's just been an emotional week.” His eyes close as he nods, “Talk to me later then, okay. I'm here for you,” staring at me intently, “Just like I am for your sisters,” I give him a soft smile, “I will. Have a good night, Ash.” He grins, winking at me, “You as well, beautiful.” I chuckle slightly as the call ends before getting off my bed to head out of my room. I head to one of my favorite rooms in the estate, the center garden. The garden is the exact replica of the forest on Yavin Four, where my parents first met and fell in love.

            Growing up, we always heard stories of their fateful meeting then later reunion when they fell in love. I'm sure each of us dreamed of falling in love in the same spot with a dark knight that'll become your knight in shining armor. When I enter, I find I'm not alone seeking the solace that is the peacefulness of the garden. “Hello Daddy,” I say with a slight smile sitting on the bench he made in remembrance of the night. He looks up and slightly smiles motioning me over to him. I lightly chuckle at that and go sit on his lap, slightly surprising him. He chuckles, “How has being home treated you?” I rest my head on his shoulder, “Fine, I guess. Glad we have Luna back and that I'm in the Great Hunt. But I sort of drained.” Dad nods understandingly, hugging me tightly, and I can see a small tear in his eye. “You know none of us blame you, right Daddy?” His arms tighten slightly, “I am a failure. I failed to protect all of you. First your grandparents then the three of you, now Talia. What kind of father can't protect his family, his children?” he all but yells and I tightly hug him. “Daddy, none of this is your fault,” I gently say, “Besides you have taught us to fight for ourselves. Not to mention Mom loves you, we all love you, Daddy. Faults and all.” He chuckles lightly, “I'm glad you inherited your mother's calmness besides her eyes.” I smile because he's beginning to sound normal again, even if he is being soft. He laughs at that, reading my thoughts, “Going soft, am I?” I nod and he teasingly growls and begins tickling me. “Stop,” I finally manage to say thru my giggles. “Not until you take it back,” he states firmly, trying to keep the smile from his face. I continue to squirm and kick, until I manage to break free of his hold and run away with him racing me. Thankfully I manage to stay a bit in front of him as we run thru the house, Dad letting me have distance. I take us to the training room, where Thea is teaching Vette and Mako close quarters combat.

            Thea begins laughing as soon as I enter running behind her, “What did you do?” Vette and Mako share a look before facing us as Dad runs in causing them to jump. “I know you're in here, Junebug,” Dad states, not even panting from the run, as he blocks the only exit. “What did she do?” Thea asks again. “She called me soft,” Dad states, knowingly staring at my hiding place. I see Mako and Vette swallow as Thea points at me, still behind her. “Thea!” I whine as I stand up, already knowing where this is going. Thea chuckles, turning around, “You know better than to call Dad soft!” I laugh as she lunges at me, “Getting slow there, Tree?” Thea's eyes narrow as Dad summons a training saber, “Take that back.” I smirk, “No,” as both advance on me, now both armed. I duck missing Thea's hit then rolling to avoid Dad's as I discreetly summon a saber to me. I block Dad's next attack, already anticipating Thea's strike, knocking it away with a kick. “She knew that was coming,” Dad states. Thea rolls her eyes, before striking at Dad, who meets her blade with his own. “Predictable,” he states smugly. Thea's eyes narrow before looking at me, “Together?” I smile, “Always,” then we attack together. Dad easily blacks both attacks with a grin, “You'll have to do remember then that to beat me.” Thea and I share a knowing look before dropping our sabers. Dad groans dropping his to stop our first 'attack,' grabbing our feet with both hands. “Predictable,” he says again and Thea and I share a smile before twisting our bodies to escape his grasp. He lets go, clearly confused, before we go in a combined tackle that forces him to the ground.

            “See you're getting soft,” I state with a small smile. Dad chuckles, “Maybe I am,” then his kisses both of our foreheads, “but only with you.” We smile up at him then hug him, “We know.” He shakes his head and gets up with Thea and I still holding him, “Thanks for that, girls. I'll see you in the morning. We'll have breakfast together, okay?” We grin, nodding causing him to chuckle, “Good night, girls.” He turns, “Mako, Vette.” Then he walks out with a small, 'I love you,' thru the family bond. Thea and I grin before turning to our very silent companions, whose mouths are hanging open. “You two okay?” Thea asks, amused. They both nod before pointing to me, “You're Force sensitive.”Kriff, but I nod, “I am. I'd appreciate if you not tell anyone though.” They nod mutely before Mako asks, “How does the Sith not know. Your father does obviously.” I chuckle, rising my right hand and pointing to my silver ring, and I can't help my smile at their confused faces. “The ring blocks anyone from sensing her abilities,” Thea says, taking pity of the confused girls. “I normally don't use the Force but it's harder not to at home,” I add after getting a glare from Thea. The girls nod in understanding as Thea claps, “Well, tomorrow will be an eventful day so we better rest up while we can.” I roll my eyes, “Really Thea?!” My sister quickly turns, “Yes! now bed,” she turns slightly, “all of you go!” I chuckle, shaking my head, “Of course 'mom'.” That earns me a glare from Thea before she shoos the girls out then puts an arm around me, “Come on. I'm in dire need of rest.” I laugh, “Sorry to keep you up, sis.” She shrugs, “It's fine.”

            Thea walks me all the way to my room, apparently not trusting her twenty-one-year-old sister to go to bed by herself. She stops by my door looking half asleep, “Goodnight, sis. See you in the morning.” I chuckle but nod, kissing her cheek then giving her a hug, “Night Night, sis. Sweet dreams.” She returns both before groggily walking to her own room. I laugh at my sister, faintly curious as to where Allura and Matt are and what's drained Thea, but I shake it off and walk into my room. I immediately go to the desk where I laid out all my weapons to begin cleaning them, starting with the knives and working my way to my blasters. Once the knives are sparking and don't have a drop of blood to be found, I get up and get ready for bed, brushing my teeth and rinsing off my face before putting on my pajamas. Finally, I climb under the covers of my bed and fall asleep almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==========================  
> 1-7 introduces the 7 main characters  
> 8-35 Starting Planet  
> 36-56 Capital Planets  
> 57-63 Interlude  
> 58-... Taris (R) and Balmorra (E)  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!  
> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
> ~ Mando'a ~  
> 1) aruetiise - traitors, foreigners, outsiders  
> 2) Tion gar gai – What’s your name?  
> 3) aruetii - traitor, foreigner, outsider  
> 4) Aliit sol'yc – family first  
> 5) Vor entye – Thank you  
> 6) buir – mother/father  
> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
> ~ Huttese ~  
> 7) Soong okey-okey, Saira. Soong just Allura, doe chik youngee jee-jee lost. - It's okay, Saira. It's just Allura, the dancing girl we lost. [young Allura would dance everywhere...]  
> 8) Mee'm do pateesa. – I'm a friend  
> 9) Chuba understand doe shags language. -You understand the slaves’ language.  
> 10) Jee was wompa. – I was one.  
> 11) Noah wompa deserves da life. – No one deserves that life.  
> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	53. At Last - Cheyanne

=-=-=-=-=-=

Cheyanne

            We basically run out of the Detention Center, in our hurry and thankfully regroup with Havoc though they don't necessary notice. Jessi is nervously looking over at Jorgan as they approach us, both obviously unaware we're here until Jessi finally looks away. She begins smiling until she notices our serious faces then runs towards us, “What's wrong?” Kira answers, “Tell you on the way.” Jess frowns, “Neither of you are finished, are you?” I shake my head silently, not able to form words at this point, which Jess doesn't miss. She gives Talia an alarmed look as we all begin walking before Tali says, “We have to go to the Works.” Her eyes widen as her eyebrows knit together, “So do we.” Tali nods then breaks into a run, and I can feel her anxiety, the rest to follow quickly follow. Jessi's worried expression doesn't leave just gets more pronounced, as she asks again, “What's wrong?” Kira answers thankfully, “Coruscant's in trouble.”

            “How bad,” Jessi asks after groaning. “Worse than the sacking,” I finally manage to say. Jessi gasps, “There are Imperial Soldiers here, do you think they are here because of that?” Talia shrugs as we continue, “I don't think so. It seems like Tarnis was working alone but I could be wrong.” Jessi chuckles, rather darkly, “Or more likely you could not be and it's just a coincidence.” The entrance to the Works is all the way back to where we land near where I met Juul, however now it's Havoc who needs to speak with someone, thankfully giving us all chance to breathe. Once Jessi and Jorgan return, we go directly go to the elevator heading into the Works. All of us instantly start breathing thru our mouths as the smell is pungent and overwhelming. “What brings you down here?” a trooper asks who's leaning against the wall opposite to the elevator. Jessi walks up so he can see her Havoc badge clearly, “Our assignments. What's going on here, Sergeant?” I hear the man swallow, “You might have problems getting thru. We're getting resistance from berserk repair droids and Imperials alike.” I'm pretty sure Talia and I are thinking the same thing when she asks, “Droids are giving you trouble?” He flinches, “In a matter of speaking, yes. They've been down here so long without interaction with organics, they believe we're 'invading' and have been doing suicide runs.”

            “My apologies... Are they blocking the way to the...” Talia begins before swallowing, “to the Jedi Ruins?” I can feel the color draining from my face as the trooper answers her, “Why would you need to go there?” Why indeed, I can feel Tali glance at me before answering, “There's a Sith there, with a weapon that can endanger everyone on this planet.” The trooper gasps, “My squad and I will do everything to help you get there safely, Master Jedi.” Tali nods, and I'm slightly relieved she won't be placing those Ruins alone, “Thank you, Sergeant...” He salutes, “Sergeant Avery Carter, ma'am, um, master Jedi.” Tali chuckles “I'm a Knight, but thank you. Gather your squad, Sergeant, the weapon is already arming,” Carter nods then salutes her again before walking off. Beside me Jessi starts laughing, “And here I thought I was the only one who makes people nervous.” Tali joins her in laughter, “Apparently not, Jess. Come on, let's see what we can do about those droids while we wait.”

            Carter was right about those droids, as soon as one of them saw us, they immediately started walking towards us. The only indication of their intentions, a flashing red light on their chest that starts blinking more rapidly as they approach. The first one is only a few feet back before it explodes, thankfully not hurting our group but I think Talia is more to thank for that. As soon as the smoke clears, I see four more walking quickly towards us. I place a hand on Tali's back. The explosion is making our ears ring, so instead of speaking I mouth, 'Let us handle it.' My sister nods understandingly, moving out of the way so Havoc, Corso, and I can open fire. Our hearing comes back just as we hear a whistle. Tali and I both look around to spot the source, a squad of about ten troopers standing behind us. Carter walks up, “That was some nice handling. The boys and I are ready to protect our Republic, master Jedi.” I release a rather relieved sigh as the Jedi grins, “Good.”

            With the six of us plus Carters men we make short work of the droids and move quickly thru the tunnels of the Works, to where the Jedi and Carter's men have to continue alone. Corso and I immediately run into the side room where Skavak should be having his meeting. Sure enough, we overhear a rather surprising conversation. “The Murustavan Ruby. It's even more exquisite than I imagined. This will be the perfect centerpiece for my gift to the Grand Moff,” a man with a heavy Imperial accent says somewhat smugly, or that could just be that he's Imperial. “I'm sure it'll earn you a nice, fat promotion. Maybe the Grand Moff will finally let you go home to Dromund Kaas?” Skavak says, rather sarcastically as we walk stealthy inside, hiding behind some large crates. “Watch your tone, Skavak,” the Imperial all but yells, “My agent is standing by at the spaceport, ready to deliver the item. You have someone ready to receive it?” My ears perk up at that, _he has my ship in the spaceport! Man, I really thought he was smarter than that._

            “There's a twitchy little starship merchant named Fabizan in my docking bay. He'll accept my payment,” comes Skavak's voice. Thank you for that info, Skavak. “Lieutenant, transmit the signal. I don't know what you want with that grotesque trophy, Skavak, but it's all yours now,” the Imperial states as Corso starts getting twitchy. “Captain, why don't we attack now?” Corso thankfully whispers. I softly groan, “Because we are getting useful info, cowboy. Okay now, hush.” Corso pouts and I roll my eyes, “What are you after, Skavak?” I ask nobody. “You need any other priceless relics, Commander Kasstroff, just let me know,” Skavak states and I know he's about to take off, so I silently roll out of our hiding spot before walking towards the four men; two Imperial soldiers, their uniformed commander, and Skavak. “Sorry I'm late to the party, boys. Traffic was crazy,” I state calmly holding one blaster to the commander’s head as Corso follows me holding his blaster rifle. The Imperial turns to the thief, “Skavak, is this some sort of trick?” And I slightly smile when the 'Jackal of the Stars' rolls his eyes and walks closer, “Captain. Seriously, I admire your persistence, but this is ridiculous.” The Imperial frowns, clearly not a fan of being ignored, “Skavak, who is this woman? One of your many conquests?” Skavak chuckles, his eyes clearly roaming me, “She wishes,” just as I feel someone enter the room. Beside me, Corso growls, “You're gonna be a floor stain when I'm done with you, Skavak.” I have to fight a chuckle that threatens then Skavak says “Corso, heard about your job. Don't let unemployment make you bitter, all right?” Corso growls again as Skavak continues turning back to me, “You the one who fouled up my identity record and sent half the galaxy chasing me? That wasn't very nice, Captain.”

            “It was the least I could do,” I state rather smugly, wondering if he knows what else I did to his record? His blue eyes narrow at me, “Really? Was it necessary to tell every woman in the civilized galaxy I have Bothan Nether Wart? That's just low. Plus, I can't believe you kept that Sullstan lawman alive. If it wasn't for the Justicars, the little runt might have actually caught me.” I silently chuckle, “How long did it take for you to find that out, Skavak?” His jaw tightens as the commander cuts in, “Enough of this. The captain is your problem, Skavak. Deal with it.” I silently scoff as Skavak says, “Commander, would you mind dealing with the Captain for me? I've got places to be...” then he runs off. I laugh as Commander Kasstroft exclaims, “Skavak! Blast that scoundrel. Always leaving me to clean up his messes...” I somewhat smirk, using the Force to keep a eye on the coward, “Do you enjoy being Skavak's maid, Commander?” The Imperial frowns, “No, and I'm afraid you won't be leaving here. We'll give you a very nice unmarked grave.” As soon as he's finished, the newcomer makes his move, “Attention, Imperial lawbreakers! You are in violation of Statute 1983 of the Sullustan Code. Drop your weapons and surrender the gem!” Miel states as he walks up.

            “Who do you think you are giving me orders? You're as good as dead, you alien filth,” Kasstroft exclaims, looking appalled as I turn to Miel. “I was going to give you a heads up,” I state with a smile, “but I'm glad you found us.” Miel smiles and nods before turning to the soldiers “Imperials, you are guilty of smuggling and crimes too numerous to mention. Do not make things harder on yourselves by resisting arrest! I have already disabled your comlinks and cut you off from any reinforcements! Drop you weapons now!” My fists tighten as the Imperial says, “Spare me your false heroics. Men, kill this alien scum!” Just before the three men open fire, I leap to the side taking Miel with me. I look back just in time to see four blaster shots hit the wall behind us, that would've been Miel. Breathing in I go into fight mode, throwing my portable cover down. Corso looks over to make sure I'm okay, and I nod before opening fire on the Imperials starting with their cocky commander. It's a brief firefight, as each of us take down a Imperial on our own, however as the Imperials fall lifeless so does Miel, clutching his side. I run to his side immediately screaming, “Miel!” Corso is at my side almost instantly as I kneel over the injured Sullustan. “I... I do not think I will be filing any more reports....” Miel barely gets out. “Hang on, Miel, we'll get you to a med center,” I state, more like beg. The Sullustan shakes his head, “It's... it's too late for that. I am unable to maintain pursuit of Skavak. You must go on without me. I have something that will help you.” I frown, slowly reaching out with the Force, feeling his life slip away with every word. Then our ally hands me a datapad, “Find Skavak. Bring him to justice... for me...” then he goes silent as he becomes one with the Force. “Poor little guy,” Corso says behind me, “He didn't deserve to go out like this.” I nod in agreement before getting up and facing him. His face softens as he raises his hand and touches my face, wiping the tears I didn't realize were falling. Then I get up to remove any valuables from the Imperials, especially the Ruby that Miel came for. As I stand back up, I feel immense pain that nearly sends me back to the ground.

            Corso's arms are around me, almost instantly, “Captain?” I close my eyes, trying to find the source of the pain I feel but it is not me, it's “Talia! We must find her, Corso!” He looks vaguely concerned but nods as he lets me stand on my own. I run out of the room, nearly running into Jessi, who looks at me concerned, “Is everything all right, Chey?” I shake my head, “Tali's in trouble.” Her face becomes pained, “The pad to the Ruins isn't much farther.” I nod then together we run to the speeder landing pad for this sector, forcing the men to run behind us or be left. Once we reach the pad, I immediately stop seeing there's a couple speeders left but as I near one, the memories and pain get the better of me and I have to step away. Jessi looks at me sympathetically as I walk away from the speeders to wait for my sister. It thankfully doesn't take long until we see two speeders coming from the ruins. Once they land, I run over to the one that the Jedi are in. As soon as Talia gets out, I tightly hug her, grateful, “I thought I lost you, sis.” She returns the hug as Jessi walks up, “Planet safe?” I pull away to see her nod, but doesn't say anything. She looks rather pale, Jess and I share a worried look, looking back at Talia just as she collapses.

            I can't help my terrified scream, “Corso!” He is at her side before she hits the floor and I turn away to message A7 to pick us up. Corso carries her to a nearby bench before gently setting her down. I smile at him gratefully, before I join Jessi to search for wounds. We find a couple here and there, mostly scratches, but nothing that would cause any problems. That is until we reach her right side, her hand is covered in a large angry looking red bruise but that's nothing to what is on her side, a massive red spider like bruise. “I'm fine guys, really. I just got hit with a little Force lightning,” Talia states rather calmly, trying to lighten up the mood. I internally grimace, until I hear a familiar voice say, “A little what?” I look down at Tali, just as the newcomer joins our group hovering over her and see her grimace. I glance back at him just as he curses, his eyes staring at her side. Then he glances at me as he removes kolto from his bag and I give him a nod. “Why are you here, Theron?” I hear Tali ask softly. He answers as he begins kneeling at her side, “I was with Master Alena when she felt...” Jessi and I share a nervous look that turns into one of confusion then Tali says, “Oh. Does she know everything?” We both look at her immediately as Theron asks, “And that would be?” But my sister shakes her head, “You'd know it if she knew.” I can feel his confusion as he looks up at Kira. When Kira shakes her head, Theron proceeds putting on the kolto patches on her side and hand before he rises. “I'll take her and Kira to the Tower,” Theron states holding my sister protectively in his arms. I'm about to protest before I feel two hands on either shoulder, one belonging to Corso, the other to Jessi who shakes her head. I sigh returning my attention to Theron, before nodding. He gives me a grateful smile before going to one of our family speeders. My shoulders slump as they disappear, and Jessi squeezes my shoulder, “She'll be fine, Chey.” I nod just as A7 arrives.

             On the return trip to the Senate Tower plaza, I finally look at the datapad Miel handed me. My eyes widen as they rake over the information he found, _He found my ship!_ Jessi looks at me concerned, and I realize I must have shouted it. Corso frowns, “Who?” I slightly smile, hugging the datapad, “Miel! He found the hanger with my ship!” then I quickly turn to my family's droid, “A7 can you drop us off at the Spaceport?” The chrome droid nods, “Of course, young Mistress.” Now understanding, Jessi says, “Drop them off first. Ours isn't time sensitive.” The droid nods again before changing course. I practically jump out of the speeder before it stops in my rush to get my ship back, then I run inside full speed to Docking Bay 87 with Corso following behind. The bay is on the second floor tucked nicely in the center of the spaceport, sadly I have to slice into the mainframe to get the bay door to open but finally we enter. As soon as we do we find the merchant Skavak was talking about but no sign of the man himself. “Excuse me, but in case it wasn't obvious by the locked door you sliced through, this is a private docking bay,” the Bith, Fabizan, states as we approach.

            “Three words, pal. Where's... my... ship?” I nearly growl. “I don't know you, and I sure don't have your ship. Skavak said there might be a troublemaker or two dropping by. He paid extra for security to take care of it,” he pauses just as I sense four men walk up behind us “Boys, like the man says, the customer's always right. You know what to do.” I internally groan as the first man approaches and tries to hit me. I swiftly turn kicking him in the chest, probably breaking a rib or two but nothing fatal. I shake my head at Corso when I notice his aiming for the heart of another grunt, he frowns just as I release two shots to the man's legs, forcing him to collapse. The remaining two men and Fabizan attack. I roll my eyes, punching the Bith in the head and he instantly falls holding his head tightly. The last two chance at each other before both going in for the attack with vibroblades. I groan, removing a hidden knife from my belt and blocking their attack with it before kneeing the one on the left in the crotch, having him fall to his knees. The last man pauses in his attack before rising his hands in surrender causing Corso to chuckle, “I've never seen anyone fight like that especially one verses five.”

            “They're lucky I'm tired of death today,” I state plainly before rounding on the Bith, “My ship!” Fabizan swallows “All right, all right! I get it—you're tough! Don't hurt me. I'm not a threat, I'm just a simple starship salesman!” he exclaims holding his hands up in surrender. My eyes narrow as I raise my blaster to his head, “That just means you're an even bigger thief than Skavak, who stole that ship from me.” He swallows again, “I'm just trying to earn a living. It was none of my business where Skavak got that ship, so I never asked. Listen, your ship's in great shape. All the cargo is still on board. Even had it detailed. No harm done, right?” Corso chuckles, “Not yet—but you owe the Captain something for all her trouble.” The Bith nods, “I can give your ship a nice upgrade and charge it to Skavak's account. Interested?” I smirk, now lowering my blaster, “As long as Skavak's paying, I'm buying.” Fabizan rises, “It'll take until tomorrow to finish everything.” I nod, handing him another datapad, “Take the ship to that hanger. It has better security and will allow you to work peacefully.” He nods then walks into the hanger where I see my ship for the first time. Skavak had the accent colors changed from red and orange to yellow and blue but I'm not too upset actually, it looks amazing. I smile as I see it roar to life and take off, _I got her back, Uncle._

            Once 'Lady Luck' is off, Corso and I start heading out of the Spaceport. “Where to now, Captain?” Corso asks once we're outside. I roll my eyes, “Heading to the Tower to find Havoc and the Jedi.” He nods, “Lead the way then, Captain.” I internally groan, but begin walking toward the Tower. Corso whistles as we enter causing Security to glare in our direction, before one of them walk up to us. “Excuse me, ma'am, but citizens and tourists aren't allowed in today,” the guard states, narrowing his eyes at Corso until there's a cough from behind him. “Is there a problem here?” comes a familiar voice. He turns then nervously swallows, “Good afternoon, Senator Price.” Corso's eyes widen then nervously looks over at me which I ignore, smiling at the newcomer, “There isn't.” The Senator turns to me then grins, “Chey!” I chuckle then go give her a hug, “Hey Liz.” She returns the hug before turning to the security officer, “This is Jedi Master Alena's daughter and a family friend of mine, so her and her friend are allowed entrance,” she pauses as she returns her attention to me, “Walk with me.” I nod, “Of course.” I can feel Corso's eye flicking from me to the young Senator Price as we walk through the halls.

            “So, I saw Jessi earlier due to some official business concerning her squad. But I didn't think I'd see you here too,” Elizabeth states softly as we walk, “I thought you might be having a reunion.” I look over at her, “I would've but my ship was stolen, I've gotten it back through so no worries. How did the official business go with Jess?” She grimaces, “Not well. I wasn't the only familiar face but I think he's been enlighten.” I grimace as well, “No wonder she wasn't in the best moods earlier.” She nods, “So anyway. Matt has had a nice reunion with his best friend.” My eyes widen slightly, “You're in contact?” She nods, “I am. Oh, hello again Jessi!” I look away to see my best friend walk out of one of the halls that contains the military offices. Jess smiles jogging over to give Liz a hug, “You didn't hit him too hard, did you?” My eyes widen, “You hit him?” Liz's face reddens “Yes, but it's not like he didn't deserve it.” I snort and both Jessi and Liz burst into giggles and Corso looks at me confused as we all walk down the hallway to Mom's chambers. Liz notices where we're going almost automatically, giving me a weird look. “Tali,” is all I say and she mouths 'Oh,' then goes rather silent which is never good. I lightly bump into her shoulder, “You know something.” She nods grimly, “I know about the attack,” then she looks up with a serious face, “We're one step closer to war.” My eyes close, “That bad,” she nods. “I'll let Tali and Master Alena say more,” she continues once we stop in front of Mom's door. “It was good seeing you, Chey and you, Jess,” she says between hugs before turning the men, “I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself probably but I really must be going.” Corso nods while Jorgan salutes her before she walks away, Corso's eyes following her.

            “I can believe you know a Senator!” he exclaims softly. I roll my eyes, “I know many Senators, Corso, along with Generals and Jedi Masters. You two stay out here. If I know my sister, Mom probably is insisting on medical treatment.” Beside me, Jessi chuckles and at their confused looks clarifies, “If she tries to run out you're here to stop her, basically.” They nod and we enter the room just as Tali says, “I'll have you know Thea got hurt much more than I did.” Neither Jess or I can contain our snort. “Lies,” I state crossing my arms staring at my sister, “Thea always ran to get someone to help you.” Talia groans, “Can we not do this.” I smirk, grateful her colors back, “Oh? And why not?” pausing as I notice we aren't alone. My eyes land on Theron my smirk widening, “Now I see.” As Mom is seemingly finished with her side “Okay, that's all healed. Now for your hand,” as she gingerly picks it up then uses the Force to heal her, “How's that?” She tests it before smiling, “Feels good.” Mom nods and starts flicking each of her fingers before turning to face me, “Now is there a reason you're here?” I smirk, getting an idea, “Yes. A certain someone has invited me, Talia and Kira on a night in town,” then I turn to the only man in the room, “And I just wanted to extend that offer to you, Theron.”

            His eyes widen, “Me?” I nod, seeing Tali slightly panicking, “Of course. You have helped Tali quite a bit, besides helping her save Coruscant. I think that deserves a celebration, don't you?” Theron nods hesitantly, but that's not good enough, as I turn to my sister, “Shouldn't he come, Tali?” She sighs, “That's up to him, sis.” I frown, narrowing my eyes at her, telling her 'wrong answer.' She grimaces slightly before smiling, “But I'd like it if he came...” I smirk in victory, and I notice her look at Kira before she groans. Kira and I share a knowing look as Theron looks at her then smirks, “Sure, I'll come. Need to keep an eye on Miss Dropsy,” and I know we're thinking the same thing. I grin, tempted to clap my hands, “Excellent. How about we met here in front of the Senate Tower in,” glancing at the chrono, “about four hours! Sound good?”

            “Sounds perfect,” Theron says, still staring at the Jedi knight. Mom chuckles, slightly shaking her head, “Now get out. You are interfering with my mediation time.” Tali and I roll our eyes as we say “Yes, Mom.” That spurs everyone out, leaving the three of us, so we take advantage of that and kiss Mom's cheeks simultaneously. “You two be safe. Okay?” she says seriously after giving us both a hug. We look at her questioningly and she shoos us out, “Go, have fun!” Tali and I share a confused look as the door closes. “So where are we going now?” Kira asks pointedly, staring at us with a smile. Theron shakes his head “Well, I've got to go. I'll see all of you tonight, I guess.” I smile slyly at my sister, “We'll walk out with you,” causing said woman groan so only I can hear. I respond with a wink. On the way outside, both Kira and I work together to keep the two of them walking side by side, with me in front and Kira behind her Master. Once we're out of the Tower, I look back to see Kira casually but purposefully knock Tali into Theron, who catches her and beginning her to his chest. Kira and I share a silent victory look before turning and continuing our walk towards the waiting speeder.

            Kira sits next to me as we glance over at the two still in the same position, watching them flirt unconsciously. We chuckle then Kira turns, “Do you know who he is?” I shake my head, “Only that he's been helping you and his name. Why?” Kira frowns slightly then whispers, “He's a SIS Agent.” My eyes widen with the new information, my curiosity growing, before I nudge her, warning her that Talia is coming. A7 helps her inside and as the only available seat is between Kira and I, she grudgingly sits down. I lightly bump into her shoulder as the speeder takes off, before turning to look at the two Cathars behind us, “Oh, I forgot to add that both of you are coming with us tonight.” Both Cathars begin to respond immediately but I cut them off, “Neither of you have a choice in the matter.” Jessi groans and Jorgan crosses his arms, frowning as I turn back around with a victory smirk. The rest of the ride home is silent until Kira sees the estate, “Wow! That's impressive!” I giggle slightly, “Welcome to Sky Palace, Kira.” Kira looks around continuously as we land, afraid to miss one detail. Tali and I share amused look as the young Jedi practically spins in a circle. “Come on Kira,” Talia finally says before turning to A7, “Can you please ready another room?” The protocol droid nods before walking into the house as Kira walks up, “I can't believe you live here!” I shake my head before walking inside, waiting for the others to enter. The when the last two enter, Kira and Talia, I grab Jessi and Tali by the hand, with Kira following excitedly, and begin pulling them upstairs. Once the four of us are up, I lightly push them slightly down the hallway as I talk to the men below, “Okay boys, you have three hours to relax and get ready. If you aren't finished by then, I'll make you be...” and on that note, I turn and walk towards the three women.

            “Sit,” I practically demand once we've entered my room, pointing at the bed. Talia groans “Chey, I can get ready on my own...” she doesn't finish the sentence as she regains her senses, or known as me glaring at her. She swallows “Okay, sis. What do you have in mind?” Beside the new Knight Kira chuckles, amused that her Master is afraid of her younger sister. I smirk in triumph, “We will pick out our outfits for tonight now, then you each will take a shower or whatever, then we will get ready together.” I hear a soft thud hitting the bed and look over to see Jessi laying down with her eyes closed as she says, “I'm pretty sure all of us are older than you, Chey...” My eyes narrow as I glare at her, then scoff, “I know if I let you get ready by yourselves, you will find some reason not to go. And that is not an opinion...” Tali and Jessi sigh, “Fine.” I grin and clap, “Excellent,” then enter my closet. Which of us have a screen inside our closets that are programmable, allowing us to filter out what kind of look we're going for and shows us a holographic image of the outfit. Most of my sisters forget about it but it's times like this it comes in handy. Once I put in the filters, I begin searching through the list for a dress for Jessi. I quickly find the one, a slightly transparent black knee length dress, that I then toss at Jessi and it lands on her stomach. She gingerly picks up her head to look at it before staring at me wide eyed, “You are kidding me right!? You do realize that my fur is tan, right?” I grin, nodding “Yep!” then return to the closet. Inside I can still hear, Jess say, “She's trying to kill me...” Tali chuckles, “At least she's not trying to hook you up with someone...”

            The Cathar groans in response and Talia starts laughing, “She is, isn't she?” Apparently, Jessi nods and as Tali continues, “Who?” then says a simple “Oh,” pausing before continuing, “At least he's cute.” The must get some sort of nonverbal response, as my sister chuckles, “So there's a reason she's pushing you two together. You like him.” I chuckle to myself returning my attention to the task at hand, finding a dress that suits Kira but I still here Tali say, “At least your parents won't bug you that he's not a Cathar.” Kira joins in just as I find the perfect one, “Jorgan.” Jessi groans as I exit the closet rolling my eyes at her, as I holds up a silky emerald green off the shoulder dress for Kira to see. She tilts her head, “For me?” I nod, a little unsure if she likes it, “Of course.” But thankfully, Kira grins and gets up to hold the dress to her and it works with her perfectly, both Jessi and Tali nod in approval. Kira then turns and faces the mirror before nodding and surprising me with a hug, “It's perfect...” I grin then turn to my sister, “You get to pick out mine.”

            Talia sighs dramatically, grudgingly getting up and walks into the closet. Unsurprisingly she isn’t in there all that long before walking out, holding a blue and silver dress that looks like the night sky. My eyes light up as she holds it up and asks, “Do you like this one...” I nod. Then Tali smirks and tosses it on the bed then uses the Force to bring out another one, “Or this one?” I squeal, rising from the bed to take it, “I love it!” It's a red strapless dress, that stops just above the knee and is rather form fitting, perfect for me. Tali chuckles before using the Force to bring back the blue one to her, “What do you think?” holding the dress up. It looks perfect on her and brings out her blue eyes nicely, I clap, “It's definitely more you than me!” Tali chuckles, lightly hitting me on the arm as I turn to face Jessi and Kira. “Time to get ready!” I exclaim happily, “Come back here in an hour!” Just as I finish, there's a knock on the door which Tali opens, revealing A7, “Good evening young mistress, the room you asked to be prepared is finished.” She nods, “Thank you, A7.” The chrome droid bows, “I will show her to her room if you like, young mistress.” Kira nods, causing her Master to chuckle as she turns back to the droid, “Yes, please. Thank you, A7.” He nods then turns to Kira, “If you would follow me, ma'am, I'll show you to your room.” Kira nods again and enthusiastically follows the droid out into the hallway. Jessi shakes her head before leaving too. “I'm going to get you back for this you know...” Tali states crossing her arms. I blink, “I don't know what you are talking about, Tali.” She sighs shaking her head before heading out. Once the door is securing closed, I holo Darmas who answers immediately. He grins when he sees me, “I was wondering where you were. Everything under control?” I nod, “Of course, Darmas. I was calling to let you know I found my ship.” His face falls slightly but I continue, “I was hoping that we could have that night in town tonight to celebrate. I owe all the credit to you anyway.” Darmas' grin returns, “I'd be delighted too, darling.” I smile, “Great. Just a word of warning I am bringing friends along.” He rolls his eyes but smirks, “Whatever you desire. Oh, and come to the Cantina when you're ready.”

            “See you in a bit then,” I say with a smile. Darmas just smirks before ending the call and I begin removing the weapons of my person, setting them on a nearby table before shrugging out of my vest and removing my belt and boots then walking into the refresher. After undressing, I toss my clothes in the laundry shoot before walking to my shower to rub away the dirt and grim of today. After my very thorough shower I just wrap a simple towel wrapper around me, seeing as I not planning on going out of my room. I then walk to the vanity where I start the complicated process of getting myself back to normal; lotions, sprays, etc. Once I feel like myself again, I walk out of the refresher beginning to pace as I can feel the nervous energy of my family through the bond. Just as I'm around to start worrying to myself, I sense Talia's presence outside my door which I open with the Force. “Problems?” I hear her ask, trying to lighten my mood. I glare at her, “Not funny!” She chuckles, shaking her head as she goes to sit on the bed, curling her legs under her, the way she would when she needed comfort. “Are you okay?” I ask somewhat timidly, afraid of what rattled my sister so. She looks up at me briefly, before returning her attention to the floor, “Tarnis was the second dark Force user I've killed.” I grimace, _that's what,_ “There wasn't any other way, Tali. If there was you would have found it.” I look over at her, as she tries to smile but it becomes more of a grimace, and I'm pretty sure there's more she's not telling me but I hug her anyway.

            We stay like that until Jessi and Kira walk in wearing comfortable clothes, “Is everything okay?” Jessi asks concerned. “She is second guessing herself,” I state simply, knowing Talia wouldn't have said anything. Both Kira and Jess frown before turning to the Jedi, “And why is that?” She sighs and sure enough says, “Everything is fine.” Jessi's frown deepens before it softens, “You had to kill the Sith, didn't you?” She nods, “I saw that one coming. It's just that Tarnis was following orders from his father...” stopping mid-sentence causing Jessi and myself to share a look, “Who's his father?” It's Kira who answers, “Darth Angral.” My mind stops, just wanting to freeze in place, until it starts replaying that Tarnis the man Tali was after is the Sith's son. Thankfully my worry about my sister causes my mouth to begin working again, “Does he...” but I still can't finish the thought. Thankfully my sister can guess the question, “He watched it. I have to go to Ord Mantell, apparently, he has a base there.” I frown, wondering if he had anything to do with the Separatists, just as Jess says “Havoc will join you.” I see Tali glance at me, and I nod, “As will Corso and I,” before clapping, “Okay enough depressing topics, we have to get ready.” Both Tali and Jess groan, falling in the bed, and I roll my eyes, _typical._

            Unsurprisingly it takes the entire two hours for us to get ready with hair, makeup, and of course final looks. When we finally exit my room, the men are waiting in the entry room. Both Corso's and Jorgan's eyes widen once they spot us, and I'm please to notice that the Cathar is rather openly staring at his Co, who, despite all of her complaints, looks like a Cathar goddess. The black dress is just transparent enough to hint at what lies underneath, the entire reason I chose it. Her hair is down for the first time in years with no braids, and I'm quite pleased to admit I convince her to let me to curl it. Kira looks stunning, the green of her dress strengthening the red of her hair that is in delicate curls. I'm very happily to say that Talia looks like a goddess as while, the dress making her look wrapped in star light with her curly hair cascading down, revealing the low back. Both men look very handsome, Corso is simply dressed in a collared grey button up shirt and black pants while Jorgan is wearing a simple collared button up white shirt and black pants.

            The men continue gaping at least a certain male Human does as Jorgan tries to look everywhere but at Jessi. The four of us women share an amused look before I cough, “You two ready to go?” That breaks Corso out of his daze, “Don't we still have an hour left.” I frown slightly “No, we're going to see Darmas.” Corso grimaces and begins mumbling under his breath as A7 walks up, “The speeder is ready, young Mistresses.” I nod, pleased to get this night underway, “Excellent, A7. Do you mind being our escort tonight?” The droid bows his head, “It will be my pleasure to. If you will follow me...” The family droid leads us outside to a completely enclosed luxury speeder, “It was a gift from a Darmas Pollaran.” _Oh Dar, spoil me why don't you,_ “It's beautiful.” The chrome droid bows, then opens the door, motioning for us to enter.

             I see Darmas patiently waiting as we head to the Dealers Den cantina, looking much the same as he did the night previous. His face breaks into a grin when he sees his recent gift approach. He's the one to open the door and I make sure the first face he sees is mine as I rush into his arms. He wraps them around me almost instantly. “Hello again, darling. You look exquisite,” he whispers in my ear. I blush and kiss him lightly, as the others begin exiting. Once everyone's out, he grudgingly pulls away from me, “Hello again, my dears. May I say that both of you look stunning,” he states kissing both Jedi's hands again, “I almost didn't recognize the two of you without your Jedi robes.” Talia chuckles, “Thank you for giving us an opportunity to forgo them, Darmas.” He grins, “My pleasure,” he pauses as he turns to face the Cathars, “Now I know I haven't seen you before, beautiful,” as he takes Jessi hand and kisses it, causing the Cathar to blush slightly and the male to emit a low growl, which I catch right away. Darmas must as well, as he stands quickly before returning to my side, wrapping an arm around me as I introduce them, “This is my best friend Jessi and her... friend Aric.” Darmas bows his head slightly, “Pleasure.” He continues as he leads us inside, “Now would any of you fancy a game of sabaac?” Corso groans, “I should have seen that one coming.” Darmas chuckles, “There's a very confident spacer here that is in need of a reality check.”

            “I'll watch but I have a feeling the others wouldn't be interested,” I state simply, wanting at least sometime alone with him tonight. Darmas grins looking down at me, “That will be prefect.” He pauses looking up at the others, “It won't take long in, less he's persistent and I'll inform Lara that your drinks will be on me.” Just as he finishes the lavender Twi'lek from earlier appears at Corso's side, causing Cowboy to begin blushing. “Ah, there you are Lara, I was just going to ask for you.” The Twi'lek, Lara, raises her eyebrows, “Oh?” Darmas looks at Corso with a smirk, “Yes. I'd like you to show Mister Riggs how we do things here on Coruscant. And my friends’ drinks will be on me.” Lara grins, her blue eyes flicking to the human male staring at her, “It'll be my pleasure, Darm.” Then she turns to the rest of the group, “If you'll follow me, I'll lead you to a table.” Talia nods, before the Twi'lek walks away with a puppy eyed Corso Riggs following her. I lightly hit the gambler next to me, “You did that on purpose.” He chuckles nodding, “I did. Wanted to make sure we aren't interrupted,” he pauses, tilting his head, “Which reminds me.” Then his lips are on mine in passionate kiss before taking me to his private cantina booth.

            The spacer is a very cocky Rattataki with five women as his entourage, each exotic and barely dressed. Lara is more covered then the women hanging off the overconfident man. The game starts off well, as I lean on the back of Darmas' chair, ignoring the glares from the women on the other side of the table. Darmas lets the spacer win a couple of hands, though he has better cards, letting his opponent's ego flare. Then just as the spacer begins to brag and feel at ease, his hands running confidently over his women, Darmas 'picks up his game,' and one by one those women leave his side as he loses hand after hand. Once the last woman walks out, he slams his cards on the table as he exclaims “Out,” then heatedly walks out of the booth. “You sure showed him, didn't you?” I finally say, proud of the man who looks up at me smirking. “Couldn't let him think he gets everything now, could I?” he jokes as he gets up, turning to me. I chuckle, as he 'traps' me on the edge of his chair, before beginning to close the distance between us, “So what's your prize then.” He smirks “You,” before closing the rest. We spend much of the remaining time wrapped around one another until it's about ten minutes until we need to leave to meet Theron when we walk out to the room. I giggle when I notice that my group is up dancing including Jorgan, as Darmas warns the owner to be wary of the spacer who left. I walk over to join them when Talia notices me, “Theron is expecting us any moment now.” Tali nods then looks around, probably looking for the only one missing, Corso. I can't help but ask, “Where's Cowboy?” Kira answers, “Last we saw him he was dancing with Lara.” I notice Talia freeze, and I follow her gaze, seeing the Twi'lek on his lap as they kiss passionately. For some reason, it hurts and I can't even be in the same room as the oblivious couple.

            I nearly run out of the cantina and I hear footsteps behind, “You okay?” I turn and am happy and slightly disappointed it isn't Corso, but Darmas. I nod mutely and he wraps me in a hug, running his hands up and down my back soothingly. “I'm not upset that you care about him, you know,” Darmas says tightening his arms around me. I look up at him, “I'm just surprised, is all. Every time we've left after talking to you, he was always irritated with me.” Darmas nods, “Upset you were flirting with me over him. Jealous.” I nod, “But with Lara it's like...” but I can't finish the sentence. “You've ceased to exist,” Darmas finishes for me. I nod grimly, “that and he constantly calls me Captain. It's annoying.” Darmas chuckles, “You don't like Captain?” I frown, “No,” lightly punching him, causing him to chuckle. “Then what do you prefer?” I look up at him, “Cheyanne or Chey.” He smirks, “Okay then Captain Cheyanne.” I groan burying my face in his chest as he laughs before he tilts my head up to kiss me. We stay like that until I feel the others rejoin us, and I'm pleased that Corso is now irritated as we enter the speeder.

            Corso mumbles the entire way to the Senate tower where Theron is waiting and I silently thank the Force. He's wearing the same red leather jacket but with a dressier tight black shirt and form fitting black pants, and even I have to admit he looks gorgeous. I slightly smirk at the effect Theron's appearance does to Talia and hers to him. Kira looks over at me with a wink before smirking and moving over, then patting the seat she just vacated. As Theron sits down by Talia, Kira and I share a victory smirk. Then I switch my attention to the man staring at me vaguely amused the rest of the ride to Desiréé. Once we land the men are the first to exit, each helping one of us ladies out of the speeder and I make sure certain pairs are made, with help from Kira: Theron with Tali and Jorgan with his CO. Darmas smirks as we walk inside, his arm wrapped protectively around me as he leads us to an empty reserved booth near the dance floor and live band. Once we're all seated, a droid appears placing crystal glasses of white Chandrilan wine in front of each of us. That causes Tali to look questioningly at Darmas who smiles, “They give a complementary glass to everyone, my dear. Don't worry,” he pauses to face the SIS Agent next to her extending his hand, “Darmas Pollaran.” Theron nods as he shakes his hand, “Theron.” Darmas grins before turning to look at me, not giving me much of a choice as he grabs my hand and walks us to the dance floor. “You could have asked you know?” I begin, trying to come off as upset. Darmas chuckles as he brings me closer, “We both know what the answer would have been if I did.” I frown at the rather cocky man before losing myself in the rhythm of the song. Darmas smirks, letting his hands slide down to my hips that are swaying with the song.

            When I come back to my senses, I notice the Talia has gotten Theron to dance with her to a rather slow song. I continue to glance around seeing that Kira and Jessi are dancing with two unknown men from the club with Jorgan and Corso sulking at our table. Jorgan is trying hard not to watch Jessi and Corso is glaring at Darmas. I roll my eyes before returning my attention to Darmas only tearing away from him when the song ends and Theron tries to return to the table. When my favorite song comes on, I let Darmas rest before grabbing my sister and Jessi and leading them back towards the floor. After the dance, the three of us are laughing all the way to our table where Darmas instantly wraps his arms around me slightly before a woman with black hair, wearing a shimmery silver dress walks over to our table, “I thought that was you, Lieutenant.” Jessi's head shoots up to see who it is before smiling, “Hey Jaxo. What brings you here?” The woman, Jaxo, smiles, “My boyfriend as decided to stop hiding me.” Jessi tilts her head curiously, “Oh?”

            “Who are you walking to, babe,” the speaker instantly freezes when he notices exactly who his girlfriend is speaking to. Jessi's eyes widen as they flick back and forth from Jaxo and her boyfriend. “Well, aren't you a little hypocrite,” I state, trying and failing to control my anger. Jaxo's eyes widen, “How dare you say such a thing!” Her boyfriend swallows as he places a hand on her shoulder, “It's okay, Ava, I deserve it. Hello Chey,” he pauses as he turns to the other familiar face, “Talia.” Tali nods in greeting, and I can tell she's having the same difficulty, “It's been awhile, Ethan.” The Cathar swallows again “Jessi, may I speak to you for a moment.” Jessi frowns slightly before looking at us and nods, “Suppose it wouldn't hurt.” The tan Cathar grins helping her out of the booth, before leading her and Jaxo to a different table. Theron whistles, “That was...” I slightly laugh when Tali sighs, “Difficult.” I add, “Irritating.” Theron's eyebrows knit together, “I was going to say, Awkward.” I chuckle, “I guess that works. He's lucky I didn't punch him in his senatorial face.” That makes Tali laugh, “You and me both.” The three men minus Jorgan, plus Kira, look at us vaguely confused. Tali is the one to enlighten them, “That's Jessi's brother, Senator Ethan Tae.” Theron's and Darmas' eyes widen in understanding as Corso stares at us dumbly. I groan, not wanting to get into this now, “Dance with me, Dar.” The older man grins, “I'd be delighted to, darling.”

            Darmas is smart enough not to ask any questions about the Senator, just tries to soothe me as must as he can. I try to not glance at the brother and sister, but it's rather difficult to resist the temptation too. So instead I try to focus on the man in front of me and the dancing Theron and Talia. I'm pleasantly surprised that when the song is over they walk out together. I glance at Kira, who gets up with a wink before slowly following behind the SIS Agent and my sister. I chuckle slightly looking back at Darmas, “Thanks for tonight. Well, for everything really.” Darmas chuckles, “You don't have to thank me, darling.” I slightly frown, “But I do. Without you, I'd never have found 'Lady Luck'.” At his confused expression, I clarify “My ship.” He shakes his head chuckling still, “Interesting name for a ship, but...” I lightly glare at him before cutting him with a kiss. It surprises him, but he eagerly responds until his holo rings. He pulls away with a groan, looking at me apologetically. I chuckle, “Go. Business calls.” He frowns slightly but walks away to answer. I shake my head before turning and walking towards the one-sided windows to look at the Courscant skyline. As my eyes follow the familiar lines and drops, I see a very different scene my Jedi sister and the agent passionately kissing. I chuckle as I see Kira leaning on the doorway, jumping slightly when a hand touches my shoulder. Cautiously turning, I see an amused Darmas staring outside as well.

            “That was Dealers Den, apparently, there's a rather persistent man wanting to challenge me,” Darmas states sadly, looking back down at me. “Good, I was getting tired of the atmosphere in here,” I state happily. He frowns and I chuckle, “I'm going with you, Dar.” His frown disappears as he smirks, “Like watching me play Sabaac that much?” I chuckle, shaking my head “No.” His smirks falters but I continue, “I like spending time with you that much,” ending with a light kiss. The smirk returns as he grabs my hand and walks us toward the door, where Talia and Kira block our path. “Where are the two of you going?” Tali asks, demands more like, crossing her arms. “Oh, you know, around,” I state simply, looking up at the now nervous Darmas. He swallows, “I just got a holo that someone is insisting on playing a game of Sabaac with me. Chey here volunteered to be my cheerleader.” Tali frowns now glaring at me until Kira comes to my rescue “Come on, Master. I should get some training in tonight.” Tali's frown deepens as she glances at her Padawan, winking at me. _'Please Tali,'_ I beg over the bond, _'I promise not to tell Mom or Satele about that little make out session you just had.'_ That causes her to grimace and grudgingly step aside. I grin, winking at Kira, as Darmas walks us out to a newly arrived speeder.

            Once we enter Darmas' booth, I spot a large cyborg sitting on one of the couches. He has brownish black hair and grey eyes, um eye, his only visible cybernetic is his left eye. “Darmas Pollaran, right?” the man asks gruffly. “I am indeed,” Darmas responds, glancing back at me nervously. “About time you showed up. Was starting to think you chickened out. Name's Captain Herman Wok,” the cyborg states then notices me, “Well, hello there, pretty girl. I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you.” Darmas stiffens as the Captain's eyes run over my body, but thankfully he doesn't ask for my name. Wok rises and walks to the Sabaac table, before his eyes flick to me as he pats his leg. I suppress a disgusted shiver, thankful that Darmas takes my hand, as he walks to the table. I lean on the back of Darmas' chair, trying very hard to ignore the cyborg as I feel his eyes basically devour me. Every time he wins a hand, which is ironically somewhat often, he makes a statement of how good I'd look on his arm, above him, etc. Darmas has been trying to ignore it, but every time Wok makes a comment directed at me, his fists tighten until they're almost white. By the tenth hand, when I'm nearly out of ideas on how to show I'm not interested, Darmas basically pulls me on to his lap and makes a show of kissing me passionately with his hands running over me. I'm breathless by the time we pull away, nearly losing myself and the fact we aren't alone by the look in Darmas' eyes.

            We're forcibly pulled back to reality when Darmas gets hit in the face by a growling Wok. Darmas gets up with me still on his lap, placing me on the now ignored pazaak table before he turns and hits the cyborg squarely in the jaw with such force it nearly sends the spacer to the floor. Security is at Darmas' side immediately, before he motions for them to take the cyborg away, leaving a heavily panting Darmas. I grimace, “I shouldn't have come.” He quickly turns to me, his lip slightly bleeding, “None of this is your fault, Chey.” I lightly touch his tender lip, “This is.” He frowns shaking his head as I get off the table to begin searching for a med pack, finding one near the couches. He chuckles and shakes his head at me when I motion him over. So, I walk over to him and lightly push him into the sabaac table, causing his eyes to darken. Now having him firmly planted, I open the med pack then use one of the cloths to remove the blood coming from his upper lip. Once that's finished I open the bottle of kolto, tsking him lightly when he begins to pull away, tempted to use the Force to keep him in place. He freezes on his own though, his eyes never leaving me, as I put on the kolto.

“You're stunning, you know. More radiant than a Tatooine sunset,” he states softly, repeating the words he said then we met. I glance at him, nearly forgetting how to breathe with the soft look in his eyes, “I bet you say that to all the girls.” He shakes his head lightly, causing my hand to fall to his chest, “Nonsense darling,” he pauses as he gets closer, our breath mixing, “Can't remember the last time this dark cantina seemed so bright and lovely.” My breath catches as he lightly runs a hand down my face before closing the remaining distance. The kiss, is much like our others, but he's trying to make me feel the truth to his words. Trying to erase all doubt from my mind. I'm the one to pull away as his hands begin to explore, “I thought we weren't going to go rush this...” He sighs, looking gently into my eyes, “We're aren't but this might be the last time we see each other.” I look down, angry at myself for forgetting that I'll probably be leaving tomorrow, then I nod before standing on my tiptoes to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==========================  
> 1-7 introduces the 7 main characters  
> 8-35 Starting Planet  
> 36-56 Capital Planets  
> 57-63 Interlude  
> 58-... Taris (R) and Balmorra (E)  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	54. New Mission - Thea

=-=-=-=-=-=

Thea

            “Hey, where you going next?” I ask, when I see Allura and Khem exit the chambers across the hallway from Baras'. Jaida and Mako joins us before our baby sister can answer. “My next bounty is in the Dark Temple. Please tell me that I'm not going in alone,” Jaida says pleadingly. I chuckle lightly, somewhat relived that be going in that forsaken place alone, “If it's any consultation I have to go in as well.” Both Jaida and I look at the youngest who smiles, “Same.” Jaida sighs in relief, “Come on, we better find Ash and Kaliyo.” We find them both once we leave the flashy lights of the Sanctum behind, as they're leaving Imperial Intelligence. Jaida and I share a look as we can both feel their unease and worry before running to join them. Neither agent says a word until we're all in the family speeder with T1 driving us to the outpost. Ash is the one who breaks their silence, “Kaliyo and I have to go to the Dark Temple immediately.” My sisters and I share a look before Jaida says, “So are we.” Ash closes his eyes and breathes in deeply before looking at the three of us in turn, “Please tell me you aren't going for me.” Jaida rolls her eyes, unamused, “We aren't.” Ash grimaces before nodding and we fall silent until we reach Outpost Warden.

            The outpost is exactly like I remember, full of weary solders and curious scientists and filled with nervous uneasy energy. I can feel their fear as we pass them, some of them smug that the Sith will have their hands full. Some even pleased that two Sith are entering the Temple, that Allura and I may get some of our own medicine and cruelty. I internally scoff, _if only I'd get off that easily._ The path that leads to the entrance of the Temple is lined with dozens of soldiers and adventures who have lost control of themselves to the powers that lay in the Temple. The Temple itself looms in the distance, a place that causes nightmares. It was scary enough when it was unopened, now even non force-sensitives can feel the power and unadulterated hatred and rage that emits from the massive shadow casting Temple. As we begin to walk up the steps that take you into the front courtyard, I hear Khem say, “Dark Energies here. A good place for a feast.” Mako chuckles darkly as another body falls lifeless “If I become like that, kill me.” Vette nods in agreement beside me, “Being a slave is bad but not being able to control anything you do, I'd say is worse.” I grimace my eyes flick between the two former slaves, as we cross in front of the statues that guard the entrance to the Temple.

            As we enter, I have to suppress a shudder as I can feel the Darkness that seems to penetrate everything inside. Vette runs to my side, her head a blur as she looks at everything. Her lekku flying as I hear her mumble, “I feel eyes on me everywhere but there's nothing there.” I glance over at her to see she's hugging herself tightly, sighing I put an arm around her. She looks up at me slightly relieved as Khem chuckles, causing my sisters and I to share a nervous look before we walk up the stairs to the main chamber. Everyone separates as soon as we enter, each going their own way to speed up our stay. The chamber which holds the Ravager is just off the main chamber, however the hallway leading to it is empty which causes me to go on full alert. Sure enough as we reach the chamber, I kneel down beside the chest that contains the Ravager to see that scavengers have dismantled key pieces from the device. I let out a frustrated growl, before standing a motioning for Vette to follow me back to the main chamber.  We leave the soldiers alone, only targeting the explorers, but I see that someone from my group has been killing them. It takes a while to kill and loot all the pieces of the device but once we do, we again return to Ravager's chamber with two others, who look like soldiers. “It was foolish of you to return here,” a rather large Sith, who's blocking our path. “Ut-oh, looks like we got another fight on our hands,” Vette mumbles behind me. I slightly nod in agreement as the Sith continues, “Those pieces you took from my minions belong to me! They will enable me to exact my revenge on Lord Pharshol.” I am Lord Vacuus. The conqueror of Begeren. The Killer of Garatak the Singed. Return what you have stolen or burn!” I internally groan, now figuring out just who I am dealing with, another controlled puppet but this one home to ancient, and dead, Sith Lord. “Sorry can't do that,” I state, rather smugly.

            Lord 'Vacuus' growls and launches into his attack which I block with my quickly activated lightsaber. I then spin, igniting my second saber, using both to strike a powerful blow that he barely manages to block as Vette deals with the 'Sith Lord's minions.' I internally smirk as I can feel Vacuus' defense begin to crumble, despite all his talk, he's obviously out of practice. After toying with him, I swing my off hand saber which he blocks while simultaneously running him through with my main saber. As his body falls, we hear a growl. Then the already cold temperature drops as the real Lord Vacuus appears in his natural form, a Force Ghost. The shadowy figure glares at me then rushes towards me, attempting to possess me. He goes straight through my chest, and I can feel my heart constrict as I feel him enter my mind. I growl, and gather all of my strength to fortify the walls of my mind. Thankfully I succeed, causing the Sith Lord to howl in agony and escape my mind and the hallway chamber. I turn, and Vette is staring at me nervously, “Thea?” I have my eyes narrow “No, I am Lord Vacuus!” Her faces pales until my face breaks into a smile “Of course it's me, Vette.” Her lavender eyes narrow, “That wasn't funny!” as she punches me. I laugh, wrapping an arm around her, “Come on let's get that troublesome device for our Lord and Master.” Vette laughs at that, as we continue on. I once again kneel down to repair the device by hand, but frustratingly it doesn't work. Silently cursing, I stand back up causing the blue Twi'lek to look at me curiously, “Something wrong?” I nod, irritated, “Can't get it back together.” Vette chuckles, “Let me.” I sigh and step away to give her space, though after a few minutes she growls in frustration. “Well, what are we going to do now?” Vette asks, glaring at the device, “We can't go to Darth Creepy without his precious torture device.

            “There is another way,” I state, slightly amused by the Twi'lek. Vette turns to looks at me, “Why haven't you done it already?” I chuckle, “Because I was hoping it wouldn't be necessary.” She frowns slightly as I again kneel down by the infernal device with a sigh. Closing my eyes, I reach out with the Force toward the Ravager, almost choking on the darkness of the object. I fight against the urge to tear it apart and retreat, instead focusing on making it whole. Its darkness gets the better of me as I work, and I can feel it trying to darken my heart. I hear Vette gasp and I open my eyes, seeing a completed Ravager then I glance over at the former slave, who starts backing away from me. Confused I ask, “What's wrong, Vette?” But my voice doesn't sound like me, it sounds sinister and lifeless. She swallows, “Don't hurt me...” I rise from my position and walk towards her, “Vette, I'm not going to.” She shrieks, sounding even worse than then she was being shocked by Knash.” I glance around trying to make sense of her adulterated fear, and I spot the reason. Fixing the Ravager has caused my eyes to become blood red, my fave pale like a corpse. I scream at my appearance and what that device has done to me, that seems to awaken Vette as she timidly asks, “Thea?” in a broken voice. I nod grimly then break down into tears as I try to bring back my light.

            Vette helps, now realizing it wasn't my intention. As I still collecting myself, we leave the chamber to go look for the others. Surprisingly there are still some puppets left to deal with, and I get more irritated by the nanosecond, much to Vette amusement. I let out an aggravated growl, as the last bodies fall and finally, and thankfully, I see my sisters and Ash. “Your adventure didn't go so well?” Jaida states calmly, trying to ignore my emotions. Still trying to recover, I unintentionally glare at her “No, it did not.” Vette rolls her eyes, “Nothing bad happened,” pausing as she glances at me, “Treea here is just upset Darth Creepy thought so lowly of her.” And there's that, My eyes narrow as I cross my arms, angry at myself and my master, “He thought this might be the death of me.” Jai's eyes widen, “Seriously?” I nod my head as I give myself and internal lecture. Jai sighs as she puts a hand on my shoulder, unknowingly calming me down as she says, “Shall we leave this place?” Mako and Vette nod enthusiastically as Kaliyo says, “Now would be good.” Ash chuckles as he nods, “After you ladies.”

            The way back to the outpost, much to my delight, is uneventful as we removed all resistance as we were heading to the temple. We spot T1 waiting by our speeder with a every amused Lord Paxon Foyt. I groan, not looking forward to having to explain myself or deal with the flirtatious cousin. “It's a pleasure to see you so soon,” Pax states with a slight smirk as he grabs Vette's hand and kisses it. Unamused, I cross my arms, glaring at him, “Why are you here?” He smirks, “I heard that someone fitting you description was heading to the Dark Temple, so Darth Zora thought it prudent that I see who it is.” I grimace, knowing I'm in for a lecture now, as Jaida speaks up, “Have we done anything wrong?” Our cousin's eyes flick immediately to her and he grins, “My my, Lady Jaida, had I known you'd be here as well I would of dressed better. And I must say, you are stunning, the thrill of the hunt suits you.” Jaida chuckles, “Thank you, Pax.” She pauses as her eyes land on our baby sister and Pax's eyes follow. The Sith tilts his head as he questioningly asks, “Luna?” Her eyes widen as she gasps and looks to Jai and I for guidance.

            “My apologies,” Pax says as he bows, “I didn't mean to alarm you, my dear. I'm Lord Paxton Foyt.” Allura gasps again, clearly figuring things out before asking, “How is Maeve doing?” Maeve is the youngest Foyt, and is the same age as Allura. Our cousin grins, “It is you! She's still an acolyte training on Korriban.” Allura grins, “That's great to hear. Hopefully her overseer is nicer than mine.” Before she can say more, her holo interrupts and she sighs looking down at it, before answering it and Zash appears. “Oh, Apprentice! I forgot to tell you where to meet. I'm in Skotia's” she pauses as she smiles then continues “I mean, my chambers. Oh and I have a surprise for you!” Once the call ends both Pax and I cross our arms and Jaida looks at me questioningly. Allura's shoulders drop slightly, “I'll tell you on the way.” I frown but nod understandingly as T1 ushers us to the speeder... “Skotia stood in Zash's path,” Luna begins as soon as our speeder leaves the outpost, “So to accomplish what we wished, Skotia had to be removed. He met his demise this afternoon by the hand of a former slave and her Dashade.” Pax whistles, “Impressive.” Just as Jai says, “So Zash didn't kill him per say, just had him killed.” My baby sister nods, “Correct. She was given Skotia's title and chambers.”

            “Look's like we've all had our fun today,” I state, sadly, thinking that both of us kill Darths today, as we pass through the Kaas City Expansion district. Both sisters look over at me curiously but I shake my head, 'It's best if you don't know.' They both nod, knowing in the Empire it's best to be clueless. We fall silent as T1 takes us through Kaas and back to the Citadel. Both the hunters and agents head off in the direction of Imperial Intelligence, as Allura and I, along with our companions, enter the Sith Sanctum. Baras is standing next to the poor SIS Agent, Girk Sonosan, as we enter.  “When I sent you into the Dark Temple for the Ravager, I thought it might be the last time I saw you, Apprentice,” Baras begins once he senses me enter, clearly surprised and pleased he doesn't need to find a replacement for me. “The prisoner grows weaker by the minute. There's no time to spare. Stand back and bear witness,” he continues as I hand him the device. The Agent glances at me before speaking, “You're wasting... your time. I... will... not...,” as Baras advances on him as places the Ravager on his forehead. He screams in agony, and my hands tighten into fists as I fight the urge to leave or more dangerous, help the Agent. “Yes. The Ravager has seized his mind. Excellent! In his contition, we don't have long before the ordeal liquefies all brain matter.” I grimace, glancing at Vette who pales, when I tentatively reach out with the Force to at least have his last moments be as painless as possible as my Master begins, “Republic worm, you have the information I desire. Tell me everything.”

            “I am... Republic... Information Service... on special assignment to verify... possible Imperial spy... on Nar Shaddaa.” Grik begins almost immediately, his normal blue eyes completely red, as the Ravager destroys his mind, “Commissioned by... Jedi Council... acting on suspicions provided by... Master Nomen Karr.....” Baras growls, “Nomen Karr. That's a name I grow tried of hearing. He is tenacious.” I grimace, knowing quite well the Jedi and their history. Nomen is a Jedi Master, one of the only known ones to have successfully infiltrated the Sith, well until he was found out by Baras. The Jedi nearly destroyed Baras then fled back to the Republic, and that created a very unhealthy rivalry between the Sith and Jedi. Each one dedicated to destroy everything the other touches. Karr to prove that the Sith have spies embedded within the Republic and Jedi ranks. Baras out of steer hatred of the man. My master as thwarted him at every turn, but as Baras said he is tenacious. “How did Nomen Karr come to suspect my spy on Nar Shaddaa?” then he yells, “Tell me Republic Wrench—what alerted him?” I swallow as Grik answers, “Master Nomen Karr has... a new... Padawan. She seems to... know any  being's... true nature. She senses... hidden darkness. And untapped purity......” Baras turns to me, “Astonishing, I've never heard of the Force granting such a gift.” I nod, remarkable really, and he turns back to the Agent, “Tell me, how does her power work?”

            “All I... all I know is... when Master Nomen Karr brought her to Nar Shaddaa... this Padawan sensed... darkness in your spy... simply by... seeing him,” Sonosan answers. Baras growls, clearly not pleased with the Agent's lack of information, “If this young Padawan can see through deception and disguise with such little effort, she threatens everything I have worked for. Continue, Republic dog.” I groan, knowing he'll want to destroy her. “Karr... believes his Padawan's... ability... is foolproof... but the Jedi Council is... skeptical. I was... to provide the proof... but... I wasn't... able... to report my findings.....” I glance at my master, who's now deciding the best way to find and remove the threat, “Who is this Padawan, you Republic pest? Tell me everything you know about her.” I sigh as the Agent does just that, “She was found... on Alderaan...! Her power... first emerged... training on... Tatooine. And... Jedi sent another... agent... to investigate someone she suspected on Balmorra....” I silently curse, as Baras continues his questioning, “He's fading. Is she human or one of the Jedi's cursed aliens? Where can I find her? What is her name?” I grimace, fearing he knows more. “I... have... nothing... no... thing... mo... mo—argh!” He struggles then he falls silent as he becomes one with the Force.

            “The Revager has emptied his mind,” Baras begins, turning to face me, “That is all we have to go on; a few random places within the greater galaxy where Nomen Karr and his Padawan have been.” I can feel his anger and frustration, so I try to calm him slightly, “It's a start, master. That device did the trick,” avoiding eye contact with the SIS agent. “You are correct. We now have leads to follow,” Baras states, clearly appeased as he turns and walks to his desk in the next room continuing as we follow him, “Nomen Karr is a relentless crusader, and this Padawan and her unprecedented power threaten everything I have achieved,” he pauses as he turns to face me, “Your duties are likely to take you to the far reaches of the galaxy. I will need to deploy you at will. You shall have a starship of your own. You've earned it. It'll be ready for you tomorrow. You'll need to go to my personal hanger in the spaceport and claim it.” I nod, “I'll do so, Master. Is there anything else?” Baras chuckles “No, I must ponder our next move. Waste no time.” I bow, “As you say, Master,” behind me I hear Vette softly chuckle. I slightly shake my head at the Twi'lek, before we exit Baras' chambers at the same time as Klemral enters. He going into a low bow rising with a wink directed toward me, before smirking as we walk pass him. Since we're still affected by the questioning and watching Girk Sonoson's death, besides the aftermath of the Dark Temple, both of us are some what out of sorts even Allura and Khem approach us. She quickly runs over when she spots us, “What's wrong?” I shake my head, not wanting my baby sister to know what we just witnessed, as Vette softly says, “You don't even want to know.” Clearly surprised, Luna's eyes flick back and forth from our probably  blank faces, then grimaces.

            As we walk out of the Sanctum, both Vette and I are thankfull for the fresh air, even if it is Droumund Kaas' mugging and wet air. We run into Jaida and Mako on their way to the Mandalorian Enclave. “Hunt all done?” I ask, thankful I don't have to go search for them. Jaida nods, “Yep, now to turn this writ into my handler then on to the Melee.” Mako grins, “Just a couple of steps left before we're in!” I attempt to smile “Come on, we'll walk you there.” Jai smiles, “I was hoping you would. I haven't seen Ash, so I guess this will be a family thing.” then with that the three of us link arms as we walk the Hunters to the Enclave. We are stopped immediately as we enter, by an armored Mandalorian, “I'm sorry but the Enclave is closed to all non-contestants.” Jaida unlinks our arms, “I'm a contestant.” The armored Mando chuckles crossing his arms, “Funny. Except we were told all contestants not here were dead.” Mako looks up at him, clearly confused and somewhat angry, “But we're contestants! Who told you that!?” The Mando nearly growls in frustration, “A fellow Mando.” Jai groans rubbing her face, “Great, just great!” She removes her hand just as two more rather familiar Mandalorians walk up. “Is there a problem here?” a rather recognizable feminine voice asks thru her helmet. The first Mando uncrosses his arms, “Commander,” he pauses as he points to the Hunters, “These two say they are part of the Great Hunt.” The woman takes off her helmet revealing Ceta Farr, “Is that so...” she turns and looks at all of us, “then we should take them at their word. Have you asked who their handler is?” The first Mando shakes his head as Ceta's companion asks, “Who is your handler, aruetiise1?” I nearly flinch at the use of outsider, but Ceta glares at him, hopefully covering my reaction, as Jaida answers, “Crysta Markon.” Ceta smirks with that answer turning to the first Mando, “Let them in.” Her companion shakes his head, “Not just yet.” Ceta turns to him again, crossing her arms, “What are you doing, Aeron?”

            The man raises a hand silencing her, “Tion gar gai2?” I curse internally, hoping Jaida won't fall for it. But she does, crosseing her arms, “You first.” My eyes widen, as I grimace hoping whoever is Mandalorian is won't take offense. Thankfully the man chuckles, “You understand Mando'a. That's very unusual for a aruetii3.” Since it's out in the open, I stop hiding the fact I understand it too, as I can''t help but say, “Our grandparents and uncle ar- were Mandolorians,” having to stop myself from saying are, as none of them are with us anymore. His eyes widen slightly, thru the helmet he hasn't removed, “Is that so?” He pauses, probably feeling Ceta glare. He sighs, “I'm Aeron Draé, only son of...” I can't help but to interrupt him, and finish the sentence he was going to say, knowing who he is exactly, “Soren Draé, oldest and only son of Ciar Draé.” Aeron immediately looks at me, “How do you know that?!” My face and tone soften as I say, “Braden Draé.” I can feel his shock as he turns to the Mando who stopped us, “Ceta will escort them where they need to be.” He only waits for him to nod before walking away. Ceta smiles, “Come on. Crysta must be dying to see you.” Jai smiles walking next to her as all of us finally enter the Enclave.

            “My apologies for that,” Ceta says as she walks us through the green, red, and gold hallways, “Daian meets well. Now I didn't realize you are in the Great Hunt. If I had, I might of been able to save you from all of that.” Jaida shrugs, “It's been that kind of day.” Mako nods in agreement, “That's an understatement.” Jai wraps an arm around her shoulders, “But we've made it.” Mako nods again as we enter a rather large room. A woman with a red mohawk squeals when she sees Jai and Mako, who must be their handler, “You're alive! Some Mandolorian big shot named Tarro Blood said you were dead. They're about to start the melee without you!” Jai and Mako share a look as she continues, “All the other hunters who survived are already inside! Get in there!” Jai smirks, “Back in a flash.” The woman smiles, “That's the spirit!” Jaida turns to us as the red head walks away, looking at Ceta, “Is it okay if my sisters walk with me?” Ceta shrugs, “As long as they don't interfere.” Jai smiles turning to us, “Come on then...” I grin, grateful to see her in action, as Jai and Mako lead us down the left hallway, where we continue until it opens into a massive circular room with a raised platform in the middle, almost like an arena. You can barely hear anything besides the yells and calls of the Mandolarians that look down on the sandy platform. In the center of which is a man pacing back and forth as it seems he explains the melee to the contestants.

            Jaida looks back at us with a nod, “Stay here and don't interfere. Mako and I got this.” Then at our nod, they both walk up to the pacing man. The three of them talk until we hear the man yell, “Huntmaster, will you do us the honor?” As soon as the last word is heard, silence falls until it's eerily quiet. Allura and I share a look as we lean against opposite sides of the doorway, making sure we hadn't gone deaf. That is until we hear a Wookie, “Today, many hunters earn glory in death and defeat. One hunter earns eternal glory in victory. Good hunting to all!” I smirk, looking over the contestants. They might be go where they came from, but they're nothing compared to Jaida, even without her Force training. Apparently hearing the Huntmaster's word, worries Allura because I hear Jaida say, 'Everything will be fine, Luna. Have trust in me.' As Jai speaks to a green Mirialan woman, the yells from the audience return.

            “Enough!” the man in the center yells quietening the audience again, “You hunters are the best that the galaxy's goons and thug lords could send us,” he pauses, “Now show us which one of you will join the Great Hunt! Fight!” continuing after he's walked off to the side. Everyone grabs their blasters immediately except Jai, who let's the shooting begin, before grabbing a large knife holstered to her back that she throws at the smallest competitor, a small male Rodian, who instantly crumples as the other human falls filled with blaster shots from the Mirialan next to Jai. That causes the largest one a massive Gamorrean to charge her, which she sidesteps easily, toying with him. The Gamorrean turns and charges her again, as she messes with something on her right wrist as the pig-lizard gains both momentum and ground. When he's a couple of feet in front of her, she stands up straight pointing her wrist towards him as flames engulf him, and the arena brings to smell like pork. The Kel Dor hunter then sees her as a threat, turning his fire power on her instead of the Mirialan woman he was aiming at earlier.

            Jaida turns quickly causing his first shots to miss her by inches as she aims her left wrist towards him, peppering him with dozens of tiny darts that cause him to fall instantly. The  Mirialan laughs, “Looks like it's just me and you left.” Jai smirks as she faces the green woman, “Looks like.” The woman raises her blaster confidently as Jai's blasters are safely holstered on her hips, pulling the trigger twice. The crowd roars, everyone believing in the Mirialan's kill, but none of them know my sister. Time slows down as the blaster shots seem to freeze half way, and Jaida finally removes a single blaster. Time speeds back up, just as Jai sidesteps both shots and releases two of her own. Both of which hit their mark, two to the heart. The audience bursts to life as the Mirialans body falls. I see Jai closes her eyes before motioning for a whistling Mako to join her as the man, the huntmaster's assistant, walks back to the center of the arena.

            “The melee is over! One hunter remains!” He yells lifting Jaida's right arm into the air with his own as the crowd cheers. Jaida turns to us with a huge smile, winking, 'See told you to trust me!'  I smirk as she goes to retrieve her knife from her first kill's body. Then the assistant motions for Jaida to follow him which she does motioning for us to follow slightly behind as the arena empties. The assistant takes them both to an office on the other side of the room where we met her handler. He closes the door directly behind them, and the same woman motions us over. “Now who are the four of you?” she asks, then she notices our apparel and our lightsabers, “You know Sith aren't allowed to compete, right? Against the rules besides unfair.” I chuckle, “We were here supporting our sister.” The woman's eyes widen, “Is that so?” I nod and the red head smiles, “She sure showed them.” Just as an angry blonde Human male barges past us, almost sending Allura to the ground. “Hey! You aren't allowed in there! The Huntmaster is speaking to...” the woman yells as he gets closer to the Huntmaster's office. The man turns abruptly, “I don't care,” he basically growls. The woman's eyes widen as he continues stalking towards her, “I'm not going to let those two little rats ruin my win.”

            “You're Tarro Blood, aren't you?” I calmly states bringing the man's attention to me. He hasn't changed much since the last Great Hunt he was in. He grits his teeth, “I am. You are?” I cross my arms, smirking, “Those little rats' sister and cousin.” His blue eyes flash dangerously as he walks towards me, reminiscent of a predator stalking his prey, “Then I'll add you to my list,” he grounds out as he turns and barges into the Huntmaster's office. The woman whistles behind me, “You dolls, might wanna watch out. Tarro's been making life difficult for your sister.” My eyes are still glued to the door, fighting the urge to enter a kill him, “Jaida can handle him.” She chuckles, “Oh, by the way, I'm Crysta Markon. I'll be your sister's handler doing the Hunt.” I turn, grateful to think of anything else that that infuriating man, “I'm Thea Marr and this is Vette while...” Allura cuts in, wanting to introduce herself, “I'm Allura Marr and this is my Dashade, Khem,” looking back at the ever silent monster. A growl silences us as Tarro angrily walks past and I can't help but yell, “Didn't get what you wanted?” We get a responding growl as he stalks off. I chuckle darkly, “He's going to pay for killing our uncle.” Crysta's eyes widen, “He did what now?” Just as Aeron Draé walks up without his helmet revealing his short brown hair and light blue eyes, freezing me in place.

            I even close and reopen my eyes, making sure I'm not seeing a ghost, because he looks exactly like Braden. When nothing changes, even after I  secretly pinch myself, I gasp and cover my mouth with both hands. Braden—um, Aeron rises a single eyebrow before curiously looking over at Allura who hasn't reacted. “I apologize for earlier. It was a surprise meeting all of you,” he states and I fight the urge to cry, he sounds like him too. I can only nod, even through I know I'm starting to scare them both, as Allura asks, “Thea is everything all right?” I nod again, unable to tear my eyes away from the young Mandalorian, as Jaida and Mako leave the office, and Jai exclaims, “Oh my stars!” Mako breaks the silence and brings the two clarity, “You look just like Braden.” Both Aeron and Allura look at each other, 'Oh,' as someone vaguely familiar walks up with a soft chuckle, “I sent my son here to gather you all so I may speak with you, and learn what happened to my beloved cousin.” I swallow, my eyes finally tearing away from Aeron to look at one of the last remaining family members Mom has, “Of course, Uncle Soren.” He smiles sadly, “I'm afraid, my dear, I don't know you.” Both Jaida and I chuckle sadly as she answers, “Then we will enlighten you when we speak privately.” Soren nods understandingly before turning to his son, “Bring them to my tent once they are finished, then collect your sisters. I think we all need to hear what these young women have to say.” The young man nods and our 'uncle,' cousin really, departs.

            “Well, now that that's finished. I believe my hunter needs some information,” Crysta happily exclaims as Jaida joins us at her side. “Did you see the fight!” Jaida says smugly. Crysta chuckles, “Are you kidding?! Of course! Plus I got to brag to the other handlers, who are bug-eyed jealous. Sadly I couldn't bet on you, you know how it is. But man what a thrashing!” Jai smiles, “Glad you enjoyed it!” Crysta smirks before pulling Mako and Jai off to the side. “Guess we're not meant to hear,” I whisper. Vette chuckles in agreement as my holo beeps. She answers it immediately and a worn-out Ash appears, “Are you finished?” Thankful it's him, I nod “Basically, why?” He grimaces, “I just wanted to let you know, Kaliyo and I won't be joining you back to your estate.” I rise an eyebrow, “Oh?” Kaliyo appears to his side, “Yeah. Agent here has some 'personal' business to attend to.” Causing said Agent to grimace again, “I didn't ask for your input.” Kaliyo sticks her tongue out as he continues, “Will you let Jaida know...” I nod slightly laughing, “Of course, have fun!” Ash sighs, “Probably won't.” As the woman next to him exclaims, “I will!” Then the call ends as Jai and Mako rejoin us, “Who was that?”

            “Ash and Kaliyo...” Vette says once she's recovered from laughing and Aeron joins the group, “You ladies will follow me.” We nod before we all head outside, where T1 is apparently waiting. “Um, hello...” Aeron says slowly. “My master as insisted that I drive my mistresses wherever they need to go,” T1 states authoritatively. Aeron looks over at me, clearing wondering who we are exactly, “Okay...” I chuckle, amused by the old droid, “T1 will you take us to...” looking at the Mando. “The Draé Camp, Chieftain Soren's tent.” The chrome droid nods, “Of course young mistress,” then helps us on, minus Khem and Aeron. All Mandalorian camps are near the Kaas City spaceport fro easy traveling but are on the other side of the mountains, as to give them their own space. I glance over at Vette, who's looking around wide eyed and chuckle lightly causing her to look over at me, “I'm guessing what I'm about to learn is top secret and should never be spoken of?” I nod, glad she's caught on, as she continues, “Will Ash ever learn?” I shrug, glance back at Jaida who's busy talking to Mako, “I'm sure he'll learn eventfully.” We fall silent after that, and I take the time to reach out to Mom.'Thea, is everything okay?' she asks immediately. I slightly chuckle 'Yes, actually. Perfect. We found Soren.'  I pause letting her, work that out, 'And?' I swallow glancing at Mako and Jaida behind me, 'He wants to learn about what has happen to Braden. Besides that, I might of let something slip.' She sighs, 'Very well. I wish to speak with him.' Thankful I didn't get yelled at, 'Of course, I'll let you know.' finishing just as we stop in front of the largest tent in The Draé Camp, and we all get off with help from Aeron and T1.

            “Ah good! You're here! Now come in sit, sit,” Soren states as Aeron opens the tent flap. We enter cautiously, vaguely aware of the others in the tent, Soren's two daughters and his wife. Their mother has graying black hair and soft green eyes. The older sister has her father gray eyes and brown hair, where as her younger sister has white blond hair and practically silver eyes. “Don't be nervous,” Soren states seeing our unease, “this is my wife Amara and our daughters Senna and Amaia. And you've already met my youngest and only son, Aeron.” I nod, having heard stories from Braden, before clearing my throat, “You understand our need for secrecy?” The Elders frown slightly, “We do not, but we will except it is needed.” I close my eyes, touching Mom's mind, letting her know it's time, “You will if you care for family. We are granddaughters of your Uncle Nickolas and Aunt Araina. Braden Draé is our uncle.” Soren's eyes widen as he coughs, “Truly?!” At Tmy nod, Soren rises quickly and hugs me tightly, “I've always dreamt of correcting Father's mistake of disowning my uncle and his wife. But I never dreamed I'd have another cousin or any second cousins. This is wonderful. Now tell me more.” I chuckle, thankful and relieved, “Your cousin can,” as I tosses my holo into the center of the room, just as Mom calls.

            “Hello, my dear cousin,” Mom's voice says before she comes into view, “I am Jedi Master Alena Draé.” Soren's eyes widen, “A Jedi?! Then how did your daughters join the Empire?” Mom smiles tightly, “My husband.” Soren's eyes widen even more, “A Jedi breaking their code and marrying an enemy?!” Mom chuckles, “Something like that but if I tell you more, I'll need your secrecy.” Soren glances at his wife and children, who all nod, “You have it. Aliit sol'yc4!” Mom smiles, “Vor entye5. I have five daughters, three of which are in front of you. My second oldest Thea, my middle child Jaida, and my youngest Allura. My other two which you have yet to meet is Thea's twin sister Jedi Knight Talia and my second youngest Captain Cheyanne. Their father and my husband is Darth Alarick Marr of the Dark Council,” The five Draés gasp simultaneously. “Now you understand our need for secrecy,” I state, needlessly. They all nod as Soren stands, “And you have it. I will not be my father and destroy my family for gain.” Mom nods, “Thank you. As Braden probably told you, we lost my parents during the Sacking. What you do not know is we lost Braden a couple of days ago, as well.” This time Jaida stands, “Tarro Blood was trying to eliminate his competition before they joined the Great Hunt. So, he set out to remove the hunters by killing their team. Braden was acting as my mentor and Tarro had his friend kill him, leaving only his adopted daughter Mako alive as she wasn't there.” Soren's hand tightens into a fist before he pounds it into the table, “Are you sure?” Jaida nods, “We have Holos of the murder.” Soren grimaces and starts speaking Mando'a curse words that causes his wife and daughters to glare at him.

            “He had asked favors of us when he announced he was joining the Hunt,” Soren growls out, gripping the table. Senna looks up, “I'm engaged to marry him. He'd asked me where Uncle Braden was, saying he was going to ask him for permission as well since he was so close to our family. I'm the one who killed him, buir6. I told him where he was. I didn't know...” her voice starts breaking up as she begins crying and her sister and mother comfort her. “It is no one's fault... only Tarro's,” Mom states looking sympathetically at her second cousin. Soren looks up at her, “We cannot break the engagement without a just cause or we'll start another schism.” Mom nods, “I understand, besides it is best if Blood is ignorant of our family connection.” Soren nods, “Agreed. We'll stay it contact.” Mom smiles, “You better!” before ending the call. Soren looks up at us, “Well, my cousins, we better get you home.” Everyone chuckles as both Soren and Aeron stand. “I'll escort them back home, buir.” Soren nods “Good,” then he walks towards us giving us each a hug before we turn and leave the tent.

            Aeron follows us on a speeder making sure we arrive safely. He hoovers, making sure we get inside safely before disappearing. Vette whistles, “Blood sure has them worried to be escorting us.” Jaida slightly chuckles, “Mandalorians can do lots of damage, Vette. Better to be wary then ignorant.” I chuckle, remembering when Grammy or Grampy would say the same thing, as Vette looks at Jaida slightly confused, “That made no sense.” A man's laugh silences the Twi'lek instantly as a maskless Dad walks up, “Welcome to the Marr estate Vette.... Mako...” I give him a huge smile as I hug him, “Hi Daddy.” Something makes Jaida chuckle, probably our companions, as she goes to hug him as well. “Go change and shower. Dinner should be ready soon,” Dad states after giving me a hug. Vette and Mako squeal before running to their rooms causing Dad to roll his eyes before he shoos us away and we grudgingly walk up the stairs.

            I walk into my room with a sigh, closing the door snugly behind me. Closing my eyes, I try to relax before putting my lightsabers on the table near the door then walk into my refresher for a relaxing bath. Soaking in the warm water helps soothe my emotions away. Once my mind is calm, I begin cleansing the rest of me. When the water get cool, I get out of the tub and put on my soft bathrobe then walk back into my room to change into some comfy clothes. Once I'm dressed, I gather the lightsaber I'm constructing and place it on my bed, wondering  if I'll be able to finish it before leaving tomorrow on my new starship. The thought makes me squeal like a little girl again, anxious to fly into the stars even if it's to Balmorra. After glancing around my room, deciding I've wasted enough time, I head down to the dining room. Vette, Mako and my sisters are already down, along with Papa, Gram and Dad, missing only myself and Matthew. I kiss both of my grandparents on the cheek before greeting Dad the same way, then sit down next to Vette, who's staring curiously at the two strangers. The last missing person walks in shortly after me, “Ah, I wondered when the three of you'd get here. Didn't think you'd make us postpone dinner though.”

            Gram and I glare at him, which Matt responds with a smug smirk as he sits down next to Allura, causing those on the opposite to smile knowingly. Dad shakes his head, “Saira and Edison appreciated having more time, and were rather thankful T1 wasn't around to prolong preparations.” Saira and Edison are former slaves, Dad himself freed. They helped raise all of us, and adore our entire family. I chuckle, thinking of how annoying T1 can be sometimes, “I bet. We were thankful to have him though, made missions go smoothly.” Dad smiles, “Good! Glad to know he was useful.” Gram glares at him, “I'll have you know T1 works remarkably well for his age, Alarick.” Making Mako and Vette burst into laughter. Dad looks at them slightly amused before turning to Gram, “Mother, I wasn't saying he wasn't...” The Twi'lek and the slicer  gasp as Gram folds her arms, narrowing her green eyes at him as she frowns. Dad nervously swallows, “He's a very remarkable droid, Mother. As been extremely helpful over his service.” Gram smirks triumphantly, “Good! Glad you understand my irreplaceable gift's value.” The table burst into laughter as Edison and Saira enter, Edison in his favorite suit, Saiar in a old gift from Allura. “Dinner is ready, my lord” the male states bowing to Dad before motioning his wife forward.

            “Excellent Edison,” Dad states beginning to stand. Edison stops him, “No, my lord, let us.” Dad looks up at him and frowns, crossing his arms slightly pouting, as he strangely enough hates to be served, as both Twi'leks place plates of one of Saira's favorite meals to cook, Allura's favorite. Allura recognizes the meal instantly, rising and turning to hug her, “Thank you.” I can see the alarm in Saira's face, as she hasn't recognized her yet, but she slowly returns the hug as Edison walks towards them, “Soong okey-okey, Saira. Soong just Allura, doe chik youngee jee-jee lost7.” Saira tenses, her blue eyes moving to the girl in her eyes as tears slowly start to fall. Though her face turns into one of udder sadness when Allura says, “Mee'm do pateesa8.” I freeze, staring at my sister then flicking towards Dad who seems frozen, his mind trying to process how his little girl knows Huttese. Saira pulls away so she can stare at her as Edison asks, “Chuba understand doe shags language9?” My heart beats nervously when she replies, “Jee was wompa10,” watching all color drain from Dad's, Gram's and Papa's faces. The Twi'leks share a look before both hug her, trying to hide their tears, “Noah wompa deserves da life11.” My baby sister unaware that all of us know exactly what she said, nods and sits back down.

            The only one who doesn't know the language, Matthew, breaks the silence, “So you know Huttese...” Allura looks up glancing at everyone before swallowing, “I do.” Jaida and I share a worried and nervous look, before I ask the question that might very well break Dad, “Was one of your masters a Hutt?” I grimace, seeing Dad's hand tighten into a fist as we await her answer. Allura thankfully shakes her head, “No,” and I breath a silent sigh of relief until she continues, “They aren't interested in Human children, like they adore Twi'leks of any age. They have no use for them. However some in my group had belonged to Hutts and knew our overseers and Master didn't speak Huttese,” Dad's face getting red with silent fury as Matt's face lose all color. Allura however doesn't notice, and continues, “So they taught the young ones, so everyone could communicate with each other without our owners understanding.” As soon as she's finished, the rage gets the better of Dad and he causes the lights above the table to start flickering then one by one pop, plunging us and the table into darkness. The only light coming from the purple lightning that dances across the clouds outside. Then we hear his chair scraping the floor, as he hurriedly stands up and exits the dining room, not wanting to endanger his family with his all consuming rage and guilt. I sigh guiltily, “I knew I shouldn't of asked.” I can feel Gram frowning at me before she speaks, “It's better he finds out now then later,” probably nervously looking at the door, “however I wouldn't want to be who ever he's going to take his anger out on.” Or whatever, I mentally add as Allura says, “I'm sorry...”

            “You never need to be sorry, Luna,” Gram states as she stands and I can see her white Force lightning surrounding her left hand, which she uses to light dozens of candles that she most likely called. Once our dinner is once more visible, Gram sits back down, “Come on, eat it while it's warm.” Most everyone chuckles, expect Matt who is still staring at Allure and continues to even when we all begin eating. Dad never rejoins us, and I can feel how guilty Allura feels. “It's not your fault Luna,” Jaida says, trying break the guilty aura that surrounds our baby sister. “Yeah, it was my fault. I shouldn't of asked,” I add. Gram frowns at me as Papa says, “It's no ones fault, girls.” After everyone has finished dinner, we start wondering off deciding to enjoy ourselves while we're home. Vette follows me to my room, where I go sit on my bed. “So what kind of ship do you think we're going to get?” she asks after jumping a landing on my bed. I chuckle, “Probably an Interceptor.” Glancing at her confused expression, I clarify, “It's a ship that's especially made for Sith. It's a Fury-class Imperial Interceptor.” Vette smirks, “A Fury, huh?” before rolling over on her tummy, “Do you name your ships?” I slightly chuckle as I nod, “It's tradition actually.” The Twi'lek grins, “When I think our ship's name should be 'Mercy'.” My eyes widen, “'Mercy,' really?”

            “It's fitting. It's you, because you surprisingly have mercy, and it's almost the complete opposite of what qualities normal Sith have,” Vette states confidently. I roll my eyes at the Twi'lek, slightly chuckling, “Okay, our ship, which is mine really, is named 'Mercy.'” Vette squeals, until she processes what I said, “Hey! I'll have you know I've helped you quite a bit.” I snort, shaking my head and lightly hitting her on the shoulder, “Whatever you think. Now hush, I want to finish this lightsaber before we have to leave tomorrow.” She looks at me curiously, “You already have two, why are you making another.” I frown, looking up from the lightsaber pieces, “The second saber I have is... was Darth Talon's,” she tilts her head so I clarify, “One of Dad's Apprentices.” I sigh as she still isn't getting it, “I had started my training as a Jedi before Allura was taken. The final trail that a Padawan must pass to become a Jedi Knight, is constructing their own lightsaber. Since I 'joined' the Sith, they taken a saber from a greater Sith Lord before them, like mine was Naga Sadow's and Dad's was Tulak Hord's. Mia, Darth Talon, knew I wanted to create my own so she collected pieces for me.” Vette's eyes widen, “Really? Can I watch?” I chuckle, nodding, “It may not be that exciting, Vette. It'll probably be like when I fix the Ravager.” She pales, “Are you going to go...” she motions to her eyes and face. When I shake my head, she breathes in deeply, and I place a hand on her shoulder, “I'm sorry about that, Vette.” She nods, “I could tell when you started crying.” I smile sadly before I hear a engine start, puzzled I get up in time to see two scout ship lift up containing Allura and Matt. I tilt my head, watching as the Dashade walks to our grandparents' shuttle. Vette joins me at the window, “Where are they going?” I shrug, “Probably going to the Vaiken Citadel.” Her eyes widen, as she turn her head quickly, causing her Lekku to fly, staring at me, “Is that like the Spacedock?”

            “Sort of... It's where our grandparents' live. But it's named after the same person, sort of. The Spacedock is named after Grand Moff Odile Vaiken, who was basically the father of the Imperial Navy. My grandfather's side are all loyal Imperials, every generation in the military loyal. My great grandfather was named after him, Moff Vaiken Marr. Papa named his estate after his father.” Puzzled she tilts her head, “Why is it a Cidadel then?” I chuckle, “Because Papa, my grandfather, is in Imperial Intelligence.” Her lavender eyes widen again comically, “That means Ash might now him.” I nod, “I'm sure he does, but not by his name.” Vette frowns, “Why?”I chuckle, slightly shaking my head, “So many questions. No one in Intelligence goes by their name any more, only by code names. Papa has been 'Cipher One', a name that has been since retired, then 'Watcher One,' and now is known only as 'Keeper.'” She swallows, “So I just met 'Keeper'?” I nod, “Exactly. But to us he is Papa.” Vette nods in understanding, “Then who was the woman.” I chuckle, “Gram, my grandmother, or known to the rest of the Galaxy as Darth Zora. She's the only known Sith Lord to retire from the Dark Council without dying. Probably because everyone was afraid to earn the wrath of the Emperor.” The Twi'lek's eyes widen again, “Why, because she was a Council member?” I shake my head, “She was over the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge, but no. It's because he was very, how can I say this, 'taken' with her.”

            “Oh,” is all Vette says, after her eyes widen and she gasps. I chuckle, “Yeah... Anyway come on let's go bug Jaida and Mako.” She frowns, then points to the still unfinished lightsaber, “Aren't you wanting to finish it?” I sigh, “I'll finished another time. Not in the right mindset now.” Especially since now I'm thinking about the whole Ravager fiasco. She nods, almost seeming to agree with my unvoiced comment, and together we end out of my room and down the hall to Jaida's room. I use my knock on the door and try to wait patiently but which seems impossible, but eventually the door opens reveling both Jaida and Mako laying on the bed talking to someone on the holo. “Finally,” I exclaim, impatiently, jumping onto my sister's bed, landing next to her before realizing who they're speaking to, the Imperial Agent himself. He's has dozens of intricate black tattoo-like designs on his face, making him look like a fierce ancient warrior, and I try to remember what they mean in Rattataki. However, nothing comes up so I say “Nice tattoos, Ash. What's the special occasion?” He grimaces, shaking his head, “Nothing important.” I frown, knowing there is a reason but I let it drop, turning to Jai, “Allura, Khem and Matt apparently left with Gram and Papa. What do you want to bet something is going to happen between the two of them?” ending with a slight shoulder bump. Jaida chuckles, “I'd say highly likely.” Ash frowns, “Between who?” Mako rolls her eyes, “Allura and Matt, Ash, duh?” finishing just as Vette lands on top of both Jaida and I, causing us to groan. “Oh sorry,” Ash says slightly blushing, but smiling as he watches the scent in front of him, “And I wouldn't worry about it. Matt never dated anyone during our years in the academy so I doubt he'll start now. Especially serving under Darth Marr.” Mako and Vette freeze, worried we'll get upset at him for speaking ill of our father. We however have heard much worse so we just chuckle, “Marr isn't that bad. Just because he's the most feared being in the galaxy besides our 'beloved' Emperor.” Ash scoffs, “Truthfully, I was scared when we were called to his office yesterday. He's scarier then Darth Jadus,” though he stops immediately after that, his face becoming pale. Jaida chuckles again, “Jadus is rather scary, but only if you get on his,” she doesn't finish because we hear a very aggravated yell, that's so loud the walls shake. Jai and I share an alarmed look before hearing another sound, this one much more worrying, a large crash and glass scattering. Quickly both of us get to our feet, somehow managing to leave the Twi'lek still on the bed. “The two of you stay here, okay?” I state, more like command, before we're out the door.

            We immediately run to where we can feel Dad's, his Force energy saturated in rage, anger and betrayal. Stopping instantly outside Dad's office, seeing him seething, glaring down at thousands of broken pieces of both glass and crystal, his fists held so tightly they're white and you can see blood dripping onto the floor. Jaida and I share a worried and nervous look before walking delicately thru the scattered pieces like it's a mine field. Both of us lightly place soothing hands on his left arm and shoulder, though we jump as he looks at us. Dad's eyes have lost their normal piecing blue color, now blood red with golden edges much like mine earlier today. But this is because of him, his emotions. His normal calm face is replaced with one of pure anger and hate but it softens when his eyes land on us. We watch, somewhat fearfully, as he breathes in deeply, closing his eyes, calming himself. “I'm sorry to have scared you,” Dad finally says, his voice broken like something scattered inside of him, then his eyes open and they're his normal blue, our normal blue. “What happened?” I ask, fearful of what could of broken Dad like this, our strong, powerful Dad. He breathes in again before turning around and entering his office leaving his anger behind, and I'm happy that nothing inside is damaged as we follow. We sit nervously on the chairs in front of his desk as he goes to sit behind it, locking his hands together in front of him. “I just got word that,” he pauses as his hands unravel then tighten into fists, “That Darth Angral has, without 'proper consent' of the Dark Council, proceeded with an attack on Coruscant.” Jaida and I gasp, knowing that the rest of our family is there at this second. “The attack failed, of course,” thankfully, “as a young Jedi Knight and her Padawan destroyed the weapon and killed Angral's son. However, Angral was watching and as began a one Sith war on the young Jedi.” Jai and I share another look, and I fearfully wonder why he hasn't named the Jedi. Surely, Angral knows who he's directing his anger at. Dad continues, “More to the point he has learned her identity,” see I knew it, “well as far as he knows, as Orgus Din's Padawan.” Talia! my mind screams, knowing that Orgus hasn't taken a Padawan since the Sac—since Allura was taken. I notice Jaida look over at me and I realize I'm crying. I know it's her, but I'm thankful Jaida still asks, “Tali?” My heart drops as Dad nods and both of us start crying as Dad continues, “We've 'formally' stated he has gone rogue. But I fear this 'Cold War' might not last much longer.” We both tilt our heads asking a silent question, so Dad clarifies, “Darth Vengean is thrilled with the idea of testing the Republic's strength, even though we are not ready for a renewed war,” I growl. Darth Vengean is a power hungry, war-loving, overgrown pig, which shouldn't be too unbelievable as his Apprentice, my Master, is exactly the same. Both prefer to work in the shadows, sending their men, or in my case, apprentices to do their dirty work. Vengean is on the Dark Council along with Dad over the Sphere of Military Offense, basically the lead commander of the entire Military. “And I hear I thought you 'liked' his power structure,” Dad states after chuckling. I narrow my eyes unconsciously, “I will when I tear it down.”

            “Oh, what was Baras done to you,” Dad states rather amused, “and I'm sure you'll have that honor. Now a little birdie told me that all of you when to the Dark Temple.” I groan, “Pax told you, didn't he?” Dad chuckles but shakes his head “No, it was Mother. She's slightly worried and envious of you. She's been harping to me, constantly trying to get me to allow her inside.” Jaida snorts, “It isn't all that grand.” I chuckle, nodding in agreement, “Even when you ignore the crazed voices.” Dad frowns, “You really went in there, didn't you?” Jai and I glance at each other before nodding, Dad groans, “Why did you have inherited Mother's curiosity!?” We both laugh before I remember Allura's look on her face, “It's not us you should be worried about.” Dad closes his eyes, “Great. Allura inherited it, didn't she?” I nod amused, “Most definitely. I think she's worse then Gram.” Dad groans again letting his head fall into the back of his chair, “Thank you, girls. I'll have someone clean up the mess, you two go back to relaxing.” We both nod then get up to leave until Dad says, “Actually, Thea, can I speak to you for a moment.” I sigh silently before nodding, rather curious has to what this will be about. Jaida smiles softly before giving Dad a hug and a kiss on the cheek then doing the same to me which we both return.

            Once she out of sight, I sit back down again as Dad says, “I'll admit I'm slightly worried for you, Thea.” I frown, “Why?” He groans then motions to my face. Oh, I didn't even think about that, I think to myself which apparently, he catches. Sometimes it's easy to forget that I look exactly like my twin sister, while except that her hair is curly while mine isn't, “Your worried people might get us mixed up, aren't you?” Dad nods, “Exactly. So, there are a couple of things you can do, wear a mask...” I grimace, I hate masks especially the full head ones like Dad wears, but I can see the benefit of it too. It'll change my voice, that is very similar to my sisters. I sigh, “Anything else?” He chuckles, “Elaborate make-up...” I groan again, that would take forever to put on every day. “Or you could do both,” Dad finishes. “What do you recommend, Dad?” I ask grudgingly. He smirks, “A full face mask would be good. Be able to instill fear in your enemies. But...” he pauses as he rises from his desk then walks over to a box before placing it in front of me. I nervously look up at him causing him to chuckle, “But I know that's not your favorite.” I glance at the small box before glancing back up at him, “Don't worry, just open it.” I internally grimace before gingerly placing the box on my lap to open it. Inside is a beautiful black metal mask, that looks a lot like the one Allura's been wearing and is designed much like Dad's, to inspire fear. “Like it?” Dad asks rather nervously. I grin up at him, “Love it.” He breathes in deeply and I can tell I had him worried. I get up to give him a hug and kiss on the cheek before going back to admire my mask. Like Allura's, you can see my eyes underneath and my mouth will be completely visible, because the cut it seems to end just below my cheek bone but surprisingly still will change my voice just like Luna's. “So where are you going next?” Dad asks, watching me stare at his gift. “Balmorra apparently,” I state grimly. He grimaces, “Fun place. I believe if I overheard correctly, Allura is going as well and if Mako thoughts are to be believed so are they.”

            “Dad!” I exclaim aghast, “Why are you reading her thoughts?” Dad chuckles, rising his hands in surrender, “I'm not meaning too, but both her and Vette have very loud thoughts that they seem to unknowingly project. It gives me a headache.” I chuckle, “I'll make sure to teach them both. Though I wonder why only you've been having his problem.” He frowns, “Because you have been taught to really read mind yet... But if any of you wish to learn, I'll teach you. It'll come in handy quite often and your masks help keep unwanted thoughts of others from distracting you, along with blocking anyone from reading yours.” Huh, good to know, “I'll keep an open mind,” ending with a wink. Dad rolls his eyes, shaking his head slightly before making a shooing motion with his hands “Go, enjoy being home.” I chuckle, “Yes Daddy,” then walk out of his office. As I meander back to my room I run, literally, into Mako and Vette. “Oh, Thea, we were wondering where you were,” Mako says chirpily. I internally groan, “What can I do for you?” The girls grin, “We were wondering if you could teach us some close quarter fighting since it seems like some baddies like getting up close and personal with us distance fighters.” I chuckle, “Sure come on,” before turning and walking them to the training room. “So, where you off to next, Mako?” I ask off handily as we walk. “Oh Balmorra,” Mako states happily, “We're in the Great Hunt now!” ending with a squeal. I grimace, glad my face is pointed away from the excited girls, if they're this loud and bubbly outside, I can't image how loud their thoughts must be. Poor Dad... I fall silent the rest of the way to the room with the girls chattering nonstop behind me.

            “We'll start off with working on your defense,” I state as I summon a training saber, “Both of you however will be 'fighting' with blasters. This way you can avoid getting harmed.” The girls nod and get into their firing stances. I smirk “Okay, now try to avoid my strikes while 'shooting' at the wall.” They start off slow, barely missing my rather soft strikes but they get slightly better by the time Jaida runs into the room, going to hide behind me. I can't help my laugh, “What did you do?” Vette and Mako share a look before facing us as Dad runs in causing them to jump. “I know you're in here, Junebug,” Dad states, not even panting as he blocks the only exit. “What did she do?” I ask again, this time directed at Dad. “She called me soft,” Dad states, knowingly staring behind me. I nod, pointing at her. “Thea!” She whines as she stands. I chuckle turning around, “You know better than to call Dad soft!” Jai laughs as I lunge at her, “Getting slow there, Tree?” My eyes narrow, “Take that back.” My sister smirks, “No,” as both Dad and I advance on me, now both armed. She ducks missing my first strike then rolls to avoid Dad's. I notice she's now armed as well as she blocks Dad's next attack, and I take the opportunity to strike, but she knocks it away with a kick. “She knew that was coming,” Dad states. I roll my eyes at him before turning and striking Dad, who meets my blade with his own instantly. “Predictable,” he states smugly. My eyes narrow before looking at over at Jai, “Together?” She smiles, “Always,” then we attack together. Dad easily blacks both attacks with a grin, “You'll have to do remember then that to beat me.” We share a knowing look before dropping our sabers. Dad groans dropping his to stop our first 'attack,' grabbing our feet with both hands. “Predictable,” he says again and Jai and I share a smile before twisting our bodies to escape his grasp. He lets go, clearly confused, before we go in a combined tackle that forces him to the ground.

            “See you're getting soft,” Jaida says with a small smile. Dad chuckles, “Maybe I am,” then his kisses both of our foreheads, “but only with you.” We smile up at him then hug him, “We know.” He shakes his head and gets up with us still holding on to him, “Thanks for that, girls. I'll see you in the morning. We'll have breakfast together, okay?” We grin, nodding causing him to chuckle, “Good night, girls.” He turns, “Mako, Vette.” Then he walks out with a small, 'I love you,' thru the family bond. Jai and I grin at each other before turning to our very silent companions, whose mouths are hanging open. “You two okay?” I ask, silently wondering if our family spar broke them. They both nod before pointing to Jai, “You're Force sensitive.” I grimace as Jai nods, “I am. I'd appreciate if you not tell anyone though.” They nod mutely before Mako asks, “How does the Sith not know? Your father does obviously.” My sister chuckles, rising her right hand and pointing to the silver ring, Gram's invention. “The ring blocks anyone from sensing her abilities,” I say plainly, taking pity of the confused girls. “I normally don't use the Force but it's harder not to at home or in private,” I have her add. The girls nod in understanding as I clap, “Well, tomorrow will be an eventful day so we better rest up while we can.” Jaida rolls her eyes, “Really Thea?!” I turn to face her, “Yes! now bed,” then turn slightly now facing the girls, “all of you go!” My sister chuckles, lightly shaking her head, “Of course 'Mom'.” I glare at her before shooing the unmoving girls out then put an arm around Jai, “Come on. I'm in dire need of rest.” She laughs, “Sorry to keep you up, sis.” I shrug, isn't her fault, “It's fine.”

            I walk Jaida all the way to her room, making sure she actually goes to bed. Stopping at her door, fighting sleep, “Goodnight, sis. See you in the morning.” Jai chuckles but nods, kissing my cheek before hugging me, “Night Night, sis. Sweet dreams.” I return both before groggily walking to my room at the end of the hallway. After the door closes I pick up the still unfinished lightsaber, putting it into my bag before changing into pj's and basically falling into bed exhausted. I groan as I remember I haven't really gotten ready for bed so I grudgingly get up and walk into the refresher to brush my teeth and hair before putting my hair in a high bun to keep it out of my face. Once I'm finished, I finally can get under my silken covers and fall asleep gratefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
> ~ Mando'a ~  
> 1) aruetiise - traitors, foreigners, outsiders  
> 2) Tion gar gai – What’s your name?  
> 3) aruetii - traitor, foreigner, outsider  
> 4) Aliit sol'yc – family first  
> 5) Vor entye – Thank you  
> 6) buir – mother/father  
> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
> ~ Huttese ~  
> 7) Soong okey-okey, Saira. Soong just Allura, doe chik youngee jee-jee lost. - It's okay, Saira. It's just Allura, the dancing girl we lost. [young Allura would dance everywhere...]  
> 8) Mee'm do pateesa. – I'm a friend  
> 9) Chuba understand doe shags language. -You understand the slaves’ language.  
> 10) Jee was wompa. – I was one.  
> 11) Noah wompa deserves da life. – No one deserves that life.  
> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
> ...  
> ==========================  
> 1-7 introduces the 7 main characters  
> 8-35 Starting Planet  
> 36-56 Capital Planets  
> 57-63 Interlude  
> 58-... Taris (R) and Balmorra (E)  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	55. Unforeseen Complications - Ash'adath

=-=-=-=-=-=

Ash'adath

            Kaliyo and I silently get up from the conference table then briskly walk out of the command center and thru the halls of Imperial Intelligence. I'm rather surprised that Kaliyo doesn't say a word as we hurriedly leave the building. As soon as we do, we are reunited with the rest of our group. None of them ask as anything, even when we're all in the sisters' family shuttle, settling for staring at us questioningly. In the end, it's me who breaks the silence, “Kaliyo and I have to go to the Dark Temple immediately.” The three sisters share a look before Jaida says, “So are we.” I internally groan, fearing the answer to my question, as I look at each sister individually, “Please tell me you aren't going for me.” Jaida rolls her eyes, “We aren't.” I grimace, wondering and fearing why they have to enter that forsaken Temple. We fall silent until their droid, T1, drops us off at Outpost Warden.

            The outpost feels much like how Imperial Intelligence when Jadus was personally inside, weary and on edge. It doesn't take me long to figure out why though. Just a simple glance outside the outpost's wall, seeing what Keeper called 'Force-driven phenomena.' I glance at the sisters who look oddly unaffected by all of this, much like Keeper was in the presence of the Dark Council member. I find the similarities between them odd, especially since I know Keeper personally asked and spoke to Jaida alone. Which as far as I know, he only speaks to Intelligence agents one on one. My head now filling with even more questions as I blindly follow the Sith and Huntress through the valley lending to the temple. _Why did Keeper wish to speak with Jaida?_ _Who is their father?_ And more importantly, _why do I trust them?_ I shake the questions from my head, as I hear Khem say, “Dark Energies here. A good place for a feast.” I glance at the Dashade nervously, wondering how the young girl call feel at ease with that monster following her. Then I glance at her, noting that she looks just as disturbed as I do. My mind unwillingly goes back to how the Dashade introduced himself on the shuttle, 'I am Khem Val, once the servant of Tulak Hord, now because of the law of my people I serve the little one until I regain my strength and devour her.' _Yep, she's definitely not at ease._ I come back to my senses when I hear Mako chuckle, rather darkly, “If I become like that, kill me.” Vette nods in agreement, “Being a slave is bad but not being able to control anything you do, I'd say is worse.”

            Finally, we enter the Temple itself, which contains even more phenomena. It still feels like the Outpost only a lot stronger. “Did you say something? I swear somebody is talking to me?” I hear Kaliyo say behind me and I silently curse the dissidents for choosing this place for their attack, same with Darth Jadus, the reason we're here at all. We all walk up the curved staircase that takes us to the main room. True to Jaida's word, everyone splits up, going their own separate ways. I glance down at my datapad that shows the map of this place, groaning when I see were we have to go. Kaliyo and I silently manage to get into the hallway that leads to the power conduit. Together we remove any and all beings in our path as we walk through the curved hallway. Once we reach the room itself, I start disabling the three visible Detonator charges, with Kaliyo on look out. When that's done, we head to the small chamber that contains the Primary Conduit Node to check for more explosives. “You. You're with the military? I heard the shots, but I wasn't sure,” a wounded man says behind me as I start the scan. “I can't believe you actually followed us in here. None of us are going to make it back out—you know that, right?” the terrorist, a male Human, continues getting up clutching his middle as I turn to face him. “I know you're one of the terrorists. Tell me what's happened.” The terrorist chuckles, “heh. I'm one of the terrorists, all right. Like everyone you kill. That's why we decided to make a stand—to terrorize. I'm the last one. A dozen of us came into the temple, and the rest are dead—or gone. Same with you I guess.” I shake my head, “You should've known you couldn't pull this off. What did you mean to accomplish?” He grins, “To show the Empire what it means to fight for freedom—and we still will. You can shoot me now. You can save the power grid, preserve the Imperial lifestyle for a little longer. But there are other cells. They'll keep fighting.” My blood runs cold, “What 'other cells' are you talking about?” The wounded man smirks, “Other cells, other planets. This attack was just the tip of the iceberg. There's worse coming—but that's all you're going to learn. You can't stop me—you'll have to kill me. Shoot me now, Imperial, before the ghosts get into your head.” I frown, “You're afraid of the temple.” Behind me, Kaliyo stifles a chuckle as the terrorist nods.

            “I saw what happened to my friends. I took comfort in the fact I'd die when we took out the power grid. Have mercy. Kill me now, before the ghosts come.” I frown, “And what if they don't?” shaking my head, getting a medpac from my bag, “Here—take this. Patch yourself up and get out of here.” His eyes widen as I hand it to him, “You're serious? Look, I... let me turn myself in! I'd rather face torture than the things down here.” I grimace but nod, “Be safe out there.” As he runs out, the terminal beeps, “Scans show no sign of foreign objects,” comes the interfaces mechanical feminine voice. I praise the stars, “Come on Kaliyo, let's see if our targets left anything valuable behind, shall we?” She grins, “See that's why I put up with you, Agent. You can speak my language.” I chuckle following behind her as we loot the bodies of the fallen terrorists. We find a few datapads along with other various things, but since I not in the mood for information gathering I'll let Intelligence deal with it. Once we've looted everything from the terrorists Kaliyo manages to wander of as I deal with removing the bodies. When I'm done, Kaliyo hasn't returned yet but I know she isn't anywhere in this small room so I go up into the main chamber where we all split up earlier, going to rest on one of the nearby statues. Eventually someone shows, Allura and the Dashade. “There you are,” I yell, seeing as she hasn't seen me yet. The young girl glances around finally spotting me, and shakes her head before walking to my side, “Where are the others?” I shrug, completely clueless, “Finishing up collecting things.” She raises an eyebrow but I just shrug again, knowing it's best if I stay in the dark, as Kaliyo joins us, “Hey Sparky, anything good where you went?” Allura chuckles, lightly shaking her head, “No fighting where I went.” Kaliyo frowns, “Too bad, we got some rather good loot.” I roll my eyes, “So that's what you were doing? Getting loot?” Kaliyo smirks but stays quiet just as Jaida and Mako rejoin the group.

            “Well, that was fun,” Jaida states happily once they reach us. Mako rolls her eyes, “It was anything but.” Jai chuckles, slightly hitting her shoulder, “I was being sarcastic.” Mako smiles slightly “Oh, that's what that was... Couldn't tell.” The Huntress narrows her eyes glaring at her causing the rest of us to start laughing, then we all receive a glare. “So, where's Thea and Vette?” I ask somewhat nervous as to why the Sith hasn't rejoined us. Her sister shrugs, “I don't...” an aggravated growl interrupts her. We all search for the cause as Thea and Vette join us. “Your adventure didn't go so well?” Jai asks, causing her sister to glare at her “No, it did not.” Vette rolls her eyes, “Nothing bad happened,” pausing as she glances at Thea who pales slightly, “Treea here is just upset Darth Creepy thought so lowly of her.” Thea's eyes soften even as they narrow and she crosses her arms, “He thought this might be the death of me.” I whistle internally, as Jaida says, “Seriously?” Thea nods her head, rather grumpily causing her younger sister to sigh and put a hand on her shoulder, “Shall we leave this place?” Mako and Vette nod enthusiastically as Kaliyo says, “Now would be good.” I chuckle, nodding my head in agreement, “After you, ladies.”

            The way back to the outpost is uneventful as we removed all resistance as we were heading to the temple. We spot T1 waiting by the speeder next to a towering male Sith pureblood wearing all black, as if they wear anything else, and his lightsaber sitting on his hip. The unknown Sith notices us and begins walking over to us, I immediately tense up and Thea groans. “It's a pleasure to see you so soon,” the pureblood says in an ironically silky Imperial accent as he surprises me by grabbing Vette's hand and kisses it. I'm rather amazed that Thea crosses her arms and glares at him, “Why are you here?” The Sith smirks, “I heard that someone fitting you description was heading to the Dark Temple, so Darth Zora thought it prudent that I see who it is.” Thea grimaces and Jaida asks, “Have we done anything wrong?” The pureblood's eyes flick immediately to her as he grins, “My my, Lady Jaida, had I known you'd be here as well I would of dressed better,” going so far as lightly bowing to her and kissing her hand before rising and continuing, “And I must say, you are stunning. The thrill of the hunt suits you.” Jai chuckles, “Thank you, Pax.” Then the Sith, Pax, spots the youngest in our group. I'm further puzzled when he says, “Luna?” causing the young girl's eyes to widen as she gasps, then looks to her sisters.

            “My apologies,” the pureblood, Pax, says as he bows to Allura, “I didn't mean to alarm you, my dear. I'm Lord Paxton Foyt.” More questions pop up as the young Sith asks, “How is Maeve doing?” Lord Paxton grins, “It is you! She's still an acolyte training on Korriban.” Luna smiles up at him brightly, “That's great to hear. Hopefully her overseer is nicer than mine.” She finishes just as her holo rings, sighing she answers it and a blonde woman, wearing red and black robes, appears. “Oh, Apprentice! I forgot to tell you where to meet. I'm in Skotia's” she pauses as she smiles then continues “I mean, my chambers. Oh, and I have a surprise for you!” Once the call ends, her sisters along with the newcomer stare at her, the two Sith crossing their arms. Allura's shoulders drop slightly, “I'll tell you on the way.” _Something that's best kept silent then_ , I think to myself as T1 ushers us to the speeder. “Skotia stood in Zash's path,” the young Sith begins as soon as the speeder leaves the outpost, “So to accomplish what we wished, Skotia had to be removed. He met his demise this afternoon by the hand of a former slave and her Dashade.” The newcomer, Pax, whistles “Impressive.” Jaida however grimaces, “So Zash didn't kill him per say, just had him killed.” The girl nods, “Correct. She was given Skotia's title and chambers.”

            “Looks like we've all had our fun today,” Thea says as we pass through the Kaas City Expansion district. Both sisters look over at her curiously but she shakes her head, saying nothing. We fall silent as T1 takes us through Kaas and back to the Citadel. The Sith enter the Sanctum, and I'm surprised that the Huntresses are following us to Intelligence. I stop immediately, “Why are you going?” Jaida swallows, “To turn in our last bounty.” My eyes flick to Mako, who nods. I groan, fearing what exactly they had to do, “What is it?” Jaida slightly smirks up at me, causing my heart to speed up, “You know how it is. Cloak and dagger, secrecy...” I frown with that answer but nod anyway before wrapping my arm protectively around her as we continue walking. Once we enter the front room, Jai kisses my cheek softly and I'm tempted to to pull her back for a kiss as they enter the office directly off the entry room. Kaliyo rolls her eyes at me, “Come on, lover boy, let's go see our boss.” I frown at her then open the door to the operation rooms, where all hell seems to be breaking loose. Red lights are flashing, alarms blaring, everyone is running around like an injured gundark. I break into a run, heading for the main command center where the alarms get louder. “Scans are finding no ship nearby,” Lodenth states from his terminal. My heart rate increases as I hear Watcher Two say, “We've got wreckage coming down over the city—from that height and at that velocity, the collateral damage alone could cost millions.”

            “If the reactor core was breached, the radiation damage will—” Watcher Three begins before being interrupted by a highly-agitated Keeper, “I don't care about the radiation damage, Damn it! Get me security footage, communication logs, something we can use!” I glance up at the board where I see debris from the sky. Behind me I hear Kaliyo say, “Shouldn't someone be celebrating our successful return?” oblivious to the destruction and terror around us. “All military channels are reporting in. The _Dominator_ has been complete destroyed.” I swallow, “What's the situation?” Watcher Two looks up, quickly glancing at me, “It's good to see you. There was a secondary target. Apparently...” She doesn't get to finish as Keeper interrupts her, “Watcher Two, I still need confirmation. And you, Agent—get ready to move. We need everyone operational.” I nod as Watcher Two looks back at Keeper, “Sorry, sir. But there were over three thousand people on that ship. Half of them civilians—” My heart drops as Keeper looks down at the floor, “I'm aware of that. But we mustn't let it keep us from doing our job.” I glance back at Watcher Two who nods, looking back down at her terminal, “Understood, sir. I'll run the numbers.” Keeper nods as Watcher Three says, “Lock down procedures are in place—all traffic has been grounded.” He finishes just as Two looks up, “Initial analysis is done. Cross-checking with the droids.” Then Three speaks up again, “Getting conflicting reports from the Kaas City spaceport; trying to sort it out.” Then Two again, “Nothing could have survived that explosion. All sources confirm: casualties are one hundred percent.” Both Two and I glance up at Keeper, who closes his eyes and shakes his head, placing his hand on his face to pinch the bridge of his nose, “Then Darth Jadus is dead.” It takes me a moment to process his words, “How is that possible?”

            “There was an explosion aboard the _Dominator_. We're not sure about the origin, but it has to be connected to the dissidents,” Watcher Two says, looking back over at me. I groan, “One of the terrorists said that there are many other cells on different planets.” Two nods, “After this attack and the one you stopped, that was our conclusion as well.” Lodenth speaks up, “Pacification units being deployed in case of civil unrest.” Two sighs shaking her head and turning back to me, “Darth Jadus was leaving on a special tour of the Empire—he brought military personnel, civilians and Sith to his flagship as part of some 'grand vision.' Now they're all dead.” I grimace, “How are we responding?” Two looks down, “Standard planetary security procedures. No one goes anywhere until we say so.” Watcher Three clears his throat before speaking “Sir, we've got a starship trying to take off. Several dissidents from the Watch List are aboard. Military squads are moving to intervene.” I glance over at Keeper watching his fists tighten, “They'll blow the ship to pieces. I want the terrorists alive,” just as Fixer Twelve runs past him, "and I want their computer intact! Fixer—do we have any SEC-M units available?” Twelve stops immediately, “What? I don't—” Keeper frowns, “The SEC-Ms,” he pauses seeing the Fixers clueless expression, “the mouse droids! Find one and bring it back!” when the Fixer doesn't move, he exclaims “Now!” causing Twelve to immediately run off as I walk to Keeper, “Whatever ordeal you went through in the Dark Temple, I'm sorry but your recovery will need to wait. I need you in the field.” I nod, “I'm ready to go, sir.” Keeper cracks a slight smile, “Good. One moment. Fixer!” Just as Twelve runs back over, “I have the droid here, sir.” Keeper nods, “Good. Agent, I need you to get to the city cargo port. There's a terrorist ship attempting to take off. Take the mouse droid and deliver it into one of the ship's maintenance conduit. With the droid aboard, we can disable the hyper-drive and download its computer contents.” I slightly smile as Twelve hands me the tiny mouse droid then walks away, “And after that?” Keeper slightly smiles again, this one sad, “Their ship won't be able to leave this star system. We'll use a tractor beam to bring them in and start interrogations. Get going. We need you to plant that mouse droid. Any conduit on the ship's outer hull should do. And when you're back... we have things to discuss.” I nod, then motion for Kaliyo to follow me out. “So, what are we doing,” she asks plainly, staring at the mouse droid I'm placing in my bag. I chuckle, “Using the droid to exact some payback.” Kaliyo grins, “Excellent!”

            We take a city speeder to the cargo port, which is near the Nexus room cantina. I glance at my datapad, that Watcher Two just updated, to see which port it is, A3. I have to manually slice to open the door without triggering any alarms, silent or otherwise, to not get the terrorist attention, but I know Intelligence is keeping an eye out. When the door opens, we're met with six mercenary guards. Kaliyo and I both glance at each other before putting on silencers and taking them out then we silently enter the elevator up to the ship hanger. Once the elevator stops and the doors open, we stealthily exit as I place down the droid then head inside the hanger silently, removing the four remaining mercenaries. I glance around as the last body falls for a good hiding spot, to watch and maneuver the mouse droid to the ship. Just as we get into place, I pull out the remote I was also handed, and move the mouse droid down the hallway. We shortly hear the mouse droid, I have it move around randomly as to avoid suspicion, circling terrorists roaming around, before taking it into one of the maintenance conduits where Intelligence takes over, as Kaliyo and I quickly but silently run out of the port and back to our rented speeder.

            “Welcome back, Agent. Excellent work out there—absolutely excellent,” Keeper says proudly as we reenter Intelligence. “The mouse droid has just sent the contents of the ship's computer, sir,” Watcher Three states, “I'll send the military to pick up the dissidents.” Keeper nods looking over at him, “At least one thing's gone smoothly today.” he pauses turning back to me, “The worst seems to have passed, but don't expect to rest any time soon.” I nod, “Do we know any more about the attack?” Keeper shakes his head slightly, “We're fairly certain the explosion came from inside the Dominator; in all likelihood, one of the civilians onboard was the bomber.” He stops as Watcher Two exclaims, “Keeper!” We both turn to look at her as she continues, “We're receiving a transmission. Someone's broadcasting a holorecording to the entire Imperial communications network. Patching it through now. I'm going to try to pinpoint the source....” Once she finished, the three of us walk over to the large holo terminal. “Citizens of the Empire—this is the Eagle,” a hood-man with Imperial accent begins as soon as he appears, “I am here to tell you that our government is corrupt. When the Emperor signed his treaty with the Galactic Republic, we were promised a new epoch—glory unrivaled since the first Sith dynasty. Instead, our Empire has suffered. Apathetic Moffs and wicked Lords of the Dark Council vie for power while our soldiers die over worthless planets in nameless star systems.” Beside me Keepers hands tighten into fists, “Typical consolidationist rhetoric. Watcher Two,” he turns to look at her, “keep trying to find a source for the broadcast. Everyone else start pulling up our files on 'the Eagle.'” I frown, “You've heard of him before?” Keeper nods, “We've been hearing rumors about the Eagle for years, but we never thought he could pull anything this big. Another mistake.” We fall silent as the Eagle continues, “Anyone who speaks out in favor of reform is kidnapped and tortured by Imperial Intelligence. This must not continue.”

            “The Ministry of Logistics reports that they can't jam the signal. Everyone in the Empire is seeing this,” Watcher Three says during the Eagle's dramatic pause. “A short while ago, a group of defiant revolutionaries destroyed an Imperial dreadnaught. Three thousand people were aboard—including Darth Jadus, a Lord of the Dark Council. We chose to strike at Darth Jadus publicly so that every Imperial citizen would know the truth: The Dark Council is not invulnerable. We CAN effect change. We regret the sacrifice of so many civilians, but it was necessary. The Empire cannot cover up this momentous event. Imperial Intelligence cannot silence our call to arms.” Next to me Keeper growls, “Get to the point, you piece of filth. What is it you really want to say?” I glance over at him, “He's coming to the climax. He knows how to put together a broadcast, all right.” Keeper nods, “Here. Here it comes.” We both look up at the hooded man as he ends his third dramatic pause, “This is only the first step toward a better future. We have agents throughout the Empire preparing to strike again... and again. We will not relent until our government chooses strength over weakness, unity over discord. We will continue to show the anger of the people. This is the Eagle. End transmission.” With that he disappears and we walk towards Watcher Two as Keeper says, “So. Our enemy has a name. You think you can deal with that, Agent?” I smirk, “It won't be a problem, sir.” He smiles slightly as he nods, “Glad to hear it. We've made mistakes today. We underestimated the Eagle. We were too slow to eliminate the dissidents. We assumed the Dark Temple was the sole terrorist target. But you performed above and beyond expectations. You showed you can handle these people. And now you're going to show us the way forward.” I slightly shrug, “I followed my orders—that's all.”

            “You followed them well. That's discouragingly rare,” Keeper begins with yet another smile, “You are going to head our operation to dismantle the Eagle's network. You will locate and eliminate his terror cells through infiltration, manipulation and assassination. I am assigning you a rank and designation that suits your new position. You no longer have a name. You will answer only to Cipher Nine.” I nod, “I promise, you won't regret this.” I glance over at Watcher Two, who's smiling, “Congratulations, Cipher Nine. You earned this.” Behind me, Kaliyo crosses her arms, “Cipher Nine, huh? Cute, but I think I'll keep calling you Agent.” I chuckle lightly as Keeper continues, “With the rank comes certain privileges—including a degree of operational independence. You may recruit your own operatives, and you will be outfitted with a starship,” he pauses as he turns to the woman beside him, “Watcher Two, you will remain Cipher Nine's liaison to base. I assume that won't be a problem?” Watcher Two smiles and nods, “No problem, sir. Glad to stay a part of this operation.” Keeper nods, “Good. Begin analyzing all reports on recent dissident activity—I want a list of possible terror cell locations within the day.” Two nods and walks away, leaving Kaliyo and I with Keeper, “Eagle says he's got agents around the galaxy. Assuming he's telling the truth, you're going to be doing some traveling.” I nod, “I'm looking for to it.” He chuckles, “I thought you might. Your starship will be at the spaceport tomorrow. It's being refit and removed from public record. Watcher Two will upload likely activity centers for the Eagle and his network. You will proceed to your targets as you see it.” I nod, “Any final instructions, sir? Or is that all?” Keeper smirks, “Be careful of these people, Cipher. Destroying the _Dominator_ was no mean feat. Killing Darth Jadus was nearly unthinkable. But this is our job. Do whatever is required. In the meantime, rest. You'll have a lot of work ahead of you. Good luck, Cipher.” I nod as he walks away, before walking over to Watcher Two. She turns, smiling still, “Cipher Nine... It's going to be a while before I'm used to saying that.” I chuckle, going to lean against the side of the terminal as Kaliyo walks to a nearby wall with my bag, my eyes follow her unconsciously, “It'll be difficult getting used to it.” She chuckles, “Yeah, took time to get used to being called Watcher Two,” she pauses looking down at the floor, “Looks like we've got a moment of calm but the drink will have to wait. But I was wondering how are you handling everything?”

            “And here I was going to ask you the same question,” I state with a slight smirk. Watcher Two blushes, “I appreciate the concern. Honestly, I don't know. The situation with the _Dominator_... shook me,” she looks down again, “How is it that I can torture a colleague without feeling a thing—but three thousand dead strangers is too much to handle?” I walk closer to her, reaching out to gently lift her face up, “After what's happened, it sounds like a normal reaction to me.” Her hazel brown eyes look into my grey ones as she softly smiles, “I suppose there's some small comfort in that. Thank you. Anyway, I shouldn't bother you with this. I've been monitoring you for too long—I'm starting to presume an intimacy that doesn't really exist. That we aren't really friends even.” I try to resist the pull I feel to kiss her as she speaks, knowing she might not appreciate being kissed by an alien. “Why stop at friendship? We're close. Why not get closer?” She swallows, “Oh? What would happen then though? Where would we end up?” I swallow as well, not thinking that this conversation would be going this way, “Go off duty for a while... we can find out together.” Surprisingly, she nods “You have a deal. Imperial Intelligence doesn't discourage its agents from bonding, after all,” she pauses glancing around, “And that's all this about—bonding in the aftermath of a crisis.” Then she lowers her voice, “And creating a little good luck for a change...” then she closes any remaining distance between us as her lips meet mine. Her kiss is slow, shy, like she testing that I'll be the one that might back away with disgust. Someone clearing their throat tears us apart, “Sorry to interrupt you.” We both turn our heads to see who it is before hurriedly stepping away from each other, “Sorry, sir.” Keeper chuckles, turning the Watcher Two, “I came over here to inform you to go home. We've all had an eventful day,” then he turns to leave before stopping at looking back at me, “Oh, and Cipher?” I swallow “Yes, sir?” He smirks slightly, “I've been told that Jadus' replacement, his daughter Darth Zhorrid, wishes to speak to you. I don't have to tell you to be wary,” then his eyes flick to Watcher Two then back at me, ending with a pointed look before walking away. “Well that was interesting,” Kaliyo says walking over, “Think she'll be anything like her father?” I chuckle, “We'll see.” Kaliyo frowns before smirking as my holo rings. She tossing it to me and I groan seeing who it is. “Aren't you going to answer that?” Watcher Two asks still standing next to me. “I apologize for this,” I state before answering it and an irritated Rattataki woman appears, wearing a floor length red dress.

            “Took you long enough to answer,” Lady Maya Ferris states going into lecture mode, “I heard from some of my friends, and the media, that you showed up to a party in the Nexus room last night. Mind telling me, why you didn't inform your mother you were coming home!” Kaliyo walks to my side immediately, walking into frame so Mother can see both woman on either side of me clearly. “Yeah, Agent, you should be more caring to your family,” Kaliyo says, clearly enjoying this. “It wasn't my intention, Mother. I just didn't know how long I'd be home.” Mother frowns, “That is no excuse. When did you come in to town?” I swallow, “Yesterday...” She glares at me, “When are you leaving...?” I glance at Watcher Two, “Tomorrow.” Mother huffs, “You wasted two days!?” I groan, “Mother, I was working.” She scoffs, “Even at night?” I swallow glancing at Kaliyo who's smirking and answers for me, “Yes even then, however we're off now.” Mother's eyes flick to her, silently evaluating if she's worth her son's time, “Good then you will come home. I'm throwing a party tonight so bring both,” she points to the women on either side of me, “with you tonight,” pausing when I open my mouth to complain, “No arguments.” I frown, “I'll be there,” 'unfortunately' I mutter, “but it's the ladies’ choice, Mother.” Kaliyo smirks, “I'll go.” I groan as Mother looks expectantly at Watcher Two, who swallows, “Getting out would be nice,” after today, I can basically hear her subconsciously add. Mother grins, “Excellent! It'll be held in the penthouse of Landis Tower. Oh, and formal wear dears.” I groan as the call ends, and both women turn to look at me. Glancing at Watcher Two, I say “I'm sorry about that. Mother can be very...” I pause trying to find the right word, but so many fit: controlling, possessive, the list goes on. Watcher Two smiles, “I understand. Especially with who your family is.” I sigh, grateful that I don't have to explain however Kaliyo asks, “Who his family is?” Two glances at me as I explain, “I'm the only son of Ben'adath Landis, the founder and CEO of Landis Industries, and Lady Maya Ferris Landis, daughter of Warlord Ryne Ferris.” Kaliyo's eyes widen, “Well, you are more impressive that I thought.” I chuckle, glancing at Watcher Two, “So see you tonight then?” She nods “Yep, will be fun. Helpful to take your mind off things.” I nod, kissing her cheek briefly before walking out of Intelligence. Once Kaliyo and I are outside, I holo Thea knowing Jaida's probably busy, and after kissing Watcher Two I don't want to face her just yet. She answers pretty quickly and I immediately ask, “Are you finished?” She nods, Allura and Vette appearing as well, “Basically, why?” I grimace, “I just wanted to let you know, Kaliyo and I won't be joining you back to your estate.” Thea raises an eyebrow, “Oh?” Kaliyo walks closer so that she appears, “Yeah. Agent here has some 'personal' business to attend to.” I grimace at that, “I didn't ask for your input.” Kaliyo sticks her tongue out as I continue, pointedly ignoring the woman who got us into this mess, “Will you let Jaida know...” Thea nods slightly laughing, “Of course, have fun!” I sigh, thinking about Mother's parties, “Probably won't.” As Kaliyo exclaims, “I will!” then ends the call. I glare at her before hailing a taxi to takes us to my family home.

            The first thing I notice when the taxi nears Landis Tower, are that four young Rattatakis are waiting for us. The oldest has her arms crossed, tapping her foot impatiently while the younger ones are smiling brightly. The youngest squeals in delight as I get off the speeder “Ashy, you're home!” I chuckle as the twelve-year-old runs to hug me, “Hey Liv.” The younger ones come to give me a hug as well before turning to Kaliyo, who looks mildly afraid. “Kaliyo these are my sisters,” I begin motioning to the one in my arms, “Livia,” I motion to the two surrounding her, “Elise and Blair,” I pause turning to my older sister, “And...” she chooses to interrupt at that second. “Zenia,” she says pointedly before turning to me, “Where have you been?” My younger sisters share a look before quickly leaving. I close my eyes and groan, wishing I could do the same but I know I have to be the one to suffer my sister's wrath, “I'm sorry I haven't called, sis. Things have been rather hectic lately.” She scoffs, “Sure they have been. You know Dad almost went on that ship that blew up in our sky earlier. Only reason he didn't is because he knew Mother was throwing a party tonight and didn't want to upset her. So instead he sent some underlings instead. Now he's trying to figure out the best way to inform the families.” I grimace, “Didn't realize Darth Jadus had invited him.” Her dark grey eyes widen slightly, “You know something, don't you?!” I sigh, “I work for Imperial Intelligence, Zen, of course I do.” She re-crosses her arms, “And?” I frown just has an older male Rattataki joins us, “You know he can't share it, dear. So, stop interrogating your brother and greet him.” Zenia glowers for a moment before hugging me, whispering “You left me alone to deal with Mother, so I'm not finished yet.” I chuckle, gratefully returning her hug, before she turns to Kaliyo.

            “Come on we have to make you look respectable for Mother before she meets you,” Zenia says as she grabs Kaliyo's hand and wordlessly walks her inside, leaving us males alone on the front balcony. “Welcome home, son,” Father finally addresses me. “Hey Dad,” I state nervously, sticking my hand out to greet him as we didn't part on the best terms. He, however shakes his head and wraps me in a tight hug, “As such as I hate to admit it, you refusing to follow in my footsteps, probably saved your life, son.” I guilty return it, “I'm sorry I'm leaving you to deal with this all on your own, Father.” He chuckles slightly, “I'm sure you were busy,” he pauses as he puts an arm around my shoulder and leads me inside the house, “Now tell me, son, how has Intelligence been treating you.” I chuckle, “It's been interesting. I've just been given my first rank.” Dad looks at me curiously as he walks us to his office, “So what are they calling you now? Agent?”

            “No,” I state amused, shaking my head as we enter his office, “I was an agent before. You are now talking to Agent Cipher Nine.” Father whistles, “Impressive. Your new mission?” I huff, “You know I can't say.” He gives me a stern look, sitting behind his desk, and I relent slightly, “Hunting down the terrorists that blew up the _Dominator_. I can't give you more than that,” as if I knew more than that. Dad nods just as the door opens behind me “Now Ben, let our son relax before you lecture him.” Father chuckles, “I wasn’t lecturing him, love.” _Yeah, the only ones that do is Mother and Zenia. Must be a womanly thing._ Mother scoffs, “Sure,” pausing as she walks to my side, “Are you not going to greet your mother?” I roll my eyes, sharing a look with Father before standing and kissing both of Mother’s cheeks. “Better,” she states matter-of-factly, “now shoo, get ready for the party!” I grumble before inclining my head to my parents and walking swiftly out of Father’s office. I go straight down the hall and wait for the elevator that will take me to the third floor where the bedrooms are that overlook the entry room two stories below.

            My room is the second on the balcony, the rooms going in the order of birth. Walking towards my room I can hear all four of my sisters fussing over Kaliyo. Knowing better then to interfere, I continue to my room. Once I’m inside, I walk over to the genetic safe removing my sniper rifle as I go and placing it inside. When the safe door is secured, I then make my way into my personal refresher, where I finally start undressing and take a shower washing away the strain and anxiety of today. As I step back into my room with a towel wrapped around me, I notice Zenia sitting on my bed seemingly waiting for me. She crunches up her nose when she sees me, “Geez, little brother, modesty!” I scoff, “You’re in my room, Zen! You’re lucky I walked out with a towel.” She makes a disgusted face, making me laugh before asking, “What do you want, Zen?” She huffs as I enter my closet looking for my casual formal wear, “Why do you have to go so soon! You’re leaving me alone with Mother!” I snort, “Are you forgetting our sisters?” Her face crunches up again, “The three of them are in school still, even if Elise is almost out.” I nod, “So what’s wrong?” She grimaces, “Mother has been trying to set me up with powerful bachelors, human or otherwise. She doesn’t think her daughter can choose for herself.” I chuckle “Well, look how she was raised, Zen. She didn’t have much of a choice marrying Father.” she groans but nods, “I bet she was ecstatic to marry him though. But the men she’s choosing are nothing like Father. Just a bunch of conceited moneybags really. Her latest two choices are going to be here tonight, Lords Roland Tudor and David Wilbur.”

            “They might not be so bad,” I state being unable to choose a black suit or a medium charcoal grey suit, bringing them both out for Zenia to decide. As I suspected, she points to the charcoal grey one before continuing as I reenter to find a shirt, “Lord Roland is a womanizing tool, so I’ve made a deal with you companion, Kaliyo, that she’ll be entertaining him tonight while I put up with Lord David,” crunching her nose up again. I shake my head at her as I exit once more carrying a light-ish blue shirt that seems to go well with the suit, “You never know you might like him, Zen.” She snorts, shaking her head, “Human Imperials are all the same, Ash, you know that. Looking down on all non-humans.” I roll my eyes at her as I sit next to her on my bed, “Actually I’ve met at least three human women who don’t seem to mind. I’ve been traveling with one, spend the night with another, and work with the third.” Her eyes widen as I lay down, “Seriously! Is that woman who’s coming tonight and was on the holo with you earlier, one of them?” I chuckle, “That’s the one I work with, so yes. She kissed me slightly before that.” She lays down to looking over at me, “I wouldn’t mind meeting her then. I’m assuming the one you spend the night with was the woman you were seen with last night?” I nod “Yes, it was.” She nods before slightly turning to face me, “So who’s the first one then?” I groan, covering my face with my arm, “Zenia!” I peak at her to see her grinning wildly, “Do I have to ask Kaliyo, Ash?” I groan again, shaking my head, “I met her on my last assignment. She basically helped it be the success it is and she came with me here to Kaas, where we met her sisters.”

            “But you don’t really know much about her besides that, huh?” Zenia states knowingly. I nod, “Yeah, all I really know is that Sith seem to know them, and they can speak freely without angering them. I’ve met four so far because of them. Well besides their names.” Her eyes brighten as she gets up and searches for my datapad before flopping back next to me on my bed, “So give me their names. If they’re that important, the media must keep tabs on them too.” I groan again, internally cursing that I didn’t think of that, as I get up a grudgingly get dressed behind a room divider, like I used to before. “Names,” she calls, pleased that she obviously thought of something her brilliant brother didn’t, just as Mother bursts into my room. I hit my head on the room divider, “What now, Mother?” Zenia groans, “She’s not here for you. Apparently, it’s time for me to get ready, as well.” I chuckle, “Have fun!” I call finishing up with my pants and now working on buttoning up my shirt as I walk out from behind the divider, grimacing immediately seeing Mother still standing at my door. “Come with me, young man,” Mother commands, I groan, but do as she says. She leads me to her and Father’s room, where she has a chair placed next to her table filled with Rattataki inks and dyes. My eyes widen, “Mother, what are you doing?” She looks over at me, rolling her eyes, “Your Father told me of your promotion, so I thought some good luck and protection symbols were needed.” I sigh, grudgingly sitting down for her, and she begins. The Ferris side of the family, Mother’s side, tries to adhere the old way of Rattatak, the tribal ways. Rattataki ink is semi-permanent on Rattataki skin but on other skin, like Human, it tends to be somewhat permanent. The Rattataki symbols are very intricate but are made to look intimidating as they were given to their warriors. As this is a semi normal occurrence, I allow myself to relax and drift off, which in hind sight I shouldn’t have done. Mother wakes me, amused that it still causes me to sleep, and I get my first look at the ‘warrior’ she made. I nod in approval until my eyes land on a very small but nonetheless there, the symbol of fertility. Mother notices my alarm instantly, “Don’t worry, I know the things Intelligence agents have to do to get certain things done. I slightly altered it, now it should give you luck in regards of love. Your welcome! The party doesn’t start for a bit yet, so go relax.”

            “See you in a bit then,” I say before hurriedly returning to my room. Since Zenia is nowhere to be found I decide to call Jaida, who answers quickly. Both Jai and Mako appear laying on the bed, “Hey beautiful.” The women share a look before laughing. Now confused, I curiously say, “Hey Mako. Why are the two of you laughing?” That starts the laughing anew, and it takes a while for them both to calm down to speak. “What's on your face and head, Ash?” Mako finally asks before covering her mouth with her hand as she starts giggling again. _Kriff, why did I call now?_ “Sorry. Forgot about them,” I finally say nervously scratching the back of my head. Finally, the laughter subsides and Jai lifts a single eyebrow, “What are they for?” I mumbl under my breathe, cursing the fact I let Mother put me though this, causing Jaida to smile lightly and say, “Pardon?” Knowing they won’t stop until I tell them, I give them a half truth, “They're a sort of good-luck design,” before mumbling the rest. “Oh, and why is that so bad, Ash?” Jai asks, another smile playing on those lips I’ve been lucky enough to kiss. “It's not,” I finally manage to say before mumbling, “if you don't know what it means.” That causes Jai to frown, but it’s more like a pout, making me really wish I was there to kiss her right about now. I can tell she wants to ask what I mean but thankfully there’s a knock on the door.

            “Finally,” the newcomer, Thea, says jumping on the apparent bed, landing next to her sister before noticing me. She spots the markings quickly as well, saying, “Nice tattoos, Ash. What's the special occasion?” I grimace slightly, hoping she doesn’t know all of their meanings, “Nothing important.” Thea frowns, clearly not thrilled I seem to be avoiding something, but she lets it drop, turning to her sister, “Allura, Khem and Matt apparently left with Gram and Papa,” I perk up a bit at that, vaguely wondering who they are as Thea continues, “What do you want to bet something is going to happen between the two of them?” ending with a slight shoulder bump. Jaida chuckles, “I'd say highly likely.” I frown, not following along at all, “Between who?” Mako is the one who answers, rolling her eyes, “Allura and Matt, Ash. Duh?” finishing just as Vette lands on top of the sisters. “Oh sorry,” I finally manage to say, successfully not looking a Jai’s clearly visible cleavage, slightly blushing, “And I wouldn't worry about it. Matt never dated anyone during our years in the Academy so I doubt he'll start now. Especially serving under Darth Marr.” For some reason, hearing Marr’s name causes Mako and Vette freeze, nervously glancing at the sisters, who chuckle as Thea says, “Marr isn't that bad. Just because he's the most feared being in the galaxy besides our 'beloved' Emperor.” I scoff, remembering the strange meeting with the Sith Lord yesterday, “Truthfully, I was scared when we were called to his office yesterday. He's scarier then Darth Jadus,” stoppings immediately, remembering that’s he’s now dead and I have to meet his successor. All of them seem not to know of his death as Jaida chuckles, “Jadus is rather scarily, but only if you get on his,” she stops her sentence almost instantly. But I can hear the reason, an aggravated yell that rattles the walls. I grimace, wondering and fearing who it is, and hoping whoever it is won’t hurt the women in front of me. The sisters seem worried as well, but for a different reason, probably worrying about the person who yelled.  I can’t help but wonder if that’s their father, and if that’s a normal occurrence. However, I quickly gather that is not as both basically leap to their feet, somehow making sure the Twi'lek is still on the bed. “The two of you stay here, okay?” Thea practically commands before they run out the door.

            “Who else is in the house?” I ask, hoping to get some information from the slicer and the Twi’lek. Vette frown glancing at Mako, “Just the four of us, two servants that we know of, and their father.” I nod, storing that information for later use, deciding to change the subject, “So how's everything going?” The girls grin, “Well! We’re getting off Dromund Kaas tomorrow, you?” I grin, silently chuckling at their excitement, “Kaliyo and I are leaving too. Don’t know where to yet, though.” The girls frown “Well, hopefully it’s to Balmorra. Let’s where we’re going.” I grimace, “That’ll be fun. It’s basically a war zone from what I’ve heard.” They glance at each other before saying, “Fitting.” I frown, again wondering what their tasks are, before remembering that there isn’t a shuttle that goes there, “How are you getting there?” With that the girls grin saying as one, “We’re getting a ship!” before looking at the other breaking into laughter. I roll my eyes, “As fun as it is to talk to you two. Do you know when Jaida is coming back?” The girls grin again, “No clue… Why? Do you want to kiss her again?” I frown, _yes,_ “I was calling to talk to her. To see how she’s been doing…” The girls nod, as Mako says, “I’m worried about her. I think she might be taking what happen on Hutta as her fault.” I grimace as Vette add, “I’m worried about…” she stops herself before looking curiously at me, “Did you know that Allura was a slave?”

            My blood runs cold, _what?_ then my mind replays what she said on the speeder heading back to Kaas City, ‘by the hand of a former slave and her Dashade.’ I groan “No, I didn’t. How is she doing?” The girls look at each other again before Mako says, “Not well.” Vette nods in agreement “Yeah, I don’t think any of them are. When their father learned,” she stops grimacing, “let’s just say I’m glad I don’t know the full story.” Mako nods timidly, “But I sort of want to know.” I grimace, “Yeah. Didn’t mean to depress the two of you.” They shrug so instead I ask, “How’s the estate?” Both instantly smile, taking turns, “It’s amazing!” Vette begins. “We haven’t seen much of it,” Mako. “But wow, the beds are super comfy,” Vette. “and the food is,” Mako then both say, “to die for!” finishing just as the door opens and Jaida walks it, jumping and landing on the two girls. Both girls squeal before turning to glare at her as I laugh, but I’m the first to speak, “So what was that all about?” and the girls’ glares turn into questioning ones. Jaida sighs, and I can tell she worried and nervous about something, “We found out someone is targeting my oldest sister.” I can tell she wants to say more but doesn’t, and I grimace in sympathy, “That doesn't sound good.” She nods grimly as the two girls move over causing her fall onto the bed then they both get up, giggling. When both smile, she frowns clearly wondering what’s going on, “We'll leave you the two of you alone,” Mako begins. “Yeah, we'll see you in the morning, Jai,” Vette finishes then they're gone.

            Jaida faces me, slightly frowning but when I smile, it seems to ease her, “I told them I wanted to talk to you alone. I haven't had much of a chance to talk to you lately. Too much activity.” With that Jai chuckles, and I can see she’s slightly blushing “Yeah, to many things to do. The life in the Capital.” I nod, “So what's been happening with you?” Causing the stunning woman to slightly giggle, “You're officially talking to a hunter in the Great Hunt.” _What?_ “Didn't you get in earlier?” She shakes her head, slightly toying with a braid that’s fallen over her shoulder “No, there was too many hunters and only one spot in the Hunt. The spot I now have.” I can’t help my proud grin, “Congrats. So, that's what you've been doing, completing things to get the spot.” She nods, “Basically. Five other hunters finished their three tasks, as well. But—” she pauses as a sob racks her body, and I can feel my face soften as I hear someone, probably Zenia, quietly enter. “They're not,” I pause, searching for the right word. But Jai beats me to it, “It was a fight to the death.” I close my eyes, my sympathy for her rising, “Oh. I'm sorry.”

            “They didn't give me much choice it the matter,” Jaida begins before pausing, “Actually I'm lucky all of them didn't see me as a threat until my second kill, but by then then there were only two others left.” I whistle, trying to ignore my nosy sister, “I wish I could've seen that fight.” Jai chuckles, “You were busy being an Agent, Ash. Though I'll admit, I wish you would've been there too.” I tilt my head, trying to stop a frown, “Too?” She grins happily, “My sisters were able to watch and support me. I bet someone as holos of the fight.” I smirk, enjoying seamlessly talking to the woman before me, “Yeah, I'll have to see,” then I notice what Mako is talking about, “Are you alright?” That causes her to frown slightly but simply says, “Yeah.” I instantly frown, “I know you're lying.” She groans, her head falling into the bed before picking it back up, “I'm fine, Ash. It's just been an emotional week.” I close my eyes, deciding to question her more later then there isn’t an observer, “Talk to me later then, okay. I'm here for you,” staring at her, willing her to understand, “Just like I am for your sisters,” I get a soft smile it response, “I will. Have a good night, Ash.” I grin, pleased, winking at her, “You as well, beautiful.” She chuckles in response as the call ends and behind me, Zenia, wearing a simple blueish grey dress, falls onto my bed, “That her?” I groan but nod causing my sister to grin, “She’s pretty.” I smirk, knowing I’m probably blushing, “She’s many things,” just as my door opens again. “Time to come down at meet our guests,” Mother calls sweetly. Both Zen and I look at each before groaning, “Yes, Mother. We’ll be there soon!” Mother frowns but leaves as we reluctantly get off the bed. “We’re not finished yet, Ash, now I have to know who she is!” Zen softly exclaims, intertwining our arms as we walk out of my room. I look over the balcony seeing my parents and sisters but no Kaliyo, I groan, “Do you know where Kaliyo is?” Then I hear someone clearing their throat behind us and Zenia looks at me grinning, answering with a simple “Yes.”

            I turn to look a see that it’s a very stunning Kaliyo standing behind us. She’s wearing a floor length halter top lavender gown with tilts stopping slightly below her hips giving one a tantalizing glance of her long slender thighs and a plunging neckline. I swallow, clearing my throat as well trying, unsuccessfully, to remove my eyes from her body, which doesn’t escape her notice as she smirks. “I seem to be here Ash,” she finally states smugly, and I notice she’s changed her voice for this evening, as it’s a rather silky Imperial accent that escapes her lips. Zenia chuckles “Kaliyo, Ash here will be escorting us down stairs to meet our guests and our,” her throat closes but Kaliyo understands walking to my other side and wrapping her arm around mine. I chance a glance, looking down at her, before quickly looking back up. _Her date will sure love her_ , I think darkly as I lead the two women down the big spiral staircase that leads directly in front of my family. Mother grins as she sees us step of the final step before her eyes fall on Kaliyo who straightens, “Hello my dears, who is your friend?” Kaliyo glances at me before answering, “I’m Kaliyo Djannis, ma’am, I’m an out of town associate of Ash.” Mother glances at Father before sighing, “Do you need a place to stay?” Kaliyo swallows, “Yes, ma’am, but I don’t mean to intrude.” But Mother shakes her head, “It’s no problem, dear.” Pausing as she turns to Zenia, “Have you showed her to the guest rooms?”

            “Of course, Mother,” Zenia says with a bright smile, probably thankful this is going well. Mother nods, just as the first guests start arriving causing her to smile brightly. After a while I begin noticing a trend in the people arriving, most are her normal guests but more are important and promising military commanders and their wives, people who are more or less in business with father and who will take great interest in her son. Each guest greets Mother and Father first then Zenia and myself before continuing inside. Lord Roland Tudor is the first of Mother’s chosen to enter with his parents Lady Rhiannon Tudor and Moff Victor Tudor, and I can instantly see way Zen is disgusted with him. The Tudors are an extremely proud mixed family of Force-blind Sith, or at least Lady Tudor is as her son and husband look human. Rhiannon meets Mother with a plastered on fake smile, playing nice with the daughter of an esteemed Warlord though she clearly hates aliens as she glares at her husband and son for kissing the Lady of the House’s hand and rushes away without greeting the rest of us, unwilling to see her son ‘tarnish’ their name by how he’s looking at Kaliyo, as she introduces herself as his date. Moff Victor Tudor seems pleasant enough, apologizing for his wife and son’s behavior as said young man forcibly tears Kaliyo away from me. Roland Tutor is exactly like Zenia described a womanizer, as his hand is already toying with the tantalizing low back of Kaliyo’s dress as they walk towards the other guests, and I have to tighten my fist from punching him. Internally torn between being thankfully it’s not Zenia he’s fawning over and angry that instead its Kaliyo, but for the life of me I can’t understand why Mother thought he’d be a good husband for Zenia, though watching as Mother’s eyes flick to them occasionally I believe she’s seeing the fault in him. Lord David Wilbur is next to arrive with his parents. His mother, Lady Fiona Wilbur, immediately greets Mother air-kissing both cheeks which she copys as his father Reuben Wilbur, a fellow businessman, greets Father with a tough handshake. Roland greets Zenia with a polite bow and kiss to her hand before turning to me and shaking my hand, asking politely if he could take her away. All in all, I like him much better than the other and I glance over at my blushing sister as they walk away.

            Eventually the arrivals slowly come to a stop with Watcher Two being one of the last to enter. She looks ravishing in a silk gold strapless mermaid dress that defines her beautifully as she shyly walks up the steps and enters. I greet her at the door, a little breathless, awestruck at the timid Watcher, with a bow. She laughs at that and I stand offering her my arm as I introduce her to my parents and younger sisters, who stare at her like she’s a goddess. “Mother. Father this is…” I cut off suddenly unsure on how to introduce her as I only know her title at Intelligence, but Watcher Two finishes for me. “To him I’m Watcher Two but outside of work I go by,” she glances at me, “Kara.” I swallow, storing that name away for later discussion as I know it’s not her real name. Father chuckles, “Ah, well pleasure to meet such a brilliant young woman as yourself.” Watc—Kara blushes at the compliment as Mother looks at her curiously, “So you’ll be keeping close tabs on our son while he’s gone doing gods know what, yes?” Kara chuckles slightly, “I am assigned to him so yes, I will be.” Mother grins, “Excellent, then for here on out you're as close as family. You two go off and enjoy Ash’s welcome home party, there’s only a couple of people left to arrive.” With that I gratefully take Ms. Kara away, spinning her as I do making her giggle.

             After finally convincing her to dance with me for two dances, I take us on a search for Zenia knowing she’ll be unhappy with me if she didn’t meet her tonight. We find her on the back outside balcony looking at the stars closely next to her date, David Wilbur, pointing at the stars. “What are you two up too this beautiful,” _and cloudless_ , “evening?” Zenia spins around to face me likes she’s been caught red handed, “Ash! Don’t scare me like that!” I chuckle walking Kara and I to the railing next to them, as David speaks, “I was just showing her where I’ve been to. I’ve already pointed out home.” I grin, one sure way to get in my sister’s heart, travel the one thing she’s never been permitted to do, “Which one is that?” He grins, staring longingly up at the sky, “Ziost.” Ah, I nod, “I’ve heard it’s quite different then here.” Next to me, Kara nods, “It is. Its arid there, hardly any trees.” Zen slightly smiles, “No storms?” David shakes his head, “We do, but not like here.” My sister sighs longingly, and I wrap an arm around her bringing her to my side and kissing her forehead as she says, “Oh, to be anywhere but here.” Kara glances at her, “You’ve never been anywhere else?”

            “No,” Zenia shakes shaking her head, “Well… I’ve been to Rattatak, but only Dad and Ash really travel.” Kara frowns looking up at me, “Why’s that?” I swallow suppressing a grimace, “Mother is mildly overprotective of her daughters.” Zen scoffs, “Mildly?! More like over board! It’s just not that she’s protective of us girls. She’s the same way with Ash,” she tails off. I glance at her as I nod, “She just knows how dangerous the galaxy is and tries to keep us safe especially the younger ones. Anyway, we’ll let the two of you get back to your evening.” Zenia smiles, giving me a hug before returning to David’s side, as I escort Kara back inside where the party is still in full swing. “Ash, dance with us!” my three younger sisters exclaim as they see us enter. I glance at Kara who’s smiling as she curiously stares at them until she notices my glaze. Her eyes meet mine as she nods her approval and that's all it takes for Elise to pull me away for her dance. As Mother is considered a high ranking noble woman, she insistent that we all be taught proper dancing from our governess and tutors to their delight and we all learned at a young age.

            Time seem to speed by during my dances with Blair and Livia before they had to hurry off to bed, then my time so filled with making Kara smile and forget the pain of today. Kaliyo and Roland seem to be getting along as they dance, if you can call it dancing, his hands wandering her as he has her pulled as close as possible. When Kara goes to speak with my parents, I walk over to them “I’m sorry to interrupt,” _not really,_ “but I was wondering,” I glance at Kaliyo, “If I may have a moment with your date.” Roland’s eyes seem to narrow into the slits of a reptile before he seems to remember who I am and swallows, “Of course not,” then turns to Kaliyo, “I’ll be getting us some refreshment, my dear.” Kaliyo’s eyes follow him the entire way to the kitchen as she puts us in semi close dance position, “Zenia owes me for this.” I chuckle, “What did she offer?” She shrugs, “Nothing of any importance. Through I’m enjoying the attention he gives. I have a feeling we’ll be heading up stairs shortly,” she finishes looking over my shoulder. Being unable to see in from this position I slowly begin turning us so I can see what she was talking about, Roland staring at us darkly. “I appreciated you saving her from that. And I’ll make sure you’ll never have to see him again.” That surprises her as she glances up at me, “Is that jealousy I hear, Ash?” she finally says with smirk, “You never know, I might enjoy teasing and breaking him,” I chuckle. “Well, you have fun with that,” I state as the song ends kissing her hand, “Have a good night, Kaliyo,” before walking away to find Watc—Kara.

            I find her quickly, still standing at my parents’ side. Her face brightens up when she sees me approach, making my parents chuckle as they walk away. Once they are out of sight, she grabs my collar pulling me closer then runs her free hand up my chest to my neck that she forces down before capturing my lips with hers. Her kiss is more at ease then our first in Intelligence Command Center, but still shy and more longing. I’m the one to pull away, looking down at her with her flushed cheeks as her red kissed lips curl into a smile, looking up at me under her eyelashes, “We’re off duty now, Cipher Nine” I swallow and nod, “That we are, Watcher Two.” She smiles, glances at my lips, “Kara remember.” I nod again, “and Ash, please.” She nods blushing, “I’m not needed until tomorrow you know and I’m still feeling the stress of the crisis today.” I can’t help my grin, “I can help with that,” before lending her up the stairs and into my room, where I kiss her passionately once the door closes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==========================  
> 1-7 introduces the 7 main characters  
> 8-35 Starting Planet  
> 36-56 Capital Planets  
> 57-63 Interlude  
> 58-... Taris (R) and Balmorra (E)  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	56. Closer -Jessi

=-=-=-=-=-=

Jessi

            After General Garza disappears, Jorgan and I quickly exit the computer lab as my datapad beeps informing me that the coordinates to meet Sergeant Mathin have been sent. I glance at them and quickly input them on my holomap, right by our earlier stop. Jorgan is silent as we head toward the Detention Center. I thought it’s normal for him to be silent, but its typically not angry silence. I’m so wrapped up trying to figure out my squad mate’s mind, besides his mood, that I nearly miss seeing the rest of our group. I begin smiling until noticing their serious expressions, I glance at which of them for any possible injuries, before running towards them, “What's wrong?” Talia’s Padawan, Kira, is the one who answers, “Tell you on the way.” She says it so seriously that I frown, wondering what I’ve missed, “Neither of you are finished, are you?” Cheyanne shakes her head silently, causing me look at Talia, vaguely alarmed as we all begin walking. She shrugs barely containing a grimace, “We have to go to the Works.” I swallow nervously, wondering why she’s acting like this, “So do we.” Tali just nods before breaking into a run, we follow suit. I’m getting more worried by the nanosecond because of the two silent sisters, “What's wrong?” Kira answers again, “Coruscant's in trouble.”

            “How bad,” I ask fearfully. “Worse than the sacking,” Cheyanne finally says, breaking her unusually silence. I gasp, my eyes wandering to Talia, “There are Imperial Soldiers here, do you think they are here because of that?” Tali shrugs as we run, “I don't think so. It seems like Tarnis was working alone but I could be wrong.” I chuckle, rather darkly, “Or more likely you could not be and it's just a coincidence.” Just before we reach the elevator to go down into the Works, we stop the group as we’ve reached the coords. Corso seems grateful for the rest, as we head into another room where Sergeant Mathin is waiting. “Hey there, Lt. Tae,” Mathin states with a sharp salute then we stop in front of him, “Sergeant Mathin, reporting for duty with fun toys in tow, sir,” at my frown, he clears his throat, “ma’am.” I smile, “Let’s see what you’ve got for me.” That eases him slightly, “First item of business is your detonator, ma’am: Czerka Arms 53-R high yield thermite explosive. Guaranteed to get the party started,” he hesitates, looking at Jorgan who’s frowning, “or ended.” I nod, taking it from him, “That will be perfect.”

            “Now, the com relay you’re going after is in the Works, an industrial area on the lower levels. It’s a dangerous place, LT. Besides the Imperials you’re bound to find, the rogue service droids down there will squash anyone they can get their big metal claws around.” My eyes widen, “Who many have we lost?” Mathin looks down, “Too many. Command is an inch away from removing all troops and letting the Imperials have it.” Next to me Jorgan slightly growls, I glance over at him before clearing my throat, “I’ll see if I can’t ease some of the problem. Thanks for the warning though, Sergeant.” Mathin nods, “Just doing my job, LT. Once you’ve made your way to the relay, plant that detonator on the generator coupling at the center—and clear out of there before it goes off. That’s all there is to it, LT. I won’t hold you up any longer. Good luck.” With a nod, Jorgan and I walk away rejoining our group, going directly to the elevator and down to the Works. All of us instantly start breathing thru our mouths as the smell reaches our noses. “What brings you down here?” a trooper asks who's leaning against the wall. I walk up so he can see my Havoc badge clearly, “Our assignments. What's going on here, Sergeant?” seeing if there’s any more info. The man swallows, “You might have problems getting thru. We're getting resistance from berserk repair droids and Imperials alike.” I frown as Talia asks, “Droids are giving you trouble?” He flinches, “In a matter of speaking, yes. They've been down here so long without interaction with organics, they believe we're 'invading' and have been doing suicide runs.”

            “My apologies... Are they blocking the way to the...” Talia begins before pausing to swallow, “to the Jedi Ruins?” The trooper looks at me instantly, “Why would you need to go there?” Tali swallows again, glancing at her pale sister, “There's a Sith there, with a weapon that can endanger everyone on this planet.” The trooper gasps, “My squad and I will do everything to help you get there safely, Master Jedi.” Tali smiles, and I’m thankful we have more allies on this, “Thank you, Sergeant...” He salutes, “Sergeant Avery Carter, ma'am, um, master Jedi.” That makes Tali chuckle, “I'm a Knight, but thank you. Gather your squad, Sergeant, the weapon is already arming,” Carter nods then salutes me again before walking off. I start laughing as soon as I now he’s out of earshot, “And here I thought I was the only one who makes people nervous.” Tali joins in, “Apparently not, Jess. Come on, let's see what we can do about those droids while we wait.”

            The droids are no joke, as soon sees us, they immediately start walking towards us while alerting any nearby droids. The only indication of their intentions, a flashing red light on their chest that starts blinking more rapidly as they approach. The first one is only a few feet back before it explodes, thankfully not hurting our group but I think Talia is more to thank for that. As soon as the smoke clears, there’s four more walking quickly towards us. To my side, I see Cheyanne place a hand on her sister’s back. The explosion is making our ears ring, so she just mouths, 'Let us handle it.' Talia nods understandingly, moving out of the way so the rest of us can open fire. Our hearing comes back just as we hear a whistle behind us. I turn, grinning when I see a squad of about ten troopers standing behind us. Carter walks up, “That was some nice handling. The boys and I are ready to protect our Republic, master Jedi.” I smile turns into a smirk, now they now it can be done without injuries, as the Jedi grins, “Good.”

            With the six of us plus Carters men we make short work of the droids and move quickly thru the tunnels of the Works, to where the com relay is. I signal farewell to the Jedi as the smugglers run into a nearby side room, before turning and entering the comm relay room a bit farther down the long hallway. After walking thru the winding hallway, I see Jek Kardan with his back to us standing in front of four Imperial soldiers. He breathes in deeply as he hears more than sees our approach, our armored boots clanking on the metal floor as we go to stand behind him. “Hmph. Still alive, huh? You really should’ve gotten out of this while you were ahead, soldier,” Kardan says barely looking over at his shoulder “Now, you’re a risk to Tavus and the rest of my people. So, Havoc Squad or not, I’m going to have to kill you.” My fists tighten, remembering the man who served under the founder of Havoc, Jace Malcolm, and my grandfather, “You always have a choice, sir.” He scoffs, “I’ve made by choice: Tavus, Wraith, Needles, Gearbox, Fuse… they’re like my children. And I abandoned them. I resigned and left them to fight alone, just to make a point. They need my help now more than ever. I’m not going to abandon them. Not this time.” I swallow, trying to calm myself down, “You are right, they do need you. They need you to stand down, to be their example, because everyone deserves a second chance, right Kardan?!” His eyes widen slightly, remembering that phrase, “You’re the old lion’s granddaughter, aren’t you?” I nod, “I am. I joined to honor his name against my family’s wishes, those bureaucrats you so hate,” pausing before trying to find something to convince him to return his loyalty.

            “He was very proud of you,” I continue, “like a father would be. Proud that you and Malcolm created Havoc. But what would he think of you now? Joining or even siding with the very government that is responsible for his death above this very planet! I grew up respecting you, not for the badge on your armor but for your strength and determination. Please Kardan, don’t make me have to finish his legacy like this, killing you.” I’m very aware that Jorgan is staring at me, but I can tell that I’m getting through to Kardan. “You’re right. I’m disgracing the old man. You won’t kill the others, will you?” I swallow, “I’ll try not to, Kardan, but they might not give me the choice.” Kardan nods his head grimly, “I understand. Just like the old man, rather be killed than let the Republic be harmed.” One of the Imperial soldiers, the only one who seems to be following all of this, walks to where Kardan was standing as he walks to my side, “I can’t allow you to go into enemy custody alive, Kardan.” I glance a Kardan who frowns, “Why are you still here? The op’s over, people. Finished. Mission failed. So, get out of here while you’ve still got legs to carry you.” I stifle a forming smirk, still Havoc through and through. “You leave me no choice, sir. Ready your weapons, men!” the soldier exclaims to his fellows.

            The following firefight is quick with three Havoc soldiers against four simple soldiers. The first falls to with two synchronized shots from both Kardan and I, then the three of us each take down the remaining soldiers on our own. Jek chuckles when their bodies fall, “Reminds me of old times. Before slapping me on the back, thanks for bringing me back to my senses, kid,” before handing me his weapon, “Here’s my weapon—consider me surrendered. I‘ll make my way up to the Senate tower and turn myself in. See what Garza wants to do next.” I nod, as he walks away, turning towards him when he stops, “He’d be proud of you, you know. I know I am.” I slightly smile, “Thank you, Kardan, means a lot.” He nods, saluting me sharply before walking out. I feel Jorgan’s eyes on me as I walk over to the bodies of the Imperials, looting them for anything worth value and grabbing their dog tags before pulling out the explosive and placing them where Mathin said too, then running out of the room, hearing the tale-tell sign of it exploding. We wait near where the smugglers disappeared to, until Cheyanne runs out of the room, nearly running into me. Automatically concerned, I ask “Is everything all right, Chey?” My heart slightly drops when she shakes her head, “Tali's in trouble.” I refuse to let my fear show, not wanting to further scare her, “The pad to the Ruins isn't much farther.” Chey nods then together we run to the speeder landing pad for this sector, forcing the men to run with us or be left behind. Once we reach the pad, we stop, seeing there's a couple speeders left. I grimace as Chey walks toward one, and I know her memories are getting the better her and increasing her fear as she steps away. I give her sympathetic look as she walks back toward me, away from the speeders to wait for the Jedi to return. It doesn't take long until we see two speeders coming from the ruins. Once they land, Cheyanne immediately runs over to the one that containing her sister. Wrapping her in a hug as soon as she gets out, I can hear her say, “I thought I lost you, sis.” Tali returns the hug as I join her, trying to lighten the ominous feeling looming over the young Knight, “Planet safe?” Talia just nods, and I can see she looks rather pale, causing Chey and I share a worried look, looking back at Tali just as she collapses.

            Cheyanne screams, “Corso!” and the very vigilant gentleman is at her side before she hits the floor, picking her up like he had to for me a couple days earlier. Corso carries her to a nearby bench before gently setting her down. I immediately go to her side, searching for anything that would have caused Chey’s strong sister to fall like that. Chey joins me almost seconds later. We find a couple here and there, mostly scratches, but nothing that would cause any problems. That is until we reach her right side, her hand is covered in a large angry looking red bruise but that's nothing to what is on her side, a massive red spider like bruise. I have to stifle an alarmed scream as she mumbles, “I'm fine guys, really. I just got hit with a little Force lightning.” Behind me, there’s a familiar male that says, “A little what?” I look down at Tali, as the newcomer joins our group hovering over her and see her grimace. I glance at him just as he curses, his vaguely familiar brown eyes staring at her side. Seemingly being able to feel the eyes on him, he glances up at Chey as he removes kolto from his bag. She gives him a small nod. “Why are you here, Theron?” Tali asks softly. He answers as he begins kneeling down, “I was with Master Alena when she felt...” Cheyanne and I share a nervous look that turns into one of confusion when Tali says, “Oh. Does she know everything?” We both look at her immediately as Theron asks, “And that would be?” But the Jedi shakes her head, “You'd know it if she knew.” I can feel his confusion as he looks up at Kira. When Kira shakes her head, Theron proceeds putting on the kolto patches on her side and hand before he rises. “I'll take her and Kira to the Tower,” Theron states holding the Knight protectively in his arms. I can tell Cheyanne is about to protest before two hands are placed on either shoulder, one belonging to Corso, the other to me and as she turns to look at me I shake my head. Chey sighs defeatedly, once she returns her attention to Theron, before nodding. He smiles gratefully, before going to one of the family speeders he must have arrived in. I squeeze Chey’s shoulder as both slump, “She'll be fine, Chey.” She nods just as A7 arrives.

             On the return trip to the Senate Tower plaza, Chey’s silence continues as she looks at a datapad until she shouts, “He found my ship!” Concerned and very startled, I glance at her as Corso frowns, “Who?” Her face brightens as she slightly smiles, hugging the datapad to her chest like a lifeline, “Miel! He found the hanger with my ship!” before quickly turning to the driving droid, “A7 can you drop us off at the Spaceport?” The chrome droid nods, “Of course, young Mistress.” Now understanding the importance of that datapad, I say, “Drop them off first. Ours isn't time sensitive.” The droid nods again before changing course. Once we reach the spaceport, Cheyanne jumps out of the speeder before it stops then runs inside full speed. Corso glances at us before taking off after his captain and I can’t help my laugh. A7 then goes the short distance to the front of the Senate tower, where he’ll wait after he runs some errands. We walk once again to General Garza’s office deep inside the tower, and upon entering I see that her back is to us as well. “Ah, the hero of the hour. I’m proud of you, Tae. You’ve done well,” she begins as she turns to face us. “Just doing my job,” I state simply. She chuckles, “I know that it was more than that. I heard what you told Kardan. But I digress, Jek Karden walked up to the Senate tower’s front door and surrendered himself in broad daylight. I never thought I’d see the day. His help will give us quite an edge against Tavus and the others. I’m glad you could change his mind.”

            “I think his former C.O. had more to do with it that I did, General,” I state matter-of-factly. Garza chuckles, “It was the two of you who showed him his error. No one else would have even thought about that reminding him of the General could change his mind. And I know no one could’ve pulled it off without a connection to both would’ve been able to pull it off,” Garza pauses with a smile, “The Justicars’ computer files included messages relayed between four locations. Our technicians are working to pinpoint these locations now. There can be no doubt that the messages will lead us to the other traitors. Thanks to your efforts, we’ll be able to bring them all to justice very soon.” I nod, “Glad everything is working out so far.” Garza nods grimly, “Possibly a bit too well. One of the traitors has already moved against us: Wraith,” she pauses as she walks toward the terminal behind her, “You remember Senator Krasul from your meeting with the Senate earlier? Wraith kidnapped him from his home just afterward. We’re tracking them now, but we believe they’re heading to a remote space station called Port Raga.” I internally groan, “Has Wraith made any demands? What’s her objective?” Garza shakes her head, “Our intelligence is very thin at the moment. No demands have been made as yet. Once they reach Port Raga, we’ll have one of our teams’ head there immediately. They’ll investigate the situation and give you a detailed report on your arrival. You’ve already accomplished some amazing things, Lieutenant Tae, but there’s no time for a break yet. Whatever Wraith is planning, we cannot allow her to succeed. Understood?” I nod, “Understand, sir. I won’t rest until the job is done.” Garza nods, “I know you won’t, Tae. Havoc Squad requires its own starship for operational flexibility. A ship has already been transferred to your command—it’ll be waiting for you tomorrow at the Spaceport.”

            “Thank you very much,” I state happily. “Put it to good use,” Garza states with a chuckle, “When you’re ready, fly to Port Raga and meet with the advance team immediately. Your orders are to rescue Senator Krasul and capture or eliminate Wraith at all costs. Good luck, Lieutenant Tae. Dismissed.” I give her a sharp salute before walking out as Jorgan says, “Let’s get out there and take down some traitors.” I chuckle shaking my head at him as we walk down the hallway towards the large center room of the tower, where I see three familiar faces; Cheyanne, Corso and Elizabeth. “Oh, hello again Jessi!” Elizabeth exclaims motioning me over to them. I smile, jogging over to give Liz a hug, “You didn't hit him too hard, did you?” To Liz’s side, Cheyanne’s eyes widen, “You hit him?” Liz's face reddens “Yes, but it's not like he didn't deserve it.” Chey snorts causing both Liz and I burst into giggles and Corso to stare at Chey confused as we all walk down the hallway to the Jedi chambers. Liz notices where we're going almost automatically, giving Chey a weird look. “Tali,” she says simply and the Senator mouths 'Oh,' then goes rather silent which is never good and causes Chey to lightly bump into her shoulder, “You know something.” She nods grimly, “I know about the attack,” then she looks up with a serious face, “We're one step closer to war.” I hold back a groan as Chey says, “That bad,” the senator nods. “I'll let Tali and Master Alena say more,” she continues once we stop in front of Master Alena's door. “It was good seeing you, Chey and you, Jess,” she says between hugs before turning the men, “I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself probably but I really must be going.” Corso nods while Jorgan salutes her before she walks away, Corso's eyes following her.

            “I can believe you know a Senator!” he exclaims softly. I can’t help but to roll my eyes as Cheyanne says, “I know many Senators, Corso, along with Generals and Jedi Masters. You two stay out here. If I know my sister, Mom probably is insisting on medical treatment.” I chuckle at that, knowing what is probably going on inside that room and at their confused looks, I clarify, “If she tries to run out you're here to stop her, basically.” They nod and we enter the room just as Tali says, “I'll have you know Thea got hurt much more than I did.” Neither of us can contain our snort. “Lies,” her sister says crossing her arms, “Thea always ran to get someone to help you.” The Jedi groans, “Can we not do this.” Cheyanne smirks, “Oh? And why not?” she pauses as she looks around seeing both Kira and Theron, her smirk widens, “Now I see.” Just as Master Alena seems to be finished with her oldest daughter’s side, “Okay, that's all healed. Now for your hand,” as she gingerly picks it up, using the Force to heal her and within seconds the purplish bruise that was there disappears, “How's that?” The Knight picks it up and tests it, “Feels good.” Alena nods and starts flicking each of her fingers before turning to face her other daughter, “Now is there a reason you're here?” Cheyanne smirks, “Yes. A certain someone has invited me, Talia and Kira on a night in town. And I just wanted to extend that offer to you, Theron.” His eyes widen, “Me?” Chey nods, “Of course. You have helped Tali quite a bit, besides helping her save Coruscant. I think that deserves a celebration, don't you?” I slightly smile, seeing what she’s doing, as Theron nods hesitantly. Chey sighs turning to her sister, “Shouldn't he come, Tali?” The Jedi sighs, picking up on what her sister is doing, “That's up to him, sis.” Chey frowns, narrowing her blue eyes at her, silently telling her 'wrong answer.' Tali grimaces slightly before smiling, “But I'd like it if he came...” Cheyanne smirks and I silently chuckle at the two of them. Theron looks at the Knight before smirking, “Sure, I'll come. Need to keep an eye on Miss Dropsy,” ending with a wink. Cheyanne grins, “Excellent. How about we met here in front of the Senate Tower in,” she glances at the chrono tilting her head, “About four hours! Sound good?”

            “Sounds perfect,” Theron says, still staring at the Jedi. Master Alena chuckles, slightly shaking her head, “Now get out. You are interfering with my mediation time.” Her daughters roll their eyes as they say “Yes, Mom.” That spurs everyone out, leaving the three of Draés and we silently wait until the sisters rejoin us. The silence only breaking when Kira asks, “So where are we going now?” once they’re outside. Theron shakes his head “Well, I've got to go. I'll see all of you tonight, I guess.” Cheyanne gives Talia a sly smile, “We'll walk out with you.” I silently chuckle at the two of them. On the way outside, Jorgan and I are following the two sisters outside, watching amusedly as both Chey and Kira are keeping Theron and Talia next to each other the entire way. Once we're out of the Tower, I start chuckling as I see Kira casually knocks her master into Theron, who catches her and pulls her to his chest. I shake my head minutely as Jorgan and I walk past them heading to the speeder. Jorgan and I sit behind the two Force-sensitives with Corso on Jorgan’s other side, so I barely overhear the two in front. “Do you know who he is?” I hear Kira ask. My eyes flick to Chey as she shakes her head, “Only that he's been helping you and his name. Why?” Then Kira whispers, “He's a SIS Agent.” Suddenly everything makes sense, on how he knew who Jorgan and I were, as Talia sits in between her sister and Padawan.

            Cheyanne lightly bumps into her sister’s shoulder as the speeder takes off, before turning to look at us behind them “Oh, I forgot to add that both of you are coming with us tonight.” Both of us groan, beginning to argue but just as I suspected she cuts us off, “Neither of you have a choice in the matter.” I groan, my fear being realized, and Jorgan crosses his arms, frowning as the smug Cheyanne turns back around smirking with her victory. The rest of the ride home is silent until Kira sees the estate, “Wow! That's impressive!” Cheyanne laughs, “Welcome to Sky Palace, Kira.” Kira looks around continuously as we land, afraid to miss one detail, practically spinning in a circle. “Come on Kira,” Talia finally says before turning to A7, “Can you please ready another room?” The protocol droid nods before walking into the house as Kira walks up, “I can't believe you live here!” I hear her squeal as Chey enters with Jorgan, Corso and I slightly behind. The when the last two enter, the Jedi, Cheyanne grabs both Tali and myself by the hand pulling us upstairs with Kira following excitedly. Once the four of us are up, she lightly pushes us slightly down the hallway as she talks to the men below, “Okay boys, you have three hours to relax and get ready. If you aren't finished by then, I'll make you be...” and on that note, walks towards us.

            “Sit,” Cheyanne demands once we've entered her room, pointing at her bed. Her sister immediately groans, “Chey, I can get ready on my own...” not finishing her sentence as Chey is glaring at her. She swallows “Okay, sis. What do you have in mind?” That makes Kira chuckle, amused that a Jedi Knight is afraid of her younger sister. Cheyanne smirks, “We will pick out our outfits for tonight now, then you each will take a shower or whatever, then we will get ready together.” I groan silently falling into my best friend’s bed, lightly bouncing as I hit the mattress, with my eyes closed, “I'm pretty sure all of us are older than you, Chey...” I can feel Chey’s glare as she scoffs, “I know if I let you get ready by yourselves, you will find some reason not to go. And that is not an opinion...” Both Talia and I sigh, knowing that's exacting why we want that, “Fine.” Cheyanne grins and claps, “Excellent,” then enters her closet. She returns shortly later apparently as something lands on my stomach. I pick up my head slightly to look down at a slightly transparent black knee length dress before staring at Chey, “You are kidding me right!? You do realize that my fur is tan, right?” Chey grins and nods “Yep!” then returns to the closet as I throw my head back into the bed mumbling, “She's trying to kill me...” Tali chuckles, “At least she's not trying to hook you up with someone...”

            I groan, knowing that’s exactly what she’s doing, and the Jedi Knight starts laughing, “She is, isn't she?” I nod causing her to ask, “Who?” I only open my eyes to look at her pointedly and she understands immediately, “Oh. At least he's cute.” I can't help my blush at that statement causing Talia to continue, “So there's a reason she's pushing you two together. You like him.” I sit up quickly so fast that the room spins slightly but I still manage to hit her arm. She grins, “At least your parents won't bug you that he's not a Cathar.” Kira joins in now, finally figuring it out, “Jorgan.” I groan exasperated as Chey exits the closet again and rolls her eyes at me, carrying a silky emerald green off the shoulder dress she holds up for Kira to see. The Padawan tilts her head, “For me.” Chey nods, “Of course.” Kira grins and getting off the bed, to hold the dress to her. It looks stunning on her, both Talia and I nod in approval. Kira then turns and faces the mirror before nodding and giving Chey a hug, “It's perfect...” Chey grins then turns to her sister, “You get to pick out mine.”

            Talia sighs dramatically, grudgingly getting up and walks into the closet. Unsurprisingly she isn’t in there all that long before walking out, holding a blue and silver knee length dress that looks like the night sky. It’s stunning but not her sisters typical taste, as she holds it up and asks, “Do you like this one...” but her sister nods. Then Tali smirks and tosses it on the bed then uses the Force to bring out another one, “Or this one?” Beside me Cheyanne squeals, rising from the bed to take it, “I love it!” It's a red strapless dress, that stops just above the knee and is rather form fitting, perfect for the flirtatious smuggler. Tali chuckles before calling the blue one back to her, “What do you think?” holding the dress up. It looks perfect on her and brings out her blue eyes nicely, her sister claps, “It's definitely more you than me!” Tali chuckles, lightly hitting her on the arm as Chey turns to face Kira and I. “Time to get ready!” she exclaims, “Come back here in an hour!” Just as she finishes, there's a knock on the door which Tali opens, revealing A7, “Good evening young mistress, the room you asked to be prepared is finished.” She nods, “Thank you, A7.” The chrome droid bows, “I will show her to her room if you like, young mistress.” Kira nods, causing her Master to chuckle as she turns back to the droid, “Yes, please. Thank you, A7.” He nods then turns to Kira, “If you would follow me, ma'am, I'll show you to your room.” Kira nods again and enthusiastically follows the droid out into the hallway. I shake my head before leaving too, somewhat following the droid and Kira to the guest rooms.

            Once safely inside my normal guest room, I unsnap my blaster rifle from my back and slug my bag of my shoulder before setting both unto my desk then proceed to remove the rest of my weapons and armor. Once I’m left in just my bodysuit, I remove my dog tags from around my neck before patting myself down, trying to find anything I missed, surprisingly I do, a small silver box in the pocket of my pants. I sit down on the bed trying to figure out where it came from, before remembering that Lin, Bellis’ now widowed wife, had handed me something before I left her with at the Refugee camp, and I make a mental note to check on her before opening the little box, I lightly gasp. Inside is a gold delicate but strong chain with a fragile looking gold angel with small precious gems on her wings and a small data chip. I gingerly remove the chip, still staring at the necklace before getting my holopad to put the chip inside. Immediately a holo appears of Bellis’ and Lin’s wedding appears as Lin’s voice says, “Thank you, Jessi, for saving me and making sure I kept Bellis’ memory alive. As you probably realize I made this after you left and it contains my gratitude along with my contact information as well as my gift. We were going to give that necklace to our daughters whenever we had one, as Bellis made sure we had multiple necklaces. I have one as well as a second, and I thought it prudent that my guardian angel should have one as well. Thank you for everything, Jessi, and good luck,” with that the prerecorded message ends and I blink back tears.

            I glance back at the meaningful necklace, lightly tracing the edges of the tiny angel before getting up and entering the refresher for a relaxing and de-stressing shower. I stretch for good measure as I step out, grabbing a nearby towel to dry off with. Once I’m dry to the touch, wrapping it protectively around me as I walk to the vanity, singing an old love song grandpa would sing to us. Then I begin the long process of brushing my hair and putting in needed hair treatments to keep my hair soft and manageable. With my hair now done, silky smooth and shiny, I exit the refresher tossing my towel on my bed before rummaging through the drawers of my dresser picking out my underwear as well as a soft t-shirt and pajama pants. Once I’m dressed, I slip my slippers on my feet and put on my new necklace, then exit my room nearly running into an excited Kira. Together we make our way back to Cheyanne’s room. When we enter, I instantly notice that the two sisters are wrapped around each other as it seems like Cheyanne is comforting her older sister. “Is everything okay?” I can’t help but ask, concerned.

            “She’s second guessing herself,” Cheyanne says simply, not allowing her sister to speak for herself or argue. Both Kira and I frown before turning to Talia, “And why is that?” Tali sighs, “Everything is fine.” My frown deepens before understanding hits me and it softens, “You had to kill the Sith, didn't you?” Tali nods grimly, “I saw that one coming. It's just that Tarnis was following orders from his father...” stopping mid sentence. Cheyanne and I share a nervous look before asking, “Who's his father?” It's Kira who answers, “Darth Angral.” I, instantly sit on Tali’s other side as the memories of the Sacking and its orchestrator come racing back, and Talia wraps an arm around me in support and I know it’s a lot worse for her, that man killed her grandparents. “Does he...” Cheyanne begins but is unable to finish but her sister can already guess what her question was. “He watched it. I have to go to Ord Mantell. Apparently, he has a base there.” I can’t help my growl hearing about the planet that begin this hunt for the traitors, “Havoc will join you.” Out of the corner of my eye I see, Chey nod “As will Corso and I,” before clapping, “Okay enough depressing topics, we have to get ready.” Both Tali and I groan as we fall in the bed, and I can practically hear Chey's eyes roll.

            Surprisingly it takes the entire two hours for us to get ready as Cheyanne insists we do our hair and makeup. When we finally exit Chey's room, the two men are waiting in the entry room. Both Corso's and Jorgan's eyes widen once they spot us as we begin walking down the stairs, and I can’t help but wonder what Jorgan is thinking seeing his CO dressed like she is. The black dress is just, thankfully, transparent enough to hint at what lies underneath, and Cheyanne insisted that my hair be down so she could curl it and my look is finished with soft makeup. Cheyanne looks stunning in her dress, her hair in an elaborate up do and her make up is surprisingly soft as well until you reach her eyes. Kira looks radiant as well the green of her dress strengthening the red of her hair that is softly curled. And Talia looks gorgeous, the dress making her look wrapped in star light with her curly hair cascading down, revealing the low back. Cheyanne insisted that she and Kira do her makeup and hair, which like the rest of us is soft. Both men look very handsome, Corso is simply dressed in a collared grey button up shirt and black pants while Jorgan is wearing a simple collared button up white shirt and black pants.

            The men continue gaping at least a certain male Human does staring unblinking at Cheyanne, as Jorgan tries to look everywhere but at me. The four of us women share an amused look before Cheyanne coughs, “You two ready to go?” That breaks Corso out of his daze, “Don't we still have an hour left.” I see Chey slightly frown from the corner of my eye “No, we're going to see Darmas.” Corso grimaces and begins mumbling under his breath as A7 walks up, “The speeder is ready, young Mistresses.” I look at the droid, vaguely confused as Chey nods, “Excellent, A7. Do you mind being our escort tonight?” The droid bows his head, “It will be my pleasure to. If you will follow me...” The family droid leads us outside to a completely enclosed luxury speeder I've never seen before. A7 simply states, “It was a gift from a Darmas Pollaran.” Beside me, Cheyanne's face brightens as she exclaims, “It's beautiful.” The chrome droid bows, then opens the door motioning for us to enter.

             I see a slightly older man, who must be Darmas, patiently waiting in front of Dealers Den cantina. His face breaks into a grin when he sees the speeder approach. Once the speeder stops, he’s the one to open the door as A7 is still getting out. Cheyanne is the first to exit running straight into his arms, so I must be correct in assuming it’s Darmas, but I’ll admit he is handsome. Once the rest of us exit, he pulls away from her to greet us. “Hello again, my dears. May I say that both of you look stunning,” he states kissing both Jedi’s hands, “I almost didn't recognize the two of you without your Jedi robes.” Talia chuckles, “Thank you for giving us an opportunity to forgo them, Darmas.” He grins, “My pleasure,” he pauses as he turns to face Jorgan and I, “Now I know I haven't seen you before, beautiful,” as he takes my hand and kisses it, I blush slightly, unused to being treated like this. Darmas stands and returns to Cheyanne's side wrapping an arm around her as she introduces us, “This is my best friend Jessi and her... friend Aric.” Darmas bows his head slightly, “Pleasure.” He continues as he leads us inside, “Now would any of you fancy a game of sabaac?” Corso groans, “I should have seen that one coming.” Darmas chuckles, “There's a very confident spacer here that is in need of a reality check.”

            “I'll watch but I have a feeling the others wouldn't be interested,” Cheyanne states, pulling the man's attention back to her. Darmas grins looking down at her, “That will be prefect.” He pauses looking away from the woman he is clearly infatuated with, “It won't take long in less he's persistent and I'll inform Lara that your drinks will be on me.” Just as he finishes a lavender Twi'lek appears at Corso's side, causing Mantellian gentleman to begin blushing. “Ah, there you are Lara, I was just going to ask for you.” The Twi'lek, Lara, raises her eyebrows, “Oh?” Darmas looks at Corso with a smirk, “Yes. I'd like you to show Mister Riggs how we do things here on Coruscant. And my friends’ drinks will be on me.” Lara grins, her blue eyes flicking to the Human male staring at her, “It'll be my pleasure, Darm.” Then she turns to the rest of us, “If you'll follow me, I'll lead you to a table.” Beside me Talia nods, and I can tell she’s also getting worried about Corso, who seems to have forgotten everything except the skimpy dressed Twi'lek. We follow her to a large cantina booth near the dance floor, before she motions for Corso to follow her. The Jedi and I share a concerned look as he follows wordlessly looking like he's in a haze.

            Thankfully she just leads him to the dance floor and has him wrap his arms around her. Trying to actually have a good time tonight, I tear my eyes away from the pair landing on Jorgan who looks very uncomfortable as he sits next to me. I hear Talia sigh before she pulls Kira and I onto the dance floor. “Come on, let's actually have some fun tonight. I think we've earned it!” she states at my mildly alarmed look. I sigh and nod, knowing she has the same idea as I do as we begin dancing. We spend most of the next hour or so dancing, the three of us even managing to pull Jorgan on to the floor. We only stop when Cheyanne begins walking towards us, “Theron is expecting us any moment now.” Tali nods then looks around for our missing member, Chey notices, “Where's Cowboy?” Kira answers, “Last we saw him he was dancing with Lara.” Then Talia freezes her eyes staring at a nearby table, both Chey and I follow her gaze spotting him immediately, in a smaller booth with the Twi'lek on his lap as they kiss. Chey lightly gasps, covering her mouth with her hand before turning and walking away quickly. Tali and I share a look,  _well there goes Corso's chances._  Jorgan and a suddenly appearing Darmas pulls them apart as we make our way over to him, before we pull him away from Lara. I begin laughing as an irritated Talia pours a glass of water on his face. Finally, Corso regains his mind, looking at us vaguely concerned before we pull him outside the cantina where Cheyanne is wrapped around Darmas. I’m sure all of us roll our eyes at the clueless Mantellian, as his fists tighten before holding back laughter as Tali hits the back of his head then motions for him to enter the speeder.

            Corso continues mumbling the entire way to the Senate tower where Theron is waiting. He looks handsome, still wearing the same red leather jacket but with a dressier tight black shirt and form fitting black pants. Theron looks around at everyone as he enters the speeder before his eyes land on the young Knight and widen slightly. She blushes slightly as she gives him a timid smile, “Hey Theron,” to which he responds with a nod. Kira smirks and moves over before patting the seat she just vacated, virtually forcing the two to sit next to each other. The rest of the ride is silent, until we stop in front of Desiréé, a fairly high class cantina and club. Once we land, the men are the first to exit each help one of us ladies out of the speeder. When it’s my turn to exit it’s Jorgan who helps me out, and he immediately let’s go off my hand once I’m standing next to him. Though I feel his bare hand lightly brush mine a couple times as we walk to the entrance of the club. Inside, we follow Darmas and Cheyanne to an empty reserved booth near the dance floor and live band. Once we're all seated, a droid appears placing crystal glasses of white Chandrilan wine in front of each of us. I grin slightly, my finger lightly tracing the curve of the glass, making it sing softly causing Jorgan to sit up straighter as only he and I can hear it as Darmas says, “They give a complementary glass to everyone, my dear. Don't worry,” he pauses looking at the SIS Agent before extending his hand to him, “Darmas Pollaran.” Theron nods as he shakes his hand, “Theron.” Darmas grins before turning to look at Cheyanne and grabbing her hand for their first dance. In the corner of my eye I see Theron staring at his hand curiously. Tali notices too, gently bumping into his shoulder, “Everything okay, Theron?” He nods, hastily moving his hand out of sight. As she sighs, Kira and I share a conspiring look before pulling the Jedi forcibly onto the dance floor.

            We relent when two attractive men ask to dance and Talia eagerly places mine and Kira’s hands into their awaiting ones as she practically rushes to sit back down. The men seem to be mildly confused but nevertheless pull both us to them and begin to dance. I dance with a strawberry blonde human man named Grant while Kira dances with a dark haired Human man named August. Grant seems nice if not a little shy, as he stays quiet the entire three songs as he spins and dips me. After the third song ends, Cheyanne rudely pulls me away from him as her favorite song comes on, not even letting me apologize to him. After the dance the three of us are laughing all the way to our table where Darmas instantly wraps his arms around Cheyanne, thankfully letting her give us a breather. That is until a familiar woman with black hair, wearing a shimmery silver dress walks over to our table, “I thought that was you, Lieutenant.” I quickly raise my head to see who it is before smiling, Sergeant Ava Jaxo, “Hey Jaxo. What brings you here?” Jaxo smiles, “My boyfriend as decided to stop hiding me.” My curiosity gets the best of me as I tilt my head, “Oh?”

            “Who are you walking to, babe,” comes a familiar male’s voice through he instantly freezes when he notices exactly who his girlfriend is speaking to. My eyes widen as they flick back and forth from Jaxo and her boyfriend, my brother, Senator Ethan Tae. “Well, aren't you a little hypocrite,” Cheyanne voices my current thoughts. Jaxo's eyes widen, “How dare you say such a thing!” Ethan swallows as he places a hand on her shoulder, “It's okay, Ava, I deserve it. Hello Chey,” he pauses turning to the other sister, “Talia.” I can see she’s just as angry as her sister, as she tries to take the growl out of her voice, “It's been awhile, Ethan.” My brother swallows nervously, obviously worried about being hit again “Jessi, may I speak to you for a moment.” I frown slightly before looking at the others then nod, “Suppose it wouldn't hurt.” The tan Cathar breathes a sigh of relief before grinning as he helps me out of the booth, then leading Jaxo and I to a different table, his. I cross my arms as both of them sit down, Ethan frowns and Jaxo crunches her eyebrows together, “So?” My slightly older brother sighs, “Sit down, Jess, I’m not going to kill you.” I scoff, grudgingly doing as he says to avoid any unwanted attention, and Jaxo frowns still obviously confused. I pointedly look at my brother then his apparent girlfriend, silently asking if he wants to explain this or should I. The Senator grimaces before clearly his throat “Babe, I’d like to introduce you to my sister, who you’ve already met apparently.” Jaxo’s eyes widen as they flick from her boyfriend to me, looking for family resemblance. “Yes, and why my friend called him a hypocrite is because for the past what nine years neither he nor my parents and sisters have so much as said a single word of acknowledgement that I am part of their family, since I decided to join the military. So, it’s ironic that he’s with someone in the military.”

            Understanding shows in Jaxo’s eyes as she glances at her boyfriend, “That’s why you didn’t want to be seen with me, because of your family.” Ethan closes his eyes tightly, “It was. I was reunited with my sister earlier today, and my sister and a fellow senator and friend helped me realize the truth and see the error in my ways. And before you ask, Jess, no she didn’t tell me to do this, she just woke me up.” I slightly chuckle as he rubs the cheek she slapped before I glance at Jaxo and sighing, “I’m not saying I forgive you completely,” pausing as I see my brother’s face fall before adding, “yet. But I’ll try to if you promise to help mend our family back together.” His face brightens instantly as he nods turning to look at his girlfriend, who’s blinking blindly. I chuckle, “I wish the two of you best of luck, I have a feeling you’ll need it.” That wakes Jaxo up as she nods, her eyes back to flick between us two Cathars, “Lieutenant call me Ava since we’re almost family.” I glance at Ethan who sighs contently burying his head where her neck and shoulder meet, “Then Jessi is all I’ll answer to as well,” I pause glancing at the Cathar Sergeant still sitting at our booth, “Well, off duty anyway.” Jax—Ava smiles nodding, “Well it seems like the two of you need a dance to get reacquainted,” as she pushes my brother away from her. Ethan frowns before getting up, “Dance with me, sis?” I roll my eyes, “If I must.” My brother smirks, taking my hand, “You must,” then pulling me to the dance floor successfully making his girlfriend laugh.

            We dance for a couple songs before I push my brother towards his girlfriend and pulling a pouting Corso and Jorgan to dance with me as Cheyanne and Darmas are still dancing. Corso just stands there and Jorgan looks uncomfortable, so when two interested women appear I let them take the men away going to find Grant from earlier. After another couple songs and the disappearance of Cheyanne and Darmas, it’s obvious that I have to save the poor woman from an over dramatic Mantellian. She gives me a grateful smile as I do, and I hit the back of his head like Talia did earlier. “Ow! What’s wrong with the two of you today with all the hittin,” Corso nearly slurs, grimacing has he rubs the back of his head. “Are you drunk?” a suddenly appear Jorgan says behind me. I swallow at his closeness and struggle to concentrate on Corso’s now slurred, “No!” Jorgan and I share a look as Jorgan wraps Corso’s arm around his shoulder, “We’d better get him home before he makes a fool of himself.” I scoff, “He’s already done that.” Jorgan nods in agreement before the two of us with a ‘tipsy’ Corso Riggs head towards the door as Talia and Kira are about to reenter. The Jedi wait for us before turning around and walking back out and entering the new family speeder where I refuse to sit anywhere near the Mantellian. Which in hindsight was a good Idea as I nearly fall asleep on Talia’s shoulder clearly worn out from today. Once we land, I notice that Talia silently motions something to A7. I close my eyes as the droid picks me up and carries me inside and up the stairs to my room. “Do you need assistance changing, ma’am?” the chrome protocol droid asks after carefully putting me on the bed. I shake my head, “No. Thank you, A7.” The droid nods, “It is my duty to serve. Breakfast will be served in the morning at the usual time,” then he disappears.

            Shaking my head, I chuckle as I get up and wash off my makeup in the refresher. As I exit I undress once more, putting on my pajamas then renter the refresher to brush my teeth and put my hair up in a high bun so it’s out of my way. Exiting I sit down at my desk to clean my weapons and armor while taking note of any damages my equipment has acquired. Once that’s finished, I again slip on my slippers that a household droid put into my room again along with my clothes from earlier and my bodysuit, everything washed and neatly folded. Smiling to myself I exit my room heading to the exercise room where, unsurprisingly, Jorgan and a struggling Corso already are. Both men are too wrapped in their apparent sparring match to realize they have an audience. Until Corso japs Jorgan in the side then tries to pin him to the mat they’re sparing on. Jorgan though seems to be anticipating his move exactly, as he turns right as Corso’s jap should land then uses Corso’s confusion to pin him to the mat instead. I accidentally let out a soft chuckle, that makes Jorgan’s ears twitch and he looks up, visibly tensing. I swallow causing his green eyes to instantly flick to me and he relaxes slightly.

            Corso follows his graze, “Hi Tae! Sorry about earlier. Was feeling sorry for myself…” I chuckle, “I knew that you were. You do realize you hurt her earlier, right?” He frowns, shaking his head still being pinned to the mat, and I sigh, “She saw you kissing Lara, Corso.” His eyebrows knit together, “What? I didn’t kiss her?!” Jorgan and I share a look and he nods, “You were. Darmas and I had to pull you apart.” Corso frowns before realizing that we aren’t lying to him and he blushes, “Sorry!” I snort “Yeah, sure you are.” His eyes widen as he’s probably thinking about what I said, sure enough he timidly asks, “She saw that?” I nod, “She did then ran out of the cantina.” He groans, beginning to hit his head on the mat repeatedly. I roll my eyes at the dramatic man before walking back out and returning to my room, exhausted. When I enter, I practically collapse on my bed as the covers have been peeled back. I bounce a couple times when I do, then instantly fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will be the last post for a while as I still am working on the next batch of chapters and I want to catch the companion stories up, which I haven't worked on in forever. Plus I have several other stories I want to write but there simply isn't enough time. Darn real life...  
> ==========================  
> 1-7 introduces the 7 main characters  
> 8-35 Starting Planet  
> 36-56 Capital Planets  
> 57-63 Interlude  
> 58-... Taris (R) and Balmorra (E)  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	57. A Special Task - Allura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Underlined words are 'translated' into Basic [English]*  
> *See notes at the end of the chapter to learn the meanings of the superscript words*

=-=-=-=-=-=

Allura

            The sound of birds coming from all around me, startles me awake with a gasp, my heart pounding furiously. Though it calms, when I realize that it’s coming from birds appearing on the walls of the room. Removing the covers from my body, I gently sit up with my feet touching the floor, staring at the beauty that is the walls. A bird hops closer to me, tilting its blue head as if he can see me which it seems like he can as its eyes follow me as I stand up. I shake such thoughts from my head as I enter the refresher to brush my teeth and hair before returning it to a braided bud at the base of my head. I wash my face with cold water before putting on the makeup on the counter. When I’m finished, I glance one last time at the mirror pleased with my work. My makeup is rather soft with darker eyes and lips then with my mask makes me look like a true Sith, without it, a young woman. Smirking I then exit to find the closet, squealing when I find it as it's filled much like Thea’s on Korriban. I enter running my hands along the fabrics as I rummage through to pick out my Sith apparel for today, I dress quickly then run to the mirror grinning. Today, that slave girl looks nothing like one now with a strapless black corset-like blouse and rather skin tight augmented leather pants both outlining her growing figure.

Exiting back into my room I see someone has brought in my things from home: my boots, belt, gloves, cloak, and silver mask along with my lightsaber and bag. I grin skipping over to them, putting each item on save it be my mask, then I notice that my bag is a little heavier. Confused I quickly place my bag on the bed to glance inside, finding a datapad. I gasp gently picking it up as if it’s a shard of broken glass before nervously sitting down and starting it up. I instantly see it has new messages, which I curiously select:

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Hey girl,

I thought as a new apprentice you’d need a datapad so Vette and I put this together for you. It already has all your information on it. So, if anyone has sent you any messages they’ll appear on here.

Mako

PS. I asked Kaliyo if she thought of a good username for you for our advanced anonymous messaging app, she came up with Sparky and it sorta suck, so you’re sparky414. I haven’t figured out what the others should be yet but I’m proslicer1216 :)

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

I grin, trying my best to resist laughing uncontrollably that is until I tap on the next message. I swallow nervously as I read it:

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

From: Lord Necus

Subject: Debts Paid

Inquisitor Zyn has informed me that it was you who uncovered Essor Kayin's hand in my apprentice's death. I suspected Essor—the fool has always been a nuisance—but I needed proof before acting. The acolyte's testimony will suffice.

As I am a man who settles his debts (a fact young Essor will soon learn), I'd like to extend my gratitude for your assistance in this matter. You have a sharp mind and a keen eye for details—no doubt you'd make a fine apprentice.

A pity another already has her eye on you.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

It was sent a few days ago, almost right after my trip to the jails. The third message is much the same only from earlier:

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

From: Acolyte Shinos

Subject: The Gift of Spindrall

I apologize for sending you this message uninvited, my lord, but I do so only to fulfill my bargain with the hermit of the tomb—the one called Spindrall.

He said that I could only leave his sight alive if I passed along this, his "final gift for the one who will shape fates both future and ancient."

Those were his words, his exact words. I had to be exact.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

That one is a bit easier to swallow and doesn’t make my blood turn cold like the second. I can’t help but wonder if Spindrall knew I’d beat Ffon Althe, the Sith pureblood Acolyte. I shake my head, unwilling to go back there now, to have those unpleasant thoughts come back now that I have succeeded. I stand and place my new datapad in my bag just as someone knocks on the door.

            “Come in,” I call and the door opens revealing a smirking Matt, that is until his eyes land on me and his smirk falters as he swallows. “I’m here to escort you to breakfast, Luna,” he states after swallowing again. I internally smirk, tilting my head “You okay, Matt?” He just nods, still staring at me as I stand and walk over to him grabbing my bag, kissing his cheek as I pass him, his eyes following every step. I hear him groan softly before he takes my bag and offers me his arm, which I ‘reluctantly’ take, allowing him to take me to the dining room that has a window as its fourth wall that looks out at the valley. Gram and Papa are there and eating what looks to be pancakes with butter and sugar. I grin sitting down a crossed from Gram where a plate filled with pancakes is placed. Papa automatically hands me the butter and sugar as Matt sits down. He makes a rather disgusted face staring at my flatcakes as I butter and sugar them, “I can’t believe you’re ruining them.” I roll my eyes at him, “That is your opinion. I believe that ” I look pointedly at the syrup he’s drowning his pancakes with, “is disgusting and overly sweet.” He scoffs, “Says the girl pouring an entire cup of sugar on it.” Both Gram and Papa start laughing at that, shaking their heads at the arguing teenagers and I sigh, “Whatever Matt.” He frowns clearing disappointed I didn’t retaliate, but finally sighs as well, “So Marr as given me a new assignment.” Gram looks up, tilting her head, “And what’s that, dear?” He swallows as he glances over at me, “I’m to pilot and captain Apprentice Allura’s ship as she sees fit.” I look up slightly startled, “That’s news to me.” Matt looks down at the table, “It would be. I asked him if I could join you, seeing as you’ll need a crew for your ship.” I nod, flashing him a smile, “I hope you’re up to speed on your field training, Matt. I’m expecting you to do more than just flying.” His eyes widen, and I internally grimace on the way that sounded, but he just nods, “Of course, Lady Allura.”

            Breakfast becomes silent soon after, as both Gram and Papa must rush off to start their own days. Both give me a quick kiss on the cheek before saying “Good luck and safe travels” and leaving. Once we’re finished, T9 walks in bowing to me, “Would you like me to escort you to the spaceport? I was told that was where the others will be joining you.” I rise, “That will be greatly appreciated, T9, thank you.” The gold droid bows again, “If you’d follow me, please, young mistress.” I smirk as Matt looks over at me stunned as he too rises, then we both follow him to where the speeders are parked collecting Khem on the way. T9 chooses a covered luxury speeder and goes to stand in front of it, “Is this okay, young mistress. It’s one of the fastest we have.” I nod, slightly adoring the golden droid, and if droids could beam he would as he opens the door allowing us inside before getting in the driver’s seat and taking off. The ride to the Kaas City Spaceport practically speeds by as there are no speed limits T9 must follow. When we get there, I see my sisters and their companions already waiting along with Ash and Kaliyo. They all nod in greeting as Khem and I get out, though they all do a double take when Matt exits as well. “Matt, why are you here?” a vaguely confused Ash asks as my sisters share a look. “I’m going with you,” Matt states with a smirk. Ash frowns, but shrugs turning to me, “Are you leaving to?”

            “Yes, sir, Balmorra and my ship await,” I state with a smile. Ash shakes his head chuckling “Well, come on then we better get a move on.” We all fall silent after that as we enter the Spaceport, though once inside we split up, the hunters and agents going on one side of the port while us Sith and our companions go the opposite way. Eventually, we split up as well, though our personal hangers and their respective elevators are beside each other. On the elevator ride, I can’t contain my excitement as I literally bounce in anticipation. Matt chuckles shaking his head in amusement, I stick my tongue out at him causing him to laugh harder. I roll my eyes and try to wait patiently, though the elevator ride seems to be lasting an eternity. Finally, the doors open and I’m met with a sight of the gray metal lobby complete with Empire banners and a statue of our Emperor. There’s no one insight however but the door that leads to the hangar itself is closed, forcing us to walk up the ramp to the control room. When I see the window overlooking the hanger, I immediately run to it, leaning over the terminals to see my starship: its sleek black duraplast armor plating on what would be its wings while the rest is a silver durasteel armor plating. Beside me, Matt whistles as he looks out at it too, “Looks good and new. Whatcha going to name it?” I frown tilting my head, “I don’t know yet,” before running out of the control room and down the stairs, only stopping at the foot of the ramp that leads into my ship. I glance back, before scaling up the ramp, quickly finding the interior is just as sleek.

            “Oh! Ah, I mean… greetings! I am 2V-R8, factotum droid for this vessel,” a silver droid says that’s standing off to the side of the airlock as you enter the main room that contains the holo terminal. I tilt my head and walk over to him as it continues, “You must be my new master. Gentle, kind new master…” trailing off at the end. “I suppose I am, I’m Apprentice Allura Marr. It’s a pleasure to meet you. What are your functions?” I can tell I surprised it, as it-he glances around, “I am relieved—er, pleased—that you find me agreeable. I will never disappoint you, master. I am programmed for a wide array of tasks, including but not limited to meal preparation, ship maintenance, janitorial duty and etiquette.” I grimace, “Can you call me anything but master, please?” 2V-R8 nods, “Of course mas-mistress.” I smile, “Better,” just as Matt walks by, shaking his head at me that I’m being polite to a droid, “How about a tour, Arrate?” 2V-R8 looks over at him nodding once more as Khem grunts and walks into the left hallway, “Welcome aboard this  _Fury_ -class Imperial Interceptor, a versatile craft combining a starfighter’s maneuverability with armament to rival larger military vessels. It has all the standard amenities. A holo-terminal for Interstellar communications,” motioning to the large terminal before pausing as he walks to the left side of the room next to a door with a security panel on its side, “This is the commanding officer’s ensuite with its own refresher, so they are yours, mistress,,” he points a crossed to another door on the same wall as the airlock, “that’s the med bay.”

            “The conference room,” turning and pointing to the right side of the room on the same wall before walking down the left hallway. We follow as he continues, “The cargo bay and the port side engine room.” I glance in both searching for Khem, finding him sitting on the floor of the cargo hold. Satisfied, I look back and nod for the droid to continue and he takes us down the opposite hallway. “Behind me is one of the crew quarters, there’s another one below us with a large community refresher, galley, and lounge.” He points to the door behind us, “That’s the starboard engine room,” then he turns and walks back to the main room, pointing out the stairs and elevator to the other floor before heading to the bridge. “That’s the captain’s quarters, office, and refresher. Your office, mistress, is on the floor below as well. The astrogation console contains a constantly updated map of the known galaxy. Any questions, mistress?” I shake my head “No, Arrate, thank you. Price, prepare for departure. Arrate…” the holo terminal beeping cuts me off, I sigh, “answer that please.” Both the droid and Matt nod heading to their respective areas as I follow the protocol droid back to the terminal. I watch as 2V-R8 answers and my group appears. Thea grins, “I see you got your ship and a new droid too.” I tilt my head, “Too?” Jaida chuckles “Apparently, all of our ships came with one. Is yours a Toovee model?” I nod “Yes, 2V-R8 to be exact. Yours?” Thea answers, “2V-R2.” Ash answers next, “2V-R6.” Jaida chuckles, “2V-R4, funny enough.” I frown, “This could get confusing quickly!” Thea chuckles, nodding in agreement, as I hear the ship's engines roar to life “It will, but I guess we can all our droids arr-something since they’re all Toovees.”

            “Yeah, sounds simple enough,” I say just as another call comes in. “Have another call coming in,” everyone says before laughing and we figure out it’s the same person calling. Another man appears in an Imperial uniform, complete with a hat. He glances around at everyone before clearing his throat, obviously nervous “Ah, good I was able to reach you all, I’m Flight Commander Pirul. The Empire needs you. The Republic grows bolder. Their attack squadrons ambush Imperial targets and disappear into open space. We’re struggling to complete. Open warfare is just around the corner and we need all the ships we can get. We’ve already sent out all our squadrons, but they aren’t enough. That’s why we are forming the Empire’s Fury.” He pauses turning to face Thea, “Apprentice Thea, will be leading the squadron under call sign ‘Tempest.’ Her second-in-command will be you Cipher Nine,” he turns to Ash, “Under call sign ‘Nightshrike’.” He then turns to me, “My lord, your call sign is ‘Rage’. Huntress yours is ‘Scree’.” Pirul pauses, “Apparently, the Grand Moff wishes to speak with you” then he’s replaced with a large man standing in parade rest, “Ah, he was able to reach you. Good. My name is Rycus Kilran. I’m commander of the Fifth Fleet, second to the Minister of War, and my personal favorite—the so-called Butcher of Coruscant,” he thankfully pauses as anger gets the better of my sisters and me. “What’s the mission?” Ash asks simply.

            “Straight to the point, I like that. Four hours ago, the Republic engaged in an illegal border skirmish on the edges of Imperial territory. One enemy warship escaped. That warship—the  _Brentaal  Star_—is carrying a passenger of vital strategic importance. I’ve ordered the nearest ship, the  _Black  Talon_ to intercept. Your mission is to land on the  _Black  Talon_ and capture the passenger at all costs. My droid and I will give you more information once you arrive,” and with that he’s gone. All of us groan knowing that we have no choice in the matter, until Ash says, “I won’t be able to go with you, I have other business to attend to. But I’ll try to join you.” We sigh again, nodding our heads then everyone disappears. I sigh, rubbing my face with my hand as I head to the bridge, “We have a new destination, Price.” Matt stops, looking at me, “Where?” I collapse in the commander’s chair looking out at the stars as we’re orbiting Kaas, “To the  _Black  Talon_.” He grimaces as the console beeps, “Got location. Here we go!” On the trip, I inform Matt on the mission, then go to Speak to Khem. “You should not have brought me here, little Sith. You may have bound my will, but such bonds can be broken, and make no mistake: I will devour you.” I roll my eyes internally, “By the time we are done, you will have fed to excess.” Khem scoffs, “My hunger is never slated, and you are no Tulak Hord. But I will serve you faithfully, my master, until I am free.” I nod, deciding not to tell him about our assignment and just head back to bridge. All of us get to the massive ship simultaneously, and Matt whistles “It looks a heck of a lot like at  _Terminus_ -class destroyer, but it’s a  _Gage_ -class transport, what is the Grand Moff thinking. The  _Brentaal Star_  is a  _Thranta_ -class Corvette battleship. That’s like having a single Ant, take down a Gundark, virtually impossible on every angle.” I sigh, putting on my mask, “We don’t have a choice,” ending just as the  _Black  Talon_ gives us landing clearance. When the three ships land, we disembark, leaving the droids on the ships as the others are joining us. We are then met by a female Human Lieutenant, “Good to have you aboard. I’m Lieutenant Alia Sylas, second-in-command of the  _Black_   _Talon_ , your droid informed us of your arrival. If you follow me, I’ll escort you there.” Thea nods, looking very intimidating with her black metal mask, “How did my droid come to be on your ship?”

            “We picked it up with the upgrades from Geonosis: however, it did just mention your name, my lord,” Sylas says as she leads us deeper into the ship and up to the command deck. Finally, we stop “Here you are, the conference room. Please feel free to make yourself comfortable. It’s an honor to have you aboard our transport,” Thea nods and the lieutenant leaves quickly. We watch her retreating body before entering the room. The droid in question is a lackluster silver protocol droid, who begins speaking as soon as we enter, “Identities confirmed! Good day—I am advanced protocol unit NR-O2. My functions are diplomacy, translation, manslaughter, and calumniation. My master wishes to reiterate your mission. Please stand by for delivery. This is unit NR-O2 to Grand Moff Kilran. You are now in contact with the  _Black_   _Talon_ ,” finishing just as the man himself appears on the holo. “Well—so I am. You have arrived quickly. Good, I do like promptness. Where is Cipher Nine?” Thea is the one who answers, “He had to delay his arrival.”

            “Ah, so it seems. As I said earlier, your mission is the  _Brentaal  Star_. The warship’s passenger is code-named ‘the general.’ We don’t know his identity, but the Republic believes he possesses military secrets: our military secrets. I trust the reports: the general must be captured or killed. Captain Revinal Orzik—the man commanding this transport—doesn’t share my enthusiasm. He’s disobeyed my orders to attack. Feel free to show him what the Empire does to cowards. Then commandeer his ship, find the  _Brentaal  Star _and deal with the general.” Jaida frowns, crossing her arms, “Sounds interesting, but you realize that commandeering a starship will cost valuable time and energy. And I’m sure you’re aware who we are; that our time doesn’t come cheap.” Kilran chuckles, “That I do. I—provide—for those who—shall we say—do the ‘dirty’ work. So, all of you will be well compensated,” and with that, he disappears again. “I will lead the way to the bridge. Once Captain Orzik is deposed and our hijacking is complete, we may proceed to the  _Brentaal  Star_.” Everything is fine until we reach the hallway to the bridge.

            “Halt! This is a restricted area—Captain Orzik’s command. You’ll have to leave immediately,” an armored Lieutenant states in front of a ray shield blocking us from continuing. Thea calmly walks towards him, “And I outrank everyone on this ship. So, I’ll say simply, Move aside.” The Lieutenant stands firm, and Thea walks closer to him, “Captain Orzik has disobeyed a direct order, you’d be wise to step aside and avoid his fate.” Behind her, Jaida crosses her arms “What she means to say is we’d prefer to spill as little Imperial blood as we can.” When he still doesn’t move, Thea growls and I can feel her touch my mind,  _‘Can you stun them?’_  She glances over at me and I nod, already feeling the tingle of Force lightning. I lessen it so it’ll knock any interfering soldiers out but is non-lethal, then I direct it at the three soldiers who instantly fall unconscious. My sisters and I share a nod as Matt powers down the ray shield then we continue. “If you are concerned about the loss of life,” NR-O2 states as we run to the bridge removing all resistance, “I assure you the deaths of all injured crew members will be strategically insignificant.”  _Nice droid, I hope our Droids aren’t like this._

            “All marines have been neutralized. Scanning for additional threats,” NR-O2 states matter-of-factly as we finally reach the bridge and stop in front of Captain Orzik and his crew. “What’s going on? Sir…”  an Ensign Hetter says, glancing at the seven of us nervously. “Stay calm, Ensign. Everyone stay calm,” Orzik rather calmly states facing us. “No threats found. The bridge is now secure,” NR-O2 states as his scan is over. Orzik looks over at it probably thinking as we are,  _the bridge was secure before_ , then he looks back at us, “I’m Captain Revinal Orzik: I’m pretty sure I know what this is about. For the record, I take complete responsibility for my actions.” Thea nods as both my sisters walk slightly in front of me as she says, “I understand, Captain.” Then Jaida, “If nothing else, that should make it easier on the crew.” Orzik’s eyes widen slightly, “I’m glad it’s worth something. You’re here because of the Moff, aren’t you? He must want the  _Brentaal  Star_’s passenger pretty badly. Or maybe he just hates me. The  _Black  Talon_ would be destroyed chasing a battleship. I fought in the war before, and I’ll fight again—but I don’t do suicide missions.” Thea chuckles as Jaida says, “Neither do we, Captain. We’re not looking to make a martyr of anyone. We can complete this mission and survive.”

            “I expect you to believe that. I see it differently,” pausing as he begins pacing, “Listen to me—you managed to hijack one ship, and that’s certainly impressive. But taking on the  _Brentaal  Star_ is something else altogether. I might be able to get us close, but then what? My marines are all dead and you’d have to board it.” I shake my head, “Your marines are unconscious and should be waking up soon. While my lightning was non-lethal, they’ll be hurting. Best get them medical support before we meet the  _Brentaal  Star_, Captain.” His brown eyes widen, surprised that a Sith didn’t kill his men, “Of course. Well… you’d still have to fight an army of Republic soldiers and somehow find the general. It’s still unlikely we’ll survive.” Jaida sighs, “We don’t have a choice—those were Moff Kilran’s instructions. So, if we’re going to survive, we need to work together.” That surprises him has his eyes flick to each of us, “I see.” Glancing at the droid who’s walking through and inspecting his crew, “You’re as much victims here as I am, aren’t you?” At our small nods, he continues, “Damn Kilran and his fleet. All right. I’m not ready to be branded a traitor just yet. We’ll get the general. I’m not sure how, but we’ll get him.” Both of my sisters’ smirk as Thea says, “Leave that to us.” Orzik nods, “I’ll do my best to remember that.” Finishing just as NR-O2 rejoins us saying, “Downloading new orders to all bridge consoles. Priority one: Intercept the  _Brentaal  Star_.” The Captain looks over at it, before touching his ear and nodding then addresses his crew, “You heard the droid, everyone. Prepare to jump to lightspeed…” and just like that, we see the stars start to blur, then after a few minutes seeing very different stars. “Emerging from hyperspace now. One Thranta-class warship on the scanners. Powering up…” a panicked Ensign, Brukarra from her nameplate, exclaims, “Enemy is firing! Turbolasers, missiles—and what look like transport pods. I’m not sure.” Orzik breathes in deeply, “Evasive maneuvers. Keep the pods at a distance—they look harmless, but they’ll latch onto the hull and cut at us with sabotage droids,” staying calm. Brukarra nods, “Evasive maneuvers—aye, sir.” Seconds after she finishes “Sir, three shuttles on an intercept course!” Hetter exclaims. “An assault party,” Orzik says, then looks at us, “We don’t have sufficient defenses to keep them from landing.” We look at each other, as Thea says, “Then let them, we’ll handle any boarders”

            “This course of action is deemed advisable,” NR-O2 states unnecessarily. “Security will meet you at the entrance to the shuttle bay,” Orzik says as someone hands us commlinks, “Defend the ship at all costs and we’ll get you to the  _Brentaal  Star_.” We nod then the seven of us run out of the bridge, putting on the commlinks as we head to the elevator that’ll take us down to the cargo bay. “Warning: Secondary Power systems damaged,” says an automated voice as we head down the elevator, “Nonessential systems may be inoperable.” Thankfully, that doesn’t include the elevator as we reach the bay just as the first shuttle lands letting out its Republic soldiers. One of them yells, “You should have never attacked us!” as they run in to attack and the remaining shuttles land. My sisters groan, not really wanting to fight, as Khem roars and runs amidst the soldiers. Nevertheless, Jaida opens fire as Thea leaps into the fray, igniting her lightsabers mid leap. Beside me, Matt grimaces before taking point shooting the soldiers when he has an opening as Vette and Mako shoot the soldiers exiting the other shuttles. I grimace, knowing we’d be fighting with them than against them if things had gone differently: we’d be the ones trying to protect the ‘general.’ I shake those thoughts out of my head, reacting barely in time to raise my lightsaber to block an incoming blaster bolt from a soldier. Matt yells at me, irritated that I’m putting my life at risk, saying ‘it’s us or them.’ I close my eyes before directing Force lightning at the soldiers shooting at an unprotected Thea. As I do, Jaida touches my mind,  _‘It’s better for them if you kill them, Luna. That way they won’t be…’_  she doesn’t finish her sentence but I understand, and I turn my lightning lethal saying a silent death prayer as their bodies fall. “We need you on the bridge,” Orzik says as the last soldier falls. The four of us share a look before running back to the elevator, heading back and forcing Vette, Mako and Khem to follow. We step inside in time to hear the report from Ensign Hetter, “Damage reports from all decks. We’re holding together, sir—but I don’t know for how long.”

            “Make it last, Ensign. Don’t let us down,” Orzik says pacing once more as NR-O2 says, “Please stand alert, Grand Moff Kilran’s representatives have returned.” I roll my eyes at that as Orzik addresses us, “I see you took care of the Republic assault. Welcome back to the bridge. We’ve survived the first wave of attacks from the _ Brentaal Star_. Things will be calm until we enter fighter range—another minute maybe two.” Just as he finishes, Brukarra speaks up, “Transmission coming in! Long range…it’s a message, but it’s not from the  _Brentaal  Star_.” Vette frowns, “How can that be?” Thea grimaces as Brukarra answers, “The  _Brentaal  Star_ must have sent a distress signal. Someone’s responding.” Just as that someone appears in front of us, “This is Jedi Grand Master Satele Shan hailing unidentified Imperial vessel. I’m en route to your location with sixteen Republic vessels. I’m asking you to retreat before more lives are lost.” Thea walks closer to the holo “Hello, Master Shan, it’s a pleasure as always. We, however, were attacked and then boarded. We have yet to do anything besides defend the people aboard this transport.” Master Satele tilts her head her eyes glancing at Thea then Jaida then lastly me, “I see. I’m glad to hear a voice of reason. Let us end this conflict together. The  _Brentaal  Star_ is under my protection. Our convoy was ambushed and I sent the Star ahead. We will reunite. I just crippled three Imperial Dreadnaughts. I don’t wish to destroy you—the peace between Republic and Empire is fragile enough already.” Thea nods once, “Tell the  _Brentaal  Star_ to hand over the general. No one needs to be hurt.”

            “The general has a role to play with the Republic,” Satele says after nodding, “Incidents like this are happening across the galaxy, but only because we let them. Leave the  _Brentaal  Star_ to me. If you don’t, then may the Force be with you—because the men and women aboard that ship can hold you off until we arrive. And you will be defeated. I suggest you prepare to face a Jedi—and you may want to consider what that means.” I see Thea’s eyes close as she nods again as Jaida motions for Brukarra to cut the call. “Entering fighter range. The  _Brentaal  Star_ is launching its first squadron.” Orzik nods, “It’s time for us to do the same. I assume you’ll lead the boarding party to go after the general, my lord?” Thea nods, “We will.” Orzik continues, “There’s one more thing. I promised you my help, so I  brought you some supplies from the cargo bay. Someone on Dromund Kaas may be disappointed when they don’t receive the delivery, but I thought our situation took precedence.” Jaida nods, “Keep up the good work, Captain.” Orzik nods, “Thank you. We’re all doing our best here.” NR-O2 speaks directly after him, “I advise that you proceed to the shuttle bay. The flight to the  _Brentaal  Star_ may be hazardous—but Grand Moff Kilran has complete faith in your abilities.” I roll my eyes as we turn, heading to the starboard hanger. Despite the  _Brentaal  Star_ fighters, our ride to the  _Star_  goes smoothly and we quickly land inside. There are only a few soldiers inside of the hanger, which we knock down instead of killing, making our way to the elevator that’ll take us to the transport dock where we run into the first holo-terminal to connect the  _Black_   _Talon_.

            “This is protocol unit NR-O2, I hope you’re receiving this message clearly, and that your flight was free of incident. Please hold for security coordinator Ensign Brukarra,” the chrome droid says as soon as he appears before being replaced with Brukarra. “The Marines are on their way. They’ll follow you in and hold each junction you secure. Try not to take too long—we’re not a military ship. What you have is all you’re getting.” Jaida nods, “Understood. We’ll be quick.” She is then replaced with NR-O2, “I’ve been scanning the  _Brentaal  Star’s _communications, and security forces appear to be moving to protect the escape pods. It is extremely likely that the crew is attempting to evacuate the general. You must retrieve of eliminate him before he escapes.” Thea rolls her eyes, “Thank you for the heads up, NR-O2.” The droid nods, “I’ll be in contact if the situation changes. Proceed to assault all defense points between you and the target.” When it disappears, the seven of us proceed deeper inside the ship, disabling all the droids and forcing the soldiers into unconsciousness. There are three veteran Special Forces troopers blocking the  _Brentaal  Star_’s main computer terminal, so a brief fight ensues until we knock them unconscious as well, adding a few well-placed but fake fatality shots and I slightly smirk thinking how confused they’ll be when they wake up. With that thought in mind, however, I manage to erase our face from their memory, well, all the soldiers’ memory once they fall.

            Jaida and Mako mess with the  _Brentaal  Star_’s computer as we loot the ‘dead’ bodies then tie them up. After a while they high five each other before we continue to the elevator taking us to the deck where the escape pods are, which is apparently the Engine Deck. As we go, we also start disabling munition consoles, which causes a massive war droid to attack us, that Thea and Khem enthusiastically take care of. Finally, we reach the door that leads to the pods, and we immediately freeze, _there’s a Jedi on the other side of it._  My sisters and I glance at each other before swallowing, as we are focusing on being able to hear what’s going on, on the other side of the blast door and opening it at the same time. I can feel the Jedi use the Force to keep the door from opening but their power is insufficient compared to our combined strength. The Jedi quickly realizes this as she runs to who I assume is the general. “The escape pods aren’t far, now. You can make it on your own, General,” a young girl around my age says. “And what about you?” an older man asks, just as we manage to break thru. “I will face my destiny. Go now, my friend,” the Jedi, a young Padawan by the looks of her, says as we walk in seeing ‘the general’ limp towards the remaining soldiers who are guarding the escape pods. I grimace in sympathy as I see him go, the Twi’lek Padawan turning towards us, “Halt where you are. I am Yadira Ban, Padawan of the Jedi Order. I was sent to protect the general and you will not pass,” she states matter-of-factly igniting her lightsaber. “Surrender. Give us what we want, and your ship can survive,” Jaida states, knowing what that’ll sound like coming from either Thea or myself, the two ‘evil’ Sith.

            “I cannot accept that. A Jedi does not surrender the innocent into the hands of evil,” Yadira says.  _So, apparently, it sounds odd even coming from a Bounty Hunter._  She continues, “But I intend to drive you back—meter by meter, if need be. Just as the Republic pushed the Sith Empire into the dark of the galaxy.” Jaida sighs, “Then there’s no way we can settle this peacefully?” The Padawan shakes her head, “No. Not anymore, I fear,” then she leaps towards us, seeing Jaida as the weakest out of us three sisters as she’s only armed with blasters that are still holstered and resting on her hips. Thea immediately leaps to protect her as Jai does nothing to stop the hot plasma blade, that seems to surprise the Padawan, knowing normal Sith would never protect anyone. Thea’s eyes are pleading for the Jedi to rethink this as they peer out of her mask. The Jedi gasps dropping her lightsaber, which Jaida then picks up and hands to the young Jedi. Her eyes widen, “You don’t mean us any harm, do you?” Jaida nods, “Reach out with the Force to those that were in our path.” Yadira eyes widen even more as she does that, “How? Why?” Jaida chuckles, “We don’t like the Empire any more than you do. However due to,” she swallows, “circumstances we belong to it. But we’ve been ordered to do this, so we need to make it look convincing even to the Republic. So, we’re sorry about this,” ending just was I will her to go to sleep before continuing to the escape pods, doing the same to the remaining soldiers guarding the general, who’s clutching his side, pain written all a crossed his aged face.

            “You can put aside your weapons. I won’t try to run. Besides, I doubt I’d make it to an escape pod without my intestines spilling out,” the General says as we approach. “How did you get injured?” Mako asks. “Unlucky—caught in your ship’s attack,” he says simply, “I’m told the wounds aren’t fatal, but that doesn’t help the pain. I was a general in the Imperial military service. Did they tell you that when they sent you here? Did they even know?” Jaida grimaces, “Why would you betray the Empire?” He swallows, “If you knew what I knew, you’d understand. If you’d heard what both sides are plotting, you wouldn’t be eager to restart this war. They’re building doomsday weapons. Shields that envelop planets; missiles that darken suns. Republic and Empire are planning to raze worlds—annihilate civilizations. It will be unlike anything the galaxy’s seen since the Great Hyperspace War. And it’s too late to stop it—the so-called peace is already lost.” I can see Vette slightly shaking as she asks, “If that’s true, why defect to the Republic?” I nod, curious as to his reasons as well. “There’s no place for me in the Empire anymore. I thought my last act might be to even the odds—create a stalemate. It doesn’t seem to matter anymore.” I sense three marines walk up behind us as he continues, “You have me, then. Me, my stomach full of blood and my implant full of cybernetic secrets and stolen plans. What will you do?” My sisters and I glance at each other before Jaida raises her weapon, “I’ll take save us all the trouble.” He swallows, “So be it. We’re all as good as dead, anyway.” I sense the soldiers walking, as Jaida’s fatal looking shot meets his body, and I put him in a healing trance as he crumples to the ground. Once that is finished, we turn and run down the hallway next to us heading for the elevator that’ll return us to port hanger we arrived in then running to the nearest holoterminal to connect with the  _Black  Talon_, and Captain Orzik appears. “Captain Orzik here, I understand you’re on your way back—I assume congratulations are in order. Our marines have been recalled back to the  _Black  Talon_. As soon as you’re aboard, we’ll jump to lightspeed—Republic reinforcements could arrive any minute.”

            “Noted, Captain. We are on our way,” Thea states with a slight smirk. “I’ll see you on the bridge. Congratulations again—Orzik out,” then he disappears and we breathe out in relief before return to the hanger where our Imperial shuttle is waiting. Three marines run in front of us as we go, and a Republic ship crashes into the bay just as we are leaving. There isn’t anyone waiting when we land so we quickly return to the bridge, where everyone is waiting. Once they see us enter, the ship enters lightspeed. “Well,” Orzik states with a small smile, “the heroes of the day return.” We slightly smile in return as Hetter as, “Welcome back, my lords.” Our smiles turn into smirks when Orzik continues, “Congratulations once again. I never expected the mission to go off this cleanly.” Jaida glances at us, “Glad to see you so happy, Captain.” We chuckle silently as Orzik replies, “What’s not to be pleased about? You spared my life, and we eliminated an enemy of the Empire.” NR-O2 clearly is distressed no one is paying him any attention as he cuts in, “Grand Moff Kilran is eagerly waiting your report. Shall I put him through?” Thea glances at Orzik, “It’s your command again, Captain. Make the call.” His eyes widen but he nods, “Put the Grand Moff through.” NR-O2 nods, “Opening channel now.” We all straighten slightly as he appears “Well—How fortunate I could reach my friends aboard the  _Black  Talon_. The droid’s been keeping me apprised of your work, but I very much wanted to hear from you. How did the attack go?”

            “The  _Brentaal  Star_ has been disabled and the general dealt with. I’m sorry to say with the wounds he received in the attack, were fatal and made him virtually useless so we ended his life,” Thea states simply. “A pity that you couldn’t bring him back alive—but really it makes little difference. You should be proud,” Kilran states, “This is one of many operations we’re conducting across the galaxy: it’s a new beginning to the war. The general was one of the greatest weapons the Republic had—a defector! —and you’ve snatched him from the enemy hands. I’ll remember this, and I’ll make sure you’re rewarded.” I step forward, “It was a pleasant distraction.” Kilran chuckles, “Ah, yes. When military strategy and Sith entertainments combine, it’s surely a good day. But my words hardly matter as you’ve just left the home world. Seeing for yourselves what you’ve been fighting for. It is inspiring. Balmorra will be lucky to have you; Kilran out,” and with that, the Moff disappears. I glance over at Orzik as he nervously scuffles, “What is it, Captain?” He glances up, looking at each of us before swallowing, “I’m sure you are aware, but we are heading to Dromund Kaas, not Balmorra.” Thea chuckles as Jaida answers the nervous man, “It’s not a problem, Captain. We have our own ships to take us there. It was nice working with you, Orzik” before we all turn at head to our ships. We each sigh, thankful our ships were on the opposite side of the fighting so they aren’t damaged before we each enter our own ships. “It’ll be a couple day’s journey to Balmorra once we stop since it’s a Core World. So, rest up okay,” Matt says once Khem stomps into the cargo hold. “Matt,” I huff, “I’m not even tired?!” He chuckles, pulling me to him, “You’ve had a long tough week. You are, you’re just resisting it,” he ends with a soft small kiss to my forehead after he’s removed my mask. I sigh, “I’ll take a shower then I’ll see.” He chuckles then sends me off to my room with a quick kiss, and I walk into my quarters in a mild daze.

            I’m pleasantly surprised that the black metal dresser and my closet are filled with clothes, though it’s all black. After my shower, with water not one of those sonic ones, I quickly dress in a loose comfy shirt and pants with warm soft slippers before walking out where 2V-R8 is waiting with a cup of hot chocolate. I grin at the droid, “Thank you, Arrate.” He bows, relieved, “It is my pleasure to serve. The  _Black  Talon_ has arrived at Kaas and Price has set us on our course, mistress,” before walking away and powering down. I chuckle and walk into the bridge where Matt, also recently showered and changed as he’s out of his uniform and his black hair is still wet, is sitting in the Captain’s chair staring out at the blurring stars. “Hey Matt,” I say quietly, almost in a whisper, “Did you tell Arrate I liked chocolate?” He glances at me, “I might have said something.” I chuckle, walking over to him, “Thank you,” kissing his cheek quickly before sitting it copilot’s chair and staring off into space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to put in the Black Talon flashpoint for reasons, lol. Sorry about the delay. Harvey kinda of put a hold on this, dang storm, and tomorrow (or today) is my birthday! Yippee! Anyway, Matt will become more important in Allura's story from here on out. I sped up their romance just so we'd have that out of the way since that isn't really the main point of him, it's his relationship to Allura and her sisters that matter.  
> ==========================  
> 1-7 introduces the 7 main characters  
> 8-35 Starting Planet  
> 36-56 Capital Planets  
> 57-63 Interlude  
> 64-... Taris (R) and Balmorra (E)  
> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	58. When Needed - Talia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Underlined words are 'translated' into Basic [English]*  
> *See notes at the end of the chapter to learn the meanings of the superscript words*

=-=-=-=-=-=

Talia

            Once more the sound of vibrant and loud thunder wakes me, rattling the walls with its ferocity as lightning spiders across the sky and large water droplets hit the window. I sigh, stretching lightly and curling my toes into the lush carpet of my room, before getting off the bed and heading into my refresher. After splashing water on my face, I walk back out to start lightly packing personal items and getting dressed. I place my gloves and cloak over my bag, before grabbing it and heading down stairs where I meet up with both Jessi and Kira. Both smile faintly as I join them as we head to the kitchen, where Mom is softly humming as she cooks. The men come in not long after us, both sniffing the air and freshly showered as Corso’s hair is still wet. I chuckle silently as they sit down staring at the food as she cooks it, remembering Dad doing something similar except he would try to push his luck by stealing a piece from the pan. Mom would always catch him early on, slapping his hand away then he’d proceed to use the Force earning him a glare. Not that I could really blame him, it is his favorite: hash browns, sweet biscuits, bacon, ham, sausages, and eggs.

            Mom apparently can feel their stares, as she turns just enough to glance at me and shake her head, probably remembering the same thing. Jessi is the first to break the silence as we wait. “So, I just remembered that I most likely won’t be able to go with you to Ord Mantell as Havoc has a time sensitive mission.” Both Corso and Jorgan straighten, as Jorgan turns to me, “You’re going to Mantell?” I grimace slightly before nodding, “The person who orchestrated the attack on Coruscant yesterday as a base of operations there,” finishing before turning to Jessi, “And I understand.” She smiles sadly as Corso speaks up, “Does the Capta… does Cheyanne know you’re going there?” I chuckle, “Yes, my sister knows. She said the two of you will be joining us, so I hope you don’t mind.” Corso slightly smiles, “I don’t mind. Need to check on a few things anyway.” I smile, “Good,” just as Mom starts placing plates in front of us and the men dig immediately causing the rest of us to share a look and laugh before following their lead, albeit far slower. We’re silent for the rest of the meal until T7-01 and A7-2O join us. “Mistress,” A7 says with a slight bow before turning to me, “Young mistress. If you are ready I will take you to the spaceport. I was told that is where young Mistress Cheyanne will be joining you.” I turn to look at the droid, “She found ‘ _Lady Luck_ ’?” The silver protocol droid nods, “Yes, I was notified that it was taken to your private family hanger yesterday.” I grin, relieved that we got Braden’s ship back, “Good.” I look around that the others, “Everyone ready?” Everyone nods, as they are all dressed and packed, so we immediately follow A7 outside to the covered speeder as it’s raining heavily to take us back to the Senate tower and spaceport.

            We ironically, and unsurprisingly, get there before Cheyanne does so we quickly go to stand under the shelter of the spaceports awning. Thankfully Chey arrives a few minutes later, with a certain blonde gambler. When their speeder stops, Darmas gets out first opening her door and kisses her goodbye, causing a certain Mantellian’s hands to tighten until he sees her walk away from him with a sad smile. I frown slightly at her mood as she runs toward us, a mixture of happiness and sorrow, but mostly sorrow. My little sister tries to hide it with a smile, but I know at least I can see right through it as she breaks the silence, “So Ord Mantell right?” I roll my eyes at her as I wrap an arm around her and nod, Cheyanne chuckles as she does the same to me, and together we enter the spaceport. T7 goes ahead of us, beeping excitedly, every once and a while does a little spin, as he leads us deeper inside until Cheyanne and Corso head to the family hanger as the rest of us continue. Havoc’s hanger is right across the hall from mine, so we walk together silently until we part as well, each entering the elevator that’ll take us to our ships. T7 is tittering anxiously, almost like he’s bouncing on his heels in anticipation, like a child, causing both Kira and I to chuckle at the little astromech. When the elevator stops, he’s the first out though he waits for us to join him as the large doors won’t open for him. Thankfully they do open for me and the three of us see our blue and white starship for the first time. Kira and I both whistle at the sight while T7 spins in yet another circle before racing off to the ship’s lowered ramp, after a quick glance, we run after the droid. Inside we, well I am, immediately met with a gold protocol droid. “My new master, at last, I am Seetoo Enntoo, steward of this vessel. It is my extreme good fortune to serve you,” the gold droid states rather excitedly. Next to me, Kira chuckles before both her and T7 run off to explore the ship leaving me with the droid. “I’m Talia Draé. Glad to have you aboard,” I state calmly, “Tell me your functions, Enntoo.”

            “C2-series droids represent the latest advances in everything from starship technical maintenance to nutritional advice tailored for your specific organic needs,” C2-N2 states simply before continuing, “Welcome aboard this Corellian _Defender_ -class Light Corvette. It was custom-built to offer a Jedi both first-rate combat performance and meditation amenities. Would you like a tour, master?” I nod, “Yes, Enntoo. And mistress is fine…” The gold droid nods, “Of course, mistress. Behind me is the holoterminal and conference room, as well as the galley and lounge,” he stops and points to behind me to the left, my right, “Thru that hallway is both your ensuite and your Padawan’s. While on the other side is one of the crew quarters and community refresher. Directly behind you is the bridge with an ever-updating map of the galaxy. It’s quite beautiful to look at,” he points to his right, “The meditation room is on the other side of the escape pod. If you’d follow me, mistress, I’ll continue the tour downstairs.” I nod and follow him down the stairs where we stop in a large hallway. When he faces me, he continues “The engine room is behind me. The med bay to my right while the cargo bay and lift are on my left.” Once again, he points behind me, “Thru there is access points for manual aiming of the dual laser cannons, another crew quarters with a second community refresher, and a secondary conference room as well as more rooms for passengers or whatever you deem necessary. Any questions, mistress?” I shake my head, “No Enntoo, thank you for the tour,” before walking back up the stairs to the holoterminal.

            “Come in, Coruscant Control. Requesting permission to launch,” I state simply once a spaceport official appears. “Permission granted, Knight Draé. Coordinates to Ord Mantell have been uploaded to your navicomputer. Good hunting,” the officer replies before disappear just as Kira and T7 join me. “Set course for Ord Mantell, T7,” I state with a slight smile, “Time to see what ‘ _Unity_ ’ can do.” Kira rolls her eyes as T7 rolls furiously to the bridge and the holo beeps again. I sigh “Kira, if you’d oversee things.” She smirks, still chuckling, “Sure thing, boss.” I grudgingly turn to answer it, _I should invest in a holo terminal to put on the bridge._ “Hey Tali,” Chey exclaims as both her and Jessi appear. “Get to your ship alright?” Jessi says in amusement. I nod, “T7 is ecstatic. We’re departing now.” Both chuckle just as our holoterminals beep. I answer as it’s the same person calling for the three of us, causing a Republic Navy officer to appear. “Flight Commander Judin here and I’m pleased I was able to reach all of you. Afraid there’s bad news from open space. The Imperial armada’s attacking Republic assets in secret, goading us into violating the Treaty of Coruscant. Fleet Admiral Numinn has authorized the formation of the Coruscant Aegis—elite attack squadron meant to break the Imperial offensive, swiftly and quietly. I’ve been charged with leading and recruiting the member’s and each of you more than qualify.” I look at Cheyanne who smirks, “I’m in. I want to be called ‘Crackerjack.’ Eh, that sounded better in my head. How about ‘Ace’?” I silently laugh at my sister, “I’m in too, Commander.” Jessi chuckles, “Same here, anything Havoc can do for the Republic.” Judin grins, “Excellent,” before turning to Cheyanne, “And ‘Ace’ it is Captain Zora Tán. Knight Draé, your callsign will be, ‘Shield.’ Lieutenant Tae, yours is ‘Meteor.’ I’ll send the mission spec to each of you as I receive them. Good luck and good hunting!” ending with a sharp salute before he disappears. “Well, that was interesting,” Chey says, “So see you on Ord Mantell?” Jessi frowns, “Havoc won’t be. High priority mission.” Chey sighs but nods, “Okay. Then I’ll see you there, Tali.” I nod, “Land in the orbital station there, Ace. We’ll take a shuttle down.” My little sister grins hearing her callsign, before doing a weak salute and both Havoc’s CO and the Smuggler disappear. I chuckle, smiling faintly at the sound of entering hyperspace, as I head to the bridge to see the stars rushing by.

            The journey to Ord Mantell is rather long as it’s in the Mid Rim and we’re traveling from the Core. As soon as we get clearance to land in the Orbital station I head back to the holoterminal to contact Var Suthra. “General,” I begin once he appears, “I’ve arrived at Ord Mantell.” He nods, smiling slightly, “Perfect timing. I’ve just finished coordinating things with my man on the ground there. SIS Agent Ottau followed the enemy transmissions to a specific location planetside. He’ll give you the full details. Your T7 unit can interface with Angral’s hyperspace data transceiver and download his communications. So, make sure to bring the droid with you.” T7 beeps enthusiastically, ‘// T7 = oiled + charged + ready for action! //’ Kira chuckles, “Hmph. Guess I’ll be playing dejarik against myself while you two have all the fun.” I chuckle silently, “We’re ready to go, General.” Var Suthra chuckles, “Take a shuttle to the surface and meet Ottau. Good hunting. Var Suthra out…” Once he disappears, Kira escorts T7 and I off the ship, before walking closer to me, “I’ve visited my share of seedy ports, but this one’s the seediest. Just as well I’m staying behind. I’ll make sure nobody steals our landing thrusters.” I nod, my eyes ranking over the ‘scenery’ as Cheyanne and Corso disembark from _Lady Luck_, “Check out the station while we’re gone. If this place is as seedy as you say, Angral may have a presence here.” She nods, slightly smiling, “Wouldn’t surprise me. I’ll poke around and see what’s what.” I shake my head before placing my hand on her shoulder, “Just be safe, alright?” Kira chuckles, “You worry too much, master. I’ll be fine, but may the Force be with you.” I slightly smile, “and with you, Kira,” before T7 and I go join my sister, _I have a bad feeling about this_. I wrap an arm around her, quickly glancing at Corso, “Do you have anyone watching _Lady_?” Chey frowns slightly looking up at me as we enter the elevator before nodding, “Don’t worry, sis.”

            Seedy doesn’t really do the Orbital station justice, but then I can’t really think of another word to describe it as Cheyanne, Corso, T7 and I head to the shuttle docking bay. I try my best to not stand out a Jedi Knight to avoid unwanted attention or gossip, so it’s helpful that I’m walking close to Chey who blends in seamlessly with the port. We’re silent on the shuttle down to the surface, landing in Fort Garnik. Once we land Chey breaks the silence, “So Corso and I have to check on a few thing’s so we’ll leave you and T7 to do the important stuff.” I roll my eyes before glancing at T7, who chirps, and together we head to the market district of the Fort where the agent should be waiting. We find him quickly as he’s near a speeder taxi, overlooking the nearby scenery. “Ottau,” the undercover agent states, “Welcome to Ord Mantell. Hope you enjoy war zones, Draé. This planet’s full of them.” I nod, “So I’ve heard. What have you learned so far?” He smirks, glad I’m playing along, “Our boss had me sent a probe droid to our friend’s location. I learned two things. First, he likes his privacy but is close to people to not draw attention.” I frown, quickly glancing at my datapad that has a map of the area and Ottau points to a small island by a nearby village called, Oradam. I nod, “Anything else?” He grimaces, “Just that our friend doesn’t like nosy neighbors. My droid got disintegrated.” _Sounds like that’s the place then,_ I nod, “Thanks, be seeing you.” He chuckles as I begin to walk off with T7 trailing behind me, “Make sure you pick everything up!” I smirk, shaking my head as I get into a waiting speeder taxi. Thankfully the speeder stops right by the shore and I instantly spot the island. After glancing at T7, we begin stealthily following the beach line to get closer to the island before crossing the water. ‘// T7 sensors show several enemies ahead. //’ T7 beeps softly once we get across. I sigh, glancing over the rock we’re head behind, “We have to get in there without alerting them. Have any ideas?” Teeseven beeps sadly and I sigh again, “Okay, can you jam their signals?” T7 chirps an affirmative and I chuckle softly before rising slightly to lift a nearby rock to distract them. We hear a whistle then four Imperial soldiers walk toward it, two are dim enough to walk under the rock which I then drop as T7 rolls out from cover and shocks them. I chuckle as the other four yells “Intruder,” before firing at the astromech. Each shot misses as he has a shield each I’m strengthening with the Force. When they get closer, I leap over our cover igniting my sabers as I go, easily cutting two of them down. The remaining two react quickly, aiming at me instead of T7 which is and isn’t smart since it allows him to get closer to them before stocking them as well.

            After that, we easily enter the base and head down the elevator where a large security door blocks us from going any further. Sighing I ignite my lightsaber, and throw it at the hydraulic gearbox beside the door before using the Force to open said door, triggering several alarms. I glance at T7 who chirps happily before entering the hallway, where several unprepared soldiers wait, well they were prepared for an intruder but not a Jedi intruder. T7 and I easily dispatch of them as we go, ‘// Hyperspace Data Transceiver ahead //’ T7 beeps as we continue quickly finding the commander of the base. I nod as I walk up to him and he attacks. I easily block his blaster bolts with my saber as I get closer to him, slicing the blaster in his hand while T7 shocks him. “Name: Marcovic,” the injured man says, “Rank: Lieutenant. That’s all you’re getting from me, Jedi scum.” I sigh glancing at T7 before pointing my head towards the terminal, “Well, it’s a good thing I’m not here for you,” as T7 rolls toward the transceiver. “Hey, what’s that droid doing? Get away from there!” I chuckle as T7 beeps, ‘// Hyperspace data transceiver = operational // T7 -scanning transmission logs // T7 = found Planet Prison designs = Tarnis communications to Darth Angral // T7 = located design files codenamed ‘ _Desolator_ ’ // Darth Angral = creating world-killer weapon using Republic technology //’ I grimace, “Copy every file you can, Teeseven. We need to know what this Desolator weapon can do.”

            “You won’t live long enough to tell anyone,” the lieutenant growls as he grabs a nearby blaster. I groan, _now you choose to attack_ , “Continue working, Teeseven.” T7 beeps an affirmative as I once again block his shots, coming close enough to dismantle the blaster again but this time he doesn’t give up, instead continues until his last breath. ‘// Name: Marcovic + Rank: Lieutenant = non-functional //’ T7 beeps as I’m just staring at his body, “I didn’t want to kill him. He should’ve surrendered.” ‘// Imperial Organics = not logical //’ T7 beeps sadly turning back to the transceiver and the entire thing sparks, ‘// Desolator files = downloaded // T7 electromagnetic pulse + hyperspace data transceiver = permanent file erasure // Talia + T7 = return to ship // General Var Suthra + needs report //’ I nod before both of us head back to the taxi speeder in Oradam village to report back to Ottau. “Back already? That was quick,” Ottau says as we get out of the speeder. “What can I say we’re quick visitors,” I state with a smile, “We got most of the stuff but the rest were already gone.” He sighs, “Some is better than none. At least our friend has one less surprise. I’ll grab together a couple colleagues, see if we can work something out. You should, of course, update our boss. Be seeing you.” I nod before turning around and heading back to the spaceport where I see Corso exit a nearby warehouse. I stop, noticing his demeanor, a mixture of anxiety and excitement, “Everything okay, Corso?” He immediately freezes until he notices me and relaxes slightly, “Yeah, just trying to find where the Capt… where Cheyanne went.” I sigh, just as I hear Chey’s voice coming from behind him, “I’m right here, cowboy,” then faces me, “You ready to go?” I nod, relieved I don’t have to wait for her, as she walks up to me and crinkles up her nose, “You smell like blaster fire.” I grimace, “Sorry sis, couldn’t be helped.” She rolls her eyes, “Don’t worry, I do too.” I frown glancing at her as we head to the spaceport. She just shrugs and we fall silent until we reach the Orbital Station, where everyone is tense. I glance at Chey, noticing that she’s picking up on it too, as her hands are resting on her dual blasters. We don’t get an explanation until we step off the elevator to our hanger.

            “So, your Master was here all along. Well-played, Padawan. Your lies convinced even Darth Angral,” states a hooded Human wearing all black and holding a blood-red lightsaber to Kira’s throat. _Well, she found things out,_ thankfully he pays no attention to Cheyanne or Corso. “Put down your lightsaber and step away from my Padawan,” I state rather calmly, igniting my own, glancing at Kira, who is bound with cortanite _1_ cuffs. “Spare me your pathetic demands. I hold the power here, not you,” he sneers, his corrupted red eyes finding mine. I try to hide my distaste as I see his disfigured face from using the dark side of the Force. “Imperial Intelligence noticed this girl wandering the station and alerted my master,” he continues, “Darth Angral came from twenty parsecs away for a personal interrogation. Unfortunately, we were led to believe you weren’t here.” That’s when Kira touches my mind, _‘Told them you were on Corellia. Suckers_.’ I hold back a chuckle as the Inquisitor continues, “No matter. We have you now. Surrender—unless you want your Padawan to die.” Kira rolls her eyes, _‘He’s lying, He can’t kill me. Angral’s orders.’_ I slightly smirk, after quickly glancing at Kira with a nod, “Release my Padawan. It’s your only way out of this.” The Sith scoffs, “I’ll never understand what drives you Jedi to throw away your lives. You risk certain death to free this girl. Why? Some misguided sense of duty?” I scoff, “Jedi accept responsibility for others. Sith only care about themselves,” _well except a select few, namely my family._ “You’re as dull as you are pointless. Let’s get this over with. When I present Darth Angral with your head, he’ll be most appreciative,” then he removes the lightsaber from Kira’s throat, which is all Cheyanne and Corso were waiting for to open fire on the Sith’s entourage.

            The Sith growls, his eyes narrowing into slits as he charges me, his offhand glowing with blue Force lightning as his main arcs back as he swings first. I block his strike easily, before kicking him in his chest forcing him to stumble back as I strike. His blade meets mine but he doesn’t have enough strength to combat the power behind my protective adrenaline. All too soon his body falls lifelessly to the floor, and I grimace, _the third Dark Force user._ Cheyanne apparently can tell where my thoughts are heading as she places a hand on my shoulder, before pulling me towards Kira who’s still bound. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I’ve never been happier to see anyone in my whole life,” Kira states as I start to remove the cuffs. I chuckle, “I told you to be careful you know…” Kira chuckles, “I know and I laughed at you. I promise this won’t happen again. Getting rescued is bad for my self-confidence. We ready to go?” I nod as T7 once again races to our ship, causing the four of us to laugh. Cheyanne hugs me, “I’ll holo you once we were out of here.” I nod, returning her hug before she turns to hug Kira then heads back to her ship with Corso in tow. “Seems like I made an impression,” Kira states, still taken aback by my sister’s hug. I chuckle, “I think she was worried about you.” Kira snorts as I wrap an arm around her, “Come on, let’s leave this war-torn planet.” She nods in agreement and we follow T7’s route back to the ship, “He wanted to know everything about you. Threaten to kill me if I didn’t answer all his questions.” I grimace, as she continues, “I didn’t share the truth of course. What kind of Jedi would I be then?” she chuckles self-depreciating, “He left with an Imperial Admiral to refit a battle cruiser. Sounds like they have a new weapon.” I nod as we walk up the ship’s ramp, “Yeah using all of our projects for the ‘ _Desolator_ ’.” She grimaces, “Ouch. Do we know what it does?” I swallow, as T7 beeps, ‘// T7 = scanned Tarnis + Angral design schematics // _Desolator_ world-killer weapon = attaches to battle cruiser //’ Kira eyes widen as she begins losing color, and I frown at the little droid, “Don’t worry, Kira, we’ll stop it.” She nods, “We need to inform Var Suthra immediately.”

            ‘// T7 = transmitting files now //’ T7 beeps once General Var Suthra appears. “Looks like Tarnis was combining all your weapon projects to create something code-named ‘ _Desolator_.’ We believe Angral’s arming his battle cruiser with it,” I immediately begin. Var Suthra groans, “Then it’s no coincidence I’ve lost contact with Galen. The enemy is raiding our weapon research facilities to build that device.” My eyes widen and I try to rein in my emotions, “What about Masters Orgus and Kiwiiks? Have they checked in?” He shakes his head, “They went on comm silence after learning about Angral. They’re due to check in soon. We can’t let Angral complete this _Desolator_ weapon, whatever it is. I need your help stopping him. Galen went to Nar Shaddaa, so securing it is vital, but there’s another target just as important if not more time sensitive on Taris.” Kira frowns, “You have another superweapon on Taris you didn’t tell us about?” The general sighs, “I’d rather not say more until you’re there.” I nod, “Understood, General. T7, get us out of here,” my eyes follow the droid as he hastily leaves, “Kira, keep an eye on him.” Var Suthra chuckles, “Contact me when you reach Taris. Good luck and may the Force be with you. Var Suthra out…” I sigh as the Mon Calamari general disappears and I hear the terminal beep again as we enter hyperspace. I answer it and my sister and Jessi appear. “Where are you off to now?” Jessi states slightly grumpily. “Taris,” I state simply, “the two of you?” Jessi and Chey glance at each other, “Same.” I sigh, “While I’ll see you there then, huh.” They both chuckle, “Seems like,” then they both vanish and I turn to head to the bridge where T7 is chirping along to something and Kira is staring out at the pacing stars.

            Silence reigns until T7 breaks the silence, ‘// T7 = picking up a distress call from a nearby Republic transport //’ I glance at the droid, “Go ahead, Teeseven,” before both Kira and I run to the holoterminal where a female Rutian Twi’lek appears, “This is a passenger on the Starship _Esseles_. Our ship is being followed by an Imperial dreadnought.” Kira and I glance at each other as Kira says, “Why would the Empire be interested in a lowly transport.” I shrug, “I don’t know but we’re sure going to find out. Message Cheyanne and Havoc,” before turning around and heading back to the bridge “T7, let them know help is on the way.” T7 beeps an affirmative before rolling to do just that and change our course to aid the _Esseles_. When we drop out of hyperspace we see a large _Harrower_ -class dreadnought, the _ Emperor’s Glory_, preparing to open fire at a small _Wander_ -class transport, the _Esseles_. The sight would be comical if not for lives aboard the Republic ship. Thankfully we come out of hyperspace closer enough to the _Esseles_ to avoid being spotted by the _Emperor’s Glory_’s scanners. Kira enters with a whistle, “Talk about overkill. Havoc and _Lady Luck _are dropping out of hyperspace now, Master.” I nod, “Kira with me. T7 see if you can do anything to get her moving.” We run out of _Unity_ as soon as we land and the ramp lowers. Chey, Corso and Havoc immediately join us as we begin running to the bridge, finding the woman on the holo immediately as we hear, “Warning! Warning! Incoming fire! All hands, brace for incoming! Repeat, all hands—” as the first volley of fire hits the transport, knocking all of us to the floor. I groan, getting back up quickly glancing at my companions who are steadily getting up before running to the Twi’lek passengers side “Ma’am, can you hear me?” I pause seeing her nod before continuing, “Are you alright?” She nods, “I am. You’re the ones who answered my call, aren’t you?” This time I nod, “We are.” She sighs in relief, “You need to get to the bridge. The captain will need all of the help he can get right now—go, hurry!” Jessi glances at me as another volley hits the ship, but this time we’re ready and we continue running to the bridge.

            As we reach the elevator to take us there, we run into two rewired power droids. Five of us share a glance, all thinking the same thing, _there’s Imperial agents on board._ The six of us easily take them out, before going to the command deck. We enter the bridge in time to witness an electrical shock hit a Human man, who must be the captain of the ship as we hear someone exclaim, “Captain Tyrus!” Then another smaller male Human runs to kneel at his side, “Come on, Tyrus! You can make it, sir, you can make it!” Causing another man to say, “He’s gone, sir. You’re in charge now—what are our orders?” Making it clear that the kneeling man is, well was the First Officer, now Captain of this ship. “Your orders? Our weapons are out, shields are out, comms are out! There’s nothing we can do!” I clear my throat, “Panicking won’t help, Captain.” The new captain turns abruptly before walking quickly towards us, “Who asked you? We’re in the middle of a situation here, the bridge is off-limits.” The sensible one, Navigator Plex, intervenes, “Sir, we need all the help we can get. If we don’t keep it together here, we’re finished.” Haken, the new captain, turns to him, “Keep what together? The Imperials have us by the throat! We’re as good as dead already.” I frown as Chey speaks up, “What’s wrong with you? Are you really going to let your ship fall to the Imperials so easily?” Haken scoffs, pointing to the _Emperor’s Glory _in the viewport, “That ship behind us is one of the biggest in the Imperial fleet. We didn’t stand a chance.” Thankfully the communications officer, Raste, interrupts him, “Sir! Incoming message—the Imperial ship is hailing us!” I frown, _why are we being hailed now?_ “What?” Haken exclaims before seemingly coming to his senses, “Oh. Well, put them on.”

            “Republic Transport _Esseles_ ,” says a vaguely familiar Imperial voice, “This is Grand Moff Rycus Kilran. Your defenses are entirely disabled. Attempt no resistance.” Jessi steps closer as she speaks, “We are aware of our situation, Kilran. Just tell us why you’re here.” Kilran chuckles, “So feisty. Your ship is transporting a known anti-imperial terrorist and seditionist: the so-called ‘Ambassador’ Vyn Asara. I’ve come to collect her.” I glance at Haken as he says, “Who? We didn’t take on any passengers by that name. I’ve never even heard of this person!” Kilran scoffs, “Interesting. Lying or incompetent? No matter. My agents aboard your ship have confirmed the ambassador is there.” I slightly smirk, _thank you for that,_ as Corso says, “You have spies on our ship?” Kilran smirks, “I have eyes everywhere. Imperial soldiers are preparing to board your ship through it primary air lock. My agents will ensure that you do not interfere with them. If you attempt to stop my men from arresting Ambassador Asara, I will have every living thing aboard the Esseles killed.” With that, he disappears and I nearly growl as Jessi does. “Where’s the primary air lock?” Kira states, “We’ll stop the Imperials as they try to board.” I nod in agreement as Plex says, “Weren’t you listening? If we try to fight, they’ll slaughter us! We have to cooperate!” Haken shakes his head, “It won’t matter. Kilran has us, now. He’ll kill us all—he’s famous for it. The only one he wants alive is the ambassador,” apparently Kilran calmed him now making him the ‘voice of reason,’ “If Kilran gets the ambassador while we’re sitting in his sights, we’re goners. Those soldiers have to be stopped before they can succeed.” I nod, “We’ll ensure that no Imperial soldiers make it aboard this ship.” Haken slightly smiles, “It’s brave of all of you to volunteer. Listen—I’m sorry I lost it earlier. It means a lot to have your help right now. Thank you.” All of us nod, as I glance at Kira, “We enjoy a challenge.” Kira smiles as Haken continues, “Well you’ll sure have one. I’ll have our security team meet you by the primary air lock. They haven’t seen much action, but Commander Narlock knows his stuff. Good luck. We’re all counting on you.” We nod in parting before running to the elevator that’ll take us to the docking level. Sadly, we meet resistance in the form of several Imperial agents which are rather easily handled and we continue to the elevator then run to meet up with Narlock and his team of three fresh security guards.

            “This is it, men,” we hear as we exit the elevator, “This is what you’ve been training for. The Imperials are coming, and we’re not going to let them past, are we?” We then hear three voices say, “Sir, no, sir!” Narlock continues, “And we aren’t fighting alone! Experienced volunteers,” pause slightly to point to us, “are going to help us—the Imps won’t stand a chance!” Jessi walks forward, saluting him sharply, “My Squad is at your service, Commander.” Narlock’s eyes slightly widen as he sees the patch on her armor, as well as mine and Kira’s lightsabers. “Do you hear that, men? Our friends here are going to chop through these Imps like nothing! The Imps will cut through any second now—we need to take up defensive positions.” The men nod then run into their positions, just as five Imperials cut through: a large Lieutenant and four simple soldiers. The security guards easily take down the soldiers with help from Corso and Jorgan, just leaving the rather menacing lieutenant. He’s smart not letting Kira or I get close to him but is still taking heavy fire from the others. I glance at Kira mouthing, ‘spaceport,’ and she smirks nodding before she vanishes, once more using the Force to hide. Ironically Lieutenant Iaric wasn’t paying attention to us at that moment, as he had to deal with a large volley of fire from the others. So, he’s rather surprised to see a green blade sticking thru his chest. When his body falls, the men start cheering, “Hah! Victory! We’ve done it, men, we’ve done it! The ship is saved!”

            “I’m sorry, Commander, but that… that isn’t the case,” says a very familiar voice belonging to the Rutian Twi’lek that called us here. “You’re Ambassador Asara, aren’t you?” She nods, “I am. But that’s not important right now—we have a serious problem. First officer Haken walked us right into a trap. The attack on this airlock was a ruse. After Haken sent you here, Mandalorians snuck aboard, they were led by a Mandalorian mercenary called ‘Ironfist’.” Chey and I both pale slightly as Corso says, “We defeated the first group of boarders—there’s no reason we can’t defeat this group, too.” Jessi shakes her head as Jorgan’s fists tighten as Asara says, “It gets worse, I’m afraid. Ironfist and his Mandalorians stormed the bridge, and now the entire area is locked down tight.” Kira frowns, “Then we have to stop the Imperials from gaining control of the ship!” Asara nods, “That’s why I rushed to find you. Something has to be done.” Narlock frowns, “What is this all about? Why are the Imperials so desperate to capture you?” She sighs, “Because of my work. I’m a Republic ambassador. I travel to Imperial controlled planets and convince their government to come over to our side.” Kira whistles as I say, “Confronting the Empire for sake of diplomacy takes a lot of courage.” She scoffs slightly, “I’m no hero. I just show them an alternative to Imperial control. But we can talk about my work later.” Narlock nods, “We need to retake the bridge. The longer we leave the Imps in control, the harder it will be to remove them.” Asara sighs, “I already told you, Ironfist has the bridge locked down There’s no way in or out.” Narlock frowns, crossing his arms, “A security lockdown…that’s bad. Chief Engineer Salen might know of a workaround.” Jessi frowns now too, “You’re the security commander—don’t you have the authority to cancel the lockdown?” He shakes his head, “The bridge lockdown can’t be canceled from the outside. No, it’s Salen or nothing. He and his team will be down in the engineering section. I’m sure they’ll be able to help us.” We nod as Asara says, “We’ll need a diversion. If the Imperial notice the hatches to engineering opening, they’ll flood the area with soldiers.” Narlock nods, “My men and I can handle that. Form up, men! We’re going to start some trouble!” We nod in agreement as Narlock continues, “We’ll give those Imps something to think about, won’t we, boys?” Asara rolls her eyes, “I’ll go along with Commander Narlock. Once you’ve cleared a path to engineering, I’ll double-back and join up with you there. Good luck.” On the way to Engineering, we fight three assault pods dispatching sabotage droids as well as slicer droids. We also deal with Imperial infiltrators on the Engineering deck. Once we reach where Salen should be, Kira walks up to the console that controls the large blast door separating us from Salen and his team revealing a force field.

            “Whoa,” one of the crewmen said, “You’re Jedi! Chief! Hey, Chief! Look, there’s Jedi out there!” An older man approaches the field, “You must be crazy, coming all the way down here with the Imps everywhere.” I sigh, “Commander Narlock said that you might know of a way to unlock the bridge. The Imperials have it sealed off.” The older man, Salen, rubs his face, “The Imps pulled the lockdown? You’ve got to be kidding me,” finishing just as I hear footstep from behind me, Asara. “You really cleared this place out. I didn’t run into a single Imperial on my way down here. Listen—there’s no time to waste. Commander Narlock and his men are being overrun—we have to get the bridge unlocked now.” Salen frowns, “So I’ve heard. I’d invite you in, but the lockdown has our doors sealed, too.” I frown, “Are you going to be safe in there? Do you need help getting out?” Salen shakes his head, “Getting the bridge back in our control is much more important. Now let’s see…” The crewman who first saw us says, “What about a reactor reset? That would disengage the security locks, wouldn’t it, sir?” Salen nods, “Yeah, but a reactor reset vents the engineering compartment—we’d be blown into space. Besides, controls are on the other side of the door.” I grimace, _well that’s not an option_ , “What else could we do to open up the bridge?” Salen tilts his head, thinking, “The secondary conduits. If they’re all off, the security will go down, too. Then we’ll be in business. They’re spread around a bit, but a droid could shut them a down at once. But we don’t have any droids on board so you’ll have to shut them all down manually.” I glance at Kira, slightly smirking, “That’ll work.” But Asara shakes her head, “There’s no time to go running around all over this ship. If we don’t act now, the Imperial will overwhelm us.” I chuckle, “Don’t worry. We’ve got this covered,” as I reach for my comm, “Teeseven did you hear all that?” I hear an affirmative chirp, I chuckle glancing at Salen, “Can my droid shut it down from anywhere?” Salen nods, “Yeah, then all you’ll have to do is override the bridge’s auxiliary power conduit.” I nod, my smirk returning, “We’ll make our way back up to the command deck. Once we reach it, T7 will shut the conduits down and we’ll storm the bridge.” Asara swallows, “That’s better than the alternative. I’d don’t know where I’d be if you hadn’t come. Probably locked in an Imperial prison or worse. I’ll go and help Narlock with another diversion. So, you have as little resistance as possible when you attack the bridge. You’ll still have to deal with Ironfist, though. And that’s no small challenge.” Kira frowns slightly, “What do you know about him?” Asara sighs, “I only know Ironfist by his reputation, but he’s been doing Grand Moff Kilran’s dirty work for a long time now. He’s never been captured, defeated or even driven back. You have your work cut out for you.” Jessi smirks slightly, “That’s because he hasn’t met us yet.” Asara slightly smiles, “Just be careful. Mandalorians always have a few tricks up their sleeves. Alright, no more time to waste,” pausing to touch to comm on her earcone, “Narlock, are you there? Can you hear me?”

            “Copy, this is Narlock! Set for second offensive?” comes Narlock’s voice over Asara’s comm. She nods, “That’s right, Commander. I’m on my way to join you now,” she let’s go of her earcone, “Narlock and I will do our best to keep Ironfist distracted. Good luck,” then she runs the way she came, heading back to the security team. We go the roundabout way to the command deck, first going to the elevator to the Port Hangar deck. This time it’s Mandalorians we clear out, meaning that’s where Ironfist made his entrance. Thankfully where we landed our ships is on the opposite side of where they landed. Once the floor is cleared we then go to the elevator that’ll take us to the Command deck, where even more Mandalorians are waiting. Once they’re dealt with, Kira heads to the conduit to shut down the auxiliary power while T7 shuts off the secondary conduits. Immediately the barrier blocking us from the bridge shuts down and we see Haken and his crew are restrained with blasters pointed at their heads. The only helmetless Mando starts slowly clapping as he rises from his chair as we get closer and my blood almost runs cold, Ironfist. “Well, well. I was wondering when you’d finally show up,” Ironfist says as he’s now facing us, “This is it? There aren’t more of you?” Jessi glances at Chey as she says, “Just give up, Ironfist. We don’t want to hurt you or your men.” Ironfist chuckles, “Strange view of the situation,” as he glances at Haken and his crew, “Guess you’d have to be a little crazy to put up the fight you have. Let’s vape these worthless scum and get back to work.” Cheyanne and I glance at each other as both Kira and I ignite our lightsabers, then both my sister and I attack his men first, letting the others attack Ironfist. Once they’re dealt with, I join Kira on the melee attack while the distance fighters shoot. Finally, we begin tiring him, and his defenses start crumbling allowing me to drive my lightsaber into his heart.

            “You did it!” Haken exclaims as Corso relieves them of their stun cuffs. “First Officer Haken,” Asara says as she and Narlock enter the bridge, “Do you have any spare shuttles in the hanger bay?” Haken nods, slightly frowning, “Spare shuttles? Yes, we do, but I don’t…” Asara interrupts him while turning to us, “Then that’s our only chance. You have to board the _Emperor’s Glory_ and disable the tractor beam so that we can all escape.” We all glance at each other, “If this is what must be done to save the people on this ship, we’ll do it.” Asara smiles, “I knew we could count on you. I’ve been aboard warships like his. The tractor beam controls should be easy to find if you know where you’re going.” Haken tilt’s his head, “Ambassador, you’re familiar with the layout, perhaps you should go along to help get the tractor beam shut down.” Asara tilts her head as well, thinking it thru before nodding, “Hmm. We need every advantage we can get.” Jessi nods, “It will be good to have you along, Ambassador.” Asara smiles, “I’ll do my best to help in any way I can.” Narlock cuts in, “Ambassador, before you go—take a spare uniform. We wouldn’t want any Imperials to recognize you.” Asara nods, “Good thinking, Commander—thank you. Now let’s get moving,” then both her and Narlock walk away. “Good luck out there,” Haken states as he salutes, “We’re all counting on you.” We nod, Havoc return his salute before we head to the elevator, where we’re stopped once more. “Hey!” Haken yells running up behind us, “Hold up a minute. I need to talk to you before you go. I just talked to Salen from engineering. He told me what options you had down there. Thank you for coming when you did, I’m not sure how much longer we would of… anyway, we owe you our lives. I’ve held you up for too long already, good luck.” Then he turns around and walks back to the bridge. Jessi tilt’s her head once the elevator starts moving, “He had me worried there for a moment…” Corso frowns, “Why? You thought he’d ask you to do something bad…” Cheyanne nods hesitantly, “Like leaving Asara on the Imperials ship, since he brought her into the little plan.” Corso frowns, “He wouldn’t have asked that. She’s a passenger on his ship…” I chuckle darkly, “Think about it, Corso. The only reason Kilran is attacking the _Esseles_ is because of her. He might think that leaving her would mean that Kilran would not bother them again on this trip.” Corso shakes his head furiously as we head to the shuttle with T7 joining us, “I don’t believe it.” Kira sighs as Jorgan says, “I can. What’s best for many outweighs the needs of a few.” Corso scoffs, “I refuse to think like that, so it doesn’t matter.” Chey glances at him and rolls her eyes, “Two words, Cowboy. Mantellian Stronghold.” Corso pales slightly, “That doesn’t count.” I frown slightly wondering what that’s about as the shuttle lands without incident.

            “Come on we have to hurry,” a disguised Asara says once we’ve exited the shuttle, “First, you need to disable the power station then you can deactivate the tractor beam.” We nod then run out of the hanger, removing all resistance, which are mostly droids so it’s mildly concerning as it should be soldiers, along our way to the left of the hanger bay since waste disposal is on the right. Since we’re on the Maintenance Deck, we need to go up to the engineering deck to where the power station is. After removing the threats, getting soldiers finally, T7 goes to turn off the power conduit while making false alarms in other decks as well as deleting data on the Esseles and Asara. When he’s done, we hear, “Well. I’ve seen some incredible thing in my time, but you’ve just topped the list,” from a familiar Imperial voice behind us, Kilran. We turn now facing him as he continues, “I’m sorry I couldn’t greet you in person—if you had let me know you were stopping by.” Jessi frowns crossing her arms, “Your taunts are useless. This won’t stop until the _Esseles_ is free.” He sighs, “You sadden me. I can only be cordial through so much. My men will be along shortly to escort you to the accommodations I’ve arranged.” Jorgan snorts, “Your men wouldn’t stop us, Kilran.” The Grand Moff chuckles, “You greatly overestimate your chances. Ironfist wasn’t the only weapon in my arsenal—nor the deadliest. See you soon.” When he disappears, Jessi growls and we make our way thru the rest of the deck since it’s connected to the power core where the tractor beam controls are. And true to his word, we have more Imperial soldiers mixed in with the droids as well as dreadnought battledroids. For some extra damage to the ship, we shut off the two power consoles which causes a large droid, an ISS-994 Power Droid to be exact, to emerge on the other side of the power core where we’ll make our get away. First, before we do that, we must defeat the large droid, a ISS-7 Guardian Battledroid, blocking us from the tractor beam controls.

            The fight is rather short with two Jedi, T7, the smugglers, and Havoc. When T7 shuts down the controls, giving it an electric charge to be safe, we hear Kilran’s voice, “I hope you realize this is getting out of hand. You’re leaving me with precious few options.” We chuckle as we run to fight the ISS-994 power droid, ending it quickly as well before heading the elevator to go down to the detention level, where we’ll hopefully find our escape route back to the shuttle. Kilran is upping the number of soldiers in our path back, so he must be getting desperate which is both good and bad. He’ll make more mistakes this way but will be far more lethal but at least we are waning his numbers down but like Haken said, this is one of the largest ships in the Imperial fleet. As we run thru the waste collection level, Kilran speaks again, “I don’t want to do anything drastic. But I will. Surrender. Now.” We roll our eyes before grimacing knowing how we’ll reach the hangar, thru the waste disposal. Slowing we manage to drop out into the garbage masher quickly finding the door out and disposing of the droids and soldiers in our way, then we hear Kilran speak once more, “Very well. You give me no other choice.” My heart plummets when I notice there’s more guard’s blocking the hanger we arrived in as well as a red force field blocking us, but that’s not the worst thing, that is there’s a Sith heading towards us. I glance at Chey and Kira, both of who are starting to pale slightly, which causes Jessi to groan, “A Sith?” I nod once and she grimaces before opening fire on the five soldiers blocking us from the force field, as the others follow suit. Once we reach the force field we see the Sith enter with four Imperial soldiers in white armor. The three security guards from a protective arc around Asara, pointing their blasters towards to newcomers. I stifle a gasp as the hooded Sith, instantly flings the first one into a nearby wall causing the other two to run back towards the shuttle leaving Asara alone but she stands her ground raising her own blaster. The Sith then force chokes him until he grows tired of the guard’s gasps and throws his red lightsaber into his heart and summons it back, causing Asara to stumble back in fear. I know T7 is working hard to lower the force field but in that moment my emotions get the best of me. Cheyanne must feel the same as she tells T7 to back away as she shoots the controls multiple times until we hear the force field drop. By then the Sith is Force choking Asara, forcing her float in the air two feet above the floor. I can feel his disgusting amusement and pleasure as he drops her and turns to face us, his smirk growing.

            “Greetings,” it—he begins, his skin deathly gray and his eyes blood red, corrupted by the dark side, “At last—real, live Jedi. How I’ve looked forward to this. I am Vokk. A true Sith cannot go long without a true challenge.” Kira smirks “Well, you’ve got one,” as she ignites her green saberstaff. Vokk chuckles, “To destroy dangerous foes… that is the way of a true Sith. When I carve your hearts from your chests, your fellow Jedi will sense your defeat. As will my master.” I internally groan, _why are the Sith I face insane…_ “Give up your hatred. Feel the power of the light.” Vokk scoffs, “The light is weak, insignificant just like you,” I tilt my head at that, _didn’t you just call us dangerous foes?_... as he continues, “The power of the dark side is infinite…are you ready to face oblivion?” I groan, “I’d hoped you would turn back from this madness. But you give us no other choice.” Vokk scoff once more, “I had hoped for a Jedi who could provide a true challenge!” I internally roll my eyes as he attacks, Havoc and the smugglers instantly fire on the soldiers he brought with him, leaving Kira and I to fight the Sith. We work together like we had facing Tarnis, but Vokk is by far weaker than he was. Vokk’s eyes widen when we strike together, no doubt thinking after so much fighting we’d be tired, weaker, not stronger as we weren’t tested with the others. The light in Vokk eyes disappear as Kira’s blade goes through his heart as he had focused more on me than her, allowing her to stab him from behind. I glance around seeing the other are beginning to lightly patch up the guards as well as picking the unlucky lifeless one up than helping them all into the shuttle. As we do, Kilran speaks one last time, “I’m charging up our main turbo lasers batteries. In a few moments, your pathetic ship and all your pathetic friends will be nothing but floating debris.”

            ‘// T7 = sabotaged weapon power // T7 + Talia + Friends = escape now //’ T7 beeps happily racing into the shuttle. I glance at the others before running to follow the astromech onboard. The ride back to the ship is uneventful as the turbo laser is still charging and for some reason, Kilran is still focusing his firepower on the _Esseles_ , so we safely land inside. We then run to the elevator impatiently waiting for it to take us to the command deck then run to the bridge, where we meet with Haken who immediately turns, “Everyone’s aboard Plex! Get us out of here, now!” and we begin to breathe easy as the _Emperor’s Glory_ disappears as we enter hyperspace. Haken turns to us, “We’re safe! You did it—you did what no one else could have done. You’ve saved us all. We owe all of you our lives… every one of us. So, on behalf of the passengers and crew of the Republic transport _Esseles_ , thank you.” I chuckle glancing at each member of the group, “We were only doing what was right.” Haken chuckles, “There’s no reason for modesty. What you accomplished here is truly amazing. I took up a collection from everyone on the ship—hopefully, these credits will help you save other people in need, the same way you’ve saved us.” When I open my mouth, Haken raises his hand, “I insist you take it, master Jedi.” I sigh as my companions’ chuckle and Asara walks up, “Thank you for everything you’ve done here. The Republic needs heroes like all of you now more than ever.” I shake my head, “We wouldn’t have been here to help if you hadn’t of put out that distress call, Asara. This is all thanks to you.” Haken’s eyes widen, “You called them here, Ambassador?” She shrugs, “When I heard we were being followed by an Imperial battleship, I put out a distress call and they answered it.” Haken’s eyes flick to us, “Then we are even more in your debt.” Cheyanne chuckles “No, you are not.” He shakes his head, “Where were you off too?” Jessi answer, “Taris.” Haken nods, smiling, “Just where we’re going. Plex, have you set our course to Taris?” The navigation officer nods, “Yes sir.” Haken nods, turning towards us, “Once we’re out of hyperspace, your ships are free to disembark until then you are our most vital passengers. Enjoy yourselves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An action-packed chapter, Ord Mantell and a flashpoint done. Yippee! I figured Cheyanne wouldn't want her sister to go to Mantell alone after her own experience there, so hence the reason she went to. Jessi on the other hand had some hunting to do :) And Cortanite is my own made up metal and the ship layout is my own as well had to give the ship more room for all those people that will be onboard... Opps spoilers. lol not really.  
> ==========================  
> 1-7 introduces the 7 main characters  
> 8-35 Starting Planet  
> 36-56 Capital Planets  
> 57-63 Interlude  
> 64-... Taris (R) and Balmorra (E)  
> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!  
> -~=~-~=~-~=~-~=~-~=~-  
> 1) Cortanite = a metal that blocks Force sensitives from using the Force if they are touching it  
> -~=~-~=~-~=~-~=~-~=~-


	59. A Moff's Task - Jaida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Underlined words are 'translated' into Basic [English]*  
> *See notes at the end of the chapter to learn the meanings of the superscript words*  
> *Underlined and italicized words are ship names*

=-=-=-=-=-=

Jaida

            Once more I’m startled awake, this time thankfully by Thea who grins as I sit up groaning, “Good morning, little sis!” I roll my eyes, _well she’s feeling better._ She chuckles, amused at my attempts not to growl at her as my eyes close before placing a cup of Mom’s caff in my hands. I open one eye to see her smirking as I begin to greedily drink it. “And here I thought you’d grow out of your morning grumpiness,” she states with a smile as my door opens to reveal a dressed Mako. “Good morning!” the apparently wide-awake slicer exclaims. I groan again, tempted to fall back into bed if not for the delicious caff I was given, as Mako jumps onto my bed. Thea grins, “Good morning, Mako! Ready to leave the restrictive air of Dromund Kaas behind?” Mako nods furiously as we get a newcomer, “I know I am! The gloominess is starting to get to me!” Vette says as she flops onto my bed next to the slicer. I chuckle as Thea rolls her eyes and gets off the bed, “So Allura and Matt haven’t returned yet, so it’ll just be the four of us and Dad. We’ll leave you to get dressed then.” I slightly smile, as she begins shooing the girls out, “I won’t take too long. See you at breakfast!” Thea chuckles as she closes the door, “You better not, sis. We’re getting ships today!” I slightly chuckle as I get out of the comforting embrace of my bed, walking barefooted to my closet to start figuring out my attire for today as well as lightly packing. As I dress, I hear my datapad ding, telling me I’ve received a message then several more. Slightly frowning, I walk over to it, my curiosity getting the better of me and I unlock the datapad.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

From: Albea

Subject: Safe on Coruscant

You're probably going to find this silly, but I wanted to tell you I made it home in one piece after you saved me from Fa'athra's palace. I know I wasn't the reason why you were there, but I can't think of anyone on Hutta who wouldn't have just shot me for the credits in my pocket, let alone an Imperial bounty. So, I hope this helps you in the Great Hunt and be careful out there, it wasn't hard for me to dig up this address.

P.S: Thank your partner for her blaster, I don't think I'll be able to sleep without it for a while.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

I chuckle slightly pleased she got home safely while making a mental note to have Mom look out for her as I click the next message.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Hey Hunter, or should I say Huntress as that’s what everyone is calling you now after the Final Melee. It’s nice to now we have a powerful warrior on our side. Aeron has been silent after meeting with you and has become oddly protective of you and your companions. It was an honor watching to fight and I am rooting for you in the Hunt.

Jate’kara1

Ceta Farr

P.S. You’ve earned yourself some fans.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

I chuckle to myself wondering what she means by fans as the next message pops up and Mako renters. I glance at her before reading the last new message.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

I realize that this is going to the extreme, but I felt like this needed to be done. You saved my life in more ways than one. I know that if it was anyone one else, today would be my funeral, so I can’t think of any payment that’s sufficient, so this will have to do. I owe you a life debt, one that will never be paid. And If you ever need anything handled delicately, or if you need anything ever, call me and I’ll handle it no questions asked and thank you for everything.

Captain Theodore Medle

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Mako apparently was reading the message over my shoulder, as she whistles and makes kissy noises. I roll my eyes, tossing her my datapad so she can read the other two messages as I reassemble myself: placing everything in my bag, attaching my blasters to my belt, and hiding my assortment of knives.

            Once that’s all done, I glance at Mako who’s smiling smugly. “So, are you going to continue talking to this Theodore Medle?” I frown, “Really, that’s what you’re thinking about. I thought you be more interested in our new ‘fans’ or Albea.” Now Mako frowns, “I can think of multiple things at once you know. But now that you brought it up, do you think Albea will be, okay?” I sigh, “I’m planning on letting Mom know so she can keep an eye on her.” Mako grins, relieved before she moves to the next topic “So, who do you think our fans are?” I shrug, “Probably Mandalorians that don’t like Tarro or enjoy a good show. Now come on, we get down to breakfast,” finishing as I slug my bag onto my shoulder. As soon as I finish speaking, Mako is up and already out of the door causing me to roll my eyes at her so I follow. Once we reach the kitchen both Edison and Saira shoo us to the dining room where Dad, Thea and Vette are already waiting. When Mako spots Vette, she immediately heads to sit down next to her leaving me to sit next to Thea, who chuckles has the slicer and Twi’lek start whispering. Thea gives me a look went the two girls break into giggles, whispering “What do you think they’re talking about?” I shrug, “I have a few guesses, you?” Thea frowns, nodding, “I have a couple too.” I laugh at her expression as Edison and Saira enter with a variety of breakfast foods and everyone falls silent as they eat.

            “I’m sorry I can’t see you girls off,” Dad says, more like sighs, “I have business on Korriban today.” Thea and I immediately pause, glancing at Dad as we know the only business in Korriban for Dad is Dark Council work. Just as we open our mouths to ask, Dad gives us a pointed look silently saying not now before he gets up, kissing both Thea’s and mine’s cheeks before leaving. “If you are ready, young Mistresses,” T1-K1 states as he enters “I will get you to the spaceport. I have already alerted T9-Z4 and the Agents that you’ll be meeting them there.” Both Thea and I nod as we stand, motioning to the girls as the chrome droid continues, “I have already taken the liberty of packing and purchasing necessities the three of you will need and informed the ship’s droids of its whereabouts. However, with your situation, Lady Jaida, your things are being stored in the cargo hold.” I nod, silently chuckling, “Thank you, T1.” T1 bows, “I live to serve,” before turning to leave and picking up our discarded bags from the floor as the four of us follow him to the covered speeder. Mako breaks the silence on our way to the spaceport, “I nearly forgot. T1 gave Vette and I a datapad for Allura which he delivered to her earlier. We’ve also been busy making an advanced ‘anonymous’ messaging app for the seven of us to use when we’re apart. Kaliyo came up with Allura’s username but that’s the only one we’ve got besides mine.” Thea and I glance at each other before rolling our eyes earning glares from the girls as the speeder comes to a stop in front of an antsy Ash and a smug Kaliyo.

            Ash is the one to open our door, earning himself a glare from the chrome protocol droid. He, however, doesn’t seem fazed as he helps each of us out of the speeder, though he slightly frowns when he doesn’t see Allura. I chuckle, “Allura, Khem, and Matt stayed with our grandparents last night.” His frown persists as he nods and I wander over to his side. His arm immediately wraps around me pulling me closer to him as we fall silent, except for Mako and Vette who continue their whispering from earlier. It doesn’t take long for a familiar speeder with the Morit and Marr symbol to approach. T9, Gram’s unique golden protocol droid, gets out of the speeder to open the door for my baby sister as her Dashade gets out of the other side. All of us are further surprised when Matt exits the speeder after Allura. “Matt, why are you here?” a vaguely confused Ash asks as Thea and I share a knowing look. “I’m going with you,” Matt states with a smirk. Ash frowns, but shrugs turning to Luna, “Are you leaving too?” She grins, nodding “Yes, sir, Balmorra and my ship await.” Ash shakes his head chuckling “Well, come on then we better get a move on.” We all fall silent after that as we enter the Spaceport, though once inside we split up, the Sith and their companions going to left as the rest of us go left with a certain Chrome droid following closely behind Mako and I. Ash and Kaliyo separate from Mako, T1 and I as they enter their new hanger as we need to find Bay B-04, but with T1 we find it quickly. On the elevator ride, Mako is practically bouncing with excitement. 

            There is a welcoming party to greet us as we step off the elevator and into the hanger lobby, three Spaceport Security officers and the former Alien owner of my ship. “All right, you disgusting pile of puke. Drop your weapons and kiss the floor,” states the Commander as he sees us, “This is one starship that’s not getting stolen on my watch. You hear me, scum?” I frown as T1 speaks up, “I find your language lacking respect my Mistress is owed.” The commander glares and nearly growls at the loyal droid, “Her kind deserves no respect.” This time I’m the one who growls, “That ship belongs to me, Commander. And you may want to scan me before you make any more errors in judgment.” I wait ‘patiently’ as one of the silent officers does just that swallowing thickly before handing the scanner to his commander who looks like his wants to swallow his tongue. “My utmost apologies, my lady. It’s just that I’ve had three ships stolen this year by Mandalorians and their unwashed… and their cohorts. And I was informed by one such Mandalorian named Tarro Blood of this tradition of yours… theirs and that this ship was the next to be stolen.” The former Neimodian Captain of my ship interrupts, “Why are people talking? You caught the scum red-handed. Now kill, kill, kill!” I cross my arms as T1 speaks up, “My Mistress brought your ship yesterday and now you are trying to break the deal you have made with her.”

            “There has been no such deal!” the Captain speaks briskly, shaking his head. The Commander frowns “Uh, guess we’ve should have known better than to trust an Alien and a smuggler, arrest him boys.” The Neimodian smuggler’s narrow as he grabs his blaster, to neither shoot me or protect himself will never be known, as he’s dead before his blaster is ever raised. I grimace as his body falls and the two officers carry him away. “I’m sorry for the inconvenience, my lady,” the commander says after a mix of a salute and a bow, “Have pleasant travels.” Then he heads up to the control room, opening the security door for us and allowing Mako and I to view our ship for the first time. Our D5- _Mantis_ is one of the larger models of its kind and has a mixture of gray duraplast armor plating along with green and yellow durasteel making it reminiscent of the old Coruscanti bug its named after. “Rules or no rules. Tarro Blood dies the next time we see him! Right?” Mako exclaims as we enter the hanger itself. “Trust me, Mako, he’ll get what’s coming to him. We just have to be smart about it, okay?” Mako nods before looking down, “Ugh. I hate this. I don’t want to feel this way about anyone, but I just… I want to make him pay!” I nod, wrapping an arm around her, “Believe me, Mako, I understand completely,” finishing just as the ramp leading into the ship lowers on its own, surprising us both. Mako chuckles, shrugging my arm off, “Don’t get all mushy on me. I was just saying, is all.” I roll my eyes at her as T1 escorts us to the ramp before bowing, “Good hunting, young Mistress, and safe travels.” With that he then turns and exits the hanger, leaving Mako and I to inspect our new home. Once inside the confines of the ship we are immediately greeted by, “Oh! Ah, I mean… greetings! I am 2V-R4, factotum droid for this vessel,” a dull chrome droid states rather fearfully that’s standing off to the side of the airlock as you enter the main room that takes you to the other floors. I tilt my head and walk over to him as it continues, “You must be my new master. Gentle, kind new master…” trailing off at the end. “I am, I’m Jaida Marr. It’s a pleasure to meet you. What are your functions?” I can tell I surprised it, as it-he glances around, “I am relieved—er, pleased—that you find me agreeable. I will never disappoint you, master. I am programmed for a wide array of tasks, including but not limited to meal preparation, ship maintenance, janitorial duty, and etiquette.” Finishing just as Mako stops beside me, “And I’m Mako Draé. Can we have a tour, Arrfor?”

            “Of course, mas-mistresses.” Mako chuckles, “She’s your mistress, I’m just Mako.” I smile chuckling as well, as 2V-R4 nods once more, “Welcome aboard this Kuat Drive Yards D5- _Mantis_ Patrol Craft. Its speed and firepower are unmatched by other vessels in its class. It has all the standard amenities. A large cargo hold, below us with two crew quarters, a community refresher, and a second lounge.” He pauses pointing behind him to the open hallway, “Thru there straight ahead is the engine room, to the right is the galley, and to the left the medbay.” The stops again as he walks up the stairs next to him, “Here we have a holoterminal for Interstellar communications along with the main lounge,” motioning to the large terminal before painting across a catwalk to a door with a security panel on its side, “That is the Captain’s ensuite with its own refresher, so they are yours, mistress,” he then walks thru an archway that leads to a second catwalk that overlooks the engine room below, “This takes us to the bridge where the astrogation console contains a constantly updated map of the known galaxy. Any questions, mistress?” I shake my head “No, Arrfor, thank you,” finishing as Mako heads off to the bridge and the holo terminal beeps. Arrfor follows me to the terminal answering it and Thea appears grinning, “I see you got to your ship safely.” I chuckle as Thea glances at Arrfor with a frown. “Problems?” I ask, causing my sister to shake her head, “Your droid looks like mine except for the color.”

            I frown slightly, “Oh, have you spoken to Ash?” She shakes her head a call comes thru, the man himself. Since now we’re just missing Allura, Thea calls her once more grinning when she answers, “I see you got your ship and a new droid too.” Luna tilts her head, “Too?” And I chuckle “Apparently, all of our ships came with one. Is yours a Toovee model?” My Baby sister nods “Yes, 2V-R8 to be exact. Yours?” Thea answers, “2V-R2.” Ash answers next, “2V-R6.” I can’t help my chuckle, “2V-R4, funny enough.” Luna frowns, “This could get confusing quickly!”  Thea chuckles, nodding in agreement, as I hear the ship's engines roar to life “It will, but I guess we can all our droids arr-something since they’re all Toovees.”

            “Yeah, sounds simple enough,” Allura states just as another call comes in. “Have another call coming in,” everyone says before laughing as we figure out it’s the same person calling. Another man appears in an Imperial uniform, complete with a hat. He glances around at everyone before clearing his throat, obviously nervous “Ah, good I was able to reach you, I’m Flight Commander Pirul. The Empire needs you. The Republic grows bolder. Their attack squadrons ambush Imperial targets and disappear into open space. We’re struggling to complete. Open warfare is just around the corner and we need all the ships we can get. We’ve already sent out all our squadrons, but they aren’t enough. That’s why we are forming the Empire’s Fury.” He pauses turning to face Thea, “Apprentice Thea, will be leading the squadron under call sign ‘Tempest.’ Her second-in-command will be you Cipher Nine,” he turns to Ash, “Under call sign ‘Nightshrike’.” He then turns to the Youngest, “My lord, your call sign is ‘Rage.’ Huntress yours is ‘Scree’.” Pirul pauses, “Apparently, the Grand Moff wishes to speak with you” then he’s replaced with a large man standing in parade rest, “Ah, he was able to reach you. Good. My name is Rycus Kilran. I’m commander of the Fifth Fleet, second to the Minister of War, and my personal favorite—the so-called Butcher of Coruscant,” he thankfully pauses as anger gets the better of my sisters and me. “What’s the mission?” Ash asks simply.

            “Straight to the point, I like that. Four hours ago, the Republic engaged in an illegal border skirmish on the edges of Imperial territory. One enemy warship escaped. That warship—the _Brentaal Star_—is carrying a passenger of vital strategic importance. I’ve ordered the nearest ship, the _Black Talon_ to intercept. Your mission is to land on the _Black Talon_ and capture the passenger at all costs. My droid and I will give you more information once you arrive,” and with that, he’s gone. All of us groan knowing that we have no choice in the matter, until Ash says, “I won’t be able to go with you, I have other business to attend to. But I’ll try to join you.” We sigh again, nodding our heads then everyone disappears. I sigh, rubbing my face with my hand as I head to the bridge, “Have you set our destination yet?” Mako shakes her head, “Nope, why?” I sigh again sitting in one of the seats,” We got a new assignment from the Imperial Grand Moff.” Mako frowns, “Where to then?” finishing just as the console beeps. Now she scrunches up her nose, “the _Black Talon_?” At my nod, she sighs, “Here we go!” On the trip, I inform her of our assignment. All of us get to the massive ship simultaneously, and Mako whistles “This will be fun.” I nod, trying not to grimace, “That’s one way of saying it,” ending just as the _Black Talon_ gives us landing clearance. When the three ships land, we disembark, leaving the droids on the ships as the others are joining us. We are then met by a female Human Lieutenant, “Good to have you aboard. I’m Lieutenant Alia Sylas, second-in-command of the _Black Talon_, your droid informed us of your arrival. If you follow me, I’ll escort you there.” Thea nods, looking very intimidating with her black metal mask, “How did my droid come to be on your ship?”

            “We picked it up with the upgrades from Geonosis: however, it did just mention your name, my lord,” Sylas says as she leads us deeper into the ship and up to the command deck. Finally, we stop “Here you are, the conference room. Please feel free to make yourself comfortable. It’s an honor to have you aboard our transport,” Thea nods and the lieutenant leaves quickly. We watch her retreating body before entering the room. The droid in question is a lackluster silver protocol droid, who begins speaking as soon as we enter, “Identities confirmed! Good day—I am advanced protocol unit NR-O2. My functions are diplomacy, translation, manslaughter, and calumniation. My master wishes to reiterate your mission. Please stand by for delivery. This is unit NR-O2 to Grand Moff Kilran. You are now in contact with the _Black Talon_,” finishing just as the man himself appears on the holo. “Well—so I am. You have arrived quickly. Good, I do like promptness. Where is Cipher Nine?” Thea is the one who answers, “He had to delay his arrival.”

            “Ah, so it seems. As I said earlier, your mission is the _Brentaal Star_. The warship’s passenger is code-named ‘the general.’ We don’t know his identity, but the Republic believes he possesses military secrets: our military secrets. I trust the reports: the general must be captured or killed. Captain Revinal Orzik—the man commanding this transport—doesn’t share my enthusiasm. He’s disobeyed my orders to attack. Feel free to show him what the Empire does to cowards. Then commandeer his ship, find the _Brentaal Star _and deal with the general.” I frown, crossing my arms to show my disapproval, “Sounds interesting, but you realize that commandeering a starship will cost valuable time and energy. And I’m sure you’re aware who we are; that our time doesn’t come cheap.” Kilran chuckles, “That I do. I—provide—for those who—shall we say—do the ‘dirty’ work. So, all of you will be well compensated,” and with that, he disappears again. “I will lead the way to the bridge. Once Captain Orzik is deposed and our hijacking is complete, we may proceed to the _Brentaal Star_.” Everything is fine until we reach the hallway to the bridge.

            “Halt! This is a restricted area—Captain Orzik’s command. You’ll have to leave immediately,” an armored lieutenant states in front of a ray shield blocking us from continuing. Thea calmly walks towards to him, “And I outrank everyone on this ship. So, I’ll say simply, Move aside.” The lieutenant stands firm, and Thea walks closer to him, “Captain Orzik has disobeyed a direct order, you’d be wise to step aside and avoid his fate.” I recross my arms, “What she means to say is we’d prefer to spill as little Imperial blood as we can.” When he still doesn’t move, Thea growls and touches our sister’s mind, _‘Can you stun them?’_ She glances over at Luna as the young Sith nods, already surround in an aura of Force lightning. She directs it at the three soldiers who instantly fall unconscious. My sisters and I share a nod as Matt powers down the ray shield then we continue. “If you are concerned about the loss of life,” NR-O2 states as we run to the bridge removing all resistance, “I assure you the deaths of all injured crew members will be strategically insignificant.” _Nice droid, wonder where Kilran found this teddy bear._

            “All marines have been neutralized. Scanning for additional threats,” NR-O2 states matter-of-factly as we finally reach the bridge and stop in front of Captain Orzik and his crew. “What’s going on? Sir…”  an Ensign Hetter says, glancing at the seven of us nervously. “Stay calm, Ensign. Everyone stay calm,” Orzik rather calmly states facing us. “No threats found. The bridge is now secure,” NR-O2 states as his scan is over. Orzik looks over at it probably thinking as we are, _the bridge was secure before_ , then he looks back at us, “I’m Captain Revinal Orzik: I’m pretty sure I know what this is about. For the record, I take complete responsibility for my actions.” Thea nods as both my sisters walk slightly in front of me as she says, “I understand, Captain.” Then myself, “If nothing else, that should make it easier on the crew.” Orzik’s eyes widen slightly, “I’m glad it’s worth something. You’re here because of the Moff, aren’t you? He must want the _Brentaal Star_’s passenger pretty badly. Or maybe he just hates me. The _Black Talon_ would be destroyed chasing a battleship. I fought in the war before, and I’ll fight again—but I don’t do suicide missions.” Thea chuckles as I say, “Neither do we, Captain. We’re not looking to make a martyr of anyone. We can complete this mission and survive.”

            “I expect you to believe that. I see it differently,” pausing as he begins pacing, “Listen to me—you managed to hijack one ship, and that’s certainly impressive. But taking on the _Brentaal Star_ is something else altogether. I might be able to get us close, but then what? My marines are all dead and you’d have to board it.” Allura shakes her head, “Your marines are unconscious and should be waking up soon. While my lightning was nonlethal, they’ll be hurting. Best get them medical support before we meet the _Brentaal Star_, Captain.” His brown eyes widen, surprised that a Sith didn’t kill his men, “Of course. Well… you’d still have to fight an army of Republic soldiers and somehow find the general. It’s still unlikely we’ll survive.” I sigh, wishing to finish this quickly, “We don’t have a choice—those were Moff Kilran’s instructions. So, if we’re going to survive, we need to work together.” That surprises him has his eyes flick to each of us, “I see.” Glancing at the droid who’s walking through and inspecting his crew, “You’re as much victims here as I am, aren’t you?” At our small nods, he continues, “Damn Kilran and his fleet. All right. I’m not ready to be branded a traitor just yet. We’ll get the general. I’m not sure how, but we’ll get him.” Both Thea and I smirk as she says, “Leave that to us.” Orzik nods, “I’ll do my best to remember that.” Finishing just as NR-O2 rejoins us saying, “Downloading new orders to all bridge consoles. Priority one: Intercept the _Brentaal Star_.” The Captain looks over at it, before touching his ear and nodding then addresses his crew, “You heard the droid, everyone. Prepare to jump to lightspeed…” and just like that we see the stars start to blur, then after a few minutes seeing very different stars. “Emerging from hyperspace now. One Thranta-class warship on the scanners. Powering up…” a panicked Ensign, Brukarra from her nameplate, exclaims, “Enemy is firing! Turbolasers, missiles—and what look like transport pods. I’m not sure.” Orzik breathes in deeply, “Evasive maneuvers. Keep the pods at a distance—they look harmless, but they’ll latch onto the hull and cut at us with sabotage droids,” staying calm. Brukarra nods, “Evasive maneuvers—aye, sir.” Seconds after she finishes “Sir, three shuttles on an intercept course!” Hetter exclaims. “An assault party,” Orzik says, then looks at us, “We don’t have sufficient defenses to keep them from landing.” We look at each other, as Thea says, “Then let them, we’ll handle any boarders”

            “This course of action is deemed advisable,” NR-O2 states unnecessarily. “Security will meet you at the entrance to the shuttle bay,” Orzik says as someone hands us commlinks, “Defend the ship at all costs and we’ll get you to the _Brentaal Star_.” We nod then the seven of us run out of the bridge, putting on the commlinks as we head to the elevator that’ll take us down to the cargo bay. “Warning: Secondary Power systems damaged,” says an automated voice as we head down the elevator, “Nonessential systems may be inoperable.” Thankfully, that doesn’t include the elevator as we reach the bay just as the first shuttle lands letting out its Republic soldiers. One of them yells, “You should have never attacked us!” as they run to attack and the remaining shuttles land. Thea and I groan, not really wanting to fight, as Khem roars and runs amidst the soldiers. Nevertheless, I open fire as Thea leaps into the fray, igniting her lightsabers mid-leap. Matt joins us not long after with Vette and Mako shooting the soldiers exiting the other shuttles. As the fight continues I hear Matt yell at Allura, saying “It’s us or them.” And soon after her Lightning joins the chaos however the soldiers are still alive. Grimacing I touch her mind, _‘It’s better for them if you kill them, Luna. That way they won’t be…’_ I can’t finish the sentence but she thankfully understands, turning her lavender lightning lethal. “We need you on the bridge,” Orzik says as the last soldier falls. The four of us share a look before running back to the elevator, heading back and forcing Vette, Mako and Khem to follow. We step inside in time to hear the report from Ensign Hetter, “Damage reports from all decks. We’re holding together, sir—but I don’t know for how long.”

            “Make it last, Ensign. Don’t let us down,” Orzik says pacing once more as NR-O2 says, “Please stand alert, Grand Moff Kilran’s representatives have returned.” I shake my head at that as Orzik addresses us, “I see you took care of the Republic assault. Welcome back to the bridge. We’ve survived the first wave of attacks from the _ Brentaal Star_. Things will be calm until we enter fighter range—another minute maybe two.” Just as he finishes, Brukarra speaks up, “Transmission coming in! Long range…it’s a message, but it’s not from the _Brentaal Star_.” Vette frowns, “How can that be?” Thea grimaces as Brukarra answers, “The _Brentaal Star_ must have sent a distress signal. Someone’s responding.” Just as that someone appears in front of us, “This is Jedi Grand Master Satele Shan hailing unidentified Imperial vessel. I’m enroute to your location with sixteen Republic vessels. I’m asking you to retreat before more lives are lost.” Thea walks closer to the holo “Hello, Master Shan, it’s a pleasure as always. We, however, were attacked and then boarded. We have yet to do anything besides defend the people aboard this transport.” Master Satele tilts her head her eyes glancing at Thea then me then lastly Allura, “I see. I’m glad to hear a voice of reason. Let us end this conflict together. The _Brentaal Star_ is under my protection. Our convoy was ambushed and I sent the Star ahead. We will reunite. I just crippled three Imperial dreadnaughts. I don’t wish to destroy you—the peace between Republic and Empire is fragile enough already.” Thea nods once, “Tell the _Brentaal Star_ to hand over the general. No one needs to be hurt.”

            “The general has a role to play with the Republic,” Satele says after nodding, “Incidents like this are happening across the galaxy, but only because we let them. Leave the _Brentaal Star_ to me. If you don’t, then may the Force be with you—because the men and women aboard that ship can hold you off until we arrive. And you will be defeated. I suggest you prepare to face a Jedi—and you may want to consider what that means.” Thea closes eyes as she nods again as I motion for Brukarra to cut the call. “Entering fighter range. The _Brentaal Star_ is launching its first squadron.” Orzik nods, “It’s time for us to do the same. I assume you’ll lead the boarding party to go after the general, my lord?” Thea nods, “We will.” Orzik continues, “There’s one more thing. I promised you my help, so—I brought you some supplies from the cargo bay. Someone on Dromund Kaas may be disappointed when they don’t receive the delivery, but I thought our situation took precedence.” I nod, “Keep up the good work, Captain.” Orzik nods, “Thank you. We’re all doing our best here.” NR-O2 speaks directly after him, “I advise that you proceed to the shuttle bay. The flight to the _Brentaal Star_ may be hazardous—but Grand Moff Kilran has complete faith in your abilities.” I roll my eyes as we turn, heading to the starboard hangar. Despite the _Brentaal Star_ fighters, our ride to the _Star_ goes smoothly and we quickly land inside. There’s only a few soldiers inside of the hanger, which we knock down instead of killing, making our way to the elevator that’ll take us to the transport dock where we run into the first holoterminal to connect the Black Talon.

            “This is protocol unit NR-O2, I hope you’re receiving this message clearly, and that your flight was free of incident. Please hold for security coordinator Ensign Brukarra,” the chrome droid says as soon as he appears before being replaced with Brukarra. “The Marines are on their way. They’ll follow you in and hold each junction you secure. Try not to take too long—we’re not a military ship. What you have is all you’re getting.” I nod, “Understood. We’ll be quick.” She is then replaced with NR-O2, “I’ve been scanning the _Brentaal Star’s _communications, and security forces appear to be moving to protect the escape pods. It is extremely likely that the crew is attempting to evacuate the general. You must retrieve or eliminate him before he escapes.” Thea rolls her eyes, “Thank you for the heads up, NR-O2.” The droid nods, “I’ll be in contact if the situation changes. Proceed to assault all defense points between you and the target.” When it disappears, the seven of us proceed deeper inside the ship, disabling all the droids and forcing the soldiers into unconsciousness. There are three veteran Special Forces troopers blocking the _Brentaal Star_’s main computer terminal, so a brief up quick fight ensues until we knock them unconscious as well, adding a few well-placed but fake fatal wounds.

            Mako and I mess with the _Brentaal Star_’s computer, altering any video of us as the others loot the ‘dead’ bodies then tie them up. When we're finished, we high-five before we continue with the others to the elevator taking us to the deck where the escape pods are, which is apparently the Engine Deck. As we go, we also start disabling munition consoles, which causes a massive war droid to attack us, that Thea and Khem enthusiastically take care of. Finally, we reach the door that leads to the pods, and we immediately freeze, _there’s a Jedi on the other side of it._ My sisters and I glance at each other before swallowing, as we are focusing on being able to hear what’s going on, on the other side of the blast door and opening it at the same time. I can feel the Jedi use the Force to keep the door from opening but their power is insufficient compared to our combined strength. The Jedi quickly realizes this as she runs to who I assume is the general. “The escape pods aren’t far, now. You can make it on your own, General,” a young girl around Allura’s age says. “And what about you?” an older man asks, just as we manage to break thru. “I will face my destiny. Go now, my friend,” the Jedi, a young Padawan by the looks of her, says as we walk in seeing ‘the general’ limp towards the remaining soldiers who are guarding the escape pods. I grimace in sympathy as I see him go, the Twi’lek Padawan turning towards us, “Halt where you are. I am Yadira Ban, Padawan of the Jedi Order. I was sent to protect the general and you will not pass,” she states matter-of-factly igniting her lightsaber. “Surrender. Give us what we want, and your ship can survive,” I state, thankful for Satele’s slight warning besides knowing what that’ll sound like coming from the two ‘evil’ Sith.

            “I cannot accept that. A Jedi does not surrender the innocent into the hands of evil,” Yadira says. _So, apparently, it sounds odd even coming from a Bounty Hunter._ She continues, “But I intend to drive you back—meter by meter if need be. Just as the Republic pushed the Sith Empire into the dark of the galaxy.” I sigh, impressed and sadden, “Then there’s no way we can settle this peacefully?” The Padawan shakes her head, “No. Not anymore, I fear,” then she leaps towards us, seeing me as the weakest out of us three sisters as my blasters are still holstered on my hips. Thea immediately leaps to protect me as I do nothing to stop the hot plasma blade, that seems to surprise the Padawan, knowing normal Sith would never protect anyone. Thea’s eyes are pleading for the Jedi to rethink this as they peer out of her mask. The Jedi gasps dropping her lightsaber, which I then pick up handing the weapon to the young Jedi. Her eyes widen, “You don’t mean us any harm, do you?” I nod, “Reach out with the Force to those that were in our path.” Yadira's eyes widen even more as she does that, “How? Why?” I chuckle at her confusion, “We don’t like the Empire any more than you do. However due to,” I swallow, “circumstances we belong to it. But we’ve been ordered to do this, so we need to make it look convincing even to the Republic. So, we’re sorry about this,” ending just as Allura wills the Padawan to sleep before we continue to the escape pods, doing the same to the remaining soldiers guarding the general, who’s clutching his side, pain written all a crossed his aged face.

            “You can put aside your weapons. I won’t try to run. Besides, I doubt I’d make it to an escape pod without my intestines spilling out,” the General says as we approach. “How did you get injured?” Mako asks. “Unlucky—caught in your ship’s attack,” he says simply, “I’m told the wounds aren’t fatal, but the doesn’t help the pain. I was a general in the Imperial military service. Did they tell you that when they sent you here? Did they even know?” I grimace, knowing Kilran’s stand on the matter, “Why would you betray the Empire?” He swallows, “If you knew what I knew, you’d understand. If you’d heard what both sides are plotting, you wouldn’t be eager to restart this war. They’re building doomsday weapons. Shields that envelop planets; missiles that darken suns. Republic and Empire are planning to raze worlds—annihilate civilizations. It will be unlike anything the galaxy’s seen since the Great Hyperspace War. And it’s too late to stop it—the so-called peace is already lost.” Vette is slightly shaking as she asks, “If that’s true, why defect to the Republic?” I smile slightly glad for the curious Twi’lek. “There’s no place for me in the Empire anymore. I thought my last act might be to even the odds—create a stalemate. It doesn’t seem to matter anymore.” I sense three marines walk up behind us as he continues, “You have me, then. Me, my stomach full of blood and my implant full of cybernetic secrets and stolen plans. What will you do?” My sisters and I glance at each other before I raise my blasters, “I’ll take save us all the trouble.” He swallows, “So be it. We’re all as good as dead, anyway.” I sense the soldiers walking away as my fatal looking shot meets his body, and Allura puts him in a healing trance as he crumples to the ground. Once that is finished, we turn and run down the hallway next to us, following the Marines that are heading for the elevator that’ll return us to port hanger we arrived in then running to the nearest holoterminal to connect with the _Black Talon_, and Captain Orzik appears. “Captain Orzik here, I understand you’re on your way back—I assume congratulations are in order. Our marines have been recalled back to the _Black Talon_. As soon as you’re aboard, we’ll jump to lightspeed—Republic reinforcements could arrive any minute.”

            “Noted, Captain. We are on our way,” Thea states with a slight smirk. “I’ll see you on the bridge. Congratulations again—Orzik out,” then he disappears and we breathe out in relief before return to the hanger where our Imperial shuttle is waiting. The same three marines run in front of us as we go, and a Republic ship crashes into the bay just as we are leaving. There isn’t anyone to greet us when we land so we quickly return to the bridge, where everyone is waiting. Once they see us enter, the ship enters lightspeed. “Well,” Orzik states with a small smile, “the heroes of the day return.” We slightly smile in return as Hetter as, “Welcome back, my lords.” Our smiles turn into smirks when Orzik continues, “Congratulations once again. I never expected the mission to go off this cleanly.” I glance at my sisters, “Glad to see you so happy, Captain.” We chuckle silently as Orzik replies, “What’s not to be pleased about? You spared my life, and we eliminated an enemy of the Empire.” NR-O2 clearly is distressed no one is paying him any attention as he cuts in, “Grand Moff Kilran is eagerly awaiting your report. Shall I put him through?” Thea glances at Orzik, “It’s your command again, Captain. Make the call.” His eyes widen but he nods, “Put the Grand Moff through.” NR-O2 nods, “Opening channel now.” We all straighten slightly as he appears “Well—How fortunate I could reach my friends aboard the _Black Talon_. The droid’s been keeping me apprised of your work, but I very much wanted to hear from you. How did the attack go?”

            “The _Brentaal Star_ has been disabled and the general dealt with. I’m sorry to say with the wounds he received in the attack, where very fatal and made him virtually useless so we ended his life,” Thea states simply. “A pity that you couldn’t bring him back alive—but really it makes little difference. You should be proud,” Kilran states, “This is one of many operations we’re conducting across the galaxy: it’s a new beginning to the war. The general was one of the greatest weapons the Republic had—a defector! —and you’ve snatched him from the enemy hands. I’ll remember this, and I’ll make sure you’re rewarded.” Allura steps forward, doing what she knows is her part, “It was a pleasant distraction.” Kilran chuckles, “Ah, yes. When military strategy and Sith entertainments combine, it’s surely a good day. But my words hardly matter as you’ve just left the homeworld. Seeing for yourselves what you’ve been fighting for. It is inspiring. Balmorra will be lucky to have you; Kilran out,” and with that, the Moff disappears. I glance over at Orzik as he nervously scuffles, “What is it, Captain?” He glances up, looking at each of us before swallowing, “I’m sure you are aware, but we are heading to Dromund Kaas, not Balmorra.” Thea chuckles as I answer the nervous man, “It’s not a problem, Captain. We have our own ships to take us there. It was nice working with you, Orzik” before we all turn and head to our ships. We each sigh, thankful our ships were on the opposite side of the fighting so they aren’t damaged before we enter them. “Welcome back, Mistress,” 2V-R4 states as he sees us enter, “I can take us to our next destination us the two of you can relax.” Mako squeals nearly hugging the droid before she runs down the stairs to the third floor where the crew quarters are. I chuckle as go up the stairs, “That’ll be excellent Arrfor. When the _Black Talon_ stops at Dromund Kaas, we’ll disembark and head Balmorra. Let me know when we arrive at Kaas.” I pause after turning toward the Captain’s quarters “And thank you, Arrfor.” Then I leave the stunned droid for the comfort of my private quarters. True to T1’s word, my quarters have been filled with clothes and ‘necessities’ and now all that’s needed is customizing my new home, well the ship in its entirety as it’ll have to live up to its new name, _Spirit_. I smile to myself at the name, hoping that’ll help both Mako and I deal with Braden’s death as I enter my personal refresher for a much-needed shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a  
> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
> 1] Jate’kara – Good luck  
> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
> I changed things here and there on the Bounty Hunter storyline, mostly because Jaida is an Imperial citizen, not just a visiting. So I believe she'd use that to prevent as much bloodshed as she can.   
> ==========================  
> 1-7 introduces the 7 main characters  
> 8-35 Starting Planet  
> 36-56 Capital Planets  
> 57-63 Interlude  
> 64-... Taris (R) and Balmorra (E)  
> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	60. A Helping Hand -Cheyanne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Underlined words are 'translated' into Basic [English]*  
> *See notes at the end of the chapter to learn the meanings of the superscript words*  
> *Underlined and italicized words are ship names*

=-=-=-=-=-=

Cheyanne

            The vibrant smell of spices fills my nose as I gingerly sit up in bed after feeling the spot next to me for Darmas. When I finally open my eyes, I see Darmas leaning against the door frame with a smirk. I give him my best pout, that has him chuckling as he leans down to pick something up, a tray with French toast, assorted fruits, and milk. “Good morning, sunshine,” he states with that soft look in his eyes once more as he sets the tray in front of me, “Breakfast in bed for a stunning Captain.” As he woke me up early for his delicious breakfast in bed we spend much of the early morning curled together before we grudgingly get ready for the day when Darmas surprises me with a new outfit; a rather sheer white button-down blouse, red leather pants with black leather boots, belt, and vest. I squeal before leaping into his arms and kissing him fiercely which surprises him, nearly knocking him into the wall. He chuckles greedily kissing me back before pulling away, “Come on, Captain, we need to return you to your ship.” I frown slightly burying my head in his neck, mumbling “I don’t want to.” I feel more than hear his chuckle, “So I was helping you for nothing?” I groan shaking my head as he sets me down in a different location, his covered luxury speeder. The entire ride, I’m nearly attached to his side until we stop in front of the Spaceport where Talia, Kira, Jessi, Jorgan, Corso, and little T7 are waiting.

            Darmas gets out first opening my door and kisses me goodbye, causing a certain Mantellian’s hands to tighten until he sees me walking away from him apparently not noticing the sad smile I’ve had the entire ride here from Darmas’ apartment. Talia and Jessi seem to notice my mood, as both seem to continuously glance at me. I try to hide it with a smile, somewhat easing the trooper but not the Jedi Knight as I break the silence, “So Ord Mantell right?” Tali rolls her eyes at me as she wraps an arm around my shoulders nodding. I chuckle as I do the same and together we enter the spaceport. T7 goes ahead of us, beeping excitedly, every once and a while does a little spin, as he leads us deeper inside until Corso and I break off to head to the family hanger as the rest continue. Fabizan meets us in the lobby of the hanger, “Do I work fast or what? All your cargo is accounted for and waiting in the hold, even the special stuff,” the twitchy Bith states, “You’re gonna let Fabizan scoot along now, right? I’ve got other business far, far away from here.” I roll my eyes, “Yes, I keep my word.” Corso chuckles as Fabizan says, “May this ship bring you many fine years of service. If you encounter any problems, please contact the manufacturer. I’m out of here. Thanks for not killing me!” before he runs toward the elevator. Once he’s out of sight, the hanger doors open once more revealing _Lady Luck_. Corso whistles, “It’s a beauty alright.” I nod in agreement, as I walk around, inspecting her for any changes or damages. Finding none, I take my search inside with Corso following behind me.

            “My new master, at last, I am Seetoo Ennsix, new steward of this vessel. It is my extreme good fortune to serve you,” a copper protocol droid states rather excitedly as we pass the airlock doors. I immediately freeze glancing at the droid suspiciously, as I never had one before. “I’m Captain Zora Tán. What are your functions, Ennsix?” Corso glances at me vaguely confused as the copper droid answers, “C2-series droids represent the latest advances in everything from starship technical maintenance to nutritional advice tailored to your specific organic needs,” C2-N6 states simply before asking, “Welcome aboard this Corellian _XS Stock_ light freighter. Would you like a tour, master?” I narrow my eyes at the droid, but eventually nod, as that’s the best way of seeing the changes, “Yes, Ennsix. And mistress is fine…” The copper droid nods, “Of course, mistress. Behind me is the door to the ship’s escape pods,” he stops and walks down the entry hallway to the main hallway that curves around the entire ship, stopping in the middle and pointing to the left, my right, “Thru there are the large lounge and holo terminal, as well as the path to the bridge and access points for manual aiming of the ship’s weapons.” He pauses as he walks towards the stern of the ship, “This is one of the crew quarters across the hall is the ship’s medbay. Further down we have the engine room,” pausing once more to pointing out two more doors as we've made a full circle and are heading back towards the bridge, “The second crew quarters as well as the larger of two community refreshers.” I nod, glad nothing has changed as I glance in each room as we head to the oddly closed door of the cargo hold which the droid skips for now causing me to frown as he continues his ‘tour’, “Here is the ship’s galley and attached lounge which is next to the Captain’s ensuite quarters and a crossed the hall from the second small refresher. And lastly here is the ship’s vast cargo hold,” stopping and opening the doors of the Hold revealing a vastly full cargo hold and a woman with her back to the door.” My frown returns as I enter, glancing at the odd cargo noticing the blasters are gone. The unknown woman begins speaking as I approach her, “I expected to be the only woman on this ship. Are you one of Skavak’s special friends?” pausing as she turns.

            “I was just about to ask you the same question,” I state crossing my arms, vaguely confused. The woman chuckles, “Skavak and I are anything but friends. Frankly, I don’t know what girls see in him. My name’s Risha. I’ve been traveling with Skavak as part of a business arrangement Skavak and I had a deal to deliver the things you see here.” I frown slightly, “Skavak isn’t known to honor those deals.” ‘Risha’ smirks, “Then maybe my luck is about to change. Skavak was going to deliver this cargo, but he’s proving unreliable. I think you might be a much better partner.” I chuckle, “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to listen.” Risha’s smirk grows, “My offer is simple: I make you filthy rich. It’s a pretty straightforward business model,” finishing just as the large holo terminal beeps. She chuckles, “What do you know that’s Skavak on the ship’s holo. This should be an interesting conversation.” I chuckle as I follow her toward the large room, crossing my arms just a hair outside the view of the holo as she answers it “You’re late, Skavak.” The man himself frowns, “That is because the ship isn’t in the hanger. Where did you fly it too, Risha?!” Risha glances at me with an eyebrow raised as she says, “That must have been my new friend. I think you two will loathe each other.” I make a tsking sound as I step into his view, “Hello Skavak. You should know better than to leave a girl with Imperials and here I thought that Bothan Nether Wart was the reason you’ve been so lonely, but now I know it’s how you talk to women. You really need to work on your bedside manner.” Skavak’s eyes narrow as his eyes scan me, “Congratulations, Captain. You’re officially number one on my list of people to kill. When I get my hands on you, you’ll wish you’d never left Ord Mantell.” I chuckle “Come and get me anytime you want, Skavak.”

            “You can bet on it,” Skavak states his eyes once more raking over me, “but I guarantee you won’t see me coming.” I snort, “Promises, promises.” He crosses his arms, “Don’t know how you got away from those Imperials, but next time I’ll kill you myself,” I tsk as he continues, “Assuming Rogun the Butcher doesn’t get you first. I sold all those blasters you were supposed to deliver for him on Ord Mantell. Can’t imagine he’ll be happy you lost them.” I laugh, “Rogun doesn’t scare me, Skavak. I’ve met scarier plants besides I think he and I can come to an arrangement if he likes breathing.” Skavak scoffs, “You honestly think you can kill someone like Rogun the Butcher? Where do you get these delusions?” I glance over at Risha as she chuckles, “Are you done posturing, Skavak? The captain and I have cargo to deliver.” Successfully pulling Skavak’s attention to her, “Don’t you dare think about cutting me out of this deal, Risha!” She rolls her eyes, “’Finders keepers.’ Isn’t that what you always say? Not my fault the captain here beat you to the big prize.” Skavak’s eyes narrow as they flick from me to Risha, “Sweetheart, you two just made the biggest mistake of your lives,” as he ends the call and Risha turns to me. “Thought that blowhard would never switch off. So, we were discussing how I can make you fabulously wealthy,” as we walk back to the cargo hold where she continues. “The pieces here are pieces to a key—a key that unlocks the lost treasure of a very rich dead man named Nok Drayen.” I frown slightly, as I repeat the name in my head. Nok Drayen was an influential crime lord and pirate during the Great Galactic War, ran the Drayen Crime Syndicate until his untimely death, through Braden thought his death was too good to be true. After his ‘death,’ his fortune seemed to disappear with him and both the man and the fortune became a legend. I cross my arms as I lean against the wall, “I’ve heard that story but it’s a legend or, are you telling me you have proof?” Risha smirks, “I knew you were smart,” finishing as Corso walks in, “Who’s Nok Drayen?”

            Risha chuckles, “Nok Drayen was the greatest gangster who ever lived. He personally wiped out the Rath Cartel and the Vandelhelm Combine during the Syndicate Wars. When he died ten years ago, Nok had more wealth than some Outer Rim worlds. Even the Hutts were jealous.” I nod, “There are times I wish I could have met him,” I pause thinking of the stories Braden told us, grimacing as Risha says, “He was ruthless, bloodthirsty and vindictive,” hearing the true venom behind her words, “The only criminals who didn’t fear him were the dead ones. Nok hid his fortune right before he died. For ten years, treasure hunters across the galaxy have searched for it in vain—until now. You see I’ve finally figured out how to get the lost riches of Nok Drayen.” Corso whistles, “Are we going to find it, Captain?” I roll my eyes at him before smiling at Risha, “Then our hunt begins.” She returns the smile, “Whoever gets Nok’s riches will become an underworld legend. Skavak had his chance and blew it. Now it’s your turn. Help me deliver these things in your Cargo hold and the wealth will be all yours.” I frown, “Why are you doing this then?” Risha looks at the floor then back at me, “I’m after something personal. The money doesn’t mean anything to me, Captain. I’m the only one who can help you trade these items to get Nok’s treasure, but I won’t tell you everything up front. To get the riches, you trust me the same way I trust you: one step at a time. Deal?” I nod, reaching out my hand, “Deal. Do you need this in writing?” She chuckles as she shakes my hand, “For now this works. I think I’ll like working with you, Captain.” I smile, “Cheyanne or Zora works, Corso annoys me with saying, Captain, all the time.”

            “I have already received permission to launch, mistress,” my new droid C2-N6 states as I enter the bridge. I internally roll my eyes, nodding as I sit in the pilot’s seat with Corso hovering behind me “Thank you, Ennsix.” I rub the underside of the console, a trick I learned from Braden and _Lady Luck_ roars to life, automatically raising the ramp and landing gear as she does. I grin to myself, _off we go_ , as I add Mantell as the course setting, sighing when I hear the large holo beeping, “Corso, when this, flashes, I want you to hit this button that’ll send us on our way, okay?” With his nod, I get up to answer holo terminal, wondering what Skavak did to stop it from transferring to the bridge. “Hey Tali,” I exclaim as both she and Jessi appear. “Get to your ship alright?” Jessi says in amusement. Talia nods, “T7 is ecstatic. We’re departing now.” Jessi and I chuckle as all our holoterminals beep which Tali answers as it’s the same person calling the three of us. A Republic Navy officer to appears, “Flight Commander Judin here and I’m pleased I was able to reach all of you. Afraid there’s bad news from open space. The Imperial armada’s attacking Republic assets in secret, goading us into violating the Treaty of Coruscant. Fleet Admiral Numinn has authorized the formation of the Coruscant Aegis—elite attack squadron meant to break the Imperial offensive, swiftly and quietly. I’ve been charged with leading and recruiting the member’s and each of you more than qualify.” I smirk, “I’m in. I want to be called ‘Crackerjack.’ Eh, that sounded better in my head. How about ‘Ace’?” I can tell I amused my sister as she holds back a chuckle as she says, “I’m in too, Commander.” Jess, however, doesn’t hide her amusement, as she laughs, “Same here, anything Havoc can do for the Republic.” Judin grins, “Excellent,” before turning to me, “And ‘Ace’ it is Captain Zora Tán. Knight Draé, your callsign will be, ‘Shield.’ Lieutenant Tae, yours is ‘Meteor.’ I’ll send the mission spec to each of you as I receive them. Good luck and good hunting!” ending with a sharp salute before he disappears. “Well, that was interesting,” I state, “So see you on Ord Mantell?” Jessi frowns, “Havoc won’t be. High priority mission.” I sigh but nod, “Okay. Then I’ll see you there, Tali.” Talia nods with a slight smile, “Land in the orbital station there, Ace. We’ll take a shuttle down.” I grin hearing my callsign, before doing a weak salute before both disappear. I chuckle, smiling faintly at the sound of entering hyperspace, as I head to the bridge to see the stars rushing by.

            The journey to Ord Mantell is rather long as it’s in the Mid Rim and we’re traveling from the Core. As soon as we get clearance to land in the Orbital station, I land us in a hanger next to Talia’s new ship before going and searching for Risha, “I hope you don’t mind, Risha, but we have an earlier commitment on Ord Mantell.” She shrugs, “Glad you keep your promises, Captain,” at my frown she backtracks, “sorry, Zora. We’ll be heading to Taris anyway, that’s our first delivery.” I nod, “If you’ll kindly watch the ship for me, I don’t want anyone stealing from me again and I’ll let you know when we’re back.” Risha nods turning back to stare at a man in carbonite. I frown as I walk to the airlock and down the ramp with Corso in tow, instantly spotting Tali and T7, with Kira heading back to the ship. When she and T7 stop, she wraps an arm around me, quickly glancing back at Corso, “Do you have anyone watching _Lady_?” I frown, feeling her unease and caution, as we enter the elevator before nodding, “Don’t worry, sis.”

            The Orbital station seems even worse than the surface of the planet as we head to the shuttle docking bay. I notice Tali trying to blend in wanting to avoid unwanted attention or gossip, so I try my best to be helpful. We’re silent on the shuttle down to the surface, landing in Fort Garnik. Once we land, I break the silence, “So Corso and I have to check on a few thing’s so we’ll leave you and T7 to do the important stuff.” My sister rolls her eyes before glancing at T7, who chirps, then both head to the market district. “I thought we were helping her out, Captain?” Corso begins as soon as they’re out of earshot. I roll my eyes, “We can’t help her, Corso, what she’s doing is top secret and we’re civilians.” He swallows before heading into Viidu’s old warehouse where I’m pulled into a darkened room with a hand over my mouth. “What are you two doing here?!” a familiar feminine voice silently exclaims. I squint, forcing my eyes to adjust to the darkness faster, before seeing, “Syreena, what are you still doing here?” I hear her sigh, “I couldn’t get off world without being seen by someone unfriendly. Rogun’s got bounty hunters everywhere and now there’s Seps and Imps on the Orbital station. I can’t leave.” I grimace, “We’ll get you off. I got my ship back, do you think you can sneak onto a shuttle then onto my ship?” I see her nod, “Probably but I’ll need my stuff.” I glance out of the room where Corso is wandering around, “I’ll have Corso handle that. And I won’t tell him you’re still here, I’ll leave that for the way home. You just get there safely, okay?” She hugs me, “I left some of my stuff with Reki in Talloran. Thinking that I’d be safer there than well anywhere else.” I nod, “I’ll handle that, you just get to my ship. Do you know what it looks like?” Syreena nods, and I continue, “Good okay. I’ll go talk to Corso and you get out of here, okay?" When she nods again I exit quickly, “Hey Corso. Should you check if Syreena missed anything?” He smiles, “Yeah, I’ll do that. Maybe I can find out where Viidu is buried to pay my last respects.” I nod, trying not to glance at where I last saw Syreena, thankful she isn’t there anymore, “I’ll leave you to that then,” before quickly leaving, noticing a disguised Syreena run to the spaceport for a shuttle.

            I breathe in deeply as I head toward Talloran where it’s still blockaded off. I frown, slipping quietly into the village, drawing my blasters and putting on their silencers and shooting any Sep I come across, which is many for the small town. Once all those in the town are dealt with I run into the warehouse I last saw Reki in. I find him immediately, frowning as he looks out the window of his bedroom. I smirk, “Not expecting anyone, were you?” He jumps, drawing a blaster I didn’t know he had. He doesn’t lower the blaster as his eyes scrutinize me, “Captain?” I frown, “I’m pretty sure I told you to call me by my name,” scrunching up my nose, “and not Captain.” His face relaxes as he lowers the gun before picking me up in a hug, whispering, “Hi Cheyanne.” I grin up at him as he sets me back down, “Hi Reki! I got my ship back!” He chuckles kissing me softly, “I see that I’m guessing Syreena got a hold of you?” I nod, “She sure did alright, nearly got shot doing so.” I pause glancing out of the window, “I can’t believe the Seps still have a hold on this place.” He nods grimly, “There aren't enough people to fight them off or at least weapons to do so now. Especially since people here are starting to lose hope.” I frown, shaking my head “Well, I think if it helps I might have helped a little with clearing them out.” He grins, “So that’s your handy work down there then. I was wondering about that.” I chuckle, “Guilty as charged.” Reki chuckles, “Well, I’ll go search for Syreena’s stuff so you won’t need to be here longer than necessary.” I frown, “What if I want to be here longer.” He glances at me before shaking his head, “As much as I’d love spending more time with you. It’s safer if you leave before more Seps to come to reinforce the town.” I walk to his side, “I can I just stay a little bit longer.” He sighs glancing out the window then to the open door, “I guess a little while won’t hurt. Come on, I’ll let you meet the widows of Talloran.” I grin, kissing his cheek as we walk out of his room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            As I head back to Fort Garnik, I sorta of let the Republic know most if not all the Seps are dead and I grin as they order their men inside finally retaking the village. Thankfully I don’t look too much like a refugee with Syreena’s belongs as it's all tightly packed in a backpack I’ve put on over mine own. I get back near the warehouse at the same time as Talia and T7, just in time to hear Corso say “Yeah, just trying to find where the Capt… where Cheyanne went.” I hear Tali sigh, and I speak up “I’m right here, cowboy,” then face my sister, “You ready to go?” She nods as I walk up to her, crinkling up my nose, “You smell like blaster fire.” She grimaces, “Sorry sis, couldn’t be helped.” I grin as I roll my eyes, “Don’t worry, I do too.” I earn a frown from both Corso and Talia who glances at me as we head to the spaceport. I shrug and we fall silent until we reach the Orbital Station, where everyone is tense. Tali glances at me, making sure she isn’t the only one who senses a problem, noticing my hands are resting on my dual blasters. We don’t get an explanation until we step off the elevator to our hanger. “So, your Master was here all along. Well-played, Padawan. Your lies convinced even Darth Angral,” states a hooded Human wearing all black and holding a blood-red lightsaber to Kira’s throat. My eyes narrow as Corso and I walk around him and his men. “Put down your lightsaber and step away from my Padawan,” Tali states rather calmly, igniting one of her own, glancing at Kira, who is bound with cortanite _1_ cuffs. “Spare me your pathetic demands. I hold the power here, not you,” the Sith sneers. “Imperial Intelligence noticed this girl wandering the station and alerted my master,” he continues, “Darth Angral came from twenty parsecs away for a personal interrogation. Unfortunately, we were led to believe you weren’t here. No matter. We have you now. Surrender—unless you want your Padawan to die.” Kira rolls her eyes and something makes Talia smirk, “Release my Padawan. It’s your only way out of this.” The Sith scoffs, “I’ll never understand what drives you Jedi to throw away your lives. You risk certain death to free this girl. Why? Some misguided sense of duty?” Tali scoffs, “Jedi accept responsibility for others. Sith only care about themselves.”

            “You’re as dull as you are pointless. Let’s get this over with. When I present Darth Angral with your head, he’ll be most appreciative,” then he removes the lightsaber from Kira’s throat, which is all Corso and I were waiting for to open fire on the Sith’s entourage. The Sith growls as he charges Talia, his offhand glowing with blue Force lightning as his main arcs back as he swings first. I nearly growl when I need to focus on protecting myself instead watching my sister’s fight with the Sith. But she defeats the Sith soon after Corso and I have taken care of his soldiers. I can almost see a dark cloud hang over Tali, so I place a hand on her shoulder before pulling her towards Kira who’s still bound. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I’ve never been happier to see anyone in my whole life,” Kira states as Tali starts to remove the cuffs. My sister chuckles, “I told you to be careful you know…” Kira chuckles, “I know and I laughed at you. I promise this won’t happen again. Getting rescued is bad for my self-confidence. We ready to go?” Her master nods as T7 once again races to their ship, causing the four of us to laugh. I hug Tali tightly, “I’ll holo you once we were out of here.” My sister nods, returning my hug before I turn to hug Kira then head back to _Lady Luck_ with Corso in tow. Corso’s eyes widen as he sees the newcomer aboard my ship, exclaiming “Syreena! What are you doing here?!” She chuckles, glancing at me as I shake my head, “I’ll leave that for you to tell him. I’m going to get us out of this station.” I chuckle when Syreena’s eyes widen comically, like a deer in the headlights, as I walk to the bridge. When I have permission to leave, I take us out quickly, fearful but staying any longer. The holo beeps as we begin orbiting the planet, I sigh plugging in the coordinates to the navicomputer before getting up. I smile at Syreena and Corso talking in the side lounge before answering at holo, where Jessi appears. “Hey, I take it you’ve left Ord Mantell?” Jessi states trying to be chipper. I frown, “Yeah. What’s wrong, Jess? Mission didn’t go well?”

            The Cathar sighs, “It went fine. Just didn’t end the way we wanted it to.” I grimace, "Have you gotten your next assignment?” She nods, frowning at something “It’s on Taris, of all places.” I tilt my head, as I fight grimacing, “That’s apparently my next stop as well.” Jessi tries to grin but isn’t successful as she messes with something as we enter hyperspace and Talia appears, “Where are you off to now?” as soon as the Jedi’s image settles. “Taris,” Tali states simply, “the two of you?” Jessi and I share a glance as we say, “Same.” Tali sighs “Well, I’ll see you there then, huh.” Jess and I chuckle, “Seems like,” then everyone vanishes as the call ends and I turn to head to the bridge where Syreena and Corso join me. Silence reigns until we pick up a distress call that I hurriedly put on, “This is a passenger on the Starship _Esseles_. Our ship is being followed by an Imperial dreadnought.” I grimace just as we receive a message from a ship called _Unity_. I gather it’s Tali’s ship alerting us that they're going in to help. I sigh, glancing at Risha who is now entering the bridge, “We have another delay, Risha, sorry,” as I change our course to aid the _Esseles_. When we drop out of hyperspace behind _Unity_ , we see a large _Harrower_ -class dreadnought, the _ Emperor’s Glory_, preparing to open fire at a small _Wander_ -class transport, the _Esseles_. The sight would be comical if not for lives aboard the Republic ship. Thankfully we come out of hyperspace close enough to the _Esseles_ to avoid being spotted by the _Emperor’s Glory_ ’s scanners. Corso whistles, as I grimace, “Risha and Syreena stay here and protect the ships if need be. Corso,” I pause as I glance at him. “I’m going with you, Captain,” he states simply. I sigh together we run out as soon as we land and the ramp lowers. The two Jedi are already out by the time, the rest of us join them then we begin running to the bridge, finding the woman on the holo immediately as we hear, “Warning! Warning! Incoming fire! All hands, brace for incoming! Repeat, all hands—” as the first volley of fire hits the transport, knocking all of us to the floor. Tali is the first one up, as the rest of us steadily rise as she runs to the Twi’lek passenger’s side “Ma’am, can you hear me?” I see the Twi’lek nod before Talia continues, “Are you alright?” She nods, “I am. You’re the ones who answered my call, aren’t you?” I go to Tali’s side as she nods, “We are.” The Twi’lek sighs in relief, “You need to get to the bridge. The captain will need all of the help he can get right now—go, hurry!” Jessi glances at Talia as another volley hits the ship, but this time we’re ready and we continue running to the bridge.

            As we reach the elevator to take us there, we run into two rewired power droids. Five of us share a glance, all thinking the same thing, _there’s Imperial agents on board._ The six of us easily take them out, before going to the command deck. We enter the bridge in time to witness an electrical shock hit a Human man, who must be the captain of the ship as we hear someone exclaim, “Captain Tyrus!” Then another smaller male Human runs to kneel at his side, “Come on, Tyrus! You can make it, sir, you can make it!” Causing another man to say, “He’s gone, sir. You’re in charge now—what are our orders?” Making it clear that the kneeling man is, well was the First Officer, now Captain of this ship. “Your orders? Our weapons are out, shields are out, comms are out! There’s nothing we can do!” Talia clears her throat, and I can feel the aura of peace surrounding her, “Panicking won’t help, Captain.” The new captain turns abruptly before walking quickly towards us, “Who asked you? We’re in the middle of a situation here, the bridge is off-limits.” The sensible one, Navigator Plex, intervenes, “Sir, we need all the help we can get. If we don’t keep it together here, we’re finished.” Haken, the new captain, turns to him, “Keep what together? The Imperials have us by the throat! We’re as good as dead already.” I frown, “What’s wrong with you? Are you really going to let your ship fall to the Imperials so easily?” Haken scoffs, pointing to the _Emperor’s Glory _ in the viewport, “That ship behind us is one of the biggest in the Imperial fleet. We didn’t stand a chance.” Thankfully the communications officer, Raste, interrupts him, “Sir! Incoming message—the Imperial ship is hailing us!” I frown, _why are we being hailed now?_ “What?” Haken exclaims before seemingly coming to his senses, “Oh. Well, put them on.”

            “Republic Transport Esseles,” says a vaguely familiar Imperial voice, “This is Grand Moff Rycus Kilran. Your defenses are entirely disabled. Attempt no resistance.” Jessi steps closer as she speaks, “We are aware of our situation, Kilran. Just tell us why you’re here.” Kilran chuckles, “So feisty. Your ship is transporting a known anti-Imperial terrorist and seditionist: the so-called ‘Ambassador’ Vyn Asara. I’ve come to collect her.” Haken says, “Who? We didn’t take on any passengers by that name. I’ve never even heard of this person!” Kilran scoffs, “Interesting. Lying or incompetent? No matter. My agents aboard your ship have confirmed the ambassador is there.” I slightly smirk, _thank you for that,_ as Corso says, “You have spies on our ship?” Kilran smirks, “I have eyes everywhere. Imperial soldiers are preparing to board your ship through it primary airlock. My agents will ensure that you do not interfere with them. If you attempt to stop my men from arresting Ambassador Asara, I will have every living thing aboard the Esseles killed.” With that, he disappears and I nearly growl as Jessi does. “Where’s the primary airlock?” Kira states, “We’ll stop the Imperials as they try to board.” Plex says, “Weren’t you listening? If we try to fight, they’ll slaughter us! We have to cooperate!” Haken shakes his head, “It won’t matter. Kilran has us, now. He’ll kill us all—he’s famous for it. The only one he wants alive is the ambassador,” apparently Kilran calmed him now making him the ‘voice of reason,’ “If Kilran gets the ambassador while we’re sitting in his sights, we’re goners. Those soldiers have to be stopped before they can succeed.” Talia nods, “We’ll ensure that no Imperial soldiers make it aboard this ship.” Haken slightly smiles, “It’s brave of all of you to volunteer. Listen—I’m sorry I lost it earlier. It means a lot to have your help right now. Thank you.” All of us nod, as Talia glances at Kira, “We enjoy a challenge.” Kira smiles as Haken continues, “Well you’ll sure have one. I’ll have our security team meet you by the primary airlock. They haven’t seen much action, but Commander Narlock knows his stuff. Good luck. We’re all counting on you.” We nod in parting before running to the elevator that’ll take us to the docking level. Sadly, we meet resistance in the form of several Imperial agents which are rather easily handled and we continue to the elevator then run to meet up with Narlock and his team of three fresh security guards.

            “This is it, men,” we hear as we exit the elevator, “This is what you’ve been training for. The Imperials are coming, and we’re not going to let them past, are we?” We then hear three voices say, “Sir, no, sir!” Narlock continues, “And we aren’t fighting alone! Experienced volunteers,” pause slightly to point to us, “are going to help us—the Imps won’t stand a chance!” Jessi walks forward, saluting him sharply, “My Squad is at your service, Commander.” Narlock’s eyes slightly widen as he sees the patch on her armor, as well as the two Jedi and their lightsabers. “Do you hear that, men? Our friends here are going to chop through these Imps like nothing! The Imps will cut through any second now—we need to take up defensive positions.” The men nod then run into their positions, just as five Imperials cut through: a large Lieutenant and four simple soldiers. The security guards easily take down the soldiers with help from Corso and Jorgan, just leaving the rather menacing lieutenant. He’s smart not letting the Jedi get close to him, but is still taking heavy fire from us. I notice Kira disappear with help from the Force and the fight becomes short-lived as a green blade goes thru his chest. When his body falls, the men start cheering, “Hah! Victory! We’ve done it, men, we’ve done it! The ship is saved!”

            “I’m sorry, Commander, but that… that isn’t the case,” says a very familiar voice belonging to the Rutian Twi’lek that called us here. “You’re Ambassador Asara, aren’t you?” She nods, “I am. But that’s not important right now—we have a serious problem. First officer Haken walked us right into a trap. The attack on this airlock was a ruse. After Haken sent you here, Mandalorians snuck aboard, they were led by a Mandalorian mercenary called ‘Ironfist’.” Tali and I both pale slightly as Corso says, “We defeated the first group of boarders—there’s no reason we can’t defeat this group, too.” Jessi shakes her head as Jorgan’s fists tighten as Asara says, “It gets worse, I’m afraid. Ironfist and his Mandalorians stormed the bridge, and now the entire area is locked down tight.” Kira frowns, “Then we have to stop the Imperials from gaining control of the ship!” Asara nods, “That’s why I rushed to find you. Something has to be done.” Narlock frowns, “What is this all about? Why are the Imperials so desperate to capture you?” She sighs, “Because of my work. I’m a Republic Ambassador. I travel to Imperial controlled planets and convince their government to come over to our side.” Kira whistles as her master says, “Confronting the Empire for sake of diplomacy takes a lot of courage.” She scoffs slightly, “I’m no hero. I just show them an alternative to Imperial control. But we can talk about my work later.” Narlock nods, “We need to retake the bridge. The longer we leave the Imps in control, the harder it will be to remove them.” Asara sighs, “I already told you, Ironfist has the bridge locked down There’s no way in or out.” Narlock frowns, crossing his arms, “A security lockdown…that’s bad. Chief Engineer Salen might know of a workaround.” Jessi frowns now too, “You’re the security commander—don’t you have the authority to cancel the lockdown?” He shakes his head, “The bridge lockdown can’t be canceled from the outside. No, it’s Salen or nothing. He and his team will be down in the engineering section. I’m sure they’ll be able to help us.” We nod as Asara says, “We’ll need a diversion. If the Imperial notice the hatches to engineering opening, they’ll flood the area with soldiers.” Narlock nods, “My men and I can handle that. Form up, men! We’re going to start some trouble!” We nod in agreement as Narlock continues, “We’ll give those Imps something to think about, won’t we, boys?” Asara rolls her eyes, “I’ll go along with Commander Narlock. Once you’ve cleared a path to engineering, I’ll double-back and join up with you there. Good luck.” On the way to Engineering, we fight three assault pods dispatching sabotage droids as well as slicer droids. We also deal with Imperial infiltrators on the Engineering deck. Once we reach where Salen should be, Kira walks up to the console that controls the large blast door separating us from Salen and his team revealing a force field.

            “Whoa,” one of the crewmen said, “You’re Jedi! Chief! Hey, Chief! Look, there’s Jedi out there!” An older man approaches the field, “You must be crazy, coming all the way down here with the Imps everywhere.” Tali sighs, “Commander Narlock said that you might know of a way to unlock the bridge. The Imperials have it sealed off.” The older man, Salen, rubs his face, “The Imps pulled the lockdown? You’ve got to be kidding me,” finishing just as I hear footsteps from behind me, Asara. “You really cleared this place out. I didn’t run into a single Imperial on my way down here. Listen—there’s no time to waste. Commander Narlock and his men are being overrun—we have to get the bridge unlocked now.” Salen frowns, “So I’ve heard. I’d invite you in, but the lockdown has our doors sealed, too.” I fight a chuckle as Tali asks, “Are you going to be safe in there? Do you need help getting out?” Salen shakes his head, “Getting the bridge back in our control is much more important. Now let’s see…” The crewman who first saw us says, “What about a reactor reset? That would disengage the security locks, wouldn’t it, sir?” Salen nods, “Yeah, but a reactor reset vents the engineering compartment—we’d be blown into space. Besides, controls are on the other side of the door.” I grimace, _well that’s not an option_ , as Tali asks, “What else could we do to open up the bridge?” Salen tilts his head, thinking, “The secondary conduits. If they’re all off, the security will go down, too. Then we’ll be in business. They’re spread around a bit, but a droid could shut them a down at once. But we don’t have any droids on board so you’ll have to shut them all down manually.” I notice Talia glancing at Kira, slightly smirking, “That’ll work.” But Asara shakes her head, “There’s no time to go running around all over this ship. If we don’t act now, the Imperial will overwhelm us.” My eyebrows knit together as Tali chuckles, “Don’t worry. We’ve got this covered,” as she reaches for something, “Teeseven did you hear all that?” I hear an affirmative chirp, and Tali’s answering chuckle as she glances at Salen, “Can my droid shut it down from anywhere?” Salen nods, “Yeah, then all you’ll have to do is override the bridge’s auxiliary power conduit.” She nods, her smirk returning, “We’ll make our way back up to the command deck. Once we reach it, T7 will shut the conduits down and we’ll storm the bridge.” Asara swallows, “That’s better than the alternative. I’d don’t know where I’d be if you hadn’t come. Probably locked in an Imperial prison or worse. I’ll go and help Narlock with another diversion. So, you have as little resistance as possible when you attack the bridge. You’ll still have to deal with Ironfist, though. And that’s no small challenge.” Kira frowns slightly, “What do you know about him?” Asara sighs, “I only know Ironfist by his reputation, but he’s been doing Grand Moff Kilran’s dirty work for a long time now. He’s never been captured, defeated or even driven back. You have your work cut out for you.” Jessi smirks slightly, “That’s because he hasn’t met us yet.” Asara slightly smiles, “Just be careful. Mandalorians always have a few tricks up their sleeves. Alright, no more time to waste,” pausing to touch to comm on her earcone, “Narlock, are you there? Can you hear me?”

            “Copy, this is Narlock! Set for second offensive?” comes Narlock’s voice over Asara’s comm. She nods, “That’s right, Commander. I’m on my way to join you now,” she let’s go of her earcone, “Narlock and I will do our best to keep Ironfist distracted. Good luck,” then she runs the way she came, heading back to the security team. We go the roundabout way to the command deck, first going to the elevator to the Port Hangar deck. This time it’s Mandalorians we clear out, meaning that’s where Ironfist made his entrance. Thankfully where we landed our ships is on the opposite side of where they landed. Once the floor is cleared we then go to the elevator that’ll take us to the Command deck, where even more Mandalorians are waiting. Once they’re dealt with, Kira heads to the conduit to shut down the auxiliary power while T7 shuts off the secondary conduits. Immediately the barrier blocking us from the bridge shuts down and we see Haken and his crew are restrained with blasters pointed at their heads. The only helmetless Mando starts slowly clapping as he rises from his chair as we get closer and my blood almost runs cold, Ironfist. “Well, well. I was wondering when you’d finally show up,” Ironfist says as he’s now facing us, “This is it? There aren’t more of you?” Jessi glances at me as I confidently say, “Just give up, Ironfist. We don’t want to hurt you or your men.” Ironfist chuckles, “Strange view of the situation,” as he glances at Haken and his crew, “Guess you’d have to be a little crazy to put up the fight you have. Let’s vape these worthless scum and get back to work.” Talia and I glance at each other as both Jedi ignite their lightsabers, then both my sister and I attack his men first, letting the others attack Ironfist. Once they’re dealt with, Tali joins Kira on the melee attack while we, the distance fighters, shoot. Finally, we begin tiring him, and his defenses start crumbling allowing Talia to drive a lightsaber into his heart.

            “You did it!” Haken exclaims as Corso relieves them of their stun cuffs. “First Officer Haken,” Asara says as she and Narlock enter the bridge, “Do you have any spare shuttles in the hanger bay?” Haken nods, slightly frowning, “Spare shuttles? Yes, we do, but I don’t…” Asara interrupts him while turning to us, “Then that’s our only chance. You have to board the _Emperor’s Glory_ and disable the tractor beam so that we can all escape.” We all glance at each other, “If this is what must be done to save the people on this ship, we’ll do it.” Asara smiles, “I knew we could count on you. I’ve been aboard warships like his. The tractor beam controls should be easy to find, if you know where you’re going.” Haken tilt’s his head, “Ambassador, you’re familiar with the layout, perhaps you should go along to help get the tractor beam shut down.” Asara tilts her head as well, thinking it thru before nodding, “Hmm. We need every advantage we can get.” Jessi nods, “It will be good to have you along, Ambassador.” Asara smiles, “I’ll do my best to help in any way I can.” Narlock cuts in, “Ambassador, before you go—take a spare uniform. We wouldn’t want any Imperials to recognize you.” Asara nods, “Good thinking, Commander—thank you. Now let’s get moving,” then both her and Narlock walk away. “Good luck out there,” Haken states as he salutes, “We’re all counting on you.” We nod, Havoc returns his salute before we head to the elevator, where we’re stopped once more. “Hey!” Haken yells running up behind us, “Hold up a minute. I need to talk to you before you go. I just talked to Salen from engineering. He told me what options you had down there. Thank you for coming when you did, I’m not sure how much longer we would of… anyway, we owe you are lives. I’ve held you up for too long already, good luck.” Then he turns around and walks back to the bridge. Jessi tilt’s her head once the elevator starts moving, “He had me worried there for a moment…” Corso frowns, “Why? You thought he’d ask you to do something bad…” I nod hesitantly, “Like leaving Asara on the Imperials ship, since he brought her into the little plan.” Corso frowns, “He wouldn’t have asked that. She’s a passenger on his ship…” Talia chuckles darkly, “Think about it, Corso. The only reason Kilran is attacking the _Esseles_ is because of her. He might think that leaving her would mean that Kilran would not bother them again on this trip.” Corso shakes his head furiously as we head to the shuttle with T7 joining us, “I don’t believe it.” Kira sighs as Jorgan says, “I can. What’s best for many outweighs the needs of a few.” Corso scoffs, “I refuse to think like that, so it doesn’t matter.” I glance at him, rolling my eyes, “Two words, Cowboy. Mantellian Stronghold.” Corso pales slightly, “That doesn’t count.”

            “Come on we have to hurry,” a disguised Asara says once we’ve exited the shuttle, “First, you need to disable the power station then you can deactivate the tractor beam.” We nod then run out of the hanger, removing all resistance, which is mostly droids so it’s mildly concerning as it should be soldiers, along our way to the left of the hanger bay since waste disposal is on the right. Since we’re on the Maintenance Deck, we need to go up to the engineering deck where the power station is. After removing the threats, getting soldiers finally, T7 goes to turn off the power conduit while making false alarms in other decks as well as deleting data on the Esseles and Asara. When he’s done, we hear, “Well. I’ve seen some incredible things in my time, but you’ve just topped the list,” from a familiar Imperial voice behind us, Kilran. We turn now facing the holographic him as he continues, “I’m sorry I couldn’t greet you in person—if you had let me know you were stopping by.” Jessi frowns crossing her arms, “Your taunts are useless. This won’t stop until the _Esseles_ is free.” He sighs, “You sadden me. I can only be cordial through so much. My men will be along shortly to escort you to the accommodations I’ve arranged.” Jorgan snorts, “Your men wouldn’t stop us, Kilran.” The Grand Moff chuckles, “You greatly overestimate your chances. Ironfist wasn’t the only weapon in my arsenal—nor the deadliest. See you soon.” When he disappears, Jessi growls and we make our way thru the rest of the deck since it’s connected to the power core where the tractor beam controls are. And true to his word, we have more Imperial soldiers mixed in with the droids as well as dreadnought battledroids. For some extra damage to the ship, we shut off the two power consoles which causes a large droid, an ISS-994 Power Droid to be exact, to emerge on the other side of the power core where we’ll make our getaway. First, before we do that, we must defeat the large droid, an ISS-7 Guardian Battledroid, blocking us from the tractor beam controls.

            The fight is rather short with two Jedi, T7, Havoc, Corso and of course me. When T7 shuts down the controls, giving it an electric charge to be safe, we hear Kilran’s voice, “I hope you realize this is getting out of hand. You’re leaving me with precious few options.” We chuckle as we run to fight the ISS-994 power droid, ending it quickly as well before heading the elevator to go down to the detention level, where we’ll hopefully find our escape route back to the shuttle. Kilran is upping the number of soldiers in our path back, so he must be letting desperate which is both good and bad. He’ll make more mistakes this way but will be far more lethal but at least we are waning his numbers down but like Haken said, this is one of the largest ships in the Imperial fleet. As we run thru the waste collection level, Kilran speaks again, “I don’t want to do anything drastic. But I will. Surrender. Now.” We roll our eyes before grimacing knowing how we’ll reach the hangar, thru the waste disposal. Slowing we manage to drop out into the garbage masher quickly finding the door out and disposing of the droids and soldiers in our way, then we hear Kilran speak once more, “Very well. You give me no other choice.” My heart plummets when I notice there’s more guard’s blocking the hanger we arrived in as well as a red force field blocking us, but that’s not the worst thing, that is there’s a Sith heading towards us. I notice Tali glances at both Kira and I, as we are paling slightly, which causes Jessi to groan, “A Sith?” Talia nods once and the Cathar grimaces before opening fire on the five soldiers blocking us from the force field, as the others follow suit. Once we reach the force field we see the Sith enter with four Imperial soldiers in white armor. The three security guards from a protective arc around Asara, pointing their blasters towards to newcomers. I stifle a gasp as the hooded Sith, instantly flings the first one into a nearby wall causing the other two to run back towards the shuttle leaving Asara alone but she stands her ground raising her own blaster. The Sith then force chokes him until he grows tired of the guard’s gasps and throws his red lightsaber into his heart and summons it back, causing Asara to stumble back in fear. I know T7 is working hard to lower the force field but in that moment my emotions get the best of me. I tell T7 to back away before I shoot the controls multiple times until we hear the force field drop. By then the Sith is Force choking Asara, forcing her to float in the air two feet above the floor. I can feel his disgusting amusement and pleasure as he drops her and turns to face us, his smirk glowing.

            “Greetings,” it—he begins, his skin deathly grey and his eyes blood red, corrupted by the dark side, “At last—real, live Jedi. How I’ve looked forward to this. I am Vokk. A true Sith cannot go long without a true challenge.” Kira smirks “Well, you’ve got one,” as she ignites her green saberstaff. Vokk chuckles, “To destroy dangerous foes… that is the way of a true Sith. When I carve your hearts from your chests, your fellow Jedi will sense your defeat. As will my master.” Talia answers, “Give up your hatred. Feel the power of the light.” Vokk scoffs, “The light is weak, insignificant just like you,” I tilt my head at that, _didn’t you just call us dangerous foes?_... as he continues, “The power of the dark side is infinite…are you ready to face oblivion?” Tali groans, “I’d hoped you would turn back from this madness. But you give us no other choice.” Vokk scoff once more, “I had hoped for a Jedi who could provide a true challenge!” I internally roll my eyes as he attacks, Havoc, Corso and I instantly fire on the soldiers he brought with him, leaving the Jedi to fight the Sith. Once the soldiers are finished, I quickly glance the fighting Jedi and Sith knowing it’s better to stay out of it, and I joining Jessi in lightly patching up the guards, leaving Corso and Jorgan to deal with lifeless then helping them all into the shuttle. As we do, Kilran speaks one last time, “I’m charging up our main turbo lasers batteries. In a few moments, your pathetic ship and all your pathetic friends will be nothing but floating debris.”

            ‘// T7 = sabotaged weapon power // T7 + Talia + Friends = escape now //’ T7 beeps happily racing into the shuttle. We glance at each other before running to follow the astromech onboard. The ride back to the ship is uneventful as the turbo laser is still charging and for some reason, Kilran is still focusing his firepower on the _Esseles_ , so we safely land inside. We then run to the elevator impatiently waiting for it to take us to the command deck then run to the bridge, where we meet with Haken who immediately turns, “Everyone’s aboard Plex! Get us out of here, now!” and we begin to breathe easy as the _Emperor’s Glory_ disappears as we enter hyperspace. Haken turns to us, “We’re safe! You did it—you did what no one else could have done. You’ve saved us all. We owe all of you our lives… every one of us. So, on behalf of the passengers and crew of the Republic transport _Esseles_ , thank you.” Talia chuckles, glancing at each member of the group, “We were only doing what was right.” Haken chuckles, “There’s no reason for modesty. What you accomplished here is truly amazing. I took up a collection from everyone on the ship—hopefully, these credits will help you save other people in need, the same way you’ve saved us.” When Talia opens her mouth to protest, Haken raises his hand, “I insist you take it, master Jedi.” She sighs as we chuckle and Asara walks up, “Thank you for everything you’ve done here. The Republic needs heroes like all of you now more than ever.” Talia shakes her head, “We wouldn’t have been here to help if you hadn’t of put out that distress call, Asara. This is all thanks to you.” Haken’s eyes widen, “You called them here, Ambassador?” She shrugs, “When I heard we were being followed by an Imperial battleship, I put out a distress call and they answered it.” Haken’s eyes flick to us, “Then we are even more in your debt.” I chuckle “No, you are not.” He shakes his head, “Where were you off too?” Jessi answer, “Taris.” Haken nods, smiling, “Just where we’re going. Plex, have you set our course to Taris?” The navigation officer nods, “Yes sir.” Haken nods, turning towards us, “Once we’re out of hyperspace, your ships are free to disembark until then you are our most vital passengers. Enjoy yourselves.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yippee, another PoV uploaded! Why can't writing Republic Taris be this easy... I've pretty much figured out Imperial Balmorra, mainly because of a certain Imperial officer. Anyway, Reki and Syreena reappear, hope you enjoyed their return. Syreena will be a more frequent character as the story goes since both Cheyanne and Corso are rather fond of her and Cheyanne needs a good friend, who will be more understanding of her choices.   
> ==========================  
> 1-7 | Introduces the 7 main characters  
> 8-35 | Starting Planets [Korriban, Hutta, Tython, and Ord Mantell]  
> 36-56 | Capital Planets [Dromund Kaas & Coruscant]  
> 57-63 | Interlude  
> 64-77 | Taris (R) and Balmorra (E)  
> 78-... | Nar Shadda  
> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!  
> -~=~-~=~-~=~-~=~-~=~-  
> 1) cortanite = a metal that blocks Force sensitives from using the Force if they are touching it  
> -~=~-~=~-~=~-~=~-~=~-


	61. A Favor - Thea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Underlined words are 'translated' into Basic [English]*  
> *See notes at the end of the chapter to learn the meanings of the superscript words*  
> *Underlined and italicized words are ship names*

=-=-=-=-=-=

Thea

            I wake up earlier than I planned, fighting off nightmares seeing myself as a true ‘Sith.’ Deciding its better being awake, I head down to the training room to work on my ‘predictable’ problem. When the force of the purple lightning strikes starts making the lights flicker, I power down my lightsabers glancing at the chrono. I grin and grimace at the time, knowing I’ve only gotten a few hours of sleep, heading to my room to get ready for the day before going down to the kitchen. Saira tsks me when I enter and I raise my hands in mock surrender. Edison chuckles, simply handing me what I came for, a cup of Mom’s caff as while as a cup of Mom’s cocoa. I smile at him giving him a kiss on his cheek before doing the same to Saira then exiting. I return to the second floor, passing my door going straight to Jaida’s, noticing the distinct lack of Allura’s aura in her room. I pause widening my search finding, or not finding, either hers, Matt’s or Khem’s. I frown shaking it off before entering Jaida’s room, which wakes her up. She sits up groaning, and I grin “Good morning, little sis!” Jai rolls her eyes, causing me to chuckle, amused at her attempts not to growl at me as she tries to close her eyes so I place the cup of Mom’s caff in her hands as I sit on her bed. She opens one eye to see me smirking as she begins to greedily drink it, as I drink my cocoa. “And here I thought you’d grow out of your morning grumpiness,” I state with a smile as her door opens to reveal a dressed Mako. “Good morning!” the apparently wide-awake slicer exclaims. Jai groans again, most likely tempted to fall back into bed as Mako jumps onto her bed. I grin, “Good morning, Mako! Ready to leave the restrictive air of Dromund Kaas behind?” Mako nods furiously as we get a newcomer, “I know I am! The gloominess is starting to get to me!” Vette says as she flops onto Jai’s bed next to the slicer. Jai chuckles as I roll my eyes and get off the bed, “So Allura and Matt haven’t returned yet, so it’ll just be the four of us and Dad. We’ll leave you to get dressed then,” finishing as I begin shooing the girls out. Jaida slightly smiles, “I won’t take too long. See you at breakfast!” I chuckle as I close the door “You better not, sis. We’re getting ships today!”

            I head back to my room to collect my bag, then help Vette down to the dining room, where Dad is already waiting, quietly reading his datapad with a frown. Once I sit down my datapad beeps and I sigh, using the Force to bring the datapad to me from my discarded bag. noticing a slightly older message, forward from my Master.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

From: Darth Baras

Subject: FW: Slave Captains

Your dedication to brutality is commendable, my apprentice, as well as your forethought of the future. Study Commander Pritch's report and remember the value of aggression.

To: Darth Baras

From: Commander Pritch

Subject: Slave Captains

The slave captains are dead, my lord. Your apprentice exterminated every voice foolish enough to attempt blackmail against you, plus got vital information I can use to prevent this from happening again.

The surviving slaves wage the revolt you designed with renewed strength. They now know the price of disappointing the great Darth Baras.

I will continue to monitor the insurgence. Thanks to your apprentice, the slaves' continued obedience is assured.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Then another message from yesterday, I smile slightly as I read:

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

From: Klemral

Subject: Goodbyes

I will probably not see you for a while, our Master has sent me to do his bidding around the galaxy as he has no doubt done to you. However, I know you are far more important to our Master than I to his power base. I will not apologize for my actions yesterday for I do not regret it. I do, however, wish next time we won’t be so rudely interrupted.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

I hear a sigh behind me, and I quickly gather after glancing around that Vette read the message over my shoulder as she goes to sit on the other side with a smirk. I grimace, quickly glancing over at Dad who’s still frowning at his datapad as Vette fans herself then acts like she’s kissing someone. I try my best to ignore her and eventually she falls silent just as Jaida and Mako enter. The slicer immediately goes to sit with the Twi’lek, and start whispering almost instantly causing me to chuckle as Jai sits next to me. I give Jaida a look when the two girls break into giggles, whispering “What do you think they’re talking about?” She shrugs, “I have a few guesses, you?” I frown, getting slightly more worried, nodding, “I have a couple too.” My sister laughs, most likely because of my expression, as Edison and Saira enter with a variety of breakfast foods and everyone falls silent as they eat.

            “I’m sorry I can’t see you girls off,” Dad says, more like sighs, “I have business on Korriban today.” Jaida and I immediately pause, glancing at Dad as we know the only business in Korriban for Dad is Dark Council work. Just as we open our mouths to ask, Dad gives us a pointed look silently saying not now before he gets up, kissing both of our cheeks before leaving. “If you are ready, young Mistresses,” T1-K1 states as he enters “I will get you to the spaceport. I have already alerted T9-Z4 and the Agents that you’ll be meeting them there.” We both nod as we stand, motioning to the girls as the chrome droid continues, “I have already taken the liberty of packing and purchasing necessities the three of you will need and informed the ship’s droids of its whereabouts. However, with your situation, Lady Jaida, your things are being stored in the cargo hold.” I frown as Jai nods, silently chuckling, “Thank you, T1.” T1 bows, “I live to serve,” before turning to leave and picking up our discarded bags from the floor as the four of us follow him to the covered speeder. Mako breaks the silence on our way to the spaceport, “I nearly forgot. T1 gave Vette and I a datapad for Allura which he delivered to her earlier. We’ve also been busy making an advanced ‘anonymous’ messaging app for the seven of us to use when we’re apart. Kaliyo came up with Allura’s username but that’s the only one we’ve got besides mine.” Jai and I glance at each other before rolling our eyes earning glares from the girls as the speeder comes to a stop in front of an antsy Ash and a smug Kaliyo.

            Ash is the one to open our door, earning himself a glare from the chrome protocol droid. He, however, doesn’t seem fazed as he helps each of us out of the speeder, though he slightly frowns when he doesn’t see Allura. Jaida chuckles, “Allura, Khem, and Matt stayed with our grandparents last night.” His frown persists as he nods and my sister wanders over to his side. His arm immediately wraps around her as we fall silent, except for Mako and Vette who continue their whispering from earlier. It doesn’t take long for a familiar speeder with the Morit and Marr symbol to approach. T9, Gram’s unique golden protocol droid, gets out of the speeder to open the door for my baby sister as her Dashade gets out of the other side. All of us are further surprised when Matt exits the speeder after Allura. “Matt, why are you here?” a vaguely confused Ash asks as Jai and I share a knowing look. “I’m going with you,” Matt states with a smirk. Ash frowns, but shrugs turning to Luna, “Are you leaving too?” She grins, nodding “Yes, sir, Balmorra, and my ship await.” Ash shakes his head chuckling “Well, come on then we better get a move on.” We all fall silent after that as we enter the Spaceport, though once inside we split up, the hunters and agents going on one side of the port while us Sith and our companions go the opposite way. Eventually, we split up as well, though our personal hangers and their respective elevators are beside each other. On the elevator ride, neither Vette and I can contain our excitement as we literally bounce in anticipation. We chuckle at the other before we both stick our tongues out causing us to burst into laughter. Our laughter continues through the eternity long elevator ride. Finally, the doors open and we’re met with a sight of the grey metal lobby complete with Empire banners and a statue of our Emperor. There’s no one insight however but the door that leads to the hangar itself is closed, forcing us to walk up the ramp to the control room. When we see the window overlooking the hanger, we both immediately run to it, leaning over the terminals to see my, our, starship: its sleek black duraplast armor plating on what would be its wings while the rest is a silver durasteel armor plating. Vette whistles, “Wow, take a look at that. We’re going in style now…” before I can say anything I feel a presence coming towards us. I turn as the newcomer speaks, “Nice ship. Are you leaving Dromund Kaas, Asha‘Ari?” My eyes narrow, as I can’t quite tell his intentions, “Your name—now!” Vette frowns glancing over at me as the Sith answers, “Relax, I’m a friend… bearing gifts. Cellvanta Grathan sent me to deliver these tokens of her appreciation,” pausing as he hands me a remarkably well-preserved Massassi1 spaga2 in its original cortosis sheath and several high-quality parts. I carefully take the spaga2 from him, allowing Vette to take the parts as he continues, “For all you’ve done for her. It will greatly enhance this new ship of yours.” I nod, noticing he has not given me his name, “Please express my gratitude to her when you return, if that is all.”

            “It is not all,” the Sith states smugly, his red eyes narrowing, “You see Cellvanta’s husband, Lord Grathan, has a different present he wants me to deliver. Apparently, he says you know too much.” I frown glancing at Vette, “Seems like Cellvanta needs to get her house in order.” She nods in agreement as the Sith scoffs, “Are you mad? Lady Grathan doesn’t control the household. I answer only to Lord Grathan.” I shake my head and turn to leave as the Sith, Ralesk, continues “I’ve murdered just about every form of sentient being in the galaxy. And I’m here for you.” I roll my eyes continuing to walk out of the control room with Vette behind me, causing the Sith to growl and leap in front of me igniting his blood-red lightsaber as he lands. I sigh, irritated that this fight is unavoidable, as both Vette and I grab our weapons. Vette begins shooting at Ralesk as I ignite my lightsabers and engage the Sith. Ralesk falls easily, not even as challenging as fighting Teeno, Phyne, and Klemral back at the Sith Academy on Korriban. I can tell Vette feels the same as she glances at me before she breaks into a run down the stairs, only stopping at the foot of the ramp that leads into  _Mercy_. She stops only long enough for me to join her so we both scale up the ramp together.

            “Oh! Ah, I mean… greetings! I am 2V-R2, factotum droid for this vessel,” a chrome protocol droid says that’s standing off to the side of the airlock as you enter the main room that contains the holo-terminal. I tilt my head and walk over to him as it continues, “You must be my new master. Gentle, kind new master…” trailing off at the end. I grin “That I am, I’m Apprentice Asha‘Ari and this Vette,” Vette smiles at the droid as I continue, “What are your functions?” It-he glances around, “I am relieved—er, pleased—that you find me agreeable. I will never disappoint you, mistress. I am programmed for a wide array of tasks, including but not limited to meal preparation, ship maintenance, janitorial duty, and etiquette.” I grimace, knowing he got that from T1-K1, as Vette asks, “How about a tour, Arrtoo?” 2V-R2 looks over at her nodding once more, “Welcome aboard this  _Fury_ -class Imperial Interceptor, a versatile craft combining a starfighter’s maneuverability with armament to rival larger military vessels. It has all the standard amenities. A holo-terminal for Interstellar communications,” motioning to the large terminal before pausing as he walks to the left side of the room next to a door with a security panel on its side, “This is the commanding officer’s ensuite with its own refresher, so they are yours’ mistress,” I nod setting the spaga2 inside my room as he points a crossed to another door on the same wall as the airlock, “that’s the med bay.”

            “The conference room,” turning and pointing to the right side of the room on the same wall before walking down the left hallway. We follow as he continues, “The cargo hold, and the portside engine room,” pausing as he takes us down the opposite hallway, “Behind me is one of the crew quarters, there’s another one below us with a large community refresher, galley, and lounge.” He points to the door behind us, “That’s the starboard engine room,” then he turns and walks back to the main room, pointing out the stairs and elevator to the other floor before heading to the bridge. “That’s the captain’s quarters, office, and refresher. Your office, mistress, is on the floor below as well. The astrogation console contains a constantly updated map of the known galaxy. Any questions, mistress?” I shake my head “No, Arrtoo, thank you,” finishing as Vette runs down the stairs and the holo terminal beeps. I sigh, “Can you take us out, Arrtoo?” The droid nods before bowing and heading to the bridge as I go to the holo terminal to answer it. “Asha‘Ari, I trust you find your starship satisfactory,” Baras states as he appears. I chuckle, “She seems well enough, but I’ll have to take her for a spin to give you a more in-depth answer, Master.” Surprising he chuckles, “You are about to get that chance. There is much to be done. My interests must be protected and my enemies destroyed. Nomen Karr’s efforts to expose my spies and prove his Padawan’s power to the Jedi Council must meet with systemic failure. You will exhaust yourself in this charge.” I nod, “Where do you suggest I begin?” I can feel his smirk, “The information we siphoned from the Republic agent will be our map. We know my spy on Nar Shaddaa was being surveilled. We know where this Padawan was discovered, where she trained, and that the Jedi have sent someone to investigate my spy on Balmorra. The Padawan will have to be hunted down and destroyed, but first, you must secure my network by silencing my spies on Balmorra and Nar Shaddaa.” I frown, “Wouldn’t it be worth awhile to preserve them by recalling them?”  Baras shakes his head, “Their disappearances would look suspicious and serve to confirm the Padawan’s accusations. My spies must die. My contracts on Balmorra and Nar Shaddaa will detail what must be done. Your tasks are paramount, Apprentice. Bring cruelty. Bring Rage. Bring Death,” and with that, my master vanishes. I groan, already not looking forward to it, as I begin to holo Jaida. When she answers I grin, “I see you got to your ship safely.” She chuckles as I glance at the droid next to her, exacting like mine but duller. “Problems?” she asks. I shake her head, “Your droid looks like mine except for the color.” Jaida frowns slightly, “Oh, have you spoken to Ash?” I shake my head as holo comes thru, the man himself. Since now we’re just missing Allura, I call her once more grinning when she answers, “I see you got your ship and a new droid too.” Luna tilts her head, “Too?” Jaida chuckles “Apparently, all of our ships came with one. Is yours a Toovee model?” Luna nods “Yes, 2V-R8 to be exact. Yours?” I answer, “2V-R2.” Ash answers next, “2V-R6.” Jaida chuckles, “2V-R4, funny enough.” Luna frowns, “This could get confusing quickly!”  I chuckle, nodding in agreement, as I hear the ship's engines roar to life “It will, but I guess we can all our droids arr-something since they’re all Toovees.”

            “Yeah, sounds simple enough,” Allura states just as another call comes in. “Have another call coming in,” everyone says before laughing as we figure out it’s the same person calling. Another man appears in an Imperial uniform, complete with a hat. He glances around at everyone before clearing his throat, obviously nervous “Ah, good I was able to reach you, I’m Flight Commander Pirul. The Empire needs you. The Republic grows bolder. Their attack squadrons ambush Imperial targets and disappear into open space. We’re struggling to complete. Open warfare is just around the corner and we need all the ships we can get. We’ve already sent out all our squadrons, but they aren’t enough. That’s why we are forming the Empire’s Fury.” He pauses turning to face me, “Asha‘Ari, will be leading the squadron under call sign ‘Tempest.’ Her second-in-command will be you Cipher Nine,” he turns to Ash, “Under call sign ‘Nightshrike’.” He then turns to the youngest, “My lord, your call sign is ‘Rage.’ Huntress yours is ‘Scree’.” Pirul pauses, “Apparently, the Grand Moff wishes to speak with you” then he’s replaced with a large man standing in parade rest, “Ah, he was able to reach you. Good. My name is Rycus Kilran. I’m commander of the Fifth Fleet, second to the Minister of War, and my personal favorite—the so-called Butcher of Coruscant,” he thankfully pauses as anger rises in my sisters and I, thankfully it goes unnoticed. “What’s the mission?” Ash asks simply.

            “Straight to the point, I like that. Four hours ago, the Republic engaged in an illegal border skirmish on the edges of Imperial territory. One enemy warship escaped. That warship—the  _Brentaal Star_ —is carrying a passenger of vital strategic importance. I’ve ordered the nearest ship, the  _Black Talon_  to intercept. Your mission is to land on the  _Black Talon_  and capture the passenger at all costs. My droid and I will give you more information once you arrive,” and with that, he’s gone. All of us groan knowing that we have no choice in the matter, until Ash says, “I won’t be able to go with you, I have other business to attend to. But I’ll try to join you.” We sigh again, nodding our heads then everyone disappears. I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose as I head to the bridge, “Have you set our destination yet?” 2V-R2 shakes his head, “I have not, mistress.” I sigh again sitting in one of the seats, “We got a new assignment from the Imperial Grand Moff,” finishing just as the console beeps. “That’s our new heading,” I state simply as I turn to search for Vette to inform her of our assignment. Once I’ve informed her, she joins me on the bridge. All of us get to the massive ship simultaneously, and Vette whistles “This will be fun.” I chuckle, slapping her lightly on her back, as I’m truly not looking forward to this as the  _Black Talon_  gives us landing clearance.  _Mercy_  is the first to land, so as we wait I put on my mask so when the others land, we can disembark. We leave the droids on the ships as the others are joining us. We are then met by a female Human Lieutenant, “Good to have you aboard. I’m Lieutenant Alia Sylas, second-in-command of the  _Black Talon_ , your droid informed us of your arrival. If you follow me, I’ll escort you there.” I nod, surprisingly grateful for the mask, “How did my droid come to be on your ship?”

            “We picked it up with the upgrades from Geonosis: however, it did just mention your name, my lord,” Sylas says as she leads us deeper into the ship and up to the command deck. Finally, we stop “Here you are, the conference room. Please feel free to make yourself comfortable. It’s an honor to have you aboard our transport,” I nod once more and the lieutenant leaves quickly. We watch her retreating body before entering the room. The droid in question is a lackluster silver protocol droid, who begins speaking as soon as we enter, “Identities confirmed! Good day—I am advanced protocol unit NR-O2. My functions are diplomacy, translation, manslaughter, and calumniation. My master wishes to reiterate your mission. Please stand by for delivery. This is unit NR-O2 to Grand Moff Kilran. You are now in contact with the  _Black Talon_ ,” finishing just as the man himself appears on the holo. “Well—so I am. You have arrived quickly. Good, I do like promptness. Where is Cipher Nine?” I’m the one who answers, “He had to delay his arrival.”

            “Ah, so it seems. As I said earlier, your mission is the  _Brentaal Star_. The warship’s passenger is code-named ‘the general.’ We don’t know his identity, but the Republic believes he possesses military secrets: our military secrets. I trust the reports: the general must be captured or killed. Captain Revinal Orzik—the man commanding this transport—doesn’t share my enthusiasm. He’s disobeyed my orders to attack. Feel free to show him what the Empire does to cowards. Then commandeer his ship, find the  _Brentaal Star  _and deal with the general.” Jaida frowns, crossing her arms, “Sounds interesting, but you realize that commandeering a starship will cost valuable time and energy. And I’m sure you’re aware who we are; that our time doesn’t come cheap.” Kilran chuckles, “That I do. I—provide—for those who—shall we say—do the ‘dirty’ work. So, all of you will be well compensated,” and with that, he disappears again. “I will lead the way to the bridge. Once Captain Orzik is deposed and our hijacking is complete, we may proceed to the  _Brentaal Star_.” Everything is fine until we reach the hallway to the bridge.

            “Halt! This is a restricted area—Captain Orzik’s command. You’ll have to leave immediately,” an armored Lieutenant states in front of a ray shield blocking us from continuing. I calmly walk towards to him, “And I outrank everyone on this ship. So, I’ll say simply, Move aside.” The Lieutenant stands firm, which is impressive but we, unfortunately, don’t have time for brave soldiers, “Captain Orzik has disobeyed a direct order, you’d be wise to step aside and avoid his fate.” Behind Jaida clarifies, “What she means to say is we’d prefer to spill as little Imperial blood as we can.” When he still doesn’t move, I growl and touch Allura’s mind,  _‘Can you stun them?’_  I glance over at Luna as the young Sith nods, already surrounded in an aura of her lavender Force lightning. She directs it at the three soldiers who instantly fall unconscious. My sisters and I share a nod as Matt powers down the ray shield then we continue. “If you are concerned about the loss of life,” NR-O2 states as we run to the bridge removing all resistance, “I assure you the deaths of all injured crew members will be strategically insignificant.” I grimace, wondering if we can somehow destroy the droid and make it look like an accident.

            “All marines have been neutralized. Scanning for additional threats,” NR-O2 states matter-of-factly as we finally reach the bridge and stop in front of Captain Orzik and his crew. “What’s going on? Sir…”  an Ensign Hetter says, glancing at the seven of us nervously. “Stay calm, Ensign. Everyone stay calm,” Orzik rather calmly states facing us. “No threats found. The bridge is now secure,” NR-O2 states as his scan is over. Orzik looks over at it probably thinking as we are,  _the bridge was secure before_ , then he looks back at us, “I’m Captain Revinal Orzik: I’m pretty sure I know what this is about. For the record, I take complete responsibility for my actions.” I nod as both Jaida and I walk slightly in front of Allura as I state, “I understand, Captain.” Jaida continues, “If nothing else, that should make it easier on the crew.” Orzik’s eyes widen slightly, “I’m glad it’s worth something. You’re here because of the Moff, aren’t you? He must want the  _Brentaal Star ’s_ passenger pretty badly. Or maybe he just hates me. The  _Black Talon_  would be destroyed chasing a battleship. I fought in the war before, and I’ll fight again—but I don’t do suicide missions.” I chuckle as Jaida says, “Neither do we, Captain. We’re not looking to make a martyr of anyone. We can complete this mission and survive.”

            “I expect you to believe that. I see it differently,” pausing as he begins pacing, “Listen to me—you managed to hijack one ship, and that’s certainly impressive. But taking on the  _Brentaal Star_  is something else altogether. I might be able to get us close, but then what? My marines are all dead and you’d have to board it.” Allura shakes her head, “Your marines are unconscious and should be waking up soon. While my lightning was nonlethal, they’ll be hurting. Best get them medical support before we meet the  _Brentaal Star_ , Captain.” His brown eyes widen, surprised that a Sith didn’t kill his men, “Of course. Well… you’d still have to fight an army of Republic soldiers and somehow find the general. It’s still unlikely we’ll survive.” Jaida sighs, “We don’t have a choice—those were Moff Kilran’s instructions. So, if we’re going to survive, we need to work together.” That surprises him has his eyes flick to each of us, “I see.” Glancing at the droid who’s walking through and inspecting his crew, “You’re as much victims here as I am, aren’t you?” At our small nods, he continues, “Damn Kilran and his fleet. All right. I’m not ready to be branded a traitor just yet. We’ll get the general. I’m not sure how, but we’ll get him.” Both Jaida and I smirk as I say, “Leave that to us.” Orzik nods, “I’ll do my best to remember that.” Finishing just as NR-O2 rejoins us saying, “Downloading new orders to all bridge consoles. Priority one: Intercept the  _Brentaal Star_.” The Captain looks over at it, before touching his ear and nodding then addresses his crew, “You heard the droid, everyone. Prepare to jump to lightspeed…” and just like that we see the stars start to blur, then after a few minutes seeing very different stars. “Emerging from hyperspace now. One  _Thranta_ -class warship on the scanners. Powering up…” a panicked Ensign, Brukarra from her nameplate, exclaims, “Enemy is firing! Turbolasers, missiles—and what look like transport pods. I’m not sure.” Orzik breathes in deeply, “Evasive maneuvers. Keep the pods at a distance—they look harmless, but they’ll latch onto the hull and cut at us with sabotage droids,” staying calm. Brukarra nods, “Evasive maneuvers—aye, sir.” Seconds after she finishes “Sir, three shuttles on an intercept course!” Hetter exclaims. “An assault party,” Orzik says, then looks at us, “We don’t have sufficient defenses to keep them from landing.” We look at each other, as I state, “Then let them, we’ll handle any boarders”

            “This course of action is deemed advisable,” NR-O2 states unnecessarily. “Security will meet you at the entrance to the shuttle bay,” Orzik says as someone hands us commlinks, “Defend the ship at all costs and we’ll get you to the  _Brentaal Star_.” We nod then the seven of us run out of the bridge, putting on the commlinks as we head to the elevator that’ll take us down to the cargo bay. “Warning: Secondary Power systems damaged,” says an automated voice as we head down the elevator, “Nonessential systems may be inoperable.” Thankfully, that doesn’t include the elevator as we reach the bay just as the first shuttle lands letting out its Republic soldiers. One of them yells, “You should have never attacked us!” as they run to attack and the remaining shuttles land. Jaida and I groan, not really wanting to fight, as Khem roars and runs amidst the soldiers. Nevertheless, Jaida opens fire as I leap into the fray, igniting my lightsabers mid-leap. Matt joins us not long after with Vette and Mako shooting the soldiers exiting the other shuttles. As the fight continues I hear Matt yell at Allura, saying “It’s us or them.” Soon after her Lightning joins the chaos however the soldiers are still alive, I know Jaida told her something as her lavender lightning turns lethal. “We need you on the bridge,” Orzik says as the last soldier falls. The four of us share a look before running back to the elevator, heading back and forcing Vette, Mako and Khem to follow. We step inside in time to hear the report from Ensign Hetter, “Damage reports from all decks. We’re holding together, sir—but I don’t know for how long.”

            “Make it last, Ensign. Don’t let us down,” Orzik says pacing once more as NR-O2 says, “Please stand alert, Grand Moff Kilran’s representatives have returned.” I shake my head at that as Orzik turns to address us, “I see you took care of the Republic assault. Welcome back to the bridge. We’ve survived the first wave of attacks from the _ Brentaal Star_. Things will be calm until we enter fighter range—another minute maybe two.” Just as he finishes, Brukarra speaks up, “Transmission coming in! Long range…it’s a message, but it’s not from the  _Brentaal Star_.” Vette frowns, “How can that be?” I grimace as Brukarra answers, “The  _Brentaal Star_  must have sent a distress signal. Someone’s responding.” Just as that someone appears in front of us, “This is Jedi Grand Master Satele Shan hailing unidentified Imperial vessel. I’m en route to your location with sixteen Republic vessels. I’m asking you to retreat before more lives are lost.” I try to soothe my grimace as I walk closer to the holo “Hello, Master Shan, it’s a pleasure as always. We, however, were attacked and then boarded. We have yet to do anything besides defend the people aboard this transport.” I can see Master Satele’s surprise at seeing me, which she hides well as she tilts her head, her eyes glancing at me then my sisters behind me, “I see. I’m glad to hear a voice of reason. Let us end this conflict together. The  _Brentaal Star_  is under my protection. Our convoy was ambushed and I sent the Star ahead. We will reunite. I just crippled three Imperial dreadnaughts. I don’t wish to destroy you—the peace between Republic and Empire is fragile enough already.” I nod once, understanding her warning as I give her my own, “Tell the  _Brentaal Star_  to hand over the general. No one needs to be hurt.”

            “The general has a role to play with the Republic,” Satele says after nodding, indicating she understands, “Incidents like this are happening across the galaxy, but only because we let them. Leave the  _Brentaal Star_  to me. If you don’t, then may the Force be with you—because the men and women aboard that ship can hold you off until we arrive. And you will be defeated. I suggest you prepare to face a Jedi—and you may want to consider what that means.” I close my eyes as I feel her touch my mind,  _‘May the Force be with you.’_ I nod again as Jaida motions for Brukarra to cut the call, before stating “Entering fighter range. The  _Brentaal Star_  is launching its first squadron.” Orzik nods, “It’s time for us to do the same. I assume you’ll lead the boarding party to go after the general, my lord?” I nod, determined to get this over with, “We will.” Orzik continues, “There’s one more thing. I promised you my help, so I brought you some supplies from the cargo bay. Someone on Dromund Kaas may be disappointed when they don’t receive the delivery, but I thought our situation took precedence.” Jaida nods, “Keep up the good work, Captain.” Orzik nods, “Thank you. We’re all doing our best here.” NR-O2 speaks directly after him, “I advise that you proceed to the shuttle bay. The flight to the  _Brentaal Star_  may be hazardous—but Grand Moff Kilran has complete faith in your abilities.” I think we all roll our eyes as we turn, heading to the starboard hangar. Despite the  _Brentaal Star_  fighters, our ride to the  _Star_  goes smoothly and we quickly land inside. There’s only a few soldiers inside of the hanger, which we knock down instead of killing, making our way to the elevator that’ll take us to the transport dock where we run into the first holo-terminal to connect the Black Talon.

            “This is protocol unit NR-O2, I hope you’re receiving this message clearly, and that your flight was free of incident. Please hold for security coordinator Ensign Brukarra,” the chrome droid says as soon as he appears before being replaced with Brukarra. “The Marines are on their way. They’ll follow you in and hold each junction you secure. Try not to take too long—we’re not a military ship. What you have is all you’re getting.” Jaida nods, “Understood. We’ll be quick.” She is then replaced with NR-O2, “I’ve been scanning the  _Brentaal Star ’s _communications, and security forces appear to be moving to protect the escape pods. It is extremely likely that the crew is attempting to evacuate the general. You must retrieve or eliminate him before he escapes.” I roll my eyes, “Thank you for the heads up, NR-O2.” The droid nods, “I’ll be in contact if the situation changes. Proceed to assault all defense points between you and the target.” When it disappears, the seven of us proceed deeper inside the ship, disabling all the droids and forcing the soldiers into unconsciousness. There are three veteran Special Forces troopers blocking the  _Brentaal Star_ ’s main computer terminal, so a brief up quick fight ensues until we knock them unconscious as well, adding a few well-placed but fake fatal wounds.

            As Jaida and Mako mess with the  _Brentaal Star_ ’s computer, the rest of us loot the ‘dead’ bodies then tie them up. After a while the two high five each other before we continue to the elevator taking us to the deck where the escape pods are, which is apparently the Engine Deck. As we go, we also start disabling munition consoles, which causes a massive war droid to attack us, that Khem and I enthusiastically take care of. Finally, we reach the door that leads to the pods, and we immediately freeze, _there’s a Jedi on the other side of it._  My sisters and I glance at each other before swallowing, as we are focusing on being able to hear what’s going on, on the other side of the blast door and opening it at the same time. I can feel the Jedi use the Force to keep the door from opening but their power is insufficient compared to our combined strength. The Jedi quickly realizes this as she runs to who I assume is the general. “The escape pods aren’t far, now. You can make it on your own, General,” a young girl around Allura’s age says. “And what about you?” an older man asks, just as we manage to break thru. “I will face my destiny. Go now, my friend,” the Jedi, a young Padawan by the looks of her, says as we walk in seeing ‘the general’ limp towards the remaining soldiers who are guarding the escape pods. I grimace in sympathy as I see him go, the Twi’lek Padawan turning towards us, “Halt where you are. I am Yadira Ban, Padawan of the Jedi Order. I was sent to protect the general and you will not pass,” she states matter-of-factly igniting her lightsaber. “Surrender. Give us what we want, and your ship can survive,” Jaida states, knowing what that’ll sound like coming from the two ‘evil’ Sith.

            “I cannot accept that. A Jedi does not surrender the innocent into the hands of evil,” Yadira says.  _So, apparently, it sounds odd even coming from a Bounty Hunter._  She continues, “But I intend to drive you back—meter by meter if need be. Just as the Republic pushed the Sith Empire into the dark of the galaxy.” Jaida sighs, “Then there’s no way we can settle this peacefully?” The Padawan shakes her head, “No. Not anymore, I fear,” then she leaps towards us, seeing Jai as the weakest out of us three sisters as her blasters are still holstered on her hips. I immediately leap to protect her as Jai does nothing to stop the hot plasma blade, that seems to surprise the Padawan, knowing normal Sith would never protect anyone. My eyes are pleading for the Jedi to rethink this as they peer out of my mask. The Jedi gasps dropping her lightsaber, which Jaida then picks up handing the weapon to the young Jedi. Her eyes widen, “You don’t mean us any harm, do you?” Jaida nods, “Reach out with the Force to those that were in our path.” Yadira’s eyes widen even more as she does that, “How? Why?” Jaida chuckles, “We don’t like the Empire any more than you do. However due to,” swallowing, “circumstances we belong to it. But we’ve been ordered to do this, so we need to make it look convincing even to the Republic. So, we’re sorry about this,” ending just as Allura wills the Padawan to sleep before we continue to the escape pods, doing the same to the remaining soldiers guarding the general, who’s clutching his side, pain written all a crossed his aged face.

            “You can put aside your weapons. I won’t try to run. Besides, I doubt I’d make it to an escape pod without my intestines spilling out,” the General says as we approach. “How did you get injured?” Mako asks. “Unlucky—caught in your ship’s attack,” he says simply, “I’m told the wounds aren’t fatal, but the doesn’t help the pain. I was a general in the Imperial military service. Did they tell you that when they sent you here? Did they even know?” I grimace, knowing Kilran’s stand on the matter, as Jaida says, “Why would you betray the Empire?” He swallows, “If you knew what I knew, you’d understand. If you’d heard what both sides are plotting, you wouldn’t be eager to restart this war. They’re building doomsday weapons. Shields that envelop planets; missiles that darken suns. Republic and Empire are planning to raze worlds—annihilate civilizations. It will be unlike anything the galaxy’s seen since the Great Hyperspace War. And it’s too late to stop it—the so-called peace is already lost.” Vette is slightly shaking as she asks, “If that’s true, why defect to the Republic?” I glance over at her before placing a calming hand on her back as the general answers, “There’s no place for me in the Empire anymore. I thought my last act might be to even the odds—create a stalemate. It doesn’t seem to matter anymore.” I sense three marines walk up behind us as he continues, “You have me, then. Me, my stomach full of blood and my implant full of cybernetic secrets and stolen plans. What will you do?” My sisters and I glance at each other before Jaida raises a single blaster, “I’ll take save us all the trouble.” He swallows, “So be it. We’re all as good as dead, anyway.” I sense the soldiers walking away as Jaida ‘fatally’ wounds’ him and Allura puts him in a healing trance as he crumples to the ground. Once that is finished, we turn and run down the hallway next to us, following the Marines that are heading for the elevator that’ll return us to port hanger we arrived in then running to the nearest holoterminal to connect with the  _Black Talon_ , and Captain Orzik appears. “Captain Orzik here, I understand you’re on your way back—I assume congratulations are in order. Our marines have been recalled back to the  _Black Talon_. As soon as you’re aboard, we’ll jump to lightspeed—Republic reinforcements could arrive any minute.”

            “Noted, Captain. We are on our way,” I state with a slight smirk, happy the mission is done. “I’ll see you on the bridge. Congratulations again—Orzik out,” then he disappears and we breathe out in relief before returning to the hanger where our Imperial shuttle is waiting. The same three marines run in front of us as we go, and a Republic ship crashes into the bay just as we are leaving. There isn’t anyone to greet us when we land so we quickly return to the bridge, where everyone is waiting. Once they see us enter, the ship enters lightspeed. “Well,” Orzik states with a small smile, “the heroes of the day return.” We slightly smile in return as Hetter says, “Welcome back, my lords.” Our smiles turn into smirks when Orzik continues, “Congratulations once again. I never expected the mission to go off this cleanly.” Jaida glances at Allura and I, “Glad to see you so happy, Captain.” We chuckle silently as Orzik replies, “What’s not to be pleased about? You spared my life, and we eliminated an enemy of the Empire.” NR-O2 clearly is distressed no one is paying him any attention as he cuts in, “Grand Moff Kilran is eagerly awaiting your report. Shall I put him through?” I glance at Orzik, “It’s your command again, Captain. Make the call.” His eyes widen but he nods, “Put the Grand Moff through.” NR-O2 nods, “Opening channel now.” We all straighten slightly as he appears “Well—How fortunate I could reach my friends aboard the  _Black Talon_. The droid’s been keeping me apprised of your work, but I very much wanted to hear from you. How did the attack go?”

            “The  _Brentaal Star_  has been disabled and the general dealt with. I’m sorry to say with the wounds he received in the attack, where very fatal and made him virtually useless so we ended his life,” I state simply, knowing that’s not quite the case. “A pity that you couldn’t bring him back alive—but really it makes little difference. You should be proud,” Kilran states, “This is one of many operations we’re conducting across the galaxy: it’s a new beginning to the war. The general was one of the greatest weapons the Republic had—a defector! —and you’ve snatched him from the enemy hands. I’ll remember this, and I’ll make sure you’re rewarded.” Allura steps forward, doing what she knows is her part, “It was a pleasant distraction.” Kilran chuckles, “Ah, yes. When military strategy and Sith entertainments combine, it’s surely a good day. But my words hardly matter as you’ve just left the homeworld. Seeing for yourselves what you’ve been fighting for. It is inspiring. Balmorra will be lucky to have you; Kilran out,” and with that, the Moff disappears. Jaida glances over at Orzik as he nervously scuffles, “What is it, Captain?” He glances up, looking at each of us before swallowing, “I’m sure you are aware, but we are heading to Dromund Kaas, not Balmorra.” I chuckle as Jaida answers the nervous man, “It’s not a problem, Captain. We have our own ships to take us there. It was nice working with you, Orzik” before we all turn and head to our ships. We each sigh, thankful our ships were on the opposite side of the fighting so they aren’t damaged before we enter them. “Welcome back, Mistress,” 2V-R2 states as he sees us enter, “I can take us to our next destination so the two of you can relax.” Vette squeals nearly hugging the droid before she runs down the stairs to the second floor where the crew quarters are. I chuckle as I glance at the quiet holo terminal, “That’ll be excellent Arrtoo. When the  _Black Talon_  stops at Dromund Kaas, we’ll disembark and head Balmorra. Let me know when we arrive at Kaas.” I pause after turning toward the Captain’s quarters “And thank you, Arrtoo.” Then I leave the stunned droid for the comfort of my private quarters. True to T1’s word, my quarters have been filled with clothes and ‘necessities’ and now all that’s needed is customizing my new home. After a long refreshing shower, I sit on my bed, bringing the spaga2 with me. Once I’m settled, I slowly pull the ancient weapon from the sheath that holds it, seeing the Qotsisajak3 engraved on its blade, its serrated edges still deadly sharp. I smile, my finger lightly tracing the script, more importantly, the engraved word Asha, Sith for 'victory' before I start my meditation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
> Sith  
> 1) Massassi – Warrior caste  
> 2) Spaga - sword  
> 3) Qotsisajak – Code of the Sith  
> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
> Another chapter posted! Yippee! Two more chapters to go and we're on Balmorra and Taris! Finally! Lol, it seems like it's taking forever...  
> ==========================  
> 1-7 | Introduces the 7 main characters  
> 8-35 | Starting Planets [Korriban, Hutta, Tython, and Ord Mantell]  
> 36-56 | Capital Planets [Dromund Kaas & Coruscant]  
> 57-63 | Interlude  
> 64-77 | Taris (R) and Balmorra (E)  
> 78-... | Nar Shaddaa  
> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	62. A New ‘Friend’ - Ash'adath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Underlined words are 'translated' into Basic [English]*  
> *See notes at the end of the chapter to learn the meanings of the superscript words*  
> *Underlined and italicized words are ship names*

=-=-=-=-=-=

Ash'adath

            I wake up before Kara, who’s sleeping soundly wrapped in my arms. I smile down at her, glad she finally seems calm and at peace, as I gently remove a strand of her ebony black hair from her face, lightly grazing her soft skin with my fingers. She sighs contently snuggling closer to me so her face is rest on my chest. She, then groans, picking her head up then placing it back down, mumbling “I don’t want to get up.” I chuckle, which makes her snuggle closer, “Neither do I but we do have our responsibilities.” She sighs, moving her head up until it rests on the curve of my neck, where she gently bites me. I groan, and I can feel her smirk before she captures my lips with hers.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            I watch as Kara becomes Watcher Two after a shower, her smiling face giving away to one of professionalism. Pride swells in my chest, when a simple smirk or a wink, nearly shatters her mask of indifference as she blushes. When she’s nearly ready, I get off my bed and stand behind her, “You look stunning you know.” She looks at my reflection before rolling her eyes. I smirk, leaning down while wrapping my arms around her, pulling her snugly to me, then kissing a path from underneath her ear to where the neckline over her shirt ends before pushing the fabric away to reveal more. Her head falls back as her legs nearly give out, before surprising me with turning around in my arms to kiss me passionately. She’s the one who pulls away, with a slight smirk when she hears my groan, making a tsking sound as I try to continue the kiss, “We have responsibilities, Cipher Nine, and I must get to work.” I groan before pulling away, nodding, “Of course, Watcher Two.” She smiles, before standing on her tiptoes to briefly kiss me, “Be seeing you, Ash.” I nod, slightly smirking, nuzzling her neck and placing one last kiss, “Be seeing you, Kara.” She flashes me one last smile before disappearing out of my door. I exit after her, watching her as she walks thru the darkened house to the front door then into a waiting speeder into the night. I frown as I walk back into my room, then falling into my bed with a groan as my mind brings up a face I’ll be seeing shortly,  _Jaida_. As if that simple thought echoed around the house as my door opens.

            “Are you up, Ash?” I hear from the doorway. I chuckle “I am, Zen. Why are you?” I hear her sigh before I feel something landing beside me on the bed, “Kaliyo and Roland.” I grimace, “Oh.” Zenia chuckles, “Yeah. Anyway, shall we begin our search?” I chuckle getting up to grab my datapad then handing to Zenia, who grabs it quickly so I can turn on a lamp. “So? What’s one of the sisters’ names?” Zena asks flipping on her tummy. I sigh, “Thea is the oldest I believe, Jaida is the one you saw, and Allura is the youngest.” Zen smiles, entering the names onto the datapad, she frowns slightly, “You know anything else?” I nod, “I believe that their father is a Sith Lord but I’m not sure who he is.” Her eyes light up slightly as she scrolls through the data, “You said that you met a few Sith because of them?” I nod once more trying to look over her shoulder at the search, “Yesterday it was Lord Paxton Foyt, who mentioned a Darth Zora. And the day before that it was Darth Marr, well along with Thea and Allura who are Sith Apprentices.” She looks back at me, her eyes narrowing, “Why didn’t you tell me that they were Sith! That makes this much easier.” I frown as she narrows down the search then clicks on a new article from yesterday.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The Morit legacy continues!

Darth Zora’s granddaughter Thea Marr from her only child and heir, Darth Marr, has passed her trials and become a Sith Apprentice. Oddly, there is no mention of who Thea’s master is but no doubt it is someone powerful.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

            Zenia looks at me smugly after she’s finished reading it aloud, no doubt pleased at my shock.  _Darth Marr is their father!_   _That explains so much, why he wished to speak to all of us as well as Mako and Vette’s fear yesterday when I brought him up. But doesn’t explain everything, like Keeper._   _Then again why on earth would a daughter of a Sith Lord, want to be in the Great Hunt, let alone a Bounty Hunter._  I must have said that aloud as Zen chuckles, “Maybe she’s Force-blind? There’s no mention of who her mother is.” I nod “Yeah, I guess.” Then I remember what she told me on Hutta, “Maybe her mentor and uncle, Braden, convinced her to join. The two seemed pretty close until his death.” Zenia frowns, “Her uncle is dead?” I bite my lip, thinking I shouldn’t have said that but I continue anyway, “Braden was killed in my last assignment by someone trying to stop her from continuing in the Great Hunt,” nearly growling at the end, thinking of how Jaida reacted and what Tarro Blood had put her family through. Zen closes her eyes, “That’s heartbreaking. Is she doing okay?” I shrug, “I have no clue as she tries to hide it, but myself and others can see that she isn’t doing so well. But that might be that she’s also learned her baby sister was a slave.” Zenia grimaces before frowning, “Why would the daughter of a powerful, feared Sith Lord have become a slave?” I frown, shrugging once more, “I don’t the full story but I know they found her on the same day Braden was killed.” Her grimace returns, “Ouch,” before her eyes light up and she brings the datapad back up, typing something into. After a while, she grins getting up and grabbing her holo then plugging her datapad into the holo.

            The holo lights up and an image begins to appear, flickering on and off as the image sharpens. A man appears along with five others, one female, and the others male. The female is a green Mirialan, while there is only one human in the males the others are aliens; a small Rodian, a large Gamorrean, and a Kel Dor. I frown as I hear the man in the middle addressing the five, figuring out that this is the Final Melee,  _where’s Jaida_. As he continues talking, I see movement off to the side of the raised platform the competitors and the pacing man is on. I grin however when I recognize the familiar image of the three sisters and their companions. Jaida and Mako split from the others, walking up to the man and the other competitors. Only then, do I focus on what the man is saying, “-and the last hunter left standing joins the Great Hunt. Simple as that. All weapons are allowed, but you fight alone. No assistants,” I grimace at that as he continues, “And it looks like we have a latecomer!” Turning around after he’s finished, now facing Mako and Jaida. “I just like to make a big entrance,” Jaida states with a slight smirk. “Coming back from the dead is a big entrance all right,” he pauses before yelling, “Huntmaster, will you do us the honor?” As soon as the last word is heard, silence falls until it's eerily quiet. I watch as Jaida tosses her bag to Mako as the Huntmaster, a Wookie apparently, begins, “ Today, many hunters earn glory in death and defeat. One hunter earns eternal glory in victory. Good hunting to all!”  _That’s what she was talking about, it’s the rules of the Melee._  I can barely hear what the Mirialan woman says as she turns to talk to Jaida but thankfully both my sister and I have good hearing. “We all heard tales of your exploits, Huntress. Perhaps I'll turn them into a song to commemorate your death,” the woman states. “I'll do the same. You prefer ballads or war chants?” Jaida askes. The Mirialan scoffs. “I'd prefer to win,” she states cockily, “I'd wish you luck, but it wouldn't help. So, I'll just say goodbye.”

            They finish talking just as the man in the center yells “Enough!” quietening the audience again, “You hunters are the best that the galaxy's goons and thug lords could send us.” He pauses as he walks off to the side of the platform, “Now show us which one of you will join the Great Hunt! Fight!” Everyone grabs their blasters immediately except Jai, who lets the shooting begin, before grabbing something on her back that she throws at the smallest competitor, the small Rodian, who instantly crumples as the other human falls filled with blaster shots from the Mirialan next to Jai. That causes the largest one, the Gamorrean to charge her, which she sidesteps easily. The Gamorrean turns and charges her again, as she messes with something on her right wrist as the pig-lizard gains both momentum and ground. When he's a couple of feet in front of her, she stands up straight pointing her wrist towards him as flames engulf him. I whistle internally,  _two down._  The Kel Dor hunter then sees her as a threat, turning his firepower on her instead of the Mirialan woman he was aiming at earlier. Jaida turns quickly causing his first shots to miss her by inches as she aims her left wrist towards him, sending dozens of what must be tiny darts as he falls instantly. The Mirialan laughs, “Looks like it's just me and you left.” Jai smirks as she faces the green woman, “Looks like.” The woman raises her blaster confidently as Jai's blasters are safely holstered on her hips, pulling the trigger twice. The crowd roars, and I can’t help but wonder how she manages to win this. Time slows down as the blaster shots seem to freeze halfway, and Jaida finally removes a single blaster. Time speeds back up, just as Jai sidesteps both shots and releases two of her own. Both of which hit their mark, two to the heart, as the Mirialan’s hit the wall behind Jaida. The audience bursts into life as the Mirialan’s body falls. I see Jai closes her eyes before motioning for a whistling Mako to join her as the man walks back to the center of the arena, “The melee is over! One hunter remains!” He yells lifting Jaida's right arm into the air with his own as the crowd cheers. I then see Jaida turn to her sister with a huge smile and a wink. I smirk as see her retrieve whatever she threw from her first kill's body. I glance at my sister as the recording ends, seeing her mouth hanging open. I chuckle, “So that might be another reason she’s a hunter,”  _cause she’s impressively skilled._  Zenia nods, still staring at the now lifeless holo, “She’s incredible! I think I might have to start following this Great Hunt, to keep track of her.” I smile before my face falls slightly as I realize I might not see any of them again after I leave.

            Zenia notices the change quickly, sighing as she hugs me, “I haven’t seen you grow so close to someone so quickly, Ash.” I nod “Yeah, I know. There’s just something about her, about all of them that makes me care and want to get to know them better. But I know it’s dangerous for both me and them to do so.” I stop, remembering that Keeper knew them too, at least Jaida. I frown, glancing at Zenia, knowing I shouldn’t have her look into it as much as I want answers. Zen, sadly notices, “What Ash?” I sigh, “It’s nothing, Zen.” She frowns, “With you, it’s always something. So, tell.” I grimace, shaking my head, “It’s nothing I should bother you with, but who is Darth Zora again?” Zenia narrows her eyes at me, unbelieving, before sighing, “I’m sure you remember. She’s the only known Sith Lord to ‘retire’ from the Dark Council.” I nod, “I thought so, but wasn’t sure. Now shoo, I have to get ready.” Zenia rolls her eyes “Whatever, little brother. I’ll let you ‘wake up’ your friend,” before she gets up and leaves. I groan falling back into my bed, wanting nothing more than to interrupt Lord Roland Tudor and punch him in his face, but knowing Kaliyo wouldn’t appreciate the interruption so instead I go into my closet where my new uniform is waiting. I get dressed quickly before heading to where the guest rooms are. I knock rather loudly, and when there is no answer I enter the room to see Kaliyo on Roland’s lap kissing him passionately. Trying to avoid growling, I clear my throat loudly which tears the two apart. Roland glares at me, clearly oblivious of Kaliyo’s smirk, “I believe when a knock is ignored it means don’t interrupt. But clearly, class was missed in your studies.” I roll my eyes, internally scoffing, watching Kaliyo’s eyes narrow “I’d watch it, Roland. You don’t want to make your lover your enemy, or me for that matter. Now apologize to the lady, and get on your way. You are wearing out your welcome.” Roland scoffs, Kaliyo stares at me slightly surprised, before she proves my point by getting off his lap and crossing her arms with a frown. Roland swallows as he rises, then slightly bowing kissing her hand as he mutters an apology before smirking at me evilly and kissing her. She allows him a few seconds before she pushes him away and slaps him then enters the refresher with a proud smirk. I chuckle, “Your charm seems to be disappearing.” He glares at me, as he collects his things “This is all your fault, filth.” My eyes narrow, tempted to punch him into unconsciousness, however, I let a slight growl enter my voice “You might want to watch who you insult, Tudor, or your mother might have to bury her son one day.” The Lord scoffs before shoving his way past me. I glare at his retreating form until I hear a chuckle from the door to the refresher.

            “And here I thought he’d never leave,” Kaliyo states, still in her silky Imperial accent. I glance at her and swallow, she was wearing a silky nightgown but now is only wearing a rather sheer robe that ends a little past the bottom of her hips. She smirks “Problems, Agent?” I swallow again, my throat becoming rather dry before I shake my head. She raises a tattooed eyebrow, “Oh?” rather seductively as she walks closer me. She stops nearly a few inches from me, smiling up at me, then runs her hands over my chest before kissing me heatedly, much like our kiss yesterday. She breaks this kiss, pulling away from me then just outside my reach drops the robe and walks back into the refresher. I groan, placing my head on the wall nearest me. She exits a few minutes later fully dressed, with a wicked smirk before strutting seductively out of the room, “I got a message from the others that we’re meeting at the Spaceport.” I follow her, with a frown, wondering when she got that and why I haven’t heard anything but I decide to ignore that as we fall silent. We continue heading to the dining room where my family is already waiting. Breakfast is a silent affair like always, though once it’s finished, my little sisters run to my side as Mother leaves and Father picks up the dishes. Livia has tears in her eyes, that’s she’s clearly fighting as she hugs me tightly, “Why do you have to go so soon, Ashy?” I sigh, frowning over at Zenia, who looks sad as well, “I have work to do, Liv. I have to keep you girls’ safe, right?” I feel more than see Livia nod “Yeah, but I’ll miss you.” I grimace, knowing what I need to do, “Then I’ll try very hard to talk to you often.” Her face lights up, and even though I know it will be difficult to keep it’s worth it, as she kisses my cheek, then follows Mother out of the room. Elise and Blair each kiss a cheek before smiling and walking off as well. I glance at Zenia who’s frowning, “You’re including us all in that promise, right?” I sigh nodding, “Of course, Zen. If the past couple of days has shown me anything is that family is important,” finishing just as I stand and kiss her cheek. She nods, “Good. I expect by-mission updates, especially if you go to other planets!” I chuckle, “I’ll try, sis.” She grins before standing and surprising Kaliyo with a hug before leaving. I chuckle “Come on, Kaliyo, let’s see our new ship.”

            After we each gather our things, we head to the entrance where one of Father’s speeders are waiting, “Are you ready to head for the Spaceport, Mister Landis?” Kaliyo chuckles as I nod and we enter the covered speeder. Kaliyo is intent on driving me crazy, as her hands continually brushing either my leg, arm or hand and I break the silence, “You realize toying with me can be dangerous, right?” She glances over at me, with a slight sparkle in her eyes “Oh, I’m aware, Agent.” Once the speeder stops outside the Spaceport, she asks “So are you worried about seeing Jaida after last night?” I frown, having forgotten about that, causing Kaliyo to chuckle as I try hard not to begin pacing. It seems to take a while for the sisters’ speeder to arrive but once it does I open the door, to the annoyance of their family’s chrome protocol droid, T1. I help each one out of the speeder, frowning when I don’t see Allura or her monster—or Khem. Jaida notices my expression nearly instantly as she chuckles, “Allura, Khem, and Matt stayed with our grandparents last night.” My frown persists as I nod, wondering which pair of grandparents she’s talking about, as Jai wanders to my side. Suddenly I’m overwhelmed by guilt, as I wrap an arm immediately around her narrow waist pulling her closer to me, but I can’t distinguish why as we fall silent, except for Mako and Vette who are whispering together. We stay like that until a second speeder stops in front of us. A golden protocol droid gets out of the speeder to open the door revealing Allura as her Dashade gets out of the other side. All of us are further surprised when Matt exits the speeder after Allura. “Matt, why are you here?” I ask, surprised at his appearance here. “I’m going with you,” Matt states with a smirk. I frown, but end up shrugging it off for now as I turn to the youngest, “Are you leaving too?” She grins, nodding “Yes, sir, Balmorra and my ship await.” I shake my head, chuckling at her enthusiasm, “Well, come on then we better get a move on.” We all fall silent after that as we enter the Spaceport, though once inside we split up, the Sith and their companions going to the left as the rest of us go left. Ash and Kaliyo separate from Mako and Jaida, as well as T1 when we find our new hanger. Kaliyo has her arms crossed as the elevator takes us to the hanger’s lobby, trying, unsuccessfully, to emit a feeling of utter boredom. I chuckle at her, earning myself a glare as the elevator doors open. I frown in disappointment when we must walk up to the control room to have our first look at our new ship. Kaliyo whistles, once we can look down on it seeing a dark sleek durasteel ship that looks like it should be a luxury vessel instead of a highly advanced stealth machine.

            I smirk as I look over at her, raising a tattooed eyebrow at her, “Getting exciting enough for you, Kaliyo?” as I walk backwards, down the ramp to our ship. She glares at me as she follows, and I wink at her before turning around in time to walk up the ramp into the vessel itself. I whistle, seeing the sleek interior apparently alerting a black protocol droid to my presence. “Oh! Ah, I mean… greetings! I am Toovee Arrsix, factotum droid for this vessel,” it begins as Kaliyo walks past it, ignoring it completely. 2V-R6 stares at her as she passes, before looking back at me, “You must be my new master. Gentle, kind new master…” I frown slightly, “Keeper didn’t inform me at I’d be getting a droid as well.” R6 begins looking like a mouse pinned out by a large hungry cat, so I feel obliged to continue and calm the droid, “Though perhaps he didn’t think it necessary. What are your functions, Arrsix?” It works slightly, “I am relieved—er, pleased—that you find me agreeable. I will never disappoint you, master. I am programmed for a wide array of tasks, including but not limited to meal preparation, ship maintenance, janitorial duty, and etiquette. But I am also adapted for anything else your duties require, master. Welcome aboard the X-70B  _Phantom_ : an experimental prototype resembling a luxury shuttle that conceals the combat capabilities of a heavy starfighter. Would you like a tour?” I simply nod and the droid begins, pointing to my left, the hull of the ship, “Down there is the cargo bay and engineering along with a crew quarters and refresher. To the side is the stairs leads to the second crew quarters and refresher, galley, lounge, training room and other amenities.” It pauses heading out the other end of the hallway to the bow of the ship, stopping in a large room, “This is the central lounge, home to both the conference room and the holocom. Behind you and to the left, your right as of now is the Med Bay, fully stocked with an emergency medical droid and Kolto tank. Behind you and to the right, your left as of now is your office and the communications room.” It then turns and walks down the hallway behind it, stopping by a large security door, “This is your captain’s quarters, complete with a private refresher, fully stocked closet with all matter of disguises, and a safe. Then,” pointing at where the hall opens into another room, “The bridge. The astrogation console is constantly updated to show the known galaxy. It is also home to the Imperial Holonet console, which shows the priority alerts. Is there anything else, Master?” I shake my head, “Just prepare us for departure, then orbit Dromund Kaas unless I say otherwise.” The block droid nods, “It will be done, Master,” before it disappears onto the bridge. I shake my head at it before entering my quarters and removing my weapons, changing codes as I go before leaving to find Kaliyo. Technically she found me, as she’s lounging in one of the couches in the central lounge. She smirks as I enter, “Nice digs, Agent. Think you’re getting a call on that thing,” pointing her head in the holocom’s direction. I sigh, walking toward it, answering it as I go.

            “Cipher Nine,” Keeper’s voices immediately begins, as his image solidifies, “Intelligence is finalizing your target list, but in the meantime, there’s a formality we need to address. With Darth Jadus’ demise, his seat on the Dark Council has opened. It will be filled by his daughter and sole apprentice: Darth Zhorrid.” Kaliyo stands, walking towards the holo now, “Jadus has a daughter?” I glance at her at the corner of my eye, sharing in her surprise as Keeper continues as if she never spoke, “Lord Zhorrid demands to meet with you. Proceed to Korriban at once, she has authorized your presence in the Sith Academy.” I nearly groan, “What are the odds she blames me for her father’s assassination?” Kaliyo smirks, crossing her arms, “I’ll give you two to one. You know how to make friends in high places.” I grimace as Keeper glances at her, “It isn’t known for Sith to be predictable. So be on your toes and I don't have to tell you to be wary. Keeper out.” And with that said he disappears, and I deflate slightly as Kaliyo chuckles, “Give me a shout if you need anything, I’m gonna see how they stocked the galley…” I roll my eyes at her as I call Jaida, noticing that she’s joined me in a holo-conference with Thea and later Allura. Thea begins, grinning, “I see you got your ship and a new droid too.” The youngest tilts her head, “Too?” Jaida chuckles “Apparently, all of our ships came with one. Is yours a Toovee model?” Allura nods “Yes, 2V-R8 to be exact. Yours?” Thea answers, “2V-R2.” I answer next, “2V-R6.” Then Jaida who chuckles, “2V-R4, funny enough.” Luna frowns, “This could get confusing quickly!”  Thea chuckles, nodding in agreement, “It will, but I guess we can all our droids arr-something since they’re all Toovees.”

            “Yeah, sounds simple enough,” Allura states just as another call comes in. “Have another call coming in,” everyone says before laughing as we figure out it’s the same person calling. Another man appears in an Imperial uniform, complete with a hat. He glances around at everyone before clearing his throat, obviously not expecting to be in a holo-call with two Sith and an Imperial agent, “Ah, good I was able to reach you, I’m Flight Commander Pirul. The Empire needs you. The Republic grows bolder. Their attack squadrons ambush Imperial targets and disappear into open space. We’re struggling to complete. Open warfare is just around the corner and we need all the ships we can get. We’ve already sent out all our squadrons, but they aren’t enough. That’s why we are forming the Empire’s Fury.” He pauses turning to face Thea, “Apprentice Asha’Ari, will be leading the squadron under call sign ‘Tempest.’ Her second-in-command will be you Cipher Nine,” turning to me, “Under call sign ‘Nightshrike’.” He then turns to the youngest, “My lord, your call sign is ‘Rage.’ Huntress yours is ‘Scree,’” Pirul pauses, “Apparently, the Grand Moff wishes to speak with you” then he’s replaced with a large man standing in parade rest, “Ah, he was able to reach you. Good. My name is Rycus Kilran. I’m commander of the Fifth Fleet, second to the Minister of War, and my personal favorite—the so-called Butcher of Coruscant.” I cross my arms, “What’s the mission?”

            “Straight to the point, I like that. Four hours ago, the Republic engaged in an illegal border skirmish on the edges of Imperial territory. One enemy warship escaped. That warship—the  _Brentaal Star_ —is carrying a passenger of vital strategic importance. I’ve ordered the nearest ship, the  _Black Talon_  to intercept. Your mission is to land on the  _Black Talon_  and capture the passenger at all costs. My droid and I will give you more information once you arrive,” and with that, he’s gone. The sisters groan probably very aware of Kilran’s history, I sigh slightly before breaking the silence, “I won’t be able to go with you, I have other business to attend to. But I’ll try to join you.” The sisters' sigh, nodding their heads nearly in unison then everyone disappears and I walk to the bridge, “Set course for Korriban, Arrsix.” The droid nods, doing just that and the stars become blurs. I sit down in the captain’s chair watching as the stars zoom by, wondering what Darth Zhorrid’s intentions are. We stop all too soon, with a giant red-orange ball blocking most of our view. I grimace,  _so this is where the Sith learn to be so hateful and feared._  My mind also adds  _this is where Thea and Allura arrived from._  “Master, we must land in the Orbital station, and you must take a shuttle down,” Arrsix states rather fearfully. I frown but nod, “Very well,” rising from the chair. As I pass my quarters, my brain and my training fight on whether to begin my weapons. I settle on bringing a knife and blaster, as well as an assortment of darts, keeping my sniper rifle locked in the safe. I check my appearance in the mirror, wondering if she’s anything like Thea or Allura, but I shake those thoughts away as I exit and head to the shuttle. Eyes follow me to the shuttle, where I am only stared at by Sith heading to the surface. I swallow, breathing in deeply, steeling myself for the homeworld of the Sith as the shuttle doors open, revealing the jagged sandy terrain of Korriban. I exit rather quickly, grimacing as I step into the heat of the sun, counting the steps it takes to reach the Sith Academy that looms in the distance, reminiscent of the Dark Temple. I nearly groan, hoping its nothing like that place, as I walk closer before being stopped by an Imperial Soldier, “State your business for entering the Academy?” I frown, trying to force a neutral face, before handing the soldier my Intelligence ID, “I am Cipher Nine. I’ve was told by Keeper that Darth Zhorrid requested my presence.” I fight a smirk, as the soldier both hears and reads who I am, “Sorry, Cipher. Have to be careful these days.” He glances at the Academy’s door, “Darth Zhorrid’s office in on the 2nd highest floor with all the other Dark Council offices. Good luck.”

            I frown slightly as I walk up the stairs into the Academy itself, wondering what the soldier knows that I don’t as I walk inside. The interior of the Academy is much different then its outside appearance, filled with modern grey durasteel, with a massive obelisk carved with ancient symbols between the only visible stairways to the second floor. I grudgingly walk up the stairs to the second floor where I see an elevator that takes you higher into the Academy. I enter, pressing the button for the Dark Councilor’s offices and the elevator quickly obeys. A pair of Imperial Guards are standing by the elevator doors as I exit, stopping me, “Your business?” I suppress a sigh, once more showing them my ID, “I’m Cipher Nine. Darth Zhorrid requested me.” The tall of the two nods, “We will escort you to her office, Cipher.” They silently do exactly that, even knocking on the door we stop at. The door opens on its own, and I hear a childlike feminine voice say, “Look who made it all the way to Korriban—I think we have a visitor.” I hear a man’s voice say, “Yes, my Lord,” before a man appears, a young human in red armored robes with a hood, “Enter.” He walks me inside where I see Darth Jadus’ daughter, Darth Zhorrid. Her skin is deathly white except around her eyes where its blacken. She has two scars extending from the corners of her mouth to the edge of her jawbone like someone wanted to widen her mouth. Surprisingly though, her eyes are a natural grey-blue, not blood red like other Sith. She tsks the man who lead me inside when he bows to her, “Commander Jakker—I want to be informal with my bodyguards.” The man, Commander Jakker swallows, “Ah—yes, Lady Zhorrid.” Darth Zhorrid giggles, “Delightful,” before turning her attention and eyes to me, “You, my handsome alien—don’t you find my bodyguards delightful?” I try to stop my eyes from widening, as I glance at Jakker who’s trying not to shuffle uncomfortably. “They seem very capable and well-trained, my lord.” She giggles again, “Excellent! Delightful bodyguard? I have a request.” Both Jakker and I swallow as he says “Yes, my lady?” She glances at me with a smile, “Kill our visitor, please.” I nearly groan as Jakker glances at me bowing to Darth Zhorrid, “As you wish. He’s as good as dead.” He and two others who were standing on either side of her grabs what looks to be metal sabers from their backs.

            I duck in time to avoid Jakker’s first swing, grabbing my blaster as I do and shooting his ankle, forcing the man to his knees. Then when he falls, I shoot him in the chest, piercing his heart as the two guards make their first move. I closely avoid one of the strikes catching the other in my left shoulder. I grit my teeth as I feel something crack, putting my pain into my next move, grabbing a dart and stabbing into the guard’s leg who probably broke my shoulder. He falls to the floor and I turn to the last one unsheathing my knife. He glances at his fellow guards, then narrowing his eyes at me before attacking. I block it at the last moment with my blaster as my knife enters his side. He grunts in pain before I kick him in the abdomen sending him to the ground then shooting him between the eyes. The Imperial Guards who escorted me here enter just as the last body falls and Darth Zhorrid breaks in giggles shooing the Guards away with a wave of her hand. I stare at her as she composes herself with a clap “Oh, wonderful. My poor bodyguards…” not soundings that least bit saddened if anything happy. I can only imagine Kaliyo’s thoughts on this,  _“I’m starting to get a little peeved. And a little creeped out.”_  Suddenly Zhorrid’s playful and childlike tone disappears as she stands, then walks around the table, “We haven’t been popularly introduced. I’m Darth Zhorrid. Lord of the Dark Council and successor to Darth Jadus. I hear you’re investigating my father’s assassination. I wanted to see if you were worthy, Cipher Nine.” I glance at the bodies on the floor, “They were a test then?” She nods, walking closer to me, “You said yourself that they were very capable and well-trained. I wanted to know that you were better than that, which their deaths proved. Besides that, I could sense your feelings during the fight,” stopping as she touches my hurt, if not broken, shoulder. I once more grit my teeth as she squeezes it, her grey-blue eyes scrutinizing my face as she does so, “You showed no restraint even when you were supposed to be on the same side. Plus, you used your pain and agony from this to benefit you while my guards allowed theirs to become a weakness and benefit to you. I think you’ll do nicely, tracking these terrorists,” she pauses as I feel a strange sensation on my shoulder, “Better?” I glance at my shoulder to the Sith, “Yes. But what did you do?” Zhorrid chuckles, “Healed it. Well in Sith terms. Technically I gave it to Danis over there who broke it. But anyway, I can’t have an injury such as that to interfere with your mission. But onto business, are you really sure that this ‘Eagle’ killed the mighty Darth Jadus?” I frown, “As unlikely as it seems, the Eagle took responsibility and we all saw the destruction of the  _Dominator_. And if he’s not, it begs the question as to why Jadus wants the Empire to think he’s dead.” Zhorrid smiles “Oh, I see why Father liked you. You’re a smart one. Jadus… Jadus believed in spreading fear and anger to every planet and species in the Empire. He wished to share the ideals of the Sith. Perhaps his ambitions drew too much attention; any one of his rivals on the Dark Council and off might have killed him.”

            “You’re his daughter… how did you feel about him?” I ask, concerned about of the lack of emotions in her otherwise passionate voice. “Oh,” and I can hear the passion return, “I hated my father. He taught me to keep my emotions seething inside, and show no one. I disobeyed,” pausing to run a finger over her scars. I grimace in sympathy and horror as she continues, “Chase after your terrorists. Save the lives of your fellow Imperials. But if you learn who’s really responsible, come to me. I’ve earned my place on the Dark Council—and I won’t share my father’s fate.” I nod, “I’ll do what I can, my lord.” She grins, “Excellent. On to another task then, this one much more enjoyable and liberating,” finishing just as she grabs the collar of my uniform and I feel something pull me to her before she kisses me vigorously.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Zhorrid smiles at me with a wink after she finally dismisses me, blowing me a kiss as I head to the elevator in a daze. I only refocus when the shuttle lands on the orbital station. Kaliyo greets me near the ramp of the ship, “What took you so long!” I grimace, “Let’s just say I think I might’ve made a new friend.” Kaliyo’s eyes widen, “Really, Agent. A Sith! Do you have a death wish!” I chuckle rather darkly, “I didn’t really have a choice, Kaliyo. Not all Sith are like Thea and Allura.” She grimaces, “Well, I guess that should make it easier if the sisters find out.” She chuckles when I curse. When I enter the central lounge I holo Intelligence, “This is Cipher Nine to headquarters. Do you have my target list?” I grin and groan when I see a feminine figure appear, “Watcher Two here. I’ve finishes preliminary mapping of the Eagle’s network. Your designated targets are terror cells located on Balmorra, near the Republic border; and on Nar Shaddaa, in Hutt Space.” I nod, glancing at Kaliyo, “I was expecting a few more than that.” Watcher Two tries to hide a smile, “We have other operatives handling the low-profile cells, but I expect your list to grow instead of shrink as we learn more. Contract me once you’ve arrived on Balmorra, Cipher. Watcher Two out.” I nod, sighing as she disappears as Kaliyo whistles, “Jaida is going to enjoy that. Isn’t that where she and her sisters are going?” I glance at her, nodding once before heading to the bridge to inform Arrsix on our new destination before entering my quarters removing my knife and blaster then entering the refresher for a shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ash with all these women... lol :)  
> ==========================  
> 1-7 | Introduces the 7 main characters  
> 8-35 | Starting Planets [Korriban, Hutta, Tython, and Ord Mantell]  
> 36-56 | Capital Planets [Dromund Kaas & Coruscant]  
> 57-63 | Interlude  
> 64-77 | Taris (R) and Balmorra (E)  
> 78-... | Nar Shaddaa  
> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	63. On the Hunt - Jessi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Underlined words are 'translated' into Basic [English]*  
> *See notes at the end of the chapter to learn the meanings of the superscript words*  
> *Underlined and italicized words are ship names*

=-=-=-=-=-=

Jessi

            The frantic beeping of my alarm wakes me, and I get up with a groan. I stretch before going to change into a more comfortable uniform, as I don’t feel like wearing my armor just yet. With that in mind though, I rummage through both the closet and dresser for anything I might want to bring with me, as well as packing some more personal items that are scattered around my personal guest room; mostly holos. Once everything including my armor is all together, there’s a knock on my door. I frown slightly, wondering who it is as I say, “Enter.” A7 enters, “Good morning, Miss Jessi. I’m here to see if you require any assistance.” I chuckle, “I’m fine A7. All I have to do is take my things downstairs.” The chrome droid glances at what I pointed to before entering farther in and picking it up then leaving. I sigh, chuckling at the droid before leaving the room, heading to the central garden, or forest in this case. I find Kira staring at it through the upstairs window, and I chuckle going to stand next to her. She jumps slightly, before realizing it's me, “Why is this here?” I shrug, “Talia and Cheyanne know better than I, but what I do know is it is part of their parents’ love story. I think every property they own has a recreation of the forest in the center, showing that love is central to them and the lives of their daughters.” She whistles softly, “That’s so sweet. My par…” she stops, shaking her head. I tilt my head, frowning, “What Kira?” She glances at me and sighs, “It’s nothing. Can we go inside?” I nod, frowning internally as I lead her downstairs and into the garden. I breathe in deeply, inhaling the beautiful scent of nature and fresh rain as lightning crackles in the sky above. We’re silent until we exit and run across Talia, we both smile at her faintly as she joins us and together we head to the kitchen, where Master Alena is humming softly as she cooks. The men come in not long after us, both sniffing the air and freshly showered as Corso’s hair is still wet. I grin, as I can’t help to smell the aroma of food either: hash browns, sweet biscuits, bacon, ham, sausages, and eggs.

            Alena, apparently, can feel the men’s stares as she turns just enough to glance at Talia, shaking her head. I’m the first to break the silence as we wait “So, I just remembered that I most likely won’t be able to go with you to Ord Mantell as Havoc has a time-sensitive mission.” Both Corso and Jorgan straighten, as Jorgan turns to Jedi Knight, “You’re going to Mantell?” I see Tali grimace, before nodding, “The person who orchestrated the attack on Coruscant yesterday as a base of operations there,” finishing before turning to me, “And I understand.” I smile sadly, glad she understands, as Corso speaks up, “Does the Capta… does Cheyanne know you’re going there?” Tali chuckles, “Yes, my sister knows. She said the two of you will be joining us, so I hope you don’t mind.” Corso slightly smiles, “I don’t mind. Need to check on a few things anyway.” That makes Tali smile, “Good,” just as her mom starts placing plates in front of us and the men dig immediately causing the rest of us to share a look and laugh before following their lead, however far slower. We’re silent for the rest of the meal until T7-01 and A7-2O join us. “Mistress,” A7 says with a slight bow to Master Alena before turning to Talia, “Young mistress. If you are ready I will take you to the spaceport. I was told that is where young Mistress Cheyanne will be joining you.” Tali turns to look at the droid, “She found ‘ _Lady Luck_ ’?” The silver protocol droid nods, “Yes, I was notified that it was taken to your private family hanger yesterday.” Tali grins, and I internally grimace for not telling her beforehand, as she says “Good.” She then looks around at the rest of us, “Everyone ready?” I nod, hoping the others have at least packed, but thankfully we all follow A7 outside to the covered speeder as it’s still raining heavily.

            We, ironically and unsurprisingly, get there before Cheyanne does so we quickly go to stand under the shelter of the spaceports awning. Thankfully Chey arrives a few minutes later, with a certain blonde gambler. When their speeder stops, Darmas gets out first opening her door and kisses her goodbye, causing a certain Mantellian’s hands to tighten until he sees her walk away from him with what I know is a sad smile. I frown slightly as she runs toward us, trying to hide it with a smile as she breaks the silence, “So Ord Mantell right?” Her sister rolls her eyes at her as she wraps an arm around her and nods. Cheyanne chuckles as she does the same to Tali, and together we enter the spaceport. T7 goes ahead of us, beeping excitedly, every once and a while doing a little spin, as he leads us deeper inside until Cheyanne and Corso head to the Draes' hanger as the rest of us continue. Havoc’s hanger is right across the hall from Jedi, so we walk together silently until we part as well, each entering the elevator that’ll take us to our ships. As we exit the elevator, a fellow soldier stops me with a salute before silently pointing towards the open lobby doors. I nod at him, before Jorgan and I walk through them seeing the ship for the first time. It’s a sight to behold, stunning craft in the Havoc colors with both the symbol of the Republic and Havoc painted on its hull and wings. Inside we, well I am, immediately met with bronze protocol droid as soon as I pass the airlock door. “My new master, at last, I am Seetoo Ennfor, steward of this vessel. It is my extreme good fortune to serve you,” the bronze droid states rather excitedly. I glance at Jorgan who’s frowning at the droid, “I wasn’t aware we got a droid, especially not an overblown protocol droid. It’s not even armor-plated…” I chuckle, glancing at the irritated Cathar before returning my attention to Ennfor, “Lieutenant Jessica Tae, Ennfor. And this grumpy cat is Sergeant Aric Jorgan.” The droid nods before looking at Jorgan, who’s probably glaring at me, “Every soldier requires proper logistics to function. I provide the highest support level available,” soundly slightly offended before it—he continues, “C2-series droids present the latest advances in everything from starship technical maintenance to nutritional advice tailored to your specific organic needs. Welcome aboard the Rendili Hyperworks BT-7  _Thunderclap_ : a rapid assault craft designed especially for Republic Special Forces at enormous taxpayer expense. If you both will follow me, I’ll give you a tour.”

            “We begin here in the boarding ramp and airlock, directly outside the second door is Troop Assembly. We then enter the main hallway where there are stairs between the door to the engine room and Cargo bay, taking you to the last level of the ship where the galley, lounge, training room, the second soldiers’ quarters, the larger community refresher, the vehicle bay as well as the holding room. Across the hall from the stairway is the escape pod access door. In the Cargo bay is the access hatch,” he pauses as he turns and walks us down said hallway to where the holoterminal is along with a lounge on the side. C2-N4 points to the three doors on the stern of the ship, “This first door leads to the Med bay. Next to it is the armory, then the XO’s personal quarters and office. The next set of doors first is the other soldiers’ quarters, then the briefing room.” Ennfor then points behind me, “Those are the stairs that take you to the control deck where the bridge is, as well as the turret access. Next to that is the Commanding Officer’s ensuite. Is there anything else you require, mistress?” I shake my head, “I think that’s everything, Ennfor. I just need to permission to leave,” finishing as I head to the holoterminal. Jorgan stands behind me as a Spaceport official appears. “Calling Coruscant Spaceport Authority. Request permission to depart,” I state, standing ease. “You are clear for departure, Lieutenant Tae. Have a pleasant flight!” then he disappears, and I turn to the bronze droid, “Take us out, Ennfor. Our destination is Port Raga.” It-he nods, before going to the bridge as I begin to call Talia and Cheyanne. Jorgan leaves my side to head into the armory, I roll my eyes at him. “Hey Tali,” Chey exclaims as both she and her sister appear. “Get to your ship alright?” I say in amusement. Talia nods, “T7 is ecstatic. We’re departing now.” Chey and I chuckle as all our holoterminals beep. Tali answers as it’s the same person calling the three of us, causing a Republic Navy officer to appear. “Flight Commander Judin here and I’m pleased I was able to reach all of you. Afraid there’s bad news from open space. The Imperial armada’s attacking Republic assets in secret, goading us into violating the Treaty of Coruscant. Fleet Admiral Numinn has authorized the formation of the Coruscant Aegis—elite attack squadron meant to break the Imperial offensive, swiftly and quietly. I’ve been charged with leading and recruiting the member’s and each of you more than qualify.” Chey smirks, “I’m in. I want to be called ‘Crackerjack.’ Eh, that sounded better in my head. How about ‘Ace’?” I notice Tali holds back a chuckle as she says, “I’m in too, Commander.” I, however, laugh, “Same here,” pausing as before going into a more serious tone as Jorgan rejoins, “Anything Havoc can do for the Republic.” Judin grins, “Excellent,” before turning to Chey, “And ‘Ace’ it is Captain Zora Tán. Knight Draé, your callsign will be, ‘Shield.’ Lieutenant Tae, yours is ‘Meteor.’ I’ll send the mission spec to each of you as I receive them. Good luck and good hunting!” ending with a sharp salute before he disappears. “Well, that was interesting,” Chey states breaking the silence, “So see you on Ord Mantell?” I frown, “Havoc won’t be. High priority mission.” She sighs but nods, “Okay. Then I’ll see you there, Tali.” Talia nods with a slight smile, “Land in the orbital station there, Ace. We’ll take a shuttle down.” The smuggler grins hearing her callsign, before doing a weak salute before both disappear. I chuckle, smiling faintly at the sound of entering hyperspace. Jorgan clears his throat, “We are all set, sir.” I glance at him frowning, and he clears his throat again, “Ma’am. Sorry, old habits die hard. Port Raga won’t know what hit them. But I do wish we could go and help sort things out on Mantell.” I nod in agreement, “I wish we could too, Jorgan. Now come on, I want to see this bridge.” He chuckles as he walks behind me as I head up the stairs. I grin when I see the stars blur past, and I notice Jorgan look over at me before shaking his head.

            The journey to Port Raga is an uneventful and quiet one, as I’m enjoying watching the stars pass by and Jorgan has once more disappeared somewhere probably back into the armory. I’m excited to actually fly the Thunderclap, I frown to myself before remembering that the Draés all name their ships. I silently glance around, leaving the bridge to walk the ship. I smile to myself when I figure out its name, hearing the roar of the engines like thunder before I go put on my armor _._  Ennfor silently attaches  _Storm_  to Port Raga, using a red light to inform us that we’re ready to board. Jorgan silently joins me in Cargo Bay, then we both enter the port. Inside we see the advance team, General Garza sent ahead. I fight a smile when I see a familiar face. She, however, grins, “Hey, hey, my number-one sister-in-arms! Good to see you again,” she pauses glancing at Jorgan, “Lieutenant. Hope you’re ready to crack some skulls because you’ve got your work cut out for you on this one.” I frown, glancing around, “What do we got, Sergeant.” She lifts an eyebrow, fighting a smile as she glances at Jorgan once more, “A real good time in the making, that’s what we’ve got here,” I fight a rising blush as well as a glance at Jorgan as she continues with a slight smirk, “Let’s start with the accommodations. Port Raga is privately owned and officially neutral, but Wraith and her pals have taken over behind the scenes. My boys and I managed to tweak the sensors and keep your arrival inconspicuous. But as soon as you step out of this hanger, it’s party time.” I grimace, “How many am I up against?” Jaxo grimaces this time, “We couldn’t get a solid count without giving ourselves away. Somewhere between ‘a lot’ and ‘a whole lot’—all Imperial. Wraith has Krasul locked up in a hanger at the other end of the station. There’s heavy security plus a big bonus: explosives. Not enough ‘bang’ to trash the station, of course, but plenty to ruin your day if you’re in the hanger when they blow. Play it careful in there.” I nod, as she sends me the maps of the station she’s acquired, “Thanks for the heads up, Jaxo.” She smiles slightly, “You got it. I’d say it’s time to get out there and get our Senator back. What do you say?” I grin, glad it really isn’t our Senator in there, “Havoc Squad, move out!” glancing at Jorgan, who smirks, “It’s about time.”

            I glance at Jaxo rolling my eyes as she says, “See you on the other side, Tae. Good luck,” ending with a salute then winking once Jorgan turns. I glare at her before turning and following Jorgan to the closed door. I look back, glad that the advance team is hidden as the door opens and we’re met with the first Imperials of the day. Ava’s count between ‘a lot’ and ‘a whole lot,’ I’d say is pretty accurate as bodies of Imperial litter the ground when we finally see the hanger door ahead of us. Even Jorgan seems blown away by the sheer number of Imperials, as I hear him mumble under his breath. Finally, we reach and enter the hanger where Krasul is. I frown seeing him in the center, like a prized animal with eight Imperials guarding him. Jorgan and I make short work of them. “Who the...” Krasul states when he sees us, "Oh. You, I should’ve known Garza would try to keep all of this inside her twisted little family. Well, don’t just stand there. You know how to defuse bombs, don’t you? Wraith said they’ll explode if I leave the room. She has a remote detonator, too, so be quick.” I glance at Jorgan whose frowning, glancing around the seemingly empty room as I say, “Stay calm, Senator. Can you tell me what she’s planning? Why she wanted you?” He nods, his voice rising “That traitor was going to force me to go on record saying the Senate officially abandoned Havoc Squad on Ando Prime!” I frown, “Do you have any idea what the recording was for?” Krasul scoffs, “Is it not obvious? Do you realize what will happen if this situation goes public? The Senate will be a firestorm—all of our judgments publicly called into question. And General Garza and SpecForce Division would be the first to burn.” I nearly growl, and it carries into my voice “This is the Senate’s fault, not SpecForce’s! If what happened at Andro Prime never happened, SpecForce or no, then our situation would have never occurred, Senator Krusal!” Krusal scoffs, “The Senate has done its duty. Garza’s recklessness would reignite a war that the Republic cannot win! I’ll admit, I’d like to see the look on that’s traitor’s face when all of her bombs suddenly shut down. To watch that coward scurry away into the shadows when she realizes that her plans have failed would be priceless!” I scoff, “You realize to her and the rest of them, you’re the traitor who abandoned them when they needed you! And I’m not saying I agree with what they’ve done, as I don’t but I understand being abandoned, Senator. Especially by someone you respect and would die for. But despite that, I will catch them no matter how far any of them go and it is not a promise, it is a solid undeniable fact!” Krasul rolls his eyes, “Yes, yes. I heard your little tale in the inquiry. In that, you have my full authorization, Lieutenant. Now get to work on those bombs.”

            I chuckle internally as I walk around Krasul’s armed chair. It’s armed with redundant triggering mechanisms, including a weight sensor on the Senator’s chair, an antenna for remote detonation, and a heated gas switch. Sadly, if anything is triggered in will detonate the bomb, and Wraith covered all her bases by making it virtually tamper proof. So, to get Krasul out of this safely, or any of us really, Jorgan and I need to somehow prevent them from triggering. I frown removing my datapad and searching for ways we can cancel how they arm. I smirk, finding the solution. I can use the room’s atmospheric controls to create a tempory vacuum, and that will, I’ll not say hopefully, make the gas switch fail without causing a detonation. I glance around the room, trying to pinpoint the controls, smirking slightly when I see them nearby. I glance at Jorgan who’s staring at the Senator’s chair, frowning as I seal the chamber, then walk to the controls to activate it. When I walk back, I disconnect the pressure sensor and the remote detonator. Krasul seems to not like the silence as I stand, “Is it safe, now? Are all the bombs shut down?” I glance at Jorgan, before walking in front of the sitting man, “We’re good to go, Senator.” Krasul nods as he rises, and I bite my lip, hoping Wraith doesn’t have any surprises for us, “Get on with it, Lieutenant. We’ve still got to get out of this disgusting place. Go on, lead the way.” I frown shaking my head as I turn unsealing the doors. “Well, done Lieutenant,” Wraith’s voice carries thru our current hallway, “You were able to give me exactly what I wanted. I’m sorry I couldn't greet you though, seeing the new face of the new apparent Havoc Squad. But sadly, I don’t think I’ll have the opportunity again. Oh, well!” Just as we hear explosions heading in our direction. I curse internally, grabbing Krasul by the arm and running to the hanger, comm-ing Jaxo as I go. “Jaxo get your men out of here! Wraith’s set this entire level to blow! We’ll rendezvous in space.” Jaxo curses, and I can hear her yelling at her men before speaking into the comm, “Thanks for the warning, Lieutenant. The Senator?” I glance back at the panicking man, “Safe and whole.” I can hear her relief, “Good. See you in space.” I nod, “Roger that,” silencing the comm, as we reach where  _Storm_  is docked. While Jorgan and Krasul stop inside the cargo hold, I continue running to the bridge, quickly disengaging the docking clamps and pulling away. I finally breathe a sigh of relief when I see Jaxo’s ship fly out of out of the hanger bay we met inside. I tell Ennfor to follow her ship and to dock us together, so we can give them the senator as I know Havoc’s duty isn’t finished yet. I find Jorgan handing a bottle of water to a panting Krasul who’s sitting in the side lounge. Jorgan glances at me as I join them with a sigh, “Despite your thoughts on Garza and the military as a whole, Senator, that war is looming closer as you’ll no doubt learn.” Krasul raises his head, shaking it, and I fight the urge to shake him, “Coruscant was attacked after you were taken, Krusal. I know this because my friend, a Jedi Knight, stopped it. It would’ve been worse than the Sacking if she hadn’t prevented it. So, you need to start preparing for the inevitable, Senator, or we are going to lose. And most importantly, you have to believe that we can win even when it seems impossible.” Krasul frowns, looking up at me, “You just want there to be a war, Lieutenant.” I scoff, “You serve with my older brother, Ethan Tae, and my father before him. You’ll find I’m much the same but unlike them, I know that sometimes war is inevitable especially when it concerns the Sith and their Empire.” Finishing just as I hear the docking ramp secure around Jaxo’s ship. I step away from him to greet Ava Jaxo.

            Jaxo fights a grin as she enters with two of her men, still in their un-symboled armor. I chuckle silently as I lead them to a still recovering Krasul. “Well, look what we’ve got here, boys,” Jaxo says, glancing at her men, “Welcome to safety, Senator.” Krasul frowns, “Who in the blazes are you? Mercenaries? This is ridiculous!” I sigh as Jaxo frowns as the seemingly ungrateful Senator, as she sarcastically says, “Oh, yeah. General Garza hires mercs to rescue Republic Senators all the time.” I chuckle raising a hand to silence Krasul’s retort, “No, Senator. This is Sergeant Ava Jaxo from the advance recon team, who needs to learn to show respect to Senators,” sending a pointed look at Ava, who nearly snorts probably remembering last night. Krasul, however, does snort, “More of Garza’s twisted family.” I groan, sending Ava a sympathetic look. She mouths, ‘This normal?’ I nod and she rolls her eyes, ‘Figures.’ I chuckle as she addresses me, “So, you rescued our charming friend here, obviously. Nice work. Any luck taking down Wraith?” I shake my head, “No, we never saw her, I’m assuming rescuing Krasul tipped her off.” Jaxo frowns, “Heh. Not sure you got a fair trade on that one, buddy. Wraith must be even better than they say. We were watching every inch of the place—nobody saw her leave.” Krasul interrupts, apparently not liking being ignored, “Is someone going to get me to Coruscant anytime soon?” I can tell Jaxo is fighting a glare as she says, “Oh, don’t worry, Your Honorable Eminent Senatorness. You’re catching a ride with us, the mercs.” I fight a chuckle, “Thanks for taking care of everything, Sergeant.” Jaxo smirks, “No problem at all. Besides,” looking back at Krasul, “we’re going to have a fun time together, aren’t we, Senator?” Krasul groans, “Yes. Delightful.” Ava and I share an amused glance as she addresses me, “Garza will want to hear from you ASAP, and we have a Senator to deliver. Take care of yourself, okay?” I chuckle, “Stay safe out there, Jaxo.” She grins as her men escort Krasul to their ship, “So long, Tae,” ending with a salute that I return.

            I breathe in deeply once our ships detach and I see Jaxo’s enter hyperspace from the bridge. Jorgan walks up behind me, “You did remarkably well, ma’am, I don’t know how you kept your cool sometimes.” I chuckle facing the tawny Cathar, “Comes from being a Senator’s daughter, I suppose. It’s a lot like how I remember my grandfather and father talking.” Jorgan frowns slightly before the holo terminal beeps. I sigh, heading to answer it with Jorgan behind me. “Ah, Tae, Jorgan,” Garza begins once her image solidifies, “I was just talking to Jaxo. Congratulations. Saving Senator Krasul will certainly help our affairs with the Senate. We needed someone to owe us a favor-well done.” I fight a scowl, as I say what seems to become my mantra, “I just did my job.” Garza chuckles, probably thinking the same, “You’ve accomplished something very important—something beyond even your assignment to hunt down Tavus and the other traitors. You’re in the field, Tae… you see how far the Empire is reaching. A full attack isn’t far off, now.” I grimace as I nod,  _even that’s past now,_  as she continues, “To keep the Empire’s forces at bay, we need the Senate’s support. We need allies.” I nod, “I’m glad I could help the cause.” Garza smiles, “Yes, you’ve done quite well in that regard. One thing, Lieutenant, I was disappointed to learn of Wraith’s escape. She’s capable of causing great turmoil.” I nod grimly, “I’m sorry, General. It couldn’t be helped. None of us saw her, we believe saving Krasul warned her.” She nods, sadly or disappointedly I’m not sure, “Then it appears she may be one step ahead of us.” At that, I shake my head, “I’m not so sure, General, Jorgan and I heard her voice once we were escaping with Krasul. It didn’t seem like she knew I survived Mantell.” With that she grins, “That is good news. They might all be in the dark, thinking we are still unaware of the full-scale problem. Which makes our next step all that more crucial. Our technicians have decoded the first set of data from the Coruscant relay. Your first target is on Taris. Hopefully, we’ll be able to decode the second before you finish on Taris.” I nod, “Taris,” saying it to memorize, “—I’ll move out right away.” She smirks, “Good luck. Garza out.” I sigh, as she disappears and holo Cheyanne, who answers quickly on her ship. “Hey, I take it you’ve left Ord Mantell?” I state, trying to be chipper. She frowns, obviously not buying it, “Yeah. What’s wrong, Jess? Mission didn’t go well?” I sigh, once more, “It went fine. Just didn’t end the way we wanted it to.” Chey grimaces, “Have you gotten your next assignment?” I nod, frowning as Jorgan reenters the armory, “It’s on Taris, of all places.” She tilts her head, “That’s apparently my next stop as well.” I try to grin, but not successfully as I add Tali to the call, as Ennfor overheard our new destination as we’re entering hyperspace. as soon as Tali’s image settles, I ask, “Where are you off to now?”

            “Taris,” Talia states simply, “the two of you?” Chey and I share a glance as we say, “Same.” Tali sighs “Well, I’ll see you there then, huh.” We both chuckle, “Seems like,” then everyone vanishes as the call ends and I turn to head into the armory to see why Jorgan seems to be obsessing about it. Whistling as I enter, seeing the racks of weapons of all sorts, though I chuckle when I see Jorgan jump abruptly before he turns around, “I see why you’ve been rather obsessed with the armory now.” He frowns as I continue, “Will I always need to find you in here, Jorgan?” He shakes his head, “Helps me think, sorting through this. It was disorganized before.” I nod, “Organization is a key to a strong unit.” He nods, “I reviewed your service record after that ZR-57 op. Been meaning to discuss it with you. You made quite an impression at the Academy; accelerated training programs, instructor recommendations. Graduated top of your class. Heck of a transcript, but classroom’s no substitute for field experience.” I frown slightly, my eyebrows knitting together, “Why were you looking through my record?” slightly worried where this is heading. He crosses his arms, “I like to know who I’m serving with. Especially if they’re giving the orders. When I signed on with the Deadeyes, my CO was Lieutenant Vorne—certified war hero, as decorated as they come. When we gave an order, we trusted it, followed it to the little. A squad needs that kind of commitment to operate effectively.” I nearly groan, “I respect and know that. I expect you to give me that the same level of dedication.” He scoffs, “I always give a hundred percent. That’s not the issue. Havoc Squad is the Republic’s most elite outfit. We tackle the missions no one else can handle. Traitor of no, Tavus is a tough act to follow. You think you’re up to it?” I walk closer to him forcing him to look down at me, fairly reminiscent of our first meeting when he called me a rookie, and that memory causes a slight growl to enter my voice, “I wouldn’t have accepted to join or lead Havoc if I wasn’t, Jorgan.” He swallows, chuckling slightly, “Hmm. Good answer,” his green eyes closely watching my face, “You’ve got confidence, and plenty of raw talent. Maybe you’ll pull this off,” ending in a near whisper like a low rumble. It seems like the distance between the two of us is closing, but it’s probably my imagination, or desire, as it seems like a spell is cast over the two of us.

            However, a stark beeping of the ship’s intercom breaks it and we both turn away, him back to sorting and organizing the armory and myself to the bridge to see what Ennfor found, a distress call. I nod for him to play it, “This is a passenger on the Starship  _Esseles_. Our ship is being followed by an Imperial dreadnought.” I frown,  _that’s it!?_ I nearly turn to yell at the droid for interrupting whatever that was. I tell myself to breathe and calm down, as Ennfor receives a message from a ship called  _Unity_ , alerting us that they’re going in to help. I sigh, figuring it’s Tali’s ship, then I tell Ennfor to change our course to aid the  _Esseles_  as I go inform Jorgan, wondering what is going on with me. Jorgan joins me on the bridge before we drop out of hyperspace. We exit behind  _Unity  _and  _Lady Luck_ , and the scene before us would be comical if seen in a holovid but not in the viewport of a starship; a large  _Harrower_ -class dreadnought, the  _Emperor’s Glory_ , preparing to open fire on a small  _Wander_ -class transport, the  _Esseles_. We, thankfully, come out of hyperspace close enough to the  _Esseles_  to avoid being spotted by the  _Emperor’s Glory_ ’s scanners. I swallow before sharing a glance with Jorgan, before we both run to the airlock, as I tell Ennfor to land us inside as we go. We’re ansy and rearing to go as soon as we land and we run out the airlock doors before the ramp is fulling lowered. The two Jedi are already out by the time the rest of us join them, then we begin running to the bridge, finding the woman on the holo immediately as we hear, “Warning! Warning! Incoming fire! All hands, brace for incoming! Repeat, all hands—” as the first volley of fire hits the transport, knocking all of us to the floor. Tali is the first one up, as the rest of us steadily rise as she runs to the Twi’lek passenger’s side “Ma’am, can you hear me?” I see the Twi’lek nod before Talia continues, “Are you alright?” She nods, “I am. You’re the ones who answered my call, aren’t you?” Chey and I go to Tali’s side as she nods, “We are.” The Twi’lek sighs in relief, “You need to get to the bridge. The captain will need all of the help he can get right now—go, hurry!” I glance at Talia as another volley hits the ship, but this time we’re ready and we continue running to the bridge.

            As we reach the elevator to take us there, we run into two rewired power droids. Five of us share a glance, all thinking the same thing,  _there’s Imperial agents on board._  The six of us easily take them out, before going to the command deck. We enter the bridge in time to witness an electrical shock hit a Human man, who must be the captain of the ship as we hear someone exclaim, “Captain Tyrus!” Then another smaller male Human runs to kneel at his side, “Come on, Tyrus! You can make it, sir, you can make it!” Causing another man to say, “He’s gone, sir. You’re in charge now—what are our orders?” Making it clear that the kneeling man is, well was the First Officer, now Captain of this ship. “Your orders? Our weapons are out, shields are out, comms are out! There’s nothing we can do!” Talia clears her throat, and I can feel the aura of peace surrounding her, “Panicking won’t help, Captain.” The new captain turns abruptly before walking quickly towards us, “Who asked you? We’re in the middle of a situation here, the bridge is off-limits.” The sensible one, Navigator Plex, intervenes, “Sir, we need all the help we can get. If we don’t keep it together here, we’re finished.” Haken, the new captain, turns to him, “Keep what together? The Imperials have us by the throat! We’re as good as dead already.” Chey frowns, “What’s wrong with you? Are you really going to let your ship fall to the Imperials so easily?” Haken scoffs, pointing to the  _Emperor’s Glory  _in the viewport, “That ship behind us is one of the biggest in the Imperial fleet. We didn’t stand a chance.” Thankfully the communications officer, Raste, interrupts him, “Sir! Incoming message—the Imperial ship is hailing us!” I frown,  _why are we being hailed now?_ “What?” Haken exclaims before seemingly coming to his senses, “Oh. Well, put them on.”

            “Republic Transport  _Esseles_ ,” says a vaguely familiar Imperial voice, smug with his apparent victory, “This is Grand Moff Rycus Kilran. Your defenses are entirely disabled. Attempt no resistance.” I fight a growl as I step closer, “We are aware of our situation, Kilran. Just tell us why you’re here.” Kilran chuckles, “So feisty. Your ship is transporting a known anti-Imperial terrorist and seditionist: the so-called ‘Ambassador’ Vyn Asara. I’ve come to collect her.” Haken says, “Who? We didn’t take on any passengers by that name. I’ve never even heard of this person!” Kilran scoffs, “Interesting. Lying or incompetent? No matter. My agents aboard your ship have confirmed the ambassador is there.” I slightly smirk,  _thank you for that,_  as Corso says, “You have spies on our ship?” Kilran smirks, “I have eyes everywhere. Imperial soldiers are preparing to board your ship through it primary airlock. My agents will ensure that you do not interfere with them. If you attempt to stop my men from arresting Ambassador Asara, I will have every living thing aboard the Esseles killed.” With that, he disappears and I growl, tightening my hand, forcing my nails to extend into deadly claws. “Where’s the primary airlock?” Kira states, “We’ll stop the Imperials as they try to board.” Plex says, “Weren’t you listening? If we try to fight, they’ll slaughter us! We have to cooperate!” Haken shakes his head, “It won’t matter. Kilran has us, now. He’ll kill us all—he’s famous for it. The only one he wants alive is the ambassador,” apparently Kilran calmed him, now making him the ‘voice of reason,’ “If Kilran gets the ambassador while we’re sitting in his sights, we’re goners. Those soldiers have to be stopped before they can succeed.” Talia nods, “We’ll ensure that no Imperial soldiers make it aboard this ship.” Haken slightly smiles, “It’s brave of all of you to volunteer. Listen—I’m sorry I lost it earlier. It means a lot to have your help right now. Thank you.” All of us nod, as Talia glances at Kira, “We enjoy a challenge.” Kira smiles as Haken continues, “Well you’ll sure have one. I’ll have our security team meet you by the primary airlock. They haven’t seen much action, but Commander Narlock knows his stuff. Good luck. We’re all counting on you.” We nod in parting before running to the elevator that’ll take us to the docking level. Sadly, we meet resistance in the form of several Imperial agents which are rather easily handled and we continue to the elevator then run to meet up with Narlock and his team of three fresh security guards.

            “This is it, men,” we hear as we exit the elevator, “This is what you’ve been training for. The Imperials are coming, and we’re not going to let them past, are we?” We then hear three voices say, “Sir, no, sir!” Narlock continues, “And we aren’t fighting alone! Experienced volunteers,” pause slightly to point to us, “are going to help us—the Imps won’t stand a chance!” I walk forward, saluting him sharply, “My Squad is at your service, Commander.” Narlock’s eyes slightly widen as he sees the Havoc patch on my armor, as well as the two Jedi and their lightsabers. “Do you hear that, men? Our friends here are going to chop through these Imps like nothing! The Imps will cut through any second now—we need to take up defensive positions.” The men nod then run into their positions, just as five Imperials cut through: a large Lieutenant and four simple soldiers. The security guards easily take down the soldiers with help from Corso and Jorgan, just leaving the rather menacing lieutenant. He’s smart not letting the Jedi get close to him, but is still taking heavy fire from us. I notice Kira disappear with help from the Force and the fight becomes short-lived as a green blade goes thru his chest. When his body falls, the men start cheering, “Hah! Victory! We’ve done it, men, we’ve done it! The ship is saved!”

            “I’m sorry, Commander, but that… that isn’t the case,” says a very familiar voice belonging to the Rutian Twi’lek that called us here. “You’re Ambassador Asara, aren’t you?” She nods, “I am. But that’s not important right now—we have a serious problem. First officer Haken walked us right into a trap. The attack on this airlock was a ruse. After Haken sent you here, Mandalorians snuck aboard, they were led by a Mandalorian mercenary called ‘Ironfist’.” Both sisters pale slightly as Corso says, “We defeated the first group of boarders—there’s no reason we can’t defeat this group, too.” I shake my head as Jorgan’s fists tighten extending his claws in anger, as Asara says, “It gets worse, I’m afraid. Ironfist and his Mandalorians stormed the bridge, and now the entire area is locked down tight.” Kira frowns, “Then we have to stop the Imperials from gaining control of the ship!” Asara nods, “That’s why I rushed to find you. Something has to be done.” Narlock frowns, “What is this all about? Why are the Imperials so desperate to capture you?” She sighs, “Because of my work. I’m a Republic Ambassador. I travel to Imperial controlled planets and convince their government to come over to our side.” Kira whistles as her master says, “Confronting the Empire for sake of diplomacy takes a lot of courage.” She scoffs slightly, “I’m no hero. I just show them an alternative to Imperial control. But we can talk about my work later.” Narlock nods, “We need to retake the bridge. The longer we leave the Imps in control, the harder it will be to remove them.” Asara sighs, “I already told you, Ironfist has the bridge locked down. There’s no way in or out.” Narlock frowns, crossing his arms, “A security lockdown…that’s bad. Chief Engineer Salen might know of a workaround.” I frown, “You’re the security commander—don’t you have the authority to cancel the lockdown?” He shakes his head, “The bridge lockdown can’t be canceled from the outside. No, it’s Salen or nothing. He and his team will be down in the engineering section. I’m sure they’ll be able to help us.” We nod as Asara says, “We’ll need a diversion. If the Imperial notice the hatches to engineering opening, they’ll flood the area with soldiers.” Narlock nods, “My men and I can handle that. Form up, men! We’re going to start some trouble!” We nod in agreement as Narlock continues, “We’ll give those Imps something to think about, won’t we, boys?” Asara rolls her eyes, “I’ll go along with Commander Narlock. Once you’ve cleared a path to engineering, I’ll double-back and join up with you there. Good luck.” On the way to Engineering, we fight three assault pods dispatching sabotage droids as well as slicer droids. We also deal with Imperial infiltrators on the Engineering deck. Once we reach where Salen should be, Kira walks up to the console that controls the large blast door separating us from Salen and his team revealing a force field.

            “Whoa,” one of the crewmen said, “You’re Jedi! Chief! Hey, Chief! Look, there’s Jedi out there!” An older man approaches the field, “You must be crazy, coming all the way down here with the Imps everywhere.” Tali sighs, “Commander Narlock said that you might know of a way to unlock the bridge. The Imperials have it sealed off.” The older man, Salen, rubs his face, “The Imps pulled the lockdown? You’ve got to be kidding me,” finishing just as I hear footstep from behind me, Asara. “You really cleared this place out. I didn’t run into a single Imperial on my way down here. Listen—there’s no time to waste. Commander Narlock and his men are being overrun—we have to get the bridge unlocked now.” Salen frowns, “So I’ve heard. I’d invite you in, but the lockdown has our doors sealed, too.” I fight a chuckle as Tali asks, “Are you going to be safe in there? Do you need help getting out?” Salen shakes his head, “Getting the bridge back in our control is much more important. Now let’s see…” The crewman who first saw us says, “What about a reactor reset? That would disengage the security locks, wouldn’t it, sir?” Salen nods, “Yeah, but a reactor reset vents the engineering compartment—we’d be blown into space. Besides, controls are on the other side of the door.” I grimace,  _well that’s not an option_ , as Tali asks, “What else could we do to open up the bridge?” Salen tilts his head, thinking, “The secondary conduits. If they’re all off, the security will go down, too. Then we’ll be in business. They’re spread around a bit, but a droid could shut them a down at once. But we don’t have any droids on board so you’ll have to shut them all down manually.” I notice Talia glancing at Kira, slightly smirking, “That’ll work.” But Asara shakes her head, “There’s no time to go running around all over this ship. If we don’t act now, the Imperial will overwhelm us.” My eyebrows knit together as Tali chuckles, “Don’t worry. We’ve got this covered,” as she reaches for something, “Teeseven did you hear all that?” I hear an affirmative chirp, and Tali’s answering chuckle as she glances at Salen, “Can my droid shut it down from anywhere?” Salen nods, “Yeah, then all you’ll have to do is override the bridge’s auxiliary power conduit.” She nods, her smirk returning, “We’ll make our way back up to the command deck. Once we reach it, T7 will shut the conduits down and we’ll storm the bridge.” Asara swallows, “That’s better than the alternative. I’d don’t know where I’d be if you hadn’t come. Probably locked in an Imperial prison or worse. I’ll go and help Narlock with another diversion. So, you have as little resistance as possible when you attack the bridge. You’ll still have to deal with Ironfist, though. And that’s no small challenge.” Kira frowns slightly, “What do you know about him?” Asara sighs, “I only know Ironfist by his reputation, but he’s been doing Grand Moff Kilran’s dirty work for a long time now. He’s never been captured, defeated or even driven back. You have your work cut out for you.” I smirk, glances at a slightly growling Jorgan, “That’s because he hasn’t met us yet.” Asara slightly smiles, “Just be careful. Mandalorians always have a few tricks up their sleeves. Alright, no more time to waste,” pausing to touch to comm onto her earcone, “Narlock, are you there? Can you hear me?”

            “Copy, this is Narlock! Set for second offensive?” comes Narlock’s voice over Asara’s comm. She nods, “That’s right, Commander. I’m on my way to join you now,” she let’s go of her earcone, “Narlock and I will do our best to keep Ironfist distracted. Good luck,” then she runs the way she came, heading back to the security team. We go the roundabout way to the command deck, first going to the elevator to the Port Hangar deck. This time it’s Mandalorians we clear out, meaning that’s where Ironfist made his entrance. Thankfully where we landed our ships is on the opposite side of where they landed. Once the floor is cleared we then go to the elevator that’ll take us to the Command deck, where even more Mandalorians are waiting. Once they’re dealt with, Kira heads to the conduit to shut down the auxiliary power while T7 shuts off the secondary conduits. Immediately the barrier blocking us from the bridge shuts down and we see Haken and his crew are restrained with blasters pointed at their heads. The only helmetless Mando starts slowly clapping as he rises from his chair as we get closer and my blood almost runs cold, Ironfist. “Well, well. I was wondering when you’d finally show up,” Ironfist says as he’s now facing us, “This is it? There aren’t more of you?” I glance at Chey as she confidently says, “Just give up, Ironfist. We don’t want to hurt you or your men.” Ironfist chuckles, “Strange view of the situation,” as he glances at Haken and his crew, “Guess you’d have to be a little crazy to put up the fight you have. Let’s vape these worthless scum and get back to work.” The sisters share a glance as both Jedi ignite their lightsabers, then the sisters attack his men first, letting the rest of us attack Ironfist. Once they’re dealt with, Tali joins Kira on the melee attack while we, the distance fighters, shoot. Finally, we begin tiring him, and his defenses start crumbling allowing Talia to drive a lightsaber into his heart.

            “You did it!” Haken exclaims as Corso relieves them of their stun cuffs. “First Officer Haken,” Asara says as she and Narlock enter the bridge, “Do you have any spare shuttles in the hanger bay?” Haken nods, slightly frowning, “Spare shuttles? Yes, we do, but I don’t…” Asara interrupts him while turning to us, “Then that’s our only chance. You have to board the  _Emperor’s Glory_  and disable the tractor beam so that we can all escape.” We all glance at each other, “If this is what must be done to save the people on this ship, we’ll do it.” Asara smiles, “I knew we could count on you. I’ve been aboard warships like his. The tractor beam controls should be easy to find if you know where you’re going.” Haken tilt’s his head, “Ambassador, you’re familiar with the layout, perhaps you should go along to help get the tractor beam shut down.” Asara tilts her head as well, thinking it thru before nodding, “Hmm. We need every advantage we can get.” I nod, “It will be good to have you along, Ambassador.” Asara smiles, “I’ll do my best to help in any way I can.” Narlock cuts in, “Ambassador, before you go—take a spare uniform. We wouldn’t want any Imperials to recognize you.” Asara nods, “Good thinking, Commander—thank you. Now let’s get moving,” then both her and Narlock walk away. “Good luck out there,” Haken states as he salutes, “We’re all counting on you.” Jorgan and I return his salute before we head to the elevator, where we’re stopped once more. “Hey!” Haken yells running up behind us, “Hold up a minute. I need to talk to you before you go. I just talked to Salen from engineering. He told me what options you had down there. Thank you for coming when you did, I’m not sure how much longer we would of… anyway, we owe you our lives. I’ve held you up for too long already, good luck.” Then he turns around and walks back to the bridge. I tilt my head once the elevator starts moving, “He had me worried there for a moment…” Corso frowns, “Why? You thought he’d ask you to do something bad…” Chey nods hesitantly, “Like leaving Asara on the Imperials ship, since he brought her into the little plan.” Corso frowns, “He wouldn’t have asked that. She’s a passenger on his ship…” Talia chuckles darkly, “Think about it, Corso. The only reason Kilran is attacking the  _Esseles_  is because of her. He might think that leaving her would mean that Kilran would not bother them again on this trip.” Corso shakes his head furiously as we head to the shuttle with T7 joining us, “I don’t believe it.” Kira sighs as Jorgan says, “I can. What’s best for many outweighs the needs of a few.” Corso scoffs, “I refuse to think like that, so it doesn’t matter.” Cheyanne glances at him, rolling her eyes, “Two words, Cowboy. Mantellian Stronghold.” Corso pales slightly, “That doesn’t count.”

            “Come on we have to hurry,” a disguised Asara says once we’ve exited the shuttle, “First, you need to disable the power station then you can deactivate the tractor beam.” We nod then run out of the hanger, removing all resistance, which is mostly droids so it’s mildly concerning as it should be soldiers, a long our way to the left of the hanger bay since waste disposal is on the right. Since we’re on the Maintenance Deck, we need to go up to the engineering deck where the power station is. After removing the threats, getting soldiers finally, T7 goes to turn off the power conduit while making false alarms in other decks as well as deleting data on the Esseles and Asara. When he’s done, we hear, “Well. I’ve seen some incredible thing in my time, but you’ve just topped the list,” from a familiar Imperial voice behind us, Kilran. We turn now facing the holographic him as he continues, “I’m sorry I couldn’t greet you in person—if you had let me know you were stopping by.” I frown, crossing my arms, “Your taunts are useless. This won’t stop until the  _Esseles_  is free.” He sighs, “You sadden me. I can only be cordial through so much. My men will be along shortly to escort you to the accommodations I’ve arranged.” Jorgan snorts, “Your men wouldn’t stop us, Kilran.” The Grand Moff chuckles, “You greatly overestimate your chances. Ironfist wasn’t the only weapon in my arsenal—nor the deadliest. See you soon.” When he disappears, I growl and we make our way thru the rest of the deck since it’s connected to the power core where the tractor beam controls are. And true to his word, we have more Imperial soldiers mixed in with the droids as well as dreadnought battledroids. For some extra damage to the ship, we shut off the two power consoles which causes a large droid, an ISS-994 Power Droid to be exact, to emerge on the other side of the power core where we’ll make our getaway. First, before we do that, we must defeat the large droid, an ISS-7 Guardian Battledroid, blocking us from the tractor beam controls.

            The fight is rather short with two Jedi, T7, the smugglers, and Havoc. When T7 shuts down the controls, giving it an electric charge to be safe, we hear Kilran’s voice, “I hope you realize this is getting out of hand. You’re leaving me with precious few options.” We chuckle as we run to fight the ISS-994 power droid, ending it quickly as well before heading the elevator to go down to the detention level, where we’ll hopefully find our escape route back to the shuttle. Kilran is upping the number of soldiers in our path back, so he must be letting desperate which is both good and bad. He’ll make more mistakes this way but will be far more lethal but at least we are waning his numbers down but like Haken said, this is one of the largest ships in the Imperial fleet. As we run thru the waste collection level, Kilran speaks again, “I don’t want to do anything drastic. But I will. Surrender. Now.” We roll our eyes before grimacing knowing how we’ll reach the hangar, thru the waste disposal. Slowly we manage to drop out into the garbage masher quickly finding the door out and disposing of the droids and soldiers in our way, then we hear Kilran speak once more, “Very well. You give me no other choice.” My heart plummets when I notice there’s more guard’s blocking the hanger we arrived in as well as a red force field blocking us. Apparently, it’s not the worst as I notice the Jedi and Chey are paling slightly. I groan, “A Sith?” Talia nods once and I grimace before opening fire on the five soldiers blocking us from the force field, as the others follow suit. Once we reach the force field we see the Sith enter with four Imperial soldiers in white armor. The three security guards from a protective arc around Asara, pointing their blasters towards to newcomers. I stifle a gasp as the hooded Sith, instantly flings the first one into a nearby wall causing the other two to run back towards the shuttle leaving Asara alone but she stands her ground raising her own blaster. The Sith then Force chokes him until he grows tired of the guard’s gasps and throws his red lightsaber into his heart and summons it back, causing Asara to stumble back in fear. I ‘m ansy as T7 works to lower the force field as the emotions get the best of Chey as she tells T7 to back away before she shoots the controls multiple times until we hear the force field drop. By then the Sith is Force choking Asara, forcing her to float in the air two feet above the floor. His smirk grows as he finds her suffering, amusing and takes pleasure in her pain before he drops her and turns to face us.

            “Greetings,” it—he begins, his skin deathly grey and his eyes blood red, “At last—real, live Jedi. How I’ve looked forward to this. I am Vokk. A true Sith cannot go long without a true challenge.” Kira smirks “Well, you’ve got one,” as she ignites her green saberstaff. Vokk chuckles, “To destroy dangerous foes… that is the way of a true Sith. When I carve your hearts from your chests, your fellow Jedi will sense your defeat. As will my master.” Talia answers, “Give up your hatred. Feel the power of the light.” Vokk scoffs, “The light is weak, insignificant just like you,” I tilt my head at that,  _didn’t you just call us dangerous foes?_... as he continues, “The power of the dark side is infinite…are you ready to face oblivion?” Tali groans, “I’d hoped you would turn back from this madness. But you give us no other choice.” Vokk scoff once more, “I had hoped for a Jedi who could provide a true challenge!” I internally roll my eyes as he attacks, giving the rest of us an opening to fire on the soldiers he brought with him, leaving the Jedi to fight the Sith. Once the soldiers are finished, I run to Asara side checking that she’s alright before moving her to the shuttle then checking on the guards with Chey’s help, leaving Corso and Jorgan to deal with lifeless one then helping them all into the shuttle. As we do, Kilran speaks one last time, “I’m charging up our main turbo lasers batteries. In a few moments, your pathetic ship and all your pathetic friends will be nothing but floating debris.”

            ‘// T7 = sabotaged weapon power // T7 + Talia + Friends = escape now //’ T7 beeps happily racing into the shuttle. We glance at each other before running to follow the astromech onboard. The ride back to the ship is uneventful as the turbo lasers are still charging and for some reason, Kilran is still focusing his firepower on the  _Esseles_ , so we safely land inside. We then run to the elevator impatiently waiting for it to take us to the command deck then run to the bridge, where we meet with Haken who immediately turns, “Everyone’s aboard Plex! Get us out of here, now!” and we begin to breathe easy as the  _Emperor’s Glory_  disappears as we enter hyperspace. Haken turns to us, “We’re safe! You did it—you did what no one else could have done. You’ve saved us all. We owe all of you our lives… every one of us. So, on behalf of the passengers and crew of the Republic transport  _Esseles_ , thank you.” Talia chuckles, glancing at each member of the group, “We were only doing what was right.” Haken chuckles, “There’s no reason for modesty. What you accomplished here is truly amazing. I took up a collection from everyone on the ship—hopefully, these credits will help you save other people in need, the same way you’ve saved us.” When Talia opens her mouth to protest, Haken raises his hand, “I insist you take it, master Jedi.” She sighs as we chuckle and Asara walks up, “Thank you for everything you’ve done here. The Republic needs heroes like all of you now more than ever.” Talia shakes her head, “We wouldn’t have been here to help if you hadn’t of put out that distress call, Asara. This is all thanks to you.” Haken’s eyes widen, “You called them here, Ambassador?” She shrugs, “When I heard we were being followed by an Imperial battleship, I put out a distress call and they answered it.” Haken’s eyes flick to us, “Then we are even more in your debt.” Cheyanne chuckles “No, you are not.” He shakes his head, “Where were you off too?” I answer, “Taris.” Haken nods, smiling, “Just where we’re going. Plex, have you set our course to Taris?” The navigation officer nods, “Yes sir.” Haken nods, turning towards us, “Once we’re out of hyperspace, your ships are free to disembark until then you are our most vital passengers. Enjoy yourselves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==========================  
> 1-7 | Introduces the 7 main characters  
> 8-35 | Starting Planets [Korriban, Hutta, Tython, and Ord Mantell]  
> 36-56 | Capital Planets [Dromund Kaas & Coruscant]  
> 57-63 | Interlude  
> 64-77 | Taris (R) and Balmorra (E)  
> 78-... | Nar Shaddaa  
> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	64. The Hunt - Allura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're on Balmorra!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is having an amazing start to the New Year and had a good/happy Holiday season! Love ya!  
> Happy Reading!  
> *Underlined words are 'translated' into Basic [English]*  
> *See notes at the end of the chapter to learn the meanings of the superscript words*  
> *Underlined and italicized words are ship names*

=-=-=-=-=-=

Allura

            The journey towards the core is rather relaxing, allowing for a chance to breathe and recover from Korriban and Dromund Kaas. Though by the time we near Balmorra, Khem, Matt and myself are eager to move, eager to have solid ground beneath our feet. I whistle as we exit hyperspace, seeing the large green and tan planet appear before us. Matt chuckles, “Welcome to Balmorra, Luna.” I glance at him, shaking my head, “Take us in, Price. I need to speak with my Master.” He does a weak salute as I head into the central room, holoing Zash. “Is that you, Saarai-Taral-Kaar?” Zash states as she appears, “Excellent. You’ve arrived safely on Balmorra, I see. Now, I hope you’re ready to work. I’ve got a good idea of where the ancient artifact is on Balmorra, but it’s not pleasant.” I chuckle, “I’m not worried, Master.” She chuckles as well, “Good. This is not a task for the easily unsettled. Tulak Hord hid his artifact in a vault on Balmorra, one that was later converted by the Balmorrans into a toxic waste storage facility,” I grimace,  _this will be unpleasant._  “But the vault was hit badly in the last war. It’s now a crater, filled with toxic waste. Your artifact is at the bottom,” Zash finishes. I sigh, “You have a plan to get it, right?” I nearly groan when she shakes her head, “Regrettably, I haven’t had time to put together a plan. You’ll have to figure this one out by yourself. But try making contact with the Imperial resources officer on Balmorra, Major Bessiker. Bessiker knows the planet, and he may even have a few good ideas. Those who succeed without the Force make up for what they lack with a certain resourcefulness. Don’t write off any Imperial because of their misfortune.” I frown, wondering why I would, former slave here, “Major Bessiker, I’ll see what he can offer.” Zash grins, “Excellent. Now I must warn you, the Empire has its hands full coping with a violent Balmorran uprising. Officially, they’re a grassroots militia. Secretly, they have the Republic’s full backing. I’ve informed Major Bessiker of the Republic’s involvement, so he will be better equipped to assist you. No doubt the Republic’s hounds will get in your way.”

            “Republic or resistance. It makes no difference to me,” I state hearing the  _Fury_  land. Zash frowns, “The Republic may claim to be virtuous, but they have a well-oiled military machine. These are not farmers waving sticks. But the war is secondary to the artifact. Retrieve the artifact, and try to be discreet. We don’t want the entire Sith Order chasing our prize.” I nod, “Of course, Master.” Slightly chuckling at the thought of Khem sneaking anywhere as she disappears.  _Speaking of the Dashade, where is he?_  I sigh, going to search for the silent irritating creature. I find him in the cargo bay, “I have been watching you closely, my master. You take casual delight in cruelty, much like the great Tulak Hord. But I think you think yourself more powerful than you actually are.” I scoff, “I know my power is greater than any of the fools that surround me.” Khem crosses his arms, “You are still nothing compared to Tulak Hord. I was the greatest shadow assassin on Urkupp when Tulak Hord challenged me to honorable combat and claimed his victory. I followed him out of honor, out of devotion. I was his ally, not his slave.” I frown, “Have you already forgotten about our honorable combat?” Khem growls, “The memory of it is seared into my brain. The shame gnaws at my innards. Your faithful servant waits in hungry anticipation of the day he is free.” I sigh, “I know the desire to be free, Khem. You are not my slave, and never will be. I hope you realize this. It wasn’t my intention to enslave you or for you to think so. Now, come on,” finishing after I’ve turned around to see Matt staring at us both. I frown slightly, hoping he didn’t hear too much of our conversation, “We’ve got an artifact to find, Price. Are you coming or staying?” Matt frowns, motioning to Khem “If that goes with you, I’m going to. Arrate can stay with the ship.” I sigh as Khem growls, “I’d advise you to talk to Khem with respect, Price, and not refer to him as an 'it' or a 'that', if you value your life.” Matt scoffs, as Khem and I walk past him heading to the airlock, “As if you’d let him.” I stop, turning to face him sharply, “Khem is a creature of honor, Matthew! If you insult him it does not matter what I say. He already wants to devour me, because I am not his Master by will but by force.” Matt’s eyes widen, and I silently curse for telling him that, “Then why do you take him with you?!” I turn back turn continuing out of the ship, “Because he and I are bonded, Price, and any distance between us can cause it to sever. And,” I pause looking at the hulking Dashade standing to my right, “I feel safer with him at my side. More powerful.” Khem grunts, sounding slightly like he agrees or at least likes my response, causing myself to smirk slightly as we exit the hanger.

            Thea and Vette join us as we exit the hanger elevator, both trying to mask some sort of emotion. “Hey, everything okay?” I ask once we begin walking to the main room of the Spaceport. “Yeah, everything is peachy,” Thea states causing the Twi’lek to laugh. “Peachy?” Vette exclaims, “Really?” Thea chuckles, nodding ever so slightly. “Be careful here, Vette, it is still Imperial territory,” she nearly whispers just as a group of Imperials walks by, leering at Vette. I frown, glancing back at the men, wanting to give them a good zap. Thea must pick up on my thoughts as she places a hand on my back pushing me to walk forward, “It’s not worth it, Luna.” I sigh, which sounds more like a growl before tearing my eyes away and spotting Jaida and, “Ash!” I squeal running towards them. He chuckles picking me up in a hug, “I heard I missed quite the adventure on the  _Black  Talon_.” Thea chuckles, “You did!” pausing to glance at Kaliyo, “Lots of good loot.” Causing the Rattataki to frown. “That’s too bad,” Kaliyo says, rather grumpily, before smirking, “Ash, here, though made himself a new friend.” I watch my sisters’ eyebrows knit together, as they both ask, “Who?” Ash frowns, glancing at Kaliyo who’s smirking smugly, “Darth Jadus’ successor on the Dark Council, his daughter Darth Zhorrid.” Thea frowns, “Jadus’ successor?” Ash sighs, “Jadus’ ship, the  _Dominator_ , blew up while we were in the Dark Temple last week, taking a thousand or more with it, including as we believe, Jadus himself.” Jaida glances at Thea, “That must be why Dad had to leave before we did to meet with Zhorrid.” Thea nods, “Seems likely. Bet Zoë is glad Jadus is gone.” Jaida chuckles, “Yeah, I’d be too. Anyway, let’s get this over with.” Mako, who’s being oddly silent, nods in agreement and together we begin walking towards the front of the Spaceport until we’re stopped by an enthusiastic Imperial.

            “My Lords, welcome to Balmorra. I hope you like bombed to pieces mudholes. Captain Rigel, Imperial Conquest Consolidation Corps. When the Empire invades, we’re the ones to seal the deal. Don’t suppose you’re aware of the situation here on Balmorra?” Ash sighs, crossing his arms, “I’ve been briefed, but we could use more details.” Rigel nods, “It’s war, bloody and limitless. The Empire invaded Balmorra in the last war, but we’ve been spinning our wheels in the mud ever since. Resistance fighters think they can drive the Empire off Balmorra. We’re here to prove them wrong.” Ash frowns, “How hard can it be to put down a few resistances?” Rigel glances at him, “It’s just not a few. They’re well organized and well-armed, but they can be broken. The Balmorran government-in-exile, backed by Minster of Defense Vol Argen, is giving us fits, backing a strong faction of the resistance. The Minster is safely off-world, but if we break his allies here, we break him. We break him, we break the resistance.” Ash frowns once more, looking deep in thought, “Why hasn’t Imperial Intelligence been brought in?” Rigel frowns, sparing him another glance, “This is our assignment. Intelligence has their hands full with whatever they do. All they’d do is cut off ‘resistance’s’ head, without removing his power base, which means some other idealist is bound to take over. We need to dismantle his power base then remove the so-called head,” he then returns his attention to Thea and myself, “Do we have the privilege of your support?” Thea glances at each of us, well Jaida, Ash and myself, and seeing our nods, “Seems like a worthy task. If anything, it should be intriguing.” Rigel smirks, bowing his head slightly, “You have our heartfelt appreciation, my Lord. My second in command, Lieutenant Davrill, is masterminding phase one of what we like to call ‘Operation Breaking Point.’ You’ll find him in Sobrik’s military offices. He’s got plans to blow the Balmorran resistance sky-high, I think you’ll like them.” Thea simply nods as he salutes, and we begin walking away. “I remember the craters and trenches of Yn and Chabosh,” Khem states as we leave the spaceport, “The terror of the dying. It was glorious.” I nervously glance at him, concerned and slightly uneasy.

            “If there’s anyone you need to speak with, we should do it before speaking to Davrill,” Thea states once we’re in the ‘fresh air’ of Sobrik. “Ugh, it smells!” Vette exclaims, “Does every Imperial world reek?” Mako chuckles, shaking her head as Thea glares at her. The slicer sniffs the air, “Actually it smells better that Hutta, so that’s a plus.” Jaida chuckles, “Everything smells better than Hutta, Mako.” Mako laughs, “True enough.” Ash laughs at the two, “So Kaliyo and I have to go check in, but we’ll meet you at the military offices.” My sisters and I nod before we head to where we each need to go, which is, funnily enough, the military offices. We laugh at that as we head there together. “Price, stay out here,” I state as we enter the Major’s entryway. He frowns, crossing his arms, opening his mouth to retort. I raise my eyebrows, “Going to question a Sith, Price?” His eyes narrow, glaring at me as he closes his mouth. I smirk, “That’s what I thought. Now be good.” I can feel his eyes on me until I enter Bessiker’s office with Khem at my side. Closely the door behind us, I notice a man in Imperial uniform with his back to his door.  _Must feel quite safe to have his back to any ‘visitors.’_  I feel Khem agree with my unvoiced thought as he growls, “Or a fool.” I chuckle softly before clearing my throat as we approach, “There’s something of great value in one of the hazard vaults… the one that was blown open. I heard you could help,” finishing mere feet away from him, impressed that he doesn’t react. “Ah, who’s this…” as he turns to face me, revealing a slightly older man with a mustache, “Sith! We don’t often get Sith on Balmorra. It’s a real pleasure,” pausing to bow, “I have a son on Korriban you know.” I chuckle internally, enjoying the happiness rolling off the Major instead of the fear that the Sith usually inspire, as well as feeling his shock at how young I appear. “It’s a tough war you’re walking into,” Bessiker continues, “We’re fixing blaster with adhesive tape—but we’ll help you in any way we can. Now let’s see… a blown open vault, hmm?” pausing as his eyes flick to a rather young Imperial officer who’s just entered the offices from another door, “Captain, do we still have those pumps—?” The young officer, the Captain, raises his head from the datapad he was reading, his grey-green eyes flicking to me than wandering. The captain must have performed well in the Academy as he looks no older than seventeen.

            “Sir, if you’re talking about the vault I think it is—it won’t be that easy. The fumes alone have put men in the medical center,” as he walks to the table behind the Major, his voice rather deep, calming as well as distinctive. “I need to get to the bottom of that pit,” I state, my eyes unconsciously returning to the Captain. Bessiker nods and I try to refocus on him, “We need some way to make this pit less deadly. Tell me, Ilun, is there nothing that can survive the toxic waste?” Ilun frowns as he walks to Bessiker’s side, “Well… nothing grows there, sir, but there are the Colicoids.” I nearly groan,  _whatever these Colicoids are, they’re not pleasant_. Though my groan nearly turns in laughter as Bessiker exclaims, “Colicoids! What do those bugs want with toxic waste?” I glance at Ilun as he responds, “Food, sir! Our surveillance satellites have recorded them feeding on the toxic waste. We suspect they’ve been designed to eat it.” I frown slightly, “Why would they be designed to eat waste?” Bessiker nods in agreement, “It does seem like a strange thing to do, Ilun?” Ilun shrugs, “It’s a guess. The toxic waste resistance may have been an unintended result—or the Balmorran scientists were insane.” I frown slightly before saying, “How can I get that resistance?” His eyes widen as he exclaims, “My Lord!” Bessiker nods, “No, Ilun, she’s right. To get to the bottom of that pit, she’ll need to become like the Colicoids. There must be a way for you to take on the Colicoid’ resistance, so you can enter the vault. Captain—where were these creatures created?” Ilun frowns, shaking his head slightly, “Well… I can’t say for sure, but… there’s a research lab not far from here that was overrun with Colicoids as soon as the Balmorrans abandoned it. But,” he turns to face me, “the Colicoids are vicious creatures—just one of them tore apart a whole squad.” I stifle a grimace, looking up at Khem, “We can handle a few bugs.”

            “If you can get into that lab and find out the Colicoids’ secret,” Bessiker states, “We’ll do what we can to get you into that toxic pit.” I glance at Ilun who scoffs silently, “Sir, even if we find out what causes this resistance, we don’t have—” Bessiker interrupts him, “We’ll worry about that latter. Right now, our Sith friend has to get into that lab and find out what the Balmorrans did to those creatures.” I nod, “I will and if we’re going to be working together I’m Saarai.” Both men swallow and Ilun bows, “Our apologies, my Lord.” I chuckle, “There was no offense,” as I turn to leave, pausing just before Khem and I reach the door, “Oh, and it was a pleasure to meet you both. Good luck finding what we will need.” Khem chuckles as we join Matt, “The young Imperial is attracted to you, little Sith.” I scoff, “I think not,” causing Matt to look at me questionably. Khem chuckles again, “He could not remove his eyes from you.” I frown, glancing up at the Dashade, wondering if that is the case, “Then I shall test your theory when we return.” Khem nods, his chest rumbling as he chuckles once more. I roll my eyes as Matt speaks up, “So where is your artifact?” I smirk, “In a vault full of toxic waste and Colicoids.” Matt grimaces, “Does Lord Zash have a plan?” I shake my head briskly, “She does not, but our new friends do.” Matt groans, mumbling, “I was afraid of that. Where to, my Lord?” I glance back at him, “An abandoned Republic lab, Price.” He nods and together, the three of us exit the Major’s offices, quickly finding the others waiting outside. “Ready to meet to meet with Davrill?” Ash asks, changed out of his Imperial uniform into something more Balmorran; a pair of tan slightly armored pants, a cream armored shirt, a long tan coat much like Vette’s black one, with black armored boots and a black leather belt that has a blaster holstered to it as well as several other weapons. I raise an eyebrow at him, which makes him chuckle, and Jaida touches my mind,  _‘He’s going undercover.’_  I glance at her before nodding and Thea claps, “Let’s see what ‘Operation Breaking Point’ is all about.” Mako and Vette chuckle as we head toward Lieutenant Davrill’s office. As we walk in, we see the only occupant with his back towards us, a man with jet black hair in Imperial uniform sans the hat, that both Bessiker and Ilun were wearing. Davrill seems to enjoy staring off into the distance more than any incoming dangers, or visitors. Once more, Khem chuckles, “Are all Imperials fools?” I chuckle at the Dashade causing everyone to glance at us both and the Lieutenant to jump.

            “My Lords, Cipher, Huntress,” Davrill begins recovering quickly and ignoring our companions. “Word of your talent precedes you. I’m honored,” he continues bowing to Thea and I, saluting Ash, and bowing his head to Jaida, “You are well aware of the situation I’m sure. The government in exile, the resistance, cowards,” he sneers, “If, the four of you are willing, we’re going to bury them in their little hidey holes.” I glance at Khem as he says, “What’s war without bloodshed?!” I grimace as I translate for the others, ignoring my blood running cold at his glee. Davrill grins, his brown eyes lighting up in mirth, “I like how you both think! The old government’s sending generators to the resistance, powering their artillery. The resistance has given pardons to Balmorra’s worst killers in exchange for a little guard duty. Phase one of ‘Operation Breaking Point’ is to destroy those generators and put those killers to sleep. You in?” Kaliyo smirks, as Ash glances at her, nearly groaning, before looking at each of us and our nods, “We are in, Lieutenant.” Davrill grins, “Excellent! The generators are in the Neebray Warehouse. If you can blow them to pieces, you’ll show the Balmorran resistance it takes more than cold-blooded killers to stop the Empire,” and with that, he walks away, towards two entering soldiers. We share a glance before leaving, taking that as we’ve been dismissed. Heading back towards the Spaceport we see one of the Toovee’s, a chrome one, standing by four luxury speeders. “Oh! Aah! Greetings mistress,” he says bowing to Thea, “You left before I could inform you of your speeder. And my fellow droids notice that your companions forgot as well so we saw fit to deliver them to you.” Thea chuckles, “Thank you, Arrtoo.” I smile, “And thank the others for us.” The droid, Arrtoo, glances at me before nodding, “Of course, it is our pleasure to serve.” Before in quickly retreats, Thea’s eyes following it slightly amused. “Is all our Toovees’ afraid?” Mako asks, her eyes following the scurrying droid as well. Thea laughs, “I believe so, Mako. Masters aren’t known to be kind to those below them.” Vette grimaces and Thea sends her a warning glance, shaking her head. We each get into our speeders, that ironically correspond with the color of our Toovees, heading to the Gorinth Canyon.

            “So, I have to leave you now,” Ash begins once we stop near Troida, a military workshop, “Need to go speak with a friend.” Jaida frowns as he glances at her, “Come with me, Jai?” My sister nods, “Can ya’ll take care of Operation Breaking Point?” Thea nods, “Three blasters, Two Sith and a Dashade should be enough to defeat murders.” Jaida chuckles, “Then see you in a bit. We’ll meet back here, yes?” Thea and I both nod then the four of them return to their speeder, heading to wherever Cipher Nine need to go. My sister and I share a glance before restarting our speeders and heading to Neebray Warehouse, which is fairly easy to spot as the freed prisoners are fighting amongst themselves. Thea smirks, as she Force leaps in a group of them saying something that causes them to attack her. She just chuckles, letting a few swing at her before igniting a single lightsaber to block incoming blaster fire when her face transforms into a frown as the prisoners around her scatter, giving Price and Vette an opening as Khem roars in delight running in a mass of them swinging his vibrosword, cutting down those in his path. I chuckle, wiggling my fingers as the tingle of Force Lightning begins at my fingertips which I then direct at a nearby group those just now noticing their surroundings. It doesn’t take long to clear out the entrance to the warehouse and we enter removing any resistance we come across. The ‘guards’ inside are as clueless as the ones outside, fighting amongst themselves until they slowly realize the true threat. Matt grins when he sees the generators before he shoots both over Vette’s shoulder causing them to blow. Vette glares at him, “You could’ve warned me you know!” Matt just shakes his head, chuckling, “Isn’t as much fun.” Vette glare at him continuously even once we’re back on the speeders, causing me to roll my eyes before a look at my Datapad and the map. I stop Matt from continuing when I see we’re close to the Republic Lab, Thea stopping shortly after us. “What’s up?” Thea asks clearly wondering if somethings wrong.

            “It’s just a shortstop,” I state with a small smile, “I need information inside.” Thea frowns, glancing at the lab embedded in the mountain, “There’s Colicoids in there, sis. Bugs you don’t want to mess with.” I smirk, “Exactly why I need inside.” She groans, shaking her head, “Then we go together. There’s no way I’m letting you go inside a Colicoid nest by yourself,” she pauses as Matt opens his mouth, “And neither you or Khem count. You’ll need all the help you can get.” I sigh but nod, before running enthusiastically inside the lab, where I’m met instantly with a horrid smell, that nearly sends me gagging to the floor. Thea, the ever wise one stops beside me, “Best to not breath through your mouth and nose without a filter of some sort,” her mechanical voice muffled by a cloth over her nose and mouth. I grimace, nodding grabbing an extra piece of cloth and tying it around my face as Matt and Vette enter. Vette makes a face before doing what we have as Matt crinkles his nose before doing the same, Khem however just laughs causing me to glare at him. Once we’ve saved our noses and lungs, we enter the elevator taking us into the lab itself where we’re met with the cause of the smell, the Colicoids. The bugs are much larger than I imagined, nearly 1.3 to 2 meters tall with four spindly but muscular legs holding up their rounded bodies and their flat rounded heads. I stare at the nearest one as it curls into a ball, itself massive body folding into itself as it tucks its legs to its body. It rolls closer to it relatives before quickly rolling towards us, unfurling just before it reaches us. All I manage to do is a soft scream as I watch it leap towards me. Just before it does a lavender lightsaber appears poking out of the Colicoids chest. Matt is at my side seconds later, pulling me to his chest trying his best to calm me as shakes rake my body. I hear someone say something, then a response before I feel Matts lips on my forehead as he whispers, “It’s okay. I’ve got you,” repeatedly. When the shaking subsides, I pull away from him and he urges me to look up at him, which I heed, seeing his worried expression, “I’m fine, Matt.” He frowns, his mouth opening to argue with me, until I stop him with a kiss which he returns seconds later. I break the kiss, “I need that data, Matt, okay? I’m fine.” Matt frowns once more but nods, a throat clearly forcing him to distance himself. Embarrassed, I turn seeing my sister staring at us with her arms crossed a single eyebrow raised. I swallow nervously, glancing back at Matt who’s trying to avoid looking in Thea’s general direction.

            “If the two of you are done, can we continue?” Thea states, her eyes narrowing at Matt who’s still avoiding her, I nod simply distancing myself from the pilot. Vette seems to be fighting a laugh as I pass her, and she walks with me wrapping an arm around my shoulder. We deal with the remaining Colicoids without much hassle, and no breakdowns, though Thea is still glaring at Price. Once the lab is cleared, I go to the nearest terminal to access the lab’s data, finding it rather quickly. Touching one of the reports, the one named ‘Success?!’ a holo of an older man in his late thirties appears, who must be the head scientist as he states their findings, “Progress on the experiments is not going without a hitch, but we seem to have overcome the initial obstacles we faced when we began. Recently, Team Five reported that the subjects responded positively to the waste from the hazard vault. Our only remaining concern is that the casualty rate seems to have gone up in this round of testing. So far, we’ve lost two of our best scientists and three research assistants. At this rate, we almost can’t afford to be successful. At any rate, I have recorded the formula for the chemical compound that has thus far produced the best results. I have also diagrammed its structure and how I believe it interacts with the subjects’ cell structure and the toxic waste. Hopefully, we will be able to figure out the cause of the rise in the subjects’ ferocity and eliminated casualties from here forward.” The holographic man disappears as the chemical formula’s and his other findings appear on the screen of the terminal. I grin,  _success indeed_ , as I copy everything into a data chip. I turn seeing both Matt and Thea staring at me with their arms crossed. “What was that about, Luna?” my sister asks, a slight bite to her voice. I grin, “My data I came for.” Her blue eyes narrow, “No, really!? I figured that, Allura, why do you need it?” I grimace internally, not liking how this is going, “It’s for a new associate of mine. Now shall we meet up with the others?” Thea gives me one final glare, before spinning on her heel and swiftly heading to the elevator. I let out a sigh of relief, grimacing when the smell enters my nose before I run to join my sister.

            Cipher, Kaliyo, Jaida, and Mako are waiting right where we left them just outside Troida. “Hey, there you are,” Ash begins when he and the other spot us, “We were starting to get a little worried.” I frown as Thea answer, “Sorry. Luna here had a side mission with Colicoids.” Jaida’s eyes widen as Mako and Ash frown before the slicer gasps, no doubt using her implant to search the Holonet. Ash glances at Mako, his frown turning into a grimace seeing the slicer’s expression of horror, “Why do I get the impression that they aren’t nice?” Jaida chuckles, rather darkly, “Because you’re smart, Ash,” ending with a kiss on his cheek. His face darkens slightly, causing Jaida to sigh before she gets in her speeder. The ride back to Sobrik is a silent one, even when we stop at the Military offices no one speaks so it eerily quiet as we walk to Davrill’s office. “Must’ve been imagining things, but I could’ve sworn I heard those generators go ‘pop’ from here,” Davrill begins immediately. Matt smirks, and I roll my eyes as Davrill turns, “Thank you, my Lords, Cipher, Huntress, but it looks like the resistance isn’t done yet.” Kaliyo crosses her arms, “I should think that blowing up their guns leaves little room for misunderstanding.” Davrill only glances at her before return his attention to the rest of us as he answers, “They’re a stubborn bunch. Used to be we kept the resistance is check in the wilds, but now they’ve started to get bolder. They’re attacking Imperial holdings in the old Balmorran industrial area. We need to punish their boldness. Lieutenant Thorpe at Markaran Outpost has some ideas about how to put the resistance back in their place,” and with that, he walks away once more. Ash grimaces as we exit, “This should be fun.” Kaliyo chuckles, “That it should, Agent. I knew partnering up with you’d be fun.” Ash glances at her, slightly rolling his eyes as we walk towards the Major’s office. “Khem and I will be with you shortly,” I state before walking briskly inside the entry room of Bessiker’s office, before frowning as I hear footsteps enter behind me, “You are not entering with me, Price.” I glance at him to see him frown, crossing his arms as he wordlessly walks to the wall and leans against it. I roll my eyes at him before entering with Khem at my side.

            “Major, if we don’t get those supply vehicles…!” I hear a stern holographic Imperial Officer state as Bessiker paces in front of him, Ilun off to his side. “My men are working on it, sir, but until that shipment of plasteel I requested three months ago comes in—” Bessiker responds as Ilun’s posture straightens, his eyes wandering from his superior officers over to myself. I smirk slightly, wanting, needing, to test Khem’s theory, using the Force to act like a second pair of eyes. The holographic man scoffs, interrupting the major reaffirming that this is Bessiker’s CO, “I don’t care! Tear it off the walls if you have to!” I tsk as Bessiker flinches and the man disappears, “What was that all about?” Bessiker shakes his head, “Don’t worry about Colonel Eben. He’s loud and impatient, but we all are these days, what with the supply shortage. Now did you manage to find anything out at the lab?” he states as the captain walks between us to the operation table, “Ilun and I have been doing our own research, but we haven’t discovered much.” I chuckle slightly, “I believe so, there’s a lot of data. Not sure how useful,” pausing as I hand the data chip to Bessiker, who frowns once he puts it in a datapad, “Have a look at this, Ilun, I can’t make head or tail of it,” I suppress a giggle at that. “Hmm,” Ilun states after he fast-forwards to the equations, “This confirms our suspicions. The Colicoids were being mutated to clean up the waste, and it looks like the chemical mutagen they were using could theoretically work…” I do however chuckle when Bessiker claps and raising his arms in the air, as he exclaims “Well, that’s it! That’s our solution, right? We just replicate this chemical mutagen!” Ilun glances at me nervously before responding, “Um, sir, there’s a problem… Our chief scientist defected to the Republic a few months back. We can’t begin to replicate, let alone test, the serum without him.” I frown, slightly wondering why, before I begin, “I guess we need to un-defect him.” Bessiker chuckles, nodding, “Un-defect indeed. You certainly have a way with words, Saarai.” Ilun glances at me, “The scientist’s name his Iannos Tyrek, and he’s still on Balmorra,” he pauses looking down at his datapad “—in a Republic research base out near the toxic lakes.”

            “All right, Saarai, it looks like you have your next objective,” Bessiker states as he walks closer to me, “You find this scientist; you subdue him. My men will bring him back, and we’ll get you your chance to swim in toxic waste,” stopping a short distance from me and handing me a data chip with the location of Tyrek. “Consider it done,” I state simply. “Oh, and Saarai—hurry back. I just got word that my son passed his trials on Korriban and is on his way to Balmorra. I don’t want you to miss him.” I nod, “Of course,” before glancing at Ilun with a smile, “And perhaps after I return victorious, we can celebrate.” I smirk slightly as I sense Ilun fluster slightly, a pale blush coloring his cheeks.  _So, it seems Khem might be right after all…_  Bessiker lifts an eyebrow, “Sounds like a deal,” pausing to glance at Ilun, “We’ll be looking forward to it. Oh, and hurry back” I chuckle as both bow before I turn to leave, sashaying my hips, a proud smirk gracing my face when I hear Ilun’s sharp intake of breath as his heart rate increases. Khem chuckles, almost in an ‘I told you so’ manner, as we exit with Matt at my side. “To the wilds?” Jaida asks when she sees us, her eyes flicking from Matt to myself. I nod, and we silently get into our speeder heading to the Markaran outpost. The outpost itself is small but full of weary soldiers, Lieutenant Thorpe is just outside the outpost’s wall in a metal Adirondack, yet another person with his back to any newcomers. “I hear your exploits with Lieutenant Davrill went well,” Thorpe begins without turning around, “I hope you didn’t find him crass, my Lords. Unlike my esteemed colleague, I do not base my mission success on the decibel level of the explosions. Breaking the spirits of a resistance movement is like cooking a fine meal.” I glance back at Khem who growls before saying, “I don’t do dinner service.” I chuckle, only translating when I get questioning glances. “Ah, funny,” Thorpe says after a nervous glance at Khem, “The resistance has the people’s backing. We must crush the spirits of the people to crush the resistance. No doubt Lieutenant Davrill told you that they’ve brought in cyborg mercenaries from off-world, using an experimental new drop technology to land them on the planet. These cyborgs are killing our soldiers left and right.”

            “I’d be more than happy to short out their circuits,” Ash states a slight growl in his voice. “Delightful,” Thorpe responds with a slight smirk, “I believe we can catch them by surprise at this location,” pausing as he hands a data chip to Thea, “But here’s the key, I want to send the Balmorran people a clear message. We collect the technology the cyborgs used to drop onto Balmorra and use it against them. Kill the cyborgs, collect the technology. What do you think?” Ash answers, “You have a devious mind.” Thorpe smirks in response, “Bring me the cyborg technology, and I think the Balmorran people will get our message loud and clear,” finishing with a salute and a bow. “So, what does everyone have to do?” Jaida asks as we step away from the lieutenant, looking out at the wilds; the Markaran Plains. “Destroying a satellite control tower,” Thea states, motioning to our right to a building embedded in the mountain next to us. I shake my head, slightly laughing, “Extract someone from,” pausing to look at the map, “Camp Kono Nolan.” Ash frowns glancing at me, “Do we want to know why?” I shake my head, “Nope!” Ash’s frown deepens, “Go to the Okara Droid Factory.” Jaida glances at him, “Same.” Thea claps, “So let’s deal with those cyborgs then we get split up.” Everyone nods and we head to the location Thorpe pointed out, right in the center of the plains. Some cyborgs are already on the ground, calling for back up once they spot us. Fortunately, dispatching them doesn’t take much effort so it’s a wonder why our soldiers failed against them. All in all, we gather five rocket pack each for a grand total of fifty which we load onto one of our speeders then we split up; the Hunters and Agents heading to Okara Droid Factory tucked inside the same mountain that’s behind Camp Kono Nolan, and Thea and Vette heading to the tower she pointed out earlier. Khem is growling as we approach the camp, though he falls silent then he launches to attack the camp’s guards. Once they’re dealt with, Matt and I check the tents searching for Iannos Tyrek. We find him in the largest tent with his back to the entrance, and I step inside with Matt at my side as Khem sulks outside.

            “Well, well. I should have known Bessiker wouldn’t let me go without a fight,” Iannos Tyrek states before turning around, “But sending a Sith seems like a bit of overkill. Are you here to kill me, or are you going to torture me first?” I try to stifle a grimace at his blunt words, “Neither if you cooperate.” I frown when he chuckles, “I risked my life to defect to the Republic. You think you can scare me into returning? There are fates worse than death—and being an Imperial scientist is one of them.” I scoff, “I image not. I can think of other fates much, much worse. One is,” pausing as I hear Khem thoughts outside then I smirk, silently thanking him, “watching as my Dashade makes a necklace from your entrails.” Both Matt and Iannos flinch as the scientist exclaims, “I won’t go back to that place! You don’t know what it’s like!” pausing slightly as he turns to face the screen he was working on, “We’re no expected to be men! We’re machines, slaving days in and day out. No intellectual freedom, no creativity… I’m tired of building killing machines. I want to do some good for humanity. I can’t go back there.” My heart tightens for the man, knowing that pain, being a slave while knowing others are free like you once were. “How about we make a deal then, Iannos. You come back,” pausing to glare at the man when his mouth opens, “only to make what I came here for then you can return to your freedom. I’ll even sweet the deal with credits and deleting whatever information the Empire as on you so you can defect in peace.” I watch smugly as Iannos’ eyes widen, “You’ll let me return?!” At my nod, he continues, “You’re serious, aren’t you? What kind of Sith, are you?” I chuckle silently, “One who knows the feeling of being powerless, Tyrek. So, yes, I promise you that you may return.” Tyrek looks like he’s about to cry, “Okay, I’ll go. But I’m holding you to your promise—I can’t be away from my research here for long. We’re working on a new field medical technology—nothing special, not even classified. Here, you should try one of these,” pausing as he hands me a small green tube. “Thank you, Tyrek,” I state softly, “And I always keep my promises,”  _or I try to_  as I finish just as I sense Imperial soldiers entering the camp. When they enter the tent, a captain walks up to me, slightly bowing once he stops, “Saarai! Major Bessiker sent us in after you to collect the scientist.” I nod, already knowing that, and they take in as a sign to grab Tyrek, so I halt them with a raised hand, “Iannos Tyrek is under my protection. If any harm comes upon him, I will triple it upon all of you. Understand?” The three swallow nervously, the captain nodding, “Of course. We’ll see you back at Sobrik, my lord,” ending with a bow as Tyrek walks to my side. Once they’ve return to the speeder they arrived on, my holo rings, frowning I answer it.

            “Saarai—I’m sorry to interrupt you,” Bessiker states in a rush once his image solidifies, “I’m sure you’re very busy. Congratulations, by the way—I heard that you found our scientist. We’ll whip up that serum and get you into that toxic waste pit in no time. But there’s a problem, and I need your help.” My frown deepens, his voice sounding frantic, “Take a deep breath, Major,” when he does, I continue, “Now what’s the problem?” He swallows, “My son, my Lord. He arrived on Balmorra shortly after you left for the research camp, but then he went after some… ‘holocron,’ he called it.” My blood momentarily freezes, hoping his son isn’t after my artifact, but it unfreezes when the father continues, “A few minutes ago I got what I think was a distress call from him. He’s in trouble!” his voice becoming frantic once more. “Breathe, Major,” I state, getting increasingly worried about the man, continuing once he does, “Do you know where he is?” I nearly sigh in relief as he answers calmly, “We narrowed the origin of the distress call to an abandoned building near the Republic crater outpost. I’m guessing the Republic captured him.” I frown, “That’s a lot of fighting to get to him and you don’t have the supplies for it.” He nods grimly, “That’s the bigger problem, my Lord. I was,” he pauses as he swallows, “I was going to ask if you’d rescue him.” I frown slightly, “I don’t know how he’ll react to that. A ‘rival’ seeing him in a moment of weakness,” stopping as I see his face fall, “But I’ll see what I can do.” Pleased when the worried father grins in relief, “Thank you, Saarai, and good luck. Ilun is sending you the coordinates,” stopping when his image is replaced by the said captain, who bows before he begins, “Hiran is being held in the Republic’s Outpost Victory’s command Office which is near our Gorinth Outpost. I recommend that you free Hiran tomorrow at your earliest convenience, as we’ve seen the fields leading to the Republic’s outpost get overrun by Colicoids at night.” I nod, “Will do.” Ilun bows once more, “Safe travels, my Lord, and good luck.” I grin slightly as he disappears, then we head back to Markaran outpost, where we’re reunited with the others.

            “Word has it the former Balmorran Minister of Defense, Vol Argen, got wind of your work destroying the generators at Neebray Warehouse. He’s furious,” Thorpe begins once we approach, his eye lighting up as his soldier unload the speeder seeing all the rocket packs, “I can’t wait to hear his reaction when we attack him with his own cyborgs’ gear. Perfect.” Ash chuckles, “Maybe he’ll decide to come here and fight, so we can kill him.” Thorpe chuckles, “We’ll do our utmost to provoke him. To reach the resistance’s main base, we need to push through the Gorinth Wilds. But the resistance has repelled all Imperial offensives with guerrilla attacks from this untamed, and largely uncharted, area,” his disgust clear in his voice, “A Balmorran defector, Cavill Arin, has agreed to help us clear out the wilds and carve a path to the resistance’s base. He’s at the Gorinth Imperial Outpost,” with that he salutes sharply, before bowing to myself and Thea, before walking towards his men. We quickly enter the outpost, finding a secluded spot to talk amongst ourselves. “So Mako and I need to return to Sobrik,” Jaida states. Ash frowns, “we still need to…” Jaida sighs, “I’ll go with you. Do we want to speak with this Cavill Arin tomorrow?” Thea nods, “I think that’s best. I believe Colicoids get more vicious at night, and Sobrik has a much better selection of rooms.” Vette chuckles, “Ha, funny. Better than going back to  _Mercy_.” My eyebrows rise along with everyone else’s as Thea clarifies, “ _Mercy_  is our ship that Vette named.” Jaida chuckles, “Nice choice. No one would expect it to be a Sith’s ship…” Thea narrows her eyes at her, comically, “Hush! Now come on, the faster we get to Sobrik the faster we won’t be on Balmorra.” Ash chuckles, “Jaida will join you in Sobrik. Kaliyo and I are probably on surveillance.” Jaida frowns as Thea shakes her head before we all enter our speeders. We stop at Sunken Sarlacc cantina, that’s the farthest one from the Spaceport and one of the nicest in Sobrik. Both Thea and I get a suite for the night, one that has two bedrooms, before we tiredly head up to them.

            Once inside my suite, I nearly run to the larger room with its own refresher, glad I had the forethought of bringing two changes of clothes and PJs. After a relaxing and refreshing shower, I towel dry my hair putting on a comfy loose fitting red dress with black flats, Matt rolls his eyes at me as I pass him lounging on the couch as I leave. The cantina is fairly busy, bustling with Imperial officers. I grin when I spot a familiar face, Captain Ilun, out of his uniform,  _so he does have hair,_  as I see his short medium brown hair. I walk over to him, and his eyes flick to me instantly and he raises, “My Lord, I didn’t expect to see you here.” I chuckle softly, “No need to be so formal, Captain. I doubt anyone here knows I’m Sith.” A hint of pink colors his cheeks, “Of course, my Lo—of course, Saarai.” I grin, “Better! Now can I join you?” He swallows nervously, before nodding his grey-green eyes silently watching everyone else as I sit across from him, “Relax, Ilun, I try not to bite. Well,” I pause, giving the newly arrived waitress our order, “unless you want me too.” His eyes widen comically as he sputters on his drink, his eyes moving subconsciously to the retreating waitress. When he recovers, he clears his throat trying unsuccessfully to hide his raising blush. I chuckle, “I’ve noticed the way your eyes tend to linger on me, you know.” He blushes again, most likely silently cursing, “My apologies, my Lord.” I tsk slightly, “There’s nothing to apologize for, I’m very flattered.” His eyes widen again, “I thought you’d find it offensive, my Lord, that a man of lower birth has a,” he swallows, “a fancy for you.” I chuckle, “I don’t. And it’s Saarai, Ilun.” He nods, slightly embarrassed, “A habit, my lo—Saarai and if I use your name you may use mine.” At my eyebrow raise, he clears his throat, “Pier.” I smile at him softly as our meal comes and we fall silent. Once we’re finished, I pull him onto the dance floor as one of my favorite songs come on and he lets me until it gets to a slower song. I quirk up at eyebrow before placing his hand on my waist while putting mine on his shoulder, allowing him to decide how he wants our hands clasped. He settles on playing with my fingers as we sway, gracefully spinning across the dance floor. We return to the table after I lose track of how many songs we’ve danced too, both giggling, while myself giggling, Pier chuckling good-heartedly.

            I haven’t laughed like that since before my graduation from the academy,” he states as we dig into our newly arrived dessert. I laugh, “It was fun, wasn’t it? I can’t recall the last time I smiled as much,” partly a lie as I do remember it was before the Colonel who saved me was killed; before I became a slave. He chuckles nodding appreciatively, before noticing the change in my demeanor, “Is everything alright?” I nod, “Yes, everything is fine. Just brought up some memories I prefer not to remember.” He frowns, “I’m sorry to hear that,” before glancing at the chrono, “By the stars, I must be going, Saarai. We have a busy day tomorrow.” I nod, after seeing what he means, “Thank you, Pier, for everything” He shakes his head, “It was nothing,” ending as he grabs my hand bringing it to his mouth and kissing it. I inhale sharply, surprised by his gesture as he bows, then leaves with a wink. My eyes following him as he leaves before I notice Khem leaning against the wall near the hallway that leads to the cantina’s suites. Khem’s arms are crossed, and he’s giving me a look that screams, ’I told you so.’ I ignore him, as I pass heading to the elevators to take us to the third floor where we’re staying. Matt is engrossed in a holo-program as we enter, causing me to roll my eyes as I walk behind him, “We have a long busy day tomorrow, Price.” I chuckle when he jumps, “Stars, Luna, warn a guy.” I giggle, “Not sorry,” leaning down to kiss his cheek, “Good night, Matt.” I frown as Khem follows me into my room, raising an eyebrow as he sits cross-legged on the floor at the foot of the bed. He chuckles, a low rumble in his chest, “I am not letting you out of my sight, little Sith.” I frown shaking my head,  _suit yourself big guy_ , as I change out of his view. I nearly jump when he chuckles, “This suits me just fine, little one.” I freeze,  _can he hear my thoughts?_  A wave of amusement surging from the Dashade answers my question, “It is a new development of our bond, little one.” I frown, sensing his emotions, “Did this happen with Tulak Hord?” I feel more than see his head shake, “Never before has my thoughts not been my own.” I groan, falling back into the bed,  _perfect,_ “I concur, little Sith.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the ending there, I thought it would be a good twist to the Sith Inquisitor's and Khem relationship if they could share thoughts, especially since we never learn much about the bond the two share. Luna's next chapter is a good one which I'm so excited to get to. It has a cameo and shows that Allura is not to be trifled with. Muah-ah-ah! :) Next Talia, Havoc and our favorite flirty smuggler land on Taris!  
> ==========================  
> 1-7 | Introduces the 7 main characters  
> 8-35 | Starting Planets [Korriban, Hutta, Tython, and Ord Mantell]  
> 36-56 | Capital Planets [Dromund Kaas & Coruscant]  
> 57-63 | Interlude  
> 64-77 | Taris (R) & Balmorra (E)  
> 78-... | Nar Shaddaa  
> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	65. Ruining Plans - Talia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our dual-wielding Jedi Knight has landed on Taris, or what remains of it, with her sister Cheyanne and Havoc Squad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading!  
> *Underlined words are 'translated' into Basic [English]*  
> *See notes at the end of the chapter to learn the meanings of the superscript words*  
> *Underlined and italicized words are ship names*

=-=-=-=-=-=

Talia

            The journey to Taris was smooth and uneventful, at least in the violence category, as the _ Esseles_ crew and passengers did everything in their power to thank us. None of us were ever alone, someone always either staring at us or thanking us profusely, it was getting very obnoxious, some deeming to go stay in their ship and never leave, Jorgan, others enjoyed the attention, Corso and strangely T7. Kira, Cheyanne, Jessi and myself plus two apparent friends of Chey’s, Syreena and a mysterious woman named, Risha tended to enjoy the things the crew did to relax us: spa days, massages, etc. all free. I was somewhat thankful for it, gave me time to think of what to say to Cheyanne about our baby sister being a slave. The crew even made sure no one would bother us during those times, much to our enjoyment so we were able to convince a grumpy cat, Jessi’s words, to join us. But we were all thankful when we neared our destination, all of us eagerly waiting in our ships, waiting for clearance to disembark. Once we receive it, the three ships disembark like we’re fearing they’ll revoke it, breathing a sigh of relief once the murky green and tan planet is seen from our bridges. I leave Kira and T7 there knowing the astromech’s eagerness to fly and trusting Kira to supervise, to holo Var Suthra. “General,” I begin once his image solidifies, “I’m on Taris. You seemed worried about this place after Ord Mantell. What’s the big mystery you wouldn’t reveal?” ending as Kira joins me. “I apologize for the secrecy, but this involves someone the Empire would love to get its hands on. Angral’s son, Tarnis, was the lead scientist on our advanced warfare projects. But these technologies were all invented by Doctor Nasan Godera. Doctor Godera’s a genius. Calculates targeting algorithms in his head for fun.” My eyes close as I nearly groan, “Since I’m on Taris, I assume he must be too.” Var Suthra nods, “Correct. But the situation is… complicated. Doctor Godera hates the Empire. So much so, he quit in protest when the Republic signed the Treaty of Coruscant. Disappeared completely. We recently discovered he’s hiding on Taris—but the swamps, predators, and city ruins are keeping us from finding him.”

            “How could he survive in such a place?” Kira asks. “He’s a resourceful man—and he isn’t alone. He brought advanced droids with him. The Republic is recolonizing Taris. Recently, we found evidence that our missing doctor has been here for years. Reconnaissance discovered one of Godera’s outposts in the swamp. It’s entirely automated. Nothing but droids inside, and they’re not cooperating.” I frown, “How do you know this outpost doesn’t belong to someone else?” Var Suthra sighs, “The droids kept demanding Godera’s passwords from us. They work for him. I’ve had people scouring Taris for other outposts. The survivors returned empty-handed. After what you learned on Ord Mantell, we need that man’s expertise. You’re our best shot at finding Doctor Godera.” Alive, is implied. “I’ll bring him back alive, whatever it takes.” Var Suthra nods, “I left a small team monitoring the outpost. They’ll aid your search. Transmitting outpost coordinates. Good-luck—Var Suthra out,” and with that he disappears. I sigh as Kira says, “This sounds fun.” I chuckle “Yeah, sure,” finishing just as Unity’s engines power down and we hear T7 beeping. ‘//T7 = ready for action //’ Kira and I chuckle, “Okay, Teeseven, let’s see how the rebuilding efforts are going.” Kira looks at me, “Rebuilding?” I nod as we walk down the ramp T7 not far behind, “Taris once was like Coruscant, a giant city covering the planet.” She frowns, “What happened?” I grimace, “The Sith, Darth Malek, well, technically a Fallen Jedi, named Alek. In 303 BTC [before the Treaty of Coruscant], he had his fleet bombard the planet to kill a Jedi Knight. She was a powerful Force-sensitive; of great worth to both the Order and Republic, Bastila Shan, our Grandmaster’s ancestor,” leaning against the side of the elevator, “She escaped with help from Revan, a former Jedi and Sith Lord, and Carth Onasi, but the bombardment didn’t stop until the planet was virtually scoured of life.” Kira’s eyes widen, “How do you know this?” I shrug, “My sisters and I were interested in reading about the Jedi Civil War as it came to be called. Mostly because two of Grandmaster Satele’s ancestors, Revan and his lover Bastila Shan were involved.” She whistles, “Wow, she has a legacy, doesn’t she?!” I nod, “Yes, she does.” _So, does her son, Theron, whom I’m slowly falling for._ I shake that thought away as I lift the hood of my cloak, “Now come on, let’s go find this doctor,” finishing just as the elevator stops. We find Chey, Jessi, Jorgan, and Corso in the spaceports main room that overlooks where the ship come in to land. Shortly after that is when we’re met by a larger gentleman, who stops us with a raised hand.

            “Hold a minute, please,” Bardo from his nametag says, turning to another man, “Strom?” Strom looks up a scanner to all of us, “Scanning… ID confirmed. This is the group.” I frown wondering what’s up, as Bardo nods and begins, “Welcome to Taris, Master Jedi, Lieutenant, Captain. Apologies for the delay, but Governor Saresh requests your help with some… security issues on the reconstruction project.” I frown, “If there’s anything we can do to help protect your people,” hesitating slightly to glance at Chey and Jessi, who both nod, “We’ll do it.” Bardo sighs, “Thank you. Taris is substantially more… hazardous than initial reports had suggested. The specifics aren’t common knowledge off-world, but…” Strom continues from there, “But we’re trying to rebuild a planet covered with toxic junk and diseased, carnivorous monsters and it ain’t working.” Bardo glances at him, narrowing his eyes, “Ahem. Governor Saresh has plans to alleviate some of these issues, but they require highly skilled individuals to carry out, individuals like yourselves.” Jessi answers, “We’ll be glad to pitch in,” T7 chirps an affirmative behind me. “Terrific!” Bardo exclaims, “The governor will want to go over the plans with you in detail—I’ll let her know to expect you right away. Good luck.” Strom nods, “Your help will make a big difference to the people here. Thanks.” We all nod before continuing to make our way out of the spaceport, hearing “Welcome to Taris,” from a hologram of a green Twi’leki woman, “I’m Governor Saresh.” Now curious we stop in front of it, wondering just what Saresh will say. “On behalf of the Galactic Republic,” Saresh continues, “I want to thank you for joining us in this historic project. For your safety, please do not travel beyond the military-secured safe zone outside the settlement. This world and our work here will shine as a beacon of hope to all the Republic. But first, we have many obstacles to overcome. Together, we stand taller than any obstacle. Let’s get to work—together.” Beside me, Kira whistles, whispering “Wow, she likes to hear herself talk, doesn’t she?” Cheyanne chuckles, “Glad you said that and not me.” I roll my eyes at both as we head outside, hearing a rather loud argument between a Human trooper and two others, a large man and a petite woman. The man seems to be the only one arguing.

            “We’ve been waiting weeks! And those things are still swarming our property while you, sorry excuses for defenders of the Republic, sun yourself on the base,” we hear the man exclaim, pointing and glaring at the trooper. I glance at Jessi as she growls before marching move there. Cheyanne and I share a glance before we run to catch up with her as the trooper responds rather calmly, but I can hear his frustration, “This is a military operation, sir. This planet hasn’t been cleared for civilian occupancy.” The young woman responds just as calmly, trying to soothe feathers, “My brother didn’t mean to be insulting,” ending with a glare when her brother opens his mouth to retort, “But for three centuries, our family has dreamt of reclaiming our place on Taris. And now to be stopped by those things…” She cuts off as we approach and I ask, “What’s this all about?” The trooper glances at us, “Their old estate’s off base, so we got no way to secure it.” The woman’s brother scoffs, slightly glaring at the trooper, sounding more like a spoiled ‘noble’ who’s never been told no, “Taris is our home. We’re not going to wait until the army takes its pick of the planet and throws us the scraps!” I sigh as Jessi growls once more, as his sister continues, “The Republic validated our records. But some outlaws set up a camp there—they’ve got security droids all around the perimeter.” I frown glancing at the trooper, who’s frowning as well, “From what I’ve heard it is dangerous outside the base. If you go out there, there’s no guarantee that the Republic can help you,” I raise my hand when the spoiled—when the man opens his mouth, “If you really must return to your estate, insulting the men who will help you, is not a smart way to go. They have a much bigger task ahead of them than making sure a single estate is cleared but we’ll see what we can do to help.” The man frowns as she sister smiles, “Thank you. We will be in your debt,” as the trooper sends us the coords to the Poh estate. I frown at that but Chey and Jessi force me to walk away. “We’ll meet up with you at the office,” Chey states before she and Corso enter a warehouse farther up the road. Jessi and I both frown, before shaking our heads and heading towards Saresh’s office that’s apparently next to Jessi’s contact, as she and Jorgan continue as Kira and I stop sensing distress from a nearby tent.

            We both gasp sensing at least ten or more people in the tight confines of the tent that wouldn’t even been enough room for the three of us. Kira and I are quickly noticed as we stand outside by a young girl, “Hey! You’re not refugees and you’re not aid workers. Why are you here?” Kira and I glance at each other, “We are Jedi, we go where we’re needed.” She scoffs, “Well, WE needed you a week ago. First the scavengers attacked us, then local troops forced us out of our homes. While one side’s looting, the other’s bombing. And we get to sit in a tent and hope.” I frown, _is everyone against the troopers that are trying to protect them._ “It’s better to move you here than leave you on a battlefield,” Kira states, and I nod in agreement. The young woman scoffs, “They didn’t have to drag us out in the middle of the night like they did. They could have let us grab a few things. My mom’s in shock—barely leaves our tent. The whole camp’s just waiting to go back to the settlement, but the scavengers are still there, probably looting left and right.” Kira and I glance at each other, “Why don’t you let us deal with this?” Her eyes widen, “Seriously?! You’d do that for us?!,” her voice showing her disbelief, “Well, if you get back there, we left a lot of things behind—” Someone exits the tent behind her, “Hey! Did you say you’re going to her house?” Then it seems like the whole tent empties, as a bald man exits next, “Someone’s going to the settlement? Get me my land-speeder!” Then another, this one a woman, “My farming droids are still out there! Oh, and my sonic washer… Hey! Bada! Get out here, someone’s making a trip!” The young woman groans before exclaiming, “All of you back off! We do this one at a time, or nobody get anything!” before turning to us, “This, uh… this could take a while. Are you still in?” Kira and I glance at each other, just as we hear a voice exclaim, “What will take a while?” We turn, seeing Cheyanne and Corso approach both extremely surprised at the group surrounding us. “Helping these refugees,” I state surprised that even more join the group enclosing us, “they don’t have anything with them.” I barely see Cheyanne through the sea of people, knowing her eyes are raking over each person as she sighs, “We’re in.” I chuckle as the group cheers and Kira says, “Just—everyone can’t talk at once.” T7 chirps in agreement and I glance at my Padawan saying, “How about this each of you choose one thing for us to get and put it in a list and we’ll see what we can do.” The group cheers again, beginning to huddle around a person with a datapad as we begin walk away.

            Cheyanne wraps an arm around me, “You’re a bleeding heart you know.” I grimace as Kira states, “It started off with just one person then people started appearing. It’s not our fault, they overheard.” Chey glances at her, “So it’s your fault too?!” Corso frowns at that, “Captain?! I think it’s great!” I grimace as Cheyanne glares at the back of his head, “I was teasing, cowboy. I agreed to do it, too!” Kira and I share a look as Corso tries to climb the hole he’s dug himself into, stumbling for words. Havoc joins us just as we reach Saresh’s office, and together we enter hoping Saresh hasn’t been waiting too long. “… I’m sure it would work if we had the manpower, but we don’t. The numbers just aren’t on our side,” we hear a man say as we enter followed by a scoff as Saresh answers sounding every bit like her holo in the spaceport, “Success isn’t in the numbers, Chief. We don’t need more people—we need the right people,” finishing as her lavender eyes fall onto us. I swallow, “Excuse us but we were told to speak with Governor Saresh.” She smiles, “Bardo and Strom found you after all, good. Thank you for coming, I’m Governor Saresh. And this here is my unbelieving Chief of Operations Orsen Trig. Our goal on Taris is straightforward: rebuild everything the Sith destroyed, and remind the galaxy that the Republic never gives up. But resources are tight, and we have some serious challenges: toxic chemical spills, scavenging pirates and…the wildlife.” It’s then that Orsen Trig stands to address us, “Rakghouls—one bad bite can turn you into a vicious monster just like them. There’s thousands out there… maybe even millions.” Jessi asks, “Where do these creatures come from? How did they get here?” I grimace, _the question of the ages_ , as Trig answers, “No one’s totally sure. They were here before the Sith bombardment, and their numbers have only grown since then.” Saresh nods, “The Rakghouls use tunnels buried in the ruins to attack by surprise and overwhelm our soldiers. Every work crew we send out is decimated. We came here to achieve the greatest reconstruction project in Republic history. Instead the workers hide in this outpost like frightened children. No more.” I glance at Kira as my sister asks, “What can we do to push these creatures back and keep your workers safe?” Saresh smiles slightly, “We need to level the playing field, so our security forces can do their job. Chief Trig has put together a plan…” Trig interrupts, “…A suicidal plan…” She glares at him, “…A bold plan to collapse the tunnels the Rakghouls are using to ambush our people. I know all of you are up for the task.” Trig sighs before walking over to a side table where there’s a holographic map, “Old ventilation shafts still connect a few hubs in the tunnel network to the surface. Drop explosives in enough of them, and the whole thing collapses.” Jessi states, “Havoc is at your command.” Kira and I share a glance as we both nod, “A Jedi is prepared to face any danger, Governor.” Saresh grins when Cheyanne nods as well, “Excellent, you each have a reputation for overcoming impossible odds. Live up to that reputation. Help us transform Taris into the future of the Republic,” she then walks back behind her desk. We take that as our dismissal bowing slightly in a sign of respect, Havoc saluting, before leaving. As we exit, we’re all surprised with the three speeders waiting for us, guarded by the trooper from earlier with the Pohs. He salutes sharply, “Master Jedi, Lieutenant Tae, Captain Tan. Your droids thought these speeders would help you complete your missions faster, I told them I’d deliver them to you.”

            “Thank you…” Jessi states surprised, as the man snaps another salute, “Private Sakal, sir, ma’am, sir…” Jessi chuckles, “Ma’am is fine, Private. Have things always been like what we saw earlier?” Sakal nods, “Yes, ma’am. The others and I want to help but there’s nothing we can do and there are too many refugees here to help them all.” I frown, “I’m sorry, Sakal. We’ll try to help as best we can. Take some of the pressure off you and the others.” Sakal grins slightly, “You already are, master Jedi,” and with that, he salutes once last time before walking away, and we each enter our own speeders stopping by the refugees to pick up the list of items before continuing out of Olaris and into the resettlement zone. Thankfully, most of our tasks from the Poh’s estate to the refugee’s settlement to Saresh’s task to our own assignments are relatively close to each other, in fact where we’re meeting Var Suthra’s troops is only a few meters from the Poh estate. We follow Havoc as they need something that is close to the blooming city. We don’t wait long however and we continue to the refugees’ old settlement where we gather the items and deal with the scavengers. The list is an odd one, full of an assortment of strange personal items. Some make sense: digging tools to help rebuild, a toolbox with a micro-generator, etc. Others are to uplift morale, Nadu seeds, pazaak playing cards, etc. the rest is strange but it takes all kinds. We quickly gather the items loading them into a speeder trailer that T7-01 places behind our speeder. Once that is complete, we head over the Poh’s estate where we see the reason they can’t enter, security droids… dozens of them patrolling the small property. We all share a look before trying to find the easiest path to the building, knowing that the droid may prove useful to the Poh siblings. What we find inside is saddening, dozens of aliens. Chey, Kira and I glance at each other feeling the fear, concern and the strongest: hope. I quickly gather that they’re refugees as well, from what I’m not certain as a tall female Togruta approaches us, “Hold,” she states simply, “We have no more with which to defend ourselves. You left us helpless before the Rakghouls and everything that haunts this planet.” I shake my head, lowering my hood to reveal the Twi’leki headband, “We didn’t remove them all.” Her eyes widen as she reads the name engraved on it, “Is that so, Alema Tann? I am Achitan, and my people are refugees, survivors of the battle on Coruscant. Would you turn us out of yet another home?” I shake my head, “That was not our plan. We didn’t know you were even here,” finishing just as Corso says, “The owners have been waiting centuries to return here.”

            “So many men are here to reclaim this planet who know nothing of its past,” the Togruta states, scoffing slightly, “Ancient Taris was a blight on the Republic, the black mark on its reputation for freedom.” I grimace knowing what she is talking of as Corso frowns, “As far as I know, it was some Outer Rim nothing until the Empire blew it up.” She chuckles, darkly, “Your friends are not so in the dark as you. Which we can be thankful for as everyone else it seems is ignorant. Humans on Taris did as they do on all planets. They seized the surface, claimed Taris’ wealth and forced every other species underground. Every meter of this land owned by a human was probably seized from another species, just as this was seized from my ancestors,” I see Corso scoffs off to Cheyanne’s side and she glares at him as Achitan continues taking something from one of her refugees, “I have their documents, so old they were kept in printed form. Read them yourself if you doubt me.” I shake my head, gingerly taking the documents, “I know the history and trust your story.” As I finish, Kira glances at it, her eyes widening at the fragility of the documents asking, “What happened? There must have been a reason.” I grimace as Achitan chuckles darkly, “It was about money, of course. A human governor cut taxes to favor his people, and when others rebelled, they were the ones punished. I think the claim was ‘aliens are dangerous to Tarisian trade.’ IF you have any sympathy for our cause, perhaps there is something you can do? We are alone and at the Republic’s mercy.” I glance at each member of my group before shaking my head, “We would not wish to see you turned away from your home again.” She smiles at me, I thank you for softening your heart to my story. We will begin the repairs to out droids and program them not to attack you.” With that, we turn and walk out of the estate, where Kira, T7 and I separate from the group with a nod.

            My blood runs cold as we near the entrance of the Doctor’s hideaway, not seeing anyone guarding the doors. “T7 run a lifeform scan,” I state softly as I have us crouch behind a rock hiding the three of us from view. Kira frowns at me as T7 does as I asked, “Something wrong, Master?” I shrug just as T7 beeps ‘//T7 scans picked up zero lifeforms // Maybe wrong coordinates? //’ I groan, “I don’t think so Teeseven. I think we found ourselves a trap…” Kira’s eyebrows knit together, “By who?” I chuckle rather darkly, “I think we’re about to find out. Kira, close your eyes for a moment,” I wait until she does, “What do you sense?” She frowns, “People near the entrance,” she opens her eyes looking towards the doors, “But there’s no one there.” I shake my head, “That’s where you’re wrong.” T7 chirps, doing a little spin before heading toward the door, his shield generator at maximum, and I nearly groan. When he nears the door, we hear a pop as two men appear aiming blasters at T7. They state something neither Kira and I can hear that causes T7 to spin. I nearly growl when one of them kicks T7 away from the door, and I must stop Kira from attacking them and revealing us. Though we both watch in amazement as T7 spins one more time before he zaps both men with electricity, then turning happily to us ‘// Targets = unresponsive// T7 = Kira + Talia’s hero//’ Kira and I chuckle before standing and running to the droid, “Good job, Teeseven!” we both exclaim before entering the building and heading down the elevator. There are dozens of more men inside, though I think we take them by surprise foiling their ambush. When we enter the main room, a holo flickers to life. “That’s enough bloodshed,” states a tall older Human man in Imperial uniform, his voice reflecting a deep Ziostian accent, “Let’s be professional about this. I’m Watcher One with Imperial Intelligence. Those men you fought served me.” I feel my emotion rise slightly hearing his ‘name’ and affiliation, “Your agents slaughtered Republic citizens,” as we found where they had hid Var Suthra’s troops, “That’s an act of war.” He scoffs, “On the contrary, it was self-preservation, my dear Jedi. Despite what General Var Suthra believes, I’ve known about this outpost for some time. Your imminent arrival forced me to take action. My mission is to protect the Empire from Doctor Godera’s weapons. I’m afraid I can’t let you have him, my dear Jedi.” I scoff, “Don’t insult my intelligence, Watcher. The Empire has Doctor Godera’s weapons. You are working to keep us from being able to destroy them, so we cannot protect ourselves from them. The Empire wants the Republic destroyed, just as much as Godera wants the Empire to be.”

            “Imperial Intelligence prides itself on accurate threat assessment,” Watcher One states, “I’ve known you were coming; analyzed your strengths and weaknesses in preparation. You defeated the fallen Jedi, Bengel Morr, to become a Knight. You’re an exemplar of your Order.” Kira glances at me, “Either this guy reads minds, or he’s got spies on Tython.” I glance at him before looking at Kira, shaking my head, “Don’t let him get to you, Kira. He wants to make us paranoid.” He scoffs, “Your mental state is immaterial to the situation. As fortune would have it, Doctor Godera will be in my custody shortly. You’ve already failed.” I chuckle slightly, “The Force is with me, Watcher. I will find Doctor Godera—and you.” He chuckles, “Believe what you will, my dear Jedi,” his eyes rising to look behind us and smirks, “I see my reinforcements are finally in position.” I nearly groan, turning slightly just as we hear five pops as the agents disable the sheath generators as he points to us, “Terminate them.” Kira and I ignite our lightsabers, quickly blocking the incoming fire as the holo shuts off. The first Imperial falls when I redirect his shot back towards him, hitting him in the chest. That’s when a tall droid runs into the room, running behind two of the soldiers and hitting them with his large armored arms, they instantly crumple to the floor. Kira and I glance at each other, slightly worried the droid would come after us once the others were dealt with. But thankfully it doesn’t, only saying, “Blasted Imps. Death is too good for them. Thank you for liberating this facility. Good riddance to Imp scum.” Kira and I share another glance at the venom in its voice, “They were living beings. We took no pleasure in their deaths.” The droid sounds like it scoffs, “The Imps received what they deserved. I will shed no fluids in their memory. My designation is RE-M0. Doctor Godera assigned me to this facility. Primary function: enemy surveillance. The facility was compromised when Republic cowards arrived on Taris and again by these Imp scum.” Kira frowns, “Why do you call the Republic cowards? These people died defending you.” RE-M0 scoffs again, “Republic cowards surrendered to the Empire many years ago. These deaths do not alter that fact. My programming forbids cooperation with non-Godera life-forms, except under extreme circumstances. That criteria is now met. Watcher One reprogrammed this facility’s tracking relays. He traced Doctor Godera’s encrypted bioscan to its present location.” I nod, “If it worked for Watcher One, it’ll work for us.”

            “The Imp scum destroyed the central computer hoping to prevent this,” RE-M0 states, “I must repair it while you reset the outdoor tracking relays. I will provide you with the tracking relays’ coordinates, but be advised: the outdoors are dangerous.” I frown, “You fix the computer, and we’ll reset the tracking relays.” RE-M0 nods, “Jedi were never included in Doctor Godera’s ‘Republic coward’ designation. Now I comprehend why. Commencing computer repairs. Contact me when all tracking relays are reset. Then we can triangulate Doctor Godera’s location. If you encounter any Imp scum, please annihilate them. How you handle Republic cowards is your discretion. Good luck, Jedi,” ending with a small bow before walking off. “He’s an odd one,” Kira whispers beside me as we go up the elevator. I nod in agreement, “Var Suthra said that Godera preferred the company of droids.” Kira chuckles as “Wonder why…” _probably because you can program them to agree with you,_ remains unsaid. We find the others quickly then go deeper into the resettlement zone where Cheyanne and Havoc have tasks. Chey’s seems simple as we follow her once Havoc separates. They rejoin us once Chey’s finished playing with scanning towers, and we finally head to do Saresh’s task. Rakghouls spill out of the ventilation shafts once we’ve thrown the explosives, Kira and I try our best to never let them near us or our companions. Once we’ve thrown three explosives into the tunnels, we hear a bloodcurdling roar. The ground shakes as whatever it is, runs towards us and we ready ourselves. We see it before we smell it, a massive Rakghoul the size of a small fighter, we share a nervous glance before Kira and I ignite our sabers and charge it. The others are successfully removing the beast attention after Kira and I land a crippling blow, protecting us from any attack of the Rakghoul’s. After a tiring long fight, it finally falls nearly crushing Kira and I underneath its body. Thankful we made in out unscathed, we make our way back to Olaris making a short pit stop for Chey. The Poh siblings find us first as we enter, with Private Sakal standing nearby. “Excellent job! We could smell the smoking metal corpses from here—” the brother states as he sees us approach. “I told him that’s not really possible—” his sister says interrupting him and earning herself a glare from her brother.

            “So, who are the crooks who set themselves up on our property?” the brother says, interrupting his sister, “Did you drive them off?” I nearly roll my eyes, “No. Not exactly. Look at these papers. The aliens there have as good a claim as yours.” I hand the papers gently to the sister who seems to be more supportive of sharing. Her eyes widen as her brother scoffs, “The ‘alien resettlement’ was a valid executive order approved by the Republic. This is our land.” His sister glares at him, a tear in her eye, her voice reflecting her emotion and shock, “There are alien survivors who kept their claim? I’d thought they would never want to come back here. I—I studied the history. It wasn’t right.” Her brother scoffs, “It was justified! You can’t make us leave because of that.” I frown, “It’ll take more than two people to turn this place civilized.” The sister nods, “I agree, Relus. This isn’t our ancestors’ estate. This is a frontier. We’ll need to grow food, sew clothes, defend ourselves. Wouldn’t it be better to all with these aliens?” Relus’ eyes widen, “Sew clothes?! Hmm… maybe we should just hear them out, see what they’re looking for.” His sister sighs gratefully, “We won’t turn them away. I know what it’s like to want a home,” with that Relus turns to walk away and his sister turns her attention to us, “Thank you, master Jedi. Relus might not say it, but my brother and I are grateful.” Her eyes widen once she realizes she never introduced herself, “I’m Jaymizu Poh. I can’t believe I forgot that. Thank you,” before she hurries to follow her brother who called for her. Private Sakal’s eyes follow them, “Hey, good job. Both on the droids and getting to the bottom of that mess. Taris politics, huh? Brass called me when you left. Wanted to see if your work’s as good as your rep.” Jessi frowns, no doubt wondering as I am what this reputation is we keep hearing of is, “Is there more to be done?” Private Sakal chuckles, “Well, I doubt he’s asking you over for a cup of mudleaf tea. Captain Childress calls, it usually means something needs fixing. If you’re interested in helping, go look him up. His office is at Aurek HQ, other side of the base. Tell him, you’re the ones who ran off the brat brigade.”

            “Leisha! Vidas!” the young girl exclaims as we walk towards the refugee tents, “Everyone, they’re back!” Everyone quickly walks toward us, as the first man who ‘interrupted’ asks, “Is everything okay? What did the scavengers take?” The girl glares at him as T7 and our speeder stops behind us, the trailer in tow. Everyone quickly clamors forcing the girl to yell, “Okay, calm down, people! Let’s deal with the possession first so those who want to can leave.” I chuckle at how much she sounds like a leader when she adds, “One at a time,” as everyone races to the trailer.  Jessi, Kira, Chey, and I pass out the items as Corso, Jorgan, and T7 try to calm and organize the people. The five original refugees are last, and we each hand them their items as I say, “Hopefully, this will help you all start over.” The older woman, Leisha Vamden, nods, “We can only hope. Now… what do we have?” The older man, Semist Bada, says, “This is fabulous. Not a page lost.” The first man, Vidas Kawats, says “Yeah. I can’t wait to turn this on.” The young woman, “I have to show these to my mother. She’s been so worried… be right back!” then rushes inside the tent. “I think what she meant to say was ‘thank you,’ but,” Leisha states amusement coloring her voice, “She’s a little giddy. Don’t worry. None of us will forget your generosity.” I chuckle, “It’s completely understandable. Good luck.” They each nod and walk back inside the tent as the girl who started it all comes back out, running and hugging me then everyone else, “Thank you so much. The light in Mother’s eyes came back when she saw the Nadu seeds. What can we do to thank you?!” I chuckle shaking my head, “Nothing. Well, there is something. Live happily.” The group nods then Cheyanne says, “And keep in contact with us.” The girl’s eyes widen, “Really?! That’s all?! You don’t want credits?” Everyone shakes their head, “We don’t do this for credits…” Chey responds earning a glance from Corso. The girl hugs each of us once more, “Thank you. We were all about to give up hope. It means a lot to have someone care about us, to do something for us. I’m Urana Kiel by the way, Mother will be furious to know I’ve forgotten my manners,” looking down at T7 who spins after giving her our information. We chuckle as we walk away heading to Saresh’s office before going to speak to Captain Childress in Waypoint Station Aurek.

            We walk in on another conversation, this one more or an argument, “…I don’t care what your plan is! We’re not sticking around to get eaten alive. Me and my crew are leaving—period.” We hear Saresh scoff, “If you want to abandon the work you agreed to do for the Republic, I can’t stop you. But you are not leaving. A six-month quarantine requirement has been put into effect. Anyone trying to leave without prior authorization is subject. You can sit in a medical bay and go broke, or you can help us accomplish something unprecedented. It’s your choice.” Jessi frowns, “You shouldn’t be so harsh, Governor. These men aren’t fighters.” Saresh glances at us, “We are what we choose to be. I know you’re going to make the right decision here, Hull. Come back when you do,” standing from her desk at the end. The tall Zabrak, Hull, shrugs causing Saresh to cross her arm and look at him pointedly. He sighs and turns to walk away, Saresh’s eyes following him, “Unfortunately, not everyone flourishes in the face of adversity. Scouting parties are already reporting lower Rakghoul populations. Most of our work crew are gearing up—we’re finally gonna get this project moving.” Cheyanne frowns, “There are still a lot of Rakghouls and wreckage out there.” Saresh chuckles, as she sits at her desk, “Obstacles exist to be overcome. My ancestors called Taris home, once. Thanks to you, millions of people might call it home again someday. Stay safe. And stay in touch.” We all nod, bowing in respect before we exit, and we rush off to the Sinking City. Waypoint Station Aurek is located in the Sinking city, where the Tracking relays are that I need to reactivate to find Doctor Godera. I silently curse, knowing I’ve probably wasted too much time to find Godera alive. “Hey, there. Captain Childress. I want to thank you for taking the time to see me. You all did nice work on the land claim mess. Like we flew this many troops to the armpit of the galaxy, so some kids could play pioneer. It’ll take way more than it’s worth to make this planet livable. Only thing interesting about Taris is that it’s the worst failure the Republic’s ever had.” Corso frowns, “I don’t know much about Taris history.” Childress chuckles, “Doesn’t surprise me. Way back when, the Sith were searching for a Jedi here. When they couldn’t find her, they tried destroying the entire planet. The Jedi escaped, but millions of people died an ugly flaming death. The Empire tried the same thing on Coruscant in the last war. Three hundred years after Taris, we still don’t know squat about how to defend against a bombardment once ships are in low orbit.” We all nod as Jessi says, “Until we learn to defend ourselves, we’re at the Empire’s mercy.”

            “That’s why I’m here,” Childress states with a nod, “Learn what we can so we don’t repeat the mistakes. I sent commandos to defend a research team at the crash site of the _ Endar Spire_,” my eyes widen, the _ Endar Spire’_s still here?! I try to shake off my awe as he continues, “the last Republic warship shot down over the planet. If we’re lucky, that ship recorded the whole bombardment. But my team’s lost contact… which means there are desk jockeys in the wild with the most valuable data on Taris.” Corso is once more the one who asks, “What’s this ship? Why’s it so valuable?” Cheyanne glances at me rolling her eyes as Childress answers, “There were Jedi aboard, back in the day. Now, we hope it’s got data on the attackers. The crash site’s a ways, fast as you make it—I don’t know if we’ve got survivors. Research team’s your number two priority. Data’s the most important thing. Take anything the _ Endar Spire _recorded to Commander Viqui here at the outpost,” pointing above him to HQ. We nod then leave Havoc saluting him as we do. We walk around the waystation collecting needed items and selling unnecessary ones we’ve collected, as Cheyanne go talk to people. When we regroup it’s near the medical tent, where we overhear a conversation of a Doctor it seems and a group of five individuals. The topic is one that doesn’t inspire hope, the Rakghoul plague. “As you can see by the data,” the Doctor states as the group looks at a holo screen and their own datapads, “there is no disease in known space that propagates as quickly as the Tarisian Rakghoul plague. Even one individual Rakghoul can start a pandemic, as we have observed in eighty-one colonies to date. Until a vaccine can be widely distributed, it is highly doubtful that any civilian colonization effort will yield lasting results. Thank you,” with that the group walks away talking amongst themselves and the Doctor turns to us as we’ve stopped a short distance from her and the dispersing group. “I didn’t know Rakghouls had gotten so many colonies,” I state as she approaches. “Rakghouls have been the story on Taris for three centuries. HoloNet archives say a Doctor Forn developed a ‘Rakghoul serum’ vaccine just hours before the bombardment. I’m Doctor Ianna Cel and I’ve been trying to acquire this serum, but short of putting a blaster to someone’s head, that’s not going to happen.” Jessi frowns, “What makes you say that?” She chuckles darkly, “There’s a pirate camp not far from here. They went after the ruins of Sepanik Memorial Hospital. Sepanik was well preserved. If there’s Rakghoul serum to be found, it’d be there. I asked Commander Viqui to step in, but since it wasn’t a Republic hospital, the pirates have legal salvage rights.” I frown at that, “What is legal and what is right are often different. I’ll pay them a visit.” Her eyes widen, “That’s… that’s extremely brave of you! The Death’s Claw pirate gang robs anything that talks and shoots anything that doesn’t. I can’t say what will be required to get this done, but this plague has infected half a planet’s worth of people. So, if that serum shows up on my lab table, it’d be unethical to throw it away for any reason. I hope my position is clear,” we nod as the dispersed group walks back to her. The others follow Kira, T7 and I as we head to the three tracking relays that are all nearby the crashed _ Endar Spire_. Once we finish reactivating the second relay, we enter the Spire herself, remarkably well preserved given her age and the bombardment. There are scavengers inside, no doubt the ones who attacked the research team. Once we clear out the first floor, we’re surprised to see someone walk towards us, a male Human Republic trooper.

            “Lieutenant Karlsu,” he states saluting before groaning and holding his side, “I’m all that’s left of Commander Childress’ fifth detail. Please tell me you’re our reinforcements.” We all share a look before Jessi steps up, “Childress sent us. What cut you off?” He raises his hand, “Give me a moment.” We nod and he turns looking back to where he emerged from, “All’s clear, guys. And we’ve got some muscle from back at base,” Three separate people emerge from hiding places, two male Humans and a female Rodian and he continues speaking to us, “This is what’s left of our research team. The others got ambushed while working. Scavengers must have guessed we were after something good. We need to hold them off long enough for the research team to recover and download that data.” The Rodian woman nods, “You’ll need to reactivate the generator subsystems as we go, so we can grab the data when we hit the main computer. We’ll follow you.” Beside me, Kira chuckles, “Now you’ll get to see how Jedi and Havoc handle things.” Karlsu’s eyes widen, as he turns to address the team, “Okay. Data’s priority one. Everyone into the ship. Go!” We turn and turn ahead of them, fighting the scavengers as we go with T7 reactivating the generators. Cheyanne and Corso are at the rear protect both our flank and the teams' flack as we carve a path to the main computer. We run all the way to the room that’s empty that I until we’re at the computer and several scavengers repeal from the ceiling blocking our only exit. They come in waves, three total, their leader partaking in the last. As we fight, the three researchers are. Kira and I aren’t attacking, instead, we’re blocking any blaster shot that may impact the team behind us hard at work, as Havoc, Karlsu, Cheyanne, and Corso attack. “If you hadn’t come when you did, those would be our smoking corpses there,” Karlsu states once the leader falls, “No question. Unfortunately, we’re not done, not until this wreck’s data is in the hands of Commander Viqui.” Jessi glances at us, before saying, “Give me what you have, I’ll get it to the commander.” Karlsu grins, “Thank you. We’ve recovered all the high-priority info. If you’ll run that to the outpost, I’ll hold off what’s left of the scavengers until our reinforcements arrive.” The female Rodian nods, “Thank you for protecting us. And good luck.” We chuckle, Havoc and Karlsu saluting each other before we leave, now heading to the Death’s Claw pirates’ headquarters nearby.

            We easily spot it as there are pirates protecting it, immediately shooting at us as we come into their view. Apparently, Death’s Claw pirates don’t defend well against two Jedi, two Republic troopers, two smugglers and an astromech, as we easily slip inside the complex, removing all resistance, hoping this will help any rebuilding efforts. When we clear the complex, sadly looting the bodies as we go, we make our way to the medbay where dozens of men lay groaning in agony. I wince in sympathy, seeing ghastly scratches and bites the men’s bodies that are deathly pale, knowing no one deserves a painful death. We skim thru the medicines lining the wall by the attending physician office, searching for the serum when we’re interrupted. “You picked the wrong medbay to rob, vac-brain! There’s gonna be two hundred Death’s Claw pirates coming through that door!” exclaiming an angry blue Twi’lek, pointing at the door we entered. “I was hoping we could resolve this peacefully,” I state, unable to admit we cleaned out the complex. “Uh-uh. You see these guys lying here? They’ve got the Rakghoul plague. You touch me, and they’ll be on you like Hutts on a buffet. Except, you know… faster. And don’t think they’re incapacitated. They just look that way. I’ve got a serum you wouldn’t believe.” Cheyanne crosses her arms smirking slightly, “We’d heard you dug something up. We’re going to need it.” The doctor nods, “Yeah, we’ve been using it to… wait. No, you don’t. You can’t take it! These people are infected! If you cut off my supply of serum, these guys are going to turn. You know what that means? I’m going to have to shoot them all in the head before they try to eat my liver.” I frown, “You’re a doctor, right? Synthesize some more.” The Doctor scoffs, “With what? My state-of-the-art facilities? I can only use what I find, and we don’t find much. The only place I can think of that might have some left is the ruins of Dynamet General. The place was basically ghoul town. You want serum, you get it there and we us alone.” I sigh, looking at the men then at the doctor, “We better not come to regret this.” The doctor shakes slightly, “No, the stuff is down there. I swear on my medical license. The real one,” with that he walks away. Behind me, Chey groans, “Great more exploring,” T7 chirps the coordinates of Dynamet General, that’s thankfully or unthankfully near the third tracking relay. Jessi frowns, “Jorgan and I need to continue deeper into the Sinking City ruins. You find the serum and we’ll meet you back at Waypoint Station Aurek.” Chey nods, “Same.” I frown, not liking splitting up, but I end up nodding, “Just stay safe, okay?” Jessi chuckles, “We will, Tali. Chey’s got Corso and I’ve got a Dead-Eyes sniper watching my back.” Jorgan glances at her with that, his green eyes widening slightly with his surprise, as I smile at him, “Good to know. Keep them safe,” I state staring at Corso who swallows. Cheyanne rolls her eyes as we all enter our speeders, and Havoc and the smugglers’ speed off. “Why do I have a feeling they're more likely to get in an accident than anything,” Kira asks we get moving, heading toward the third relay and the hospital. I laugh, “Because you are smart and know my sister.”

            When we reach it, we find it ‘guarded’ by Rakghouls. Kira and I groan both before they catch our scent and attack, T7 watching our backs. Once the wave of Rakghouls stops, I reactivate the relay then holo RE-M0, “We’ve finished resetting all the tracking relays. Is that central computer online?” RE-M0 appears, “Affirmative. Triangulating Doctor Godera’s coordinates now… This facility has outlived its usefulness, and my programming provides no secondary mission. I am uncertain how to proceed. Serving Republic cowards is unacceptable, but I am not armed to combat Imp scum. Recommendation?” I frown, “Don’t go anywhere until I find Doctor Godera.” RE-M0 nods, “A prudent course of action. Perhaps I can monitor Imp scum from here… Triangulation complete. Transmitting the coordinates to you now… Hurry Jedi. My maker is too good for those Imp scum.” I nod as he disappears, before glancing at T7 ‘// Coordinates received // Doctor Godera is located in Main Lab in Brell Sediment //’ I nearly groan, before nodding seeing the hospital in the distance. We reach Dynamet General slowly having to fight through swarms of larger vicious Rakghouls and find it to be even more packed. Kira and I glance at each other as we groan, before running to attack them. We protect the other from any attack that may infect has we fight through them, the creatures leaving T7 alone as he follows behind us shocking any that are about to blindside us. The Rakghouls continue to get larger and more aggressive as we go deeper into the darkened bowels of the hospital, as only the lower levels are preserved. Our only light is the one form our lightsabers, and T7’s spotlight lighting up the wall so we can see. It’s a long, tiring fight until we finally reach an untouched section of the hospital, where we’re most likely to find the serum stored and intact. We finally find it, needing to smash the glass that’s kept the vials safe for the last three centuries. Thankfully there are several dozen, payment enough for our assault on the hospital. Kira and I nearly collapse on our way out, thankfully our legs only giving out once we’ve reached the speeder. I have T7 pilot us back to Outpost Aurek, to return both the data from the _ Endar Spire _and the Rakghoul cure serum. Havoc, Cheyanne, and Corso seem to have beat us there, as they are pacing in front of the main entrance to the outpost. Both Chey and Jessi break into a run when we can barely exit the speeder. “You didn’t get scratched, did you?” Chey exclaims. ‘// Talia + Kira = not injured // Fought many Rakghouls //’ T7 chirps as he launches himself out of the speed, ‘// Turn in data and serum now? //’ spinning in a circle at the end. Kira and I chuckle thankful for the little droid, recovering slightly from the fight. Doctor Lanna Cel sees us as we approach, raising a hand to excuse herself from the group. “Welcome back,” she states as she walks toward us, “Let’s get those serum samples analyzed and see what we’ve got,” pausing as I hand her the vials. She looks at them before putting them in the analyzer, “Well, thank the Force for good Tarisian storage technology. I wasn’t sure anything would still be viable after three centuries. While we wait… is there a cost to these samples I should be aware of? A deal with a pirate crew perhaps?” I shake my head, “There was some unavoidable violence on the way in but this one is on the ghouls. We found it in Dynamet General.” Her eyes widen, “Seriously, wow. None of our recovery teams made it inside there to find it I guess. Great work. Ah, here we are. Fortunately, the plague is so virulent, it cultures very rapidly. Hmm. Bad news. The serum you recovered looks like it was effective three hundred years ago, but the Rakghoul plague has mutated since then. This serum will only provide effective immunity for extraordinarily healthy individuals.” I grimace as Cheyanne states, “I’m sorry it didn’t happen as you hoped.” Jessi frowns, “Is there a way to improve it?”

            “Oh, I’m not giving up,” Ianna states beginning to pace, “Now I just need what we call a ‘lucky survivor,’ whose system has made antibodies to the modern plague.” I nearly groan, not liking where this is going, as she continues, “We haven’t had a survivor yet, for obvious reasons. But this serum might provide the link we need. If I infected an extraordinary individual protected by the serum, I could collect the antibodies and make an effective vaccine.” Jessi groans, “I’m troubled with the direction this is taking.” I glance at her then at Ianna who smirks slightly, “It’s not only to be just anyone. I need someone with proven recuperative powers. Someone who get injured almost on a daily basis. Ideally, they would have survived stabbings, shootings, poison, infections… maybe all of the above. Or, barring that, someone with conscious control over their bodily processes. Such as a Jedi…” I close my eyes, “Doctor… I don’t get a chance to save a billion lives every day, I’m in...” Chey interrupts me, “Hold up. Tali, are you sure this is a good idea?” glancing at me, “You’re tired from getting the darn serum!” She then walks up to Ianna, “I’ll take it too. You need to be sure, right? More tes—more individuals the better…” Jessi steps to her side, “Me too.” Jorgan gawks at her, “Lieutenant Tae are you sure this is wise. We’re after…” Jessi turn and glares at him, “I’m aware, Jorgan.” Corso is next to interrupt, “Captain…” is all he able to say before Cheyanne glares at him, “Don’t you even start, Corso!” Kira sighs, “I’ll watch your back.” I nod, grateful for my Padawan. Ianna claps, “Well… and I had this whole speech ready… all right. We have a medical droid, CB-08-4, set up to observe Rakghouls in the field. He’ll be able to collect the antibodies and slow any complications. After I give you the serum, go out there and test it. Let the Rakghouls attack you, infect you, and see what happens.” I grimace, as Kira asks, “Are there any other medical facts we should know? How long can we wait before heading to CB-08-4? We have a time-sensitive mission.” She frowns, “Normally I’d suggest right away, as any further injuries may have an effect on your healing capability. But it’s not my place to interfere with your business. The incubation period for the Rakghoul plague is normally six or more hours. Other than that, we know nothing. You’re doing the right thing. Now here’s your serum injection,” before she injects the three of us, “I hope the Force is with you, because the science is stretched to the limit.”

            Surprisingly the injection site doesn’t hurt as we head up to HQ to turn it the data from the _ Endar Spire._ We find Viqui pretty quicking as her back is to us and everyone is giving her a wide berth. She sighs as we approach, “If you have any questions about military operations on—” she stops as she turns around, “My pardon, Jedi. I’m actually expecting one of your Order,” then her eyes land on Jessi and Jorgan with the badges, “Havoc Squad! You’re the ones who saved my team at the _ Endar Spire_!” I nod, “Everything from the primary computers is on here,” handing her the datachip her team give me. “The data from the _ Endar Spire _will be invaluable to the Republic’s war efforts. Lieutenant Karlsu tells me there’s close surveillance footage of the Imperial warships.” I glance at Jessi, Kira, and Cheyanne, “Our lives are dedicated to stopping the spread of the Sith.” Viqui nods, “As is mine. Thank you each of you for your service. Republic intelligence has been waiting for this data since the bombardment fell.” With that we’re dismissed and we head off to a slight populated area of Rakghouls. Jessi, Cheyanne and I tentatively head towards a couple of them, our weapons still securely in place as Corso and Jorgan have their blasters ready to shoot and kill the Rakghouls as soon as we each been scratched. Thankfully not protecting ourselves works in our favor and we each get infected with a scratch. The Rakghouls, however, don’t have a victory as both get a hole through their heads. “Uh, I didn’t know the scratch would hurt so much,” Cheyanne exclaims as we head back to the speeders, the three of us bandaging the wound before we head to the Brell Sediment where Doctor Godera and CB-08-4 awaits. We pass the outpost heading straight to where Doctor Godera’s main lab is, after Cheyanne and Corso walk away briefly to speak to someone then we continue. We each split up once we enter a large square collapsed building. “A Jedi! We’re saved!” a male Rodian kneeling next to an injured unconscious man, “Please, you must help. Imperials shot my friend. They want Doctor Godera. They’re everywhere!” I glance at the two, wary of believing the alien as I know Godera’s favor to droids, “It’s good we’re here then. Where can I find the doctor?” If it’s not the doctor at your feet. “He’s barricaded himself in the main lab. He can’t hold out much longer. You’re the only one who can help. Hurry!” I sigh, glancing at Kira, “Keep out of sight and protect your friend.” _I’m probably going to regret this…_ “I will. Thank you,” the Rodian says kneeling by his friend’s side once more. Kira, T7, and I run down the hallways removing resistance as we go until we’re far enough away I know the ‘Rodian’ can’t hear us, “Keep an eye out for those two, Teeseven.” Kira frowns, “Why? They’re just frightened scientists…” she trails off, “Oh… Why do I have a bad feeling about this…?” I chuckle, humorlessly, “Because you know our luck. Come on, let’s see if we’re right about this…”

              “Stand down, Jedi,” ‘Watcher One’ states, shrouded in darkness as he stands beside the dead body of a man that looks remarkably like the unconscious man with the Rodian, and I nearly groan as he continues, “I’m afraid we both lose this contest. Doctor Godera killed himself rather than be captured. It’s a tragic loss.” I scoff internally, “Your goal was to kill him.” ‘Watcher One’ scoffs as well, “He was far more valuable to us alive. We are prepared to leave Taris without further violence. Full cessation of hostilities. Do you accept?” that’s when I notice his voice is missing a key factor, his Ziostian accent. _Your voice deceives you, ‘Watcher One.’ I can feel the truth of your words but just with some of them as the others are lies._ I let my eyes narrow in the darkness, “You’ve committed crimes against the Republic. I’m taking you in.” He scoffs, “You know I can’t allow that. Be reasonable. Unlike the men at the outpost, we’re trained to fight Jedi. Don’t underestimate us.” I hear running footsteps entering behind me, footsteps that belong to something big, heavy and metal. “Wait, Jedi. These filthy Imps are lying to you,” RE-M0’s voice rings out, “My maker is not dead. I conducted a second triangulation on my maker’s bioscan, just to be sure.” ‘Watcher One’ growls, “Thought we destroyed that irritating machine…” before grabbing his blaster and shooting RE-M0. I’m sadly too late to block it, and RE-M0’s chassis gets the full blast sending it to the floor. I nearly growl, knowing the droid is innocent in all of this as I ignite my lightsabers, Kira following my lead as T7 goes to RE-M0’s side. It’s then that, ‘Watcher One’ reveals himself as an Imperial shadow trooper, “Now you both have to die.” Thankfully there’s only three Shadow troopers, the larger one who was ‘Watcher One,’ and two smaller ones that hid in the darkness. Kira blocks any stray blaster fire as I leap to the former Watcher, who switches to hand to hand combat. After a short test of his defenses, I use the Force to strengthen a kick that would otherwise hurt me instead of him, sending him to the floor before my lightsaber goes through his chest. Kira’s finished with the other two by the time his body collapses to the floor. “Do you think that’s really Watcher One,” Kira asks as we head to T7 and RE-M0, her head pointing at the body. I shake my head, “No, I don’t think we’ve seen the last of him yet,” pausing to kneel at RE-M0’s side. “Critical damage… circuits failing… Transmitting my maker’s new coordinates to you now. Save him. Do not let my functions end in vain…” I glance at T7 who’s chirping sadly, before saying “Your main processor and memory circuits are intact. If there’s a way to repair you, I’ll find it.” RE-M0 says one last thing, “Filthy Imps… Kill them all.” Once his sensors fade to blackness, the holo flickers to life and the Rodian from the hallway appears, “Hello again. Your ability to survive is impressive, to say the least.” I nearly groan when he grabs a device similar to what the shadow trooper had that disguised him as Watcher One. He clicks it revealing Watcher One, “Not my finest performance, but serviceable,” this one though with a Ziostian accent, “Do not fear, my dear Jedi. Doctor Godera is unharmed. I painlessly rendered him unconscious and gently carried him to safety.” Beside me, Kira growls under her breath, “That trick only works once.  Next time, we’ll be ready.” He chuckles, “There doesn’t need to be a 'next time'. We could continue this chase forever—but what a waste of resources. I suggest a compromise. Give me time to administer a truth serum to Doctor Godera. Once he reveals his secrets, he’s yours. We’ll both have what we want.” I nearly roll my eyes, _you sure know how to train them, don’t you, Papa?!_ “You’ve already deceived me twice. I’d be a fool to give you another chance.”

            “My deceptions have failed to produce the desired result. Now, I’m telling the truth,” Watcher One states, slightly amused. I can hear the truth in his words, as he continues, “I will purchase time for interrogating Doctor Godera by offering you something of great personal interest,” my blood slightly freezes, _does he know who my family is?!_ Though it warms when he continues, “A Sith assassin is on Taris preparing to massacre a small Republic settlement in the morning. I can tell you where.” I frown, however, “Why are you so readily sharing this with me?” He scoffs, anger coloring his voice, “The information Doctor Godera possesses is worth more than terrorizing defenseless colonists. I know you won’t risk innocent lives. It’s not in your nature.” Kira shuffles next to me, “We have to help those people.” T7 beeps ‘// Affirmative //’ “Rescue your settlement. When that’s done, come here and you’ll receive Doctor Godera unharmed. You have my word.” I grimly nod, “Whether you’re lying or not, I can’t condemn those people to die.” Watcher One smile faintly, “The Republic colonists have a temporary shelter near some ruins. Sending the coordinates now… The Sith assassin is noted for being a master of beasts. She likely won’t be alone. I advise caution. Good luck, my dear Jedi,” with that he disappears and T7 moves up to the console to receive the coordinates appearing on the monitor, just as I collapse. “Master!” Kira exclaims running to my side. I kind of chuckle, “I think I’m feeling the plague now…” She curses, hoisting me up, “Teeseven, can you get the speeder to come here?” T7 chirps something as I place myself in a healing trance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh, a cliffhanger... lol :) I love the story on Taris, so in-depth. The way they connected it to KotOR, maybe not in the way others would like it to turn out but they did it nonetheless. I always thought there should be more to letting yourself be infected. Problems that come from it because I can't see that it should be that easy to get over. I mean really, you get scratched by a Rakghoul, that normally turns you into a 'mindless' man-eating creature. I should stop now or my rant will never end... Anyway, next is Tali's twin sister's PoV on Balmorra I've been really looking forward to Thea's chapter, because of reasons... Muah-ah-ah.... :) Love ya!  
> ==========================  
> 1-7 | Introduces the 7 main characters  
> 8-35 | Starting Planets [Korriban, Hutta, Tython, and Ord Mantell]  
> 36-56 | Capital Planets [Dromund Kaas & Coruscant]  
> 57-63 | Interlude  
> 64-77 | Taris (R) and Balmorra (E)  
> 78-... | Nar Shaddaa  
> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	66. The Hunt Begins - Jaida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Underlined words are 'translated' into Basic [English]*  
> *See notes at the end of the chapter to learn the meanings of the superscript words*  
> *Underlined and italicized words are ship names*

=-=-=-=-=-=

Jaida

Mako and I are very antsy the entire journey into the core, wondering either about our first bounty and our first opposing hunter, wishing we’re lucky and it’ll be Tarro Blood. But I know we won’t be that lucky, as our luck hasn’t panned out yet. We’re both on the bridge staring at the stars as we exit hyperspace, watching Balmorra suddenly appear before us. I gently slap Mako on the back as she says, “You notice the Great Hunt never sends us anywhere nice? The Empire’s been fighting for control of Balmorra for years. Death toll’s in the high seven figures.” I sigh, “War or no war, we’ve got a job to do. And you never know, Mako, the war might be in our favor.” Mako chuckles, “I’m really starting to admire this professional attitude of yours. Let’s see what Crysta has to say about our job here,” together we walk to the holo terminal “Starting the recording now…” Crysta appears, “Welcome to Balmorra, Huntress. Your target is the right impressive Admiral Ivernus, they call him ‘Admiral Untouchable.’ Spends all his time on a fancy flagship surrounded by armed soldiers. Can’t kill what you can’t touch, Huntress. You gotta lure Admiral Ivernus off his flyin’ fortress and down to Balmorra. To make things even more interestin’, no friendly contact here. You gotta figure this out yourself. And don’t forget—the job ain’t done ‘til you’re the only hunter left standing. Good luck!” I slightly scoff as the recording shuts off, “I make my own luck.” Mako smiles, messing with her implant as we walk back to the bridge. “That’s what I like about you,” Mako states once I’ve received permission to land, “Admiral Ivernus is a war hero, all right. Actually, won some battles against the Mandalorians. Wonder if that’s how he got on the list? Hmm, this is interesting. Turns out, one of the admiral’s toadies is in the market for a bounty hunter.” I smirk as I land us smoothly in the hanger, “Let’s get every piece of information on them you can pull down.” She chuckles, “The job listing contact is Lieutenant Major Pirrell. And get this— ‘discretion is of the utmost importance.’ Whatever this is, Pirrell wants it secret.” I chuckle in agreement, “If anything it’ll be entertaining. Imperials are known to have the best dirty little secrets, remember?” Mako giggles, “Dirty is right. I don’t think I’ll ever forget that poor admiral and his horrible daughter. How about we go have a chat with Lieutenant Major Pirrell at his office at the Imperial base in Sobrik—find out what he wants?” I nod, “Time to gear up, choose nice armor, Mako!” She chuckles as she walks down the hall, “You just don’t want to be called a quarrelsome individual or dirty.” I roll my eyes, _you’re sure right I don’t._

            Once we’re prepared, our armor clean and undented we walk down the ramp, the airlock door closing and locking behind us. I frown when I see two people seemingly waiting for us, as one of them points at us, the other nodding. They’re both Human and look to be siblings as their features match one another’s and look strikingly like a certain cocky individual. The man walks towards us first, his sister trailing slightly behind him as he exclaims, “You there! Bounty Hunter! We want a word with you.” I nearly groan, refusing to remove my eyes from them, “Take a number and get in line.” The man scoffs, pointing to his hip, “You see this blaster? It means we get to jump to the front of the line.” I frown slightly his voice even matching the overconfident gunslinger, and I begin to see where this is going as the sister speaks up, “We’ve come to collect a debt from you, and we expect payment in full. We, Corellians, are very particular about our debts.” The brother nods, his anger mounting as he gestures to us, “You killed our brother Vexx, you pile of scum! You got anything to say for yourself?” I want to close my eyes, but I don’t, “What more can I say, Vexx had a bounty on him. I’m a bounty hunter. End of story…” Mako glances at me, “He was that Corellian bank robber on Hutta, right? The fast-draw guy.” I nod, “He was, indeed…” My remaining words get cut off as the sister getting in my face, “You couldn’t take him in a stand-up fight, so you shot him in the back! Now you’re gonna pay the price.” My eyebrows knit together, _where did they get that from…_ My thought is answered by the brother, “The name Tarro Blood ring a bell? He told us how you slaughtered Vexx and then killed the old man, Braden, when he discovered your crime!” I feel the tears gathering with that as Mako exclaims, “Braden… I can’t believe even Tarro would stoop that low!” I feel her glance at me as she continues, “He was like a father to me and he was…” I glance at her, “Braden was more than just my mentor—he was my uncle. Tarro Blood had him killed.” The brother notices a tear escape, “Hang on, Vye. What if the bounty hunter’s telling the truth?” Vye glares at him, “You’d take the word of this mongrel who killed our brother, Vorr?” He shakes his head, “Look at her, she’s more emotional than we were when we learn Vexx died. No one can fake that kind of emotion and I’m not sure I trust Tarro Blood, either. What if we’re being used?” I glance at them both, “You wouldn’t be the first Tarro used. He’s sent others, who’ve tried to do the same thing, kill me. Sadly, none are still breathing, don’t make that your fate.” Vye scoffs, “Listen to how smug she is! She killed Vexx, there’s no doubt about it!” I frown, _smug?!_ “What if he wasn’t shot in the back? What if this bounty hunter killed Vexx in a fair fight, what chance do we have?” I finally smile, “Thank you,” before glancing at Vye, “And I fought your brother in an honorable dual. He lost and didn’t like losing.” Vye chuckles, “Yeah, that sounds like Vexx alright. Okay, I believe you. We’ll go.” I nod, glancing at Mako who looks relieved as they begin to leave. I get an idea once they reach the elevator, and I reach into my pocket. “Hey! Wait up a sec,” I exclaim as Mako and I jog to catch up to them. Once we reach them I hand them both a credit stick, “I know it’s not much and it can’t bring back your brother or ease your pain. But it can help you both get back on your feet.” Both of their eyes widen, seeing the digital five thousand, “Not much?! That’s more than we’ve ever seen! More than Vexx ever made!” They both look up at me, their shock still on their face, “Thank you, but you don’t have to do this.” I shake my head, stepping away when they try to hand me back the credits, “But I do. I took your brother away from you. It’s the least I can do. I’m sorry about your brother’s death, I wished it could’ve been prevented.” Both have tears in their eyes before Vye hugs me, “Thank you!” Vorr nods in agreement, “Don’t worry yourself about Vexx, he’d never said no to any fight. And we’re sorry to bother you, and to say that you killed Braden.” I chuckle softly, “I was the reason he died at any rate. Take care!” The siblings nod, as Vye steps back into the elevator, “We will. We’ll try not to listen to any more ‘helpful’ Mandalorians or one called Blood. Good luck, Huntress.” The elevator doors shut with that.

            “Wow,” Mako states when we enter another elevator, “You handled that pretty well. Tarro should think twice about who he sends after you.” I chuckle, darkly, “That and stop lying saying had I killed Braden.” Mako nods grimly, “That’s just low even from him.” I glance at her, trying to lighten the somber mood, “Lower than low?!” Mako cracks a smile, “Yeah, lower than low.” Ash is pacing in the hallway near our elevators door, he immediately runs to us both and Mako and I light up. “I didn’t know you were coming to Balmorra too!” I state as Kaliyo joins us. Ash smirks, “I didn’t know until we left Korriban. How did the _Black Talon_ mission go?” Mako glances at me, “Eventful, we hijacked two ships!” Ash’s eyes widen, “You’re kidding, right?” glancing from Mako to myself. I shake my head and he grimaces, “Not joking, lovely…” I nod before kissing his cheek, “Glad you’re here, Ash.” He smiles down at me, winking before we head down the hallway to the main room of the spaceport that overlooks the departing and arriving ships. We spot the others pretty quickly as the Dashade looms over everyone and we can hear when they spot us as Allura exclaims, “Ash!” running towards us. He chuckles picking her up in a hug, and spinning her slightly, “I heard I missed quite the adventure on the _Black Talon_.” Thea chuckles as she joins us, Vette not far behind, “You did!” pausing to glance at Kaliyo, “Lots of good loot.” The Rattataki woman frowns, “That’s too bad,” rather grumpily before smirking, “Ash, here, though made himself a new friend.” Both Thea’s and mine’s eyebrows knit together as we ask, “Who?” Ash frowns, glancing at Kaliyo who’s smirking smugly, “Darth Jadus’ successor on the Dark Council, his daughter Darth Zhorrid.” Thea frowns, no doubt as confused as I am, “Jadus’ successor?” Ash sighs, “Jadus’ ship, the _Dominator_ , blew up while we were in the Dark Temple last week, taking a thousand or more with it, including as we believe, Jadus himself.” I glance at Thea, “That must be why Dad had to leave before we did to meet with Zhorrid.” She nods, “Seems likely. Bet Zoë is glad Jadus is gone.” I chuckle, remembering my best friend and what that monster did to her, “Yeah, I’d be too. Anyway, let’s get this over with.” Mako, who’s no doubt searching something as she’s being oddly silent, nods in agreement and together we begin walking towards the front of the Spaceport until we’re stopped by an enthusiastic Imperial.

            “My Lords, welcome to Balmorra. I hope you like bombed to pieces mudholes. Captain Rigel, Imperial Conquest Consolidation Corps,” the man Rigel begins, ignoring Ash and I completely, “When the Empire invades, we’re the ones to seal the deal. Don’t suppose you’re aware of the situation here on Balmorra?” Ash sighs, crossing his arms, “I’ve been briefed, but we could use more details.” Rigel nods, “It’s war, bloody and limitless. The Empire invaded Balmorra in the last war, but we’ve been spinning our wheels in the mud ever since. Resistance fighters think they can drive the Empire off Balmorra. We’re here to prove them wrong.” Ash frowns, “How hard can it be to put down a few resistances?” Rigel glances at him, “It’s just not a few. They’re well organized and well-armed, but they can be broken. The Balmorran government-in-exile, backed by Minster of Defense Vol Argen, is giving us fits, backing a strong faction of the resistance. The Minster is safely off-world, but if we break his allies here, we break him. We break him, we break the resistance.” Ash frowns once more, looking deep in thought, “Why hasn’t Imperial Intelligence been brought in?” Rigel frowns, sparing him another glance, “This is our assignment. Intelligence has their hands full with whatever they do. All they’d do is cut off ‘resistance’s’ head, without removing his power base, which means some other idealist is bound to take over. We need to dismantle his power base then remove the so-called head,” obviously oblivious to who he’s spoken ill to a Cipher agent, as he returns his attention to my sisters, “Do we have the privilege of your support?” Thea glances at each of us, nodding before she states, “Seems like a worthy task. If anything, it should be intriguing.” Rigel smirks, bowing his head slightly, “You have our heartfelt appreciation, my Lord. My second in command, Lieutenant Davrill, is masterminding phase one of what we like to call ‘Operation Breaking Point.’ You’ll find him in Sobrik’s military offices. He’s got plans to blow the Balmorran resistance sky-high, I think you’ll like them.” Thea simply nods as he salutes and we begin walking away.

            “If there’s anyone you need to speak with, we should do it before speaking to Davrill,” Thea states once we’re in the ‘fresh air’ of Sobrik. “Ugh, it smells!” Vette exclaims, “Does every Imperial world reek?” Mako chuckles, shaking her head as Thea glares at the Twi’lek. The slicer sniffs the air, “Actually it smells better than Hutta, so that’s a plus.” I chuckle, “Everything smells better than Hutta, Mako.” Mako laughs, “True enough.” Ash laughs at us both, “So Kaliyo and I have to go check in, but we’ll meet you at the military offices.” My sisters and I nod before we head to where we each need to go, which is, funnily enough, the military offices. We laugh at that as we head there together. Lieutenant Major Pirrell’s office is in a center of the offices, a rather large one nearly three levels tall. Mako whistles as we approach “Well, this is the place. I hope Pirrell is in a good humor.” I chuckle, placing a hand on her back as I walk inside, where we’re met with an old dulled chrome Protocol droid. “Welcome to the office of Lieutenant Major Pirrell. I am ODX-9. How may I be of assistance?” Mako frowns, “What are you supposed to be, his butler?” I stifle a chuckle as ODX-9 responds, “I am a protocol droid of the series ODX. My primary function is reception and information.” Mako grimaces, “Forget I asked…” ODX ignores her continues, “If I may inquire, with whom do I have the pleasure of speaking?” I sigh, crossing my arms “I’m a bounty hunter. That’s all you need to know.” ODX nearly claps, “A bounty hunter? Oh, how interesting! I don’t believe I’ve ever met one of you. My sincerest apologies, but the lieutenant major is currently in a meeting and cannot be disturbed. Thank you for visiting Lieutenant Major Pirrell’s office. Have a pleasant day.” I nearly groan, “I don’t think you want to do that. We are here to personally speak with Pirrell about something personal. Why don’t you just comm him to make sure…” ODX nods, “I’ll tell the lieutenant major you’re here!” pausing as he turns to the holo comm, “I’m so sorry to bother you, Lieutenant Major—” We see a tall man rise out of his desk chair, rather upset, “The Republic had better be bombing the planet, you worthless piece of junk!” I bite my lip as ODX exclaims, “Sir, forgive me!” and I nearly feel sorry for the droid, nearly, “I had no choice! There’s someone here—”

            “I don’t care who’s out there, you scrap pile! I told you I was not to be disturbed!” Lt. Major Pirrell interrupts the droid. “I hear you’re looking for a professional problem solver,” I state simply walking into the view of the holo comm. His grey-blue eyes widen, wandering over my armor as ODX exclaims, “Sir, shall I call security?” Pirrell shakes his head, exclaiming “No!” he pauses clearing his throat, “No, that’s not necessary. Send our guest in right away. This time, make sure we are not disturbed for any reason. Any. Reason. Understood?” ODX nods, “Perfectly, sir! I will unlock the door right now.” As said door unlock Mako whispers in my ear, “Pirrell is our only connection to Admiral Ivernus, so let’s make the lieutenant major a very satisfied customer.” I grimace, remembering the way he ‘surveyed’ me, “Hopefully this will be worth it.” We walk inside after the door opens, revealing the man we saw on the holo leaning on a table with a map of Sobrik hovering above it, a skimpy dressed female Cathar attached to his side. When the doors shut behind us is when Pirrell begins to speak, “My apologies for the poor welcome. I never informed that idiot droid I was hiring a bounty hunter. I’m assistant to the naval attaché of the governor of Balmorra. I specialize in intelligence gathering.” The female Cathar nearly purrs, rubbing her forehead against Pirrell’s neck, “Master is wise and powerful.” Pirrell chuckles slightly, his hand gently rubbing her nearly bare back, “This is Murghir—an amusing gift from a friend on Dromund Kaas. What she lacks in intelligence she makes up for in…” he pauses clearing his throat, “entertainment value.” I glance at the Cathar—Murghir to see her eyes darken as he continues, “Let’s get down to business, shall we?” I nod, following him to his actual office that overlooks the briefing room. I motion for Mako to wait outside when I see the lieutenant major shake his head at Murghir. When he walks to his desk, she crosses her arms to glare at his back, _interesting. Something tells me Murghir isn’t what she seems to be._ Both wait in the doorway of the office, that Pirrell has his back to as he leans against the table, having motioned me to sit on the chair in front of him. He leans down as he speaks softly, “My superior, Colonel Sartius, is an incompetent fool. I toil in his shadow, though his job should rightfully be mine.” I pout slightly, and seeing his eyes flick to my lips, I lick them while raising a hand to gently trace a pattern unto the sleeve of his uniform. Once every so often, allowing my finger to graze his hand as I reply looking into his eyes, “You’re obviously more deserving of power.” He smirks, and I ‘allow’ my eyes to flick to his lips, “Precisely! Even you can see it.”

            “But what’s most infuriating is that Colonel Sartius has the full confidence of Admiral Ivernus. Colonel Sartius remains in power because he excels at hiding his gross incompetence from the admiral. But,” pausing to softly touch my jawline with the hand I’m not tracing on, “We’re going to tear down that façade.” I smirk, “The colonel loses his job, Admiral Ivernus comes here and gives you your rightful promotion,” biting my lip at the end, which Pirrell notices quickly. “We’re going to work well together,” pausing as he bites his lip, his eyes once more wandering, “I can tell.” He pauses once more picking my head up with his hand, so I met his heated gaze. A shiver runs through me, but not for the reason Pirrell thinks as his eyes darken, but one of slight disgust that this whole ordeal his turning him on. He smirks, “I want you to create ‘problems’ for Colonel Saritus. Problems, I’ve warned him of, but he ignores. Problems, I’m confident he can’t deal with. Your missions will involve plenty of mayhem and destruction, and the pay,” his smirk widens, a certain hunger appearing in his eyes. I shiver once more at the thoughts I know are swirling in his perverted head as he continues, “The pay is quite generous. Interested?” I smirk, “You had me at mayhem and destruction. Though, ‘generous pay’ is my favorite term.” He smirks closing some of the distance between us, his lips ghosting over mine as he responds rather seductively, “Excellent. We speak the same language, then. And I’m sure that’s not all we have in common,” with that he stands walking to a display similar to the one in the briefing room but of the area around Sobrik. I’m thankful he didn’t kiss me as I follow him, and he speaks louder, “Your first target is the Okara Droid Factory. Before the Empire invaded Balmorra, we sabotaged the facility, turning the droids into crazed killing machines. Colonel Sartius is very close to deciphering the facility’s control codes. If he does, it will bring the droids fully under the Empire’s control. But the catch is once the Balmorran’s realize this they have override codes, that if we place the droids within our forces or in Sobrik itself, they will turn against us. I have warned Sartius of this, but he believes that the benefits outweigh the risk. The Empire cannot afford anymore losses on Balmorra, the higher ups are already in talks of removing our forces from Balmorra if this were to occur they’d surely remove all Imperials. The risk is much too high for the Colonel’s gamble, and I will not allow him his short-term victory. I sent a data slicer to enter a code-scrambling virus into the facility’s computer system.” I nod, slightly impressed, “Very sneaky, Lieutenant Major.” He chuckles rather darkly, “Yes, I know it’s only delaying the deciphering and I was rather proud of that plan myself. Unfortunately, it didn’t work. The security team escorting the slicer was killed by the facility’s droids. Now, the slicer is trapped inside. The slicer refuses to input the virus until I send a rescue team. I’m sending you. The slicer’s name is Zalia. Force her to input the virus into the system, then eliminate her. No loose ends,” he pauses turning around and caressing my forearm with his hand, “We’ll have more business to discuss when you return.” I nod, before we walk back into the briefing room together, Mako and Murghir following behind. When we stop in front of the table he was leaning on earlier, Murghir nearly rushes to his side, rubbing her forehead on his neck as her eyes narrow at me. Pirrell chuckles, looking down at his ‘pet’ before returning his attention to me as the door opens, “Good luck, bounty hunter, and good hunting.” I nod one last time before leaving with Mako at my side, the door thankfully closing behind us.

            “Ew, I can’t believe you let him touch you, Jai!” Mako exclaims as we walk out of the office, giving ODX a nod farewell. “Oh, you didn’t see that coming, Mako?!” I reply, “I knew where that was going from the minute his eyes fell on me.” Mako scrunches her nose, “Why didn’t you say anything?!” I give her a ‘really?!’ look, “Like you said, he’s our only link to the Admiral.” She rolls her eyes, “Yeah, yeah. And you know when I said, ‘a very satisfied customer,’ that was not what I was meaning.” I roll mine, “I realized that Mako, and it’s not like I’m going to give him what he wants. He just has to think I will, besides I think that’s what Murghir is for.” Mako’s nose crinkles up once more, “Gross, Jai. Talking about his ‘pet,’ she was staring daggers at you when you two were in the office. I thought she was about to pounce on you…” I chuckle, “Yeah, I know. Murghir is an interesting one…” I end off there as we turn a corner and see Thea and Vette, the former rolling her eyes at the latter. I lift an eyebrow as we approach, silently asking, _‘Is everything okay?’_ My sister just nods as Vette runs to talk to Mako, I sigh, shaking my head, disbelieving, as I stop at her side. “What do you think they’re talking about?” she asks changing the subject, her eyes flicking to Vette and Mako who are behind us. I find myself blushing, and I silently curse myself, “Probably about a flirtatious Officer.” My eyes follow Thea’s, as they flick to the offices across from the one we’re leaning on. Well, really, the man who exits them, a tall slender Human man in Sith robes. My sister’s eyes follow him as he walks to a nearby speeder bike, seemingly ignoring Thea’s stare until he’s on the bike itself and he winks at her. “Who’s that?” I ask, my curiosity getting the better of me. “Klemral,” she states, only clarifying when I stare at her, “Another one of Baras’ apprentices,” her eyes returning to the door of the office across from us. “There’s a story there, I can tell,” motioning to her face as I try not laugh. She simply scoffs, “Just like there’s a story between you and Ash.” My eyes widen, “Oh, really. I have to hear this one.” I can feel her exasperation, that turns into thankfulness when she sees Ash and Kaliyo approach, both looking completely different than when we arrived. Ash walks to my side kissing me, before looking at Thea, “Where’s Allura?” Treea shrugs, “I don’t know. What’s all this for?” motioning at his clothes. He grimaces, “Going undercover,” he grumbles. Thea and I laugh, “Perfect.” His eyes narrow, “Not funny,” finishing just as Allura, Khem and Matt exit the office we’re leaning against. “Ready to meet to with Davrill?” Ash asks, not moving from my side. Luna raises an eyebrow at him, which makes him chuckle, and I touch her mind, _‘He’s going undercover.’_ Luna glances at me before nodding and Thea claps, “Let’s see what ‘Operation Breaking Point’ is all about.” Mako and Vette chuckle as we head toward Lieutenant Davrill’s office. As we walk in, we see the only occupant with his back towards us, a man with jet black hair in Imperial uniform sans the hat. Davrill seems to enjoy staring off into the distance more than any incoming dangers, or visitors. The Dashade grunts and Allura chuckles, causing the rest of us to glance at them both and the Lieutenant to jump.

            “My Lords, Cipher, Huntress,” Davrill begins recovering quickly and ignoring our companions. “Word of your talent precedes you. I’m honored,” he continues bowing to the Sith, saluting Ash, and bowing his head to Jaida, “You are well aware of the situation I’m sure. The government in exile, the resistance, cowards,” he sneers, “If, the four of you are willing, we’re going to bury them in their little hidey holes.” Khem growl grunts again, however, this time Allura translates, “What’s war without bloodshed?!” Davrill grins, his brown eyes lighting up in mirth, “I like how you both think! The old government’s sending generators to the resistance, powering their artillery. The resistance has given pardons to Balmorra’s worst killers in exchange for a little guard duty. Phase one of ‘Operation Breaking Point’ is to destroy those generators and put those killers to sleep. You in?” Kaliyo smirks, as Ash glances at her, nearly groaning, before looking at each of us and our nods, “We are in, Lieutenant.” Davrill grins, “Excellent! The generators are in the Neebray Warehouse. If you can blow them to pieces, you’ll show the Balmorran resistance it takes more than cold-blooded killers to stop the Empire,” and with that, he walks away, towards two entering soldiers. We share a glance before leaving, taking that as our dismissal. Heading back towards the Spaceport, we see one of the Toovee’s standing by four luxury speeders. “Oh! Aah! Greetings mistress,” he says bowing to Thea, “You left before I could inform you of your speeder. And my fellow droids noticed that your companions forgot as well so we saw fit to deliver them to you.” Thea chuckles, “Thank you, Arrtoo.” Allura smiles as well, “And thank the others for us.” Arrtoo glances at her before nodding, “Of course, it is our pleasure to serve,” before quickly retreating. “Is all our Toovees’ afraid?” Mako asks her eyes following the scurrying droid. Thea laughs, “I believe so, Mako. Masters aren’t known to be kind to those below them.” Vette grimaces and my older sister sends her a warning glance, shaking her head. We each get into our speeders, that ironically correspond with the color of our Toovees, heading to the Gorinth Canyon.

            “So, I need to leave you now,” Ash begins once we stop near Troida, a military workshop, “Need to go speak with a friend.” I frown as he glances at me, “Come with me, Jai?” Rather curious, I nod turning to my sisters, “Can ya’ll take care of Operation Breaking Point?” Thea nods, chuckling, “Three blasters, two Sith and a Dashade should be enough to defeat murders.” I chuckle, shaking my head slightly, “Then see you in a bit. We’ll meet back here, yes?” Both my sisters' nod then the four of us return to our speeders, heading to wherever Cipher Nine needs to go. We get off our speeders once more, closer to Troida where there’s a male Human pacing. He stops, however, when he sees Ash, “So you’re my man, Uh?” I frown glancing at Ash who chuckles, walking up to him shaking his hand, “You must be Sanju Pyne.” The man, Sanju, chuckles, “Guilty as charged. I didn’t realize you were bringing company though, Dal.” Ash frowns slightly before nodding, “I thought more friends after the Eagle’s little announcement would deflect suspicion. This is Jai and Mako,” motioning to myself and my cousin before placing a hesitant hand on Kaliyo’s back, “And my partner in crime, Kali.” Sanju frowns glances at Mako and myself, his eyes widening slightly seeing the armor, “Well, I’ll have to do some quick thinking to make this work, but I have a few ideas. Mako here can be a second cousin of mine since she resembles my family greatly.” It’s true, if I didn’t know better I’d say they were family. Their facial structure is similar, they have same eyes, green with a hazel brown ring, I only know that because his, is staring into mine. Mako’s hair is slightly lighter than Sanju’s with her highlights, but considering their both brunette doesn’t make much difference, both even have cybernetic implants, though his, is hidden behind his ears. “Jai though, I don’t know how I can get her in but as my girlfriend…” he stops hearing Ash’s not subtle growl, “or not…” I roll my eyes at the Cipher, choosing to ignore him and address Sanju, “Wouldn’t the group be suspicious if you only now bring up a girlfriend?” Sanju shakes his head, “No, not really. We tend not to discuss ‘personal’ matters, or at least I do,” he motions to our armor, “both of you’d probably shouldn’t wear your gear. Your weapons should be fine, but armor like that is rare on Balmorra, and the group will probably either want it for themselves or be suspicious of you both…” I frown, before sighing and using the Force to unlatch my armor, thankful I had the forethought of wearing more than my under-armor underneath. So once my armor is removed, I look pretty similar to Ash and Kaliyo in their wardrobe; a knit green blouse, fitted blue jeans, with a brown leather vest, a matching belt, and passed-the-knee boots. Both men are openly gawking at me as I secure my blasters to my belt and Mako sheds her lighter armor. I simply raise an eyebrow, “What boys?” Sanju shakes his head, “Not-nothing…” earning himself a glare from Ash, “Well, I better go talk to the boss. Give me a few minutes to talk this out. See you in there though, Dal.” He slaps Ash on the back, before looking at each of us as he says our names, “Kali, Mako, and,” he pauses walking up to me, grabbing my hand and kissing it, “Jai.” Ash is growling when he walks away, and I can tell he wants nothing more than to walk to my side.

            “Don’t waste my time, Sanju. You’re lucky to even be here,” is the first thing we hear as we enter, the woman’s voice hard and worn. “I got you those scrambles, didn’t I?” Sanju states, “Come on, Chemish. You owe me. Maybe not big time, but you owe me.” The woman, an old Human with cybernetics around her right eye that’s also cybernetic, scoffs slightly, “When’s the last time you did an operation for us?” I can basically picture his frown, “What? Come on, we’ve been over this.” Chemish makes a sound that’s reminiscent of a snort, “Gray Star didn’t send out a call for cowards, and neither did the Eagle. Do you think—” Sanju interrupts her seeing us approach, his eyes expressing veiled gratitude, “Hey! They finally made it. It’s great to see you again,” shaking Ash’s hand as we stop near him, “This is the group I was telling you about. I think you’ll get along with them real well—better than I do, hopefully.” I smile slightly, walking up to Sanju’s side, “I’ve been looking forward to meeting your friends, love,” my Imperial accent gone as I place a soft kiss on his cheek. He smirks slightly, looking down at me, his voice soft, “Hey babe,” pausing as he turns to the older woman, “Chemish! This is my second cousin, Mako,” motioning to the slicer then to myself, “My girl, Jai,” then lastly to Ash and Kaliyo, “And Dal and his partner, Kali. Dal is the one who got in touch with me after the Eagle’s broadcast. Said he wanted to join.” Chemish glances at me as I wrap myself around him, setting my head on his shoulder, “Uh-huh,” before looking at Ash, “Sanju says you fought the Imperials at Druckenwell. Says the Empire has bounties on your head.” Kaliyo looks impressed, “I didn’t know you were at Druckenwell. We should talk.” Chemish glances at her, then back at Ash, “Is all that real? You some ace killer looking to get the Empire off Balmorra?” Ash simply smirks, crossing his arms, “Maybe. I’m not saying anything more until I know who I’m dealing with.” Chemish chuckles darkly, placing her hands on her hips “I’m the woman who’ll shoot your head off if you’re not legit. My name’s Chemish Or. These people here,” motioning to a group that’s subtly entering, “they follow Gray Star, our founder. They’ve been spat on, starved and punished by the Empire.” She pauses walking closer to Ash, glaring at him, “Now you—you’re not from Balmorra. You haven’t been through what they’ve been through. Makes me wonder how far I can trust you. See these cybernetics? Earned them after an Imperial soldier threw me to the torture droids. Because I ‘looked threatening.’ When I was eighteen.” I feel Sanju tense, feel the sympathy radiate from him as he frowns, “Damn. Chemish, I never realized…” Chemish looks back at him, her eyes flicking to me momentarily, “Sure Sanju. So, yeah,” turning back to Ash, “I’ve earned respect around here. I’ve earned Gray Star’s trust. You, Dal, have go a long way to go.”

            “You don’t have to trust me,” Ash crosses his arms, his eyes glancing at me momentarily, “Let me prove myself.” I stifle a chuckle, hearing my words from when Blade introduced me to Nem’ro on Hutta. Chemish doesn’t stop her chuckle, “Maybe I’ll do that. Maybe you can impress Grey Star,” she turns to Sanju, her eyes flicking down to me once more, “Take your friends outside, show them the ropes and maybe plan your next op. I want to speak with our newest recruit alone.” Sanju frowns, glancing at Ash and the others, before opening his mouth. Chemish turns to face him abruptly, “No arguments, Sanju.” I feel him tense as he swallows, his hold on me tightening slightly as he looks down, at me “Come on babe,” pausing to look at Mako, “Cous… I’ll introduce you to those who are actually nice to me here.” I bite my lip, chancing at glance at Ash, who’s hands are fidgeting as he tries not to look at me, before nodding. I let Sanju take me by the hand, as Mako runs to catch up. The number of people who apparently like him, or at least he trusts enough to introduce us to, is small as we mostly just walk around. People avoid us like we’re a deadly virus. Thankfully Chemish doesn’t talk to Ash and Kaliyo for too long as we met with them near the compound’s exit. We only hear Chemish say, “Let’s be up-front: This is a test, so if you fail, don’t bother coming back. We’ll just kill you.” I try to hide my reaction to her words, as Sanju glances at the three of them, “I’ll walk you out and the girls, Dal.” Ash glances at him, then to myself and lastly to Mako, before nodding. We’re silent until we’re out of the compound, where Sanju breaks the silence, “Good luck. And be careful,” surprising me with an actual kiss that I reciprocate, until I hear Ash’s low growl and I pull away slightly to kiss Sanju’s cheek as a goodbye. He frowns slightly, his eye flicking to Ash, whose arms are crossed, before Sanju goes to Mako and wraps her in a hug, placing a soft kiss on her forehead, the whole thing looking like a family saying goodbye. Mako, Kaliyo, and I make our way to the speeders, and I only glance back when I notice Ash isn’t with us, only to find him still talking to Sanju. When we reach the speeders, Mako and I put on our armor once more, finishing just as Ash walks up and then we return to where we last saw my sisters. Our wait is rather long considering, but eventually, we see their speeders heading towards us,

            “Hey, there you are,” Ash begins when Thea’s and Allura’s speeder come to a stop, “We were starting to get a little worried.” Thea chuckles slightly, “Sorry. Luna here had a side mission with Colicoids.” My eyes widen as Mako and Ash frown before the slicer gasps, no doubt using her implant to search the Holonet. Ash glances at Mako, his frown turning into a grimace seeing the slicer’s expression of horror, “Why do I get the impression that they aren’t nice?” I chuckle darkly, “Because you’re smart, Ash,” ending with a kiss on his cheek. His face darkens slightly, his mind returning to the reason he can just wrap me in his arms. I just sigh before getting into my speeder. The ride back to Sobrik is a silent one, even when we stop at the Military offices, so it’s slightly unsettling as we walk to Davrill’s office. “Must’ve been imagining things, but I could’ve sworn I heard those generators go ‘pop’ from here,” Davrill begins immediately. Matt smirks as Davrill turns, “Thank you, my Lords, Cipher, Huntress, but it looks like the resistance isn’t done yet.” Kaliyo crosses her arms, “I should think that blowing up their guns leaves little room for misunderstanding.” Davrill only glances at her before returning his attention to the rest of us as he answers, “They’re a stubborn bunch. Used to be we kept the resistance is check in the wilds, but now they’ve started to get bolder. They’re attacking Imperial holdings in the old Balmorran industrial area. We need to punish their boldness. Lieutenant Thorpe at Markaran Outpost has some ideas about how to put the resistance back in their place,” and with that, he walks away once more. Ash grimaces as we exit, “This should be fun.” Kaliyo chuckles, “That it should, Agent. I knew partnering up with you’d be fun.” Ash glances at her, slightly rolling his eyes as we walk towards the Major’s office. “Khem and I will be with you shortly,” Allura states before walking briskly inside the office with an Imperial pilot trailing behind. “So, what’s up with the two of them?” I ask, feeling something between the two and Thea, “I could practically feel your anger, sis.” Thea frowns, “They kissed.” I feel my eyes widen as Ash sputters, “W—what?” Thea chuckles at that, “I don’t know how long this has been going on, but I know what I saw. Allura kissed him and he eagerly reciprocated.”

            I frown, “Well, that’s a development. Father doesn’t know, couldn’t have known or he wouldn’t have let him…” I stop, knowing if I say more, Ash might figure out who Father is. Ash, however, surprises us with a nod, “I wouldn’t have let him be anywhere near her either, but I’ve never known him to act like this.” Thea and I share a glance, _well that’s out of the bag then_. We fall silent after both my sister and I nod until the three rejoin us. “To the wilds?” I ask when they exit, my eyes flicking from Matt to Luna, trying to see if they act any different. Our baby sister nods and we silently get into our speeder heading to Markaran outpost. The outpost itself is small but full of weary soldiers, Lieutenant Thorpe is just outside the outpost’s wall in a metal Adirondack, another person with his back to any newcomers. “I hear your exploits with Lieutenant Davrill went well,” Thorpe begins without turning around, “I hope you didn’t find him crass, my Lords. Unlike my esteemed colleague, I do not base my mission success on the decibel level of the explosions. Breaking the spirits of a resistance movement is like cooking a fine meal.” Khem growls, Allura chuckles only translating when she gets questioning glances, “ I don’t do dinner service.” I glance at the Dashade, and I’m not alone in that. “Ah, funny,” Thorpe says after a nervous glance at Khem, “The resistance has the people’s backing. We must crush the spirits of the people to crush the resistance. No doubt Lieutenant Davrill told you that they’ve brought in cyborg mercenaries from off-world, using an experimental new drop technology to land them on the planet. These cyborgs are killing our soldiers left and right.”

            “I’d be more than happy to short out their circuits,” Ash states a slight growl in his voice. “Delightful,” Thorpe responds with a slight smirk, “I believe we can catch them by surprise at this location,” pausing as he hands a data chip to me, “But here’s the key, I want to send the Balmorran people a clear message. We collect the technology the cyborgs used to drop onto Balmorra, and use it against them. Kill the cyborgs, collect the technology. What do you think?” Ash answers, “You have a devious mind.” Thorpe smirks in response, “Bring me the cyborg technology, and I think the Balmorran people will get our message loud and clear,” finishing with a salute and a bow. “So, what does everyone have to do?” i ask as we step away from the lieutenant, looking out at the wilds; the Markaran Plains. “Destroying a satellite control tower,” Thea states simply, motioning to our right to a building embedded in the mountain next to us. Allura shakes her head, slightly laughing, “Extract someone from,” pausing to look at her map, “Camp Kono Nolan.” Ash frowns glancing at her, “Do we want to know why?” She shakes her head, “Nope!” Ash’s frown deepens, “Going to the Okara Droid Factory.” I glance at him, wondering what Chemish has him getting inside there, as I reply, “Same.” Thea claps, “So let’s deal with those cyborgs then we spilt up.” Everyone nods, and we head to the location Thorpe pointed out, right in the center of the plains. Some cyborgs are already on the ground, calling for back up once they spot us. Fortunately, dispatching them doesn’t take much effort so it’s a wonder why our soldiers failed against them. All in all, we gather five rocket pack each, which we load onto one of our speeders then we spilt up. Silence once more reigns as we approach the looming Droid Factory until Mako breaks it with a whistle. I glance at her as she says, “The HoloNet says this factory alone could create nearly five thousand droids in one building cycle. If the Empire really did hijack the factory’s droids, we’ll be facing a whole bunch of them.” I see Ash grimace out of the corner of my eye, “Good thing we’re together on this.” Mako and I nod, as I place a hand on his shoulder, “It’s always a good day when I have my protector by my side.” Ash glances at me with a smirk and a wink, before we spot the first droids to disable.

            Mako wasn’t kidding about the number of droids, I’d lost count by the time we reach the factory door. Sadly, we must split from the Agents inside as our tasks are on separate levels; Ash’s, in the floors below, in the factory itself, and mine in the offices above. Thankfully the information that Pirrell gave us had the floor that the slicer, Zalia, is imputing the virus into. We run a crossed the fallen security team on the way, and I’ll admit that the droid they died against were some of the easiest in the factory. We find the slicer cowering behind boxes that any being, droid or otherwise, could find her. I nearly groan, happy at least she attempted to hide herself, “You’re Zalia the slicer, right? Pirrell sent me.” She jumps, nearly high enough to be spotted, her blond hair disheveled showing how long she’s been trapped here. “Oh, thank the stars!” she exclaims, thankfully softly once she notices we are not droids, “Don’t know how much longer I could’ve held out! My reconnaissance team was evaluating the factory’s computer systems when the droids overpowered us. The droids slaughtered my team. I’ve been stuck here for days without food, water, or sleep!” Mako and I glance at each other before the younger slicer takes off her pack to grab some ration bars and an extra bottle of water. As Mako hands them to the slicer, I ask her, “Pirrell told me you have a job to do.” Zalia’s eyes widen, “You know about my real mission? Then you should also know why I can’t complete it. I already told Pirrell that! If I put the virus in the computer’s control program, it’ll trigger alarms! Those droids will swarm us!” I scoff at that slightly, “It’ll make a nice big scrap-pile when I blast them.” Zalia snorts in disbelief, “There are dozens of them out there. Crazy killing machines. You can’t fight them all!” I can practically hear Mako’s eyes roll as she sarcastically says, “Another believer…” her voice getting more serious, “We’ve gotten out of way worse situations. We’ll be fine!” Zalia grimaces, “You’re totally set on this, aren’t you?” at my nod, she sighs, “Okay…” before walking to the computer terminal in the server room next door, one with thankfully only one door the droids will attack us thru, as the others are pure durasteel and lined with servers. “Here goes nothing…” she states before imputing the virus. Once she’s finished, she runs and cowers behind a near-by duraplast desk. Mako and I glance at each other, our eyes rolling, _a true believer indeed._ Ironically there aren’t very many droids that seem to come to the ‘blaring’ silent alarms, maybe because we disabled quite a few on the way here or they’re dealing with Ash and Kaliyo. The ones that do come are easily dealt with, and soon the alarm stops and Zalia comes out of hiding, “I can’t believe we’re still alive!” she exclaims, glances at the rather small scrap-pile outside of the doorway, “And they didn’t even make inside the room.” I chuckle, “Don’t act so surprised,” beside me, Mako chuckles too. “Oh my stars, thank you!” Zalia exclaims, nearly bowing in thanks, “You’re amazing! I’ve never seen anything like that! I’m bailing out of here before more droids show up. Running away never felt so good!”

            “I wasn’t sent here to rescue you, Zalia,” I try to state plainly, but emotion finds its way into my voice. Zalia’s eyes widen as she raises her hands up in defense _like that’ll stop a blaster shot…_ “Oh… oh, no! Please don’t kill me!” she exclaims, “I swear I’ll go straight! I’ll never slice another computer! Just let me go!” Mako snorts, “Relax, Zalia. If we were planning on killing you, we wouldn’t have given you food, water, protected you from the droids, or told you about it. Honesty,” she looks at me, “True believers…” I chuckle, looking at Zalia, “You have to promise to disappear.” Zalia breathes a sigh of relief, “Absolutely! I’ll change my name! Delete all records of my existence! It’ll be like I was never born!” Mako chuckles, “I believe her. Besides, if you tell Pirrell she’s dealt with, with a wink and a smile. He’ll never question it.” I grimace slightly, “Thanks for reminding me, Mako.” Zalia looks between the two of us, “Pirrell paid me in advance. I stashed the credits, I’ll tell you where! Make it worth your while.” I frown, slightly as Zalia continues, “The credits are in a lockbox,” handing me a data chip with coordinates and a four-digit code, “Here’s the location and the code to open the box. They’re all yours. I should’ve never quit my job at the cantina…” I nod, “I’ve never seen you before and you’ve never seen me. Now run…” Zalia looks like she wants to hug us both, then decides against it, running past the pile of disabled droids. I shake my head, as we turn to leave, hearing her run through the factory. We cross paths with Ash and Kaliyo and together, we return to Markaran outpost and Thorpe. “Word has it the former Balmorran Minister of Defense, Vol Argen, got wind of your work destroying the generators at Neebray Warehouse. He’s furious,” Thorpe begins once we approach, his eyes lighting up as his soldiers unload the speeder seeing all the rocket packs, “I can’t wait to hear his reaction when we attack him with his own cyborgs’ gear. Perfect.” Ash chuckles, “Maybe he’ll decide to come here and fight, so we can kill him.” Thorpe chuckles as well, “We’ll do our utmost to provoke him. To reach the resistance’s main base, we need to push through the Gorinth Wilds. But the resistance has repelled all Imperial offensives with guerrilla attacks from this untamed, and largely uncharted, area,” his disgust clear in his voice, “A Balmorran defector, Cavill Arin, has agreed to help us clear out the wilds and carve a path to the resistance’s base. He’s at the Gorinth Imperial Outpost,” with that he salutes sharply, before bowing to my sisters and walking towards his men. We quickly enter the outpost, finding a secluded spot to talk amongst ourselves. “So Mako and I need to return to Sobrik,” I simply state, not wanting to think about returning to Pirrell. Ash frowns, “We still need to…” I sigh, “I’ll go with you,” pausing to face my sisters, “Do we want to speak with this Cavill Arin tomorrow?” Thea nods, “I think that’s best. I believe Colicoids get more vicious at night, and Sobrik has a much better selection of rooms.” Vette chuckles, “Ha, funny. Better than going back to _Mercy_.” Everyone eyebrows rise causing Thea to say, “ _Mercy_ is our ship that Vette named.” _Ironic_ , I think with a chuckle saying aloud, “Nice choice. No one would expect it to be a Sith’s ship…” Thea’s eyes narrow, “Hush! Now come on, the faster we get to Sobrik the faster we won’t be on Balmorra.” Ash chuckles, “Jaida will join you in Sobrik. Kaliyo and I are probably under surveillance.” I frown, wondering why he entered Sobrik earlier then… as Thea shakes her head and we all enter our speeders. Sanju isn’t waiting by the entrance like he was earlier, I quickly notice as Mako and I remove our armor. I start getting a little worried, not relaxing or calming as we enter.

            “Back already?! Your friend is quick, Sanju,” Chemish states eyeing us both, surprise in her voice. “Told you he was good,” Sanju states with a smirk before walking towards us, greeting Ash a simple handshake, his ‘cousin’ with a hug, myself with a rather passionate kiss, ignoring Kaliyo who seems perfectly fine with that. Chemish clears her throat, breaking us apart, “You tell me a lot of things. But the question is does he have want I asked for. If you don’t have them, you’re wasting my time.” Ash chuckles lightly, “So serious, Chemish.” pausing as a large metal case hovers into view, “Just as I found them.” Chemish frowns as it sets down, the ‘Okara Droid Factory’ printed clearly on its side, “Huh. Looks like you actually made it to the factory. It’ll take a minute to get this case open. Sanju, go fetch Pyther and a droid…” Sanju nods, glancing at me with a wink, “Be right back,” before turning around and walking away. Silence falls quickly as we wait until Sanju returns with a beaten and worn droid, and a slightly older man, who goes straight to the cases. “I think we’ve got it, Chemish,” in his thick Balmorran accent, “Crack the case open and let’s see if our new friend did the job right.” Chemish nods as she kneels, looking inside the crate, “Looks like everything’s here. Except—what’s this?” ending in a near growl turning to Ash, “The readouts say the power cores are empty! What did you do?” I stifle a grimace as Ash walks up to it, cursing. I see Sanju swallow, “The factory has been abandoned for a while, Chemish. Looks like the power cores drained.” Chemish looks like she’s a second away from biting Sanju or Ash until Pyther says, “It’s not Dal’s fault, Chemish. The seal on the crate hasn’t been broken or tampered with, so there’s no way he could have known or drained it himself…” Chemish glares at Ash one last time, “Yeah. Yeah, okay. Bad luck can happen to anyone—once.” Ash crosses his arms, slightly scoffing, “Bad luck is right. I risked my neck for that crate. All I want is a chance to fight for our cause.” Chemish crosses her arms as well, “Fine. I’ll give you one more shot, but you better make this work. Sanju, walk your girls out, we have business to discuss…” Sanju grimaces before walking to my side, wrapping an arm around my waist while he motions to Mako to follow.

            “Is she always this cautious?” I ask once we’re out of hearing distance. Sanju chuckles, “Yes. Chemish is always cautious. Where are you staying?” Mako glances at me as I answer, “We have family in Sobrik.” He nods, “Stay safe, okay? When this is over, I’ll owe you both drinks.” Mako chuckles, standing on her tippy toes to kiss her ‘cousin’s’ cheek, “You stay safe too…” Then she walks to our speeder leaving Sanju and I alone, which he takes full advantage of, pulling me flush to him before capturing my mouth with his. We both seem to lose track of time until we hear a throat clearing. I blush slightly as I pull away, trying, unsuccessfully, not to look at Sanju’s lips, my hands entwined in his hair, his eyes blown in desire. The throat clears again, and we pull apart entirely, and I instantly miss his heat, though his eyes never lose that intensity, that desire, even as he glances at the interrupter. “Chemish wants to speak with you, Sanju,” Pyther states, his eyes scrutinizing me. I swallow, placing my hands on Sanju’s chest, his heart still beating rapidly, “Then I best be going, love. See you tomorrow.” Sanju tears his eyes away from Pyther to stare at me as he nods, and we part with a soft quick kiss. I nearly run to the speeder where Mako is sitting, her arms crossed. “I don’t know who’ll be more jealous of that,” she states slightly smirking, “Ash or Pirrell.” I grimace, “Oh stop it, Mako,” as I start the speeder. I take us on a roundabout route to Sobrik in case we’re being followed or watched, but mostly wasting time until I’m calmer and any evidence that I kissed Sanju has vanished, not wanting the lieutenant major to get jealous. Mako smirks once more as we stop in front of Pirrell’s office. “A pleasure to see you again,” ODX-9 states as we enter, “The lieutenant major is expecting you.” Mako and I glance at each other before walking through the opening door, not seeing Pirrell or his ‘pet.’ That is until be hear him say, “Over here, bounty hunter.” Mako laughs at my exasperated face as we walk to where he is sitting on a couch, Murghir on him, her head on his shoulder that she nuzzles. She nearly growls however when Pirrell stands, placing her on the couch as he walks towards us, “Welcome back, I take it everything went well, and the Okara Droid Factory is… running smoothly. What about Zalia? I trust that slicer won’t be a problem?” I’m tempted to roll my eyes, but I settle for a raised eyebrow and tilting my hips, “What slicer, Lieutenant Major?” ending with a wink. He smirks, “Ah yes. What slicer indeed? The admiral will soon see my worth.” Murghir chooses then to stand, pressing herself in Pirrell, nuzzling her head into his neck and shoulder, “Master is so wise!” Pirrell frowns glancing at her, “Remain silent, my pet, or I shall discipline you. And you don’t want that, do you?” I stifle a grimace, as she shakes her head returning to the couch with a pout, as she glares at me as her master walks closer to myself, stopping nearly inches away. “Here is your payment for taking care of the slicer, my friend. Excellent work,” as he hands me several credit sticks, his hand staying longer than necessary to caress my hand, and I silently curse myself forgoing my armor and gloves, “Your next assignment concerns the local fauna. Colonel Sartius is responsible for keeping our citizenry safe from the deadly Colicoids infesting this planet.”

            “Deadlier than a bunch of killer droids?” Mako asks, her nose slightly wrinkled. Pirrell nods, “Colicoids are vicious, giant-like creatures that devour anything in their path. Their exact origin on Balmorra is unclear,” he pauses as he walks to the command table, “After the Empire’s invasion, the Balmorrans released mutated Colicoids into the wildness. The creatures successfully bred and have become a plague on the population. The Colicoids’ have become almost docile in recent months. Attacks are down all across the planet. We simply haven’t been entering their havens. Sartius simply thinks he’s beaten the creatures into submission, but I have warned him it will not last. I have no doubt that the Colicoids’ attacks will increase if we step a foot out of line. Sartius believes that we can find a Colicoid queen, we can weaponize her, but I, of course, disagree. The last time we came across a queen, the Colicoids attacked in force. It took five squads to kill her, even more to drive back the others. We simply don’t have the manpower for such an impossible gamble.” He finishes just as a blue male Twi’lek approaches, “One of my gracious master’s scout units had the misfortune of discovering a new Colicoid nest while sweeping resistance hideouts. The… unlucky scout who managed to crawl back raved about a bloodthirsty creature I’ve determined to be a queen. You see where this is going?” I nod, “Just get me a crate of thermal detonators, and I’ll squash this bug for you.” Pirrell chuckles as he shakes his head, “Too many explosions will attract attention from the military. We can’t have that.” The Twi’lek nods, “Attacking the queen conventionally would be suicide, but my… ever thoughtful master had me devise something to assist you.” I glance questioningly at Pirrell who smirks, “Place this sonic device near the nest entrance. It will confuse and anger the Colicoids. Kill any drones and warriors you see. Eventually the queen will reveal herself. The sonic device will disorient her, leveling the playing field so you get a fair shot.” The Twi’lek, Doctor Gleelan, frowns, “I advise you to do this at first daylight.” I nod before turning around to exit the office, Mako at my side. We’re, however, stopped before we even near the opening door. “I’ve just realized that my manners left me in my excitement when we met earlier,” Pirrell states, “So to apologize for being a poor host, may I treat you to dinner, Huntress.” I nearly groan as Mako smirks, “She’d love to, Lt. Major.” Pirrell smirks, grabbing my hand, “Excellent, where may I find you?” Mako glances at me, “We’re staying at the Sunken Sarlacc cantina.” He nods, bringing my hand to his lips as he says, “Then I’ll see you then, Huntress,” ending with a kiss on my hand. I slightly blush nodding my head, “Until then, Lt. Major.” He smirks before, finally, letting us leave. “Thanks for that, Mako,” I state plainly glaring at my cousin, once we’re in our speeder. Mako smirks, her voice showing her amusement, “Your welcome. I said to make him a happy customer.” My eyes narrow further, nearly into slits, “But this has nothing to do with our ‘job.’” Mako chuckles, “Doesn’t it?” glancing at me, “He wants to be a good host. It would be insulting if you declined, wouldn’t it?” I nod grudgingly, “Your right, Mako.” She grins, “I’m always right!” I roll my eyes as we continue in silence. When we stop beside the cantina seeing both my sisters’ speeders. It turns into a frown, when I spot 2V-R4 anxiously pacing in front of the doors. Arrfor nearly jumps, however, as we approach, “Miss Mako, Mistress, greetings. Miss Mako has informed me that you will be residing here for the duration of our stay on Balmorra. I hope I have done nothing to displease you, Mistress. I have also taken the liberty of bringing a change of clothes for tomorrow as well as appropriate attire for your date with Lieutenant Major Pirrell.” I’m nearly growling by the end of his little terrified speech, that has him shaking until I turn to Mako, “A date, Mako!?” Said slicer just smirks, a wicked gleam in her eyes as she ignores me, “Thank you, Arrfor.” The protocol droid bows, “I exist to serve, Miss Mako,” as we follow him inside, past the door to the cantina and the front desk, the attendant nodding at us as we pass and R4 continues, “I have also reserved a suite for you that has two bedrooms, you’ll find your items already inside,” as we stop outside a door, “I hope you will find everything satisfactory, mistress and Miss Mako,” and with that he bows one last time before walking away.

            Mako turns to me with a grin before entering with a squeal. I roll my eyes at the slicer as I enter behind her as she runs into one of the rooms, that has ‘Miss Mako’ on the door. I enter my room, rolling my eyes once more, seeing ‘Mistress’ on the door, going straight to the refresher for a shower. When I walk out, with a towel wrapped around me I head to the apparently recent purchases Arrfor made for my ‘date’ tonight. I grimace as I open the box removing an aquamarine dress, though it changes to a soft smile as I hold it up to myself, looking into the mirror. It’s a simple halter neck dress with a low back and a flowing knee length skirt, I notice as I put it on its modest only revealing a hint of cleavage. I decide to put my hair down but slightly pulled out of my face, minus my bangs. Looking into the mirror once more, I notice how plain I look without any jewelry before putting a set of diamond earrings and a necklace Grampy gave me for my tenth birthday, a diamond owl. Mako whistles as I exit, her eyes shining with mischief, “You might want to watch yourself, Jai, or Pirrell might think you’re interested in him.” I snort, “This,” I motion to the dress, “is your fault. But I was raised as a Lady in the Kaasian court, and this is simple compared that.” Mako lifts an eyebrow, “I’d like to see that, seeing you act like a noble.” I chuckle, “Believe me, not all Imperial nobles are like Lady & Lord Dak-Ah.” She snorts, “I sure hope not, that was just disgusting.” I chuckle, “I wasn’t meaning like that, but whatever. I’m heading to the cantina.” I can practically hear Mako’s smile as she says, “Have fun. Don’t stay up to long!” I roll my eyes as I close the door. I’m highly aware of the eyes that follow me to cantina’s bar, as I order a drink. Thankfully, or unthankfully depending on how you look at it, Pirrell joins me just as a tall rather scary looking Human male started to approach. I’m pretty sure that Pirrell glared at the man as he places his hand on my lower back, just above the fabric of the dress. That itself almost made me jump, feeling the heat of his once more ungloved hand. He smirks at me as he leans on the edge of the bar, his eyes following nearly every line of the dress, and I force myself not to shuffle uncomfortably, feeling very bare under his watchful eyes. He smirks before ordering a drink, then returning his attention to me, or to be more precise to watch me.

            “I don’t think I’ve ever met such an intoxicating woman such as yourself and definitely not one from your line of work,” is the first thing Pirrell says on our ‘date,’ once he had us move from the bar. Too many eyes watching me, I suppose. I chuckle softly, “Oh? How have you survived…” I’m somewhat disgusted at how easily flirting with him is becoming, _maybe I should have followed Papa’s line of work…_ I internally snort, _no definitely not._ He smirks, clearly enjoying this, “The galaxy may never know, Huntress,” before frowning, “I never asked for your name, did I?” I shake my head, “You did not.” _I’m sure I’m the first unsavory character whose name you’ve wanted._ He tsks, “My manners failed me indeed. It seems odd and somewhat impersonal to call you huntress…” I chuckle internally, _he’s really trying here, isn’t he…_ “Jaida.” He grins, repeating my name, “Jaida. Very unique, your hunting partner’s?” I give him a genuine smile, “My cousin actually, Mako. I’m the only family she has left.” He nods, “I could see the amount of trust the two of you share. The thing one tends not to see in the military. You can call me Robert, Lt. Major is for my underlings. And you,” he glances at me, “are definitely not an underling.” I smile rather shyly, glancing at my glass and I can see him smirk when he notices my blush. He rises soon after, offering me his arm, “Shall we?” I give him a questioning glance, “As nice as the Sunken Sarlacc is, this was not where we are dining.” I blush once more, standing and placing my hand on his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==========================  
> 1-7 | Introduces the 7 main characters  
> 8-35 | Starting Planets [Korriban, Hutta, Tython, and Ord Mantell]  
> 36-56 | Capital Planets [Dromund Kaas & Coruscant]  
> 57-63 | Interlude  
> 64-77 | Taris (R) and Balmorra (E)  
> 78-... | Nar Shaddaa  
> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	67. A New Search - Cheyanne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheyanne gets her first task to find the unfindable treasure of Nok Drayen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Underlined words are 'translated' into Basic [English]*  
> *See notes at the end of the chapter to learn the meanings of the superscript words*  
> *Underlined and italicized words are ship names*

=-=-=-=-=-=

Cheyanne

            The journey to Taris was smooth and uneventful, at least in the violence category, as the  _Esseles_  crew and passengers did everything in their power to thank us. None of us were ever alone, someone always either staring at us or thanking us profusely. It was getting very obnoxious, some deeming to go stay in their ship and never leave, Jorgan, others enjoyed the attention, Corso and strangely T7. Kira, Talia, Jessi and myself plus Syreena and Risha tended to enjoy the things the crew did to relax us: spa days, massages, etc. all free. The crew even made sure no one would bother us during those times, much to our enjoyment so we were able to convince the grumpy cat, Jessi’s words, to join us. But we were all thankful when we neared our destination, all of us eagerly waiting in our ships, waiting for clearance to disembark. Once we receive it, the three ships disembark like we’re fearing they’ll revoke it, breathing a sigh of relief once the murky green and tan planet is seen from our bridges. Risha walks in, sitting in the seat next to me, as I bring us closer to the murky world. “Ah, Taris,” Risha begins, “Did you know we’re landing on the biggest graveyard in the galaxy? There’s not much here besides skeletons, ruins, and man creating creatures.” Corso’s eyes widen comically, “What!? Captain, are you sure we want to land here?” I roll my eyes, as I land us in the spaceport, “Yes, Corso. Now was there a point to that, Risha?” Risha smirks, “Just wanting to make sure you are up for it,” she glances back at the farm boy, “Taris was ‘The Coruscant of the Outer Rim’ until some lunatic leveled it centuries ago. Now it’s a toxic swamp.” I nod knowing the story, _lunatic is the right word for Malek._  Risha looks mildly impressed that I’m not asking thousands of questions like Corso seems to want, as she and I share an exasperated look before she continues, “We’re here for an astrogation chart that was in a vault when Taris fell. That vault’s somewhere in these ruins.” I frown, not liking the sound of this, “Let me guess, I’m going to have to narrow it down?” Risha chuckles, ignoring the question, “Our lost vault was designed to be recovered after a major catastrophe. All we need are the right sensors to locate it. The catch is, the only person I know with access to those sensors is someone who hates me.”

            “I smell a good story!” I say singsongy. Risha’s eyes narrow slightly, “Let’s just say she and I have a ‘history’… which I might tell you when I know you better. I made our contact an irresistible offer. One of the deal’s terms is that she doesn’t have to see me. I need you to get that vault’s location, Zora. Impress the stars out of her.” I chuckle as the three of us, Corso, Risha and myself walk to the airlock, “Good thing people always tell me how impressive I am.” Behind me, Corso chuckles mumbling something under his breath as Risha smirks, “That must be a terrible burden for you. I should also warn you, Skavak knows about the vault. We can’t let him catch up.” I smirk,  _it’s a race then_ , outwardly I say, “Relax, this is me we’re talking about.” Risha chuckles, rolling her eyes slightly, “And I have every confidence in you—well, almost every. The astrogation chart in that vault is essential to finding Nok Drayen’s riches, Zora. Your contact’s name is Beryl Thorne. When Beryl gives you the vault’s location, come back and see me,” as the airlock opens, and Corso and I step out. I laugh when she finishes with, “Oh, and try not to let anything eat you!” Corso freezes, looking slightly worried. I slap him on the back, “Don’t worry, cowboy, she’s just teasing.” He sighs relieved, so I grudgingly continue, “The only creature to worry about is the one that turns you into them.” His face falls, as he glances at me, “You’re teasing me, right?” I shake my head, “Nope. Called Rakghouls, been here since before the bombardment. No cure as now.” He swallows just as I see someone, well multiple someones, walk towards us. I don’t like how one of them is staring at my ship, the one leading the others. He smirks, when he notices my gaze, “I’m Agent Soganti with the Republic Customs Offices. What brings you to my planet, Captain Zora Tán?” I frown, “Last time I checked, Taris was Republic territory.” Soganti chuckles slightly, “When you have as many responsibilities as I do, you develop a sense of ownership about a planet. The Republic Customs Office monitors all starship traffic and ensures no illegal goods are transported on or off this planet. There’s a lot of contraband making its way around Taris. If you see anything suspicious, I suggest you report it immediately.”

            “And how will I know what’s suspicious or not, Agent?” I ask, not liking where this is going one bit.  _Is our contact in trouble or something? Or does this have something to do with Skavak._  Soganti smirks slightly, “That’s right, you have,” his eyes running down my body, resting slightly on the two blasters strapped to my hips, “’Solid citizen’ written all over you.” He pauses as he walks closer, when around me, “I take a special interest in every new arrival to my planet, Captain. Keep your nose clean,” he continues, “and we won’t have any trouble. Clear?”  _Crystal,_  “Do you give this speech to everyone?”  _cause I don’t see you doing this to the newly arrived Havoc or Talia._ He shakes his head, it takes me a second to remember he didn’t read my mind, as he says, “Just the ones I think need to hear it.” I snort internally,  _can’t see him giving this talk to Skavak. The one who actually would need it!_  He thankfully remains in the dark on my thoughts, as he continues, “Enjoy your visit to Taris,” and he and his men leave. Corso whistles as they walk away, “Something tells me its personal, Captain. We better stay on our toes.” I roll my eyes at him, out of his view of course, as we go down the elevator, where once we’ve stepped off we see Havoc. We’re reunited with Talia, T7, and Kira once we entered the spaceport’s main room that overlooks where the ships come into land. Shortly after that is when we’re met by a larger gentleman, who stops us with a raised hand.

            “Hold a minute, please,” Bardo from his nametag says, turning to another man, “Strom?” Strom looks up a scanner to all of us, “Scanning… ID confirmed. This is the group.” I glance at the other’s, noticing their just as clueless as I am, as Bardo nods and begins, “Welcome to Taris, Master Jedi, Lieutenant, Captain. Apologies for the delay, but Governor Saresh requests your help with some… security issues on the reconstruction project.” Talia frowns, “If there’s anything we can do to help protect your people,” hesitating slightly to glance at Jessi and myself, we both nod, “We’ll do it.” Bardo sighs, “Thank you. Taris is substantially more… hazardous than initial reports had suggested. The specifics aren’t common knowledge off-world, but…” Strom continues from there, “But we’re trying to rebuild a planet covered with toxic junk and diseased, carnivorous monsters and it ain’t working.” Bardo glances at him, narrowing his eyes, “Ahem. Governor Saresh has plans to alleviate some of these issues, but they require highly skilled individuals to carry out, individuals like yourselves.” Jessi answers, “We’ll be glad to pitch in,” T7 chirps an affirmative behind Tali. “Terrific!” Bardo exclaims, “The governor will want to go over the plans with you in detail—I’ll let her know to expect you right away. Good luck.” Strom nods, “Your help will make a big difference to the people here. Thanks.” We all nod before continuing to make our way out of the spaceport, hearing “Welcome to Taris,” from a hologram of a green Twi’leki woman, “I’m Governor Saresh.” Now curious we stop in front of it, wondering just what Saresh will say. “On behalf of the Galactic Republic,” Saresh continues, “I want to thank you for joining us in this historic project. For your safety, please do not travel beyond the military-secured safe zone outside the settlement. This world and our work here will shine as a beacon of hope to all the Republic. But first, we have many obstacles to overcome. Together, we stand taller than any obstacle. Let’s get to work—together.” Beside me, Kira whistles, whispering “Wow, she likes to hear herself talk, doesn’t she?” I chuckle, “Glad you said that and not me.” I see Tali roll her eyes at us as we head outside, hearing a rather loud argument between a Human trooper and two others, a large man and a petite woman. The man seems to be the only one arguing.

            “We’ve been waiting weeks! And those things are still swarming our property while you, sorry excuses for defenders of the Republic, sunning yourself on the base,” we hear the man exclaim, pointing and glaring at the trooper. Talia and I both glance at Jessi as she growls before marching move there. My sister and I share a glance before we run to catch up with her as the trooper responds rather calmly, but is clearly frustrated, “This is a military operation, sir. This planet hasn’t been cleared for civilian occupancy.” The young woman responds just as calmly, trying to soothe feathers, “My brother didn’t mean to be insulting,” ending with a glare when her brother opens his mouth to retort, “But for three centuries, our family has dreamt of reclaiming our place on Taris. And now to be stopped by those things…” She cuts off as we approach, and Tali asks, “What’s this all about?” The trooper glances at us, “Their old estate’s off base, so we got no way to secure it.” The woman’s brother scoffs, slightly glaring at the trooper, sounding more like a spoiled ‘noble’ who’s never been told no, “Taris is our home. We’re not going to wait until the army takes its pick of the planet and throws us the scraps!” The Jedi Knight sighs as Jessi growls once more, as his sister continues, “The Republic validated our records. But some outlaws set up a camp there—they’ve got security droids all around the perimeter.” Tali frowns glancing at the trooper, who’s frowning too, “From what I’ve heard it is dangerous outside the base. If you go out there, there’s no guarantee that the Republic can help you,” she raises her hand when the spoiled—when the man opens his mouth, “If you really must return to your estate, insulting the men who will help you, is not a smart way to go. They have a much bigger task ahead of them than making sure a single estate is cleared but we’ll see what we can do to help.” The man frowns as his sister smiles, “Thank you. We will be in your debt,” as the trooper sends us the coords to the Poh estate. Jessi and I can tell that Tali is about to object, so after a quick glance, we force her to walk away. “We’ll meet up with you at the office,” I say once we’ve reached Beryl’s warehouse farther up the road, which we enter.

            As we enter we hear a woman exclaim, “Argo, you’re leaking oil again! You wanna set this whole warehouse on fire?!” I chuckle as we make our way through the warehouse, avoiding large black puddles as the droid, Argo answers, “The Maker said it is better to burn out than rust away. Perhaps I’m testing that wisdom, Mistress.” He finishes just as I stop behind the two of them, “I’m looking for Beryl Thorne?” The woman sighs as she turns around, “That’s me. Argo’s what passes for my second-in-command. I recognize you from Risha’s holo. Let’s get one thing straight. The only reason I agreed to help is because my contract supplying the Taris reclamation project is at risk. Looked like easy credits. Turns out, Taris is anything but easy, and there are lots of interesting ways to die.” I shrug, “As long as you’re breathing, you’re still in business.” Beryl snorts, “Some business. I’m barely covering my own expenses. If I don’t finish my contract, I don’t get paid. Tryodall—my partner—died on a supply run. Put me in a real bind. I’ll find that vault, but I have to finish my contract to do it. You work for me and I’ll work for you. Deal?” Corso snorts, “Can’s your walking rust bucket handle things?” I nearly groan as Beryl scoffs, “Not a chance. The scavengers would be on Argo like gundraks on fresh meat. I only have two deliveries left. Soon as you handle them, we’ll find your vault. The first job’s for a Republic scientist named Vernan. He’s got a research camp in Rakghoul territory.” Corso chuckles slightly, “You should take that comedy act on tour.” I facepalm as Beryl answers, “I wish I was joking. Don’t know how anyone lives with those man-eaters all around. I’ll start working on your job while you handle mine. Isn’t cooperation grand?” _She finishes just as a familiar face walks up, “Hello again, Captain. I didn’t know you and Thorne were acquainted.”_  I glance at Beryl seeing her frown, “Agent Soganti, what a lovely surprise. It’s only been a day since your last inquisition—I mean, inspection. Don’t you Republic Customs boys have better things to do than turn my warehouse upside-down again?” I grimace, shooting her a look of sympathy as Soganti says, “I can inspect this warehouse whenever I want. It’s the law,” before turning to his men and nodding. Beryl rolls her eyes and steps aside, stopping beside me, “Take Doctor Vernan’s delivery, Captain. There’s no reason for you to stick around.” I chuckle, whispering just loud enough for Soganti to hear, “Have fun with Agent Fancypants.” I slightly smirk when his eyes narrow, “You’re a regular comedian. Maybe I’ll find a reason to keep you around, so you can make me laugh all the time.” I fight an eye roll as Beryl says, “Poke around the warehouse all you want, agent. You won’t find anything out of order.” Both of us, have to suppress and laugh as Soganti steps right into a dark puddle. As Corso and I start walking away, I hear the Customs agent groan, “Ehhh… what did I just step it, Thorne?” Argo responds, “My apologies, sir, I believe that is my hydraulic fluid…” that’s the last thing we hear, and I fight off a laughing fit as we search for the Jedi and Havoc. It’s Talia, Kira, and T7 we find first, it wasn’t all that difficult as the three are standing outside a tent surrounded by a swarm of people, refugees by the look of them. As we get closer I can hear the youngest, a girl younger than I, exclaim, “All of you back off! We do this one at a time, or nobody get anything!” before turning to the Jedi and T7, “This, uh… this could take a while. Are you still in?” The Jedi glance at each other, and I decide to make my presence known with, “What will take a while?”

            “Helping these refugees,” Talia states, surprised that even more join the group enclosing them, “they don’t have anything with them.” I sigh, as I fight my way through the sea of people, my eyes raking over each person, “We’re in.” Tali chuckles as the group cheers and Kira says, “Just—everyone can’t talk at once.” T7 chirps in agreement and Tali says, “How about this each of you choose one thing for us to get and put it in a list and we’ll see what we can do.” The group cheers again, beginning to huddle around a person with a datapad as we begin to walk away. I wrap an arm around my oldest sister, “You’re a bleeding heart you know.” Tali grimaces as Kira states, “It started off with just one person then people started appearing. It’s not our fault, they overheard.” I glance at her, amused, “So it’s your fault too?!” Corso cuts in at that, “Captain?! I think it’s great!” I glare at the back of his head, “I was teasing, cowboy. I agreed to do it, too!” I notice the Jedi share a look as Corso tries to climb out the hole he’s dug himself into, stumbling for words. Havoc joins us just as we reach Saresh’s office, and together we enter hoping Saresh hasn’t been waiting too long. “… I’m sure it would work if we had the manpower, but we don’t. The numbers just aren’t on our side,” we hear a man say as we enter followed by a scoff as Saresh answers sounding every bit like her holo in the spaceport, “Success isn’t in the numbers, Chief. We don’t need more people—we need the right people,” finishing as her lavender eyes fall on us. I hear Talia swallow, “Excuse us but we were told to speak with Governor Saresh.” She smiles, “Bardo and Strom found you after all, good. Thank you for coming, I’m Governor Saresh. And this here is my unbelieving Chief of Operations Orsen Trig. Our goal on Taris is straightforward: rebuild everything the Sith destroyed, and remind the galaxy that the Republic never gives up. But resources are tight, and we have some serious challenges: toxic chemical spills, scavenging pirates and…the wildlife.” It’s then that Orsen Trig stands to address us, “Rakghouls—one bad bite can turn you into a vicious monster just like them. There’s thousands out there… maybe even millions.” Jessi asks, “Where do these creatures come from? How did they get here?” I grimace, the question of the ages, as Trig answers, “No one’s totally sure. They were here before the Sith bombardment, and their numbers have only grown since then.” Saresh nods, “The Rakghouls use tunnels buried in the ruins to attack by surprise and overwhelm our soldiers. Every work crew we send out is decimated. We came here to achieve the greatest reconstruction project in Republic history. Instead, the workers hide in this outpost like frightened children. No more.” I ask, “What can we do to push these creatures back and keep your workers safe?” Saresh smiles slightly, “We need to level the playing field, so our security forces can do their job. Chief Trig has put together a plan…” Trig interrupts, “…A suicidal plan…” She glares at him, “…A bold plan to collapse the tunnels the Rakghouls are using to ambush our people. I know all of you are up for the task.” Trig sighs before walking over to a side table where there’s a holographic map, “Old ventilation shafts still connect a few hubs in the tunnel network to the surface. Drop explosives in enough of them, and the whole thing collapses.” Jessi states, “Havoc is at your command.” Kira and Tali share a glance as both nod, “A Jedi is prepared to face any danger, Governor.” Saresh grins when I nod as well, “Excellent, you each have a reputation for overcoming impossible odds. Live up to that reputation. Help us transform Taris into the future of the Republic,” she then walks back behind her desk. We take that as our dismissal bowing slightly in a sign of respect, Havoc saluting, before leaving. As we exit, we’re all surprised with the three speeders waiting for us, guarded by the trooper from earlier with the Pohs. He salutes sharply, “Master Jedi, Lieutenant Tae, Captain Tan. Your droids thought these speeders would help you complete your missions faster, I told them I’d deliver them to you.”

            “Thank you…” Jessi states, as the man snaps another salute, “Private Sakal, sir, ma’am, sir…” Jessi chuckles, “Ma’am is fine, Private. Has things always been like what we saw earlier?” Sakal nods, “Yes, ma’am. The others and I want to help but there’s nothing we can do and there’s too many refugees here to help them all.” Talia frowns, “I’m sorry, Sakal. We’ll try to help as best we can. Take some of the pressure off you and the others.” Sakal grins slightly, “You already are, master Jedi,” and with that, he salutes once last time before walking away, and we each enter our own speeders stopping by the refugees to pick up the list of items before continuing out of Olaris and into the resettlement zone. Thankfully, most of our tasks from the Poh’s estate to the refugee’s settlement to Saresh’s task to our own assignments are relatively close to each other, in fact, Vernan’s camp isn’t far from the settlement. We follow Havoc as they need something that is close to the booming city. We don’t wait long, however, and we continue to the refugees’ old settlement where we gather the items and deal with the scavengers. We quickly gather the items loading them into a speeder trailer that T7-01 places behind their speeder. Once that is complete, we head over the Poh’s estate where we see the reason they can’t enter, security droids… dozens of them patrolling the small property. We all share a look before trying to find the easiest path to the building, knowing that the droids may prove useful to the Poh siblings. What we find inside is saddening, dozens of aliens. Talia, Kira and I glance at each other feeling the fear, concern and the strongest: hope. I quickly gather that they’re refugees as well, from what I’m not certain as a tall female Togruta approaches us, “Hold,” she states simply, “We have no more with which to defend ourselves. You left us helpless before the Rakghouls and everything that haunts this planet.” Tali shakes her head, lowering the hood of her robes, “We didn’t remove them all.” The Togruta’s eyes widen slightly as she says, “Is that so, Alema Tann? I am Achitan, and my people are refugees, survivors of the battle on Coruscant. Would you turn us out of yet another home?” Tali shakes her head, “That was not our plan. We didn’t know you were even here,” finishing just as Corso says, “The owners have been waiting centuries to return here.”

            “So many men are here to reclaim this planet who know nothing of its past,” the Togruta states, scoffing slightly, “Ancient Taris was a blight on the Republic, the black mark on its reputation for freedom.” Both Tali and I grimace knowing what she is talking of as Corso frowns, “As far as I know, it was some Outer Rim nothing until the Empire blew it up.” She chuckles, darkly, “Your friends are not so in the dark as you. Which we can be thankful for as everyone else it seems is ignorant. Humans on Taris did as they do on all planets. They seized the surface, claimed Taris’ wealth and forced every other species underground. Every meter of this land owned by a human was probably seized from another species, just as this was seized from my ancestors,” Corso scoffs standing by my side and I glare at him as Achitan continues taking something from one of her refugees, “I have their documents, so old they were kept in printed form. Read them yourself if you doubt me.” Tali shakes her head, gingerly taking the documents, “I know the history and trust your story.” As she finishes, Kira glances at it, her eyes widening at the fragility of the documents asking, “What happened? There must have been a reason.” I grimace as Achitan chuckles darkly, “It was about money, of course. A human governor cut taxes to favor his people, and when others rebelled, they were the ones punished. I think the claim was ‘aliens are dangerous to Tarisian trade.’ If you have any sympathy for our cause, perhaps there is something you can do? We are alone and at the Republic’s mercy.” Tali glances at each member of our group before shaking her head, “We would not wish to see you turned away from your home again.” Achitan smiles, “I thank you for softening your heart to my story. We will begin the repairs to our droids and program them not to attack you.” With that, we turn and walk out of the estate, where we separate with a nod. I notice the Jedi run to a nearby building as Corso and I head to Doctor Vernan’s camp. When we enter the largest tent, we see an older man standing over a computer terminal, dictating a letter, “’Dear Adali, I regret that your husband was killed yesterday by Rakghouls. Please accept my condolences. Doctor Soylon was an excellent scientist.’ I’ve never composed a death notice before. How did that sound?” turning to address us. Corso, who’s standing slightly behind me jumps.

            “The ‘Dear Adali’ part was pretty good,” I state, slightly amused. “I thought a personal touch was warranted, under the circumstances,” Vernan says softly, “Ah! I recognize the symbols on that container! My bio-alarms have finally arrived. Good, good. If only this had arrived in time to save my associates. Not your fault, certainly. we knew the risk of studying Rakghouls.” I slightly whistle, “How did you manage to survive by yourself?” Vernan quirks his head, “I do seem to have beaten the odds. Perhaps there’s something about me these creatures don’t like. My colleagues and I were studying the Rakghouls’ behavior hoping to find a means of containing them. We can’t afford to let the Rakghouls impede our progress. The Republic’s rebuilding efforts on Taris are paramount to future prosperity.” I chuckle slightly, “You’re pretty fearless, for a scientist.” He chuckles, “Fear obstructs understanding. Besides, my prospects for survival have just improved. I’ve isolated an identifying element in the Rakghouls’ physiology, making it possible to detect and track their movements. The bio-alarms you brought will reveal how the creatures hunt—however, installing them will be a challenge with all my assistants’ dead.” I smirk, “If you’ve got the credits, doc, I’ve got the time.” Corso chuckles slightly as Vernan says, “Thanks to the Rakghouls, I have a budget surplus for staff expenses. You’re hired! Place a bio-alarm at each survey station we’ve established, and I’ll see you’re amply rewarded.” I smirk, “Consider me your new but temporary assistant.” He grins, “Come back when you’re done, and we’ll celebrate your success. Normally I’d ask for your next of kin’s holofrequency, but I’d rather maintain some optimism. Good luck!” I chuckle as we leave heading back to where our group split up. Havoc returns not much later and together we wait for the Jedi. Eventually, they join us and we all go deeper into the resettlement zone where Havoc has tasks, and the survey stations are. Thankfully the Jedi continue with us as Havoc separates, making installing the bio-alarms easier. Havoc rejoin us once I’m finished and we finally head to do Saresh’s task. Rakghouls spill out of the ventilation shafts once we’ve thrown the explosives, the Jedi trying their best to never let them near any of us. Once we’ve thrown three explosives into the tunnels, we hear a bloodcurdling roar. The ground shakes as whatever it is, runs towards us and we ready ourselves. We see it before we smell it, a massive Rakghoul the size of a small fighter, we share a nervous glance before the Jedi ignite their sabers and charge it. The others are successfully removing the beast's attention after they land a crippling blow, protecting them from any attack of the Rakghoul’s. After a tiring long fight, it finally falls nearly crushing them both underneath its body. Thankful we made it out unscathed, we make our way back to Olaris, with a short pitstop at Vernan’s camp.

            “Splendid work!” Vernan exclaims as we enter, “I’m already receiving data transmissions from the bio-alarms. You’ve done the Republic’s rebuilding effort a tremendous favor.” I chuckle, “Those Rakghouls’ were no trouble at all.” Vernan chuckles, “Thanks to you, the Republic’s reclamation teams will soon be saying the same thing. What you’ve done most definitely calls for generous compensation. Good show!” I chuckle, before frowning, “It seems dangerous to stay out here all alone.” He shakes his head, “I’m one hundred percent safer now with the bio-alarms in place. I’ll be fine,” he pauses as he grabs a couple credit chips, “Accept these credits with my extreme gratitude. I’ll begin collating my data. Thank you again for everything.” I sigh as we walk out and back to our speeder, my holo ringing. I have Corso drive as I answer it. “Hey, Captain,” the call says as the image solidifies, “How are things out there?” I smirk slightly, “Beautiful scenery, great weather, man-eating creatures trying to kill me. You should be here.” Beryl chuckles, “That’s the problem with running your own business. You always miss the good times. I finally located the other supplies you need to deliver. They were lost when Tyrodall got killed by the Rakghouls. A Republic patrol found the supplies with Tryodall’s remains. Dropped everything off at an outpost near the lake.” I frown, “What do you know about this lake? Is there swimming?” Beryl chuckles, “Only if you enjoy bathing in acid. All you have to do is swing by the outpost, grab the supplies and take them to an engineer named Ovold. Ovold will give you some planetary core samples to bring back to me. Got it?” I nod, “I got it. You’d better have that vault’s location when I get back.” She sighs, “I’m working on it, don’t you worry. Grab the supplies from the outpost, get them to Ovold and return to me with his core samples. Good luck.” By the time we’ve finished talking, we’re in Olaris. The Poh siblings find us first as we enter, with Private Sakal standing nearby. “Excellent job! We could smell the smoking metal corpses from here—” the brother states as he sees us approach. “I told him that’s not really possible—” his sister says interrupting him and earning herself a glare from her brother.

            “So, who are the crooks who set themselves up on our property?” the brother says, interrupting his sister, “Did you drive them off?” Talia looks exasperated, “No. Not exactly. Look at these papers. The aliens there have as good a claim as yours.” She hands the papers gently to the sister who seems to be more supportive of sharing. Her eyes widen as her brother scoffs, “The ‘alien resettlement’ was a valid executive order approved by the Republic. This is our land.” His sister glares at him, a tear in her eye, her voice reflecting her emotion and shock, “There are alien survivors who kept their claim? I’d thought they would never want to come back here. I—I studied the history. It wasn’t right.” Her brother scoffs, “It was justified! You can’t make us leave because of that.” Tali frowns, “It’ll take more than two people to turn this place civilized.” The sister nods, “I agree, Relus. This isn’t our ancestors’ estate. This is a frontier. We’ll need to grow food, sew clothes, defend ourselves. Wouldn’t it be better to all with these aliens?” Relus’ eyes widen, “Sew clothes?! Hmm… maybe we should just hear them out, see what they’re looking for.” His sister sighs gratefully, “We won’t turn them away. I know what it’s like to want a home,” with that Relus turns to walk away and his sister turns her attention to us, “Thank you, master Jedi. Relus might not say it, but my brother and I are grateful.” Her eyes widen once she realizes she never introduced herself, “I’m Jaymizu Poh. I can’t believe I forgot that. Thank you,” before she hurries to follow her brother who called for her. Private Sakal’s eyes follow them, “Hey, good job. Both on the droids and getting to the bottom of that mess. Taris politics, huh? Brass called me when you left. Wanted to see if your work’s as good as your rep.” Jessi frowns, no doubt wondering as I am what this reputation is we keep hearing of is, “Is there more to be done?” Private Sakal chuckles, “Well, I doubt he’s asking you over for a cup of mudleaf tea. Captain Childress calls, it usually means something needs fixing. If you’ll interested in helping, go look him up. His office is at Aurek HQ, other side of the base. Tell him, you’re the ones who ran off the brat brigade.”

            “Leisha! Vidas!” the young girl exclaims as we walk towards the refugee tents, “Everyone, they’re back!” Everyone quickly walks toward us, as one of the men asks, “Is everything okay? What did the scavengers take?” The girl glares at him as T7 and our speeder stops behind us, the trailer in tow. Everyone quickly clamors forcing the girl to yell, “Okay, calm down, people! Let’s deal with the possession first so those who want to can leave.” I chuckle at how much she sounds like a leader when she adds, “One at a time,” as everyone races to the trailer. Jessi, Kira, Tali, and I pass out the items as Corso, Jorgan, and T7 try to calm and organize the people. The five original refugees are last, and we each hand them their items as Tali says, “Hopefully, this will help you all start over.” The older woman, Leisha Vamden, nods, “We can only hope. Now… what do we have?” The older man, Semist Bada, says, “This is fabulous. Not a page lost.” The first man, Vidas Kawats, says “Yeah. I can’t wait to turn this on.” The young woman, “I have to show these to my mother. She’s been so worried… be right back!” then rushes inside the tent. “I think what she meant to say was ‘thank you,’ but,” Leisha states amusement coloring her voice, “She’s a little giddy. Don’t worry. None of us will forget your generosity.” Tali chuckles, “It’s completely understandable. Good luck.” They each nod and walk back inside the tent as the girl who started it all comes back out, running and hugging the Jedi Knight then everyone else, “Thank you so much. The light in Mother’s eyes came back when she saw the Nadu seeds. What can we do to thank you?!” Tali chuckles shaking her head, “Nothing. Well, there is something. Live happily.” The group nods before I say, “And keep in contact with us.” The girl’s eyes widen, “Really?! That’s all?! You don’t want credits?” Everyone shakes their head, “We don’t do this for credits…” I respond, earning a glance from Corso. The girl hugs each of us once more, “Thank you. We were all about to give up hope. It means a lot to have someone care about us, to do something for us. I’m Urana Kiel by the way, Mother will be furious to know I’ve forgotten my manners,” looking down at T7 who spins after giving her our information. We chuckle as we walk away heading to Saresh’s office before going to speak to Captain Childress in Waypoint Station Aurek.

            We walk in on another conversation, this one more of an argument, “…I don’t care what your plan is! We’re not sticking around to get eaten alive. Me and my crew are leaving—period.” We hear Saresh scoff, “If you want to abandon the work you agreed to do for the Republic, I can’t stop you. But you are not leaving. A six-month quarantine requirement has been put into effect. Anyone trying to leave without prior authorization is subject. You can sit in a medical bay and go broke, or you can help us accomplish something unprecedented. It’s your choice.” Jessi frowns, “You shouldn’t be so harsh, Governor. These men aren’t fighters.” Saresh glances at us, “We are what we choose to be. I know you’re going to make the right decision here, Hull. Come back when you do,” standing from her desk at the end. The tall Zabrak, Hull, shrugs causing Saresh to cross her arm and look at him pointedly. He sighs and turns to walk away, Saresh’s eyes following him, “Unfortunately, not everyone flourishes in the face of adversity. Scouting parties are already reporting lower Rakghoul populations. Most of our work crew are gearing up—we’re finally gonna get this project moving.” I frown, “There are still a lot of Rakghouls and wreckage out there.” Saresh chuckles, as she sits at her desk, “Obstacles exist to be overcome. My ancestors called Taris home, once. Thanks to you, millions of people might call it home again someday. Stay safe. And stay in touch.” We all nod, bowing in respect before we exit, and we head to the Waypoint Station. Aurek is located in the Sinking city, that’s where we will find the last of Beryl’s deliveries. “Hey, there. Captain Childress. I want to thank you for taking the time to see me. You all did nice work on the land claim mess. Like we flew this many troops to the armpit of the galaxy, so some kids could play pioneer. It’ll take way more than it’s worth to make this planet livable. Only thing interesting about Taris is that it’s the worst failure the Republic’s ever had.” Corso frowns, “I don’t know much about Taris history.” Childress chuckles, “Doesn’t surprise me. Way back when the Sith were searching for a Jedi here. When they couldn’t find her, they tried destroying the entire planet. The Jedi escaped, but millions of people died an ugly flaming death. The Empire tried the same thing on Coruscant in the last war. Three hundred years after Taris, we still don’t know squat about how to defend against a bombardment once ships are in low orbit.” We all nod as Jessi says, “Until we learn to defend ourselves, we’re at the Empire’s mercy.”

            “That’s why I’m here,” Childress states with a nod, “Learn what we can so we don’t repeat the mistakes. I sent commandos to defend a research team at the crash site of the  _Endar  Spire_,” my eyes widen as he continues, “The last Republic warship shot down over the planet. If we’re lucky, that ship recorded the whole bombardment. But my team’s lost contact… which means there are desk jockeys in the wild with the most valuable data on Taris.” Corso is once more the one who asks, “What’s this ship? Why’s it so valuable?” I glance at Tali rolling my eyes as Childress answers, “There were Jedi aboard, back in the day. Now, we hope it’s got data on the attackers. The crash site’s a ways, fast as you make it—I don’t know if we’ve got survivors. Research team’s your number two priority. Data’s the most important thing. Take anything the  _Endar  Spire_ recorded to Commander Viqui here at the outpost,” pointing above him to HQ. We nod then leave Havoc saluting him as we do. The group parts as we go to find our contact, an alien trooper. His back is to us, looking at a datapad, which he puts down as we approach. “You’re the Captain, yeah? I’m Sergeant Klewer. Risha says ‘hello.’ I hear you two are in business together. I’m going to square you with Republic Customs. Agent Soganti is watching your every move, but I can fix that.” I frown, crossing my arms, “I know a scam when I hear one.” He chuckles, “Give me some credit. If I was trying to trap you, would I be this blunt about it? Risha expressed some concern you might not be able to leave Taris with what you came here for—not unless Republic Customs lays off. I can give you temporary diplomatic immunity. Republic Customs won’t be allowed to search you or your starship.” I nod, “That sounds like just what I need.” Klewer nods, “The thing is, I need you to scratch my back while I scratch yours. We’ve got a problem with scavengers raiding our supply lines. I need you to convince the scavengers to relocate. When that’s done, you’ll be off Republic Customs’ radar. It’s a deal, yeah?” I nod, “Sure seems that way.” He nods, “The scavengers have been coming from these coordinates,” pausing as he hands me a datachip, “They probably have a camp there. Make life extra unpleasant for them. When you get back, I’ll have diplomatic credentials and the supplies you came for ready to go. Have fun out there, yeah?”

            When we regroup it’s near the medical tent, where we overhear a conversation of a Doctor it seems and a group of five individuals. The topic is one that doesn’t inspire hope, the Rakghoul plague. “As you can see by the data,” the Doctor states as the group looks at a holo screen and their own datapads, “there is no disease in known space that propagates as quickly as the Tarisian Rakghoul plague. Even one individual Rakghoul can start a pandemic, as we have observed in eighty-one colonies to date. Until a vaccine can be widely distributed, it is highly doubtful that any civilian colonization effort will yield lasting results. Thank you,” with that the group walks away talking amongst themselves and the Doctor turns to us as we’ve stopped a short distance from her and the dispersing group. “I didn’t know Rakghouls had gotten so many colonies,” Tali states as she approaches. “Rakghouls have been the story on Taris for three centuries. HoloNet archives say a Doctor Forn developed a ‘Rakghoul serum’ vaccine just hours before the bombardment. I’m Doctor Ianna Cel and I’ve been trying to acquire this serum, but short of putting a blaster to someone’s head, that’s not going to happen.” Jessi frowns, “What makes you say that?” She chuckles darkly, “There’s a pirate camp not far from here. They went after the ruins of Sepanik Memorial Hospital. Sepanik was well preserved. If there’s Rakghoul serum to be found, it’d be there. I asked Commander Viqui to step in, but since it wasn’t a Republic hospital, the pirates have legal salvage rights.” Tali frowns, “What is legal and what is right are often different. I’ll pay them a visit.” Her eyes widen, “That’s… that’s extremely brave of you! The Death’s Claw pirate gang robs anything that talks and shoots anything that doesn’t. I can’t say what will be required to get this done, but this plague has infected half a planet’s worth of people. So, if that serum shows up on my lab table, it’d be unethical to throw it away for any reason. I hope my position is clear,” we nod as the dispersed group walks back to her. We follow the Jedi and T7 as they head and mess with three relays that are all nearby the crashed _ Endar Spire_. Once we finish reactivating the second relay, we enter the _ Spire_ herself, remarkably well preserved given her age and the bombardment. There are scavengers inside, no doubt the ones who attacked the research team. Once we clear out the first floor, we’re surprised to see someone walk towards us, a male Human Republic trooper.

            “Lieutenant Karlsu,” he states saluting before groaning and holding his side, “I’m all that’s left of Commander Childress’ fifth detail. Please tell me you’re our reinforcements.” We all share a look before Jessi steps up, “Childress sent us. What cut you off?” He raises his hand, “Give me a moment.” We nod, and he turns looking back to where he emerged from, “All’s clear, guys. And we’ve got some muscle from back at base,” Three separate people emerge from hiding places, two male Humans and a female Rodian and he continues speaking to us, “This is what’s left of our research team. The others got ambushed while working. Scavengers must have guessed we were after something good. We need to hold them off long enough for the research team to recover and download that data.” The Rodian woman nods, “You’ll need to reactivate the generator subsystems as we go, so we can grab the data when we hit the main computer. We’ll follow you.” Beside me, Kira chuckles, “Now you’ll get to see how Jedi and Havoc handles things.” Karlsu’s eyes widen, as he turns to address the team, “Okay. Data’s priority one. Everyone into the ship. Go!” We turn and turn ahead of them, fighting the scavengers as we go with T7 reactivating the generators. Corso and I are at the rear protecting both the flank and the teams back as we carve a path to the main computer. We run all the way to the room that’s empty until we’re at the computer and several scavengers repeal from the ceiling blocking our only exit. They come in waves, three total, their leader partaking in the last. The Jedi aren’t attacking, instead simply blocking any blaster shot that may impact the team behind us hard at work, as Havoc, Karlsu, Corso, and I attack. “If you hadn’t come when you did, those would be our smoking corpses there,” Karlsu states once the leader falls, “No question. Unfortunately, we’re not done, not until this wreck’s data is in the hands of Commander Viqui.” Jessi glances at us, before saying, “Give me what you have, I’ll get it to the commander.” Karlsu grins, “Thank you. We’ve recovered all the high-priority info. If you’ll run that to the outpost, I’ll hold off what’s left of the scavengers until our reinforcements arrive.” The female Rodian nods, “Thank you for protecting us. And good luck.” We chuckle, Havoc and Karlsu saluting each other before we leave, now heading to the Death’s Claw pirates’ headquarters nearby.

            We easily spot it as there are pirates protecting it, immediately shooting at us as we come into their view. Apparently, Death’s Claw pirates don’t defend well against two Jedi, two Republic troopers, two smugglers and an astromech, as we easily slip inside the complex, removing all resistance, hoping this will help any rebuilding efforts. When we clear the complex, looting the bodies as we go, we make our way to the medbay where dozens of men lay groaning in agony. I wince in sympathy, seeing ghastly scratches and bites the men’s bodies that are deathly pale, knowing no one deserves a painful death. We skim thru the medicines lining the wall by the attending physician office, searching for the serum when we’re interrupted. “You picked the wrong medbay to rob, vac-brain! There’s gonna be two hundred Death’s Claw pirates coming through that door!” exclaiming an angry blue Twi’lek, pointing at the door we entered. “I was hoping we could resolve this peacefully,” Talia states, probably not wanting to admit we cleaned out the complex. “Uh-uh. You see these guys lying here? They’ve got the Rakghoul plague. You touch me, and they’ll be on you like Hutts on a buffet. Except, you know… faster. And don’t think they’re incapacitated. They just look that way. I’ve got a serum you wouldn’t believe.” I cross my arms smirking slightly, “We’d heard you dug something up. We’re going to need it.” The doctor nods, “Yeah, we’ve been using it to… wait. No, you don’t. You can’t take it! These people are infected! If you cut off my supply of serum, these guys are going to turn. You know what that means? I’m going to have to shoot them all in the head before they try to eat my liver.” Tali frowns, “You’re a doctor, right? Synthesize some more.” The Doctor scoffs, “With what? My state-of-the-art facilities? I can only use what I find, and we don’t find much. The only place I can think of that might have some left is the ruins of Dynamet General. The place was basically ghoul town. You want serum, you get it there and we us alone.” Tali sighs, looking at the men then at the doctor, and I know where we’re only next…. “We better not come to regret this.” The doctor shakes slightly, “No, the stuff is down there. I swear on my medical license. The real one,” with that he walks away. I groan, “Great more exploring,” as T7 chirps the coordinates of Dynamet General near the third tracking relay. Jessi frowns, “Jorgan and I need to continue deeper into the Sinking City ruins. You find the serum and we’ll meet you back at Waypoint Station Aurek.” I nod, “Same” My sister frowns but ends up nodding, “Just stay safe, okay?” Jessi chuckles, “We will, Tali. Chey’s got Corso and I’ve got a Dead-Eyes sniper watching my back.” Jorgan glances at her with that, his green eyes widening slightly with his surprise, as Tali smiles at him, “Good to know. Keep them safe,” finishing with a stare at Corso, who swallows. I roll my eyes as we all enter our speeders heading off in different directions.

            The scavengers camp isn’t to far away, and we easily make their life difficult; blowing up weapon caches, killing scavengers, etc. Fun stuff, really… in no time Corso and I are back on our speeder heading to Waypoint Station Aurek. We are the first of our group to arrive, so we decide to go inform Klewer of our endeavor. “I handled everything just like you wanted,” I state as we approach. “And Republic Custom thinks you have full diplomatic access to the planet. That’ll keep the heat off you,” Klewer states, turning to face us, “Here are the supplies Beryl Thorne needs delivered. Take them to the camp at these coordinates. They’re for an engineer named Ovold. Good luck on there, Captain. Try not to get dead.” I roll my eyes as he turns away and Corso places the supplies in our speeder. When that’s finished we head back to the front on the outpost to wait, as no one else is here yet. “So, how about that war, huh, Captain?” Corso asks, breaking the silence once we get somewhere slightly secluded. He continues, his eyes following some troopers, “You think the Republic’ll stop hiding behind the Treaty of Coruscant and admit they want the Empire wiped out? It doesn’t sit right, negotiating with people who want every man, woman, and kid dead.” I nearly groan, “Corso, you are generalizing. Not every Imperial is out to murder everyone!” Corso scoffs, “I joined the Peace Brigade when I was fourteen. I know what a world looks like when the Empire’s done with it.” I grit my teeth, “I hate the Empire I much as anyone, more maybe. Want to see it burn to ash until nothing’s left, but that doesn’t mean I hate the people. That I want them to suffer the same fate. Some are evil yes, others never had a choice, cowboy. Either they were born in the Empire or were forced to join it.” By the end of my rant like speech Corso is staring at me in awe, “I never knew you were passionate about anything other than credits, Captain.” I scoff halfheartedly, “You think spending a week with me means you know everything about me, cowboy?!” He chuckles, “Your right, I don’t but doesn’t mean I don’t want to get to know you. ‘Cause I’m coming along with you.” I sigh, rolling my shoulders, “Whatever you say. The way Skavak and Viidu talked, I thought you were fresh off the farm, peace brigade.” He chuckles, “Me and Skavak weren’t as close as he thought. And Viidu always thought of me as a wandering Akk pup. The Brigade’s a relief organization. Go into worlds abandoned by the Treaty of Coruscant, help people displaced by the Empire. I was a kid looking for an adventure. After two months… let’s just say there are no kids in war zones.” I frown, glancing over at him, seeing the faraway look in his eyes, I sigh then place my head on his shoulder as Havoc walks up. Jessi’s eyes flick between the two of us with a frown, her eyes questioning. I sigh, mouthing ‘Memories,’ and she nods in understanding. “So, no sign of the others yet?” I shake my head, wanting to bury it in Corso’s shoulder, but stop myself, my eyes widening, “You don’t think they got bit, do you?” Jessi shakes her head, “They’re Jedi.” That doesn’t stop me from rising and beginning to pace, Jessi just sighs pacing with me. We stay like that, pacing in front of the main entrance until we hear an approaching speeder. Both Jessi and I break into a run when Talia and Kira can barely exit the speeder. “You didn’t get scratched, did you?” I exclaim, worried. ‘// Talia + Kira = not injured // Fought many Rakghouls //’ T7 chirps as he launches himself out of the speeder, ‘// Turn in data and serum now? //’ spinning in a circle at the end, the Jedi chuckle. Doctor Lanna Cel sees us as we approach, raising a hand to excuse herself from the group. “Welcome back,” she states as she walks toward us, “Let’s get those serum samples analyzed and see what we’ve got,” pausing as Tali hands her the vials. She looks at them before putting them in an analyzer, “Well, thank the Force for good Tarisian storage technology. I wasn’t sure anything would still be viable after three centuries. While we wait… is there a cost to these samples I should be aware of? A deal with a pirate crew perhaps?” Tali shakes her head, “There was some unavoidable violence on the way in but this one is on the ghouls. We found it in Dynamet General.” Her eyes widen, “Seriously, wow. None of our recovery teams made it inside there to find it, I guess. Great work. Ah, here we are. Fortunately, the plague is so virulent, it cultures very rapidly. Hmm. Bad news. The serum you recovered looks like it was effective three hundred years ago, but the Rakghoul plague has mutated since then. This serum will only provide effective immunity for extraordinarily healthy individuals.” I sigh, “I’m sorry it didn’t happen as you hoped.” Jessi frowns, “Is there a way to improve it?”

            “Oh, I’m not giving up,” Ianna states beginning to pace, “Now I just need what we call a ‘lucky survivor,’ whose system has made antibodies to the modern plague. We haven’t had a survivor yet, for obvious reasons. But this serum might provide the link we need. If I infected an extraordinary individual protected by the serum, I could collect the antibodies and make an effective vaccine.” Jessi groans, “I’m troubled with the direction this is taking.” Both Talia and I glance at her then at Ianna who smirks slightly, “It’s not going to be just anyone. I need someone with proven recuperative powers. Someone who gets injured almost on a daily basis. Ideally, they would have survived stabbings, shootings, poison, infections… maybe all of the above. Or, barring that, someone with conscious control over their bodily processes. Such as a Jedi…” Tali closes her eyes, “Doctor… I don’t get a chance to save a billion lives every day, I’m in...” I interrupt, “Hold up. Tali, are you sure this is a good idea?” glancing at her, “You’re tired from getting the darn serum!” Then despite my better judgment, ah oh am I kidding it’s telling me to do it too, I walk up to Ianna, “I’ll take it too. You need to be sure, right? More tes—more individuals the better…” Jessi steps to my side, “Me too.” Jorgan gawks at her, “Lieutenant Tae are you sure this is wise. We’re after…” Jessi turns and glares at him, “I’m aware, Jorgan.” Corso is next to interrupt, “Captain…” is all he able to say before I glare at him, “Don’t you even start, Corso!” Kira sighs, “I’ll watch your back.” Tali nods as Ianna claps, “Well… and I had this whole speech ready… all right. We have a medical droid, CB-08-4, set up to observe Rakghouls in the field. He’ll be able to collect the antibodies and slow any complications. After I give you the serum, go out there and test it. Let the Rakghouls attack you, infect you, and see what happens.” Kira asks, “Are there any other medical facts we should know? How long can we wait before heading to CB-08-4? We have a time-sensitive mission.” Ianna frowns, “Normally I’d suggest right away, as any further injuries may have an effect on your healing capability. But it’s not my place to interfere with your business. The incubation period for the Rakghoul plague is normally six or more hours. Other than that, we know nothing. You’re doing the right thing. Now here’s your serum injection,” before she injects the three of us, “I hope the Force is with you because the science is stretched to the limit.”

            Surprisingly the injection site doesn’t hurt as we head up to HQ to turn it the data from the _ Endar Spire_. We find Viqui pretty quicking as her back is to us and everyone is giving her a wide berth. She sighs as we approach, “If you have any questions about military operations on—” she stops as she turns around, “My pardon, Jedi. I’m actually expecting one of your Order,” then her eyes land on Jessi and Jorgan with the badges, “Havoc Squad! You’re the ones who saved my team at the _ Endar Spire_!” Tali nods, “Everything from the primary computers is on here,” handing her the datachip her team gave us. “The data from the Endar Spire will be invaluable to the Republic’s war efforts. Lieutenant Karlsu tells me there’s close surveillance footage of the Imperial warships.” Tali glances at Jessi, Kira, and myself, “Our lives are dedicated to stopping the spread of the Sith.” Viqui nods, “As is mine. Thank you, each of you for your service. Republic intelligence has been waiting for this data since the bombardment fell.” With that, we’re dismissed, and we head off to a slight populated area of Rakghouls. Jessi, Tali and I tentatively head towards a couple of them, our weapons still securely in place as Corso and Jorgan have their blasters ready to shoot and kill the Rakghouls as soon as we each been scratched. Kira removing the surrounding ones. Thankfully not protecting ourselves works in our favor and we each get infected with a scratch. The Rakghouls, however, don’t have a victory as both get a hole through their heads. “Uh, I didn’t know the scratch would hurt so much,” I exclaim, holding my scratched arm that feels like it’s being crushed, caught on fire and stretched all at the same time. Corso gives me a worried look as we head back to the speeders, the three of us bandaging the wound before we head to the Brell Sediment where Ovold and CB-08-4 await. We pass the outpost heading straight to where Ovold’s camp should be, and we pull way to deliver his supplies. “Shhh… hold still. Big hungry beastie out there is watching us, about eight hundred meters away,” the orange Zabrak states, his back to us staring out over the yellow acid lake, “These Baktoid X-1 combat-goggles show me everything. I never take them off. Have to keep up my visual scanning for the beasties.” I grimace, “You never take those things off?” Corso moves slightly closer to me as Ovold answers, “Thought I had lost them, once. Bonded them to my skull with industrial adhesive. Now I’m always ready,” he pauses slightly as he turns to face us, his goggles gleaming in the Tarisian sun, “I’m Ovold, core-drilling engineer. Beryl sent a holo, told me you were coming. It’s about time. Scavengers raided the equipment stores three times last week. Took some good gear with them. Didn’t get my goggles, though.”

            “Beryl said you had something for me to take back,” I state, wanting to get away from this guy. “I used to until the scavengers raided the camp,”Ovold says, and I nearly growl, ”The scavengers ran off with those planetary core samples you came to get for Beryl. She can’t finish her contract without them. Need you to get them back.” I groan, “What would scavengers want with core samples?” Ovold shrugs, “They were grabbing everything in sight. They probably thought the pod was something valuable. Way I hear it, scavengers are pretty well organized. Got themselves a regular fortress. Real death trap.” I scoff, “If I had a credit for every death trap I’ve escaped, I wouldn’t need this job.” Ovold chuckles, “I know what you mean. You’re looking for a cargo pod marked ‘Taris core samples.’ Should be easy to pick out from everything else the scavengers stole. Speaking of which, I’ll pay extra for snatching the rest of my stolen gear. Need it to finish my work. Good luck out there…” with that he turns to stare out at the lake once more. I roll my eyes as I turn and walk back to the others and we continue. Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly given how everything seems to go, we’re all heading to the same place, large square collapsed building. We split up once inside, as normal, both the Jedi and Havoc going deeper into the destroyed building. Where we’re going, the scavengers’ fortress, is right underneath the wall we entered through. I nearly groan as we reach it, seeing a map of the facility on one of the interior walls, probably now a large maze with all its collapsed hallways and rooms. Thankfully once we head down the elevator, which surprisingly works, the level is holding up well. Though scavengers seem to multiply with every turn. With our blasters on silent, we clear a path, looting both the dead bodies and any stolen goods we see. I nearly growl when I can’t find Beryl’s cargo pod. Finally, I see it, behind a very irritated male Devaronian, “Why’d you have to go and kill everybody? Some of those guys were alright.” I scoff, “I’m here for the planetary core samples,” pointing at them for emphasis, “Hand them over.” The man chuckles, crossing his arms, “’Planetary core samples’… right. You work for Beryl Thorne, don’t you? That’s what I used to do. The name’s Tyrodall. I was helping Beryl smuggle artifacts off Taris disguised as core samples. Thought we’d get rich. Turns out, Beryl’s a soft touch. Instead of selling what we smuggle on the Imperial market, Berly gives the relics to descendants of Taris survivors for a tiny ‘finder’s fee,’ Ridiculous.”

            “There’s an Imperial market on Taris?” I ask, slightly in awe of Risha’s old friend. I breathe easy when Tyrodall shakes his head, “No, but high-ups in Imperial space pay big credits for Taris artifacts. They’re status symbols. I let Beryl think Rakghouls killed me and went into business with the scavengers. They had a bright idea to increase profits. Why sell a relic to the Imperials once when we can sell it a dozen times? These droids are making copies of the relics.” I whistle, slightly impressed, “These droids can forge counterfeits?” Tyrodall nods, “They can recreate a relic down to the last detail. The copies are flawless. Let’s be smart about this, I’ll give you a hefty payout and a cargo pod of counterfeit relics if you keep my operation quiet. You go home richer, Beryl gets some ‘relics’ to give away and I stay in business. What do you say?” I nearly roll my eyes, “I think she deserves better than to be cheated by you.” Tyrodall’s eyes narrow, “Oh, well. Guess we finish this the hard way. Droids! Code black!” I nearly groan, grabbing my blaster and shooting Tyrodall’s leg as he tries to run. Corso easily destroying the droids with a shot at an explosive barrel nearby. I walk closer to the injured Devaronian, holding my blaster to his head. He raises one hand, the other holding his wounded leg, “Please I don’t want to die!” Holding back an eye roll “Should’ve thought of that before you made people believe you’re dead. But don’t worry, I’ve got plans for you,” hitting him over the head. Once he’s down, I use the Force to remove certain memories that’ll in danger Beryl, like the fact she’s the one smuggling out relics, then put him in a deep sleep. Satisfied, I rise only to nearly fall over. Corso is at my side almost instantly, catching me, “Captain?” his voice somewhat panicked. “My head feels heavy, and my body like it’s made out of lead,” I don't know how much of it is intelligible, as my mouth seems to be filled with cotton. The last thing I know for certain is that Corso curses and picks me up bridal style, and I rest my head on his shoulder nuzzling into it before everything goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opps, somehow I managed to forget to post the next chapters. My bad... I promise to do better. Well, once the chapter is written. Thea's and Allura's next chapters are and I'm sort of stuck on Talia's but I'm working on it, I swear. Lol. Happy May the Fourth! :)  
> ==========================  
> 1-7 | Introduces the 7 main characters  
> 8-35 | Starting Planets [Korriban, Hutta, Tython, and Ord Mantell]  
> 36-56 | Capital Planets [Dromund Kaas & Coruscant]  
> 57-63 | Interlude  
> 64-77 | Taris (R) and Balmorra (E)  
> 78-... | Nar Shaddaa  
> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	68. Erasing a Spy - Thea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea has a bad feeling as they land on Balmorra to protect Baras' spy network.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Underlined words are 'translated' into Basic [English]*  
> *See notes at the end of the chapter to learn the meanings of the superscript words*  
> *Underlined and italicized words are ship names*

=-=-=-=-=-=

Thea

            I frown once more sitting on a meditation stool, trying to pinpoint the source of my unease like I’ve been trying to do since we departed Dromund Kaas. I’ve searched my memories, my belongings T1 brought from home, the spaga from Lady Grathan even wrote her a message warning her of her son’s treachery and thanking her for the gifts. Finally settling that it is not anything I have done, I begin to search the ship itself. I can feel the stars that blur by, hear the roar of the engines, taste the planets that we pass until I pinpoint something that does not belong. My frown grows as I sense multiple alien dots spread through the entire ship, one to each room, that turns into a low rumbling growl when I sense just who placed them. My eyes open quickly, as I recognize the sound of the ship dropping out of Hyperspace minutes before 2V-R2’s metallic voice comes over the holo-comm. I gingerly stand, taking note of where my belongings are before I head to the central room to holo my Master. Darth Baras appears instantly almost like he knew the exact moment I’d call, and I store that thought away, knowing the chance he may pick up on it, “Ah, you’ve arrived on Balmorra. Excellent. Your contact there is Lieutenant Malavai Quinn. I trust you’ll find him most helpful.” I nod, “I have no doubt, Master. Where can I find him?” I can feel his amusement, “This is an important mission, and I only entrust the finest. Quinn will meet you in his offices at Sobrik headquarters. We will speak again as soon as he has briefed you,” I nod just as he disappears. Sighing I head to my quarters gathering my things: lightsabers, robe, and mask, before going to gather Vette from wherever she’s disappeared to. After finding her, we quickly exit _Mercy_ , leaving Arrtoo on board.

             “So, have you been feeling odd on the ship?” Vette asks as the airlock closes behind us. I frown, glancing around briefly, before nodding, “I have.” She sighs in relief, “Thank heavens, I thought I was the only one. You don’t think someone is spying on us, do you?” I freeze, glancing at her seeing she’s trying to reassure herself by joking. I swallow nervously, “I can’t be positive on that, Vette. But I think we just might be…” Vette’s lavender eyes widen, “You’re serious. You think someone’s spying on us?!” I nod, “Yes, I do,” pausing as I raise a hand to stop her from speaking, “And no I don’t know how.” _But I have a good idea…_ She looks around nervously, “How are we going to proceed with this…?” I shrug, “I’m going to message Papa, see if he has any idea or what not.” Vette sighs, “I didn’t think of that.” I chuckle, “No, I imagine not.” Slightly patting her on the back earning myself a glare, just as we step out of the elevator meeting Allura, Khem, and Matt. “Hey, everything okay?” my baby sister asks once we begin walking to the main room of the Spaceport. “Yeah, everything is peachy,” I state causing the Twi’lek to laugh. “Peachy?” Vette exclaims, “Really?” I chuckle, nodding ever so slightly. “Be careful here, Vette, it is still Imperial territory,” I practically whisper, just as a group of Imperials walks by, leering at Vette. Allura frowns, her eyes darkening as they follow the men. I sigh, placing a hand on her back, then slightly pushing her forward to walk, “It’s not worth it, Luna.” She sighs, which sounds more like a growl before tearing her eyes away and spotting Jaida and, “Ash!” she squeals running towards them. He chuckles picking her up in a hug, and spinning her slightly, “I heard I missed quite the adventure on the _Black Talon_.” I chuckle, “You did!” pausing to glance at Kaliyo, “Lots of good loot.” Causing the Rattataki to frown. “That’s too bad,” Kaliyo says, rather grumpily, before smirking, “Ash, here, though made himself a new friend.” Both Jaida’s and mine’s eyebrows knit together, as we ask, “Who?” Ash frowns, glancing at Kaliyo who’s smirking smugly, “Darth Jadus’ successor on the Dark Council, his daughter Darth Zhorrid.” I frown, “Jadus’ successor?” Ash sighs, “Jadus’ ship, the _Dominator_ , blew up while we were in the Dark Temple last week, taking a thousand or more with it, including as we believe, Jadus himself.” Jaida glances at me, “That must be why Dad had to leave before we did to meet with Zhorrid.” I nod, “Seems likely. Bet Zoë is glad Jadus is gone.” Jaida chuckles, “Yeah, I’d be too. Anyway, let’s get this over with.” Mako, who’s being oddly silent, nods in agreement and together we begin walking towards the front of the Spaceport until we’re stopped by an enthusiastic Imperial.

            “My Lords, welcome to Balmorra. I hope you like bombed to pieces mudholes. Captain Rigel, Imperial Conquest Consolidation Corps. When the Empire invades, we’re the ones to seal the deal. Don’t suppose you’re aware of the situation here on Balmorra?” Ash sighs, crossing his arms, “I’ve been briefed, but we could use more details.” Rigel nods, “It’s war, bloody and limitless. The Empire invaded Balmorra in the last war, but we’ve been spinning our wheels in the mud ever since. Resistance fighters think they can drive the Empire off Balmorra. We’re here to prove them wrong.” Ash frowns, “How hard can it be to put down a few resistances?” Rigel glances at him, “It’s just not a few. They’re well organized and well-armed, but they can be broken. The Balmorran government-in-exile, backed by Minster of Defense Vol Argen, is giving us fits, backing a strong faction of the resistance. The Minster is safely off-world, but if we break his allies here, we break him. We break him, we break the resistance.” Ash frowns once more, looking deep in thought, “Why hasn’t Imperial Intelligence been brought in?” Rigel frowns, sparing him another glance, “This is our assignment. Intelligence has their hands full with whatever they do. All they’d do is cut off ‘resistance’s’ head, without removing his power base, which means some other idealist is bound to take over. We need to dismantle his power base then remove the so-called head,” he then returns his attention to Allura and myself, “Do we have the privilege of your support?” I glance at Jaida, Ash, and Allura and seeing them nod, I state “Seems like a worthy task. If anything, it should be intriguing.” Rigel smirks, bowing his head slightly, “You have our heartfelt appreciation, my Lord. My second in command, Lieutenant Davrill, is masterminding phase one of what we like to call ‘Operation Breaking Point.’ You’ll find him in Sobrik’s military offices. He’s got plans to blow the Balmorran resistance sky-high, I think you’ll like them.” Thea simply nods as he salutes, and we begin walking away.

             “If there’s anyone you need to speak with, we should do it before speaking to Davrill,” I state once we’re in the ‘fresh air’ of Sobrik. “Ugh, it smells!” Vette exclaims, “Does every Imperial world reek?” Mako chuckles, shaking her head as I glare at the Twi’lek. The slicer sniffs the air, “Actually it smells better than Hutta, so that’s a plus.” Jaida chuckles, “Everything smells better than Hutta, Mako.” Mako laughs, “True enough.” Ash laughs at the two, “So Kaliyo and I have to go check in, but we’ll meet you at the military offices.” My sisters and I nod before we head to where we each need to go, which is, funnily enough, the military offices. We laugh at that as we head there together. Vette and I find Lieutenant Quinn’s office fairly quickly, as it’s one of the first offices on the right. “Do you think this Lieutenant will be cute?” Vette asks once the others are out of earshot. I chuckle, “Why, Vette? I thought you didn’t like Imperials?” She snorts, “I don’t. I was thinking of you. You may need some cheering up after Klemral. Besides, I bet he’s another spineless weasel.” I chuckle, “A bet, Vette? You’ll on,” _oh please maker let him not be._ When we enter, I can feel the passion, anger, and fear of the two occupants and I instantly silence Vette as she opens her mouth, with a shake of my head. Both occupants are Imperial officers, one a young shaking blonde Human man, the other… I swallow, the other an older handsome Human man with pale skin and raven black hair. I even hear Vette’s sharp intake of air, as we go to lean against one of the walls. I can feel the young man shake his head, “No, sir. I apologize, sir. It’s the best we could do.” The barely contained anger of the older man, overcomes him then and I have to swallow once more at the intensity of his emotions, “If that’s your best, you’re all useless to me,” as he grabs the younger man by the collar of his uniform, “I can shoot you all dead with a clear conscience. Is that what you what?” Something calms his anger, guilt washing over him as the boy says, “N—no, sir!” Then just like that the emotions raging from the man vanish as he says, “Than focus, Jillins. Dismissed.” As the young man, Jillins, scampers away I turn my back to the man I now know is Baras’ Lieutenant, letting him recover as I can tell he’s one who values professionalism over anything else. Vette points her head in his direction when he’s calmed, so I turn walking toward him, slightly pleased at his reaction, a swallow and eyes widening.

             “I apologize for the delay, my Lord,” he states, once he recovers from his shock, immediately bowing, “Lieutenant Malavai Quinn, I’m to be your liaison here on Balmorra.” I chuckle at his formality, “Apprentice Asha’Ari,” pausing as I hear Vette shuffle, so I glance back at her and shaking my head. Vette slumps slightly before noticing the Lieutenant’s eyes have drifted to her and she stands taller. I chuckle, knowing since I brought attention to her an introduction is needed, “and Vette. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” bowing my head slightly. I smirk, when I feel Quinn’s surprise, recognizing an introduction of the Kaasian Court. He acts in kind, bowing at the waist, however, without grabbing and kissing my hand, “And to you, my Lord. Lord Baras will brief you personally, but I’m to acquaint you with the climate here on Balmorra first.” I smile slightly, noticing how nervous he has become, nodding “Then please proceed.” He swallows and his earlier emotions, passion and anger, return but dulled, “Even though the Empire wrestled control of Balmorra from the Republic during the war, we were never able to completely eradicate them. There is a rather sizable resistance movement. No one wants to admit it, but it’s clear the Republic is backing it.” I frown, “Maybe I’ll have time to do something about that.” I can sense his pleasure, dulled like everything else, “Something tells me your presence here will leave an indelible impression on the state of things. And I look forward to it,” pausing as he turns to the Holo controls, “I have a secure line to Lord Baras. I’ll patch him through immediately.” I sigh, not wanting to speak with my Master and have this Lieutenant disappear, especially with the view he gives.

             “Ah,” Baras states as he appears, “I see you’ve convened with my apprentice. Very good, Lieutenant. Leave us.” I suppress a groan as Quinn bows to both my Master and myself before walking into his quarters, my eyes unconsciously following him which Baras notices. “Quinn owes his career to me, but we should keep the details of your mission between the two of us.” I nod, lowering my hood, as he continues, “We must act swiftly, Nomen Karr’s Padawan has directed the Jedi’s suspicions to my undercover spy there on Balmorra. Do you recall this?” I roll my eyes internally, “Of course, Master. I remember everything.” _The end of Girk Sonosan is a nightmare that continues to haunt me._ “Good. I’ll get to the point then,” I smirk internally as I begin to pace, “My spy is Commander Rylon of the Republic resistance. He is the central contact for all my operatives in this sector. Unfortunately, Quinn is tracking an investigator that the Jedi have sent. That means we have to cover our tracks before you kill Rylon. Your first mandate is to destroy evidence that links Rylon to the sabotaging of Balmorra’s defense systems during the war. To do so, you must break into the satellite control tower. Quinn reports that the tower is a death trap of mechanical security.” I halt my pacing to look at my Master, “I’ll handle anything that dares get in my way.” I frown slightly, at his lack of reaction as he continues, “This task is priority one. The Jedi’s investigator could be zeroing in on the evidence as we speak. Quinn has everything you’ll need. I’ll summon him back. Remember, he is not to know the reason for your mission. I’ll be in touch.” With that Baras disappears and Quinn walks out of his quarters, beginning as soon as he stops in front of me, “My Lord, I’ve prepared what you need for your assault on the Satellite control tower. In order to destroy the mainframe, you’ll mount this charge to the base and activate it. Then contact me and I’ll be able to detonate.” I chuckle internally, jutting out a hip, “After I am at a safe distance away, correct?” I nearly chuckle as he stiffens, “Yes, of course, my Lord! That goes without saying. One hundred meters should suffice. I apologize for not specifying.” This time I do chuckle, “Don’t worry yourself, Lieutenant. I know that you weren’t trying to get me killed.” Movement tears his piercing blue eyes from me, no doubt Vette trying not to laugh, “Of course not, my Lord. Best of luck to you out there.”

             I smirk just as I hear his office door open, causing Vette to walk to my side, and whisper, “Klemral is here.” My eyes widen as I turn away from Quinn, and I feel a pang of disappointment from him. Klemral smirks crookedly, his eyes running over me in a silent hunger, reminding me of his name Shâsot’Ari, Lord of Passion. I feel anger from the Lieutenant as Klemral bows, “Pleasure to see you once more, my Lady.” I laugh slightly as he grabs my hand placing a kiss on it, his grey eyes never moving from mine. His smirk grows larger as I say, “It’s a surprise every time, Klemral. I didn’t think we’d see you again after Kaas.” He shrugs before pulling me closer, my heartbeat increasing, “I’m just glad I have another opportunity to do this,” then leaning down and kissing me passionately. I reciprocate, losing myself in his raging passion, forgetting that we aren’t alone. Anger and… jealousy rolls from the Lieutenant, but I am too deep in Klemral’s emotions, to recognize it. A throat clearing, helps me return to reality and pull away from Klemral, placing a hand on his chest when he tries to continue the kiss with a shake of my head. “I’m sorry, Klem, but I have time sensitive business to deal with,” I state simply, glancing at Vette, who’s frowning her eyes switching from myself to the Lieutenant. I silently curse myself for my lack of awareness, as I follow her gaze to Quinn who’s rigid. Knowing an apology is required, I face him, “I apologize, Lieutenant, for interrupting you,” ending with a soft smile. His nod is minuscule, and I abruptly turn to walk to his office door, unable to look him in the eyes after that, but I still feel the need to continue, “And best of luck to yourself,” then walking out of the office completely, Vette closely behind. “What was that, Thea?” Vette states, more like scolds. “I lost myself… the emotions rolling off Klemral were intoxicating,” _much like Quinn’s if he didn’t hide them_. Vette scoffs, “Sure… I was afraid the Lieutenant was going to punch him like Paxton did last week.” I frown glancing at her, with a shake of my head, “I’m sure he wouldn’t fall to such ‘crude’ behavior.” Vette snort, “Yeah… well you didn’t see his reaction. Looked like a vein was going to pop or that he’d break both of his hands.” I roll my eyes, not believing Vette, as Jaida and Mako turn the corner no doubt coming from an office deeper inside the Military Offices district. Jai lifts an eyebrow as they approach, silently asking, _‘Is everything okay?’_ I nod as Vette runs to talk to Mako, my sister simply shakes her head, disbelieving, as she stops at my side. “What do you think they’re talking about?” I ask changing the subject. Jaida blushes, “Probably about a flirtatious Officer.” My eyes immediately flick to Klemral as he exits, Jaida’s following as she asks, “Who’s that?” seeing him wink at me as he gets on a speeder bike.

             “Klemral, another one of Baras’ apprentices,” I state simply, my eyes returning to the door of Lieutenant Quinn’s office. “There’s a story there, I can tell,” motioning to my face as she tries not to chuckle. I scoff, “Just like there’s a story between you and Ash.” Her eyes widen, “Oh, really. I have to hear this one.” I nearly groan, thankful when I see Ash and Kaliyo approach both looking like Balmorrans. Ash walks to Jaida’s side kissing her, before looking at me, “Where’s Allura?” I shrug, “I don’t know. What’s all this for?” motioning at his clothes. He grimaces, “Going undercover,” he grumbles. Jaida and I laugh, “Perfect.” His eyes narrow, “Not funny,” finishing just as Allura, Khem and Matt exit the office we’re leaning against. “Ready to meet to meet with Davrill?” Ash asks, not moving from Jaida’s side. Luna raises an eyebrow at him, which makes him chuckle, and Jaida touches our baby sister’s mind, _‘He’s going undercover.’_ Luna glances at her before nodding and I clap, “Let’s see what ‘Operation Breaking Point’ is all about.” Mako and Vette chuckle as we head toward Lieutenant Davrill’s office. As we walk in, we see the only occupant with his back towards us, a man with jet black hair in Imperial uniform sans the hat. Davrill seems to enjoy staring off into the distance more than any incoming dangers, or visitors. The Dashade grunts and Allura chuckles, causing the rest of us to glance at them both and the Lieutenant to jump.

             “My Lords, Cipher, Huntress,” Davrill begins recovering quickly and ignoring our companions. “Word of your talent precedes you. I’m honored,” he continues bowing to Allura and myself, saluting Ash, and bowing his head to Jaida, “You are well aware of the situation I’m sure. The government in exile, the resistance, cowards,” he sneers, “If, the four of you are willing, we’re going to bury them in their little hidey holes.” Khem growl grunts again, however, this time Allura translates, “What’s war without bloodshed?!” Davrill grins, his brown eyes lighting up in mirth, “I like how you both think! The old government’s sending generators to the resistance, powering their artillery. The resistance has given pardons to Balmorra’s worst killers in exchange for a little guard duty. Phase one of ‘Operation Breaking Point’ is to destroy those generators and put those killers to sleep. You in?” Kaliyo smirks, as Ash glances at her, nearly groaning, before looking at each of us and our nods, “We are in, Lieutenant.” Davrill grins, “Excellent! The generators are in the Neebray Warehouse. If you can blow them to pieces, you’ll show the Balmorran resistance it takes more than cold-blooded killers to stop the Empire,” and with that, he walks away, towards two entering soldiers. We share a glance before leaving, taking that as our dismissal. Heading back towards the Spaceport we see one of the Toovee’s, mine, standing by four luxury speeders. “Oh! Aah! Greetings mistress,” he says bowing to me, “You left before I could inform you of your speeder. And my fellow droids noticed that your companions forgot as well so we saw fit to deliver them to you.” I chuckle, “Thank you, Arrtoo.” Allura smiles as well, “And thank the others for us.” Arrtoo glances at her before nodding, “Of course, it is our pleasure to serve.” Before quickly retreating, my eyes following it slightly amused. “Is all our Toovees’ afraid?” Mako asks, her eyes following the scurrying droid as well. I laugh, “I believe so, Mako. Masters aren’t known to be kind to those below them.” Vette grimaces and I send her a warning glance, shaking my head, _Not now Vette_. We each get into our speeders, that ironically correspond with the color of our Toovees, heading to the Gorinth Canyon.

             “So, I need to leave you now,” Ash begins once we stop near Troida, a military workshop, “Need to go speak with a friend.” Jaida frowns as he glances at her, “Come with me, Jai?” My sister nods, “Can ya’ll take care of Operation Breaking Point?” I nod, chuckling at her worry, “Three blasters, two Sith and a Dashade should be enough to defeat murders.” Jaida chuckles, “Then see you in a bit. We’ll meet back here, yes?” Allura and I both nod then the four returns to their speeders, heading to wherever Cipher Nine needs to go. My sister and I share a glance before restarting our speeders and heading to Neebray Warehouse, which is fairly easy to spot as the freed prisoners are fighting amongst themselves. I shed my robe then smirk, before Force leaping in a group of them, “Problems, gentlemen?” Chuckling when they attack, letting a couple get a few swings in that I dodge, only frowning when I need to block incoming blaster fire. I ignite a single lightsaber, blocking the shots with ease, while the prisoners around me scatter. That gives Matt and Vette an opening as Khem roars in delight running in a mass of them swinging his vibrosword, cutting down those in his path. A few moments later, Allura’s lavender lightning joins the fray. It doesn’t take long to clear out the entrance to the warehouse and we enter removing any resistance we come across. The ‘guards’ inside are as clueless as the ones outside, fighting amongst themselves until they slowly realize the true threat. Price grins when he sees the generators before he shoots both causing them to blow. Vette glares at him, “You could’ve warned me you know!” Matt just shakes his head, chuckling, “Isn’t as much fun.” Vette glares at him continuously even once we’re back on the speeders, causing both my sister and I to roll our eyes. Luna stops Matt from continuing when we near an abandoned Republic Lab, I stop shortly after them. “What’s up?” I ask simply when Luna gets out of the speeder.

             “It’s just a shortstop,” Allura states with a small smile, “I need information inside.” I frown, glancing at the lab embedded in the mountain, “There’s Colicoids in there, sis. Bugs you don’t want to mess with.” She smirks, “Exactly why I need inside.” I groan, shaking my head, “Then we go together. There’s no way I’m letting you inside a Colicoid nest by yourself,” pausing as Matt opens his mouth, “And neither you or Khem count. You’ll need all the help you can get.” Luna sighs but nods, before running enthusiastically inside the lab, I roll my eyes collecting a couple of scraps of cloth I took from the fallen ‘guards,’ knowing the smell we’ll be met with inside. I enter seeing my baby sister gagging as I stop beside her, “Best to not breath through your mouth and nose without a filter of some sort,” my mechanical voice muffled by the cloth over my nose and mouth. She grimaces, nodding and grabbing an extra piece of cloth and tying in around her face as Matt and Vette enter. Vette makes a face before doing what we have as Matt crinkles his nose before doing the same, Khem, however, does something to cause Luna to glare at him. Once we’ve saved our noses and lungs, we enter the elevator taking us into the lab itself where we’re met with the cause of the smell, the Colicoids. The bugs are much larger mostly all full adults, nearly 1.3 to 2 meters tall with four spindly but muscular legs holding up their rounded bodies and their flat rounded heads. I notice Allura staring as the nearest one curls into a ball, its massive body folding into itself as it tucks its legs to its body. It rolls closer to its relatives before quickly rolling towards us, unfurling just before it reaches us. Allura lets out a petrified scream as she watches it leap towards her. I silently curse, igniting a lightsaber that I run through the Colicoid’s chest. Matt is at her side seconds later, pulling her to his chest trying his best to calm her as shakes rake her body. “Keep her safe, Price,” I state, finishing just as more Colicoids attack. “Always,” is Matt’s response as I turn to face the Colicoids. I hear Allura say, “I’m fine, Matt,” as the last nearby Colicoid falls. I look back just in time to see my baby sister kiss him which he returns seconds later, as if its second nature, and I wonder when all this started… Allura is also the one to break the kiss, whispering, “I need that data, Matt, okay? I’m fine.” Matt frowns once more but nods, my throat clearly forcing him to distance himself. Embarrassed, Luna turns glancing at me. She swallows nervously, glancing back at Matt who’s trying to avoid looking in my general direction, similarly to how Ash did.

             “If the two of you are done, can we continue?” I state, unable to remove the slight growl in my voice, as my eyes narrow at Matt who’s still avoiding me. Allura simply nods, distancing herself from the pilot. Vette is fighting a laugh, probably seeing the similarities between my sisters and I, as Luna passes her, and the Twi’lek wraps an arm around her shoulder as they walk together. We deal with the remaining Colicoids without much hassle, and no breakdowns, though I still continue glaring at Price. Once the lab is cleared, Allura goes to the nearest terminal to access the lab’s data, touching something as a holo of an older man in his late thirties appears, “Progress on the experiments is not going without a hitch, but we seem to have overcome the initial obstacles we faced when we began. Recently, Team Five reported that the subjects responded positively to the waste from the hazard vault. Our only remaining concern is that the casualty rate seems to have gone up in this round of testing. So far, we’ve lost two of our best scientists and three research assistants. At this rate, we almost can’t afford to be successful. At any rate, I have recorded the formula for the chemical compound that has thus far produced the best results. I have also diagrammed its structure and how I believe it interacts with the subjects’ cell structure and the toxic waste. Hopefully, we will be able to figure out the cause of the rise in the subjects’ ferocity and eliminated casualties from here forward.” The holographic man disappears as the chemical formula’s and his other findings appear on the screen of the terminal. I frown, wondering what the subjects were and why my sister needs that data. I can tell I’m not alone in that as Matt joins me in staring at her with our arms crossed. “What was that about, Luna?” I ask, a slight bite in my voice. My sister just grins, “My data I came for.” My eyes narrow, “No, really!? I figured that, Allura, why do you need it?” She sighs, not liking all the questioning, “It is for a new associate of mine. Now shall we meet up with the others?” I give her one final glance, more of a glare, before spinning on my heel and swiftly heading to the elevator, my baby sister following closely after.

             Cipher, Kaliyo, Jaida, and Mako are waiting right where we left them just outside Troida. “Hey, there you are,” Ash begins when he and the other spot us, “We were starting to get a little worried.” I chuckle slightly as I answer, “Sorry. Luna here had a side mission with Colicoids.” Jaida’s eyes widen as Mako and Ash frown before the slicer gasps, no doubt using her implant to search the Holonet. Ash glances at Mako, his frown turning into a grimace seeing the slicer’s expression of horror, “Why do I get the impression that they aren’t nice?” Jaida chuckles, rather darkly, “Because you’re smart, Ash,” ending with a kiss on his cheek. His face darkens slightly like he’s remembering something unpleasant which causes Jaida to sigh before she gets in her speeder. The ride back to Sobrik is a silent one, even when we stop at the Military offices no one speaks so it eerily quiet as we walk to Davrill’s office. “Must’ve been imagining things, but I could’ve sworn I heard those generators go ‘pop’ from here,” Davrill begins immediately. Matt smirks as Davrill turns, “Thank you, my Lords, Cipher, Huntress, but it looks like the resistance isn’t done yet.” Kaliyo crosses her arms, “I should think that blowing up their guns leaves little room for misunderstanding.” Davrill only glances at her before return his attention to the rest of us as he answers, “They’re a stubborn bunch. Used to be we kept the resistance is check in the wilds, but now they’ve started to get bolder. They’re attacking Imperial holdings in the old Balmorran industrial area. We need to punish their boldness. Lieutenant Thorpe at Markaran Outpost has some ideas about how to put the resistance back in their place,” and with that he walks away once more. Ash grimaces as we exit, “This should be fun.” Kaliyo chuckles, “That it should, Agent. I knew partnering up with you’d be fun.” Ash glances at her, slightly rolling his eyes as we walk towards the Major’s office. “Khem and I will be with you shortly,” Allura states before walking briskly inside the office with the Imperial pilot trailing behind. “So, what’s up with the two of them?” Jaida asks, “I could practically feel your anger, sis.” I frown, knowing she can but it’s for Ash’s benefit, “They kissed.” Jaida’s eyes widen as Ash sputters, “W—what?” I chuckle at that, “I don’t know how long this has been going on, but I know what I saw. Allura kissed him and he eagerly reciprocated.”

             Jaida frowns, “Well that’s a development. Father doesn’t know, couldn’t have known or he wouldn’t have let him…” she trials of knowing if she says more Ash might figure out who our Father is. Ash, however, surprises us with a nod, “I wouldn’t have let him be anywhere near her either, but I’ve never known him to act like this.” Jaida and I share a glance, _well that’s out of the bag then_. We fall silent after both my sister and I nod until the three rejoin us. “To the wilds?” Jaida asks when they exit, her eyes flicking from Matt to Luna. Our baby sister nods and we silently get into our speeder heading to Markaran outpost. The outpost itself is small but full of weary soldiers, Lieutenant Thorpe is just outside the outpost’s wall in a metal Adirondack, another person with his back to any newcomers. “I hear your exploits with Lieutenant Davrill went well,” Thorpe begins without turning around, “I hope you didn’t find him crass, my Lords. Unlike my esteemed colleague, I do not base my mission success on the decibel level of the explosions. Breaking the spirits of a resistance movement is like cooking a fine meal.” Khem growls, Allura chuckles only translating when she gets questioning glances, “ I don’t do dinner service.” I glance at the Dashade, and I’m not alone in that. “Ah, funny,” Thorpe says after a nervous glance at Khem, “The resistance has the people’s backing. We must crush the spirits of the people to crush the resistance. No doubt Lieutenant Davrill told you that they’ve brought in cyborg mercenaries from off-world, using an experimental new drop technology to land them on the planet. These cyborgs are killing our soldiers left and right.”

             “I’d be more than happy to short out their circuits,” Ash states a slight growl in his voice. “Delightful,” Thorpe responds with a slight smirk, “I believe we can catch them by surprise at this location,” pausing as he hands a data chip to me, “But here’s the key, I want to send the Balmorran people a clear message. We collect the technology the cyborgs used to drop onto Balmorra, and use it against them. Kill the cyborgs, collect the technology. What do you think?” Ash answers, “You have a devious mind.” Thorpe smirks in response, “Bring me the cyborg technology, and I think the Balmorran people will get our message loud and clear,” finishing with a salute and a bow. “So, what does everyone have to do?” Jaida asks as we step away from the lieutenant, looking out at the wilds; the Markaran Plains. “Destroying a satellite control tower,” I state simply, motioning to our right to a building embedded in the mountain next to us. Allura shakes her head, slightly laughing, “Extract someone from,” pausing to look at her map, “Camp Kono Nolan.” Ash frowns glancing at her, “Do we want to know why?” She shakes her head, “Nope!” Ash’s frown deepens, “Going to the Okara Droid Factory.” Jaida glances at him, “Same.” I clap, “So let’s deal with those cyborgs then we split up.” Everyone nods, and we head to the location Thorpe pointed out, right in the center of the plains. Some cyborgs are already on the ground, calling for back up once they spot us. Fortunately, dispatching them doesn’t take much effort so it’s a wonder why our soldiers failed against them. All in all, we gather five rocket pack each, which we load onto one of our speeders then we split up; the Hunters and Agents heading to Okara Droid Factory tucked inside the same mountain that’s behind Allura’s camp, and Vette and myself heading to the tower. I groan when I spot what’s blocking us from the tower, nearly two dozen war droids. I hear Vette grumble just before I Force leap into a large jump of them. I feel her exasperation as she most likely rolls her eyes before backing me up. We carve an effective path to the entrance of the tower, pleased that all droids are down for when we retreat and thankful that there are fewer droids inside. We carve another path to the elevator that takes us deeper into the tower, farther underground, then carve yet another destructive path to the console we must destroy. I place the charge in the correct position before heading back out. My holo rings just as Vette and I step one hundred meters from the tower.

             “My Lord, I mark your process,” he begins once his image solidifies, “and see that the charge is armed. I will detonate once you are a safe distance. But first, I have Lord Baras on Holo for you. I will retreat and leave the line secure for the two of you.” I stop a groan as my Master appears, “Asha’Ari, we have one more potentially compromising thing to take care of before you can confront my spy Commander Rylon. It involves invading a Republic keep, to find a lowly ensign named Durmat. He is Rylon’s son, and the commander confided his true identity to him. Ensign Durmat must be silenced, permanently.” I grimace internally, “Maybe the son can be trusted?” tired of playing this endless game of cat and mouse. “I don’t leave loose ends. And all indications are that Rylon’s son is a very loose end. I’ll signal Quinn to give you the details. Be swift.” Quinn appears just as Baras finishes, “My Lord, Ensign Durmat is being detained in the brig of the Republic crater outpost, awaiting questioning later tomorrow by the mysterious agent Baras has me tracking. I will alert you if the investigator appears to be heading there. I assume you wish to get to Durmat before she does.” I frown slightly, knowing how dangerous it is if he learns of my mission as Baras doesn’t like ‘loose’ ends, “Be careful with your assumptions, Lieutenant, but you are correct.” I can feel him grimace, “My apologies, my Lord. My inquiring mind often gets the best of me. May I suggest that you descend upon the Ensign tomorrow.” I chuckle, glancing at Vette leaning heavily on a nearby boulder, “Sounds wise, Quinn. We’ll speak with you tomorrow.” He nods, “Good luck on your mission, my Lord. I’ll be here if you need anything,” then ends the call. The sound of a large explosive goes off behind us, the ground rumbling underneath as we head to the Imperial outpost.

             “Word has it the former Balmorran Minister of Defense, Vol Argen, got wind of your work destroying the generators at Neebray Warehouse. He’s furious,” Thorpe begins once we approach, his eyes lighting up as his soldiers unload the speeder seeing all the rocket packs, “I can’t wait to hear his reaction when we attack him with his own cyborgs’ gear. Perfect.” Ash chuckles, “Maybe he’ll decide to come here and fight, so we can kill him.” Thorpe chuckles, “We’ll do our utmost to provoke him. To reach the resistance’s main base, we need to push through the Gorinth Wilds. But the resistance has repelled all Imperial offensives with guerrilla attacks from this untamed, and largely uncharted, area,” his disgust clear in his voice, “A Balmorran defector, Cavill Arin, has agreed to help us clear out the wilds and carve a path to the resistance’s base. He’s at the Gorinth Imperial Outpost,” with that he salutes sharply, before bowing to Allura and myself, before walking towards his men. We quickly enter the outpost, finding a secluded spot to talk amongst ourselves. “So Mako and I need to return to Sobrik,” Jaida states. Ash frowns, “we still need to…” Jaida sighs, “I’ll go with you. Do we want to speak with this Cavill Arin tomorrow?” I nod, “I think that’s best. I believe Colicoids get more vicious at night, and Sobrik has a much better selection of rooms.” Vette chuckles, “Ha, funny. Better than going back to _Mercy_.” Everyone eyebrows rise so I clarify, “ _Mercy_ is our ship that Vette named.” Jaida chuckles, “Nice choice. No one would expect it to be a Sith’s ship…” I narrow my eyes at her, “Hush! Now come on, the faster we get to Sobrik the faster we won’t be on Balmorra.” Ash chuckles, “Jaida will join you in Sobrik. Kaliyo and I are probably on surveillance.” Jaida frowns as I shake my head before we all enter our speeders.

             We stop at Sunken Sarlacc cantina, that’s the farthest one from the Spaceport and one of the nicest in Sobrik. Both Allura and I get a suite for the night, one that has two bedrooms, before we tiredly head up to them. Once we reach the rooms, Vette and I enter, the Twi’lek nearly collapsing in a heap on the sofa until I tsk her. She grudgingly gets up walking to her room, the smaller of the two. I chuckle, amused at the tired Twi’lek before entering my own for a shower to rid myself of the smell of the Colicoids. After a long, not as nice shower, I dress and sit on my bed to holo Papa. He appears quickly, still in his Imperial Keeper uniform, “Ah, Thea, my dear, why do I have the pleasure of a call.” I grimace, “I believe my ship is bugged, Papa.” He frowns, “By who, my dear?” I snort, “By who else, Papa?! My master, of course!” He growls, “He wouldn’t dare.” My face softens, “He would though, probably wouldn’t even think twice. I may be his apprentice now but I’m still his rival’s daughter.” He nods thoughtfully, “Do you know how?” I grimace, “Holocams most likely. Both Vette and I feel as though we are being watched while on board. Probably even with sound.” He frowns, before smiling slightly, “Than you have the perfect opportunity to use my latest invention.” I chuckle, “I thought you gave up your idea’s when you became Keeper, Papa.” He shakes his head, “And waste a perfect chance to rub in that a grandfather can outsmart newer ‘advanced’ agents?! I think not!” I laugh, “Oh, Papa, you priceless.” He smirks, “Thank you, my dear. It just so happens there’s someone on planet that has a box. I’ll have him send you it along with upgrades I’m sure you and your sisters will adore.” I chuckle, “Thank you, Papa.” He grins, “You are most welcome, my dear. Now go enjoy Balmorra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya we'd see Klemral again. :) And we've met Malavai Quinn, the handsome Imperial officer, and the whole reason I've been excited about my Imperials going to Balmorra. Baras, to me, seems like the type of master who watches his 'minions' heavily, and poor Thea is now considered one. He likes control too much, besides 'spying' on his apprentice is just too good to pass up. Next chapter, we learn why the Great Hunt has sent our dear Huntress to Balmorra.  
> ==========================  
> 1-7 | Introduces the 7 main characters  
> 8-35 | Starting Planets [Korriban, Hutta, Tython, and Ord Mantell]  
> 36-56 | Capital Planets [Dromund Kaas & Coruscant]  
> 57-63 | Interlude  
> 64-77 | Taris (R) and Balmorra (E)  
> 78-... | Nar Shaddaa  
> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	69. First Cipher Mission - Ash'adath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Underlined words are 'translated' into Basic [English]*  
> *See notes at the end of the chapter to learn the meanings of the superscript words*  
> *Underlined and italicized words are ship names*  
> ~Happy Reading!~

=-=-=-=-=-=

Ash'adath

            The journey to Balmorra from Korriban, mostly consisted of Kaliyo and I avoid one another. Either one of us wanting to tempt fate with spending time together, lest we either cross a line or kill one another. So, the days of traveling, was lonely but peaceful, though I am happy when the large green and tan planet appears in the viewport of the bridge. I turn to leave as Arrsix enters, motioning for him to take us down, so I can holo Intelligence. I’m rather surprised when Lodenth appears, as I was expecting Kara… I mean Watcher Two. “This is Lodenth Kashar,” he begins as his image solidifies, “Secure transmission established. Apologies. Cipher Nine—Watcher Two is coordinating another operation, but we may review general information while you wait.” I hold back a frown, wondering who else’s ops she is overseeing. I smother the coil of jealousy beginning to rise in my chest, “What’s the situation?” Lodenth looks done at a datapad before answering, “Balmorra was an independent corporate world subjugated during the war. Since the treaty, a resistance movement has violently opposed Imperial governance. We believe elements of this Balmorran resistance are secretly supported by the Republic, but Imperial High Command is unconvinced, and the information is not public.” I frown, “Why not?” Lodenth swallows, “Our evidence comes from classified sources and is not definitive proof: despite rumors on the ground, the Republic can maintain deniability. Watcher Two shall,” he freezes, “Ah. I will excuse myself.” I frown slightly as he disappears only to grin when Watcher Two appears, “Sorry about that, Cipher Nine. Welcome to the eastern galactic front. This whole system is a crisis point. Republic and Empire are testing one another’s strength. Meanwhile, the terrorists lurk in the middle.” I nearly groan but covered it with a smirk, “It’s good to see you,” pausing momentarily to cross my arms, “And to sum up, I’m walking into a war zone.” Watcher Two smiles softly, and I can feel a pleased flutter, “Good seeing you as well. I’m sorry the circumstances have to be unpleasant, and that’s essentially correct. It can’t be avoided, however. The Eagle’s men are using the war as a cover for local activities. Balmorra is their training ground. Cell members recruit and arm new terrorists here—fresh soldiers destined for other points in the network. It’s a vital part of the system.”

            “So where do I sign up to join?” I smirk, getting an idea. “That, I can’t tell you,” Watcher Two says with a slight frown, “But you have the right idea. To dismantle the terror cell there, you’ll need local support. I’m alerting one of our officials to your presence. Lekern Renald is the station chief in Sobrik, the Imperial settlement where you’re landing. He runs Intelligence operations on Balmorra and can brief you more thoroughly.” I nod, before tilting my head, “Is there anything more I should know?” Kara tilts her head in thought, “Renald runs his affairs out of the back of an arms dealership. He’ll be waiting for you when you arrive. Move quickly on this one, Cipher Nine, and watch what you say. If things go bad, you’ll have half a planet gunning for you.” I nod, smirking once more,  _so no pressure or anything_ , as she disappears. “An arms dealership, huh. This sounds fun,” a bored voice sounds behind me. I’m proud of my training, that I don’t even jump as she’s startled me. I turn abruptly to see her right behind me, with a large smirk, “Something wrong, Agent?” before sashaying away. I nearly growl but refrain myself going to get my weapons, grabbing a datapad as well to see where Jaida and her sisters’ hangers are. A smirk forms when I see that Jai’s is close to mine. Kaliyo joins me at the airlock all geared up, she smirks at me bumping me with her hip as she walks out. I roll my eyes before jogging to catch up with her. We’re silent until we exit the elevator, and I head us to Jaida’s hanger elevator. I start pacing when two humans, a male and female exit her elevator both with blasters on their hips. “I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” I mutter as I keep my eyes on them until they disappear, and I hear the elevator lowing again. I nearly sigh in relief, when both Jaida and Mako exit, unharmed and laughing. Immediately, I run to their side, and both ladies light up. “I didn’t know you were coming to Balmorra too!” Jai states after I hug them both and as Kaliyo joins us. I smirk, “I didn’t know until we left Korriban. How did the  _Black  Talon_ mission go?” Mako glances at her cousin, “Eventful, we hijacked two ships!” My eyes widen, “You’re kidding, right?” glancing from Mako to Jai. The Huntress shakes her head and I grimace, “Not joking, lovely…” Jai chuckles nodding, before kissing my cheek, “Glad you’re here, Ash.” Suddenly I’m glad I don’t blush, as I smile down at her, winking before we head down the hallway to the main room of the spaceport that overlooks the departing and arriving ships. The Dashade is the first we spot, looming over everyone and I instantly grin when I hear a young girl exclaim, “Ash!” running towards us,  _Allura_. It’s amazing how much she reminds me of my sisters when they were younger. And I find myself doing something I’d do with them, picking them up in a hug and spinning them.

            “I heard I missed quite the adventure on the  _Black  Talon_,” I state trying to wrap my head around the unconscious action. Thea chuckles as she joins us, Vette not far behind, “You did!” pausing to glance at Kaliyo, “Lots of good loot.” Kali frowns, “That’s too bad,” rather grumpily before smirking, an evil gleam coming into her eyes, and I nearly groan, knowing what’s coming, “Ash, here, though made himself a new friend.” The older sisters’ eyebrows knit together as they ask as one, “Who?” I frown, glancing at Kaliyo who’s smirking proudly, “Darth Jadus’ successor on the Dark Council, his daughter Darth Zhorrid.” Thea frowns, “Jadus’ successor?” I sigh, hoping I didn’t have to inform them of this, “Jadus’ ship, the  _Dominator_ , blew up while we were in the Dark Temple last week, taking a thousand or more with it, including as we believe, Jadus himself.” The Huntress glances at her older sister, “That must be why Dad had to leave before we did to meet with Zhorrid.” I glance between the two of them as Thea nods, “Seems likely. Bet Zoë is glad Jadus is gone.” At that, I frown, wondering who this Zoë is as Jai chuckles, rather darkly, “Yeah, I’d be too. Anyway, let’s get this over with.” Mako, who’s no doubt searching something as she’s being oddly silent, nods in agreement and together we begin walking towards the front of the Spaceport until we’re stopped by an enthusiastic Imperial. “My Lords, welcome to Balmorra. I hope you like bombed to pieces mudholes. Captain Rigel, Imperial Conquest Consolidation Corps,” the man Rigel begins, ignoring Jaida and I completely, “When the Empire invades, we’re the ones to seal the deal. Don’t suppose you’re aware of the situation here on Balmorra?” I sigh, crossing my arms, not liking being ignored, “I’ve been briefed, but we could use more details.” Rigel nods, “It’s war, bloody and limitless. The Empire invaded Balmorra in the last war, but we’ve been spinning our wheels in the mud ever since. Resistance fighters think they can drive the Empire off Balmorra. We’re here to prove them wrong.” I frown, “How hard can it be to put down a few resistances?” Rigel glances at me, “It’s just not a few. They’re well organized and well-armed, but they can be broken.”

            “The Balmorran government-in-exile,” Rigel continues, “backed by Minster of Defense Vol Argen, is giving us fits, backing a strong faction of the resistance. The Minster is safely off-world, but if we break his allies here, we break him. We break him, we break the resistance.” I frown once more, going deep in thought, “Why hasn’t Imperial Intelligence been brought in?” Rigel frowns, sparing me yet another glance, “This is our assignment. Intelligence has their hands full with whatever they do. All they’d do is cut off ‘resistance’s’ head, without removing his power base, which means some other idealist is bound to take over. We need to dismantle his power base then remove the so-called head,” I nearly growl, but hold myself back from harming the man, “Do we have the privilege of your support?” Thea glances at each of us, nodding before she states, “Seems like a worthy task. If anything, it should be intriguing.” Rigel smirks, bowing his head slightly, “You have our heartfelt appreciation, my Lord. My second in command, Lieutenant Davrill, is masterminding phase one of what we like to call ‘Operation Breaking Point.’ You’ll find him in Sobrik’s military offices. He’s got plans to blow the Balmorran resistance sky-high, I think you’ll like them.” Thea simply nods as he salutes, and we begin walking away. “If there’s anyone you need to speak with, we should do it before speaking to Davrill,” Thea states once we’re in the ‘fresh air’ of Sobrik. “Ugh, it smells!” Vette exclaims, “Does every Imperial world reek?” Mako chuckles, shaking her head as Thea glares at the Twi’lek. The slicer sniffs the air, “Actually it smells better than Hutta, so that’s a plus.” Jai chuckles, wrapping an arm around her partner's shoulder, “Everything smells better than Hutta, Mako.” Mako laughs, “True enough.” I laugh at them both, “So Kaliyo and I have to go check in, but we’ll meet you at the military offices.” The sisters nod and we continue walking down the main road passing the entrance to the Military offices, where all three sisters are going, as we do. The warehouse is close to the entrance of Sobrik. We’re stared at as we walked through the warehouse, every worker stops what they’re doing to stare at us, their eyes following us all the way up the stair to their boss’ office. Kaliyo mumbles something under her breath, probably cursing the workers. Their boss is nursing a drink in seems as we enter. He rises when he notices us, “Well, what have we here? Let me take a look at you! Splendid! No one ever suspects an alien. I’m glad he finally sent someone: pity it took the disaster to get headquarters’ attention.”

            “You must be Station Chief Renald,” I state simply, trying to ignore the alien part… “At your service,” Lekern Renald states, his eyes moving to Kaliyo, “I’ve been assigned to Balmorra for almost twenty years and haven’t enjoyed a day of it. Ha! But here, I’m being a poor host—have a drink, settle in after your trip. This shop doesn’t look like much, but it’s secure.” Kaliyo chuckles accepting a drink as we both sit down, “I like you!” I, however, can’t help but ask, “Do you always imbibe on the job?” Renald snorts, “And I suppose you’ve never sat in a cantina with a glass of Luranian brandy, hoping your cover hasn’t been blown?” he pauses as he walks to a window and takes a drink, “Ours is a dangerous profession, agent. We all find ways to take the edge off. But, on to business.” Pausing once more as he walks back to his desk, “These terrorists you’re after—they’ve been a thorn in my side for a long while. They’re worse than the Republic in some ways.” I frown, “So they’re not working with the Republic?” He shakes his head, “This terror cell is homegrown, made up of Balmorrans unhappy with the Empire’s rule. I suspect the Republic tacitly supports the terrorists—we’re their common enemy. So, we do our best to cope with the bombings and sabotage.” My frown grows, “What’s your response been so far?” Lekern leans back in his chair, taking a big swig, “The governor makes an example of a few dozen Balmorrans after each attack—but it doesn’t have much of an effect. Meanwhile, I’ve been studying the terror cells structure—and there’s good news. If we can take out the local leader, the cell should fall apart.” I nearly sigh in relief, glad to hear some good news, “What do we know about this person?” The station chief chuckles, “The terrorists call the man in charge ‘Gray Star.’ He runs the cell, gives the orders and knows all the secrets. They claim Gray Star used to work with the Eagle, but who can be sure? Only the high-ranking cell members know Gray Star’s identity.” I grimace, “It’s a complication, but there’s an opportunity there.” He nods, “I have a mole inside the terrorist cell already. He’s a good lad—no Cipher, though. He can bring you in. You’d have the opportunity to impress the terrorists, win their trust…” I smirk, “…and gain access to their leader.” Lekern nods, grinning, “Precisely! Gray Star will be ours! Sanju Pyne—my operative—can introduce you to the terrorist recruiters at the Troida Military Workshop, outside the safe zone. But be careful how you present yourself. If the terrorists suspect you’re Imperial, you’ll lose Gray Star… and your lives.” I nod, rising as Kaliyo pouts, “I’ll be alert. Do you have anything that’ll make us blend in a bit more?” Renald smirks, “I have just the thing.”

            “You didn’t even let me look around a bit, agent!” Kaliyo complains as we exit the warehouse, “Or even let me finish my drink.” I roll my eyes, “I’ll make it up to you, Kaliyo.” Kaliyo scoffs, “You better. That was some fine brandy. Makes this miserable dump almost worth it. Almost,” finishing with a glare at some passing gawkers. Nearly roll my eyes again, I choose to ignore her until we reach the Military offices. Where thankfully I see two of the sisters, Jaida and Thea plus the two giggling girls, Mako and Vette. I smirk, walking straight to Jai’s side and kissing her passionately, before looking at her sister, “Where’s Allura?” The older Sith shrugs, “I don’t know. What’s all this for?” motioning at his clothes. I grimace, “Going undercover.” The sisters laugh, “Perfect.” My eyes narrow, “Not funny,” finishing just as Allura, Khem and Matt exit the office we’re leaning against. “Ready to meet to with Davrill?” I ask, not moving from the Huntress’ side. The youngest raises an eyebrow at me, her eyes taking in my new attire and I chuckle. The young Sith then glances at the woman tucked at my side before nodding and Thea claps, “Let’s see what ‘Operation Breaking Point’ is all about.” Mako and Vette chuckle as we head toward Lieutenant Davrill’s office. As we walk in, we see the only occupant with his back towards us, a man with jet black hair in Imperial uniform sans the hat. Davrill seems to enjoy staring off into the distance more than any incoming dangers, or visitors. The Dashade grunts and Allura chuckles, causing the rest of us to glance at them both and the Lieutenant to jump. “My Lords, Cipher, Huntress,” Davrill begins recovering quickly and ignoring our companions. “Word of your talent precedes you. I’m honored,” he continues bowing to the Sith, saluting Ash, and bowing his head to Jaida, “You are well aware of the situation I’m sure. The government in exile, the resistance, cowards,” he sneers, “If, the four of you are willing, we’re going to bury them in their little hidey holes.” Khem growl grunts again, however, this time Allura translates, “What’s war without bloodshed?!” Davrill grins, his brown eyes lighting up in mirth, “I like how you both think! The old government’s sending generators to the resistance, powering their artillery. The resistance has given pardons to Balmorra’s worst killers in exchange for a little guard duty. Phase one of ‘Operation Breaking Point’ is to destroy those generators and put those killers to sleep. You in?” Kaliyo smirks, when I glance at her, nearly groaning, before looking at the others and their nods, “We are in, Lieutenant.” Davrill grins, “Excellent! The generators are in the Neebray Warehouse. If you can blow them to pieces, you’ll show the Balmorran resistance it takes more than cold-blooded killers to stop the Empire,” and with that, he walks away, towards two entering soldiers.

            We share a glance before leaving, taking that as our dismissal. Heading back towards the Spaceport, we see one of the Toovees standing by four luxury speeders. “Oh! Aah! Greetings mistress,” he says bowing to Thea, “You left before I could inform you of your speeder. And my fellow droids noticed that your companions forgot as well so we saw fit to deliver them to you.” Thea chuckles, “Thank you, Arrtoo.” Allura smiles as well, “And thank the others for us.” Arrtoo glances at her before nodding, “Of course, it is our pleasure to serve,” before quickly retreating. “Is all our Toovees’ afraid?” Mako asks her eyes following the scurrying droid. Thea laughs, “I believe so, Mako. Masters aren’t known to be kind to those below them.” Vette grimaces and the older Sith sends her a warning glance, shaking her head. We each get into our speeders, that ironically correspond with the color of our Toovees, heading to the Gorinth Canyon. “So, I need to leave you now,” I begin once we stop near Troida, a military workshop, “Need to go speak with a friend.” I turn to Jaida who frowns, “Come with me, Jai?” She tilts her head slightly, before nodding and turning to her sisters, “Can ya’ll take care of Operation Breaking Point?” Thea nods, chuckling, “Three blasters, two Sith and a Dashade should be enough to defeat murders.” Jai chuckles, shaking her head, “Then see you in a bit. We’ll meet back here, yes?” Her sisters' nod then the four of us return to our speeders, heading to the Terrorist recruitment location. We get off our speeders once more, closer to Troida where there’s a male Human pacing. He stops, however, when he sees me, “So you’re my man, Uh?” I smirk chuckling, walking up to him and shaking his hand, “You must be Sanju Pyne.” The man, Sanju, chuckles, “Guilty as charged. I didn’t realize you were bringing company though, Dal.” I frown slightly,  _Dal?_  before realizing he has to call me something, “I thought more friends after the Eagle’s little announcement would deflect suspicion. This is Jai and Mako,” motioning to the two hunters then placing a hesitant hand on Kaliyo’s back, “And my partner in crime, Kali.” Sanju frowns glances at the two human women, his eyes widening slightly seeing the armor, “Well, I’ll have to do some quick thinking to make this work, but I have a few ideas. Mako here can be a second cousin of mine since she resembles my family greatly.” It’s true, they have an uncanny family resemblance. “Jai though, I don’t know how I can get her in but as my girlfriend…” he stops hearing my not-so-subtle growl, “or not…” Jai though rolls her eyes, “Wouldn’t the group be suspicious if you only now bring up a girlfriend?” my eyes narrow not liking this conversion in the slightest. Sanju shakes his head, “No, not really. We tend not to discuss ‘personal’ matters, or at least I do,” he motions to their armor, “Both of you’d probably shouldn’t wear your gear. Your weapons should be fine, but armor like that is rare on Balmorra, and the group will probably either want it for themselves or be suspicious of you both…” Jaida frowns, before sighing beginning to unlatch my armor. Both Sanju and I watch in slight awe as she removes each piece of armor revealing her clothes underneath. I can’t help but think how stunning she is as she secures her dual blasters to her belt and Mako begins shedding her lighter armor. Jai simply raises an eyebrow, “What boys?” Sanju shakes his head, “Not-nothing…” I glare at him as I hear him swallow, “Well, I better go talk to the boss. Give me a few minutes to talk this out. See you in there though, Dal.” He slaps me on the back, before looking at each of us as he says our names, “Kali, Mako, and,” he pauses walking up to the Huntress, grabbing her hand and kissing it, “Jai.” I realize I’m growling as he walks away, wanting nothing more than to punch him in the face and make Jaida forget all about the pretty Human man.

            “Don’t waste my time, Sanju. You’re lucky to even be here,” is the first thing we hear as we enter, the woman’s voice hard and worn. “I got you those scramblers, didn’t I?” Sanju states, “Come on, Chemish. You owe me. Maybe not big time, but you owe me.” The woman, an old Human with cybernetics around her right eye that’s also cybernetic, scoffs slightly, “When’s the last time you did an operation for us?” He scoffs, “What? Come on, we’ve been over this.” Chemish makes a sound that’s reminiscent of a snort, “Gray Star didn’t send out a call for cowards, and neither did the Eagle. Do you think—” Sanju interrupts her seeing us approach, his eyes expressing veiled gratitude, “Hey! They finally made it. It’s great to see you again,” shaking Ash’s hand as we stop near him, “This is the group I was telling you about. I think you’ll get along with them real well—better than I do, hopefully.” I nearly frown seeing Jaida smile as she walks to his side, “I’ve been looking forward to meeting your friends, love,” in a silky non-Imperial accent, that has me stunned. I watch her, rather jealousy, place a soft kiss on his cheek. He smirks slightly, looking down at her, his voice soft, “Hey babe,” pausing as he turns to the older woman, “Chemish! This is my second cousin, Mako,” motioning to the slicer then to, “ _My girl_ , Jai,” his words echoing my thoughts. Then lastly to myself and Kaliyo, “And Dal and his partner, Kali. Dal is the one who got in touch with me after the Eagle’s broadcast. Said he wanted to join.” Chemish glances at Jai as she wraps herself around him, setting her head on his shoulder, and I’m amazed at how good at this she is. “Uh-huh,” Chemish continues before looking at me, “Sanju says you fought the Imperials at Druckenwell. Says the Empire has bounties on your head.” Kaliyo bumps me with her hip, “I didn’t know you were at Druckenwell. We should talk.” Chemish glances at her, then back at me, “Is all that real? You some ace killer looking to get the Empire off Balmorra?” I simply smirk, crossing my arms, “Maybe. I’m not saying anything more until I know who I’m dealing with.” Chemish chuckles darkly, placing her hands on her hips “I’m the woman who’ll shoot your head off if you’re not legit. My name’s Chemish Or. These people here,” motioning to a group that’s subtly entering, “they follow Gray Star, our founder. They’ve been spat on, starved and punished by the Empire.” She pauses walking closer to me, with a glare that could kill, “Now you—you’re not from Balmorra. You haven’t been through what they’ve been through. Makes me wonder how far I can trust you. See these cybernetics? Earned them after an Imperial soldier threw me to the torture droids. Because I ‘looked threatening.’ When I was eighteen.” Sanju tenses as he frowns, “Damn. Chemish, I never realized…” Chemish looks back at him, her eyes flicking to the woman at his side momentarily, “Sure Sanju. So, yeah,” turning back to me, “I’ve earned respect around here. I’ve earned Gray Star’s trust. You, Dal, have a long way to go.”

            “You don’t have to trust me,” I state crossing my arms, glancing at Jaida momentarily, “Let me prove myself.” I internally smirk when I see the amusement in her eyes that she hides remarkably well. Chemish chuckles, “Maybe I’ll do that. Maybe you can impress Grey Star,” she turns to Sanju, her eyes flicking to Jai once more, “Take your friends outside, show them the ropes and maybe plan your next op. I want to speak with our newest recruit alone.” Sanju frowns, glancing at me and the others, before opening his mouth. Chemish turns to face him abruptly, “No arguments, Sanju.” He swallows before looking down at the woman in his arms, “Come on, babe,” pausing to look at Mako, “Cous… I’ll introduce you to those who are actually nice to me here.” I tear my eyes away, knowing that the others can’t know we know each other, even as I feel her eyes fall on me. She nods, then lets Sanju take her by the hand as Mako follows. “Walk with me,” Chemish states once they’re out of earshot, not waiting for a response. Kaliyo and I share a glance before quickly catching up to her. She begins the moment we do, “There’s an abandoned factory not far from here. Used to make droids, but its defenses went haywire when the Empire took over. Place is swarming with rogue security units. It’s also full of expensive equipment. Get inside, and there’s something I want.” I frown slightly, but nod, “Name it and it’s yours.” Chemish glances at me, “The Okara Droid Factory produced shielded power cores for stealth droids. I want a case for my people. My people can convert the cores into explosives, plant them around an enemy base—and thanks to the stealth shielding, no one will know until it’s too late.” My eyes widen slightly,  _that’s what Renald meant…_  “Sounds nasty—but sometimes nasty is what gets the job done.” Kaliyo smirks and I hope this isn’t giving her any ideas. Chemish chuckles darkly, “Let’s be up-front: This is a test, so if you fail, don’t bother coming back. We’ll just kill you.” I turn slightly seeing Mako and Jaida with Sanju standing behind us, emotions coloring Jai’s eyes as Sanju says, “I’ll walk you out and the girls, Dal.” I glance at him, then to Jai then Mako, making sure they’re alright before nodding. We’re silent until we’re out of the compound, where Sanju breaks it, “Good luck. And be careful,” ending with a full-on kiss that Jai reciprocates. I growl unconsciously, and Jai pulls away slightly, a faint blush coloring her cheek, as she kisses Sanju’s cheek. He frowns slightly, his eye flicking to me before he goes to Mako and wraps her in a hug, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. With that, the girls start making their way to the speeders. When I start to follow them, Sanju stops me with a hand on my wrist, “I know you’re heading to the factory, it’s a nasty place.” Startled, I glance at him, his hand first then his face, “How do you know that?” He grimaces, “Because Chemish has been after those cores since after I joined a year or so ago. She’s been sending all our recruits there, so far none’s returned. They’ve either have failed or got killed trying to enter.” I smother a scoff, seeing his concern, “I won’t. Chemish and Gray Star will have what they want.” Sanju nods, letting go, “I believe you. I’d wish you good luck but…” I chuckle, “You don’t want to jinx anything?” He nods, “Yep.” I chuckle as he walks away, glancing at the girls, mainly Jaida, as she and Mako put on their armor, _he sure makes it difficult to hate him_. Their finish by the time I join them, and we pile in the speeders returning to where we last saw the Sith. Our wait is rather long considering, but eventually, we see their speeders heading towards us,

            “Hey, there you are,” I begin when the Siths’ speeders come to a stop, “We were starting to get a little worried.” Thea chuckles slightly, “Sorry. Luna here had a side mission with Colicoids.” I frown, and I’m not the only one as the slicer does to before gasping, no doubt using her implant to search the Holonet. I glance at Mako, her face one of horror, and my frown turns into a grimace, “Why do I get the impression that they aren’t nice?” Jai chuckles darkly, “Because you’re smart, Ash,” ending with a kiss on my cheek. Reminding me of her kissing Sanju’s cheek, and how easily it is for her to pretend.  _Is everything an act with her. If not, why is she as good at it as a Cipher._ Jai’s face falls slightly, as she sighs before getting into her speeder. The ride back to Sobrik is a silent one, even when we stop at the Military offices, so it’s slightly unsettling as we walk to Davrill’s office. “Must’ve been imagining things, but I could’ve sworn I heard those generators go ‘pop’ from here,” Davrill begins immediately. Matt smirks as Davrill turns, “Thank you, my Lords, Cipher, Huntress, but it looks like the resistance isn’t done yet.” Kaliyo crosses her arms, “I should think that blowing up their guns leaves little room for misunderstanding.” Davrill only glances at her before returning his attention to the rest of us as he answers, “They’re a stubborn bunch. Used to be we kept the resistance is check in the wilds, but now they’ve started to get bolder. They’re attacking Imperial holdings in the old Balmorran industrial area. We need to punish their boldness. Lieutenant Thorpe at Markaran Outpost has some ideas about how to put the resistance back in their place,” and with that he walks away once more. I grimace as we exit, “This should be fun.” Kaliyo chuckles, “That it should, Agent. I knew partnering up with you’d be fun.” I glance at her, slightly rolling my eyes as we walk towards the office, we’re leaning against earlier. “Khem and I will be with you shortly,” Allura states before walking briskly inside the office with the Imperial pilot trailing behind. “So, what’s up with the two of them?” Jai asks, “I could practically feel your anger, sis.” Thea frowns, “They kissed.” I sputter, “W—what?” Thea chuckles at that, “I don’t know how long this has been going on, but I know what I saw. Allura kissed him and he eagerly reciprocated.”

            “Well,” Jai frowns, “that’s a development. Father doesn’t know, couldn’t have known or he wouldn’t have let him…” she pauses. However, I’m pretty sure I know she was going to say, “I wouldn’t have let him be anywhere near her either, but I’ve never known him to act like this.” The sisters share a rather nervous glance, then nod. We fall silent until the three rejoin us. “To the wilds?” Jai asks when they exit, my eyes flicking from Matt to Luna, trying to see if they act any different. The Young Sith nods and we silently get into our speeder heading to Markaran outpost. The outpost itself is small but full of weary soldiers, Lieutenant Thorpe is just outside the outpost’s wall in a metal Adirondack, another person with his back to any newcomers. “I hear your exploits with Lieutenant Davrill went well,” Thorpe begins without turning around, “I hope you didn’t find him crass, my Lords. Unlike my esteemed colleague, I do not base my mission success on the decibel level of the explosions. Breaking the spirits of a resistance movement is like cooking a fine meal.” Khem growls, Allura chuckles only translating when she gets questioning glances, “I don’t do dinner service.” I glance at the Dashade, and I’m not alone in that. “Ah, funny,” Thorpe says after a nervous glance at Khem, “The resistance has the people’s backing. We must crush the spirits of the people to crush the resistance. No doubt Lieutenant Davrill told you that they’ve brought in cyborg mercenaries from off-world, using an experimental new drop technology to land them on the planet. These cyborgs are killing our soldiers left and right.”

            “I’d be more than happy to short out their circuits,” I state with a slight growl. “Delightful,” Thorpe responds with a slight smirk, “I believe we can catch them by surprise at this location,” pausing as he hands a data chip to Jai who’s closest to him, “But here’s the key, I want to send the Balmorran people a clear message. We collect the technology the cyborgs used to drop onto Balmorra, and use it against them. Kill the cyborgs, collect the technology. What do you think?” I answer, slightly appalled, “You have a devious mind.” Thorpe smirks in response, “Bring me the cyborg technology, and I think the Balmorran people will get our message loud and clear,” finishing with a salute and a bow. “So, what does everyone have to do?” Jai askes as we step away from the lieutenant, looking out at the wilds; the Markaran Plains. “Destroying a satellite control tower,” Thea states simply, motioning to our right to a building embedded in the mountain next to us. Allura shakes her head, slightly laughing, “Extract someone from,” pausing to look at her map, “Camp Kono Nolan.” I frown, glancing at her, “Do we want to know why?” She shakes her head, “Nope!”   _Okay then, now I really want to know what she’s up too…_  “Going to the Okara Droid Factory.” Jai glances at me as I reply, “Same.” Thea claps, “So let’s deal with those cyborgs then we spilt up.” Everyone nods, and we head to the location Thorpe pointed out, right in the center of the plains. Some cyborgs are already on the ground, calling for back up once they spot us. It’s easy enough, and I’m beginning to worry about our soldiers' training if we’ve lost so many to the cyborgs.  _But then again, I am timed up with two Sith and an incredible bounty hunter_. All in all, we gather five rocket pack each, which we load onto one of our speeders then we split up. Silence once more reigns as we approach the looming Droid Factory until Mako breaks it with a whistle, “The HoloNet says this factory alone could create nearly five thousand droids in one building cycle. If the Empire really did hijack the factory’s droids, we’ll be facing a whole bunch of them.” I grimace, “Good thing we’re together on this.” The hunters' nod as Jai places a hand on my shoulder, “It’s always a good day when I have my protector by my side.” I glance at her with a smirk and a wink before we spot the first droids to disable.

            Mako wasn’t kidding about the number of droids, I’d lost count by the time we reach the factory door. Sadly, Kaliyo and I split from the hunters inside as our tasks are on separate levels; Jai’s, in the offices above, and ours in the floors below, the factory itself. Kaliyo is oddly silent as we make our way through the droids, and its making me uneasy. What’s also making me uneasy is the bodies littering the ground, one here, one there, one around the corner, etc. It’s a grim omen. None of the recruits made it very far except for one. This remain is protectively holding a crate like their life depended on it. Reading the lapel, I understand why, the power cores. It’s the only case that’s in any sort of good condition that we’ve seen so far. I whisper an apology as I move the unfortunate recruit from the case, just as my holo rings. Kaliyo chuckles when I answer it and Sanju appears, “Thank the stars I reached you. Sorry about earlier—with Chemish. I have to be careful, you’ve seen how paranoid Chemish is. But I’m somewhere safe where we can actually talk. Station Chief Renald told me you were from Imperial Intelligence, so I set things up as fast as I could. Named you Dal…” I chuckle, “Nervous much, Sanju? And I get it. I’m Cipher Nine. Renald said good things about you.” He chuckles as well, “I’m trying not to mess up, anyway. So, Chemish verified your background—Intelligence did its job. You’re fine, there. I’m doing my best to find out anything about the cell leader—Grey Star. Maybe you can learn more when Chemish trusts you.” I nod, “Winning over Chemish is top priority but don’t risk yourself. You might get the girls into trouble.” Sanju nods, “Don’t worry. I’m trying to keep my nose clean. I nearly thought that your friend Jai was a Cipher agent too. She’s good. Anyway… Chemish is a fanatic, but she respects results. The more you impress her, the more she’ll give. There’s one other thing: those power cores you’re after—you know what Chemish plans to do with them, right?” I shake my head and he sighs, “She’s going to attack Sobrik. She’ll have some of the new recruits plant the bombs and run—hit the town and the Imperial base.” My eyes widen,  _Jaida and the others could be caught in that…_  That’s when Kaliyo breaks her silence, saying in a bored tone, “That’s very nearly sickening.” I nod in agreement, though not to her boredom, as Sanju responds, “I know a way to disable the power cores so Chemish won’t suspect you. There’s a machine in the factory that can do it. Run the sealed case through the machine, and the cores will fry. Chemish will see you didn’t unlock it—she’ll assume the cores went bad over the years.”

            “It’s a risk, but we could save a lot of people,” I state,  _especially Jaida and her sisters_ , “I’m in.” Sanju sighs, relieved, “Great. I’ll send you the machine’s coordinates. We can stop a lot of bloodshed. I’ll see you when you get back to Troida, okay? Sanju out.” I glance at Kaliyo as he disappears. She’s jutting out a hip with a smirk on her face, “Kind of cute, isn’t he? Ruggedly handsome, Jai and him would be good together. In less, I steal him.” My eyes narrow, a slight growl enters my voice, “Don’t let me stand in your way.” Kaliyo’s smirk widens, nearly predatory, “I never will. Anyway, let’s find that machine. Or maybe not.” We find it quickly with help from Sanju’s coordinates, running the case through it, draining the cores. I have the case hover behind us as we exit, reuniting with Jaida and Mako and together, we return to Markaran outpost and Thorpe. “Word has it the former Balmorran Minister of Defense, Vol Argen, got wind of your work destroying the generators at Neebray Warehouse. He’s furious,” Thorpe begins once we approach, his eyes lighting up as his soldiers unload the speeder seeing all the rocket packs, “I can’t wait to hear his reaction when we attack him with his own cyborgs’ gear. Perfect.” I chuckle, “Maybe he’ll decide to come here and fight, so we can kill him.” Thorpe chuckles as well, “We’ll do our utmost to provoke him. To reach the resistance’s main base, we need to push through the Gorinth Wilds. But the resistance has repelled all Imperial offensives with guerrilla attacks from this untamed, and largely uncharted, area,” his disgust clear, in his voice, “A Balmorran defector, Cavill Arin, has agreed to help us clear out the wilds and carve a path to the resistance’s base. He’s at the Gorinth Imperial Outpost,” with that he salutes sharply, before bowing to the Sith and walking towards his men. We quickly enter the outpost, finding a secluded spot to talk amongst ourselves. “So Mako and I need to return to Sobrik,” Jai simply states. I frown, caught between wanting her to join me and not, “We still need to…” She sighs, “I’ll go with you,” pausing to face her sisters, “Do we want to speak with this Cavill Arin tomorrow?” Thea nods, “I think that’s best. I believe Colicoids get more vicious at night, and Sobrik has a much better selection of rooms.” Vette chuckles, “Ha, funny. Better than going back to  _Mercy_.” Everyone eyebrows rise causing Thea to say, “ _Mercy_  is our ship that Vette named.”  _Cute_ , as Jai chuckles, “Nice choice. No one would expect it to be a Sith’s ship…” Thea’s eyes narrow, “Hush! Now come on, the faster we get to Sobrik the faster we won’t be on Balmorra.” I chuckle, wondering why she’s so anxious to leave, “Jaida will join you in Sobrik. Kaliyo and I are probably on surveillance.” Jaida frowns as Thea shakes her head and we all enter our speeders. Once Kaliyo and I are in ours, she breaks her silence once more, “I know why you did it…” I frown looking over at her as I take us through Balmorra’s terrain. “You did it because you don’t know when Chemish plans to use them… you did it because you wanted to protect the others…” Kaliyo states knowingly, “I can admire that. I’m surprised however you weren’t doing it to protect the innocent Balmorrans’ and Imperial citizens.” I sigh, “Who says I’m not. I can have multiple motives, you know…” Kaliyo smirk, “Sure, you can.” Sanju isn’t waiting by the entrance like he was earlier, I notice as the hunters remove their armor.

            “Back already?! Your friend is quick, Sanju,” Chemish states eyeing us both, surprise in her voice. “Told you he was good,” Sanju states with a smirk before walking towards us, greeting myself a simple handshake, his ‘cousin’ with a hug, and lastly Jaida with a rather passionate kiss, ignoring Kaliyo. Chemish clears her throat, thankfully breaking them apart, “You tell me a lot of things. But the question is, does he have want I asked for. If you don’t have them, you’re wasting my time.” I chuckle lightly, “So serious, Chemish.” pausing as the large metal case hovers into view, “Just as I found them.” Chemish frowns as it sets down, the ‘Okara Droid Factory’ printed clearly on its side, “Huh. Looks like you actually made it to the factory. It’ll take a minute to get this case open. Sanju, go fetch Pyther and a droid…” Sanju nods, glancing at Jai with a wink, “Be right back,” before turning around and walking away. Silence falls quickly as we wait until Sanju returns with a beaten and worn droid, and a slightly older man, who goes straight to the cases. “I think we’ve got it, Chemish,” in his thick Balmorran accent, “Crack the case open, and let’s see if our new friend did the job right.” Chemish nods as he kneels, looking inside the crate, “Looks like everything’s here. Except—what’s this?” ending in a near growl turning to me, “The readouts say the power cores are empty! What did you do?” I frown, walking up to it and cursing seeing that all my hard work is for naught. Sanju answers for me, “The factory has been abandoned for a while, Chemish. Looks like the power cores drained.” Chemish looks like she’s a second away from biting Sanju or me until Pyther says, “It’s not Dal’s fault, Chemish. The seal on the crate hasn’t been broken or tampered with, so there’s no way he could have known or drained it himself…” Chemish glares at me one last time, “Yeah. Yeah, okay. Bad luck can happen to anyone—once.” I cross my arms, slightly scoffing, “Bad luck is right. I risked my neck for that crate. All I want is a chance to fight for our cause.” Chemish crosses her arms as well, “Fine. I’ll give you one more shot, but you better make this work. Sanju, walk your girls out, we have business to discuss…” Sanju grimaces before walking to Jai’s side, wrapping an arm around her waist while he motions to Mako to follow. Chemish begins as soon as they’re gone, “You’ve seen the caves in this valley? Dark and cramped, but they make a nice hiding place. Scanners bounce right off them.” Kaliyo smirks, glancing at me with a wink, “You make them sound so charming. We’ll have to pay them a visit.” Chemish glances at her, “Yeah. You will. I was getting to that. Gray Star set up a training outpost in the caves a while back. Then the Empire started dropping gas bombs on the Republic. The outpost was poisoned. Toxin got into the soil, turned good kids into drooling psychos, and the caves were overrun by our own people.” I grimace, “There’s got to be a way to flush the toxin out of your people, restore their sanity.” Chemish nods, rather grimly, “Early on, maybe there was. It’s way too late now. We’re willing to cut our losses, but there’s still data on the outpost computers. I want it transmitted out and the systems destroyed. Sanju will be your handler. You’ll start first thing in the morning.” I nod, “Will do. Is there a good place to stay for the night?” Chemish snorts, “Yeah here. You want to be one of us, you sleep here.” She pauses, turning to Pyther, “Get Sanju.” I freeze slightly with that, as the man gets up and wanders out. Seems to take him and while to find Sanju, and I start getting anxious about what’s taking them so long. And anger rises in me, when he does enter, his lips red and I nearly see red when Pyther speaks, “Found him finally. Wrapped all over that blonde.” Sanju snort, folding his arms, “Well, excuse me. It’s not like I haven’t seen her in stars know how long. She isn’t going to be here long anyway.” Chemish rolls her eyes, “Sanju! Dal here and his partner are your recruits, show them to their room.” Both Kaliyo and mine’s eyes widen, hearing room. We share a glance,  _hopefully we won’t be here long enough for us to get in trouble._  Sanju sighs, “Come on. I’ll give you two the grand tour, then we’ll hit the mess for a drink and a homecooked meal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, poor Ash... He doesn't know what to think about Jai. I'm wondering whether or not he should learn that Keeper is her grandfather. It would straighten things out for him. Let me know what you guys think.  
> A little side update, I've finished Talia's next chapter, now working on Jaida's. I'm thinking of doing little update posts like this on Twitter, @HoneyBabyBe if you want to know how things are going with any stories I'm doing. Anyway, love you, my dear readers! Until next Friday! :D  
> ==========================  
> 1-7 | Introduces the 7 main characters  
> 8-35 | Starting Planets [Korriban, Hutta, Tython, and Ord Mantell]  
> 36-56 | Capital Planets [Dromund Kaas & Coruscant]  
> 57-63 | Interlude  
> 64-77 | Taris (R) and Balmorra (E)  
> 78-... | Nar Shaddaa  
> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	70. A Target Found - Jessi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late upload, I had forgotten what day it was on Friday, then things started to work aginst me from posting, losing internet the page not responding, etc. Anyway, Hope you enjoy it!  
> *Underlined words are 'translated' into Basic [English]*  
> *See notes at the end of the chapter to learn the meanings of the superscript words*  
> *Underlined and italicized words are ship names*  
> ~ Happy Reading! ~

=-=-=-=-=-=

Jessi

  The journey to Taris is relaxing as the _Esseles_ crew and passengers did everything in their power to thank us. None of us were ever alone, someone always either staring at us or thanking us profusely. It was getting very obnoxious, some deeming to go stay in their ship and never leave, Jorgan, annoyingly enough. That man makes it very hard to get to know him. Others enjoyed the attention, Corso and strangely T7. Kira, Talia, Cheyanne and myself plus two women from Chey’s ship, Syreena, and Risha, tended to enjoy the things the crew did to relax us: spa days, massages, etc. The crew even made sure no one would bother us during those times, much to our enjoyment so we were able to convince Mr. Grumpy Cat to join us. Nonetheless, I was thrilled when we neared our destination. All of us nearly ran to our ships, where we waited for clearance to disembark. Once we receive it, we disembark like the ship’s about to explode, which thankfully it isn’t. I breathe a sigh of relief once the murky green and tan planet is seen from our bridge, Jorgan, surprisingly at my side. When Ennfor enters, I have him take us in as Jorgan and I holo command. “Come in, Lieutenant Tae,” an older woman’s voice sounds as the holo image solidifies, “This is General Garza. Do you copy?” I nod, “I read you loud and clear, General.” I glance at Jorgan as he leans against a nearby wall and Garza continues, “I understand you’ve just arrived on Taris. I’ve already contacted our local regimental commander, Colonel Gaff, to secure his support. Gaff doesn’t know the specifics or your mission—only that he should assist you in every way possible. I’d like to keep it that way...” I internally grimace, outwardly nod, “I’ll keep quiet on the details, General.” Garza nods once with a ghost of a smile, “That’s for the best, Lieutenant. Taris is a dangerous and untamed wasteland. A Sith attack several centuries ago leveled every standing structure and virtually eradicated the local population. Where cities once rivaled Coruscant, only swamps and ruins remain. Reclaiming and rebuilding the planet has become an important symbolic goal for the Senate.” I nod, glancing at Jorgan, “If there’s any way I can aid in the reconstruction, I’ll do it.” General Garza chuckles, “Of course. Just don’t lose sight of your primary objective.” _Which is…?_ I nearly growl in frustration when she continues, “That’s all I have for you, Lieutenant. Report in when your operation is complete.” I swallow, “I’ll contact you as soon as the job’s done, General.” With that, the holo shuts down and Jorgan growls, “That’s it!?” Beginning to pace, “No mention of our target. We’re just supposed to figure it out ourselves?!” I nearly roll my eyes, my thoughts echoing his, as I walk towards him placing a hand on his shoulder, “I don’t like it either, Jorgan. But we have a job to do. Ranting about it won’t solve it.” The tawny Cathar glares at me, his forest green eyes narrowing. _Oh, if looks could kill._ This time I do roll my eyes as I turn, “Prepare to move out, soldier.” I smirk when I hear him growl once more, _stop acting like a rookie, Jorgan._

Sergeant Jorgan meets me at the airlock, his sniper rifle wrapped to his back, and a blaster on his hip and a knife on the other, wearing his white Havoc armor. “Ready?” I ask unnecessarily. He growls slightly, nodding, “Yes, sir.” My eyes narrow at him, _really trying to anger me now…_ but other than that, I ignore him, choosing to walk out of the ship, wondering what his problem is. We’re silent until we reach the main floor of the spaceport where we’re reunited with Cheyanne and Corso. We find Talia, T7, and Kira once we enter the spaceport’s main room that overlooks where the ships come into land. Shortly after that is when we’re met by a larger gentleman, who stops us with a raised hand. “Hold a minute, please,” Bardo from his nametag says, turning to another man, “Strom?” Strom looks up a scanner to all of us, “Scanning… ID confirmed. This is the group.” Our group glances at each other, clueless, as Bardo nods and begins, “Welcome to Taris, Master Jedi, Lieutenant, Captain. Apologies for the delay, but Governor Saresh requests your help with some… security issues on the reconstruction project.” Talia frowns, “If there’s anything we can do to help protect your people,” hesitating slightly to glance at Chey and myself, we both nod, “We’ll do it.” Bardo sighs, “Thank you. Taris is substantially more… hazardous than initial reports had suggested. The specifics aren’t common knowledge off-world, but…” Strom continues from there, “But we’re trying to rebuild a planet covered with toxic junk and diseased, carnivorous monsters and it ain’t working.” Bardo glances at him, narrowing his eyes, “Ahem. Governor Saresh has plans to alleviate some of these issues, but they require highly skilled individuals to carry out, individuals like yourselves.” I answer, slightly smiling, glancing at Jorgan in the corner of my eye, “We’ll be glad to pitch in.” _maybe helping others will cheer him up._ T7 chirps an affirmative behind Tali. “Terrific!” Bardo exclaims, “The governor will want to go over the plans with you in detail—I’ll let her know to expect you right away. Good luck.” Strom nods, “Your help will make a big difference to the people here. Thanks.” We all nod before continuing to make our way out of the spaceport, hearing “Welcome to Taris,” from a hologram of a green Twi’leki woman, “I’m Governor Saresh.” Now curious we stop in front of it, wondering just what Saresh will say. “On behalf of the Galactic Republic,” Saresh continues, “I want to thank you for joining us in this historic project. For your safety, please do not travel beyond the military-secured safe zone outside the settlement. This world and our work here will shine as a beacon of hope to all the Republic. But first, we have many obstacles to overcome. Together, we stand taller than any obstacle. Let’s get to work—together.” Beside Chey, Kira whistles, whispering “Wow, she likes to hear herself talk, doesn’t she?” The smuggler chuckles, “Glad you said that and not me.” Tali and I both roll our eyes at them as we head outside, hearing a rather loud argument between a Human trooper and two others, a large man and a petite woman. The man seems to be the only one arguing.

“We’ve been waiting weeks! And those things are still swarming our property while you, sorry excuses for defenders of the Republic, sunning yourself on the base,” we hear the man exclaim, pointing and glaring at the trooper. I growl, _how dare he!_ before marching over there. The others run to catch up as the trooper responds rather calmly, but clearly frustrated, “This is a military operation, sir. This planet hasn’t been cleared for civilian occupancy.” The young woman responds just as calmly, trying to soothe feathers, “My brother didn’t mean to be insulting,” ending with a glare when her brother opens his mouth to retort, “But for three centuries, our family has dreamt of reclaiming our place on Taris. And now to be stopped by those things…” She cuts off as we approach, and Tali asks, “What’s this all about?” The trooper glances at us, “Their old estate’s off base, so we got no way to secure it.” The woman’s brother scoffs, slightly glaring at the trooper, sounding more like a spoiled brat who’s never heard no, “Taris is our home. We’re not going to wait until the army takes its pick of the planet and throws us the scraps!” I growl again as his sister continues, “The Republic validated our records. But some outlaws set up a camp there—they’ve got security droids all around the perimeter.” Tali frowns glancing at the trooper, who’s frowning too, “From what I’ve heard it is dangerous outside the base. If you go out there, there’s no guarantee that the Republic can help you,” she raises her hand when the spoiled—when the man opens his mouth, “If you really must return to your estate, insulting the men who will help you, is not a smart way to go. They have a much bigger task ahead of them than making sure a single estate is cleared but we’ll see what we can do to help.” The man frowns as his sister smiles, “Thank you. We will be in your debt,” as the trooper sends us the coords to the Poh estate. Chey and I can tell that Tali is about to object, so after a quick glance, we force her to walk away. “We’ll meet up with you at the office,” Chey states before she and Corso enter a warehouse farther up the road. Tali and I both frown, before shaking our heads and heading towards Saresh’s office that’s next to Colonel Gaff’s HQ. We continue on as the Jedi and astromech stop in front of a tent. I can nearly feel the tension in the room as Jorgan and I enter HQ. the man himself is as irritated as Jorgan, but without the excuse. “Well, well. General Garza graces us with her finest,” he begins. I force myself to salute, not liking the man already. _Oh, please let this not take long…_

  “At ease—I’m Colonel Gaff, and these,” the older man stops, motioning to the two men flanking him, “are my senior officers. Your CO sent orders to do whatever is necessary to support your mission. Of course,” I glance away to see a young blonde Human woman listening in discreetly. Not that she needs to, I’m sure the whole HQ can hear Gaff as he continues, “She didn’t see fit to tell me what that mission is—care to enlighten me?” _So that’s why he’s irate, Garza, same reason as Jorgan_ , I think as I glance at the scowling Cathar. “I’m sorry, Colonel. I can’t discuss the details,” I state with a slight frown. _As if we knew any more than that._ Gaff scoffs, throwing his hands in the air, “Typical. Forget the reconstruction of Taris—I’ve got to shift everything around and help with some ‘top-secret mission’ nonsense!” _Honestly, I’m beginning to feel sorry for the man…_ however, that thought ends when he continues, “Whatever Garza has you looking for, you won’t find it on Taris. Nothing unusual has happened since I took command.” That’s when the blonde walks over, a sergeant, though she surprises me when she speaks, “Patrol teams three, five and eight. All lost, all without explanation.” The colonel nearly growls, “Sergeant Dorne, I don’t recall giving you permission to speak.” I glance between the two, slightly taken aback by the malice in Gaff’s tone. Dorne replies calmly, “I wasn’t speaking to you, sir—I was speaking to Lieutenant Tae, per General Garza’s instructions. Are you ordering me to violate Code 73-B and ignore the general’s directive, Colonel?” My eyes widen at how she’s addressing her CO, even more, surprised by Gaff’s as he rolls his eyes, “Always got a regulation to quote, don’t you, Sergeant Dorne?” Behind me, Jorgan mutters, loud enough for the others to hear, “We came here for Intel, not arguments, people.” I stifle a chuckle, that nearly turns into a growl when Gaff scoffs crossing his arms, “And I already told you, there’s nothing to find here. Taris is dangerous—casualties are common on patrol teams. It’s unfortunate, but not unusual, no matter what Sergeant Dorne says,” glaring at Dorne, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got a planet to run. Carry on with your ‘secret mission’—just don’t muck up anything important,” and with that the new Mr. Grumpy walks away with his two senior officers flanking him. Dorne sighs when he disappears, “Apologies for the colonel, Lieutenant. Not all men are meant to lead.” I chuckle, deciding I like this woman, “You can say that again,” glancing at Jorgan, who stiffens and glares at me. I smirk, “Colonel Gaff is disobeying a direct order.” The sergeant nods grimly, “I can assure you, it’s not the first time he’s done so. I’m Elara Dorne, sir. Sergeant, first class, commander of Search and Rescue Squad 204. We have three full squads, all MIA on patrols. The situation is critical.” I frown, somewhat awed by her formality, “Do you have any idea what happened to these men?” She looks down, shaking her head, “I’m afraid not, Lieutenant. Casualties are common on swamp patrols. Rakghoul attacks account for the majority—approximately eighty-seven percent. However, SAR sweeps discovered no evidence of Rakghoul activity in these instances—someone else attacked those teams. If you’re looking for unusual activity, then this is it, sir.” I swallow, “What exactly is a ‘rakghoul,’ anyway?” Dorne grimaces, “Rakghouls are disease-carrying mutants. Rakghoul bites and scratches are infectious. Those infected become Rakghouls themselves in six to forty-eight hours. I included the last known coordinates for the MIA patrols in my official incident report, Lieutenant. I’ll load it onto your datapad for your review. Taris falls under unexplored/unsecured territory protocols—all armor-cams transmit to SAR Command. I’ll contact you with developments.” I nod, “Sounds like a plan, Sergeant.” Dorne smiles slightly, “Good luck, Lieutenant.” Both Jorgan’s eyes and mine own follow her as she disappears. Jorgan muttering, softly this time as we exit HQ, “That was… interesting. I’ve had drill instructors more relaxed than that woman. Not to mention that accent.” I frown slightly, glancing over at him as we walk, “What do you mean? What’s unusual about her accent?” as I wasn’t really paying attention to that bit…

  “The only people I’ve heard talk like that were Imperials,” Jorgan states, his voice low as not to be overheard, “The Republic must have freed her homeworld in the war—growing up Imp would explain a lot about her personality.” I frown, “I’d say the Republic could use more officers like Dorne.” Jorgan scoffs, “And I’d say there’s better uses for a soldier’s time than memorizing every single regulation in the books…” he stops seeing the others walking towards us and the Governor’s office, “Guess it’s off to work then. I’ll watch our backs,” I nod, and we fall silent, entering with the smugglers and Jedi. I nearly groan, hearing yet another argument, “… I’m sure it would work if we had the manpower, but we don’t. The numbers just aren’t on our side,” we hear a man say as we enter, followed by a scoff as Saresh answers, sounding every bit like her holo in the spaceport, “Success isn’t in the numbers, Chief. We don’t need more people—we need the right people,” finishing as her lavender eyes fall onto us. I hear Talia swallow, “Excuse us but we were told to speak with Governor Saresh.” She smiles, “Bardo and Strom found you after all, good. Thank you for coming, I’m Governor Saresh. And this here is my unbelieving Chief of Operations Orsen Trig. Our goal on Taris is straightforward: rebuild everything the Sith destroyed and remind the galaxy that the Republic never gives up. But resources are tight, and we have some serious challenges: toxic chemical spills, scavenging pirates and…the wildlife.” It’s then that Orsen Trig stands to address us, “Rakghouls—one bad bite can turn you into a vicious monster just like them. There’s thousands out there… maybe even millions.” My curiosity grows as I ask, “Where do these creatures come from? How did they get here?” Trig answers, “No one’s totally sure. They were here before the Sith bombardment, and their numbers have only grown since then.” Saresh nods, “The Rakghouls use tunnels buried in the ruins to attack by surprise and overwhelm our soldiers. Every work crew we send out is decimated. We came here to achieve the greatest reconstruction project in Republic history. Instead the workers hide in this outpost like frightened children. No more.” Chey is the next to speak, asking, “What can we do to push these creatures back and keep your workers safe?” Saresh smiles slightly, “We need to level the playing field, so our security forces can do their job. Chief Trig has put together a plan…” Trig interrupts, “…A suicidal plan…” She glares at him, “…A bold plan to collapse the tunnels the Rakghouls are using to ambush our people. I know all of you are up for the task.” Trig sighs before walking over to a side table where there’s a holographic map, “Old ventilation shafts still connect a few hubs in the tunnel network to the surface. Drop explosives in enough of them, and the whole thing collapses.” I glance at the plans, “Havoc is at your command.” The Jedi share a glance as both nod, “A Jedi is prepared to face any danger, Governor.” Saresh grins when Chey nods as well, “Excellent, you each have a reputation for overcoming impossible odds. Live up to that reputation. Help us transform Taris into the future of the Republic,” she then walks back behind her desk. We take that as our dismissal, the others bow as Jorgan and I salute before leaving. As we exit, we’re all surprised with the three speeders waiting for us, guarded by the trooper from earlier with the Pohs. He salutes sharply, “Master Jedi, Lieutenant Tae, Captain Tán. Your droids thought these speeders would help you complete your missions faster, I told them I’d deliver them to you.”

            “Thank you…” I state as the man snaps another salute, “Private Sakal, sir, ma’am, sir…” I laugh at that, “Ma’am is fine, Private. Has things always been like what we saw earlier?” Sakal nods, “Yes, ma’am. The others and I want to help but there’s nothing we can do and there’s too many refugees here to help them all.” Talia frowns, “I’m sorry, Sakal. We’ll try to help as best we can. Take some of the pressure off you and the others.” Sakal grins slightly, “You already are, master Jedi,” and with that, he salutes once last time before walking away, and we each enter our own speeders stopping by the tent the Jedi had stopped at earlier to pick up a datapad before continuing out of Olaris and into the resettlement zone. Thankfully, most of our tasks from the Poh’s estate to the refugee’s settlement to Saresh’s task to our own assignments are relatively close to each other, though the location for the MIA patrols is a bit more scattered. The others follow us as we head to Patrol team 3’s last location. Once we reach it Jorgan and I separate from the others. I frown when the only thing I can find is a case of what seems to be power converters. Which is odd, and I holo Dorne who seems just as confused, “Those are power converters, Lieutenant. Old ones. Any theories on how they got to that location?” I frown slightly, tilting my head, “The people who attacked our patrols may have dropped them.” Dorne nods, “Possible. None of the other patrols logged similar discoveries. Power converters come from ignition systems, engine parts. It takes work to remove them. Someone dropped those converters—either the patrol or their attackers. We need more information to determine which.” I nod, understandingly, “I’ll search the next coordinates immediately.” Dorne smiles faintly, “I’ll remain in contact, Lieutenant. Dorne out.” With that, we rejoin the others and continue to an old settlement where we gather items from a list on the datapad we picked up and deal with scavengers. And I begin to wonder why the scavengers haven’t taken the power converters. _Do they not need them? Or do they not know about them? Both seem unlikely as they could just sell them._ But I shake it off as we gather the items, loading them into a speeder trailer that T7-01 places behind their speeder. Once that is complete, we head over the Poh’s estate where we see the reason they can’t enter, security droids… dozens of them patrolling the small property. We all share a look before trying to find the easiest path to the building, knowing that the droids will be useful to the Poh siblings. What we find inside is saddening, dozens of aliens. The three force-sensitives glances at each other, no doubt feeling the emotions of the people. I quickly gather that they’re refugees, from what I’m not certain as a tall female Togruta approaches us, “Hold,” she states simply, “We have no more with which to defend ourselves. You left us helpless before the Rakghouls and everything that haunts this planet.” Tali shakes her head, lowering the hood of her robes, “We didn’t remove them all.” The Togruta’s eyes widen slightly, her eyes running over Tali’s headband, another language engraved in it as she says, “Is that so, Alema Tann? I am Achitan, and my people are refugees, survivors of the battle on Coruscant. Would you turn us out of yet another home?” Tali shakes her head, “That was not our plan. We didn’t know you were even here,” finishing just as Corso says, “The owners have been waiting centuries to return here.”

“So many men are here to reclaim this planet who know nothing of its past,” the Togruta states, scoffing slightly, “Ancient Taris was a blight on the Republic, the black mark on its reputation for freedom.” The sisters grimace, and I frown wondering if I know what she’s talking about. Corso frowns too, “As far as I know, it was some Outer Rim nothing until the Empire blew it up.” She chuckles, darkly, “Your friends are not so in the dark as you. Which we can be thankful for as everyone else it seems is ignorant. Humans on Taris did as they do on all planets. They seized the surface, claimed Taris’ wealth and forced every other species underground. Every meter of this land owned by a human was probably seized from another species, just as this was seized from my ancestors,” Corso scoffs standing by his captain’s side, who glares at him as Achitan continues taking something from one of her refugees, “I have their documents, so old they were kept in printed form. Read them yourself if you doubt me.” Tali shakes her head, gingerly taking the documents, “I know the history and trust your story.” As she finishes, Kira glances at it, her eyes widening at the fragility of the documents asking, “What happened? There must have been a reason.” Achitan chuckles darkly, “It was about money, of course. A human governor cut taxes to favor his people, and when others rebelled, they were the ones punished. I think the claim was ‘aliens are dangerous to Tarisian trade.’ If you have any sympathy for our cause, perhaps there is something you can do? We are alone and at the Republic’s mercy.” Tali glances at each member of our group before shaking her head, “We would not wish to see you turned away from your home again.” Achitan smiles, “I thank you for softening your heart to my story. We will begin the repairs to our droids and program them not to attack you.” With that, we turn and walk out of the estate, where we separate with a nod. Jorgan and I go to Patrol Team 5’s last position, finding nothing but another case of power converters. I holo Dorne, who frowns upon appearing, “More power converters. According to the logs, this patrol followed an entirely different route. Either both patrols recovered the same engine parts from separate locations, or the converters were dropped in both areas by one group: the attackers.” I nod, frowning too, wondering what’s going on, “I think we’re on the right track, Sergeant.” Dorne glances at a datapad, “A specialist MO-7 science officer could examine the converters to determine their source. We have such an officer on staff. I will notify him while you search the last coordinates.” I nod, “Sounds like a plan, Sergeant.” She grins momentarily, “Very well, Lieutenant. I’ll proceed to science division at once. Good luck, Lieutenant,” ending with a salute.

  Jorgan and I return to where our group split up, seeing Corso and Cheyanne already waiting and we wait for the Jedi. Eventually, they join us and we all go deeper into the resettlement zone where Chey has tasks apparently, and Patrol Team 8’s last known location is. The Jedi continue with the smugglers as we separate. Hairs begin standing on the back of my neck as we near the location, alerting me that danger is nearby. Jorgan and I share a look, his ears twitching just as a blaster bolt comes between us. Jorgan curses, already using his sniper rifle to search for our attackers as more fire comes in. I fire my blaster rifle rapidly, removing those on my side, as Jorgan and I are practically back to back, as he takes care of the other. When the last bolt hits a piece of debris, Jorgan and I rise from our kneeling position walking towards one of the bodies. I nearly laugh when my holo rings, and I pick up seeing a nearly frantic Dorne, “Lieutenant! Status report—are you injured?” I glance at Jorgan who shakes his head, “Everything is fully operational.” She sighs, “Good. There’s much to do. Your attackers were scavengers. Threat assessment reports classify them as a non-combatant group. That classification is clearly inaccurate,” glancing at the body at my feet, “I’ll notify command.” I glance at it too, “I need to know where these scavengers come from, their numbers and armaments.” Elara frowns, “Unknown, sir. Local intelligence felt they weren’t worthy of investigation. Armed hostility against Republic personnel clearly justifies an immediate armed response, Lieutenant. It’s your call.” I glance at Jorgan before saying, “We need to move against these scavengers immediately.” Dorne glances down at something, “Orbital scan has just managed to pinpoint the location of the scavengers’ compound. I’ll scramble up my team and prep them immediately. We’ll effect entry to the compound once you’ve created an opening.” I smirk slightly, “I’ll see you on the other side, Sergeant.” Ghost of a smile graces Dorne’s face, “Good luck, Lieutenant. Sergeant Dorne out.” We rejoin the others, and we finally head to do Saresh’s task. Rakghouls spill out of the ventilation shafts once we’ve thrown the explosives, the Jedi trying their best to never let them near any of us. Once we’ve thrown three explosives into the tunnels, we hear a bloodcurdling roar. The ground shakes as whatever it is, runs towards us and we ready ourselves. We see it before we smell it, a massive Rakghoul the size of a small fighter, we share a nervous glance before the Jedi ignite their sabers and charge it. The others are successfully removing the beasts’ attention after they land a crippling blow, protecting them from any attack of the Rakghoul’s. After a tiring long fight, it finally falls nearly crushing the Jedi underneath its body. Thankfully they make it out unscathed, we make our way back to Olaris, with a short pitstop for Cheyanne. The Poh siblings find us first as we enter, with Private Sakal standing nearby. “Excellent job! We could smell the smoking metal corpses from here—” the brother states as he sees us approach. “I told him that’s not really possible—” his sister says interrupting him and earning herself a glare from her brother.

“So, who are the crooks who set themselves up on our property?” the brother says, interrupting his sister, “Did you drive them off?” Talia looks exasperated, “No. Not exactly. Look at these papers. The aliens there have as good a claim as yours.” She hands the papers gently to the sister who seems to be more supportive of sharing. Her eyes widen as her brother scoffs, “The ‘alien resettlement’ was a valid executive order approved by the Republic. This is our land.” His sister glares at him, a tear in her eye, “There are alien survivors who kept their claim? I’d thought they would never want to come back here. I—I studied the history. It wasn’t right.” Her brother scoffs, “It was justified! You can’t make us leave because of that.” Tali frowns, “It’ll take more than two people to turn this place civilized.” The sister nods, “I agree, Relus. This isn’t our ancestors’ estate. This is a frontier. We’ll need to grow food, sew clothes, defend ourselves. Wouldn’t it be better to all with these aliens?” Relus’ eyes widen, “Sew clothes?! Hmm… maybe we should just hear them out, see what they’re looking for.” His sister sighs gratefully, “We won’t turn them away. I know what it’s like to want a home,” with that Relus turns to walk away and his sister turns her attention to us, “Thank you, master Jedi. Relus might not say it, but my brother and I are grateful.” Her eyes widen once she realizes she never introduced herself, “I’m Jaymizu Poh. I can’t believe I forgot that. Thank you,” before she hurries to follow her brother who called for her. Private Sakal’s eyes follow them, “Hey, good job. Both on the droids and getting to the bottom of that mess. Taris politics, huh? Brass called me when you left. Wanted to see if your work’s as good as your rep.” I frown, wondering what else is going wrong, “Is there more to be done?” Private Sakal chuckles, “Well, I doubt he’s asking you over for a cup of mudleaf tea. Captain Childress calls, it usually means something needs fixing. If you’ll interested in helping, go look him up. His office is at Aurek HQ, other side of the base. Tell him, you’re the ones who ran off the brat brigade.”

            “Leisha! Vidas!” a young girl exclaims as we walk towards the refugee tents, “Everyone, they’re back!” A large group quickly walks toward us, as one of the men asks, “Is everything okay? What did the scavengers take?” The girl glares at him as T7 and the Jedi's speeder stops behind us, the trailer in tow. Everyone quickly clamors forcing the girl to yell, “Okay, calm down, people! Let’s deal with the possession first so those who want to can leave. One at a time,” as everyone races to the trailer. Chey, Kira, Tali, and I pass out the items as Corso, Jorgan, and T7 try to calm and organize the people. Five refugees are last, and we each hand them their items as Tali says, “Hopefully, this will help you all start over.” The older woman, Leisha Vamden, nods, “We can only hope. Now… what do we have?” The older man, Semist Bada, says, “This is fabulous. Not a page lost.” Another man, Vidas Kawats, says “Yeah. I can’t wait to turn this on.” The young woman, “I have to show these to my mother. She’s been so worried… be right back!” then rushes inside the tent. “I think what she meant to say was ‘thank you,’ but,” Leisha states, amusement coloring her voice, “She’s a little giddy. Don’t worry. None of us will forget your generosity.” Tali chuckles, “It’s completely understandable. Good luck.” They each nod and walk back inside the tent as the girl comes back out, running and hugging the Jedi Knight then everyone else, “Thank you so much. The light in Mother’s eyes came back when she saw the Nadu seeds. What can we do to thank you?!” Tali chuckles shaking her head, “Nothing. Well, there is something. Live happily.” The group nods before Chey says, “And keep in contact with us.” The girl’s eyes widen, “Really?! That’s all?! You don’t want credits?” Everyone shakes their head, “We don’t do this for credits…” Chey responds, earning a glance from Corso. The girl hugs each of us once more, “Thank you. We were all about to give up hope. It means a lot to have someone care about us, to do something for us. I’m Urana Kiel by the way, Mother will be furious to know I’ve forgotten my manners,” looking down at T7 who spins after giving her our information. We chuckle as we walk away heading to Saresh’s office before going to speak to Captain Childress in Waypoint Station Aurek.

We walk in on another conversation, this one more of an argument, “…I don’t care what your plan is! We’re not sticking around to get eaten alive. Me and my crew are leaving—period.” We hear Saresh scoff, “If you want to abandon the work your agreed to do for the Republic, I can’t stop you. But you are not leaving. A six-month quarantine requirement has been put into effect. Anyone trying to leave without prior authorization is subject. You can sit in a medical bay and go broke, or you can help us accomplish something unprecedented. It’s your choice.” I frown, Saresh sounding like a dictator than a governor, “You shouldn’t be so harsh, Governor. These men aren’t fighters.” Saresh glances at us, “We are what we choose to be. I know you’re going to make the right decision here, Hull. Come back when you do,” standing from her desk at the end. The tall Zabrak, Hull, shrugs causing Saresh to cross her arm and look at him pointedly. He sighs and turns to walk away, Saresh’s eyes following him, “Unfortunately, not everyone flourishes in the face of adversity. Scouting parties are already reporting lower Rakghoul populations. Most of our work crew are gearing up—we’re finally gonna get this project moving.” Chey frowns, “There are still a lot of Rakghouls and wreckage out there.” Saresh chuckles, as she sits at her desk, “Obstacles exist to be overcome. My ancestors called Taris home, once. Thanks to you, millions of people might call it home again someday. Stay safe. And stay in touch.” We all nod, saluting before we exit, and we begin heading to the sinking city, where Waypoint Station Aurek is located. We’re greeted immediately by a large heavy-set man, “Hey, there. Captain Childress. I want to thank you for taking the time to see me. You all did nice work on the land claim mess. Like we flew this many troops to the armpit of the galaxy, so some kids could play pioneer. It’ll take way more than it’s worth to make this planet livable. Only thing interesting about Taris is that it’s the worst failure the Republic’s ever had.” Corso frowns, “I don’t know much about Taris history.” Childress chuckles, “Doesn’t surprise me. Way back when, the Sith were searching for a Jedi here. When they couldn’t find her, they tried destroying the entire planet. The Jedi escaped, but millions of people died an ugly flaming death. The Empire tried the same thing on Coruscant in the last war. Three hundred years after Taris, we still don’t know squat about how to defend against a bombardment once ships are in low orbit.” The others nod as I say, “Until we learn to defend ourselves, we’re at the Empire’s mercy.”

“That’s why I’m here,” Childress states with a nod, “Learn what we can so we don’t repeat the mistakes. I sent commandos to defend a research team at the crash site of the _ Endar Spire,_” I watch the sisters’ eyes widen as he continues, “The last Republic warship shot down over the planet. If we’re lucky, that ship recorded the whole bombardment. But my team’s lost contact… which means there are desk jockeys in the wild with the most valuable data on Taris.” Corso is once more the one who asks, “What’s this ship? Why’s it so valuable?” Chey glances at her sister rolling her eyes as Childress answers, “There were Jedi aboard, back in the day. Now, we hope it’s got data on the attackers. The crash site’s out a ways, fast as you make it—I don’t know if we’ve got survivors. Research team’s your number two priority. Data’s the most important thing. Take anything the _ Endar Spire r_ecorded to Commander Viqui here at the outpost,” pointing above him to HQ. We nod then leave Havoc saluting him as we do. The group parts as Cheyanne and Corso leave to speak to someone, Jorgan and I stay with the Jedi selling things and restocking our supplies. When we regroup it’s near the medical tent, where we overhear a conversation of a Doctor it seems and a group of five individuals. “As you can see by the data,” the Doctor states as the group looks at a holo screen and their own datapads, “there is no disease in known space that propagates as quickly as the Tarisian Rakghoul plague. Even one individual Rakghoul can start a pandemic, as we have observed in eighty-one colonies to date. Until a vaccine can be widely distributed, it is highly doubtful that any civilian colonization effort will yield lasting results. Thank you,” with that the group walks away talking amongst themselves and the Doctor turns to us as we’ve stopped a short distance from her and the dispersing group. “I didn’t know Rakghouls had gotten so many colonies,” Tali states as she approaches. “Rakghouls have been the story on Taris for three centuries. HoloNet archives say a Doctor Forn developed a ‘Rakghoul serum’ vaccine just hours before the bombardment. I’m Doctor Ianna Cel and I’ve been trying to acquire this serum, but short of putting a blaster to someone’s head, that’s not going to happen.” I frown, “What makes you say that?” She chuckles darkly, “There’s a pirate camp not far from here. They went after the ruins of Sepanik Memorial Hospital. Sepanik was well preserved. If there’s Rakghoul serum to be found, it’d be there. I asked Commander Viqui to step in, but since it wasn’t a Republic hospital, the pirates have legal salvage rights.” Tali frowns, “What is legal and what is right are often different. I’ll pay them a visit.” Her eyes widen, “That’s… that’s extremely brave of you! The Death’s Claw pirate gang robs anything that talks and shoots anything that doesn’t. I can’t say what will be required to get this done, but this plague has infected half a planet’s worth of people. So, if that serum shows up on my lab table, it’d be unethical to throw it away for any reason. I hope my position is clear,” we nod as the dispersed group walks back to her. We follow the Jedi as they mess with tracking relays that are nearby the crashed _Endar Spire_. Once they mess with a second relay, we enter the _Spire_ herself, remarkably well preserved given her age and the bombardment. There are scavengers inside, no doubt the ones who attacked the research team. Once we clear out the first floor, we’re surprised to see someone walk towards us, a male Human Republic trooper.

“Lieutenant Karlsu,” he states saluting before groaning and holding his side, “I’m all that’s left of Commander Childress’ fifth detail. Please tell me you’re our reinforcements.” We all share a look, before I step up, “Childress sent us. What cut you off?” He raises his hand, “Give me a moment.” We nod, and he turns looking back to where he emerged from, “All’s clear, guys. And we’ve got some muscle from back at base.” Three people emerge from separate hiding places, two male Humans and a female Rodian and he continues speaking to us, “This is what’s left of our research team. The others got ambushed while working. Scavengers must have guessed we were after something good. We need to hold them off long enough for the research team to recover and download that data.” The Rodian woman nods, “You’ll need to reactivate the generator subsystems as we go, so we can grab the data when we hit the main computer. We’ll follow you.” Kira chuckles, “Now you’ll get to see how Jedi and Havoc handles things.” Karlsu’s eyes widen, as he turns to address the team, “Okay. Data’s priority one. Everyone into the ship. Go!” We turn and go ahead of them, fighting the scavengers as we go with T7 reactivating the generators. Cheyanne and Corso are at the rear, protecting both our flank and the teams as we carve a path to the main computer. We run all the way to the room that’s empty, until we’re at the computer and several scavengers repel from the ceiling blocking our only exit. They come in waves, three total, their leader partaking in the last. As we fight, the three researchers are hard at work, the Jedi protecting them from any spare bolts. “If you hadn’t come when you did, those would be our smoking corpses there,” Karlsu states once the leader falls, “No question. Unfortunately, we’re not done, not until this wreck’s data is in the hands of Commander Viqui.” I glance at the others before saying, “Give me what you have, I’ll get it to the commander.” Karlsu grins, “Thank you. We’ve recovered all the high-priority info. If you’ll run that to the outpost, I’ll hold off what’s left of the scavengers until our reinforcements arrive.” The female Rodian nods, “Thank you for protecting us. And good luck.” The others chuckle as Jorgan, Karlsu, and I salute one another before we leave, now heading to the Death’s Claw pirates’ headquarters nearby.

 We easily spot it as there are pirates protecting it, immediately shooting at us as we come into their view. Apparently, Death’s Claw pirates don’t defend well against two Jedi, two Republic troopers, two smugglers and an astromech, as we easily slip inside the complex, removing all resistance, hoping this will help any rebuilding efforts. When we clear the complex, Cheyanne looting the bodies as we go, we make our way to the medbay where dozens of men lay groaning in agony. I wince, seeing ghastly scratches and bites the men’s bodies that are deathly pale. We skim thru the medicines lining the wall by the attending physician office, searching for the serum when we’re interrupted. “You picked the wrong medbay to rob, vac-brain! There’s gonna be two hundred Death’s Claw pirates coming through that door!” exclaiming an angry blue Twi’lek, pointing at the door we entered. “I was hoping we could resolve this peacefully,” Tali states, even though we cleaned out the complex. “Uh-uh. You see these guys lying here? They’ve got the Rakghoul plague. You touch me, and they’ll be on you like Hutts on a buffet. Except, you know… faster. And don’t think they’re incapacitated. They just look that way. I’ve got a serum you wouldn’t believe.” Cheyanne crosses her arms smirking slightly, “We’d heard you dug something up. We’re going to need it.” The doctor nods, “Yeah, we’ve been using it to… wait. No, you don’t. You can’t take it! These people are infected! If you cut off my supply of serum, these guys are going to turn. You know what that means? I’m going to have to shoot them all in the head before they try to eat my liver.” Tali and I both frown, “You’re a doctor, right? Synthesize some more.” The Doctor scoffs, “With what? My state-of-the-art facilities? I can only use what I find, and we don’t find much. The only place I can think of that might have some left is the ruins of Dynamet General. The place was basically ghoul town. You want serum, you get it there and leave us alone.” Tali sighs, and I know we’re up for another adventure, “We better not come to regret this.” The doctor shakes slightly, “No, the stuff is down there. I swear on my medical license. The real one,” with that he walks away. Chey groans, “Great more exploring,” when T7 chirps the coordinates of Dynamet General. I frown, when I hear it’s nowhere near our mission point and knowing we need to get a move on, “Jorgan and I need to continue deeper into the Sinking City ruins. You find the serum and we’ll meet you back at Waypoint Station Aurek.” Chey nods, “Same.” Tali frowns, not liking splitting up any more than I do, but she nods, “Just stay safe, okay?” I chuckle, glancing at Jorgan briefly, “We will, Tali. Chey’s got Corso and I’ve got a Dead-Eyes sniper watching my back.” Jorgan glances at me with that, I can feel it even as Tali smiles at him, “Good to know. Keep them safe,” staring at Corso, who swallows. Cheyanne rolls her eyes as we all enter our speeders, and we speed off. The Fallenspire Stronghold is quite deep into the territory of the sinking city, Dorne and the team aren’t there yet but Jorgan and I don’t wait for them, knowing SAR teams aren’t much for fighting. The facility itself is small, I notice once we exit the elevator, there isn’t even any guards watching the… the captured patrol teams. I walk near one of the containment shields, where one of the men rises from a chair. “You! You’re from the Republic!” the man, an ensign, exclaims, “Watch out! There’s a huge creature guarding us, and—” he freezes as the ground quakes and I hear a roar behind us. I nearly curse as the Ensign begins panicking, “Ah! There it is! Run for it!” Jorgan turns before I do, and we’re met with a very ugly sight; a large monstrous creature who’s arms and head is nearly as big as its body with tiny legs and large razor-sharp teeth, a Kintan Strider. Jorgan shoots its legs with his blaster, as I walk around it grabbing my own blaster shooting where its wrists are. The Strider roars in agony before charging haphazardly as it’s struggling to hold itself up, and I feel bad for the creature. But right now, it’s us and those held captive against it, so I try hard not to be remorseful when it falls lifeless to the floor. The captives cheer as I walk back to the ensign after disabling the field. He stares at us in awe, “Whoa! Who are you? You took that thing down easy!”

  “Lieutenant Tae, commanding officer of Havoc Squad,” I state, trying to be happy that we succeeded and are alive. The ensign’s eyes widen, “You’re kidding. They actually sent Havoc Squad after us!” I grimace internally, _no, not exactly_ , as he continues, “I’m Ensign Tane, sir, ma’am… It’s a good thing you found us—the scavengers were going to ship us off to some guy named ‘Needles’ as soon as we healed up.” Jorgan and I glance at each other as he asks, “Needles? As in Ryler Dorant, the former Havoc medic?” Tane shrugs, “I really don’t know. ‘Needles’ is all they ever called the guy. I figure it must be a code name, right?” I nod, “’Needles’ is a code name.” Tane smiles slightly, “Guess you’ve heard of him, then. The scavengers also said—” Sadly Elara Dorne and her team enter at that precise moment, “Here they are! Cay, Goran—cover the exit. Vise, Marko, Tabber, see to these men’s wounds.” Tane groans, “Oh, great Sergeant Dorne’s here to make sure we got stomped according to regulation.” I frown as she approaches, asking calmly, “Report Ensign. Did you learn anything about the enemy?” Tane barely spares her a glance, not even saluting her, his tone both disrespectful and bored, “Uh, yes, sir, Sergeant, sir. As I was just telling the lieutenant here, we were captured for some guy named Needles.” He turns to me, “As I was saying, there are Imperials here, on Taris! They’re working with this Needles guy in a hidden base out in the swamps.” I frown, “I’m not surprised. These days, the Imps are everywhere.” I frown when Tane turns to Elara, “So, are you excited, Dorne? You’ll finally have the chance to correct your old buddies’ paperwork again!” I nearly growl, my respect for Elara growing as she just takes it but I can’t, “That attitude’s getting you nowhere fast.” Tane’s eyes widen as he faces me, swallowing, “Uh, yes, sir, Lieutenant. Sorry, sir.” Elara grimaces in sympathy for the ensign, but it disappears quickly, so quickly I begin to believe I imagined it. “Many of the local troops feel that my adherence to regulations is a result of my upbringing, Lieutenant. I was born Imperial. However, after two years’ service in the Imperial military, I defected. Given my extensive knowledge and training, I was awarded this position under Service Code 37-R.” My eyes widen with her admittance, the pride she has of her choice clear in her voice, “You made the right decision.” She smiles slightly, bowing her head in thanks, “We can discuss non-mission-critical issues later,” her thankfulness still in her eyes though, “My team and I will get these men back to base, Lieutenant. You proceed with your mission against Needles and his Imperial installation.” I nod, “I have the lead I was after. Time to act on it, however, I wish to speak to Ensign Tane first.” She nervously glances at the ensign, before nodding, “I am glad I could help point you in the right direction, sir. Good luck. Ensign, we’ll be waiting for you above,” Tane nods.

  “Sir?” Tane states, looking at me fearfully as the others leave. I nearly roll my eyes, “Ma’am works, Ensign. You are not in trouble so, relax. I just wanted you to know that without her,” I stare at him pointedly, wanting him to understand this “you would never have been found. Think about that before you act cruelly to her because of her heritage. Dismissed.” Tane’s eyes widen as he salutes, then hurries away. Jorgan chuckles, “I think you scared him, Tae.” I shrug, “I thought he should know. I dislike people treating others with disdain because of something they cannot control, makes us more like the Imperials,” I pause glancing over at him, seeing him frown, “Do you disagree?” He shakes his head, “I do not. But I do understand where they are coming from.” I scoff, “She was Imperial, now she’s not. In the end, she’s braver than we are. Both you and I know what either side does to ‘traitors’ when they’re caught. I just hope I can learn her story before we leave, to know her reason.” Jorgan stares at me, as we ascend up the elevator, “You’re really something you know that?” I chuckle, remembering my family saying something similar, “Oh, don’t I…” We fall silent as we enter our speeder, heading to the waypoint station. Surprising it doesn’t last long, as Jorgan breaks it, “You think Havoc will start shaping into an actual squad soon?” I glance at him briefly to see if he’s serious, “I’ll recruit more soldiers as soon as I find some Havoc-worthy candidates.” I see him nod in the corner of my eye, “Makes sense. Was thinking with how you’ve been standing up for Dorne you were thinking of her joining us…” I slightly smirk, liking that idea, “And what if I am, Jorgan. You have a problem with that?” He glances at me, scrutinizing my face, after a while he sighs, “No, ma’am. Though some might not like a former Imperial in the best squad there is.” I snort, “Well, they can get over it.” Jorgan chuckles, “You know once this squad starts growing people’s expectations of us—of you—are only going to get bigger. That CO post could get real heavy, real quick.” I frown slightly, wondering where this is coming from, “Someone needs to run Havoc Squad. Or are you offering to help me?” my eyes widen when I realize how that sounds. _Smart… now I’m flirting with my subordinate… Jorgan at that._ I don’t look at him for his reaction, but I do hear him swallow as he chooses to ignore that last bit, “Commanding a squad is no cakewalk. Nothing worse than having to choose between the success of the mission and the lives of your men. That said, a leader can’t be soft on his troops. Coddling your men will only get them killed. But yes, as long as I’m in Havoc, I’ll do my best to help you.” My hands tighten on the wheel in my surprise, but I don’t dare to look at him, “You’ve got a point, I’ll keep it in mind.” I swear I see him smirk, “I’m sure you’ll do fine. You’ve gotten us this far.” When we get to Aurek, Corso has a faraway look in his eyes, and Cheyanne is leaning her head on his shoulder. My eyes flick between the two wondering what is going on. Chey sighs, mouthing ‘Memories,’ and I nod in understanding, “So, no sign of the others yet?” Chey shakes her head, nearly burying it in Corso’s shoulder, which draws him out of wherever he was. As Chey’s eyes widen, “You don’t think they got bit, do you?” I nearly sigh, shaking my head, “They’re Jedi.” That doesn’t stop her from rising and beginning to pace, this time I do sigh, pacing along with her. We stay like that, pacing in front of the main entrance until we hear an approaching speeder. Both Chey and I break into a run when Talia and Kira can barely exit the speeder.

  “You didn’t get scratched, did you?” Cheyanne exclaims. ‘// Talia + Kira = not injured // Fought many Rakghouls //’ T7 chirps as he launches himself out of the speeder, ‘// Turn in data and serum now? //’ spinning in a circle at the end, the Jedi chuckle. Doctor Lanna Cel sees us as we approach, raising a hand to excuse herself from the group. “Welcome back,” she states as she walks toward us, “Let’s get those serum samples analyzed and see what we’ve got,” pausing as Tali hands her the vials. She looks at them before putting them in an analyzer, “Well, thank the Force for good Tarisian storage technology. I wasn’t sure anything would still be viable after three centuries. While we wait… is there a cost to these samples I should be aware of? A deal with a pirate crew perhaps?” Tali shakes her head, “There was some unavoidable violence on the way in but this one is on the ghouls. We found it in Dynamet General.” Her eyes widen, “Seriously, wow. None of our recovery teams made it inside there to find it, I guess. Great work. Ah, here we are. Fortunately, the plague is so virulent, it cultures very rapidly. Hmm. Bad news. The serum you recovered looks like it was effective three hundred years ago, but the Rakghoul plague has mutated since then. This serum will only provide effective immunity for extraordinarily healthy individuals.” Chey sighs, “I’m sorry it didn’t happen as you hoped.” I however frown, not giving up hope just yet, “Is there a way to improve it?”

  “Oh, I’m not giving up,” Ianna states beginning to pace, “Now I just need what we call a ‘lucky survivor,’ whose system has made antibodies to the modern plague. We haven’t had a survivor yet, for obvious reasons. But this serum might provide the link we need. If I infected an extraordinary individual protected by the serum, I could collect the antibodies and make an effective vaccine.” I groan, “I’m troubled with the direction this is taking.” The sisters glance at me then at Ianna who smirks slightly, “It’s not going to be just anyone. I need someone with proven recuperative powers. Someone who gets injured almost on a daily basis. Ideally, they would have survived stabbings, shootings, poison, infections… maybe all of the above. Or, barring that, someone with conscious control over their bodily processes. Such as a Jedi…” Tali closes her eyes, “Doctor… I don’t get a chance to save a billion lives every day, I’m in...” Chey interrupts, “Hold up. Tali, are you sure this is a good idea?” glancing at her, “You’re tired from getting the darn serum!” Then she walks up to Ianna, “I’ll take it too. You need to be sure, right? More tes—more individuals the better…” I step to her side, not allowing them to go through this alone, “Me too.” Jorgan gawks at me, “Lieutenant Tae are you sure this is wise. We’re after…” I turn abruptly toward him, glaring, “I’m aware, Jorgan.” Corso is next to interrupt, “Captain…” is all he able to say before Chey does the same, “Don’t you even start, Corso!” Kira, however, is more supportive of her Master, as she sighs, “I’ll watch your back.” Tali nods as Ianna claps, “Well… and I had this whole speech ready… all right. We have a medical droid, CB-08-4, set up to observe Rakghouls in the field. He’ll be able to collect the antibodies and slow any complications. After I give you the serum, go out there and test it. Let the Rakghouls attack you, infect you, and see what happens.” Kira asks, “Are there any other medical facts we should know? How long can we wait before heading to CB-08-4? We have a time-sensitive mission.” Ianna frowns, “Normally I’d suggest right away, as any further injuries may have an effect on your healing capability. But it’s not my place to interfere with your business. The incubation period for the Rakghoul plague is normally six or more hours. Other than that, we know nothing. You’re doing the right thing. Now here’s your serum injection,” before she injects the three of us, “I hope the Force is with you because the science is stretched to the limit.”

            Surprisingly the injection site doesn’t hurt as we head up to HQ to turn in the data from the _Endar Spire_. We find Viqui pretty quickly as her back is to us and everyone is giving her a wide berth. She sighs as we approach, “If you have any questions about military operations on—” she stops as she turns around, “My pardon, Jedi. I’m actually expecting one of your Order,” then her eyes land on Jorgan and I’s badges, “Havoc Squad! You’re the ones who saved my team at the _ Endar Spire_!” Tali nods, “Everything from the primary computers is on here,” handing her the datachip her team gave us. “The data from the _ Endar Spire _will be invaluable to the Republic’s war efforts. Lieutenant Karlsu tells me there’s close surveillance footage of the Imperial warships.” Tali glances at Chey, Kira, and myself, “Our lives are dedicated to stopping the spread of the Sith.” Viqui nods, “As is mine. Thank you, each of you for your service. Republic intelligence has been waiting for this data since the bombardment fell.” With that, we’re dismissed, and we head off to a lightly populated area of Rakghouls. Chey, Tali and I tentatively head towards a couple of them, our weapons still securely in place as Corso and Jorgan have their blasters ready to shoot and kill the Rakghouls as soon as we each been scratched, Kira watching our backs. Thankfully not protecting ourselves works and we each get infected with a scratch. The Rakghouls, however, don’t have a victory as both get a hole through their heads. “Uh, I didn’t know the scratch would hurt so much,” Chey exclaims, holding her scratched arm. Jorgan’s eyes are constantly on me as we head back to the speeders, the three of us bandaging the wound before we head to the Brell Sediment where CB-08-4 awaits. We pass the outpost, only stopping once on the way to the sediment for Chey to talk to someone. She comes back, and we continue. Amazingly, we’re all heading to the same place, a large square collapsed building. We split up once inside, as normal, both the Jedi going with us deeper into the destroyed building, while the smugglers’ go somewhere else. We find the research bunker easily. Surprisingly, finding it rather empty and I start getting worried. Jorgan seems to share my unease as we walk to the database, where I begin the transfer. My ears flick hearing footsteps behind me, then an Imperial voice, “Looking for Needles, are you? I’m afraid he’s long gone, my friend.” I draw my blaster walking up to him, “Tell me where Needles went, and you might live.”

            “I’ll need more of a guarantee then that, I think,” the man states, raising his arms in surrender, “I’ll tell you everything you need to know about Needles. But in exchange, you have to let me go.” I nearly scoff, “You’re in no position to bargain.” He laughs, “No, I’m in no position to fight. I’m in an excellent position to bargain. I have information you need, it’s as straightforward as that. It’s simple. Let me live, and I will tell you everything. Kill me, and you’ll learn nothing.” It’s at that moment my comm beeps and I answer it, and Elara’s voice sounds panicked and strained, “Come in, Lieutenant. This is Sergeant Dorne. Do not trust this man—I served with him in the Empire. His name is Thorus.” The man’s, Thorus’, eyes widen, “What? Who is that, who are you talking to? Dorne? D—Dorne, is that you?” Intrigued, I move to the large holo terminal to holo her, and she continues, “Thorus is a mass murderer, Lieutenant. A war criminal.” I turn to glare at the man, “A mass murderer, huh?” Elara nods, “During my time in Imperial service, Thorus ordered the executions of hundreds of civilian non-combatants and full-scale bombings of unarmed populations. Furthermore, these actions were committed in circumvention of direct orders from Imperial Command.” Thorus swallows nervously, “I am a soldier! I—I do what I must to achieve my objectives! Just like you Lieutenant.” I nearly growl, pointing my blaster at him once more “I don’t kill civilians, you Imp scum.” He raises his hands like that’ll stop a bolt from killing him, “Please, listen! I’ll tell you everything, everything I know! Needles is doing experiments on the Rakghouls. He wants to understand their disease, t—to turn it into a weapon. H-he left here a few hours ago. He said he was visiting some ‘friends’ in the ruins of an old transport station, to get more samples.” I shake my head, holding my blaster a little lower, “I’m going to need a lot more detail here.” Thorus swallows, “R—rakghouls. He needs more t—to continue his research. He won’t say who his ‘friends’ are, but they supplied the Rakghouls,” now he begins to panic, “That—That’s everything. That’s all I know. I’ve given you what you wanted. Now, what about me?” I address Dorne while staring Thorus down, “You’d know better than I would, Sergeant. What should I do here?” Dorne clears her throat, “I respectfully suggest you discharge your weapon into Thorus’s skull, Lieutenant.” I slightly frown, not really wanting to kill an unarmed man, even if he’s a war criminal and a murderer. I glance at Jorgan who’s frowning at me, shaking his head minutely. As I don’t want to let the man free either, I come to a split-second decision, taking him in. “Sadly Dorne, I can’t make that decision only the Republic can…” I glance at Jorgan who’s behind the man now, “Jorgan, if you will.” He smirks momentary, before hitting the man over the head, causing him to fall unconscious. “That’s just, as well, Lieutenant,” Dorne states with eyes following Jorgan has he takes the prisoner to our speeder and stun cuffing him, “At least he’s no longer free. I only hope what he’s done gets out.” I nod, “It will if you testify against him.” Her eyes widen, “I didn’t think of that.” I chuckle, looking at her “And if anyone doubts you, I’ll vouch for you as he didn’t deny any of it.” She looks at me surprised, “Really, sir?! You’d do that for me?!” I nod, opening my mouth to say something but close it as a wave of dizziness and nausea hits me. I nearly double over as I hear footsteps coming from behind me, then everything fades to darkness but I’m very aware of the argument of the two Sergeants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==========================  
> 1-7 | Introduces the 7 main characters  
> 8-35 | Starting Planets [Korriban, Hutta, Tython, and Ord Mantell]  
> 36-56 | Capital Planets [Dromund Kaas & Coruscant]  
> 57-63 | Interlude  
> 64-77 | Taris (R) and Balmorra (E)  
> 78-... | Nar Shaddaa  
> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
